Pokemon Journey:Adventures in Kalos
by Paradox547
Summary: With Unova now behind them Ash and Pikachu journey to the Kalos Region,alongside with Ash's older brother Drake. There,they meet Serena,Clemont,and Bonnie who come along,as the brothers go what maybe their biggest adventure yet. Amourshipping
1. Humble Beginnings

Pokemon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **(A/N)Hi guys Paradox here and this is my first fanfic so I apologize if I make any mistakes,errors or anything else. On about this fanfic,it will play out mostly to the anime just a few changes here and there. As for characters Ash will be...well Ash,just a bit smarter both in and out of battles. As for Drake let me explain he's a more experienced battler and smarter because well the saying "comes with age." He also the Champion of his home region of Kanto and yes in this story Kanto has their own Champion and Elite Four but I'll explain that later. Like Ash Drake has Aura but unlike Ash he's an Aura guardian but the origin of that story is for other time. And to those who are amourshippers,yes this an amourshipping story. Well I think I explain most things and I try my best to stay devoted to this story. One last thing is that I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters or contents.**

* * *

 _"Every story I create,creates me._ _I write to create myself."- Octavia E. Butler_

* * *

Chapter 1:Humble beginnings

"5"

"well I guess this is it"

"4"

"this is it"

"3"

"live free" while offering his hand

"2"

"fight on" while accepting his hand

"1"

both waited for the inevitable

"0"

* * *

It was a bright,shiny morning in the town of Pallet. From there many trainers start the first step of their journey as Pokemon trainers. The lush,green,and peaceful town is also to one of most famous Pokemon researchers Professor Samuel Oak. From there Professor Oak provides trainers with their very first Pokemon,where they can choose between Bulbasuar a grass type,Squirtle a water type or Charmander a fire type. Trainers can pick one of those three and set off on their pokemon journey. From there a certain young man is currently asleep in his room with a small yellow mouse Pokemon also asleep right by his side. This was sixteen year old Ash Ketchem who's on a journey to become a Pokemon Master. In the kitchen Ash's mother Delia was already up making breakfast for her son and house guest. From Ash's room Pikachu's sensitive nose pick up the scent coming from downstairs.

"Chaaaa" Pikachu yawn,he then walk over to his trainer and nudged him to wake him up

" uhh morning buddy" Ash said while holding his head,trying to pull himself together. "Man I don't think I got enough sleep last night." Ash said thinking about last night when Alexa told him about a region he's never heard of. Ash stay up late just thinking about this new place,so many new opportunities and so many new Pokemon to discover.

"Ash are you up?! Breakfast is ready" Delia said

"Comming" Ash said,Ash then rush down the hall but he ran too fast that he forgot about the stairs at the end.

"Woah woahh ahhh ow ow ahhhhh ow" Ash said while falling and stumbling down the stairs and wounded up in the living room.

"Ash honey are you alright?" Delia said with some concern about her son. While Pikachu looks down the stairs,looking at his trainer feeling embarrassed at his antics.

"Yeah I'm ok mom" Ash said

"Ash you really should be more careful when you're coming down next time"

"I'm sorry mom but I can't help it today." Ash said knowing what today is.

"I know you're finally going to a new region and have new adventures there." Delia said full of happiness and a bit of sadness. While happy for her younger son to continue his journey but sad to see him leave home once again but she knows she knows she can't stop him from growing up. The feeling was similar when her older son Drake left on his journey.

"Come on breakfast is waiting." She said as they went to the kitchen table they heard a loud cry from the front of the house. They rush outside to see a large bird Pokemon with bright color feathers and large talons. Judging from its size it's well train and appears to be a bit bigger then normal. Right next to him was a male around six feet tall,his body is very fit so anyone can tell he's very athletic. He wears a simple plain black t-shirt,black fingerless gloves with blue borders,follow by dark blue jeans and black and blue running shoes. He has black hair same as his brother as well as skin color. but rather then brown eyes,he has black colored eyes. This was Delia's oldest son and Ash's older brother Drake Ketchem,Aura Guardian and Champion of Kanto.

"Hey well look at you" Delia said happily to see her older son in good health

"Hey mom,hey ash" drake said as he greeted his mother and younger brother. Drake felt good to be home,it been a year since he's been home since he and Ash left to Unova.

"You just in time for breakfast come on let go inside" Delia said. They then went inside then got sitted and started eating. Then someone came into the kitchen still feeling tired.

"man what is all that noise?!" the woman said

"well someone woke up one the wrong side of the mattress." Ash said,while laughing with everyone else

"I didn't know you slept over Alexa." Drake said,the woman now known to be Alexa

"Well I was gonna go to the Pokemon center for the night but your mother said there wasn't one here in Pallet town so she offer me to stay in the guest room and I agree." Alexa said.

"It was the least I could do for taking care of my sons while you guys were coming home." Delia said.

"Mom you know I all grown up and can take care of myself." Drake said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"twenty-one years old or not I know how much trouble you and your brother can run into while on your journey ." Delia said toward Drake "Even though you're the Champion or an Aura Guardian you're still my son." She continue.

Drake knew that no matter what his mom would worry about he and Ash traveling together facing various situations and neither one of them has problem with that. It's a mother's job to worry about the welfare of her children. She knew the risks of a journey,danger around every corner.

"I know and I promise to be careful." Drake said

"As do I" Ash said also.

" You sure have two wonderful children Delia." Alexa said while chewing on a pancake

" Well we are glad to have a loving mother who raise us well,right Ash?

"yep and me and Drake always have each other's back." Ash said while drinking his juice.

"Well finish up,your guys flight leaves in two hours" Delia said

" yeah I need to pack up" Ash said as he takes off towards his room

"ASH WAIT!" ash then stops and look towards his mom holding a pile of new clothes for him.

"I made you a new outfit for your new adventure." The new outfit was composed of a blue collared short sleeve shirt with white stripes on the sides,dark blue jeans,red sneakers,a new pair of fingerless gloves with dark red bolders and finally a red hat with a white Pokemon symbol on front.

"Wow I like the style thanks mom" Ash said while hugging his mom thanking her for the clothes.

" Well I'll put them on now and head back down with all my things ready." Ash said before heading off to his room

"What about you Drake? Are you ready?" Delia asked

"Thing is that I have to check on something in Celadon City now so I'll be on the later flight at 1:00 in the afternoon." Drake said before heading out the door.

"How can the Elite Four manage without you after all these years." Delia asked

"I asked Lance to watch over while I'm gone,he understands ever since Team Rocket got disbanded when Giovanni was put in jail." Drake said while trying to get the memory out of his head from that fateful day in Unova at the Abyssal Ruins.

"But I also heard from Lance that there's a small group of grunts and executives still around making trouble here and in Johto.

"Well I relieved of that monstrous group of criminals won't be causing anymore pain for anyone anymore." Delia said feeling unsure,bringing up team rocket made her relived a bunch of bad and painful memories.

"mom I know that look don't worry,me and Ash know you're not that kind of person anymore." Drake said while comforting his mom,he and ash knew what kind of life she used to live before,but all that is nothing more than a memory,a very painful memory.

"I'm just thankful to have you two in my life"

"we'll always be here for you mom."

After a few minutes Drake went outside and mounted on his Pidgeot."Tell Ash I'll meet him in Kalos later on ok."

"I'll tell him be careful Drake." Just like that drake nudge Pidgeot telling to takeoff.

Ten minutes later Ash and Alexa were all ready but before they left to Viridian City airport they paid a visit to Professor Oak lab.

"Hello everyone" a young boy said wearing a green shirt and brown shorts.

"Hey Tracey is Professor Oak here? Said Ash

"Yeah he's in the back lets go" they then go to the back to find an old man around fifty years of age wearing a lab coat surrounded by a large group of Pokemon.

"Hey Professor hey guys"

"ahhh hello everybody" the professor greeted as well as all the Pokemon saying hello in their own language. Ash then greeted all his Pokemon some of them pounce on him,showing him affection.

"wow Ash's Pokemon sure are unique" said Alexa

"yeah they are"

"well we only wanted to stop by before heading off to the airport." Delia said

"ahh yes well I wish you two the best of luck especially you ash." Said the professor

"thanks professor I'll called if I ever need any assistance." Said Ash

"you're welcome anytime my boy,well you guys better get going before you miss your flight."

"Right" said everyone

everyone then said their goodbyes and drove off to the airport. After getting their tickets Ash and Alexa head off to the gate but not before Delia said good to her son.

"Ash,Drake wanted me to tell you that he will meet you in Lumiose City later on ok."

"Ok mom thanks" then Ash tries to head off but not before his mom giving him one last bone-breaking hug.

"uhhh mom...can't...breathe. Ash struggle to say

"Sorry honey but please stay safe and remember to have fun in Kalos ok?"

"Ok mom I will" Ash said then ran off again

"Ash wait!"

"what is it!?

"Don't forget to change your underwear every day ok?"

"you don't need to remind me of that anymore." Ash facepalm knowing his mom would never let that one joke go

"I love you" Delia wave

"love you too mom bye" Ash wave back and ran towards the gate of his plane. Both he and Alexa we're sitted next to each other with Pikachu sitting on Ash's lap. With all the luggage on board and all calls have been made the plane then took off from the runway heading towards the Kalos region.

* * *

 **well that took long but worth it. Well like and comment tell me what you guys think My hope is to improve more and more over time while writing this. This is Paradox signing off**


	2. New Region,New Adventures

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 _ **(**_ **A/N** _ **)**_ **Hey guys Paradox here and this is the second chapter of Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos and let me tell you I am very upset. Why? Because let me explain I was already working on this chapter when I took a lunch break. When I came back,my work wasn't save and now I got to start from scratch again. Ohh I'm very pissed at myself.! Well I got a lot of work to catch up so please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _"One's destination is never a place but a new way of seeing things"-Henry Miller_

* * *

Chapter 2:New Region,New Adventures

 _The Kalos Region,like all the others regions a place that demonstrates the feelings and bonds between people and Pokémon. When people smile,you see Pokémon smiling along with you,and when Pokémon cry,you'll find yourself crying along with them. In the southeastern part of Kalos in the town of Vaniville a young woman is currently sleeping unknowingly how things are about to change._

A small bird Pokémon with grayish-purple feathers flies a white house with a orangish-red roof on top. It files to an open window that leads to a kitchen. Inside was a woman in her early thirties with dark brown hair and blue eyes she wearing a black t-shirt,above that was a tracksuit with the shirt tied around her waist. She was busy making breakfast for the day then she spoke to the little bird Pokémon.

"Fletchling wake up Serena for me won't you?" Said the woman, Fletchling tilt it's head sideways,knowing where this is going to lead.

"Of course I'd already tried once,but as usual once is never enough." Said the woman while setting down a stack of pancakes. Fletchling understood and flew off to his trainer's daughter's room. Fletchling understood this all to well. It's bad enough that his trainer's daughter sleeps late at night but she tries to make the days shorter by sleeping in. Fletchling then approach a slightly open door and squeeze himself inside. The room was all pink with plush dolls all over the room. Fletchling then flies over and lands right in front of the girl's face. It's beak then glowed white,it raise its head up high and came back down with great force.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girl screamed out loud which was enough to make her fall out of bed.

Fletchling then picks up one of the plush doll and drops it on the girl's head

"GRRRR I told you a million times not wake me up like that!" The girl yelled. Fletchling then tilt its head sideways,pretending to be clueless about the whole thing. The girl then lunge herself towards the bird Pokémon,trying to catch it but failed when it flew overhead. It then lands on her head and the girl then hears her mother calling her.

"Serena breakfast is ready" said Grace calling from downstairs. Serena didn't respond,instead she went into her closet to look for a nice pair of sweatpants to wear.

"Serena come on,your breakfast is getting cold."said Grace while getting a stack of pancakes ready.

"Coming"

Serena was just a normal sixteen year old girl who had no interest in adventure. Like her mother she has blue eyes,has honey-colored hair that goes to her waist. Even through she was sixteen she had no interest in going on a journey when she turn ten. She been closed off about it ever since she was young. She could remember how much trouble she had making friends so she was an outcast,even today. But there was one day she could remember very well. Afterwards she felt more close off then before.

Serena then headed downstairs to the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table.

"Here you go dear." Grace said while handing her a plate of bacon and eggs. On other plate was a three stack pancake platter on the table. Serena then started eating with her mother sitting across from her. After a few minutes her mother spoke up.

"Hurry and finish up you got Rhyhorn Race practice after breakfast."Grace said while getting a harness from the closet.

"Do I have to?! You know I don't enjoy being thrown around and buck off every time I get on Rhyhorn!" Serena said,

"Yes you must,practice makes perfect if you want to be a great Rhyhorn Racer like me,now go get change and meet me out front." Grace said with a stern voice,know how her daughter would react like.

"ok,fine" Serena then when back to her room and got change into a pink tracksuit with hearts on the waist. Serena always felt agitated around this time of day. Her mother was a professional Rhyhorn Racer in her day ,now retired and now she wishes for her daughter to follow in her footsteps much to her daughter's dismays.

Serena then heads outside to find her mother and Rhyhorn all ready. They head off to an open field perfect for practice.

"Ok Serena now remember be one with Rhyhorn" said Grace,trying to motivate her daughter.

"Righhht" Serena said tirelessly. She knew she can't win against her mother.

 _"Uhhh Not Again"_ she moaned out as she mounted on Rhyhorn.

* * *

Meanwhile a plane begins to draw close to its destination. On board was Ash,his trusty partner Pikachu,and his friend Alexa. Ash looks out his window and sees all sorts of water Pokémon dancing and riding the waves of the sea.

"Wow Pikachu come take a look!" Said Ash

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said,looking as amused as his trainer.

"Wow you and Pikachu are sure excited Ash." Said Alexa,looking at the overexcited teen.

"Are you kidding?! A new region means new challenges to face and new Pokémon to see. Right Pikachu?" Said Ash,Pikachu nodded in agreement. Suddenly the intercom came on.

"This is your captain speaking, please fasten your seatbelt and return your seats to the upright position. The weather in Lumiose City is currently sunny with a fresh 70 degrees Fahrenheit. Please relax as we are beginning our descent. After ten minutes the plane finally landed and everyone was getting ready to get off.

"We now arrived in Lumiose City,please remember to take all carry-on luggage you brought along with you. Thank you for flying Kanto Airlines and have a great day." Said the captain

When Ash and Pikachu step outside,they took in a deep breath in and spoke

"HEYYY KALOS REGION ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN IS FINALLY HERE!,PI PIKA!" Ash and Pikachu shouted out loud enough for everyone for everyone to hear.

"What's with all the yelling?" Alexa asked

"just saying hello to the Kalos Rigion and as soon as I walk down will be my first to the Kalos League. Ash said as he walks ahead but wasn't looking where he's going.

"woah ash look-!" Alexa said

"WOAH AH AHHHHHH AHHHH" thud,Pikachu jumped off at the last minute before his trainer fell

"out"

"Ash are you ok?" Said Alexa

"ohhhh yeah I'm ok" ash said with swirls in his eyes,Pikachu is nudging him to see if he was ok.

"You know you have a bad relationship when it comes to stairs." Alexa said,concern about Ash's well being.

"You could say that again." Said Ash,feeling a bit embarrassed. Suddenly a small pink Pokémon was flying right above them.

"wow hey Alexa what kind of Pokémon is that?" Asked Ash

"Oh that is a Spritzee" said Alexa. "Hey Ash I'm gonna head inside to make a call meet me when you're done ok?.

"got it"

As Ash was done,he was about to head inside when a shadow looms over them and jumps over them and land right behind before heading off. Ash and Pikachu were astonished by what they just saw. It all happen fast but Ash and Pikachu knew what they saw was a Pokémon a very similar one at that but different. They then head towards the entrance unknowingly to them about three other figures watching them.

When they headed inside they found Alexa already waited for them.

"Hey Alexa you won't believe what I saw."

"Really what?"

"a Pokémon that incredibly different in physical features that shows that it has a lot of strength and power." Ash said with excitement.

"Sounds interesting but on other thing remember how I told you that my younger sister is a gym leader while on the plane." Said Alexa

"Yeah then I said would challenge her for a gym badge." Ash replied with some concern

"Well you see"

"What Alexa?"

"My sister just told me that she's currently away from her gym at the moment. Alexa said nervously,knowing how Ash would react.

"WHAT AWW MAN" Ash said,both he and Pikachu looking down because they were craving for a good battle.

"I'm sorry Ash" Alexa apologized,she knows how Ash and his Pokémon are always ready to battle

"it's ok,I guess me and Pikachu can explore Lumiose City for awhile until your sister comes back." Ash said

"Actually there's is another gym here in Lumiose City. You can challenge this one for their badge instead." Said Alexa

"That great thanks Alexa." Said Ash as they head outside into the big city.

"Well Ash I guess this is where we go our separate ways,I'll meet you down the road ok. Said Alexa

"Got it I'll see you soon Alexa bye" said Ash as headed off into the city.

"Good luck Ash" Alexa yelled out

" _He sure is full of energy go get them Ash."_ Alexa thought to herself.

As Ash and Pikachu travel through the city they various restaurants,clothing stores,services and especially more Pokémon they have never seen before. After awhile they were standing in front of a huge structure called Prism Tower. Inside would be the first gym they would challenge since arriving in Kalos. As they went inside a young boy and a much younger girl spotted them going inside. Ash and Pikachu then approach a room with what appears to be power generators. As they came to the door a screen lit up and spoke.

"Welcome to the Lumiose Gym" said the screen

"I'm Ash Ketchem from Pallet Town,and I like to have a gym battle please. Ash replied

"How many badges do you have?"

"badges? Well this is the first gym we're challenging so we don't have any? Ash answered truthfully.

"You have none?! One even a single badge?! In order to challenge the Lumiose Gym you must have required at least four gym badges. After that two coils appeared from the ceiling with electricity

"please try again later"

"huh,pika?, wai-wait a minute" Ash said nervously but then the coils shot electricity at them,shocking them

"AHHHHH AHHHH" Ash yell out as he felt electricity course through his body. Then stop until a trap door open right underneath the duo.

"AHHHHHH,PIKKAAAA" Ash and Pikachu yell out while sliding down the trap door until it led to outside of Prism Tower. From there they began to free fall to the ground. Their screams attracted the boy and girl from before.

"Oh no" the boy said while the girl gasped.

"I got to catch that boy" said the boy "I'll get Pikachu" said the girl while both are running to save them.

" All right Activate" said the boy as he threw his backpack right to under Ash was falling. It then activated into an airbag which Ash landed on safely. The little girl wound up catching Pikachu in her arms,saving him.

"woah are you ok?" asked the boy

"yeah I'm ok thanks for the assist." Ash thanked

"Wow Clemont look a Pikachu and what a cutie." The girl said with excitement while hugging the mouse Pokémon,unknowingly she was hugging him too tight and Pikachu didn't enjoy that as it charge up electricity from its cheeks and unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt,shocking everyone. From afar a small blue Pokémon wearing a mask witness the whole thing.

"uhh is everyone ok?" Ash asked which everyone nodded yes while the little girl started laughing.

"ughh Bonnie you apologize right now!" Said the boy with a serious tone in his voice.

"ughhh I only wanted to hug Pikachu because it was so cute!" The girl said with the same tone as her boy next to her.

Then the boy tried a different approach "But did Pikachu like it?" The boy said. The girl looks towards Pikachu who had an upset look on its face,telling her that Pikachu didn't appreciate that at all,which caused the little girl to turn sad.

"You're right I'm sorry for the trouble I've cause." The girl said to Ash and Pikachu.

"No biggie,Pikachu and I are ok that's what matters right buddy? Pikachu responded in agreement which both then had a laugh about it.

The boy and the girl look to each other happily that all is forgiven while the boy look back Ash and Pikachu and thought " _Well they sure do have a strong bond with each other and they both seem like nice people."_

They then head to a park in another part of the city,there they introduced themselves. "Well I'm Clemont and this is my little sister Bonnie." The boy introduce now known to be Clemont. "Nice to meet you both" Bonnie said

"It's nice to meet you both I'm Ash Ketchem from Pallet Town in Kanto and this is Pikachu." Pikachu responded saying hello

"Wow Kanto that pretty far away from here." Clemont said

"Yea,me and Pikachu are on a journey so that I can become a Pokémon Master." Ash replied

"wow you guys sound like you been to a lot of other places beside Kalos" Bonnie said look mesmerized at the two.

"You have to forgive my sister,she can get overexcited about someone who has a Pokémon." Said Clemont,causing Bonnie to put on a pouty face.

"it's ok i can relate" Ash said while chuckling "I've actually been to five other regions before coming here."

"wow five?! Man I wish I was already on a journey." Bonnie said

"I have to agree with her,five regions that explains why your Pikachu sits on your shoulder since you two trust each other for that long." Clemons said

"Actually Pikachu doesn't enjoy being in its pokeball,that's why he enjoy traveling on my shoulder.

"really wow I never heard of that before." Bonnie said while Clemont thought" _wow they really do exhibit a strong bond,question is how strong?"_

Ash sigh"well it's too bad that I can't challenge the Lumiose gym."

"Yea the gym requires the challenger to have at least four gym badges." Said Clemont with some stern in his voice,but Ash didn't notice.

"If you asked me that's a pretty weird rule."

"The gym leader is actually this super duper strong person." Said Bonnie

"Well if that's the case could I challenge you to battle Clemont? Ash asked

"uhh are you sure Ash?

"yes,if I can't have a gym battle,I'd be honored to have my first battle in Kalos against you. Ash insisted

"alright but watch out." Clemont smirk back hoping to give Ash a run for his money.

* * *

 **(Ash vs. Clemont: 1 on 1)**

On the battlefield both trainers are on each end looking towards the other.

"Alright lets go Bunnelby" Clemont calls and comes out the poke ball was a grey rabbit Pokémon with large ears while parts of brown are on the top part of each ear.

Ash then called out his Pokémon "alright Pikachu let's do this." Pikachu nodded and got right on the battle field. Bonnie then called out

"Alright battle begin!"

"alright pikachu let's start off with quick attack" Pikachu's body glowed white and charge towards Bunnelby. "Bunnelby dodge it." Bunnelby then jumps to the side avoiding Pikachu.

"Alright use mud shot" Bunnelby then charged up then fired several balls of mud towards Pikachu. "Quick use quick attack to dodge" Pikachu then charged up then runs forward with lightning speed while avoiding all the mud shots while Bunnelby was left exposed which Pikachu then hit Bunnelby causing damage.

"Are you alright Bunnelby?" Bunnelby nodded yes "alright use dig" Bunnelby then burrow into the ground. "Alright Pikachu use your senses to see where Bunnelby might come from" Pikachu then use its ears to sense vibrations from the ground. When a few rocks began to rumble Pikachu reacted."Quick iron tail now" just like that Bunnelby tried to attack from behind but Pikachu then spin to the side while hitting Bunnelby from behind with iron tail.

The attack sent Bunnelby forward and landed at Clemont's feet."Uhh Bunnelby you ok? Bunnelby struggled at first be nodded yes."Well you battle well Ash."Clemont said. "Trust me haven't seen anything yet"Ash replied. "Alright use double slap" Bunnelby's ears charged up and lunge towards Pikachu "Pikachu use iron tail once more" Pikachu's tail charged up and lunges to his opponent. Both Pokémon traded blow for blow counter each other in strength. Pikachu then tries to attack overhead but Bunnelby wound up catching it with its ears.

"Ha gotcha" Clemont smirk. "No got you" Ash said with an even bigger smirk.

"Huh" Clemont said

"Pikachu electro ball" Pikachu then charge up a sphere of electricity until it exploded in Bunnelby's face. The smoke cleared up which shows Pikachu still standing and Bunnelby fainted.

* * *

"You did good Bunnelby get a good rest" Clemont then return Bunnelby into its poke ball.

"wow you really had me beat Ash" Clemont said while shaking Ash's hand.

"thanks Clemont you still gave me a great battle though." Ash replied

Suddenly a cube was thrown towards Pikachu but Pikachu reacted quick enough to get away. "Alright who did that?!" Ash replied angrily. Then three figures appeared from the steps up above

"Oh no not you." Ash replied annoyed,knowing who they are

"ha prepare for trouble our beloved twerp"

"and make it doub-"

"what are you guys doing here!" Ash said angrily

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT OUR BELOVED MOTTO TWERP!" the trio yelled out

"Sure doesn't answer my question" ash said nervously

"look we'll skip the boring part and go right for the fun as we want that Pikachu. Said the middle figure what look to be a talking meowth.

"So you guys are part of that small band of loyalists of team rocket that my brother has talked about." Ash said

"We swore our loyal to team rocket and to Giovanni" the male said

"Team rocket is finished,your boss is in jail." Ash spat out

" Ever since you and the older twerp put him there,we'll get revenge by taking Pikachu" the female said

"ha, the only you're getting is a blast off" Ash smirk "Pikachu thunderbolt" Pikachu charged up and fire towards the trio.

"Wobbuffet go" then a blue Pokémon stood right in front and glowed,and wound up reflecting the thunderbolt back. As it was about to strike Pikachu a small blue Pokémon got right in front of him,getting hit by the thunderbolt in its place

"huh" said everyone, when the smoke disappeared it revealed a small blue frog Pokémon. "What's that" said Ash. "Ohh that's a Froakie" replied Clemont

"Froa,kie!" Froakie then jump high and threw a white projectile from it's back towards the trio.

"Wobbuffet go" Wobbuffet glowed again but somehow still struck along with the other three "uhhh what is this stuff!" Said the lady "I don't know but it's very sticky" said the man.

Seeing as they are immobilized Ash then took the chance. "Alright Pikachu use Thunderbolt" Pikachu then charged up and fired towards the trio,shocking them and make them take off

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN,Wobbuffet." Said the four while blast off into the sky leaving behind a twinkle.

"That got them" said Clemont. "For now if I know them they'll be back." Ash replied.

"But how do you kn-" Clemont said before being cut off by a Pokémon cry. They then look to see Froakie in pain.

"oh no Froakie!" Ash said while carrying the frog Pokémon in his arms. "We got to get help. Clemont where's the nearest Pokémon Center."

"It too far away Ash but the Sycamore Pokémon Lab is close come on!" Clemont said

They then rush to the Sycamore Pokémon Lab to help Froakie.

 _"Hang in there Froakie we'll save you."_ Ash said in his head. "Froakie" it said weakly

* * *

 **Woo man that took much longer then I expected. Well guys let me know in the comments section to see what you guys think especially that battle scene. Well if you'll excuse me it's late from where I live and I'm tired from literally typing this chapter all day along. Thank you this is Paradox signing off,goodnight.**


	3. Flight in Lumiose City

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **(A/N) Hey guys Paradox here and this is chapter 3 and before you guys dive in,let me tell you that this is one of those chapters** **that will play out very different as to what happens in the anime,and for that you guys need to know a few things. Yes in these story Team Rocket is around still making trouble I just couldn't resist put them in. Next let me tell you guys more about Drake because he plays a big role in this chapter. Remember when I told you about the whole Aura Guardian thing? Well here is a bit of background,aside from that Drake trained with other people back then along with various fighting types,making him an expert in close quarters combat. On top of that He's powerful enough to use Aura Spheres as projectiles,and can use Aura to power up his abilities strength,speed,and reflexes. He can even use it to talk to Pokémon and can sense what a Pokémon is feeling. He can even use it to heal minor wounds,the downside to that is that it requires time and rest to achieve. Even though while he was training,the people that trained him had already made him to be at peek condition,he can still do this feat to gain a boost. Still nothing is without weakness,you guys may already know this but a User can die if he/she uses to much Aura from their body,so if Drake uses too much,no more Drake. But still Drake is a smart character to only use his Aura in extreme situations or when necessary. But enough of that here's chapter 3 guys enjoy.**

 **"Pokémon speech"**

 _"Pokémon thoughts"_

* * *

 _"Be wise enough not to be reckless,but brave enough to take great risks"-Frank Warren_

* * *

Chapter 3: Flight in Lumiose City

 **"** WOAH AH AHHH." Serena said while toss around, Rhyhorn was currently bucking around the field with Serena riding him.

"Close your mouth! You don't want to bite your tongue" said Grace while cheering from the sidelines with Fletchling perched on her shoulder. "Remember Serena to ride a Rhyhorn,you must think like a Rhyhorn." Serena heard her while holding on for dear life She never really understood what her mother was trying to tell her by saying that saying every time they're out here.

"I-I-I d-don't ev-even kn-kn-know what th-that me-means" Serena struggled to say while still trying to be thrown off. While Serena wasn't enjoying this,Rhyhorn looks like he was having the time of his life.

"I've completed in many Rhyhorn Races before,and you can too just hold on,and be one with Rhyhorn!" Grace said with encouragement hoping her daughter can manage. But after that things didn't go so well as Rhyhorn bucked hard enough to launch the girl right off and landing head first at her mother's feet.

"Or not" said Grace

Enraged,Serena started talking,"GRR mom" she said before pausing then"I HATE RHYHORN RACING." Serena shouted to her mother.

"Maybe that's enough practice for today." Grace said while sweating. They then packed up and headed home.

* * *

Meanwhile in the streets of Lumiose City Ash,Clemont,and Bonnie are running to Professor Sycamore Pokémon lab with a injured Froakie in Ash's arms.

"Hang in there Froakie we're almost there." Ash said while running,but looked back when he notice Clemont has behind. "Clemont run faster!" Shouted Bonnie,still couldn't believe at her brother's lack of physical exercise. "Oh I'm running as fast as I can,don't wait up keep going." Clemont panted out as he was trying to keep up but felt it was hopeless.

"Right Clemont" Ash said before going on to the Lab. "I can't believe how slow my brother is" Bonnie said before heading off with Ash towards the lab.

Outside the lab,hanging on a tree,the team rocket trio was feeling the sting of defeat.

"uhh the twerp got stronger then ever." Said the Meowth still feeling the pain from Pikachu's thunderbolt. "And that Pikachu's power got even stronger then before." Said the male. "All the more reason to catch it, for Team Rocket!" Said the female.

"For Team Rocket!" Said the male and the Meowth. Before hearing a what sounds a lot like running and panting.

"Hurry Ash the Sycamore Pokémon Lab is this way." Bonnie said as they approach a single white building with a orangish red roof while it appears that some of the roof appeared to be made out of glass.

"Huh so this is a Pokémon lab huh." Said the male "So there must all sorts of powerful Pokémon in there." Said the male "All ripe for the taking for Team Rocket gains." The Meowth said as they planned to sneak into the grounds.

"As they walk in,Ash and Bonnie looked around what appears to be a foyer. There were shelves of books all around. Everything seems to be very well organized.

"Hello Professor Sycamore? Are you here?" Ash called until he heard footsteps coming from the hallway.

"yawn, Coming" A figure who appears to be in his late twenties,he was wearing a lab coat under that was a violet long sleeve shirt and long black dress pants. Said until he notice the Pokémon Ash was carrying. "Froakie no" said the professor,who was very concern about the small blue frog. "You know this Froakie professor?" Ash said with the same amount of concern as the professor.

"I do,Sophie come quick" Then a woman also in her late twenties came into the room to help Froakie. "Quick Froakie needs help." Said the Professor

"Right I'm on it." Said Sophie before taking Froakie away to another room. "Is Froakie gonna be ok professor? Ash asked with that concern in his voice. "Don't worry Sophie is the best at what she does." Professor Sycamore said,making Ash feel relieved. "So does Froakie have a trainer professor?" Ash asked."It used to but not anymore." The professor replied.

"Wait,what do you mean not anymore.". Ash asked feeling shock at the response. "His trainer contacted to let me know,that he wanted to give up Froakie." The professor replied. Ash was shocked by this. How can someone give up such a noble Pokémon especially one as strong as Froakie." But why would anyone want to give up Froakie." Ash questioned. "Perhaps this is better explain over some tea." Said the professor. While inviting them to the next room. Before heading in the front door opened,and Clemont came in looking like he just finished a marathon. "You're so slow" said Bonnie."ohhh how's Froakie?" Clemont asked.

From there they continue where they left on. "I haven't properly introduced me, I'm Professor Sycamore and I run the Pokémon research here in Kalos. The professor introduced. "It's great to meet you I'm Ash Ketchem from Kanto and this is Pikachu." Ash said with Pikachu saying hello as well. "Us as well I'm Clemont and this is my little sister Bonnie,and let me just say I am a big fan of your research. Clemont said,he knew very well about the professor and his research on Pokémon Evolution. "Always nice to a fan,thank you Clemont and it's very nice to meet you Bonnie. Said the professor. Then Sophie walked in. "Froakie's in treatment and is making a remarkable recovery." Said the woman. "That's great thank you Sophie" said the professor with everyone feeling glad that Froakie will be ok. "Hey professor are there any other Pokémon in lab at the moment." Bonnie asked. "Sure Sophie can take you to the back to meet them all." The professor offered,which Bonnie happily accepted and with off with the older woman to meet all the Pokémon.

Everyone smiled before Clemont decided to ask question towards Ash "So Ash,care to explain?" Clemont asked with a stern tone in his voice."Explain what?" Ash wondered. "Who were those people,and why did they attack us?,Ash then grew cold. He hoped to avoid this subject as he didn't even expected _them_ to show up in Kalos to,but he knew that because of him that they got involved in the situation and from that he blamed himself for. Ash sighed before talking." You're right,I do own you an explanation. Well I suppose I could start by saying that their names are James and Jessie,and they are members of Team Rocket." Ash then explain who Team Rocket was and their plans of world domination. He then explain how they prioritize rare Pokémon and sell them off to make money. Lastly he explained what happened to them when he and Drake were coming home from Unova,that their boss Giovanni tried to control three mythical Pokémon to take over the world,only to be stopped by him and Drake. "And that's it" Ash finished tell them the story. "Wow,I didn't know you help stop an evil organization." Clemont said.

"Actually me and my brother help stop four others before taking out Team Rocket." Ash confessed."Wow four, you're certainly are not an ordinary trainer Ash" the professor admitted,he couldn't believe that a sixteen year old could do all these things. "I'm just someone who's trying to do the right thing." Ash said,like his brother he was never one for praisement or glory. Then a large Pokémon came in. He was purple with huge claws and tail. He also had what appears to be fins right below its arms and one on its back.

"aww cool a Garchomp." Ash said while walking to it. Garchomp saw this but sense no hostility in Ash and relax when he approached. "Yep Garchomp lives here at the lab." Professor Sycamore said before standing up.

"Gar,Gar,Gar" it said in its own saying.

"What's it saying?" a voice came from the side,as it was Bonnie who was coming back from the back.

"I think I know" said the professor then."I bet you're probably worried about Froakie are you." Which Garchomp nodded yes. "Don't worry Froakie will be fine. You can thank these people." To which Garchomp stare at Ash,Clemont,and Bonnie."It was no problem at all. In fact Froakie was the one who saved us. Ash replied,Garchomp then nodded yes before headed to the hall that leads the foyer.

"So professor what kind of research are you doing?" Ash asked all the sudden."Well if I tell you Pokémon have an extra evolutionary stage. What would you say?" The professor replied. Ash and Clemont were all struck by the sudden news.

"what?! So you're saying that Garchomp could still evolve?! Clemont said."yes, see here we discover that some Pokémon fully evolved could have other evolutionary stage. This is called Mega Evolution and unlike normal evolution Pokémon can change back to normal after Mega Evolving.

"So you're saying it could change back after?that awesome!" Ash said before asking another question. "So what does one need to Meg-" Suddenly they heard and roar coming from the Foyer. "What was that?!" Clemont said."That sounded like Garchomp come on!" The professor said.

In the room was Garchomp in extreme pain and three unknown figures in lab coats. "Huh Garchomp what's wrong?" The professor said while Ash said"Alright who are you?!" Then three unveiled their disguise revealing everyone's favorite idiotic trio **(yes that was fourth wall breaking sorry could help it.)** "Team Rocket!" everyone shouted.

"Ha miss us twerp?" Said Jessie

"Not even close" Ash spat out

"ha look like we got the upper hand" Meowth said as he pointed at Garchomp. Everyone saw some sort of collar attached to Garchomp's neck. "What have you guys done!" Ash yelled out. "Simple we attached that to Garchomp and It will now belong to Team Rocket." James said

"You monsters!" The professor said

"Aww we're flattered by that." The trio said. Meanwhile Garchomp was still struggling and wound up bumping into the wall,causing the collar to malfunction.

"Huh what's going on?" Ash said.

"This means trouble." Said Jessie. "Come on Garchomp stick to the program." Said Meowth. "Huh this is strange. The collar should be working." Said James. Not long Garchomp then fired a Hyper Beam at the trio,sending them through the wall and into the sky.

"AHH NO FAIR!" They said as they blasted off once again.

Meanwhile Garchomp was still out of control. While everyone was trying to calm him down,it fire a few more Hyper Beams around the room. It then fired one more Hyper Beam in to the wall that Team Rocket went out of,making it bigger. It then jumped out into the street leading to cause havoc in the city.

"Wait Garchomp come back!"Ash said before it was too late. "Clemont what's gonna happen to Garchomp." Bonnie said with a few tears in her eyes,worried about the dragon-type Pokémon. "I'm going after it!" Ash said then headed out the door with Pikachu in tow. "Bonnie let's go too." Bonnie nodded and both went to follow Ash.

"Please be very careful,Sophie go check to see if all the other Pokémon are safe." The professor said. Sophie nodded and went to check on everyone. When she passed by Froakie's healing unit,she was shock to fine it empty. "Huh wait where's Froakie" she said.

* * *

Meanwhile on the streets of Lumiose,Ash continue to chase Garchomp. While Ash was running,he and Pikachu were horrified to find the place in ruins. Buildings were damaged,water and power lines cut,roads torn apart,both of them felt sad that Garchomp did all this because it wasn't in control of its actions. There along the way they ran into Froakie.

"Froakie what are you doing here?"

"Fro,Froakie,Fro"

"you want to help us?" Froakie nodded,then hopped on Ash's right shoulder and they headed off.

The chase finally took the three to Prism Tower. From there a news helicopter was covering the story.

"At this rate Garchomp heads towards Prism Tower." The reporter said.

Ash then arrives to find a huge crowd surrounding the tower. From there police barricades have been set up to keep the public out. Then Clemont and Bonnie finally catch up to Ash with Clemont panting from all the running.

"Ash"

"Clemont,Bonnie"

"phew we finally caught up to you,so where's Garchomp. Clemont said. Ash then point towards the tower. "Right there at the lower platform." Ash said before Garchomp fired another Hyper Beam towards the city.

* * *

Meanwhile in Vaniville Town Grace was sitting on the sofa sipping on a cup of tea when news of what's happening came up.

"gasp oh my Serena come see this something awful has happened." She said. Meanwhile Serena was in the kitchen getting a fresh water. "Oh really?! Something awful actually did happen. To my Face ok?!" She replied angrily. Her was covered in bandages and had scrapes and bruises.

"Just come over" Grace said brushing her daughter's comeback aside. Serena then came over and saw on the television of an out of control Pokémon destroying a city. "What movie is this? She asked. Grace then replied "It's real and live from Lumiose City,something terrible is happening." While both continue to see what happening.

* * *

Meanwhile Ash knew he couldn't wait around anymore. "I got to get up there" Ash said. While Clemont was trying to process what he just said. "Wah but that's dangerous." Clemont said. "No Garchomp is the one who's in danger,I got to find a way to save him." Meanwhile Froakie couldn't believe at Ash's statement,that he would risk his life to save Garchomp. Clemont was in deep thought until an idea came. "Ha if you need a way in I know just the way,come on. Clemont said as he and Bonnie lead him to a secret staircase on the side of the building. "Well it's a good think I brought my backpack. Ha the future is now thanks to science. CLEMONTIC GEAR on Aipom arm go." Clemont said then a robotic arm extended from his bag to open the lock on the door. As soon as the door was unlocked Ash and Pikachu were impressed by Clemont' genius. "Wow science is so amazing,pika" they said.

"yep,it's my brother's invention." Bonnie said praising her big brother. "I must admit I'm kinda good at these things." Clemont said while rubbing his nose. As they were about to enter they looked up and saw a Hyper Beam heading right towards them. Everyone reacted quickly to get away. The blast caused the entrance to collapse with Ash,Pikachu and Froakie inside separated from Clemont and Bonnie.

"Uhh Clemont,Bonnie you guys ok?"Ash said. "Yea we're ok but don't wait for us Ash get going."

"Right" then Ash,Pikachu,and Froakie headed off to face Garchomp.

Meanwhile Officer Jenny and Professor Sycamore arrived on the sence,both looking towards the tower.

"So Garchomp is on Prism Tower" the professor said while Officer Jenny nodded,but then someone from the crowd pointed something out.

"Look up there" said the bystander while another one said "Is that a kid?! Both Professor Sycamore and Officer Jenny looked up and Professor Sycamore knew who the kid was

"huh it's Ash!" Leaving both of them shocked.

Meanwhile Ash was already on the platform facing Garchomp. "Hey Garchomp" Ash said,Garchomp responded by firing a Hyper Beam at Ash. Ash,Pikachu,and Froakie reacted by jumping back to avoid to the blast. "Ughh Garchomp wait" Ash said witch only made Garchomp more frustrated. Meanwhile the news chopper was still covering the story."there appears to be a boy up on Prism Tower. Could he be trying to talk to Garchomp?!"

* * *

Back in Vaniville town Grace and Serena were still watching when this happen. "I wonder if that kid Garchomp's trainer?" Grace wondered,but Serena was in deep thought about the boy. _"That boy,he seems familiar but where?"_ She thought while watching the story.

* * *

Meanwhile Ash was still trying to calm Garchomp down when Garchomp had other ideas. Garchomp then gain some air and took off to the top of Prism Tower,leaving Ash and the others behind. Ash tried to stop him but was futile,he then notice a ladder on the side of the building and started to climb all the way up. While everyone down below notice this. Everyone saw this kid as if he was the craziest kid on the planet to go after a rampaging Garchomp. By the time Ash reach the top he and Garchomp were already at a standoff. Garchomp roar while Ash stood his ground. "I'm here to help Garchomp." While the news chopper saw this.

* * *

"Incredible that boy climbed to the top of Prism Tower. Serena was in a trance while still trying to remember where she met this boy before when suddenly the reporter spoke again "Hold on WHAT IS THAT?!" she said with the camera being pointed at a very large thing climbing the tower. This left Serena and her mother shocked at what they just saw.

* * *

Ash and Garchomp continue to stare down when both felt the vibrations coming from behind Ash,and the others. What rose up was a giant robot with an "R" on the forehead

"oh no" Ash said knowing who it is. Then the chest part opened up revealing who they are.

"oh yes,twerp" Team Rocket claim.

"I've had enough of you idiots for one day!" Ash spat out

"the feeling is the same twerp" Jessie said "now if you're excused us,we got some Pokémon to steal." As one of the robotic arms reach forward to grab Pikachu and Froakie. When suddenly a ball of energy of impacted against them.

"Alright who dare stop us?!" The trio said

"I do" said an unknown voice. Coming from the antenna on top was a black suited person. This person wore a black googles to cover his eyes and a face mask to cover his mouth leaving only his forehead visible. He was wearing an all black suit while looked lightly armored you can tell it was high tech.

"Who are you?" Asked Ash,from there the man spoke while removing his mask

"What,You don't recognize me in a mask,little brother?" He said,now revealed to be Ash's older brother Drake

"Drake!" Ash said gladly.

* * *

We now see that there is some sort of standoff right on top of Prism Tower. Said the reporter.

"This this is getting stranger and stranger now there's other person there as well. Grace said feeling very confused about what's going on while Serena looks like she really lost with the story now. First she sees a boy she may know,now this,a black-suited man and a giant robot. She's now as clueless as her mother.

* * *

"Boy am I glad to see you here man." Said Ash

"Are you kidding? When I got here I already heard about what's happening,and knowing you,you wouldn't stay far behind." Said Drake

"huh,you read my mind" Ash said all surprised

Then Drake approached the robot and spoke. "So the psychos just keep getting stupider huh? I should've known you three are still part of Team Rockets' little club."

"ha our loyalty didn't change back then,it won't change now. Said Jessie. Then Garchomp roar loudly to grab Ash's attention while the robot look like it was going to attack attracted Drake's. Ash and Drake were then back to back feeling cornered.

"So what's the plan?" Ash asked Drake

"Only one,divide and conquer, You save Garchomp,I'll cover you by handling the mech. Drake said before running towards Team Rocket. "Wait how will you do that?" Ash asked

"Trust me,I got a plan" Drake said.

While Ash was busy still trying to talk to Garchomp,Drake then approach and drawn out a what appears to be a staff. It looked around four and a half feet in length,black with red twin stripes on each end,steel,and the on each end was a small power generator generating electricity colored red.

ha a stick against us?! Team Rocket laugh. "No me against you. Drake smirked before charging at them. The robot tried to grab him but Drake then dodge by jumping on the arm but not before the robot use its other hand to flick Drake off. The attack send Drake to the wall hard.

"ughhh man that's smarts" Drake said while trying to recover. The robot then try to grab him again but Drake manage to be fast enough to dodge. Drake grunted knowing he has his work cut out for him.

Meanwhile Ash dodge another Hyper Beam from Garchomp as he was still trying to reach to Him. "Garchomp listen to me.I know you're in pain but help calm down so I can help you,please. Ash said.

Meanwhile Drake was struggling to get to the robot but then had an idea. Drake then stood on the left end of the platform,the robot try to punch him with the right arm. Drake then repeated the process on the right end and the robot wound up getting confused and stuck.

"HUHH HOW?! The trio said. Drake then turn his staff clockwise and broke off into two pieces,and then climbed up the arms and jumped high enough and struck both sticks into the robot's chest. Then Drake use his Aura to pulled opened the cockpit with his hands.

"Hello" Drake smirk "Raichu now!" After that a dark yellow mouse Pokémon charged up from the the antenna and fired a thunderbolt

"huh what!" Said the trio,now sacred "oh and one last thing" said Drake,the sacred trio look towards him shaking in their boots.

Drake's eyes glowed blue and said"Welcome to Kalos"

Then Drake retracted his sticks and backflip off at the last second before the thunderbolt struck the trio,shocking them and blasting them off and destroying their mech as well. As Drake was free falling a poke ball open up and revealed his Pidgeot. Drake then mounted on and said

"thanks buddy" Drake said **"** **no problem"** the bird said to his trainer. But Drake knew he wasn't out of the woods yet as debris fell from the sky. "Look out!" Drake said as Pidgeot dodge all the debris as best as it can,but Drake notice one big piece was coming."Pidgeot?" Drake said nervously. " **Hang on** " it said as it charged up and then

Whoosh,Boom

Pidgeot then burst fast enough that everyone from below thought they just heard a sonic boom which was fast enough for them to avoid the giant piece of debris. "Ahhh!" Drake scream as he felt the wind hit against his mask. Then Pidgeot stopped to see if his passenger was all right which Drake nodded yes

"Alright lets go see if Ash needs help." Pidgeot nodded as he flew back to the tower.

"Please let me help you,come on what do you say?" Ash asked while trying to calm Garchomp down. Everyone from below and watching on tv watched on as what was going to happen next. Garchomp regain control for a brief moment before the collar made him back up to the edge.

"WAIT GARCHOMP LOOK OUT." Ash shouted but then Froakie threw its frubbles at Garchomp's feet,immobilizing him. Ash then rush towards Garchomp and held on to him from the front while Pikachu latched on to his head. Garchomp tries to shake them off with no success. Ash then grabs the collar.

"I..PROMISE..I WILL..SAVE..YOU!" Ash yell out as he yank the collar right off with all his might.

Ash and Pikachu fell off as Garchomp regained his senses and collapsed on its knees,feeling spent. "That must have hurt,help is on the way ok, Ash said while trying to help Garchomp. Then Drake and Pidgeot finally arrived with Ash and the others.

"Looks like we got here just in time,Everything ok?" Drake said while getting off Pidgeot and Raichu landing right next to them.

"A-OK Drake" Ash replied Suddenly Pikachu stepped on an unstable part of the Platform and broke off,making Pikachu fall.

"PIKACHU!" Ash yelled before beginning to run to the edge.

"Ash wait!" Drake said but was too late as Ash already dove off the save Pikachu. "Sigh,here we go again" Drake said before diving in after Ash.

Everyone saw this and gasp in horror

* * *

"oh no are they insane?!" Grace said with terror, Serena couldn't say anything as she froze in terror unable to do anything with tears leaving her eyes.

* * *

Ash then grab Pikachu while in mid fall and then awaited the impact while Drake manage to grab Ash's ankle with his right hand before using his Staff to activate a grappling hook and launching it upward.

"PIDGEOT THE LINE!" Drake shouted,with haste Pidgeot flew to where the grappling hook was going and grab it with its claws and pulls them up. While being pulls up Drake was struggling to hold on. If he lets his right hand relax Ash and Pikachu fall to the pavement and if the same happens to the his left hand then they all plummet to their deaths,despite this Drake toughen up. By the time they reach the top,Ash and Drake crawl to the wall feeling worn out.

"Man..some..first ..day ...huh? Drake panted out. "Tell...me..about...it. Ash said. "So Team Rocket is here huh. Drake said feeling abit better. "Yep and don't ask,I was surprised to see them as well. Ash replied. Suddenly a bright light flashed on the both of them. Both brothers were blinded but notice that it was the news helicopter from before.

"And here you can see a complete close up of the two trainers that saved Lumiose City. From there the camera zoom in on Ash and Drake sitting down looking up.

"Wow those two are either very brave or very foolish,right Serena. Grace said while looking to the screen. Meanwhile Serena sat there surprised with her mouth ok. One of the trainers she now recognized as someone from her past. She then thought back to her past

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Don't give up until it's over ok?" Said a much younger Ash Ketchem_

* * *

Serena thought until something broke her trance. "Serena" Said Grace."honey are you ok?" She continue "I know him" Serena said

"who" Grace said

"Him,the trainer with the red cap and the Pikachu." Serena said

"really how?"

"From back then,back in Professor Oak Pokémon Summer Camp,that Ash,Ash Ketchem." Serena said happily.

"The boy you used to talk about from before." Grace said,she remembered how Serena talks about this boy nonstop. From what she said she spoke about him as if he was her hero.

"Wait is he the friend you stay with while I was racing in Kanto after you attended that summer camp?" She said

"Yes he was." Serena said then sees her yawn "well you can explain it to me during breakfast tomorrow morning I'm heading to bed, finish up and head to bed too ok." Grace said

"ok"

As Grace heads to bed,Serena stares at the screen of a picture of a close up of Ash and Drake but was only concerned about Ash. _"Wow I can't believe you're finally here",_ then came a conclusion. _"I decided,I'm gonna come find you,Ash"_ Serena said with her hand directly over her chest.

* * *

Meanwhile Ash and Drake were still on top of Prism Tower with a light shining down on them. "Well so much for a breather." Drake said before standing up "Well are you ready?"

"Yea let's go"

"well I'm ready too...but that's not what I meant."

"oh then what did you mean?" Before Drake stood up and looked to the horizon. "I meant are you ready to take Kalos by storm?" He said

"Ha,more than ready,I'm prepared." Ash said. Both brothers shake hands in a brother like manner. They went the Pokémon currently rest on the side. "Hey Garchomp,are you feeling better enough to get down?" Garchomp nodded yes,then Ash and Drake mounted on Pidgeot and headed to the surface. There Professor Sycamore and Officer Jenny approach them. "Garchomp gonna be ok Professor." Ash said. Then they see a large group of people approaching Ash and Drake.

"Oh no Ash get ready" Drake said as he prepares. "For what" Ash asked "This" Drake then took his hand and whistled,signaling Pidgeot to take off and Drake rose his arm up same with Ash and Pidgeot grab them and carry them away. From there everyone approaching the sence groan and moan as they wanted to meet the two brothers

"Alright,Pidgeot drop us at the Lab." Ash said. Pidgeot nodded and went to the Lab. From there they went inside to find the Professor was already waiting for them. "Hey you guys,wow you guys are really beat up,are you guys alright?" The professor said while looking at both trainers. Both of them were dirty,covered with cuts,scrapes,and bruises,both were bleeding from their nose and on some of their wounds while Drake's suit was heavily damage. "Yeah we'll live" Drake said as he extended his hand."Drake Ketchem at your service." Drake introduced. "I'm Professor Sycamore pleasure to meet you" he said as accepting his hand. "Wait did you say Drake Ketchem!, _the_ Drake Ketchem? You're Kanto's regional champion?" The professor said astonished. "Yes I am Professor." Drake said." Wow It's an honor to meet you Mr. Ketchem,now do you guys wish to stay here for the night?" The Professor offered. "Well we could use a shower and a good night sleep,right Ash?"

"Yep" Ash replied

"Don't worry we'll talk in the morning Professor" Drake said while he and Ash headed to a bathroom for a nice shower,both boys got clean and and doze off for the night.

* * *

 **Whew man that was long. Well I should explain a few things. First Drake's suit was a prototype that looked a lot like Nightwing's suit from Arkham Knight minus the color scheme,with the Winder Soldier's mask. As for his Staff it's a combination between Nightwing's bo staff and Daredevil's baton so you guys can probably imagine what it looks like. Well I think I covered some things and will continue tomorrow goodnight,this is Paradox signing off.**


	4. Setting off

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **(A/N)Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to chapter 4 of Pokémon Journey: Adventures in Kalos. Alright I should probably tell you a few things I forgot to mention. First In Pokémon battles Pokémon may know more than four moves that's just how it's going to be. Second I will talk about future episodes. I really don't know how long I plan to make this story so mostly it would stick to the original timeline while some would be filler. Long before I started writing this story,the plotline was already in my head,just a few extra details that need to be added is all. Well I think I cover everything,thanks you guys and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _"Peace is a journey of a thousand miles and it must be taken one step at a time."-Lyndon B. Johnson_

* * *

Chapter 4: Setting off

The next morning the sun rose up in Vaniville Town and everybody was waking up for the day. There Grace was already up making breakfast for the day before calling Serena down to eat.

"Serena breakfast is ready!" Grace said calling from downstairs. Then she hear something she didn't expect. "I'm coming" Serena said while making her way downstairs. Grace was surprised to find her daughter already up and didn't have to send Fletchling to peck her awake. By the time Serena was in the kitchen,Grace found her standing at the doorway already dressed while holding two kinds of hats in each hand. She wore a black tank top with a white collar,black stockings,a red skirt,and finally black high tops with the pink colored poke ball logo on the sides. "Hey mom" Serena said which got Grace's attention. " Which one should I wear?" Serena said while holding both hats up high. One was a dark red hat with a pink ball of fluff on top while the other was a pink top hat with a black ribbon around the the top. Grace thought before making a choice. "I'd go with that." She pointed to the dark red hat and just like that Serena made her choice. "Ok this one then." She did the opposite and picked the pink hat instead." If you already knew what to pick,why did you ask?" Said Grace feeling slightly offended."Because whichever one you didn't pick is the better one that's why." Serena said while putting on the pink hat. She figured that when it comes to fashion,her mother always picks what she considered to be less fashionable,and so she picks the opposite of what she picks. They then sat down and started eating. A few moments later Grace then decided to asked.

"So what's the occasion?" She asked from across the kitchen table. Serena then responded "Mom, I decided that I'm going to Professor Sycamore's Lab and get my first Pokémon." She said. Grace was surprised by her daughter's gesture and then thought back to last night. _"It's him,its Ash,Ash Ketchem"_ she remembered what Serena had said and wondered before asking.

"So,is this about that boy you knew from your childhood." She asked which Serena blushed red before."wha-no,no,no,no it's not about Ash." She lied,it was about him. "I can see you're blushing Serena so It is about him isn't it?" Grace said. Serena knew she couldn't win against her mother but then thought of an idea. First she took a deep breath before speaking"Actually mom I thought if I go on a journey that It might help me gain confidence and open doors to new opportunities." She said hoping her mother would buy it. "I'll go to Professor Sycamore and get my first Pokémon." She continue . "And who knows maybe I'll run into Ash and maybe he can help me." She said. That last part she was hoping to come true. She was hoping to see him again. Grace thought about this and thought this new journey would help Serena in many ways,but not before asking again.

"So,this isn't about this boy." Grace asked. "N-n-no it's not." Serena said nervously hoping her mother would let her go. "Alright you can go on your journey." Grace said,which caused Serena to hop off her seat and hug her mother tightly for letting her go. "But on one condition." Grace said. "What is it?" Serena asked. "You let me met my future son-in-law." Grace said knowing by Serena expression she really cared for this boy. Serena then blushed heavily by her mother's request and then Grace asked other question. "So tell me about this boy who stole your heart." Grace asked. Serena continue to blush but then calm down before speaking. She told her about how she and Ash met as children and that how she spend a month living with Ash and his mother while Grace was still racing in Kanto after summer camp had finished. They did everything together,they played together,ate together,help and supported each other,there was even one night when Serena had a terrible nightmare and woke up screaming loud enough for Ash to come barging in to see if she was ok. She then asked him if he can sleep with her so she wouldn't be alone which Ash said yes which made her heart skip a beat. There she then intertwine her hand with Ash's once he fell asleep and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. Grace was moved by this story,now she knew how this Ash kid was special to her daughter. "That was a very lovely story dear,now I really want to meet the boy who made my little girl feel special." Grace said "Well mom I gonna pack up and head out." Serena said before heading back upstairs. After finished packing she bid her mother farewell and Rhyhorn. "I'll miss you Serena" she said with a few tears in her eyes. "Don't worry mom I'll call every once in awhile," Serena said before running off. "Don't forget about our agreement." Grace said,trying to mess with her daughter one last time. Serena stumbled before saying"very funny,goodbye." Grace then thought _"go find your lost love dear."_ She said while getting food for Rhyhorn to eating.

* * *

Meanwhile on Route 4 we find Ash,Drake,Clemont,and Bonnie walking towards Santalune City. From the lab Ash and Drake were already up and having breakfast with the professor until Clemont and Bonnie walked it. From there they met Drake,they were all struck to find out he was a champion back home. There Ash got his Kalos Pokedex and Froakie who wanted to join him on his journey. Drake then came back down after getting change in his new outfit,he wears a red t-shirt,above that was a black jacket with red patches on the shoulders,black jeans,and black and red running shoes similar to Ash's,he also carries a dark brown bag with a strap that goes around his shoulder to carry all his things,and gear. From there he contact the President of the Silph Co.,the company who made him the suit and the Staff,and he tells him about the suit and how it was damaged during a skirmish. He then sends the suit back using the Teleporter,but the President then sends him something called the Pokéwatch DX. From there it was a black digital watch the Drake can wear around his wrist. Aside from telling time it can also set up a holographic screen in front of the wearer to scan Pokémon for information like a normal Pokédex,it can also be used to make calls,scan habitats,has a worldwide map of every region to not get lost,and has apps that a poketch commonly has. Drake was mesmerized by this but the President insisted for his valiant service to Kanto. After saying goodbye to the professor Ash,Drake,Clemont,and Bonnie made their way to the local Pokémon Center for Ash to register for the Kalos league. When they got there,and Ash was registering,people and trainers notice them as the two trainers from last night. Everyone thanked them for what they did which both brothers felt much obliged to accept even though neither one of them both aren't one for praisement,some that were female tried to get their numbers but both lied about having a phone especially Drake who just got a new gadget to make calls on. After leaving the Pokémon Center they figured they need to take Route 4 to get to Santalune City. Before they can continue however Clemont and Bonnie asked the both of them if they can come along,hoping to learn more from both brothers,which neither one had a problem and said yes.

Now back to where we left off.

"Wow I can't believe that one of the biggest technology companies in the world gave you these things Drake." Clemont said while drooling over his Staff and Pokéwatch. "I know,they told me the Staff was made out of reinforced steel,but somehow that even beyond myself to understand,that they mad scienced the metal to make it lighter then it appears to be. That why I can wielded it to the best of my abilities without struggling over weight. Plus it can break off into two pieces by turning it Clockwise or attached by a special steel fiber composite cable by turning it Counter-Clockwise,and beside I think of the Staff as a muti purpose tool then a weapon. "Whatever about that sciency stuff, I'm still surprised that you're a champion." Bonnie said all the sudden. Drake chuckled before saying "thanks Bonnie." and kept on going. Meanwhile a small orange Pokémon with medium ears and whiskers coming out its cheeks was trying to get a berry from a berry tree up high. As it tried to pull it out,the group was walking below. It then pulled too hard and the berry then slip off its paws and fell down below,hitting Bonnie in the head. Everyone then approach where the berry landed until a sudden jolt send to berry hurling towards Bonnie but Drake caught it in mid air. From there the small Pokémon then revealed from its hiding sport to get its lunch until it was confronted by Pikachu. From there everyone stare at them while both Pokémon were doing something with their cheeks.

"Huh maybe it wanted the berry?" Bonnie said until Clemont said "They're electric types so they can communicate with electricity." Meanwhile Ash and Drake scan the Pokémon with their devices.

 _Dedenne:the Antenna Pokémon. Dedenne can send electrical waves to other Dedenne to communicate via its antenna like whiskers._

"Wow so it's a Dedenne." Ash said."aww it so cute." Bonnie fangirled over it. Meanwhile Pikachu and and Dedenne were still communicating via electricity. "Clemont can you catch Dedenne for me?" Bonnie said."What do mean by that Bonnie?" Drake asked. "I mean Clemont can catch it for me to take care of until I'm old enough to become a trainer." Bonnie explained "uhhh...well?" Clemont said unable to decide. "Please Clemont,pretty please" Bonnie begged with puppy dog eyes. "Do It Clemont,I can help you if you want." Ash said. "Alright I'll do it" Clemont finally said,causing Bonnie to jump in joy about this decision.

"Here Bonnie you can use this to lure Dedenne." Drake said as he gives Bonnie the berry from earlier. Bonnie then offers the berry to Dedenne while Clemont gets a Poké ball ready. Suddenly something small and fast snatch the berry from Bonnie's hand. It then lands on a tree branch,staring at the group while Ash and Drake scan it.

 _"Fletchling,the tiny robin Pokémon, Despite the beauty of its lilting voice,its merciless to intruders that enter its territory."_

 _"_ huh cool Pokémon." Both brothers said,then looked at each other with the same idea. "Are you thinking about catching it Ash?" Drake asked "Well yeah,why? Are you thinking the same thing." Ash said,Drake nodded in response but then decided the best thing for Ash. "Well me being the older,more generous brother. You can take this one." Said Drake. "Hey I can be generous too!" Ash said. "True, but I can be a bit more,so are you gonna catch it or not?" Drake said, Ash nodded and summon Froakie to battle. Froakie then saw tears in Bonnie's eyes so it must have thought Fletchling had done something to her. Before they could start however,they turn back to see Dedenne crying,probably from having its berry stolen and eaten. It then ran away,much to Bonnie's dismay leaving her nearly crying. Like that Froakie had enough.

"Alright Froakie use-" but before Ash could finish the command,Froakie had already launched a Water Pulse towards Fletchling but since Fletchling a flying type it has more mobility in the air. "Froakie wait!" Ash said but the frog Pokémon didn't listen as it tried to use a Bubble attack but with no success after Fletchling used Double Team then used Peck to hit Froakie,hitting its mark. "Froakie wait up,we need a plan first." Ash said but still Froakie didn't listen as it went for another direct assault with Water Pulse which Fletchling had no problem out maneuvering then followed by Razor Wind to attack. The Razor Wind sent Froakie hurling towards a tree but Ash caught him while the force and speed caused Ash to hit his arm on the tree instead leaving a fresh bruise on it.

"Ash are you ok?" Asked Drake. "Yeah but it's Froakie I'm worried about." Ash said,while Froakie was surprised by this. He thought Ash would yell at him for his disobedience,after all every other trainer Froakie had did that after refusing an order. But Ash was different rather then putting him down,he was more concerned if he was ok. "Froakie are you ok?" Ash asked,Froakie nodded and noticed the bruise on his arm and immediately felt terrible his trainer got hurt because of him.

"Fro,Fro?" Froakie asked "He said are you ok because he noticed the bruise." Drake said. "Oh I'm fine Froakie." Ash said. "Fro,kie,kie,Fro!" Froakie said. "Froakie says he's sorry that you got hurt." Drake said. "Don't worry about it Froakie" Ash said "Fro,Froakie,kie" it said "He said he did what he did because he saw Bonnie sad because of Fletchling." Drake said. Ash now understood why Froakie attacked without being told. He was try to get back at Fletchling for hurting Bonnie. "It's ok, I understand Froakie,but if you want to get at Fletchling we'll do it together ok?" Ash said while Froakie nodded and accepted his trainer's help. "Well It may not matter because Fletchling's gone." Bonnie said. While Clemont had a brainstorm.

" Ha,you leave that to me. The future is now thanks to science CLEMONTIC GEAR on. May I present the Bird Pokémon Luring Machine." Clemont presented a record player with dignity.

"That's a dumb name." Bonnie said while couldn't believing another one of her brother's lack of name creatively. "It is quite a mouthful." Drake said.

"Ha believe me when this device emulates a magnetic substance that controls a flying types homing instinct via sound waves of a certain frequency." Clemont explained while Ash and Bonnie looked dumbfounded while Drake understood what he meant. "You mean kinda like how a magnet attracts metal." Drake said,while Ash and Bonnie caught on.

"Exactly my champion friend now here we go,power on." Clemont then crank up the record player,there Fletchling sat on a branch watching what's happening. "There it is" Bonnie said. "Ha I told you." Clemont said while still cranking the device. But there Fletchling stayed there looking unscathed while something in the trees surrounded the group. "Uhh Clemont I think you should stop." Ash said nervously. "Clemont?". Said Bonnie. "Huh it should be working." Clemont said looking abit confused. There a hive of Beedrill came out of the shadows.

"Beedrill!" Said Drake. "THEY WERE ATTRACTED BY IT?!" Clemont said now realizing his mistake.

"RUNN" said Ash. There everyone started running down the path while Clemont was still cranking the machine. "The frequency I must've picked was too low and a higher frequency would've worked on bird Pokémon." Clemont said while still cranking the machine. He then started to crank faster which attracted the Beedrill a lot more.

"Clemont Stop!" Drake yelled

"You're making the Beedrill madder than before!" Ash yelled

"I'm sure I can still attract the bird Pokémon if I crank it up full blast,here goes!" Clemont said.

Boom

The blast sent all the Beedrill away while sending the group into a canyon. "*grunt* is everybody ok?" Drake asked while recovering. Everyone was dirty and cover in dirt,regardless everyone nodded yes at Drake's question.

"Wow Clemont I'm impressed that your device worked." Drake said. "Yeah just not in the way it was supposed to." Clemont said with his head hung low. "Aw come on I'm impressed how it attracted all those Beedrill,you should be proud." Ash said happily. "Aww thanks you guys." Clemont.

Meanwhile the group looked up to see Fletchling circling around laughing at them. "Hey it's laughing at us." Bonnie said. "Well this time I gonna catch it." Ash said with confidence along with Froakie. "Alright you ready Froakie?" Froakie nodded and ready for battle.

"Froakie use Water Pulse" Froakie launched the attack but Froakie outmaneuver it and use Peck to hit him and succeeded. " _Alright try to restrain his movement."_ Ash thought "Alright use your frubbles to hit it." Ash said. Froakie then tried to hit Fletchling with its frubbles but it kept dodging. "Quick use the canyon walls to keep up with it." Ash said Froakie then hopped across the canyon wall to keep up and then came up with an idea. While Fletchling wasn't looking Froakie set up a decoy behind a pillar. Fletchling thought he saw Froakie hiding behind the pillar. It took the bait and used Peck on the frubble decoy and felt sticky. "Quick use water pulse from above." Ash took the chance and Froakie fired at Fletchling,hitting it. "Alright end this with Pound." Froakie's paw glowed white and hit the downed bird Pokémon from above. There,Fletchling was too hurt to do anything,there Ash prepared a Poké ball. "Alright go Poké ball." Ash threw the ball and hit Fletchling,sending him in. The ball shaked and shaked in it's place until

*ding*

Ash then picked up the poke ball and released Fletchling. "Welcome to the family Fletchling." Ash said,which Fletchling chipped saying thank you. "And Fletchling the next time you're hungry tell me because stealing food from others is very bad" Bonnie said scorning Fletchling which he apologized for. "It's ok Fletchling i forgive you. Bonnie said. "Here you go Fletchling,Froakie." Ash handing each of them an Oran berry. "Alright let's getting moving before it gets dark." Drake said. But before they can move on a small Pokémon approached them.

"Hey is that the Dedenne from before?" Said Ash. It then approach Bonnie and nuzzles her leg. "Awww how cute." Bonnie said before picking it up. She then nuzzled it which caused it to discharge electricity from its cheeks,shocking her. "Huh Dedenne can use Nuzzle,who knew." Clemont said. "Wow that was shocking." Bonnie said while feeling paralyzed. "Do you want one Dedenne.? Ash offered it an Oran berry. Which Dedenne happily accepted. After it finished it went to Clemont and spoke to him. "She said she wants to come with you Clemont." Drake said. "Really you do Dedenne?" Clemont said which Dedenne nodded. "Alright Poke ball go." Clemont threw the poke ball and hit Dedenne sucking it in. It ding with almost no resistance and Clemont let Dedenne out. "Can I can take care of it Clemont,please?" Bonnie asked which Clemont nodded. Then Bonnie took Dedenne and put her in her bag. From there they continue to Santalune City. They then got there in the afternoon but the gym was already closed so they decided to stay at the local Pokémon Center.

* * *

Meanwhile Professor Sycamore and his assistants continue to clean up the aftermath in the lab when someone walked in.

"Hello is Professor Sycamore around?" Serena asked,there The professor appears while reading a book on the steps.

"that's me I'm here." The professor said

"Hello there I'm Serena Yvonne." Serena introduced.

"I bet you're here to become a Pokémon trainer." The professor said, which Serena nodded.

"Also I saw two trainers on the news the other night. The reports are all about how they defected a giant robot and saved a Garchomp." Serena said.

"Oh you mean Ash and Drake?"

 _"Ash I knew it was you. Huh Drake? I remember Ash telling me about an older brother who was already on a journey back when we were younger. Guess that must be him._

"I'm afraid they already left. They said they were heading to Santalune City.

"Santalune City? Ok professor can I choose a Pokémon?"

"Very well,everyone come out everyone." From there Sophie and three Pokémon came out. One was a yellow fox with patches of red fur on the tip of its tail and ears. One was a brown nut with claws on his feet and green on his head. The last one was a blue frog which was a Froakie. This are the three Pokémon new trainers can choose. Fennekin,Chespin,and Froakie. Which one will you choose as your partner. Serena looked at all three but decided long before. "They're all great but you see I've already make my choice before I left home. She then approach Fennekin and said."Fennekin I pick you,I'm Serena." Fennekin saw this and barked happily that she was finally picked. Now take these,your Pokedex and Poké balls. The professor gave her.

Serena then took them and thanked the professor. "Ok professor thank you for everything." The professor nodded and Serena headed off to Santalune City. It was getting late and Serena and Fennekin were in Santalune Forrest. Both felt loss and try to get directions from a person only to turn out to be a Vespiquen. It attacked Serena but Fennekin used to cancel her attack scaring it away. From there Nurse Joy found them and directed them them to the Pokémon Center nearby. There they had dinner and booked a room for the night. In bed she was thinking about how Ash would react to seeing her after all these years. _"I'm coming Ash."_ She thought before going to sleeping.

* * *

 **That took awhile. Well Serena will be reunited with Ash in the next chapter. Like and comment, thanks guys this is Paradox signing off.**


	5. Battle in the Santalune Gym

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **(A/N) Hey guys Paradox here and this is chapter 5 of Pokémon Journey: Adventures in Kalos. Before we start you guys already know that Pokémon XYZ resumes today! I'll watch the episode as soon as it's translated and I just watched the preview of the next episode and I got to say it looks interesting. Well I shouldn't keep you guys waiting,here's chapter 5 enjoy.**

* * *

 _"Just believe in yourself. Even if you don't,pretend that you do and,at some point you will."-Venus Williams_

* * *

Chapter 5: Battle in the Santalune Gym

The next morning Serena and Fennekin woke up at the Pokémon Center on Route 4,got ready and were currently having breakfast outside. Serena was feeling happy because today was special day in her book. The day to which she will finally reunite with Ash once again.

"So nice no Rhyhorn to buck me off today and no Fletchling pecking me awake. Such a relaxing way to start off the morning." Serena said before stretching her arms. Fennekin saw this and thought she could do it too and tried to mimic what her trainer was doing but wound up falling over. Serena giggled at Fennekin's attempt before speaking. "Fennekin did you get enough?" Fennekin barked yes in response before her trainer decided it's time to get going. "Thank you for everything,Fenne." Both said before leaving. "Santalune City is really close. Just alittle bit further and I'll finally get to see you, _Ash"_ Serena said before heading down the trail leading to Santalune City.

* * *

Meanwhile after leaving the Pokémon Center Ash,Drake,Clemont,and Bonnie are all heading to the Santalune Gym for Ash's first gym battle.

"Alright Santalune Gym look out because I'm gonna beat you and get my first Kalos gym badge." Ash said "Someone's confident." Drake said looking at his younger brother. "Is it wrong not to be?" Ash said while both of them heard something. "Hey guys can't you slow down please." Clemont said before falling over. "Come on get up Clemont!" Bonnie said while trying to help her brother get up from the ground.

"One thing Ash and its kinda important,do you know where the Santalune Gym is?" Clemont asked. Ash stayed silent implying that he doesn't know where it is. "You don't know do you?" Drake said "No clue" Ash confessed. Everyone got embarrassed at the young trainer's attics while Ash went to a fountain in the center with Pikachu on his shoulder. "I always figure out things best while on the move. Keep going and you can't go wrong." Ash said with pride while the fountain turned on making a great background. _"Can't go wrong until you realize that you are."_ Drake thought to himself. He knew how his brother can be like. "That's the way we roll." Ash said while looking at Pikachu while which they heard what appears to be a camera shuddering. "Thanks so much for the great pic." Said a woman with blond hair who appears to be around Drake's age, she wear a white tank top,green jeans,and brown ankle boots,She also has a camera hanging from her neck. "I can tell you and your Pikachu are quite close." She continued. Surprised by all this Ash could only say thanks by all this while Drake asked her where the Santalune Gym was. The lady then gave directions which Ash was very happy to hear. They headed off but Ash prefers to get there as fast as possible and took off.

 _"Sigh, here we go again."_ Drake thought before running with him with Clemont and Bonnie in tow. While the woman looked at them and smiled before heading off in their direction.

"Here we are." Drake said while look at a white building with a green roof on top, On the front was the Pokémon League symbol. "Now if I remember my facts correctly,the Santalune Gym specializes in bug type Pokémon." Clemont said while they went ahead. As they were about about to head in a small yellow lizard Pokémon jumped out the front door as soon as it open and landed on Ash.

"Helioptile" it said,there Ash and Pikachu recognized it as Helioptile. It then went back to its trainer who was waiting at the front entrance.

"Hey Ash,Pikachu" Ash then recognized the voice. "Hey Alexa surprised to see you here" Ash said. "I knew you would challenge the Santalune Gym so I waited for you to come." Alexa said while Ash nodded in response then Alexa spotted someone else who was familiar. "Hey Drake,you still traveling along with Ash?" Alexa asked "What can I say? Ash knows how to go to good places." Drake replied leaving Ash laughing at his brother's comment. Then Alexa saw two new people. "So I imagine these are you new friends Ash?" Said Alexa. "Yep I'm Clemont and this is my little sister Bonnie." Clemont introduced. "Nice to meet you." The little girl replied until Clemont spoke. "That's great you and Drake already know the Gym Leader." Clemont said. "Alexa's not the Leader. She a Pokémon Journalist." Ash said. "Yep the Gym Leader is actually my little sister Viola." Alexa said leaving the blond siblings confused.

"That's me" a voice said from behind. Everyone turn around to see the woman from before. Ash was shocked that he already met the Gym Leader. "You mean you're Alexa's sister." Ash said all surprised. "Oh, so you guys already met one another?" Alexa asked. "Yep over at the Fountain." Viola said. "Wow,so Viola I like to challenge you to a gym battle." Ash asked before Viola agreed and invites everybody to heading inside.

The lobby was well designed. There were pictures of bug types hanging on the walls that captured everyone's attention. "Wow did you take these yourself Viola?" Drake asked,but before Viola could answer Alexa spoke. "Yep, my little sister has a great eye for photographing bug types." Alexa said while trying to mess with her. "You know I don't enjoy being called little anymore,no matter how true about what you just said." Viola said feeling embarrassed by her sister's remark. "She evens helps me in reports from time to time." Alexa said while shucking what her sister just said off her shoulders. Viola then agreed all is forgiven and smiled.

"WOW VIOLA YOU'RE A KEEPER." Bonnie yelled out before saying "please take care of my brother" said Bonnie while Dedenne got out of Bonnie's bag and climbed to the top of her head. They left everyone shocked especially Viola whose mouth was hanging open. "We're abit confused Bonnie." Drake said feeling clueless. "BONNIE I TOLD YOU TO STOP THIS A MILLION TIMES!" Clemont said while agitated and embarrassed at the same time. "You know you need someone to take care of you. I think Viola will make you a nice wife." Bonnie said

"a nice wife?!" Viola said all surprised.

"No this is so embarrassing,activate Aipom Arm. Then the mechanical arm reached over and grabbed Bonnie from behind. "Would you please mind your own business." Clemont said while dragging Bonnie out the front door. "Haha I hope you think about it Viola." Bonnie said while being dragged.

"That girl is very unique isn't she." Alexa said.

"She reminds me of Brock doesn't she." Drake whispers to Ash. "I was thinking the same thing." Said Ash.

"So Ash how about that battle?" Viola said,getting back to business. "Great,Pika." They said. There while walking to the battlefield Viola whispers to Alexa so the two brothers couldn't hear a thing. "So who the trainer with Ash?" Viola asked. "That's Drake,his older brother,why." Alexa said. "N-N-No-Nothing." Viola stuttered before speaking again. "I just think he's kinda hot." Viola confessed with a pink blush on her cheeks, leaving Alexa shocked and grinning at the same time.

Meanwhile in the streets of Santalune City Serena walks towards the Santalune Gym while thinking about her reunion with Ash could be like. "He's gonna be so surprised after all this time." She said while thinking a memory of a younger Ash. 'I wonder how he'll react when he sees me. I can't wait to find out." She said while walking towards the gym.

Meanwhile Ash and Viola were on opposite ends of the battlefield ready to battle with everyone else standing on the side above. Meanwhile the referee made her place and explained the rules.

"The battle between Ash the challenger and Viola the Santalune Gym Leader will now begin. Each side will have the use of two Pokémon and the winner will be determined when both Pokémon are unable to continue. Only the challenger can substitute Pokémon. Both nodded to the rules and began.

"My lens is always focus on victory,Surskit go." Viola said as opened a poke ball revealing a blue bug with antennas for legs and is yellow on top of its body. "So a Surskit huh." Ash then took out his Pokédex to scan it.

 _Surskit,The Pond Skater Pokémon,it secretes a thick,sweet-scented syrup from the tip of its head. It lives on weed-choked ponds._

"Alright Pikachu let's go." Ash chose Pikachu, who went foward all ready.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Viola: two on two_

"Alright Pikachu let's start with thunderbolt." Pikachu then jump and charged up and fired. "Use Ice Beam" Viola said. Surskit then fired a blue beam towards the thunderbolt impacting it and canceling it out. "Use Quick Attack" Ash said. Pikachu then glowed white and charged at Surskit. "Quick dodge it." Viola said and Surskit dodge the attack successfully. " _That's fast"_ Ash thought.

"Alright Surskit lets do it use Ice Beam on the field." Surskit then fired an Ice Beam overhead and spread all over the field,freezing it. There Pikachu had a hard time gaining its footing on the ice and slipped. "Hang on use iron tail." Ash said. Pikachu's tail glowed and manage to hit Surskit successfully. "Quick use Sticky Web." Viola said, Surskit then fired multiple gunks of web towards Pikachu. "Quick jump." Pikachu then jumped out of the way but he slipped on the ice when he landed . "Perfect use Signal Beam" Viola said. Surskit then fired a huge rainbow beam towards Pikachu. "Quick Pikachu get out of there!" Ash said but was too late as Pikachu slipped on the ice once again as the Signal Beam hit its target. Pikachu was then launched backwards and landed at Ash's feet fainted.

"Pikachu is unable to battle,Surskit wins." The referee announced.

"Aww Pikachu lost." Bonnie said feeling sad about the mouse Pokémon. "Viola can certainly use the field to her fullest potential and can manipulate it to suit her." Drake said. "My sister is very strong, defeating her is no easy task." Alexa smirked along with Helioptile.

"Rest up buddy we'll take it from here." Ash said as he put Pikachu by his side to rest. "Your Pikachu is strong but it still has a long way to go." Viola said. "Alright Fletchling lets go." Ash threw the Poké ball and released Fletchling.

"Good choice to chose Fletchling since it's a flying." Drake said. "You're right It can attack from the air and the ice battlefield can't do anything." Clemont said. _"I wouldn't say anything."_ Drake thought as he thought of many possibilities of how to use a field against a flying type. Meanwhile the entrance to the battlefield opened up and Serena then walked in while looking around,there she saw the person she's been looking for.

 _"There he is ,it's Ash."_ Serena said to herself as she ran to him unknowingly that there's a battle going on. "Can I help you?" Alexa asked seeing the girl run towards the field. Serena then stop and turn before speaking. "I was wondering if I could watch them battle." She said,she now understood what was going on and if she kept going she would be in a very awkward position right now. "Sure you can watch it with us." Clemont said. "Come on its getting interesting." Bonnie said. "That's so nice of you,thanks." Serena thanked then taking her place standing between Clemont and Drake.

Back to the Battle.

"Fletchling use Peck." Fletchling then flew up to gain momentum and came down to attack. "Dodge it and use Ice Beam." Viola commanded, Surskit then slid to the slide and fired an Ice Beam towards the bird Pokémon. "Dodge it" Ash said, Fletchling did a circle maneuver to dodge. "Ice Beam again" Viola said."Double Team go." Fletchling then created a bunch of clones and then Ice Beam struck a copy. Ash then took the chance "Alright use Razor Wind." Fletchling then fired the attack which struck Surskit making it super effective. Viola gasp as the smoke cleared revealing a fainted Surskit.

"Surskit is unable to battle Fletchling wins." The referee said.

"Now the score is even" Clemont said "I hope Ash can still win." Bonnie said. "If he can pull though,maybe." Drake said _"Ash"_ Serena said to herself with her hands clasped together.

"Alright Vivillon come on out." Viola then released a butterfly Pokémon with pink wings with beautiful patterns along with two antennas on its head. "Whose that Pokémon?" Ash asked then taking out his Pokédex

 _Vivillion,The Scale Pokémon, the patterns on this Pokémon's wings depend on the climate and topography of its habitat. It scatters colorful scales._

"Alright Fletchling use Peck" Ash said. Fletchling then tried to go on the offensive. "Use Psychic Vivillion." Viola said,Vivillion's eyes glowed blue and stopped Fletchling in mid attack and send it to the ground. "Fletchling are you ok?" Ash said. Fletchling took major damage and struggled to get up but managed to get up. "Alright use Steel Wing" from there Fletchling's wing glowed and try to attack again. "Quick use Gust" Viola said,Vivillion then flapped it wings fast enough to create strong winds. From there Fletchling was blown away and unlucky landed on one of the Sticky Webs from earlier and got stuck. "Oh no Fletchling" Ash said worried that Fletchling wouldn't be able to get off. Fletchling tried to break free but was futile. "Alright Vivillion use Solerbeam." Viola said, there Vivillion then took in sunlight and changed up power into its mouth and fired a huge beam at Fletchling and landed a successful hit. There,Fletchling fainted once it the smoke cleared.

"Fletchling is unable to battle. Vivillion wins and the match goes to Viola the Gym Leader.

Ash then pick up Fletchling and was saddened that he lost. "Ash quick Pikachu and Fletchling need medical attention." Drake said. This broke Ash from his trance and agreed. Before leaving he said "I know I lost but I'll come back prepared." He said. "Very well and when you do I'll be here." Viola said. There Ash,Drake,Clemont,and Bonnie rush to the Pokémon Center. Serena was sad to see Ash lose and tried to talk to him but couldn't let the words escape her mouth when he ran past her. Serena then hung her head down until seeing something laying next to a tree.

"Is this?" Serena said as she picked up the green bag.

At the Pokémon Center Ash's Pokémon were being treated while they decided to relax outback. There Ash sat on a stone wall alone thinking about his defeat while everyone was at one of the tables. Bonnie was feeding Dedenne was Drake was doing the same with Raichu and Pidgeot. "Wow Drake your Pokémon looked strong and healthy especially Raichu." Clemont said. "Thanks Clemont, one thing I forgot to mention about Raichu." Drake said while attracting Bonnie and Clemont attention. "Is that Ash's Pikachu and my Raichu are actually brothers." Drake said while the siblings were surprised by this. "Just like you and Ash." Bonnie said. "Yep that's why I bring Raichu along so he and Pikachu could be close." Drake said. "Incredible, what are the chances of two brothers to have to two Pokémon who are also brothers?" Clemont said. "Almost impossible I believe,but somehow maybe it was fate really. Drake said while everyone nodded.

Meanwhile Ash was still thinking about his battle. _"Man,Pikachu and Fletchling were totally unable to move freely on the field. If that's how it's gonna be how do I get past it? Man what am I supposed to do?!"_ Ash said to himself while someone disturbed his thinking.

"Excuse me I think this is yours." Serena said with Ash's bag in her hand. Ash relies that he left it at the gym. "Guess I forgot " Ash said. While everyone came over. "Hey you're the girl from before." Bonnie said. Confused Ash asked from where. "She was with us during your gym battle." Clemont said. "My name's Bonnie and this is Dedenne." Bonnie introduced. "I'm Clemont Bonnie's older brother." Clemont introduced. "I'm Drake,Ash's older brother." Drake introduced. "Nice to meet you all." Serena said. "What you know? Sorry I can focus on my battle I didn't see you walk in." Ash apologized while Serena forgave him. "My name is Ash." He said. "I know I'm Sere-" she said before being cut off by the Pokémon Center bell. Then Ash thanked Nurse Joy for healing his Pokémon and headed back out. Along the way they met Serena's Fennekin whose was overjoyed to meet everyone. There Drake then decided to help Ash train for a rematch. They stood on opposite ends with Pidgeot ready with Pikachu and Fletchling on the other. " Alright I'm gonna have Pidgeot use Gust while your Pokémon try to stand your ground,ok Ash?" Drake said.

"Got it"

"Alright use Gust!" Drake said and Pidgeot then flapped its wings to create strong winds while Pikachu and Fletchling struggled to stand their ground.

"Stay strong you two." Ash said trying to encourage his Pokémon. Unfortunately the winds were too strong and the two were blown away. Ash then ran and caught them while getting hurt and dirty in the process. Ash then looked at his Pokémon and thought " _Gust isn't the only thing to deal with,there Ice Beam and Sticky Web as well. How am I gonna get past it?"_ He thought while someone approached him

"Ash here use this." Serena said while offering a rag to clean himself up.

"thanks" Ash thanked then clean his face up.

Serena then thought to herself saying this is it. "Here I go." She said to herself

"Ash?"

"yes?"

"d-d-do y-y-you?" Serena stuttered out.

"yes?"

"Do you...remember me?" Serena finally said.

* * *

 **And CUT sorry to do this guys. Some of you are probably hate at me for the outcome of the batttle and this cliffhanger but I can assure you nothing is with out purpose. The cliffhanger in particular is because I'm practically in a debate with myself between two outcomes. One is that I an make Ash remember her in this moment or two,not remember her. I'm stuck because I know nothing is without consequences so that's why I need to weight my options. Anywho XYZ finally resumed today I still need to watch the new episode and I'll do that soon. Well like and comment you guys, be seeing you in the next chapter. This is Paradox signing off. Goodnight**


	6. A Brawl on Thin Ice

Pokémon Journey: Adventures in Kalos

 **Hey guys Paradox here and this is chapter 6. Well I finally came to a conclusion. So I been meaning to do this for awhile now so I can finally put it aside. I'm going to list off all the Pokémon and moves they can do from the group. Some maybe added later in the story.**

 **Ash**

 **Pikachu: Thunderbolt,Quick Attack,Electrio Ball,Iron tail.**

 **Fletchling: Peck,Steel Wing,Double Team,Razor Wind,**

 **Froakie: Bubble,Water Pulse,Pound**

 **Drake**

 **Raichu: Thunderbolt,Agility,Charge Beam,Thunder,Brick Break,Dig,**

 **Pidgeot: Gust(temporarily),Hurricane,Mirror Move,Double Team,Feather Dance,Sky Attack**

 **Clemont**

 **Bunnelby: Mud Shot,Double Slap,Dig,Double Team**

 **Dedenne: Nuzzle,Thundershock,Tackle**

 **Serena**

 **Fennekin: Ember,Hidden Power,Scratch**

 **These are the current moves and Pokémon and like I said it will change over time. Well enough of that let's begin. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _"Ever tried. Ever failed. No matter. Try again. Fail again. Fail better."- Samuel Beckett_

* * *

Chapter 6: A Brawl On Thin Ice

Serena then thought to herself saying this is it. "Here I go" she said to herself

"Ash?"

"Yes?"

"D-d-do y-y-you?" Serena stuttered out.

"Yes?"

"Do you...remember me?" Serena finally said. Ash gasped at the request while Pikachu and Fletchling saw this as a personal matter and went with the others.

"Think back to we when we went back to camp in Pallet Town I did too,that's where we met. Serena explained. "At camp?" Ash said still shocked. That's right,we met at Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp. Serena said. Ash then remembered many memories from his childhood. "Hey I remember that camp." He said. "You do?" Serena said happily. He may remember her. "Yea of course, I went to it." Ash said. "I know and that because I went there as well." Ash then tried to remember where she seen her. " _She does seem familiar but I was only close to...I don't know... could she?"_ Ash remember only one person he was just as close to as his mother back then.

"Ash?" Serena said worried about him. "Oh I'm sorry,You do seem similar and I'm trying to remember but I just don't." Ash said sadly. He really tried to remember but just can't. Serena felt her heart sink as heard she heard this and hung her head low.

"I'm sorry" Ash apologized while Serena still hung her head low. "I never asked,what's your name?" Ash asked. Serena felt dumb for forgetting to tell him her name. Then apologized before speaking.

" Serena my name's Serena Yvonne." She introduced. As soon as she said that Ash felt many flashbacks run though his head and the last one was a meaningful one.

* * *

( _Flashback)_

 _two young children were sitting around a campfire late at night. "Thanks for saving me today Ash." Said a young Serena. "It was nothing umm... I'm sorry I never did get your name. Ash said. "Ohh um right, it's Serena,Serena Yvonne." She introduced. "Serena Yvonne,that's a pretty name. Ash said while scratching his cheek. Meanwhile Serena blushed by his compliment until a cold breeze came in. She shivered and Ash saw that she was cold. He then grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. Serena felt happy by this but didn't want to be greedy so she got closer to Ash and wrapped the blanket around him. They then wrapped their arms around each other for comfort. "You know...I didn't want to come to this camp,I never could fit in or even make friends." Serena said with tears in her eyes. "Well you made a friend in me,Serena." Ash grinned happily. Serena's blush went deeper before thinking."And I hope we can be more,Ash" She thought to herself as the two gaze at the stars that night._

* * *

"I-I-It can't be" Ash said as he felt like he got hit by a ton of brinks.

"Ash?" Serena said with a worried tone in her voice.

"Serena? Is it really you?" Ash said. From there Serena's heart rose back up knowing that Ash just remembered her.

"Ha I knew you would remember." She said. Then she did something unexpected. She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around very tightly. Ash was shocked by this at first but slowly he returned the hug as he did the same.

"I missed you." Serena said happily with tears in her. She was really happy to reunite with Ash. "I missed you too." Ash said. He enjoyed seeing his best friend once again. "How've you been Serena?" Ash asked. "Oh, I've been good." Serena said. Meanwhile Pikachu and Fletchling returned from their break. There they were eagerly waiting to resume training. "Well I suppose you need to considtrate on training. We can catch up later. I gotta say that you were awesome during your gym battle." Serena said praising Ash for his battle. "Yeah,but I totally blew it back there." Ash said. "Don't be hard on yourself. I remember what you said the last time we were together. Never give up until the end. You're obviously not gonna give up. You're still the same Ash I know. Serena said. While Ash thought at her words and realized she was right. He wasn't gonna give up,not when he just started. Meanwhile Drake looked over at the two and smiled knowing that those two must have some history together.

"I'm not gonna give up. That's just not me at all." Ash said while hugging Serena,thanking her for the encouragement. "Thanks Serena you're a big help." Ash said. "Anytime Ash,Anytime." She said blushing deeply while returning the hug to Ash. "Hey Drake,lets resume." Ash said. "Sure but first let's go over a few things." Drake said while Ash wondered what he wanted to asked. Putting the elephant in the room aside Drake said,"Alright you saw what Viola can do and how she can use a field to her advantage. What can you do?" Drake asked "Well that's the thing,if I can't move freely my choices to attack are limited." Said Ash while Drake just smirked. "But you can still use it to your advantage as much as hers." Drake said.

"How?" Ash said feeling Confused.

"Simple, if you can't cross her lines. Let her lines cross you." Drake said "By simply using her field against her." He continued while Ash started to understand what he was saying. "Do you know what I'm saying?" Drake asked. "Yep,and I already have a few ideas." Ash said. "Great you can practice those right now." Drake said as he made his way to his side of the field.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Pidgeot go!" Pidgeot then fired a Gust towards the two Pokémon.

* * *

Night fell in Santalune City and the after a long day of training,the group was currently having dinner at the local Pokémon Center. Ash had introduced Serena to the group as his childhood best friend and they were much obliged to meet her. While still having dinner Drake then changed the subject. "Well that takes care of the Ice battlefield,Gust and,Psychic,now all we need is Sticky Web. "Drake said while chowing down a plate of spaghetti. "Hahaha, you leave that to me ok,meet me outback when you're done." Clemont said as he left to the battlefield again. "Alright Pikachu and Fletchling it's back to training after we eat." Ash said while eating the same meal as his brother while his Pokémon were enjoying their own meal. Meanwhile Serena looks at the confident trainer and thinks to herself. _"After all these years you're still the same energetic Ash that I know of."_ She said in her head while smiling at him.

On the battlefield the group then looks at Clemont who was standing next to some sort of contradiction. "In order to help with your current predicament I made this machine to do just that. The future is now thanks to science and the power of technology. CLEMONTIC GEAR on." Clemont then unveiled a dust cover revealing some sort of cannon with eyes attached to a glass container of some sort of white substance. "I call it The Sticky Web Sticky Wicked Whacker Wonk." Clemont introduced with pride while Serena and Bonnie were confused by the name. _"I would've just called it The Sticky Blaster or something."_ Drake thought to himself, believing the name Clemont chose was quite a mouthful. "This device can shoot Sticky Web matching it on a DNA level that's reconstructs its,stickiness,color,smell,and nutrients to a Tee." Clemont explained. "Alright thanks Clemont. Ash thanked for his help. "Get ready,fire!" Clemont then pull a lever and the cannon fired two shots. "Dodge it." Pikachu and Fletchling did that and dodge both hurling towards them. "This is what I called Training with Science. Fire,Fire,Fire!" Clemont then pull the lever constantly making the cannon fire multiple shots. Meanwhile Pikachu and Fletchling continue to dodge the incoming shots. After a few minutes Clemont then turned it up a notch. "Not bad. I you haven't experienced my device at full power." The eyes of the machine then turn red. "Maximum level and fire." But the machine didn't fire anything leaving everyone puzzled. "Huh something's not right." Clemont said until the started to rumble. Clemont got startled and push the angle of the cannon to a 90 degrees. Not long after the cannon fired five shots upward and came back down into the mouth of the cannon blocking it. The pressure then build up to an unstable level and Clemont ran back knowing what's gonna happen next leaving everyone surprised. The cannon exploded and when the smoke cleared everyone was dirty and their hair was all puffy,everyone of course except Drake who use his Aura to shield himself. "Looks like another machine went boom." Said Bonnie who was still dizzy. "Ohhh Why,Why!" Clemont cried out,looking over his destroyed invention.

"Well if that's the case,Froakie I choose you." Ash then releases the Bubble Frog Pokémon. "If you attack us with your frubbles it'll be like getting attack with Sticky Web." Froakie then continuously fired its frubbles at Pikachu and Fletchling while both of them dodge each shot. "Wow I didn't know Ash had a Froakie before." Serena admitted. "That Froakie is from Professor Sycamore Pokémon Lab." Bonnie told her. "Just like my Fennekin." After a couple of minutes Pikachu and Fletchling think they had enough practice. "Alright I think we're ready for tomorrow." Ash said,calling it a day. "Row,Row,Row,go team you can do it." Bonnie said all the sudden and Clemont knew what she needed. "Bonnie I think it's bedtime." Clemont said while taking Bonnie inside. "Alright I'm going inside too." Drake said before going inside feeling tired. "While Ash was mending his Pokémon Serena then approach him. "It must take a lot of work and skill to earn a Gym Badge doesn't it." She said. "Yep it does, what about you? What's your plan?" Ash asked. "Well... to be honest I don't know. I know I have Fennekin but I don't know what my next step will be." Serena said calmly. "There's no rush. Take your time and you'll figure out what to do." Said Ash. "I will thank you Ash." She thanked Ash. "Anytime." They then went to the room to discover Drake sitting in a chair with Clemont and Bonnie already asleep. "Hey I was waiting for you two. Well there's two beds left and three of us so you guys can have them while I rolled down my sleeping bag and sleep on the floor." Drake explained. "Are you sure?" Ash asked. "Yes,to be honest I've been sleeping on the ground more often then on a mattress over the years." Drake insisted. Then Drake snuggled in his sleeping bag and went to sleep. Meanwhile Ash and Serena dressed into their pajamas and each took a bed.

"Goodnight Ash" she happily send.

"Goodnight Serena." He returned the gesture.

* * *

The next day we find the group at the Santalune Gym with Ash and Viola already in battle positions. "So lets see how strong you gotten." Viola stated. "Trust me Viola,this time I'll win and get my first Kalos Gym Badge." Ash vowed.

"Not without a fight,Surskit lets go." Viola then took her poke ball and released the Pond Skater Pokémon. "Pikachu lets go" Ash then calls Pikachu up to battle.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Viola: Two on Two_

"Alright Pikachu use thunderbolt" Pikachu then charged and fired at Surskit. "Dodge it." Surskit then slid to side avoiding it. "Use Quick attack." Pikachu then glow whited and charged at Surskit. "Use Sticky Web go" Surskit then fired multiple gunks of web towards Pikachu. "Keep going and dodge all of them." With the training from yesterday Pikachu had no problem avoiding Sticky Web. Viola was shocked to see this. This was not gonna be like last time. Pikachu managed to avoid the last of Sticky Web and managed to land a successful Quick Attack. "Surskit are you ok?" The Quick Attack did some damage but Surskit managed to remain strong. "Good,now it's time. Use Ice Beam on the field." Viola said. "Don't let her use Ice Beam." Pikachu then jump on Surskit trying to prevent Surskit from freezing the field. The struggle caused Surskit to fire Ice Beam in random directions freezing a few trees and the lights above. Then Surskit managed to shake Pikachu off and freeze the field afterwards. Aww the field is frozen again" Bonnie said feeling this is like last time. "Don't worry Ash has prepared for this." Serena said feeling confident about Ash. Pikachu tried to stand on the ice but kept on slipping but it didn't stop Ash. "Alright, use Iron Tail to jump and attack." Pikachu then use his tail as a spring and jump high before coming back down to attack with Iron Tail. "Dodge it" Surskit then slid backwards to avoid. The attack crumbled the ice sending chucks of it in mid air,there Ash put his plan in motion. "Quick use Iron Tail to use the ice chucks as projectiles." Pikachu then changed up another Iron Tail,jumped up,and send the chucks of ice towards Surskit. "Quick dodge it." Surskit then dodge in a zigzag manner unknowingly that's what Ash wanted. "Gotcha,Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Pikachu manage to keep track of Surskit and launched a powerful Thunderbolt from above,hitting it making it super effective. The smoke cleared revealing a fainted Surskit leaving Viola shocked.

"Surskit is unable to Battle,Pikachu wins." Said the referee

"Huh impressive Ash." Said Alexa

"how did Ash know?" Asked Serena. "By using the ice chunks as projectiles,Ash knew Surskit would do a maneuver predictable enough for Pikachu to to land a successful hit. "Incredible Ash really use her field in his favor." Said Clemont.

"Thanks Surskit take a nice rest. Huh I'm impressed you managed to pull that off." Viola said. "Thanks,now its time to beat your other Pokémon. Ash stated. "Don't think it'll be that easy. Go Vivillion." Viola then released her next Pokémon and continue. "Alright Fletchling use Peck." Fletchling then tried to attack using his beak. "Dodge it" Vivillion ascended to dodge it. "Quickly while she's cornered use Steel Wing." Fletchling then attacked with Steel Wing while Vivillion was still ascending making the attack land successfully,pushing Vivillion back. "Quick use Gust." Vivillion then created strong winds but Fletchling was prepared by using its Tail feathers to control the air flow around it.

"Looks like yesterday's training is paying off." Said Serena. "Don't count this as a win yet." Drake said.

"Alright use Peck." Fletchling then tried to attack with Peck. When Fletchling got close,Viola smirked. "Use Sleep Powder. "Vivillion then released green spores to make Fletchling tired. "Quick fly up." Fletchling then reacted fast enough to get high enough away from the Sleep Powder. _"I didn't know Vivillion could use Sleep Powder. I'll need to try something."_ Everyone saw Ash looked worried and that made them worried as well,but then Serena spoke up at the right time. "No,Don't give never give up until the end. Remember your training from yesterday!" She said loud enough for Ash to hear. Suddenly Ash had an idea. "Alright Fletchling fly ahead." Ash said. "This again? Oh well. Vivillion use Psychic." Viola said. "Fletchling Double Team!" Fletchling then created many copies and Vivillion's Psychic wound up hitting one of them. "Alright use Peck." All the copies then use Peck and charged. Vivillion couldn't tell which copy was the real one and that's when a Peck attack came from above,knocking Vivillion into the Ice battlefield. "No Vivillion! "Vivillion then tried to takeoff but realized that her right wing had been frozen from the impact. "No,How can this be?!" Viola question. "Now finish this with Razor Wind." Fletchling then charged up and fired at the downed butterfly knocking it out. The smoke had finally cleared which showed a fainted Vivillion.

"Vivillion is unable to battle,Fletchling wins and the match goes to Ash of Pallet Town." Said the referee declaring Ash the winner.

"Alright." Said everyone from the group

"You guys did amazing work. I'm proud of you." Ash said to his Pokémon.

"Well Ash I lost to you fair and square. Good job."

"Thanks Viola."

"Here is proof of your victory here,the Bug Badge." Said Viola while giving Ash a badge that resembles a small brown bug. "Thanks"

"Alright I just got the Bug Badge!" Ash presented his new badge along with Pikachu and Fletchling before putting it in his Badge Case.

Outside the Gym the group says goodbye to Alexa and Viola. "Well Ash any thoughts on where to have your next Gym Battte?" Alexa asked. "Huh,I never really thought of that." Ash said. "If I can make a suggestion. Why not the Gym at Cyllage City." Said Viola "Ok Cyllage City Gym it is." Ash accepting her suggestion. Where I just we better get going." Ash continued. "Take care Ash and don't you and Drake go after rampaging Pokémon and giant robots on top of towers,ok?" Ash and Drake were surprised by these before they spoke.

"Wait,you knew?" Drake asked

"Not just her I knew as well and let me just say while what you guys did was boulder line crazy. You two have got to be the bravest trainers I've met especially you Drake. Viola smiled

"Oh umm thanks I guess." Said Drake at the sudden compliment

"And not just her but all of Kalos as well. The story of that night made regional news. There isn't gonna be a single trainer in Kalos who don't know who you guys are. Alexa said.

"Well hopefully we don't get bombarded with questions if that happens,right Ash?" Drake said. "Hopefully." Ash said before continuing "well we gotta get going. Take care you two." Ash said as they all walk away. "Goodbye and good luck everyone." Both sisters said before heading back inside. In the lobby Viola then pick up a portrait of the group along with herself and Alexa. Then Alexa started getting back to business.

"So you think Drake is kinda hot huh?" Alexa said trying get under her sister skin.

"It just an observation,ok?" Viola admitted

"So...no strings attached?" Alexa continue

"Positive"

"Are you sure." She pressed the matter

"look,when you first met him. Did you think he was kinda hot?" Viola asked

"Well I'm not gonna lie,yes when I first make Drake I thought he was kinda hot." Alexa confessed.

"See just cuz I see a good looking guy doesn't mean I gain a crush on him." Viola said.

"You don't know Drake."

"Really what don't I know?" Viola asked. Then Alexa whispered in Viola ear. When she pull back Viola was shocked.

"WHAT you mean I met the Kanto Regional Champion!"

"Not just that." Alexa then whispered in her ear again and pulled back.

"And he's an Aura Guardian!" Viola screamed

"pretty much but keep that to yourself ok. We don't want to make Ash and Drake think they can't trust us." Alexa said in a serious manner.

"Got it."

"Sooo... no strings

"No,it was just an observation." Viola said once again.

"Ok,got it." Alexa said as she and Viola went outside into the city.

* * *

 **Well that's done. Hope you guys enjoyed all that. Like it said in the beginning some moves will be added overtime and even some new Pokémon probably. Well Like and Comment down below guys thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodnight.**


	7. Joys in Reunions and Rhyhorn

Pokemon Journey: Adventures in Kalos

 **(A/N) Hey guys Paradox here and this is chapter 7. I hoped you guys enjoyed the battle scene from the last chapter. I not gonna lie when I first started this story I didn't think how they there gonna turn out. Before we start let me give you some insight. The Rhyhorn Race episode of the XY series was always one of my favorite episodes of series. So this chapter will demonstrate the relationship between Ash and Serena. One last thing my story just hit over a thousand views thanks so much for reading and supporting this I'm grateful. Well on with the chapter enjoy.**

* * *

 _"The Sweetness of Reunion is the Joy of Heaven."- Richard Paul Evans_

* * *

Chapter 7: Joys in Reunions and Rhyhorn

In Santalune City the group now heads to Cyllage City where Ash's second Kalos Gym Battle awaits. The group was walking when Ash asked Serena a question.

"So Serena where do you head off from here. Ash asked. While Serena didn't know what to do next and and couldn't come with an answer."

"Umm..I..well to be honest...I don't know." Serena answered honestly but also nervously hoping that her new friends don't think badly of her. That didn't seem to be the case as Ash then asked her an important question.

"Why don't you just come along with us." Ash said while Serena was surprised by the sudden gesture. "Yeah that'll be fun. Come with us we'll have a great time." Said Bonnie happily before grabbing her hand in excitement. "Yeah,sounds like an excellent idea to me." Said Clemont agree to the idea. "I agree as well,the more the merrier." Said Drake. "Don't forgot I owed my Santalune Gym strategy all to you and if you can help me come here on out...that'll be great." Ash said happily while scratching his cheek out of nerves. Meanwhile Serena still couldn't believe this. That these people are asking HER to come along. "Plus you're my childhood best friend. I could never leave you standing alone and it's the perfect time to catch up." Ash continued. While Serena put her hand over her chest and almost felt her heart skip a beat. Her crush insisted to come along with him on this adventure then she gave a decision. "Sure how can I say no to all that." She said while giving a wink while everyone was happy about her decision.

"So Ash you plan to challenge the Cyllage Gym next." Serena said while Ash nodded. "Well I can show you how to get there." Serena said while taking out a pink tablet with a heart on the lower left corner. "Here's where we are,Santalune City so if we want to get to Cyllage City we have to go though Lumiose City before we get there." Serena said as she showed them a path on her map app. "I get you're right" Ash said. "Great there are many boutiques in Lumiose City with the cutest clothes,and many restaurants and bakeries with the best pieces of food and pastries you ever ate." Serena said happily. Since returning to Kalos from summer camp she never visited the biggest city in Kalos. As a matter of fact she never left Vaniville Town since coming back and has only left the house to practice her Rhyhorn Racing. As much as she wanted to she see it the first she was there,she couldn't risk losing Ash or she would've never reunited with him.

"So what are we waiting for,let's get going." Ash said as he ran off to Route 4. Serena and Bonnie then ran off with him. _"Guess we're running again."_ Drake thought to himself. "Clemont step on it." Drake said while running to catch up to the others. "Oh I'm doing my best." Clemont panted as he ran as well.

On Route 4 the group continued to walk to Lumiose City while Ash was thinking on something. "As long as we're going to Lumiose City I would really love to challenge the Lumiose Gym." Ash said. Clemont on the other hand looked spooked about the subject and decided to change it. "Well It's probably a good thing to know that you haven't been in Kalos too long. I've got an idea why don't use this time to catch another Kalos Pokémon." Clemont said which Ash agreed to which made Clemont feel relieved. "Now where are all the Pokémon at?" Ash said while he and Pikachu are scouting for wild Pokémon. "Hey Ash if you catch a cute Pokémon will you let me take care of it." Bonnie asked which Ash said yes causing Bonnie to jump in joy.

Meanwhile Drake decided to asked Serena something. "So what made you decided to finally go on a journey Serena?" Drake asked. Serena didn't answer but instead smiled as she reach into her pocket and walked over to Ash. "Hey Ash." Serena said

"Yeah?"

"Remember this?" Serena then show Ash a handkerchief with a blue outline with a poke ball on the corner. "Is that?" Ash said couldn't believing she still has it. "Wow I can't you still have it." Ash said. "Are you kidding? This handkerchief reminded me of you for the last eight years." Serena said with a blush on her face. Until Drake decided to talked about this. "So you guys met eight years ago?" He said along with Clemont and Bonnie who were also listening in. Ash and Serena forgot that they weren't alone but realized that it best to explain their story to them

Both looked at each other before speaking. "It's a long story." Both said

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _In Viridian Forest young children were participating in a Pokémon show and tell. Children were paired up into groups and headed in the forest to bring a wild Pokémon to show to the camp at the end of the day. At this camp the children learn about Pokémon and to become potential Pokémon trainers when they turn ten. Everyone seem seem to get along with one another and is having a great time. Everyone except an eight year old girl in a pink dress,pink shoes,and a straw hat with a pink ribbon around it. She never wanted to be there in the first place but since her mom was busy completing in Rhyhorn Races she didn't have a choice. The other children saw her as the new kid so they left her alone and she was too shy to talk to anybody. While there all she did was slide her way through the activities there hopping that the day goes faster. She also saw the competitiveness in the camp particularly between two boys that seem popular. The boy who she believed his name was Gary,who was Professor Oak's grandson,enjoyed being one step ahead of the other boy who's name she didn't know but is recognizable by the messy black hair. They seem to always butt heads but only Gary seems to enjoy rubbing it in everyone's faces while the other boy has always been a great example of_ _sportsmanship. Serena notice this and thought he was a nice boy but couldn't really walk up to talk to him._

 _"Serena was put in a group of four and they headed off. While she was walking with the group her dress got stuck in a bush and when she got herself unstuck she noticed that her group had left her and to make it worse she didn't know which part of the forest she was in._

 _Now back to where we left off._

 _"Um where is everybody? Where did you all go?" Said a young Serena while wandering around the forest when suddenly a bush near her started to rustle. Serena got scare and tried to run away but wound up tripping over a tree root causing her knee to get scraped deep enough for blood to come out. The bush continued to rustle as she lay there too scare to even move. Then out came a Poliwag who lands in front of her,startling Serena before hopping away,leaving her alone,scared._

 _"I knew I never wanted to come to this stupid camp!" Serena said. Here she was all alone in a forest where she might never be seen again. She thought she might die knowing that no one cared about her. That caused her to release all the tears she kept bottled up. "I knew it!"_

 _"MOMMMMY!" she screamed out._

 _Moments later the same bush began rustling again,and Serena noticed this and started crying again. Then a voice came out._

 _"Poliwag?" There an young eight year old boy in a red tank top with a yellow poke ball symbol, simple blue jean shorts,and red tennis shoes appears out of the bush and notice Serena on the ground._

 _"Hey are you alright?" Serena then notice the boy from camp standing in front of her._

 _"Hi I'm Ash,who are you? What's wrong?" He asked. "I hurt my leg." Serena said with a few tears in her eyes. Ash then checked her knee to find fresh and dry blood on the wound. Serena thought he would leave to get help but did something else entirely._

 _"Don't worry." Ash said then presenting a blue outline handkerchief. "See this? This will make it better." Ash then ties the handkerchief around her wound. Serena meanwhile sat there all surprised that he's doing this._

 _"All done." Ash said but Serena tried standing up but winched in pain. Ash then tried to cheer her up. "Now watch this,feel better,feel better right away. Ash said as he waved his hands in a magic motion over her wound. Despite this Serena was still in pain._

 _"It still hurts. I can't stand up." Serena stated with tears in her eyes. Despite this Ash didn't give up. "Don't give up until it's over,ok? Come on." Ash then offers his hand to pick Serena up. Serena was hesitant at first as to thinking if she could trust this boy but chose to take a chance and offered his hand. Ash then pull her up but didn't know his own strength and pull her into his arms. Serena felt something in her heart as this boy put his arms around her._

 _"There you go." Ash said after letting her go then grinning happily._

 _"I think we should go back to the campsite,come on." Ash said as he lead her out of the forest and to an opening. Serena meanwhile was taken by this. When she first saw this boy she thought he was a nice boy,with a a lot of confidence and good sportsmanship but now after this she sees him as sweet,caring,noble,and especially her hero in her time of need. This thought made her heart do 360s as she blushed deeply as she was being lead back to camp._

 _"My hero" Serena thought as she and Ash head back._

* * *

"Wow that's quite a story." Drake said. "I agree we didn't know you two were quite close." Clemont said. " I agree three It's quite a lovely story for two people." Said Bonnie who's mesmerized by this tale. "So what happened after?" She continued hoping to hear more. "Well, after we got back I took Serena to the infirmary to get her knee treated properly." Ash said. "After I got treated I needed time to recover but Ash didn't want to leave me alone so he dropped out of the competition to keep me company." She said with a blush on her face. Drake notice this and thought." _hmm this story,their history,and...she blushing..there's more to this."_

Meanwhile the ground began to rumble. "What's that?" Ash said. While Serena felt this and knew what it was. "That's" she said said before down the path was a hoard of Rhyhorn were coming down the road. The group took a closer look and saw people actually riding them. "I knew it. It's a Rhyhorn Race." Serena said while Ash took out his Pokedex to analyze.

 _"Rhyhorn,the Spikes Pokémon, its powerful tackles can destroy anything. It's body is clad in a thick hide._

As soon as the Racers pass everyone got back on the road only to be approached by Officer Jenny on her motorcycle. "What are you all doing here? You're standing in the middle of the Rhyhorn Race Course." She said

The group was then take to Odyssey Village where the race was been held. There everyone was in awe of the awesome event taking place. The group was then told about there being one last race tomorrow and that anyone can join. Ash was was excited since he's never participated in a Rhyhorn Race before and decided to join. The group was then taken to a rental ranch where they took care Rhyhorn. "Thanks for the news Officer Jenny." Ash thanked. "No problem,well I need to get back to work." She said then left. Then a worker assisted Ash into the ranch,there Ash began to approach the Rhyhorn but then Serena stopped him.

"Ash no,if you approached a Rhyhorn from behind it might panic and run." She explained then demonstrated "here approach from the front so they could see you." Serena then approach a Rhyhorn and petted it. "See? This Rhyhorn seem caring and gentle so I recommend this one." She continued. "Alright so I'll chose this Rhyhorn for tomorrow." Ash said. "Wow we didn't know you're so good at handling Rhyhorn Serena." Clemont said while looking impressed. "Thank you,you see my mother was a professional Rhyhorn Racer and so she made sure I can handle them from when I was a little girl." She confessed. "So does that mean you want partake in Rhyhorn Racing in the future Serena." Ash asked "No,you see Rhyhorn Racing is great and all but there maybe something that I want to do much more." Serena said as she felt a cool breeze hit her face. "So you're on a journey to find your own path,right?" Drake asked "yes I am." She answered until Ash asked her something else. "Serena,since you know a lot about Rhyhorn Racing,can you coach me the rules and basics?" Ash asked. Serena thought about this even thou she didn't enjoy Rhyhorn Racing,Ash was asking her to help him learn and decided to agree. "Sure of course I'll coach Ash." Serena said happily. "Great thanks." Ash said.

A few minutes later both Ash and Serena came back out wearing tracksuits. While Serena wore hers from home,Ash wore a dark blue one. Then Serena and Ash approached Rhyhorn and began.

"First approach Rhyhorn slowly so you don't startle it." Serena said. Ash nodded and walked slowly to Rhyhorn. Then Serena told him boast himself up to mount on but overdid it and fell off. A few more attempts later Ash still couldn't get on and asked Serena for help. "You think you can show me how to get on Serena." He asked. Serena was hesitant,she knew how Rhyhorn can be while practicing but that didn't stop her from coaching Ash. "She then taught him the proper way to get on by demonstrating which everyone was impressed with.

"And when you want your Rhyhorn to walk,signal lightly with your feet." Serena then tap Rhyhorn twice lightly with her feet telling him to walk. "So how do you run?" Ash asked "run?" Serena said before Rhyhorn then decided to buck around causing Serena to fall off.

"Serena!" Ash said as he saw Serena get tossed off.

"Oy,that's hurts." Serena landed hard on her back. But when every Rhyhorn in the ranch started to approach her,she grew worried and so did everyone else. What everyone didn't expect was laughter. In the middle of the Rhyhorn pile Serena was being tickled for some reason until Serena came to a conclusion. She thought back to her practicing back home "wait a minute maybe Rhyhorn was just playing with me." Meanwhile the group laughed about this while Bonnie had other ideas. "No fair! I want all those Rhyhorn to tickle me too." She said while charging into the Rhyhorn Pile

"Bonnie wait." Said Clemont until he heard her laughter as well. "So cute. Rhyhorn are such sweeties." Bonnie said while Serena looked at the free spirited girl in happiness.

Hours later Ash was still practicing how to ride. "Hey guys how am I doing?" Ash said as Rhyhorn was bucking around. "Close your mouth! You'll bite your tongue! You can do it! Be one with Rhyhorn!" Serena said but then realized that saying and what her mother was trying to tell her all along,but then later felt stupid because she was turning into her. "Rhyhorn then calmed down and ran ahead in a straight path."

"Alright Ash you got it." Said Bonnie. "Seems like you're all ready to race." Said Drake. "At first you don't succeed try,try again." Said Clemont quoting something. "Don't worry we'll be find, right Rhyhorn?"

"Rhy."

 _"Ash tries his best at everything he does. Maybe I just didn't understand Rhyhorn Racing in the first place."_ Serena thought to herself.

Later that night at the Pokémon Center while everyone was asleep Serena was in the kitchen baking something in the oven along with Fennekin.

"Fen,ne,kin!" She said. "We need to stay quiet." Serena whispered which Fennekin apologized for. "I hope they turn out alright." Before closing the door.

The next day Ash and Pikachu was at the starting line along with the other racers while the group was seated at the bleachers. The flag then came up

"On your marks" the racers took position

"get set" everyone got ready

"GO!" The flag came down and the racers took off and then headed down road which let to the forest. A few minutes have past and when the racers were in the forest the cameras along the trail suddenly just went static. Race officials began to wonder what's going on.

"Hey what's going." Asked Bonnie

"I'm not sure" said Drake

"I don't like this Ash maybe in trouble I'm going over there." Serena said before standing up.

"Wait I'm coming as well." Drake said.

"And us too" both blond siblings said before going with them.

Meanwhile Ash and Pikachu was still on riding on Rhyhorn in the forest but then notice something wasn't right.

"Hang oh where are the other racers?" He said while Pikachu wondered as well. Then a net appeared in front of Ash knocking him off all tied up. Ash then looked around and noticed all the other racers were tied up as well. "Alright who did this" Ash yelled out.

"We did." Ash then turned forward to see Team Rocket along with cages of Rhyhorn including his along with Pikachu. "Ughh you guys again." Ash said.

"Don't be so surprised twerp. We never left." Said Jessie.

"With these Rhyhorn in Team Rocket's hands we increase our offensive capability.

"And with that being said we bit you Adieu. So long twerp." They said as they drove away.

"No! Stop! You won't get away with this." Ash said still tied up. Then a Thunderbolt hit the front cart causing it to stop and cause a the cages to fall off.

"Hey what happened." Meowth said as he looked ahead and he didn't liked what he saw.

"Miss us? Rai,Rai" Drake appeared along with Raichu. "Drake!" Ash said while a voice came from behind. "Ash you ok?"

"Serena,Clemont,Bonnie." Ash said as the group came with their Pokémon out. Bonnie then work on cutting Ash's ties.

"I should've known this was someone's doing." Clemont said. "That's right it's Team Rocket."

"You're gonna pays for this brats!" Said Jessie with her teammates agreed

Meanwhile Fennekin then pawed Serena to see if she can help which Serena agreed as she and Fennekin get ready for battle. "Fennekin ember." Fennekin the jump and spout hot air at Team Rocket which burned them which cause James to drop the remote.

"For the future of science!" Clemont said as he picked up a rock and smash the remote to bits causing the the cages to open up. Then Rhyhorn then surrounded the scared trio and use tackle on them.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN." They said as they went off once again.

Moments later Officer Jenny came by to write down statements. Afterwards the group returned to the village to watch the rest of the race. It came down to the wire but Ash managed to come out victorious. That night Serena then made a call home and introduced the group to her mother. Grace was happy that she made some new friends to help her and care for her. "Hey everyone is it ok if I can talk to my daughter alone?" Grace which everyone nodded and gave them the room

"So I understand this journey will be a good experience for you." Grace said. I know mom and don't worry I be careful." Serena said

"I know you will."

"Serena?" Grace asked. "Yes?" She asked "Ash seems to be a good young man."

Serena smiled "he has a heart of gold. Mom"

"And when you finally tell him how you felt after all these years. You have my full support in your relationship." Grace said. While Serena was tearing up at what her mother just said. "*sniff* thanks mom."

Later that night the group was already asleep except Serena who was on the balcony. Ash then flutter awake and noticed she was outside and joined her.

"Can't sleep?" Ash said. "Quite the opposite in fact." Said Serena. Both then took a look to the stars. "Beautiful isn't it." Serena said. "Yes it is." Said Ash. "You remember the time we first saw the stars together?" Said Serena. "Yea that night when we first met. After I agreed to accompany you,we went to this open area,made a fire and we stargaze all night. Said Ash as he remembers very well that night went. "On that day my whole life changed the moment I met you." Said Serena

"really?"

"Yes back then I thought nobody would believe in me but you,you never doubted not even for a second. So thank you Ash."

"Anything for my best friend since childhood." Said Ash. Serena frown abit she hope to get past that zone.

"You know I didn't know that was you during the Garchomp attack. At least not until I saw a picture of you and Drake on top of the tower." Serena said.

"Really? Well I was just trying to do-" Ash pause as he heard sobbing.

"Serena are you ok?" Ash said. "Y-Y-you were gonna die that day *sniff*. You're lucky Drake was there to save you." Serena sobbed out

"Serena I-I." Ash said until he felt a pair of arms around his neck

"You have no idea how worried i was." She said while still crying

"...I'm sorry" was all Ash could say.

"You don't understand. I care about you a lot."

Hang on I'll be right back." Ash then went back inside and came back out with something in his hand. "Gasp...is that?" Serena said as she saw a pink straw hat ribbon.

"I kept it after all this years." Said Ash before speaking again "I'll help you in anyway I can while we're on this journey,I promise." Ash said then Serena took out the handkerchief. "And I promise to help you in anyway I can as well." She promised. Both nodded then Serena gave Ash something else. "Here this is yours as well." She said as she handed him a white bag. Ash opened it. "Wow Cookies,you're the best Serena." Ash hugged her and started eating. "Anything for you. Well I'm gonna go to bed Goodnight Ash." She smiled

"Goodnight Serena" he smiled back.

As Ash was eating the cookies he was thinking of hundreds of memories then all the sudden something nice but foreign came inside and warmth his heart.

"Hmm why do I suddenly feel warm and fuzzy?" Ash said but then cast it aside as he ate the last of the cookies and headed off to bed.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of that. And yep Ash now feels a new sensation as he learns more about it as he goes on about his journey in Kalos. Well like and comment below thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off Goodnight.**


	8. Grooming Confidence

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **(A/N) Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to chapter 8. I hope you guys enjoy that last chapter and I know by doing that I set the wheels in motion so that's a reward and a consequence all at the same time. So on to other things some chapters will play big roles,some side stories,and lastly filler. I'll even write ones base off the three movies probably. But that's enough of that here's chapter 8. Enjoy**

* * *

 _"Nobody can make you feel Inferior without your consent."-Eleanor Roosevelt_

* * *

Chapter 8:Grooming Confidence

The next morning the group ate breakfast at the Pokémon Center and headed off down Route 4 and landed at the next town on Route 4,there they are getting some rest at a park. Meanwhile a young woman was trying to brush her Pokémon. She was around her late teens, had blue hair,cyan eyes, wore a yellow long sleeve,blue jeans follow by a red hat,and an apron around her waist that contained various brushes,scissors,and other hair products. Her Pokémon was a dog like Pokémon with white fur. As she was trying to brush her fur,she was nervous and her hand was shaking and her Pokémon noticed this and ran off.

"No wait." The girl said but was too late as her Pokémon was already gone. She shrugged off her thoughts and went after it. Meanwhile the group was at the park and Bonnie playing at a fountain until Clemont called her. "Bonnie come on." He said Bonnie then came over. "You're gonna get lost if you keep running off like that." Clemont said. "Relax big bro. I'm careful." Said Bonnie. While walking ahead,a Pokémon jumped out of the bushes directly in front of Bonnie causing her to fall hard. "Ahh Bonnie!" Clemont said fearing for her safety. While the girl from before saw this and hastily went over to help. Meanwhile the dog Pokémon realizes what it done was apologizing constantly. "Ohh I'm so sorry that Pokémon's with me. Said the girl. Meanwhile Ash decided to scan the Pokémon.

 _"Furfrou,The Poodle Pokémon,Historically in the Kalos region,these Pokémon were the designated guardians of kings._

Wow a Pokémon that were royal guardians in days of old,that's impressive." Drake said, relating to the Pokémon. While Clemont was checking on Bonnie and realized her knees have been scraped,he then took out the first aid kit and put bandages on them. "I'm so sorry I hope that you're ok." The girl still apologizing but then Bonnie then started laughing about it. "Hahaha don't worry I'm ok." Said Bonnie happily,she always been too free spirited to keep her down from anything.

Meanwhile the group then met the girl and her Furfrou. "It's nice to meet you all I'm Jessica and I'm a Pokémon Groomer in training." She and her Furfrou introduced them while the group did the same. "Wow so you're training to be a Pokémon Groomer? How exciting!" Serena said all excited. Ever since she was a little girl besides baking desserts and treats,she had a passion for fashion and style,she always wanted to look good by any means necessary. "Yep,I've always wanted to be one since I was little so I'm actually under the tutelage of a professional Groomer here in town." Serena then checked her tablet to see about this Groomer and shouted in surprise. "You mean him?!" She said. "Yes that's him." Said Jessica. Serena then saw a read about a Groomer named Sherman whose is a well known stylist especially on Furfrou. He looked around thirty years of age and based by his appearance he has a very unique sence of style.

"Wow Sherman is a very famous Pokémon Groomer. I wish I could meet him." Serena said "You seem to know a lot about him." Said Ash. "He's always an issue on the local fashion magazines,his choice of styling Furfrou is very popular among other Groomers. Serena said. "You know as a way of apology I can show you where I work." Jessica offered. "Really? That'll be great thanks."

Jessica then took them to a busy street in the middle of town. There they enter a stylist shop and walked into a waiting room. On the other side of a glass window Sherman was busy grooming a Furfrou. "Wow there he is." Serena said looking mesmerized at her idol. Sherman then came out to welcome everyone. "Hello Jessica I see you brought friends." He said. Everyone then introduced themselves while Serena spoke up. "Wow I'm a big fan of your work." She said. "Why thank you I'm honored." Sherman said then continued. "I just finished with two more clients. Would you all like to see." Everyone nodded to this and Sherman opened the door and out came two Furfrou with two different styles,one's red and the other cyan. Serena and Bonnie were mesmerized by how good they looked. Jessica and Sherman then explain how various brushes,scissors,shampoos and conditioners are used depending on the kind of style they're looking for. Then they explain about how nutrition is important to grooming Furfrou. They use various berrys to affect the condition of Furfrou to better suit to their health and fur quality. "Wow there is a lot to know besides just groom their fur." Serena said. She didn't know that there was more than just trimming and washing. "I agree as well. My head feels like it's about to bust. Ash said feeling overwhelmed by all this information. "So is that what you were trying to do with your Furfrou in the park Jessica?" Drake asked. "Yep the thing is Furfrou always runs away before I can do anything." Said Jessica.

"Why is that?" Asked Bonnie

"Furfrou are known to being quite intelligent and won't follow a trainer's request if they don't see them as their trainer yet." Said Sherman. "So does that mean Furfrou doesn't trust you yet Jessica?" Bonnie asked.

"BONNIE!" everyone said excluding Sherman.

"No it's ok. Yes Furfrou doesn't see me as it's trainer yet." Jessica said calmly,not let the little girl's question offend her. "My hope is that one day Jessica and Furfrou will finally become one." Said Sherman then had an idea. "Say have you all had a chance to see the town yet." Everyone shook their head no. "Jessica why don't you show them while on your lunch break." Jessica nodded and then everyone headed outside to sightsee. On the street three mysterious strangers then walked up to Ash and talked to he. Drake then tried to see their Aura but somehow it was masked,leaving him in deep thought.

"Hello have you heard of the world famous Jessielie?" Said the tall person. This left everyone puzzled as to thinking who that person was. Not even Serena or Jessica have heard of her. "No? Well you're about to,she's is world famous for her grooming and choice of style. Come we will show you." Said the tall man. The group was then lead to another building on the far side of town. They walked in to a dark waiting room with a runway in the middle. There a tall woman in a purple dress appeared before them. "So you all come to see my genius of Pokémon Grooming huh." She said. Everyone was still feeling skeptical about this,"come" wouldn't be the right Word for this situation. Then the runway lit up and from the end two Pokémon came out in costumes and hairpieces. This went on for ten minutes as the two Pokémon came in and out with different costumes and hairstyles. After the presentation the man and woman asked for their opinion. "So what do you think?" Everyone had a different opinion,Serena and Bonnie thought they were ok not great but ok,Ash and Clemont couldn't come up with the right word to describe them,Jessica thought they were plain. Meanwhile Drake wasn't thinking about this instead he still wondered how these people can mask their Aura from him.

Meanwhile the two's focus was on Ash's Pikachu. "Say that's a nice Pikachu. Care to see about one of our fabulous works on him?" Pikachu heard and quickly denied this. "Sorry but my Pikachu doesn't enjoy these kinds of things on him,thank you." Ash said. Meanwhile Serena and Bonnie were talking and wondered about Fennekin. Both then thought of different hairstyles on the Fox Pokémon,Bonnie was mesmerized by her opinion while Serena was still trying to imagine it. Then she got up and asked them.

"Hey what about my Fennekin?" She asked. The two took a step back to talk things though and finally decided. "Sure,Of course we will be happy to look over your Fennekin." The woman said. "While she works on your Fennekin I'm afraid you must leave and come back later." The man said. "Wait why must we leave?" Serena said all confused. "Because Jessielie requires privacy to put her best work. Now off you go." The man said. The group then went outside and decided to go to the park nearby. There they saw Officer Jenny putting something on a bulletin board. There the group then asked what's the situation.

"Hey Officer Jenny is there a problem?" Drake asked. "Oh hello and yes,We got reports that there's a group posing as Pokémon stylists to steal Pokémon." Everyone was shocked to heard this,Drake thought to the two stylists from before and asked. "By any chance is the group a man,a woman,and two Pokémon?" He said "Yes how did you know?" Said Officer Jenny. Drake then feared the worst and so did everyone else while Serena felt the most.

"oh no you mean those two I gave my Fennekin are crooks?!" She said. "Come on they could be over there. Ash said, Then everyone rush back to the Grooming studio they were in earlier. They went inside to find the place completely abandoned,they left in a big hurry. Meanwhile Officer Jenny and the others looked for clues. Ash was looking when he heard sobbing.

"This is all my fault." Serena sobbed out. "No it's not." Said Ash. "Then whose is it? I was the one who handed Fennekin right to them. Who know where they are or who know what they're doing to her!" Serena scream out. "Calm down Serena,we gonna find Fennekin,I promise." Ash gave his word. Serena was still feeling down but then she threw herself into Ash's arms. Ash was surprised by this but responded by putting his arms around her. "*sniff* thanks Ash." She said while crying in his chest. "Anytime Serena." Then he rubbed her back as she was crying into his chest. As he was doing this Ash felt the feeling again,the same feeling he felt from last night after he and Serena talked.

 _"There's that feeling in my chest again. Why do I feel this way?"_ Ash thought to himself as he really has no clue what this feeling was trying to tell him. Meanwhile Jessica's Furfrou was sniffing around for clue until she saw the scent.

"Fur!" She said. "What is it Furfrou?" Jessica asked

"Furfrou!" She said. Drake then interpreted what she said. "She said she caught their scent and can sniff them out." Said Drake. "Great lead the way." Said Officer Jenny. Furfrou nodded and ran off along with everyone in tow. There the stylists were in an open area of the park. There the woman was carrying a burlap sack that has a Pokémon crying for help. "Ha those twerps never knew what hit them." The man said. "A shame we couldn't get Pikachu but one is better then none I suppose." Said the woman. "Quit yapping and let's get moving." The two nodded and got moving until someone stopped them.

"Hold it right there." Said Officer Jenny. From the burlap sack a Pokémon cries escape the sack loud enough for the group to hear. "That's sounds like my Fennekin." Said Serena. "Who are you guys?!" Ash pronounced. The two and their Pokémon unveiled their outfits revealing themselves as Team Rocket

"YOU!" Everyone said.

"Ha surprised twerps." Said Jessie

"give me back my Fennekin." Serena said.

"Ha not in a million years twerp." Said Meowth.

"Now if you'll excuse us we must be going." Said James.

"Not if I have to say anything about it. Go Manectric!" Officer Jenny then released a caneine with a cyan body with a yellow mane. Serena then took out her Pokédex to scan it.

 _"Manectric,The Discharge Pokémon, lts nest can be found where a thunderbolt hits. It discharges electricity from its mane._

"Ha try this,Officer." They then released two new Pokémon one looked like a small squid,while the other looked like a pumpkin with two eyes on it while it's face was on top. Drake and Ash then scan the two.

" _Inkay,The Revolving Pokémon,it flashes light-emitting spots on its body,which drains it opponents will to fight. It then takes the opportunity to scuttle away and hide."_

 _"Pumpkaboo,The Pumpkin Pokémon, the pumpkin body is inhabited by a spirit trapped in this world. As the sun sets,it becomes restless and active."_

"Manectric use Thunderbolt." Manectric then fired a thunderbolt from its mane.

"Dodge it." Both James and Jessie said. Both Pokémon nodded and dodge the thunderbolt and went on the offensive.

"Ha Pumpkaboo use Tackle." Pumpkaboo then charged in and hit Manectric,pushing him back. "Inkay use Psybeam." Inkay then charged up and fired a rainbow beam,hitting Manectric. Officer Jenny then got hit by a stray Thunderbolt. "Officer Jenny that Psybeam made Manectric confused,you'll have to return him." Officer Jenny nodded and returned Manectric back into its Poké ball. Meanwhile Ash and Drake nodded and step forward.

"We'll handle this." Said Drake "Pikachu/Raichu lets go!" Then both Pikachu and Raichu step forward. "Use Quick Attack on Inkay." Ash said,Pikachu then charged quickly and manage to hit Inkay pushing him back. "Use Thunderbolt on Pumpkaboo." Raichu then charged up and fired,hitting it.

"Gurr,time to change tactics." Said Jessie "Pumpkaboo Shadow Ball." Pumpkaboo then fired a ball of darkness at their feet creating smoke. "Inkay fire your ink at those twerp Pokémon." Inkay did just that and fired. "Dodge it." Raichu managed to dodge it but Pikachu was blinded by the smoke and got blinded by the ink.

"Pikachu!" Ash said.

When the smoke cleared only James and Inkay were there while Jessie and Pumpakboo were gone. Then they heard screaming in back of them.

"You got this?" Drake asked Ash

"Yes,Go!" He said.

Drake and Raichu ran back to see Frufrou in a electro cage with Jessie and Pumpkaboo standing right by it. "Pumpkaboo Shadow ball at the twerps." Pumpkaboo then charged up and fired,leaving everyone in shock but was stopped by a Thunderbolt.

"Too late." Drake said "this is getting old twerp." Said Jessie. "Look who's talking" Drake smirked. "HOW DARE YOU! Pumpkaboo use tackle on that runt. "Dodge and use Thunderbolt." Raichu then rolled under Pumpkaboo to dodge and fired a Thunderbolt from behind. Meanwhile Jessica was staring at both Ash and Drake and was mesmerized by their bonded teamwork with their Pokémon.

"Wow Ash and Drake are just amazing." Jessica said. "That's because they and their Pokémon are one with one another." Said Bonnie. "Ash and Drake did some incredible feats together with their Pokémon. No one can ever repalate what they do. Said Clemont. Jessica then thought about what they said and wondered if they have the confidence to protect those who they care about,then can she do this as well. She then looked over to Furfrou and wondered if she can save her,she can,she must. Jessica then got up and grab a stick nearby and charged to the cage holding her Pokémon. She struck the cage but the cage held its own and she was push back.

"Jessica!" Said Serena "hold on." Said Clemont. "No,if I don't save Furfrou. What kind of friend am I?" Furfrou saw this and was surprised by this. Meanwhile Jessica then got up and charged again. "I promise to save you!" She shout as she swung the stick again aiming for the cube on top. The cube broke releasing Furfrou from its cage there it and Jessica shared a moment. "I'm sorry Furfrou that I let you down,but I promise we will do this together,as one." Jessica said with a few tears in her eyes. Furfrou saw this and forgave her and lick her cheek.

Meanwhile Ash and Drake manage to corner Team Rocket. "Gahh this is taking too long" said James. Both their Pokémon were already tired out. "Alright let's finish it." Drake said. "No allow us." Jessica said as she and Furfrou stepped up.

"Alright Furfrou use Charge Beam." Furfrou then charged up and fired a Beam of electricity at the doomed trio blasting them off.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN." They said as they fly off once again.

Everyone cheered as they beat Team Rocket and Fennekin was reunited with Serena. "Fennekin,I'm so sorry,can you ever forgive me?" Fennekin responded by licking Serena's cheek and she hugged her while Ash saw this and was happy for her. Meanwhile Jessica then spoke. "Hey guys Furfrou said I can style her now. She said as everyone parted from Officer Jenny,who thanked them for the help,and they headed back to Shermans. From there Jessica then got to work on grooming Furfrou. After a half hour she came back out with a pink-heart style Furfrou beside her.

"Wow so much style." Serena said all excited. "I agree you did a great job Jessica." Said Sherman. "Thank you sir." Jessica thanked. While everyone gave great comments towards this,they then realized that they must be going.

"Thank you all I don't think I would've gotten the confidence I needed if it weren't for you all." Jessica thanked. "We had nothing to do with it Jessica,you pull yourself up,you save Furfrou from Team Rocket,and so this achievement belongs to you." Drake said. "I agree as well." Said Ash. Jessica nodded at this and thanked once again.

Everyone then waved goodbye as Sherman and Jessica did the same. They then head off to Lumiose City which is the next stop on the way to Cyllage City. From there they continue to to walk down Route 4.

* * *

 **And done. Thanks so much for reading guys. Like and Comment down below. This is Paradox signing off. Goodnight.**


	9. Secrets of the Lumiose Gym

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **(A/N) Hey guys Paradox and this is chapter 9. To start off this chapter will focus on Clemont for all you fans. On another thing Aside from the main plot some of the side stories I mentioned earlier will introduce characters from Ash and Drake past adventures in other regions. That's it for now on with the chapter,enjoy.**

* * *

 _"There are no Secrets that time does not reveal."-Jean Racine_

* * *

Chapter 9:Secrets of the Lumiose Gym

Some time past after the group left from the previous but now they arrived at Lumiose City. "Wow we are here." Said Serena all mesmerized,she knew that Lumiose City is the soul of Kalos. Whatever you needed can be found here in Lumiose City. "I can't wait to visit all clothing stores here." Serena said with stars in her eyes before looking at the center structure of Lumiose City. "And there's Prism Tower. It a really beautiful sight. Serena continue. "Yeah to think the last we were here. We were trying to stop a to save a Garchomp and stop a giant mech. Right Ash?" Said Ash "Yea,even though we had a close call,I'm just glad everything worked out in the end." Said Ash. Meanwhile that statement send Serena back some fearful memories and she hung her head in sadness while Ash noticed this and then remembered what she told him that night in Odyssey Village.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Serena what's wrong?" Ash said "Y-y-you were gonna die that day *sniff*. You're lucky Drake was there to save you._

 _"Serena I-I" Ash said until he felt a pair of arms around his neck._

 _"You have no idea how worried I was." Serena said sobbing_

 _"...I'm sorry." Was all Ash should say._

 _"You don't understand. I care about you a lot."_

* * *

 _"I care about you a lot."_ As the thought echoed in Ash's head which was enough to bring that feeling he felt before. _"There it is again...arghh what are you trying to tell me!"_ Ash thought to himself as he trying rack his brain together,meanwhile Drake notice this and asked. "Ash are you alright?" He asked. "I...I don't know." Has all Ash could really tell him. Drake saw him as confused and he thought if he asked him again,he really wouldn't have a much clearer answer,so he decided he would ask at another time. Meanwhile Clemont and Bonnie were being unusually quiet.

"Hey you guys." Drake said until he saw Clemont sweating as if he was in a sauna. "Is something wrong guys?" Clemont and Bonnie then heard what he asked and hastily tried to some up with an answer. "Oh u-u-u-ummm oh um!" Clemont try to stuttered something out. "Just that we should skip Lumiose City and head straight to Cyllage City." Bonnie innocently says. "But I was looking forward to exploring Lumiose City." Said Serena. "Well we can do that the next time we come here." Said Bonnie. Clemont and then tried to pull Ash and Serena away. "Hang on,why do you guys what out so-" Drake said until the group heard someone calling Clemont and Bonnie.

"Hey Clemont,Bonnie." They then turn to see a man in his mid thirties. He wears a cap,a gray long sleeve with the sleeves rolled up along with light gray overalls. "It's great to see the both of you." He continued. "DAD!" Clemont and Bonnie said. "Dad?" The others said. "Daddy." Bonnie said before running over to her father. "Hey Sweet Pea have you been behaving?" Bonnie nodded while Clemont came over as well. "Hey dad." Said Clemont. "So who are their friends?" He asked

"It a pleasure to meet all of you,I'm Meyer and I'm a engineer here in Lumiose City." Ash,Drake,and Serena then introduced while Meyer took an interest in Serena. "So you must be Clemont's new girlfriend,yes?" Serena was surprised by then and Clemont immediately. "N-n-no she isn't my girlfriend dad." Clemont said. "Ye-yea he's right sir." Serena said. Meanwhile Ash and Drake heard this. "Ha now I know where Bonnie gets her personal mission to find a girl for Clemont,am I right Ash." He said. But Ash wasn't listening instead he dwelled on what Meyer said,about saying Serena being Clemont's girlfriend, it made feel uneasy and he scowl while his head was a bit low so nobody would notice him. Meanwhile Drake was still wanting for a response but noticed his expression. There even though he doesn't enjoy it,but seeing his younger brother like this he made an exception. Drake use his Aura to to sence his emotions. _"Ash,you seem distraught why? You feel...Jealousy?"_ He said to himself and then wondering why Ash is like this. "Don't do that." Drake then broke his connection and spoke. "But you seem distraught,you felt-." Drake said. "Don't and don't look into my head anymore,and don't ask because I don't know myself. Ash said. "*sigh*...I understand but don't forgot I'm can help you." Drake said. "I know but I don't understand this feeling. Said Ash. "What feeling?" Drake asked. "I'll tell about it some other time." Drake nodded and casted it aside.

"So where were the two of you. I haven't seen you in days." Meyer asked. "Oh that,well-" Clemont said until Bonnie interrupted. "We been on a journey along with Ash,Drake,and Serena." Meyer then hung his head before saying. "That's just...WONDERFUL!,I'm happy for both of you." Meyer said then hugging his two children. "As for all of you thank you for taking care of my Clemont and Bonnie." Meyer continued. "It's no trouble at all sir." Ash said then Meyer spoke again. "Clemont you need to be at the gym abit more." Ash,Drake and Serena then wondered what they were talking about. "You need to be the Gym Leader that trainers can learn from." From there everyone was surprised to hear this. "I know dad." Clemont said. "Being the Lumiose Gym takes pride and responsibility trainers hope to learn to get stronger along with their Pokémon. Well I'm must be going I got job to do." Then a moped with an Ampharos driving it showed. "I'll see you all soon." He said before driving away along with Ampharos behind him. Clemont and Bonnie said goodbye and turned around to see their companions with disappointed scowls.

"So..care to explain?" Drake asked "uhhhh." Clemont said. He could feel the tension coming each of them. "Clemont if you must know. When I went to challenged the gym Pikachu and I were shocked by 5,000 volts and then drop down a trap door to the outside where we plummeted down ten stories." Ash spat out. "Wait,I didn't know that happen to you." Serena said. "I'm-" Was all Clemont could say. "Why did you booby trap the Gym in the first place?!" Ash demanded. "Uh I-I" Clemont said "you might as well tell them them the truth Clemont." Said Bonnie. "Ok I tell you guys everything." Drake then spoke up. "Ok you can explain it to us when we get to the Pokémon Center. They then went to the Pokémon Center to rest up and check on their Pokémon. Inside there were many trainers and groups enjoying themselves. As the group walk up to the counter many begin to turn heads towards Ash and Drake but they choose not to look. They then turn their Pokémon over to Nurse Joy. "I'll be right back ok guys." Drake said then left. "So what's the story Clemont." Ash asked. "Well then truth is I'm the Gym Leader of the Lumiose Gym. And that my duties as Gym Leader has always taken most of my time from inventing. So I created a specialized android to help fulfill my responsibilities, I named him Clembot. When I was done with Clembot this happens.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"hmm alitte bit more and...that's it." Clemont said as he finished programming Clembot. It looked around seven feet tall,gray,and has a curl on its head like Clemont. Meanwhile Bonnie then enters the lab. "Clemont,what is that?" Bonnie then looks at the "thing" Clemont made. "Ha say hello to Clembot. He gonna help out in the gym. Now all I need is a password. How about Sandwich" he said he trip on a wire connected to Clembot making it fall over. Clemont then picked it up and noticed a bump was made but didn't mind. "You can begin today,I'm Clemont the Gym Leader." He and Bonnie then took it to the battlefield to test it. "Alright activate." Then the droid moved and responded. "Welcome to the Lumiose Gym." It said. "I'd like to challenged you to a Gym Battle." Clemont said "How many Gym Badges do you have." Clembot said. "Wha-your programming states that you perfer-" Clemont said. "In order to change the Lumiose Gym you must have at least four Gym Badges." It said. "Clemont why is doing that?" Bonnie said. "Don't worry I programmed a protocol in case of an emergency. "Activate Master Regeneration."_

 _"Password required." Said Clembot. "If I remember correctly,Sandwich." Clemont said. "Password denied." Clemont was shocked by this. "What its Sandwich,you're wrong." Clemont said. "Clemont,just say the correct password." Said Bonnie. Then Clembot unleashed two rods and tried to shock them. Clemont and Bonnie then ran to the lobby then Clembot locked the door behind them. Since then they were unable to get back in._

* * *

"And that's it." Clemont finished. "That's quite a problem." Said Serena. "And its all my fault." Clemont said. "Still,that doesn't mean you can make it right." Said Ash they then look at him. "You build Clembot. You can reprogram it. Ash continued "Even so getting in won't be a problem as I know a way in but Clembot has the way to battlefield under heavy guard plus I still don't know the password to the Master Regeneration Protocol. "You gonna have to if you want to take back the Lumiose Gym." Serena,Clemont,and Bonnie were shocked by this. "But shouldn't you and Drake be the onces to battle Clembot." Clemont said. "But it's your Gym Clemont, if you want set an example to inspire trainers who challenge the Lumiose Gym it is you that must defect Clembot." Ash said. "Ash is right Clemont." Said Drake who returns just in time. "We can pave the way through to the battlefield. But it is you that must do this,as the Gym Leader of the Lumiose Gym." Clemont thought though this and knew they were right, he created this,he must end it once and for all. "Very well we can leave as soon as we get our Pokémon. As Clemont said this a group of trainers approached Ash and Drake. One was a boy and other a girl both around Ash's age. "Umm can we help you?" Asked Ash.

"Wow I told you Eve it is them." The boy spoke "umm what do you mean?" Ash asked. "He means that it you guys are the trainers who saved Lumiose City." Said the girl. "I'm sorry let us introduce ourselves I'm Eve and the energetic yet loving trainer is my boyfriend Jason." Eve introduced. "Nice to you I'm Ash." Ash said as the other introduced themselves Jason spoke. "Wow you two really inspired me that night." Jason said. "I wouldn't say that." Said Drake,still not known for praisement. "So are you on a journey Jason?" Asked Ash. "Yep I'm gonna complete in the Kalos League." As Ash and Jason talked about this,Serena and Eve talked. "So how long have you and Jason been together?" Serena asked "About two months,I knew him since trainer school when we were children. We chose our Pokémon when we were fourteen and he invited me to come along with him. Along the way I fell in love with him but I could never tell him the truth plus he was dense so any sort of hint or clue will go over his head. As we grew closer I gain abit more confident in myself and then I finally told him and he told me that he was also falling for me. He was just not able to understand what he was feeling." Eve explained."how romantic." Serena said,she hoped for the same thing to happen to her and Ash. "So Serena anyone special?" Eve asked "oh um um." Serena blushed and stuttered out "Don't say,your blush and stutter is an answer already." Eve said before continuing "So who is it Ash or Clemont?" Eve said. Serena blushed even deeper and could say anything but look at Ash off the corner of her eye. Eve noticed this and spoke. "So it's Ash,I figured,Clemont doesn't really look your type." Eve said. "Look Serena by the way you look I can tell you're scared but don't worry I have faith that one day you will tell Ash the truth." Serena saw this and couldn't believe that this girl believes in her. "Thanks Eve and I wish you happiness with you and Jason." Serena said. Then the Pokémon Center bell rang and Nurse Joy called the group. After picking up their Pokémon the group decided they needed to get going.

"Well it's really nice to meet you guys." Said Ash. "The pleasure is all yours. Hey Ash see you at the Kalos League." Jason said. Ash nodded and the group set off to Prism Tower. Arriving at the Tower Clemont then showed the one of the secret passageways into the tower. From there they had to crawl the ventilation and into the main corridor. There they were spotted by a Magnemite and Magneton. "Hey you guys." Clemont said as he was happy to see his Pokémon. Both Pokémon were happy but the next second they fired a Thundershock and the group ran for it. "Clemont what's happening?" Ash asked. "I bet since Clembot's the Gym Leader it told the Pokémon to protect the Gym from intruders." Clemont said. "How nice of him." Serena said as they ran. "We got no choice. Raichu go use Brick Break. Raichu then jump and use Brick Break in Magneton. "Pikachu use Iron tail." Pikachu did the same and attack Magnemite,knocking both of them out and leaving them in the Corridor. The group then went into a dark room from there a spotlight shined on the stationary Clembot.

"Welcome to the Lumiose Gym." It said. Clemont then stood up and knew what to do. "Activate Master Regeneration Protocol." He said. "Password required." Clemont then thought back to before then he remembered.

 _"You can start today. I'm Clemont the Gym Leader."_

"Ah,You can start today. I'm Clemont the Gym Leader." Clemont said. "Password accepted. Battle mode now operational." Clemont nodded and set on the Challenger box and got ready. "Alright Bunnelby lets go." Clemont then released Bunnelby from its Poké Ball. "Let's go Heliolisk." Clembot's arm then turn into a blaster and launch a yellow lizard standing on two feet. Ash then scan the Pokémon.

 _"Heliolisk,The Generator Pokémon, it stimulates its muscles with electricity,boosting the strength in its legs and enabling it to run a hundred yards in five seconds._

"Wow that's speed." Serena said. "I know,don't worry my brother's got this. Bonnie said.

* * *

 _Clemont vs. Clembot: one on one_

"Now Bunnelby Mud Shot." Bunnelby then charged up and fired multiple shots at Heliolisk. "Use Thunderbolt." Heliolisk then charged up and fired at the Mud Shot,canceling it. "Bunnelby use Double Slap." Bunnelby then charged it ears and rushes towards his opponent. "Dragon Tail to counter." Heliolisk then jump and use charges it's tail to green and traded blows with Bunnelby. As Bunnelby and Heliolisk keep trading blows Clemont then step up. "Alright Go!" Bunnelby then waited and attack at the right moment,dealing damage to his opponent.

"Use Parabolic Charge." Heliolisk then fired a ball of electricity upward. It then fired electricity in all directions while some of it came to Heliolisk,healing him a bit. Clemont was surprised by this,that his invention train his Pokémon aside from battling with them. "Use Dig to dodge." Bunnelby then dug its way unground but Clembot planned for that. "Use Bulldoze." Heliolisk then stomp on the ground hard enough to send a power wave throughout the battlefield,this knock Bunnelby back up to ground. _"Hmm I got to get past their defenses... I got it." Clemont thought then coming with a plan._

"Use Dig one more time." Bunnelby then went underground once again. "Use Bulldoze." Heliolisk then stomp the ground to send another power wave. "Quick use Double Team while you're underground." And when the power wave reached it launched a dozen copies flying. "Alright use Mud Shot." All the copies then charged up and fired, dealing heavy damage to Heliolisk. Clembot didn't plan this and felt overwhelmed. "Error,error." It said. "Alright finished this with Double Slap." Bunnelby then rush his opponent with charged ears and struck him once and then twice. Heliolisk then landed at Clembot's feet fainted and just like that Clemont won the battle.

* * *

"Master Regeneration mode activated. Hello sir welcome back." Clembot said. "Good to be back Clembot." Clemont said all happy it's finally all over. "Alright Clemont." Said Bonnie said then rushing over to the battlefield along with everyone else. "Good Job Clemont." Everyone said while Clemont scratch his cheek. "So what are you going to do now Clemont." Drake asked. "I'm gonna make this right. Clemont said

A few hours later Clemont then came back out of the lab with Clembot in tow. "Alright I programmed Clembot to be an inspiriting Gym Leader one that shows tough love before during and after battles while show kindness to challengers. I also took out the badge requirement command." Clemont said. "Alright good work Clemont." Ash said until his stomach growl which everyone heard. "Guess you're hungry Ash. " Said Serena. "Don't worry you all are invited to our house for dinner." Everyone nodded and then left to Clemont and Bonnie house.

Night came and everyone was explaining the situation to Meyer. "So let get this straight, you build that to take over the Gym,then it kicked you out,and today you took the Gym back?" Meyer said while everyone nodded. "Not just that dad,I decided to go on a Journey along Ash and Drake. By going I can learn more which can improve myself to become a better Gym Leader. Clemont said. "I'm going too." Bonnie intervened. "And don't worry sir I'll run the Gym and help around the house." Clembot said. Meyer thought about this before speaking. "That...is...WONDERFUL I hope the both of you enjoy yourselves and have lots of fun. Meyer said as he hugs his children demonstrating his happiness. After dinner everyone went to bed,Serena and Bonnie shared her bedroom while Clemont shared his with Ash and Drake. "Hey Ash,since we took back the Gym does this mean you'll challenge it tomorrow?" Clemont asked. "You know it thought about it but since you requested that the challenger must have at least to have four Gym Badges,I come back once it have four of them." Ash admitted. "Ok I understand." Clemont said. "But on one condition,when the time comes I want the battle to be with you instead of Clembot." Clemont thought about this and then spoke. "You got a deal Ash." He said and they both went to sleep.

Meanwhile Drake was laying in his sleeping bag still awake thinking about what happened earlier.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Drake was at the Pokémon Center and went away to the video phones. There he called Professor Oak and traded his Pidgeot for his first companion Charizard. He thanked Professor Oak and then called his home to his mother._

 _"Hello Ketchem residence." Said a voice. "Hey mom." Drake said. "Drake honey it's so good to hear from you. How are you?" Delia asked "I'm fine mom." Drake said "And your brother how's he?" She asked "he's him and he's seem conflicted at the moment." He said. "Well you can tell me about it later,right now a little birdie told me about two trainers who climbed a tower to stop a rampaging Pokémon and a giant robot. Delia said. "I knew you would find out eventually. Look first of all it was save a rampaging Pokémon and we didn't expect Team Rocket to follow us as well." Drake explained. "I'm just glad you boys are safe and sound and I cant believe they would follow you and your brother there." Delia said. "Yea the man and the woman along with the talking Meowth can't seem to get enough of us." Drake said. "So it's them...they really don't learn do they." Delia said while Drake nodded then she jump to a different subject._

 _"So what's the problem with Ash dear?" Delia asked. "I don't know he seem distraught with a scowl on his face. I didn't want to but use my Aura to sence what was wrong." Drake said "Keep going" she said. "It was weird though , Ash seem to have felt Jealousy,probably for the first time." Drake said "ok..what were you guys doing at the time?" Delia asked. "We met two of our companions' father and we introduced ourselves and he assumed that his son and our other companion were dating. While they explained themselves That's when Ash's expressions changed." Drake explained "So if he felt jealousy because of this. Could it be that Ash may like this female companion of yours." Delia said. "I don't know mom. I tried to help him but then there's a feeling he has,but couldn't explain it to me because he doesn't understand why he's feeling this." Drake said " **hmm Jealousy,a mysterious feeling, I wonder...Could Ash be finally be falling in love and doesn't know it yet?"** Delia thought to herself._

 _"Mom?" Drake asked "Sorry honey,all I can say is you give him time and I'm sure one day he'll understand." Delia said. "Ok I just it's for the best. And mom let's keep this between us ok?" Drake said. "Don't worry honey It safe with me. Delia gave her word. "Thanks mom well I should get going." Drake said "I understand say hi to Ash for me and stay safe the both of you." Said Delia. "I know mom."_

 _"Goodbye Honey I love you."_

 _"Love you too mom,bye." Drake then hung up and took a deep breath and headed back._

* * *

Drake thought about this until he drowsiness took him and he well to sleep.

* * *

 **Man was that exciting or what. So now Clemont has reclaim the Lumiose Gym. Ash begins to understand alittle bit more about what he's feeling. And they made new friends along the ways. More will happen as the Journey continues. Like and Comment below and thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off Goodnight.**


	10. Siege in the Pokémon Lab

Pokémon Journey: Adventures in Kalos

 **(A/N) Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to chapter 10. First off this story just reach over 2000 views I can't tell you guys how thankful I am. Well here's a recap of the last chapter. Clemont gets the gym back,they met new people in the Pokémon Center and Ash is being more aware of this feeling. Well enough of that on with the chapter.**

* * *

 _"You shall judge a man by his foes as well as by his friends."-Joseph Conrad_

* * *

Chapter 10: Siege in the Pokémon Lab

Our heros are in Lumiose City after leaving Meyer's house and are currently walking in Lumiose City while Serena then came up with an idea. "Hey guys since we're here in Lumiose City,why don't we go visit Professor Sycamore at the Pokémon Lab." She suggested, Everyone nodded and headed off to the Pokémon Lab. When they walked in they saw the Professor and Sophie helping what appears to be a girl around ten. "Hey Professor Sycamore." Said Ash. The three then turn around and wave. Meanwhile the Professor was still helping the girl get her Pokémon. "Now Maddie which one do you choose as your first partner?" The professor asked. "I thought long and hard about this,but I decided to go with Froakie." Maddie,while The Bubble Frog jumped in joy about it being chosen while the other two looked down that they didn't,especially Chespin who was sobbing quietly enough so no one can here. After getting her Pokedex and spare Poke balls Maddie along with her new Froakie set off on their new Journey.

"So how can I help you all?" The Professor asked. "Well we just wanted to come by and see how are you and the lab." Said Drake. "That's nice of you all. I just need to finish up this paper and we talk over tea. Sophie can you take them to the Lounge?" Sophie nodded and show them to the Lounge to rest up. Moments later the Professor walked in. "So let's get started."

Meanwhile in a abandoned storehouse Team Rocket was busy building a new machine. Meanwhile they were watching a video of Ash and Drake on the night of the Garchomp Attack. "Man those twerps...they gotten stronger." Said James. "Not only that they also got new twerps along for the ride." Said Meowth. "All the more reason to take their Pokémon and show those twerps that messing with Team Rocket was a big mistake." The three cheered and then the Garchomp in the video. "Hey remember back at the lab the Professor said he was studying a new form of evolution?" Said James. "Yeah I heard this can super charge a Pokémon to the max." Said Meowth. "If we can get our hands on data like that perhaps we can upload it to the Mech. Jessie said before continuing. "And I think there's one person who can help." She said looking at the Professor.

Meanwhile the gang was laughing about past moments when Professor Sycamore changed the subject. "So Drake we never discuss the ability you demonstrate that night." The Professor asked. "What do mean?" Drake asked with a surprise. "Your powers,when you and Ash were up on Prism Tower that night." Drake hung his head. He hoped not to explain his Aura abilities to anybody,minus Ash and his mother being an exemption. "Yeah Drake I been wondering that myself. Said Clemont. "Come on I was always surprised about what you can do,please?" Bonnie begged. Meanwhile Serena didn't have a clue on what they are talking about. Drake knew he was cornered and had no choice but to explain the whole ordeal. "Very well." Drake then stood up and started.

"Aura is a form of spiritual energy. A life essence inside all living things. From the plant life on land to the undersea life on the water,everything has Aura. From people to Pokémon they have it as well. Then there are those who can use it,transform and manipulate it itself. These are Aura Users,people who have the potential to manifest and channel Aura into physical energy. They along with Pokémon train to use their abilities,some even train all their lives. There are those who use their Aura to protect others. These are called Aura Guardians,Users who fight for justice. They and their Pokémon fight to protect against those who threaten their home." Drake explain. Everyone minus Ash was astonished by this. "Wow Drake that's very impressive to belong to a society like that." The Professor said. "It's also a responsibility to have. Back in days of Old the Aura Guardians were protectors and keepers of peace around the regions." Drake said. "What happened?" The Professor asked. "That...I do not know. Somehow they mysteriously disappeared from history. I'm guessing something bad happen to all. Now today there are very few left in the world, I amongst them." Drake said. Everyone looked sad as Drake say he didn't know what happened to them all. "So you're an Aura Guardian Drake." The professor said. Drake then rolled up his jacket sleeve and showed everyone his right forearm. But nothing was there until Drake then focus and then his arm glowed a moment and revealed a sword surrounded by a rectangular boulder that splits on all four sides of the sword,the edges on each end of the boulder were sharp edged like a claw. To anyone it looks like your average tattoo.

Everyone was mesmerized at what they saw. "Wow what is it?" The Professor asked. "Its the Sacred Mark of the Aura Guardian. Back then people can tell an Aura Guardian by this mark." Drake said. "Wow that's incredible." Said Clemont. Until Serena then spoke. "So Ash you can use Aura as well." Serena said "Well yeah..but the thing is that I prefer not to use it." Ash confessed. Everyone was surprised by this. "But why you can be a stronger person." Said Bonnie. "Maybe,but I prefer to do things my way and besides I'm sure our mom likes it if one of us is normal." Ash said before continuing. "Don't get me wrong I used my Aura on a few occasions over the years for protecting others but that was a few years ago." Ash continued. Meanwhile Serena was astonished,the boy who she has a crush on has a special power that he perfers not to use. He would rather do things his way,without Aura. Serena's heart flutter knowing that all the adventures Ash had,he let nothing change his outlook or his personality,to her he was that same boy who saved her from the forest.

"Alright I'm gonna go check on the Pokémon in the greenhouse." The Professor said. Meanwhile everyone was enjoying the tea and talking. While professor Sycamore was checking on the Pokémon a truck crashed into the building and Team Rocket came out. "You guys again, you guys are not gonna kidnap any of the Pokémon." The Professor said. "Ha who said we wanted to Pokémon here." Jessie said. "Then what do you want?!" The Professor said. "We want the head person in charge of the Mega Evolution Research." James said then threw a cube which expanded to a restraint that went around the Professor. James and Meowth then grab the Professor and threw him to the back of the truck. As they were taking off Serena and Bonnie were in the hallway at the time heading to the greenhouse when they heard everything. They saw the truck and opened the back to find the Professor tied up. They enter to get him out but unfortunately as they truck drove off the door close behind them,locking them in. "Uh no" Bonnie said. "Now we are the ones need to be rescued. "Serena said. "Now what do we do?" Bonnie said afraid. Serena thought and looked into her bag and realized a bag of pastries from breakfast this morning she then cut it up into little pieces and drop them out of truck to leave a trail.

Meanwhile Ash,Clemont and Drake realized Bonnie and Serena have been gone too long and went to the greenhouse to find them. They then see the Chespin from earlier in the greenhouse outlooking the destruction. There they noctice tire tracks on the grass,the gate smashed outside, and skid marks on the street. "What happened here?" Clemont asked. Chespin then responded "Ches,pin,pin." It said. Drake then understood what he said. "He said that a truck burst in and kidnap the Professor. Then two girls tried to get him out but were too late and the truck drove off with all of them." Drake explained. Everyone was shocked by this

"Bonnie" Clemont said worried about his little sister. "Serena" Ash said. He felt his axiality fill him,he felt his heart feel heavy with worried. He now felt the feeling come back to him. _"That feeling...It always comes around when it comes to Serena...wait what does this have to with Serena?"_ Ash now wonders in his head but then realized now isn't the time. Chespin then calls them over to the side of the street. There they saw the trail that Serena made with the bag of pastries. Chespin then walked over and picks up one of the pieces. The boys then agreed to follow the trail hoping it will lead them to their friends.

At the abandoned storehouse Team Rocket just made it back and went to get their "guest" but when they opened the back they got quite a surprise. "Huh Twerps?!" They said. "Ha hello." Bonnie smirked. "Now we leaving with the Professor." Said Serena. "As if" Team Rocket said Then they rush in overpowering the two girls and tiring them up along with the Professor. They lay them on the floor and started interrogating them. "So what do you want?" The Professor asked. "We simply want the data to the Mega Evolution Research." Jessie said. "Never I know what you'll do with it. I'll never tell you." The Professor spat. "Oh really? So not even if I have these towards her face." Meowth said as he unleashed his claws close on Serena's face,scaring her. The professor knew he didn't having a choice,either suppress the data and have Serena come to harm,or give them the data,sparing her there he chose. "Alright,alright the SD card is in my coat pocket." James it reach in and found a blue card. "Alright Meowth if you please?" Meowth then walked over,took the card,and plug it into a computer. "Alright we are a go." Meowth said. "You won't get away with this." Serena yelled. "Oh who will saved you? The twerps? Trust me this time,it's the brotherly twerps who will get what's coming to them. Jessie threaten.

Meanwhile Ash and the others followed the path to the Storehouse. There the entrance inside was opened. And revealed their friends all tied up. "We have to get in there." Ash said. "I know but we need a plan first." Drake said. "Any ideas?" Clemont asked. "Our friends first we need to save them. Then when that's handle we deal with Team Rocket." They then snuck inside and waited but Chespin had other ideas. He smelled food close to the computer he then tired to reach the table but wound up tripping over a couple of wires and exposed himself. "Chespin?" The professor said.

"Damn" Drake whispered then gave the signal. "Ha hello twerps prepare for trouble." Jessie said. "And make it doubl-" James stop and they realized they weren't even paying attention instead they were saving their friends. Drake manage to untie the Professor. "Ha thanks big bro." Bonnie thanked her brother. "Thanks for saving me Ash." Serena said with a blush on her cheeks. Ash couldn't help but smile back "Anything for you." Serena blushed even deeper at the compliment Ash gave. _"Anything for you." 'Does Ash like me back?'_ Serena thought. While Ash thought to himself and he didn't know why he said that,but the feeling then came back and he thought maybe the feeling made him say it.

"How dare you ignore us!" Team Rocket said. Then the computer Meowth was on started beeping. "Hey guys upload is all done." Meowth said they then ran to a cover up of a big mech. They enter the thing and activate it reavealing itself. Then everyone ran out side into the open. From there Team Rocket chased after them in a big mechanized version of Meowth.

"My Arceus" Drake said. "Ha like to see you destroy this one twerps." Jessie said. "Wow that's a great piece of engineering." Clemont said with the Professor agreeing. "Now isn't the time to admire you two." Serena said. "Pikachu go." Ash chose Pikachu "Let's go my old friend." Drake then took out his poke ball and released Charizard. Everyone was surprised when Charizard decided to make a surprise entrance and roaring loudly. "Ha,Its still not a match against our Super Mega Meowth." Said James. "Only in your little minds fools." Drake said. Team Rocket then responded by shooting a net to capture both Pokémon but both were able to dodge them easily. Meanwhile Chespin notice a large cable running behind their mech. Clemont notice Chespin and followed him. Back inside the storehouse he saw Chespin trying to pull a giant plug off a power source with no success. Clemont then walked over "We do it together,ok?" Chespin notice him and nodded and both them pulled the plug off the wall finally.

Meanwhile Team Rocket was about to attack once again when the mech suddenly stopped. "Huh where's the juice?" Meowth said. Everyone then turned back to see Clemont with the plug in hand. "Grrrr that twerp! Switch to the backup." Meowth then manage to switch on the auxiliary power which made them operational once again. "It's still moving." Bonnie said. "Huh they thought ahead I'm impressed." Drake said. Team Rocket continue to fired nets at Pikachu and Charizard while they continue to fire and Thunderbolt and Flamethrower at the mech with no damage to it. Suddenly a powerful Flamethrower overpower the mech knocking them over. Everyone then turns to see a figure in a red suit,red cloak and wears a mask in a shape of a Blaziken. Along side him was a Blaziken but in a Different form. "Grr whose that?" Team Rocket said. "Use Flare Blitz" he said. Then Blaziken then charged up and rush the mech in a cocoon of fire. The attack took out the entire head of the mech revealing the barbecued trio. "Now Charizard/Pikachu." Ash and Drake then took the chance. "Flamethrower/Thunderbolt!" Both fired their attacks at the core where the head was. It made the core unstable causing the mech to explode.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They said as they took off. Everyone cheer and turn back only to find the Blaziken trainer and his Pokémon already gone. They then returned to the Pokémon Lab back in Lumiose City. "So what was that Professor,that Pokémon." Clemont asked. "I saw it before back at the airport when I got here." Ash said. Then the Professor spoke. "I believe what we all saw was Blaziken's Mega Evolution, it was Mega Blaziken." The Professor said. This left everyone surprised to finally see a Mega Evolved Pokémon. "By the way Professor I believe this is yours." Drake said as he hands him back his SD card. "Wow how did you get it?" The Professor asked. "I got it before we left. I also deleted everything that was on their hard drive,and destroyed the equipment in case they went back." Drake said. "That's good news." Said Ash. It was still mid Afternoon and the gang realized they can still make it to the next town if they leave now. Everyone was out front when they said their goodbyes. "Well take care Professor." Ash said. "All of you as well and the best of luck on your Journey." Everyone nodded and begin walking and stopped when they heard something.

" ,pin" Chespin came out and hug Clemont's leg. "Aww Chespin really likes you Clemont." Said Bonnie. "I agree,Clemont why don't you take Chespin along with you." The Professor said. "Really?" Clemont said in a surprise tone. "Yes Chespin seems to like you and I'm sure you'll be a good trainer to him." The Professor said. Clemont nodded and the Professor gave him Chespin's poke ball. From there Bonnie pick up Chespin. "Haha welcome to the family." She said. Chespin then cheered as he was finally picked. "Clemont can I take care of Chespin for awhile." Bonnie asked. "Alright but be gentle." Clemont said as the group then waved goodbye and setted off to the next town as the journey continues. Meanwhile the figure and Mega Blaziken stood on a rooftop overlooking the group. "Knowing they are with them. They'll be safe."

"Blazi" both then nodded and headed off.

* * *

 **And that's that. Funny thing I meant this chapter to go off differently but then I realized It's time to introduce Blaziken Mask already. So Clemont gets Chespin,and Ash then understood more about what he's feeling. So like and comment down below and thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off Goodnight.**


	11. Hunting a Hunter

Pokémon Journey: Adventures in Kalos

 **(A/N) Hey guys Paradox here and this is Chapter 11. First, the new episode just came out and I enjoyed it. Still I am gonna miss the XY Series I enjoyed all the moments it had the battles,action,all the amourshipping moments I'm gonna miss it all I'm not lying. Even though it's too soon I don't think they can even match to XY. All we can do is hope for the best and forgive if I sound like a philosopher. Anywho on the chapter enjoy.**

* * *

 _"A fool's paradise is a wise man's hell"-Thomas Fuller_

* * *

Chapter 11: Hunting a Hunter

After leaving Lumiose City the group now walk down Route 5 meanwhile Ash and Drake conversate about what they saw yesterday. "So you think that Blaziken was that powerful?" Ash asked. "Definitely, in a brief moment I sence its Aura and it was off the charts." Drake said. He knew he never a blazing Aura like it before. "And his trainer? The man in the Blaziken mask?" Ash said. "His Aura was perfectly normal,he had good intentions...still." Drake wondered.

"What is it?" Ash said

"I feel there's more to him then meets the eye." Drake said. He thought why wear a mask,or even how did he found out they were in trouble. One thing is certain is they haven't seen the last of him.

Suddenly Ash hears a faint sound in the wind. "Huh hey what's that?" He said but no one heard anything else. "What's what?" Clemont said. They then stayed completely silent then a growling broke the silence. They then heard the growling again and they noticed it came from Ash. "Sorry guys guess I'm just hungry." Ash chuckled out. Everyone else just laughed at his antics. Meanwhile a disturbance overwhelmed Drake's senses and he turned back. Everyone was ahead and they noticed Drake fell behind. "Hey Drake you coming?" Ash asked. Meanwhile Drake just kept looking back and then a saw a jeep coming down the road at high speed and Drake notice the driver had no intention of slowing down and Drake's eyes widened.

"EVERYONE GET OFF THE ROAD!" Drake said as he narrowly dodge the speeding vehicle. Everyone managed to run off the road and into the field. "Everybody ok?" Drake said. Everyone nodded and sigh in relief at everyone was ok. "Man what's that guys problem!?" Serena said angrily,she really didn't enjoy being run down by some crazed idiot on a thrill. Suddenly a police siren came behind them and they saw Officer Jenny along with Manectric in the side car. They then pass them and everyone wondered what happened. "What's was Officer Jenny doing here?" Serena said. Drake knew what was happening and knew why Officer Jenny was here. "If you ask me,she was chasing the driver of the jeep we saw either." Drake said. Everyone was shocked by the fact that they just saw a criminal especially Clemont,Bonnie,and Serena. As they walk down the road Drake notices a cage off the side the road. "Hey is that?" He said. "Drake wait." Ash responded. The cage was wide open and out came a small bug Pokémon with a black body and with three antennas on his head. Drake then decided to scan it with his Pokéwatch.

 _"Scatterbug,The Scatterdust Pokémon,The powder that covers its body regulates its temperature,so it can live in any region or climate."_

"Seems like a cool Pokémon." Drake said. Scatterbug then collapsed from exhaustion. "Scatterbug!" Drake then picked it up and realized it needs medical treatment. He then checked the surrounding area on his Watch and noticed a Pokémon Center not far from here. "Quick there's a Pokémon Center nearby,come on!" Drake said as they run off to help Scatterbug. They then make it a few minutes later and run to the front desk. "Nurse Joy this Scatterbug needs medical attention." Drake said. "Oh no Wigglytuff quick rush this Scatterbug to treatment immediately." Wigglytuff then came out and took Scatterbug away on a stretcher. "Don't worry we'll do all that we can." Nurse Joy then left to help and all everybody could do is wait.

Meanwhile Serena saw Drake in a serious mood by the look on his face. "Don't worry I'm sure Scatterbug will be fine." She said. "It's not that I have faith. It's just...I seen so much pain among others over the years." Drake said as he felt a wave of memories come to him like a flood. "Some get hurt,and some aren't so lucky." Serena then frowned knowing what Drake meant. "That's why when we're done I'm hunting the driver down." Drake said. Nurse Joy then came out with Scatterbug feeling fine. "Don't worry it was just exhausted. Some rest and it'll be fine." Everyone was relieved at the situation until Nurse Joy then spoke up again. "So does this Scatterbug belong to any of you?" Everyone shook their heads. "Why do you asked?" Drake asked. "Because on the scan it shows this Scatterbug isn't from around this area." Said Nurse Joy. "What do you mean,not from this area?" Ash asked. Nurse Joy then showed them Vivillion on the main screen each with different Wing Patterns. "I must admit I am curious as to where you got this kind of Scatterbug."

"Oh,we found it on the side of-" Drake said until a knot was thrown around his wrist and was pull backwards. Then Officer Jenny along with Manectric was at the end of the rope trying to pull Drake away. "Ha gotcha thief." She said. "Thief!? I'm no thief." Drake said as he pulled back. "Liar,you're in league with Dolan. Now don't make this any more harder on you and surrender." Officer Jenny said as continues to pull harder. Meanwhile Ash then spoke. "Officer Jenny wait,I can vouch for my brother,he's no thief." He said. "I believe they are telling the truth." Nurse Joy said. Officer Jenny then looked at everyone and she can tell in their eyes,they are telling the truth. She then left the rope go and apologized. In the cafeteria they continue to conversate.

"You know you two seem familiar?" Officer Jenny said. Ash and Drake wondered about why she would ask that. She then snapped her fingers. "I know now,you're them!" She said. "Who?" Drake asked. "Them,the two trainers that save Lumiose City a week ago." Said Officer Jenny. Ash and Drake then scratch their cheeks,they really hoped people would move on from that. "Yes,we were,but with all due respect let's move on to other matters." Drake said then continued. "So who was it that you were chasing earlier?" Officer Jenny nodded and explain about Dolan,a Pokémon Hunter,who specializes in Scatterbug and its evolutionary line. "When Scatterbug evolve into Spewpa and finally into Vivillion,Dolan then fetches a high price on the illegal market due to the special Wing Patterns on their wings." She said "Or exclusive clientele." Drake said. "Exactly,Dolan will do whatever it takes to get his pay,no matter who gets hurt." Officer Jenny said.

Suddenly Scatterbug started getting restless and is scattering around in a circle. "What's up with it?" Bonnie asked. Suddenly Scatterbug then started to glowed bright blue and started to change form during mid transformation. When It was done, it still had a black head,difference was it had a cotton body with powder on it. "It evolved" Drake said while Ash decided to scan it.

 _"Spewpa,The Scatterdust Pokémon, The beaks of birds can't begin to scratch its stalwart body. To defend itself,it spews powder."_

"Wow that was so cool!" Said Bonnie,to her that was the first time she ever seen a Pokémon evolve. "I wish I can learn more about Evolution?" She said,Drake then decided to grant the young girl's wish. "Very well Bonnie,I'll tell you all about it." Drake then explain how Evolution involves the complete transformation of a Pokémon not just physically,but psychologically as well based on a shift in their anatomy. He then explains the various ways a Pokémon can evolve. Aside from evolving naturally via EXP a Pokémon can evolve though elemental stones,trade,some along with a certain item while doing this,a strong bond,and especially some could evolve based on the time of day or a specific place. Bonnie was astonished by how much she's learning,she now knew there's more to evolution then meets the eyes.

Meanwhile Officer Jenny then sees a small blinking light on Spewpa's body. She then picks it off and realizes what it is. "What's that?" Serena asked. "A homing device. Dolan must have planted it on Spewpa in case he lost his cargo." Officer Jenny explained. "So Dolan-" said Clemont. "Could be already looking for it." Drake interrupted while looking out the window. "We can't let him find it and take it back." Ash stated until Drake came up with a plan. "Actually...we can"

"what!" Everyone said shockingly,Drake couldn't be serious as to just give Dolan back Spewpa. "Yeah...let's do it." Drake said. "You're Kidding?!" Ash said not believing what he's stating to do. "Look now that we know Dolan is already looking for Spewpa,we now have the advantage." Drake said. "So I'm assuming you have a plan?" Officer Jenny asked. "Simple,we put the cage back to where we found it along with Spewpa,Dolan finds it,and he will lead us to hideout where he keeps all the cargo he's got." Drake explained. "It a nice plan but we can't put Spewpa in harms way." Officer Jenny said. "So we use decoy instead." Drake said. "It's still too risky." Jenny argue. "Look,I know where you're coming from and I agree as well,but in situations like these,there is no such thing as a risk-free plan." Drake explain. Officer Jenny was still hesitant about what Drake is suggesting. "Look if we pull this off perfectly we get Dolan,save the Pokémon,and no one else will ever be hurt by him ever again." Officer Jenny knew now there is no other way. "*sight* ok but we're still using a decoy." Officer Jenny said. "No problem,now according to the Pokedex Spewpa are commonly around one foot in height so which one of our Pokémon is at one foot?" Everyone shook their heads as they knew none of their are one foot. "Well the closest to one foot is Pikachu and Chespin." Ash stated. "True,but Chespin's body is more slender to Spewpa than Pikachu's." Drake said then looked at Clemont. "Clemont,you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Drake said "You said it's the only way,then it's the only way." Clemont then released Chespin and explained the plan to him and at first he was scared about this but Clemont was able to calm him down and get him to agree.

"Now we need to get Chespin into character." Drake stated. "I can help with that." Serena said as she shows a pink accessories box and took Chespin to get him ready. While getting Chespin ready Drake said "Alright so how do we follow Dolan without losing him mid chase." He said "Leave that to me." Clemont then took out a device and put the tracker inside. "Alright so with this we should be able to track the radio waves coming from the chip. When Dolan picks Chespin up and drives aways he can follow using this." Clemont said. After Chespin was done they then put the chip on the disguised Chespin.

After putting the cage with Chespin in it everyone then waited for Dolan to show up. After five minutes a jeep finally showed up and out came a large man with a big nose in a red vest,grey shirt,green pants,and black boots. He was also wearing a hat with goggles attached with them. Accompanying him was a large rabbit Pokémon with grey skin and abnormally large ears. He then pick up the with cage and drove off. They then follow him along the road and into the forest with Officer Jenny way ahead of them. Suddenly Clemont's device malfunction and exploded. "Aww man" Clemont said looking at his precious invention. "We must be close by at least." Drake said. They then followed the path to a mountain side,there they found a building out in the open. "Alright I'm gonna go around the building to find a way inside." Drake said. "Wait hang on." Ash said "Froakie come on out." He then released the Bubble Frog and continue. "Go check the inside of that building to see if the coast is clear." Froakie then went and climbed to the roof of the building only to see nobody except the captured Pokémon in cages. Froakie then gave the all clear and Drake made his way around to the side of the building looking for a way in. Meanwhile Ash and others walked ahead when suddenly a net triggers underneath Serena,Clemont,and Bonnie.

"ASH!" They said while dangling from a tree.

Ash tries to save them when suddenly someone appeared in front of him. "Hahaha so it was you who has my bounty." Dolan said then continued . "I realized earlier that this Spewpa a fake and the real one is right there." He said as he pointed at Spewpa who was perched on Ash's shoulder. "Alright set all the Pokémon free Dolan!" Ash spat out. Dolan just laughed before speaking. "Do you know why I specialize in Vivillion?" Ash didn't respond instead just stood his ground. "It's because their Wing Patterns while have beauty in them people are just obsessed with them. That's why I catch them if anybody wants a rare Vivillion with the right pattern I'm the man you go." Dolan said. Ash still stood his ground and in disgust,this guy only sees Vivillion as profit and Ash wouldn't standby and let it happen. "Now hand over the Spewpa now kid!" Dolan said. "Never gonna happen." Ash said. "Very well,I'll just take it and leave you and yours friends in a hole where you will never be missed." He threaten as his Pokémon stood in front of him. Ash then decided to scan it with his Pokedex.

 _"Diggersby,The Digging Pokémon,and the evolved form of Bunnelby. As powerful as an excavator,its ears can reduce dense bedrock to finished it lounges lazily."_

"Froakie let's go." Ash chose as he notice Diggersby is part Ground type so it should Even up the odds with a water type.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Dolan: one on one_

"Diggersby use mud shot!" Diggersby then charged and fired several shots at Froakie. "Quick dodge it" Froakie then dodge all the mud shots with his superior speed. "Use Double Slap." Diggers by then charged its ears to attack Froakie. "Jump up and use Bubble." Froakie then jump upward to avoid the Double Slap and managed to use a Successful Bubble attack,pushing Diggersby back.

"Grr Diggersby use Dig." Diggersby then dug underground while Froakie was unsure where he will pop out from. Suddenly Diggersby popped from underneath Froakie causing damage. The attack sent Froakie back towards Ash. "Froakie are you ok?" Froakie struggled for a bit and got up,the attack did much more damage then he thought. "Use Dig again and follow it up with Double Slap." Diggersby then went underground again. "Focus and get ready Froakie." Froakie nodded and waited there Ash notice a rumbling from behind Froakie. "Quick behind you,use your Frubbles to restrain it." Diggersby then popped out and tried to use Double Slap but Froakie then dodge to the side and threw its Frubbles at the large rabbit,immobilizing it

"huh,what!" Dolan screamed out "Alright finish this with Water Pulse." Froakie then charged a ball of water but instead of throwing it he charged in and hit Diggersby with it head on. The attack sent Diggersby back to Dolan,fainted.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Dolan said.

* * *

"Its over Dolan let the Vivillion go!" Ash commanded. "I will not let some goody two-shoes brat tell me what to do!" Dolan said as he took out a baton and walked slowly towards Ash when some thing else happened. The roof of the Storage building opened up and out went the Vivillion that Dolan captured into the sky.

"WHAT NOO,GET BACK HERE!" He screamed until he felt a knot around his wrist,there Officer Jenny tried to restrain him. "Its over Dolan." She said. "I say when it's over!" He pull back hard enough to make Officer Jenny let go of the rope. Dolan then approach her with his Baton until he got punched in the face.

"Hello" Drake smirked "You? You released them! You're gonna pay for this." He said. Officer Jenny tried to step forward but Drake stopped her. Then he looked back at Dolan. "Take your shot." Drake said Dolan then charged at him while swinging his baton but Drake was able to dodge he easy. He then took out his Staff which he was carrying on his back and twisted it counter-clockwise to the two pieces attached together by the cable. Dolan tried to rush him again but Drake jumped backwards and use his Staff to throw one piece around Dolan's baton and swiping it out of his hand.

Spewpa saw how brave this trainer was and knew what kind of person he was. It was there he jumped to the ground and started glowing again. "Woah its-" Ash said then it stopped revealing a Vivillion in its place. On its wings was the unique pattern of a poke ball. "Vivillion!" It said.

Meanwhile Dolan was then kick in the chest after trying to punch Drake in the face,pushing him back. "Grrr what are you?" He said. "Me? I'm just a guy who hates bullies." Drake replied back. Dolan was about to charge again. When he heard something else. From above Vivillion was right above him using Spore making him drowsy.

"Huh..hey..wants...happening...hang...on what's that?" Said the drowsy criminal as he saw something running towards him. There Drake was charging at him and managed to do a Front Flip Kick on the back of his head hard enough to knock him out. "That's for nearly running me over...scum." Drake panted out trying to catching his breath. From there everyone was left hanging their mouths open including Officer Jenny.

"What?" Drake asked

"h-h-how" Clemont studded. "That was amazing. You totally kicked that guys's butt." Bonnie said. "Wow I have to say impressive Mr. Ketchem." Officer Jenny clarified. "He's all yours Officer." Drake said. Officer Jenny nodded and arrested the unconscious criminal. She then thanked everyone for their hard work but Drake had one last thing to asked. "Well all that's left is to see who's Dolan's clientele is." He said. "Leave that up to me and the police force. You and everyone else here have done enough capturing him. Go enjoy the rest of your Journey. And thank you for your services Drake." She said then drove off.

"Well now what?" Ash asked. "Well let's head to the Pokémon Center. I'm pretty famished after all that fighting." Drake said while everyone laughed at his suggestion. As they were about to start walking Vivillion then approached Drake from the front.

"Hey Vivillion thanks for helping us catching Dolan." Drake said.

"Vil,vil,ion" it said

"really?" Drake asked while everyone wondered what they were talking about. "Vivillion" it said happily. Drake then took out a Poké ball and Vivillion touch the button sucking it in. There the Poké ball ding instantly and Drake looked at his new companion.

"Ha,guess I got a Vivillion guys." Drake said while everyone congratulated him on his capture. Drake then released Vivillion to spend some time with him. "I promise we will have a great time together Vivillion." He said.

"Vivillion" it said happily as the group then head out of the forest and into the road towards the Pokémon Center.

* * *

 **And done did you guys like it? Well Drake finally caught his first Kalos Pokémon and he kicked ass. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. So one to other things the new Generations episode came out and I got to say it's was a good one. So like and comment below thanks for reading this is Paradox signing off. Goodnight.**


	12. Adventures in Kindergarten

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **(A/N) Hey guys Paradox here and this is Chapter 12. So far everything's being running at a smooth,and slow pace but it might change some time later. Some things will change while others not so much. That's most things taken care of on with the chapter, have fun.**

* * *

 _"It is easier to build stronger children than to repair broken men."-Frederick Douglass_

* * *

Chapter 12: Adventures in Kindergarten

The group was getting ready to leave the Pokémon Center after resting there for the night. They then handed their room key over to Nurse Joy and thanked her for checking on their Pokémon and headed off. While walking along down the road Drake was analyzing his new Vivillion for moves and other information. "Now let's see." Drake said while checking on his Pokéwatch

 _Vivillion_

 _Gender:Male_

 _Abilities: Compound Eyes,Shield Dust (secondary),Friend Guard (hidden ability)_

 _Current Moves: Quiver Dance,Sleep Powder,Bug Buzz,Psybeam,U-turn_

"Wow Vivillion has quite an arsenal." Drake said "I agree,and knowing you. You'll train him to his fullest potential." Ash said. He knew that Drake always has the capability to unlock a Pokémon's potential with the training and caring. "Thanks,And I'll work alongside him all the way." Drake said. "Hey you guys coming?" Clemont asked. Ash and Drake then realized how far they were behind. "We're coming." They then catch up and the group continues to walk down the road. After two hours of non stop walking everyone decided it was time to rest and have lunch. "Alright I'll handle the cooking." Said Clemont while taking out a large oven from his bag. Drake actually wondered how does a thing that big fit in such a small bag,but then put the thought aside. "I'll give you a hand." Drake said while getting a loaf of bread from Clemont's bag. Meanwhile Ash,Serena,and Bonnie were settled up the table,chairs,and sliver ware while Drake and Clemont handle the cooking. Fifteen minutes later everyone was already sitting at the table with spaghetti along with a few sandwiches on the side.

"Wow so yummy." Said Bonnie drooling while looking at all the yummy food on the table. "I hope you guys enjoy the spaghetti because it's cooked Kanto style." Drake said with pride. Even though he learned how to make a few dishes from some experienced cooks,it was his mom who taught him everything he knew and her spaghetti dish was his #1. "Aww sweet you know how much I miss mom's cooking." Ash said with his eyes nearly popping out of his sockets. In his mind it's been forever since he ate his mom's cooking. "I know Ash so have I". Said Drake. "Wow this pasta is delicious Drake." Serena said while getting other serving. "I agree your mom really taught you well." Clemont said. "Thanks guys now let's continue eating ok." Drake said while chuckling. After lunch everyone then cleaned up and put the table and chairs away and were getting really to leave. "Alright let's get going." Ash said then as they were about to head back into the road they heard someone calling them.

"Hey wait up." Everyone turned around to see a girl around Ash's age. She had red hair,wore a short white tank top that her stomach was exposed,pink jeans with the leggings rolled up abit,and pink sneakers. "Hello" Ash said. "I challenge you to a battle." She pointed at Ash. "Ha very well,you're on." Ash stated. "Well that escalated quickly." Drake said. Ash and the girl then stood across from each other. "Well the truth is that when two trainer's eyes happen to meet,rule is they have a battle." The girl stated. "Is that really a rule?" Serena asked. "I'm not certain if it's a legitimate rule,but it is standard among trainers." Clemont explained.

"My name's Penelope and this is Sylveon." She then released a white Pokémon with a slender body,a pink tail,a two pink and white bow on the neck and it's right ear,pink ankles and ears, lastly it has scarf like appendages with pink and blue tips on the ends. "Wow looks like an Espeon." Ash then took out his Pokédex to scan it.

 _"Sylveon,The Intertwining Pokémon, and the evolved form of Eevee. It wraps its ribbonlike feelers around the arm of its beloved Trainer and walks with him or her."_

"Wow another Eeveelution I'd never heard of it before" Drake said. "You know Drake Sylveon is actually a fairy type." Clemont said. "Really?,I've heard of fairy types before but I never knew much about them." Drake said. "Yep,even Dedenne is part Fairy type."

"Dede." It said. "Wow that part I missed," Drake said feeling embarrassed. Meanwhile Ash got ready to battle. "A new type,a new Pokémon,Froakie lets go." Ash then released Froakie to get things started.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Penelope: One on One._

"Now before we get started there is one little thing." Penelope stated "I need your word. If I'm the victor of our battle you're coming with me sweetheart." Penelope smiled. Meanwhile Serena nearly fell over as she couldn't believe what she proposed especially to Ash. "She can't be serious. Her and Ash,no way." She said nervously while everyone watched her in confusion. She really hopes Ash could win this one. "You have my word,but there's no way I'll lose." Ash stated.

"Froakie use Water Pulse." Froakie then fired a ball of water at Sylveon. "Dodge it." Sylveon was able to dodge it with elegance and agility. " _Well it's sure is agile."_ Ash said to himself. "Alright get in close and use Pound." Froakie then rushed in and jumped to gain momentum to use a Pound. "Use Fairy Wind." Sylveon then twirl her Feelers around to create a strong pink draft above Froakie. Froakie was then caught in the middle and was toss back to Ash,causing damage. "Froakie are you ok?" There was noticeable damage on Froakie,despite this Froakie nodded. "Alright use Water Pulse." Froakie then tried to get close to aim easily and fired his attack. "Use Moonblast." Sylveon then absorb moonlight and fired a pink blast at Froakie's Water Pulse,causing a shock wave. The shock wave pushed Froakie back since he was too close,hurling him to a tree causing damage and a few apples to fall. Ash notice this and use it to his advantage. "Quick use the apples." Froakie then got up and directed the apples to Sylveon to attack.

"Block them." Using her Feelers Sylveon then blocked the incoming apples but failed to to notice Froakie already charging at her. "Gotcha,Use Water Pulse." Penelope gasp as she failed to notice that the apples were merely a distraction so Froakie could get in close,but by then it was too late. Froakie then launched his attack at close range,dealing damage to Sylveon. "Are you ok Sylveon?" Sylveon nodded and got ready. "Froakie use Pound." Froakie then charged in and tried to use Pound. "I don't think so,use Attract." Sylveon then winked causing hearts to float to Froakie. Froakie stopped mid attack as the Attract floated around him and he knew there was nothing he can do,there the Attract worked and Froakie was now in a complete obsession with hearts in his eyes.

"Uh why is Froakie dancing?" Bonnie asked,"its the Attract,it's a move in which the Pokémon of the opposite gender is immobilized by love." Clemont said. "That means Ash is in trouble." Serena clasped her hands together. "Froakie snap out of it." Ash said. But Froakie was still dancing around. "That's it,use Draining Kiss." Sylveon then hopped over and peck Froakie on the check,causing him to scream in joy,but then the remaining energy was transferred from him to Sylveon causing him to faint.

* * *

Ash then rush over to see if Froakie was ok. "Here Ash this Oran Berry will restore Froakie strength back." Ash thanked and accepted the berry and fed it the Bubble Frog Pokémon to heal. "Wow I got to say to say that kiss took Froakie's breath away." Bonnie said. "Combine Attract and the Draining Kiss was a lovable combination." Clemont said. "I hope you guys had no puns intended when you said that." Drake said while what they said was true,it really wasn't much of a joke. Everyone then walked over as Ash thanked Penelope for the battle. "Well you gave your word." She said.

"huh?" Ash said,she really wasn't kidding about that bet they made. "So you agreed that If you lost. You have to come with me." Penelope smiled. Meanwhile Serena wasn't happy about this at all. "Surely you're not gonna go with her are you?" Serena said all concerned. "I gave her my word,I have to go." Ash said. Serena's heart then sank down to her stomach,she really hope this _girl_ doesn't try anything with Ash. "You guys can come along as well." Penelope said. "Wait where are you-" Drake said until he was interrupted. "Of course we will" Serena said hastily,no way she would be leaving Ash alone with this girl.

Penelope then lead the group down the road. As they get closer Serena felt more and more anxious as to where Penelope was taking them. Then a sudden thought crept into her mind,of which Penelope was leading them to an alter with a priest in front. In a blink of an eye,she saw Penelope in a wedding gown and Ash in tux. Then as the priest finished their heads were get closer and closer to seal their new marriage. This fueled Serena's paranoia as they were merely centimeters away until something broke her trance.

"Here we are." Serena then looked around and what she saw made her feel relief. Everyone then looked to see a building with drawings of Pokémon around. On the yard was a playground was swings,slides,and a washing station. After they set foot on the yard. The front door opened and a class of young children came to greet the group. Many tried to greet Pikachu,who felt surrounded and then climbed to Ash's head. "So what you bring this time Miss Penelope." One boy said while Drake didn't understood by what he meant. Smiling Penelope then explained to the group that every once in a while she heads into the forest to befriend a wild Pokémon,She then takes to show it to the whole class. If she can she'll even invite trainers and their Pokémon to show to her class as well. "You know,we would've came anyway,no matter the result of our battle." Ash said "Thanks for understanding,all of you." Everyone nodded and continued to socialize with the children. The group then decided to release their Pokémon,from there the children enjoyed playing with Froakie,Pikachu,Bunnelby,Vivillion,and Fletchling. While Serena shows Fennekin to a few little girls and Drake demonstrated his Raichu's and Charizard's strength,wowing the rest of the children.

While everyone was enjoying themselves. Team Rocket was stalking the group nearby on a tree,their eyes set on the Mouse Pokémon they obsess over the years. "Alright today's the day we catch Pikachu. Said Jessie. "True but even if we get the little rascal,how are we gonna make our escape?" James asked then a drooling Meowth broke their focus. "Ahhh,that Sylveon has certainly caught my eye and my heart." Meowth said with hearts in his eyes. "Don't tell me he got hit by Attract." James said in embarrassment. Jessie then smacked Meowth in the back of the head,getting his attention. "Uhh,right we need to catch Pikachu." He said while the three climb down the tree.

While playing with the children Penelope then realized one of them was missing. "Hey where's Randall?" She said,then one of the boys then pointed him sitting down at the steps at the front boy. "Hey Ash can you help me?" She asked. Ash nodded and she filled him in on Randall, a boy with a teo shirt,shorts and simple sneakers,along with a yellow-orange ski cap on his head. She explained to Ash that Randall wasn't used to Pokémon,always hiding from them or keeping his distance,there they reach Randall to talk to him

"Hi Randall." Ash said,but the boy didn't respond back nor look at Ash. "I'm Ash and this is Pikachu and Froakie." Ash Randall was hesitant to even look at the two Pokémon. "Randall,don't you want to meet Pikachu and Froakie?" Penelope asked,Randall shook his head in response. "Why Randall they're not gonna hurt you." Ash said. "I'm not worried about that. Im afraid they won't like that."

"Why?" Penelope asked.

Randall then told them about when he was younger he met a Hoppip and when he approached it,it got scared and ran away,leaving the young boy scared of Pokémon ever since then,but unknowingly to him there was a Beedrill behind him that scared Hoppip away that day. "I'm sure Hoppip didn't mean to do that." Ash said,trying to cheer the young boy. "Maybe...but maybe he didn't want to be my friend." Randall said. "I'm sure that's not true Randall." Ash said. "You can befriend any Pokémon Randall. Trust them,trust yourself and you can overcome this." Ash said trying to help him.

Then all the sudden a truck came and parked outside the entrance. There all the kids and the group approached it,only for the trailer to open up,revealing some kind of set up. "Heellooo we arrived as promised." She a pink dress female. "I never scheduled a stage truck to come." Penelope said wondering why would they come. From there while dancing a little person in a clown suit dropped several colored balls on the ground. At first the children were going to pick them up but Drake prevented this,knowing that may not be a good idea,he now knew how right he was. The balls then dispense smoke,leaving everyone coughing and running for air. During all this two arms appeared and grabbed Pikachu and Sylveon,but Randall saw this and ran after them,unknown to him Ash saw him running off and went after him. Drake then appeared though the smoke and saw that the truck was leaving,using his Aura vision he saw five Aura signatures in the trailer and three red ones in the drivers seat. He chased after it and managed to climb to the top of the trailer only to see that they were approaching a tunnel. From there he ran to the back and jumped off to avoid going splat,he then rolled as soon as possible to break his fall,from there it was too late since truck was already out of reach,leaving him behind.

"Dammit" Drake hit the ground in frustration. Then a car approached from behind and he saw it was Penelope and the others. "Drake where's Ash?" Serena asked. "He's in the trailer." Drake said. "Ok get in." Drake then gets in and tells Penelope some more bad new. "And Penelope,Randall and Sylveon are inside as well." Penelope nearly braked and started to worry. "Don't worry Ash will take care of them.

Inside the Trailer Froakie was using Pound to free Pikachu from his glass prison,but the glass was extremely durable to the point that it doesn't even make a mark. Meanwhile Ash was trying to help him break Pikachu's cage. While Randall was just sitting beside the wall unsure what to do. Ash saw this and tried to get him back on his feet. "Hey Randall we could use your help." Ash said. Meanwhile Randall didn't listen and stay sitting there. "But...I can't...I can't help." He said. But Ash wasn't really to give up on him. "Remember I said, Trust them,trust yourself,and you can do anything." Ash said before continuing. "Look,they need you,and you need them,you can save them,you can be their friend." Ash said. While Randall looks at Penelope's Sylveon who was still trapped in her cage. He saw himself in Sylveon,afraid at the moment,but he knew Ash was right. If he believes in them,he can believe in himself. "Ok lets free them." They then ram the the glass a few times until it finally broke,freeing Pikachu. He thanked Randall and his trainer until Ash and the others then did the same thing with Sylveon's cage. Moments later the truck finally and Team Rocket got off.

"Ha,those twerps never saw that coming." Said James. "You could say that again Jimmy boy." Said Meowth "And now we finally caught Pikachu!" The three cheer as they opened the trailer but were then shocked to see somebody else.

"And us too." Ash said angrily. He didn't enjoy been taken to Arceus knows where. "TWERP!" They said shocked to see Ash storway on their truck. "Now the Easy way or the Hard way." Ash asked. Team Rocket responded by releasing their Pumpkaboo and Inkay. "Alright Inkay/Pumpkaboo,Shadow Ball/Psybeam." Both Pokémon then launched their attacks. "Everyone GO!" Pikachu,Froakie,and Sylveon then launched their signature attacks overpowering Inkay and Pumpkaboo attacks,knocking them out. "Hey Randall can you give me a hand?" Ash asked. Randall nodded and stood right beside him.

"Pikachu/Froakie Use Thunderbolt/Water Pulse." Both said. Both Pokémon then combined their attacks and struck Team Rocket with overwhelming force,senting them flying

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They said as they lose once again.

"Alright" Both boys said. When they head outside they see a car park by,there everyone greeted them. "Ash" Serena said. "Hey guys." Ash greeted everyone. "So what happen?" Clemont asked. "Team Rocket." Ash said,those two words were enough for everyone to understand. From there they head back to the Classroom. It was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set,so if they needed to get to a Pokémon Center they had to get going. "Well Ash thank you for everything." Randall shook his hand. "Hey I was happy to help Randall." Ash said. "As soon as I become a trainer. I want to challenge you to a battle." Randall declared. "Looking forward to the day Randall." Ash promised. There everyone waved goodbye as they walked down the road to head to the next Pokémon Center as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **All done hope you guys enjoyed that. Like and Comment below thanks for reading. I can't really say much at the moment,sorry. This is Paradox signing off. Goodnight.**


	13. Shadows in the Storm

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **(A/N) Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to chapter 13. Guess what? This story just broke over 3000 views,once again thank you guys for reading and supporting this through and through,I'm grateful. So on to the story I can tell you guys things will begin to change up in the next few chapters,so stay tune. Anyway on with the chapter,enjoy.**

* * *

 _"Friendship is the shadow of the evening,which increases with the setting sun of life."-Jean de La Fontaine_

* * *

Chapter 13:Shadows in the Storm

In a deep part of the forest lies an abandoned house. The exterior looked a bit worn out and plant life begin to settle in on its walls. On the inside everything was covered, tables,sofas,and other pieces of furniture. Antiques and valuables that remained were seen as dusty and covered in spider webs. In the corridors an spooky moan echoed throughout the whole house. In a room on the second floor a small shadow was standing in darkness with blue glowing eyes looking out the window. There it saw a group of travelers running towards the house away from the rain,there it just stared at them with his eyes glowing.

Ash and the group finally walked out of the open road which let to a forest. While walking a heavy storm rolled in unexpected catching the group by surprise. Since then the group has be running to find shelter ever since. There they finally found the abandoned house and settled in outside the front door.

"Man,that really came out of nowhere." Drake said as he ran his hair to dry it,like his brother's his hair was just as messy,difference is it was much longer so if it ever got wet it would cover his eyes. "Man what a storm." Ash said as his wrings his hat dry. "Man I don't enjoy getting wet." Serena said as she tries to dry her hair. "It's a good thing we found this place." Said Clemont. "You said it. I hate thunder." Bonnie said and at that moment a thunder flashed by,scaring the little girl. "Don't worry Bonnie you're not the only one." Serena trying to cheer up the little girl,but all the sudden a thunderclap roared closer then the last one,scaring the both of them. "Ohh I just want this storm to past by." Serena shouted. "Don't worry it'll past by soon Serena." Ash said. Serena blushed as Ash tries to make her feel better and she nodded. There Ash felt like something just jumpstart his chest and the feeling revealed itself. _"There it is again...it only seems to be around Serena."_ Ash said to himself still wondering what's happening to him.

Meanwhile Bonnie was leaning against the front door when suddenly it opened. "Bonnie you don't just going into someone's house without permission." Clemont scowled his sister. "But I never opened it. It opened by itself." She then walked it much to Clemont's dismay. "Hello is anybody home." Bonnie shouted. "Bonnie calm down!" Clemont said. He doesn't want to find something that they don't want find. By the time everyone walked inside the door right behind them slammed shut. "Hey it won't open." Ash tried to open the twin doors but with no success. "How are we gonna get out now." Serena said frighteningly panicked. "Drake can you give me a hand?" Ash hastily said. "Easy Ash,this is still someone's house." Drake said then inspected the door. "It bolted shut. I can't open it without breaking it,and...well it's still someone's door." Drake said unfortunately.

"But how did the door close on its own." Serena wondered. "It must have been the sensors." Clemont said with a slight of fear in his voice. "Yea motion detectors,they must have close the door when it's left open too long." Clemont continued. "Oh and locked the door as well?" Drake said. Everyone then turned to him. "Clemont,you don't want to hear this,but I highly doubt there's sensors and motion detectors inside this old house." Drake said he pointed all throughout the foyer. "Maybe so,it maybe an old house but I'm willing to bet it's equip with the state-of-art security system." Clemont insisted. Drake just shook his head,he knew Clemont knew he was right,he just refuses to accept it. "Maybe." Now everyone turned to Serena. "Maybe this house is haunted?" Serena said. This sent chills up Clemont's and Bonnie's spine over what she said.

"Wait why did I say that?" Serena then covered her mouth. "Even so I highly doubt that since the chances of that are as close to the power of this house still working." Ash said. All the sudden the light in the foyer came on. "Huh...guess I spoke too soon." Ash said. Meanwhile Serena,Clemont,and Bonnie wondered about the lights and how they turned on. "How did that happen?!" Serena said. "It must have been the sensors they turn on the lights." Clemont frighteningly said. "It's the only logical answer." He said. "No Clemont it isn't and you know it." Drake stated

"The only logical answer." Drake said as he walks to the staircase. "Is that we aren't alone in this house."

Serena,Clemont,and Bonnie spines chilled in fear. They knew Drake was going to say that. "Where are you going?" Ash asked. "To have a look around." Drake said. "You can't be serious,we need to get out." Clemont said. "We can't,remember the front door is bolted shut maybe while looking around we can find another way out." Drake explained. "He's right maybe we can get to the bottom of this." Ash said. They sigh since while they didn't like Drake's plan,they knew there was no other choice. "Come on Clemont it'll be fine." Bonnie said.

Everyone then search the house to find anything or a way out. All they saw was more room and furniture covered in while sheets. "You know I'll take back what I said...someone _did_ lived in this house." Drake said while looking around. There a thunderclap roared and at the right moment Serena and Clemont screamed at what they thought they saw was a ghost,there,Ash and Drake ran to the sound of the screaming. "Guys it's just a portrait." Bonnie said who was calm the entire time. There Ash and Drake then barged in. "What happened!,is everything ok?" They said. Panting as they try to catch their breath Serena and Clemont then spoke. "...false alarm." Ash and Drake nodded and looked at the portrait which was an old woman in a dark purple dress with a diamond shaped pendent around her neck. "Huh think she used to lived here?" Ash said. "Looks likes it" Said Drake. "Maybe her spirit haunt this house." Serena said while shivering in fear,causing Clemont to do the same thing. "Why did I say that?" Serena covers her mouth.

"Let's look elsewhere." Everyone nodded at Drake's suggestion and heads to the hallway outside. While walking,Bonnie sees a small a shadow with blue glowing eyes ahead. "Hey what's that?" Bonnie then runs ahead,leaving everyone behind. "Bonnie wait!" Clemont said as he and the others chase her down. She then turns around a corner with the others behind her,but when they turn the corner,they ran to a dead end,with the little girl gone. "Huh wait where did Bonnie go." Said Serena.

Meanwhile Bonnie was in another bedroom with the small shadow slightly visible. "Did you teleport me here?" She asked. The shadow then went out into the light and said something.

"Espurr?" It said. "Do you live here?" Bonnie asked. "Espurr" it said. "Hmm..Dedenne do you know what's it said?" Dedenne then got out of Bonnie's bag and talked to it. Dedenne then came back and spoke to Bonnie. "Dede,ne." It said. "Oh man,now I wish I knew what you're saying." Bonnie said while scratching her head. Then the Pokémon led Bonnie and Dedenne to a door to the next room. In the next room there was a slide,a Ponyta rocking horse,and various toys on the floor. It then used Psychic to toss a ball to Bonnie. "Do you want me to play with you?" It nodded and Bonnie then tossed the ball back and it,Bonnie,and Dedenne played ball for the next few minutes

Meanwhile Clemont,Serena,Ash,and Drake were still looking for Bonnie in the hallways. They were calling her when they heard a loud thump come from somewhere. "What was that?" Ash said. "It was probably an old clock." Clemont hastily said. "Yea,it was probably an old grandfather clock. Since it's an old house it's probably drafty and it can be heard throughout the house." Clemont said in fear. "Maybe someone pounding a stake." Serena said. "Why would someone have a stake?" Drake said. "To stop a vampire?" Said Serena. Drake then stopped and looked at her in question as to why she said that. "I think you watched too many horror films. There are no such things as vampires." Drake said. "Oh really? do you believe in ghosts?" Serena said. Drake then stopped then spoked "Honestly...some try to kill me and Ash back then." Drake said while laughing. This made Serena and Clemont shivered in fear as to what he said. "Drake,there's no need to scare them or even tell them that." Ash said with a slight anger in his voice. He thought no one else needs to know about that. "...I know,I'm sorry guys." Drake apologized to them. "It's ok..lets just focus on finding Bonnie." Said Clemont. "So killer ghosts,Ash." Serena asked with a slight worry. "Don't worry it's all in the past." Ash said trying to cheer her up. This was the reason why Ash didn't want them to know especially Serena. Ever since that night in Odyssey Village,Serena told him she would worry when he was in harm's way. He then decided to not tell her about his past that involved him facing danger since he knew it would be a touchy subject for her.

The group then went to next bedroom,there they saw three tablecloth figures by the window. "Ahhh killer ghosts!" Serena screamed out. Ash then calm her down while Drake and Clemont got their Poké balls ready when one of them spoke.

"Killer Ghosts? We aren't ghosts you id-...oh it's the twerps." She a wrapped Jessie. "Team Rocket?!" Ash and the others said. "So it was you guys who made all the noise we heard? Serena said. "Us!? We thought that was all you twerps." Meowth said. "So what's up with the table cloths?" Drake asked. "We grabbed them since we were soaked from head to toe from this storm." Meowth said until Clemont spoke up. "Enough,what have you guys doing with Bonnie!" Clemont demanded. "If you're referring to the little twerp. Nothing we been in this room ever since we been in this madhouse." James said. "Alright it seems all of us are just as confused as the other,ok?" Drake said. Then all the sudden a loud thump echo in the hallway. "What was that?" Ash said. That sounded close,come on!" Drake and the others said left leaving Team Rocket behind. They then went into the main loft where the portrait they found was in,there they found Bonnie,Dedenne,and other Pokémon with them. "Bonnie!" They said. Clemont was revived that she was safe then scorned her for running off. "Sorry guys,I just wanted to meet this little guy." She then pointed to a small Pokémon with grey fur and magenta-colored eyes. "Who's that Pokémon." Ash then took out his Pokedex to scan it.

 _"Espurr,The Restraint Pokémon, It has enough psychic power to blast everything within 300 feet of itself,but it has no control over its power."_

"Wow that's some power." Drake said then took a closer looked at the necklace around Espurr's neck. "Hey is that?" Drake said. "Es,Espurr." It said as it point to the lady in the portrait. "Of course its the same as the one on the portrait." Ash said. "Of course all those noises we heard,the power coming back on,and the front door bolted shut. It was all Espurr." Clemont said now understanding everything now. "Is that true Espurr?" Ash asked. Espurr nodded and spoke up while still pointing to the lady of the portrait. "Hmm Drake do you know what's he saying?" Drake was about to explain when someone beat him to it. "Espurr said it wants to return the pendent it has back to the lady in the portrait." Meowth said. "Wait what?" Ash said as he was now confused. "Lets face it none of us aren't getting out until Espurr does what it wants to do." James explained. Ash and the others then look back at Espurr who was still looking at the portrait. "Thing is we never found anybody else here." Ash admitted. "Well...with that there's only one thing." Jessie then released Pumpkaboo and order it to use Leech Seed on Espurr. It then started to suck the energy out of Espurr's body. "What are you idiots doing!" Drake said. "We need a way out and Espurr is getting in the way of that." Jessie said. "Well,so are we. Raichu come out and use Thunderbolt." Drake then released his partner and attacked pushing Pumpkaboo into Jessie's arms. "Huh why you little-" Jessie said. "That's enough Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said. "You too Raichu." Both Mouse Pokémon then charged up and fired at the four,sending them through the roof and blasting off.

"Hey I wasn't finished talking!" Jessie said

"Well at least we're out of that house." Said James

"True." Meowth said.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They said as they head into the sky.

"Well that's done." Ash said "now what?" Asked Clemont. "To be honest..I don't know if can do anything until the storm blows over in the morning." Drake said. "It's best if we get some rest until the morning." He continued. Everyone then noticed there was no other choice and each chose a spot of the loft to lay down and sleep.

* * *

The next morning Drake shudder his eyes open to his blurry vision saw a figure standing in front of him. "Serena,is it morning already?" Drake yawned out,then the person spoke. "Uhh...my name's not Serena and yes it is morning." She said. "Drake's vision then focus to see a young woman around his age with brown hair and light purple shirt and light tan long sleeve unbutton,blue jeans and tan colored flats. Drake was startle as to who it was and fell off the couch he slept on last night. Everyone then woke up by the noise. "Oh I'm sorry" she apologized for startling him. "Oh no I'm sorry for coming into your house without permission." Drake said as he got off the floor. Everyone apologize as well and told the woman everything that happened. "Oh it's ok everyone I'm just glad all of you got out of the rain when you can." She said,by looking at their clothes she could tell they were still damped from the rain.

"I'm Elise and I was just checking to see the condition of the house." Everyone then introduced themselves while Ash asked something. "So you don't live here?" Ash asked "no...you see this place was meant to be torn down in a few weeks. The person who lived here was my grandfather Howard and my grandmother Lacy." She said "oh so that's who was Espurr's trainer." Clemont said. "No...my grandparents never had an Espurr before. I think this little guy is a wild one." Espurr then showed Elise the pendent it had and she recognized it. "Oh you have my grandmother's Pendent." She said. "So why does Espurr have your grandmother's pendent if it wasn't her Pokémon?" Ash asked. Elise then told them about how the pendent was given to Lacy from Howard from when they were just trainers when they were teenagers,that's when they started dating ever since. When they got married,she told them how they builded the house to start their new life together. They had a son who which grew up to become Elise's father. When he moved out,she told them that her grandparents would always invite wild Pokémon in to play in the house,along with their Pokémon they own since their trainer days. She even told how she used to come here along with her parents to visit and she would play in the rec room along with the other Pokémon, the same room that Bonnie,Espurr,and Dedenne played in earlier.

"So where are your grandparents?" Clemont asked. Elise then turn away from them and spoke."...They passed away." Everyone then hung their heads in sadness especially Espurr who would now never be able to give back the pendent back to Lacy. "...I'm sorry for your loss." Drake said. "It's ok." She said then turn to Espurr. "So do you still wish to see them again?" Espurr then nodded and Elise turned to the group. "You guys can come too if you want." Everyone nodded and left outside. There everyone got in Elise's car and drove to the local cemetery. Then Elise showed them to where Howard and Lacy were buried. There lied two rectangular plots covered in grass and on top was one big tombstone saying.

 _"Here lies Howard and Lacy Morrison,a great husband and wife,loving parents,and friends to all Pokémon._

It also had one picture of when they were around mid fifties with their son,his wife and a young Elise in the middle.

Elise then laid the flowers and stood up. "I do miss them sometimes." She said "We sorry." Drake said along with everyone else. Espurr then laid the pendent next to the flowers but Elise stopped it. "You know...if she gave it to you. She would've wanted you to have it." She said. Espurr then looked at it for a moment and then put it back on. When everyone got back to the car,Drake asked Elise something. "So what will you do now?" He asked. "You know at first I agree to the house being torn down,but then I decided I'm gonna fix it right up and live there. There I'll take care of any Pokémon that comes by." She said. "That's great and I'm sure Espurr can help you." Ash said. Elise and Espurr got back into the car to head back into the house. "The Pokémon Center is just down the road up ahead." She said. "Thanks Elise and good luck on your future." Drake said. "Good luck to all of you on your Journey,goodbye." Elise said as she drove off.

Everyone then waved goodbye and headed down the road to the Pokémon Center. "So...what happen with Serena back at the house?" Drake asked Ash when they went away from the others so they wouldn't hear them. "I told her there was nothing to worry about,it's all in the past..but for her sake and theirs lets not bring up anymore dangerous moments of our past adventures,ok?" Ash said. "Understood...you must really care about her if you decided to do this." Drake said "I do,thing is something weird is happening to me every time she's like this." Ash said. "Does this have to do with that strong feeling you have?" Drake asked "All I know is that I'm certain it only comes when Serena's around. My heart races,I feel like I'm burning with a fever...I just wish I knew what it means now. What's it trying to tell me." Ash said and walks ahead. _"It's telling you to accept it Ash. Because what you're feeling is love...and you're in love with Serena. One day you'll see this,and when it comes,I hope you'll know what you need to do._ Drake said to himself as the group now heads to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

 **Done! Well I got to say this one is a bit emotional then I ever expected. Now Drake knows what Ash is feeling and hopes one day Ash realizes it as well. Well hope you guys enjoyed that. Like and Comment down below and thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodnight everybody.**


	14. Tactics of the Ninja

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **(A/N):Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to chapter 14. First a few things will be explained or shown in this chapter. While like I stated in the last chapter things will be begin to reveal themselves very soon. Very well,on with the chapter.**

* * *

 _"Start learning from zero,and there is no end to the number of techniques that will emerge."-Masaaki Hatsumi_

* * *

Chapter 14:Tactics of the Ninja

The gang spent some time in the Pokémon Center to have their Pokémon checked out by Nurse Joy. "So what should we do for the time being?" Clemont asked. "Well for now, I guess all we can do is be patient." Said Ash. After Nurse Joy checked their Pokémon and all is well,the gang then set off down Route 5 to get to Cyllage City for Ash's next Gym Badge. After keeping the pace up for four hours,everyone agreed to stop and have lunch. After setting everything up,Clemont and Drake made a lunch that's completely new to Ash and Drake. "So what did we make Clemont?" Drake asked as he sat down. "It's Cassoulet,a Kalos specialty," Clemont said while serving everyone a plate. Ash and Drake then a grab a spoonful and immediately their taste buds exploded in goodness. "Wow this is great,how you know how to make this?" Drake asked "Our dad is mainly at work most of the day,so It was up to me to do all the cooking and cleaning for me and Bonnie." Clemont explained that he been doing since he was younger. "That's one of the many things a potential wife will look for." Bonnie said with Dedenne agreeing as well. "And how many times have I told you? I'm can look for my own girlfriend,thank you very much!" Clemont frankly said. "Ok,I got to ask what's the deal with that?" Ash asked curiously. "Well my brother is devoted to his inventions and I can't look after him forever so it's my duty as a sister to find a wife for him." Bonnie explained with pride. "Aww that's so sweet of you,Bonnie." Serena said. "Surely you don't agree?!" Clemont said,shocked at Serena's response. "Hey you guys are free to do whatever you think is right." Drake said before continuing. "But Clemont seriously,you got to teach me how to make this." He said. "It would actually be an honor to offer cooking lessons to a champion and Aura Guardian." Clemont said. "I was thinking between friends." Drake said,hopefully this doesn't go over Clemont's head. "That too."

After lunch Ash decided to train along with Froakie. "Alright ready for some special training? Froakie nodded and he and Ash walked up to an open area next a huge waterfall. "Yea,this is perfect." Ash said then began. "Wow quite a view." Drake complimented on the sencery. "It's beautiful." Serena said while the blond siblings agreed with her.

"You know maybe I should start training again." Drake said and went to another part of the area to train along with his Pokémon. He then released Charizard and Raichu to begin,he then ready himself as he was going to train along with them. "Alright guys,we going to train offensive capability while maintaining decisive thinking,by that it will be triple threat. If you get hit once you're done,ok?" Drake explain the training exercise. Both Pokémon nodded and took stance. Charizard then rushed Raichu with a Dragon Claw,but Raichu sprang upward using his tail and use an Iron Tail on Drake while coming down,but Drake saw this and slided forward to avoid it. Drake then channeled his Aura to add a free flow through his strikes while Raichu's smaller size made him agile enough to evade him. Raichu then tried to fire a Charge Beam at Drake but he was able to use his hands to keep it at bay. Meanwhile Charizard was charging at the both of them while both Drake and Raichu were distracted. While still keeping the Charge Beam at bay Drake notice Charizard was charging at them,and then tries to redirect his hands to ricochet the Charge Beam towards him. Charizard saw this and did a narrow maneuver to avoid it while coming in close and prepared another Dragon Claw. Both Drake and Raichu saw this and pushed back to avoid Charizard's Dragon Claw. "Not bad,you guys." There Charizard circle around to the opposite end of Drake and Drake now stood in between both Pokémon. There Raichu charge in with Brick Break while Charizard did the same with with Dragon Claw. As they closed in Drake prepared and at the right moment he jumped high and both Pokémon's attacks connected causing them to struggle to overpower the other,but they failed to notice the human up above,and when they realized that it was too late. Drake then free dive and fired an Aura Sphere at both Pokémon,successfully hitting them. When the smoke clears both Pokémon were busy dusting themselves off since they realized like that,they lost. "Not bad guys,just remember that when you're facing more then one opponent,you can use them against each other,whether be advantage or distraction." Drake explained while both Pokémon nodded at this.

"Wow I never thought both of them can be so into training,especially Drake." Said Serena while looking at the both of them. "I got to say I never expected him to actually train along with them." Bonnie said with stars in her eyes,she thought Drake couldn't look any more cooler. "It must be a Aura Guardian thing." Clemont said,believing that's the only solution.P

"Alright Froakie use Bubble on that rock." Froakie then fired a barrage of bubble at a big rock,nearly destroying it. "Alright that's good Froakie." Ash said. Suddenly Froakie then sence something. "No,not good enough." A voice rang through the forest. "What was that?" Ash said. "So much potential." It said. "Who's there." Ash said. Everyone was still wondering where it was. "Not enough training" it said,while Drake use his Aura Vision to find the source of the voice. He then sees a rare signature along a tree,and realizes it. "There!"

Froakie then used a Water Pulse at the tree only to reveal part of the bark to be paper. "Impressive" everyone then turns around to a boy around Ash's age in a blue ninja robes along with a frog Pokémon in two shades of blue with yellow eyes with black corneas. Along with a white scarf around the neck. "Hello everyone." He introduced along with his Pokémon. Drake then scan it with his Pokéwatch.

" _Frogadiar,The Bubble Frog Pokémon and the evolve form of Froakie, It swiftness is unparalleled,it can scale a tower of 2,000 feet in one minute,and can throw bubble-covered pebbles with precise control,hitting empty cans up to a hundred feet."_

"That's some speed and precision." Drake said. Frogadiar then tried to attack him with Quick Attack but Drake manage to grab him while he did a Leg Sweep,causing Frogadiar to fall. "Not fast enough." Drake smirked. "Wow no one being able to catch my Frogadiar." He said. "Got to think fast to be fast,what I always say." Drake said until Ash intervened. "What do you mean not good enough?!" Ash said. "Your Froakie needs more training,it isn't strong enough." The boy said. This angered Ash but Froakie was the one most upset about this boy and his Pokémon calling him weak. "My Froakie is just as strong as any other ok?" Ash declared defending his Pokémon while Froakie agreed as well. "Prove it,have a Pokémon battle with my Frogadiar." He challenged "I accept/Froakie!" They accepted.

* * *

 _Ash vs. ?:One on One_

"Alright Froakie use Pound." Froakie then rushes in and his paw glowed white. "Dodge it Frogadiar." With unimaginable speed Frogadiar managed to dodge Froakie easily. "Alright use Bubble." Froakie then jump up and fired at Frogadiar. "Use the tree branches to dodge." He said. Frogadiar then used the trees to his advantage while Froakie tried to hit him using Bubble."

"Use Water Pulse." Frogadiar then fired a ball of water at Froakie. "Froakie look out." Froakie then narrowly dodge the Water Ball,but the Water Pulse impacted in front of it causing smoke to blind Froakie. "Now use Quick Attack." Frogadiar then attack through the smoke with lightning speed,hitting the blind Pokémon in succession. "Froakie!" Ash screamed hoping that Froakie survived that. "That's it,no one has been able to continue after getting hit by Frogadiar's Quick Attack." He said. Froakie disagree and fired a Water Pulse at Frogadiar,but Frogadiar managed to grab in mid air and reflect it back,hitting Froakie. Froakie was seriously damaged ,but it refuses to give up. "Froakie,Froakie wait...its over." Ash said as he tried to restrain Froakie from attacking. Eventually Froakie gave in and calmed down.

* * *

Ash then gave Froakie an Oran Berry to help it regain its strength. "I'm sorry about your Froakie." He apologized. Ash nodded and agree that all is well. The boy then decided to properly introduce himself. "It's nice to meet at of you. I'm Sanpei and I'm a Ninja in training." He said along with Frogadiar. Everyone else introduce themselves while Drake spoke up. "So a Ninja huh?" Drake said "Yep my family have been Ninja for generations and I'm on a journey to become one myself along with Frogadiar." Sanpei explained. "Wow that's some feat to achieve." Drake said. "You seem interested Drake." Said Ash. "Well,Guardians weren't the only kinds of peacekeepers back then." Drake said. "You're an Aura Guardian?" Drake nodded at Sanpei question. "That explains the technique when you caught Frogadiar. Wow it's an honor to finally meet an Aura Guardian." Sanpei shook Drake's hand before continuing. "Forgive me if I sound hasty,but can I see it." Sanpei asked. "See what?" Clemont asked while everyone else wondered what he was talking about. Drake then rolled up his right sleeve and focus on his forearm to reveal his Mark. "Wow/Froga,you really are an Aura Guardian." Sanpei praise him while examining his forearm. "Thanks...I guess." Drake said hoping he would let go of his arm.

"Well it's great to meet all of you. I'll be seeing you all down the road." Sanpei said then turn around and walks off,but Ash suddenly stops him. "Wait,tell me." Ash said. Sanpei knew what he was going to asked. "You lacked training,there wasn't much strategy in our battle." Sanpei said. Ash didn't enjoyed what he was told,regardless he was also right,he should guilded Froakie more efficiently and blamed himself for Froakie getting hurt in the process. Ash then thought of something and asked Sanpei a favor. "Teach me." Ash said. "Come again?" Sanpei asked. "Teach me,teach us how to be stronger like you." Ash said. "Are you sure? My training is very difficult and hard work." Sanpei asked to be certain. "Yes,please teach the both of us." Ash said while Froakie asked as well. After a moment Sanpei finally agree to train them. "Very well,but on one condition. You must take this seriously." Sanpei stated. Ash and Froakie nodded at his request,both took their training very serious.

Meanwhile Bonnie was taking in interest in this Ninja training and Serena decided to help her and made her a pink ninja robe for her to wear. She also made a White one for Dedenne and a Yellow one for Pikachu. "Wow she really enjoys theatrics doesn't she" Drake said while watching Bonnie along with Pikachu and Dedenne pretend to sneak around trees. "Well she is little girl so you can't blame her for having too much energy." Said Serena. "I don't blame her. She just reminds me a lot of myself when I was her age." Drake admitted.

Meanwhile Sanpei and Frogadiar began training Ash and Froakie. "So if you want to improve on Froakie's speed,the best move Froakie and learn is Quick Attack. By using Quick Attack requires a lot of muscle towards the legs,so by increasing muscle your legs should be able to have the strength to run faster." Clemont's eye shined as he unveil a new invention. The Future is now thanks to Science CLEMONTIC GEAR on. Clemont then revealed some sort of footwear with springs on the bottom. "With this device the wearer can increase leg mass three times then normal. All you got to do is ste-AAHHHAHHHHHAHHH!" Clemont explain while demonstrating,but then his invention send him sky high. "*whistle* sign me up!" Drake said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "Is he going to-" Sanpei asked. "He'll be ok,he does this all the time." Bonnie proposed.

Sanpei then explained the instructions while Ash and Froakie took note of this. They then started to hop left and right in place and encouraged them to do the same. Ash and Froakie started to hop in place while Sanpei encouraged him to go faster and faster over time. After a while Ash and Froakie were hopping in place fast enough to keep up with Sanpei and Frogadiar.

Next they decided to test Froakie's leg movements so they went to nearby pond to train. "Alright next up, Froakie you think you could reach that island without sinking?" Froakie and Ash were dumbstruck by this. "Wait you saying that Froakie can move fast enough to run on water?" Ash asked. Sanpei then snap his fingers and Frogadiar took off the edge and into the water,but he never sank,instead he ran all the way to the island. Ash and Froakie were impressed by this and were excited to try. "If Frogadiar can do it so can you Froakie." Froakie nodded and took off,but sank after the first few seconds. "Froakie needs to move his legs faster." Said Sanpei. After a few more tries Froakie still couldn't reach the island without sinking. Meanwhile Frogadiar laughed at the attempts his pre-evolution sinking into the water. Enraged by this Froakie then got out of water back on land,took a running stance,and took off as fast as it could. "Alright Froakie you can do it." Ash encouraged him along with the others. At last Froakie made it to island without sinking and gloated at Frogadiar's face for underestimating it. Frogadiar just shrugged it off,believing it was all luck.

Lastly Sanpei took them a remote part of the forest to test their agility. "Alright we're gonna jump from branch to branch,vine to vine to test Froakie's agility. That includes you as well Ash." Ash nodded and both trainers and Pokémon jump up top and started hopping from branch to branch. While both Pokémon were ahead due to superior speed both were still try to outmatch the other. Meanwhile Ash and Sanpei continue to catch up but Ash was a bit behind due to nearly falling,but quickly recover. As they were finishing up,Frogadiar,Froakie,and Sanpei landed at the cliff at the end of the forest,but Ash overdid it,sending him over and cause him to freefall down.

"AAAHHHHHAHHAH!" Ash scream while falling until he felt something on his ankle. Sanpei managed to rope Ash in by his ankle and pulls him up with Froakie's and Frogadiar's help. After pulling him up each took a breather. "Ash it's imperative you make sure to stay alert and mindful of your surroundings." Sanpei scorned while Ash apologized for this.

They then decided to take a quick break so Serena made Macarons the previous day and decided now would be a good time to eat them. They decided to rest up next to this big tree,while Ash decided to asked something. "So what made you decide to go on a journey Sanpei?" He asked. "I want to grow more as a ninja trainer,my goal is to one day be able to beat my brothers who are the strongest trainers in my village." Sanpei said. "Wow that's an interesting goal." Drake said. "Yep my brother Nehei is the second strongest trainer in the village,but my older brother Ippei is the strongest. I heard he is scheduled to take the position as Village Chieftain." Sanpei explained. "Wow that's really incredible Sanpei." Clemont said praising him. Sanpei and Frogadiar shrugged it off and turned to Ash. "What about you Ash?" He asked. "Easy,I'm on a journey to become a Pokémon Master." Ash said "Pokémon Master huh? A long and hard road,but worth more in the end." Ash nodded at what he said. Even through he's on this journey it takes time and training to achieve,but Ash knows this and vows to himself and his Pokémon to make the journey all the way. "And you Drake? Why is an Aura Guardian on Journey for?" Sanpei asked. "I want to be a stronger Champion that my home deserves." Drake admitted. "Wait,Champion as in Regional Champion?!" Sanpei asked in complete shock. Drake nodded at this while Sanpei then told him. "Wow what else are you?" Sanpei praise "umm...I'm also not one for praisement." Drake sweatdrop at Sanpei's reaction. "Humble eh? Well I wish you best of luck on your journey." Drake bowed his head as being thankful.

After taking a break Ash and Sanpei decided to resume on their training. They then decided to to finally test what they learn on the boulders nearly. "Alright lets test your Quick Attack on these rocks,like so." Frogadiar then landed a Quick Attack on one of the rocks,breaking it to bits. "There now you try" Said Sanpei. "Alright Froakie use Quick Attack." Froakie then speeds up and hits the rock with great force,but the rock didn't bulge. Froakie then tried once again but the rock refuses to break. For the third time Froakie then tried to break the rock but then a metallic star got in the way then exploded,which blinded them.

"Umm...what..is...that." Sanpei asked. Ash and he then see a big purple Meowth robot dressed as a ninja.

"Ha Prepare for trouble." Said

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"to unite all people from within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To expand our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right."

"Uh..that's...an annoying nuisance." Ash sheepishly said. "And trouble." Drake said as he ran to them along with the others. "Ha surprised,now we're here for those Frogs if you don't mind." Said Meowth. "Not gonna happen. Drake said as he takes out Charizard's poke ball until Ash stopped him. "Wait,Drake we got this." Ash stopped him and Drake nodded and lowered his Poké ball and went aside.

"Really Froakie/Frogadiar." Both Pokémon ready and charged forward to attack. "Use Quick Attack to close in,follow it by Water Pulse. Both then rush in to attack but Froakie was falling behind and Team Rocket's machine was still launching metal stars at them. But one of the stars imploded close to Froakie pushing him back. Frogadiar saw this,but failed to notice the net casted by Team Rocket and got caught.

"Frogadiar!" Sanpei said as he saw his Pokémon caught in a net. "Froakie help Frogadiar." Froakie then tried to rush in while avoiding more nets launched by Team Rocket. The more nets that came,the faster Froakie got,and eventually Froakie was fast enough to create after images of himself. Ash saw this and realized Froakie just learn Double Team. "Huh...that's unexpected." Sanpei said,since they were trying to teach Froakie Quick Attack,but another result came unexpected.

"Alright use Bubble to free Frogadiar." All the images then fired a Bubble Attack at the net holding Frogadiar,freeing him. Team Rocket were enrage that they managed to free Frogadiar but were now worried at the looks on the "twerps" faces. Ash and Sanpei then agreed to another combine assault and Froakie and Frogadiar then ran forward towards the robot. "Use Water Pulse!" They said. Both Bubble Frogs got close and launched two balls of water at the mech. The combine attack managed to knock the mech down to the ground,there Ash decided to finish it. "Alright Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Pikachu then jumped from Ash's shoulder and fired a powerful Thunderbolt at the robot,destroying it and senting Team Rocket off.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The trio said as they flew sky high.

Both Pokémon hi-five as their trainers congratulated them on their efforts. Meanwhile Drake and the others came over. "Wow I got to say. You had me worried when Frogadiar got captured." Drake said. "I got to say that Froakie learn Double Team quickly turn the odds against Team Rocket." Clemont stated. "Even tho we were training to use Quick Attack,Double Team can really help us in our Gym Battle at the Cyllage Gym." Ash said. Everyone agreed to his statement as Double Team can be used in different situations. Hours pass and Sanpei was getting really to set off and was saying goodbye to everyone. "Take care Sanpei." Drake said. "Thanks everyone I sure hope to see you all down the road once again." He said. "Hey Sanpei,next time we meet let's have another battle." Ash declared. "I'll hold you to that Ash." Sanpei said as he shook Ash's hand while everyone thought they would make good rivals in the long run. Sanpei and Frogadiar waved goodbye as did the others,there they head down the road to Cyllage City as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **And Done,sorry guys this chapter took a while and things came up,but it's all good now. Well Froakie learn Double Team and Ash made his first rival. All well that ends well. Like and Comment down below thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodnight**


	15. Riches at Parfum

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **(A/N) Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to chapter 15. Now at this point things start to get really interesting,it'll get even more so as the story continues. On another thing,I've been wondering about this for awhile is beside the pairing of Ash and Serena,should I also focus on pairing their Pokémon as well,or not. Let me know what you guys think about that. I could tell you guys more about what I'm planning,but I don't want to spoil any surprises,you just have to wait and see,ok?...good. On with the chapter,enjoy.**

* * *

 _"Real riches are the riches possessed inside."-B.C Forbes_

* * *

Chapter 15:Riches at Parfum

After been on the road for two hours,the group finally arrives at Camphrier Town. "Wow this place is amazing." Serena complimented on the town's beauty's. The town itself looked old,even the building,but the group can tell the modernization among the citizens and lifestyle. "I agree,but I got to say this place is full of rich history." Drake said. "Yep, Camphrier Town is known as 'the town where you can taste the ages.'" Clemont said. "Well by that saying,I'd say I got a mouthful." Ash said while everyone chuckled at his wisecrack. Drake then decided to use his Pokéwatch to search more about the town's legacy. According to information the town was known as the home of one the lords of Kalos who advised the King in ancient times. He saw an uprising society with farmers,store owners,blacksmiths,even knights in shining armor. The last piece of records shows the lord of the house of Shabboneau,overlooking the town along with what appears to be a bodyguard holding a staff with a jewel on top,Drake was curious as to what it was and why was it special. "Wow it evens says that even the town is still being run by the house of Shabboneau even today." Drake said,leaving everyone surprised by this.

Suddenly a loud rumbling noise broke the silence and everyone then covered their ears. Suddenly it stopped and everyone then assumed it was safe to take their hands out of their ears. "Man that was ear-splitting." Ash said as he rubbed his ears. "What was that awful noise?" Serena asked. "I don't know. Let's ask somebody." Drake said. The group then saw a young woman sweeping the front of her door,and they decided to ask what was going on. "Excuse us?" Drake asked,but the lady didn't pay no attention. "Hello can you help us." Ash asked while waving his hands to get her attention. The lady looked up to see the group trying to call her and took out what appears to be ears plugs she wore out of her ears. "Oh I'm sorry. I must've not heard." She said. "It's no trouble at all. We were just wondering what was the loud noise we heard a moment ago." Drake said. Right way the lady knew what Drake was asking. "I see you guys must be passing through. Come on I'll show the source." She said.

She then took the group to the center of town to where they saw a Snorlax sleeping there. "So that Snorlax has been making that noise?" Ash asked with the lady nodding. Meanwhile Serena then decided to scan it.

 _"Snorlax,The Sleeping Pokémon, When its belly is full,it becomes too lethargic to even lift a finger,so it's safe to bounce on its belly."_

"So why is there a Snorlax sleeping in the center of town?" Drake asked. "Because today marks the Snorlax Festival." She said while everyone wondered what she was talking about. She then tells them about how Snorlax comes down from the mountains. From there it eats all the crops roots from the fields after the town's harvest. Everyone was confused by this,since the last thing a farmer needs is for its crops to be eaten by a glutenous Pokémon. She then tells it's ok since while Snorlax eats the roots,it plows the fields which gives the town a better harvest the next year. She then tells them about how the festival honors Snorlax for helping the town by the people offering fruit and berries to show their gratitude. At the end of the festival the lord of Shabboneau Castle plays the Pokéflute to soothe Snorlax as it dances back to the mountains. "Wow so Snorlax is part of the lifestyle here." Drake said. "Yep the town and Snorlax always had a symbolic relationship since days of old." She said. "So the town prosper since then." Ash said. "Yep but sadly that relationship is now at risk." The lady said. Everyone wondered why would Snorlax now be trouble. "You see the festival will start soon,but for the past couple of days after Snorlax ate the crops and plowed our fields,it then settled here in the square and it's been sleeping ever since. Its constant and loud snoring makes it difficult for the town to get by and we can't sleep at night. To make matters worse Lord Shabboneau refuses to play the Pokéflute to soothe Snorlax,if he doesn't play Snorlax maybe never wake up and the festival will be ruin.

Clemont then readjust his glasses and presented one of his inventions. "Don't worry about that because the future is now thanks to science CLEMONTIC GEAR on. Clemont then presented a small old-school alarm clock with arms and legs with a diner bell on top. I use it to get Bonnie out of bed and I'm confident it'll wake up Snorlax. I call it the Bonnie-out-of-bed-o-Matic." Clemont said with pride. "Isn't that just called an Alarm Clock?" Serena questioned. "Nope this is more then just a simple Alarm Clock as it will wake up Snorlax." Clemont stated. "Clemont I don't mean to burst your bubble but the only ways to wake up a Snorlax is Hunger,very impressive training to call it on command,and the Pokéflute." Drake said,he had a hunch that this won't turn out well. "Well you could add my invention to the list. Power on."

"RING,RING,RING!" The device said loudly while using its arms to ring the bell on top. This never worked since the thing was just as loud as Snorlax itself and everyone covered their ears over the noise. "It's so loud!" Said Bonnie. To make it worse Snorlax started to snore once again. "Ahahahahhhhh." Everyone yell as both made enough noise to feel the vibrations from both of them. As the Vibrations got stronger,Clemont's device reached its limit and was getting ready to explode. Drake saw it barely and set up an Aura Shield as the device then exploded. Everyone else was then covered in soot and dust after the smoke cleared. "Another failed invention big bro." Bonnie said not really surprised since every time he uses that contraption when it rings,it blows,leaving the little girl in soot as she wakes up in the morning.

"O...k,so is it ok for us to talk to Lord Shabboneau about the Pokéflute?" Ash asked "Of course his castle is just on top of the hill up ahead." Everyone thanked and headed off to the castle. Ten minutes later they finally reach the main entrance. They knocked on the door and a man in his around his sixties in a butler suit answered. "Greetings,how may I help you?" He asked. "We wish to speak with Lord Shabboneau." Drake asked. "What business do you wish to speak with Lord Shabboneau?" He demanded. They thought what to tell him,but Drake already knew what to say. "We wish to speak to him on the town's behalf." Right away he knew what Drake was talking. "Very well,follow me." They then went inside,there they fancy furniture,priceless artifacts,and ancient paintings. The servant then show them to the throne room. "Please wait here,Lord Shabboneau will be with you shortly." He then left to a hallway,mostly like to check on the Lord himself. Meanwhile everyone settled in while everyone was looking around. Bonnie felt like a kid in a candy store, and got curious over a suit of armor and as was she about to touch it,Clemont tried to stop her,but at that moment the armor began to tip and fall. Both siblings could do nothing but watch it hit the ground,but it then stopped when Drake rushed in and grab it. He then sets it back in place. "Bonnie,I know it's tempting but I agree with Clemont on this,try not to touch anything else." Drake said. Bonnie apologized and stayed by Clemont's side until Shabboneau comes. Meanwhile Drake was looking around and notice a staff locked in a glass case,and realized it's the same staff from the before. "Wow its the staff that from the picture." Drake mesmerized.

At that moment a man in expensive robes and a crown on his head. "I am lord Shabboneau ruler of Camphirier my friend says you wanted to speak to me." He said. "Yes,we come on the town's behalf and ask if you could play the Pokéflute for the festival tonight." Drake request. Right away Shabboneau nearly fell off his throne as to try to come with an excuse. "Ohh..um.I-I-I can't,...I...threw it out." He sweat dropped. "But why would throw something like that out?" This time Ash asked. "Oh I-I-I-I threw it out be-because I'm now allergic." He studded. "But if you don't play,the townspeople will eventually end up hating Snorlax." Drake pleaded.

"I'm terribly sorry,but I can't-" the Lord said until he butler intervened. "Your Grace I understand your must to hide the truth,but we can't keep it anymore,certainly not from these people who came here on the town's behalf." The servent said. Shabboneau then looked at each one of the group and realized his mistake of concealing the truth. "*sigh* very well...the truth why I won't play... is because I don't have it." The Lord hung his head as he said that. Everyone wondered as to why he ment. "What do you mean you don't have it?" Drake said. Lord Shabboneau then explain that a few days ago _she_ came. That _she_ came to visit and when she saw the Pokéflute she immediately took it. He tried to stop her since the Flute was a family heirloom since ancient times,but she was consistent and refused to give it up and left before Shabboneau could do anything.

"I'm sorry but the person who took the Pokéflute was a woman?" Drake asked. "Well...not exactly...its Princess Allie of Parfem Palace." Lord Shabboneau confessed. Everyone then looked at each other and knew what they need to do. "What if we go and get the Pokéflute back?" Drake proposed. Lord Shabboneau gave a small chuckle before speaking. "If you plan on negotiating for the Pokéflute,you might have better luck trying to steal it. Because she will never give back the flute." Shabboneau stated. "Well she hasn't ran across us yet. We'll get the flute back." Ash said. "Well...I wish you all best of luck. Pafem Palace is just on the other side of Camphirier Town." Everyone nodded and headed to the door,unknown to them that one of the armors was listening.

When then group finally see Pafem Palace,they realized that it's smaller then the castle. "So what's the plan?" Ash asked. "This time...I don't have one." Drake confessed which cause everyone to drop in embarrassment,Drake included,he hated doing something without a plan. They then went into the grounds where they saw an opening right under a hedge. They then crawled under and got inside,there then saw the back yard filled with fountains,hedge cutouts of different Pokémon and tons of various flowers and trees. It even had its own battlefield. "This has got to be at least three football fields long." Said Ash. "I'd hate to be the gardener of this place." Said Bonnie who saw everything there was spik and span,not a thorn out of place.

As they were walking around,they were spotted and confronted by a Furfrou. "Uhh now what?" Said Serena. "Could be just a sentry." Said Clemont until the group then heard laugher. They then turn forward to see a group of hand maidens,in front was girl around Bonnie's age in a pink grown with a big yellow bow on the collar,along with a silver tiara on her head. "I can assure you my Furfrou is no sentry." She said. Right away when Drake saw her he knew _"this is gonna harder then I thought."_ He said to himself. "Now..state your business." She said. "Princess Allie, we come here to get back the Pokéflute for the festival tonight." Drake stated. The princess merely laughed about this. "Hahaha you can't,its mine." She smirk. "But if Lord Shabboneau doesn't have it,he can't wake Snorlax up and Snorlax is causing trouble for the townspeople." Drake stated. "Well they should just move out or stay in their mansions." She smirked. Drake right away knew that it's pointless to continue and he even thought he might have to eventually steal the flute. Meanwhile the princess then turn her attention to Ash more specifically Pikachu. "Uhh what are you doing?" Ash sweatdrop. "This Pikachu is magnificent,its fur is the perfect yellow and these cheeks are the perfect size." She said as she poke and pulled on Pikachu's face. Then then swipe Pikachu off Ash's shoulder. "I shall take this Pikachu as my own since you're unworthy of having it." Right away everyone was shocked by this but Ash grew angry and took Pikachu back. "There's no way you're taking Pikachu away." He said. The princess then snapped her fingers and right away one of the hand maidens brought over a chest and opened it. Inside was various jewelry,coins,gold,and bills. Everyone was taken by this as to the princess was willing to offer this much wealth for Pikachu. Despite this Ash resisted "you're insane!" He said.

She then snapped her fingers and and the hand maiden took the chest away. The princess then took a different approach,if she can't buy it,then beat it. "Very well then how's this,a battle of which to settle this,if you win you get the Pokéflute. If I win I get Pikachu. Everyone was taken by this deal. Ash was about to answer but Drake stopped him. "Ash I know what you're gonna say,I say no." He said. "But its our only chance to the flute back." Ash said. "Look at her she maybe young but she's crafty,Plus what if you lose." He said. "I won't...certainly not by her." Ash insisted. He then accepted and all then went to the battlefield. There Ash and the Princess stood on opposite ends.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Allie: one on one_

"Alright Pikachu lets go,use Quick Attack." Pikachu then glowed and charged in to attack Furfrou. "Furfrou go." Furfrou then charged in and tripped Pikachu using its paw. "Hang in there use Iron Tail" Pikachu's tail then turn Steel and jump up to attack from above. "Grab it with Bite." Furfrou then met with Pikachu and bit the Iron Tail. Both struggled to dominate the other until eventually Furfrou push Pikachu back,sending him back into the air. "Use Electro Ball." Pikachu then charged up a ball of electricity and fired. Furfrou then countered by using Charge Beam. Both attacks caused an explosion that push both Pokémon back.

But when the smoke disperse Furfrou was covered in dirt and soot. When the princess saw this she immediately scream in horror. "AHHHH, LOOK WHAT YOU DONE!" She scream. She then told her hand maidens to take Furfrou to the groomers. "So if Furfrou's gone then you forfeit the match." Drake stated. The princess didn't say anything so Drake just took her silence as a yes.

"So Furfrou concedes the battle,Pikachu wins."

* * *

"So now that's being done will you give the Pokéflute?" Ash said. "Nope you will not." Everyone was then outraged by this. "But the deal was for the Pokéflute!" Ash said "No the deal was if you beat me I could give you the Pokéflute." The princess smirked. "You really don't understand the concept of a deal do you?!" Drake stated. "It doesn't matter since it's my flute. I make the rules." She laughed. Clemont then had enough of this stupid nonsense and stood forward. "What do you have to say.?" The princess asked. "You! You are,you're selfish,greedy,and rude! It no wonder that you're alone and if you stay like this you'll never have any friends!" Clemont said. Everyone was surprised by Clemont's sudden reply,this caused the princess to tear up and now everyone thought Clemont may have said too much.

Then the princess started laughing and approached Clemont while everyone thought what the Arceus is wrong with this girl. "So,I suspect you want to be the first huh?" She said while Clemont was surprised by this. "Here's a new deal. You can have the Pokéflute for real this time,if your friend here stays with me." She proposed. Clemont was shocked by this no way he would stay with her..alone. But group looked to each other and thought this maybe their only chance. "Surely you guys aren't actually thinking about this." Clemont asked with a slight of fear in his voice. "Alright the plan is trust us ok." Said Drake.

"But wait trust you wit-"

"Of course,we are willing to offer our friend here for the flute." Drake interrupted. "Oh goodie." She said happily. Before leaving Drake told Clemont "don't worry we'll come back for you,ok?" He whispered. "Why couldn't we just gave her Pikachu?" He spoke nervously,but Drake knew he was just being sarcastic...hopefully.

The group then left Parfem Palace and rushed back to Lord Shabboneau. "Lord Shabboneau...we got it." Drake present the flute. "Oh good,you have my eternal gratitude,all of you." Drake then gave the flute to the Lord and they went to the balcony outside. "People of Camphier Town I present the Pokéflute and the beginning of the Snorlax Festival." Everyone then cheered as they can finally celebrate.

As the Lord was about to play the flute,it was then swiped by a robot arm and on a rooftop was the annoying trio. "Haha we got it." They said. "You idiots!" Drake spat out. "Ha by the time we control Snorlax using this flute,we know who the real idiots are." Jessie said as she was about to blow in."

"Wait,you can't!" Shabboneau said.

Jessie then played the flute but instead only a foul note,which everyone was growing irritated by the noise. "I was trying to tell them,only I'm the only who could play the flute." Shabboneau said. "Ohh you really need lessons." Meowth said while holding his ears. Meanwhile Snorlax was starting to wake up but immediately didn't enjoy what it was hearing. From there it stood up and stare at the source of the noise. "There you see I woke up Snorlax with my genius." Jessie said then started playing again. Right away Snorlax suffered from the noise and had enough,he then unleashed a Hyper Beam at the trio which caused them to shirk and then blast off.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They said as they went off. During mid flight Jessie let go of the Pokéflute and was free falling. "Vivillion go!" Drake then released his Vivillion to retrieve the Flute. "Good job Vivillion." It nodded and Drake then handed the flute back to Shabboneau. He then played a soothing melody that Snorlax then took a liking. The whole town then celebrated as Snorlax danced around while eating the town's offerings. Everyone was then offered dinner and everyone agreed. During dinner fireworks then exploded in the sky of many colors as Snorlax then danced away to the mountains. After dinner Drake then took a restroom break,afterwards as he was coming back the staff in the glass case caught his eye.

As he was looking at it The butler saw him and decided to talk to him. "You seem mesmerized sir." He said. "This staff...whose was it?" Drake asked. "This belong to the protector of Lord Shabboneau's ancestors,her name was Maya and she was an."

"Aura Guardian" Drake interrupted.

"Yes,but how do you know." The Butler asked. "Because just by standing here I can feel the Aura radiating from it." Drake said. When he told him that the Butler knew what he was. "You're one as well are you?" Drake nodded and continued to stare at the staff. "Well you're proof that the Guardians still exist." He said. "I know,it's just...when I saw the photo...I wondered this for a long time...what happened to them all back then?" Drake said. "I don't have any answers sir but if you want my opinion. Maybe it was time,to move on and trust that the world was already safe." The butler said. "...maybe...but for the last couple of years I've stopped those that tried to hurt the world." Drake said sadly,throughout most of his life he's known pain even before he was a trainer. Since then all he ever did was do the right thing. But even at his best he still feels like he fails,as a trainer,friend,Guardian,and Champion. "I understand...as time goes, we live through dark days."

"And no doubt more will come." Drake finished the butler's train of thought.

"Regardless,it's those who stand closer to the fire,fearless,brave,when other can't take the heat,are the ones who are capable to put it out." The Butler explained. "...So what do you know? About Maya." Drake asked. "Not much,but back then protecting was always been a male's duty,back then there was hardly any trouble,but when there was Maya would always do her duty with high honors,everyone respected her. "If it's not any trouble..may I?" The Butler nodded and took out a set of keys and open the case.

There Drake steady touch the staff,and right away he felt like a jolt of energy go through him. Memories,emotions,and energy pass through his head. Right away he let go of the staff and put it back. "What did you see?" The Butler asked.

"Everything." Drake said then smiled. "102 years,she lived a long life. She was a remarkable woman,when she wasn't at the castle she was helping the townspeople. And a cunning warrior,she taught a few people self defense to protect those they loved." Drake said. "Thank you for your assistance." He continued. "No Mr. Ketchem thank you for your candor." The butler said. They then said farewell and Drake then went to the main foyer to reunite with the group. "Once again I can't thank you all for what all of you have done." Lord Shabboneau thanked. "It was no trouble at all." Ash said. They then thanked for the dinner and said farewell and left the castle. As they were walking to the Pokémon Center they were planning what to do next while Drake realized something.

"Hey guys I feel as if we are forgetting something." Drake said. They then took a moment and now realized. "AHH WE FORGOT CLEMONT!" Bonnie screamed. "Oh,I knew we forgot something. Alright you guys head to the Pokémon Center. I'll head back to Parfem Palace and rescue-" As he was leaving the group got a disturbing surprise. "Hey guys" said Clemont who for whatever reason was only in his undergarments. "Uh can you please put some clothes on." Serena said while covering her eyes. "Umm what happened to you?" Drake asked "it's a long story,one I will happily explain over dinner." Clemont said. "But we already ate dinner" Ash said "WHAT you guys ate without me!" Clemont said as the group went to the Pokémon Center.

"Meanwhile Princess Allie then came back to the to the balcony where she and Clemont were supposed to have tea. "Clemont I'm back with the tea." She said. "I'm glad." Was all Clemont could say like a broken record. When Princess Allie then realized that the person wasn't Clemont,the thing already started smoking and a few moments later it exploded. Allie was then cover in smoke and was shocked by this.

"CLEMMMMMONNNNNTTTTTTTT!" She screamed to the nightly sky as more fireworks exploded.

* * *

 **Done! What a great way to close the chapter. So Some things were revealed like some of Drake's past which revealed to anything but pleasant,and that he always wondered what happened that made all the Aura Guardians disappear back then. More will be revealed as the story goes on. Like and Comment down below,tell me what you guys think,and of if you guys think I should pair up some of Ash's and Serena's Pokémon as well. Thanks for reading this is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	16. Conspiracy

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **(A/N) Hey guys Paradox here and this is Chapter 16. So now the fun begins as we kick off to the good things and how secrets are revealed. In this chapter will be showing one of the most formidable enemies in the story. I'm not gonna lie the anime episode was actually one of the most daring,and at the same time dark episodes of the series. On other thing someone mention of the pairings of FennekinxFroakie and PikachuxEevee for the question I asked in the previous chapter,tell me what you guys think of those suggestions. Anyway,on with the story. Have fun.**

* * *

 _"The individual is handicapped by coming face-to-face with a conspiracy so monstrous he cannot believe it exists."-J. Edgar Hoover_

* * *

Chapter 16:Conspiracy

The group now travels down Route 7 as they now head towards Cyllage City. In a cave nearby was Team Rocket. While hiding out they currently analyze the strength between Ash and Drake and their Pokémon. "Look at this." Said James while looking at the video of Ash's Pikachu doing Thunderbolt. "So much power." Said Jessie. "You guys been saying that for the last twenty minutes." Meowth argued that they been like this since they took shelter in this cave. "You can't say that you aren't impressed Meowth." Said James looking down at his friend. "I didn't spent six human years just wasting away Jimmy." Said Meowth. "I know this because we spent six years going after one of the most powerful 'underdogs' Team Rocket has ever seen. "And that's why you used 'underdog' because you always underestimate it." Said Jessie talking to the both of you. "You as well Jessie,you always try to get under their skin and you tick them off." Said James making his partner angry. "And that's why we have to be better before." Said Jessie. "Easier said then done,aside from the twerp,there's the older twerp who can fight just as well as he can battle." Said James. "No matter what,we will overcome those twerps and they will not stop us." They laugh as they continue to watch their analysis on the group.

Meanwhile as they continue,someone else was listening in on their plan. This person wore nothing but a black cloak that the only thing revealed was their jawline. On the side was a tall Pokémon that resembled an upside-down squid. It had a sinister look on its face that makes anyone have nightmares for weeks. Yellow eyes,magenta beak,two long tentacles for arms,and a deep purple body with yellow spots on its belly that form a pattern. From their vantage point they heard about two trainers with amazing potential,but they especially listened to the kind of Pokémon they have. Strong and powerful,they knew what they need to do now.

"Strongest Pokémon you say?" The sound of the voice tells that it was female. She and her Pokémon came out of the shadows but still remained in the dark. "Who's there." Jessie asked. "Whose asking?" They then appeared but stayed perch on their vantage point. "Yea,you three will do nicely." She said. "Who are you!" The trio said angrily. She then introduced her as Madame X and the Pokémon next to her is known as Malamar. "If you three speak the truth and that Pikachu is the strongest one of its kind,then it's the perfect recruit of our organization." She smirked evilly. "Hey we spotted this Pikachu first,go find your own." Said James. "I don't think,we only look for the best. Malamar." The squid's patterned spots then glowed brightly.

* * *

The group was walking down the path on Route 7 when they noticed a building on the side of it. "Hey what's that?" Serena asked. Drake then looked at his Pokéwatch to find any information on the building. "According to record it's an old radio station,currently abandoned. Back then it used to service various talk shows and tonight time news. It went out of business after an accident that caused a fire in the west wing,luckily no one was hurt and everyone made it." Drake said. "Hey I remember those shows,one was about scientific information on Pokémon habitats and inventions that helped Pokémon. They used to play those when I was a kid." Said Clemont. "Me too,I used to listen to the Christmas special on Christmas Day with my mom." Serena said while remembering those happy times she would listen to the radio while drinking a nice cup of hot cocoa.

While then a rustling caught their attention from a bush up awhile. Out came a very injured Meowth with wounds all over his body and his eyes bloodshot. "Ahhhh! She is coming!" Was all Meowth could said before passing out from his wounds. Clemont then took out a Potion and started to treat Meowth's injuries.

A few minutes later Meowth was drifting in and out of consciousness while the group could only watch as to what will happen. Meowth then sprang wide awake,panicking and unable to control himself,there,Clemont gave him a pail of water to calm his nerves. "Meowth what happened." Drake asked. Meowth then calmed down and began explaining. "Her,it was her!" Meowth said still going through shock to explain properly. "Deep breaths Meowth,take your time." Drake said. Meowth took a moment to relax and finally calm down to speak. "Alright,so what happened?" Drake asked. "...We..were planning our tactics in a cave nearby." Meowth said. "Probably to try to take our Pokémon." Ash said. "That's beside the point twerp. As we were planning,we weren't counting on someone listening in. She calls herself Madame X and she was accompanied by this scary-looking squid Pokémon." Meowth said. "A scary-looking squid?" Ash asked. Drake then looked in his Pokéwatch to check what Pokémon he was talking about.

 _"Malamar,The Overturning Pokémon,it lures its prey close with hypnotic motions,then wraps it tentacles around it before finishing it off with digestive fluids."_

Serena and Bonnie felt fear at the sound of the information from the Pokédex. "According to this,this Pokémon ranks one of the top in hypnotic powers,its strong enough to control a small group of people or Pokémon simultaneously." Drake said. "Yep aside from that,its has a very,very frightening looking." Ash said "Anyway,it and its trainer heard us,started blabbering about their organization and they were finding recruits." Meowth said then continued. "Jessie and James released Inkay and Pumpkaboo to fight it,but that Malamar,its spots on its body glowed and next thing you know Inkay and Pumpkaboo eyes turned grey and started acting like mindless zombies. She turned them against us,and next thing you know it then took control of James and Jessie as well." Said Meowth. "How did you escape?" Drake said. "Apparently you can't be hypnotized as long as you have control and by that I mean pain,so I used Fury Swipes on my face." Meowth said. "That explains the scratch marks,plus using pain to maintain control was smart." Drake praised.

"It doesn't matter now,I then ran away with them chasing after me. I needed to find you guys,to warn you're all in danger." Meowth said. "Blah,blah,blah. This is a trick." Said Bonnie. "It's no tick I'm telling you." Meowth pleaded. "You lie,you simply want to steal our Pokémon." Serena said. "Stop guys,I believe him." Drake said. "You can't be serious!" Serena said not believing a word Drake is saying. "Well since Meowth heart rate is faster then normal and blood pressure spiked up,I can tell he's not lying." Drake said. "Oh thank you twerp." Meowth said.

At that moment Jessie and James then appeared. "Meowth what are you doing?" Said James. "Need to steal the twerps Pokémon." Said Jessie. "I knew it,you lier." Serena accused. "It's not them really!" Meowth said. "He's right,look at their eyes." Said Drake. Right then the group saw the two humans along with their Pokémon surrounding them. "So this is the group you talked about." Everyone then turn to see a cloaked figure with a Malamar by her side. "Who are you." Ash demanded. "I'm called Madame X and that Pikachu must be the one I've heard so much about." She said while making eye contact. "Yea,he'll be a perfect solider for our army." She said. "And what do you plan on doing with this 'army?'" Drake asked. "Things beyond your comprehension." She said. "Now hand over your Pikachu." She demanded. "Never,Pikachu isn't going anywhere!" Ash said. "Very well,Malamar." Malamar then fired a Psycho Cut at the group's feet creating smoke while the hypnotized Team Rocket closed in to box them in so they couldn't escape. Pikachu shot a Thunderbolt while Drake shot a Aura Sphere at the spot Madame X and Malamar were at,but when the smoke dispersed,the group notice that they were gone. "Hey where they go?" Clemont asked. At that moment Pikachu and even Drake started to glowed light blue and started floating away. "Pikachu,Drake!" Ash said. "You too will be perfect for us." She told Drake. "I'm not going anywhere." Drake's eyes then glowed dark blue and then managed to unleash a blast of energy which was enough for Malamar to lose focus on him,causing him to free fall. "Impressive,but we have what we came for." Mademe X said as she,Malamar,and Team Rocket float away with Pikachu in their possession. "Pikachu!" Ash then started to run after with the group in tow.

Unfortunately they were out of reach and the group now lost them. "Now what?" Ash said. "We find them,because no doubt they'll be up to something." Drake said who just came over just after being free from Malamar. "Drake you ok?" Ash asked. "Yea,I'm fine,right now we just need to find Madame X." Said Drake "Are you crazy! How are we supposed to stop them,with how many Pokémon they have in their little army!" Meowth argued,the last thing he wanted to do was go up against an army whose backed up by a cloaked lady and her hypnotist Pokémon. "Yes we must,don't you want to rescue Jessie and James?" Ash said. Meowth thought about this,while knowing the risks of facing Madame X,he couldn't leave his only friends to those psychopaths. "Grrrr!,I hate it when you twerps are right." Meowth gave in. "So how are we going to find them?" Drake asked.

"I can help with that." Clemont then adjusted his glasses. "The future is now thanks to science." Clemont then presented a robotic Pikachu with a satellite sticking out of the tail. "I call it the Automatic Pikachu Retrieval Device." Clemont introduced. "It looks more like a Pika-bot to me." Ash said.

"I agree." Drake said

While they were impressed by Clemont's invention,Serena and Bonnie looked quite the opposite since moments like these don't go very well. "This device can lock on to Pikachu energy signature. It then finds the source and begins retrieval process." Clemont explained then pressed the nose. The device then started up and the satellite was triangulating for Pikachu's electricity. It then go a lock on and wound up going to the source. "Go Pikachu Retrieval Device,begin retrieval." Clemont said as he and the group then follow the device. They were lead to the old radio station just off the path. "The old radio station,they having using this place as their hideout?" Ash said. "Why not,it's abandoned,secluded,and huge." Said Drake. They then heard a crash and notice that the Pika-bot was trying to get past the fence,with no success. Eventually as they were trying to get it on the ground,it then started smoking. Drake knew what will happen next and threw an Aura Shield. The device then exploded leaving everyone else in soot. "Well that was unpleasant." Meowth coughed out. Clemont was looking over his invention,surprisedly it was somewhat still in a one piece. "Can it be fixed?" Meowth asked. "Of course I can." Then at the moment the motherboard blew a fused.

"Hopefully" Clemont said while hastily try to fixed the motherboard. "You may have to leave it Clemont,we always know where they are." Clemont nodded nodded and decided it was for the best. They then decided to walk up and entered through the front entrance. "Alright so we need to go in and find them,luckily we have the element of surprise." Said Ash. "I..wouldn't say that Ash." Drake said. Everyone then saw him pointing to a camera currently working.

"But how?" Clemont asked

"just proves that this is the right place." Drake said as he scowls at the camera. Meanwhile in the Broadcasting Room Madame X and Malamar saw this. "Huh,smart boy." She smirked. "They have plenty of Pokémon with them. They will be excellent recruits for your army." Said a hypnotized James and Jessie. "*laughing evilly*Take care of them and bring them to us." Madame X said while Malamar left to deal with the intruders.

As they were exploring the building the group then came across a cross section with three different pathways. "Which way do we go now?" Clemont said. "I think we need to split up." Drake said.

"What?!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Drake are you sure that's a good idea?" Ash asked. "No,but if anything we can cover more ground if we do,since we're all together we're more vulnerable since they're probably looking for us. They'll have a much harder time to get all of us if we're separated." Drake said then continued. I'll take the forward corridor,Meowth you're with me." He said. "I want to go with you big brother." Bonnie said. "Alright,me and Bonnie will take the left corridor." Said Clemont. "That's leaves me and Serena on the right." Ash said. "Alright,if anyone is spotted don't engage,just run. If we don't find them within the hour we meet back in the lobby." Drake said. Everyone nodded and headed off in their directions.

Some time pass,minutes had already felt like hours. Meanwhile Clemont and Bonnie were traveling down the west corridor. "Big brother we been traveling this hallway and still haven't found anything." Bonnie said. "You're right we should probably start heading back." As they turn around,someone was already waiting for them. "Malamar!" Both siblings said. At that moment Malamar's spots then glowed,which both siblings then fallen into its spell.

"Do you think we can save them?" Meowth asked. "I believe we can." Drake replied. "Do you always have to look on the positive side?" Meowth asked "I try to" Drake said. "Because this can't get any more worse." He continued "why didn't you say so before?" Meowth said. "I did say so before." Drake said. They then found a storage room filled with studio equipment. "Wow this is a lot of equipment in here." Meowth said. "Well,it is a radio station and a very popular one at that." Drake said. After a few minutes they decided to leave the room to continue their search.

On the East corridor Ash and Serena were traveling down to search for Madame X. "We seen three other rooms and we haven't found anything." Said Serena. "Careful Serena we may not want to find something we don't want to find." Said Ash. "I'm sorry Ash...it's just I'm uneasy because of this place." Serena said. Ash understands what's she's feeling. How this place can give anyone the willes and Serena was no exception. "You don't have to worry." Ash said. "You're don't seem afraid Ash." Serena said. "It's just experience,I'm just used to situations like this." Ash said. He seen many things,been to many scary looking places,he was particularly an expert. Ash saw Serena still worried about this and notice that her hands were abit overactive. He then grab her hands in his to calm her nerves. This made Serena blushed at his actions,just by him grabbing her hands was enough to make her feel better. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you,I promise." Ash said while still hold her hands. This deepen her blush on her face which she hid from the boy in front of her. In his head Ash wondered why he would say something like that. When he held on to her hands,the feeling then came back and filled his body. His heart raced,he began sweating,and he felt his stomach flutter. _"Even though I don't know why I said that,but...I feel happy,but why am I happy."_ Ash thought to himself. They then enter a forth room that had planets hanging on the ceiling,and various on the floor,there they saw Drake and Meowth already investigating. "Hey guys." Ash said. "Hey guys,did you guys find anything?" Drake asked. Both shook their heads as they realized that there was nothing here. "I hope Clemont and Bonnie found something." Drake said.

"Negative we didn't find anything."

Everyone then turned around to see Clemont,Bonnie,and Dedenne come out from the other side of the room. "Clemont?,Bonnie?" Ash said. "Not really their eyes look!" Drake said. Everyone saw the same thing,grey eyes,slouch poster. "Malamar got them." Ash said.

"Malamar." Everyone then turned around to see the giant squid Pokémon. It's body then glowed hoping to hypnotize them as well. "Quick shield your eyes!" Drake said Everyone then turned away from the bright light,but realized they were still cut off by their friends. "We can't stay here." Meowth said. "I got it use Fury Swipes on us fast." Ash said. Meowth then took the moment to use Fury Swipes on Ash,Drake,and himself to maintain control.

"Ok that hurts a lot." Drake said while Ash was holding his face in pain. "Alright Twerpette you're next." Meowth got ready but Serena then started to back up. "No I don't want my face to get all scratched up like that." She pleaded "No choice.!" Said Drake. But it was too late as Serena then turned to Malamar who was still trying to hypnotize them. She then looked into the light and she wound up getting possessed as well. "Serena no!" Ash yelled. Drake then looked up and saw a globe on top of Malamar. "Meowth the globe!" Meowth then looked up and then jumped and used Fury Swipes on the cable holding the globe. Malamar then saw the globe falling down on him and use Psychic to hold it up. The three then took the chance to escape but Drake notice Ash wasn't leaving,instead he was running to help Serena,but Drake manage to grab his wrist. "Drake let me go!" Ash said. "As soon as we're out of here." They then escaped from the room then Malamar finally manage to move the globe out of the way,only to see that the three had already escaped.

The three kept on running until they got far away from Malamar. They then stopped at the hallway that lead to the broadcasting room. "I think we got away." Said Meowth said,meanwhile Ash snapped at Drake. "What the heck was that!" Ash said. "What do you mean?" Drake said. "I was going to save her!" Ash said. "It wouldn't help neither one of you." Drake argued. "I couldn't leave her there!" Ash said "Come on Ash think about it! If you wound up trying to save her,Malamar would have both you and Serena along with Clemont and Bonnie. Right now it's more important to think about you right now,otherwise we would never be able help them." Drake said. Ash then thought about this. Should he have stayed and helped Serena,he too would have been hypnotize and then Drake and Meowth would have to save him along with everyone else. "I-I-I...I promise her...I promise that I would keep her safe." Ash hung his head in sadness,unable to maintain his mind of what's happening. Drake understood what he's going through,probably even more then Ash knows,his feelings for Serena weather he fully understands them or not,his brother would always do what's best for her. He then place his hand on his left shoulder "don't worry we'll get her back." Drake promised. "Hey if you guys are done,let's get going." Meowth said. Both nodded and then headed to the door up ahead. Inside it was dark and no one couldn't see anything. "Drake?" Ash said. Drake then tried to sence what was around them. "I know you're here."

Right behind them a spotlight activated and they turned around to see a huge pile of electrical appliances and on top was Madame X with Pikachu sitting on her lap. "Impressive...Guardian." She said. "Pikachu!" Ash called out. "Now it's time, Pikachu attack them." Pikachu then used Thunderbolt and Ash got hit. "AHAHHHHHH!" Ash yelled as he felt electricity course through his body. "Ash!" Drake said. At that moment he felt restricted. "What the I can't move." By the pile was Malamar holding Drake down with Psychic. "Don't you see nobody can stand up to us." Madame X said. "No!,I know you're still there buddy...you got to fight it." Ash said while still being hit by Thunderbolt. "Negative,no one can stand against Madame X." Said Serena who was still hypnotized along with Clemont,Bonnie and Dedenne. "The world belongs to Madame X." Said Clemont. "What do we do now?" Said Meowth. "You,you will perish." Madame X. Then several doors opened right behind them,revealing several hypnotized Pokémon.

"Now continue your attack Pikachu." Pikachu then launched another Thunderbolt at Ash. Ash struggled to against Pikachu's Thunderbolt. "No,no matter what Pikachu is always my friend." Pikachu continue to press his attack. "You...will...never...take...that...away...from...us." Ash said he tried to crawl to Pikachu. "Pikachu...I...know..you're...still...there." Ash was just at arms length away. "It's...not...your...fault...you...can...fight...this." Ash then managed to touch Pikachu's cheek,from there Pikachu then stopped attacking,surprising Madame X. "What are you doing?,attack him." She commanded. Pikachu tried to resist Malamar's control.

"Pika,pika,pika!" There Clemont's earlier invention then suddenly came in all the sudden. There it lost control and wound exploding into Malamar knocking it out. This release Drake from his grip,and along with everyone he hypnotized including the Pokémon. "Ahhhh!" Madame X screamed before falling off the pile of electrical appliances. "What happened to me?" Serena asked. "How did we get here?" Clemont asked. "What going on here?" Team Rocket asked. Meowth then came to them and hugged both of them. From there everyone then turned to the downed hooded figure,from then her cloak fell,revealing the person behind it.

"Officer Jenny!?" Everyone said.

"What happened here? All I remember was answering to a report of a strange disturbance out here and I came here to investigate,and then...that Malamar came." She explained. "So you aren't the one behind all this?" Drake asked. There Malamar came to. It then explain how it was all its plan,Madame X,the army,it was all to tried to take over the world. "You won't get away with this,Pikachu Thunderbolt." Pikachu then fired a Thunderbolt at the giant squid after it struck,Malamar was gone,but Clemont saw it escape to the corridor."

"After it." Said Clemont. Everyone then follow to a dark red room. Inside were these mysterious plant roots all over. "What is this place?" Ash said. Malamar then showed this was the end of all humans,that this was the ultimate weapon,that was just the beginning. But then explain that now it's been discovered it must be destroyed. It then push a button that activated a self-destruct sequence. "It's trying to destroy the evidence!" Said Drake. "We don't have time for it,we got to get out of here." Everyone then ran to the lobby as everything around them was exploding. They managed to narrowly make it before the building came down. There Malamar took off to the skies. Drake then launched an Aura Sphere at it but Malamar blocked it with a Psycho Cut. It then told them about this is far from over,this is just only the beginning. "This is just the beginning?" Said Clemont "We haven't seen the last of it." Said Drake "Malamar,what a scary Pokémon."

After getting back on the road,everyone was preparing to leave. Officer Jenny thanked everyone for saving her and left,leaving the group along with Team Rocket. "Well,for once I just you guys are good for something." Said Jessie. "Ok,well this is the part where you try to take our Pokémon,so before you guys try to do anything, we ALL had a very long,trying day. Get some rest and try again tomorrow or never." Drake said. "For once,we agree with you twerps,until next time." Both groups then went in opposite directions and the group then continued down Route 7 to Cyllage City.

When they reach the next Pokémon Center,they managed to get two rooms,one with a single bed and the other four beds. As Drake was getting ready to go to bed someone knocked on his door. "Who is it?" He asked "its Ash." He then unlocked the door and let Ash in. "So what's up?" He asked "I don't know,we just somehow managed to uncover a conspiracy and prevented an evil plot." Ash said. "I know...are you ok because you seem kinda spooked back there." Drake said,but Ash didn't say anything. "Is this about what happened to Serena?" Drake asked. "Kinda...ok yes mostly." Ash said still feeling confused about the whole thing. "You know if you need help trying to figure out what you're going through. I'm here to help." Drake said. "I know...i just thought maybe I could figure it out by myself."

"And you think that's not helping you."

"Yep...at this point I'm really confused...Earlier today she was scared while we were there,so I helped her calmed her down. There that feeling came back,and it made me say something I thought I'd never say."

"That you promised to keep her safe."

"Yes,I just wish I knew what is happening to me." Ash said. "Do you want me to help you?"

"...yes."

"Alright tell me how did you feeling when you helped her?" Drake said. He already knew how Ash feeling,he just now need him to see it. "Well,I heard abit light headed,my stomach began to flutter,I started heart began to race like 180mph." Ash explained. "Ok,I'm gonna be honest with you,I've known how you felt for awhile now." Drake confessed "Yet you said nothing." Ash said. "You said you wanted to figure it out alone." Said Drake

"...you got me there. *sigh* please just tell me."

"Alright,based on all the sign you told me and how you feel around her. Its love Ash." Drake.

"what?"

"You love Serena."

"Of course I love her. She's my best friend." Ash said. Drake then hung his head,for Ash doesn't understand. "Of course you do,but you love her more then a best friend."

"More then a friend?" Ash asked.

"Like how mom and dad loved each other back then. Ash,this kind of love is different,its powerful but delicate. It's when you start seeing someone,in your case Serena,in a new light.

"So I've been falling in love with my best friend?" Ash asked. "Only you can know that Ash. Look I'll help you more about it later,right now I got to get some sleep." Drake said.

"Yea,me too Night." Ash said as he walked through the door. Drake then tucked in and started to sleep. Meanwhile was walking to his room thinking about how he learn. "Am I falling in love with Serena?" Ash said softly to himself before heading to his room. There he got into bed and doze off.

* * *

 **And done I got to say this one was abit longer. So this sparks the new interest in the story. The group faces a new enemy,and Ash learns he maybe falling in love with Serena and Drake will help him through it. Well let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading this is Paradox signing off. Goodbye**


	17. Chivalry at the Chateau

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **(A/N) hey guys Paradox here and this is Chapter 17. So here's a recap of everything,the gang helps out in Camphirer Town,uncovered a conspiracy of an evil Pokémon,and more secrets were revealed between both brothers. So in this chapter will mark Drake's first legitimate battle since arriving in Kalos,so it's completely original,hope you guys enjoy it. Enjoy the chapter guys.**

* * *

 _"The motto of chivalry is also the motto of wisdom;to serve all,but love of one"-Honore de Balzac_

* * *

Chapter 17:Chivalry at the Chateau

At the Pokémon Center an alarm rang at eight o'clock in the morning. A weary Drake turns it off and stretched his arms open and then heard to the bathroom to shower. Ten minutes later he gets dress,brushed his teeth and headed to the lobby. There he decided to call an old friend to see how are things at home.

* _ring*_

 _*ring*_

 _*ring*_

There a man with red hair in a cape answer. "Ah Drake,I was beginning to wonder when you'll finally call." Said the man. "Hey Lance,how are thing back at home?" Drake asked. "Everything is going fine,so far over two hundred trainers are already registered for the Indigo League." Said Lance. "That's great,hopefully this will mark the first League since Team Rocket's downfall." Drake said. "Well like you said before you left to Kalos. It's the dawn of a new age." Said Lance "Beside since you came back after your travels,you trained your Elite Four,they became quite formidable fighters,not even the winners of the last few previous Leagues couldn't get past them." Lance said. "Well since you left,Bruno gone with you and Agatha retired,I needed to break the new recruits in,since then they have showed strength and wisdom in battle and also outside of it." Drake said. "Yea Kanto Elite 2.0,you done a good job raising them." Said Lance "Makes you miss the old times huh?" Drake said.

"I do miss the old times actually...especially when your father ran things,and the old group was together." Lance said. "Yeah...until he decided to leave,he left his wife,his two year old and newborn sons behind." Drake said. He always looked up to his father when he was around. To him he was invincible. But then one day shortly after Ash was born,he left...just like that,no note,phone call,nothing. Since then Drake harbor some anger towards his father,he remembered how devastated his mother was,she cried for weeks,and he tried to comfort her the best he can,and helped take care of his infant brother,and he was only two-and-half years old. "Right...I forgot how you much you're displeased with him." Lance said. While knowing Drake right now. He knew his father pretty well. After he became Champion Drake's father worked to help stop the advances Team Rocket was doing,ironically it's how he met Delia. Aside from work he remembered the fun times like at their wedding where he along with Bruno were the groomsmen,even though all Bruno wore was a sleeveless undershirt at the ceremony. They were happy for the newlyweds. Then they had Drake and he along with the other Elites came to the hospital that day. They each brought a gift for the newborn,while each one got to carry him. Lance remember how happy Drake's father was,he told him that the last thing he could imagine him was being father,even though he was just joking. Then two years later the same happened to Ash when he was born,and he remembered how he seen Drake's father cry more times then ever. "My Family just got bigger" he remembered him telling him while crying in joy,he never really seen him so excited to be a father. Then that day came when he just disappeared,he couldn't believe that he left and feared the worst. Lance and the G-men then spent serval months trying to find him,but with no success. Years pass,he then realized he wasn't gonna come back and made the Champion title vacant,from which Drake's predecessor won the title,then Drake himself won the mantle,and that has been the story since then. Drake never understood why his father was the happiest man in the world one minute,and the next he leaves all that behind.

"Am I wrong not to? He just straight up and abandoned everything and everyone he's ever cared about." Drake said. "Please Drake don't have that much hate for him." Said Lance. "Believe me Lance,I wish I had the capability to hate him,but I can't." Drake hung his head. "You still believe there's hope." Lance said. "No it's not that,it's because he's still my dad,but it doesn't mean that I hate for what he did." Drake said. "Believe me,if I was in your shoes I'd feel the same way." Said Lance.

"Look I don't want to talk about this anymore. How's the search for the Team Rocket loyalists?" Drake asked. "Smoothly with only a small band now backing up the remaining executives,the G-Men and I should sweep them away in a few weeks." Said Lance "that's good news,but still caution,you never know what a cornered beast might do." Said Drake. "Understood,you'd have nothing to worry about." Said Lance. "And what about _him._ " Drake asked. "Still rotting away,he won't get out ever." Lance said. "I still see you don't think you've made the right decision." He continued. "I still think he doesn't deserve it." Drake said. "Trust me you made the right decision. In a cell he answers for his crimes,in a hole he would've been shown mercy." Said Lance. "...I just hope you threw away the key when you caged him." Drake said. "Believe me we did and plus if he does get out,he will never go back in,since the courts granted him the ACE protocol in his sentence." Lance said. "Yeah I know I'm the ACE Officer that'll do the job should he ever get out." Drake said. "Yeah,well I must be going ok,there's much that needs to be done." Said Lance. "Alright give me a call if anything comes up." Drake said.

"I will,good luck."

"You too."

They then hung up and Drake took a moment to relax since all those things,he considered to be pushy for him. He then heard laugher coming from the hall and notice it was Ash and the others coming from their room. He quickly moved to the sofa in the middle of the lobby to avoid them seeing him near the phones. "Oh hey Drake,you're up sooner." Ash said. "Hey guys I've had an early morning." Drake asked. "So should we get going soon?" Drake asked. Then Serena suggested something else. "Actually there's something I want to show you guys." Serena then looked something on her tablet and showed everyone a building with a battlefield in the middle of a pond.

"The Battle Chateau." Serena introduced. "It's where anyone can battle to earn something,but I forgot what it was." There two trainers overheard them talking about the Battle Chateau. "Is it some sort of badge." Ash asked "I hope it's cake. I love cake." Bonnie said. Everyone then looked at the little for her wild suggestion. "What,I can dream too can I?" Bonnie said. There the two trainers then came over. "Noble Title yo."

"Fletchinder,Fletchinder." Said the bird Pokémon that was perched on his trainer's shoulder,that had a grey underbelly with a fire red hue on its upper body,black feathers with yellow tips,pointed black beak,and black white-striped tail. Ash then took out his Pokédex to scan it

 _"Fletchinder,The Ember Pokémon and the evolved form of Fletchling,The hotter the flame sac on its belly,the faster it can fly,but it requires time to get its fire going."_

"Wow so it's the evolve form of Fletchling." Ash said hope that his Fletchling will become like that someday. "Yo,yo,yo Pokédex in my face not cool bro." The trainer said not enjoyed been scanned that close. Ash apologized and asked what is ranked over the Chateau. They then rapped about how a trainer gain higher ranks by winning more battles. At first Serena was slightly bother by the way they explained it.

"You you guys think they're rapping?" She asked. This caused both of them to freeze up as they were offended by this. "Guys they mean that a trainer advances to a higher ranks,the more battles they win." Drake explained while laughing to himself,unlike everyone only he knew they were rapping. "That's sound like fun. Let's go there." Ash said. Everyone agreed and began to head off. "We were going there as well,do you guys mind if we tag along." Everyone agreed and nodded and they headed down the road. The introduced themselves as Nico and his little brother Chester along with his Fletchinder and his little brother's Fletchling as everyone else did the same. "So Ash I assumed you and your aren't from here." Nico said. "Yep,me and Drake are originally from Kanto,and I came here to compete in the Kalos League." Ash said. "So you must be challenging the Gyms eh." Nico said. "Yep so far I only have one badge,but the experience at the Chateau will certainly help in my battle at the Cyllage Gym." Ash said. "That's good." Nico replied.

"*sigh* so glad they stopped rapping." Said Serena. "Yo we're here yo." Said Nico. Serena groaned,guess she spoke too soon. They then enter inside to a beautiful foyer,from there a woman entered the room to assist them. "I welcomed you back Baron Nico." Nico then bowed as a sign of acceptance. "I'm here with my brother who wishes to make his debut battle." Nico said. "Very well,are you all here to debut as well?"

"I wish to make my debut." Ash said. "I as well." Drake said. There an older gentleman in a suit came out to help the group get settle in. "Welcome to the Battle Chateau,I'm Duke Turner and I run the day activities here." Everyone then introduced themselves and Ash,Drake,and Chester mention about making their debut today. Turner was much obliged to help them and walked them to the waiting room. "So the trainers that compete here gain ranks?" Ash asked. "Yes,and one thing you need to know is that the trainers here are refer as knights." Turner said. "Knights?,that's an honorable title for a place like." Drake said. "Yes,here at the Chateau knights can request other knights to a battle. Knights then battle through the code of Chivalry." Turner said. "So Loyalty,Courtesy,Honor,Valor,Nobility,and Fairness is display in these battles." Drake said. "You know the code Mr. Ketchem,there's no doubt you'll fit in quite nicely." Said Turner

"Thank you."

The group then reach a room filled with many different people socializing. "So everyone here is a knight?" Clemont asked. Turner nodded. Ash then noticed something out of the ordinary. Someone was hanging from the wall up high. "Whose that guys?" Ash asked. "Oh that guy's name is Grant. He's always climbing walls,plus he's strong." Said Nico. Ash felt excited by this, he always enjoyed battling a strong opponent. Then Nico walked forward "Any Barons wish to accept a battle from me." He said while bowing down as a sign of fairness. Then a pair of white gloves were tossed in front of him and everyone saw a boy around Nico's age with blond hair,and a magenta suit. "I accept your challenge. My name is Baron Ferrell." He said. Both trainers and then one of the maids,Molly, then asked everyone to make their way to the outdoor battlefield. Everyone nodded and then went outback,unknowingly to them Drake managed to sneak away.

On the field the group notice that Nico and Ferrell were wearing white cloaks. "Wow those cloaks look awesome." Ash said. "Yea,white cloaks are only worn by Barons." Said Chester. "So how does the ranking system work Chester?" Clemont asked. Chester then explain how a knight assents to Baron represented by white cloaks,then Viscount/Blue,Earl/green,Marquis/yellow,Duke/red, and finally the highest,Grand Duke/purple. "Incredible you must have to win a lot of battles to ascend all the way to Grand Duke." Said Serena. Then Drake then came back and rejoin in a group.

"Hey guys." Everyone never realized that Drake even left. But then noticed that he's now wearing a black suit,with a white dress shirt underneath with the top button undone,black shoes,and his hair done abit but not much since like his brother his hair is stubborn. "Wow Drake you look dashing." Said Serena. "Where you get a suit?" Ash asked. "I've always had it,in my bag." Drake said. **(Yes the bags in this story will work like in the games,plus you got to wonder how Clemont keeps an oversize oven and various gadgets in his,so no argument.)** "why what's wrong with it?" Drake asked. "Nothing,I'm just surprised to see you like this." Ash said. "Well I noticed that everyone was dress fancy so I decided to change." Drake said. Then Duke Turner came. "It suits you Mr Ketchem,even though it isn't mandatory,it always nice to make a fashionable impression. Here at the Battle Chateau,knights battle with the code of Chivalry. Back then Knights of Old themselves battled each other to entertain the people. Then when Pokémon merge to the harmony of life with people Knights trained along side Pokémon where they battled against other Knights with honor,courage,and fairness. Even in defeat Knights take it with dignity,as a sign of respect towards the victor. Nowadays Gym Battle are the lifestyle today,but people still love the Battle Chateau,where trainers around get to battle,like in days of old." Turner explained.

Meanwhile Nico and Ferrell prepared and rises their Pokeballs towards each other's. "To a good battle." Said Nico. "To a good battle." Said Ferrell. Nico then called Fletchinder while Ferrell called a Dusknoir. Serena then took out her Pokédex to scan it

 _"Dusknoir,The Gripper Pokémon,This Pokémon is said to travel to worlds unknown. Some even believe that it takes lost spirits along with it."_

"That Dusknoir so cute." Said Bonnie. "I thinks it's scary." Said Serena. "Just cuz it's a ghost type doesn't mean it's scary." Said Drake. Meanwhile Nico and Ferrell took their positions. "The battle between Baron Nico and Baron Ferrell will now begin. The battle will concede when one sides Pokémon is unable to continue. The victor of this battle will then ascend to noble title of Viscount." Said Molly

* * *

 _Nico vs. Ferrell:one on one_

 _"_ Alright Fletchinder use Flame Charge." Fletchinder then caught on fire and charged at Dusknoir. "Use Thunder Punch." Dusknoir then charged its fist with electricity and met with Fletchinder. But then somehow Dusknoir's was a feint and Fletchinder went right through it. "Stay alert Fletchinder." Fletchinder then looked around for it opponent,unknown to the surprise it wasn't expecting.

"Now Dusknoir." Dusknoir then appeared above Fletchinder and struck it with a Thunder Punch on the back. "Ouch,that must hurt." Said Bonnie. "Yea,especially since Fletchinder is part Flying type,it cause super effective damage." Said Clemont. "So Fletchinder is in trouble." Said Serena. "Don't worry Nico trained Fletchinder to be strong. They won't go out this soon." Said Chester. Unknown to everyone someone familiar came in. She then saw Grant hanging high on the wall,who then waved and her. She waved back sheepishly,not believing his antics.

"Now use Thunder Punch again." Dusknoir then charged up to attack Fletchinder. "Fletchinder climb and use Flame Charge." Fletchinder then climbed up higher while Dusknoir was closing in. Then at the right moment it caught fire and came crashing down on Dusknoir,pushing it down back to the field. After the smoke cleared Dusknoir was laying on the field with a swirl in his eyes.

Meanwhile the woman then notice Ash and the others watching the battle. "You-who" she tugged on Ash's shirt. Everyone then turned and notice that it was Viola,who like the others was dressed nicely in a white sleeveless dress shirt with a green skirt that went down to her knee,with her hair all done. "Viola." Everyone said. "Surprised to see you here." Ash said "Yep,I love the Chateau. I've been coming here for the last few months and I currently hold the title of Duchess." Viola said. Everyone then wondered did she mean by her rank. "You see Duchess is the female equivalent of Duke." Viola clarified. "Oh yea I could've told you guys that." Said Chester,who cause everyone to fall in embarrassment."Dusknoir is unable to battle,the winner is Fletchinder and the match goes to Nico who will now ascend to the noble title of Viscount." Said Molly who then gave Nico a new blue cloak,honoring his new rank.

* * *

Everyone applauded at such a good battle until a thud was heard. Everyone then turned to see that it was Grant,whom just fell from the wall he was on. "Again,Grant?" Said Turner "I apologized,I just wanted to show my applause to such a great battle." Grant said. "Couldn't you get down first then applaud." Viola said. "No,because the wall refuses to let me go. You can see the beauty of the Chateau's walls don't you Viola? The beauty,clearness that tell the story of this magnificent place,of one wish to have the strength to climb and reach the top." Grant said with pride,showing his passion for them. Meanwhile Viola knows of this but will never understand his appeal. "Talk about them all you want but I'll never understand your passion of walls." Viola said. Then Drake decided to step up. "I do,I see your consent. That the walls here while old display the story that is the Battle Chateau,that while white as snow shows of the philosophy of it that is Battle with the grace of Chivalry. That this show everyone here hopes to climb higher to reach the top. Not just them but the support and partnership with their Pokémon as well." Drake said. Everyone then applaud at Drake's meaning. "I couldn't put it better myself Mr.?" Grant said as he shook Drake's hand.

"Oh my apologies,it Drake,Drake Ketchem." Drake said while Grant introduce himself as well. "Wow Drake great speech." Said Viola who came over. "By the way you look dashing." She complimented. "So I've been told,thanks." Drake bowed. "So are you here to battle as well?" Grant asked. "I'm gonna make my debut later." Drake said. "Oh,that's a shame." Grant said. "Pardon?" Drake asked to why the sudden negatively. "You see,I'm a Duke and if you win you're be a Baron,and the rules state that only Knights in the same rank can battle each other." Grant explained "oh...well,it would've been an honor to battle you." Drake said

"likewise."

"Drake seems to fit in here." Serena said. "I agree he's always positive." Said Bonnie. "Well don't forget what he is and where he comes from." Ash said. Meanwhile Molly then stepped up. "Alright the debut of Ash and Chester will begin,Knights please make your way to the battlefield." Ash and Chester nodded to the battlefield. They then took positions and raise their Pokeballs. "To a good battle." Said Chester. "To a good battle." Ash said. "When a winner is decided,the victor will then ascend to the noble title of Baron." "Alright Pikachu lets go." Pikachu then stepped forward. "Fletchling let's do this." Fletchling then flew ahead.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Chester:one on one._

"Alright Pikachu start off with Quick Attack." Pikachu then glowed white and then charged at the bird. "Fly up Fletchling." Fletchling then flew up to avoid Pikachu. "Quick,use Thunderbolt." Pikachu then charged up and fired a blast of electricity. "Use Agility." Fletchling then glow white and increase its speed to avoid Pikachu's Thunderbolt. "Quick use Electro Ball." Pikachu then fired a ball of Electricity at the Robin Pokémon. "Dodge it." Fletchling had no difficulty to avoid Pikachu's attack.

Meanwhile Viola and Grant were sitting down while watching the battle. "So Pikachu seem to try to overpower Fletchling." Said Viola. "That maybe true since Pikachu has the type advantage,but that's only if those attacks connect." Said Grant

"Use Feather Dance." Fletchling then flew over Pikachu and dropped feathers on Pikachu,causing Pikachu's attack power to decrease. "Now Pikachu's attack power is lower. Use Steel Wing." Fletchling then charged in with wings of steel. "Iron Tail." Pikachu then countered the Steel Wing with Iron Tail,despite having his power being lower. "But Pikachu's power should be lower." Chester said all surprised that Pikachu can still put up a fight. "Even so,it doesn't mean we give in. Now Pikachu Rapid fire Iron Tail." Pikachu then attacked with a barrage of Iron Tail attack with one more was enough to hit Fletchling. "Now finish this with Thunderbolt." Pikachu then fired one last Thunderbolt at Fletchling,who got hit in succession. Fletchling was then shown fainted after the smoke disappeared. "Fletchling is unable to battle,Pikachu wins and the match goes to Ash." said Molly.

* * *

"Ash won!,Ash won!" Bonnie jumped in joy. "Shame Chester lost. Guess I'll just have to train him some more." Said Nico. Ash then appeared back to the group in a white cloak. "Wow Ash look great." Said Serena. Ash then felt his cheeks burn up. "U-u-um thanks Serena." Ash said while scratching the back of his head while hiding his blush. "So Drake really for your battle?" Ash asked. Drake nodded and asked Turner who else is making their debut. Then a woman around Drake's age then came up behind him and tap him on the shoulder. "She wore a purple dress that went to her knee,brunette,and had green eyes. "I guess you're my opposite. I'm Alex." She reach her hand. "Drake Ketchem." Drake shook her hand. "I know,I heard your speech in the lobby,very novel by the way." Alex said. "Thanks,I guess." They then made their to the battlefield. "Drake seems quite the lady killer,doesn't he." Said Grant. "What do mean?" Viola asked. "Viola,if I know you well enough,no doubt you were somewhat smitten for him." Grant said. "*sigh*...I'm gonna tell you what I told my sister. It's just an observation." Viola said with a bit of anger. "If you say so." Said Grant

Alex and Drake then raised their Pokeballs. "To a good battle." Said Alex "To a good battle." Said Drake. "Espurr lets go." Alex then released an Espurr from her Pokéball. "Vivillon let's go." Drake released.

* * *

 _Drake vs. Alex one on one_

"Espurr use Light Screen." Espurr then set up a Psychic screen that havles special attack moves. "Very well Vivillion use Quiver Dance." Vivillion then did a midair dance that increased its Special Attack,Special Defense,and Speed. "Espurr use Confusion." Espurr then launched a Psychic attack at Vivillion. "Fly up to avoid and use Quiver Dance." Vivillion then flew up out of Espurr's range and did the status move once again. "Use Psybeam." Espurr then launched a beam of Psychic energy at Vivillion. "Dodge and use Quiver Dance." Vivillion then dodge the attack with its increased speed and repeated then status move.

"What is Drake up to? He hasn't called a single attack." Said Serena "He trying to draw her in so he could finish her in fast." Said Ash. "Drake seems to have a plan in this." Said Grant. _"It's really is an honor to see a Champion battle and most people here don't even know it."_ Said Viola to herself. "Viola?" Grant asked. "Oh sorry,I know he will success...especially with that Vivillion." Said Viola "you and your bug types." Grant chuckled.

"Espurr use Scratch." Espurr then charged in with sharp claws. _"Wait for it and..._ use Sleep Powder." Vivillion then sprayed green powder just when Espurr got close enough. This made Espurr tired and it went to sleep. "No Espurr!" Said Alex "now finished this with Bug Buzz." Vivillion then made a loud bug screech combined with the increased special attack increase which caused the sleeping Espurr to faint. "Espurr is unable to battle,the winner is Vivillion,and the match goes to Drake,who will now ascend to the title of Baron." Said Molly.

* * *

Everyone applaud at such a spectacular battle. Drake then came back wearing a white cloak same as Ash. "Wow Drake,that white cloak really brings out your eyes." Said Viola. Drake scratched his head for the compliment. "I agree,I didn't see what you got planned until it was too late." Said Alex. "All it took was patience." Drake replied. "Smart and Handsome." Alex said. Then Alex and Drake bowed to each other and then she left. "Now I got to get a picture of this." Viola then got her camera and told Ash and Drake to get ready. She then took a picture of them in their robes along with their Pokémon. "Wow it looks great." Said Serena. "I know,you guys should have posed." Said Viola,joking with the brothers. Then a pair of gloves were toss to Viola. "Hey you been challenged." Said Ash. "I think I know who." Viola said then looks at Grant. "Duchess Viola I challenge you to a battle." Grant declared. "And I accepted." Said Viola. They then made their way to the battlefield. "The battle between Duke Grant and Duchess Viola will begin,the winner of this battle will then ascend to the title of Grand Duke or Grand Duchess." Said Molly. "Surskit let's go." Viola released. "Onix you're up." Grant released. Serena then decided to scan the huge snake Pokémon.

 _"Onix,The Rock Snake Pokémon,Opening its large mouth,it ingests massive amounts of soil and creates long tunnels."_ Ash then released Froakie and Fletchling to help support Viola in her battle.

* * *

 _Grant vs. Viola one on one_

"Surskit use Ice Beam." Surskit then fired a beam of ice on the floor for it to skate more smoother. "Speed maybe your tactics,but it won't be enough. Onix use Rock Tomb." Onix then jumped up and summon a barrage of rocks towards Surskit to box it in.

Meanwhile everyone notice how Onix was personally controlling the boulders and realizes that Grant isn't your average trainer. "He trained his Onix well." Said Drake. "Still Viola won't let that stop her." Said Ash.

Meanwhile one of the boulders was heading towards Surskit. "Quick use Protect." Surskit then lit up a green barrier to protect it against the boulder. "Use Flash Cannon." Onix then jumped up and fired a silver beam attack at Surskit. "Use Signal Beam" Surskit then charged up and fired a rainbow Beam at the Flash Cannon,canceling it. "Keep moving." Said Viola. "Rock Polish." Onix then charged abit of power through its body,increasing its speed. It then had no problem keeping up with Surskit. "Use Ice Beam." Surskit then fired a Beam of Ice at Onix,hitting it on tail and freezing it. "Onix jump." Onix didn't let the frozen tail stop him,and jump high to break the ice. Viola was shock that Onix managed to get out of it. "Use Rock Tomb" Onix then summoned a pile of rocks at Surskit. Surskit tried its best to evade them,but was then boxed in by four boulders. "Use Flash Cannon." Onix then fired a Sliver Beam at the trapped Surskit,successfully hitting it. The attack then sent Surskit back at Viola,fainted. "Surskit is unable to battle,Onix is the winner,and the match goes to Grant,who will now ascend to the title of Grand Duke." Said Molly.

* * *

Grant was then giving a purple cloak as the symbol of the rise of his rank of Grand Duke. "Congrats you're finally a Grand Duke." Viola congratulated. "Thanks but all the hard work goes to Onix." Grant said as he pats his Pokémon on the head. Everyone then applaud at such a great battle. "Aww Viola lost." Bonnie said. "Don't worry there's always next time." Said Clemont.

Hours pass and Grant was getting ready to leave,but was stopped by Ash and the others. "Hey Grant I just want to say that was a great battle." Ash said. "Thanks Ash,It good that you guys enjoyed it." Said Grant. "When I ascend to a Grand Duke,we'll have a battle." Ash said. "Or maybe at the Cyllage Gym." Said Grant. Everyone was then confused as to what he meant. "Didn't Viola tell you?,I'm the Cyllage Gym Leader." Grant said. This left everyone shocked,it's no wonder Grant wasn't ordinary. "Yea we have a battle there." Ash said,hoping to beat him and get his second badge. Grant then nodded and headed off.

As everyone was preparing to leave,they decided to say goodbye to Chester and Nico. "Until next time guys." Ash said. "Yep it's been fun yo." Said Nico. "Here we go with the yos,yo." Said Serena who wasn't enjoying their rapping. "Yo,yo their contagious." Warned Nico. Serena then realized what she said and covered her mouth. "*laughing*yes they are,yo." Drake said. They then said goodbye to Nico and Chester and headed down Route 7 to the next Pokémon Center.

* * *

 **And done,whew,that took way longer then I expected. So now more secrets are revealed and more will come as the Journey continues. Well Like and Comment below and thanks for reading. I'll explain more things in the next chapter. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye**


	18. A Pokévision of Wonders

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **(A/N) Hey guys Paradox here and this is Chapter 18. So now the XY Series finally ends. I got to say when I heard about what happened between Ash and Serena,I nearly fell off my seat while eating a bowl of chicken soup. That hasn't been done since...I'm positive it was Alto Mare,plus it makes her the first female companion to kiss him,since it was off-screen we'll never truely know where she kissed him. It could be on the cheek,lips,or maybe even the nose. Hey guys...I don't wish to be a downer,but I'm just one of those people who practically thinks of every sanerio. I just hope that when the writers decided to do that sence,that they didn't do it just so that amourshippers will be satisfied for awhile so that they don't think about bring her back in the near future. If I offended anyone with this prediction I apologize in advance. But I bet you all want me to stop talk,let's get on with the show.**

* * *

 _"Confidence is the only bond of friendship."-Publilius Syrus_

* * *

Chapter 18:A Pokévision of Wonders

The group resides in a Pokémon Center on Route 7 after leaving the Battle Chateau behind. Since it was nearly pack,they could only get one room with four beds,so Drake slept on the floor once again. In the morning the group got up,check their Pokémon with Nurse Joy,and had breakfast in the cafeteria. After they were done eating and Nurse Joy checked their Pokémon,the group then saw various trainers all seated in the main area. "Hey what do you think is happening?" Said Ash. Then the TV turn to a program of which a small figure is talking. "Welcome back to Pokévision live. Time for this week's #4 of our Top 10. Said the TV. It then introduced a video of a trainer and his Onix sliding down a snowy mountain. "

"Pokévision?" Ash asked. "Pokévision is way for trainers to introduce their Pokémon out to the world." Clemont said. "We now reach video #3." Said The TV which then showed a Psyduck staring away into the sunset. "I'm surprised I never heard of it." Said Drake. "Well,its only being ran by the Kalos Entertainment Network,so it really hasn't reach anywhere outside this region." Said Clemont. "Next is #2." The Tv then showed a video of Nurse Joy and her Wigglytuff running through a field. "It can also show the bond between Pokémon and Trainer,like this video does." Said Serena. "Trainers then upload their video to an online viewing site,so that other trainers can view them on their own time,and if it's good enough it can be displayed live,such as right now." Said Clemont. "And now here is this week video #1." It then displayed a young girl slightly older then Serena along with her Fennekin. "Whose that?" Drake asked. "That's Aria,I just knew she'd be number one." Said Bonnie. "After she and her Fennekin had several top ranked Pokévision appearances,they made their debut as a pop duo and became famous all over Kalos." Said Clemont. While watching Aria's video both Bonnie and Chespin couldn't help but admire Aria's Fennekin especially Chespin who went head over heels for it. "So cute." Said Bonnie.

"You know Bonnie that is a cute." Serena then grew worried over what Ash might say about Aria. "Fennekin" Ash finish his train of thought. Serena was then relieved that Ash meant Aria's Fennekin,and not Aria herself. Meanwhile Drake notice this and laughed to himself. _"Heh,heh,nearly save yourself there Ash."_ Drake said to himself,knowing that the last thing Ash needed was to compliment another girl while having feelings for another. "I think Ash gets it." Said Bonnie. "So do I" Drake said. Meanwhile Clemont remembered seeing a camera rental service at the Pokémon Center the night before. "You know I think,you can rent the equipment use to make Pokévision videos here at the Pokémon Center." Serena then had a brainstorm and decided what she wanted. "That's brilliant,I decided to make my debut Pokévision video." Said Serena. "That seems like an excellent idea Serena. Let's head over to the Video Rental,it's just down the hall from here." Said Clemont. The group then then went over to the Video Rental,there a male attendant help them with all their equipment.

"Now once you're all done,come back here and we help edit it and create a soundtrack as here." Said the attendant. Everyone thanked for his assistance and was packing everyone. "You know guys,I always wanted to make a Pokévision video if I ever got a Pokémon." Said Serena,she always remembered all the Pokévision she always watched as a little girl. She was always dazzled by trainers and their Pokémon on their Journey together. Her mother meanwhile saw her daughter watching these videos,while she thought of helping Serena make one but she always thought she wasn't old enough,plus she thought that she wouldn't go through it due to her shyness.

Meanwhile Bonnie broke the peace. "Big bro,could I make one with Dedenne?" Bonnie asked. "But I think you forgot that Dedenne isn't your Pokémon." Clemont said. Bonnie then hung her head,but then quickly rose for another idea. "Alright then I guess I'll just make one to find a wife for you." Said Bonnie. "No you won't" both blond siblings then started arguing over this. Meanwhile Serena then turned to Ash and Drake. "Ash you think you can help me with mine?" Serena asked with hope. Unfortunately for her,Ash had already made plans to train. "Oh um...thing is that I was going to do some special training along with Drake to prepare for my battle with Grant." Ash said "really?" Serena asked sadly,she was really hoping that Ash would help with this,that this will give her the chance to be closer to him. "Yeah,if I don't find a way to maneuver around his Onix's Rock Tomb,I have no chance of winning." Ash said. Ash then looked towards Serena to see a sad look on her face. This caused Ash's heart to spilt,while he was still trying to figure things out,he would never do anything to make her unhappy. _"Serena I'm so sorry. I hope you understand."_ Ash said to himself. Serena then understood why he needed to training,so that way he can be prepared. "Well maybe the rest of you can help me." Serena told the blond siblings. "Of course,I can be most help in Behind the Sences." Said Clemont,but Bonnie had other ideas. "No way, you're be most helpful if we make you a big star." Bonnie proposed. But Clemont immediately felt like a huge weight dropped on his head. "But I don't want to be a star." Clemont rejected. As they were about to leave the attendant then told them something. "Wait,before you leave,we also have an extensive wardrobe department for you to use." Said the attendant. "That'll be perfect thanks."

The group then went to the field where the sence was beautiful,perfect place for shooting. "Alright guys if you guys need anything,we'll be on the other side of the hill." Drake said. "Ok, have fun guys." Said Serena. Ash and Drake then went over to the next hill to train. Meanwhile Clemont,Bonnie,and Serena had already set all the equipment up. "Alright I think we should do Clemont's first." Said Bonnie. "What!? I told you I don't want to do it!" Clemont said "Come on Clemont you'll be fine." Said Serena. "Now you and Chespin and Bunnelby put these on." Bonnie then gave small blue dress shirts with red bow ties for the Pokémon while Clemont had a blue-green exquisite clothing,it really displays the unique fashion sence that is the Kalos Region. "Alright are you all set Clemont?" Serena asked. But Clemont only just stared at the camera,shaking in his shoes.

"Alright then, action." Serena then started rolling he camera. But Clemont was still shaking which made him extremely nervous. "Um-hel-hello there I-I'm -Cle-Clemont,and th-this-I-is." He shookly raised this hand. "Chespin!" It said while doing a close-up. "No!,No Cut." Bonnie said. "Chespin you're too far out front,and you Clemont,you need more energy in yourself. Your voice is getting lower and lower." She continued. But Clemont felt like he got head by a ton of brinks for this embarrassment. "I've already told you that I'm not good at this thing,so why can't we just do Serena's already?!" Bonnie was now at a lost,unlike herself,her brother really had no interest in doing this. "Hey don't you talk to for him Bonnie?" Serena said. "You mean speak for him?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah,and Clemont can lip everything you say." Serena proposed. "Yea,lets give it a try." The trio then spend half an hour doing Clemont's video with Bonnie speaking his lines. Clemont then finally sat down,finally relived that he's done. "Oh,I can't stand this kind of video." Clemont said while trying to calm his nerves. "You really need to get over that." Said Bonnie,not believing his somewhat of a phobia.

"Now it's our turn Fennekin." Serena spoke. She then put a mini version of her top hat on Fennekin. "Wow you guys are so cute together." Said Bonnie. Serena just smile at the little girl's compliment. "Well,first let's take a shot of Fennekin and me running through the field." Said Serena. "Seems like a good start." Said Bonnie. Clemont then readjust his glasses. "It looks like that's my cue. The future is now thanks to science CLEMONTIC GEAR on. I thought we'd encounter a situation like this one. Presenting the PokéStar Shooter." Clemont presented a three-leg robot with a mic on one one and presenter on the other. On the face was a camera lens that can shoot variety of shots. "PokeStar Shooter?" Serena thought how this thing can help. "Boring." Said Bonnie,since her brother picked another boring name for the thing. Clemont presented that It can shoot close up,far wide shots,and even high and low angles. Clemont was especially proud that it can shoot at a higher quality as high as PokéStar Studios,the movie capital of all things production.

"Well,I guess Science is amazing just like Ash says." Said Serena. There the robot then took position with Clemont holding the controller. "Ok we're all set/Fena." Both Serena and Fennekin got ready. "Alright Action." Clemont then press record on the controller,and Serena and Fennekin then started running through the field,having a good time. Then all the sudden the robot then started running towards Serena and Fennekin. "Uh Clemont?" Serena said with some concern. "Wait hang on." Clemont then tried to control the robot,then the controller short-circuits and Clemont realizes there nothing more he can do. "Quickly run as fast as you can." Clemont yelled. Serena and Fennekin then tried to run away from it,not believing that something like this could happen to them.

Meanwhile over the hill Ash and Drake were training for Ash's Gym Battle against Grant. On this occasion Drake called Professor Oak earlier and ask if he could have his Rhydon for the day. The Professor of course was much obliged to help and Drake was glad to see his old friend. He remembered how Rhydon managed to win one last battle that put Drake in Top 16 when he competed in the Indigo League. "Alright remember guys if we want to counter Onix,we need a lot of speed. Pikachu you can use Quick Attack,and Froakie's and Fletchling's Double Team can make a difficultly to land a hit successfully." Ash's Pokémon nodded and resume their training. "Alright remember you guys. There's several ways around Rock Tomb. The Two most simple ways are advantage or maneuver, these tactics can be just as successful as the team who can coronate them." Said Drake standing on the other side. Ash and his Pokémon nodded and resumed when suddenly they heard screaming. Ash immediately recognized the voice as it was Serena's and Ash tried to find the source and found out she was been chased by a robot,Ash figure the robot from Clemont and assumed that is all part of the video. Ash then took a deep breath as he relax,knowing that there's no trouble. Worst case was some robot was trying to kidnap her,but Ash immediately shrugged that thought out.

"Looks like another one of Clemont's inventions." Said Drake. "That's what I thought too. Science is so amazing." Said Ash. Serena somehow managed to hear Ash. "No! It's not amazing!" She said while trying to get away. "My device is out of control!" Said Clemont "Guys do something!" Said Bonnie. "I got this Drake, Pikachu aim at the robot and use Electro Ball." Pikachu then jumped and fired a ball of electricity at the robot with presise aim,destroying it. Unfortunately Serena and Fennekin were in the blast and then when the smoke dispersed,the two were completely covered in black soot from head to toe. "Now look that us,we're completely cover in black soot!" Serena said with Fennekin angrier then Mankey on a rampage. "But I thought you needed help." Ash said. Fennekin was just too angry,and fired an Ember attack at Ash and Drake. Pikachu managed to dodge it,and Drake bended his upper body backwards for the Ember to fly by,but Ash on the other hand hasn't so lucky,and got hit. "Ohhh,you didn't have to do that." Ash said covered in soot and falling over. "Um if you remember Fennekin prefers to keep clean." Serena said. "You know this might be a good time for a wardrobe change." Bonnie suggested. "That's a great idea Bonnie,I'll be right back." Serena said then left to change clothes along with Fennekin.

Meanwhile Bonnie noticed Clemont mourning over his destroyed creation. "Esshh,get over it Clemont,you look ridiculous." Said Bonnie,looking over it. "Sorry about your invention Clemont." Ash apologized. "It's ok I suppose,it did stop though." Clemont said then went over to tinker in his bag along with Bonnie. Meanwhile Ash and Drake were left alone until Serena came back. "So...you had it?" Drake said wondering about his brother's actions. "It was the only thing I thought of and no,I didn't mean to blow her and Fennekin up." Ash said. "Whatever you say,just talk to her about it,hopefully she not mad at you." Said Drake "I'm sure she..isn't...mad..at..me?...yea you're right,I need to be sure." Said Ash not certain about his thoughts,he really hoped Serena wasn't mad about blow her up,Fennekin was and he got blasted by ball of fire.

After ten minutes Serena and Fennekin finally came back. "Here I am/kin!" Serena and Fennekin came back in matching outfits. Serena wore a pink short top that her belly was exposed,a short pink skirt that went just below her hips,on the back was a Fennekin tail,pink wristbands,Fennekin ears with a pink bow in the middle,and Fennekin boots. Fennekin just wore a pink choker,and a pink ribbon on her head. Everyone was dazzled by the two's new looked. "See how the Fennekin's ears and tail give such charm to this outfit." Said Serena "So cute," said Bonnie "I agree with Bonnie." Said Clemont. "It's really looks good on her,right Ash?" Drake said. Ash meanwhile wasn't listening,instead his eyes were only focused on what's in front of him. Unlike everyone else,he showed no response,emotion,instead he just stared. _"My Arceus,She looks so beautiful. The ears really bring her eyes out more. Her top really brings out more of her chest,And her skirt really brings her curv-wait a minute what am I doing? I shouldn't say things like that about Serena. Just cause she looks so cute in that,doesn't make it right to say things like that."_ Ash said to himself. Back then this never happened to him before. Not with his past friends,more specifically the female ones. But ever since reuniting with Serena he never felt the same again. This was practically the first time he ever start caring for a girl this way,especially using words like cute,gorgeous,beautiful to describe her.

There a question broke Ash out of his trance. "Hey Ash please help us with the video." Bonnie asked. But Ash thought he should train for his upcoming Gym Battle. "But we got Special Training to do." Ash said. "It's ok Ash I think we done enough training for today." Said Drake. "And Ash,sometimes taking a break can go a long way to help focus your training." Said Serena. Ash then thought of what she said and realized she was right. He then look at her ocean blue eyes and knew that he couldn't do turn her down a second time.

"You're right." Ash and said which made Serena and Bonnie happy. "For now on I'll be handing the Video camera." Said Clemont "I'll handle lights." Said Drake. The group then spent an hour working on that sence before deciding that the next sence at the Pokémon Center.

"Alright the next sence will be Serena and Fennekin baking treats together." Said Clemont. Then Serena and Fennekin came into the kitchen wearing matching floral patterned aprons. "We're ready and even Pikachu here has a camio role." She said. They then got ready and Clemont began recording. While stirring the batter Serena then asked Pikachu for powder sugar. Pikachu then carried it to Serena but it's small legs and weak strength made it stumble and fall down with the powder spreading all over. Pikachu was completely covered in powder sugar,but he wasn't the only one. Fennekin was enraged at getting dirty again and shot another Ember attack at him,but dodge it and wound up hitting Ash instead. "I really can't win can't I?" Said a very crispy Ash.

Serena then spent the next few minutes cleaning and brushing Fennekin clean. "And...all done." Serena said. "Fennekin seems to feel much better now." Said Ash. "Yep,I take the time to properly take care of Fennekin's being because getting dirty is so upsetting." Said Serena. As a young woman she always tries to look good,and keeping clean. "I think you're a bit like that too Serena." Said Clemont. "Seem like Fennekin is really taking after you,proof of your bond between the both of you." Said Drake. Serena smiled and then decided to move on.

The group then moved to the next sence of which took place outside an old fancy building with Serena wearing a elegant pink ball gown. While shooting the sence Ash thought she couldn't look anymore beautiful,which made his heart flutter. Meanwhile someone was listening in on their video

"Pokévision huh?" James said. "It's where trainers can show the bonds between their Pokémon." Said Meowth. "No." said Jessie. Both James and Meowth then looked at her. "They doing it all wrong,they don't have the potential to show real beauty in front of the camera,only I can do that." Said Jessie. Meanwhile James and Meowth hung their heads,they never enjoy this side of Jessie. "Look forget about this and let's focus on Pikachu." Said Meowth. "And I think I have a plan." Said James as they head to the Pokémon Center.

As the group now heads back to the Pokémon Center,Serena thinks about how her video to turn out. When they head back,they head to the Video Rental to work on the video. "Hi we'd just finished working on the video." Said Serena. "Hey kids,but I'm sorry the editing machine is broken." Said the attendant. "It's broken,how?" Drake asked. "I wish I knew. I only left for a moment and when I came back,it was broken." Said the attendant. "Now how?" Said Bonnie. "I afraid you'll have to wait until I can fix the machine." The group nodded and went outside to see want can they do,there they saw three people offering their production services to people. They then walked in and met the three characters.

"Hello how can we help you" said the woman with a grin. "We were wondering if you can edit our Pokévision video and add a soundtrack." Serena asked. But the three looked to each other and agreed.

"No"

immediately the group looked at them in confusion. "We can't work with the video you shot,we'd need to shoot everything from scratch." They said then took Pikachu,Fennekin,and Dedenne away to the back to work. Immediately the group knew something was wrong and followed them. In the back room they only saw a cheap background and up above was Team Rocket's balloon with their Pokémon.

"Team Rocket." Everyone said. "Ha hello suckers!" Said Jessie. "Give back Fennekin." Said Serena. "Dedenne as well." Said Bonnie "And Pikachu." Said Ash. "We don't think so,but you can have this." James then threw a cube that released smoke. When then smoke disperse Team Rocket was gone. "They gone." Said Serena. "Fletchling come on out." Ash then released Fletchling to look for Team Rocket while the group catches up.

On a cliff side Team Rocket placed the captive Pokémon in a cave while they had alittle celebration unknown to them that Fletchling had followed them. "Here to catching Pikachu." Jessie raised her cup. "Here,here/Wob." Said the Three males. "Now that's settle lets work on a video of myself." Said Jessie. "Wha-but we only did that to trick the twerps." Said James. "I'm an actress and I must act immediately. So get up and let's begin on my Pokévision video now." All three males then felt glumped,feeling like slaves to this kind of treatment.

Meanwhile Pikachu and the other were trying to break free from their cage,but the glass prove to be durable. Eventually enough tackles were enough to make it crack and Fennekin finished it off with Hidden Power. Finally free all three Pokémon then made their way outside,where they saw rain at the opening and nowhere else. Pikachu and Dedenne then made their way through the muddy puddle,but Fennekin couldn't across since it was afraid to get dirty. Meowth then notice that Pikachu and the others have escaped,but before they could react,Ash and the others made it to their Pokémon.

"Pikachu/Dedenne" Ash and Bonnie hugged their Pokémon and turned to Team Rocket. "Wait where's Fennekin?" Drake asked. Pikachu then pointed across the puddle where Fennekin stood there. "What's wrong with Fennekin?" Clemont asked. "I think I know. Fennekin doesn't what to get dirty like I do." Said Serena. She then ran across the puddle to get to Fennekin,but was stopped by a Psybeam from above. "Don't think about Twerpette." Said James. "Ash let's give her some cover." Said Drake and then released Rhydon while Ash had Pikachu. James then had Inkay launched another Psybeam but Drake manage to have Rhydon block it using Hyper Beam. Serena managed to brace herself mid attack and kept going. Pumpkaboo then fired a Shadow Ball,but Pikachu canceled it with Thunderbolt,but the attack was awfully close to Serena causing her to fall into the water. Serena then looked at Fennekin still unable to even move. "It doesn't matter if I get dirty. Fennekin you protect me every single day,so this time it's my turn to protect you." Serena yelled to Fennekin. Fennekin then tried to comprehend it and knew that if her trainer was willing to plunge into the filth to save her,then she can do the same as well. Fennekin then ran through the mud to reach Serena and jumped into her arms.

"Fennekin!..are you ok?" Fennekin nodded and both shared a meaningful hug. Meanwhile Team Rocket noticed this and took a chance. "Such twerpish actions for a twerpette,Pumpkaboo use Frustration." Pumpkaboo then charged in full of anger at Serena and Fennekin,but Fennekin saw this and jumped and shot a stream of fire at Pumpkaboo,knocking it into Inkay and back at Team Rocket. "Now Ash." Drake then had Rhydon fired a Hyper Beam while Pikachu launched a powerful Thunderbolt. Both attacks collided and sent Team Rocket into the air.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGIAN!" They said as they whistled through the sky. The group was then relieved now that's over with. Serena meanwhile was still thinking what was the move that Fennekin used. "Hey guys I think Fennekin learned a new move." She said. "From what I saw,I'd say she learned Flamethrower,to protect you." Said Drake. "That's so cool Fennekin,you just learned Flamethrower." Serena said then looked at her fur and then at her clothes. "I guess we both are a muddy mess." Serena said. "True but if you ask me,you both overcame your priorities for each other,that's something to be proud of" said Drake. "I agree." Ash said. Serena then smiled that their response. "Well we should head back to the Pokémon Center. After editing the video we could use a shower." Everyone laughed at her remark and walked back to the Pokémon Center.

After editing the video and cleaning up,everyone was ready to watch the video. After it played everyone applauded at such a masterpiece. "That was so cool." Said Bonnie. "I agree,such great work." Said Clemont. "I third with your comment." Said Drake. "I agree as well. Hey Ash what did you think?" Serena asked. Ash then thought of only one word to describe the whole thing

"Perfect"

Serena then blushed at his comment. Knowing that he liked it was enough to bring joy to her heart. The group then had dinner and got two rooms for the night,one for Drake and the other one for the others. As Drake got ready for bed Ash then came in. "Hey." Ash said. "What's up." Drake said. "Some day right?" Ash said. "Yep,definitely one to remember." Said Drake "so have you talked to Serena like I told you?" Drake asked. "Um-right...I still need to do that." Ash said feeling embarrassed. "Do that...heh you know when Serena was in that Fennekin costume. You really zone out right then." Drake chuckled. "Yea...I guess I was just noticing her in a new light,like you said." Said Ash. "Really? Cause I noticed you were staring at her in more then a new light. You were probably staring at her featu-"

"STOP!...Ok maybe when I saw her at that moment. I was completely mesmerized by how beautiful she'd looked." Ash confessed. "Heh...I never thought I'd see the day that your heart gets stolen. I'm only saying this because you never paid any attention at this kind of stuff whatsoever for the past six years." Said Drake "you're right...maybe I do have feelings for her." Said Ash "that's still not a straight answer." Said Drake. "Alright so if you about to be certain about this,I need you to tell me what you like about Serena." He continued. "...what's not to like? She's smart,funny,pretty,a heartwarming personality,and she's a great baker." Ash said. "And how does she make you feel?" Drake asked. "Well when she'd helped me in my Santalune Gym Battle,she made feel like I can do anything. With her upbringing attitude she can raise me higher. Even when I was down when I lost,she knew exactly what to say to me,which made me keep going. Heck...even when she's right next to me is enough to make me forgot what I'm so sad about. Even though she needs to know how to have more confidence in herself,I know that I can help her in anyway I can,because what I do know is that it's because I care about her,a lot." Ash said then had a complete realization of what he just said.

"Ok" Drake said "This only proves it." He Continued. "I know...because I just realized..I guess...I do..I do love her...I'm in love with Serena...I'm in love with my best friend Serena...I'm in love with my best friend Serena Yvonne." Ash kept repeating until he felt like he has loosing his balance. Drake saw this and gave him a shoulder to lean on. "O..k easy there big guy. I get it,you finally realized you're in love with your best friend and I'm happy for you." Drake said while Ash still kept on repeating. After taking a minute Ash pulled himself together. "Alright so you love her. Now what are you going to tell her." Said Drake "wait wha-,I can't tell her Drake. She may not even feel the same way about me,and the last thing I need is to lose my best friend due to this feeling." Ash said. Now that he knows what he feels,a ton of questions came to his mind. What does Serena think?,how will she react?,does she even feel the same way? Ash wondered about this,but he wasn't gonna poke around in it for someone who may not even like him much less go out with him. "Ash,I'm sure she feels the same way...look if you won't talk to her about it,then observed her." Said Drake

"what do you mean?"

"I mean watch what she does for you,listen to what she tells you,and notice something that she does when you do something for her." Drake said. Ash thought about this and if he notices sign that if Serena does feel the same,then maybe he can tell her how he feels. "Ok I'll try to lookout for any hints." Ash said. "Good...well I'm fried so I'm going to bed." Said Drake. "Alright see ya." Ash then headed for the door and went to his room. Inside Clemont and Bonnie were already asleep in their beds,but Serena's bed was empty. Ash looked around and noticed she was stargazing on the balcony,there he decided to accompany her.

"Hey." Said Ash standing at the doorway. "Ash!,I've been looking all over for you." Said Serena. "Oh I was just in Drake's room." Ash said. "Oh...well,guess I overreacted for nothing." Serena said. "Don't worry about it. If anything I'm happy that you were worry about me." Said Ash. Serena then blushed at his comment. "If anything I'm sorry for blowing you up this afternoon." Said Ash. "Oh,don't worry about it. If anything you saved me from that robot,so thank you." Serena thanked

"Anything for you,Serena." Ash smile and then felt his cheeks burn up. Serena then went into an even deeper blush,not believing what he just said. _Anything for you,Serena"_ Serena kept repeating that moment. Ash said that there is nothing he won't do for her. Serena then yawned,and Ash noticed this and decided to tease her. "Someone's tired." He said. "Yea,I guess..I'm just gonna hit the hay." Serena said.

"Goodnight."

"Sweet Dreams Serena,Goodnight."

Serena once again blushed again at his comment. _"Wow he really cares about me. I hope that one day,I'll have the strength to tell you how I feel,Ash."_ Serena said to herself before finally laying in her bed,unknown to her,Ash was thinking the exact same thing. Sometime later Ash couldn't sleep after waking up all the sudden. There he looked across from him to see his crush sleeping peacefully. While laying there Ash took note of this. " _Man she looks so beautiful,even when she's asleep. I really hope she feels the same for me."_ Ash said to himself and was preparing to fall back to sleep when he heard something.

"Ash" said a very sleeping Serena. "Huh,guess she's dreaming about me." Ash whispered then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **And done. Well guys that's Chapter 18. Well now Ash knows how he feels,and hopes to find if Serena feels the same way. On to other things,I got to say when I wondered which part did Serena kissed Ash,people said it was on the lips hence why the kiss was off screen,I really couldn't believe it. And Based off some sources some think that Sun and Moon actually happened after Black and White before Ash went to Kalos,but I'm not sure if that's true,so I don't really know. My opinion and this is one possibility,is that the story is being told in a story,like a flashback that a grown up Ash is telling his child about...heh I wouldn't be surprised if that's how Sun and Moon ends when the time comes. So,so many possibilities,and theories,let's keep hoping for the best. Now XY is finally over,we say farewell to probably the best series in the show and that that in the ending showed that phase after Ash enters his house,shows that nothing will ever stay the same. Change is coming everyone,best be prepared. I've always thought of this and you guys are probably gonna think of me as some sort of schmuck or something,but amourshipping has always succeeded not cause of what the show and the writers presents to us,as viewers. It's always been alive since we as amourshippers keep it alive. But know this my fellow readers,that the things that we create for this community we be more important then ever. Take heart of this guys,because now things will take a new direction and we must now choose between what is right and what is best. Thanks so much reading,Like and Comment down below...now if you're excuse me I'll be taking a long nap. This is Paradox signing off,Goodbye...oh one last thing,this story managed to break over 5000 views,once again thanks so much for supporting this story,you guys are awesome...ok now goodbye.**


	19. Gold Fishing

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **(A/N) Hey guys Paradox here and this is chapter 19. Well...there's not much to say. Only that there are many surprises that will be revealed,questions to answers,and mysteries to find out. Just sit back and enjoy the story.**

* * *

 _"Fishing is not an escape from life,but often a deeper immersion into it."-Harry Middleton_

* * *

Chapter 19:Gold Fishing

After two days of traveling down the road. The gang finally arrives at Ambrette Town. "So this is Ambrette Town." Said Drake. The gang looks over the town that's filled with beauty. Right next to the town,was where the sea touched the land. "Wow it's so beautiful." Said Bonnie. "Come on guys p,I want to see the ocean." Said Serena before she ran off,leaving the group behind. "Wait up" said Ash before running after her with the group in tow. Some time later the group then reached the beach,from there Ash then released Froakie to enjoy the water,along with Pikachu and Dedenne. Serena and Bonnie then took off their shoes to enjoy the water as well. While the boys looked at them having fun. While Clemont and Drake watched them,Ash was solely focused on the sixteen year old honey haired girl. It's been two days since Ash had a realization of everything. He watched her run happily through the waves,almost as if she was doing water ballet. If It weren't for Drake's help he'd still be trying to rack his brain,trying to figure out why was he feeling this way. Ash just smiled as she enjoyed dancing in the waves along with Bonnie.

After a few minutes Serena and Bonnie decided to put their shoes back on and return to the boys. "That was so refreshing." Said Serena. "Yeah,why didn't you guys come on in?" Bonnie asked. The boys just looked at each other hoping to not respond,luckily their wish was granted. "Hey guys check this out." Serena invited them to check something on her tablet. "Look,The Ambrette Aquarium," Serena then shows them of an attraction that's well known in Kalos. "Biggest Exhibit of Water Type Pokémon." Said Ash. "Spectacular Water Shows." Said Drake. "And houses undersea Pokémon views underwater." Said Serena. "Sounds like undersea paradise." Said Drake. "I've always wanted to go there since I was little." Said Serena. She remembered seeing the ads on the morning paper her mom used to read every breakfast. She wanted to go,but her mom said that they wouldn't have the time. "Well lets go." Said Ash. "You want to?" Drake asked. "Of course,it should be fun." Ash replied. "I agree come on big brother." Said Bonnie dragging Clemont's arm. "Take it easy Bonnie." Clemont's said while a bit of pressure on his arm. The group then followed them to a huge building that has a few waves decorations on the outside.

Inside was a big lobby with several chairs by the walls. At the front was the receptionist currently on the computer when she saw the group. "Hello welcome to Ambrette Aquarium." She said. "Hi,for five people." Drake said. "Ok...for five people...it will be...860 Pokédollars." She said. But before Drake could take out his wallet,Ash and Clemont stopped him. "Don't worry we'll pay our part." Said Ash. "I'll be paying for Bonnie and I." Clemont said while taking out his pocketbook. Meanwhile Serena looked worried since because she didn't have much money to pay for her ticket,much less for supplies. Ash saw the worried look on her face and decided to asked. "Hey,are you alright?" Ash asked. "Oh,um...everything is fine,it's just that I...don't have enough money to pay for my ticket." Serena said. Ash meanwhile just smile and knew that this will be a good time to obverse her,plus he's her best friend and they always keep each other's backs. "Don't worry I'll pay for yours." Ash said. "Really?...um..that's ok...you don't have to." Serena said,not wanting to burden her crush. "No,it's ok..I want to." Ash smiled. Serena just blushed,that her crush was willing to pay for her,while she tried to conceal it,but Ash saw her face briefly. _"Is she blushing?"_ Ash thought,ever since Drake told him to try to be more open towards Serena,that hopefully he can pick up signs that she may like him back. "Thanks Ash." Said Serena happily. "Anytime." Ash smiled back,with his cheeks slightly red.

Serena then wondered about Ash's recent change in behavior. For the past couple of days Ash has been more open,more happy to assist her in anything,like the day before she and Fennekin decided to do some basic training,and Ash notice that they were struggling and decided to help them along with Froakie. They then spent an hour improving their battling skills,and even though Serena and Fennekin weren't the batting type,They happily had fun,especially with Ash. Despite not having much prowess in battling,Ash told her to always move forward,never give up until the end. Aside from them both,Fennekin thanked Froakie for being a great training partner,which the Frog Pokémon was much obliged. Since then Serena notice Ash's behavior as he was more happy,cheerful,and more caring towards her,and even though she likes it,even enjoy it,she wondered what caused this new Ash.

After they paid for their tickets,they enter to see many water type Pokémon in several tanks in the room. They then then to the next place,there they then entered an underwater tube with dozens of water types swimming around. "Wow this place is amazing." Said Bonnie then went next to the glass to see an Alomomola swim around. Clemont then went with her and saw a Stunfisk emerge from the sand on the floor. "Incredible." Said Clemont who watched the Stunfisk flopped away to a rock bed. Meanwhile Ash watched a group of Wooper doing a circler dance underwater. "Wow check that out Pikachu." Pikachu then watched the Wooper swim around with grace.

"Pika,chu" it said with a smile on his face. Meanwhile Serena was looking a Clamperl that opened up. Serena saw a glittering of beauty when it opened up. "So beautiful." Meanwhile Ash decided to come over while Serena looking over a Luvdisc swimming around. "Hey." Ash said. "It's beautiful." Said Serena staring at the Luvdisc swimming around. Ash recognizes the form of it swimming,but he didn't the name. "You know,that seems familiar but I can't remember the name of that." Ash said. Then they heard Drake calling them over. After they left unknown to them,another Luvdisc came over,more specifically a male,and both started a corship dance together. Both then fell in love and began to follow the two trainers. "Look guys" Drake then pointed to a Mantine with a couple of Remoraid under Mantine's fins doing a spectacular performance underwater. "Wow that's amazing." Ash said. "I know,you only sees this happen every three months." Drake said. "Why's that?" Serena asked. "It's said when a Mantine does this dance when Remoraid come close to evolving." Drake explained. There one of the Remoraid started to glow and when it finish,out came a Octillery. "Wow that's incredible." Ash said. Then they heard Clemont and Bonnie calling them over.

"Hey guys over here." Bonnie yelled to them. They then went over to the next room. As they were heading out Drake notice a pair of Luvdisc swimming close to the glass. Then turned to Ash and Serena and back to the Luvdisc and then...he just smiled. _"Huh...just proves that's they have feelings for each other."_ Drake said to himself.

They then went to a much brighter room from then Drake finally catches up to the group. "Hey guys,what's doing on." Drake asked. "They gonna to do some sort of presentation." Said Clemont. There a worker then present a group of Piplup then came out. "Wow Look at the Piplup." Said Bonnie. They then let the Piplup walk around,they walked around,socialize with trainers and their Pokémon. Then two of them then walked up to the and Bonnie,Pikachu,and Dedenne then talked to them. "Aww so cute." Said Serena,with them speaking in their language. "They said thanks for the comment." Drake said. Then one of the workers decided to call back them back. "Aww I wanted to spent more time with them." Said Bonnie as the Piplup then dove into a body of water. "Huh they remind me of Dawn's Piplup." Said Drake. "Cheerful and full of pride,are they?" Ash said. Seeing them reminds both brothers of their adventures in Sinnoh,while traveling with Dawn and Brock. "Whose Dawn?" Serena asked,who overheard the brothers. "Dawn is a Coordinator and a close friend of ours from Sinnoh." Said Ash. "Her Piplup was always a very confident,even when things don't go as plan,it doesn't let up." Said Drake.

Serena then wondered about this,and she never asked them about their past adventures. She then wondered about their friends,rivals,and others. Her mind then drifted to the female companions,and then especially how close they were to Ash and Drake,more specifically Ash. _"I knew they'd have to travel with others before,but now I wondered want did their past companions accomplished?,and how close are Ash and Drake are to them?"_ Serena said to herself. While being on this journey,she still wondered what she do. What's her goal? Serena then wondered about this more and more.

They then went a room that's leads to an outdoor balcony. They then saw a gold statue with a Magikarp on top. "Wow that's a great statue." Said Clemont. Then a man with a Chatot perched on his shoulder walked up to them. "I see you guys seem interested in the story of the Golden Magikerp." Said the man. "There a story to this?" Drake asked. "Yes,but I'm afraid I don't know much about it,but Rodman can tell you all about it." Said the man. "Great,where can we find him?" Ash asked. The man then pointed to the beach where a man was fishing there. "You can find him out there. He's actually the owner of the aquarium." The group then thanked the man for his help and went to the beach where an elder man was fishing from a rock bed. Unknown to them three characters were watching the whole thing.

"Hello" Drake said,but then they noticed he was asleep until a tug on his line work him up. "Oh,oh I got a bite." He said. He then pulled on his line to try to reel it in. By the time it rose up to the surface,it was nothing more then a piece of seaweed. "Oh,not again." He said then unhook the seaweed off,and then notice the group. "Oh,oh,I didn't see you kids there." Said Rodman. The group then introduced themselves and Rodman the same along with his Pokémon,which looked like a lobster,with a blue with yellows eyes and antennae. With its right Claw larger then its left and four legs. Ash then took out his Pokédex to scan it

 _"Clauncher,The Water Gun Pokémon,They knock down flying prey by firing compressed water from their massive claws like shooting a pistol."_

Pikachu and Dedennethen said hello,but Clauncher simply turned his back on them. Rodman saw this and apologized. "I'm sorry about Clauncher. He can be...abit shy." Said Rodman. "It's ok,so we heard of a story of the Golden Magikarp Statue on the balcony there." Said Drake. "I see,so the story goes like this." Rodman then told them about how people swim in this beach. One day a swimmer was swimming underwater when a Starmie shocked him Thunderbolt. He would've drowned to death,but a Magikarp then came by and carried him to shore. Since then the story of story was well known in Ambrette Town and since then the Golden Magikarp hasn't be seen again.

"And that's it." Said Rodman. "That's quite a heroic story." Said Ash. "Yeah, I agree,quite a tale." Said Drake. "It is,that's why it's my wish to fish it and present it to the patrons here at the aquarium." Said Rodman. "That's interesting. Said Clemont. "That way people everywhere knows of the rescue story." Said Drake. Rodman nodded and continued to fish. There the group noddedand decide to help.

"What if we lend you a hand." Said Drake. "Really?,that be excellent,thank you." Rodman then give gave the four fishing poles to use. There Ash,Drake,and Clemont toss their lines out to sea,but Serena felt confused as she never used a fishing pole in her life. "Is something wrong Serena?" Ash asked. "It's just that I've never fished before." Serena said sadly. Ash just smiled and walked over to teach her. "It's easy,must extend your arms all the way back and cast your line forward." Ash explained. Serena then pull her arms back and fasted her line,and it went far into the ocean. Ash then helped her guild her hand to handle the pole more effectively. While doing this,his hand accidentally wound up on top of hers. Both blushed heavily and looked at each other. " _His hand on top of mine...but why hasn't he removed it yet."_ Serena thought. _"My hand's on top of hers..so why she's doesn't she remove it yet?"_ Ash thought. Both had mixed thoughts,but one in common.

 _"Does she like me like I like her?"_

 _"Does he like me like I like him?"_

Then something broke them out of their trance when Rodman got a bite. "I got something. Whatever it is it's big." Rodman tried to reel in his line. When It rose it was just a regular Magikarp. Everyone sprirts rose up and quickly fell down as that wasn't the thing they were fishing for. Clemont's then thought it was a good idea to bring out a new toy. "Don't worry guys,I've got the solution." Clemont then presented a Chinchou robot along with a remote controller in his other hand. "Presenting the No Need For Water Type Pokémon Food Chinchou Model Magikarp Magnet." He said. "The No What Water Pokémon Chinchou what?" Serena said confused. "That's too long to even be a name!" Bonnie said. "This device uses special sound waves that'll attract Magikarp to this general area." Clemont explained "And you don't even listen." Said Bonnie shamely. Clemont then threw it into the ocean and turn it on. There both antennas went underwater and emitted a pulse. Moment later something emerge from the water in a form of a fin.

"Guys what's that?" Serena said. "That's no Magikarp." Said Drake. Then a shark like Pokémon merged. "It's a Sharpedo." Said Ash. It then fired a Hydro Pump at the group. "Get down!" Said Drake. Everyone then ducked to avoid the attack while the Sharpedo then made it's escape. "Everyone ok?" Rodman asked. Everyone nodded and then Clemont then looked out to sea and notice that the device started to malfunction and then exploded. This then cause the remote in his hand to blow up as well causing his hair to go puffy. "Looks like another one bites the dust big bro." Said Bonnie.

"Serena are you ok?" Ash offered his hand to help her up. Serena blushed and steadied accepted his hand. "Yea I'm ok,though I don't appreciate all this sand on my outfit." Serena dusted off the sand and dirt off her clothes. "If it helps,you still look beautiful." Ash smiled. This caused Serena to blush even deeper. She then grabbed his arm and stare into his eyes. "Do you mean that Ash?" Serena said. "Of course I do." Ash replied which made Serena's heart skip a beat. _"I wasn't sure of if Ash had any sort of feelings or even replicate them,but.. now I see that he can."_ Serena said to herself.

Some time passed and since the Sharpedo attack,no one hasn't gotten a bite since. "This is starting to get pretty boring when you don't get any bites." Said Serena. "Nevertheless fishing one of the few things that make the body feel relax. You can feel the waves touch your skin,and the sea breeze through your hair." Said Rodman. "He's right,fishing can actually bring peace to the mind and body." Said Drake.

"I did it" said Clemont. He then shows the gang a device similar to the last,difference is its now a Lanturn. "Now with the new improvements,I present This Time it will Attract Only Magikarp for Certain Lanturn Model." Clemont said. "Again with long names." Said Bonnie feeling embarrassed. "With the tests I did with the Magikarp in the aquarium. I'm now certain it is now Magikarp will be attracted to it." Said Clemont. "It's amazing that's science is so amazing." Said Ash. "You flatter me. Now Lanturn model go."Clemont then threw the model into the ocean and began sending another pulse. There a big fish came under it.

"Hey I got a bite." Said Rodman. Then Ash's line tugged as well. "I got one too." Same for Drake. "Here as well." Then Clemont "Got one here." And finally Serena. "I got a bite." Then all of them tried to reel in what they caught,whatever it was,it's putting up a fight. Everyone was still struggling to reel in their lines,this thing probably was massive. "This thing is heavy." Said Clemont. "I've never reeled in anything this big before." Said Rodman "me neither" said Ash. "My hands are starting to slip." Said Serena.

Then at that moment their catch finally came up to the surface. The thing was basically a huge Gold Magikarp. "Wow is that it?" Said Bonnie "We did it,we did it!" Serena cheered. However Drake took a closer look and and noticed. "Uh,guys I wouldn't celebrate just yet." Said Drake. Then the top of the Magikarp then opened up,revealing you know who.

"Team Rocket." Said everyone

"Ha Prepared for trouble my little twerps.

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To announce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right."

"Wobbuffet."

"Ok...I'm getting too old for this." Said Drake. "You said it." Ash agreed. "Now what are you guys up to?" Drake said. "Well we were searching for the Golden Magikarp,but since you twerps ruin it. We'll do with your Pokémon." Said James. He then took out a net launcher and fired at Pikachu. But Pikachu dodged it,but Dedenne got captured instead. "Dedenne!" Bonnie yelled. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Pikachu jumped up and fired an electrical blast.

"Wobbuffet go." Wobbuffet then stood up and glowed in rainbow colors,redirecting the Thunderbolt back. The Thunderbolt struck the ground in front of the group,blinding them. "Now James fire another net." James then took aim,but a Bubble attack shot through the smoke,destroying the net launcher. "Who did that?" Jessie demanded. "Vice Grip." Clauncher then jumped up and cuffed the rope holding the net Dedenne was in. "Dedenne!" Bonnie caught her while Team Rocket was enraged by this. You twerps are gonna-"

"Save it,you guys done enough,Pikachu Thunderbolt." Ash said. "Clauncher use Hydro Pump. Both Pokémon then jumped and fired their attacks at the overwhelmed trio,sending them off flying.

"TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They said as they flew.

"Whew,do they ever learn?" Serena said. "Believe me,if I told you the answer,you'd be disappointed." Drake said. "Thanks for saving Dedenne,Clauncher." Said Bonnie and Dedenne. "Clauncher maybe a bit closed,but he has a strong sence of justice." Said Rodman. Clauncher just rubbed his head shyly for its trainer's compliment.

Hours pass and the group still hasn't been able to fish anything and the group decided to call it a day. "Sorry we weren't able to catch the Golden Magikarp Rodman." Ash said. "That's ok kids,there's always tomorrow. I appreciate the help." Said Rodman. "Here are your fishing poles back." Said Serena "You kids can keep those,I've got plenty more. Think of it as thanks for spending the day helping me." Rodman insisted. Everyone was then thankful for Rodman let them keep the rods. Then all the sudden a giant Magikarp jumped out of the water for everyone to see. There they noticed that this Magikarp was colored gold. "Was that it?" Ash said. Rodman couldn't believe his eyes. All this time since he story he hasn't once seen it,until now. "I can't believe it. The legend was true. It was true." Rodman danced around in happiness. "Wow I can't believe it either." Said Clemont. "So what are you gonna do now Rodman?" Drake asked "I'm not gonna give up. I'm gonna keep on going and catch that Golden Magikarp." Rodman said. "That's great,whatever happens,you have our support." Said Drake.

"Thanks kids once again thanks for the help." Said Rodman Everyone then waved goodbye as they were heading off to the Pokémon Center to rest for the evening. "Well I don't know about you,but I'm famished after today." Said Ash "Does anyone else agree." He continued. Everyone nodded. "We're in Ash...just as long it isn't seafood we're eating." Drake said,causing everyone to laugh at the wisecrack as they head to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

 **And Done. Finally...sorry about the wait guys,normally it would take me about 1-2 days to write a chapter but something about this one really threw me off my train of thought. I say this because normally I've been writing this story on my IPad and not on a computer. So again I apologize for taking too long. Well Like and Comment below,tell me what you guys think of my story so far. Thanks for reading this is Paradox signing off. Goodnight.**


	20. Cold,Cold Hearts

Pokemon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **Hey guys guess what...IM BACCKK. So I got a new tablet because my old one turns out,is beyond repair. Luckily enough I kept a warranty on the damn thing. But enough of that,I'm anxious to get back in the saddle and I'm sure you guys are too so...let's get started.**

* * *

 _Cold hearts don't bleed. Still they pray for eternity,never seeing tomorrow.-Ja Rule_

* * *

Chapter 20:Cold,Cold Hearts

"So we all know the plan right?" Said a man standing in front of two others. All three wore grey combat suits with a ear pieces. "Yea,Mike we know what to do?" Said one of the men. "Are you sure,Keith? Cuz you look a little green to me." Said one of the men. "Can it,Jason if any you probably screw us or this mission." Said Keith. "Shut up! The both of you. If we do this right,then maybe the boss will reward us." Said Mike. "Alright fine,you made sound so hard." Said Jason. "Yea,just how hard is it to break into a fossil lab?" Said Keith.

* * *

After having breakfast the gang decided to relax abit while Ash decided to get some training in. "Alright Froakie use Water Pulse." Froakie then jumped up and fired a ball of water. "Fletchling Double Team." Fletchling then created clones of himself and one of them got hit the Water Pulse. Both Pokémon were panting after a hard training section. "Alright that's good work guys." Said Ash. Both Pokémon praised on a job well done while the group made their way over. "Hey Ash. I see you all are in good health."

"Hey Alexa." Said Ash,while Alexa approached the group. She then drew her attention to Serena. "So you decided to travel along with Ash and Drake huh?" She said. "Yep,and I knew it was the best choice I made." Said Serena

"So what brings you to Ambrette Town,Alexa?" Drake asked. "I'm here to do an article of the new evolutionary research being done at the Fossil Lab." Said Alexa. "Wow,the Fossil Lab,that's one of the most advanced research facilities in Kalos." Said Clemont with stars twinkling in his eyes. "Yep,and now source say that they manage to revive two ancient Pokémon at the lab." Said Alexa. "That's interesting." Said Ash. "Indeed it is,if you guys are interested,you guys can come along." Alexa offers. Everyone nodded and began to walk to the Fossil Lab.

"So I heard that you and Ash competed in the Battle Chateau." Said Alexa. "Yeah,me and Ash rose to the title of Baron." Said Drake. "I've heard,Viola showed me the photo." Said Alexa. "By the way, you looked rather"

"Dashing?,you're the fourth woman to tell me that. I get it I look good in a suit." Drake said hastily. He didn't know why but he always had this "strange power" to attract a woman's attention. While it was nice to socialize with new people,he just shrug their advances,but he was good enough to be discreet about it. "Believe me Viola agreed with me on...wait did you say fourth?" Alexa said "well Serena first,then your sister,and last one was my opponent at the Battle Chateau." Said Drake. "Wow, besides Serena,you really know how get a woman's attention." Said Alexa.

"As much as it is fun believe me,At this point I'd settle for just one,but the right one." Said Drake "Really?,have you ever being a relationship?" Alexa asked. Drake then paused for a moment,then answered. "Nearly...but the story of that is too...astronomical to even understand." Drake said. "Do you mind sharing?" Said Alexa.

"No,sorry." Said Drake. "Oh...that bad." Said Alexa. "You have no idea." Drake insisted. "Hey guys we're here" said Ash. The group looks at a medium size compound. There a man walked out of front entrance,wearing a suit and lab coat.

"Hello,Welcome to the Fossil Lab. I'm Thaddeus and the lead scientist of the fossil research." He introduced. "I'm Alexa and I'm the Journalist for Kalos Times." She introduced. "Ahh yes,we been expecting you Ms. Alexa...and just who are the rest of you." Thaddeus turned to the group. The gang introduced themselves one by one,and were interested in looking at the research as well. "It's nice to meet all of you. We be really happy to show you all we done here at the Fossil Lab."

Thaddeus then lead the group inside. There they went pass the lobby and into the main preservation room. There the gang looked at all the fossils incased in thick glass. "Wow,look at all the fossils. Each one said to hold a preservation of history in each one." Said Clemont. Meanwhile not everyone shared Clemont's optimism about fossils. "Really?, if you asked me. They just look like old rocks to me." Said Serena. Clemons was offended by Serena's comment. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! This are not just old rocks. They are pieces of history. Of when before even technology or even of modern day Pokémon. Each fossils shares of what prehistoric times were like." Clemons explained. Startle at first from his sudden burst. Serena then caught a glimpse of what he was trying to say. "He means fossils were once Pokémon that can share a lot of information of times back then Serena." Said Ash. Finally understanding what Clemont meant she nodded and apologized.

Meanwhile Alexa was recording with her headset cam when Thaddeus called then over to the next room. "Alright everyone this next room is very special,but before entering you'll need to wear these." Thaddeus then gave the group a yellow-orange heavy coat to put on. "Wait,why do we have to put these one." Bonnie asked. "Lets just says the room..can be abit chilly." Then Thaddeus opened the door revealing a huge snowy room. The gang entered and was amazed by the sparkling Winter Wonderland. "Look at all this snow." Bonnie said as she and Dedenne ran around. "I agree just how cold is this place?" Ash asked.

"Around -64 degrees,it's like this for the Pokémon that live here." Said Thaddeus "And just what Pokémon live here?" Drake asked.

"Woah."

Everyone then turned around to Bonnie lookin at a small dinosaur like Pokémon,Cyan colored skin with a diamond on its side,and finally wing like features on the sides of its head. Drake then scanned it on his Pokéwatch.

 _"Amaura,The Tundra Pokémon,This calm Pokémon lived in a cold land where they were no violent predators like Tyrantrum."_

"Says here that's it's a duel Ice and Rock type. That's a rarely." Said Drake. "Indeed it is,the only evolutionary line of both these types conjoined." Said Thaddeus "Wait you mean that-" Clemont said until the ground began to rumble. There a larger Dino-type Pokémon that's a darker shade of blue in skin,aside from its underside which stayed the same. A single row of diamonds along its sides,and larger wings. Ash then decided to scan it.

 _"Aurorus,The Tundra Pokémon and the evolved form of Amaura,Using its diamond shaped crystals,it can instantly create a wall of ice to block an opponent's attack."_

"Wow,the evolved form of Amaura." Said Ash looking at the giant behemoth. "Yep,before we revived them both,explorers found both fossils in the form of wings,over at the colder regions of Kalos. When we revived the both of them,both were instantly overjoyed to see the other,so we later confirmed their relationship as mother and daughter." Said Thaddeus. Everyone was thrilled to hear about Thaddeus's prediction. That both these Pokémon weren't just revived,that there's a connection between them both.

Excluding Drake and Alexa,the group then played around with Amaura. Amaura then flinged snow at Ash,which he then retaliated. A snowball fight then happened with everyone pitted against each other.

After awhile everyone was starting to get cold inside the room. "Ok...I'm starting freeze up here." Said Clemont. "Me too,it don't think I can stay here much longer." Said Serena. "Not me guys,I'm hot as a Flamethrower." Said Ash. Serena and Clemont just shrugged his comment. They both already know of Ash's energetic body couldn't let the cold keep him down. "I agree with Ash. I really don't know what's wrong with you guys. I'm not cold either." Said Bonnie. Clemont then went in a different direction to get her leave. "But what about Dedenne? It's more important about its well being." Said Clemont Bonnie then looked at Dedenne,who was hiding inside her coat to keep warm,and knew that it was time. "Alright,let's get going." Said Bonnie

Everyone then went back into hallway to put away their lab coats to go get lunch. "So what gonna be up for lunch?" Said Ash as everyone walks away when suddenly a huge boom rocks the whole building. "What was that?" Said Ash. Everyone then went back inside to see a huge hole on the side. They looked around to find the two Pokémon. There they saw two men hauled Amaura away in a net to a truck with a third guy in the driver seat.

"Hey Stop right there." Said Thaddeus. The two then realized that they were caught. "Crap!,lets go." Both Mike and Jason rushed to the truck and got Amaura inside. But before they could get in the hauler. Keith was then pushed out of the driver's seat. "Keith,what are you doing?!" Said Mike. All the sudden the trailer drove away,leaving the Lab. "What happened?!" Mike asked. "I don't know,two people and a Meowth came in all the sudden came in and surprised me,and threw me out." Said Keith "What,we have to get the trailer back." Said Jason. "Shut up, We need to move now." Said Mike. "Stop." Said Thaddeus as the he and group chased after the men. But then Mike then threw a flashbang a few feet at them,buying enough time to make their escape.

When the gang came to,the three men were gone. "What the heck was that?!" Said Serena with a panic tone in her voice. "It seems they got away with Amaura." Said Alexa. "Hey Drake." Ash said while looking at him. But Drake was already investigating over at the hole the men made. "Hey...what are you looking for?" Clemont asked. "To see what happened here." Drake said while looking though the debris. He found various pieces that didn't seem to be part of the wall. He started to pick them to examine it and realized that they were pieces of the bombs they used.

"What's he doing." Serena asked. "He examining for clues. Don't get wrong but he's actually good at investigating scenes." Said Ash "Is there anything your brother can't do?" Alexa said "As far as I know,no" Ash admitted.

"Alright based off this,they using various pieces to make a pipe bomb hooked to a timer,hense this cell phone." Drake said. "I'm not gonna sugarcoat this but...we were very lucky we weren't in here when the charge went off." Drake said. Everyone was then shocked by this. If they were still inside...who knows what will have happened. "Based on the scorch marks they used nitroglycerin." Drake pointed to the wall.

"But that still doesn't explain those men." Said Thaddeus "Unfortunately I didn't get a good look before they set off the flashbang. But based on the explosive and the timing sequence. These guys are pros." Said Drake. "Well that means they targeted the Lab." Said Clemont. "Even so they planned everything,but...they lost the truck." Said Ash

"Because they weren't expecting a third party to be involved." Said Drake. "So we are looking at two groups who are batting over Amaura." Said Alexa. "Well then that's not good." Said Thaddeus "why's that's." Drake asked. "Because Amaura can't be out in warm temperatures." Said Thaddeus. "Well...what happens if it does." Clemont asked.

"...it dies."

Everyone was then shocked by this,and Bonnie started to tear up about this and Serena went over to comfort her. "So we don't have much time to get Amaura back to the lab." Said Drake. "We have no time to lose. We got to find that truck first." Said Drake. All the sudden Aurorus came in all panic and was trying find Amaura,but then notice the huge hole on the wall,and started to charge outside,but Thaddeus tried to stop him. "Please Aurorus calm down. You can't leave the Lab." Said Thaddeus. But Drake then thought maybe Aurorus might be able to help. He then convinced Thaddeus to let Aurorus go with them.

"Alright,so the thieves might be way head off use,so we need to catch up fast." Said Drake. "So hopefully you four can ride on Aurorus." He continued. "I'll ride on Gogoat." Said Alexa. "And you Drake."

Drake then released his Charizard. "I'll be your eye in the sky." Said Drake as he mounts on. "Problem is which direction they took." Said Clemont. All the sudden an aurora appeared in the sky. "Check that out." Said Drake. "Of course,each time Amaura cries out loud,an aruroa appears in the sky,and if it appears Amaura should be nearby." Said Thaddeus. "Perfect lets go." Everyone then took off with Drake in the air and everyone on the ground.

Meanwhile Mike and his crew continue to chase after the truck. "Perfect guys,just how are we gonna explain this to the boss." Said Jason "Unless you want to die sooner. We don't." Said Mike "At lease I've managed to place a tracker underneath the hull before those bastards threw me out." Said Keith. "Yeah but don't hold your breath yet. We still need to get the Amaura back." Said Mike as they continue to track the rig.

Night fell as the group continued to trek across the forest and come across a rapid river too fast to cross. It was not a problem for Drake. Not so much for the others though. "Now how are we suppose to get across?" Said Serena. Aurorus then summon an icy mist that was cold enough to freeze the river. There they manage to cross but there,they loss the trail. "No the aurora is gone." Said Bonnie. "Now what." Said Serena. Aurorus then called out to him. But nothing happened. "Nothing's happening." Said Ash. "Amaura must be too weak to respond." Said Drake. Aurorus then called out to it again,but still no response. Everyone was still clinging on to hope that Amaura was still alive. Aurorus then called out to it one last time,and a moment later an aurora appeared. "There it is." Said Ash. "That's close lets go." Said Drake as they all head out.

Nearby a battle ensured between Team Rocket,and Mike and his group. As Team Rocket was still driving in the forest,a tire burst and needed to be changed. Then Mike and his team appeared and weren't too pleased to find that another group of so-called thieves steal their prize. A battle then took place between Team Rocket's Inkay and Pumpkaboo and their Crobat and Weavile. Both sides didn't seem to overpower the other. But after switching tactics Mike and his crew overwhelmed the novice trio. They then finish them with a combined assault of Ice Beam and Razor Wind blasted Team Rocket off.

"Well that's the end of that." Said Jason. "Great,now finish the tire swap and let's get going." Said Mike

"Oh,that's not necessary."

They then turned around to see Ash and the group blocking their only escape. "Stand aside kids,and no one gets hurt." Said Mike. "Not gonna happen now let go of Amaura now!" Said Drake. Like all thieves they don't give up their prize but the this was different according to Mike. Somehow he heard something about these guys before,specifically the boys with the long black hair.

"If you won't move,then we'll make you. Crobat Air Cutter" Crobat then unleashed an Air Cutter at the group. "Charizard Flamethrower." Charizard then fired a blast of fire at the Air Cutter,creating a wall of smoke. "Quick guys the truck;me and Ash will handle this." Said Drake. Right away Alexa,Serena,Clemont and Bonnie head over to the truck while Ash and Drake hold the thieves back.

There Alexa then opened the back and saw a very weak Amaura trying to preserve its energy. She then help the weak Pokémon out of the truck and by the time they were about to get away,Mike was already standing in the way with a Weavile by his side. "Weavile Ice Beam." Weavile then fired a beam of ice at the group,freeze them all from head to neck. Drake then notices this and realize the others were in trouble. "You got this?" Said Drake "yea,go help them." Said Ash

As Mike was approaching the weak Amaura. He was stopped by a push in the chest. "You're not going anywhere." Said Drake. Mike just smirked and responded. "Neither are you." He said as he took out a baton,and tried to hit Drake across the face. Drake ducked and took out his Staff and both then engaged in a fierce duel.

Meanwhile Ash was still busy fighting Jason and his Crobat. "Crobat,Air Cutter." Crobat then launched the move at the Mouse Pokémon,effectively causing damage when it connected. "Pikachu hang tight and use Quick Attack." Pikachu then glowed white and charged in to get close. "Keep up the pressure with Air Cutter." Crobat continued to sent a volley of shots at the Mouse Pokémon,but proved too much as the Pikachu's superior speed dodged them all. "Now Thunderbolt,Full Power." Pikachu then charged up fired directly at Crobat,causing major damage and then flying at Jason,knocking them both out.

Meanwhile Drake and Mike were still in middle of a brawl. "Huh you fight well...for a brat." Said Mike. "Lease I'm not losing." Said Drake. As they still trying to connect their weapons at each other while throwing conservative strikes as well. Then they came to standstill as they try to overpower the other with their weapon.

"You can do it Drake." Said Clemont

"Beat him." Yelled Bonnie.

"Ha,can't beat strength with just a stick,boy." Said Mike. "Who said it's just a stick?" Drake smirked as he activated a charge on the top of his Staff to cause a bright light close to Mike's eyes,blinding him. "Oh,hey." Said Mike as he covered his eyes. Drake then took the chance to commerce a series of attacks to overwhelm the blind thief. **(Think of this as Nightwing's "Lone Bird" technique from Injustice.)** causing him to stumble back to his defeated crew. "Done...now surrender." Drake said looked at the three.

Instead Mike just started laughing and spoke. "You know,at first I didn't know where I heard about you guys but...now I know." He said pointing at Ash and Drake. "What are you talking about?" Said Ash. "I know who you are...Ash and Drake Ketchum." Right away Ash and Drake were startle by this. It wasn't common for people to keep track of them. "How do you know who we are?" Drake demanded. "Let's just say...that now...we'll be coming for you." Mike smirked

"WHO!" Drake yelled.

But not before Mike then toss another Flashbang at the group,blinding he group long enough to make their escape. When the group came to,the three were gone. "We need to go after them." Said Ash "Its no use. They're long gone. We need to now focus on Amaura." Drake said as the group heads over to the injured Amaura. "How is it?" Alexa asked with some concern. Drake looked it over,and what he saw was nothing good. "I think we're too late." Drake shooked his head. Everyone was then saddened over this with Bonnie beginning to tear up. All the sudden Aurorus came over and kneel over Amaura. "What's it doing?" Said Serena. As Aurorus then released a icy mist over Amaura and moments later Amaura was starting to regain its strength. "Aurorus is decreasing the temperature around Amaura to help it regain its strength." Said Ash. There Amaura then stood up on its four legs and everyone then cheered as Amaura was hen safe now.

After trekking back to the lab,Thaddeus then thanked everyone for rescuing Amaura. As Serena,Clemont,and Bonnie played with Amaura and Aurorus,Ash,Drake,and Alexa stood on the side watching them. "Wow what a day." Said Ash. "I agree,we were really cutting it quite close,right Drake?" Said Alexa. But Drake wasn't listening,instead his mind was on other things.

"Drake what's wrong?" Ash asked. "Those guys...they said they heard of us both." Drake admitted. "So,everyone has heard about you in Kalos since the Garchomp incident." Said Alexa. "That's not what my gut telling me...I don't know why but...I think we seen this kind before." Said Drake "Really where?" Ash asked. "I...don't know...everything is just...all over the place now." Said Drake. "But still this much damage from just three poachers?" Said Alexa. "No..based from their matching uniforms and training..they were foot soldiers." Said Drake.

"Which means." Said Ash

"They're work for someone...someone in a web system...and if what they said was true...that's mean Ash...we're now being hunted." Said Drake. "Which means..we now have to be more careful then ever." Ash said as they continue to look at the others.

* * *

In an unknown location, Mike and the other enter a room with hardly any lighting. There they're kneel before a sithouette sitting in a chair with a human hand on the left armrest and a mechanical one on the right. "So...I trust the mission was...successful?" Said the figure. Mike and others looked at each other,knowing what they had was anything but good news. "Well...no boss...we were prevented from stealing the Pokémon." Said Mike. "Really?...what was the cause of your failure?" Said The Figure. "Well...two trainers and their friends stopped us." Said Mike.

"Two trainers?"

"Two boys,I've heard they were the once who saved a Garchomp and fought a giant robot in Lumiose City a few weeks ago." Said Mike. The figure said nothing,but after moment it spoke.

"Dismiss."

Mike and the other just stared at each other,but then wasted no time to follow the order and left.

There the figure stared at the darkness,but it knew who Mike was talking about.

"So...let the games begin...Ketchums." It said while laughing evilly with a red eye glowing brightly in the dark.

* * *

 **And done finally. It feels good to finally be back doing this. So there's chapter 20, next one is finally we get to Ash's Cyallage Gym Battle,since I feel that I need to move up the schedule. And if you guys were wondering,in this chapter reveals another enemy to the brothers,but it won't make another appearance for awhile,trust me..I've got plans. Well Like and Comment you guys and another thing is that this story reached over 7000 views,once again I can't express my gratitude for this. Thanks so much for reading,I've miss you guys and this story,but now I'm back. This is Paradox signing off Goodnight everyone.**


	21. Rocking at the Cyllage Gym

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 20. Finally we reach to Cyllage City. So most of the chapter will be mainly on the battle,and I'll be honest...I feel that battle sences aren't exactly my specialty,so who know how long this chapter's gonna be,and for that I apologize in advance if it's too short. On another thing is that This story is still on the "field day parts." So expect a lot of things that'll be revealed. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

 _"Follow your bliss and the universe will open doors where there were only walls."-Joseph Campbell._

* * *

Chapter 20: Rocking at the Cyllage Gym

After bidding Alexa at the Fossil Lab farewell and a goodnight sleep at the Pokémon Center. The group then heads down Route 8 until they finally reached Cyllage City. "We made it. Cyllage City." Said Ash finally happy to reach the site of his next Gym battle. "I've got to say. This place is huge." Said Bonnie. "I've got to say. This place is known as "A City of Peaceful Strolls. Why's that?" Drake said. "Cyllage is known for its many attractions throughout the city. Here anybody can do or get anything." Said Clemont. "So where's the Gym?" Ash asked. "Based on the city map its...there." Serena pointed a mountain top. "You're kidding?! All the way up there." Said Clemont shockingly. "Well...Grant does love wall climbing." Said Drake. "Well..what are we waiting for. Let's get going." Ash said as he ran to the mountain.

After what was a very steep climb,the group finally approached the entrance to the Gym which was a mountain tunnel. "Wow I can't believe Grant made a mountain his Gym" said Serena "Well..Leaders can reflect on their passions and styles,based on their decoration." Said Drake. "He's...right..." said a heavily panting Clemont. "Esshhh,you really need to work out more bro." Said Bonnie looking over her fragile brother. "Are you alright Clemont?" Drake asked. "Don't...worry about...me..I'll be fine." Said Clemont trying to catch his breath. "Alright well...lets head inside." Said Ash.

The group then head inside to see a huge rock formation overlooked by a giant waterfall. The gang then sees Grant climbing on a rock wall. "Hey Grant!" Said Ash. Grant then turned around to see a Ash and the others down below. "Hey guys." Said Grant. "I'm here for our battle." Said Ash " very well,come on up and we can get started. Said Grant. "Wait you mean up there?" Said a surprising Serena. "Yep,the battlefield is just on top." Said Grant "you mean we have to climb all the way up there?!" Said Clemont,not liking this one bit. "Nope,there's an elevator over on the side. But you see I have challengers climb the wall to see batting from my point of view. The view of the Cyllage Gym. Now just because you don't climb the wall,it doesn't mean I won't accept your challenge." Said Grant. Ash thought about this. Whether he climbs or not,he still challenges Grant,but something tells him that he may learn more about his battle with Grant.

"Ash what will you do?" Serena asked. Ash thought of this and decided what to do. "I'm gonna climb." Ash declared "Very well I'll meet you at the top." Grant said then resume climbing. "Hang on I'm gonna join you." Said Drake. "Really Drake?" Said Serena "What,any movement better then an elevator." Said Drake as he and Ash start climbing. "That looks like fun. I'm going too." Said Bonnie as she ran to wall,but felt someone grabbed her hand to stop her. "No Bonnie,we're taking the elevator." Clemont said. "Maybe you should climb the wall." Bonnie whispered to herself so no one could hear her.

As the other watch the brothers climb the wall,both were going at an even pace and reached the halfway mark. Both were still climbing but Drake got ahead when Ash nearly slipped on a foothold,causing a bit of panic from the others,especially from a honey hair colored girl. Despite this Ash regained his footing and continued. Drake then reached the top and Ash reached it a minute later.

"Well done you guys. Now Ash what were you focused on while climbing?" Said Grant. Ash thought long and hard before finally responding. "I guess...I was just focusing on getting to the top." Said Ash. "That's good Ash." Said Grant "By only facing forward,you let nothing get in your way. You let nothing distract you. Instead you focus on one goal:overcome. This is something I take to heart each time I climb and even in Gym Battles." Said Grant. "Interesting philosophy." Said Drake.

"Thank you"

"So what are the rules Grant." Ash asked. "It's gonna be two on all the Pokémon you have right now." Ash was surprised by this. Grant was asking him to battle against his two Pokémon against his three Pokémon he currently has. "Why all the Pokémon I have?" Ash said. "So that way I get to see the potential of all your Pokémon. It is a team effort." Said Grant. "Alright let's do this." Ash raised his arm.

Right then both Ash and Grant stood on opposite ends of the battlefield with everyone sitting on the side. "Go Ash,win this." Said Bonnie,but then looked at Serena and noticed a worried expression with her hands clasped together. "Is something Serena?" Said Clemont who also noticed what's wrong. Drake too notice her expression,but at that time Serena began to speak.

"Its just that...Ash worked hard to prepare for this battle. Last time it took him two tries to win the Bug Badge. And it's proof that its demanding work,and...I'm nervous." She said with the concern in her voice. "Why are you nervous? Ash is the one who's battling." Said Bonnie. "Bonnie I think she means that it's a long and hard road and that Ash has his work cut out for him." Said Clemont. "Oh...well don't worry Ash will win. After all he trained with a Champion after all." Bonnie said. Serena then just smiled briefly at the young girl while Drake continued to looked at her and few that her feelings for Ash is was made her worried. Instead he just smiled knowing that Serena will treat Ash well in the future.

"Froakie,lets go." Ash then released the Bubble Frog Pokémon to battle first. "Onix you're up." Grant then released the rock snake to battle.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Grant: Three on Two_

"Froakie use Water Pulse." Froakie then jumped up and fired a ball of water. "Dodge and use Flash Cannon." Onix then jumped to avoid the Water Pulse and fired a beam of energy at the midair frog,making the attack successful. Froakie then showed abit of damage,but still remained strong. "Keep going Froakie,try to get in close."

"Rock Polish." Onix then glimmered sharply increased its speed. There Froakie tried to get closer,but Onix was trying to box him it using its long body. "Use Rock Tomb." Onix then summoned a horde of boulders and hurdled them at Froakie. Ash saw what Grant was trying to do,and remembered what Drake told him.

 _"Remember,The two common tactics to get around Rock Tomb is either Advantage or Distraction."_

"Quick Froakie use Double Team." Froakie then makes copies of himself to maneuver around Rock Tomb,but all of them quickly vanished due to the falling boulders. But Froakie use its agility and jumping ability to jump from rock to rock as a way to maneuver around the Onix. Grant was shocked that Ash manage to overcome this. "Now use Water Pulse." Froakie then managed to fired a ball of water at close range,hitting Onix on the head,causing maximum damage. "Quick Onix use Iron Tail. " Onix's tail then turned steel and tried to strike Froakie,who narrowly dodged the attack and landed on Onix's body.

"Quick Onix shake him off." Onix tried shake Froakie off,but the the frog Pokémon continued to climb up to his head and jumps off. "Use Water Pulse." Froakie then fired another ball of water while in midair,striking him on the head. There,The smoke revealed a fainted Onix on the field.

"Onix is unable to battle,Froakie is the winner." Said the referee. "Alright Ash." yelled Bonnie in encouragement. "Just one more to go." Said Clemont. "Remember,Ash isn't out of the woods yet." Said Drake.

"Tyrunt you're up." Grant then released a medium size dinosaur Pokémon,rocky brown scales,with a gray lower jaw and arms and strong legs and fangs. Ash then scanned the Pokémon with his Pokédex.

 _"Tyrunt,The Royal Heir Pokémon,its immense jaws are destructive enough to chew up an automobile. It lived 100 million years ago._

"Froakie can you still go on!" Froakie nodded and they continued. "Alright charge and use Double Team." Froakie then created copies to confuse Tyrunt. "Rock Tomb" like Onix,Tyrunt then unleashed a barrage of boulders at the frog Pokémon. "Now Froakie." Froakie and the copies then jumped from rock to rock to avoid getting hit,but Grant had other plans. "Now Tyrunt,jump." Tyrunt the jumped very high into the air to get away. Ash and Froakie were shocked as that came unexpected,but by then it was too late

"Now,Draco Meteor." Tyrunt then charged up dragon energy and a ball of it into the air. It then exploded into a dozen more,and started destroying each of the copies. The last one then hit the real Froakie,sending him to the ground. There Froakie laid with bruises on his body,fainted.

"Froakie is unable to battle,Tyrunt wins." the referee declared. "Aww Froakie lost" said Bonnie. "Who would've thought Tyrunt could jumped that high." Clemont said. "Ash needs to be on his guard now." Said Drake.

Ash then returned Froakie,thanking him for well fought battle. "Alright Fletchling lets go." Ash then released then the Tiny Robin out of its Pokéball.

"Alright,Use Razor Wind." Fletchling then launched multiple energy slashes at Tyrunt. "Use Crunch." Tyrunt simply opened its mouth at the incoming Razor Wind and simply "ate" it. Ash was stroked by this and decided to attack directly. "Use Double Team,follow it up with Steel Wing." Fletchling then created copies of itself and charged in with wings of steel. "Jump and use Dragon Tail." Tyrant then jumped high once again,and turned his tail green with dragon energy. There Tyrunt struck all the copies,but the real Fletchling manage to make his attack connect. Unfortunately Tyrunt was hardly fazed due to Fletchling lack of attack power,and managed to hit it with Dragon Tail,sending it to the ground. There Fletchling laid there fainted.

"Fletchling is unable to battle,Tyrunt wins." Said the referee. Ash then returned his Pokémon and wondered just how is he going to get Tyrunt's offensive power. Even getting pass Rock Tomb,he still need to get pass Draco Meteor. "Challenger,please call your next Pokémon." Said the referee. Everyone on the side looked worried except Drake who was instead wondering what's his little brother's next move.

"Alright Pikachu,I choose you." Pikachu then stood forward against his opponent. "Alright,let's start with Quick Attack." Pikachu then glowed white and charged. "Use Crunch" Tyrunt then charged in with its jaws wide opened,but Pikachu managed to speed up abit more,and ram into it before it even saw it coming. Tyrunt was pushed back,even though it didn't do much damage to it.

"Use Iron Tail." Pikachu then charged in with a steel tail. "Draco Meteor" Tyrunt then charged up ball of dragon energy,but before it could launch however,Pikachu managed to strike its head with Iron Tail. Despite this Tyrunt manage to fire his attack. The Meteor exploded,sending a bombardment of debris at Pikachu. Ash knew that if Pikachu was hit,he be done,and they lose. Ash was losing time as the attack was coming closer.

" _Come on little bro,you can use this to your advantage."_ Drake said to himself.

"I've got it,Pikachu,climb that Draco Meteor with Iron Tail." Pikachu nodded,and manage to charge its tail with steel,and was climbing the Draco Meteor to get to Tyrunt who was in the air. Grant was shocked by this,this kid was really adaptable to any situation. Pikachu then managed to get through Draco Meteor and met Tyrunt face to face.

"Iron Tail"

"Dragon Tail"

Pikachu and Tyrunt then entered a midair brawl out as both countered the others attack,hoping to throw one off. "I've got to say Ash. You are one of the best battlers I've ever come across." Said Grant. "Thanks Grant,but I've got say this battle is very exonerating." Said Ash. "But now it's time to finish this." He continued

"I agree."

Pikachu and Tyrunt were still countering each other,but Tyrunt was starting to let up,and Pikachu took the chance to strike him on the head. "Now finished this with Thunderbolt." Pikachu then unleashed a powerful bolt and struck Tyrunt,sending him to one of the old Rock Tombs from earlier. Tyrunt then laid there fainted.

"Tyrunt is unable to battle. Pikachu wins,and the match goes to the challenger Ash." Said the Referee.

* * *

The group cheered as Ash took the victory and went to the battlefield to congratulate him. "Way to go Ash." Said Bonnie. "Congratulations" said Clemont. "Thanks guys." Said Ash while scratching his head. "Well done you." Said Serena. Ash just smiled at her compliment and she blushed when he smiled back.

"Congratulations on your victory Ash." Said Grant. "Thanks so much for the battle Grant." Said Ash. "Proof of your victory here at the Cyllage Gym,the Cliff Badge." Grant then presented a small badge with six small rectangles in two different shades of brown,with one white. "Alright I've got the Cliff Badge." Ash presented his new along with all his Pokémon cheering as well. He then put his new badge inside his badge case.

After the battle,the gang notices that it was late and that they were inside the gym longer then they expected. "So Ash any thought on your next Gym?" Grant asked. "Well...I don't know Kalos that well,so I don't have any thoughts." Ash confessed. "In that case,how about the Shalour Gym." Grant suggested. "Sounds like a plan." Said Ash. "You like it there Ash. There many bakeries that sell certain delicacies and this,The Tower of Mastery." Serena presented a structure that's on an island on her tablet. "And Ash,the wall there will be very tall climb and will put up quite a fight." Said Grant. "All the more reason for me to be excited when the time comes." Ash declares. No matter what the challenge is,he's always ready for it.

After bidding farewell to Grant,the group then heads to the Pokémon Center to rest up for the night. "Well I don't about you guys,but I'm hungry." Ash said. "Ash is there a time when you aren't hungry?" Drake said. The others laugh while Ash just shrugged his wisecrack off as they head to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

 **Done well this chapter's done. I've got to say some details are abit difficult change and put on here. I don't think I can say much,but what I can tell you guys is that the next two chapters are going to be a doozy,you just wait. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye**


	22. All things fair in Love and Sweets

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **Hey guys Paradox here and here's chapter 22. I know that probably some are probably exited for this chapter in particular,because now Miette makes her debut in the story. Let me explain a little about her,Miette will play close to the same as she did in the anime,difference is she a bit more...sassy,while she and Serena will be at each other's throats,she'll be more helpful,but in her own way. Aside from that,Miette was always one of my favorite characters in XY. "Always the life of a party." Is what I can described about her. But enough about that,lets get started.**

* * *

 _"Love planted a rose and the world turned sweet."-Katharine Lee Bates_

* * *

Chapter 22:All things fair in Love and Sweets

Early morning inside the Pokémon Center,Serena was in the kitchen baking. "Alright,these look ready." Serena said then put them inside a picnic basket. She then went back to the room where everyone was still asleep. She then hid the basket under her bed and decided to doze off for a couple of hours.

The sun rose up high and the hour was ten o'clock sharp,and Drake woke up due to a ray of light shining through an opening from the curtains. From there he went to the bathroom,took a shower,and about twenty minutes later,he got out and notice everyone was just starting to wake up. "Hey wh-what time is it?" Said a very drowsy Ash. "It's time to wake up." Said Drake,who was drying his hair with a towel. Pikachu stood up and stretched its body and nuzzled Ash good morning. "Good morning to you too buddy." Said Ash

"Chaaa." Pikachu yawned

"no dad just five more minutes." Said a very sleepy Bonnie. "Bonnie time to get up." Said Clemont,but the little girl wouldn't budge,so when Dedenne got up,she "nuzzled" the girl to wake up.

"Ahhhh! Alright Alright I'm up!" Said a very agitated Bonnie,who was feeling paralyzed. "Good,get clean up and dressed. We'll be leaving soon." Said Clemont. She then got up,got dress and was ready to go. There everyone was ready and then headed out.

There the group decided to go to a nearby park to decide their next move. While there Serena had the basket she left early in the morning,in her hand. "Here they are. They'll all ready Fennekin." She said while showing Fennekin what was inside. Ash then went over and notice the basket of sweets Serena had. "Wow what are those." Ash asked,while basking in the aroma. "These are Kalos traditional sweet treats called Poke Puffs." Serena said. "Wow they smell delicious." Ash said along with Pikachu who was with him. "Do you want one Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded and Serena gave him a pink Poké Puff,the Mouse Pokémon was delighted by the favor of this treat and couldn't get enough of it.

"People can eat these to right?" Ash asked. "Well yea but-" said Serena,but before she could finish,she found Ash already eating one of the treats already. Then Ash's expression changed,to where he grew silent. There Serena,Fennekin,and Pikachu look at the boy with worry. "Uh Ash,are you ok?" Serena asked with concern and worried,she fear that Ash probably hated the Poké Puff and probably was too disgusted to say anything. Suddenly Ash then sprang up. "This is great. This is the best thing I've ever eaten in my life." Said Ash. "Please don't scare me like that." Serena scowled Ash,and Ash just smiled at her,as a way to apologize,which she accepted by smiling back.

Meanwhile the others came other and Dedenne smelled the treats and wanted one. "Could Dedenne get one." Said Bonnie. Ash nodded and was about to hand one to it. Suddenly the Poké Puff glowed baby blue,and floated out of Ash's hand. The gang then looks to see the Poké Puff floating to a white Pokémon with some pink on it. Small body,tiny arms,a wide smile with its tongue sticking out. Fluffy hair with a red spherical appendage that resembles a cherry. It then floated the Poké Puff to its mouth and ate it.

As Ash got another one to give to Dedenne,the Pokémon then use Psychic to have the other Poké Puff out of Ash's hand and then ate that one as well. Ash was disappointed that this was eating all the Poké Puffs they had. Meanwhile Drake scanned it.

 _"Slurpuff,The Meringue Pokémon,its sense of smell is 100 million times better than humans,and can pick up the faintest scent from faraway places"_

"Huh,very unique ability." Said Drake. "Slurpuff there you are." The gang then looks up to see a girl around the Serena's age. She had blue hair,brown eyes. Having an elegant look composed of a blue-orange headwear,orange tie,teal shirt with light blue sleeves,cyan shorts,along with long white socks,and orange shoes. Slurpuff then looked at her trainer with a somewhat satisfied look. Right way its trainer knew what it was saying.

"You see Slurpuff thinks your Poké Puff were decent enough." Said the trainer. Right away Serena wasn't happy at what she just said about her Poké Puffs. "What does that mean?! Who are you supposed to be?!" Serena said agitated. The trainer then introduced herself as Miette along with her partner Slurpuff. The gang also introduced themselves,even Serena,even though it was harsh.

Then Ash,Pikachu,and Dedenne stomachs rumbled,causing everyone to laugh. Miette in particular thought it was kinda cute,especially with Ash. This rose Miette's curiosity towards the boy. _"Hmm he does seem nice and he's cute. I wonder if he's single."_ Miette wondered. "Well since my Slurpuff ate some of your Poké Puffs,perhaps as a way of apology,how bout I let you guys try some of mine." Said Miette. Right away Ash's hand sprang right up,along with Pikachu,and Dedenne.

Miette then opened a basket which contained different verities of Poké Puff. Everyone was impressed by this,but Serena felt nothing but jealousy. Miette then gave a spicy Poké Puff for Pikachu,and a sweet one for Dedenne. Serena looked at them,enjoying it and felt degraded next to this girls treats. Ash meanwhile took one from Miette's basket,but unfortunately for him he took the wrong one.

"Wait Ash that's" said Miette before Ash then took a bite. "AHHAHHH HOT!" Ash blew out a flamethrower. Drake then reach into his bag and took out a Fresh Water. Ash immediately snatch the water from Drake's hand and chugged all of it down his throat. "Oh sweet relief" Ash said,finally feeling better. "What was that?" He asked.

"That's was a Poké Puff meant for fire types. They usually meant for Pokémon so they're not gonna taste the same for people." Said Miette. "I think I understand." Ash said while trying to get rest of the Poké Puff out of his mouth. "All Poké Puffs are made for a particular Pokémon in mind." Miette said. Serena then felt offended about what she just said. "Hey I make them like that too." Said Serena. "Sure,but that only the basics,Poké Puff 101." Miette smirked. "What is with you!" Serena confronted Miette.

Both girls were now in a intense stare down,ready to rip each other's heads off. Clemont then tried control the situation. "Calm down you too. There no reason to be mad." Said Clemont. Then both just huff at each other and looked away. "Why not have a bake-off." Said Bonnie. The group then turned to the little girl looking at a holoboard. "Seems there a Poké Puff contest later today." Said Drake. "Yep,the first round is today and the final round's tomorrow." Said Bonnie. "That's the reason I'm here in the first place,I'm competing." Said Miette.

"Well then that makes two of us." Everyone then turns to Serena with a determined look on her face. "Are you sure Serena?" Said Clemont. "Yes,may the best baker wins." Serena said to Miette,which caused another stare downed between the two girls. "Alright calm down you guys. Let's just get going to the contest." Said Clemont. Both then just walked away and the group began to walk towards the park where the contest was being held.

While walking Ash and Drake were having a conversation. "Something tells me that they really don't like each other." Ash said. "Heh,reminds me of you and Gary." Drake said. "True but we started off with a grudging respect for each other." Said Ash. "You wanna know I see?" Drake said. Ash then wondered what Drake meant. "I see the exact same thing here." Said Drake. "You mean that they'll respect one other eventually." Said Ash. "That's the nature of a rivalry,but there's a difference." Said Drake. "And what's that?" Said Ash. "Between two girls,don't put yourself in the middle,because if you do. You'll be torn apart." Said Drake. "I think I see what you mean." Said Ash,looking at the hostility between the two girls.

The group then reached the contest composed of a huge stage,bleachers,and a judges table out in front. Miette had already gone to sign up,and Serena was preparing to go as well. "Good luck Serena,I'm rooting for you." Ash said. Serena just blushed at his comment. "Thanks for your support Ash." Serena winked,causing Ash's cheeks to heat up. After signing up Serena was then allowed a cooking station and was allow to bring out a Pokémon to help,so she let Fennekin out of her Pokéball.

The contest began and Serena,Miette,and the other contestants have already started baking. Serena was nearly finished with her Poké Puff,which she decorated in a pink ball,white frosting and pink whipped cream,and finally topped it off with a small twig. Miette looked over at her and her Poké Puff,and just smirked. "Heh,I'll wipe the floor with her." She said.

Some time passed and all the contestants were waiting as the judges look over the treats. Then the announcer came up and introduced a woman named Gina who was the head judge of the contest. "Today we're here because because of what Poké Puffs do to increase to the bond between people and Pokémon." Said Gina. "Gina excuse me." Said Bonnie who somehow made her way on to the stage.

Clemont then looked to the side and notice that she wasn't where she was and looked scared for what she was going to do. "I need you to take care of my brother." She got on one knee and propose. Clemont immediately dashed over to get his little sister. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO STOP DOING THIS!" Clemont said then activated his Aipom Arm and dragged his sister away. "I hope you think about it please!" Bonnie said while being dragged away. "Ignore her,this is so embarrassing." Said Clemont was running far away,as fast as possible.

"Wow,I've never seen Clemont run so fast." Said Ash. "Let fear drive a man to do great feats." Said Drake. "I'll be right back I'm gonna get popcorn." He continued then left. When Drake left,Miette decided to come over to see what happened over Clemont and Bonnie. "Taking care of her brother heh?" She said then sat down next to Ash. "What about you Ash? Do you have someone to take care of you?" Miette smirked.

Ash then had a moment to think about what she just said. Of course Ash knew what she meant. His feelings for Serena helped him understand,if he never understood these feelings,he'd still be dense(he still a bit dense Just not so much). He then looked off the corner of his eye to look at Serena. He saw anger,and jealousy in her,but it wasn't directed at him,it was directed at the girl next to him. He remembered what Drake told him about getting between two girls. Plus if he answered honestly he could possibly reveal his feelings,and he still wasn't fully sure if Serena will recuperate his feelings back. So Ash knew what to say and said this.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He said. Miette then looked over to Serena,clearly agitated,mostly likely at her. Just like that Miette knew what was going on. _"So you like Ash do you? Well...maybe the best girl win...in Love and Sweets."_ Miette said in her head.

Gina then went back up on stage to announce the winners that'll go to the final round. The first was Miette who smirked at Serena for succeeding to the next round. Next was the Berrybaker Kids,composed of a sibling group of an older boy and his younger sister along with their Makuhita. Finally Gina announced the final contestant which was Serena,who was surprised that she made it. The group was happy for her as she went to the stage with all the contestants who went on to the finals. While up there,she and Miette had another stare down. Then announcer said that tomorrow the three contestants will faced off,and must gather the ingredients they need.

After they left the group then went to the market so Serena could have the necessary berries to bake with. So far all the shops they've been to have run out of berries. Even after splitting up to cover more ground,they still couldn't find anything.

After an hour,the group reunited to agree that there were no more berries. Then Miette came over to tell them that every shop in town was out of berries. Clemont wondered what was going,but not before he was nearly crushed by two girls who were at each other's throats,putting the blame on one another. Bonnie then suggested what that they group should look in the forest for berries. Ash happily agreed to the suggestion,which then caused both girls to answer yes in unison,casing them to glare at each other.

The group then made their way to the forest,they heard of one huge area that's covered in berries. But when they got there they saw the branches holding the berries were cut. "Wow happen happen here." Said Serena. Clemont then picked up one of the twigs and examined it. "This is no accident,someone is sabotaging the contest." He said "who would do such a bad thing." Said Bonnie.

Drake then looked at one of the broken branches and then realized they all had one thing in common,that they all hardly had any marks,and knew what made this. "Hey guys, I think I found something." Said Drake. He then showed the group one of the branches. "See this,these branches were sheared off." Said Drake. "But if they were sheared off,they would at least leave markings." Said Clemont. "True,but unless,call me crazy,but whoever did this manage to do it in one snap." Said Drake. "But for a human to do that in one snap,is impossible." Said Clemont. "Unless he has the world's biggest gardening shears and strength of a Machoke,that's what where looking at." Said Drake. "But still that's impossible." Said Clemont.

"Clemont,how well do you know me and Ash,we're practically experts in the impossible and well..we're abit crazy." Said Drake. "He's got a point Clemont,especially when they saved Lumiose City." Said Bonnie. "Wait a minute,saved Lumiose City? That was you guys?!" Said Miette. "To be honest,I've imagine people would've forgotten about that." Said Drake. "I agree as well." Ash said. "Not me! How could I. I was actually in Lumiose that night. You guys are heros. Especially you Ash." Miette said inching abit closer to Ash. "Uhh thanks?" Ash said feeling uneasy. Serena right away felt anger coursing through her body,but suppressed it so that she wouldn't embarrass herself.

"I'm gonna take a look around." Said Serena,taking Fennekin along with her. "Serena hold on." Ash calling to her,but kept on going. "Being frantic isn't going to help." Said Miette. "Maybe,do you have any ideas Miette?" Ash asked. "My Slurpuff's nose is extremely sensitive,so if something sweet is in the air,Slurpuff can it,right Slurpuff?" Slurpuff nodded and took a whiff to sense what was around the area. Slurpuff then found something and pointed to the direction Serena and Fennekin went earlier. "Slurpuff found something." Said Miette

"great"

SCREAMING

"what was that?" Clemont shuddered out.

"HELP ME."

"It's Serena! Serena!" Ash screamed out hopefully to find her. "Serena where are you!" Said Ash.

"HELP!"

Ash then took off to the source of the voice to find. He then now began to worry for her safety. The group then took off after him. Out of everyone Drake knew Ash is worried sick to find his crush somewhere. The group then came to a clearing where Serena and Fennekin were cornered to a big tree by several unknown Pokémon. They then managed to use String Shot at Fennekin,immobilizing her,while they then started to attack the honey haired trainer. Ash and the others then managed to find her,getting ravaged. "Serena! Quick Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Pikachu then shot a bolt of electricity at the Pokémon attacking Serena,and was careful enough not to hit the girl. Ash then immediately rush to her aid and helped her up. He then hugged her,expressing his relief that his crush was ok,as she didn't have any injuries. Luckily for them,the group didn't see this,as they were busy with what was in from of them. Drake then scanned the Pokémon with his Pokéwatch.

" _Swirlix,The Cotton Candy Pokémon,Swirlix only eat sweets,making its fur as sticky as cotton candy_."

"They look so fluffy." Said Bonnie. "Fluffy yes,but right now they're angry." Said Drake. Serena then took a stand and helped Fennekin and then faced them. "How dare you suddenly attack us like that! Fennekin Flamethrower now." Fennekin then fired a stream of fire at the Swirlix,who were startled by the attack and flew away.

"Serena are you alright?" Said Bonnie. "See this is what happens when you let your guard down." Miette scowls Serena,which agitated her. "Those things made me all sticky. That's why there's no more berries. The Swirlix must have eaten them all." Said Serena. Slurpuff then started to say something. "Slurpuff doesn't think so." Said Miette. "How does it know?" Said Serena. "My Slurpuff evolved from a Swirlix,so it knows how Swirlix behave." Said Miette. "And that I highly doubt the Swirlix were the ones who destroyed the trees from earlier." Said Drake. "So now what?" Said Clemont.

Slurpuff then caught another sweet scent coming from the East. "Slurpuff found something,let's go." Said Miette then followed her Pokémon,which everyone in tow. The group then came across a big wall which no way to climb it. Ash then thought of a plan to get over. First he asked Clemont bring out Chespin. He then asked Miette to get Slurpuff to use Psychic on Chespin to get him to the top the wall. He then got Chespin to use Vine Whip to carry Pikachu first to the top. Later on with the help of Chespin and Clemont's Aipom Arm,everyone finally made it over the wall,and there they saw hundreds of berries growing on trees. Serena and Miette then look for for the perfect berries,while Ash and Pikachu were eating them,much to the girls' dismay.

Drake then heard a rumbling sound coming from nearby. "Hey guys do you hear that?" He said. Everyone stoped to hear the rumbling gett closer. Then Serena saw the Swirlix from earlier coming to them. "Not these guys again." She said. "No something's wrong." Said Ash. There the Swirlix continued to run. Then all the sudden a giant Arm came out. "What's that" Said Drake. Then the Swirlix finally came to the clearing along with what appears to be a giant mechanical Octillery with an R on the mid section.

"Oh...great." Said Drake.

"Ha prepare for trouble my little twerps."

"And make it-"

"Can you please spare us the torture!" Said Drake.

"Why do we even bother?" Said Meowth. "Bother trying to win? That's what I wonder too." Said Drake. "Whose that?" Said Miette. "Team Rocket." Said Ash.

"So I imagine you guys were responsible for the dead trees we saw." Said Ash. "You bet we are buster. I was the one suppose to win that Poké Puff contest. My title as Poké Puff Queen will be mine forever." Said Jessie. "Is that even a real thing?" Said Drake. "You know what we had enough. We'll just take your Pokémon and be on our merry way." Said James. "Check out our latest robot that'll leave you in the dust **(I'm not gonna do the name. It's too long and it isn't even a name. It's a description.)**

"More like another one to the scrap heap." Said Ash. "We'll see,power on." Meowth flipped the switch activating a powerful vacuum,sucking everything in their range. Unfortunately Pikachu and the Swirlix got caught in the vacuum and ended up in the Machine's holding chamber. The group was at a disadvantage until they find a way through. "It's no used. I can't see past the Vacuum." Said Drake. "Clemont is there any weaknesses to their machine?" Said Serena. "Well,basically their machine is a giant vacuum. It has to suck in air in order to function,if you guys can stop the air flow. It'll cause the machine to overheat."

"Got it. Ash stop the air flow. I'll look for a way to break their holding chamber." Said Drake. "You got it." Ash then ran to their machine,much to Team Rocket's attempts to stop him. Ash then use his body to block the air flow on Team Rocket's tube. Drake waited until their machine overheated to move in. While Ash was blocking the tube. Serena was worried about Ash's safety when it comes to his heroics,while Miette was just amazed at Ash's bravery.

A few moments later,their machine finally stoped,and suffered an internal meltdown. Then Drake moved in fast,and used his agility and reflexes to masterfully climb over the immobilized robot,and charge an Aura Punch to hit the glass of the holding chamber breaking it,and freeing Pikachu and the Swirlix. Then Team Rocket activated the exhaust,sending Ash flying,causing him to land on his rear hard. By that time Drake had already coming back with the Pokémon in tow. By then everyone made it back and Ash and Drake asked the Swirlix for their help. They nodded and they charged in covering the robot in strings of Sticky Web. Then Pikachu,Slurpuff,and Fennekin,ordered by their trainers, to launch their attacks combined. The attack then send Team Rocket into the sky.

The group cheered over their victory. Then Serena and Miette have gathered the necessary berries before the group decided to head back to the Pokémon Center. While there Serena and Miette took turns of the Center's kitchen to practice for tomorrow. Night came and Miette went to her room to rest,while the rest of the group went to their room. While everyone was asleep,Serena was sitting at the balcony with Fennekin lingering about things. "The sky is beautiful,isn't it Fennekin."

"Fen"

"Win or lose tomorrow,we had fun right?" Fennekin nodded at her comment. "But afterwards what will we do now?" Said Serena wondering what to do while on this Journey. Fennekin just spoke in its own language to help her trainer. "You're right we aren't alone. We have Ash and the others to help us." Said Serena. Unknown to them Ash was watching them,and heard their conversation. "I'll be here,Serena." He whispered then fell back to sleep.

Tomorrow came and the group was sitting on the bleachers. The three contestants have already baked their Poké Puffs and were waiting on stage,for a winner to be declared. Gina then came up and introduced each of contestants Poké Puffs. Serena's was topped with fiery aroma that'll bring happiness to fire types. Miette's was topped with a sweetness that'll bring joy to fairy and electric types.

By then Gina was about to declare a winner,everyone had their fingers cross. Gina then announced

"The Berrybakers kids win." She said.

The siblings cheered on their victory alongside their Makuhita while Serena and Miette were shocked and their mouths open for their defeat. It was then time to go and Serena and Miette were conversing. "Well this is it." Said Serena. "Yep,you just wait,next time we see each other,my treats will be even tastier." Said Miette. "Same here" both then shook hands,and Serena heard Ash calling her. "Well,goodbye."

"one thing" Miette then came closer to her ear. "Ash is really a great guy,and can really attract a girls' attention. So either you tell Ash how you feel about him,or I'll tell him how I feel." Miette declared. "You wouldn't" said Serena. "Don't say I didn't warned you." Miette smirked,causing Serena to blush in embarrassment before leaving the blue haired girl on good terms...ish.

The gang was then leaving to Shalour City when Drake then fell behind to talk to Serena. "So what did Miette tell you?" He asked. "Oh...she said good luck when we see each other again." She struggled to say,but Drake already knew what she meant to say,part of what she said was true,Serena just conceal a part of it. "Well,I suppose all things are fair...in Love and Sweets." Drake said,causing Serena to blush at what he said,she knew that Drake knows about what Miette told her. "Don't worry,if it means anything. I'm rooting for you." Drake said. Serena just smiled and they caught up to the group.

* * *

 **And Done. You know I think that the saying Drake said,was probably from a book or a saying,I don't really know. Sorry this chapter took so long,I been overwhelmed this past week. Well this is Chapter 22,but don't worry the goodness continues with the next chapter as more will be revealed about Drake's past. See ya,this is Paradox signing off. Goodnight**


	23. An Evolution to Past

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 23. Here in this chapter,we go more into Drake's past and how it lead to him today. So this week is a big week as the Sun and Moon franchise makes its launch this week. And people seem to be enjoying the game a lot,and I've been thinking getting it myself. But enough of that, I imagine you guys don't want to listen to me ramble on and on. On with the chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

 _"We are wise not by the recollection our our past,but by the responsibility for our future."-George Bernard Shaw._

* * *

Chapter 23:An Evolution to Past

After a couple of hours traveling down Route 10 on the way to Shalour City,the gang made it to Brackish Town to recuperate and stock on supplies. "Wow I can't believe we made it this far." Said Ash. "Just one more stop and we finally make it to Shalour City." Said Serena. "And there,I'll finally win my third Gym badge." Ash declared.

"Wow,This is awesome." The gang then turns to Bonnie looking at a holoboard. They then came to see what shocked Serena and Clemont while leaving Ash and Drake puzzled. "I can't believe this." Said Clemont. "What,what is it?" Ash asked. They then showed the brothers of an exhibition match happening in town today between a trainer named Magnus and the Kalos regional Champion Diantha. "Wow I can't believe it,Diantha is doing an exhibition battle." Said Serena. "And it's taking place right here in town." Said Clemont. "Awesome,so who's Diantha anyway?" Ash asked. The trio dropped in embarrassed of the overall fact that Ash didn't know who she was. "How do you not know who she is?!" Serena said. "She the strongest trainer in Kalos." Said Clemont. "Yep,she's the Champion." Said Bonnie.

Right away Ash then understood why she was such a big deal. "Wow she must be really strong." Said Ash. "Not only that,she's also one of the most beautiful women in all of Kalos. Not only she's the Champion,she's also a famous movie star." Said Serena. "Here,take a look up there." Clemont pointed to show the brothers of a billboard of the Champion Actress. "That's Diantha while working on her movie,My Sweet Sweet Lady." Said Clemont. "So,let's go." Said Ash. "Go,go where?" Serena asked. "The exhibition battle. I'm not gonna skip the opportunity to see a Champion battle. I may even learn a thing or two for my upcoming Gym Battle." Said Ash. "Alright,not only we get to see a great battle,but also is the great Diantha in person." Said Clemont. "Alright let's get going." Ash said as he was about to leave. "You guys go on ahead,I need to do something at the Pokémon Center." Said Drake. "Drake are you sure?" Ash asked. "Yes,I'll catch up ok." He said then departed to the Pokémon Center while the others head in the other direction to the stadium.

When they arrived at the stadium,the gang walked through the front gates,since the attendant told them that Diantha wanted the match to be free of charge,anyone can go watch. However Ash and the others really wanted to the Champion before the match,so they went down to the interior of the stadium. There they walked in a hallway where they then heard a commotion happening nearby. They turned a corner to see a large group of people,most likely from the Press,outside a door. Keeping them away was a young woman around Drake's age. She has black hair,cyan colored eyes,a white dress shirt with a grey suit. She also wore a purple ribbon tied around the collar,another one to tied her hair in a ponytail,and finally,she wore purple glasses.

While the Press was clearly trying to get through this woman,she held them off. "Now hold on,Diantha won't be seeing anybody or making any interviews today." She said Right away the was disappointed that they don't get to meet the movie star Champion. Then a door opens right next to them ever so slightly,

"Hey everyone." He whispered. The group turned to see that the person calling them was Professor Sycamore. Right away everyone snuck in quickly to avoid attracting attention. "Hello everyone,how are you all today." Said the professor. "We all good professor." Said Ash. "So how far away are you on your Gym battles Ash?" Said the professor. "Great,I just got my second Gym badge from the Cyllage Gym,and now we're heading to the Gym in Shalour City." Said Ash. "That's great,now keep in mind,your battle at the Shalour Gym will be different then others." Said The professor. "Yea,Grant warned me about that." Ash said. "Regardless of the difficulty,Ash will win,I know it." Said Serena. "Yea,I agree." Said Bonnie.

Ash smiled at their comment,It was nice to have supportive friends around him,always willing help in any way possible. "By the way,where's Drake?" The professor asked. "Oh,he said he had some business to do at the Pokémon Center." Said Ash. "Oh,we'll be might miss the match if he doesn't come soon." Said the professor. "He be right,whatever he had to do had to be important." Said Ash.

"Ok,I understand." Said the professor. "So what brings you out of the Lab professor?" Serena asked. "I'm here to do extensive research on Diantha's Gardevoir on its Mega Evolution." Said the professor. "Wow,so Gardevior can Mega Evolve?" Ash asked. The professor nodded and was still getting a hand held camera ready. "So professor,have you met Diantha already?" Serena asked.

"I have" the professor pointed to the other door in the room. "She's getting her makeup done in the next room." He continued. Right away,everyone fangirled over the fact they were so close the great Diantha,they described.

Then the door opened to reveal a beautiful young woman around Drake's age. She had light colored skin,light blue eyes,violet eye shadow,and light brown hair that was done in a sort of star pattern. As for her outfit, it was very custom. It was a white fairy like outfit with wings on the back. She also wears a long-sleeve blazer,white choker,a white shirt with twin golden stripes on the belly,a short white pants,and white high heel boots,and finally a gold necklace that resembles a swan with something in the middle of it.

"Professor I'm really appreciate-...oh I see you have company." Diantha walked in and notices Ash and the others. Everyone then gasped that they're finally meeting the woman. "Wow you're Diantha right,the Kalos Champion." Said Ash. "Yes I am,its nice to meet you." She said. "Oh I'm sorry,I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pikachu!" It said.

The rest of the gang introduced themselves as well,and Diantha was much obliged to meet them. "So Diantha about what we discussed earlier." Said the professor. "You mean about lending you my Key Stone correct?" Diantha said. Ash then saw her touching the charm necklace around her neck,on the center of it held her Key Stone. "I'm sorry professor,but I can't lend it to you or anyone. This Key Stone represents the bond between myself and Gardevior." Said Diantha. "I understand,perhaps the next time you visit Lumiose City,perhaps we can-"

"Nope,not gonna happen." The group then then to see the woman from earlier come in. "Right now,Diantha's schedule is jam pack,so we don't have any time to visit Lumiose City." Said the woman,confronting the professor. "You know,you're really cute when you're angry." Said professor. The woman responded by shoving her planner into the professor's face,rejecting his proposal. "Why don't we resolve this whole scheduling conflict in a civilized way over dinner." Said the professor. "No thanks." She rejected then walked to the door. "You're on soon Madam." she continued. "Thanks Kathi,you're all free to watch the match." Said Diantha then left to her match. "Real smooth Professor." Said Ash referring to earlier. "At least I may get to see something during the match." Said the professor while the group then went to bleachers,but Serena noticed Ash,who was behind. "Ash what is it?" Serena asked. "Oh its just Drake,he's gonna miss the match if he doesn't hurry." Said Ash. "Don't worry I'm sure he'll catch up." Serena said. Ash just smiled and nodded and they continue to their seats.

The group then took their seats while the match was getting ready to begin. "So Professor what is it about a Key Stone leading to Mega Evolution?" Ash asked. "Oh right,I never got the chance to tell you while you were in Lumiose City. Ok,we'll Mega Evolution consists of two special stones. The one the trainer holds is called a Key Stone,and the one the Pokémon holds is called a Mega Stone. Both are required to Mega Evolve." Said The professor. "So as long as the trainer has a Key Stone and Mega Stone,they could Mega Evolve." Said Ash.

"Unfortunately that's not enough Ash." Ash was then curious as to why both stones weren't enough. "The most important was the strong the bond between Pokémon and trainer,only when their hearts become one,can they achieve Mega Evolution." Said the Professor.

"Alright everyone welcome to Brackish Stadium." The announcer said. Everyone then cheered as the announcer presented as both trainers walked out of center tunnel. Male trainer was introduced as Magnus,who was one of Kalos's strongest trainers who won a tournament a few months ago that earn him the right to challenge Diantha in an exhibition battle.

As both then took their positions on the battlefield,the referee introduced the rules as one on one and will concede when one's trainers Pokémon are unable to continue. Both nodded and Diantha then released a humanhoid Pokémon,it had an elegant appearance with a flowing white gown,red horns on the chest,a slender body along with green substance that resembles hair,and large pink eyes. "Gardevoir" it said. Serena then decided to scan it with her Pokédex.

 _"Gardevoir,The Embrace Pokémon,Gardevior has telekinetic powers that can reach to its full potential to protect its trainer that formed a close bond with."_

Magnus then released a canine Pokémon with white fur,dark eyes,three big claws on each foot,and a large curve shaped horn on its head. "Solll!" It roared. Ash then scanned it with its Pokédex.

 _"Absol,The Disaster Pokémon,Absol is said to predict natural disasters that are near with the horn on its head."_

* * *

 _Diantha vs Magnus:one on one_

"You have the first move Magnus." Said Diantha. "Thank you,Absol Bite." Absol then rushed his opponent with his mouth opened ready to attack. Diantha simply did nothing and allowed Absol to get closer. Then Diantha simply maked eye contact and pointed to the pointed to the left with her eyes and Gardevoir then simply vanished just mere moments before Absol could land his attack. Magnus and Absol looked around to find Gardevoir,then Gardevoir appeared on Absol's left moments later.

This confuse Magnus and Absol as they wondered how in the world did Gardevoir move so fast and then reappeared in a blink of an eye. Despite this,it didn't stop Magnus. "Use Quick Attack." Absol then glowed white and rushed his opponent. Diantha then pointed with her eyes once again and Gardevoir dodged the attack. Absol then tried multiple times to land a hit,but Gardevoir was just too fast.

"Wow Diantha is only telling Gardevoir with only eye contact." Said Serena. "The result from that can only result on such a strong between Pokémon and trainer." Said The Professor. "That's is first for me." Said Ash,amazed by strong connection.

"Absol use Psycho Cut." Absol then charged his horn with psychic energy from his horn and fired a arc energy slash at Gardevoir. Diantha' she expression changed and went on the offensive. "Use Shadow Ball." Gardevoir then charged a ball of darkness and fired to counter the Psycho Cut. Both attacks collided but the Shadow Ball endured and struck a surprise Absol. The attack revealed an injured Absol that can barely stand,but endured. "Use Perish Song." Absol then roared a loud melody,but failed to realize that they were now exposed. "Checkmate,Use Moonblast." Gardevoir then charged up lunar energy into a ball and then fired at Absol,perfect bullseye. Absol was then revealed,fainted.

"Absol is unable to battle,Gardevoir wins and the match goes to Diantha,the Champion." Said the referee.

* * *

The crowd cheered over the Champion's victory. "Wow I can't believe she defeated him so easily." Said Ash. "Regardless a spectacular match." Said the professor. "Well let's get down there and congratulate her." Said Ash. "Sounds like a plan." Said Clemont. But as the group left,Ash was still behind looking around.

"Ash what is it?" Serena asked. "It's just...Drake missed the match." Said Ash,concern about his brother's well being. "I'm sure he's fine,he can take care of himself." Said Serena while putting her hand on his shoulder. Ash then looked at her ocean blue eyes,and smiled. He was always amazed at her supportive nature and overwhelming beauty. "Thanks Serena...for your support." Ash hugged her as a way of being thankful. Serena blushed heavily while wrapping her arms around Ash. "Anytime Ash." She said. As they split and caught up with the others. Serena wondered ,for the past few days,she and Ash grew closer to where Serena thought more and more if Ash had feelings for her,like she had feelings him. _"Ash seems more open for the past few days. His feelings are being more and more revealed. But why hasn't he told me anything yet?"_ Serena wondered.

The gang then went to the hallway to where they saw the press overwhelming Kathi. They were displeased to hear that Diantha had left already. The group then wondered what to do next,and Serena then suggested that they go to a famous restaurant that's well known for their chocolate cake dessert. The gang decided that was a good idea while the professor told them that he will meet them later later.

The gang walked down the street to see a huge line **(the kind when people were waiting for the iPhone 6 back then.")** outside the shop. "Now what are we going to do?" Said Ash. "This won't stop me. I'm gonna get a piece if it kills me" said a determined Serena who is marching to the line. "I'm coming with you." Bonnie joined. The boys had an unnerve look at the girls' determination. After a half an hour,the girls came back with only a slice of cake. Ash was glad and his desire to fulfill his stomach made him reach his hand to get the cake,but Serena slapped it out of the way. "O..k I may have deserved that." Ash rubbed his hand. "This cake belongs to all of us,and if we aren't sharing it. I'll just eat this all by myself." Said Serena much to Bonnie's dismay.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Said Ash. Clemont then focused his glasses. "It looks like that's my cue. The future is now thanks to science. CLEMONTIC GEAR on." Clemont then introduced some sort of pool ball with a handle on it with a drill hooked to it. "I call it the Precisely Even Cut-O-Matic." Said Clemont. "The what?" Ash questioned. "This device can cut to the slightest .01 millimeter,making an even cut so everyone can get an even piece." Clemont explained. "Oh ok now I get it." Said Ash. As Clemnot was about to cut the slice,the group then heard of a disputed between a customer and a worker.

"I'm very sorry,but we already sold the last pieces of our Chocolate cake madam." Said the worker. "Oh that's a tragedy,I was really hoping to finally try a piece of this shop's Chocolate cake. It brings the end of the world." Said the lady,who wore a black coat,black sun hat,and tinted glasses. "Oh I feel sorry for her." Said Serena. "Hey excuse me,but you can share with us if you want." Said Ash. "Really? That's nice of you all thanks." Said the lady,who then came over. "Say,do I recognized you all." She said. Everyone wondered what did she meant by that. "Everyone ,its me." She lower her glasses,revealing her identity.

"Diantha!" They said,surprised at meeting her again. Diantha then quiet everyone down,so no one knows she's in public. Clemont then activated the invention,which used some sort of cutting laser,cutting the slice into five pieces,one for each person. Each took only one bite,and one was enough to fill everyone's mouth in tastiness. "Wow that was delicious." Said Ash. "Now I've got to say,this is one of the best desserts I've ever tried." Said Diantha. "Really you enjoy desserts?" Said Serena. Amazed by her comment and her sharing her love of desserts. "Of course,every once in a while I take a moment to visit a city. I try the famous dessert." Said Diantha. "Seems like a good time." Said Ash. "Of course,I just adore desserts." Said Diantha. "Incredible,just how do you balance all between actress and Champion?" Clemont asked. "It all seems overwhelming,but I'm able to balance it all,because I do it all out of love. That way it doesn't feel overwhelming at all." Said Diantha.

"Wow you're a keeper. Can you please take care of my brother?" Bonnie propose. Which Clemont didn't enjoy watching. "Bonnie can you please stop doing that!" He said before using his Aipom Arm to drag her away. "Excuse her,she can be...too over watching of Clemont." Said Ash.

"It's ok." Diantha forgave. "So Diantha I've wondering...could I challenge you to a battle." Ash suddenly asked. "Ash,you know Diantha doesn't have enough free time." Serena scowls him for asking such a request. "It's ok,while I commonly don't accept free battle requests,but since you were will to share the cake. I can accept your request." Said Diantha. "I hope I can watch as well." Said the professor who just came over. "Of course professor. The more the merrier." Said Diantha. "So your brother still hasn't come over." The professor speaking to Ash. "Yep,at this point,I'm just wondering he gotten himself into." Said Ash. "Brother?" Diantha overheard them. "Yea,my brother was with us until he said he had business to handle at the Pokémon Center." Said Ash. "We can head over there if you wish." Diantha suggested. "No...its ok,I'm sure he can find us as soon as he's done." Ash said.

Diantha nodded and everyone walked to Route 10 into the forest. There they reached an open field,perfect for a battle. "Alright Pikachu you ready?" Pikachu nodded and got ready to battle Gardevoir as they stood on opposite ends of the field.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Diantha: one on one_

"You may go first Ash" Diantha said. "Thanks,Alright Pikachu let's start things off with Quick Attack." Pikachu then glowed white and rush to tackle Gardevoir. Diantha then made eye contact to tell Gardevoir where to dodge and then Gardevoir managed to 'disappear' and reappear a few feet from Pikachu. " _There that eye contact connection._ Hang in there,keep going with Quick Attack." Pikachu then kept attack Gardevoir with speed,hoping to land a hit,but his efforts were futile,as Gardevoir kept dodging in a blink of an eye.

"Time to change times,use Iron Tail." Pikachu's tail then turn steel and try to strike Gardevoir with speed,but Gardevoir dodged and moved a few feet,and Diantha saw an opportunity. "Checkmate,use Shadow Ball." Gardevoir then charged a ball of darkness,and fired at high speed,catching Pikachu by surprise. The impact send Pikachu flying,leading him into a tree. Ash notice that Pikachu was heading for the tree and ran to catch him,but the catch send him backwards and he hit his back on the tree instead.

"Ash are you ok?" Serena asked,concern about his well being. "Yea,I'm ok. Pikachu are you alright?" Pikachu nodded and Ash was glad that he was ok. Diantha meanwhile saw his actions and knew Ash had to be one of the most noble trainers she met,not many trainers can take a risk like that for their Pokémon. _"Ash seems like a passionate trainer. He really cares about his Pokémon."_ Diantha said to herself.

* * *

But before they could continue the battle,a cube was thrown at Gardevoir and then ended up in a force field. "What this,Gardevoir!" Diantha saw her long time friend trapped in a box then floated to a balloon in the sky. "Oh no." Ash said,knowing what happens next.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To announce the evils of truth and love."

"To expand our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight,fight,fight."

"Meowth,that's right."

"Team Rocket!"everyone declared. "Who?" Diantha asked. They criminals who try to steal Pokémon." Ash told her. "Steal Pokémon?! What despicable people." She said. "Ha to us despicable means noble." Said James. "And Since this Gardevoir clearly belongs to someone more elegant hence the best actress in the world,and not someone inferior,we just take it for the taking." Said Jessie. "Ash just hand palm his head. _"Man clearly she need to get over herself."_ He said to himself. "And since Gardevoir has the potential to Mega Evolve,it makes the cargo all the more precious." Said Meowth.

"Plus as a bonus,our escape is much more easier." Said James. "What makes you so sure?" Ash asked. "Well,much that we can care less,the older twerp seems absent at the moment." Said Jessie. "Wait who?" Diantha asked. "They mean my older brother." Said Ash. "With that we be going off,Bon Voyage." James threw a smokescreen to blind the group. Went the smoke cleared,Team Rocket was gone.

"They couldn't have gotten far." Said Clemont. "Don't worry I can find them." Said Diantha. "You know where they're heading?" The professor asked. "I do let's go." The group then followed Diantha into the forest. "So how can find Gardevoir?" The professor asked. "It started when I was in the Laberdian Highlands shooting a sence." Said Diantha. "That's one of the most sacred places on the planet." Said the professor. "Yes,we were shooting when a heavy blanket of fog rolled in. I got lost and I was wandering around to get back. Suddenly through the fog Gardevoir came through and found me. My assistant Kathi later told me that Gardevoir came out on its own and lead them right to me." Diantha explained. "Incredible,so Gardevoir knew where to find you?" Said the professor. "Yes it knew exactly where to looked." She said. "Maybe it's got to be your Stones. Perhaps the bond between you and Gardevoir were syne and your hearts became one." Said Ash. "Ash maybe right." Said the professor as they continue to get closer to Team Rocket.

The group then followed Team Rocket an opening five miles from where they were. "There they are. Now how are we going to get Gardevoir back?" Said Ash. "Leave this to me." Said Diantha. "Are you sure?" Said the professor. "Trust me,they won't get away with this." Said Diantha who then came out of the group's hiding spot. "Stop right there." She said. "Huh wait,how you find us?!" Jessie wondered. "Give back Gardevoir." Diantha demanded,ignoring her question. "That's not going to happen." Team Rocket said. "You won't stop me. Let me show you how." Diantha said then taking her Key Stone in hand. "Respond to my heart." There the Key Stone glowed,and tendons started to form and head to the captive Pokémon. But Diantha noticed something was wrong,the tendon from her stone somehow are not getting past the shield.

"You think we didn't prepare for that. We modified the shield so nothing can get through." Said Meowth. "What?!" Diantha was shocked as she wasn't expecting that. Team Rocket smirked as they released Inkay and Pumpkaboo to attack Diantha. The group's reaction was horrified and was about to intervene when suddenly a blur happened,and Inkay and Pumpkaboo were suddenly hit and were on the ground. "What the?! Who did that?!" Team Rocket said. Then all the sudden a heavy impact pushed the energy box from Team Rocket's possession and knocked it back at Diantha's side. "What is going on!" Team Rocket panicked.

*Whistle*

Everyone then looked up to see a Charizard and a rider hovering above. Right away everyone knew who it was and Diantha thought she was seeing a ghost,as the rider then jumped off his Charizard and landed on his feet,dispilte the height he fell from. "Drake!" Everyone said. "Oh no,the other twerp." Said a very frightening James. "You guys weren't planning on leave without saying hello are you?" Said Drake. "You ruin everything!" Said Jessie. "Aww you miss me." Drake smirk. "Well let me tell you what I miss." Drake said then fired an Aura Sphere at their feet,creating enough smoke to blind them. Diantha meanwhile was surprised by Drake's actions,but was still feeling paralyzed by seeing him.

Meanwhile Drake was looking around the shield,hoping to find a way to break Gardevoir free. "What are you doing?" Diantha asked. "Checking for a weak spot in the shield." He said until he saw a shimmering in the shield. He found the weak spot. "Oh and by the way." Drake said as he ready an Aura Punch. "Its great to see you again...old friend." He smiled then punched the shield as he push harder until the shield malfunction and deactivated. "Gardevoir are you alright?" Diantha hugged her Pokémon as it nodded indicating of its well being. "Drake you are a lifesaver,and...its great to see you too." Diantha said.

Meanwhile Team Rocket managed to walked out the smoke,only to see two Champions now staring down at them,and they weren't pleased. "Oh no." They said. "Let me take this Drake,I'll handle this." Diantha said. "All yours." Drake stepped aside,not making sure to get in her way. "Now,respond to my heart Key Stone. Mega Evolve." Diantha touch her Key Stone as tendons appeared from it and combined with the tendons from Gardevoir's Mega Stone cause Gardevoir to go through a major change. Gardevoir then appeared with a bigger skirt appearance,its arms went from green to white and a second horn was added to the other one on his chest.

The whole group was amazed by witnessing a Pokémon Mega Evolve for the first time. "Incredible." Said Drake,who was amazed by her potential between her and Gardevoir. "It don't like where this is going." Said a very scared Meowth. "Now,use Moonblast." Gardevoir then charged up a ball of lunar energy and fired a such a high speed,based of the shock wave proves the attack was much more powerful then before,sending Team Rocket sky high,saying what they always say,and then they were gone.

"Wow that's some power Diantha." Said Drake. But then the next thing he felt was a pair of arms around him,and noticed that Diantha ran to him and hugged him. "I..miss you too." Drake said as he hugged her back,still surprised. The others were surprised by this as they then figured out that both Drake and Diantha knew each other and came out of the bushes. "I imagine you all have a lot of questions?" Said Drake. "Drake where have you been?!" Ash asked hastily. "Long story short. Four long phone calls..one with mom,then Professor Oak,then Lance,and finally with Lorelei." Said Drake. "O...k and you never told any of us that you and Diantha know each other." Said Ash. Both Drake and Diantha looked at each other and knew that they needed to explain their encounter. "Its a long story." Both said.

* * *

 _Flashback: 11 years ago_

 _In Viridian Forest a young boy and a hot lizard Pokémon were traveling through while catching Pokémon. It's be four days since they started on their new journey together and since then they caught new friends like a Pidgey,and a Pikachu._

 _"Wow can you smell the fresh air Charmander?" Said a ten year old Drake. "Char,Charmander." He said knowing what he meant. As they were walking they heard a screaming in the forest. "What was that?" Drake and Charmander looked around,until they heard the same voice calling for help. They then ran to the source to where they saw a girl covered in dirt,cornered to a tree holding an injured Bulbasaur in her arms. There they saw a trio of Beedrill getting closer to them. "Help me." She said._

 _"Quick Charmander use Ember." Charmander then shot a blast of hot air that the Beedrill,knocking them out. Meanwhile Drake went over to help the girl and her Pokémon. "Are you alright." Drake asked. "I think so. LOOK OUT!" Drake then turned around to see one of the Beedrill come to and shot a Poison Sting at them. Drake got in front and and the Poison Sting struck him in the abdomen. "AGGHH." Drake wrenched in pain as he was hit. Both the girl and Charmander were horrified when Drake got hit. "Charmander...Emb..er." Drake struggled. Charmander then shot one last blast of fire,knocking it out._

 _"Are you alright." The girl asked. "I...don't...think..so." Drake then collapsed,leaving the two shocked. "He's poisoned." Said the girl,who then looked in his bag to see if he had an Antidote,unfortunately to no unveil. The girl looked at Charmander,who was clearly worried about his trainer. "Look I may not know you,but...you both help me,so let me help him,you think you can look around for a Pecha Berry?" The girl asked. Charmander nodded and went looking while the girl took care of Drake._

 _Hours pass and Drake laid inside a tent where him suddenly woke up. He got a bare on his surroundings and went outside. There he saw the girl from earlier cooking what appears to be soup. "Hey you're awake." She said. "Yea I guess,how long was I out?" Drake asked. "About three hours. I cured your poisoning with a Pecha Berry that Charmander found." She said. "Thanks for caring for me umm umm" "oh sorry um.. I'm Diantha,Diantha Carnet." She stretched her hand. "Drake Ketchum." They shook hands while pouring themselves a bowl of soup. "Diantha right? Sounds foreign." Said Drake. "That's because it is. I'm not from here. I'm from the Kalos Region." Diantha said. "Really? I never heard of it." Said Drake. "You probably like it there. It's such lush and peaceful place,like Kanto." Diantha said._

 _"So how come you're here in Kanto?" Drake asked. Diantha then explained how she was asked to deliver a parcel to Professor Oak's Lab,but then ride back to the port in Vermilion City, was denied and now she needed to walk the way there. "So you came here by car to deliver something,I'm assuming it's important,to Professor Oak,but your ride back couldn't make it,so you need to walk back?" Said Drake. "Yea,pretty much sums it up." Said Diantha. "Ok,so is Bulbasuar yours?" Drake asked. "Oh no,Bulbasaur is fact a wild Pokémon." Said Diantha. "Really?!,I'm guessing that he didn't enjoy his original trainer that much." Said Drake. "That's what I think too." Said Diantha. "So you don't have any other Pokémon with you." Drake asked. "No,I don't...I've haven't started my journey yet,but I'm planning to once I get back to Kalos." Said Diantha._

 _"I hope you don't mind me asking but how old are you?" Drake asked. "I'm thirteen and no I don't mind." Said Diantha. "I see you're ten since you're a new trainer." Said Diantha. "I am" Drake said. "So do you have a goal in mind?" Diantha asked. "I want to become the strongest I can become." Said Drake. "Really,sounds complicated." Said Diantha. "All the more challenging,what about you. What's your dream?" Drake asked. "You probably gonna think I'm crazy,but...I want to become an actress and improve lives of people and Pokémon." Said Diantha. "No,that's not crazy at all,seems...humanitarian." Drake said. "I knew you think I'm crazy." Diantha spat out. "No,no,no I mean that it's a great goal. You seem more prepared then I am. I can already see you already doing that." Drake said quickly,hopefully she didn't take it the wrong way. Instead Diantha just smiled,knowing that Drake meant well._

 _Some time pass and they were packing up,getting ready to leave. "Well I guess this is goodbye." Said Diantha. "Wait" Drake stopped her. "What." "I was wondering...if you..want to come along with me...until we reach Vermillion City." Drake asked. "Well...its better then traveling alone." Diantha said. "And we do get along...ok Drake Ketchem,I accept." Diantha said. "Drake is fine." He said as they embark on their way to Pewter City._

* * *

"Wow so you guys were traveling companions?" Ash said. "Yup as we travel through Kanto,I completed in Gym Battles,and earn my first four badges at the time. Said Drake. "Speaking of which,there's someone who wants to meet you." Drake then took out a Pokéball and released a large green dinosaur Pokémon with a huge flower on its back. "Saurrr!" It said. "Is that?" Said Diantha. "Yep" Drake said. "Bulba!"Diantha said as she came over to hug its long time friend,with Venusaur wrapping its vines around Diantha. "Yea,after you left I asked Bulbasaur at the time if he wanted to come along and he accepted. Since then we had a lot of adventures." Said Drake. "Well I'm glad you both took care of each other." Said Diantha. "You guys must have been very close." Said Ash.

"We really had each other's back,your brother and I." Said Diantha. "Then what happen?" Serena asked. "Then...it was time to say goodbye." Said Diantha

* * *

 _The sun was setting and the two were looking at each other one last time. Earlier that day Drake challenged and won his Gym battle against Lt. Surge,earning his fourth badge. He couldn't have done it without Diantha's support. Which brings back to the present, Diantha bought a ticket to a cruise ship to Kalos,there they would not see each other again. "Well this is it." Said Drake. "Yea it is...Thank you Drake...for everything." Diantha said then hugged Drake one last time. Drake hugged her as well,but notice that Diantha was crying. "It'll be ok." He said. "It's not that...its just you're my first real friend." Diantha said while crying. "You're my first real friend too." Drake said. Then they heard the ship blowing its horn,meaning that it was going to leave soon._

 _"You gotta get going." Said Drake. "I know..take care Bulbasaur,thanks for everything." Bulbasaur nodded and nudged her leg goodbye. "Well...until next time Mr. Ketchem." Diantha said. "Next time Ms. Carnet." Drake said. Then Diantha ran down the port to the ship. There she boarded and and the ship set sail. Drake was about to wave goodbye until he saw something on the ground. It was a gold locket in a shape of an angel's wing,and realized it was Diantha's when she told him one day when her grandmother gave it to her on her tenth birthday and that she can hold a picture in it. Drake notice that she must have dropped it and ran down the port to give it back to her. Unfortunately he was too late as the ship was beyond his reach. There Drake only looked at it as the only thing to remember her by as the cruise ship sails into the sunset._

* * *

"That mustn't been easy." Serena said. "No it wasn't." Said Drake. "But it all worked out in the end. You guys have reunited after all." Said Bonnie. "That's maybe true Bonnie." Said Drake. "Wait you said 11 years. Don't you mean 8 years since we last saw each other." Said Diantha. "The world has change,my old friend." Said Drake. "And secondly,you still put yourself in harms way,and just how can you do that...magic stuff. You're eighteen years old." Said Diantha. "First of all,I'm not the same person as I once was,secondly I do stuff like this more often then you think,and thirdly I'm twenty-one.

"Wait wh-what,how can you be twenty-one?! I'm three years older then you." Said Diantha. "And since you're birthday is in late July and mine is in April and the fact that you turn twenty-one last year and so did I,so that means I'm three months older then you now." Drake said. "That still don't answer my question. How are you twenty-one?!" Diantha. "Like I said,the world has change." Drake said and was about to continue until a whirlwind appeared. The gang looked up to see a helicopter right above them. On board was Diantha's assistant Kathi Lee,coming to pick her up.

"Seems like your ride's here." Said Drake. "Don't worry,I owe you a proper explanation next time we meet up ok?" He continued. "You do." Diantha said as she boarded on her ride. "Hey Diantha." Ash stopped her. "I hope we get to finish battle next time." Ash said. "You're completing in the Kalos League correct?" Diantha asked. Ash nodded. "I wish you best of luck on your Gym Battles Ash,and yes I'll be looking forward to our battle." She said then the helicopter took off with her in it.

"Wow this was quite a day." Said Clemont. "Tell me about it." Said Drake. "You seem tense Drake." Said the professor. "Well,when you haven't seen a friend for about decade. I guarantee you'll feel the same way." Said Drake. "Well now what?" Said Clemont. "Let's head back to the Pokémon Center to rest up." Said Drake,which the others had no argument.

Later that night everyone was already asleep and the professor already left earlier that evening. Everyone but Drake who was sitting on the balcony just stargazing,thinking about what happened that day. Which then lead to one night similar to today.

* * *

 _Flashback 11 years ago_

 _It was a week before Drake and Diantha got to Vermilion City,and Diantha was already asleep in her tent,while Drake sat by a tree along with his Charmeleon. "Well Charmeleon well are close to the end." Said Drake._

 _"Char,Leon" it said. "You gotten use to her as well did you?" He said. Charmeleon nodded,he gotten close to Diantha as to his trainer. "I don't want to say goodbye to her." Drake said. "Do you think I'm crazy? Me having a crush on a girl that's three years older then me?" He asked. Charmeleon shooked its head. It may not know much about human emotions,but ever since Drake and Diantha been traveling together,Drake has gotten closer to her,hence him starting to develop feelings for her._

 _"Ohhh,what do I do Charmeleon? Diantha gonna leave soon,and...I don't know if I should reveal my feelings to her,worst case sernario she may not feel the same for me." Drake said. "Plus she gonna leave soon and what will I do then" he droned on._

 _"Char,Char,Charmeleon."_

 _"You're probably right,if I tell her how I feel...I might just cause more pain to the both of us when the time comes,especially to her. She doesn't need that." Drake said. "Alright,I won't say anything..for her." He said._

* * *

Drake continue to watch the stars and then reach into his pocket to reveal in his hand was the gold locket from 11 years ago. Drake was about to give it back that afternoon,but all things happen so fast and he didn't get the chance. Just by thinking of that day made old feelings resurface. Even though he buried them over the years,just by seeing Diantha again made them come back again. "Guess those feelings are still there." He said as he continued to stare at the stars.

* * *

 **And done,I got to say this got abit emotional. Well I got to say this maybe the longest chapter I've ever done. Well I'll just wrapped this up. Like and Leave a review down below,thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye**


	24. Revelation

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 24. Now you guys know some more about Drake's past and I bet some of you are confuse about his age from the previous chapter. Don't worry,unless you have a reason be,it'll make sense soon. Now we are on the Korrina arc,and much more about Drake will be reveal soon. On with the show enjoy.**

* * *

 _"There can no keener revelation of a society's soul than the way in which it treats its children." -Nelson Mandela_

* * *

Chapter 24:Revelation

On Route 10,the gang is walking through on the way to Shalour City. "Wow so wait...you and Diantha helped an agitated Pokémon in Cerulean City?" Ash said,listening to Drake tell a story about how when Drake was younger,he and Diantha came to Cerulean City and when they enter the city,two wild Mankey attacked them and they did their best to hold them off,but somehow during the struggle,Diantha's bag went missing and Officer Jenny was nearby when it happened. She then tells them that they weren't the only ones this happened to. That for the past two weeks,two wild Mankey have been performing blitz attacks on trainers,takings their belongings. She's been investigating it ever,but so far no luck. In the meantime they went to the Pokémon Center to recuperate. After Drake heal his Pokémon,he knew that he couldn't stand around anymore when another trainer came to the Center saying that her stuff was stolen. Diantha thought he was insane to go after two wild Pokémon,especially Mankey,who aren't known for happy thoughts. Drake pleaded her to come along,but refused,and a disappointed Drake left the Center alone to find the Mankey. Drake kept a close eye on the city's entrance for a few hours,and notice another trainer being attacked. After leaving,he follow them to a burrow outside the city in the woods. Unfortunately one of them had known they were being followed and one of them circled around. They surprised Drake with a blitz attack,but he was able to escape,but the attack left a bruise on his right rib.

He then stumble on a very sick Primeape,and Drake notice all the stuff the two Mankey stole laying on the ground. Only the food was gone,and Drake now notice the truth. The stuff they stole,they were just trying to care for that Primeape,which Drake later found out to be the mother of the two. The two Mankey then notice Drake being very close to their mother and began to thrash wildly and sprinted towards the boy. Drake shielded away and at the next second he notice the two hanging in the air by vines. He then turn to see Diantha and Bulbasaur at the opening. She told them that while she thought he was still insane,she couldn't leave him to face this alone. They were able to convince the two Mankey to let them take their mother to the Pokémon Center to get treatment. That night Nurse Joy concluded that Primeape will make a full recovery,which pleased the two Pokémon,while Officer Jenny return all the stolen goods back to their original owners. The two trainers got a room for the night,and Drake was in the restroom tending to his bruise from earlier. He didn't notice that the door was slightly open and Diantha opened it to turn off the light,but notice the shirtless boy tending to his wound. She helped patched the bruise,which Drake thanked her for,and Diantha all the sudden slapped him across his face. As Drake held his left cheek in pain,Diantha resented him for his recklessness earlier today,as she knew this wasn't the first time Drake was hurt while playing hero. Drake apologized,not for his actions,but only his mistakes as he knew he couldn't walk away next time something like this will happen again. The two made up and went to sleep that night.

"Wow,so you and Diantha had differences." Said Ash. "As much as we would argue at times,we had each other's back." Drake admitted. Reflecting on his young and naive nature back then. He always had a talent for getting into trouble,all for the greater good,while Diantha back then thought he could avoid it,for his sake,but that wasn't always the case.

As the group was walking,something went flying over their heads.

"Number 99"

The group then looks up above to see a teenage girl abit older then Ash,and the others. As she landed in front of them,they got a better view of the girl. She stood tall and fit,not as much as Drake,but fit nonetheless. With long blond hair stood in a ponytail that went through a hole on the red and white helmet she wore on the her head,green-grayish eyes along with a red and white sleeveless dress,along with black tight compressed biker shorts. She also wore white and red gloves in which the on her left held her Key Stone. Finally she wore red and white boots,in which had decals on them to double them as skates.

"Ha,I win,I win." She said. "Pardon?" Drake said. They then heard footsteps coming from behind,and the figure jumped over the group and land next to the girl. They notice that it was a Jackel like Pokémon,blue body with some bits of black,red eyes covered by a "black mask" which was connected to an upper stripe on its head. Four appendages on the back of its head. Along with three spikes on its body,one on each arms and the last one on its chest.

"Carr,rio." It said. "I won fair and square ok?!" She said. As the both of them argued,the group just looked at them with sweatdrops on the back of their head,feeling confused. "Excuse is?" Said Ash. The two then stop and forgot that they had guests. "Oh,oh I'm sorry I forgot you guys were there." She said. The group just then looked at each other,unable of what to think of this. The girl then introduced herself as Korrina,along with her partner Lucario. Serena decided to scan the Jackel with her Pokédex.

" _Lucario,the Aura Pokémon,by reading the aura of all things,it can tell how others are feeling by over half a mile away."_

"Incredible." She said. "So Korrina,what did you mean by number 99?" Ash asked. "I mean you be my 99th opponent. She declared. Ash was excited for a good battle,it would be good practice before his Shalour Gym Battle. They went to a clearing outside of the forest,there Ash and Korrina can have their battle. "Alright Pikachu,you ready?" Pikachu nodded and stood up ready to battle.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Korrina: one on one_

"Alright Pikachu let's kick off with Iron Tail." Pikachu then turns his tail steel and charges at Lucario. "Block it Lucario." Use his forearms,Lucario deflected the Iron Tail flawlessly.

"Wow Lucario is tough." Said Bonnie. "To deflect that Iron Tail like that takes guts. I think there's more to Lucario then meets the eye." Said Clemont. "It won't matter. Ash and Pikachu will push through." Serena said,full of encouragement. Drake just watched the battle,and was carefully observing Korrina and Lucario.

"Use Quick Attack." Pikachu then glowed white,and rush his opponent with speed. "Take it Lucario." Lucario ran abit forward and took the Quick Attack head on,and didn't even look faze,much less flinched at the attack.

"Now use Swords Dance." Lucario then focused and multiple swords floated around him,sharply increasing his attack power. "Now let's go in the offensive,Use Bone Rush." Lucario then form a Bone staff,and rush to Pikachu. By the time Pikachu had just processed what happened it was too late as Lucario swung the Bone at Pikachu,like a club to a golf ball on a tee,the attack send Pikachu flying back.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he saw Pikachu fly. Pikachu struggled to get up,not only was the Bone Rush super effective on him,the increased power from the Swords Dance powered up the Bone Rush. "Awesome,keep up the pressure with another Bone Rush." Lucario then swung his Bone and rush towards the struggling Pikachu,and hit him hard to send him flying upwards. "Again Lucario." Lucario then swung his Bone and hit the free falling Pikachu and send him upwards again.

Lucario all the sudden charged up power into his fist and jumped up and hit Pikachu with incredible force,sending him to the ground. "There it is, the Power Up Punch." Said Korrina,doing a battle stance. Drake meanwhile notice Lucario's actions as he attack on his own free will. Pikachu then laid on the ground fainted.

* * *

"Pikachu are you ok?" Ash said as he picked up his long time friend. Korrina then came over and offered an Oran Berry to help Pikachu out. Drake meanwhile took out a Super Potion to treat his injures,based on the battle,Lucario really did a number on him. Then the heard a rumbling sound,the group then turned to Ash who they assumed his stomach was rumbling. "Sorry guys guess I'm hungry." Ash scratches his head,the others laughed,but then they heard another loud rumbling sound. "Sorry guys guess I'm hungry too." The group then turned to Korrina,who was hold her stomach.

After making lunch for themselves and their Pokémon. The group then sat at the table talking. "So you guys actually met Diantha the Champion." Korrina said with curiosity in her voice. "Yea,we actually seen an exhibition battle of her and a trainer the other day." Said Ash. "I saw that on TV as well. That guy really didn't stand a chance against her." Said Korrina. Drake meanwhile dwelled back. He remembered Diantha as an experienced battler even though she didn't have any Pokémon on her at the time. While she complimented that he was more experienced in battle (he thought she was just being modest) she shared her pool of knowledge on Pokémon,which was a major help for Drake back then.

While eating Bonnie then notice something odd Korrina wore on her left glove. "Hey Korrina what's that?" She asked. "Oh this,its a Key Stone." She said. "I knew I recognized it from somewhere." Said Ash. "Yea we saw it when Diantha used it to Mega Evolve her Gardevoir." Said Serena. "Really? That must have been a major sight to see." Said Korrina. "So you can Mega Evolve Lucario as well?" Ash asked. "Unfortunately no,I have my Key Stone,but Lucario lacks a Mega Stone to do so,that's why we are going to Geosenge Town,to find Lucario's Mega Stone known as Lucarionite." She said. "That sounds awesome,you mind if we come along?" Ash asked. "I don't see any problem with that,Welcome aboard." Korrina said.

As the group packed up to get ready to leave,a cube was then toss at Pikachu and Lucario heads,trapping them in shield cube.

"What the?!"

"Lucario!"

"Oh gods"

"Hello twerps!" Said Jessie who along with James and Meowth flying above their Balloon. "Dont you three ever give up?!" Said an agitated Serena. "Who's That." Korrina asked. "Team Rocket,bad guys who steal other people's Pokémon." Said Ash. "Right as ever you are twerp. Not only we plan on just the Pokémon,but also that trinket you have on your hand." James pointed to Korrina's Key Stone. "You would try" Korrina guarded her hand away from them. James then threw a smokescreen to blind everyone. Everyone took cover as they moved in. When the smoke dispersed,everyone checked around to see what happened.

"Is everyone ok?" Drake asked. Everyone nodded yes at his question. "Oh thank Arceus,it's still here." Korrina was glad that her Key Stone was still in her glove. "Hey guys!" Said Drake. Everyone then turned to Drake who was standing over a scorch mark. "They took the force field." Said Drake. "What will happen to Pikachu and Lucario?" Said Bonnie. "I don't think they could've gone too far." Said Ash.

"Got them,they're heading West." Said Drake. "Perfect,Fletchling I chose you." Ash then released the Tiny Robin Pokémon. "Head West,and find Team Rocket. We'll follow you." Fletchling chirped and headed out. "Alright let's follow." Said Ash. Everyone nodded and ran to follow the robin Pokémon.

While flying high Team Rocket were arguing with each other. "My fault? How is this my fault." Said James. "Because you didn't get the Key Stone from the twerpette!" Said Jessie. "Oh please. It's both your faults." Said Meowth. Both of them just looked at each other's and then turn to the cat Pokémon. "YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING EITHER MEOWTH!" Both said to him.

As they continue to argued,Pikachu and Lucario talked knowing they need to get out. They tried an Iron Tail and Power Up Punch,but the shield refused to give. Pikachu knew they needed more strength to overpower the shield,and then remembered back to their battle from earlier. He then asked him to use Swords Dance to sharply increase his attack power. They then combine another Iron Tail,and Power Up Punch to attack the shield. The shield fluttered and eventually it deactivated. They dropped down and landed in a river,to their good luck,Team Rocket had yet to notice their escape.

The gang then came to a fork in the forest and were unable to find out which way Team Rocket went. "Now where?" Korrina wondered. "This way" said Drake. "How do you know that Drake?" Korrina asked. Drake knew what Ash's Pikachu Aura signature was like,but somehow found Lucario's much easier to track as Lucario had a higher concentration then Pikachu,so Drake can actually see a signature spike from the Northwest. "Call it a hunch." Drake told Korrina.

Meanwhile back with Team Rocket. "Really?! So where we present these two to the boss. Perhaps we will get more assistance and finally be recognized." Said Jessie. "Uhh...you might wanna hold that thought." Said Meowth. "Why?!" Said Jessie. Meowth then pointed down and the trio noticed that their catch had escape. "WHAT THE,how did they escape?!" Jessie shouted. "Doesn't it matter how? Or are we gonna go after them." Said James. They then turn the balloon around and headed back.

Pikachu and Lucario were still trekking through the forest,while Lucario sence the group's Aura signatures and notice that they were close by. As they got closer,they were attacked. The two looked up to see Team Rocket in their balloon,along with Inkay and Pumpkaboo. "Just where do you think you two are running off to?" Said Jessie. "You have a new life in Team Rocket. Just give it up." Said James." Both Pokémon nodded and made a break for it. "They never learn." Team Rocket said,then gave chased. Both ran towards the direction as Team Rocket attacked them with nets and Inkay and Pumpkaboo Psybeam and Shadow Ball.

"What's that?" Said Clemont. Drake then looked ahead and notice Lucario and Pikachu escaped and were being chased by Team Rocket. "They're close by. Come on!" He said. Everyone nodded and followed Drake,eventually they were close by to hear explosions coming from Team Rocket.

"Just give in,you guys won't get away." Said Jessie. "Are you sure about that?" A voice came down the path. The two Pokémon looked and notice the group ,who were running down the path. "Ohh twerps!" Said Team Rocket. "Lucario,are you alright?" Korrina ran to her Pokémon. "Pikachu are you alright?" Both nodded,much to the group's relief. They then turned to Team Rocket with angry looks on their faces. "You guys never learn do you?" Ash said. "Grr,Pumpkaboo Shadow Ball." Pumpkaboo then shot a ball of darkness at the group. "Lucario Aura Sphere." Lucario shot a ball of Aura in retaliation. Both attacks collided resulting in a explosion. "Inkay Psybeam." Inkay shot a beam of psychic energy at Lucario. "Pikachu Thunderbolt." Pikachu then fired a bolt of electricity,blocking it.

"One shot,Ready Korrina?" Ash asked. "Always." She said.

"Pikachu"

"Lucario"

"Thunderbolt/Aura Sphere!" Both Pokémon nodded and fired their signature attacks. Both attacks combined and launched Inkay and Pumpkaboo into the balloon. The result was causing a chain reaction which launched Team Rocket into the sky.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They said as flew into the sky.

The group cheered as they enjoy this small victory. "We did it Lucario. You know what that means." Said Korrina. "What's that Korrina?" Said Ash. "This is our 100th victory,which means we have the potential to Mega Evolve." Said Korrina. "So that's why you kept track of your victories." Said Drake. "Yep so on to Geosenge Town." Said Korrina. The group nodded and with the distance covered while chasing Team Rocket,they should reached Geosenge Town in a couple of hours.

* * *

 **And done. Sorry if this chapter feels rushed I figured to just about wrap this chapter up already. Well this marks the beginning of the Korrina arc and much more will be explained as the story continues. Like and Comment down below. Thanks for reading,this is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	25. Cave Trials

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 25. I'm gonna keep this brief,since I'm anxious to get started. So I was right and people are confused about Drake's age. I know and I'm gonna have to explain the _ENTIRE_ story about Drake,probably ****during this Arc. Hang in there,everything will make sense soon. On with the story.**

* * *

 _"Life has a way of testing a person's will,either by having nothing happen at all or by having everything happen at once"-Paulo Coelho_

* * *

Chapter 25:Cave Trials

After a long walk down Route 10,the gang finally reach Geosenge Town. "We made,we are one step further for the Lucarionite Lucario." Said Korrina. Lucario cheered along with her as they take a step closer to their goal. "Geosenge Town,here the Quiet Stones speak Volumes." Said Clemont. "Meaning?" Ash wondered. "Its the place where anyone can find the kind of stones they want,evolutionary or exotic." Said Clemont. "Yep,the stones are said to be mined over on the mountain ahead." Said Korrina. "Well,let's get moving." Drake said as the group then walk down the path to town.

The group then finally reach town to where they decided to go to the Pokémon Center first for their Pokémon to check up. "You guys check in,I'm gonna make a call." Said Drake then left to holophones. "So where would we go to find Lucarionite." Said Ash. "Maybe we could try a couple of shops here in town." Said Clemont. "Maybe,but I highly doubt shopkeepers have something exquisite as a Mega Stone." Said Korrina. "It's still worth a try. Maybe we can find a clue where to look." Said Serena.

Meanwhile Drake was talking with Professor Oak. "Transfer complete,Venusaur is back safe and sound." Said the Professor. "Thanks Professor. He was sure happy to see Diantha once again." Said Drake. "I bet he was. Even though it was a brief while. I could tell Miss Carnet was a sweet girl. It's great to hear that she grew up to become a sophisticated young woman,and Champion no less. Like you Drake." Said the Professor. "Maybe" said Drake. "Oh by the way,someone else want to join you once again." Said the Professor. "Who?" Said The Professor. "You know...the silver one." Said the Professor. Drake just laughed at the request. He knew who the professor was talking about. "He really can't stay in one place for long can he?" Drake said. "He said he rather be along with you on the road. That he wants to learn more from you." Said the professor. "Eventually,there are even things that I have to learn myself." Said Drake. Then came to a decision. "Alright send him over. Maybe in the next few,maybe we can learn something ourselves." Said Drake. "Already done,he already in his Pokéball." The professor holding a Luxury Ball in his hand before putting it in the transporter. "Alright it got,thanks professor." Said Drake. "Thank you Drake,hey hi to Ash for me." Said the Professor. "Will do,Goodbye Professor." Drake said then hung up. He then looked at the Luxury Ball. "Well,here we are again." He said.

Drake then came back to the group,and Ash told him about the plan to look through the stores around town to find Lucarionite. They then went outside to hear a trainer along with his Helioptile. "Ok are you ready Helioptile?" He said as he hold a Sun Stone in his hand. He then bends down to extends the stone. Helioptile then touch the stone and began to glow. He then appeared as a Heliolisk and the two then walked down the sidewalk. "Wow,that was incredible." Said Bonnie. "I agree,it reminds me when I evolved my Helioptile back then." Said Clemont. "Alright,I think we should split up and cover more stores." Said Korrina. The gang nodded and went to several directions all over town.

After an hour,the gang unite at the town square,unable to find anyone selling Lucarionite. "Well we searched everywhere and no one is selling Lucarionite." Said Ash. "So where else can we look?" Said Clemont. No one knew where else to look until an elderly man came over. He wore a photographer's outfit,heavily bearded,around his fifties,gray eyes,and was holding a camera hooked to a tripod. "Excuse me,but you folk you like you're just passing through." Said the man. "Why yes we are." Said Drake. "I work as a photographer,would you all like a souvenir photo. They're at a reasonable price." Said the man. The gang thought about this,and didn't see any trouble doing this,and finally agreed.

The group then got together for the camera. Bonnie then turned to her brother see him not smiling but grinning largely. Unknown to anyone but her,Clemont was abit of a photophobic. Serena made sure to stand next to Ash,and inched closer to him. Ash felt a presence and looked and it was Serena,he just smiled and inched closer to where their arms where nearly touching each other. The man then snapped the picture and told the group that he was gonna leave to have their pictures developed.

After ten minutes he came back with several pictures in his hands and hands one to each of the group. "Wow we look awesome" said Bonnie looking at her copy. "Wow Clemont you really need to ease up. Your expression looks like a Darmanitan." She continued. Clemont on the other hand threw her comeback out the window and just looked at his copy. Sure he was camera sky but for him,this was the best picture he ever came out in a long time. Ash looked at his copy and smiled,he was right next to his crush,and then looked at Serena smiling at her copy. Drake then pay the man the cost of the pictures and thanked him for his services.

"Anytime,now what brings you all to Geosenge Town." Said the man. "We trying to find a special stone." Said Korrina. "Special Stone you say" said the Man. "A Mega Stone,Lucarionite to be precise." Said Korrina. "I may have heard of such a stone." He said. "Really? Where" Korrnia asked with haste. "Over there,at that mountainside,rumors say there's a special stone lies in a cave inside the mountain. Best place where to look." Said the Man. "That's great. Thanks so much." Korrina thanked the man. "Anytime,my name is McGinty,in case you wanna know." He introduced. "Alright Lucario,let's get going." Korrina said then running off,with the group trying to catch up. As McGinty watched the group run off,someone else stood right behind. "Does she know?" He said. "I've pointed them in the right direction." McGinty said. "Good,we'll see if they're ready." He said.

The gang walked up the side of the mountain to find a cave of some sort. "So what are we looking for?" Said Clemont. "A pathway that'll lead to a cave system on the side of the mountain." Said Drake. The group then found a path that continues forwards. "So we continue ahead?" Said Ash. "Doubt it according to the map on my Pokéwatch,this path leads to a dead end." Said Drake. "And there's no other paths ahead?" Said Korrina. Drake then looked ahead using Aura signatures based off lifesigns that were ahead of them to look ahead. Almost like looking overhead a trail of breadcrumbs. "Nothing" he said. "How do you know that?" Korrina asked. "Call it a sense." Drake stated.

Lucario then looked around using his Aura,and noticed that in reality there was a fork in the road. A hidden area that was hidden behind two large boulders. Drake felt a sense and knew there was more to this. **_"_** ** _You sense it too do you?"_ ** A voice told Lucario through Aura. Lucario then astounded by the voice and didn't know who told him that. It never been in this kind of situation. _" **Its ok,there's a hidden pathway behind the rocks**." _ The voice told him. Lucario was still clueless who was talking to him,but obeyed and approach the rocks. "Lucario what is it?" Said Korrina. Lucario instead use a Power Up Punch to obliterate the obstacles. "Wow a hidden path." Said Bonnie. "Good job Lucario." Lucario nodded and the group continue down the hidden path.

They then reach made it to a circular wall at the end and found a cave entrance. "Looks like the rumors were true." Said Drake. "Alright hopefully there a Lucarionite at the end of the cave." Korrina said. Before the group could come in however. A loud shrinking echo through the cave and out the entrance. "What was that?" Ash said. The shrinking eventually turned to screaming and was coming closer and closer each passing moment. "Who you think that is?" Serena said feeling frighten. Bonnie was feeling scared too and both girls held each other's to calm themselves. The screaming then stop for a brief moment,and all the sudden somebody came flying out.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They said now known as Team Rocket as they went into the sky.

"Team Rocket,they were here?!" Said Serena. "They were probably the once who put those rocks at the beginning of the path." Drake said. "Even so,they went off by something." He continued. "That means there's someone or something in this cave..that really don't like trespassers." Said Ash. Serena,Bonnie,and Clemont shuddered over the fact that there's something scary in that cave. "That not gonna stop us. Whatever the challenge is,me and Lucario will get past it." Said a determinate Korrina. "That's the spirit Korrina." Ash complimented on her energy. They group then headed inside.

So far the group hasn't received any trouble yet. They finally reach a lake inside with a single file of pillars sticking out the water on each side. A bridge was in the middle that led to a rock formation. On it had a big orange rock with some sort of flame icon in the middle. "Is that it?" Said Korrina. Lucario could hear the stone speaking to him,Lucario spoke,knowing that this was it. "It is. Come on Lucario." Korrina and Lucario then ran to the stone with Lucario ahead of her.

Suddenly a blow send Lucario backwards toward and landed at Korrina's feet. Korrina's gasped as she help her partner up. The group then saw a tall bipedal Pokémon in front of them. With its arms,legs,and tail bright red,it also had two large plumes hanging out the back of its head,with a V shaped crest on its forehead. Serena then took out her Pokédex to scan it.

 _"Blaziken,The Blaze Pokémon,when facing a tough opponent,it looses flames from its wrist. Its powerful legs let it jump buildings as high as 30 stories."_

"What's a Blaziken doing here?" Said Clemont. Blaziken stood between them and the stone,unable to let them pass. "I think Blaziken's the keeper of the Lucarionite." Said Ash. "So thats how Team Rocket went flying." Said Clemont. "If that's the case,we're just gonna have to beat it to get it." Korrina's said as she and Lucario ready themselves. "Shouldn't we help you?" Said Serena. "No,if we truly deserved to wield the Lucarionite,we have to do this ourselves,so under no circumstances,don't interfere ok?" Korrina told the group. Serena,Bonnie were still skeptical about this,but Ash and Drake said it would be fine. That some roads are meant to be traveled alone.

Lucario charged in with a Power Up Punch,but Blaziken blocked it and retaliated with Blaze Kick,sending him back,causing super effective damage. Korrina then tried to repeat the process,but found the same result,causing more damage to Lucario.

"That's Blaziken is very strong,for a wild one." Said Clemont. "One thing,why would a Blaziken be here,only to guard a stone." Said Drake. "So many questions. But I suppose you're right." Ash said.

"Metal Sound." Lucario then used the spikes on his hands to generate a loud shrinking sound. Blaziken was fazed and Lucario attacked with another Power Up Punch,but Blaziken quickly recovered,and struck Lucario with a powerful Flamethrower,causing more damage to Lucario. The Flamethrower was still going and Korrina was in its trajectory. She narrowly dodged it,but something else got burned instead. Her copy of the souvenir photo from earlier flew out of her pocket and flew into the way of the ember,causing it catch on fire,and reduced to ash.

Meanwhile Blaziken grabbed Lucario by the head,and tossed him straight to the wall like yesterday's trash **(even though I hardly do humor. I made an exemption in this case.)** Losing the battle,Lucario was heavily wounded from head to toe and can't keep up much longer as he just hangs on the wall like a display. "Lucario,please we can't give in,not when we're so close." Said Korrina. Somehow gaining strength,Lucario suddenly just rushed to his opponent with Power Up Punch,sending Blaziken back. Before it could retaliate,Lucario had already performed an aerial Bone Rush,striking on the head. Blaziken went down on one knee trying to recover as Lucario was gonna strike Blaziken with a Power Up Punch,but somebody stopped him.

"Stop,That's enough." A voice coming from ahead. Everyone then wondered and joined Korrina and the others. They then looked ahead to Blaziken approach an elderly man around his late fifties to early sixties. Nearly bald,with only a long lock of hair going back of his head. Long cream colored eyebrows that go down his ears. Wearing a gray track suit with the sleeves and leggings rolled up with some red along with a red undershirt. Finally he wore black shoes with red soles along with a left black glove that held his Key Stone,like Korrina.

"Who's that?" Everyone wondered. "Grandfather?" Korrina said. Everyone was surprised that the man was none other then Korrina's Grandfather. "You did a great job Blaziken." He said then returned Blaziken to his Pokéball. Korrina and Lucario were even more shocked that the Blaziken guarding the Lucarionite,was the whole time his. "Blaziken was yours this whole time?" Korrina said. "Yes,one of my oldest friends." He said. "Why?" Korrina asked. The man just smiled "your final trial. Now your training is complete. Congratulations you both." He thanked Korrina and Lucario.

The group was still confused as to what he was talking about,but he then introduced himself. "It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Gurkinn and I'm the Mega Evolution Guru." He said. "The Mega Evolution Guru? I've heard of you,you're the leading expert on Mega Evolution at the Tower of Mastery correct?" Said Clemont. "Yes I am young man." Gurkinn said. The gang then introduced themselves while Drake decided to ask what about Korrina's training. "So what is this about Korrina's final trial?" Drake asked. "Her training to wield Mega Evolution,and her position as the Shalour Gym Leader. Right away Ash was astonished to here this. "Shalour Gym Leader?! You never told us that." Ash told Korrina. Korrina just scratched head as that detail slipped her mind. "Sorry Ash,guess I forgot to tell you that." She said.

The group then walked back to the Town Square in town where MaGinty was waiting. "Hello everyone,I see you were successful." He said. "Hello Gurkinn,surprised to see you here." McGinty continued. "Hello McGinty,I see you managed to point them in the right direction." Said Gurkinn. The gang was was even more surprised that Gurkinn and McGinty knew each other,and that they explained to them that Gurkinn had McGinty pointed them to the mountain where the Lucarionite rested,and knew Korrina all about her test and training. "So you lended us a hand since the beginning?" Korrina asked McGinty. "Yes,and I'm happy to see you pass." McGinty complimented her,which she accepted.

Korrina and Lucario then got ready for a test run outside while everyone was ready to see what will happen. "Now respond to my heart,and Mega Evolve." Korrina then touched her Key Stone and it glowed brightly. Tendons began to form out of their stones and began to merge and they began to become one. "You think she's ready?" Gurkinn told McGinty. "Only one way to find out." He told Gurkinn as they watch Korrina and Lucario try to Mega Evolve.

* * *

 **And done,and like the episode,Cliffhanger. I'll keep this brief. So Korrina finally gain the Lucarionite and are trying to Mega Evolve for the first time. So more will be said in the next chapter,hang in there. Thanks for reading,this is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	26. The Aura Storm: Part 1

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos.

 **Hey guys Paradox here and here is Chapter 26. Now I'm not gonna say much since Imwant to get started. A lot gonna happen in this chapter is all I can say. It might answer some of your questions. Enjoy the show.**

* * *

 _"If patience is worth anything,it must endure to the end of time. And a living faith will last in the midst of the blackest storm."-Mahatma Gandhi_

* * *

Chapter 26: The Aura Storm

As the glimmering light shines on Lucario. The whole group watches as Korrina and Lucario try Mega Evolution. When the light died down Lucario was changed in more ways then one. Lucario grew a bit along by appearance. His appendages extended longer with the ends of each one red,the mask on his face now has a pattern made him more intimidating,along with the same markings that go down his arms and legs. An additional spike was add to each arm and leg one smaller,and the other larger. Like the appendages the end of each arm and leg was now red,along with what appears to be an armed gauntlet on each shoulder,along with his fur on his chest is larger and finally his blue tail is replaced with a large furry one similar to the color of his chest.

"Lucario,we did it,we did it!" Korrina said as she ran to her partner to hug him. Everyone was cheering over their achievement. "Wow Lucario looks awesome." Said Ash,who along with Pikachu looked over Lucario's new look. "I agree,Lucario looks even more powerful." Said Drake,exmaining him. "Allow me to present something that'll be used this moment." Said Clemont who steadied his glasses. "The future is now thanks to science CLEMONTIC GEAR on. Clemont then presented some sort of meter with a cable attached to a self-made transmitter. "I called it the Pokémon Power Meter." He said. "Pokémon Power Meter?" Serena wondered. "That least this one's straight to the point." Said Bonnie,who was relief somehow. "Anyway,this device can measure a Pokémon's power level,therefore we can tell how powerful Mega Lucario is now." Said Clemont. **(If Dragon Ball has ever taught us anything. Is that Power Levels are crap.)**

"I will need a demonstration though for the meter to catch." Said Clemont. Korrina then notice a lone boulder sitting in the meadow,and asked Lucario to perform a Power Up Punch to obliterate it. Lucario followed and reduced the boulder to rubble so hard that Lucario's Aura can be felt as energy waves,which was picked up by the group. Then the meter picked up the reading and Clemont and the others were surprised as the levels were off the charts. "Wow Lucario's power is incredible." Bonnie said as she saw the meter rise to the highest point.

"I know right?,with Mega Evolution on our side me and Lucario can plow through anything." Said an energetic Korrina. Meanwhile Ash stepped forward "Hey Korrina,you mind for a rematch?" He said. "Sure Ash,but don't expect the results to be different like last time." Korrina accepted. "Don't get your hopes up." Ash vowed.

On a large open area of the Square,Ash and Pikachu got ready for a rematch against Korrina and Mega Lucario. "Is Ash sure about this?" Said Clemont. "It maybe more difficult since last time,but don't forgot this is my brother we're talking about. He won't go down without a fight." Said Drake. "Right,we believe in Ash." Serena cheered him on. "Alright Pikachu,let's do this." Ash said as Pikachu jumped forward,battle ready.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Korrina: one on one_

"Alright Pikachu let's start off with Iron Tail." Pikachu then charged in with a tail made out of steel. "Meet on with Bone Rush." Lucario then unleashed a powerful Bone staff,and meet on with Pikachu's Iron Tail. Both struggled to overpower the other until Lucario lost his grip on his Bone,and the Iron Tail send it hurling towards the mountain,which then caused a big explosion as soon as it impacted.

The reading on the meter doubled then it originally was before,leaving Clemont surprised. "It's ok Lucario,it'll take time to get use to your new power." Korrina encouraging her partner.

"Now Pikachu,use Electro Ball." Pikachu then charged a ball of electricity from its tail and fired. "Dodge and use Power Up Punch." The new power increased Lucario's speed and Lucario was able to easily dodge it and manage to get in close and strike Pikachu,sending him back. "Awesome,let's keep up the pressure." Korrina said then looked at her partner,who was slouching all the sudden.

* * *

Lucario all the sudden felt...bloodthirsty. His eyes were much more red and his canine fangs were out. He unleashed an angry battle cry and charged at the helpless electric mouse,and struck it with another Power Up Punch. "Lucario! What are you doing!" Korrina yelled to her partner. But Lucario didn't listen,instead he bit hard on Pikachu,and swung him around and threw some distance at him.

Ash then stood in front of his fallen partner to protect him,which Lucario didn't enjoy one bit. Lucario then struck Ash with a Power Up Punch in the abdomen sending him back,and then kicked Pikachu,sending him to where Ash landed. Everyone was then shocked by this,but mostly Serena who was about to rush to his aid,but was restrained by Clemont. Korrina plead to her partner to wake up,but was futile. Ash was hurt,but covered Pikachu with his body over the crazed Pokémon.

Lucario was about to attack again,but something stopped him. Everyone was surprised to see what actually stopped Lucario,as it was something considered rare. Gurkinn with his Pokéball in hand was surprised as he was about to unleash his Pokémon,but this thing beats him.

Everyone then looked around until their focus was one Drake,who had a Luxury Ball in hand. There he unleash the Pokémon he got from getting to Geosenge Town.

It was a Lucario.

Difference was that this Lucario was a sliver one,with silver fur instead of blue,gold spikes on his arms and the one in his chest instead of silver. **(Basically the silver variation in Super Smash Bros).** Lucario stopped the attack with his forearm,sending waves of Aura in the air. Lucario attacked again but,this time Drake's Lucario restraint him. "Hey" the crazed Lucario then turn to see Drake,and before he could process,Drake fired an Aura Punch to his face,sending him a few feet. Before Lucario could retaliate,Drake was already charging at him and charged an Aura filled Falcon Punch to his abdomen,launching him to a rock formation,making an angel imprint on the rock. Lucario then lay on his feet,struggling to find the strength to get up. While Drake and his Lucario walked to it. His Lucario then spoke, _" **you have much to learn...little one**." _ He said. Then Lucario gave in and blacked out,and resurrected back to his original form

"Lucario!" Korrina ran to her partner. "We got to get him to the Pokémon Center,now." Said Drake. While Korrina did looked startled for what Drake did,she obliged and returned Lucario back to her Pokéball,and the gang left running to the Pokémon Center. Almost everyone expect Ash who was falling behind,out of the pain he was in,so Bonnie took Pikachu in his place. Drake was about to stay behind to help him,but Serena insisted to help him instead. Drake had no problem,and ran to catch up to the group.

The group then arrived at the Pokémon Center,with their injured Pokémon in tow. Korrina and Bonnie handed Pikachu and Lucario's Pokéball over to Nurse Joy. Before she could leave,Drake asked if she could treat Ash's injury,while she stated that she wasn't qualified to do so,but since there wasn't any hospital in town,she accepted and they took Ash to the back along with the Pokémon.

"So now what?" Said Bonnie. "Nothing...all we could is wait." Said Gurkinn. Everyone was worried as time seem to take longer and longer. After forty minutes,Nurse Joy then came out with Ash and Pikachu on a stretcher,alive and well. "Hey guys." Ash said,who was wearing a black undershirt,along with his pants and shoes. "Ash!" Everyone came over to see if he was alright. "How are feeling?" Serena was first to asked. Ash only lifted his shirt to show his chest all wrapped up,and bandaged.

"Pikachu is feeling much better,and will make an excellent recovery." Said Nurese Joy. "And Ash." Serena asked. "Lucky,left rib cage was bruised,but if he was punched any harder,one of the ribs would've broke and most likely punched his left lung. If that had happen. Mr. Ketchem would've needed serious medical attention." She continued. "Even so,with the damage he sustained,I advise you take it easy for the next few days Mr Ketchem." She explained. "I understand,thank you Nurse Joy." Ash thanked. Everyone then felt relief about the news that was given. Worst situation,Ash would've needed very serious help,which would've been grim since Geosenge Town doesn't have a hospital and Ash mostly likely wouldn't have made it. "How's Lucario Nurse Joy?" Korrina asked. "Lucario is still resting up,while he did took some damage,that's not the reason why he blacked out." She said. Korrina then inched closer she continued to explain. "Reason was out of exhaustion,the energy burned too much and his body was simply too tired to continue." She said. Korrina then let out a breath of relief that Lucario was gonna be ok.

Drake then went to the side to talk to his Lucario. "So..not much of a welcome party." Drake said. _" **Knowing ourselves,we prepare for anything Maste** r." _Lucario spoke. "And how many time do I have to tell you? Don't call me that," Drake insisted. He since he caught Lucario,he always had a tendency to call him "Master" much to his dismay. " _ **Apologizes Master** " _Lucario said,knowing this will get under Drake's skin. Fortunately he was right as Drake just facepalmed his face,knowing he just couldn't win when it came to the subject.

Korrina then came over to speak to the two. "Drake..I'm so sorry." She said,pleading for forgiveness. "You don't have to be." Drake said,trying to be understanding. "Yes I do...I'm gonna be honest. I was gonna say something for what you and your Lucario did. But...after hearing about Ash and how his condition would've been more serious...I...I just didn't have the right to say anything anymore. I know you were just protecting your family." Korrina stated. "Like I said...you don't have to be." Drake said. Knowing how Korrina was willing to take responsibility,he only told her to not be hard on herself.

A few minutes later Lucario comes out,right away Korrina ran over and hugged him. "He should ok." Said Nurse Joy. "Thank you Nurse Joy." Korrina thanked,which she accepted and left to the back again.

The group then went to the cafeteria to eat and conversate what happen these last few hours. "So what do you think went wrong with Lucario?" Korrina asked. "It lost control of its Aura." Said Gurkinn. Everyone then turned to him as Gurkinn continue to explain. "When a Pokémon Mega Evolves,it gains a massive power increase. However Lucario's Aura overwhelmed his senses and his desire to win simply cause him to lose control." Said Gurkinn. "Was your Lucario like this too Grandfather?" Korrina asked. "Well...I would be lying if I said there wasn't complications." Gurkinn admitted

"After Mr Ketchem's attack,I was going to interfere,until." Everyone then turns to Drake and his Lucario. "He beat me to it." Gurkinn finished,pointing to Drake. _"We only did what we could."_ Said Lucario. Everyone was still very surprised that this Lucario is speaking,dispite everything that's happen. "Wow,I can believe it,a Lucario that knows Telepathy,and its of a different color,neither Shiny or Original." Said Clemont. "Wow you're so cool." Bonnie said. Lucario only scratched his head in response,like his trainer he prefer not to be basked in praisment. "Its good to see you again Lucario." Ash said. " _ **The pleasure's all your,Ash Ketchem**." _ Lucario responded. It's been awhile since Lucario came back.

"Now time for some answers Drake. Just...who are you?" Korrina asked with haste in her voice. Drake only responded by rolling up his sleeve and showing the group his Mark,after it appeared out of nowhere. Gurkinn,McGinty,and Korrina were surprised to see his arm glow,and what appears to be a tattoo on his forearm. "Umm...what is it?" Korrina asked,completely clueless. "That is the Sacred Mark to distinguish others..to Aura Guardians." Said Gurkinn. "So that explains everything these past few days...how you were to track Lucario and Pikachu when Team Rocket took them...how you always know where you're going...You're an Aura Guardian." Korrina finally realized.

"So you know about them?" Drake asked. "Yep,Grandfather here told me stories about the Aura Guardians when I was just a girl,and Lucario was still a Riolu." Korrina said,flashbacking to when almost every night,Gurkinn would tell her bedtime stories about them.

"So how did you come across each other?" Gurkinn asked. "Well..it all happen in while me and Ash were traveling in Sinnoh two years ago." Said Drake. _" **I remember that day all too well. I even remember of another trainer who was there earlier,before you guys came. I beat all his Pokémon,and was left very unhappy."** _ Said Lucario. "You mean Paul." Ash said,remembering him all to well. **_"Yes the purple haired fellow. Even if he did succeed in catching me,I wouldn't have listened to him anyway. He strong,but lacks heart."_** Lucario said. "Um wait,who's Paul?" Serena asked. "Paul was my rival in when I completed in the Sinnoh League. We'd always butt heads for doing things differently,but in the end we ended things on a good note." Ash said.

"Anyway back to the question,it was two weeks after my accident." Said Drake.

* * *

 _Flashback: 2 years ago._

 _On the snowy mountains of Snowpoint City at nightfall. As Ash,Drake,Dawn,and Brock watched as this mysterious Lucario wiped out the last of Paul's Pokémon which was his Magmotar. Paul had already return it back to his Pokéball,and struggled to figure what to do next. **"Alright who's next."** Lucario said,with a cold tone in his voice. Everyone then looked at each other as to who Lucario was referring. "I'll go next." Ash was about to step forward,but Drake stopped him. "Ash,let me take this one." He said. "Are you sure." Ash asked. Drake just smirked and said. "Trust me,I got this." He said,then stepped ahead._

 _ **"Very well,Human,your partner."** Lucario said. Drake took out a Pokéball to release,but then had second thoughts. He put it back,and just took off his trainer belt entirely. "Your opponent...will be me." Drake declared. Right away everyone looked at Drake,as if he was crazy,even Paul. **"You jest?!"** Lucario said,almost laughing that his request. Drake however remain unscathed,and stood his ground. "I'm not,you either battle me,or is there fear present in you?" Drake said. **"No fear is ever inside me...you fight at your peril.** " said Lucario. Drake just nodded and took off his shirts,as a sign of honor and respect. What everyone saw shocked them. Drake was covered in various scar tissues,some that never fully heal. "Did your brother do something stupid to do that?" Paul asked. Ash and the other remained silent as they continue to look at Drake and Lucario. " **Well..I hope you didn't get those from challenging other Pokémon"** Lucario smirked,looking at his battle scars. "Not all of them." Drake replied. _

_Lucario then charged in attacking with a Brick Break attack full power. To his surprise,Drake was able to catch it with his left hand. With speed he tried two more Brick Breaks,but Drake was able to block those and punched Lucario in the abdomen. "Are you going easy?" Drake asked. Lucario only attacked with a midair punch,which Drake moved to the side,but failed to see Lucario do a leg sweep,knocking him down. Lucario tired another Brick Break,but Drake reacted quickly and did a leg sweep from the ground knocking Lucario down. The two then exchanged punches,each making their mark,but still could gain an upper hand._

 _Both then separated and got right back up. Lucario then shot an Aura Sphere,and Drake only cross his arms together to minimize the damage. Drake then appeared with a few more bruises and more,and felt worn out. **"I have to admit,you're different then any other human,even having the guts to fight me yourself,but I'm afraid this is over."** Lucario said then charged an Aura Sphere and fired. Drake managed to roll forward,while Lucario try attacking with Brick Break while Drake recover. Unfortunately that didn't go as planned as Drake grabbed it,twisted it and punched Lucario hard,unknown to him he charged his first Aura Punch since coming back. _

_Lucario was dazzled,while he focused his sight it was too late. "You're right. It is over" Drake had already charged a ball of energy into his hands and fired at Lucario. The astonished Pokémon couldn't believe it and the attack had already hit him with devastating force. This would be Drake's first Aura Sphere since coming back._

 _Lucario laid there on the ground,too tired to carry on with Drake standing over him. **"I...yield."** Lucario then fainted,with Drake holding him in his arms trying to heal him. "that was awesome." Said Dawn amazed by his battle. "I got to say you narrowly got through that." Said Ash. "Luck,Ketchem,you were just lucky." Said Paul. "Lucky?,so was it just luck that he beat you? Luck had nothing to do with it." Drake said. Paul just grunted and walked away to his next destination. _

_After a few hours Lucario was all healed up and the group was getting ready to leave. "It was an honorable battle Lucario. Take care of yourself." Drake said then raise to shake his paw. Instead Lucario bowed in front of him. **"I choose you."** He said. "I'm sorry?" Drake wondered. **"I choose you...as my master."** Lucario said. "Wha-why?" Drake asked. **"There's great potential in you,great power...I never met a Human who can control such power. I know I can learn more from you."** Lucario said. "I'm not even a Guardian,I'm just a User." Drake said. **"Yet...but I know this is how things should. I believe that there are things to conquer,challenges to overcome. Maybe we can do it together."** Lucario insisted. Drake thought about this,and knew that Lucario speaks the truth. Ever since his "accident" Drake knew that nothing ever stays the same. "Ok I accept,but on one condition," he said. _

_**"Yes?"**_

 _"Don't refer to me as Master. Ok?" Drake insisted **"As you wish,Master."** Lucario said. Drake facepalmed while everyone else laughed at this,knowing this will be the first of many."_

* * *

"Wow,a real fighter story!" Said Korrina. "You fought Lucario yourself?!" Clemont said. "Well,lets be honest. It wasn't the craziest thing I've done." Said Drake. "Wait what did you mean Accident?" Korrina asked. "I mean that while me and Ash were traveling in Sinnoh,everything changed forever." Said Drake. "There was a time where I was two years older then Ash,so I was sixteen and Ash was fourteen at the time." He continued. "Well what happened?" Serena asked.

* * *

 **And Cliffhanger. I decided to add a second part to this part,rather then combine them into one huge chapter,that way it'll be much easier. Now what will happen? What will Drake tell them,and so many questions. Finally we ARE HERE. Here everything will make use,depends if you understand it. Bare with me guys. Thanks for reading,this is Paradox signing off. Goodnight**


	27. The Aura Storm: Part 2

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **hey guys welcome to chapter 27. Here we will learn all about Drake's past,actions,achievements,and struggles. Hopefully this will answer all your questions. Have fun.**

* * *

 _"Your life is your story,Write well,Edit often."-Susan Statham_

* * *

Chapter 27: The Aura Storm:Part Two

"To started it off,I need to go to the beginning." Drake said. "It happened a few weeks after Diantha left back home."

* * *

Drake then told them about a tale of how he earn a Hitmonchan at a Fighting Dojo in Saffron City. There he along with the rest of the team,composed of Charmeleon,Pikachu,Pidgeotto,Ivysaur,and Wartortle,were training for their next Gym Battle.

But before they could challenge it however,they were training in the forest when a forest fire broke out. Drake went as fast as he could to return the team back to their Pokéballs. But before he could return Hitmonchan,a big tree fell in between causing the blaze to spread. Drake couldn't get through nor around the tree due to the fires around,even with Wartortle's help. All the sudden Drake was slowly losing passing out,before he fell,the last thing he heard..was laughter,and it sounded it was nearby. Drake slowly woke up in the middle of the forest or...what was left of it really. He looked around until stumbling on to something. Drake then notice it was his Hitmonchan lying on the ground. He looked badly beaten,burned,and bruised. He try to rustle him awake,but he didn't wake up. He try harder,still nothing. He then put two fingers on his neck,that's when realize.

There was no pulse.

Drake immediately started to panic,and shook his partner heavily,to try to get him to wake up,but he never did. Unsure of what to do Drake cried loudly,mourning for his partner's death,while holding him in his arms. He then looked what was right underneath him,what was a torn piece of cloth. It was black with of sort of symbol on it. Drake took a closer look,and realized it wasn't a symbol,it was a letter. With some the stitching scorched it was difficult to read,but Drake managed to put it together to notice.

The letter R. This would be Drake's first encounter with the infamous Team Rocket.

After filling a police report,and using whatever money he had left,Drake use to buy a burial plot at Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town,luckily the price were reasonable. Regardless this shook Drake to his core,and after losing his next Gym Battle a few days later. Drake felt lost,completely. While he wanted to give up,only his Pokémon were there to talk them out of it. While all of them grieve of their fallen friend,they didn't want their friend to be remembered like this. After talking Drake out of it. Drake went completely off the grid. He didn't compete in the Indigo League that year.

A year later when he was eleven,Drake finally came back. He earn the last four badges quickly and compete in the Indigo League. Drake unraveled during the competition. He along with his Pokémon fought with more resolve then any other trainer should endure. They took big risk,but prevailed out of unstoppable willpower. Eventually Drake won the entire thing,and earn the right to challenge the Elite Four and Champion. The battles were long,hard,and vicious. While Drake continued to battle headstrong,the Elites thought this person was nothing more then some hothead with a very short fuse,with little regard for personal safety,both himself and his Pokémon. After five days of nonstop batting,Drake merged victorious. While the Elites and former Champion insisted that Drake shouldn't take the mantle of Champion,out of recklessness,and irresponsibly they said,Drake didn't listen and became Kanto's new Champion.

When Ash then started on his Journey the next year,was Drake's first year as Champion,while he was strong in battle,he lacked a very important component that every Champion should have,a strong heart,and sense of responsibility. Drake learned the hard way how tough it was to be Champion,and eventually he took the time to reflect on his victories in the Indigo League and Elite Challenge. He now realized how much he hated HOW he won in the first place. He allowed his anger over the death of Hitmonchan to fill and drive him the past year,which caused him to wallow in self-pity,and promise to himself,his Pokémon,and his new Elite recruits that he'd better himself. He spent the next three years trying to do this,but with little to no success,while Ash trek through Kanto,The Orange Islands,and Johto at the times.

When Ash was leaving to Honen,Drake had brainstorm,what he did miss or hardly did was finish his journey when he went into solitary,that maybe being on a journey will help him learn a thing or two about responsibility. He then asked his little brother if he could accompany him to Honen,which Ash gladly accepted. There he learn more while there,then ever trying to learn on his own. Even meet and challenging fellow Honen Champion Wallence at the time,a day before they left,and Drake took all he had learn,and came out on top.

By the time they were in Sinnoh,Drake would become a changed person forever. While traveling with Dawn and Brock,the brothers had many adventures and stopping criminal such as the ruthless Hunter J and the nefarious Team Galactic. Then came that day,when Ash,Drake and company were facing Team Galactic,who were testing a prototype weapon. Eventually winning the group was about to destroy the weapon,but unfortunately a stray attack knocked Ash to the ground,and Drake noticed the weapon was pointed at him. They finally fire at him,but Drake ran as fast as he could and took the blast himself. When the flash disappeared,so was Drake who all that's left was his trainer's belt,and the group was left horrified.

This would be as how Drake referred as the first time he died. He didn't know how right he was.

Left near faint,and confused Drake woke up in the middle of nowhere. But before he could get the chance to look around,he was knocked on the ground,he looked to see a group of strange people with strange outfits,along with their Pokémon surrounding him. They were lead by one person,who stood in front of him,a girl around his age. She had dark brown hair,slender appearance,blue eyes,fair skin tone and very fit based on visual. When they asked who he was,he spoke the truth,but they didn't believe him,and took him prisoner.

* * *

"Wow that happen next?" Bonnie asked,along with everyone inching closer to Drake out of curiosity. "Well this is what happened next." Drake said.

* * *

The group of strangers,lead by the girl took Drake to this big town,almost like a kingdom. The place looked coated in wealth,agriculturally advance,and an upscale society. There they took him,what Drake assumed was the Head of the kingdom. He wore a red roble,while holding a staff made out of steel,with a blue jewel on top. He accused him of being spy for some very unfriendly people they hated. Drake plead with him with only the truth. He he was just someone who was very confused to where he is,after being blasted by bad people trying to save his brother. Unfortunately it was his word against theirs,and Drake was called guilty,and they thrown him in prison,which was basically huge pit.

Drake struggled to survive in there,fights always happening,food was scarce,and unlivable conditions. One day he saw a one of the prisoners climbing the wall that stable enough to scale with a rope around his waist. Halfway there crossbows were being shot and the prisoner was shot multiple times in the back while climbing. Eventually he gave into the pain and loss his grip and fell all the way down,until the rope tugged,breaking his fall. Drake asked an old man why people scale the wall,and he said,so that they could gain their freedom. By climbing the wall,they will have prove themselves,by showing their strength and will. By their choice they climb,if not they stay there to rot and die.

A few days later,Drake decided to climb the wall. Halfway there the crossbows fired and only one of the arrows lodge in his back,he kept going until lack of strength and the pain on his back,and he fell until the line tugged broke his fall. The old man thought Drake was foolish,he only been here a few days and he's already trying to get out. Plus he told her him that hardly anyone climbs the wall all the way,and Drake wasn't looked to as the fittest body in the prison,which was one of the reasons he failed.

Over the next three weeks,Drake did many exercises and his body become fitter even before. The old man still told him,that strength alone wouldn't be enough to scale the wall. To space him the time and pain from the crossbows,Drake listen to what the old man had to say. While it takes strength,what was more important was the will to overcome anything,Will was stronger then Fear,while fear drives a person,it would be the way he or she would do things. This cause Drake to reflected back to when he completed back in the Indigo League all those years ago. He feared that if he failed the challenge,he failed Hitmonchan and he might've died for nothing. If Drake really wanted to change,he can't afford to hide away from fear anymore. The only suggestion the old man told him,was to scale the wall with nothing holding him back hence the rope that was tied around his waist.

The next day Drake was ready to climb the wall,and he decided to do it without the rope. He started climbing and was off to a good start. Then at the halfway point the crossbows fired and all three struck him,two on the back and the last one on his left leg. He grunted in pain,but only had a moment of clarity,which he used to fueled his anger to climb all the way. As he got higher,the harder It was to scale the wall due to lack of secure points in the structure,and he had to navigate carefully to not fall,all while fighting the pain from his wounds. He was close and the rest of the prisoners down below cheered him on to make it. With one last lift he screamed in determination and finally he was back on ground level. Drake looked up while trying to catch his breath to see the Head of the Kingdom along with several other guards and warriors.

He feared the worst,but it never came. Instead the Head hugged him in congratulations,he was finally free. Drake then asked what was going on as to why congratulate him on his escape. The Head then explained everything,started by welcoming him to the kingdom of Rylo,a free kingdom that prospect through the power of Aura. Drake immediately understood Aura when he mentioned it,as he used it once when he and Ash were in Rota at the Tree of Beginnings. The Head then introduced himself as Master Gin and tells him that the kingdom was watched over by the warriors standing before him,The Aura Guardians,and Gin himself was an Aura Master. Drake was then beginning to put the pieces together,since he came here,the people,old fashioned labor. He realized that it's not a matter of where he was taken.

It's when.

Drake then asked what year was it,and what he heard shocked him completely. The blast that Team Galactic blasted him thought it would vaporize him,but instead the blast sent him 500 years into the past! He then realized then energy blast must've been powered by Dialga's power. When he told this to Master Gin,he thought he was insane,that he was a time traveler who ended in the wrong place,but Drake implored him to see truth as his story never changed,not once. But eventually after seeing Drake's Aura shows him that he's being truthful,and now believed him,but sadly told him that without Dialga's power or presence,Drake had no chance of returning home. Drake was now at a lost as to what to do now. Master Gin proposed him to stay,while examining Drake,he realized his Aura was strong,and knew he had the potential to be a great Guardian. Master Gin wanted him to be trained as an Aura Guardian,and Drake knew it was better then to wander around being bored,he might as well spent the time he has in Rylo getting smart,and agreed to the Master's deal.

The Master then decided to to have his only child who was a Guardian to have Drake as an apprentice. Drake noticed that the Master's child was the girl who captured him weeks ago. He introduced Drake to her as his daughter Sara,and that he was going to be Sara's apprentice. Sara argued that while she wanted to help by training a newbie,she didn't want the time traveling stranger to train. The Master told her that she want an apprentice,that's she now has one and deal with what she now has. Sara had almost no choice,and accepted. The two were left alone to get to know each other. Drake introduced himself and raised his hand to shake hands. Sara on the other hand,just punched him in the face,giving him a nosebleed. She attacked him again,leaving him defenseless. He eventually blocked one punch,and tried to attack her,but his inexperience left him overpowered and beaten to the ground. Sara's only response was Drake had a very long way to go.

The first year when he and Sara just turned seventeen,Sara trained him in super endurance training,and basic close quarters combat. The extreme exercise,like running across fields,climbing trees and buildings,and deep meditation pushed Drake's body to extraordinary levels,making him faster,stronger,and enhanced his reflexes. The basic combat training was Sara's favorite thing as she continued to beat the living crap out of Drake. Overtime Drake learned more and more along with each cut,bruise,and gash he's got,up to the point where his skills were on par with Sara's. But this still didn't change Sara's view about Drake as she was still cold and cruel towards him. Drake never understood why she hated him,but it never changed with respecting her for what she's done for him so far. One day Sara had a mean steak towards him,but Drake kept an optimistic view about it,Sara then arguably asked why Drake hasn't gave in as she hoped that one day Drake would've just exploded at her and give up as her apprentice. Drake asked why would she ever wanted that,did she really hate him that much? She told him that because he being different from others and that he's an outsider,she can't fully trust him.

That day the kingdom's outer defenses were invaded and Sara,Drake,and several Guardians were sent. There they face a group known as the Raiders,neighboring enemies to Rylo. Drake put all he learned to defend the Kingdom,there he saw that Sara was overpowered by two Raiders and were about to strike her down,until he snuck up on them and managed to knock them down,saving her life. The Guardians managed to drive the Raiders away,saving the kingdom. Back at the castle,Drake felt...energized from such a rush but didn't let get over his head. Sara told him attacks like those happen offend and should be treated with seriousness. Ironically she also thanked him for saving her life,making this the first time she showed thankfulness toward her apprentice. Drake then simply told her that while she was his Master,it doesn't mean that they still can't be friends,and that if things unwind every now and then. They should start trusting each other. Sara finally agree with him for a change and improve their relationship.

A year later,Drake and Sara were eighteen,Sara then started to train him in Basic Aura control and Advance Close Quarters Combat. Sara instructed him how to control and manifest his Aura into physical energy. She also taught him how to use skills such as how to see Aura in living things,track things or people,and focus his thoughts together to bring balance to his Aura. As for Advance Fighting,Drake trained under expert Guardians,fighting types,and even Sara taught him in Mixed Martial Arts,Boxing,Sambo,and even pressure point techniques. Sara even taught him K'tara,a martial art that allows him to take on opponents,while been silent,and concealing his movements,while it was more of a ninja technique,Aura Guardians picked it up to used when necessary. All while defending the Kingdom from Raider attacks,and forming close friendships with Sara companions,Luke,Cameron,and Lexi. This brought all five close and Drake thought of them as a second family,which Sara he was the closest.

The third and last year Drake spent in Rylo,he was already nineteen,grown up and matured. Sara then taught him Advance Aura techniques and weapons training. Sara taught him how to attack using Aura. The first lesson Drake learned about this was use Aura attacks when necessary,because if he wasted it all,Drake can eventually die as his Aura was basically stems from his life force. She taught him the Aura Punch,enhancements,which he can use Aura to increase his strength,speed,and reflexes in battle. She also taught him how to use Aura to read minds,emotions,and thoughts. Lastly she taught him the Aura Sphere attack,which was the signature attack to every Guardian. As Drake was then trained in weapons,such as knives,swords,but his preferred weapon was the bo staff,and was a quick study in handling the weapon.

To further his training,Sara taught him the Perseverance Form or technique,which suited Drake a lot. With the combination of his speed,reflexes and movements,Drake reads his opponents motions,and predicts their next moves,all while finding opportunities to strike when they least expect it. He also know how to be deceptive and can make common movements for opponents to read and act,unknowingly he purposely makes them to make their advantages and turn them against them,to turn their strength against them. Sara also taught him Jar'Kai,which he can wield two Kali sticks masterfully in battle.

Master Gin came in one day,and oversaw Drake's progress,from the helpless boy to the trained warrior,and was happy to see that his daughter did well in training him. When Master Gin asked Drake to give him and her daughter the room,he obeyed and left them be. What Master Gin told his daughter shocked her with fear. That one day Rylo will be wiped out by a storm of fire,and that it may already be too late for the Guardians,the people of Rylo,to be saved,but had one request to his daughter,that when that day comes she must get Drake out,and she promised this.

One day while training in the training hall alone,Drake felt a loud rumble that shook the entire kingdom. He went outside to see the Kingdom being ravaged by a Meteor Shower. As he wanted to help out, Sara found him and asked to accompany her to the North Tower of the castle to light a warning beacon,but unknown to him,this was only a cover. Shorty before the attack,Master Gin told his daughter that Dialga would emerge during the attack,and that it was possible a temporal portal will be open,and that this was Drake's only opportunity to finally go home,in one piece at is. When they arrived at the top of the North Tower,the portal had yet to be open. Sara then came clean with her side mission,and that Drake can finally return home. Drake argued that he wasn't gonna leave the people of Rylo to destruction. Sara appreciated his concern,and told him a promise,which left Drake in tears as he didn't want to leave,at now at least. At last the portal finally opened and Drake said farewell to his friend one last time then stepped in.

* * *

"That must have been terrible." Said Serena. "Yea it was...a lot." Said Drake,with some great sadness in his voice. Unknown to the group,Drake may have lied abit in the end and simply didn't tell them the truth.

That while he and Sara were close,during Drake's third and final year. Both of them started to get closer and closer to where they developed feelings for each other. One night after a Raid attack,Drake and Sara eventually broke the new to each other,and were finally glad that both knew the other had felt. While Both wanted to start a relationship as Beloveds,Sara couldn't go with it,since she felt that she and Drake were separated by time,and that her father had already warn her about the upcoming calamity,and her mission,she didn't give him any answer and told him to ask another time,which didn't make any sense to Drake. When they were already at the tower that night. Drake asked her to come with him. While Sara told him that she loved him and wanted nothing more then to be with him,she couldn't. Since she...like her father,the Guardians,and all of Rylo...she was bound to its faith,but Drake wasn't and that he could live on in Rylo's legacy. Drake was in tears and begged her reconsider as he didn't want to leave her,much less let her die along with Rylo. Sara then told him her dream:that he returns to his time,live his life to the fullest,and...eventually find someone in his time,to love and care for. To have children and that live to see them grow. All in her memory.

While Drake was still crying to know he can't convince Sara to abandon her people,he can only promise her that he will complete her dream for her,out of the love he had. The portal then open and the two shared a kiss knowing this is goodbye. The last thing Sara told him that she regretted their beginning,that she was happy to open herself up to Drake,to grow,admire,and lastly love him right to the very end. That even in death,Sara would now and forever love the boy she lived,trained,and befriended who then grown into the man she gave her heart to,and would now watch over him. And with that Drake entered the portal,leaving a tearful goodbye to Sara.

* * *

When Drake came back,he realized that he was back in his original time,only two weeks after his attack,difference is he was still a nineteen year old adult,no longer the sixteen young teenager. This made Drake feel...reborn as he came to understand that the old him died the day he sacrificed himself to save Ash from Team Galactic. While still just a User,he finally caught up with Ash and the group after helping them fight off another Team Galactic attack,while demonstrating his new abilities much Ash and the group's surprise.

While in Sinnoh,they help stop,Hunter J,Team Galactic,and other various situations that happened. After Ash competing in the Sinnoh League,which he placed as a finalist after losing to Tobias,which he was declared the victor. Drake had asked Cynthia to a one on one exhibition,the day before he and Ash went back home,and she agreed,as a way to end things at the Sinnoh League. It was Cynthia's Garchomp versus Drake's Charizard,and the battle took blow for blow with Cynthia slowly in the lead. Drake need to find a way to turn the battle around,but know that only together can he and Charizard prevail. It was during that moment,Drake felt a surge of power overflow him,and him arm began to glow,showing him his Mark for the first time...Drake had now ascended to full Guardianship and he and Charizard's Auras were synced. By studying their movements and union attacks,Drake and Charizard managed to beat Cynthia and Garchomp in a shocking upset. He and Cynthia shook hands on a good battle. That this was one of the most exciting battle he ever competed.

Ash and Drake then returned home and Drake came back to the League,a change man,his Elites were shocked to see a now grown up Drake all the sudden,but then went along with it was Drake was more level-headed and understanding of his place as Champion of Kanto. Something that Lorelei,leader of the Elite Four,notice and was extremely proud of the young Champion. When she asked what happened to him,he immediately shrugged of the question as thinking back to what happen in Rylo made him think about Sara.

Eventually Ash decided to go to Unova,and Drake accompanied him there as well. There the twenty and fifteen year old siblings;Ash,Drake,and the others Cilan,and Iris,traveled around Unova,while Ash earned Gym Badges for the upcoming Unova League, They faced the evil Team Plasma,who wanted an army of Pokémon to liberate them from humans. Accompany by them was a rogue Aura Guardian,that always attacked Ash and the group. According to Ash,"she fought like a demon,however was also remorseful" despite this they pushed on.

When the Unova League ended,Ash once again ended as a finalist,against a trainer named Beck,after he beat Trip in the semifinals. Beck congratulated Ash on giving him a tough challenge,and Beck earned the right to challenge Alder,the Unova Champion,but lost after one move. Beck was saddened when he lost in just one move,but Alder motivated him to keep training,but he wasn't the only one to say something. Also there was Sinnoh Champion Cynthia,who told Beck that lost can be just as valuable as a win. Drake then came over to,so that he learns little by little on that achieving a goal,there's always something to be learn. Beck was awestruck to being taught by three Champions,who were with him. He had to ask one thing by curiously: which Champion was stronger? All three Champions looked at each other but never could come up with an answer.

All the sudden a giant metal pirate ship came over Trainer's Village. With hundreds of drop ships dropping grunts,the Leader of Team Plasma Ghetisis,announced that all trainers must release their Pokémon or be destroyed. He brought backup in the form of the rouge Aura Guardian from earlier,hundreds of troops,and the legendary Pokémon Kyurem. Completely cut off,and the imminent threat outside the door,everyone felt hope was lost,but Ash and Drake refuse to give up,not when these people are forcing them to abandon principles that had kept the world in peace. Eventually everyone knew they were right,and had something to fight for.

A small war happened with both brothers leading a small army of League competitors,vendors,and even Alder and Cynthia against overwhelming odds. While Ash,Iris,and Cilan battled Ghetisis since Drake wound up getting distracted by the rouge Aura Guardian. Both were formidable until one Punch to the face revealed her identity. Drake notice she was no older then Ash was,brown hair,brown eyes,and fair skin tone. She revealed her name as Mara,and Drake argue why would she be trying to fight along side Ghetisis,all while fighting of course. She then told him,that when she got her powers,she had no clue who she was anymore,and that when Ghetisis found her,he promised to help her find her purpose in life. Drake argued that Ghetisis was only using her,but she refused to believe it while still trying to beat him. Drake told her,while they fight,everything else around them was burning,that Ghetisis was only lying to her. He managed to restrained her in a chokehold,and told her to look all around them. Was all this destruction worth this desire? Mara was at a lost,like most,she had a family who loved her,and wanted to help her when she got her powers,but turned it down. Drake then told her that he promise to help her as Sara helped him,to find her purpose while teaching her everything he learned.

Mara then stopped and wondered why would her enemy help her? Drake claimed that she was better then this,that a greater responsibility she had to uphold. She finally saw that he was right and both came to a truce. Both had return and Drake was surprised that Ash had already crippled Ghetisis and his forces were completely rounded. The police forces finally got to Trainer's Village to make arrests and the threat of Team Plasma was finally over. Drake then introduced Ash and the others to Mara,and she immediately apologized for trying to beat them to a pulp multiple times.

The Village suffered a bit of damage,but nothing a few days of repair won't fixed. Drake thought to lift everyone's spirits was that battle Beck proposed. And right away the first Triple Threat Free for All match between all three Champions,and was _the_ best match everyone had ever watch. While Alder use Bouffalant,Cynthia used Garchomp,and Drake used Lucario in their match. After an exhilarating battle,Alder was the first to lose to Lucario's Aura Sphere,and it was Drake and Cynthia left. In the end Drake took the victory by a narrow window,making this the second victory he had against Cynthia and everyone on the stands cheered at such a great battle. That night,Alder and Cynthia came to Drake was out stargazing on a hill,sitting by a tree. They congratulated him on his victory,which he accepted,and both agreed that he just may be the strongest Champion,though Drake just thought they were being modest,Drake remembered one lesson from Master Gin back in Rylo:That there's always something bigger,better,or stronger. After Alder left,he and Cynthia were left alone to conversate. While both agreed to have such major responsibilities as Champions,Drake always thought of the title as nothing more then a mantle,Cynthia told him that mantles weren't meant to be carried forever by one person,and that was exactly Drake's point. Eight years of being Champion,Drake felt he had it for a life time,and he wasn't getting any younger,eventually he knew wanted to one day he wanted to live a quiet life,meet someone,start a family,and grow old,feeling complete. They agreed that they'll do this for as long as they could and left each other.

When Drake returned to Pokémon Center,he noticed that Mara had already left,but left him a note,stating that she wished to find a bit of closure herself,but eventually one day she'll accept his offer,which Drake was happy to hear.

A few weeks later the group then met with Mara once again at Undella Town. At the same time,Team Rocket committed an assault at the Abyssal Ruin in Undella Bay with Giovanni leading the operation. Their goal was to gain the power from the Forces of Nature via using the Mythical Meloetta to to reveal the sunken burial grounds from the ocean. The group with Mara's help tried to stop the crazed leader from controlling the three powerful Pokémon. But something went wrong and the surge of power overwhelm Giovanni's brain chemistry and was filled with rage,and he was now leading to world's destruction,should he succeed Giovanni would be the first to go,then the whole world. Drake and Giovanni fought,but the power Giovanni had overpowered Drake and was at a lost at how to stop his long time enemy. Eventually the group realized the weakness was the ancient mirror Meloetta sang into was the key to stopping him,and Ash managed to free Meloetta from her prison. Giovanni was then freed as well,but the ruins themselves began to rumble and the group realized that the ruins were the key to controlling the Forces of Nature.

During the rumbling Giovanni managed to slip away,and the only way to scatter the three Mythical Pokémon was to sink the ruins back underwater. Drake was about to do so,but when got to the spot,Mara knocked him out and threw back to the safety of the group. Mara knew that once the process to sink the ruins back underwater,the person would then bound to it themselves and couldn't escape,and Mara couldn't let Drake do that. Drake told her to get out of the ruins immediately,but she made her choice. She told him while attempting to sink the ruins,she found her purpose in life:She,like him,was an Aura Guardian,and she was doing her duty. She thanked him for helping her redeem herself,and asked his to go find her family and tell them that she was sorry,for throwing them out of her life. She also said it was an honor to be their friend of the group's,but Drake reminded her of the promise he made to her,but Mara stated he always accomplished it,that it was ok,he help her understand who she was,and would be forever thankful. And just like that,the ruins finally sunk to the bottom of the bay under a glowing light,and Mara was gone,leaving a shocked,and saddened Drake on his knees in agony. Out of everyone in the group,Drake took her sacrifice the hardest,he hadn't felt this way since Sara's death,and when he learned that Team Rocket hadn't left yet and he went after them alone.

Giovanni was almost to his helicopter to escape,but all the sudden it exploded,sending the crime boss,and two escorts back. He saw,it was Drake,who walked through the burning carnage with a very angry look on his face. Drake made quick work of his two escorts,and turned to Giovanni himself. He expected and surrendered himself,but Drake had other ideas. He started to beat,toss and pounded him like a rag doll. He claim no more...that all the people _He'd_ hurt,killed. the lives _he'd_ destroyed,ruined,by letting Giovanni live. Drake blamed himself for it all,and Mara's death was the breaking point. That since before he was born,Giovanni and Drake's father have been fighting as well. Giovanni bloodied,only laughed at him. He told him that there was always a personal connection between the Ketchum family and Team Rocket,not only because Drake's mother Delia,used to work and even went out with Giovanni,but also claimed that the day Drake's father disappeared,he made his war against Team Rocket,Ash's and Drake's and that will always be the family legacy:children fighting their parent's battles.

This only made Drake angrier and continued to beat him until Giovanni was at an inch of his life. Drake was about to do it,to kill for the first time,but was stopped by someone unexpected,Lance,Champion of Johto and leader of the G-Men. While Drake wanted to do it,Lance managed to convince him,that letting him rot in a cell,he'd answered for his crimes,and Drake angrily let him go,and G-Men arrested the beaten crime boss,and Ash and Drake finally came home a few weeks later.

While Drake wasn't at his trial,he was glad that he would spend the rest of life in a cell,but he then received news that Giovanni was also granted the ACE protocol,which states that should Giovanni ever escape,that if he was found,he would be "executed" on spot. And Drake was surprised that they made him the ACE officer,but felt that he wasn't the best candidate,but Lance told him,he would be the best chance to find him,and that if anyone deserved justice for everyone it would be him. Drake then visited Giovanni in his cell and gave him the news about the ACE protocol,that he dared him to get out,that way after he breaks through 30 feet of steel and concrete. Drake would be there with his fist and a body bag waiting on the other side. He then left him to "choke on the news"

Drake then sat outside at the Indigo Plateau on the eve of dawn. There,Lance appeared before him,stating that he did the right thing at Undella Bay. Drake thanked him for preventing him from killing him. Both then knew that Team Rocket finally disbanded,but there still remnants of Team Rocket were out there,and Lance promised Drake that he along with the G-Men with finish what the Ketchem family started,which Drake was much obliged by that as the sun rose up revealing a new day. Drake claimed it was the Dawn of New Age,of peace and prosperity to Kanto. He then leaves Lance and had his Pidgeot fly him back home to Pallet Town,wishing him good luck on his endeavors.

 **(Which then brings us to Chapter one of this story)**

* * *

"That's some life story." Said Gurkinn. "Doesn't sound of a happy one,but it's a life story nonetheless." Said Drake. "I'm sorry that happened to you." Said Korrina. "It wasn't just me,Ash was there as well." Said Drake. "He right,over the past two years,me and Drake fought through some tough times,and while we do get hurt,we keep moving forward." Said Ash. "Because if we were ever divided." Drake said.

"We'd fall." Both brothers said in union.

"Both of you clearly sure seen plenty of action,so why aren't you an Aura Guardian Ash?" Korrina asked. While Gurkinn scowled her for that,Ash said it was ok. "While it looks alright,I prefer to do things my own way. Which means I'd face challenges and overcome them the way I like it." Said Ash. "I offered the choice to him a couple of times,but he said no,but it doesn't mean I'm hurt. We all do things our own way." Said Drake. "And that our mother would want one of her children to be normal at least. He continued,causing everyone to laugh. "Besides,maybe someday in the future,I'll accept eventually." Ash admitted. "But enough of that,lets move on." Drake said,he didn't bring up anymore of his past. While he fought through it,he didn't do it without struggle,he got hurt,beaten,and lost. He lost friends,family,and love ones along the way. Things that made him to the person at this moment.

"By the way Korrina...I made a gift for Lucario." McGinty then presented a box. When he opened it,it revealed to be a Mega Bracelet,coated red and white on each end. Korrina thanked McGinty for the gift and put the bracelet on Lucario's left wrist. "So ready to give it another shot Lucario?" Lucario at first hesitant,but accepted. "Perfect,you both can challenge me and Lucario." Gurkinn declared. Korrina and Lucario nodded,and the group then left to the outdoor battlefield.

There Korrina and Gurkinn stood on opposite ends with their Lucario facing each other. "Ready Lucario?" Lucario nodded and ready himself.

* * *

 _Korrina vs. Gurkinn: one on one_

"Alright Lucario use Bone Rush." Korrina's Lucario form a Bone staff,and rush to attack. "Block it with your Aura." Gurkinn's Lucario just swung his paw in virtual motion and push Korrina's Lucario back using Aura. Korrina argue of how such things were fair,but Gurkinn claim that a Pokémon can use all their abilities to their fullest potential during battle.

"If that's the case,no more fooling around." Korrina said then rose her Key Stone. "Then lets get serious." Gurkinn rose his arm to touch his Key Stone.

"Mega Evolve" both touch their Key Stone and immediately glowed in a bright light. When the light dismissed,both their Pokémon became Mega Lucario.

"Alright,use Bone Rush." Korrina's Mega Lucario then form two small bones on each hand and began to attack. "You use your own Bone Rush." Gurkinn's Lucario formed a large Bone staff,and met his opponent head on. Both clash their bones,wielding them with such skill. But when Korrina's Lucario decided to attack overhead,he'd expose his lower body. Gurkinn's Lucario then attack on his legs,knocking him off balance,and then attacked once again pushing him back,causing damage. "Hang in there,and keep going." Said Korrina. Lucario rushed back,and used Power Up Punch all the sudden,something that Gurkinn noticed,and his Lucario dodged the attack,and struck back with another Bone Rush.

"Lucario hang in there." Said Korrina,but it may be already too late. Korrina's Lucario was already losing control. Blind by rage,Korrina's Lucario went berserk and was only focus on his opponent. Korrina tried to tell him use Swords Dance,but the enrage Lucario charged his opponent with Power Up Punch. But Gurkinn's Mega Lucario remained calm and was told to use Aura Sphere. Lucario fired the ball of energy that hit the enrage Jackel head on. Korrina's Lucario suffered terrible damage,and felt drain like the incident from earlier and fainted.

* * *

"Lucario are you ok?" Korrina rush to her partner's aid. Lucario nodded,but was also saddened that he lost control. Korrina sighed,she hoped that one time was only a fluke,but now realized this was more serious. "Grandfather...what is happening." Korrina asked. "Its now very clear that you both act differently. That Lucario is acting on its own." Said Gurkinn. He talked about how Lucario sometimes attacks on his own accord. The group also saw this as well previously and wondered how was this related.

"It's clear the both of you,while focus on the same goal. You're individuals in your actions,and not doing this as one." Said Gurkinn. "But no matter what we face. Lucario and I can overcome it with strength." Said Korrina,leaving a dissatisfied Gurkinn in her wake. "No." he said.

"what?"

"I SAID NO!" Gurkinn shouted,surprising everyone at his outburst. "YOU STILL TREAT THIS LIKE A THRILL! AND IF YOU THINK THIS IS THE WAY TO WIELD LUCARIO'S POWER?! THEN YOU'RE SADLY MISTAKEN!" Gurkinn said. "No choice,you're going on another training journey..now." He demanded. Korrina was still shooked,never has her Grandfather been this angry before,especially not at her. "But,where would I go?" Korrina asked. "There's a trainer,who lives on Pomace Mountain,she's been wielding Mega Evolution for as long as I am,if anyone can help you controlling Lucario's Aura,it'll be her." Said Gurkinn. "Ok,we'll go there." Said Korrina,respecting her Grandfather's wishes. "We'll go as well. If you want." Ash said. "Very well. At least someone will keep an eye on you." Gurkinn told Korrina.

"But not alll of you will be going." He continued. Everyone then wondered what he meant by not everyone. Gurkinn turned his attention to Drake. "With your permission Mr. Ketchum,I request that you stay." He told Drake. "How come?" Drake had to ask. "Forgive me,but I wish to study you. To learn of the bond you have with your Lucario." He stated. Drake then wondered about this,should he stay or go? But then something broke his train of thought. "It alright Drake. We be ok." Said Ash. If his brother said they'll be fine,then that's that,and Drake accepted Gurkinn's invention. "Alright,be careful you all." Drake told the group. "Don't worry we'll be fine." Ash said as the group then disembarks to Pomace Mountain,waving goodbye to Drake,and the others.

"So,what do wish to know?" Drake asked. "It only be for a few days. First we must go to Shalour City." Gurkinn said as the both of them said farewell to McGinty and started to walk the path.

* * *

 **DONE. man that was long. So that's it...that's the life story...not much for the faint hearted. That's how it made Drake to the person he is,it WHO he is. So on to other things,you guys have been leaving your views of the story,thank you so much. It helps me improve my writing a lot. One thing people were asking,is how I made Ash feel inferior to Drake. That is NOT my intention to distinguish the brothers from each other. They both have their strengths and weaknesses,and relied on each other for survival. ITS WHAT THEY DO,they help,support,and sometimes fight each other,they're brothers after all. Drake faces his own demons just as Ash faces his,and face things their own way,and yes they help each other in facing this,as,once again,they are family.**

 **But after plunging into some deep thought...I realized you guys are also right...I've been so focus on Drake's history to answer all your questions...that I completely swept everything else off the table...and for that I extremely apologize,I guess I did revert Ash back to his old ways like in anime,as he wasn't also like that in the beginning...and for that...I need to flare things abit...I dont know how,but I get it done nonetheless. And yes there are several references,It was all pre planned.**

 **So place your support,like and comment on this story,tell me what parts made you feel. Thanks for reading,this is Paradox signing off. Goodbye**


	28. A True Aura Calling

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

* * *

 **Hey guys Paradox here. I'm not gonna say much,only that I have a few ideas,but they will be in motion so they're not gonna happen instantly,so bear with me. Now let's get started.**

* * *

 _"The only rock I know that stays steady,the only institution I know that works,is the family."-Lee Iacocca_

* * *

Chapter 28:A True Aura Calling

After a few hours of walking on Route 11 Ash and the group decided it would be a great time for lunch,so they managed to find a clearing off the side of the road,perfect to set up camp and to train. With all the pots and pans out along with the oven out,Clemont,Serena begin to make lunch while Ash,Korrina,and Bonnie set the table.

"Alright that looks perfect." Said Ash,looking at their handiwork. "Hey Clemont,how's lunch going?" Ash asked while holding his stomach. "It nearly done Ash. Just need to let them cook abit more" Serena answered him. "Perfect,while that's being done,why don't you say we get abit of training done Ash?" Korrina asked,coming from the table. "Sure I need to get abit of training done before our Gym Battle." He said. Feeling a bit skeptical from the last thing Ash said,Korrina wondered in her head if she can really give the Gym Battle Ash desires,and not some...gladiator match,ever since yesterday when her Grandfather yelled at her for her incompetence for how to wield Lucario's power. That alone made her question if she can truly trust herself,if she can be the Gym Leader the Shalour Gym needs? Besides that,she cast those thoughts aside and went with Ash to an open spot of the clearing to train.

With Ash using Pikachu and Korrina using Lucario,the practice battle started with Pikachu making the first move. "Pikachu Use Thunderbolt" Pikachu started to charge up and fired a bolt of electricity at Lucario. "Quick,Dodge and use Bone Rush." Lucario rush forward to dodge and unleash a Bone staff while charging forward to strike Pikachu. "Jump up and use Iron Tail." Pikachu jumped high and turned his tail into steel to strike Lucario. Lucario retaliated by using Power Up Punch to counter and met with Pikachu's Iron Tail head on. By instinct,Korrina felt a surge of energy from the battle,but then realized this is the thing she wanted to avoid,and didn't need to fall back into old habits. Unable to overpower the other,both Pokémon disengaged,until everyone saw Bonnie running towards them.

"Hey guys,lunch is ready." She said. Feeling famish from the battle,Ash,Korrina,and their Pokémon ran back to the camp to see all the food laid out on the table. "Wow guys this looks delicious." Korrina said. "Trust us,it tastes better then it looks." Said Clemont. "Not only that,I made Poké Puffs as well." Serena added. Everyone let out their Pokémon to join in,and everyone was enjoying their meal,while group talked about many things,until Ash changed the subject.

"So Korrina,how long have you and Lucario been together." Ash asked. "Oh,me and Lucario have been together for a long time. My Grandfather actually introduced him to me,from at the the time he was still a Riolu of course. From that point on,we did everything together,eat together,slept together,train and struggled together." Said Korrina,thinking back to the memories she and Lucario shared. "So you guys must have seen plenty of action." Said an exciting Bonnie. "Yep,there was this one time when a trainer challenged the Shalour Gym,which my Grandfather was the Gym Leader,he had an Ampharos who could Mega Evolve. Said Korrina. "Wow,I wonder how many Pokémon could Mega Evolve." Clemont wondered,now being told that Ampharos,an electric type,has the potential to Mega Evolve.

After lunch,the gang packed up,return their Pokémon back,and started to hit the road once again. They then reached a cave system down the road. "Clemont are you sure this is the only way to Pomace Mountain?" Said Bonnie. "The only way unfortunately,according to the map,this cave is the only pathway to get to Pomace Mountain." Clemont said. "That doesn't help at all." Said Serena feeling uneasy. "It only get 'better',there's a lot of connecting tunnels inside,it's basically a labyrinth inside,and we'll most likely get lost if we wander." He continued,emphasis on better.

"Oh,now that just great,how are we going to get through this?!" Serena now worried. "We don't have a choice,if we just stick together,we'll be ok." Said Korrina. "If we hold hands,it'll make it easier." Ash suggested. Everyone nodded and formed a chain,starting in behind was Clemont holding Bonnie's hand,next was she holding on to Serena's,she held on to Ash's,which caused her to blush immediately,but still felt her nerves being overworked,Ash looked back and the worried look in her eye,and just smiled,telling her that everything was going to be ok,Serena understood what his eyes were telling her and squeezed his hand abit tighter in response,caused his cheeks to heat up abit. Lastly was Korrina who was holding on to Ash's other hand,and Lucario held on to hers. With that the gang proceeded into the caves.

After awhile the gang was still traveling inside the dim cave and the only source of light came from Clemont's power light from his bag. "How much longer guys?" Bonnie asked,feeling this was taking too long. Clemont was about to respond until the gang approached a fork in the road. "Now where." Serena said. Pushing her luck Korrina chose the path on the left until they heard what sounded like a screeching noise. "What was that?!" Ash said. All the sudden the noise got closer until gang notice it was a flock of pink-purpleish bat Pokémon. Ash then took out his Pokédex to scan it.

 _Noibat,The Sound Wave Pokémon,They live in pitch black caves. Their big ears can emit ultrasonic waves of 200,000 hertz."_

"That's loud!" Said Korrina while covering her ears. The Noibat then picked up anomies from the group and started to tackle,bite,and attack them. Eventually had enough Pikachu then use Thunderbolt,aiming high and hitting the ceiling,the Noibat responded by using Screech,and the gang was then screaming for relief until they started to run away,trying to get away from the Noibat,with Ash,Korrina,and Pikachu heading down the left,and Clemont,Serena,Bonnie,and Lucario heading down the right.

Finally heading out an exit,Korrina,Ash,and Pikachu finally got away. "Oh glad that's over with." Said Ash. "You could say that agai-." Korrina stopped,and notice that they were the only ones there. "Hang on,where's Lucario?!" She said. Ash then looked around and notice Serena,Clemont and Bonnie were gone too.

"Oh thank goodness,we made it out." Said Serena. The siblings nodded and Serena then realized a smiler situation. "Hey where's Ash?" Serena said. The gang then looked around to see Ash wasn't with them. "Hey Korrina's gone too." Said Bonnie. Lucario,who was with them,was shocked to notice that his trainer wasn't with them. "Now what do we do?" Bonnie now asked,worried about Ash and Korrina. "I'm not if there's anything we can do. Look at the sun." Said Clemont. The four look to see that the sun was beginning to set. "It's gonna be dark soon." Said Serena. "It's too dangerous to wander in the forest at night to look for them,we have to wait until morning." Clemont said. The four sadly agreed,worried for their friends.

Night came quickly,and around a camp fire,Ash,Korrina,and Pikachu were eating berries that they found in the forest. Sitting across from each other Ash notice Korrina was rather worried at the moment,and knew she might be worried about Lucario. "Hey Korrina..don't worry,we'll find everyone in the morning." Ash trying to cheer her up. "Hopefully...it's just...me and Lucario were never separated like this before." Korrina said. "Well it happen to me and Pikachu a lot." Ash said. "You and your optimism." Korrina chuckled. "Well,I get it from my brother." Ash said. Korrina just stared into the fire with thing pondering in her head. "It just...I haven't felt like this in a long time." Korrina said. "What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Can I tell something private?" Korrina said.

"Anything" Ash responded.

Korrina then too a deep breath and started explaining. "When I was little..my parents died in an accident." She said. Ash and Pikachu then turned sad,now know why Korrina lives with her Grandfather,she lost one of the most precious things to have in life,a family. "I'm sorry." Ash said. "Afterwards,my the police took me took Shalour City,so that I could stay with my Grandfather. When the police told him everything,it broke him that day,he lost his only son,but I lost my mother and father." Korrina explained with a couple of tears in her eyes. "Besides my Grandfather,Lucario is the only family I have left." Korrina could help but left out a few tears and sob abit. Ash and Pikachu felt sympathy for her immediately,then Ash decided to share. "I never met my dad." He said.

"What?" Korrina looked up.

"My dad,I never met him." Ash said. "What happened?" Korrina asked. "I..I don't really know. Just that my mom told me that he left home when I was five days old." Ash said sadly. "I'm sorry for that." Said Korrina. "She and Drake used to tell me that before he left,he was _the_ best man in the world. Like Drake,he was the Kanto Regional Champion,an extraordinary trainer who all his Pokémon loved,and was a loving husband and father. He really had it all...until he just left us." Ash said.

"Do you hate him." Korrina asked.

"...no...I don't hate him,not even Drake hates him...I just...hope he had a good reason for leaving." Ash said. Unlike Drake,who show some disregard for their father,Ash was simply too young at the time to even know him. "That's good,you'll only have one dad in the world." Said Korrina. "Which is why I hope one day,I want to meet him. To finally get some sort of...closure." Ash said as the three continue to eat around the fire.

In another part of the forest,Clemont,Serena,Bonnie,and Lucario were eating dinner around a fire,since Clemont was the one who carried most of the food supply in his bag. The trio look to see Lucario only taking small bites,and had a very worried look on his face. "Lucario...don't worry,Ash and Korrina will keep each other safe,ok." Said Bonnie,trying to cheer Lucario up. But while he was also think about his trainer,Lucario was also thinking about his Transformation into Mega Lucario. He thought,what prevents him from controlling himself,and not lose to the animal side of him. The idea of not being able to control not even his own power,brought fear and discomfort in his mind. But that didn't matter right now all that matters was trying to get back to his trainer in the morning. After dinner,everyone clean out their plates and went to their sleeping bags and went to bed.

The coming morning,Ash and Korrina were preparing to set off the find the others. "Alright you ready?" Ash asked. "Yea,lets go." All the sudden,a Psybeam came from above and struck the ground near them. "What the?!" Korrina said. Then the three heard laughter,and Ash immediately groan in annoyance as he wound up facing a situation that was much of a pest problem by now.

"Prepare for trouble,as we got you now."

"And make it double,you can't run now." **(I'm gonna be honest,I'm not a rhymer at all,so bear with me.)**

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people from within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth of love."

"To expand our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight,fight,fight."

"Meowth,that's right."

"I rather fight then surrender." Korrina joked. "You sure you want some of this?" James declared. "Fairly certain no one does." Ash mumble to himself as Pikachu step up ready to battle. "Ha Pumpkaboo show these pitiful twerps how obsolete they are with Shadow Ball. Jessie released the Pumpkin Pokémon and it fired a ball of darkness at the Pikachu,but he was able to dodge it swiftly. "Ash,without Lucario,I can't be of any help." Korrina said feeling helpless to defend against their attackers. "We'll just have to hold on." Ash said.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt." Pikachu then charged up and fired a bolt of electricity at the trio. Meanwhile in the other part of the forest,Clemont,Serena,Bonnie,and Lucario were walking through the forest trying to find Ash and Korrina. Then all the sudden,a reaction course through Lucario's body. "Lucario what is it?!" Clemont asked all the sudden. Lucario didn't know but some how his senses felt bad...no it was danger,maybe his trainer and Ash were in trouble. All the sudden his Mega Stone began to glow radially,and Lucario felt for a brief moment what his trainer felt..there is definitely trouble where they were. Lucario then started to run in a general direction while signaling the others to follow. "Lucario wait up." Said a panting Bonnie with the others in tow.

"Pikachu,Electro Ball." Pikachu then shot a ball of electricity at Team Rocket. "Wobbuffet go." Wobbluffet then got in front and used Mirror Coat,reflecting back the Electro Ball,back at Pikachu,nearly hitting the Mouse Pokémon. Ash felt this was going nowhere,with Pikachu getting worn out,he had to find a way to even the odd abit. As he was about to reach into his belt for another Pokéball,an Aura Sphere flew by and struck Pumpkaboo and Wobbuffet sending them back. "What?!" Team Rocket said.

Ash,Korrina,and Pikachu look back to see Lucario being follow by Bonnie,Serena,and a very panting Clemont bring up the rear. "Ash!" Serena yelled. "Are you guys alright." Bonnie asked. "You guys arrived just in time." Korrina said. "You can thank Lucario for that. He managed to track you guys down after all." Serena said. "Lucario..you did?" Korrina was surprised. Lucario' only response was when lifted his arm,showing them his Mega Stone shine a bit. "Your Mega Stone..that's how you found us?" Korrina asked. "You know,Diantha told us that this happen to her before and it was Gardevoir who used her Mega Stone to find her." Ash said,remembering what the Kalos Champion told them the other day. "So maybe this is that,Lucario was able to find you because of the connection you guys share." Clemont said.

"Wow,that means we must be learning something." Korrina told Lucario. "Hey! We up here!" Team Rocket said feeling annoyed by this. Ash and Korrina turn to them and knew the odds just improved in their favor. "We'll handle this." Ash said as Pikachu got ready. Lucario stepped up,but signaled Korrina to use her Key Stone. Korrina wasn't sure as she knew what might happen,but also knew that's it good to take a leap of leap of faith. She touch her Key Stone,causing it and Lucario's Mega stone to glow and then merge. When the light dimmed out,Lucario was Mega Lucario.

Alright,Lucario use Power Up Punch." Lucario then charged in and Punch Wobbuffet in flash,before Team Rocket could react. "Pumpkaboo Shadow Ball." "Pikachu Electro Ball." Both attacks collided and canceled each other,giving Korrina and Lucario the perfect cover. "Lucario Use Bone Rush." Unleashing a Bone,Lucario rushed and struck the blinded Pumpkaboo by surprise sending it into Wobbuffet,who then got send into the balloon,punching a hole in it,causing it to explode.

WE'LL BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket said as they flew off once again. They gang cheer over this victory,but unfortunately it was cut short. The gang then heard roaring again,coming from Lucario. "Lucario losing control again." Bonnie said,feeling abit frightened. "Lucario?...Lucario?!" Korrina called out to him. But Lucario wasn't still non responsive,and instead turning to the group with a killer's look in his eyes. He rush to attack them,frightening everyone,while Korrina was still trying to call out to him. In just mere inches away,Lucario continued. By just one inch,he stopped as a flood of past moments filled his head,some from last night,show him how he would try to control himself.

With that he relax,then collapsed like before then turning back to normal. Korrina hurried and caught her partner in her arms. "Lucario are you ok?" Korrina said. Lucario slightly eyes and grinned happily,leaving Korrina and the others relived. Korrina sigh,this has happen once again as she nearly lost her partner. "We still have a long way to go." She said. "The sooner we get to Pomace Mountain Korrina,the better this will go." Ash said. Korrina nodded and the gang then found themselves back on the road to Pomace Mountain as the adventure continues.

* * *

Dusk was setting as Drake and Gurkinn finally arrived at the Tower of Mastery at Shalour City. "You know...for someone of your age,you sure can keep up." Said Drake,they travel the road nonstop with hardly any breaks,since they thought the sooner they arrived the better. "A long walk calms the body and mind." Said Gurkinn. "I agree." Drake said. "Come inside,we can surely use a rest for the night." Gurkinn then let Drake inside,as he wonders what would Gurkinn hope to learn from him.

* * *

 **BOOOMM! Done,so hope you guys enjoy this chapter. So to answer the first question on your minds...No I'm not back in the States yet as I'm still enjoy my Vacation. So...call me lucky I guess.**

 **So...I want to make something clear...with the ideas i came up,i hope it'll improve this story's credibility. I can start by saying that Drake with have small moments like the one you guys just read,while the focus will be more on the group. And it'll be awhile until Drake comes back into the group so,bear with me. Like I said in the beginning...this new changes will time take time to form and come into play,they won't happen instantly.**

 **I'll can start to say this "new version" as you guys may want to call it by with writing a new summary for the story,be sure to check it out.**

 **Lastly,if I don't post anything anytime soon. Have a Very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! Thanks for reading..This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	29. Lessons and Teachings

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **Hey Guys,Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 29. Again not gonna say much as I want to get started. So this is the last part of the "Korrina Arc" after that we'll be moving on. So some things will be present in this chapter,so be sure to pay attention. That's it,have fun guys.**

* * *

 _"Have patience. All things are difficult before they become easy."-Saadi_

* * *

Chapter 29: Lessons and Teachings

After the run in with Team Rocket,and being taken off course. It took another day until finally the group finally reached Pomace Mountain. There,the gang approached what was a giant treehouse,with several levels and bridges connecting to various platforms. "This is be it" said Ash,who was ahead of everyone. Then Korrina took point and approached the front door and knocked.

"Hello is anyone here?! I'm Korrina of the Shalour Gym." She said. Then a small hallow and black Pokémon with yellows flaps on it's had big jaws hanging on its head. Also on her head was some sort of broach containing a Mega Stone

"Maw" it said. Ash then took out his Pokédex to scan it.

 _"Mawile,The Deceiver Pokémon,Attached to its head is a huge set of jaws that can chew through iron beams. Despite its docile expression,it's a ruse to lull foes close for it to bite down with its huge jaws."_

"Talk about a mouthful." Ash said,no pun intended. "Hi,is your trainer home?" Korrina asked. Mawile then pointed right behind them and ran outside. The gang then looks back to see a small hovercart carrying various flowers. Driving it was an elderly woman around eighty years of age,she wore a large straw hat,orange robes with a pink apron around her waist,glasses,and carried a cane that also housed her Mega Stone.

"Hello,how can I help you?" She asked kindly. "Hi,are you the owner of this house?" Korrina asked. "Yes I am,I believe that's my Mawile who answered the door." She said. "My name's Korrina,I come from the Shalour Gym." Korrina introduced. "Ah yes,your Grandfather told me that you would be coming." The woman while examining Korrina. "Wow,you sure do look like him." She said. "Uhh..thanks?" Korrina scratched her head in awkwardness. The others then introduced themselves while the elderly woman introduced herself as Mabel,a Mega Evolution Master,now retired. "So your Mawile could Mega Evolve?" Korrina asked. "Why yes,she and I have had a powerful connection for a long time." Said Mabel.

"So my Grandfather told me that you might be able to help us." Korrina said with Lucario at her side. "I could,but I wish to know what you and Lucario have achieved so far." Mabel said. "Oh...um...and how do we do that?" Korrina asked. "Why with a Pokémon Battle of course." Mabel declared. Korrina and Lucario got excited immediately and accepted her challenge. The group then went to an open area by the house to have their battle. As Lucario and Korrina did some stretches,Mabel and Mawile examined them,to see how their battle will turn out. _"We see how far their training has taken them."_ Mabel said in her head.

* * *

 _Korrina vs. Mabel: one on one._

Both Pokémon stood firmly waiting for their trainers to get started. "You may start us off my dear." Mabel said kindly. "Alright,ready Lucario Mega Evolve!" Korrina touched her Key Stone and immediately light shimmer from it and tendons form and merge with the ones from Lucario's Mega Stone,and light dimmed out to reveal Mega Lucario,who send powerful Aura waves around him that everyone on the field felt it. "Incredible,such a powerful Aura." Said Mabel,who then in turn touched her Key Stone on her Cane.

The light glowed brightly and form tendons and merge with the tendons from Mawile's Mega Stone. Mawile's new form composed of a second set of jaws,the yellow flaps of her legs were now magenta,and complete with a new evil grin expression on her face. Everyone was amazed to seeing a Mega Mawile for the first time.

"Alright Lucario,let's start with Power Up Punch." Lucario then charged up his fist and then dashed to strike Mawile. "Dodge please." With haste,Mawile slid a few feet to the left to avoid Lucario's attack. "Use Bone Rush." Lucario then unleashed two small bones in each hand,and tried to strike Mawile with devastating attacks,but Mawile was able to dodge every single one of them,and then found an opening in his attacks.

"Use Iron Head." Mawile then charged in a silver Aura and struck Lucario,who let his guard down,sending him back. "Are you alright Lucario?" Lucario nodded and continued to stand firm. "Alright use Aura Sphere." Lucario then charged up a ball of Aura to strike Mawile. "Deflect with your horns." Using its horns as momentum,Mawile swung its horn downwards,slamming down on the Aura Sphere like a thundering hammer,dispersing it. Lucario then all the sudden attack with Bone Rush,while Mawile was recovering,and struck the Deceiver Pokémon head on,sending it back. "Huh,that's...interesting." Mabel whispered to herself,observing Lucario's actions. "Alright that the stuff!" Korrina cheered. "Korrina!" Korrina then turned to Ash shaking his head no,and Korrina knew she was doing it again. That she was taking the easy path again and she resented her actions.

Despite this,the battle continued. "Use Power Up Punch." Lucario then charged up his fist once again and tried to attack from above this time,but Mawile easily saw it coming. "Iron Head once again." A split second later after Lucario's attack,Mawile struck the Aura Pokémon once again with another Iron Head,which was much more stronger then the last one,sending Lucario to Korrina's feet. Korrina was getting flustered,this battle wasn't going no one in her favor,but unfortunately for her that was the least of her problems.

Lucario immediately began to snarl and finally roar loudly,it once again lost control. "Lucario! Lucario listen!" Korrina shouted. But Lucario didn't heed,and continued to act wildly. "So..it begins." Was all could Mabel say. Lucario then attacked with Power Up Punch. "Grab it." Using its jaws,Mawile easily grabbed the Power Up Punch and restrained him. "Now use Fairy Wind." Spinning in place while picking up speed,Mawile created a pink whirlwind that sensed the enrage Pokémon flying back to Korrina's feet. Lucario no longer had the strength to get back up and fainted while transforming back to normal.

* * *

"Lucario are you alright?" Korrina Rush to her partner's aid. Lucario nodded,but only felt his pride being hurt as he knew he lost control once again. "A good battle indeed." Said Mabel,along with Mawile by her side. "Regardless,now you see what troubles the both of us. So...can you help us?" Korrina asked her. "Of course,but on one condition." Mabel told her.

"Anything" Korrina said desperately. "Your trust,and faith...the both of you." Mabel said. "Yes,of course." She and Lucario agreed to her terms. "Now let's move on shall we?" Mabel said then lead the group to her home. In the foyer were beautiful flower arrangements. Everyone marveled over these arrangements and were impressed by them. "Wow did you do all these yourself." Ash asked. "Every single one of them." Said Mabel. "They're so beautiful." Serena commented. "I'm glad you think so,because you all be doing some." Mabel said. While everyone agreed to do so,expect Korrina and Lucario. "But,forgive me Mabel but I think we should take the time to do some training." Korrina insisted. "Trust me child. You'll enjoy it." Mabel countered. Korrina then just kept her mouth shut and agreed to do so. "But you all won't be doing it alone." Mabel said. "Who are we partnered with?" Clemont asked. "Why with your Pokémon of course. Flower arranging can be one of the most peaceful things you can do. When doing it along with your Pokémon,you both can discover things you could image." Said Mabel. She shows the group the flowers she picked earlier that morning and tells them they can start with those.

Ash with Pikachu,Clement with Chespin,Bonnie with Dedenne,Serena with Fennekin,and Korrina with Lucario,picked up the flowers from Mabel's hovercart and took them inside to get started. While everyone was staring to begin,Clement had other ideas. "This gives me a chance to try out my latest invention." Clement focused his glasses. "The future is now thanks to science,CLEMONTIC GEAR on" Clemont then took out what appears to be a mechanical arm. "I present Flower Arranger One." He and Chespin said with pride. "Another boring name." Bonnie said embarrassingly,her brother,like at exercise,sucked at naming. "This device can help arranging flower far beyond what we as humans can do. Clemont turned on the device and Chespin helped out by giving flowers to it and the device then places them inside a flower vase in a neatly fashion. "Wow Science is so amazing." Ash said marveling the device along with Pikachu. "I have to say I'm impressed Clemont." Serena also complimented. "Trust me,you guys haven't seen nothing yet." Clemont then turned the device to full power. Immediately the device operated at double the speed,with Chespin surprisingly keeping up. But the device continued to get faster and faster and everyone noticed something was very wrong. The machine then bonked and whistled until it finally exploded,covering everyone inside in smoke.

"You really blew that one." Bonnie said,puffing out smoke. After cleaning up,Clemont decided it's best to do things the old fashion way and everyone continued on their arrangements. After a few hours Mabel returned to see the beautiful flower arrangements everyone made. "Incredible,such lovely arrangements. Now it time to rest up,you all have a busy day tomorrow." Mabel said. "What are we doing tomorrow?" Bonnie had to asked. "Why to make more flower arrangements of course." Everyone was surprised to do the same thing tomorrow,except Korrina. "Tomorrow too? But what about our training?" Korrina asked. "Don't worry,everything will be Mabel then left the room. After everyone had dinner,everyone prepared for bed and doze off for the night.

The next day,Mabel asked the group to head out to the nearby fields to pick more flowers to make their arrangements,and everyone paired with their Pokémon partners went separately to find their choice of flowers. It was mid afternoon and everyone had already came back,did their second set of arrangements. Mabel came back in and was impressed by everyone's work,and told them to get ready for tomorrow for more arrangements,leaving everyone surprised and Korrina and Lucario flustered. They thought Mabel was going to train them by now.

The next morning everyone had already set off with Korrina and Lucario being the last ones to leave. "Be safe,you two." Mabel told them. "With all due respect Mabel,I thought you were gonna train us?" Korrina said. "Bear with me child,I guarantee you will learn what you seek." Mabel said. Korrina and Lucario internally grunted,this was going no where in their training. "But before you go. May I offer a piece of advice." Korrina and Lucario stopped to look back at Mabel. "Keep a close eye on what's around you." Was all Mabel told them and Korrina and Lucario set off once again.

Some time pass and Korrina and Lucario couldn't fine any good flowers until they finally came across a cliff wall,near the top was a patch of Bell flowers that made a jingle in the wind. "Wow,those look pretty Lucario." Said Korrina. Lucario nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna try to get some." Korrina then started climbing the wall and after three feet up,she wound up grabbing an unstable part of the wall and it broke off,sending her in a free fall. Lucario had just enough time to jump in grab her before she hit the ground. "Thanks Lucario." Korrina said as Lucario put her down. "Seems this cliff wall isn't entirely stable." Korrina said. Lucario agree and decided to make the climb himself,but Korrina stopped him. "Wait,we might be able to do this if we work together. You climb and I'll tell you which parts are stable enough to climb." Korrina explained. Lucario nodded and began to climb. After careful climbing and successful navigating,Lucario managed to get a patch of Bell flowers.

"Wow,these are even more beautiful up close." Korrina said. She then weaved some of them into a bracelet to go around her waist. Later that night,Mabel was impressed by today's arrangements and tell s everyone to get some rest for the night. After dinner,everyone went to their room,feeling exhausted.

"Ohhhhh,if I see or do one more flower arrangement,I'm gonna explode." Said a collapsed Serena,everyone was surprised to hear her say that,Serena always enjoyed flowers. "Really? I thought you enjoyed flowers Serena." Ash said,laughing at her exhaustion. "I do,it's just too much." Serena said. While everyone was still preparing for bed,Korrina and Lucario snuck out onto the balcony outside. While out gazing at the moon and the stars,Korrina and Lucario wondered if they could ever learn how to finally control Mega Evolution. While there,Mabel saw them out gazing and decided to talk to them.

"You seem distracted." She said. "It's just...when are you going to teach us. Ever since we came here. We've done everything you asked,went to the fields,arranged flowers...we done our part." Korrina said harshly. "And for that,you and Lucario now have the potential to control Lucario's power." Mabel said. "So now,you're finally train us?" Korrina said. Mabel just laugh at her request,leaving the both of them shocked. "Train you? My dear,I have been training you for the past few days." Mabel said still laughing abit. Korrina and Lucario were left confused as to what she meant by that. "I.I..I..I don't understand." Korrina said. "The flower arrangements was the special training." Said Mabel. "Wha-..how?" Korrina asked. "Simple,what did the both of you do?" Mabel asked. "Arranged Flowers why?" Korrina said. "There it is,its clear the both of you think alike,and thrive to achieve the same goals,but while you both act on your own accord,especially Lucario,you two will always have a powerful connection. The flower arrangements,you both scaling the cliff side this morning,it clears you both have different views,but that won't distinguish you both,because you both can achieve this,not as individuals,but as a team.

Korrina and Lucario thought about this,were they truly doing this as a team? Is that what they are missing?,while they always did things together,they realized they were actually doing things individually in nature,and they realized that must change. "Thank you Mabel? I'm sure things will be different now." Said Korrina. "You don't have to thank me at all dear."

All the sudden the window above them broke,and three of them heard screams. They then turn up above them to see Team Rocket in their balloon and Pikachu and Mawile in a cage underneath. "You guys again!" Korrina snarled. "Ha,we now have Pikachu and Mawile." Said Jessie. "Now all we need is that Lucario and Key Stones." Said James. "And we will form and Mega Evolution Army." Meowth declared. Korrina and Lucario got battle ready,they weren't going to let such a rambunctious plan happen. Meanwhile Ash and the others had already made it to the balcony to see Korrina and Mabel face Team Rocket and stood by them. While Team Rocket released Inkay and Pumpkaboo to try to be intimidating.

Lucario then turned to Korrina,pointing to his Mega Stone and Korrina knew what to do. "Really Lucario,Mega Evolve!" Korrina touched her stone and Lucario became Mega Lucario. "Ready Lucario,use Power Up Punch." Lucario then charged up his fist and charged jumped up to strike Inkay. "Inkay Psybeam!" "Pumpkaboo Shadow Ball." The Psybeam canceled Lucario's Power Up Punch,but the Shadow Ball struck Lucario head on,sending him back. This only made Lucario angrier and all the sudden Lucario was losing control once again.

"Lucario! Lucario!" Korrina called out to him. But Lucario refused to listen and kept attacking Team Rocket on their own,with no success. Lucario attacked with Bone Rush,but Inkay blocked it with Tackle while Pumpkaboo struck it with another Shadow Ball. "This isn't good." Said Clemont. "Lucario!" Korrina callled out. And the Aura Pokémon to its trainer. "Lucario..remember how hard we worked together these past few days." Korrina said. But Lucario refused to heed and charged to its trainers head on,fangs showing and bit down hard on Korrina's Mega Bracelet. Everyone was shocked,and worried to see if Korrina was alright. Korrina,however stood firm. "Remember Lucario,two views,same goal,one heart." Korrina told him,then the chime from Korrina's flower bracelet chimed and Lucario suddenly relax.

While he wanted to win and overcome,this isn't the way. By remembering all the things they did these past few days,Mabel was right. To Mega Evolve,they need to be absolutely focus,and one with each one other,no more solo work. Lucario finally let go,and stared at his trainer. "No more screwing around,ok?" Korrina said. Lucario nodded and both got serious and faced Team Rocket once again. "Back for more games I see." Said Jessie. "Well I through playing! Lucario rush in." Lucario then rushed in to get closer. "Inkay/Pumpkaboo,Shadow Ball/Psybeam." Both Pokémon attacked but,Lucario's superior speed easily evaded them. "Now Aura Sphere on the cage!" Lucario then managed to jump and charged a ball of Aura and struck the cage on the balloon,breaking it and freeing it captives. "WHATT!" Said the (not so surprisingly) shocked trio. "Grrrr! You ruin everything." Said Jessie to the group,but was shocked to see everyone united and angry at them.

"Ohh boyyy" Was Team Rocket all they could say. "I think it's you guys who ruined everything." Said Korrina. "Now for the finale."

"Thunderbolt/Aura Sphere!" Both Pokémon launched their signature attacks that struck Inkay and Pumpkaboo,sending them hurling to Team Rocket's balloon,sending them off as well with a Big Bang.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket said as they fly off.

* * *

The next morning,everyone had a relaxing morning. Last night after dealing with Team Rocket,no one else want to deal with the aftermath,so everyone just went to sleep then.

Everyone was reunited at the entrance of Mabel's house. "Well Korrina,you guys finally did it." Said Ash. "Yep,your Grandfather should be proud of you." Said Clemont. "Thanks guys. Korrina scratched her head. "So now what?" Serena asked. "I'm gonna head back to Shalour City. What about you Ash?" Korrina asked.

"I'm gonna take the time to train abit,since you now can control Lucario's power,I want to take the time to prepare." Ash decided. "It alright,take all the time. I'll be waiting." Said Korrina. "Be ready,because I'm not going easy." Ash said. "Neither am I. I'll say hi to Drake for you." Said Korrina. "Gotcha." Ash said.

Korrina and Lucario said goodbye as they walked down the path to Shalour City. Until they decided what to do and the others decided to stay one more day at Mabel's,which Mabel didn't minded at all. For the rest of the day,the group enjoyed the great outdoors while Ash and his Pokémon decided to get some training done.

That night everyone was asleep in their beds,expect Ash,who was on the balcony,thinking about his upcoming Gym Battle. Mabel saw him by his lonesome and decided to keep him company. "Can't sleep?" She asked. "Just..too much on my mind." Ash said. "Well don't focus too much on the future,focus on the now." Mabel said. "Interesting choice of words." Said Ash,then went back to stargazing. Mabel then study Ash. Such potential,strength,tenacity. "You have such incredible power you know." Said Mabel. "What?!" Ash turned back to her. "Forgive me but...you seem to remind me of my late husband." Said Mabel. "I'm sorry..but what are you talking about?" Ash asked.

"My Husband..he was once an Aura Guardian." Mabel said. "I'm no Guardian." Ash said. "But you can use Aura nonetheless." Mabel said,poking further. "Y-yes,but I prefer not to use it." Ash said. "And why is that?" Mabel asked. "First of all: I'm untrained,and second: I prefer not to." Ash said. "And why is that?" Mabel asked. Ash wondered about this,the subject rarely comes up,but since Mabel is asking and seems interested. "Ok...I suppose...when my brother came back...he came back changed...and different,but all for the greater good." Said Ash. "And your brother was one person before he became an Aura Guardian?" Mabel said. "*sigh* yes...maybe...I don't want the power to change me...to make me a stranger to everyone...my brother,my mother..my friends." Ash said with his head hung low. "I understand...my husband,we knew each other for a long time...then he embraced his gift...and all for the better..at that moment that I was getting to know him all over again...he was still that same person." Mabel said. "Plus,with his training,he got stronger,not just him but all of his Pokémon." She continued.

"That's sounds like my brother too." Ash said. "So if you train,you'll still change. It's inevitable,but it doesn't mean it'll change your heart. The things you can do if you embrace what you have can do good or terrible things. That's why Mr. Ketchum,it's not who you are underneath,but what you do that defines you. If you do this,you could soar to new heights,face new challenges,to embrace the kind of person you could become. The choice is yours." Mabel said then started walking,leaving Ash alone. Ash thought about what she said. He thought about his past adventures,and then now...could this adventure be different? Could he be doing better? Be stronger then ever before? All this questions that needed to be answered,but not now. "Maybe...I could become a Guardian." Ash said. With that being said he went back inside and gone to bed.

* * *

 **Okay done,so that's that,so Korrina managed to control Lucario's power and left the group and Ash is now going through a life decision,what will he gain? What will he sacrifice? So right now,as the story goes on,things will start to get a little bit dramatic,so stay tune. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	30. The Forest Champion

Pokémon Journey: Adventures in Kalos

 **Hey guys Paradox here and we're finally at chapter 30. So Yes,I'm still out of the country,so I rarely have time to work on this. Not only that,it's gotten difficult for me to get inspired,that I just wish that I could turn off my thoughts and mind,and just let my subconscious do all the writing,but enough of me complaining,let's get started.**

* * *

 _"The highest form of love is to be the protector of another person's solitude."-Rainer Maria Rilke_

* * *

Chapter 30:The Forest Champion

Three days have past since leaving Mabel's house and the group continued down Route 11 to Shalour City,all while Ash did special training with all his Pokémon. Right now,Clemont and Bonnie were arguing about what happened earlier during breakfast. "It wasn't my fault!" Said Bonnie. "You spilled your orange juice on my prototype." Said Clemont. "I apologized for that,besides it would've blown up anyway." Bonnie said. As the blonde siblings continued to argue Serena then caught up to Ash who was abit ahead.

"So Ash,are you nervous for your Gym Battle against Korrina?" She asked him. But Ash didn't respond. For the past three days,aside from training,the night before they left,the talk he had with Mabel. Could he really be doing better if trained as an Aura Guardian? He will happen if he does this? He wasn't sure about any of it. All he certain is that he's gonna talk to Drake about this,since he was _the_ only person with this kind of experience.

"Ash?"

The sound of his name broke his concentration of his thoughts,and turned to the honey blonde girl,who was walking next to him all the sudden,he didn't even notice her come up. "Ash,are you ok." Serena asked. "Um..yea I'm fine,why you ask?" Ash said. "You seem..distant these past few days,you sure you're okay.?" Serena asked again,with even more concern in her voice. Ever since leaving Mabel's house,Serena noticed Ash...acting different...staying silent at lunch,dinner,on the road,distancing himself,only staying focus on his training. Whatever was happening to Ash,Serena wanted to fine out why,what was he going through. She wanted to help him,she wanted to help her crush.

"Yes,I'm ok Serena really." Ash said hasty,then continued to walk ahead of her. Serena felt hurt by the tone in his voice,never..she never thought Ash would just brush her off like that. She really hoped Ash would feel better soon but until then this only made her distance herself abit from Ash while Clemont and Bonnie finally stopped arguing and caught up with Ash and Serena.

Along the road they saw a Pachirisu,a Sentret,and a Patrat gathering food and storing them in a hollow tree. "That's nice. They're helping each other." Said Clemont "plus,they're so cute." Bonnie fangirled over them. All the sudden they heard a roar and out of the brushes comes out an Ursaring with a very nasty look on his face. The other Pokémon were incredibly frightened by the intimidating Pokémon and stood aside while the Ursaring hoarded all the berries others gathered.

"Hey that's not nice." The group then then turned to see Bonnie already down there standing up to the Ursaring,which Clemont didn't enjoyed and ran down with Ash and Serena in tow. "You leave them alone!" The little girl said. The Ursaring didn't enjoy being standed up and then started charging up a Hyper Beam. Clemont then stood in front to protect his little sister,and Pikachu was readying to fire a Thunderbolt,until something intervened.

The Ursaring was knocked back,breaking his focus. The group was surprised and then heard a battle cry coming from above. The group then looks to a Pokémon standing proud on a branch,it resembles a fighting bird with a cape instead of wings,with a red colored cover like scarf on its face,and its arms attached to its red-green cape. "Hawlucha-cha." It said,Ash then scan it with his Pokédex.

" _Hawlucha,The Wrestling Pokémon,with its wings,it controls its position in the air to attack from above._

Hawlucha then lands down and uses its speed to aim a Karate Chop to Ursaring's legs,knocking it to its knees. Ursaring groaned in pain,and by the time it looked up,it saw Hawlucha,who jumped high up,and came back down in a glowing aura and tackled him down. "Wow that was Hawlucha's signature move,Flying Press." Said Clemont. After that the Ursaring had enough and ran away. "That's right and don't come back." Bonnie shouted.

Hawlucha then shouted in victory and posed from on top of a pine tree,and apparently glided away. "Wow,such a proud Pokémon." Said Ash. "I see you guys think so too." The then turns behind them to see a man around his late twenties,wearing a watcher's uniform. "Hello there. I'm Keaton and I'm a Pokémon Watcher." He said. The gang then introduced themselves and Keaton was much obliged. "So I see you all notice,was one of Hawlucha's heroics." Keaton said. "So Hawlucha does this every day?" Ash asked. "More actually. You see this forest is actually full of fighting types,and Hawlucha manage to beat them all,thus earning the title of Forest Champion." Keaton explained. "So with the title,Hawlucha goes around helping those in need?" Serena asked. "That's right,and Hawlucha does it with pride." Keaton said.

Keaton then lead the group through the forest to show the group Hawlucha's favorite training grounds. They were led to a waterfall and on top was Hawlucha training on breaking flowing logs before they go over the waterfall. One log was flowing at the right time and Hawlucha prepared himself,unknown to him the log was already flowing away while he was busy showing off. He then jumped high and used Flying Press,but missed it and the log went over the waterfall.

"I don't understand. What happened." Ash said. "I knew this would happen. I'm just glad it didn't happen during the bout with Ursaring." Keaton sighed. Then began explaining. "You see Hawlucha has the tendency to...show off. It can't prevent itself to pose and show its pride. But unfortunately this gives his opponent time to react and counter." Said Keaton. "That does seem quite a situation." Said Clemont. Meanwhile Ash decided to go over to Hawlucha to talk to it. Hawlucha notices Ash and sensed no hostility from him.

"Hey Hawlucha, I'm Ash and this is Pikachu." Pikachu said hello while Hawlucha just stared at the both of them out of curiosity. "You're a great Pokémon Hawlucha,but don't you think if spend too much time showing your pride,that your opponents will gain an opportunity?" Ash said. Hawlucha immediately shooked its head,no way he wasn't gonna change its style,no matter how difficult he makes it for itself.

"It seem Hawlucha doesn't what to change." Said Serena. "I told you,he has that much pride." Said Keaton. Meanwhile Ash thought just how Hawlucha can keep its proud nature while trying to improve it battle technique. Then it hit him. "Well then you don't have to." Ash said. Hawlucha then looked at him in question. "All we have to do is improve your speed." Ash stated. Hawlucha was starting to like the sound of that. "And I'm gonna help you out ok?" Ash continued. Hawlucha enjoyed the pitch Ash offered and he was gonna help him out. They both shook hands and got started.

"All,I want you to try to hit me with Flying Press." Ash said. Hawlucha looked at Ash and wondered why would this person try to get hurt. "Is Ash serious?" Bonnie said. "Well,he really serious to helping Hawlucha." Clemont said. "What do you think Serena?" Bonnie then turned to the older girl next to her. Serena however wasn't listening,she still felt hurt about what happened between her and Ash. "Serena are you okay?" Bonnie asked. "Huh,oh I'm fine,in fact everything's fine." Serena said hastily. Bonnie then just looked at her in concern,clearly something was not fine.

"Alright try again." Ash said. He along with Pikachu have been helping Hawlucha for thirty minutes,but Hawlucha's speed hasn't shown to improve. "Alright how's this,use the tree and walls around us to gain momentum before you go into Flying Press." Ash said. Hawlucha nodded and charged in by foot,then slid underneath Ash's legs past him,then jumped up against a cliff wall to gain speed and gone into Flying Press,Ash didn't react fast enough and got hit,knocking him to the ground. "Wow...great job Hawlucha." Ash said while working the pain off.

Then Bonnie came over. "Hey guys Serena said she prepped Poké Puffs for everyone." She said. "Alright,we'll be right over." Ash said. He cleaned himself up abit ai the small pond where the waterfall poured into and headed back to the group along with Hawlucha and Pikachu.

By the spot where they trained,Clemont,Bonnie,and their Pokémon were eating the Poké Puffs Serena made. "Wow Serena these are delicious." Said Bonnie. "Thanks Bonnie,I take desserts with a lot of passion." Serena said. Then Ash and the others finally made it to the group. Ash then released Fletchling,and Froakie to join and Pikachu and Hawlucha were already charged enjoying Serena's tasty treats. Ash was the last one to go get his,and Serena hands one to him. "Thanks Serena." Ash said happily. Serena on the other hand just gave him an angry look,and walked away. Ash was confused as to why she did that. Was she angry at him? Ash was now deeply worried as he didn't know what was going on with Serena.

After a short break,a rumbling in the ground was felt by the group. "What was that?" Said Clemont. The rumbling got louder and stronger,and it sounds like it's coming towards the group. "Whatever it is,it's big." Said Ash. "Guys look!" Serena pointed to an opening into the forest,and out came a Conkeldurr,the Ursaring from before,and in the middle was a Machamp walking towards them. "Who are they?" Bonnie asked. "I don't understand why would Machamp hang out with Conkeldurr and Ursaring?" Keaton wondered. "What do you mean?" Ash asked. "Because Ursaring and Conkeldurr are known for terrorizing the local Pokémon,but Machamp...he was suppose to be training on his mountain." Keaton said then continued.

"You see,before Hawlucha came along Machamp was the Forest Champion and protected everyone,but when Hawlucha came and beat everyone,Machamp being the last one he'd beat,he went to mountains to train alone." Keaton explained. "So why would Machamp come back down now?" Ash said. Machamp then walked over to Hawlucha and both started to talk. "What are they saying?" Serena said. "I'm..not sure,but I'm pretty sure Machamp seems displeased with Hawlucha." Keaton said. Machamp was talking to Hawlucha in a disappointed manner,whatever the reason was,surely it must have been important for Machamp to come back down the mountain. He then challenged Hawlucha to a match as Hawlucha had challenged him before. Hawlucha had no choice but to agree its title depends on it. "What's going on" Bonnie asked. "It think they're gonna battle." Said Ash.

As Machamp and Hawlucha stood against each other across,looking each other in the eye while Ash and the others could only watch what's about to happen. Machamp then charged in to restrain Hawlucha by trying to grab it,but Hawlucha's smaller size aloud him to dodge from above and perform a High Jump Kick. Machamp,being the more buffer,just took the High Jump Kick to the chest,and just Hawlucha with its two lower arms and used a double Brick Break with its upper arms,sending Hawlucha back. "Is Hawlucha gonna be alright?" Said Bonnie. "Don't worry,Hawlucha trained hard earlier." Ash stated.

Hawlucha was still flying backwards,and when he was about to hit the tree,he spun forward and recovered by landing on the tree with its legs. It then used the momentum,like before, to gain some speed to use Flyin Press. Hawlucha's added speed plus the added strength managed to push Machamp back. Machamp retaliated by using Brick Break upclose,but countered them by using Karate Chop. "Wow this show who has the greater endurance." Said Clemont. As both Pokémon countered each other with their own attacks,not backing down,Hawlucha manage to break the cycle by doing another High Jump Kick when Machamp was fooled by a break in pattern.

Machamp then did a Leg Sweep,knocking Hawlucha down and then striking him again with Brick Break,making a Hawlucha imprint on the ground. As Machamp was going to use Brick Break again,Hawlucha retaliated by using Karate Chop on Machamp's legs,knocking him to his knees,and then jumping high enough to use Flying Press and landing on Machamp,straight shot,and Machamp fainted.

"Alright! Hawlucha won! Yay!" Bonnie cheered outloud,as everyone else joined in. Machamp woke up and felt sad that he lost,but felt better when he and Hawlucha shooked hands and ended things on good terms,and started to walk away. "Wow,Machamp sure is being friendly." Said Bonnie. "Good Sportsmanship,its the kind of thing that Machamp honors." Said Keaton.

Meanwhile Ursaring and Conkeldurr didn't like what they just saw,Machamp was suppose to win,not this little shrimp. They then looked at each other and grinned evilly,knowing what to do. When Hawlucha's back was turned,Ursaring attacked with Mega Punch knocking it back. The group then noticed what Ursaring and Conkeldurr were trying to do. "Hey stop!" Ash yelled. Machamp,meanwhile looks back and what he saw shocked him. Conkeldurr using Superpower to knock Hawlucha to Ursaring,who then using another Mega Punch,knocking him to the ground. "Leave Hawlucha alone!" Ash said.

Ursaring and Conkeldurr then hold Hawlucha up,and then turned to Machamp,telling him to deliver the final blow. Machamp meanwhile still couldn't comprehend what was happening,the only reason he came down the mountain was that Ursaring and Conkeldurr told him that Hawlucha was neglecting his duty as Forest Champion and was terrorizing the local Pokémon,that's what the arguement from earlier was about. But to only see the two Pokémon attacking Hawlucha all the sudden only show him the truth. They lied to him,lied to his face...Hawlucha never caused any harm it was all them.

Machamp only walking just so he was standing in front of the barely conciseness Hawlucha. Just by staring at him,he knew this wasn't right,and he knew how to make it right. He using Brick Break...on Ursaring,knocking him down on the ground hard,and then turned to Conkeldurr,who was shocked and scared. Machamp then picked Conkeldurr up and slammed him down on the ground,and used Brick Break to his face,knocking him out.

"Well that takes care of that." Said Ash while the others nodded. Machamp then helped Hawlucha up and ended things on good terms,even when Machamp apologized for the whole misunderstanding which Hawlucha accepted. Machamp then carried the two beaten Pokémon back to his mountain with him to deal with,leaving the group alone. "Well I'm glad that's over." Said Keaton. Meanwhile Ash then walked over to Hawlucha. "Wow,you really can hold your own Hawlucha." Hawlucha nodded and raise his hand. It it weren't for Ash,he wouldn't have been able to overcome his weaknesses. Ash then shook his hand,accepting his gesture. Hawlucha then pointed to his Ash's belt,telling him he wanted him to be his trainer. "You want to come with me Hawlucha?" Ash said. Hawlucha only nodded,he knew he was certain about this. "But what about your title?" The answer come from Machamp,who was standing right behind them,telling Hawlucha it's ok and that he take things over. "Ash nodded and took out an empty Pokéball,and threw it at Hawlucha,he then disappeared in a red flash and into the poke ball. The Pokéball wiggle for a moment until it dinged.

"Alright,I got a Hawlucha!" Ash cheered over his new capture. Later that night everyone was having dinner while the gang's other Pokémon met Ash's newest Pokémon and welcomed it into the family. Later then Ash was bring over the dishes for Serena to wash,while Clemont and Bonnie were busy setting up the tents. "Here is the last of them." Ash dropped off the last of the dishes. "Thanks." Serena said without even turning towards him. Ash sense the hostility Serena was giving off,it was clear something was wrong,regardless Ash tried to defused the tension. "You know,the pasta you made was quite delicious." He said. "Ok,thanks" Serena said in a low,uninterested manner. It was clear nothing was helping so Ash poked even further. "Serena...what's wron-"

"Ash,please just...leave me alone." Serena said then hurried to pick up some of the dishes to take back to the campsite. Ash was shock,but even more hurt that Serena was trying to distance herself from him. Ash felt he his head was gonna explode,it bad enough that he was going through some life changing decision and he doesn't even know what to decide,but now he thinks that Serena is mad at him for some reason. "*sigh...what did I do?" Ash said then sat on a rock. Now feeling even more confused more then ever,Ash hoped things will be better tomorrow. To hope that some of these things will clear up tomorrow,especially for what was going on between he and Serena.

* * *

 **Done,so Ash feels that's he's going no where with what Mabel told in the last episode. To buried him even further,Serena appears to be angry at him for something that Ash didn't even remember. What will happen? Will things look up for Ash or will he be buried even more. All more will be answer soon.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter,sorry if it feels short or something,thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...Oh and have a Happy Year Everyone!**


	31. The Skyward Battle

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **Hey guys,Paradox here and this is chapter 31. First news on the board is...I'M FINALLY HOME! After a month,hope everyone had a great Christmas and Happy New Year. So on to another things,I've got normal/bad news,and both are connected. The news is I start college soon,which is normal news for me,so the bad news is I'll have less time to work on this...I know most of you guys heard these words a thousand times,so I'm gonna give my honest answer...I'm gonna try,simple as that,I'll try to work on this as I could...but until that starts...I'm gonna try to get as much done as I could. But enough of that...let's get started.**

* * *

 _"Sky above me,Earth below me,Fire within me"_

* * *

Chapter 31: The Skyward Battle

Its been two days since Ash caught Hawlucha,and the group continued down Route 11. From there,the group finally reached famous Kalos Canyon. "Wow...it's so barren." Ash said,looking over the horizon. Ash looked around and only saw two things there:rock and dirt. As the group continued down the canyon,Clemont explained more about this place. "While it maybe barren...there's a reason why this place is famous Ash." He said. "What do you mean?" Ash asked. "According to experts,the structure of the canyon is said to carry strong wind currents,thus creating strong updrafts,some strong enough to carry a human." Said Clemont. "Wow,that is interesting but what the reason why?" Ash asked. Clemont was about to explain until the group heard a loud explosion from nearby.

The group then see a Skyarmory battling a large bird Pokémon with red-flame feathers,large yellow talons,and big black,yellow-striped tail feathers. They also saw what appears to be two people whom were wearing some sort of winged suits. "That's why" Clemont pointed out. "I've heard about this. These battles are called Sky Battles,and the trainers who participate are called Sky Trainers." Serena said,aside from Ryhorn Racing,Serena's mother Grace told her about Sky Battle. Almost exhilarating as the latter,Sky Battles bought a whole new perspective,to battle while in the air keeps both Pokémon and Trainer on their feet,and the Kalos Canyon was the perfect setting to demonstrate such abilities.

"Wow,that's awesome." Ash said as the group continues to watch the aerial battle. Skyarmory attacked with Flash Cannon,but the other Pokémon dodged it with amazing speed and retaliated with Brave Bird,causing massive damage to Skyarmory,making it faint. "Wow,what an intense battle." Said Ash. "You know,I think the facility to participate in Sky Battles is around here somewhere." Said Clemont. "That's sounds like a great idea. What do you think Serena?" Ash asked her. Serena was still a bit skeptical to respond. During the past two days,Ash was still unwilling to talk about what's been going on with himself,and Serena was still hurt from when Ash brushed her off,leaving her unable to respond to Ash's question. "Uh Serena?" Ash asked. Instead Serena just walked away,apparently toward the Sky Battle facility. Clemont and Bonnie also noticed how Serena been acting,she wasn't being discreet about it. "Uhh,is Serena gonna be ok?" Bonnie asked,worried. Ash then looks at the little girl,seeing the worried expression on her. He then turns to Serena walking away. Ash really wanted to find out why Serena was like this(if only he knew)because just by her doing everything she can to avoid him,really breaks his heart,and he was willing to do whatever it takes to patch things up with her.

After a ten minute walk,the gang finally reach facility,where they looked around to see the place was well designed and had many sky-type antics around. From there they went to the front desk,where a male worker was busy typing on a computer. "Hello,Welcome to the Sky Battle Institution." He said. "Hi,we were wondering if we could participate in Sky Battles." Ash asked. The worker was much obliged to help and took them to another part of the complex.

From there,he introduced the group the group to the Sky instructor. "Hello everyone,I'm Lucas and I'm an instructor here." Lucas said. The gang introduced themselves and prepared to listen to Lucas. "So you guys wanna to be Sky Trainers,well to do so,you're gonna need one of these babies." Lucas then helded up a suit **(I assume it's made out of spandex)** with a helmet with googles attached. There was also a sans cape attached to the underarms of the suit to guide. "Wow that looks cool." Ash said. "I know. So take your pick and we're run through the basics." Lucas then opened a locker showing flight suits of various colors. Ash picked a dark blue,Serena picked a pink,and Clemont picked a cyan suit.

Bonnie was looking at the locker to see which was her suit,but all of them were too big. "Hey where's my suit?" She asked Lucas. "Oh..um..I'm sorry but I'm you're too small and we don't have suits at that size." Lucas said. Bonnie immediately turned sad and sat on one of the benches. She was really looking forward to actually flying. Clemont then came by to cheer her,and knew just how to do it. "Chespin come out." Clemont released the Spiny Nut Pokémon. "Here Bonnie,you can take care of Chespin for me." Clemont said. "Really you mean it?" Bonnie asked. Clemont nodded,and Ash and Serena decided to come by. "Here Bonnie you can take care of our Pokémon as well." Ash said. The two trainers then released their Pokémon for Bonnie to take care of. "Aww,you guys are the best." Bonnie said while wiping a few tears out of her eyes.

After putting on the suits,Ash,Serena,and Clemont went with Lucas,who lead them to a circular wind machine. "Alright guys,the trick is all about form ok? Wade can you start us up?" The other worker manning the control box then hit the switch and right away,a wind current formed,blowing upward. Lucas then switched to sideward position to let the sans cape pick up on the wind,thus then lifting him up in the air. "It's easy,just let the wind pick you up on your cape." Lucas said. Ash and Serena then let the wind picked them up and were gliding perfect.

Then,there was Clemont;who was struggling to stay airborne. "Clemont are you alright." Ash asked. "Y-yes,just trying to woahhh!" Clemont continued to struggle and was floating all over the chamber. Then one wrong move send Clemont across the chamber and into the thick glass,pressing his face into it,making a funny face. "Hahahaha that's funny." Bonnie said then pulled out a camera from absolutely nowhere and started snapping pictures. "Hey!you better stop!" Said Clemont in a muffled voice from being pressed against the glass. **(I know that didn't happen,but...I'll be honest that sense was pretty funny,and hey,why not?)** but Bonnie didn't stop,and continued to take pictures.

After an hour inside the chamber. The gang finally comes out. "You guys performed spectacularly,so now you guys are prepare to fly in the canyon." Said Lucas. "Hey Lucas,you seem to have your hands full." The group then turned to see one of the Sky Trainers from earlier. "Actually I was just finishing up Moria." Lucas told her. The group then realized that it was a woman,around mid-thirties,orange eyes,light orange hair sticking out of her helmet of her baby blue flight suit. By her side was the Pokémon who won the battle earlier.

"You guys look new here." Said Moria. "We're just passing by,and thought to try out Sky Battles." Ash said. "It's ok kid,I'm Moria and this Talonflame." She introduced herself and her Pokémon. Ash decided to scan it with its Pokédex.

 _"Talonflame,The Scorching Pokémon,When attacking prey. It can reach speeds of up to 310mph. It finishes its prey off with a colossal kick."_

"Wow,that is fast." Ash said. "Talon!" The bird said,looking at Ash. "Heh,I think Talonflame said thanks Ash." Moria said. "Ha,your welcome." Ash said. "So any of you guys interested in a battle." Moria asked the group. Ash immediately stepped up. "I am,I could use the practice. How does me and my Fletchling sound like?" Ash said with Fletchling flying over and landing on his head. Talonflame looked at the pre-evolution Pokémon and right away it said no. It wants someone who would give a running for it money. Not something it could beat in five seconds.

Fletchling however was enrage,how dare this...bird tells it not worth its time. "Sorry Ash,it seems Talonflame doesn't want it battle against Fletchling." Moria said. "Talonflame is quite stubborn,like its trainer." Lucas said. Moria just struggled what Lucas said. Fletchling just flew in front of Talonflame's face and started spouting insults at it. "Fletchling,Fletchling! Calm down." Ash said then turned back to Moria. "Are you sure you could reconsider. Fletchling is a hard-working Pokémon." Ash said. Despite what Ash meant,Talonflame still declined. "Sorry Ash,but...well like Lucas said,Talonflame is quite stubborn."

"Just like his trainer!" Lucas pointed out

"Alright zip it!" Moria said then turned back to Ash. "Sorry Ash. Do you have any other kind of flying type?' Moria asked. "Well,there is Hawlucha." Ash pointed to his Pokémon. Talonflame examined Hawlucha:tough,strong,and sophisticated. Talonflame then looked back to his trainer and accepted. "Alrighty,it seems we have a battle." Moria said. "Alright,ready Hawlucha." Hawlucha shouted a battle cry,ready to battle.

Moria then lead the group to a good spot where the wind currents were good. "Alright this is where we will battle." Moria said then took off to the sky and stay at a good position in the follow and stay in front of its trainer,ready to battle. Ash followed suit and took off with Hawlucha by his side. "Alright ready Hawlucha." Hawlucha nodded and let the wind pick him up on his cape.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Moria: one on one_

"Talonflame use Peck." With charging power into its beak,Talonflame charged in to attack Hawlucha. "Dodge it." Hawlucha then let the wind life him higher,avoiding Talonflame's attack. "Use Brave Bird." Glowing in a blue flame,Talonflame rushes at high speed. "Dodge,quickly." From his position Hawlucha could only do a spin dodge to side,letting Talonflame pass by.

"This is gonna be challenging for Hawlucha." Clemont said. "How so?" Bonnie asked. "Because it can only glide. Making mobility difficult for it,and Talonflame's high speeds. Ash is gonna have a hard time." Clemont said as the three and all of their Pokémon continued to watch.

"Quick get in front and use Fire Blast." With superior speed,Talonflame quickly flown in front of Hawlucha,surprising it,and before it could reacted,Talonflame let out a star shaped fire attack against Hawlucha,causing damage. "Hawlucha are you alright." Hawlucha nodded and then focused. "It that case. Use Flying Press." Hawlucha glowed in a clear aura,and attacked using its whole body. "Dodge it,and use Steel Wing." Talonflame managed to bank to the left while Hawlucha missed his attack,all while Talonflame's wings changed to steel and charged in.

"Quick grab Talonflame when he gets closer." Hawlucha braced itself and as soon as Talonflame connected with his attack,Hawlucha grabbed his wings. "Quick use High Jump Kick." While restricting Talonflame,Hawlucha managed to strike a powerful knee kick to Talonflame'a chin,sending him back. "Use Brave Bird." Quickly recovered,Talonflame burst in a flame and rushed his opponent. "Quick,Dodge it." Hawlucha quickly took off using an updraft,but unfortunately its luck ended there. The updraft seized,and Hawlucha was left in a vulnerable position and gave Talonflame the perfect opportunity. It managed to Hawlucha,sending him to a cliff wall,when the smoke cleared,Hawlucha was stuck to the wall,fainted."

* * *

Ash then return Hawlucha to his Pokéball in defeat. "You did great Hawlucha,take a long rest." Ash said. "You fought a great battle Ash." Moria thanked. "Just my luck,I guess." Ash said. "Yea,sometimes..the winds can be abit unpredictable." Said Moria. All the sudden the group heard a cry for help. They then turn around to see Talonflame trapped in a net. "Talonflame!" Moria cried out.

"Oh no." Ash said,knowing who's responsible.

"Hello twerps" the group then look above to see Team Rocket in their balloon. "Team Rocket." The group said. "Who?" Moria said. "Bad guys who steal Pokémon." Ash explained. Moria then looked up in disgust,these people were trying to steal her Talonflame.

"And with that,we'all be on out way,goodbye." Team Rocket said as they fly off with Talonflame in tow. "You chumps aren't going anywhere." Ash said as the group then take off to the skies. Team Rocket then looked back and what they saw surprised them. "Uh..am I crazy or are those twerps flying?" Meowth said. "Never mind that,what are they wearing?" Jessie said. "Looks like some sort of flight suit." James said. "Now that's just cheating!" Meowth shouted.

Serena then called Fennekin out of her Pokéball and stood on her back. "Quick,Fennekin use Flamethrower on their balloon." Flamethrower then shot a stream of fire at the balloon,causing it to deflate and crashing Team Rocket to the ground. "Grrr,you twerps will pay for that!" Team Rocket then released their Pokémon to battle. "Quick,distract them for me." Ash told the others.

"Fennekin,Flamethrower!"

"Chespin,Pin Missile."

Both Pokémon shot out their attack,effectively hitting their intended targets. "Quick Fletchling,while they're down,Use Steel Wing to free Talonflame." The Tiny Robin Pokémon then charged through the smoke,and use Steel Wing to break Talonflame from its confinement,freeing it.

"Nooo!" Team Rocket shouted. "Talonflame are you alright." Moria hugged her partner. Talonflame nodded and both turned to face Team Rocket. "Ash,we'all take this." Moria declared. "All yours." Ash agreed as he and the group stood aside. Team Rocket then looked at their beaten Pokémon,then looked up to see Moria and Talonflame,really to finish this.

"Don't come back here again." Moria theaten,and Talonflame then launched a Fire Blast at the beaten group,sending them off."

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They said as they fly away.

The group cheered that they won once again. "Alright nice job everyone." Ash said. "Good job Talonflame." Moria thanked her Pokémon. Talonflame nudged her head and then turn to Ash's Fletchling. Talonflame then thanked it for saving it,which Fletchling was much obliged to accept. It then flew to its trainer's shoulder and told it something. "What do you mean Talonflame?" Moria. It only pointed its head back to Fletchling,telling her what he means. "You mean you want to battle Fletchling?" Moria asked. Talonflame nodded and its counterpart was excited that Talonflame reconsidered. "Alright let's do this."

Ash and Moria then took off once again with their partners,once again staring at each our.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Moria rematch: one on one._

"Alright Talonflame,lets start with Steel Wing." Talonflame then charged in with wings of steel. "Quick,dodge it." Fletchling managed to ascend when Talonflame got close,dodging it. "Use Brave Bird." Talonflame then lit up in a blue flame and rushed his opponent. "Double Team,follow it up with Razor Wind!" Fletchling then created illusions of itself,having Talonflame hit a copy instead. Then all the remaining copies,including the real one,fired wind blades at Talonflame,causing damage. "Shrugged that off Talonflame,and use Fire Blast to hit all the copies." Talonflame then fired a star shape blast of fire,hitting all the copies in its trajectory and finally hitting the real one.

"Are you alright Fletchling?" Fletchling nodded and then focus. "Quick Talonflame use Steel Wing." Talonflame then charge at Fletchling with Steel Wing. "Quick get out of there!" Fletchling then flew off,but Talonflame lead him to a cliff wall,cornering him. Talonflame then tried to attack Fletchling but,due to a smaller size,Fletchling outmaneuver him. "Quick use Peck." With haste Fletchling then charged in with its beak glowing,and landed a straight shot to Talonflame's chest.

"Wow,impressive. Using Fletchling's size." Said Moria. "Size matters not." Ash said. Moria smirked and they continued the battle. "Well,try this on for size. Using Fire Blast." Talonflame manage to get closer and shoot out another Fire Blast,striking Fletchling head on. "Fletchling no!" Ash shouted. The flames crackled and burned brightly and only got brighter and brighter. Ash and others only noticed that the flames got brighter and brighter which was strange. After looking closer Ash realized it wasn't the flames that was glowing brightly,it was Fletchling.

"What up." Ash said. "It's evolving." Clemont said. When then glowing dimmed out,it took the fire with it and Fletchling had now become a Fletchinder."

"Chinder!" It said. "Wow,Fletchling you evolved." Ash said. Fletchinder then burst into flames and flew around at high speeds. "And you learned Flame Charge." Said. "Wow congratulations Ash." Moria said. "Thanks,you still want to keep going?" Ash asked. "Sure,Talonflame use Brave Bird." Talonflame then charged in with a blue flame around him. "Dodge and Use Flame Charge." Fletchinder easily dodge it and charged at Talonflame in a flaming aura,striking it on Talonflame's back. "Talonflame are you alright?" Talonflame struggled to fly straight,what all the damage it took and the recoil damage from using Brave Bird too many times,cause it to fly around in dizziness. "Quick,finish this with another Flame Charge." Fletchinder then charged at Talonflame with another fiery tackle,knocking it into the cliff,making him faint.

* * *

"Alright,nice job Fletchinder." Ash said as he petted the top of Fletchinder's head. "Nice job Ash,you certainly earn your wings." Moria said. "Thanks Moria,it was fun to fly around." Ash said.

The afternoon came quickly and the gang was getting ready to leave. "Well,you all are most welcome back here to participate." Moria said. "Thanks Moria. We certainly enjoyed out time here. Take care ok." Ash said.

"You all to." Moria said as she and Talonflame wave goodbye to the group as they walked away. As the group continued to walked,hoping to find a Pokémon Center around. "You know,I not so sure there's a Pokémon Center around here." Said Clemont. "If that's the case,we'll probably have to set of camp soon." Said Ash. By their luck,they finally reached a Pokémon Center down the road. There they checked their Pokémon,had dinner and rented a room for the night. While in their room Ash was getting ready to go to bed,but then saw Serena out on the balcony. He came out,hoping to patch things up.

"Hey" was all Serena heard and turned around. "Can we talk?" Ash said. "Wish I could,but I'm too tired and I'm gonna go to bed." Serena said then brushed past his Ash's right shoulder and went to her bed. Ash sighed,he really hope he and Serena could work things out,but sadly she wasn't interested into getting into it,and that really breaks his heart. "Ohhh...where Drake when I need him?" Ash said as he stared at the stars.

* * *

At Shalour City

After a long day of training,Drake,Riachu,Charizard,Vivillion,and Lucario were taking a breather,while Gurkinn and his Lucario observed. "Man,what a day." Drake wiped the sweat off his face. "What impressive training you have Drake." Said Gurkinn. "All Aura Guardians train like this. Help maintain focus and strength." Drake said.

"Hey guys,I'm home." Said Korrina with her Lucario by her side. "Korrina you're back." Drake said. "So have you master Mega Evolution?" Gurkinn asked. "More like got a much better grip on it,but me and Lucario finally understand each other." She said. "Sounds good,now the Shalour Gym can resume getting challengers." Said Gurkinn. "Now that,I would love to see. But if you'll excuse us,me and my Pokémon are gonna freshen up and head off to bed." Drake said. "Yea us too,we been walking non stop,all day." Korrina said as she and her Lucario head off,with Drake and Gurkinn in the opposite direction,them too heading off to bed.

* * *

 **Well that's that and I'm explain about what happen in the next chapter. So like,comment down below. Thanks for watching,this is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	32. From Beyond the Mirror

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 32. Back to what happen last chapter. The gang discover Sky Battles,they learn to fly,Fletchling evolved into Fletchinder,Ash and Serena's relationship is still on the rocks,and Korrina finally made it home.**

 **On to the now,I'll admit that the 'Cave of Mirrors' episode is one of my favorite episodes of the XY series. And I always called the mirror world 'Earth 2' for some reason (sorry about my DC references,but I'm a fan of them). So,big things will happen in this chapter,depending on you guys' point of view,so let's get cracking.**

* * *

 _"Behavior is the mirror in which everyone shows their image."-Johann Wolfgang von Goethe._

* * *

Chapter 32: From Beyond the Mirror

After leaving the Pokémon Center on Route 11,the heros are on the way to Shalour City,and are coming across a famous attraction along the way. "Are you sure this is the right way Clemont?" Bonnie asked. "Yea,according to the map,we should be coming up on Reflection Cave." Said Clemont. "Umm,Reflection Cave?" Ash asked,feeling confused. "It's a famous cave system known for its reflective surfaces." Serena said in a somewhat stern tone. Ash picked up what she sounded like,it was first time she ever talked to him since...ever,thing was...this wasn't the kind he was hoping for. Serena on the other hand took a spilt second to think about she just did...one the one hand:she knew what she did was wrong,but on the other hand:she suppose she just decided to..lend a helping hand,but that only did nothing but stirred the waters in this situation.

Clemont and Bonnie,on the third hand,didn't notice what transpired and started to continue walking down the path to Reflection Cave.

After twenty minutes of walking,the gang was finally inside Reflection Cave. Inside it was abit damp,spooky like...which was basically the average cave system,but inside was also a large supply of crystals,big,small,shiny,some shiny enough to have a reflective surface,just like Clemont said. "These are great for determining if you're looking your very best,like a full length mirror." Serena said while examining herself in a crystal. "You're right Serena,these things are amazing..and so shiny." Bonnie said,also examining herself,next to the older girl next to her.

Meanwhile Ash looked ahead,of the path they were taking. "Guys,I think I found the way out." He said. Everyone then grabbed their packs and began to head off. After passing one big crystal,Ash thought he saw it shimmer abit. To make it things even more interesting,he thought he saw was... _him_ ,in the mirror. "Wait...was that me inside the mirror." Ash said to himself. Probably was the cave playing tricks on him,Ash took the thought as his own reflection and continued down the path with the others.

After ten minutes of walking Ash lead the group down the path toward the exit of the cave. Unfortunately for them that only lead to a fork in the road. "Aww,now which way?" Serena said. "I think it's this way." Ash said,picking the left path,running ahead,leaving everyone behind,unfortunately for them,Ash wasn't known for his sense of direction,especially in a cave.

"Ash,not so fast." Clemont said while panting. "Don't worry,it'll be fine." Ash said while still running ahead. As they kept going,the others still felt Ash was leading them in the wrong direction. "Ash I think we being here before!" Serena said,feeling irritated. "Don't worry it'll be fine." Ash said. This only irritated Serena even further. "Ash! Come on! Face it we're lost." But by the time she finished that sentence,Ash and Pikachu were gone. "Ash where are you!" Serena shouted.

Ash was ahead of the group,unknowingly he got separated from the others. "Huh hey guys where are you?" Ash said then went off again. After awhile of nonstop running Ash finally made his way back to the fork from earlier. "Aww,we've been going in circles this whole time." Ash said,with Pikachu grunted in frustration. "Ash! Where are you!" Said a voice deep in the cave. Ash recognized the voice as Serena's. "We're at the fork!" Ash shouted back. "Wait there Ash. Don't go anywhere." Said a different voice,which Ash recognized as Clemont's. "Right Clemont." Ash said.

While waiting for the others to catch up,Ash and Pikachu approached a nearby crystal with a reflective surface. Then the sudden,the mirror began to shimmer and then finally glow,and what Ash and Pikachu saw completely shocked them to their system. Inside the mirror was _another_ Ash,not Ash's reflection,but another Ash,clothing,face and all.

"Hey,who are you?" Ash asked. The other Ash didn't respond,instead his focus was on the Pikachu sitting on Ash's shoulder. He then reached out and grabbed Pikachu off Ash's shoulder. "Hey wait!" Ash shouted.

Meanwhile the others heard a commotion happening ahead of them. During the struggle,they heard Ash's voice. "Ash are you there? What's happening?" Clemont shouted. "No time,let's get moving." Serena said then started running with the siblings behind her. Ten seconds later,they saw Ash screaming at a mirror,clearly something was wrong. "Give Pikachu back!" Ash shouted. "Ash wait up!" Serena shouted. Ash then looked back to the group by reflex,then jumped into the mirror after his doppelgänger. "Ash! Wait!" Serena shouted. The three sprinted to the mirror,but by then the mirror stopped shimmer and resort back to normal. "No!" Serena grunted out. "H-how is that possible?..h-he just." Clemont studdered out the last part. "He just disappeared,into the mirror." Bonnie finished the sentence. "But...how could this have happen." Serena said,now worrying for Ash's safety for the first time in a while.

After going into the mirror,Ash still found himself running inside the cave while shouting Pikachu's name. Ash then found himself approaching the cave exit. When he got outside,he stopped in complete shock,the sky that was once blue was now a greenish-yellow color. And there was still pieces of crystal from the cave,now outside. "Where in the name of Arceus am I?" Ash said. After taking a moment to process,Ash then started to run again shouting for Pikachu,until someone then calls him from behind.

"Hey Ash." Said a stern voice. Ash then looked and what he saw surprised him in more ways then one. What he saw was Serena,but different. She had a..lighter appearance...in texture,clothing,everything. "Well,well,well." She said. "Serena where are-"

"Where have you been?" She interrupted Ash before he could finish. "Just because I called you a crybaby,doesn't mean you run off like one." She continued. Ash meanwhile was still confused about this,him?...as a crybaby?!" "Me? Crybaby? You know,ignoring me these past few days is one thing,but insults?! That's a new low,even for you Serena!" Ash said angrily,he didn't know Serena could stoop so low...he just didn't know how wrong he was.

"Really? So winey,or just baby not enough for you?!" Said Mirror Serena. "Really?!...looks I don't time to deal with your issues. Have you seen Pikachu or not?! And where are Clemont and Bonnie?! Weren't they with you?!" Ash said angrily and hastily. And at that moment,two more figures came running from where Mirror Serena came from. "There you are,Brother dear we found him." Said Mirror Bonnie. She too,like Serena,had a lighter appearance.

"Brother dear?" Ash said,shocked at her choice of words. All the sudden a huge running cloud came and ran past them. "Huh? I ran too far." Said Mirror Clemont then ran back. "Ash,we're so glad to finally found you." He said. Ash meanwhile couldn't comprehend what just happened. Clemont,running fast. Now that was something much more rarer then spotting a shiny Pokémon. "Clemont since when do you run?" Ash asked. "What do you mean? I've always been the fastest runner." Said Mirror Clemont with confidence.

"O...Kay? So guys have you seen me?" Ash asked. The three then looked at each other in confusion. "Ahaha,wait..who?" Serena asked while laughing at what Ash said. "This isn't funny. The Ash who reached across the mirror and grabbed Pikachu and ran off." Ash asked. "Okay Ash now you're not making any sense." Said Mirror Clemont. "Look I was looking at a mirror then another Ash appeared,reached out and took Pikachu and ran off." Ash explaining. "Now you really lost it." Mirror Serena said. "Was it a dream perhaps?" Said Mirror Bonnie. "I was wake,so after he took off. I went into the mirror after him." Ash said.

The three were still confused,but then Mirror Clemont then explained. "You know,I've heard about a legend that Reflection Cave has. It's said that in each mirror in that cave,existed an alternate world." He explained. "Really?! An alternate world?" Said Mirror Serena. "Yup,in each mirror was a world that co-exist with others." Mirror Clemont explained. Ash then thought about what Mirror Clemont said...it explained all of this:the sky,the woods,his friends. Ash now realized he was in another dimension. _"Huh,welcome to the land of Oz,I guess?"_ Ash said to himself.

"Well that's sounds stupid!" Serena decline Clemont's theory. "Serena,the proof is standing right in front of us. The Ash in front of us is not the Ash we know!" Mirror Clemont countered. He knew how often Mirror Serena could be in denial of anything. "I agree,since what you claim is true. You guys aren't the Serena,Clemont,and Bonnie I know either." Ash said. "What a bunch of Piloswine. Why should I believe anything you say?" Mirror Serena told Ash. "Because _MY_ Serena!...wouldn't stoop down your level!" Ash said angrily,he really didn't what was is girl's problem but that this point,she was really pissing Ash off. "Still a bunch of Piloswine!" Mirror Serena stared at Ash so that they were at eye level,both scowling at each other. "Well fine...enlightened me then." Ash said. "Because I'm the only me and any other person who isn't me is not me." Mirror Serena said,who unknowingly just confused herself. "WHAT IN THE WORLD DID I JUST SAY!" She shouted to the heavens.

"Can you say what you said five times fast?" Ash snorted out. "Haha" Mirror Serena said then smirked. "Alright Wisecrack,here's the deal:beat me in a battle and I'll believe,but until then. You're still the same Crybaby Ash I know,difference is you seem to have grown a spine." Mirror Serena smirked. Ash then felt his blood boil,never...never he once thought his best friend would ever stoop so low...even though he knew this isn't the Serena he knows...and loves. His mind then drifted to the Serena of his world. He still hasn't patched things up with her and since he came here...with no way out. Will he ever see her again?,and instead rather be...tortured by a shadow of her. Despite this he cast these thoughts aside. "Ok,you're on." Ash said in a serious tone. He was sure he was going to put Mirror Serena in her place.

On the path they were on,Ash and Mirror Serena prepared for battle. "Fennekin let's do this." Serena then released the Fox Pokémon out of her Pokéball,like her trainer she readied herself with a scowl on her face. "Froakie,lets go." Ash then released the Bubble Frog Pokémon,ready to battle.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Mirror Serena: one on one_

"So anything to say before you lose Ash?!" Serena smirked. Ash only stared at her and Fennekin with a straight,serious face.

"Five Seconds." Ash said. "Ok,Fennekin use Scratch." Fennekin then charged in,jumped and prepared to attack.

"Jump upward low,and use Water Pulse,up close." Fennekin was already coming downwards to attack,hoping to get to Froakie before he could make his move,but by then Froakie was already in the air and already coming down when Fennekin already missed her chance. And this is when Serena forgot one important thing.

Timing

Froakie came crashing down with a Water Pulse in his hand,and slammed the ball of water on Fennekin's head with great force,generating steam. When the steam cleared,Fennekin was on the ground,fainted.

 **(May not seem like five seconds when you read it,but just imagine this battle took place in the anime instead. Now THAT would've been five seconds.)**

* * *

"Fennekin! Are you alright?" Mirror Serena said while running over to her side. "Great job Froakie,take a nice rest." Ash said then return him back to his Pokéball,then walked over to Mirror Serena. Mirror Serena just finished returning Fennekin back to its Pokéball

"So...Princess? Now do you believe me?" Ash said seriously. "I'm just gonna ignore what you just said,since I would never,ever lose to the Ash I know. So yes I believe you. Ash from another world." Mirror Serena said then smirked. "Sorry for giving you such a hard time." She apologized. "Sorry for calling you Princess." Ash apologized as well,finally burying the hatchet. "By the way..that _was_ five seconds." Mirror Serena said. "I like to be a man of my word." Ash stated.

"Don't be sorry Ash,she makes it hard for everyone." Mirror Bonnie joked around,making Mirror Serena grunt in annoyance. "So now that's settle,where our Ash now?" Mirror Clement said.

"Here I am." Everyone then turns to a tree off the side of the road. There they saw Ash's doppelgänger along with Ash's Pikachu,who was immediately happy to see his trainer. He then jumps off Mirror Ash's grip and on to his trainer's. "So glad you're safe buddy." Ash petted Pikachu's head. "So Ash,what happen?" Mirror Clemont asked. "It was after my battle with Serena."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _It was a short battle,probably shorter then all the other ones previously,but like all of them. It ended with the same result._

 _"Froakie is unable to battle. Fennekin wins." Clement said refereeing the battle. "Haha,see? Didn't I tell you how strong I was?" Serena gloated over her victory,then looking over to Ash who just return his defeated Pokémon,and is now forming tears in his eyes. "Aww,you're not gonna start again with the waterworks,are you?" Mirror Serena teased. "N-n-no,I'm n-not." Ash stuttered to say with his voice cracking up,and with the tears finally escaping his eyes. "Aww,yes,you're starting right now Crybaby." Serena said with a smirk._

 _"S-shut up." Mirror Ash said a broken voice. "Aww,no...you big baby. Why can't you just admitted. You can't prevent yourself from breaking down. Now the whole world can see how much a Crybaby Ash is. Hey that could be you're new nickname. Crybaby Ash." Serena continue to push._

 _"I SAID SHUT UP!" Mirror Ash couldn't take it anymore and exploded out,with tears now falling out of his eyes like river. "I don't even know why I keep insisting on myself on traveling you!" Mirror Ash said. "Because you can't handle anything on your own." Serena just snorted. "Ihateyou" Ash whispered out,not really loud enough for the three people to hear him. "I'm sorry,Crybaby what was that."_

 _"I HATE YOUUU!" Ash exploded again. "I hate you,That it...I'm traveling alone from here on out! Ash said then charged in the opposite direction with his Pikachu in tow. Serena meanwhile,just stood shook. She may pick on Ash a lot,and he may not being able to do anything about it. But she felt this was only way for him to stand up for himself. Now she felt,probably for the first time in her life...horrible. The boy whom she rescue from Summer Camp all those years ago,finally admitted He hated Her._

 _"Ash wait!" Clemont shouted. "Get away from me...GO!" Ash shouted back then continued to run._

 _After ten minutes of nonstop running,Ash and Pikachu finally made it to Reflection Cave,but after just charging in there without thinking,they got lost. "No,we're lost Pikachu." Ash then looks down at his feet and then realized Pikachu was gone too. "Pi-Pikachu where are you?!" Ash said,now forming a few tears in his eyes. After being unable to find his long time partner,Ash found himself starring at a mirror._

 _"Pikachu" Ash said,then all the sudden the mirror wavered and then glowed,revealing another Ash,but with a Pikachu on his shoulder. "Pikachu!" Seeing him brought Mirror Ash relief as he reached out and took Pikachu away from Ash. "Pikachu,thank goodness you're alright." Mirror Ash said as he ran off with Pikachu in his arms,but after examining him for a moment,he realized something was wrong with Pikachu,until he realized._

 _"Hey you're not my Pikachu?!"_

* * *

Ash and Pikachu meanwhile just stood there speechless. He then looked at his doppelgänger,then Clemont,Bonnie,and finally Serena. At her,he looked at her angrily,but knowing in his mind,he felt disappointment in her,based of what Mirror Ash explained,compared with Mirror Serena,sure make Team Rocket seem like saints. "I'm really sorry,for the trouble I've cause Ash." Mirror Ash apologized with a few tears in his eyes. Ash then understood what Mirror Serena said. His double was in fact,the complete opposite of him:timid,insecure,and vulnerable. "It's ok Ash,it's not your fault." Was Ash all he could say.

"It still need to find my Pikachu." Mirror Ash stated. "I'll help you Ash." Ash offered his assistance. "Are you sure Ash...I-I-I mean you could probably find a way back home." Mirror Ash said. "No way,We can't just leave,knowing you're trouble,don't worry we'll find Pikachu." Ash said. Mirror Ash then sniffed his noise and wiped any tears out of his eyes. "Thanks Ash" Mirror Ash thanked.

* * *

 _Back on Earth 1_ **(yes I'm calling it that)**

"Guys,Ash and Pikachu are still not back yet." Bonnie said. "To make it worse,we haven't being able to go into the mirror after them." Serena said,still worried about Ash. "Is there anything we can do?" Bonnie said. "There might just be,here give me a couple of minutes to whip something up." Clement said then got into his backpack to get a couple of tools.

* * *

 _Earth 2_

"So,anyway on where to start looking?" Looking Said Mirror Serena. "Leave that to me. I thought we'd encounter something like this,so I prepared this." Mirror Clemont said then took a stick and drew out a diagram of a lightning bolt in the dirt. "I call it my Magical Direction Finder!" Mirror Clemont said. Ash meanwhile was really confused now. How exactly would a dirt circle help them find Pikachu.

"Now its simple,I just drop my stick in the center of this circle" Clement drops the stick and it fall down pointing North. "And Ash's Pikachu is in that direction." Mirror Clement said. "Excellent,Brother dear." Mirror Bonnie said,as they started walking North. " _O..Kay? I won't argue with that logic"_ Ash said to himself,following the others.

* * *

 _Earth 1_

"Okay I took the time we had to make this little gadget. I call it The Other Dimension Converter." Clemont introduced what looked like a mechanical Magnemite. "Other Dimension Converter?" Serena asked. "Ok,now I'm confused." Bonnie said. "Well according to my math,this device will affect the magnetic field between reality to warp time and space. Here we go,switch on." Clement then pull the switch on the device,but the device immediately immediately started bonking with smoke coming out of it,and finally

Boom

When the smoke cleared,everyone was covered in dust and smoke. "No! I can't believe you blew it again!" Bonnie yelled at her brother. "I'm sorry." Clement hung his head. Bonnie then looked around,and realized that Serena was gone. "Hey where Serena go?" Bonnie asked.

Serena somehow found herself running to a different part of the cave,just to get away from Clemont and Bonnie. Her mind drifted to the only person in her head. "Ash" Serena then found tears escaping her eyes,rolling down her cheeks,and finally falling to the ground. A couple of moments of the past few days then came to her head.

* * *

 _"You know,the pasta you made was quite delicious." He said. "Ok,thanks" Serena said in a low,uninterested manner. It was clear nothing was helping so Ash poked even further. "Serena...what's wron-" Ash said._ _"Ash,please just...leave me alone." Serena said then hurried to pick up some of the dishes to take back to the campsite._

Then to the night when they participated in Sky Battles.

 _"Hey" was all Serena heard and turned around. "Can we talk?" Ash said. "Wish I could,but I'm too tired and I'm gonna go to bed." Serena said then brushed past his Ash's right shoulder and went to her bed._

* * *

"*sniff* how could've I been so selfish." Serena cried out. Those moments now cling to her head. "All he wanted was to talk...why didn't I let him?!" Serena sank to her knees. Now feeling more horrible then ever. The boy she's been avoiding for the past few days,now disappeared by something impossible,and what was worse,she didn't know if he was coming back..or still he even wanted to come back. After what she being putting Ash through,she thought he would move on from her,which brought her back to the thought of her own selfishness. "Grrr...why!...why didn't I tell him when I had the chance." Serena said,still crying while on her knees. Her mind now focusing on the good things about Ash. The things that made her appreciate him,adore him...and finally love him. Serena then picked herself. She now had to have whatever faith that Ash will come back.

"Serena,where are you." Serena then quickly wipe any tears off of her face,and clean herself up a little,the last thing she wanted was Clemont and Bonnie asking any questions. There,the two siblings then finally found her. "There you are. What happen?" Bonnie asked. "N-Nothing,let's just get back to the mirror." Serena said then left back to where the mirror was,leaving only the blond siblings confused,and following her back.

* * *

 _Earth 2_

"So Ash,how is your Pikachu?" Ash asked his doppelgänger. "Well,to tell the truth,my Pikachu's tough,wild,and aggressive." Said Mirror Ash. "Don't sound too bad." Ash said. No doubt Mirror Ash's Pikachu would've cause him a bit of trouble as much as Mirror Serena. "What about Drake." Ash asked. "I'm sorry,who?" Mirror Ash then stopped in his tracks as he was confused about what Ash asked. Ash was even more confused then he was. "Drake..your brother?" Ash repeated himself. "You...have a brother?" Mirror Ash asked. "And you don't?" Ash said. "Well...I believe I would've,but...before my mother had me,she told she was pregnant with another baby,but then she had a miscarriage and the baby didn't make it." Mirror Ash explained,according to his mother's word.

Ash and Pikachu were immediately saddened by this,Ash in particular,his brother's doppelgänger died before he even had a chance to live. "Ash are you alright?" Mirror Ash asked. "I'm ok,just..alot to take." Ash said. "I'm sorry for your lost." He continued. "Thanks Ash" Mirror Ash said."Sorry to bug you guys,but we should get moving." Mirror Clemont said. Both Ashes nodded and continued to walk down North.

"You seem quiet Serena." Mirror Bonnie said. Mirror Serena however,didn't say anything. She figured with Mirror Ash running away,the other Ash being ticked off just by her insults,she figured she's done more then enough damage already. Ash then took a glimpse of her and figure,was she finally realizing how much trouble she's cause? "So Ash are you still alright from earlier?" Mirror Clemont asked. "If you from earlier before I ran away. Yes I am. But I still want to travel alone." Mirror Ash stated. "But Ash,you don't have to do that,we can still travel together." Mirror Bonnie countered. "I'm sorry,but I can't do it anymore...once we find Pikachu. I'll make my way to Shalour City and you three can...travel together still." Mirror Ash said without even facing them.

The three were still saddened by Mirror Ash's decision,this was the last thing they wanted,one of their own just walking out,especially Mirror Serena,what started as a pointless joke,ended as serious decision for Mirror Ash. Ash meanwhile just stood there watching this happen,on the one hand:he didn't want Mirror Ash to server his friendship with Clemont,Serena,and Bonnie. On the other hand: all three made his journey here in Kalos,unbearable. He really didn't know what to think of this,knew he probably shouldn't get involved,but it was abit too late for that decision,as all four of them continued to walk North.

"Hey Ash...can I ask you something?" Mirror Ash asked. "Sure,what is it?" Ash said. "If there's a chance for you to go back into your world...can I come with you?" Mirror Ash asked all the sudden. "Wait what?!" Ash said,all shocked. "To travel along with you,in your world,along with your Serena,Clemont,and Bonnie." Mirror Ash said. "But Ash,that isn't the right thing to do." Ash said. "Why not,surely your Clemont,Bonnie,and Serena treat you like how friends are." Mirror Ash said. "Umm well...I wouldn't say that." Ash said.

"How come?" Mirror Ash asked. "Well...like you and your Serena...me and my Serena have been fighting lately." Ash finally confessed. "B-but why,surely your Serena is the complete opposite of my Serena." Mirror Ash said. Ash sigh "yes,she is...the best person I could ever travel with. Smart,kind...beautiful." Ash's eyes began to mist up a bit. "Really?...you must care about her a lot." Mirror Ash said. "But...ok I never told any pone this so keep it to yourself ok?" Ash said.

"Ok,what is it?" Mirror Ash said. Ash then took a deep breath before speaking. "...I love her." Ash finally confessed. Mirror Ash was surprised by this,his doppelgänger,in love with his Serena. "Wow Ash...that is quite a secret." Mirror Ash said. "And what's worse is if I'm ever gonna see her again. Because...I want to patch things up with her,because...I don't even know whys she's mad at me in the first place!" Ash said. "Can you think of anything you do did to her? When did it all start?" Mirror Ash said. Ash then thought back long and hard to what happen in the past few days,all the way back to...he then thought of the day when he caught Hawlucha.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Ash" Ash's train of thought broke over the sound of someone calling him._ _The sound of his name broke his concentration of his thoughts,and turned to the honey blonde girl,who was walking next to him all the sudden,he didn't even notice her come up. "Ash,are you ok." Serena asked. "Um..yea I'm fine,why you ask?" Ash said. "You seem..distant these past few days,you sure you're okay.?" Serena asked again,with even more concern in her voice. Ever since leaving Mabel's house,Serena noticed Ash...acting different...staying silent at lunch,dinner,on the road,distancing himself,only staying focus on his training. Whatever was happening to Ash,Serena wanted to fine out why,what was he going through. She wanted to help him,she wanted to help her crush._

 _"Yes,I'm ok Serena really." Ash said hasty,then continued to walk ahead of her._

* * *

Ash then focus on that moment,he didn't remember exactly but he may have remembered a very hurt expression on Serena's face that day.

Then it all came back to him,like a flash flood. Ash was so focus on whether his choice to embrace what Mabel told him that night,that he did just about anything to keep himself prepared,while still deciding what to do. That he didn't even realize that he was distanced himself from the others,especially Serena. The moment he realized he had hurt her..by brushing her off that day.

Ash then mentally hit himself hard... _"you stupid,stupid idiot! Why did you do that! Why didn't you just tell her!"_ Ash told himself.

"Ash?" Ash then remembered he wasn't alone. "I...remember now. And I'm the world biggest idiot for not realizing it." Ash told his doppelgänger. "But what are you gonna do now?" Mirror Ash asked. "After we find your Pikachu...I'm gonna make it right." Ash said. "And I think you should too." He continued. "What do you mean?" Mirror Ash asked,now feeling confused. "When you told your Serena you hated her...did you mean it?" Ash asked.

"Well,I-I-I was angry,and she doesn't make things easy,but...no I didn't mean it." Mirror Ash said. "See...look,I have faith that I can hopefully patch things with my,so you should to patch things up with your friends." As he stated. "Really?...I'm not so sure Ash." Mirror Ash said. "Look,we're one of the same Ash,we both need to take to take a leap of faith right now. You can make up with your friends Ash,everyone deserve a second chance." Ash explained. Mirror Ash then looked at his friends,who were conversing with each other. Sure they pick on him,but they also try to help him. "You're probably right." Mirror Ash said.

After twenty minutes of walking,the group reached a dead end. "This is started to be waste of time. Where is that Pikachu of yours?" Mirror Serena said. "Even brother dear makes mistakes." Mirror Bonnie said. "We got to find him guys,we just got to." Mirror Ash said. "Don't start please." Mirror Serena said. "Wasn't going to." Mirror Ash said.

"So now what do we do." Ash said. And at that moment,a metal claw reached out and grabbed Pikachu off of Ash's shoulder and into a sphere cage. "What the-YOU!" Ash shouted.

"Hello twerp and...other twerp?" Said Team Rocket,who held two cages,one with Pikachu and the other one was...another Pikachu with a lighter complexion. "Hey Ash that's my Pikachu." Said Mirror Ash. "Who are you guys?" Said Mirror Clemont. "Really twerp,you know us,we're the famous Team Rocket." Said Jessie. "That's impossible." Said Mirror Serena. "Why's that Serena?" Ash asked. "Because our Team Rocket call themselves The Heros of Justice." Said Mirror Serena. "So if they aren't our Team Rocket. Then that means." Said Mirror Clemont

"They're the Team Rocket from my world." Ash said. "How did you get here?!" He asked. "Define here." Team Rocket asked. "Oh really?! You three haven't notice that WE ARE IN A DIFFERENT DIMENSION!" Ash shouted. "Huh,that explains this wacked out place. We thought we were all have the same bad dream." Said Jessie.

"Whatever! Give us back the Pikachu." Mirror Serena had enough of bickering and shouted. "How about we give you a show,and you're the main attraction." Jessie said then released Pumpkaboo and James send out Inkay.

"You ready Ash?" Ash asked. "Ready." Mirror Ash said,as both then took out a Pokéball and released their Pokémon. Both then revealed to be Hawlucha.

"You chose Hawlucha too?" Both doubles told to the other.

"Use Karate Chop on Inkay."

"Use Flying Press on Pumpkaboo."

Ash's Hawlucha then charges in and smacked Inkay to a cliff wall with a powerful Karate Chop. Mirror Ash's Hawlucha however went slowly walking instead of flying and Pumpkaboo just let Hawlucha pass and then Tackle him. "Inkay Psybeam." Inkay then fired a Psybeam at Mirror Ash's Hawlucha,causing damage and sending him straight to Mirror Ash,knocking him down. "Ash! Are you alright." Ash asked him. "I'm alright,but it looks like I'm done for." Mirror Ash said then returned his Hawlucha.

"Hey,you maybe down,but you're certainly not out. Don't worry I got a plan." Ash said then returned his Hawlucha. "Fine,we give up." Ash said. "About time we finally heard those words from you twerps. Now hand other your Pokémon." Said Jessie. "You want them,come and get them." Ash said.

Team Rocket then approached them until they were at arm's length of Ash...or Ashes. "You know,after all these years...you guys still make terrible thieves." Ash said. "And why is that?" Jessie asked. "I believe that the #1 rule of stealing things is:never take your eyes off the prize." Ash smirked. Jessie then looked at Meowh,who was empty handed. "Meowth where's are the-" Jessie's statement was cut off when she saw the cages back where they left them

and now in someone else's hands. "Ha looking for these." Said Mirror Clemont,who then threw the cages upward. "Now Fennekin use Scratch." Mirror Serena then released the Fox Pokémon upward,who then used the move to break open the cages,setting the Pikachu free.

"Haha" Ash smirked. "Why you little!" James,Jessie and Meowth then lunged toward Ash. "Quick Ash move!" Both Ashes nodded and then jumped high,letting them miss,and then they ran back to their friends. "Now the finale,ready Ash?" Ash asked his double. "If you say so Ash.

"Pikachu,Thunderbolt lets go." Both Ash told their Pikachu. Both Pikachu then jumped up and fired a bolt of electricity at the trio,sending them sky high."

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They said as they flew off. "Alright,nice job buddy." Both Ash commended on their partners. "Nice job,you really handle yourself Ash." Mirror Serena said to Mirror Ash. "I agree with Serena Ash,great job." Mirror Bonnie said. "Ash,we'll really sorry about everything. We hope you reconsider and give a second chance to travel together." Mirror Clemont said. Mirror Ash then thought about what Clemont asked him,and then thought about what Ash told him earlier. About how everyone deserved a second chance. "Ok,I'll come back." Ash agreed. "Thanks Ash,you won't regret this." Mirror Bonnie said.

A few hours have pass and it was start of sunset. "It's gonna be dark soon. We need to find a Pokémon Center." Mirror Serena suggested. Sunset...sunset. Clemont was thinking about the legend of the cave from earlier,and then it hit him.

"Oh no." He said. "What's up Clemont." Mirror Serena said. "I just remembered more about the legend of the cave. If people who come from other world don't come back before sundown. They'll won't be able to return." Clemont said. Ash immediately was shocked in fear. Sun was setting fast and his window of returning home along with it. "I need to get back to the mirror fast!" Ash said then started sprinting back to the cave with everyone behind him.

Two minutes later,Ash and the others finally made it back to Mirror. "Here it is,now how do we get it to waver." Ash said. "Ash how did the mirror wavered?" Mirror Clemont asked Mirror Ash. "I don't know,when I was looking for Pikachu,I stood in front of the mirror and was...just wishing to find Pikachu." Mirror Ash said,getting somewhere. "Wishing...maybe that's it. It maybe a long shot,but if you wish hard enough. It might just get the mirror to waver." Mirror Clemont said.

"Alright,I'll give it a try." Ash then stared at the Mirror,wishing. _"I wish to continue my journey with Clemont,Bonnie and Serena. I wish to continue my journey with Clemont,Bonnie,and Serena."_ Ash continue to chant that in head,hoping the mirror to start wavering.

* * *

 _Earth 1_

"Are we ever gonna see Ash again." Bonnie said. "Of course we are Bonnie. Ash is coming back." Clemont said. "That's right,they are coming back." Said Serena. All three then continue to look at the mirror,wishing for their friends to come back.

* * *

"Clemont...Bonnie...Serena." Ash said. Then all the sudden,Mirror wavered and open a portal,revealing the entrance between their world and Ash's,separated by a large gap.

"Guys over here." Ash shouted. "Ash! and Ash?" Serena said after seeing Ash's double. "There are two you?!" Bonnie said. "There are two of us as well." Clemont pointed out. "There's no time guys,look. Our worlds are starting to move apart." Mirror Ash said. Everyone then see that the gap was getter bigger and bigger by the moment. "Quickly,the sun is starting to set." Said Mirror Clemont. "Quick you guys,the two worlds are connected by our hopes and dreams." Said Mirror Ash. "Get with the program Serena. You need to concentrate on how much you want Ash to come home." Said Mirror Serena. Serena then just stared at her doppelgänger,and quickly looked determined. She wasn't gonna leave Ash there...not without a chance to redeem herself to him.

"You too Clemont and Bonnie." Said Mirror Clemont. "Concentrate your thoughts." Mirror Bonnie encouraged them. "Clemont,Bonnie,Serena! Ash reached out to them. "Ash,Pikachu!" Clement,Serena,and Bonnie reached out as well. Both were at near reach and Ash nearly grabbed Serena's hand. Taking a chance,Ash gripped Pikachu tight in his arms,and then jumped to across the gap,and nearly lands at the other portal,until he slips,and falls. Serena managed to grab Ash's hand and with Clemont and Bonnie's help,they pull them back up. "They did it." Said Mirror Ash.

"You're safe." All three said to Ash. "Thanks for pulling me out of that." Ash said,then everyone looks back at the other portal. "Ash...thank you...for everything." Mirror Ash said. "No problem Ash." Ash said. "Serena,you take care of your Ash ok?" Mirror Serena said. Serena only nodded to her statement,she still needed to talk to Ash. "Take care everyone." Said Mirror Clemont. "I do hope we meet again." Mirror Bonnie said.

"You guys take care as well." Said Clemont. "Goodbye other Bonnie." Bonnie waved goodbye. The two groups then waved goodbye until both portals fully closed.

* * *

"Well that's that guys. Should we get going?" Said Mirror Ash. "Yes,on to Shalour City." Said Mirror Clemont. "No stopping or crying right?" Mirror Serena asked Ash. "Trust me,After today,Ash taught me a thing or two about perseverance." Mirror Ash smirked. "I think this is a new beginning." Said Mirror Bonnie. "That you're right Bonnie,that you're right." Mirror Ash stated. No more whining nor crying. For now on full speed ahead.

* * *

"So guys,we should find a Pokémon Center." Said Ash. The group nodded,and continued out the cave and on to the road. Luckily for the group,the Pokémon Center was nearby. There they ate,checked their Pokémon in with Nurse Joy,and finally rented a room for the night. That night,Clemont,Bonnie,and Serena were sleeping in bed. Everyone except Ash,who was outside on the patio.

Ash was just thinking about thoughts and moments of what happen today. Then he heard the patio door open,and he turned around.

"Hey,I thought you were asleep." Ash said. "I was...until I saw you out here." Serena said. "Well,I had a lot to process." Ash said. Both stood silent for a moment until Serena broke the silence. "Listen Ash...I think we need to finally talk." Serena said.

"I know...listen...I'm so sorry that I hurt you...that morning when I caught Hawlucha. If I wasn't being so close off about everything. I-I-I would've..." Ash stutter to finish his sentence. "Listen...I'm sorry too...for being a selfish jerk." Serena said with her eyes misting up. "No,don't be...the fault was mine." Ash said. "No,bacause...you tried to patch things up before,and...I wouldn't let you..." Serena's said with a few tears coming out,no longer able to hold them back any longer,and all the sudden Serena lunged herself in Ash's arms.

Ash caught her and put his arms around her,while Serena then let out her sobs onto his shirt. "Serena...it's ok,it ok." Ash rubbed her back,hoping she would calm down. "I'm sorry Ash,it's just...when you jumped into the mirror...I thought you weren't coming back...and I would've never get the chance to fix things...how can I live with that?" Serena said still crying. "I don't know...I had the same thoughts when I was over there...I'm just glad we now got this chance." Ash said,still hugging her gently. "Just promised me...if you're struggling with something. Talk to someone,please." Serena said. "Ok,I promise." Ash said. "So,tell me...why were you upset about that day?" Serena asked. Ash then thought about this,but didn't hesitate,no more secrets.

"Ok...the last night we stayed at Mabel's. I was standing on the outside balcony...I couldn't sleep. Then Mabel came out...she told me about her late husband,who like Drake,was an Aura Guardian. She knew who I was..what I'm capable of...she asked me why not become a Guardian. I told her that...well...if I train to become a Guardian...it will change me." Ash said. "Doesn't sound so bad." Serena said. "Are you sure? When Drake became a Guardian..it change him,and I knew he wasn't the same person anymore. If I train as a Guardian. Will you even recognized me?" Ash said with his eyes misting up. "What are you saying...of course I will."

"How can you be sure?" Ash asked. "Because while the training and responsibilities will change you Ash. It won't change your heart...I should know,since Drake came out alright." Serena said. "All I know is...I need to talk to Drake about this,to see what I can do." Ash said. "Alright,and when you do...I hope you'll be happy with what you pick,because no matter what...I'll always be with you." Serena said while snuggling to Ash's chest. "You're the best you know that?" Ash said while wrapping his arms around Serena tightly. "You know...I can't help think that I'm forgetting something." Ash said. "Come on,what are you forgetting?" Serena said.

* * *

"What is wrong with this place?!" Jessie complained. "Just how do we get out of here?" Said James.

"If you need help,we can certainly give you some."

"And help is what we can give alright."

"Heros of Justice,that's right."

"OH NOO!" Team Rocket said.

* * *

"You're probably right." Ash said. As the both of them then head back to bed,Ash then decided to take another chance.

"Hey Serena?" He asked. "Yea Ash?" Serena turned around to find Ash walking up to her,and then he did something completely unexpected.

Ash then leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you...for everything." He said the turn back to his bed. Serena,meanwhile,didn't move,much less make a sound. She just stood there and then found her hand on the spot where Ash kissed her. She immediately blushed and the last thought she had before going to bed: she was now certain Ash may have feelings for her too. With that,she finally laid down and went to sleep with a grin on her face. _"Best. Night_ _.Ever!"_ She scream to herself.

* * *

 **Tada. Done!...it took awhile but this part I enjoyed writing. So,hope you guys enjoyed this chapter,especially that ending though right? I told you guys Big things will happen. Didn't I tell you?**

 **So,guys,I now start a new chapter in my life and that's college,wish me luck? I'll try to work on this book when I can,thanks everyone. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	33. Forest Team Bonding

Pokémon Journey: Adventures in Kalos

 **Hey guys,Paradox here and here is Chapter 33. So,major things happened in the last chapter that you guys probably understand. Now we'll at the point where "Nothing is what it seems" so these next few chapters will play close to that statement. Now,on with the show!"**

* * *

 _"Coming together is a beginning,staying together is progress,and working together is success."-Henry Ford_

* * *

Chapter 33: Forest Team Bonding

After leaving the Pokémon Center,the group then resumed their travels down Route 11,on their way to Shalour City. While traveling along the road,Ash and Serena were having a conversation when Serena asked how her doppelgänger for Earth 2 was like. Ash told her that he would tell her his honest opinion.

"Hahaha! Really?" Serena was laughing when Ash was telling her about Mirror Serena. "Yes,she was quite a handful." Ash said,Ash told her his honest opinion:even though Mirror Serena was a pain in the ass in he beginning. She means well to care about her friends. "I'll probably have a hard time as much as the next person." Serena said,still chuckling. "I'm just glad she repented what she did,and change to help her friends." Ash said. "

And you?" Serena asked. "What about me?" Ash asked. "Not 'you' you,your doppelgänger." Serena asked. "...I have faith in him,and I think after that day taught him a thing or two about perseverance." Ash said. "That's good,so can I ask you something else?" Serena asked. "Sure,ask away." Ash said. "...about last night." Serena said. Ash then immediately grew red and felt his body temperature rise. Last night when they talked things over,made up,and especially,he remembered he took a risk and kissed his crush on the cheek. "Oh...um...I'm sorry if I push it last night." Ash said,feeling that the kiss was probably overkill. "No,no its ok,I...liked it" Serena said,with a red blush on her face,feeling nervous. "Oh...um...I'm glad you did." Ash said feeling the same way. "Hey are you guys coming?!" Both broke their contract,and saw that Bonnie was calling them. Both smiled at each other and caught up to the siblings.

After maintaining a good pace,the gang then settle on the side of the road,until Bonnie heard what sounded like rushing water. She ran to the source,which caused everyone to follow suit. When they caught up,they saw a beautiful waterfall. There,they decided to step up the table to have lunch.

While lunch was being prepped,Ash decided to get some more training done. Ash stood at the base of the waterfall,and had Froakie's Pokéball in his hand. "Alright Froakie,come on out!" Ash threw the Pokéball in the air and out came the Bubble Frog. "Alright Froakie,this is the perfect place for you to do some training." Ash said. Froakie then looked around to see sparking water fall from above and into the pond. His trainer was right,this was the perfect place to train.

For five minutes,Ash had Froakie perform Pound,Water Pulse on then the waterfall. Alright,that's good work Froakie." Ash complimented. All the sudden,a log that flowed from the river above the waterfall came crashing down,and was falling straight for Pikachu. "Pikachu look out!" Ash shouted. Pikachu looked up and saw a huge log falling down to him,but by the time he could react,the log was already three feet away from crushing him.

Two and a half feet.

One and half feet.

All the sudden Froakie was running at full speed and then jumped high. He then charged enough energy into his hands,which then formed into the shape of a white blade,which was unknown to Froakie,who was caught in the moment to save his friend. With one mighty swipe,the log split in half and both pieces then land into the pond below.

The group was mesmerized by what Froakie did,even Froakie himself was mesmerized what just happened. "What was that?" Bonnie asked. "I think that was Cut." Clemont concluded. "Wow Froakie you just learn Cut." Ash said with pride. Froakie,meanwhile just looked at his hand,and he too came to the conclusion what he did:he learned a new moment in the spur of the moment.

"You know Ash,Froakie is starting to get stronger and stronger." Clemont said. Ash thought about it. Ever since that day on top of Prism Tower with he,Pikachu,and Froakie went to save Garchomp,Froakie has proven to be improving on his battling skills. Even during the days when all Ash did was train while distancing himself from the others,Froakie put in hard work to his training and commitment. The battle they had against Mirror Serena and her Fennekin proved that when Ash stayed true to his word that the battle was nothing more then...five seconds.

"You're right Clemont." Ash said. "I think we should put that to the test." Clemont proposed. "You want to have a battle?" Ash guess at what Clemont was suggesting. "Well,yea but to take it an extra mile,let's have a Double Battle." Clemont said. "Alright,lets do it." Ash said.

Both friends then stood across from one another in an open area by the waterfall. "Alright,partners are gonna be Chespin and Bunnelby." Both Pokémon then stepped forward,Chespin in particular was very excited to get this battle underway. "Alright,Froakie and...I know,Hawlucha you're up." Both Pokémon stood in front of their trainer,ready to battle.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Clemont: Two on Two_

But before they could get the battle started,Hawlucha wanted to give Froakie a fist pound. Aside from battling alongside his doppelgänger in Earth 2,Hawlucha rarely had a partner or participated in a Double Battle,even when he was the Forest Champion before Ash even caught him.

Froakie accepted the gesture and both got ready. "Alright Chespin,Vine Whip on Froakie. Bunnelby use Double Slap on Hawlucha." Chespin then attack using long vines from its body,while Bunnelby used its long ears to strike Hawlucha. "Froakie attack with Water Pulse,Hawlucha,charge in with Karate Chop.

Both Pokémon then charged in with Froakie shooting a Water Pulse at the Vine Whip,canceling it. While Hawlucha and Bunnelby took their part of the battle like a boxing match. Out of pride,Hawlucha took Bunnelby's Double Slap and didn't even let it faze him,while performing Karate Chop against Bunnelby's Double Slap. Froakie oversaw this and thought what Hawlucha was doing was very unorthodox,normally the Pokémon avoids attacks,not take them.

"Quick,Bunnelby use Mud Shot on Hawlucha." Bunnelby then charged up several shots of mud to fire at Hawlucha. "Froakie use Water Pulse." Froakie then charge up a ball of water and fired it,hitting Bunnelby mid air. Unfortunately this only anger Hawlucha,and confronted him,stating that he wish to battle on his own without support. Froakie while slightly agitated,felt very confused,after all,he did just cover his partner's back. "Hey guys it ok,let's just get back to the battle." Ash said trying to calm his Pokémon down.

"Let take advantage of the situation,Chespin Pin Missile." Chespin then fired multiple green pine missiles at the two Pokémon. "Dodge it!" Both Pokémon dodged the attack. Froakie in particular managed to dodge and land right in front of Bunnelby. With the incoming missiles still tailing him,Froakie dodged at the last minute and the Pin Missile hit Bunnelby instead,making him faint.

Hawlucha was irritated that Froakie interfered. It stood against him to stay out of the way. Froakie was annoyed and told him that he finish part of the battle. This only anger the Wrestling Pokémon,which lead him to attacking his partner with a Karate Chop,sending him back.

"Hey! Guys stop it!" Ash shouted at them. But both Pokémon didn't heed,and Froakie,taken back by what Hawlucha did,return the favor with a powerful blow to Hawlucha's chest with Cut,pushing him back. Hawlucha,surprised but was also had a fiery look in his eye. This little frog was really asking for it. He then retaliated with a High Jump Kick,but Froakie avoided it by using Double Team,making Hawlucha missed. Both Pokémon then charged at each other again with move at the ready,but someone stood in front of them.

"Stop!" Ash said in between of them. Both Pokémon quickly reacted and moved slightly to their left to avoid hitting their trainer.

* * *

"Now what is up with the both of you! You're supposed to be on the same team!" Ash scowled his Pokémon. Both didn't say anything,only to have angry glares at one another. "Ash I think they angry at each other,because they got in each other way during the battle." Serena said. "Ok,now the only thing is..how are we got to fix this?" Ash said. "Ok,can you two make up?" Ash said. They're only response started when Hawlucha smack Froakie on his head,which only lead to Froakie hitting him on his back. Then the punches and scratches just came altogether.

 _"Guess that's a no."_ Ash said to himself while running over to separate the two. "I told you two to quit it!" Ash said while pull the two away from each other. "Alright,its clear that you two can't. So I'm gonna do something for the both of you." Ash said then began to walk away. "But Ash,what are you gonna do?" Serena asked. "Trust me,I know just the thing." Ash said. Meanwhile,the two Pokémon were moved,and perhaps abit startled. Their trainer was gonna come up with something just for the two of them. Worst case could be a cruel and unusual punishment for their fight.

After thirty minutes have passed,Ash came back with a idea in mind. "I know just thing to get these guys work together." Ash said. "What is it?" Serena asked. "A move,just for these two." Ash said. He then explained how it will work. With Hawlucha taking off in the air,Froakie will hop on his while they'll approach their target. Froakie will then jump towards the target and attack with Cut,while Hawlucha with finish it off with Flying Press.

"I call it the Super Flying Cut." Ash said. "Not a bad name." Bonnie said. "With this move,it should help overwhelming a single target." Said Clemont. Ash then walked over to his Pokémon and explain the plan to them. Both seem to be liking the idea,while feeling revived that this wasn't any sort of punishment. They then went to the open spot where they battled Clemont earlier to practice.

"Alright ready guys." Both Pokémon nodded and Hawlucha kick things off by taking off,while Froakie follow suit on the ground. "Alright,go Froakie." Froakie then jumped on,unfortunately on the wrong part and landed right on Hawlucha's head. With another Pokémon blocking his view,Hawlucha lost control of his attitude and went straight for the ground,hitting land hard. After hitting ground,both Pokémon scowled each other,each putting the blame on the other. "Hey come on! It was just an accident!" Ash said. This caused both Pokémon to stop bickering and look forward. "Look,let's try again,we'll get it right." Ash said.

Both Pokémon got ready. "Alright go!" Both Pokémon went again in the same positions. Froakie managed to jump on but didn't gain a balance and fell off to back to land. "Froakie,are you alright!" Ash rushed to his partner. Froakie nodded and wanted to continue. "Alright,if you want to." Ash said then resume back to their training. "Alright guys,third time's the charm. Ready?" Ash said,unknown to him,of the thing that was wrapping around his wrist.

"Ready,G-" Ash was stopping when he felt something tugging him with great force. Whatever was pulling him cause Ash to stumble and then get dragged off into the woods. "AAHHHH,WHATS HAPPENING!" Ash yelled out loud. The others managed to hear him in distress and started running after him.

"Ash!" Serena yelled as her along with the others chasing after him. All the sudden the ground began to rumble and then the tree roots around them began to spout in front of them,creating a barrier and halting their process,Hawlucha and Froakie,on the other hand,managed to get through before the path was completely sealed. Ash was still getting dragged off by the vine until then he halted and the vine around his waist unraveled. "Alright,who's there. Whoever you are,this isn't funny!" Ash yelled out. Ash then felt a rumbling sound coming from behind him. He then turned around and was completely spooked. He almost didn't notice it due to his surroundings,but what he saw was basically a giant walking tree. "Are you a Pokémon?" Ash said while taking out his Pokédex.

 _Trevenant,The Elder Tree Pokémon,using its roots as a nervous system,it can control trees in the forest. It'll trap people who harm the forest,never to return."_

"Wait what was that last part?!" Ash said,feeling uneasy. He then looked at the Pokémon standing right in front of him,now feeling uneasy to very uncomfortable. "Look you gotta believe me. I would never do anything to harm the forest." Ash said. But Trevenant wasn't interested in listening,instead he launched five bright yellow energy balls at Ash. The energy then circled around him for a moment. "Hey wait a minute. Is that-?" Ash was cut off when then energy balls then hit his body. "Hi..dden...Pow...er" Ash felt very faint and then collapsed on the ground. Seeing the boy was finally unconscious,Trevenent then picked him up carried him away,with more tree roots blocking the path behind them. Leaving only Ash's hat on ground when he collapsed.

"Come on guys,we have to cut through." Serena said. "We'll deep in the woods Serena,it'll be easy for us to get lost." Clemont said. "Pikachu,can't you pick up Ash's scent or something?" Bonnie asked the Mouse Pokémon. Pikachu then immediately got to work and started sniffing around. "This is very bad!" Clemont said. "Why's that Clemont." Serena asked. "I heard rumors about this forest. It's said that people who harm the forest get taken to be eaten." Clemont said. Right away Serena was filled with dread,Ash was taken and he might be lunch for some creature. "But...that means,Ash might be eaten!" Serena said in a squeaky voice. "Like I said,they'll just rumors" Clement tried to ease her mind.

"Pikachu" the Mouse Pokémon shouted. "Pikachu,he caught the trail!" Bonnie said. The three then followed Pikachu over the barrier and back onto the path.

Ahead of the group,Froakie and Hawlucha continued down the path that Ash was dragged off. Then all the sudden two vines lying on the ground,came alive and then wrapped around their legs,finally hoisting them up high. Both struggled to break free,while trying to move in the opposite direction,the vines tugged back,causing their heads to hit on another. Both immediately started to blame each other for that. Not along after that,the vine was starting to rip apart until it suddenly snap,causing the duo to fall back on solid ground.

Both were dazed and took a moment to bear heir surroundings. Then Froakie saw what was very familiar to the both of them. They ran up to see what was Ash's hat,and both knew what dragged their off has pass by here. With that they knew they were close and started running forward with Hawlucha wearing his trainer's hat for safekeeping.

While still walking through the forest,a very dazed Ash finally regained consciousness. "Huh..where..are you...taking me?" Ash said in a very drowsy tone. Trevenent didn't bother to look at him and just continued walking. All the sudden,a Water Pulse exploded in front of them. Trevenent then looked behind them to see two trespassers standing there.

Fully awake now Ash saw who it was. "Froakie,Hawlucha! You guys made it." Ash said. Both Pokémon ready to do all that training they been doing. They started to charge with Hawlucha in the air and Froakie on the ground. Froakie then jumps up and land perfect on Hawlucha's back. Closing in, Froakie then jumped to perform Cut,which didn't hold well,since the attack went right through it and Froakie just splat into it. Hawlucha then notice something went wrong,and tried to stop himself,but it was too late and he wound up hitting the splattered Froakie instead.

"What..how come it didn't-" Ash said then realized the obvious thing. "You're part Ghost type. That's why!" Ash said. Now knowing the fact that it's part Ghost type,both Pokémon knew just the plan. They decided to recreate the the technique with Froakie flying on Hawlucha's back. Hawlucha then performed a Flying Press after Froakie jumped up high. Hawlucha's then simply passed through Trevenent,but he knew that. He wanted Trevenent's attention on him and not on the falling Frog preparing a Water Pulse. By Trevenent realized the trick,it was too late as Froakie what already fired the Water Pulse right to its face.

Trevenent stumbled,causing him to lose his grip on the raven haired trainer. Ash then made a break for it as soon as he was laid down. "Thanks guys,you're the best." Ash said to his Pokémon. Hawlucha then took off Ash's hat and put it right where it belongs. "Thanks Hawlucha." Ash said then turned back to Trevenent. "Alright,what do you want with me?!" Ash demanded. At first Trevenent just stood there,wondering what to do. Ash and the others had that same expression. Finally taking a chance,Trevenent began to walk down then path from earlier,and wanted the three to follow him.

Feeling skeptical about this,Ash and the others decided to follow Trevenent. Trevenent then lead them to one part of the wood,that lead them on to the road. From there,they approached this one big tree. "Alright,what's is it?" Ash asked. At that moment,they heard a cry for help coming above them. Ash then saw what was two Pokémon trapped in a net that he seen before in the past. "Hey,its a Bonsly and a Sudowoodo." Ash said. He then looked back at Trevenent and now understood why he did what he did. He wanted him to save his friends. "You wanted me save them...it's ok I understand." Ash said,knowing Trevenent was apologizing for dragging him off.

"Ash!" Ash and the others then heard and realized it was Serena,and the others. "Serena,Clemont,Bonnie!" Ash was glad to see the others. Pikachu hopped on his trainer's shoulder feeling happy to see his trainer. "Yea,I'm happy to see you too buddy." Ash told Pikachu while petting him between his ears. "Ash what happened." Clemont asked. "Maybe later Clemont,right now we need to save those two Pokémon in the net above." Ash pointed to the net hanging on a tree branch.

"Those poor Pokémon." Bonnie said. "Yea,and Trevenent here,only dragged me to take me here to save them." Ash said. "Alright,so what do we do." Serena said. "I got this." Ash said then started to climb up the tree. Nearly the top,Ash reached out to grab the net and when he did,completely left him shocked.

"AHHGHHH!" Ash yelled out in pain,causing him to fall down. "Ash are you alright!" Serena helped Ash off the ground. "Uhh..Electro Net...brilliant." Ash said while getting up. "Now what?" Bonnie asked. "Plan B,Pikachu use Iron Tail." Pikachu then jumped up and used Iron Tail on the net. Using a steel type move and Pikachu being an electric type,Pikachu felt nothing more then a tickle,and the force broke the net,setting the Pokémon free.

Trevenent was thankful for its friends being saved. "It was no problem at all Trevenent." Ash said. "Now,there's the mystery of who rigged the net." Ash said. Then somehow like a sixth sense. Ash reacted quickly to have a mechanical hand grabbed his arm and then had enough force to pull him off to the source.

"Ash!" Everyone yelled out. Ash felt like paper as he felt this happen to him a second time,today. "Alright we got you Pika-...Twerp!" Said James,who was manning the claw. "Oh why didn't I just guess...it was you three." Ash said with the arm attached to him,now knowing who rigged the net. "You're not Pikachu!" Jessie said. "Oh no,I'm just his trainer,somewhat kidnap by the world's worst thieves." Ash said out loud. "Look at you,twerp finally grown a spine." Said Meowth.

"I've grown up." Ash said. "That,we seen. Now give us your Pokémon." Jessie said. "I don't think so." Ash said then feeling the strain of the claw on his arm,until he felt something inside of him and then he tugged so hard that the claw simply broke and he was free. Team Rocket were surprised even daze when they thought they saw was the twerps eyes turn blue. "Oh by the way,you mean the Pokémon down with my friends,while I was distracting you guys." Ash said. "What?!" Team Rocket said.

"Pikachu,Thunderbolt." Serena commanded. Pikachu then launched the bolt of lightning at the trio. Ash managed to narrowly dodge by jumping off the chiff he and Team Rocket were on. Team Rocket was too afraid to move and the Thunderbolt hit its mark.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket said as they flew off again. "Ash!" Serena said as Ash continued to free fall. Ash tried to find some grip on the chiff wall,but to no avail. He brace for impact,but it never came. Instead he looked up to see Trevenent and he landed on his palm. "Wow thanks Trevenent." Ash thanked. Trevenent was all thankful. It was the lease he could do for saving its friends.

"Ash,are you alright." Serena asked when she and the others ran over. "Guys I'm alright." Ash said while still recovering from his little free fall. Serena noticed carefully in his eyes that in one moment he blinked blue eyes which Serena thought was abnormal since Ash has brown eyes. He then blinked again and she saw his eyes went back to normal. "Ash how did you snapped that mechanical arm off you,like it was nothing." Clemont asked. Ash was about to asked when Serena intruded. "Ash your eyes,they were blue one moment." She stated. And just like that Ash knew what they were talking about.

"That was my Aura." Ash said. "You were using it,that's so cool!" Bonnie said. "Maybe,but..I wasn't even aware that I was using it." Ash said. "What does this mean though." Serena asked. "It means more questions I'll have to ask Drake when we get to Shalour City." Ash said then turn to Trevenent. "Thanks for saving me again Trevenent." Ash said. Trevenent was thankful. "Well we should probably get going." Ash said. Trevenent and its friends wave goodbye as the group does the same as they get back on the road.

Night came rather quickly and by the time the sun set,the group finally reached the next Pokémon Center. While waiting for their Pokémon being check,Nurse Joy walks up to the group. "Excuse me,but Ash Ketchum. You have a phone call waiting for you at the holophones." She said. "Ok,thank you." Ash said then stood up to go. "Do you need company?" Serena asked. "No it okay,I'm pretty sure it'll take a moment." Ash said,trying to ease her mind. Serena smiled,trusting Ash on his decision.

Ash then went to holophones. He sat down and took the call and on the other side,surprised him.

"Hey Drake." And said. "Ash,how are you guys." Drake asked. "We're pretty good. We're making good process on Route 11." Ash said. "Any trouble?" Drake had to asked. Ash thought about this. Aside from Team Rocket,he and group been through plenty of situations that he's could talk about for so long that he'll be finish when the sun rise the next day. Instead Ash took the high road. "Aside from Team Rocket,we faced a lot of things,but I'll tell you all about it when we get to Shalour City. Speaking of which how is it over there?" Ash asked.

"Its great,I got a lot of training done and even battled Gurkinn and his Mega Lucario with Lucario one time." Drake said. "Now that I have to know how that went." Said Ash. "It ended in a tied. Mainly because my Lucario and his were too tired to continue." Drake said. "Have to battled Korrina yet?" Ash asked. "No,but she's been getting all these challengers. Like today she battled someone has a Absol who could Mega Evolve." Drake said. "How that turned out." Ash asked. "She won by an inch." Drake said. "I hope you have been training hard as well,because...well,she's not letting up." Drake said. "I'll keep that in mind." Ash said.

"So why have you called?" Ash asked. "What,I can't call to see how my brother is?" Drake said with a clueless look in his face. Ash just stared at him with a straight face until he spilled the beans. "Ok,ok...Professor Sycamore contacted the gym this morning. He said if you four are interested his Summer Camp is opening tomorrow morning and he has some spots open still. Now the good news is if you guys are still on Route 11,that's great,I've already sent the location through the holophone,did you get it?" Drake said. Ash then saw a small piece of paper coming through a small slot. On it was the location of the Summer Camp. "I got it." Ash said.

"Good,I'll log off so you guys can get an early morning." Drake said. "Alright take care." Ash said. "You too." Drake said then hung up. Ash turn off the phone and headed back to the group. "Hey guys,I'm back." Ash said. "Who was at the phone?" Serena asked. "It was Drake,and called me with a proposition." Ash said. "And what is it?" Bonnie asked. "How do you guys feel about going to Professor Sycamore Pokémon Summer Camp?" Ash asked.

* * *

 **Done,well hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. More original I'll admit but it had its moments. Like,Comment,tell me what you guys think might happen. Thanks for reading. Sorry if this took long but college life is time consuming. Again,thanks. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	34. New Discoveries

Pokémon Journey:Adventures

 **Hey guys Paradox here,welcome to chapter 34. Finally we are here,at the Summer Camp Arc as what people may call it. So these next few chapters will add different outcomes (somewhat...depending on your point of view) with a couple of tricks. Even after this Arc is finish,a couple more chapters,and we will be done with the original XY and move on to the Kalos Quest. And when we get there,believe me...a lot of shit is gonna go down that will leave you all,breathless,wondering,or even just plain angry.**

 **On to another thing and I want your guys' opinion. Remember how I said when I might do the parts of the movies and even the Mega Evolution specials. To try to separate and to be more organized I guess,I'll maybe make other book,one with the movies and another with the ME specials. I don't know still,tell me what you guys think,should I do it? At all even? If I do it,sure I'll stray from the main story for awhile,but I'll leave this up to you guys.**

 **Now on the now.**

* * *

 _"The voyage of discovery is not in seeking new landscapes but in having new eyes."-Marcel Proust_

* * *

Chapter 34:New Discoveries

"Come on! It's just over the hill." Ash said as he lead the group over a hilltop. After leaving the Pokémon Center early to get to where they needed to be on time. Finally on top of the hill,the group caught a glimpse of the where they'll be staying. The Poke Summer Camp:composed of a main building under a red roof,along with several other buildings surrounding the compound,including several cabins,almost making it look like a small village. On top of that,the camp was right next to a white sandy beach and sparking blue water.

The gang then rushed down the hill and to the main building,where someone very familiar was waiting for them on the outdoor patio. "Ash,Everyone hello!" Said Professor Sycamore,who was waving a flag to get their attention. When Ash and the others arrived they notice that the Professor and his assistants were in complete outdoor wear.

The professor had on kakis pants,a turquoise jacket,orange shirt,a blue fishing hat,and and brown tennis shoes. His assistant Sophie,wore a white sun hat with a light blue ribbon around it,blue shirt,tan pants,long baby light blue overcoat,and white shoes. His other assistant Cosette worn a yellow jacket,a white t-shirt with a orange stripe on the chest,a blue short skirt,beneath that was black tights,finally complete with tennis shoes.

"Hi professor." Ash said. "You all made it just in time. Are you all enjoying your journey so far?" The Professor asked. "We are and professor? You are not gonna believe what we saw?" Ash said,knowing this will excite the professor. "Really?! Now I'm interested to hear what you have to say." The Professor said. Ash then told the professor about how he and group met Korrina and her Lucario. Then after getting the Lucarionite,Korrina used it to get Lucario to Mega Evolve. After a few days,Ash told him that Korrina and Lucario finally managed to get a grip on Mega Evolution,all while mentioning how powerful Mega Lucario is.

"Wow that's is amazing. You all met Mega Lucario." The professor said. "So that must mean that soon;you'll be changing Korrina and her Lucario soon Ash." He continued. "Yep,and I'm ready to win it." Ash said with confidence in his voice. "That's the spirit Ash,well we better get everything set up for the opening ceremony. In the meanwhile,Sophie can show you all to your cabin." The professor said with Sophie walking up to the group. "If you all follow me." Sophie then lead the away from the main building and into the village.

After a five minute walk,Sophie finally showed the group to their cabin with a sign in the front,showing a Froakie's head on it. "Here you are. You guys will be Team Froakie." Sophie said. "Team Froakie huh,thanks." Ash said. "When you all are ready,please make your way back to the main building,the opening ceremony should be starting soon." Sophie said.

The gang then walks inside to see and feel that cozy charm a cabin has to offer. Inside was a small living space with a two small couches,another door that lead to the restroom,and another room that had two bunk beds for each of them to sleep on. "Ok,I call this bed." Bonnie claimed the top left bunk.

Serena,meanwhile opened the bedroom window to see a beautiful sight;the sparking water,the glittering sand. It was a marvelous sight to see and they're gonna enjoy this for the next few days. "Beautiful isn't it." Serena looks behind her to see Ash,who was also enjoying the view. "It is." She said. "Reminds you of something? All this?" Ash asked,hoping she knows what he's talking about. "You mean our time at Summer Camp as kids?" Serena guessed,knowing she's correct. "And beyond. Even the time when you stayed over at my house after." Ash said. Both thought about those moments.

After rescuing Serena,Ash and her spent almost every moment together at that camp,doing activities,going on walks,eating lunch together. It was a happy time in their lives. Then after camp,when Serena stay over at Ash's house for a month,when her mother was still competing in Ryhorn Races in Kanto,it had become a second home to her,with Ash and mother caring for her. Serena couldn't think of a happier time she had,since then until the day Ash came to Kalos.

"Those were the best times I ever had in my life." Serena said,even though she never wanted to go to that camp,she was glad it worked out in the end. "Me too,let's make our time here as much fun as when we were kids." Ash said. "With you,I'm already having a great time." Serena said,while blushing. This caused Ash to blush deeper then her,while unexpected,he felt his heart flutter and beating like a drum. "Oh..um...me too." Ash said what popped into his mind while scratching his head in nervousness. Serena picked that up and only smiled at him. She knew Ash meant to say,he just couldn't find the words.

"Hey guys,are you two coming out or what?" Both broke their connection from one another and then looked to the window to see Clemont and Bonnie outside,waiting for them. They left the cabin and caught up with the blond siblings. They then walked back to main building to see that preparations are still being set up. "Guess we still need to wait awhile longer." Clemont said. All the sudden they heard a commotion going on the beach. They rush to the deck on the edge that lead to the stair down to sands.

When they got there,they saw a battle going on between two trainers. Both male,one trainer one with brown hair,a purple shirt,blue jeans,and turquoise/white running shoes. Along with them was a Conkeldurr,ready to battle. The other trainer,who was much larger then the other,black hair,a black shirt with an image of a Vanillite on it,light orange cargo shorts,a bag on his back with the strap going over his left shoulder,and finally black tennis shoes with yellow soles. Alongside him was a Squirtle,doing a battle pose.

"Wow,a Conkeldurr and a Squirtle batting." Ash said. Curious about the Tiny Turtle Pokémon,Serena decided to scan it with her Pokédex.

 _"Squirtle,The Tiny Turtle Pokémon,it shelters itself in its shell then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity."_

"Conkeldurr,superpower." The trainer said. Right away,Conkeldurr glowed in a blue outline,and rush to attack Squirtle with its concrete pillars. "Let's work it up Squirtle." Said the other trainer. Right away,Squirtle began to move and jump around in a rhythm. Conkeldurr continued to swing around,hoping to knock this...runt into next week,but Squirtle's dance moves managed to avoid each swing Conkeldurr offered. "Wow that Squirtle can move." Ash said. "He seems to be enjoying himself." Serena said. "Not just him,but his trainer as well." Bonnie said,pointing to Squirtle's trainer dancing as well.

"Hey stop moving so much." The other trainer said,noticing Conkeldurr wasn't landing any hits. "Sorry,once we start moving and grooving,there's no stopping us." The trainer said while doing an Irish dance,while Squirtle was mimicking his trainer. Conkeldurr was still trying hit Squirtle with Superpower,but Squirtle avoid it with a jump,and backflip back to his trainer,who saw an opening. "Gotcha use Skull Bash." Instantly Squirtle bucked up,and charged in at full speed like a bullet,and manage to strike Conkeldurr right in the chest,sending him back a few feet,fainted.

The trainer sighed in defeat and had Conkeldurr's Pokéball in his hand. "You did your best Conkeldurr. Take a good rest." He returned him back to his Pokéball,then looked at the other trainer. "That's some evasive maneuver I ever seen. You guys totally had us off guard." He said. "Thanks,we always have these new dance moves into our routine." The other trainer said. As everyone then dispersed after a good battle,Ash and the others walked up to the trainer with his Squirtle on his shoulder.

"Wow,you and your Squirtle are amazing." Ash said. "Thanks,if you're interested,you want to have a battle?" He asked.

"I would enjoy that. I'm Ash Ketchum from Kanto." Ash introduced himself. "Wow,that's some haul,all the way from Kanto,so what brings you halfway around the world?" He asked. "I'm here to challenge the gyms here so I could compete in the Kalos League." Ash said. "Challenging yourself,I respect that." The trainer said. The others then introduced themselves to the trainer. When his view turn to Serena,he reacted surprisingly. "Hey I know you." He told Serena. Serena and the others were immediately puzzled. Especially Serena since she thought to herself that she never met this person until now.

"You do?" Serena asked. "Wait here,I'll be back!" He said then ran to another group of people conversing nearby. They then see the trainer then coming back dragging someone else with him. The group got a clear view of the person. A girl around their age,slightly below average height,a darker skin tone then the trainer beside her,green eyes,long dark brown hair that were kept in pigtails. As for appearance,she worn a dark pink shirt decorated in three large black bows running down the front,a pair of blue denim shorts,a matching pink wristband with a black bobble on it,along with a white messenger bag,she also had pink ballet-like shoes with short heels for footwear.

"What is it Tierno?! I was just-" she was interrupted when he pointed her to Serena. "See,she looks just like her Shauna." He said. She took a moment and instantly recognized her. "You're right,it is her." She said while approaching Serena. "Um,what do you guys mean?" Serena asked. "I know you,you're Serena." She said. "Yes but...how do you guys know my name?" Serena asked. "Because we saw your Pokévision video." The girl said. Serena then thought back to that day. The day she made her Pokévison debut,she had no idea that people would recognize her from that. "You guys saw my video?" Serena asked. "Of course,its got a lot of style,and plus your Fennekin is so cute." The girl said. "Oh um...thank you...uh?" Serena struggled to say and then stop when she didn't know her name.

"Oh sorry,I'm Shauna,and I believe you all met this guy." Shauna pointed to the trainer next to her. "Which reminds me,I'm Tierno." He introduced himself. The gang then introduced themselves as well,excluding Serena since the two already know her. Shauna then took a closer look at Ash,which made him uncomfortable and Serena heat up in jealousy. "Um...can I help you?" Ash said nervously. "Ha,I knew I recognized you from somewhere." Shauna said. "What do you mean Shauna?" Tierno asked. Ash really didn't know where she met him,but somehow a hunch laid on the back of his mind.

"Come on Tierno,don't you recognized him?" Shauna said. Tierno just stayed silent. He really didn't have a clue what she's talking about. "Its you. The trainer who saved that Garchomp at Prism Tower a few weeks ago." Shauna said. Right away,Ash shrunk in nervousness,that hunch on the back of his mind finally came into reality. "Oh,ok." Tierno then looked at Ash closer and realized Shauna was right. "Oh my Arceus,it is you! You're one of trainers who was on top of Prism Tower." Tierno said. Ash right then stayed silent. He'd really hoped people would've moved on from that...and that these two people could lower their voice. The last thing he wanted was the whole camp to know who he was and what he did that night.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case as Tierno and Shauna bombarded him with a ton load of questions. What was he think? Was he scare the whole time? Who was the other trainer? It was just too much too fast. "Guys really,I feel uncomfortable." Ash backed away. The two then realized what they were doing. "Oh um,we're sorry Ash." Shauna apologized for the both of them. "Look if it make you guys feel satisfied. I only did what thought was right that night,end of story." Ash said. "Thanks Ash,it's just...you and that other trainer...saved Lumiose City that night. You guys are heros." Shauna said. "Thanks you both,but I just pefer to be treated normal." Ash said. Both nodded and respected Ash's request and dropped the subject.

"So Serena,have you seen your video yet." Shauna asked. "No I haven't even thought of it until now." Serena said. "Well come on,I'll show you." Shauna said while dragging Serena into the Pokémon Center in the main building. Inside they went to one of the computers. There Shauna logged into the Pokévison website,where all the videos trainers have made were stored. Shauna then looked up Serena's video and the group was surprised by the amount of views.

"Wow,just over 44,000!" Shauna said. "You're famous Serena." Bonnie told her. Serena just looked sheepishly at the both of them. She didn't believe that this many people liked her video so much to be call famous. "Wow,you're so cute." Tierno said with hearts in his eyes. "Don't mind him. He's sometimes acts like this." Shauna said,trying to put Serena at ease. Ash,however felt his face heat up in slight anger. _"This must be how jealousy feels._ " Ash thought.

Clemont then had an epiphany and shouted in worry. "Clemont what is it?" Ash asked. "That means...my video was also watched well!" Clemont said with a worried tone. Shauna then looked up Clemont's to see his video. There they saw the view count. "Wow,25,000 that's no bad." Shauna said. "Not bad?! People now saw me blow up in front of the camera." Clemont said,feeling agitated. "That's the whole point. Now you're famous big bro." Bonnie said. Clemont just shunned in embarrassment. He never felt this humiliation in his life.

"Hey Serena can I meet your Fennekin." Shauna asked. "Of course,Fennekin come on out." Serena then took out Fennekin's Pokéball and released her. Out came the Fox,who was look around her surroundings. "Wow,she's even more cute in person." Shauna said while taking a closer look,making the Fox Pokémon uncomfortable. "Thanks Shauna,so what about you. Have you made any videos?" Serena asked. "Oh right." Shauna then got up,and went to the computer. She looked up her video and clicked on the most viewed one. On it show herself and her Pokémon,which was Bulbasaur.

When the video ended,everyone was impressed,especially Serena. "Wow Shauna,your Bulbasaur is very cute." Serena said. "Thanks,would you like to meet it?" Shauna then took out Bulbasaur's Pokéball and released it. Out came the Seed Pokémon,and Pikachu and Fennekin went to interact with it,but Bulbasaur turns them down,leaving them shocked. All the sudden Chespin came out of its Pokémon to join the others. Ash figured since everyone's out he decided to release Froakie as well. Serena thought this would would be a perfect time to let them try out a new Poképuff recipe she tried out,and took out a basket out of her bag and handed out one to each Pokémon.

When she got to Bulbasaur however,it didn't want to take it. "What's wrong,it'll like it." Serena told it. Shauna then walked up to her. "Thing is,Bulbasaur would only eat thing if I give it to it." Shauna said. Serena then understood and gave the Poképuff to Shauna,who then feed it to Bulbasaur. While chewing it the gang could've swore they saw Bulbasaur smiled for a moment. "Yea,fortunately that's as much emotion as you can see but that's her way of saying she likes it." Shauna said.

All the sudden,something came out of the air and land right in front of their Pokémon. The gang the key features:Orange,cute,and a flame lit on the end of its tail. It was a Charmander.

"Who's Pokémon is that." Ash asked. "Its about time." Tierno said. Charmander meanwhile continued to fool around with the others. Eventually he snap his jaws too close to Pikachu and Fennekin,causing them to back up. But the snap also released embers,which them landed on Chespin. Chespin cried in pain,until Squirtle used Water Gun to put him out,bringing relief to the Spiny Nut Pokémon.

"Hey everyone." The gang then sees a trainer running up the stairs. When he got up,the gang sees a boy of their age,orange hair with a rounded haircut,grey eyes,a white collared shirt underneath a light green one which had a Pokéball logo on the left side of the chest,grey pants,green shoes,and a green/black camera around his neck.

"Trevs,you made it." Tierno said. "Yea,Charmander was just as anxious to finally get here." He said. He then looks at his Pokémon and notice that he was pulling tricks again. "Did something happened?" The trainer asked. "Oh just Charmander being Charmander." Shauna said. "Oh,I'm sorry about Charmander. You see that Charmander is energetic." He said. He always knows that Charmander gets over his head,and is always trying to pick fights. "It's ok,no harm done." Ash said. The trainer then introduced himself as Trevor and the main group introduced themselves and their Pokémon.

"So you guys are are a team?" Ash asked. "Yup,with Trevor here,we're part of Team Squirtle." Tierno said. "And you guys?" Shauna asked. "All of us are part of Team Froakie." Ash said. "So you guys are traveling together." Trevor said. "Yup,all of us are on a journey together." Bonnie replied. "Are you all traveling together as well?" Serena asked. "Nope,when we got our Pokémon from Professor Sycamore,we all went our separate ways,but every once in awhile we would reunite to tell what we accomplished so far." Shauna said. "So you guys are traveling with goals?" Ash asked.

"Yep,I'm traveling to make the best dance crew in Kalos." Tierno said. "I'm traveling to document every Pokémon there is?" Trevor said. "I'm traveling to become the best Performer." Shauna said. Then the intercom turn on. "The opening ceremony will begin momentarily. Please make your way to the front of the main building." Everyone then rushed to the front,except Serena,who was now in deep thoughts. She thought while traveling is fine,all the more better since she reunited with Ash,but now feels almost pointless without a goal in mind. She snapped out of her thoughts when Fennekin barked at her. "I'm alright Fennekin." She said,while picking her up and leaving the Center.

There all the campers reunited at the front. On the top of the steps was Professor Sycamore,his assistants,Nurse Joy,and the head chef along with three other cooks. "Good Morning,and welcome to the Pokémon Summer Camp." Said the professor. "Now before we get started there are a few introductions. First is Nurse Joy,who runs the Pokémon Center." He said,while Nurse Joy took a bow. "Next is Madam Catherine,who takes care of all our cooking every year." The professor said,while latter bow while introduced her her hands:Emily,Walter,and Vicki.

"Now,the way this Camp work is dependent on a point system. For each activity offers points." The professor said while still explaining. The winning team gains 10 points,2nd place gain 7 points,3rd place gain 3 points,and rest of the teams gain no points. "The idea is to gain gain as much points as you can,along with your team and your Pokémon by the end of the week. And when the week is done,the team with the most points gets inducted into the Summer Camp Hall of Fame." The professor said. "Also take note,that the current Kalos Champion Diantha was also inducted into the Hall of Fame when she was your age." Madam Catherine stepped up. Everyone was awestruck,should they win,they'll follow the foot steps of the Kalos Champion.

"Now as a way to kick things off here. Everyone will get the chance to meet one another,and by doing that with a Pokémon battle." Said the professor. Everyone cheered and then went to beach to do so. After agreeing who battles who,Ash and Tierno,Serena and Shauna,and finally Clemont and Trevor. Ash went with Froakie while Tierno battles with Squirtle. Serena with Fennekin while Shauna used Bulbasaur. Clemont used Chespin while Trevor stuck with Charmander.

* * *

"Alright Froakie,let's start with Cut." Froakie zoom in to attack with a light blade in his hand. "Let's get grooving Squirtle." Squirtle began to shuffle his feet and then did a front flip,over the frog. "We need to follow those movements,try to keep up and use Water Pulse." Froakie did its best to keep track but Squirtle was too complex to follow. When Froakie fired the Water Pulse,Squirtle dodged it rather easily. "Use Water Gun." Squirtle fired a blast of water at Froakie. "Use your Frubbles to block it." Froakie then used its Frubbles to form a shield and the Water Gun absorbed into the Frubbles.

"Alright Fennekin use Flamethrower." Fennekin then launch a stream of fire at the Seed Pokémon. "Use Energy Ball." Using plant energy,Bulbasaur charged up and fired a ball of Energy at the Flamethrower,canceling it and causing Fennekin to stumble back. "Wow,I didn't expect that Energy Ball to be powerful enough to stop Flamethrower." Serena said. "Ha,that's how we it,with style,and grace." Shauna said. "Fennekin Hidden Power."'Fennekin fired a ring of five balls of energy. "Use Razor Leaf." Bulbasaur whipped a trail of sharp leaves and fired at the Hidden Power.

"Chespin use Pin Missile." Chespin jumped and fired a barrage of green dagger missiles. "Burn them away with Flamethrower." Charmander then fired a powerful stream of fire,burning all the missiles to a crips,and nearly getting Chespin in the process. But history repeats itself and Chespin felt embers lit the top of his head. "Chespin!" Clemont shouted. Chespin then ran to water and jumped in,feeling relief. "Are you alright Chespin." Chespin nodded yes. "Wow that's some firepower." Clemont said. "No pun intended. Now Charmander use Starch." Charmander then charged in with sharp claws." Chespin use Tackle." Both Pokémon charged at each other and clashed head on.

* * *

Night came and everyone was having dinner. At the table,Team Froakie and Team Squirtle were seated together. "So how was your battle Ash?" Serena asked. "It went great. While it was sad that it ended in a tie,we had a good time." Ash said. "Yep,you're actually the first person to counter my dancing battle style. What about your guys?" Tierno asked. "Me and Serena enjoyed our battle." Shauna said. "What about you Clemont?" Shauna asked. "Let's just stay I got overpower." Clemont said. "Regardless,I enjoy our battle." Said Trevor.

"So what's your dream Ash?" Trevor asked. "Easy,my dream is to become a Pokémon Master." Ash said. "Wow,aiming high." Shauna said. "Not just that,Ash is also a great batter with his unpredictability." Clemont pointed out. "And this guy,is a great inventor." Ash said. "Really,you build things." Trevor said almost raising his voice. "Yep,my dream is to invent things for the betterment of Pokémon." Clemont said. "Wow,that's incredible." Trevor said.

"Alright everyone." Everyone then turns forward to see Professor Sycamore up front. "We had a great first day of Summer Camp. Now starting tomorrow we start with our first Camp activity. So remember to work hard,have fun,and trust your team and the bonds you all have with your Pokémon. With that,the day is done. You all get a goodnight sleep." With that Professor Sycamore left the stage and everyone started to get up to leave to their cabins.

After Shauna and the other left after saying goodbye,all there was Ash and the group preparing to walk back. "Hey you guys go on,I'll head back later." Both Bonnie and Clemont were too tired to argue and simply agree and started walking back. Ash,on the other hand,stayed where he was. "Do you want company?" He asked. "Thanks Ash,but...I think this is one walk I need to do alone." Serena told him. Ash wanted to argue about but know that if he goes with it,could cause Serena some distrust in him and that was something he didn't want to go through again.

"Ok,I'll see back at the cabin." Ash said,trusting her fully. Serena waved goodbye to him. She notice the look in his eyes and know he wanted to accompany her,which warms her hearts,but it warms her heart even more that Ash trust her to do things on her own. She released Fennekin out of her Pokéball. There they walked out to the pier by the main building and sat there at the edge. While rubbing Fennekin's head Serena spoke. "You know Fennekin,everyone has a dream in pursuit." She said. "Even Ash has a dream that he's been pursuing for six years. *sigh* Fennekin I'm just wondering...what's my dream...what do I want to do?" She asked,while looking at her Pokémon. Fennekin spoke in a soft voice,trying to tell her trainer what she thinks. "You're right." Serena guessed. "I guess the important thing is not be too hasty about it. One day Fennekin...we'll know what we want." Serena said while she and Fennekin look to the star that shine so brightly in the night stay. One day...Serena vowed she'll find her purpose on her journey,and not alone. She's got Fennekin,Clemont,Bonnie,Drake,and finally Ash,together they'll help her every step of the way.

* * *

 **Done,so I won't say much since this chapter was a handful. So now the wheels of fate are turning for Serena as she now decides what to do next. And now Team Squirtle was finally introduced. A way to kick off this new Arc.**

 **So as for the question in the beginning,please tell me what you guys thinks,should I do it? Don't do it? At all even? Like I said, I'm leaving this up to you guys. Thanks for reading,this is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	35. The Blockbuster Moment

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 35. So here's what's going on the Arc continues,and I'll say that "Day Three Blockbusters" was my favorite episode of this Arc. Very inspirational,abit emotional,and had very good moments. But enough of that let's get started.**

* * *

 _"The best preparation for tomorrow is to do your best today."-H. Jackson Brown Jr._

* * *

Chapter 35: The Blockbuster Moment

The dawn was approaching and as the sun was rising high. A shed of light shun through an opening in window causing Serena to stumble awake. Since she took the bottom below Bonnie's she didn't have any problem waking anybody up. She looks to her side to see Ash sleeping on the bottom bunk of the other bunk bed. She then thought back to last night. Even though she came late,when she came back to the cabin she was surprised to see Ash waiting for her in the living space. While it was late,Serena thought Ash would've been asleep by then,but Ash told her he wanted to wait until she got back. With the late hour,both knew they needed to get some shut eye for the next day,so they changed into their PJs and went to sleep.

Serena felt happiness in her chest. While last night now gave gave her the thought of what she want to do while this journey. She knows Ash will be here to help her every step of the way. Right now,she was preparing for what to do today and figure to get everyone an early start. A few minutes later Fennekin woke up from the lower half of Serena's bed to see her trainer just getting out of the bathroom. Just by the sound of them both conversing caused Ash and Pikachu to wake up as well,and finding Serena and Fennekin already up and running.

"Morning Serena,Fennekin." Ash said. "Morning Ash. Beautiful weather today." Serena said. "Yep,so why up so early?" Ash said. "I figured an early start for all of us will get us in top shape for what planned today." Serena said. "And what are we going to do today?" Ash asked. "You'll see soon enough." Was all Serena said. "In the meantime,I think a little morning jog on the beach will lift our spirits up." She continued. "I don't think Clemont will enjoy that very much." Ash said,knowing Clemont

"I won't enjoy what?" The both of them turn to see a very sleepy Clemont and Bonnie come out of the bedroom. "A nice morning jog to energize us." Said Ash. "Oh no,that I'll certainly won't enjoy." Said Clemont. "Come on Clemont. It'll be a team exercise." Said Serena. "Yea Big Brother. You won't attract any girl here at camp with that excuse of an attitude." Bonnie said,no longer feeling the tiredness drown her. "I'm not doing this,ok." Said Clemont.

 _Ten minutes later_

"I...can't believe...you guys...are...making me...do this." Clemont whined. Bonnie being very "persuasive" and the used of peer pressure. The gang was doing a morning jog lead by Serena blowing a whistle two times every three steps. "Alright,guys today's the day we get those ten points." Serena said. Ash and Bonnie were eager to get started while they continued their jog. Eventually Clemont was just too tired and collapsed,unknown to anyone of what happened to him.

Later at ten o'clock the camp participated in their first event which was fishing competition. Everyone enjoyed themselves catching sea Pokémon,but Team Squirtle took the victory when Trevor actually caught a Wailord. How anyone could catch something that heavy,no one knows. Team Charmander took second when one of their teammates caught a Milotic. Finally Team Mudkip won third when catching a group of Alomomola,leaving Team Froakie abit saddened when not receiving any points and promised each other to win the next event which was later in the day.

By noon,everyone was having lunch in the mess hall. Right now,there was only one thing currently on Teams Froakie and Squirtle's minds. "Wow,this is one of the best things I ever tasted." Ash said. All the sudden the group heard a snap,and look towards Trevor with his camera in his hand.

"What? This is one of the best I had." Trevor said when he saw everyone looking at him. Everyone only smiled and then turn back to their meals. By then,Professor Sycamore came over to the front stage,and everyone got ready to listen. "Alright everyone. We had a very competitive morning with the fishing competition,but we also enjoyed ourselves along with each other. Currently Team Squirtle is in the lead with 10 points. Team Charmander in 2nd with 7 points,and Team Mudkip in 3rd with 3 points. Leaving Team Froakie saddened but vowed to win the upcoming event.

"Now it's time for our next activity,and that's involving a Pokévison video." Said the professor. Right away everyone got excited to the sound of the activity. "That's right,today all you will do a Pokémon promotional video. One that will specify on your choice of Pokémon." He continued. Right away,everyone now started to think about what their video should turn out.

"To show an example,I like to show you all a video I and my assistants made ourselves." The Professor then played a video taking place at the Sycamore Pokémon Lab. There it showed the various Pokémon living there,while he narrated what they do and learn at Lab. The video itself wasn't long,maybe a minute and a half,but nonetheless it gave everyone an idea on what to do.

By then,Sophie had come over to the stage to explain the last minutes details. "Ok everyone,now the deadline will be at eight o'clock tonight so you all have enough time to finish your videos,and we also have supplies here to make Poké Puffs. With that,we wish you all the best of luck." She explained. With that,everyone got up and headed out to get started.

Team Froakie went back to their cabin to plan their video. "So what should our video be about?" Ash asked. "Well,I already have the conceptive ready." Serena spoke up and showed the group a drawn picture of their Pokémon. "This is the idea." She continued. "So this is supposed to be our Pokémon?" Ash asked. "Yep all of them are our stars." Serena said. "Wow,sounds interesting. Dedenne can you handle it?" Bonnie asked the Antenna Pokémon. Feeling uneasy since it rarely to go to the front lines,Dedenne felt uncertain about doing it. "You're be fine. All we have to do is be ourselves." Serena said,trying to put everyone's minds at ease. "Ok,so what do we do in meantime?" Ash asked. "Well,first I need to bake some Poké Puffs for the video." Serena said. "Perfect,I'll help too." Bonnie joined. "Well,while you two do that. I'll continue to work on the equipment we are going to use." Clemont said standing next to a very similar invention.

"Is that?" Ash said,knowing what it is. "Yep,may I present the PokeStar Shooter ." Clemont said,showing a similar device when they shot Serena's Pokévison video but with a new paint job and hopefully newer upgrades. "Just make sure THIS one doesn't blow up." Bonnie said in a stern voice. "Of course,that's why I'm enlist Ash's help for the last minute tweaks." Clemont said. "Sure,I can give hand." Ash agreed. "Great,we'll be right back with the Poké Puffs. By then we'll do location scouting." Serena said,then left the cabin along with Bonnie to the main building. "Alright so what do we do first?" Ash asked. "First get me my tools and welding helmet."

In the kitchen Serena and Bonnie were busy making the Poke Puffs for the video. "Tada,they're finish baking." Serena said while taking a hot batch out of the oven. Bonnie meanwhile was finishing one Poké Puff. Unlike Serena's it wasn't that all shaped,but Bonnie did her best for a little girl beyond her age. "Wow that's really good Bonnie." Serena complimented. "You really think so?" Bonnie asked. "Yep,you could probably give that one to Dedenne." Serena said. Bonnie looked at her Poké Puff and notice that similar color and texture that resembled Dedenne and thought maybe it would like it.

While helping Serena make the rest of the Poké Puffs,Shauna came over to their station. "Hey guys,wow your Poké Puffs look fantastic." She said. "Thanks Shauna how are yours?" Serena asked. "Just finished them and now gonna head back,but before I leave Serena. Have you seen Aria's new Pokévison video?" Shauna asked. "Are you kidding?! I didn't even know." Serena said. It's been awhile since hearing Aria's name. "You should,I got a lot of style. Plus her Fennekin finally evolved into Braxien." Shauna said. "Wow a Braxien,that's great." Serena said,thinking about the similar possibility to her Fennekin. "Yep ever since she became a Pokémon Performer,she still insists on posting newer Pokévison videos weekly. Have you guys ever heard of the Pokémon Showcase?" Shauna asked.

Both girls stood silent as they never even of such an event. "I'll take your guys' silence as a no. Wow you guys don't know much. Well,so the Pokémon Showcase is composed of the most beautiful female trainers and their Pokémon,hence being called Pokémon Perfomers." Shauna said. She then explained that the contest consists of two rounds. The first being called a Theme Performance,where you along with your Pokémon perform depending on the demands such as:Making Poké Puffs,grooming Pokémon,performing with props,or even something special concerning on the competition.

The second was called the General Freestyle Performance,where the performer and their Pokémon perform and demonstrate their skills and moves to the best of their abilities. The winner of a Performance gets rewarded with an elegant Princess Key. A Performer with three keys get to perform at the highest Performance grade called the Master Class. And the winner of the Master Class is crowned Kalos Queen.

"Wow Kalos Queen." Serena mesmerized with the thought of that. "Yep and the current Kalos Queen is none other then Aria herself." Shauna said. "Wow,she must have work hard to become Kalos Queen." Bonnie said. "Yep and that's what I'm striving for. To become the next Kalos Queen." Shauna said. Serena then thought about that thought and maybe that maybe something she could do.

* * *

After making the Poké Puffs and biding Shauna farewell. Serena and Bonnie met with Ash and Clemont outside the main building. "Hey guys,all ready?" Serena asked. "Yep,and a hundred percent boom-free." Clemont said. "I think I prefer Ash's word." Bonnie said. Clemont then threw a scowl at Bonnie,who was looking at Ash. "I trust Clemont's word Bonnie." Ash said. Still he wasn't certain about the bot's efficiency but if Clemont said it'll then he'll take a leap of faith on this.

Hours have passed and the group was still trying to find a good location to start shooting. "So the beach is no go." Ash said. "There just wasn't that potential to shoot the video." Serena said. "You said that with the side of the cabin,by the cliffsides,and other parts of the forest." Said Clemont. "Hey,those Cliffsides were a hazard." Serena said. The last thing she wanted was an accident on scene. "Regarding,we're running out of time." Ash pointed out. "I know Ash,I just...want that perfect location." Serena said. Yes,she knew that they're running out of time. She just hope with by the time they found the perfect location,that this video will catapulte them to the top.

All the sudden as if her prayers were answer,Serena caught a glimpse of an open area of the forest with flowers in full bloom. "Hey that's looks perfect." She said then started running,leaving the group behind. "Serena wait up." Ash said. "Don't worry,I'll just get a good look and we can get-" Serena continue to run to the flower field,but failed to see the edge that lead into a ravine.

"AHHHHH!" She yell while beginning to slide down. "Serena!" Ash grabbed her wrist trying to pull her up,but the sheer weight and velocity caused Ash to go along for the ride,with Pikachu on his shoulder. Both then slid down into the ravine,rolling down hard. "Ash,Serena!" Both blond siblings then looked down to see both trainers laying down,not moving.

Eventually Serena finally managed to get up and saw the situation she and Ash were now in. "Ash are you alright?" She asked. "I'm ok. Are you alright?" Ash asked. Serena nodded and both she and Ash started to get up. "Pikachu,I'm glad you're ok." Ash petted the Mouse Pokemon. He then saw Serena's hat on the ground when they fell and picked it up and gave it to Serena. Serena grabbed it and thanked him. Ash smiled and tried to get up,but something prevented it from doing so.

Ash grunted in pain,causing him to go down. "Ash!" Serena said. Ash then felt the pain come from his left ankle. "I think I twisted it." He said while touching his ankle. Each time feeling pain. "It's ok. I'm fine." Ash told Serena,trying to ease her mind. Serena however did the opposite and fear filled her body. "I'm sorry Ash. It's all my fault." She said while getting up fully. "No it's alright." Ash said,knowing Serena would eventually blame herself.

"Ash!,Serena! Are you guys alright?!" Both looked up to see Clemont and Bonnie on the edge. "Yea,we're fine." Ash and Pikachu said calmly,trying to ease everyone mind. "No,Ash hurt his ankle and can't walk!" Serena said. "Got it,we'll go get help. Take care of him Serena." Both siblings said then ran back to the camp. "I'm alright Serena really." Ash told her. "Why are you always saying that?! Your ankle is twisted and it'll all my fault!" Serena said hastily with her hands on her head. "Don't be hard on yourself." Ash said. Serena just stood silent and just headed to bag.

"Plus believe me...I been through worse." He said. "I know. I seen it on live TV." Serena told him. "I guess I'm still surprised that each time you get hurt. You really don't seem to mind." She said,knowing that the term Safety was never in Ash's vocabulary. "Just experience. Plus Drake told me that a high Aura sensitivity being can heal faster then normal." Ash explained. "Interesting,so what I'm gonna do is gonna be pointless?" Serena said while soaking a rag in the river by and then taking off Ash's left shoe and sock. There she saw his ankle red and swollen and then pulling the rag on his ankle. "Actually that's will help the healing process." Ash said.

"That's should help ease the swelling down." Serena said. Ash thanked her for the gesture. Pikachu then jumped on Ash's lap,showing him his support. "Thanks for your support buddy." Ash told him. "It's nice that Pikachu is willing to stand by your side." Serena said. "We been through the good and bad since the start of our journey." Ash said. Serena then took out Fennekin's Poké Ball and released her. Fennekin came out and then jumped into her lap. "Fennekin and I are a good team too. Hungry?" Serena then took out a twig from her pocket and gave it to Fennekin. Ash meanwhile just looked at the both of them and realized the bond and friendship they have. Somewhat rivals he and Pikachu's.

"So they're both trapped down there." The professor said. "Yea,but Ash is hurt and can't move." Clemont said. "Alright,we'll head out with a rescue team immediately." He said. Meanwhile Shauna,Tierno,and Trevor overheard everything. "I sure hope they're alright." Said Tierno. "Well,Ash has saved Lumiose City so I'm pretty sure he and Serena could hold on." Said Shauna. "Wait?! The attack on Lumiose City a month ago. That was Ash?!' Trevor said with a shocking tone in his voice. Tierno immediately covered Shauna's mouth. Right away,the one rule Ash gave them and broke it in a day.

"Thanks for taking care of my ankle." Ash said. "You don't have to. It's my fault you're in this situation." Serena said,still feeling bad. "I told you. This isn't on you." Ash said. Serena just stood silent. She didn't understand why Ash didn't just blame her. But then again,hate and blame aren't words in Ash's vocabulary either. "You know." Serena then turned back to Ash. "We done so much in our time here. Everything I learned, I'll be able to apply it everyday." Ash said. "Even the fishing contest?" Serena asked. "Yea,because if I know one thing is that nothing we do is a waste of time." Ash said.

"How do know you finally reach your destination?" Serena asked. "When you know that you finally see that light in the end." Ash said. "You're really a motivational person." Serena said. "Don't forget poetic." Ash chuckled,causing the girl to laugh along as well. While she grabbed the now dry rag and went back to soak in the water. "To have dream Ash." Ash then wondered what she meant. "There's a time were I want to find out. What's my dream?" She asked. "It's like I said. Take your time and one day you'll find it. I'll bet you're find your dream along with Fennekin." Ash said. Serena then looked at Fennekin and knew Ash was right. One day she'll find want she seeks.

Serena then grabbed the soaked rag and walked back. Unfortunately she wound up tripping on a pebble,falling down. The next thing she noticed was that now she was on top of the raven haired trainer,making eye contact with him. Ash felt his face heat up much more then anytime before. His crush was on top of him,and wasn't getting up. Instead she stayed where she was,with a heavy blush on her cheeks. "Uhh...I don't suppose we could...now discuss the elephant between us that we had for the past few weeks." Ash said.

Serena meanwhile stayed hypnotized,and continued to stare into his auburn eyes with Ash then following suit. Then now entering into autopilot mode,Serena then slowly lean her head forward,only focusing on the one part of Ash that she wanted. Ash meanwhile followed suit and his head was leaning in as well. Both were closer and continued to get closer. Their Pokémon just watched and were confused what their trainers were doing.

Their heads were now three inches away.

Then two inches.

One inch...and then.

"Hello." Both immediately broke out of their trance,causing Serena to get off Ash. There they saw the professor along with three people in climbing gear. Clemont and Bonnie were with them as well. "Hey Ash,are you alright." The professor said,looking at Ash on the ground. Serena,internally,sigh in relief. The professor didn't notice what the two were about to do earlier. "Yes I'm ok." Ash said,rising up. The three rescuers then climbed on down and grabbed Serena and Ash and help them out of the ravine.

"Are you sure you guys you don't want to head back?" The professor asked. "No,we need to get started on video,right guys?" Ash said. The group nodded. "Alright,but take it easy ok?" The professor said then departed with rescuers in tow. The group then finally made it to the meadow of flowers,with some careful navigating of course. "Wow,this place is beautiful." Serena said while running through with Bonnie in tow. "Alright guys,what do you say? Let's get started. The group cheered and were anxious to get start.

* * *

That night everyone was in the mess hall all watched their videos of each team and were now waiting patiently for the judging to start. "So who do you guys think will win?" Trevor asked. "Who's knows,it's anyone's game." Ash said. "Good evening everyone." Everyone then quiet down and looked ahead for what to look forward to. "Hope we all had a very exciting day. It was difficult,but we finally picked our three winners." The professor said.

"In third place we have,Team Mudkip with their demonstration of water type Pokémon." The professor while showing a video that Team Mudkip along with various water types. Some decorated in seashells and other things. Everyone cheered for Team Mudkips place. "Alright,in second place we have Team Chikorita." The professor said while showing Team Chikorita and a flock of various flying types that were doing tricks and playing with the team. Everyone applauded at such a good demonstration. And finally we reached our first place winner. This team showed the union and bond ship with their Pokémon in a very marvelous manner."

Everyone then cross their fingers. "Alright the winner is."

"Team Froakie!"

Right away everyone cheer for the winners while reviewing their video. On it showed Serena,and the others introducing themselves and their Pokémon. While laying in the meadow Serena took out a Poké Puff and tried to give it to Fennekin,but then it suddenly slipped out of their hand and started rolling downhill. All the Pokémon started chasing after it finally stopped rolling...right at Chespin's feet,who then ate the Poké Puff,leaving everyone dissatisfied. Serena then apologized to everyone and then took out the remaining Poké Puffs in her basket. The video ended with everyone enjoying the Poké Puff with a freeze frame of everyone smiling towards the camera.

Team Froakie got up and went to the front where the professor was standing. "Congratulations Team Froakie,your video was the top one in this contest,and with that,good luck everyone and have get ready for another exciting day tomorrow." The professor said while walking off the stage.

After everyone left Serena sat on the steps of the main building in deep thought,unknown to her someone was coming. "Ash said I'd find you out here." Serena en turned around to see Shauna walking towards her. "Of course,is there something you want to talk about?" Serena said. "Well I just want to stop and say congratulations on the coming in first,and plus..I figured you could use the company." Shauna said while next to her. "Thanks,you know of what happened today gave me the idea of the video." Serena said. "You mean Ash hurting himself and the both of you trapped in a ravine helped you?" Shauna asked. "Of course,beside according to Ash:there's nothing that we do that's a waste of time." Serena said. "Wise words from a brave man." Shauna said. "For Ash,nothing seems to stop him,not even when he got hurt." Serena said,quoting Ash's heroics. "I noticed it while watching your video." Shauna said,causing both girls to laugh.

"So,the Pokémon Showcase?" Serena asked. "Yea,that's what I'm striking for." Shauna said. "You think,maybe we could watch one soon." Serena said. "Of course,you could invite the others as well." Serena nodded and both then parted in agreement.

Serena then headed back to cabin,where Ash was waiting for her like before,and just like before;the siblings were already asleep. "You don't get much rest do you?" Serena said. "I wasn't gonna fall asleep until you came back." Ash smiled. "How your ankle?" She asked. "Still hurts a little,but by the morning. I should be able to walk with trouble at all." Ash said. "That's great." Serena comment.

"So...um...about what happened in the ravine." Ash mentioned,casing Serena to circle back at the thought for the first time.

 _Their heads were now three inches away._

 _Then two inches._

 _One inch...and then._

This caused her to blush heavily,and she now realized what would've happened. "Oh..um...I suppose you want to have that talk?" Serena said. "If you want,we don't have to do it now." Ash stated. Serena then thought about the thought about this. Should she come clean? Or restrain herself? She still wasn't a hundred percent positive about his feeling,now come to think of it,nothing is ever a hundred percent. "I suppose...it could wait until we're fully alone. But don't get me wrong,I know we have a chemistry together." Serena said. "So..next time." Ash asked. "Promise." Serena said while she and Ash swore on their pinkies. Both then turned in for the night,waiting for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Boom! Done. Hope you guys enjoyed that. So I'm gonna keep this brief. So you guys read and saw the moments,that I hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter I'm gonna do something very different,so stay tune. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	36. Specter of the Past

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 36. Now remember when I said I'll do something different? I will. I'm gonna stray from the main Arc a bit and focus on Drake,since he's been rarely mentioned and I think you guys need to give him some love,so this will be a Drake-focused Chapter. Not part of the original anime,so this will be completely fresh and new,so who knows how long it'll be. With that have fun and enjoy.**

* * *

 _"Right actions in the future are the best apologies for bad actions in the past."-Tyron Edwards._

* * *

Chapter 36: Specter of the Past

On Route 12 near Shalour City,the sun shined through the trees,the river nearby ran by peacefully while many Pokémon enjoyed each other's company. On the pathway Drake walked down with all his Pokémon. After many days be being stuck in the Shalour Gym,Drake decided to take a field day,and Gurkinn and Korrina decided that's what's best. While taking this day off Drake decided to have all his Pokémon out for the day so that they could also enjoy the view and accompany their trainer. Drake along with Charizard,Raichu,Lucario,and Vivllion were all resting at an opening deep in the forest.

 **" _When are going to do some training master?"_** Lucario asked. "Again?! Lucario there's a time to train and then there's time for relaxation. Plus that's all we being doing for a week now." Drake told him. Charizard then spoke in his own language,talking to the Jackel Pokémon. " **Me,teacher's pet? Alright hot head,next time we do Sudden Death training** _(the training exercise I had Drake and his Pokémon do on Chapter 14)._ **We'll see who's laughing."** Lucario told the Fire Lizard Pokémon. "Alright you two enough,we took a field day to finally enjoy the outdoors remember?" Drake said while lying against a tree. Vivllion then spoke up to his trainer. "You said it buddy. Just enjoy the time we have now guys...while we still can." Drake told Lucario and Charizard. Both then backed off each other and went in their own direction. Charizard decided to fly around the forest while Lucario decided to do some work out exercises.

Night came quickly and Drake and his Pokémon were hurled around a campfire having dinner. "Everyone enjoying their food?" Drake asked. The group nodded and then Raichu decided to speak up. _**"Yes Raichu I admitted I enjoyed today for a change."**_ Lucario said with Raichu snickering while talking. _**"Hey Vivllion only won that time,because I fell asleep from Sleep Powder."**_ Lucario said remember only of their training sessions when doing a Sudden Death match against Vivllion. He lost because he managed to inhale Sleep Powder after Vivillion performed a ruse to distract him. "And since then you learn something." Drake said **" _yea,that using Sleep Powder in a Sudden Death match is practically cheating."_ L**ucario said causing everyone to laugh,Lucario included. Drake then thought back to Vivillion. During his time at the Shalour Gym,Vivllion ready stepped up to the plate,and the others considered him as part of the family. Since then he was able to do complex and quick aerial maneuvers to keep moving or dodge. His moves have grown more powerful such as his Sleep Powder having an increased range,and Vivillion felt proud to be Drake's Pokémon. Ever since that day he rescued it from Dolan,he would never be called powerless again.

"Alright,guys it's time to hit the hay." Drake said while getting his sleeping bag. " _ **Sure as soon as Charizard puts out his night light**." _ Lucario joked around. Charizard then spoke to Lucario and Drake was pretty sure he heard him say something that he couldn't say,causing him to laugh. With that Drake put the campfire out and they all slept on the soft grass that night.

The next morning everyone woke up ready to start the new day. "Morning guys." Drake said while yawn. Almost everyone was awake except Charizard. "Come on buddy,rise and shine." Drake said. Charizard then shrugging tried to get up with Vivillion and Raichu help. "Here this should help." Drake said while giving him a Tomato Berry to him. Charizard took and ate ate it like a champ,even though it's supposed to be hot and spicy,him being a fire type he really didn't mind.

After breakfast,Drake decided he and his Pokémon go on a morning run. **" _Great what happens to the winner?"_** Lucario asked. "Since when did you start making things a contest?" Drake said. _" **Since now.** " _Lucario said. "I'll leave this between you guys,whoever wants to be involved." Drake said. Luckily only Lucario and Charizard agreed to this. "So what's the bet?" Drake asked. " ** _Winner gets bragging rights._** " Lucario said. "Ah,from last nights little debacle." Drake said. Both nodded and got ready. "Alright...GO!" Drake said and everyone started run or flying depending on who they are. Lucario and Charizard were tied for first trying to outdo each other while Drake,Raichu,and Vivillion worked at a great pace.

"Rai,Rai!" Raichu told his trainer. "I know,but you know how they are." Drake said. They continue to trek through the forest with both Pokémon still in the lead until they finally see the clearing. **"** _ **Ha,I'm gonna make it first!"** _ Lucario vowed as he and Charizard were still on neck and neck. By the time they reach the clearing Drake and others saw Lucario and Charizard lying on the ground trying to catch her breath. "Hey guys. Who made it?" He asked. **"** _ **I did**." _ Lucario said,causing Charizard to disagree. "Alright,alright. It's a draw ok?" Drake broke them up. Causing them to slip and agree.

All the sudden an explosion was heard from afar. "What was that?" Drake and the others then started running to sight where they saw smoke coming from. They ran to a chiff edge overlooking a much larger opening then they were the night before. " _ **What is this?** " _Lucario asked. The gang saw on the field were stage lights,cameras,trailers. "it's a movie set Lucario." Drake told him. All the sudden another explosion happened right in the center. There they saw a figure in a black-dark blue robe who came out of the smoke with some sort of dark silver Staff in her hand much like Drake excluded the energy generators that Drake has on his. All the sudden a Shadow Ball comes out of the smoke trying to hit the figure. "I think we should get down there." Drake said then jumped down along with the team.

They took cover to hide from people right by the one of the trailer. They then saw another Shadow Ball fired towards the figure. When the smoke disappeared Drake saw a familiar face.

"Diantha?" Drake and the team saw the Kalos Champion along with her Gardevoir trying to fight the cloaked figure. He also her assistant and crew on the side looking at the battle. "You all shouldn't be here. Leave now!" Drake heard the figure speak. All the sudden it spun its staff until one end started glow and then it did a sharp swipe that created an energy blue arc cut **(somehow similar to VI generation Psycho Cut,but much larger.)** out of the Staff and manage to hit Gardevoir,sending her back.

"I don't think this is part of the movie." Said Drake. " _ **What's the play Master?** " _Lucario asked. "Watch over everyone. Leave the attacker to me." Drake told them then acted.

"Gardevoir!" Diantha ran to her partner's aid. "I told you all. Leave this place." Said the figure. Next thing Diantha saw was some sort of blue energy ball hit the attacker's side. Diantha then looked to her side and too saw a familiar face.

"Drake!" She said as he went to her side. "I was in the neighborhood. Are you alright?" He asked. "I'm fine,but our situation seem dire." Diantha said. "What happened?" Drake asked. "I really don't know. We were shooting a scene and all the sudden that thing just attacked us. One of our is people is now hurt." Diantha said while pointing to the crew,among them was a male worker clutching his chest in pain. "Drake,what's going on?" She asked.

"Another Guardian." They turn around to see the figure up and ready to fight. "I'll let you know once I find out." Drake told Diantha then walked towards the figure. "I'm surprised." It told him. "Who are you?" Drake asked. "Question is. Who are you." She replied. "I asked first. Why are you attacking these people?" Drake asked. "They can't be here." She only said. "Why can't they." Drake asked,while walking closer to the figure. "Something will happen and they refuse to heed my warning." It said. "It's no excuse to attack them. You hurt a man,and you have to answer for that." Drake said.

"If it's a battle you seek. Then you have found it." It said while getting into a battle pose. "I fought a Rouge like you before." Drake said while taking out his Staff. "I'm no Rouge." It said then all the sudden charged at Drake with its Staff in hand. It then tried to hit his head with it,but Drake was able to easily block while trying a high kick to the head,but it grabbed it with its free hand. Both then disengage and Drake twisted his Staff into two small Kali sticks. Both welded their weapons to the highest peak trying to overpower the other. Eventually one block gave Drake an opening and he fired an Aura Sphere close range,sending his opponent back.

It quickly recovered to charge Aura to its staff and launch an blue aura cut,the same attack that hit Diantha's Gardevoir. Drake ran forward and did a sliding dodge,bending his body in half so the the attack just flew past him. Unfortunately the attacker was on the move and jumped high and by the angle was about to land on was right on top of Drake. And land on him it did,with its weapons drawn out.

"Yield" it said. "Never." Drake managed to fire a close range Aura Sphere aimed at her torso. The attack then sent the attacker flying. "That's for letting your guard down." Drake said. Eventually the attacker recovered but appeared looking a bit dazed from the Aura Sphere,a perfect opportunity to try something new. Drake then got up with his Kali sticks in hand and performed one swift blow to the attackers left knee sliding past him,leaving it to only to kneel on the other knee. He then performed another blow to the upper back from further effect. Then using the knee his opponent was using to steady itself used it as a boost to perform a knee kick to the chin while gaining some air. Finally in the air using both Kali sticks he swung them both down in a half-circular motion like a hammer to a nail on to the back of it's head,knocking it out for good. **(The idea came from one of Batman's special combo takedowns from Arkham Knight,to those who played it. The one where he knocks an opponent to where he's kneeling then host himself high by jumping off him then crashes down on him. That one)**

Despite that move's powerful effect,the attacker still got up,but Drake knew this was long over since the attacker could barely stand. "Yield!" He told it as he held both stick,sparking with electricity at the attacker's neck. "Ok,you win." It said raspy. "Who are you." Drake asked for the last time. It was then the attacker stood up and lowered the hood of its head.

Drake saw was nothing more a woman around Diantha's age. Brown hair that was abit messy and in a braid,blue eyes. She then took off the dirty cloak which then dropped on the floor. Drake then saw she almost had the appearance of an adventurer. She worn a black leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her forearms,a white button shirt not done all the way to where you could see she worn a purple undershirt,silver tight jeans followed by black high boots. She also worn a gold square locket around her neck.

"Uhh Drake? Who is this?" Diantha approached and asked. "I don't know. What's your name?" Drake asked. "You know,I never expected to finally meet someone like me." She said. "Your name." Drake insisted.

"Rene." She turned her back on them. "Rene..ok. Why are you here?" Drake asked. "This area happens to be a well known area for Pokémon. Plus the Aura around here is highly focused." Rene said. Drake then thought about it. Since the run he knew what was going through him felt like a thunderbolt that was energizing him. He then turned back to Diantha. "Huh,no wonder why I felt a great shift here." He said. "What do you mean by that?" Diantha asked. "I'm surprised you just started to figure it out. My guess is...you're not from around here are you?" Rene asked. "And how do you know that?" Drake asked. "Simple,your fighting style,Perseverance Form?,not really well known here in Kalos,plus you talk with a Kantoen accent,so I assume you're from there." Rene explained. Drake just stood silent as he was surprised she was exactly right.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." Rene said. "Whatever,It still doesn't explain why you attacked these people." Drake said. "Don't look at me,her Gardevoir started it." Rene said. "It's true,when Gardevoir saw her in her cloak she thought she was an intruder." Diantha explained. "Diantha,you said she's started it." Drake said remembering their conversation from earlier. "I'm sorry,I overreact when Gardevoir was hurt." Diantha said. "Okay...look what are you doing here Rene." Drake turned to the other woman. "It just so happens that the yearly Digglet migration is happening now,but the migration is huge enough that while burrowing underground can causing tremors,even sinkholes." Rene explained. "And it just so happens that this area is on the path." She continued.

"Ok,so how long have we got?" Drake asked. "I tracked them just over 150 miles west,plus with overnight rest. I'd say around tomorrow night." Rene said. "Ok,Diantha how much longer till you guys finish shooting here." Drake asked. "By later this afternoon. We'll have plenty of time to finish and move out." She said. "Alright,I'll leave you to your work ok?" Drake reassured. Diantha nodded and then left to inform the crew.

"Is there some...thing going on between you two?" Rene asked. "That's none of your business." Drake said. "Oh so you're drawn to her huh." Rene countered.

"..."

"I'll also take that silence as a-" "First of all,shut up,because you don't know what you're talking about." Drake interrupted her. Rene then stood silent as to not continue to poke around anymore. "I don't suppose you have anything to pass the time." Rene asked. "Aside from being with my Pokémon. There's nothing else." Drake said. "Well...it's been...well never that I had another Guardian as a sparring partner." Rene said. "I don't even know if you're a Guardian period." Drake said.

"Here you go." Rene lift up her left sleeve to show her Mark that's similar to Drake's. Drake followed suit and showed her his as he knew she would ask the same question. "There that prove who we are." Rene said. "Ok,and you don't don't have any Pokémon?" Drake asked. Then heard a cry from above. "Speaking of which." Rene said. The Pokémon landed down with one with blue skin and that resembles a cloud of fluff. And the other who riding it was practically something new to Drake. Humanoid,yellow body with red fur on the lower half and in her ears. Drake then decided to scan both of them,starting with the flying type.

 _"Altaria,the Humming Pokémon,On sunny days,it flies freely through the sky and blends into the clouds. It sings in a beautiful soprano._

 _"Delphox,the Fox Pokémon and the final evolve form of Fennekin. Using Psychic power. It generates a fiery vortex of 5,400 degrees Fahrenheit,incinerating foes swept into this whirl of flame._

"Wow incredible." Drake said. "You seem interested." Rene said. "Nah,I have a friend who was has a Fennekin herself. She'll love to see this." Drake said. "Yep,Altaria's name is Arrow,and Delphox's named Del." Rene named her Pokémon. "Not bad,so you only have these two?" Drake asked. "Yep,they've been my partners since my youngest days as a trainer." Rene said. At that moment Drake's Pokémon came over and introduced themselves. _**"You're not at all that I pictured."**_ Lucario told Rene. "That's Lucario." Drake told her,feeling sheepishly humiliated. "Wow,a Lucario of a rare color and knows telepathy. You got yourself a great brother in arms." Rene said while examining Lucario

 _ **"Thanks."**_ Lucario said. "Uh Lucario I think she's was talking to me." Drake pointed out. Meanwhile the others then made themselves known to Rene and her partners. "You have an awesome team here uhh...Drake? I believe." Rene said. "Oh right...Drake Ketchum's the name." Drake properly introduced himself. "Wait _the_ Drake Ketchum?!" Rene started to shout. "Right,let's do that sparring match now." Drake felt uncomfortable,knowing what might come next then started walking with Rene following while asking questions. "You're the Kanto Champion,and that same person who fought a giant robot at Lumiose City a month ago." Rene spoke quickly while Drake continued to shrugged off the responses.

After uncomfortably answering all of Rene questions,both she and Drake decided to spar for awhile,both weapons and fist. After ten minutes,both took a breather. "By the way,what was that energy wave you did on me and Gardevoir earlier." Drake asked. "That's" Rene then demonstrated the move once again on a tree,which sliced it in half. "It's call the Aura Wave,or what's fully called the Aura Wave Cut. An ancient Kalosan attack for Aura Guardians here." Rene said. "Really,that's awesome." Drake said. "You want to learn it do you?" Rene saw the desperation in his eyes. "Can you teach me?" Drake asked. "Sure...on one condition." Rene smirked. Drake now felt shrunk down half his size. Who knows what Rene would demand him to do. "You teach me that technique you used to take me down." Rene said,recalling their battle from earlier. Drake mentality sighed in relief.

"That's it?" Drake asked. "Yep,that way we both learned something by the end of the day." Rene said. "Ok well first of all,it's a self thought out maneuver I made myself to overwhelm and finish off an opponent. I call it the Aerial Assault." Drake said. "Fitting name. I'm looking forward to this." Said Rene.

"So am I."

"Alright well first,you're gonna need your weapon." Rene told him. Drake then followed suit with his Staff in hand. "Alright for it to work. It's works like an Overlimit,so you have to get your energy going first." Rene said then attacked him all the sudden. Drake was fast enough to dodge it and continued to block her other attacks. "Good,good,your adrenaline can also give you a boost as well. Now that you're up and running,channel your aura through your hands and into the weapon. To keep your energy going keep doing tricks with your weapon." Rene said while Drake continued to twirl his Staff around him like a master. "This is gonna be a feel thing,so trust your instincts and stretch out your feelings. When you're ready unleash the beast." Drake obeyed and his eyes then glowed blue with the top of his Staff starting to glow as well. In the heat of the moment Drake did a diangle sharp swing that unleash an Aura Wave that didn't just slice the one tree but the other two right behind it. "Wow...that was better then I expected,and on your first try too." Rene said. "I'm a quick study." Drake told her.

"Alright to do this will involve most of your speed,agility and accurately. Now can your bo break into two?" Drake asked. "No,but I can do so." Rene asked. "It's alright,for now you can use mine." Drake then gave her his two Kali sticks. "Wow,they're lighter than mine." Rene said surprisedly. "They're custom made. Now the trickery will be the first strike to give. As you see the dummy I made for this exercise." Drake then points to a wooden made figure just standing. "Alright you would want to go for the non-dominate leg,so be sure which is which."

"Gotcha." Rene said. "Alright the first first strike should just below the kneecap,that way your opponent would have to steady themselves with just the other leg,giving you an opening. The second strike should be on the upper part of the back,but get the force right. Too soft,you loss your opening,too hard and you crippled them. And finally the last strike is from above,you use the knee they're steadily themselves with to gain some air. If you could,do a knee kick to the chin for further damage. As soon as you're coming down towards them,use both sticks with a Hammer Down technique to the back of the head,knocking them face first into the ground." Drake said. "Like so." Drake then grabbed back his weapon and performed the maneuver flawlessly,with the dummy's head dug into the floor.

"Okay I got this." Rene then rushed in and got the first strike correct,but overdid the second one,causing the dummy to fall entirely. "Damn." She cursed. "It's okay,patience is other thing to have while doing this." Drake said. "Try again." Rene did so and manage to get the first two parts right,now came the finale. She couldn't angle herself to perform a knee kick and instead skipped to high part and managed to to perform the Hammer Down technique perfectly.

"Well done." Drake applauded. "True but I wasn't able to go for the knee kick before I jumped." Rene said. "Hey progress not perfection." Drake tried to put her mind at ease. "Wise words." Rene said. "Some fantasy my old Master kept telling me." Drake said. Remembering one of Sara's teachings. "You mind if I practicing?" Rene asked. Drake nodded and decided to step aside. Then he saw something twinkle on the grass and went over to pick it up. He noticed that it was the square locket that Rene wore around her neck. It must've fallen off while she was training. Drake then opened it to see a picture inside,on it was appears to be a younger Rene,and another girl abit younger then her. Drake took a closer look and realized such a horror.

" _No...no,no,no."_ He then looked at Rene then back at the picture. _"It can't be...It can't be."_ Drake kept repeating to himself. Rene then looks back at Drake to see him holding her locket. "My locket." She walked over. "Yea,I think It fell while you were practicing. Who's the little girl next to you." Drake said,hoping this was a complete lie,but knew in the end who it was.

"That's me when I was twelve and that's my little sister...Mara."

With the fear now a reality. Drake felt like twenty Wailords dropped right on top of him. His mind then drew back to that day at Abyssal Ruins,to Mara's last moments to be exact. He never felt so much fear before. Even today he still felt responsible for Mara's death. And now,her older sister standing right in front of him. "Yea,she went on her journey after I was gone,but it's been months since I seen her. I really hope to find her again." Rene told him. Drake then sunk even lower. Rene wanted to find Mara. Problem with that is...she'll never find her,and Drake knew and feared that he'll have to tell her about what happened.

"Drake? Drake are you alright?" Drake then snapped back into reality and looked to Rene. "Y-yea I'm fine." He said. "You seem kinda spooked there." Rene said. "I'll be ok. Look I'm gonna check to see what Diantha and the crew are up to." Drake said then ran off,leaving Rene confused.

That night all the shooting of Diantha's film was done and planned to leave early in the morning. While Drake set up camp along with his Pokémon to sleep for the night while Rene slept in some other part,waiting for tomorrow. All the sudden not a moment later the ground began to shake violently causing everyone in the area to wake up.

Drake and his then went over to Rene's campsite. "What's happening." He asked. "I don't know,but I'm pretty this isn't natural." Rene said. All the sudden it stopped,and Diantha's assistant came over to them. "You guys,something terrible has happened." Kathi told them,then lead them over to the trailers. There they saw a big sinkhole in the middle. "Rene I thought you said the Digglet migration doesn't happen until tomorrow night." Drake said. "It did,I don't understand why they started to move so early.

* * *

 _Another part of the forest_

"Grrr! I can't after all that you couldn't catch a single Digglet!" Said a very angry Jessie. "Don't blame me. Blame Meowth for not fixing the net gun properly." Said James. "Hey,you guys are the ones responsible for giving me the proper tools." Said Meowth. Each then spent the night blaming each other.

* * *

"Whatever happen caused them to move so soon?" Rene concluded. "Guys we have bigger problems. This sinkhole that is here now is where Diantha's trailer was parked." Kathi told them. "Wait you mean?!" Drake didn't finish that thought. "Diantha is now trapped down there." Kathi said. "That's a big situation,down there the network is unstable and plus its huge so you could get lost down there." Rene said.

"We have no choice. I'll go down and get her back." Drake said. "You mean we." Rene insisted. "No,you said it yourself. We can't take the risk of all of us getting trapped or lost down there." Drake said then went to the edge of the hole. "*sigh* fine I really hope you know what you're doing." Rene gave in. "Look if don't make it back with Diantha in the morning,then feel free to go next. Then you could tell me I told you so." Drake said. "Alright,Charizard,Lucario I'll need you guys with me. The rest of you help out Kathi and Rene. Drake picked both since they could easily navigate through the tunnels and plus Charizard was the ride back out.

"Alright I'm going." Drake said while he mounted on Charizard with Lucario in tow. "If you're actually serious about me coming after you. You only got three hours until sunrise." Rene said. "I'm on it." Drake then nudge Charizard and they flew down into the pit.

"Man how big is this sinkhole?!" Drake said they felt they've been flying forever,and time wasn't really on their side. Finally they reached the bottom of the hole to finally land on solid ground. "Finally" Drake looked up to see that the way back to the top,by how small the entrance was they got to be at least 120ft underground. _**"Master,take a look."** _ Lucario then showed what appears to be huge drag marks. "These are probably from the trailer. Charizard then grunted in response. "You're right Charizard,what are the chances of the Digglet taking the trailer down there.?!" Drake said sarcastically,now knowing this job just got a lot harder.

"Alright Charizard,every five feet make a scorch mark on the wall,that way we know how to get back. Charizard nodded and made a big scorch mark at the entrance. While it was stil dark in tunnels,Charizard's flame brought abit of light,and Lucario's helping Drake with Aura tracking to pick up signatures should ease their worries abit.

After careful navigating and a scorch mark every five feet they came to a large area,and where they saw was the trailer that the Digglet carried away. Right away Drake noticed the extensive damage on it due to the impact and probably the ride over that windows were smashed,metal was dented even broken. All this only made Drake fear for his friend's safety. He went and opened the door only for it to come off the hinges.

"Diantha!" He looked around to see all the stuff,wardrobe,mirrors,and other props scattered and destroyed. He then finally found her. She was in bad shape. Clothes were torn,her face had cuts and blood all over,the same could be said about her body as there were cuts and scrapes as well. "Dinah. Are you alright." Drake said. "Dinah?...you haven't...call me that in a long time." Said a very weak Diantha,but remembered the nickname Drake gave her when they were traveling together. "Try not move." Drake then tried to examine her. To his surprise nothing was seriously injured which gave him relief. "Gladly,but Drake...I think my collarbone is broken." Diantha told him. Drake then felt her shoulders for any sort of fracture that when she felt pain coming from her her left shoulder.

"Sorry." He apologized. "It's ok." She said while Drake helped her stand up. "At least I could still walk." She continued. "You know I could carried you back." Drake offered,but also took as humor. "Always the most noble one...I'll be okay." Diantha said. "Here sit down and let me treat your fracture." Drake said while helping her take a seat on one of the chairs. "You could do that?" She asked. "I know a healing trick or two. It's not much,but it'll help." Drake said,remembering one thing he learned from his old friend Lexi about healing back in Rylo.

He touched the broken bone much to Diantha's dismay,and his hand began to glow. "Alright this'll take some time to do." Drake said. "Ok,so in the time...let's have that talk." Diantha said. Drake then ponder about what she meant and realized about that discussion they promised to have back in Brackish Town. "You mean the question you been wondering." Drake said. "Yes...what in Arceus happened to you?" Diantha asked.

Drake then decided to come clean about all the years he's been through. He told her about how he lost Hitmonchan,him going off the grid,him being terrible at his job as Champion at first,his accident with Team Galactic,everything that happened to him in Rylo,which Diantha thought it sounded like a film(but Drake neglected to tell her about the relationship between him and Sara had in the end.) He also told her about his time in Sinnoh and Unova while using his gift to help others. Lastly he finally told her about finally stopping his long time nemesis,but at the cost of a friend's life.

Diantha could only process slowly as she then wondered how? How much has Drake put so much blood,sweat,and tears over the last ten years. "I should have been with you." She said. "No,no no...forgive me for sounding blunt,but...I was glad you were gone." Drake said. "Why?! No one should never ever go through that!" Diantha raised her voice. "Exactly..you,you Diantha should ever go through that. Not along with me." Drake told her. "I could've help...I could've supported. I could've""No,trust me...my journey was just as rough as it could get. It was never easy." Drake said. "You make it sound you never grieve. Only bear." Diantha said. "Dinah..believe me. I...I just can't. I couldn't save them." Drake referred to the people he'd lost. "I get people hurt,even killed. That's just me." He continued while letting out a few tears. "It doesn't matter. That's the least of my problems now." Drake continued.

"Why's that." Diantha asked. "Because,my friend Mara,the one who gave her life in Unova...I found out she's Rene's younger sister." He confessed. "And that she's looking for her." He continued. Diantha then stood silent while listening. "I.I don't even know...how am I gonna tell her." Drake said,still choking on a few tears. "I'll come with you." Diantha said. "No,I think this is something I hav-""no,I wasn't there for you for ten years worth of pain. The least I could do...is be here for you now." She said. "You're really not gonna give me a choice are you?" Drake asked. Diantha nodded.

"I think you're body nearly healed,but I'd be check by a doctor still." Drake said. "At least I stopped bleeding." Diantha pointed out. "Is there anything you can't do." Diantha joked around. But Drake was still in a serious mood. "Everything...expect forgive and forget." He told her. "If you're ready,we should get going. It's almost sunrise." Drake said while helping her out of the trailer. There,the two humans and Pokémon then followed the scorch marks back to the entrance.

They finally made it back to the entrance which their exit is 120 ft above. "Alright,Lucario get in your Pokéball. We'll need the room." Lucario nodded and Drake returned him back to his Pokéball. Drake then helped Diantha get on Charizard with Drake sitting behind her while helping her hold on. "Okay Charizard nice and easy." The Flame Pokémon nodded,and begun to take off.

"Where are they." Kathi said. "Don't worry,I'm sure they'll be back soon." Rene said. "Beside look." They both turn to see the sun beginning to rise. "I'll mount up and search for them ok?" Rene said until they suddenly hear a loud roar. Out the hole was Charizard and two human beings who now begin their descent. "Diantha are you alright?!" Kathi said as she along with a few members of the crew hurried over. Rene went along as well. Drake got off first and then helped Diantha get off,while then giving her a shoulder to lean on. "She's got a broken collarbone,and a few cuts and scrapes." Drake said. "Right you,get a doctor over here now!" Kathi ordered a member,who then nodded and ran off. "Kathi,I'm ok." Diantha trying to put her assistant at ease. "With all due respect madam. You don't look ok." Kathi said

"Is the equipment loaded." Diantha asked. "Yes they're just finished loading the trucks now." Kathi said. "Ok,have the trucks head back to the studio,the helicopter could take me to my personal resistance. Have the doctor meet me there as well." Diantha said. "Are you sure. I mean we could just go to a""Please Kathi,do it. Call me when you get the helicopter ready." Diantha insisted. Kathi Lee nodded and went off as ordered.

"So not bad Guardian." Rene told Drake. "Yea,to be honest it was abit easier then I thought." Said Drake. "So...I guess with that. I'll be on my way,and I'll see you down the road." Rene said. Drake then looked back to see Diantha right by him,and he knew what he was about to do,would destroy him entirely.

"Rene wait." Drake ran to her. "What is it?" Drake was still hesitant but decided to man up. "There's something I need to tell you...and you're not gonna like it one bit." He said. "Whatever it is. I'm sure I can handle it." Rene said. "Look...your sister Mara...I met her about a year ago." Drake said. "Really?! That's great. Where was she?!" Rene got excited. "In Unova." Drake replied. "Great,guess I'll head to Unova to go find her." Rene said. "No Rene...you're not gonna find her." Drake's voice began to croak. "Wai-what do you mean?" Rene's expression changed entirely.

"You're...you're not gonna find her." Drake said. "Well wha-what happen to her?!" Rene asked. Drake only stood silent,and eventually tears began to form in his eyes. Judging by his current Rene was starting to form a picture,and it wasn't a pretty one.

"No...,no,no,no You're lying!" Rene started to go hysterical. "I..I wish I was." Drake said. "You're lying!" Rene then started to cry outloud.

"Rene...I'm sorry." Drake said. This sudden news caused Rene to collapse on her knees sobbing out loud. It's impossible,no way her sister was dead. It can't be. Drake then embraced her while she still continue to cry on his shoulder. "How...why?" She asked. "I still don't even know today." Drake continued to cry with her.

"You're gonna tell me everything,now." Rene demanded,now with a very serious look on her face. "Alright...but please...listen...because everything I tell you will be 100% the truth." Drake said. "TELL ME!" Rene asked. "When my brother and I were traveling in Unova,there was a group of bad people called Team Plasma operating there. Mara was working with them." Drake started out. "No,no. My sister would never work for bad people." Rene interrupted. "Please...we didn't know who she was until months laters. alright we ran into her a couple of times on our journey. She attacked us for getting in the way of Team Plasma's plans,but we would still prevail...by the time of last year's Ventress Compilation ended Team Plasma appeared with a full strike force. They attack the Trainer's Village while unloading troops. We knew we were vastly outnumbered a thousand to one,but...in the end myself,my brother,and two other champions lead a small army of competitors,vendors,and others against them."

"So you guys went to war." Rene concluded

"Yes,while the battle took place. Mara managed to get me alone,and there,we battled. It was then...I looked at her face for the first time. She was no older then my younger brother. She told...she was confused,alone,scared since her Aura manifested." Drake said with tears in his eyes. Rene on the other hand was still crying herself. "She said Team Plasma promised her they would help her find her purpose,but I knew they were just using her. We were still fighting while destruction happened around us. I managed to restrain her...only to asked was all this worth it?

"I vowed that I'd help her. To find her purpose,her goal,and to teach her what I knew. She came to her senses...and we agree on those terms. By the time we won and Team Plasma was defeated. I went to find her,instead I only found a note saying...she's wished to find closure on her own,but one day...she's accepted my offer." Drake said. "That still doesn't explain why she's dead." Rene pointed out.

"A few weeks later we ran into Mara in Undella Town. But also there was someone...someone I absolutely hated." Drake shivered that last part. "His name was Giovanni,and he was the leader of Team Rocket,an organization similar to Team Plasma,but operating in my home. He lead an operation to control the Three Forces of Nature,using an ancient ruins that was sunk under the bay and another Mythical Pokémon. He managed to raise the ruins to the surface,but he somehow lost control of himself,and he was bringing with him the world's destruction. I tried to stop him,but...he was too powerful. But by then my brother managed to free the Mythical Pokémon out of its confinement which caused an explosion. When I came to,the ruins were shaking violently,and so were the Three Forces of Nature."

"I knew I needed to get on the platform where Giovanni was controlling the ruins to sink it back into the bay. But what I didn't know...was that by the time the ruins started sinking the operator would be bound to them and wouldn't be able to escape. Mara knew that and she knocked me out and toss me off the platform. I told her...I beg her to get off,but...she wouldn't do it. Her last moments were...she finally found her purpose. Then the ruins themselves sunk back into the bay under a glowing light...and just like that...Mara was gone." Drake said with tear falling down his cheeks.

"And Giovanni?"

"He...he was about to get away...until I intervened. I beat him,and I beat him,and beat him...This man I've been trying to stop for six years. Even before I was born...my father was trying to stop him for twelve. I seen lives destroyed,people and Pokémon that were hurt,even killed...under my watch...MY WATCH!" Drake exploded. "And he only laughed...Mara's death was the last straw...I blame myself for it all,especially what happened to Mara."

"You were gonna kill him." Rene said.

"Keyword being 'were' he was at an inch of his pathetic,miserable life,and I was going to end it once and for all...until a friend of mine stopped me. He convinced me...to let him rot away in a cell. I knew...knew that this was something that will haunt me for the rest of my life...so I let him go,and the G-men took him away." Drake finished finally.

"You...you should've finished the job." Rene said. "I couldn't Rene...I'm not a killer." Drake said. "HE KILLED MARA!" Rene said. "He took a lot of lives Rene. He even responsible for breaking my family too,but...how would his death benefit for myself,or even lives he destroyed...how would that honor Mara's memory?" Drake asked. Rene then thought about it...and knew and hated that he was right. "He will never get out?" She asked. "Never,but if he does...I will 'legally' put him in the ground." Drake said. Right away Rene knew Drake was talking about the ACE protocol. "If that happens...you call me...so that I can see the bastard's life...leave his eyes." Rene demanded. Drake nodded and shook hands on that deal.

"Mara was a good friend Rene. She died a hero." Drake said. "I don't even know...how to tell my parents." Rene said. "Here perhaps this can help." Drake then reached into his bag and gave her what appears to be a glowing orchid.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"What is that" Diantha asked "a very special flower. I had a friend in Rota send me a couple of this things back home." Said Drake "what are you doing?" Diantha asked while they were still in the trailer underground. "If Rene believes or doesn't believe me. A little visual confrontation would help anyone." Drake said while he focused his Aura into the orchid._

* * *

"Why are you giving me a Time Flower?" Rene asked. "On it contains all my memories involving Mara from A to B. I figured a little visual confrontation couldn't hurt." Drake said. All the sudden Rene hugged him. "Thank you." Rene said. "You don't need to thank me." Drake said.

Drake waved goodbye as Rene,who mounted on Arrow,then flew off into the horizon. "How was it." Diantha walked over. "Somehow..a bit better then I thought. I thought she was gonna beat me silly." Drake said. "Are you okay." She asked.

"...no...no I'm not." Drake said with his head hung low. "I thought my nightmare would be over when I put him in jail,but...I now see it always loom over me." Drake said. "You want to know what I think?" Diantha asked. Drake then looks back at her. "Learn to let go...that way you'll be able to move forward." Diantha asked. "Dinah...I don't take the lives I saved lightly,and I especially don't take the lives I lost lightly either." Drake said. "That's why you need to let go...you don't need to continue torturing yourself anymore." Diantha asked. "Maybe." Drake said. "You were always the most positive of us both." Drake continued. "Please by what you told me about the last ten years. I thought you maybe the strongest one of us." Diantha said. "But you're one who shows courage,inspire hope,something that I could never do." Drake said. "I think that's the reason why you wear white all the time." He joked. "Ha,yea that's the reason." Diantha joked as well.

"So what will you do now." She asked. "I'm gonna go back to Shalour City. I done more then I bargain for today." Drake said. "You don't need a ride?" Diantha offered. "No I know how busy you are,plus you need to get checked." Drake declined. "Well...it was nice to see you again Mr. Ketchum. And...thanks for coming for me. I owe you one." Diantha said. "What are friends for Ms. Carnet,besides think of me as your Guardian Angel." Drake said while remembering all the time he rescued her when they were young. "And if you need to talk or something. Give me a call okay." She gave him a note with her Poké number on. "And if you need someone to talk to. Don't hesitate." Drake copied her actions and gave her his Poké number.

Drake bid farewell to the helicopter that was riding off,and now he was alone again. "Which reminds me." Drake then grabbed Lucario's Pokéball and released him. _" **What took you so long?"** _ Lucario asked. "Sorry I was occupied." Drake said. "So guys,let's head back okay." The group cheered as they follow their trainer back to Shalour City. Drake internally sigh. Who knew how many dark times are coming. And what will they bring with them. All he knew was he had to keep soldiering on as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Boom done. You know the term 'you surprised even yourself' that's how I feel as I didn't even know this chapter was this long. Plus remember when I said these chapters aren't what they seem anyone. This is what I mean,and all you guys' thoughts and views about Drake's character. Well...you may want to reevaluate since a lot of dark stuff came to surface and his past will continue to bite back.**

 **Comment,and like. Tell me how I did for my first original,non-cannon chapter. And don't worry next chapter we head back to our regularly scheduled Summer Camp Arc. Stay tune. This is Paradox signing off.**


	37. The Fog of Orienteering

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 37. So this will play out in a more...transitional sense as you want put it. Right now not much can be explained at the moment,so with that,let's jump in.**

* * *

 _"Beyond the fog lies clarity."-Anonymous_

* * *

Chapter 37: The Fog of Orienteering

Nightfall covered the forest by its moonlight as the Pokémon sleeping in their burrows and nest sleep the night away. Deep in the forest,the plant life was somehow in full bloom. Shrouded in deep fog lied a strange Pokémon,but the densely of the fog made it difficult to make it out fully,but only to see that it had the appearance of a huge stag. There,its gaze turn to the Summer Village down below.

The morning came as Ash and the group finally wake ready for the grand event today. Yesterday,professor Sycamore decided yesterday should be a free day so no activities were offered so no points earned that day. So far Teams Froakie's and Squirtle were tied for 1st with ten points. With today's event will break the tie should one of them win.

Alright everyone today's event is a very special event. A tradition that's been with this camp since its beginning. I'm talking about Pokémon Orienteering." Said the professor. "Now the idea of this activity is to gather a total of eight stamps located around the trainer's village and forest beyond. The idea is for your team to retrieve all eight stamps,and be back before sunrise. First team to return here with all stamps will be the winner of ten points,second team with seven,and Teri place with three." The professor explained.

Right away everyone was excited and anxious to get started,after they finish breakfast of course. "Awesome,today the day we finally settle this." Ash said. "We agree and we will win those ten points." Shauna said. "I'll have to disagree with that since we'll win first." Serena countered. "May the best team win." Tierno said. Both teams nodded and put on their best war face. Time to get busy.

After breakfast,everyone met under the arch on the road,where they were waiting to get started. "Alright everyone,remember to do your best,have fun,and stay safe." Said the Professor. He then raised a blank pistol,and finally pulled the trigger.

Right away everyone charged off,with Teams Froakie and Squirtle in the lead. "Alright Team Froakie,full speed ahead!" Ash shouted. Right away the group sped up trying to reach the first marker first. "I don't think so,petal to the metal Team Squirtle." Tierno said,trying to catch up to Team Froakie.

Right then,Team Froakie finally reached the first marker a big stone wall rested. "Well this is it,but I don't see the stamp post anywhere." Ash said. "But it has to be here around here somewhere." Serena added.

"Hey everyone,up here!" Right away everyone look on the top of the wall,there was Sophie waving to everyone. "Wait,you not suggesting?!" Clemont asked,having a hunch what they need to do. "Just send one of your members along with their Pokémon to scale the wall,the stamp is up here." Sophie said. "I'll handle this." Ash said,then released Froakie to help scale the wall. "Ready Froakie." The blue frog nodded,and both immediately started to climb,Luckily enough both had more then enough experience scaling things.

Not a moment to soon,Team Squirtle arrived to see Ash and Froakie,climbing the wall ahead. "Why is Ash climbing the wall?" Trevor asked. "The stamp must be at the top." Shauna said. "Perfect,this is our jam,right Squirtle?" The Tiny Turtle nodded and both immediately started to climb at a faster paste to catch up to Ash. Unfortunately Tierno and Squirtle grabbed a loose part of the wall,causing it to break off. Both immediately started to fall down,causing everyone to gasp in fear. Ash looked down to see Tierno fall,and reacted. "Froakie,quick use your Frubbles to cushion their fall." Froakie then dropped and fired a barrage of Frubbles at the spot where they were gonna land. "Thanks for the save you guys." Tierno thanked after landing softly on the the Frubbles.

Ash and Froakie nodded and preceded to climb all the way to the top. By reaching the top,Sophie met with them. "Good job you both,and very noble to save your friends." She thanked. "It was no trouble at all." Ash said while Sophie stamped their card. Ash and Froakie the slid down the slope,where Tierno and Squirtle were still climbing. "Next Time Ash." Tierno whisper. "Did you get it?" Serena asked. "Its right here." Ash showed them the card. "Perfect,now we're in the lead." Said Clemont. "Congrats guys,but we'll catch up." Shauna said. The group nodded and headed off. "He's coming back." Trevor said.

The group finally reached the second marker where Cosette was waiting for any teams to come. The group saw a rock wall similar to before,but with a tunnel system connected. "Travel down the tunnels to reach the top where I'll stamp your card." Cosette said. "I got this guys." Clemont said then released Chespin to help. Both then immediately ran inside. While that happen,Clemont then realized the tunnel system was very complex. Each one only lead to a nice view outside,but finally after finding the right one which contained stairs that lead to the next level. There were three levels and they were barely in the second. After six minutes of trekking they finally got the second stamp from Cosette. While on the way back,they ran into Trevor on the second level.

"You both got it already." He asked. "Yep,only six left now. See you at the finish line." Clemont said then left. "Got it Clemont?" Bonnie asked. "Right here,on to the next." Clemont said. "Alright,we'll see you guys soon." Serena said. "Alright." Tierno said. "We got to catch up." Shauna said after Team Froakie left. "I know,we gotta move fast." Tierno said. "Guys,I'm back." Trevor came back running with the second stamp on their card.

The third stamp was located across roaring rapids,and the only way was across a swinging bridge. "I'll handle this one guys." Serena stepped up. "Are you sure Serena? It looks dangerous." Bonnie said. "If you want,I'll do it." Ash said. "No,I need to pay my in this as well." Serena countered and began to cross the bridge. But immediately the winds picked up causing the bridge to jerk around. Serena immediately ducked and held on to Fennekin's Tail as they slowly move forward towards the stamp post. Unfortunately due to an extended time frame,Team Squirtle finally caught up. "Hey guys." Tierno said. "I imagine Serena's not fairing so well." Trevor said,looking at the teenage girl crawling across the bridge. "I'll handle this guys." Shauna said then released Bulbasaur,who then held on to her trainer's hand by one of her vine. They then walked straight across,bridge jerking or not,perfectly. "All caught up guys." Shauna told Serena as she and Bulbasaur walked past them. Serena felt really embarrassed,not only everyone seeing her cowardly crouched on a bridge,but this might've cost Team Froakie first place.

Even when Shauna was already returning back after stamping her card,Serena was almost across. Shauna then finally made it back to her group. "Got it guys." Shauna showed them the card of the third stamp. "Great,we'll catch you guys later." Tierno said. Team Froakie nodded as they watched Serena finally make it to stamp the card. Not wanting to waste anymore time,Serena and Fennekin walked back across. "I'm sorry guys. I should've listened to you." Serena said,feeling guilty. "Hey,it's alright you got the stamp." Ash said. "Yea,at the cost of us now in second." Serena pouted. "Don't worry,we'll get it back." Ash said,trying to cheer her up. Serena tried to look forward. She internally smiled,only Ash would know just to say to her.

The next five stamps were a breeze to find and now the group finally stamped the last one on their card located in the forest. "Alright,that's the last of them." Ash said. All the sudden a heavy fog rolled into the forest blocking their sight. "Guys,I think we're in trouble." Bonnie said. "How are we going to navigate through this?!" Serena said. "As long as we stay together." Ash said as they slowly walked through the fog. As they were walking Ash felt some sort of presence haunt his mind. The voice was was quiet,moaning with an echo. It spoke.

 _"...One"_

Ash felt like he was hearing things. It surely wasn't the first time,but each time brought something different. He heard it again.

 _"...One..."_

 _"Who's there. Where are you?"_ Ash tried to speak to it.

 _"...near..."_ it said. _"What do you want?"_ Ash responded.

" _Ash...Ash...Ash."_ "Ash! Look out!" But it was too late as Ash in crash into a tree branch on his face. "*groan* Should have saw that one coming." Ash said while hold his head. Serena meanwhile checked him for any cuts. "You're fine,no marks." She said. "Thanks you." Ash smiled,which she sent back. "Uhhh guys?" Both then drew their attention to Clemont. "What is it Clemont?" Ash said.

"Bonnie's gone."

Both immediately looked around for the little girl and realized she's not the only one missing. "Hey,Pikachu's gone too." Ash said. "What are we gonna do now." Serena asked. "We have no choice,we got to find them." Ash said then all three went ahead while calling out to them.

"Oh Pikachu,where do you think they've gone." Bonnie said as she and the Mouse Pokémon wander around to find their friends. Pikachu only responded,but Bonnie knew niether one of them had a clue where they are. Both then climbed over a tree that fell over. Unfortunately,Bonnie wound up landing on an Amoonguss who was sleeping,and it really didn't appreciate being woken up. It wound up spraying a green mist which Bonnie and Pikachu inhaled. "What is this stuff." Bonnie coughed out,while she and Pikachu ran away.

Some time has pass and Pikachu and Bonnie were feeling the effects of the Sleep Powder. "Ohh,I'm so sleepy." Said a very sleepy Bonnie while rubbing her eyes. Eventually Pikachu was too tired and passed out,but Bonnie continued waking ahead. To make matters worse,she was unknowingly walking towards the edge of an chasm. Too tired to look or even stop,she kept going until she fell off the edge. Fortunately,something was carrying her back up along with many others. A hoard of Drifblim and Drifloon began to float up. Unfortunately the Drifblim that was carrying Bonnie was knocked by a passing Drifloon,causing the sleeping Bonnie to fall and land head first on the ground across the abyss **(which by the way. You got to wonder how an eight year old girl survived such an injury,without being injured.)**

"Bonnie!" Clemont called out. While everyone called out to Bonnie and Pikachu they had no luck nor sign. Nearby Team Squirtle was running after finally get the final stamp. Along the way they saw Team Froakie by the next bush. "Hey guys,its Ash and the others." Tierno said. "Perfect,that means we caught. Now on to the finish line." Trevor said. Shauna looked at the group to see they aren't running,and they were calling to something. Right away she knew something was wrong. "Uhh guys,something is wrong." Shauna said. "What's wrong Shauna." Tierno asked. "I'll let you know once I find out." Shauna said as she hurried to Team Froakie.

"They got to be around here." Serena said. "We'll find them." Ash said. "Hey guys." The group turns around to see Shauna,and rest of Team Squirtle behind her. "Hey guys." Ash said. "What's wrong." Tierno asked. "Bonnie and Pikachu got separated." Serena said. "And we're trying to find them." Clemont finished her comment. "Let us help." Shauna said. "It's ok,you guys finish the race." Ash said. "Yea,we don't want to hold you guys up." Serena said. "Surely you're kidding,why would we ever do that knowing something is wrong." Shauna said. "Shauna's right,we gonna help." Tierno said.

"You guys would do that." Clemont asked. "Of course,we're friends are we not?" Trevor said. Both teams put their differences aside and continue to search. Not far from where they're from Trevor found a set of prints. "Hey guys I found something." They saw a set of paw prints that lead off the trail and into the damp grass. "This paw prints. They're from a Pikachu." Trevor said. "So they went this way." Ash said as they continue walk down the path. "Guys,this fog is only getting thicker." Serena said. "I got someone who could help." Trevor said then released Charmander from his Poké Ball. "Charmander you think you could light the way ahead." Charmander nodded and used its tail flame to light the way.

Along the way they ran to the fallen tree that Bonnie and Pikachu ran into earlier. "The tracks go over the tree." Trevor said. "Alright guys,up and over." Ash said as he was first to climb over the tree and unfortunately land on the napping Amoonguss. The cycle repeated with Serena,Clemont,Tierno,Shauna,and Trevor,and the Amoonguss had finally had enough and started spraying Sleep Powder all over. The gang covered their face to not inhale the spore. "Quickly spray the powder with water." Said Trevor.

"All over it. Now Squirtle use Water Gun." Squirtle then fired a blast of water at the Sleep Powder,but it still kept spreading. "I got an idea,Clemont when I sau now,have Chespin use Pin Missile." Ash said then released Froakie. "Froakie,use Water Pulse." Froakie then fired a ball of water towards the spore.

"Now!"

"Chespin,Pin Missile." Chespin then fired a barrage of green missiles into the the Water Pulse,causing the water to explode into droplets,neutralizing the Sleep Powder. "Wow,great idea Ash." Clemont said. "Yea,sorry for waking you Amoonguss." Ash apologized. The Amoonguss just turned back angrily,what is it with stupid humans today.

They group continued to walk with Charmander leading the way. Then all the sudden Ash heard the voice in his head.

 _"...Stop!..."_ Ash then stretched hands to stop everyone. "What is it Ash?" Serena asked. "I..I don't know." Ash said until he noticed something unusual. "Guys look!" Ash point to where the fog was beginning to life to where they an chasm three feet away from there. "Wow,how deep is this." Tierno said. "It's a good thing we didn't keep on walking." Shauna said. "Yea,Ash how you know we needed to stop." Serena asked. "I didn't...something told me." Ash said. "What do you mean?" Serena asked. Ash wa about to respond but then heard snoring from behind a bush. He looked and noticed that it was Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash picked him up to see no wounds or anything,just asleep. "Come on buddy,wake up." Ash tried to shake him awake but no used. "I wonder if Pikachu ran into the Amoonguss from earlier." Trevor said. "That could explain Pikachu's asleep." Tierno said. "But where's Bonnie. I don't see her." Said Clemont. Everyone looked around but couldn't find the little girl. Trevor then use his camera to see across the chasm to see a rarity. "Huh is that." Trevor said while zooming in,only to see what everyone was looking for. "Uhh guys,you may want to look at this." Trevor then showed everyone what he saw. "That's no joke,it's Bonnie!" Clemont shouted

"But how did she get all the way over there?" Serena said. "Guys I think I found the answer to that as well." Trevor said,pointing to the bottom of the chasm. There lies the hoard of Drifblim and Drifloon napping. "A bunch of Drifblim and Drifloon." Said Clemont. "You think that's how Bonnie got over there?" Serena asked. "And that's we'll get her back." Everyone then turn to Ash. "Ash,this chasm is too wide to jump across." Said Serena. "I wasn't planning on that,but the Drifblim and Drifloon could help us." Ash said. "How do you figure?" Clemont asked.

"Well,as the Drifblim float up they can be use as makeshift platform. They can be use to hop across." Ash said,explaining his plan. "I don't know,sounds pretty risky." Said Tierno. "I think it's our only opinion." Ash said. "Alright,if you say so. It'll go,she my sister after all." Clemont said setting down his bag. "Hold on,I'm better at things like this. It's best if I go." Ash said. "No Ash,I insist." Clemont said. "Clemont,we may only have one shot. I'll go while the rest of you get the Drifblim and Drifloon to start floating." Ash said. Clemont then finally nodded after agreeing with Ash's plan.

"Alright,ready everyone." Everyone nodded and prepared to fire. "Now Use Flamethrower/Vine Whip/Water Gun." All Pokémon fired their signature attacks by the Drifblim and Drifloon so that they wouldn't hit them,just startled them to get them to float. As soon as they at the base of the chasm,Ash acted with a running start and then finally jump,only to land on the first Drifblim. "Alright he's on a roll." Said Tierno watching Ash jump from Drifblim to Drifblim. "He doesn't even look down." Trevor said. "Much less fazed." Shauna added. "You'd be pretty surprised at what he does." Serena told them.

After finally hopping to the last Drifblim,Ash jumped to land firmly on solid ground and ran to get Bonnie. Once he got to Bonnie,his suspicions were confirmed that Bonnie was asleep like Pikachu. Ash then had no choice but to carry Bonnie on his back as they would hop back across the chasm.

"Guys,I need the Drifblim to get closer." Ash yelled across. "Got it." All the Pokémon then fired once again to get the Drifblim and Drifloon closer to Ash. Once they got closer,Ash finally ran and jump to land on one of the Drifblim. He continued to hop across and was halfway there. "You're almost there Ash." Serena said.

All the sudden a gust of wind blew a Drifblim away while Ash was in mid jump. "Oh no,Ash!" Everyone shouted as Ash plummeted down. They then saw Ash managed to grab onto the antennae of a Drifblim with one hand while holding on Bonnie's ankle with the other. "Ash,Hang On." Shauna shouted. Ash felt the nostalgia of that comment. What else could he do besides hang on for dear life?!

"Guys...try to redirect the Drifloon towards you." Ash said as the Drifloon continues to float up. "Got it" all Pokémon aim to get the Drifloon to move towards them. "Guys try not to hit me." Ash shouted. As they were trying to direct the Drifloon towards them,but instead was going in the opposite direction. To make matters worse Ash felt he couldn't hold on any longer. "Guys this isn't working!" Serena said. "Keeping trying,we got to get them over here." Clemont said,worried about Bonnie's well being.

"Guys...I can't hold on any longer." Ash struggled to say while holding on. "Don't worry,we'll get you back." Said Serena. All the sudden a powerful gust of wind blew from opposite side of the chasm,causing the Drifloon to float towards the group,right above them.

"Alright guys,catch Bonnie." Ash said then dropped her down. Tierno and Clemont managed to catch the little girl,ironically who's still asleep. "Alright Ash get ready to drop-""AHHHH *thud*" Ash couldn't hold on anymore and let go.

"Down"

"Ash are you alright." Serena ran to him. "I'm fine,but how's Bonnie." Ash asked. "Ironically,still asleep." Clemont said. "Man,I can't believe she'd slept through all that." Ash said. "Speaking of which she's waking up." Said Tierno. "Huh,what happen." Bonnie said starting to wake up along with Pikachu as well. "Oh things beyond infinity." Said Clemont.

They then explained everything that happen for her rescue,and she in return explained what happen to her and Pikachu. "So that's what happen." Bonnie said. "So it was the Amoonguss from earlier." Said Clemont. "Well,at least everything is fine now." Said Shauna. "Yea,we should get going,who knows if we'll still win the contest." Said Tierno. Both group then started to walk until Trevor stopped them."guys look!" He pointed to where a large portion of flowers going in full bloom at once. "Wow I haven't seen so many bloom at once before." Shauna said. "Guys look." Ash pointed across the chasm.

There they what was only a glimpse due the fog,but what they could barely make out were two giant antlers. "Is that..a Pokémon." Ash said as the shrouded figure continue to just stare.

 _"...one..."_ Ash heard it speak in his head. "You." Ash spoke out. "It was you." The figure nodded and then galloped into the fog. "It's gone now." Said Clemont. "Ash what do you mean it was it." Serena asked. Ash thought really hard about it,and not even he had the rarest clue. "I really don't know." Ash said. "Come on guys we should head back." Tierno said as both group then head back. "Ahhh." Trevor shouted all the sudden. "What,what." Everyone said. "I FORGOT TO TAKE A PICTURE!" He said. Everyone then just laughed about that,talk about no such luck. "Oh well,next time Trevs." Tierno said while confronted the sobbing boy.

When they got back,it was late and the competition was long over with Team Fennekin winning first,Team Bulbasaur winning second,and finally Team Treecko winning third. Everyone congratulated the winners. Now with three teams now tied for the first position and Teams Froakie and Squirtle sure vowed to settle the score soon.

At night while everyone was asleep in their cabins a hush of wind actually blew the window wide open,causing Ash to shiver in the cold and then finally waking up to close the window. But before he could do so however,a whisper came to him.

 _"...one..."_ Ash gen jerked himself fully awake casing him to go outside. "Where are you." Ash whispered to the wind. _"...one..."_ Ash then felt the voice come from behind their cabin into the woods. He followed suit and didn't want to stray too far from the cabin. Then all the sudden a fog rolled in. "I sure hope this isn't a cruel joke." Ash said to himself,then after turning his head forward,a great pair of blue eye was staring down on him. Ash was startled when when he saw this thing up close. The fog then all sudden lifted up and Ash caught a complete visual of what's in front of him.

It was indeed in a form of a stag. With a black lower body with with a large tail. The upper half was composed of blue with some parts of egg color patches of fur. It's horns were also egg colored but with also various colors of pieces sticking out.

"It was you. You're the one who summon the winds that push me back to my friends." Ash said. _"Indeed. I have."_ It said. Ash,surprisedly,wasn't faze when it spoke in Telepathy. "Who are you?" Ash said. _"I am called the Life Giver,once also known by the core name Xerneas."_ It introduced. "Why are you here." Ash said. _"I am here because you're here."_ Xerneas said. "Me? But...but why." Ash asked. _"Because I knew I had to meet you. I know everything about you...Chosen One."_ Xerneas said. Ash right away picked up on that alias from before. Many legends have always called him that title before. "One...that what you were trying to tell me before?" Ash said. _"Aye..."_ Xerneas said. "But...I haven't been called the Chosen One in a long time." Ash said. _"That title will never be lost as it will be remembered in legend."_ Xerneas said. _"I know of your feats that you and your sibling,"The Guardian" have done in our hour of need."_ It continued. Ash then thought as to how Xerneas have come to known all he and Drake have done over six years.

"But how do you know these things." Ash asked. _"Stories,rumors tells of two heros that can pass for one Legend to another."_ Xerneas said. "So why do you need to speak to me." Ash asked. _"Because,inside...I feel your troubles deep in your sorrows."_ Xerneas said. Ash then thought about what it said and then noticed that the decision of whether to be trained as an Aura Guardian was still in his mind. "Don't read my mind." Ash said. _"Apologizes...I know your struggle about this."_ Xerneas said. "Look,no offense but this is basically a decision that'll affect me for the rest of my life." Ash said. _"I understand...but to do or not. You'll too focus to look at is and what will be."_ Xerneas said. Ash just continue to listen with a complete dissatisfaction look on his face. Clearly his business was being investigated by this...stag.

 _"There's a say of which if we only do what we can do. Then we will never be anymore of we can become now."_ Xerneas said. "What?" Ash said. _"Sometimes there's a higher calling to forward to. And I think this is yours."_ Xerneas said. Ash then thought about this for awhile. But really all it sounded was that this...stag was just trying to say to say yes. Do the job. "But that's not.." Ash then looked up only to see the Xerneas was gone.

"Exactly helpful"

Ash then grunted about what Xerneas said,and took it back to bed,knowing that that the next day would be the final day of Summer Camp.

* * *

 **Boom done,alright so problems arise and tackled while matters are once again resurface. How will this fair for Ash and the gang. Stay tune. Like and comment on this story. Thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	38. The Last Hurrah

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 38. Finally we are at the end of the Summer Camp Arc,final stretch before finally we get to Shalour City. So with this last installment. Let's enjoy the show.**

* * *

 _"Success is not final,failure is not fatal:it is the courage to continue that counts."-Winston Churchill_

* * *

Chapter 38: The Last Hurrah

It was early in the morning when Serena was the first to rise out of bed only to get a brush out and then brushing her hair to fix her pillow head. As she was doing so she saw Ash beginning to squirm in his sleep. At first she thought it was cute,but Ash still continued to squirm around to the point where he was doing it hastily. "Ash,Ash" Serena when to his bedside only to see the him squirm a lot more and then began to move around in his bed. He then started to mumble but Serena couldn't make out what he was saying. Serena then noticed the expression on his face as he looked afraid,he was the midst of a nightmare.

"Ash,Ash!" Serena began to shake him to awake.

* * *

 _"Ash,Ash!"_

"W-who's there." Ash said. Ash found himself nowhere. Everywhere he saw was pitch black with only a spotlight following him as he walked around. No Pikachu,No Clemont nor Bonnie not even Serena. "Hello,anyone?!" He shouted. As he was walking the setting began to change,right to the forest. More specifically the forest where he was last night. All the sudden his reality was broken when a dark creature broke through a wall when there was nothing there. It then spoke in its dark,frightening voice.

"You can't escape your destiny." Ash reached to his belt only to realize that his PokéBalls were gone. With only one option he ran. He ran and ran when he looked back to see the creature disappeared. When he looked forward he bumped into a familiar figure. "Xerneas?" Ash said. "You can't escape your destiny." It said. "You too?!" Ash spoke with a lump in his throat. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE YOUR DESTINY!" It spoke again much louder. Ash had no other choice and ran away. He ran and ran until someone else stopped him. "Drake!" Ash said. "You can't escape your destiny." He said. "No...no,no,no." You can't escape Ash. You can't escape your destiny!" Drake said.

Ash then ran away from him. From there voices along the path he took began to overwhelm him as ran. Ash manage to take a quick peak,only to see that it was people he knew,ranged from his mom,to Brock,Misty all the way to Clemont and Bonnie. There he saw Serena stop in front of him. "You can't escape your destiny Ash." Ash said. As the voices kept echoing in his mind,Ash felt going insane and tried to the block the noise. But they still cut through through the point where Ash couldn't take it anymore.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Ash!" Ash then woke up hyperventilating quickly to where almost like they just revived him with shock panels. "Ash are you alright?" Ash looked up to where he saw Clemont,Bonnie,Serena,and Pikachu hovering over him. He couldn't speak as he was still hyperventilating. Instead he got up quickly and went to the restroom. "Ash,Ash wait up." Serena said as she ran after him. Split by a lock door,Serena heard the water running,and figured not wanting to overwhelm Ash when he comes out and decided to wait as the others got dressed for the day. Then Ash will hopefully be ready to talk.

Ash continued to splash cold water on his face as he stare to his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He thought of the dream as to where he thought of his late night conversation with Xerneas. All those people,his friends,family telling him he can't outrun his fate as if their lives depend on it. Which brought back to the conversation with Xerneas. While intriguing,and also invading Xerneas told him of his hidden powers. How else Xerneas even knew in the first place Ash didn't know. But Xerneas sounded like it WANTED Ash to train as an Aura Guardian without even having the slightest pang of remorse of saying no.

Regardless last night made Ash bitter towards the Stag as if he could begin training by a quick snap. But there's also the risks of such newer forms of potential that can be used wrongly,something the Ash believes that Xerneas had missed,only focusing on the possibilities.

"Ash,come out." Ash looked towards the door to where he could here Bonnie yelling. "Bonnie he'll come out when he's ready." Clemont said. "But I still need to go. It's not like I could go in the wood-" Bonnie's comment stopped as Ash finally unlocked the door and came out. "Thank you." Bonnie thanked while rushing in.

"Ash are you alright?" Serena asked. "Uh..um." Ash kept stuttering as he words couldn't escape his tongue. Serena then helped him towards the sofa as they took a seat. While rubbing his back and shoulders to help him relax. "It's ok,it's ok." Serena said as Ash took deep breaths to calm down. "I'm alright." Ash finally spoke. "Ok,what happened." Serena asked.

"..Just a nightmare." Ash said. "Really? You were pretty spooked for it to be just a nightmare." Serena said. "You want to talk about it?" Serena said. "Maybe later,right we got to prepare for today." Ash said. Serena nodded and reminded herself to bring it up eventually. Keyword being eventually since who knows when Ash will be ready to talk.

At the front of the main building everyone united for the final event to end the camp with. "Alright everyone,we finally made it to the end. Everyone here has proven to work alongside their team and your fellow Pokémon. For that we are gonna have a test to see how you would demonstrate that. And so that the final event is a Pokémon Tourney." Said the professor. Everyone cheered that the last event everyone could go out with a bang before Summer Camp ends.

"Now in this year's Summer Camp. It's now anyone's game. Now with Teams Froakie,Squirtle,and Fennekin are tied for first position with ten points each. However the winner of this event not just receives ten points but will jump to the top. And that team will be inducted in the Summer Camp Hall of Fame." Said the Professor. "Alright,the Tournament will begin after lunch,so make way for the mess hall for a delicious meal." Everyone nodded and walked down to the mess hall.

Like before Teams Froakie and Squirtle sat together at a table while talking about today's events. "So...finally here." Said Shauna. "Yep,it all ends here." Said Serena. "With this event. One of us will be in the Summer Camp Hall of Fame." Said Trevor. "Yea,we'll finally settle that battle we had on the first day,right Ash." Bonnie said. Ash however wasn't paying to mind the conversation. Instead his mind dwelled on the nightmare he had last night. What everyone's been telling him. You can't outrun your fate.

"Ash?" Ash snapped out of it to look at everyone staring at him. "You have bags under your eyes. Are you sure you're alright." Shauna asked. "I'm fine...I'm fine." The fact that Ash was still under and that he's showing clear sign of anxiety told everyone that he's far from fine. Serena meanwhile still hopes to find some sort of way to help him come forward.

After lunch the Tourney began with Teams Mudkip and Charmander as the first contenders with Team Mudkip taking the victory. With that Teams Treeko and Chikortia went next and Team Treeko won the battle.

The next four hours were long and twenty minute breaks seem to make up the more. By then only five teams remained composed of Teams Froakie,Squirtle,Fennekin,Chespin,and Torchic. Next battle was between Chespin and Torchic. A narrow battle between both teams but in the end Team Chespin took the win with one of their members left standing.

The battles continue to be fought valiantly as Teams Froakie,Squirtle,Fennekin and Chespin remaining. Team Squirtle and Fennekin fought theirs long and hard,but with coordination Team Squirtle won their battle to head to the final match. Which now brings to Teams Froakie and Fennekin match which took place mid afternoon.

"Froakie,Water Pulse." Ash said,zeroing in on their only opponent. "Quick hold that Water Pulse with Psychic Espurr." As the Water Pulse continued to zone in,Espurr managed to hold it progress with blue psychic power. "While they're distracted,Use Pin Missile Chespin." Said Clemont. "Back that up with Flamethrower Fennekin." Both Pokémon nodded and fired their chosen moves,each closing in on Espurr,finally connecting upon impact creating smoke. Espurr was then revealed to be fainted once the smoke dispersed. "Its over,Team Froakie is the winner,which means they're going to the finals." Said the Professor.

Everyone applauded for Team Froakie's victory as both teams showed their respect for such a great battle. "Now the final will commence this evening at five o'clock." Said the Professor. Clemont looked at the time to see that they only got only an hour and half to prepare for their final match. "With that,may the two triumph and one emerge victorious." The professor continued then left back to the front stage at the mess hall. While there he saw Madam Catherine preparing tonight's feast.

"Hello Madam Catherine,how goes tonight's feast?" He asked. "A little slow actually. My three chefs went to gather the vegetables and meats awhile back,but so far they still haven't return." Catherine said. "It's sounds troubling,don't worry I'm sure they'll be back soon." The professor said.

* * *

As a door fully shuts,revealing three people in their undergarments all taped and tied up,Team Rocket finally finishes on putting on their uniforms.

"Come on,come on! We have to hurry." Jessie said. "Why the sudden rush Jessie?" James asked. "Because,the soon we get our hands on a group of Pokémon,the sooner we can leave long before anyone notices." Jessie said. "So we're not going after the twerp's Pokémon?" Meowth said. "We're not taking any chances with that twerp or his friends,not this time." Jessie said. "She's right,the twerp will see us coming from a mile away." James said. "Alright,alright *sigh* I just can't believe I have to stand on Wobbuffet's shoulders again." Meowth said causing Wobbuffet to pop out like always.

* * *

After turning in their Pokémon in to Nurse Joy for a checkup,Ash and the team went over strategies over their final battle. "Alright,so we saw their matches,we at least have afew ideas to counter their techniques." Said Clemont. "Well,we need to stay on our toes to not be totally expose." Serena said. "For that,we need at least some sort of cover while set this trick we're going to do." Ash said. "Alright,here's what we're going to do." He continued.

Meanwhile outside the Pokémon Center Team Squirtle was going to check in their Pokémon in with Nurse Joy when three others came by with a pink cart. "Hello trainers we just wanted to come by to congratulate on your success to the finals." Said Jessie in a much higher voice. Team Squirtle thanked them for the gesture,and tried to walk away. "Do you need assistance with your Pokémon?" James asked. "Yea we were just going to get them checked by Nurse Joy." Shauna said. "Nonsense,we'll take care of them." Said Jessie. "Yes,not only we're excellent chefs,we're also license Pokémon Caretakers." Said James. "Beside Nurse Joy has a lot on her plate at the moment." Meowth added.

As Team Squirtle talked whether to trust these people,Team Rocket sneered in secret about catching these fools out of their Pokémon. "Alright,we'll check into the the Pokémon Center later for them." Said Tierno. "Very well." Jessie said as Team Squirtle then put their Pokémon in the cart. "Ok that's that." Said James. "Take care of them." Tierno said as they head to another part of the village. As soon they were out of sight,Team Rocket ran all the way to the forest in a flash. As soon as they entered,Jessie released Pumpkaboo.

"Leech Seed." Pumpkaboo followed and fired a seedling from its root and latched on to all three Pokémon as they felt the vine around them tighten and slowly drain their energy away. "Alright,you three are hereby part of Team Rocket." Meowth said as all three of them laughed.

 _Twenty minutes later_

As Ash and the gang receive their Pokémon from Nurse Joy,Team Squirtle come in to receive theirs. "Hey guys,what's up." Ash said. "Nothing,just here to receive our Pokémon from Nurse Joy." Tierno said. Overhearing their conversation,Nurse Joy came over. "I beg your pardon?" She said. "Our Pokémon,the three chefs who came by and dropped them off here." Shauna said. "But...I only treated the Pokémon of these folk." Nurse Joy pointed to Ash and co. "But that's impossible,they said they would take care of our Pokémon." Trevor said.

"Guys,what did these chefs look like?" Ash asked. "Easy,while they were wearing chef hats,one had short blue hair,another had long red hair,and the last one had short brown hair,but for some reason he sure didn't sound normal." Shauna said. Ash then thought back to the details. Short blue hair,long red hair,abnormal voice;all three features were enough for Ash to find out who had their Pokémon.

 _"*sigh*They just won't take a hint."_ Ash said to himself. "Ash,something is wrong isn't it." Shauna asked. "No contest,these guys mean a whole different kind of "care." Ash said. "They're here." He continued. "Who?" Trevor asked.

"Team Rocket."

Right away all of Team Froakie internally groan to themselves. Just when all was going fine. "Who's Team Rocket?" Tierno asked. "A group of petty thieves I've been dealing with for a long time." Ash said. Right away Team Squirtle were shocked,and internally embarrassed with a slight case of anger. They just gave their Pokémon to a group of thieves. "Don't worry guys,we'll get them back." Ash said. "How?! We don't even know where they went." Trevor said. "I already have an idea,but I'll need need some sort of item from one of your Pokémon." Ash asked.

"Well,I have the brush I use to brush Bulbasaur." Shauna said as she took out a green brush from her bag. "What's your idea Ash." Serena asked. "Well,this." Ash said as he had Pikachu sniff the brush. "Of course,Pikachu will be able to catch Bulbasaur's scent." Clemont said. "Right." Ash said as he saw Pikachu was done sniffing. "Do you have the scent buddy?" Pikachu nodded and headed outside with everyone following suit. "Alright to buddy?" Pikachu took a good whiff and then pointed to the forest. "That where they went." Clemont said. "Alright Fletchinder come out." Ash said as he released the flame Pokémon out of its Pokéball.

"Pikachu climb aboard." Pikachu followed suit and climbed on top of Fletchinder. "Alright,follow the scent and we'll be right behind." Ash said. Both Pokémon nodded and flew off. "Let's follow them." Everyone nodded and ran off to the forest.

While in the air both Pokémon look around on ground level to spot Team Rocket,all while Pikachu continued to sniff around for Bulbasaur's scent. Under a tree lining the duo spot the three thieves having a little lunch on the ground. Finally knowing their location they went back to tell the others.

Meanwhile the two teams continue to run through the forest. "You think they found them yet." Tierno said. "I have faith in them." Ash said. Not long after Pikachu and Fletchinder found the others. "Did you find them guys?" Ash said. Both Pokémon nodded and showed them the way. "Alright let's go,but watch yourselves." Ash warned the others.

As Team Rocket celebrated their victory they come to realize such victory would be cut short. "You!" Team Rocket turn to see Ash and others standing across from them. "Oh hello campers,we were um,um taking a break from collecting various vegetables and berries." Said Jessie. "You're not fooling anybody. The jig is up!" Ash shouted. Team Rocket were disappointed to not fool them,and instead snickers as they revealed their uniforms.

"Ha,prepare for trouble then twerps."

"And make it double,you'll certainly be hurt."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To expand our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight,fight,fight."

"Meowth that's right."

"Oh,I'll blast you three off at the speed of light alright." Ash growl. "Don't dare use our motto against us." Said Jessie. "Give us the Pokémon and maybe...you'll can run away for a change." Ash said. "Ha,give these Pokémon." Jessie the cart showing a weak Bulbasaur,Charmander,and Squirtle wrap in an energy stealing vine. "No." Tierno said as he along with Shauna and Trevor worried about their Pokémon.

"You know,we didn't plan of running into you twerps,but since fate smile on _moi._ Give us Pikachu and maybe we'll give you back the Pokémon." Said Jessie. Ash clench his fist deeper. No way they were following such demands. "You can't be serious." Said Serena. "Ha,since we're the only ones with a bargaining chip,we make the demands." Said James. "Yea,so twerps. Deal or No Deal." Meowth responded. Ash snarled at them,but then something else beat them to it. Somehow a strong gust of wind blew from the opposite direction manage to make Jessie lose the cart,causing it to roll over to the group. Team Squirtle manage to unravel the wine around their Pokémon as they then hug and express their relief.

"You guys. Are you alright?" Tierno asked. All three Pokémon weakly nodded as they were about to pass out. "At this point,they really need to go to the Pokémon Center." Said Clemont. "Right but first." Ash said as he turn back to the confused trio.

"Why'd you let the cart go!" James said. "It wasn't my fault." Jessie said. "Nice going Butterfingers." Meowth said,but all three then heard Ash clear his throat,getting their attention. "Uhhh...can we go now?" Jessie said while nervously smiling along with James and Meowth. "Yea...you can go." Ash said then nodded at Pikachu. The latter then fired a powerful Thunderbolt,sending them sky high.

"Not exactly the exit I was hoping." Said Jessie.

"Does it matter." James asked.

"Not to us." Meowth said.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They said as they flew. The gang cheered as they finally rid of Team Rocket. "Thanks for your help guys." Tierno said. "It was nothing guys." Clemont said. "Beside Ash did the majority,right Ash." Serena said but then looked to Ash,who was distracted. "Ash?" They said.

Ash didn't respond,instead something,just how...he could sense its presence. "I know you're here." Ash said while closing his eyes. When he opened them,he looked slightly up with a slightly agitated look on his face,to see Xerneas standing before him. The others meanwhile were shocked completely as to how this thing just appeared out of thin air. "Ash who is that!" Serena asked. Ash meanwhile was still eyeing Xerneas in the eye.

"Why?"

 _"Because It appeared you needed assistance against those three."_ Xerneas said. "Not that...I mean why?!" Ash demanded. "Do you think I'm stupid?!" Ash said. _"Not in the slightest. After all you are the Chosen One."_ Xerneas said. "Chosen One?" Everyone wondered why Xerneas called him that.

"Stop calling me that for a minute. I have a name." Ash said. "Very well,I suppose I may have a response to your question." Xerneas said. "You think it was a coincidence that I just happen to have a nightmare about what you told the other night. I know it was you...I know you're the one who sent it to me in the first place!" Ash snarled.

"... _you're wisdom knows no bounds Ash Ketchum. Yes I did sent you the nightmare."_ Xerneas confessed. "Now why would you do that?! Are you trying to push me to train!" Ash yelled. _"*sigh*...I would admit to say that I was lying if I told you no."_ Xerneas replied. "You really don't understand anything about human judgment. You think it's that easy. To just learn how to wield a greater power in a snap? Guess what it's not. I'm not a Legend like you. There are risks to be considered." Ash said.

 _"There are risks to be considered. You must understand trouble will come."_ Xerneas said. "I dealt with trouble before." Ash said. _"Not of this magnitude. This is bigger then any one man,more then yourself...and myself or any other Legend. But for you,this is the trouble that you can't deal with as Ash Ketchum."_ Xerneas said. "What are you saying?" Ash asked. _"You must understand. The nightmare was only meant for motivation. Should you do this. You'll become someone else...something else."_ Xerneas said. "...that's exactly what I'm afraid of." Ash said,calming down. " _You have every right to be. But sometimes when you dug yourself too deep is when you know you're learning to achieve. When you emerge to feel...reborn,adapted,and ready. You learn to stand firm and plant your feet."_ Xerneas said. Ash meanwhile couldn't say anything to counter what Xerneas said. He blinked and when opening his eyes again...Xerneas was gone. _"Plus on record as Chosen One,you're already a Legend yourself."_ Ash heard that comment in his head.

"This is becoming a habit." Ash said. The others meanwhile just there speechless as Ash then walked back to them. "We gonna talk about this." Serena said. "I owe it to you guys." Ash said. "We should head back." Ash said with the others finally nodding to follow.

Following the afternoon Teams Froakie and Squirtle met on the battlefield as setting sun came down. Prior to the battle as their Pokémon were being heal back to Heath. Ash took the time to explain everything from the nightmare all the way to his heritage. Team Squirtle were surprised to hear of Ash having such potential,but Ash asked them of their secrecy with the information and all three promised not to reveal anything to anyone.

Back to the battle

"Alright we finally made it. Now the victor of this match will be guaranteed into the Summer Camp Hall of Fame." The professor said. "Alright you ready to settle this?" Team Squirtle said as their Pokémon took position.

"Always." Team Froakie vowed.

* * *

 _Team Froakie vs. Team Squirtle: three on three_

"Alright Pikachu,Lets start with Thunderbolt." Pikachu followed by shooting a powerful bolt of lightning. "Block it with Water Gun,Squirtle." Squirtle obeyed and fired a powerful current of water,blocking and canceling the Thunderbolt.

"Use Energy Ball on Pikachu." Bulbasaur then fired a green ball of plant energy towards the Mouse Pokémon. "Block that with Vine Whip." Chespin then jumped and extended his vines and blocked the Energy Ball with a powerful blow. "Use Flamethrower on Bulbasuar." Fennekin then fired a powerful stream of flame towards the Seed Pokémon. "Protect Bulbasuar with Rapid Spin." Squirtle then retreated into his shell and spun around and moving at a fast pace. It managed to deflect the Flamethrower while taking minimal damage.

"Chespin,Pin Missile." Chespin then fired a wide spread of green missiles,aimed at at all three opponents. "Quickly Dodge." All three Kanto starters then jumped just before the Pin Missile impacted on the ground. "We have to somehow cut through." Said Serena. "I think I have an idea. Have Chespin launch Pikachu with Vine Whip." Ash said. "Chespin,do it." Chespin then jostled Pikachu and launched him like a catapult. "Now Pikachu use Iron Tail." At high speeds,Pikachu launched a powerful attack of steel,plus with the maximum velocity managed to hit Charmander with the strength and speed of a bullet.

Charmander was launched back at high speeds and wound up landing on Bulbasuar. Bulbasaur,who weakly got up,stood firm,but Charmander stayed there with swirls in his eyes. "No,I'm done guys." Trevor said as he return Charmander. "Don't worry,we'll get it back." Tierno said.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack." Pikachu glowed under a clear aura,and charge in at high speed. "Send him back with Rapid Spin." Squirtle launched a spinoff inside his shell and collided with Pikachu,sending him back.

"Flamethrower/Pin Missile on Bulbasuar." Both Pokémon then combine both attacks and then launched,leaving Bulbasaur too shock to move. Both attacks impacted on the Seed Pokémon,who then revealed fainted when the smoke dispersed. "Aww,its all up to Tierno." Shauna said as she returns Bulbasaur. _"This is gonna be a stretch."_ Tierno began to sweat.

"Use Quick Attack." Pikachu then attacked with a high speed tackle. "Let's grove Squirtle." Squirtle then started to dance around and did a front flip to dodge the Quick Attack. "Use Water Gun." Turning around in mid air,Squirtle launched a blast of water towards Pikachu,sending him back. "Use Rapid Spin before he recovers." Squirtle then did a spin inside his shell and launched himself. Ash acted fast and thought of a counter plan. "Stay there." Ash said as Squirtle continued to zone in.

" _Wait,wait._ " Ash watched as Squirtle then got just close. "Now slam the top shell with Iron Tail. Pikachu did a short hop with a Steel Tail and slammed the top of Squirtle's Shell,sending a shockwave and launching the shell upward like a person flipping a coin. Squirtle then popped out of his shell once he landed back on ground,feeling dizzy and losing his balance. "Squirtle snap out of it." But Squirtle didn't heel as he continued to stumble around. "Use Thunderbolt." Pikachu then decided to finish this with a powerful bolt of lightning,shocking Squirtle and causing an explosion,leaving Squirtle fainted,and a clear victor.

"Time,all Pokémon on Team Squirtle is unable to battle. Which leaves Team Froakie the winners." Said the professor.

* * *

The other campers applauded for Team Froakie's victory while Team Squirtle thanked them for such a great battle. "Congratulations guys." Shauna said. "Yea,an honor battling you guys." Trevor said. "Thanks guys." Team Froakie said. "Alright,Team Froakie did it." Bonnie cheered from the side along with Dedenne.

During dinner,Professor Sycamore then came to the front stage. "Alright everyone,we finally reached the end. We had a very fun time here,and have learned a valuable experience. Please use this experience and knowledge along with you on your journeys." Everyone applauded while finishing dinner and then finally heading off to bed.

The next morning,Team Froakie posed for their winning photo while Team Squirtle waited on the sidelines. "Alright everyone,smile." The professor said as the photographer took the picture. "Alright,well you three...have a great time on your journey and Ash...say hi to Drake for me." The professor said.

"Will do" Ash said as the Professor left back inside. Meanwhile Team Squirtle came by. "Well guys we'll see you down the road." Tierno said. "What will you guys do now." Serena asked. "We'll walk back to Cyllage City together,then maybe spilt." Shauna said. "What about you guys?" Trevor said. "We'll heading Shalour City." Ash said. "That's great,but one thing Ash?" Shauna asked.

"Uhh...sure?" Ash said nervously.

"Who's Drake?" She asked. "My older brother,we spilt back in Geosenge Town for awhile,but we'll see him once we get to Shalour City." Ash said. "That's good,we'll see you guys soon. And Serena? Let's see that Showcase soon." Shauna added. "I'm looking forward to it." Serena said as Team Squirtle left. "Well guys shall we get going?" Ash said. "You know it. On to Shalour City!" The group cheered as they finally walked to the path of Route 11 to Shalour City.

In a room inside the main building they just finish hanging Team Froakie's portrait along with many of the past winners including a young Diantha and her team. Showing the highest form of partnership and teamwork. Something that Team Froakie would remember as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Boom done. Well guys with this chapter we wave goodbye to the Summer Camp Arc. Next chapter will finally lead to gang finally arriving in Shalour City after like years of waiting thank god. Well now matters arose in Ash's mind and the lines of judgement cloud his head. What will he chose? Next chapter is where all problems collide and decisions will be made. Stay tune. This Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	39. Verdict

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **Hey Guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 39. We finally made it this far,but still a long way to go. First,Let me just since the earliest chapters this story got in the thousands in views. Now this just broke over 21,000 views. Once again guys no words could express how grateful I am in your support and for that I thank you. Now the gang is in Shalour City,watch as now everything comes to the table. Let's dive in**

* * *

 _"your mind is the only judge of truth-and if others dissent from your verdict,reality is the court of final appeal."-John Galt_

* * *

Chapter 39: Verdict

After a few hours of walking down Route 12,the gang finally arrived in Shalour City. The first thing they did was stop in front of the Pokémon Center,which was also located next to the ocean to where they could see the Tower of Mastery on an island of its own.

"Wow so that's the Tower of Mastery." Ash said. "Yep,also where the Shalour Gym is." Said Serena. "I wonder if Korrina is coming along." Said Clemont.

"You got that right." The gang then turns to see Korrina high in the air with her rollerblades on along with Lucario by her side. "Hey Korrina!" Ash said as they hurried over. "Yes,I made it here first." Korrina said energetically. "What do you mean by that?" Serena said. "I raced Drake to see who would get here first and I won! Wooo!" Korrina said as she and Lucario did a little victory dance.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." The gang then turn up the steps towards the Pokémon Center to see Drake perfectly leaning against one of the columns. Korrina then suddenly stop and both she and Lucario had their mouths opened wide with surprise. "Uh...how long have you been standing there?" Korrina asked. "For...about six and a half minutes,so...I won." Drake smirked. Korrina and Lucario felt shattered. No way he was that fast. "No fair,you have powers." Korrina complained. "I've trained I jungles,forest,and more recently..big cities back then. Korrina you're not the only one who could parkour." Drake said,leaving Korrina so called victory short.

"Hey guys,it's real good to see all of you." Drake said then grunted,only to look down to see Bonnie give him a hug. "I miss you too Bonnie." He said. He then came over and gave one to everyone else,even Ash. "How you been brother?" Ash said. "A bit dull,but a lot has transpired since I've been here." Drake said. "What about you guys." He asked. "Equally a lot of transpiration since we attended Summer Camp." Clemont said.

"So Korrina ready for our Gym Battle?" Ash asked. "Yep,but unfortunately we can't go over to the Gym yet." Korrina said. "Wait,why not?" Ash asked,feeling uneasy. "Well...that's why." Korrina pointed to the ocean. "Is there a boat we could take?" Serena asked. "Nope,but don't fret in time we will see the path." Korrina said. "We could just fly over there." Ash said. "True,but like my Grandfather said. A wise trainer is patient before the fight." Korrina said. "If you say so." Ash exhausted,deciding to wait for his Gym Battle.

"So what do we do in the meantime." Serena asked. "We could just walk around Shalour City for awhile." Korrina said. "That sounds good,I've always wanted to try the shops here." Serena said. "Yea,let's do that." Bonnie agree. "You guys could do that. In the meantime me and Ash are gonna catch up." Drake said. "That's alright,Clemont here can hold our bags." Korrina blurred out. "Huh?!..wait,wait a minute I didn't agree to-" Clemont was cut short when the girls started dragging him away. "We're meet here in two hours." Korrina shouted. "Okay,and Korrina?" Drake said. "Yes?" Said Korrina. "I didn't even use my powers." Drake shouted.

"OH COME ON!"

As they walked around town,seeing the various shops,and newer Pokémon,Ash and Drake were still conversing. "So what happened during Summer Camp." Drake asked. "Aside from coming in first and winning in the Hall of Fame with Clemont,Bonnie,and Serena,I was being stalked." Ash said. "Ohhhh...girl trouble?" Drake said. "That would've been simpler,but no,by a Pokémon." Ash said. "Really? What kind?" Drake asked. "That's the thing,I never met this Pokémon before and it knew everything about me. It even knows about you too." Ash said. "Ok so who is it?" Drake asked. "I don't know if you know of the Pokémon called Xerneas?" Ash said. "The Life Pokémon Xerneas? It's a Legendary." Drake said. "Yea? Well it's the most persistent Legendary I've ever met." Ash said. "What did it do to you?" Drake asked. "It tried to force a decision that's practically out of my hands." Ash said. "And that is?" Drake asked. Ash was about to say,but stopped feeling that somehow now isn't the time. "I'll explain later,but enough of me what about you?"

"Wow I just had to get these new accessories for Fennekin." Serena said. "And Dedenne as well." Bonnie jumped in along with Korrina and Lucario. "Come on Clemont,hurry up!" They shouted at the far away boy who was carrying six heavy bags. "Why...we...already been to four stores already." Clemont huffed. "And many more await,full speed ahead." The girls said as they ran off,leaving Clemont behind.

"And that's it." Drake said with a somewhat glumped expression. "Wow...and I thought I was having It rough." Ash said. "So...Mara has an older sister who's a Guardian?" Ash asked,after being told about Drake's time at the Shalour Gym,training and being studied. Then that day he met Rene,and rescuing Diathna from a giant sinkhole. "Yea...which is what I need a remainder of right now. My Past Sins." Drake said. Ash looks to see that his brother still blames himself for what happened to Mara all those months ago. He was about regret asking this. "How did she take it." He asked. "*sigh* exactly how you expect. This whole time Rene was looking for her,only to never see her again. Plus I'm even more sorry since she still has to tell her parents." Drake said. "Whatever it may,I'm sure she'll tell them that Mara died a hero." Ash said.

"You sound just like Diantha." Drake said,feeling abit annoyed. "Speaking of which,how is Diantha?" Ash asked. "Diantha being Diantha,busy,and above all else...just Diantha." Drake said,while couldn't finding the right words to describe her. "Sure,she was hurt when I found her down there,but she's strong...she didn't even looked fazed." Drake said,describing Diantha's bravery. "She is the Champion." Ash said. "Not just that. She's a woman of many talents." Drake said,feeling abit fuzzed from saying that. "Even though we don't always see eye to eye on things." He continued. "You learn a lot from her huh?" Ash said,poking more. "Learning is a two-way street,but yes." Drake said

"Speaking of women,how are things with you and Serena." Drake asked. "Oh...it's great actually." Ash said nervously. "You still haven't come forward?" Drake asked. "I'm just looking for the right moment." Ash said. "Time waits for no one Ash." Drake said. "Plus the day we left...I screw up." Ash confessed,referring to the day he caught Hawlucha. "How do you figure?" Drake asked. "I wound up hurting her and she was angry with me for the next couple of days. But when me and Pikachu were stuck in different dimension."

"You were stuck in a different dimension?" Drake snicker. "You don't seem surprised." Ash said. "Well,aside from fighting along and against Legends,and even traveling through time and space. Not even the slightest." Drake said. "Figures...well I was stuck in this alternate world where Clemont,Bonnie,and Serena were the complete opposite from ours." Ash said. "Sounds...unorthodox." Drake said. "It was at first...even myself was the opposite." Ash said. "And me?" Ash then hesitated about that. His double told him that his possible brother or sister died of a miscarriage. "That's the thing...he told me that his mom had a miscarriage before having him,and the baby didn't make it." Ash said. Drake then looked a little fazed by the sudden news. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yea,it wasn't easy,and for the first time I was actually mad at Serena." Ash said,remembering the hideous thoughts of first meeting Mirror Serena. "She was that bad?" Drake asked. "Yea,even though she resented what she did. All I ever thought of was how will I ever apologize to Serena since I was stuck there." Ash said. "Did she feel the same?" Drake said. "Ironically,yes,all her anger was gone when I did come back." Ash said. "Sounds like she missed you too." Drake said. "Yea" Ash pondered back to Reflection Cave which lead to every moment he and Serena shared in Kalos. All the happiness,support she gave him sure was the best feeling he ever felt. Ash knew he owes her a response. _"Gotta tell her soon...I just gotta"_ Ash thought.

Two hours have passed and the gang arrived back in front of the Pokémon Center. There,they stood on he beach looking towards the island. "So what are we waiting for?" Bonnie asked. "That." Korrina pointed to where the ocean cross and all the sudden a path began to form once the ocean spilted. **(I gotta say. That was dope when that happened.)**

"Wow." Ash said. "That's what I said too." Said Drake. "Come on! We don't want to keep Grandfather waiting." Korrina said as she lead the group towards the Tower of Mastery. Finally arriving at the island the group stared at the giant structure. "Wow this is much bigger up close." Clemont said. "Trust me,it's older then it looks." Korrina added. There they walked towards the steps where Korrina's Grandfather was waiting. "Welcome,I trust you're all in good health?" Gurkinn asked the group. "Yes sir,did Drake give you the knowledge you wanted?" Ash asked. "Yes,I'm surprised as well. But the bottom line is that the power of a skilled Aura User could rival Mega Evolution." Gurkinn said. Ash was surprised to hear that,and then pondered to the thought of training. Now just learn so that he could face danger in the eye,but be more adapted when batting as well. Something that Ash hasn't taken into consideration,but regardless the fear of falling was still present.

"Come on,the Gym's this way." Korrina said as she showed them inside. "Inside the chamber,it was huge with a circling ramp that elevated to the higher levels. On of top,in the middle of the chamber was a giant statue of a Mega Lucario. "Exactly how big is this is place." Ash asked. "30 stories with over 60 rooms and 40 chambers." Gurkinn said. "Plus the ramp staircase makes pretty good exercise." Drake pointed out. "I'll say." Ash commented.

"And the statue sir?" Serena asked. "That has been here since the construction of this Tower. There a story that long ago a man and his Lucario came to this island. I put was then he found a stone that began glowing when he grabbed it. After grabbing it another stone began to glow from inside a small puddle. The man's Lucario grabbed it and both stones were brought together. It was only then both stones shined brightly and the man's Lucario Mega Evolved,thus making it possible of the world's first Mega Evolution."

The gang was surprised to hear Gurkinn's story about this. "And that's not all,one of the first people to Mega Evolve a Lucario was one of our ancestors." Korrina pointed out. "Amazing" Bonnie said.

"Yep,since then we carry on this legacy of this Tower and our bondsman to Lucario." Gurkinn said. "Yea,you guys should've seen the kind of battles Korrina has fought. Since coming back she's really improved." Drake said. "All the more reason for me to be pumped up." Ash pointed out. "But not enough,you still have to learn the secrets of this." Gurkinn said while taking out an old scroll.

"Come on Grandfather,not that old thing." Korrina groaned while facepalming. "What is it?" Ash asked. "A Secret Scroll that has been passed down from Gym Leader to Gym Leader." Gurkinn said. "Things that a Gym Leader should know." He concluded. "May we see it?" Bonnie asked. "No,only those who are proven may see it." Gurkinn decline,causing the little girl to puff up.

"We understand Gurkinn." Drake said. "Now it's getting late so I assume you all be treated to a nice dinner and rest." Gurkinn said. "You had me at dinner." Ash said,causing everyone to laugh as they heard to a corredor,unknown to them someone or someones were listening in.

After dinner the gang was assigned a five bedroom to stay in while Korrina and Gurkinn went back to their own rooms. As they were sleeping a loud alarm caused them to wake up. "What's that!" Serena shouted over the alarm. "Guys let's go!" Drake said,who was already at the doorway.

They rushed down through the corridor where they met up Korrina and Gurkinn,also in their sleeping wear. "Guys what is it!" Ash said. "We have intruders here!" Gurkinn said. "Come on,we got to head to the main chamber." Korrina said as she lead the way. In the main chamber,so far nothing was out of place. "Guys there's nothing here." Drake said. "Look there!" Gurkinn pointed to the Mega Lucario statue. Everyone looked up to where they saw three figures right by the mouth of the statue,holding something.

"Grandfather what is that?" Korrina asked. "The scroll! Those thieves have it!" Gurkinn cried out. "Hey give that scroll back!" Ash shouted. "I don't think so,twerps." A voice said. _"Ohh...crap"_ Drake cursed to himself,knowing what was the deal.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it-"

"anymore less annoying please!" Drake said. "Big twerp! Nice to see you...not!" Jessie said. "Please,you're not much of a relief to see,and I have a name." Drake said. "You're all talk twerp!" James jumped in. "You?!,don't make me call your fiancé." Drake said,causing James to look worried. Sure the twerps helped him avoid that...bundling she-devil but that could change real fast.

"Hand over the scroll,now!" Ash demanded. "No chance,this scroll hold potential secrets to Mega Evolution." Meowth said. "So will this we'll leave so you all could have a good night sleep." Jessie said as they jumped down onto the staircase and began running upwards. "Stop right there." Gurkinn began chasing after them. "Grandfather!" Korrina shouted as she along with Lucario and the others began to go after them.

Gurkinn was still going strong as he pursued Team Rocket up the staircase. "Take it easy old man if you now what's good for you." Meowth said. Gurkinn wished to keep going,but his old,frail body wouldn't let him. "Grandfather,are you alright?" Korrina said as she finally reached him. "I'm fine,but retrieve back the scroll." Gurkinn said as slowly caught his breath. "We'll on it." Korrina said as she,along with Ash,Drake,and Serena ran behind her.

"Grrr,someone do something about those pest!" Jessie said. "You heard her Inkay,use Psybeam on the bridge." James said as he released the squid Pokémon. Inkay did so and fired a beam of psychic energy that destroyed a portion of the starcase. All four trainers gasped and only three made a sprint towards the gap and jumped,making it but leaving Serena behind as soon as Gurkinn arrived with Bonnie and Clemont's help.

"Some prevention James,they made it over." Jessie yelled. "Quit it,we're almost to the balloon." Meowth said as they turn a corner. There they reached the outside as they jumped over a railing to the lower platform. "Hurry!" Drake said as they saw them trying to reach their balloon. "Quick Pikachu,use Thunderbolt on the balloon." Pikachu nodded as he jumped up and fired a Thunderbolt at the balloon,causing it to deflate and then fly off into the night sky.

"Grrrrr!,you twerps ruin everything!" Jessie shouted. All three jumped to the lower platform and prepared to battle,but Korrina stopped them. "Ash,Drake,let us take it." Korrina said. "You sure." Drake asked. "The pride of the Shalour Gym is at stake. This is up to us." Korrina said,agreeing with Lucario. "Got it,we'll cover you." Ash Korrina stepped up with Lucario. At the same time Clemont and others finally made it to the upper railing to see what was transpiring.

"You three aren't gonna get away with this." Korrina said. "Ha,where's your backup?" Jessie said. Korrina then touched her Key Stone making it glow brightly along with tendons appearing and merging with Lucario. When the light dimmed out,Lucario Mega Evolved.

"THIS...is my backup." Korrina said.

"Pumpkaboo,come on out and use Shadow Ball.""Inkay use Psybeam." Both Pokémon came in and fired their attacks. "Back to sender Lucario." Korrina said. Lucario then form a bone Staff and redirected both attack back to the two Pokémon,knocking them into their trainers. "Now...don't ever come back here again." Korrina snarled followed by Lucario,who fired an Aura Sphere towards the trio,launching them into the sky.

"WHYYY USS!" They said as they flew off. All the sudden something shined down as it was hurling back to Earth,the scroll. Lucario then jumped up and caught it and handed it to Korrina. "Nice catch bud." Lucario smiled as he resurrected back to his original form. "Well fought battle Korrina." Drake said. "Yea,that was awesome." Ash added. Korrina and Lucario just shrugged the back of their hairs in envy. Drake was right,there is a thing as too much praisement.

"Here you go Grandfather." Korrina handed him the scroll. "You both did a great job retrieving this back." Gurkinn thanked. "Wasn't just us,it was all of us." Korrina pointed out to Drake,Ash,Clemont,Bonnie,and Serena. "Besides I'm pretty sure they should be _rewarded_ for their efforts." Korrina said,emphasis on the rewarded. "Oh,alright,but just this once." Everyone then perk their ears for what they were about to listen. Gurkinn then opened the scroll and read out loud.

Rule 1: Early to bed and early to rise.

Rule 2: Eat with Modestly even if it's delicious.

Rule 3: Stay organize and keep clean.

Rule 4: Already stay positive,even when things look bleak.

As he continued to read everyone then sweat dropped as to wondered when is he going to mention anything about Mega Evolution. "Uh sir,is there anything concerning Mega Evolution?" Serena asked. "Oh...I'm afraid not." Gurkinn said. This caused everyone to drop down in embarrassment. "You mean Team Rocket would've stolen that for nothing?" Bonnie said. "It had no used to them of course. I spent countless hour writing this you know." Gurkinn said. "So this whole time...that?""this was only a guide to be a perfect Gym Leader should anyone follow these rules." Gurkinn finished his Granddaughter's thought.

"Okay...I'm gonna go to bed,and Ash...you better be ready." Korrina declared. Ash nodded and then headed to the platform all the sudden. "Was it something I said?" Korrina asked. "Don't worry,I'll talk to him. You guys get to bed." Drake said,having everyone nodded and then leaving.

"Hey,what's up." Drake said while walking over to Ash. "She right...am I ready?" Ash said. "Ash,you battled a dozen Gym Leaders,surely you're prevail on this one." Drake said. "It's not just that...earlier in the day Gurkinn said this power we both have could rival even Mega Evolution. And it got me thinking...you're battle style improved ten fold over the years." Ash said. "It's the lifestyle man...look back then even for awhile in Sinnoh I only battled as the Champion and the Trainer,but somehow it was unfulfilling. But it was only when Cynthia told me to battle to present yourself fully. Since then...I battled as the Champion,the Trainer,the Guardian,and the Warrior." Drake said.

"She sure had a way with words." Ash said remembering Cynthia's grand wisdom. "Look,one thing I left out from earlier was...*sigh*...you recall the trainer that Gurkinn was talking about who lives on Pomace Mountain?" Ash asked.

"Yea?"

"On the last night,she told me of her late husband who was an Aura Guardian like you. How she knew him all his life then embraced his gift,and all that time she said it changed him." Ash explained. "But it never changed his heart." Drake finished his comment. "Yea...how you know?" Ash asked. "Something that Sara hammered into me." Drake said in a soft voice. "That's the first time you ever brought her up in a while." Ash said. "It isn't something I prefer to bring up." Drake added.

"...regardless,she told me something similar to what Xerneas told me a few days ago,but I'm still weighing my options." Ash said. "You fear the change." Drake knew. "Let's be honest Drake...worst case scenario I become something I never wanted to be." Ash said. "I was afraid for that too you know." Drake said. "When I came back,I hardly knew what I was doing. I had no more guidance. I feared going down that path especially when we faced criminals." Drake said. "That will always be present...but it's important to not focus on what was or what will be." He continued. Ash just continued to listen,but had no answers coming up.

"Based on what you told me...I think those two and probably others know what you could thrive through. I seen this on our adventures over the years." Drake continued. "They said if I'll keep doing things with only what I know. I'll never be anymore then what I am now." Ash added. "They mean that you could do so much more. You gotta have faith that...you could expire to something greater. You owe it to yourself,and those around you." Drake said. "Plus...you won't be alone in this." He added.

"Should I do this?"

"Only you could know that." Drake said. "I'm still weighing my choices." Ash said. "Don't worry...take your time." Said Drake. "We should probably head inside. You got an early morning." Drake said. Ash nodded and they both went back to their room. Ash meanwhile dwelled on these thoughts. Could he have that power to protect those around him? Could he use it to better himself? Only time will tell.

* * *

It was the early and Ash and Korrina then stood across the battlefield facing each other. "Alright,the battle between Ash Ketchum and Korrina the Shalour Gym Leader will now begin. Each side has the used of three Pokémon and winner will be decided when all three on one side are unable to continue. Furthermore,only the challenger may substitute Pokémon." Said Gurkinn,who stood in the referee box.

"Look alive Ash." Said Korrina. "Alive and kicking Korrina." Ash declared as he then stared down his opponent,knowing that this battle will decide his three Kalos Gym Badge as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done! Wow that was cutting it close. So now the gang is in Shalour City and all the chips are down with issues,confusion and the outcome of Ash's Gym battle. Stay tune as Ash will take on what maybe the toughest battle to face down. So Like,and Comment and thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye**


	40. Fighting Spirit

Pokémon Journey: Adventures in Kalos

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 40. Man,just by the number I could tell how far this story has went. Plus I still don't know what number it'll end,but I could tell it's going to be a BIG one. Well the Gym Battle now begins,and watch as Ash attempts to thrive through a two-prolong battle in this match. Let's enjoy.**

* * *

 _"May my heart be kind,my mind fierce,and my spirit brave."- Kate Forsyth_

* * *

Chapter 40: Fighting Spirit

"Mienfoo come on out." Korrina's first Pokémon was a bipedal weasel with yellow and maroon fur all over its body. On its arms and legs resemble long sleeves of a tunic. Mienfoo then took a stance and prepared. Meanwhile on the level above Serena scanned it with her Pokédex.

 _"Mienfoo,the Martial Arts Pokémon,it takes pride in the speed at which it can use moves. What it loses in power,it makes up for in quantity."_

"Alright,Fletchinder come on out." Ash then released the Ember Pokémon out of its Pokéball,ready to battle.

"Ready,Ash?" Korrina smirked. "Always." Ash answered with confidence.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Korrina: three on three._

"Mienfoo,use Swift." Mienfoo jumped and fired a dozen stars towards Fletchinder. "Dodge and use Flame Charge." Fletchinder then did an aerial maneuver and caught fire and charged in at high speed. "Use Force Palm." Mienfoo then charged in with its palm opened and met with Fletchinder head on,creating a shockwave.

Both Pokémon were sent back both dealing equally in power. "Wow,this match got heated." Bonnie said. "So Drake,what do think is happening." Serena asked. "Well,it's too soon to tell,but no doubt they equal in power." Drake said. "Making this anyone game." Clemont finished. "Even so,those odds are transparent in Korrina's favor." Drake said. "How so?" Serena asked. "Just watch." Drake concluded

"Flechinder,use Steel Wing." Fletchinder then charged in with Steel Wing closing in fast. "Use High Jump Kick." Mienfoo then jumped up with his knee raised. At the last minute Ash reacted. "Quick ascend!" Fletchinder then cancelled and rose up,making Mienfoo miss and taking recoil damage when it hit the floor.

"See what I mean?" Drake said. "I...almost not see it." Clemont said. "Look,Mienfoo doesn't have the compatibility to face Fletchinder head on,making it at a huge disadvantage. Not just of type compatibility,but of the of overall fact that it'll fall short. While Fighting types are one of the fastest types around,its defenses aren't exactly the same. Plus most Fighting type moves are mainly physical so Mienfoo won't have that many options,plus with a Flying type it needs to stay on its toes." Drake concluded. "So if Ash plays his hands right,this match should be a snap." Bonnie said. "I wouldn't count on that. That is if Korrina has something more then just Swift up her sleeve." Drake said.

"Use Drain Punch." Mienfoo then jumped up and charged its fist with green energy. "Dodge and use Flame Charge again." Flechinder then hovered around to avoid the Drain Punch and fired up and struck Mienfoo down,sending it to the ground. "Now finish this with Razor Wind." Fletchinder then fired several air blades towards the Weasel Pokémon,hitting him dead on. When the smoke revealed,Mienfoo lied on the floor motionless.

"Mienfoo is unable to battle,Flechinder is the winner." Said Gurkinn. The group above cheered,now Ash was in the lead. "Seems you were right about Mienfoo Drake." Said Clemont. "That was mainly because the Gym Battles I saw during my time here. Korrina only used Lucario,and sometimes it's Mega Evolution." Drake said. "So Korrina is trying to give Ash a run for his money." Bonnie said. "No...I think Korrina is trying to make an impression of the Shalour Gym. Even though the battles previously past,Korrina was always looking forward to battling Ash." Drake said. "Didn't notice you and her battle though?" Serena asked. "That was her Grandfather and that battle ended in a stalemate." Drake said. "Now I wonder what Pokémon Korrina will use now." Clemont said. "If I have to venture a guess. She's having Lucario go last." Drake said.

"Alright Machoke,come on out." Korrina then released a big,buffly,purple Humanoid with a belt around his waist. Ash then looked at Flectinder and noticed it was pretty worn out. "You did good Flechinder,take a nice rest." Ash returned the Ember Pokémon and took out another Pokéball. "Hawlucha,I choose you." Ash then released the Wrestling into the ring.

"Battle Begin!" Gurkinn kicked things off

"Machoke use Brick Break." Machoke then charged in with a glowing fist. "Meet that with Karate Chop." Hawlucha then too met the giant Humanoid and clashed in,both trying to overpower the other.

"So I get to see Ash's newest Pokémon in battle." Drake said. "You come to find Hawlucha is full of pride." Serena said. "So...is that the reason why it's letting Machoke hit him over and over with Brick Break?" Drake asked nervously,causing the group to look over to see Hawlucha hold his ground against the oncoming Brick Breaks. "That's...somewhat of Hawlucha's thing Drake." Clemont answered.

"Machoke,change things up with Low Sweep." "Hand Spring to dodge." As Machoke did a right Low Sweep,Hawlucha managed to avoid it by hopping down and recovered by spring back up. "Counter with High Jump Kick." Hawlucha then lunged forward with his knee up high the next second and struck Machoke right in the chest,sending him back.

"Machoke,time to turn this thing around,Use Focus Blast." Using Fighting energy to manifest it into a ball,Machoke charged up and then fired. "Take it Hawlucha." Ash smirked. _"Why is Ash smirking,surely he is up to something,but what is it."_ Korrina thought.

As the Focus Blast came closer,Hawlucha ready by planting his feet. Then he finally came into contact with it as he grabbed it and is trying to keep it at bay. At the sudden the Focus Blast arched and wounded up carrying Hawlucha up high at a 55 degree angle,both were now heading towards the wall.

"If Hawlucha collides with the wall plus the damage from that Focus Blast,it's all over." Clemont said. "Yet Ash is still confident,look." The group then looks at Ash with his eyes closer,still smirking. "I don't understand,he's letting it happen." Serena said.

Then Ash sprung his plan into action. "Alright Hawlucha,use that high angle to increase your momentum and use Flying Press." He said. Hawlucha did so and rolled around so that the Focus Blast was behind his back. At the same time,he launched himself within mere moments before the Focus Blast exploded into the wall,but by then Hawlucha was at a safe distance,already coming in fast and hot.

 _"No! This was Ash's plan all along!"_ Korrina panicked. "Machoke get out of there!" But by then it was too late as Hawlucha closed in and finally made his mark and struck his target. The collision shook the battlefield as the smoke covered the impact. When the smoke disappeared Machoke laid there unconscious.

"Machoke is unable to battle,Hawlucha wins it." Said Gurkinn. "I gotta say,pretty impressive plan Ash,using my Focus Blast like that." Korrina said. Ash only nodded and knew what his next challenge will bring. "But this isn't over. I'll guarantee you this one won't be easy." Korrina said. _"This is it!"_ Ash said as he planted his feet further into the ground.

"Lucario,come on out." Korrina then released the Aura Pokémon out. "For the kicker." Korrina then touched her Key Stone and then Lucario slowly became Mega Lucario. "Korrina not gonna hold back is she?" Serena said. "Not in the slightest way." Said Drake.

"Ready Hawlucha?" Hawlucha. "That case use Karate Chop." Hawlucha lunged forward with a glowing hand. "Counter with Power Up Punch." Both then charged in with their attacks,each one trying to counter the other,until then both had cancelled out. "High Jump Kick." Hawlucha then jumped up and struck Lucario hard in the chest,sending him back. "Let's keep up the Pressure,use Karate Chop." Hawlucha then closed in with a glowing hand. "Block it with your arm." Lucario raised his forearm when Hawlucha striked. "Now use Aura Sphere." Lucario then launched a ball of Aura straight at the exposed Hawlucha. The attack carried straight to the wall like before,but since the attack was launched at an even greater volatility,Hawlucha had almost no time to react and attack struck him to the attack. When the smoke disappeared Hawlucha was imprinted to the wall,fainted.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle,Lucario wins." Gurkinn said.

Ash returned Hawlucha as he then took out another Pokéball. "You think this one will save you Ash?" Korrina said. Ash said nothing as he released Fletchinder back into the battle. "Ash seems moved by this?" Bonnie said. "It doesn't matter. Ash will beat her." Serena said. "Drake,what do you think." Clemont asked. Drake,however,said nothing as he could tell something that the others don't see. "I think you guys need to keep watching." He said. The others looked confused as to why he said that,clearly Drake was more aware of this situation then them.

"Fletchinder use Flame Charge." Fletchinder then caught on fire and charge in. "Defend with your Bone." Lucario unleashed his Bone Staff and defended against fiery bird. Despite pushing Fletchinder back Lucario felt the damage being done to him. "Use Aura Sphere." Lucario then fired a ball of Aura towards Fletchinder. "Dodge and use Flame Charge." Fletchinder easily dodged the Aura Sphere and charged fire and charged his opponent once again. With no time to react,Korrina had one option. "Defend!" Lucario then took out his Bone Staff once again and defend against the raging fire bird. This time it was different as Lucario was losing ground until he finally did a last minute pushover.

 _"I guess this is the only option,I know Ash thinks Fletchinder may or may not be enough to keep Mega Lucario down,so the that's why he's trying to wear him out with Flame Charge,as it does super effective damage to Lucario."_ Drake thought to himself.

"Use Flame Charge once again." Fletchinder then caught fire and speed up at high speeds. " _That's it Ash,I know a way to stop your plan."_ Korrina smirked. When Fletchinder was close enough Korrina acted. "Use Metal Sound." Using the claws on his hands,Lucario generated a loud enough for Fletchinder to halt it attack. "Now use Aura Sphere." Lucario acted fast as he launched another Aura Sphere towards. The attack struck powerfully as smoke appeared as Fletchinder lied on the ground fainted.

"Fletchinder is unable to battle,Lucario wins." Gurkinn said.

"Ha,now the score is tied" Korrina cheered. Ash returned Fletchinder as he then wondered what to do next. "Your move Ash." Korrina waited. Ash stared motionless, _"Even with this plan still in motion,it'll take a march off to beat Korrina."_ Ash said. "Ash! Your move." Korrina said. Pikachu then called up to his trainer. Ash snapped out of it and knew what Pikachu was trying to tell him. "Pikachu,I choose you." Pikachu then stepped up ready to battle. "Well...shall we find out?" Ash asked. "Find what?" Korrina asked. "Who ends this." Ash said.

"Pikachu Quick Attack!" Pikachu glowed under glowing Aura and charged in. "Use Power Up Punch." Lucario then charged in with a Orange glowed fist,and met the Mouse Pokémon head on. By superior strength Lucario managed to overpower Pikachu,sending him flying. "Quick use Thunderbolt." Pikachu quickly focus and fired a bolt of lightning,hitting Lucario and causing damage.

"You really think Pikachu can hold on." Bonnie said. "The chances are slim,but not unbeatable." Clemont said. "Come on guys,this is Ash we're talking about. He'll overcome this." Serena told them,unfortunately they don't seem to be paying attention. "Ughhh. Drake help me out here." Serena asked. "There something else amuck." Drake said. "What do you mean." Serena asked. "Ash seems...more conflicted then usual." Drake said. "You mean he won't have much of a chance to win?" Serena asked,now worried. "It's not that...something more is coming." Drake said. "Now you lost me." Serena said. "Keep watching." Drake said,knowing that something big is coming down.

"Use Iron Tail." Pikachu then jumped and attacked with a Steel tail. "Use Bone Rush." Lucario rushed in with his Bone Staff and collided with Pikachu's Iron Tail. When one attack failed both tried another and both wound up clashing like Knight's swords duel. "Jump high and use Eletro Ball." Pikachu then retreated by jumping high and launched a ball of electricity. "Use Aura Sphere." Lucario then fired a ball of Aura towards the Electro Ball. Both attacks collided,but ultimately the Aura Sphere prevailed and cut through,and Pikachu was struck hard,sending him back to Ash's feet.

Ash felt nearly lost,there was no way to cut though Lucario's newfound power. Even with his plan of trying to wear Lucario down,he still couldn't Punch through that offense that's is Lucario defense. Just by the thought of that,he wondered. Did he actually do all that he can. All of his abilities and nothing he could do about it. Suddenly a rush of emotion filled his mind. Determination,Honor,Truth,and lastly...Power. Which then brought memories involving those things.

 _"It's not who are underneath,but what you do that defines you."_

 _"If we only do what we can do. We will never become anymore then of what we are now."_

 _"To the things we hold inside. Let it show you fear. That way you find your heart become strong,your mind fierce,and your soul representing the light and the brave."_

That last one...those were Drake's words when he told him last night. The same who told to him by his former Master(and love life,which is still unknown to anyone besides Drake himself) Sara. Ash then looked to ground,slowly raising his fist,clutching them as hard as he could. He became well known of the risks,but...just this once. _"Let my Aura guild me."_

"You seem lost Ash. You wish to forfeit." Korrina hesitate to asked. "If you know me that well? You must know." Ash said while glowing outline covered his body.

"I never Quit." Ash said,somehow in a deeper voice. Korrina took a closer look to see Ash's eyes. "Ash your eyes. They're blue now!" Korrina said. "I know." Ash smirked.

"Uhh Drake? What's happening?" Serena asked along with the others looking shockingly. "The real battle...has begun." Drake smirked,now confirming his suspensions.

"Use Aura Sphere." Lucario then launched powerful ball of Aura. "Dodge and Attack with Quick Attack." Pikachu then boast forward in a slightly blue aura and suddenly avoided the Aura Sphere and attacked Lucario,sending him back. _"What? Th-that's impossible. No way Pikachu was that fast!"_ Korrina thought to herself. Gurkinn too was surprised by this and looked at the slightly outlined glowing trainer with morphed blue eyes. _"This...will be a battle to remember."_

"Use Bone Rush." Lucario then took out is Bone Staff and attacked. "Counter with Iron Tail!" Pikachu then countered with a Steel Tail,and both collided to countered the other once again. Both equaled in strength and and pushed each other to their side of the field. "This match is over." Ash said,still in a deep voice. "Then let's finish this." Korrina vowed. "Aura Sphere!" Lucario then shot and fired with all his might. "Use Quick Attack." Pikachu then sprinted straight forward,towards the Aura Sphere.

"Please tell me Ash didn't just lost it." Bonnie said. "No look." Clemont pointed

Pikachu kept on going faster and faster to the point where electricity was trailing behind him. Then all the sudden Pikachu combusted into a Electro field around him which only getting faster and faster with each passing second.

"Uhh Is that?" Clemont struggled to say. "Volt Tackle." Drake finished his response.

The closer Pikachu got,the more strength Ash felt through his partner. "GOOOO!" Ash shouted. This cause Pikachu to simply go through the Aura Sphere like a hot knife though butter. Lucario and Korrina were shocked,but by then Pikachu had already come close and struck Lucario like a missile,causing a powerful shockwave and explosion. Everyone covered their until it was safe to look again. When Korrina looked ahead,Lucario wasn't on the field anymore. "Lucario? Lucario,where are you?!" She asked with worry. She then heard a moan from behind and she turn to see her partner imprinted to the wall just like Hawlucha before him. Lucario slowly fell back to the ground,but by then he was revealed fainted and resetting back to his original form.

"L-Lucario is unable to continue,Pikachu wins and the match goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." Gurkinn said,awestruck of the outcome. Korrina then walked over to her fallen partner. "You did great Lucario." Lucario then slowly got up and smiled,accepting their defeat. Both then turn to their opponent. Ash still had a very serious,almost sinister look on his face,all while still showing a blue outline around him. "Ash that was a battle of the ages." Korrina said,until she noticed something on Ash's noise. It was red and coming out of his left nostril. "Ash you're bleeding."

Ash caught that and wiped the blood off his nose. By then the outline glow disappear and his eyes resorted back to his original auburn color. "Just a nosebleed. I'll be fine." Ash said in transitional grin. The others have already came down to celebrate Ash's victory. "Ash you did it!" Serena hugged him by surprise. "Not just that,you used your Aura which was the best thing ever." Bonnie said. "I was impressed Ash,you did good." Clemont said. "A clear sign of tenacity,and...we gonna have a discussion about just transpired." Drake told him. "That I'm looking forward to." Ash said.

"Ash?" Ash then turn to see Gurkinn hand Korrina something. "You truly showed what it means to have a Fighter's Spirit in you." Korrina said. "Seems we both learned something haven't we." Ash said. "Here,as proof of your victory at the Shalour Gym. The Rumble Badge." Korrina handed him what was two knuckles together. "I got the Rumble Badge." Ash cheered along with his Pokémon.

* * *

Outside the Gym the group prepared to leave. "Well guys,hoped you both learned a thing or two." Drake said. "We did,thank you for everything Mr. Ketchum." Gurkinn said. "So Ash where is Gym Battle?" Korrina asked. "Well,I'm all out of moves,and besides I still don't know much of Kalos." Ash said. "I can help with that." Serena took out her tablet to show the next Gym location.

"Tada,the next Gym is here in Coumarine City." Serena shows everyone information along with an image of a huge tree. "That's a big tree." Drake said. "Good luck Ash,the Coumarine Gym is sure to give you a kick." Said Korrina.

Everyone then walked off while waving goodbye,now looking forward to next set of adventure as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Boom done. Well guys that's the outcome. Impressive isn't it? On to details,these next two charpters that are coming will be the last of the Orginal XY and we will be jumping into the Kalos Quest. And let's just say the final resolution to everything that has transpired this last few chapters will take its shape. Stay on the edge of your seats everyone. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	41. An Electrical Reunion

Pokémon Journey:Adventures in Kalos

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 41. Won't go into detail since I want to get started. Now these last two chapters will go to tiding up loose ends as we jump in to the new sega. So let's jump in.**

* * *

 _"Remember that the most antiques are dear old friends"-H. Jackson Brown Jr._

* * *

Chapter 41: An Electrical Reunion

The gang continues down Route 12 as Bonnie walks ahead of the group impatiently excited about something. "Bonnie slow down!" Clemont yelled. "But Clemont,the sooner we're there the sooner we get to show them." Bonnie said. "Show us what?" Serena asked. "Trust me,you guys will find out soon." Bonnie answered.

Meanwhile the brothers were having a conversation of their own. "So that was the reason why?" Ash asked. "Yep,its was the only reason." Drake said. Both were conversing about the sudden manifestation of Ash's Aura during his battle against Korrina. "The reason was that a sudden edge of emotion was involved that your Aura gave a cumulative response." Drake said. "I guess,that's why Key moments that happened to me a few days ago suddenly filled my mind prior to that." Ash said. "Well next time be careful. Not only was that sudden,it's also dangerous,not just Psychologically but Physically as well. That nosebleed would've been the first of many" Drake said.

"Of?"

"Worser symptoms. Like your body would've chafed or worse case:internal bleeding and if that happened,no healing would've been able to fix you." Drake said. "And psychologically?" Ash asked. "Well...let's just say it'll end with violence and possibly anger,and just not just you but your Pokémon as well." Drake said. "That...I don't even want to know." Ash said. "You managed to enhance Pikachu's abilities by channeling your Aura to him. Difference was that your Aura wasn't focused enough since it was run by emotion rather then balance. It's a gamble that gets more difficult the longer it's use. That's why the sooner you train the better." Drake said.

"Well,I haven't made a decision yet." Ash said. "Ok,but in until then try to restrain yourself from using your Aura." Drake said. "You don't need me to tell twice. Beside I could imagine what Serena would do to me if I just happen to pass out." Ash said. "Now that you brought that up. Have you decided what to do for that?" Drake asked. "I know what to do,but...I'm just waiting for the right moment." Ash said. "And I told you,time waits for no one,and besides surely she got to have been thinking why you haven't told her anything yet." Drake said. "I know...there's only a small part that tell she'll denied me. What if a relationship wasn't what she had in mind?" Ash said. "You know I bet my Staff Serena is thinking the same thing,that she thinks you may not want one either." Drake said. Ash then thought about that,both were not certain of the other,and if this keeps going,it'll end up nothing more then a vicious cycle.

"This whole time,I've been hurting her by being withdrawn." Ash said with his head hung low. "Don't look at it like that,you both own it to each other." Drake said. "Can it be done?" Drake asked. "Soon...real soon." Ash replied.

After ten more minutes of walking the gang finally arrived in Millstone Town **(there was never a name for this place,so I gave it one)** _"never thought I'd be back here again."_ Clemont thought. "Come on guys,this way!" Bonnie pointed out. She then led them to a contraption placed on the street with the remembrance of a futuristic phone booth.

"What is it?" Ash asked. "You'll see,Pikachu,Dedenne step inside." Both followed suit and stepped in and both were immediately bathed in electrical currents coming out of the booth. "Wha-what is that." Drake said. "It's a portable electric shower meant to help out electric types." Clemont said. "Well in that case." Drake said as he took out a Pokémon and released Raichu out. "Try it out bud." He told Raichu as the latter stepped in and enjoyed the electric shower along with Dedenne and his younger brother. "What was the reason for this?" Serena asked. "It's meant to help out electric types in case they ever grow weak." Clemont asked. "Yep it's my brother's invention." Bonnie said. "Really?! You made this Clemont?!" Ash asked. Clemont was about to ask until someone intruded."

"Clemont?" The gang then turns around to see a woman slightly older then Clemont. Blue hair,blue eyes and was wearing a lab coat. Under it was a yellow button shirt followed by a blue skirt that went to her knee. "Clemont it is you." She said. "Éclairisse?! Wow it is you." Clemont accepted the gesture. Both were glad under someone decided to intrude. "Um...um...guys this is Éclairisse,my mentor when I went to school here." Clemont said sheepishly. "There's a school here?" Drake asked. Both nodded as they invited everyone to walk.

"A school. For electric types?!" Ash asked. "Yup,Millstone town is homed to the best electric type school in Kalos." Said Clemont. "Not only that,You'll find just about electric type Pokémon everywhere in town." Said Éclairisse. "I see that." Said Drake as he saw a young boy play along with a Pichu and a girl chasing a Plusle and Minun.

Outside a park bench,the gang managed to take a breather. "So you attended this school Clemont?" Ash asked. "Yep,but it was when I was younger,and dad sent me here to learn more about electric types prior to being a Gym Leader." Clemont said. "Clemont here was among one of Millstone Academy brightest successful,his idea of Clemontic Showers really improved the town's reputation for it's grand home to electric type Pokémon." Said Éclairsse. "True,but I remember that I had a hard coming up with any ideas prior to the invention itself and such simple things wouldn't help me in the long run." Said Clemont. "The curriculum here is quite extensive,so to achieving there is a long and hard road." Said Éclairsse. Both the brothers looked at each other sheepishly. They were always more of hands on experience learners.

"Besides I wouldn't have thought of Clemontic Showers if it weren't for an old friend." Said Clemont. "What do you mean?" Drake asked. "A Pokémon,a Shinx to be precise helped me with the idea,and the construction of Clemontic Showers. Both of us were united under one idea:for the betterment and improvement of lives of people and Pokémon alike." Said Clemont. "So what happened to the Shinx?" Ash asked. "I'll tell the rest later,right now we to make to the school." Said Clemont.

Meanwhile underground,three shady characters were staying hidden as they hack the power from a transformer. "Come on Meowth,that's the second close call we had." Said James. "Don't blame me,this blue dolt causes too much noise." Meowth pointed to Wobbuffet. "If you guys don't shut up,the first thing I'm going to do with this power is barbecued you three." Said an angry Jessie. All three immediately stood silent as Jessie put the finishing touches on their little plan.

After taking a breather,the gang continued down to where they saw a large campus in the center of town. "Here we are." Said Éclairsse. "Wow,it still hasn't changed a bit." Said Clemont. "Come on I'll show the command center where we direct the power." Éclairsse then guided to the big building in the center.

Inside was the reception as they walked to the front desk. "Ah,Miss Éclairsse welcome." Said a young man,him too wearing a lab coat. "Hello Marcus,we just going to the Command Center." She said. "Very well,have fun everyone." Marcus said as he waves to the group heading to the back. There the group preceded down a straight hallway that lead to much more reinforced set of doors. "There they saw various monitors manned by a couple of workers under a red lighted room. In the center was an older gentleman overlooking everything.

"Professor?"

The man turned around to face the group. "Professor Newton?" Clemont asked. "Clemont? Wow it is you. I haven't seen you for many a moon." Said Professor Newton. Up close the gang saw him too in a lab coat,short black hair that was slightly greying,dark blue collar shirt,black slacks,and brown formal shoes. "It's been a long time professor." Said Clemont as they shook hands. "Guys this is Professor Harry Newton,he was my Professor when I attended here. Professor these are my friends." Clemont introduced. Each one made their introductions. "So how are things since then Professor?" Clemont asked. "They been great,the overall excesse electricity from the city's power grid goes through the power transformers we have underground. From there they're directed to the power battery we keep at the center of town." Said the professor. "That's great." Clemont said until the alarm rang on the motherboard.

"What is it?" The professor asked. "An alert over at one of the transformers underground. It's the same one as before." Said one of the workers. "What is it?" Clemont asked. "Lately we been dealing with a Pokémon who made their nest over by one of the transformers. It's been causing a bit of trouble for the men monitoring them." Said the professor. "Mind if we check it out?" Ash asked. "Surely the men could handle it Professor." Said one of the workers. Drake still felt uneasy and Ash noticed it. "What is it?" He asked. "There's much more at stake." Drake said. "How do you know?" Éclairsse asked. "Just a feeling." Drake responded. "Very well,Jameson lead them to the transformer." Said the Professor. "Yes sir." "Bonnie stay in the control room." Clemont said with Bonnie nodding "Éclairsse take care of her." Clemont told her with the latter nodding as well. "Serena,you should stay as well." Ash told her. "Not a chance,I can help." She denied leaving the raven-haired trainer speechless and unable to say anything else. Serena then pulled him close to her. "Besides,I'm not leaving you out of my sight." She told him until Ash caved in. "*sigh* ok." Ash said. "Ready?" Clemont asked the brothers. "Yep." They said as they left the Command Center. "For our sake,I hope you're wrong." Clemont told Drake.

"Me too." He replied

The worker lead the four down to the basement. From there they cut to a narrow hallway to a door that lead to a network system of tunnels. Luckily enough the worker knew where to go as he lead the group to the transformer. They reached a fork in the tunnel but luckily the transformer cut in the between the path on the left. "Here it is." The worker. He then opened the hatch to see a complete surprise.

"What the heck?" He said. "What is it." Ash asked. "All these wires are crossed all over." The worker said. "Could it be shotty workmanship?" Ash asked. "No,temperament." Said Clemont asked. "Well there goes my hunch." Said Drake.

"Based on the redirect of the wiring,someone was...trying to redirect the power from this transformer." Said the worker. "What do you mean try?" Drake asked. "Try...as in they didn't even finish what they were trying to do." Said the worker. "Can you figure out they were trying to accomplish?" Drake asked. "Sure,but give me some time." Said the worker. "Uhhh...we might have a problem with that." Serena pointed out towards the end of the hallway.

Blocking where they originally came was a Pokémon. By appearance it was a semi-small lion cub with black fur along with some patches of baby blue. Along with it were yellow stripes on its front legs,yellow inner ears,and yellow eyes along with a small red nose. By the way it was prowling at the group,he wasn't happy to see them. Meanwhile Serena decided to scan it.

 _Luxio,the Spark Pokemon and the evolved form of Shinx,Strong electricity coarse through the tips of its sharp claws. A light scratch could cause foes to faint."_

"Stay away from those claws." Ash said. "It that,that's the Pokémon who would cause trouble down here." Said the worker. "I don't think it see us as friends." Drake said. Luxio then spoke but was too agitated for Drake pick up. A moment later Luxio attacked using Swift. "Pikachu Thunderbolt." Pikachu then fired a powerful bolt that blocked off the Swift,creating an explosion. Only a brief moment but Clemont to see Luxio run past him inside the smoke,making his escape. When the smoke died out,the group was left alone.

"What was that!" The worker said. "I don't know,Drake did you pick up on that Luxio said?" Ash asked. "It was too agitated to pick up all of it,but the only thing I got was that he was looking for someone." Drake said. "That doesn't get us anywhere." Serena said. "Never mind that,is the transformer repaired yet?" Drake asked. "Almost,just let me rewire a couple more wires." The worker said as he got back to work. While looking around Ash spotted a distant scorch patten on the wall by the transformer. "Hey,has anyone notice this before." Ash asked. "Could've been from the attack?" Serena asked. "Doubt it,Pikachu blocked the only attack it made." Ash said. "Could've even come from Luxio?" Ash asked. "Well...on the depth and texture...this came from an electrical attack." Clemont simplified.

"So...let put it together. An unfinished temperament of a transformer,a wild Luxio that comes around,and an electrical burn mark." Drake said. "What are you thinking." Ash asked. "I think and bear with me...but whoever was down here was trying to tamper with the transformer until that Luxio arrived all the sudden." Drake said. "Explains the unfinished work." Said Clemont. "And the burn mark. Luxio must've been trying to scare them off." Ash added. "Right...so they run,and Luxio chases after them,loses them,only to double back here in case they come back." Drake said. "Only to us in their place." Serena said. "That must've been the part I got from Luxio,he was looking for the saboteurs who tampered with the transformer." Drake said. Then radio on the worker's rang.

"Hello is anyone there." Said the voice on the other side. "It the Professor. Professor come in." Said the worker. "I read you loud and clear,what is going on down there." Professor Newton asked. "Let me speak to him." Clemont said as the worker handed him the radio. "Professor?"

"Clemont? Thank laws you're all ok. What is going on?" Said Professor Newton. "Professor listen,we may have saboteurs looking to steal power meant to go to the Central Power Battery." Said Clemont. "That's not good. What do suggest Clemont?" Professor Newton asked. "Monitor all transformers directed to flow energy straight to the battery." Said Clemont. "Even so Clemont,I highly doubt they'll be willing to try again from steal from here Clemont." Drake said. "What do you suggest?" Clement asked. "Is there any other way to steal power aside from the transformers." Drake asked. "No other way...until they directly from the Central Power Battery." Said the worker. "Alright,Professor monitor the energy output on the Central Power Battery as well." Clemont said. "Very well,in the meantime come back to the Command Center to regroup." Said Professor Newton. "We're on our way." Clement rephiled.

 _At the Pokémon Center_

After checking in and renting a room. The group was left scratching their heads."We can't just sit here you know." Ash said. "What other choice do we have. Until the Professor contacts us with a disturbance located in the city. We don't know when these people are going to strike next." Said Drake. "Guys! Until then let's just cool our heads while we can ok." Serena intruded between the brothers. Both nodded and went to their own bed. Meanwhile Serena looked Clemont,who was preoccupied with something else.

"Clemont are you alright." Serena asked. "Huh,oh I'm fine,that Luxio really made me think about Shinx." Clemont said. "By the way,what happened afterwords." Ash asked. "Well it went like this. It happened after finally presenting Clemontic Showers,and making an outstanding debut. I went to a secret spot only me and Luxio had. **(Based on appearance in the flashback. I'm gonna going with this happening around the time Ash and Serena were at Summer Camp.)**

* * *

 _Flashback: 8 years ago_

 _As the sun shined brightly in Millstone Town,a young Clemont walked on the sidewalk carrying a box. "Wow,this cake looks delicious,I'm sure Shinx will like it." He spoke out loud to himself. "I wouldn't have made it this far without Shinx's help. Together we managed not to only help him out,but this will help out all electric types. And with this cake,after my graduation,I'll ask Shinx to be my partner and come with me back to Lumiose City." Clemont spoke to himself._

 _As Clemont was about to cross a street a car pull up right in front of him. Out the car,came a short elder man in a pink/red suit and tie,almost bald on top of the crown,dark yellow eyes,and wore glasses._

 _"Clemont there you are,I've been looking everywhere for you." He said. "Hello Mr. Mayor I'm surprised by this." Clemont said. "Clemont,your Clemontic Showers is a huge success,and in your honor,we're hosting a party in the finest restaurant Millstone has to offer,come on." The Mayor insisted. "But..but,wait." Clemont struggled to say as the small man tugged Clemont into the car with him. "Hang on." "Driver?" With that,the car accelerated forward. As they were driving by. Clemont saw the spot where he was going and there was Shinx waiting for him._

 _"Shinx." Clemont said saddened as the car speeded away._

* * *

*sigh*." Was Clemont all could say. "And what happened afterword." Drake asked. "After the dinner party. I rush to the spot me and Shinx always met. Only to find him gone. No doubt he thinks I probably abandoned it." Clemont said. "Is that why you were worried about coming back earlier." Bonnie asked. "The good and the bad pretty much weight to each other." Clemont said.

"So when you saw that Luxio." Serena said. "It reminded me of Shinx. When it passed me to escape. I saw that look in his eyes. The same determination that I saw in Shinx." Clemont said. "And you never saw it again?" Ash asked. "No." Clemont responded. Drake then thought about and then answer. "Maybe...not till now." He said. "What does that mean." Clemont said. "Well...think about it,that Luxio was only trying to defend the transformer from trespassers and even us. Maybe that Luxio believed in defending this town."

"And your point." Clemont asked. "Clemont,I think this Luxio actually evolved from your Shinx." Drake placed his hands on Clemont's shoulders. Everyone was surprised at such a revelation. Clemont,in particular,thought long and hard about what Drake said. The same look that Shinx had,Luxio had as well. "I think you're right. That was Shinx." Clemont said.

Suddenly the radio the professor gave them rang up. "Yes professor?" Clemont picked up the radio. "Clemont,you were right,there's a sudden drop of the electrical output over at the Central Power Battery." Said Professor Newton. "Got it,we're on our way." Clemont said as the group then left to the center of town.

"Come on,the Central Battery is this way." Clemont said. As they were running they spotted an explosion nearby as they continue to run toward the smoke. When they got there,they spotted three very recognizable characters and...Luxio?

"You three!" Drake said. "Oh..twerps. Hello how are you tonight?" Jessie said. "So it was you three who were trying to steal the power from the Power Battery." Said Ash.

"You see as we prepare for trouble with our amazing sensation.

"And make it double using our unique fascination."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To expand our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth,that's right."

"Wobbuffet!"

"If I had a dollar for every time I've heard you guys do that. I'd be rich." Drake said. "Humor,humor twerp." Jessie said. "What are gonna do with that power." Ash demanded. "What don't you use it for? With this we'll have the edge from here on out." Meowth said. "You still need to get away with it." Drake said. "Really Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded,but then Luxio stopped him. "Luxio,let please let us help." Clemont said. Luxio didn't listen and continued to attack them.

"Inkay Psybeam,Pumpkaboo Shadow Ball." As Luxio tried to attack with Thunder Fang and avoided the Psybeam,but the Shadow Ball managed to hit its target. "This isn't going very well." Bonnie said. "Luxio,please let us help." Clemont said. Luxio didn't listen and tried to attack with Thunder Fang again. "Inkay,Foul Play." Luxio continue to charge in but Inkay managed to redirect him towards the ground,causing damage. "That's it. I can't take this anymore." Clemont said. "Shadow Ball." Pumpkaboo then fired another ball of darkness. Clemont by then was already running towards to protect Luxio. "Clemont hold on!" Bonnie said. But too late as Clemont then shielded Luxio as the Shadow Ball then struck Clemont in Luxio's place.

"Clemont!" Bonnie yelled. The smoke dispersed as it then showed Clemont all dusty and clothes filthy. "How noble. A change of a twerp." Jessie said. "Grr,you won't get away with this!" Clemont said. Luxio meanwhile was on the ground shocked at this person's bravery. Even though he may have known him from a certain time.

Luxio then stood forward and spoke straight at Team Rocket. "What's it saying?" James said. "He said he agrees with the twerps and that we aren't allowed here. He states that this energy is meant to help this town for the betterment of people and Pokémon." Said Meowth. "Alright time to get involved." Ash said. "We had enough of these mushy stuff. Pumpkaboo Shadow Ball/Inkay Psybeam."

"Pikachu,Thunderbolt."'both attacks from Team Rocket raced across but was stopped by Pikachu's Thunderbolt,giving Clemont the opening he needed. "Luxio,Discharge." Despite looking smuggled at this person barking orders to him,but regardless these people needed to go and charged up and fired a powerful discharge that shocked Team Rocket and blasted off.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They said as they flew off once again. "Alright!" The group said as they celebrated.

Meanwhile Clemont overlook the battery as he was glad it didn't sustain damage. He then looked at Luxio looking at the opposite direction. "Hey Luxio,thanks for your help today." Clemont thanked,but Luxio neglected to listen. "Luxio...I know you recognize me. That's good because I recognized you...and it's great to see you." Clemont said. Luxio however still didn't listen. "Listen...I could tell you how sorry about how I didn't come that day...bottom line: I broke our promise and time can't make up for what we miss and could've had. But by what I just saw showed you still hold to the ideal we forged together. I know we can't move on from what happen,but perhaps there's a way to move forward." Clemont said. "I'm sorry for letting you down,but...if there's anywhere to start anew,meet me tomorrow at that old spot..." Clemont said then began to walk to the group. "If you don't show...I'll understand." Clemont said then walked away.

"What happen with Luxio?" Bonnie asked. "I gave him a choice. It's up to him now." Said Clemont. "We should head back to the Pokémon Center." Clemont said. "What are you going to do?" Drake asked. "Sleep on this." Clemont said.

The next day came as the group now waited at the old spot Clemont told them about. "Are sure Luxio's coming." Bonnie said. "I don't know." Clemont said. "It's been twenty minutes." Serena said. Clemont sighed,he didn't want to lose faith in Luxio,but perhaps it's time to accept and consider that old scars are just too visible to forget. "Alright...maybe we could just..." Clemont was interpreted when he heard a growl. Out of the blushes was Luxio in a stern look like yesterday. "Luxio...so you forgive me?" Luxio responded by licking Clemont's right cheek,giving him his answer

"Now there's something I should've done 8 years ago." Clemont said as he took out a Pokéball. "Luxio...will you accompany me? I promise this time. We'll make the world a better place." Luxio looked at the Pokéball and then touched the center,allowing him to get sucked inside,and the Pokéball dinged almost immediately. "Alright I got Luxio!" Clemont presented his newest Pokémon. "Congratulations Clemont." Drake said. "Thanks guys. Now what do you say we get moving. On to the next town." The group cheered as they got back to the road. Looking forward to what the next day will bring as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done! Well guys that's that. More to the original I know. So,next chapter is the last of this sega,and finally all current thing will resolve and will bring the new along with the more it brings. Stay tune. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	42. The End of the Beginning

Pokémon Journey: Adventures in Kalos

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 42. Well guys...we made;the end of the beginning. I can assure you all you'll be surprised at the out of this as everyone now fully plants their feet. Let's go.**

* * *

 _"Every story has an end,but in life every end is just a new beginning."-Anonymous_

* * *

Chapter 42: The End of the Beginning

As the group camped out in the woods along Route 12,the gang was glad that a quarter of a day walk and they'll be in Lagoon Town. After brushing Fennekin for thirty minutes Serena came out of Bonnie's tent to see the group still enjoying their dinner. "Hey Serena,Fennekin all brush." Ash asked. "And clean,she'll be resting now." Serena said,then walked over to Drake. "Hey Drake I have a favor." She asked. "Sure,what's up." Drake said. "Can I borrow your Pokéwatch?" She asked. "What for?" Drake asked. "I need to call Shauna." Serena said. Drake meanwhile remained clueless,not for Serena asking for his watch,but of the person she's asking.

"Umm..." he said. "Oh,Shauna is a new friend we made at Summer Camp." Serena explained,hoping that resolved Drake's confusion. "Oh,ok. Here you go." Drake then took off his watch and handed it to Serena. "So you need help?" He asked. "No,I'm sure I can figure it out." Serena said. Luckily she was right as it really didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out,and the setting were simple. She pressed Call and entered a number Shauna gave her while they were in Summer Camp. She put the number and waited.

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _"I really hope she's wake."_ Serena said. Then on the other side was Shauna in her PJ's. "Shauna,hi." Serena said. "Serena! How are you?" Shauna said. "I'm great,but...what are talking through." Serena asked. "My Holo Caster,I got as a birthday present before going on my journey. What about you,what are you talking to me on?" Shauna asked. "Umm...my friends watch." Serena said. "Huh,must be very high tech." Shauna said. "So,what's up." Shauna asked. "Well,we're near Lagoon Town,and I've heard about a Pokémon Case happening there." Serena said. "You know it,it's tomorrow at noon and not only that. It's said Aria will perform an exhibition performance." Shauna fangirled. Aside from knowing of her idol and her rise to stardom,Shauna never once saw her in person,let alone saw her perform live.

"That's part of the reason I've called. I was wondering if you want to come see the Showcase together." Serena offered. "Oh my gosh,I love to!" Shauna shirked,causing Serena to nearly drop the watch. "Sorry,sure I love to come." Shauna calmed down. "Ok. We be arriving in Lagoon Town later tomorrow. We meet at Lagoon Park." Serena said. "Sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow." Shauna waved goodbye. "Bye." Serena then hung up and took a moment. Tomorrow she'll see her first Showcase and not only that she'll see a performance by Kalos's #1 performer. She thought could this be something she'll want to do? Was this her calling? Tomorrow will surely tell.

"Here we are." Serena said. The morning came early and the group was anxious to get to Lagoon Town. "Which way is the park." Drake asked. "According to the map,it's just East on Hurdon Ave." Serena said as the group then turned East and headed straight to the crosswalk. After a ten minutes walk the gang finally made it to the Park. This wasn't a small park,this park was about 4 acres filled with lush,green scenery. "This is where we'll suppose to meet Shauna." Said Serena. According to Drake's watch they made it just in time,but Shauna was nowhere to be seen. "This may take awhile." Bonnie said. "Well,I'm gonna take the time to train." Ash said. "Me too." Drake added as the brothers then left to an opened area. "I'm just gonna tinker." Clemont said while setting down his backpack.

"Well,I guess that just leave me and you Bonnie." Serena said. "Well,what can we do?" Bonnie asked. "Well I need to give Fennekin a brush wanna help?" Serena offered. Bonnie nodded as Serena took out a Pokéball and released Fennekin. "Really to be clean Fennekin?" Fennekin of course,was happy and nodded yes as it wanted to look it's best for today.

After five minutes,Serena decided to let Bonnie brush Fennekin. "There you go,be sure to do it softly." Serena said. Bonnie nodded and continued to brush the Fox Pokémon until her fur was shiny and neat. "There you go,does that feel great Fennekin?" The Fox Pokémon barked in happiness for the gesture. "Do you think she's coming." Bonnie asked. "She's should've been here by now." Serena said.

"There you are." Both girls then turned around to see Shauna and running along with her was Bulbasaur. "Shauna how are you." Serena ran over to her while Bonnie ran to get the others. "Sorry I overslept." Shauna said. "It's alright. We should probably wait for the others." Serena said.

Moments later Bonnie brought back the others. "Hey Shauna." Everyone said. "Hey guys,it's been awhile." Shauna said. "Yea since Summer Camp." Ash said while remembering all the times they had there. "Oh and this is Drake,Ash's older brother." Serena jumped in. "Hey,I heard all about you,and thanks so much for what you and Ash did in Lumiose City." Shauna rushed in while shaking Drake's hand. Drake on the hand was abit uncomfortable,not for the sudden gesture,but so what Shauna knows about him.

"Pleasure to meet you." Drake chuckled until Shauna turned her attention back to Serena. "You told about that?" Drake grinned through his teeth. Ash immediately could tell that was no smile on his face. "I didn't,she and her friends used their heads." Ash said. "There are others?!" Drake jumped slightly. "That's not the point." Ash said. "*sigh* This is one of those time when I wished Alexa wasn't right." Drake said. "About?" Ash said. "About when she told us that there's isn't gonna be a trainer a Kalos who doesn't know who we are." Drake said. "I remember, I also remember she was right about a lot of things even when we were traveling together in the Decolore Islands." Ash said. "Well you got me there." Said Drake. "Beside,I told her not to udder a word." Ash said. "Alright I guess." Drake said,still feeling anxiety.

"So who's ready to get going." Serena said to the others. "Yea,I'm excited to finally see this Showcase." Bonnie said with Deddene cheering for her bag. "Great,let's get going." Shauna said as the group then walked towards the Performance Hall. "I'm really out of the loop here." Drake whispered to Ash. "Why's that." Ash asked. "What _exactly is_ a Pokémon Showcase?" Drake asked. "Umm...that's a question you probably should asked Serena about." Ash said.

At the Performance Hall the gang manage to get seats inside the auditorium. "Wow this place is huge." Bonnie said. "There are so many people here." Clemont pointed out as they took their seats. "Of course,with this Showcase kicks off the start of the new year,and it begins with Aria's performance." Shauna said. "So remember that the first part is a Theme Performance and the winners of that will succeed into the General Freestyle Performance." Shauna said. "Kinda like a Pokémon Contest right?" Drake said. "Similar to that,here in Kalos we flare things up with grace and elegance." Shauna said. "Guys its starting." Bonnie said as the lights dimmed out to where all attention was directed to the stage.

"Be Fantastic." A voice was heard as suddenly a flame spun around to the center of the stage. When the got there,a spotlight lit up and right next to it appeared was a smaller Humanoid Fox with yellow fur,some patches of white on its shoulders and cheeks along with all black on the lower part of it body. Out of its ear was red fur sticking out,and in her hand was a branch where the fire appeared. Serena then took out her Pokédex to scan it.

 _"Braxien,the Fox Pokémon and the evolved form of Fennekin,it has a twig stuck to its tail. With friction from its tail fur,it sets the twig on fire and launches into battle._

"Wow,Aria's Braxien is so beautiful." Said Serena. "You know,I saw Fennekin's final evolution on my travels while you guys were at Summer Camp." Drake said. "Really,tell me." Serena jumped in. "I don't want to spoil surprises Serena,sorry." Drake turned forward,leaving Serena to pout.

"Now use Fire Spin." With a sudden twirl,Braxien launched a spinning fire attack,and with something appearing in the middle of the flames. As soon as the flame disperse in a fiery glaze,out came a young beautiful girl slightly older then the girls. With red-pink hair done in curved edges done with a big blue bow,red eyes,and with her outfit was very custom. A white sleeveless buttoned shirt with a blue striped tie around her neck,a tutu skirt with a yellow/pink color,white long gloves,long blue striped stockings,and ended with pink Performer shoes.

"That's Aria." Shauna said as everyone in the audience applauded at such a great entrance. Meanwhile Aria performed a circular dance while Braixen did cartwheels in a circular motion while pyrotechnics shot up in the air. "Let's wrap it up,use Fire Blast." Using her Branch Braxien launched a star shaped fire blast that expanded in the air and finally exploded into a sparkle of light that spreaded into the air. Everyone was mesmerized by the sudden explosion as the tiny pyrotechnics float in the air. "Amazing." Shauna mention as then another person walked up to the stage.

"Bonjour one and all,I'm Monsieur Pierre and welcome to the Lagoon Rookie Class Pokémon Showcase,and let's thank our Kalos Queen Aria for such a dazing performance." Said the man. He,like Aria,is also wearing something custom. He worn a simi-classic blue/black neon suit exactly spilt in the middle with the pants' colors in reverse. Blonde hair and slideburns,magenta eyeshadow,a top hat with the same color as his suit,a huge key hanging around his neck,white gloves,white shirt,and dress shoes with the same color as his suit and top hat.

"Thank you Monsiuer Pierre and now let's start off the start of this year's Pokémon Showcase with Kayleigh and her partner Furrfrou." Aria said as she and Monsieur Pierre left the stage and out came a young woman with green hair,with a orange long coat,brown skin short,white long gloves,brown boats,and a orange top hat with a brown stripe. Her Furrfrou had a green pattern and also wearing a top hat.

"There a lot of...creativity in these things." Drake said. "Like I said,we do things with style and elegance." Shauna said. "Shush its starting." Bonnie jumped in. "Now Furrfrou use Double Team." Furrfrou made copies of itself as its trainer as hold a hoop and tosses it in the air and all the copies jump through the hoop. "Wow that was amazing." Bonnie said. "That was perfect timing." Clemont said.

As Kayleigh and Furrfrou danced and used the hoops dropped down from the ceiling. From what it was doing it was Break Dancing and was distracting Kayleigh and her Pokémon. "That's not part of the routine is it?" Ash said. "I don't think so." Drake said. It continued to dance until Showcase workers came in and tried to intervened. At that moment the Pokémon knew it was time to jet and ran away. Unfortunately it didn't go far and got cornered by two more workers in the opposite direction. Two tried to jumped to catch it but it jumped passed it while doing a front flip off on of the workers bum.

As the other two chase after it the Pokemon manage to push an off stage work cart into the two,knocking them out. It managed to run off stage and up the ramp,run past the group and out the door. "Well that was...unexpected,we take a five minutes break and we be right back." Said Monsiuer Pierre through then the intercom.

"Well...that was fun." Ash said. "A shame that they cancelled the rest of the Showcase." Serena said. "Talk about a great to kick off the start of new year for Showcases." Clemont said. "Well despite this,at least we saw Aria's performance and it made me inspired what what to do for my performances." Shauna said. "So you're really going to do this." Serena said. "It's my dream Serena. You should consider about this as well." Shauna added. "I'll think about it." Serena said.

Which that,Shauna said her farewells along with Bulbasaur as the group waves goodbye. "Well now what?" Bonnie said. At that moment Clemont Pokéball opened and out came Chespin. "Hey Chespin,what is it?" Clemont asked. Suddenly the group heard a stomach rumble and realized it was coming from the Spiny Nut Pokémon. "Well at least we know what to do next." Drake said,causing everyone to chuckle.

Suddenly a stick flew through the air and struck Chespin on the head. "Hey,what was that." Bonnie asked. Her answer came in the form of a cry coming from above. On top of a billboard was the Pokémon making fun of Chespin. With the appearance of a small Panda cub,it had a smug look on its face followed by a leaf on the corner of its mouth. Chespin meanwhile,was very insulted and wanted give this furball a beating of it little life. Meanwhile Drake decided to scan in on his Pokewatch.

 _Pancham,The Playful Pokémon,it does its best to be taken seriously by opponents,but its glare is not sufficiently intimidating. Chewing on a leaf is its trademark._

"Huh,well its got our attention." Drake said. Pancham,meanwhile,was still insulting Chespin and the latter had enough and started chasing after it. "Well so much for lunch." Ash said. "Chespin wait." Clemont yelled as the group began chasing after the two Pokémon. "Chespin really needs to control its temper." Bonnie said. "And its hunger." She added. The chase took them to the forest outside town which took them to a three other paths. "Now where." Bonnie said. "Three paths. We spilt up." Drake said. "I'll take the left." He said. "Me and Bonnie got the right." Clemont said. "Guess that leaves us with the center path." Ash said.

"Right."

As they kept on running and running Clemont and Bonnie kept calling out to Chespin. "Just where is that Chespin." Bonnie said. "I'm sure it's nearby." As they kept calling to Chespin a rustling was heard from a bush nearby. "Chespin is that you?" Clemont went to take a peak. Instead of Chespin,Pancham popped out like a jack in the box and pounced on Clemont. "Clemont!" Bonnie ran to her brother's side. By then Pancham was already done with its handy work and ran off before the little girl could make it to her brother's side.

"Clemont are you alright." Bonnie asked. "Maybe,but if I could see where you are." Clemont said with squinting eyes. "Uh your glasses are missing." Bonnie pointed out. "I know that,please help me find them." Clemont said. As Bonnie around and realized Clemont's glasses weren't around and then realized why they weren't around. "Uhh...I think Pancham may have taken them." Bonnie concluded. "WHAT. They have to be here. I can't see without them." Clemont began to panic. "Calm down Clemont,we find them." Bonnie said as they started moving,but then heard a huge thump. "Clemont what was that?!" Bonnie turned around. "I'm so sorry,I'm so sorry." Bonnie saw her brother apologizing and bowing down,but not to a person. "Clemont...that's a tree." Bonnie said unenthusiastic. "Uhh...are you sure?" Clemont asked. "Aghhhh!" Bonnie spat out as she rushed to help her brother.

"Man,this whole place is big." Drake said as he looked around. He tried to find Chespin's Aura through Aura Vision but the forest was teem with life that he basically picked up everything else and had no choice but to search the old fashion way. All the he heard a rushing come from a bush nearby,and decided it's Aura of the thing inside and was revived to what he found. "Chespin?" Chespin popped out of the bush. "There you are. We been looking everywhere for you." Drake said as he picked Chespin up. "You know,you really gotta control your temper,be the bigger Pokémon." Drake told him causing Chespin to retaliate. "Actually I know a lot more then you think. Let's just find the others." Drake said as he they walked around the path.

"I wonder if the others ran into Chespin yet." Serena said. "Let's hope he forgot all about that Pancham." Said Ash. "Yea,that Pancham." Ash then noticed the look on Serena's face and asked. "You're thinking about it are you?" Ash asked. "Well think about it. It crash the Showcase for a reason." Serena said. "And that reason is?" Ash asked. "I need to figure that out." Serena said. "You seem curious." Ash commented. "Not just that,but...lately I've been thinking about what Shauna told me. About Showcases maybe that's what I want to do." Serena said. "Well like Drake always say,it's not a straight answer unless you're absolutely certain." Ash said. "I'm still thinking about it." Serena said. "Well...whatever you decided. I'll be here help you." Ash smiled at her. "You're the best Ash." Serena smiled while inching closer to him.

Both couldn't think of anything else to say,and almost felt awkward. "We should probably look for the others." Ash said. "Right." Both continued to walk down the path while both were probably sharing the same thoughts. Ash thought of what Drake told him , _time waits for no one,_ and Ash felt anxious about it,it's been two and a half months since arriving in Kalos,two and a half months since reuniting with Serena,and urge to come forward was never more tempting. _"Soon,very soon."_ Serena meanwhile was thinking the same thing. She wanted no more then to finally be one with Ash,but the weight of fear kept her in line. _One day,soon,very soon,I owe it to him."_ Serena kept telling herself that. She jumped the chance when they were at Professor Sycamore Summer Camp,and she was starting to regret that decision. All she needs a moment and a dash of confidence to tell him, _soon,very soon._

As they were walking they heard a sudden cry coming in close. "What was that." Serena said. "It came from over there." Ash said as they follow the source to a lake,and on a small rigid was Pancham dancing with a cane in his hand followed by black top hat,and something else on his eyes. "Is that Clemont's glasses?" Serena said. "Looks like it,we all we do is intervene and get Clemont's glasses back." "Ash wait." Serena stopped him. "What is it." He asked. "Look." Serena pointed out to where Pancham was dancing. From the looks of things Pancham was really enjoying itself. "I think I know why Pancham crashed the Showcase. I just wanted to be noticed by everyone." Serena said. "Seems pretty determined if it would do something like that." Ash said. "We don't want to overwhelm it,I'll go alone." Serena said. "Are you sure?" Ash said. "I am,stay here." Serena said then left to where Pancham was.

"Pancham?" Serena caught its attention and Pancham was surprised and went defensive. "It's ok,I won't hurt you." Serena said. "You know you dance spectacularly." Serena complimented it,but Pancham's mind wasn't swayed. "I know why you crash the Showcase today. You just wanted everyone to notice you." Serena said. Pancham still wasn't swayed and ran away. "Pancham wait!" Serena chased after it." Pancham wound up leading Serena to its burrow,and Serena saw various objects of what Pancham could perform with. "Did you steal these? You know you shouldn't do that." Serena said,causing Pancham to pout. "Here a deal,you won't steal anymore and I'll give you these." Serena proposed while taking out what appeared to be red stage glasses. At first skeptical about what this girl was offering it,Pancham nonetheless took them and worn them with pride.

"A perfect match." Serena said happily while watching the panda pose around. "You know I could tell you love performing. I haven't decided whether if I want to do it or not." Serena said. This caught Pancham's attention and responded by dancing around. "I know it looks and sound like fun. Which reminds me." Serena then took out a Pokéball and released Fennekin. "This is my only partner Fennekin." For once Pancham accepted the gesture and welcome itself. "See you guys get along so well." Serena said then thought perhaps maybe she can do this,with Fennekin and probably Pancham's help,she'll be able to perform. "Guys I decided. I'll-" Serena said until an explosion cut her off.

"Serena!" Ash then ran off his hiding spot and rush to her.

Not far off Drake and Chespin heard the explosion. "What's that. Let's go" Drake said as they ran to the source.

"I really hope that wasn't Chespin." Bonnie said,who also saw the explosion. "Bonnie what's going on." Said a very blind Clemont. "Later,right now we got to go." Bonnie helped guide him to the source.

"What was that!" Serena said. "We are that." Serena looked ahead past the smoke to where she saw Team Rocket. "You three!" She said. "You expected otherwise. And all alone twerpette." Said Jessie. "I don't think so!" Serena turned around to see Ash and Pikachu rushed in. "Ash!" Serena said. "You guys never get old do you?" Ash said uninterested. "If you need a reminder,like you,we never give up." Said James. "Clearly I've been a bad influence then." Said Ash. "But one thing certain,the way how this ends." Ash said. "Let's prove that shall we." Jessie said as she and James released their Pokémon. "Ash let me help." Serena said as Ash nodded and Serena and Fennekin joined Ash and Pikachu.

"Let's do this,Pumpkaboo Shadow Ball/Inkay Psybeam." Both Pokémon launched their signature attacks. "Pikachu,Thunderbolt/Fennekin Flamethrower." Both Pokémon fired and cancelled Team Rockets attack. "Pikachu Electro Ball on Pumpkaboo/Fennekin use Scratch on Inkay." Pikachu launched a ball of electricity at the Pumpkin,causing damage. While Fennekin tried to attack with sharp claws. "I gotta,use Foul Play." Inkay manage to get Fennekin's attack and redirect her to the ground causing damage. "Now use Tackle." Inkay then did a body Tackle towards the downed Fox,sending her back to Serena's feet.

"Fennekin!" Serena rush to help her partner. "Can you still battle?" Fennekin barked and tried to stand up,but to no avail. "You did good. Take a good rest." Serena returned her to her Pokéball. "No good Ash,I'm done." Serena told him. Ash was now cornered as he tried to hold off Team Rocket. Pancham meanwhile stood aside as he oversaw the struggle of these two trainers,especially Serena. There she was,defending it as Fennekin was down and out. It then knew it can't stand aside anymore and joined the fun.

"You look worn down twerp. Give in." Said Meowth. "Not gonna happen." Ash said as he took out another Pokéball,but something intervene and struck Team Rocket's Pokémon. "Huh." Everyone then looked to see the attack came from Pancham. "Hey stay out of this." Said Meowth. Pancham meanwhile spoke with independence and outcome. "Translation Meowth." James asked. "He said "no,I will no longer stay aside,and you will pay for this girl's Pokémon." Meowth said. Serena was taken by this,Pancham a Pokémon she just met was defending her.

"Such bravery won't help you." Said Jessie. Pancham then stood forward and gesture to Serena to battle with it. "You want me to battle along with you?" Pancham nodded and ready itself. "Serena check your Pokédex for Pancham's move set." Ash said. "Got it,cover me Ash." Serena told me. Serena took out her Pokédex and looked that Pancham had a balance move set. "This is perfect. Ash help clear the path." Ash smiled and knew what she was talking about. "Pikachu let's give them a kick. Volt Tackle on both." Pikachu then ran very fast to form an electric vale around it.

"Uhh,when did Pikachu relearn that?" Said Meowth. "This isn't time watch out." James yelled as Pikachu then struck both Pokémon and launching them towards their trainers,knocking them to the ground. "Let's wrap this up Pancham,use Dark Pulse." Pancham then jumped and fired a ray of dark energy towards the trio,leaving them scared and finally flying off.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They said.

Both trainers cheered as they finally drove off Team Rocket once again. "Pancham,that was awesome." Ash said as the Playful Pokémon scratch its head in pride. "Hey guys." Both trainers turned around to see Drake,Bonnie,who was helping Clemont walk. "What did we missed." Drake said by the looks of the field fitted with pothole and smoke. "Pancham if its there. Give me my glasses!" Clemont yelled causing everyone to look at each other.

The dusk came in as the figure what to do next. "Pancham,I can't express what you did for me and Fennekin." Serena told it. "And before Team Rocket interrupted. I decided...I'm going to do Showcases. This is the calling I've been looking for. And based off what I saw and fought with. I want you to accompany me. Let's us both be recognized by Kalos together." Serena proposed. Pancham took a moment and spoke. "Uhh...is that a yes." Serena asked. "Serena,he said yes..but on one condition: beat him in a battle." Said Drake.

"I may not be much of a battler,but I'll honor your request. The battle then took place at the open they were on as Pancham stood on one end and Fennekin on the other. "Ready Fennekin." Fennekin barked and planted her feet into the ground.

* * *

 _Serena vs. Pancham_

"Fennekin use Scratch." Fennekin rushed in and attacked with sharp claws. Pancham managed to do a somersault to dodge and fired a Dark Pulse at the latter. "Dodge and use Hidden Power." Fennekin jumped out of the way and fired a three triangular white energy balls at the mid air Panda cub,causing damage.

"She's doing good." Said Drake. "She's got it. I have faith in them." Ash said. "Go Serena and Fennekin!" Bonnie said as she and Dedenne cheered.

Pancham then struck the ground and out came a row of rock pillars out of the ground. "That's Stone Edge!" Ash said. Fennekin didn't see it coming got struck with it,sending her back. "Can you battle Fennekin?" Fennekin barked and stood ahead. "That case,use Flamethrower." Fennekin then fired a stream of flames at Pancham while the latter did a front flip to avoid the attack and struck the ground again,causing Stone Pillars to rise from the ground. "I got it. Fennekin use the pillars to advance forward." Fennekin jumped and landed on top of one of the pillars as it hopped across to surprised Pancham.

"Now full stream Flamethrower now." Fennekin then pull all its energy to this attack and fired a powerful stream of fire,hitting a bullseye. Pancham slowery got up,but had no more strength to even focus. "Serena,the Pokéball." Ash said. "Got it,Pokeball go!" Serena threw the device at the staggering Pokémon,allowing him to get sucked inside as the Pokémon wiggled and wiggled. Serena stayed cool and hoped the result of this would be a good one. At last the Pokeball finally dinged.

"Alright,we did it Fennekin. We caught Pancham." Serena cheered along with her partner. She then released Pancham out of his Pokeball. "Great battle Pancham,and I promise we as a unit we're prevail." Serena told the both of her Pokémon as the group looked over the happy new member of their family.

* * *

Later Serena decided to clean out Pancham's old burrow which was full of random objects. As she cleaned up the rest of the stuff,she heard footsteps coming from behind,and turned around to see Ash. "You startle me." She said. "Sorry,I was just wondering the holdup." Ash said. "I just finished loading the last of it. We should return all this to Officer Jenny in Lagoon Town tomorrow." Serena said. "Right." Ash said then stepped forward. "Can we talk." Ash said. "About?" "That one discussion we need to finish." Ash said. Serena immediately knew what he was talking about and she want to talk about it as much as he did.

"Yea,I've been thinking about this as well." Serena said. Ash was now tongue tied as what he now wanted to say. "Umm...I can't denied the chemistry we have together." Ash said. "But." "But you don't want to." Serena broke his conversation. "It's ok Ash...I'll try to forward." Serena began to tear up. "No,no,no...Serena,you don't understand...I want this too." Ash said. This broke off Serena's mind and heard what Ash said. "What?" She said. "Lately...I've realized how much we got along so much...more then get along we thrive off each other...in the last six years I've been on my Journey...I've never felt anything like this,but now at I do...I don't want it to go away." Ash said. "So you're saying." Serena said with hope.

"I'm saying." Ash paused and took a deep breath and got on one knee. "Serena Yvonne,will you be my girlfriend?" Ash said raspy,hoping that Serena say yes.

Serena was taken by this more then anything,the boy she met as a kid,the same she knew to know and love at first sight was asking her to be his girlfriend. Serena then lost all sense and acted on emotion. "Yes!,yes,yes,yes!I will!" She ran to Ash as He then embraced her while spinning her in the air. "Thank you." Ash said with a tear coming down his cheek.

"At first I thought you didn't want this." Ash said. "I was think the same. But how long have you had these feelings for me?" Serena asked. "At least since that night I participated in that Ryhorn Race. Drake helped me recognized it. What about you. How long have you had them?" Ash asked. "I've had these feelings since the moment you rescued me when we were kids." Serena said. "You had a crush on me for eight years?" Ash said. "Yes,but It wasn't until you came to Kalos and made realize something so much more." Said Serena. "And what's that?"

"I love you Ash Ketchem." Serena said as she put her arms around his neck.

Ash,felt his heart skip and then worked into overdrive,mustered up the courage.

"I love you too." Ash smiled as her put his arms around her waist. "Then you won't mind if I do this." Before even reacting Serena managed to pushed her face forward and finally managed to push her lips against Ash's. Surprised at first,but then Ash joined her as this new sensation felt amazing,nothing could ever ruin this moment as Ash and Serena continue to keep mushing their lips together until eventually they ran out of breath. "Wow." "Wow." Ash smiled as she and him just stared at each other's eye.

"That was my first kiss." Serena said. "This is my first real one." Ash admitted. "So,we're a couple now?" Serena asked. "I guess we are. I promise Serena I'll always be here for you." Ash said. "I know you will,and one thing." Serena asked. "Yes." "Will you start introducing me to people as your girlfriend." Serena said while playfully tapping Ash on his nose. "Only if you introduced me to people as your boyfriend." Ash accepted. "I have no problem with that." Serena said as she and her new boyfriend now enjoyed the setting sun,now fulfilled with what they have now:a loving romantic relationship. Not that far,Drake oversaw everything and only smiled at the new Happy couple.

That night,after dinner and now coming forward with their new relationship,much to Bonnie's overjoyed reaction,everyone congratulated on Ash and Serena's relationship. That night Drake stood over Pancham's old burrow staring at the moon. Out of the campsite came Ash to accompany after he noticed he was gone.

"Enjoying the view?" Ash asked. "Hate to waste it." Drake said. "You never get enough of this huh." Ash said. "It takes my mind off things. And...Sara always loved stargazing. Says it's full of wonders." Drake said as Ash now joined him. "Well...congratulations...you got a girlfriend before I could." Drake snickered. "Like you said,time waits for no one." Ash said. "And after today...after watching what Serena decided to do. I finally realized...that things aren't the same anymore. Six years of completing,six years of losing...I finally realized I can't keep doing this anyone...after finally getting it through my head...the Stupid Stag was right...I can't keep doing keep doing this as Ash Ketchum,experienced trainer and League competidor...I need to be better,someone else...something..else. Maybe...Ash Ketchum,experienced fighter,and hero could make a difference." Ash said. "So you're saying?"

"I want you to train me...as an Aura Guardian." Ash proposed. Drake then got up and decided to walk back. "What do you say?" Ash asked. "I say...when shall we start?"

* * *

 **DONE! There it is guys the conclusion of all things this sega. Now you're expecting "what will change? What will the group face? Ohhh I can't take it anymore!" Well stay tune for the next chapter.**

 **Also,I** **will explain my reasons and...practically my confession on what to expect from that point. I told only a few readers who left reviews. I figured it's fair if everyone else is involved and that's you guys. I owe you all that much. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	43. Kalos Quest

**Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest**

New summery: As Ash and Drake continue their adventure in Kalos,the group now faces new challenges,meet new people and Pokémon,and overcome obstacles. While Serena par takes in Pokémon Showcases,Ash continues to collect Gym badges and now learns in the ways of Aura to become an Aura Guardian. Meanwhile a resurrected evil returns to haunt the brothers as they partake in this exciting mid part of their Journey.

* * *

 **I know,not want you expected,but hey New sega,that means new sub title,and new summery. Plus I like to be organize. Turn in next turn as we kick off the next step of Pokémon Journey. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	44. Baby Steps

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys welcome to Chapter 44,and the first chapter of the Kalos Quest. Well hope you guys were satisfied with the previous Chapter,(not the last one,the chapter before that AKA 42.)**

 **So I promise to reveal my intentions since I decided to come forward,and a few of you already know and peak through some of the layers,so here it is: When I started this book I wanted it to be the kind everyone will enjoy. When I went in a new direction It was because of you guys this book couldn't be anymore better. You guys keep me inspired. If I could ask a favor to...anyone who's interested. Think about this...thing that is linked to this entire book's philosophy.**

 **"The Long Game."**

 **If you guys didn't noticed,these chapters Past,Present,and Future are connected. The best thing I think to keep you guys hooked is to keep you guessing. Some people thought that Ash and Serena's newfound relationship wasn't gonna happen until later in the Kalos Quest. By keeping you guys guessing,it'll keep hitting me with new ideas. It also makes me want to be the kind of Author I want to be,and that's who only responds by giving pieces of a puzzle for others to figure out. While I know being secretive doesn't sound good on my part,but it's a risk I'm willing to take.**

 **And lastly those pieces are setting you guys up for a Big Punch. When you're least expecting it,that's went its gonna come. And...forgive me for sounding so theatrical but...it's kinda like a magic trick...hopefully you guys could find the pattern.**

 **So as they in Chess. You,the reader.**

 **"Your Move."**

* * *

 _"Baby steps count as long as you are moving forward."-Chris Gardner_

* * *

Chapter 44: Baby Steps

Nothing,nothing could've prepared anyone for a day like this. In which no victory comes without sacrifice. Dark night came and filled the stadium as the Kalos Champion stood in the center. Only looking at the motionless objects that stood right in front of her. As clouds rolled by from above,another presence came into the stadium to join her.

"You're still here?"

"Is there a reason I can't?"

"It's been two weeks Diantha."

"That long...feels like eternity."

"This wasn't suppose to happen."

"I don't think there was another way."

"There's always another way."

"Not always. Not in our line of work."

"I refuse to believe that."

"Surely Drake told you."

"Oh really..."

"Yes...Diantha,this isn't yesterday or the day before that..."

"*sigh*...are you still going through with this? Even at a time like this?"

"...I have to...I must."

* * *

The morning came as sounds of Pokémon and nature filled the campsite. Inside a tent Ash shrugged in his sleep,now half awake. But now he was fully awake as he felt a pair of arms go around his chest followed by a peck to his right cheek causing him to smile and turn his head back to see the girl he fell in love with smiling back. Since finally coming together Ash and Serena ever felt happier since that evening in Lagoon Town. It took awhile to finally get used to changes,but both were never afraid to express what the other felt. A week after Lagoon Town,Bonnie had terrible nightmare and wanted Clemont to help cheer her up,and Clemont proposed that Ash and Serena should share his tent,and both agreed. Unknown to them,Bonnie only faked it to get the Happy couple closer to together,like one sleeping bag together. Since that night,Ash and Serena now shared a tent...and sometimes a bed at a Pokémon Center(sometimes,since the last thing the both of them wanted was to was to wake up to three stalkers staring at them,especially Bonnie.)

"Morning." Serena said. "Morning to you too." Ash said as he kissed Serena on her lips. "Pleasant dreams?" Ash asked. "The best." Serena said. "That's good...I can't believe it's been two months." Ash said. "And we still going strong." Serena finished her boyfriend's statement. "And we'll keep going till the very end." Ash said as he kissed his girlfriend again as they lied back down and cuddled together. "I wish we could always stay like this." Serena said. "Me too...all I need is you and everything around me ceases to exist." Ash said. "Like you're just...floating in air?" Serena asked. "More like dying and going to Heaven." Ash said as he tighten his hold around Serena's waist and her vise versa.

Suddenly they heard another zipper beginning to open. "Come on Clemont." Bonnie was heard outside. "Shush Bonnie,the others are still asleep." Clemont said. "Not anymore guys." Ash and Serena heard Drake come out as well. "Well...this leave the Happy Couple." Bonnie snicker. "Leave them be Bonnie. In the meanwhile we got to prepare breakfast." Drake said.

"*sigh* well this is the part we come crashing down." Ash said. "Aww,I don't wanna get up." Serena pouted. "I know,but everyone else is starting and they'll gonna eat without us." Ash said as he started to rise until Serena's strong grip kept him down. "A few minutes." Serena said with puppy eyes displayed. Ash knew immediately he couldn't say no,plus he always enjoy times like this with Serena. "I could never say no to those eyes." Ash grinned causing Serena to smiled and snuggled in closer to her boyfriend.

A few hours have pass and the group was busy doing their daily tasks. Two Months have passed since the events in Lagoon Town and many events have transpired since then. **(Like Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction.)** since then the group decided to take things easy after concluding the new changes in their lives.

Since deciding to become a Performer,Serena oversaw various techniques from previous Showcases to be inspired,and was in the process of putting together a routine for Fennekin and Pancham to follow. As each time they practiced all three learned together from it and Serena added improvements.

As Serena partakes in her dream,Ash continued to battle swiftly for his next Gym Battle,but that's not the only thing he's been doing. After talking with his brother,Drake agreed to train him as a Aura Guardian. Like traditional standards Drake took Ash as his apprentice,and only showed this side when they're training together.

Despite taking Drake three years in Rylo to train all that he knew,he also knew that he and Ash don't have that kind of timetable. Instead what Drake decided to multitask everything. One day it was environmental training to build physical prowess. Next day was meditation to focus and balance his Aura. The day after was combat,and Ash surprisingly showed promise in it. This was concluded by Drake that since Ash observing his brother brawl though anyone over the years,Ash's brain was most likely using its memory to execute those preferences. While it made Drake's job more easier,practice always made improvement,as Ash was adaptable,not enough to take on a stronger opponent but with improvement he just might be.

Over these two months,Drake found it challenging to teach,sure he felt ready to teach Mara,until the opportunity was snatch from him. To each someone was responsibility itself,and Drake tried to perform it to the best of his ability. Arcesus knew,how Sara could even managed it,he never knew. Maybe from back this,he had the easy part.

Aside from these skills,Drake taught Ash the basics of how to manifest his Aura to physical energy. Ash could only read signatures from a couple feet,and only managed to make one Aura Sphere,only to have it deteriorated in three feet. Since then he hasn't been able to do it again. Plus there was still so much to learn they haven't gotten to yet. Not just Ash but also Drake only went as far as a crash course on training along partners. Since Ash's battle with Korrina when Pikachu was energized,Drake had Ash's Pokémon train along with him through the meditation and physical exercises. And since then their abilities were never more stronger,and Ash thanked his brother for his help. Plus for once,Drake finally saw a bit more patience in Ash,something he sorely lacked.

Two months have passed and now brings to the present. As Clemont tinker,Bonnie played with Dedenne,and Ash and Drake were in the middle of combat training. Serena finally came with freshly made Poképuffs in her basket. "Guys,snack time." Serena shouted. Everyone then came towards her as the Pokémon rushed to where Serena held the basket of goodies. Serena then gave each one a Poképuff,and finally brought out a batch of cookies and tea for the others. "These look appetizing Serena." Drake said. "And so yummy!" Bonnie commented. As they each took a cookie the heard a very common disturbance,and turned around to see Chespin and Pancham fighting.

This has been a very common sight. Ever since catching Pancham,he's really become one of the family,and Chespin was that one brother you always fight with. With Chespin's hunger never fulfilled he always steals Pancham's food which then leads to a fight. "They really never stop do they?" Ash said. "No,they do not." Said Drake as Clemont and Serena then got up to cease the nonsense.

"Chespin,stop!" Clemont tried to hold back Chespin. "Pancham you too." Serena tried to do the same. However both Pokémon continued to struggle as the Poképuff that was once Pancham's began to roll away,and the desire to grab it gave both Pokémon to be free from their trainer's grasp. "Chespin hold on!" Clemont said as he chased after Chespin. "Pancham wait up!" Serena followed suit.

The Poképuff wound up rolling into a bush and both Pokémon jumped after it,but instead of sweet goodness,both wound meeting a very foul end. Both looked up from the ground to see two Pokémon followed by girl. One was feathered in a form of a duck holding a green stalk while the other was small,pink,had blond hair,and big lips. "Hey,just what do you think you two are doing?!" She said.

By that moment the group appeared from behind the bush. "There you guys are." Said Clemont. That information was everything the girl needed. "Do these Pokémon belong to you?! These two went on their way and attacked my Farfetchd." The girl said. "Oh no,we're so sorry." Clemont went out of the way to apologize. "Of course,you two better apologize." Serena scowled the both of them. Both heard that loud and clear and immediately bowed and apologized for their intrusion.

"Alright,I suppose all is forgiven." The girl said. The gang took a closer look to see the girl that's around Serena's age. Teal hair wrapping in two short pigtails,brown eyes,exclaimed lips,white shirt,yellow short jacket,white gloves,orange skirt,white socks followed by pink shoes and a small red pink striped hat angled to the right temple of her head.

"A pleasure to meet you all,I'm Nini and this is Farfetchd and Smoochum." She introduced herself along with her Pokémon. "Nice to meet you, I'm Clemont and this is my little sister Bonnie." Clemont said. "I'm Drake." He said. "And I'm Serena and this is my boyfriend Ash." Serena said with a fudder in her heart,she always enjoyed saying that.

"It's nice to meet you all,now we must be going back to practicing for the Pokémon Showcase." Nini went back to her Pokémon. "You're a Performer too." Serena asked interested. "Yes,are you one as well?" Nini asked. "Do I look like one?" Serena asked. "Of course,you surely look and got the skills." Nini closed in,causing Serena to shrink in size about even asking. "Uhh...y-yes I'm think about participating in then soon." Serena said. "Exciting,how far are you in your routine?" Nini asked. "Um...about...nearly." Serena answered with uncertainty.

"Interesting,I only ask because I think I could use some opinion." Nini said. "Oh,ok what is it?" Serena asked. "My routine,it's nice to experiment and all,but it's better to get feedback from others you know." Nini said. "Now that you think about it. It does seem like a great idea to have people comment on my routine as well." Said Serena. "That's an excellent suggestion." Clemont suggested. "Alright let's do it." Said Serena.

As the group sat down on a log,Nini took a moment to prepare before starting. "Alright,this routine is called Heartbreaker."' Nini said then started. "Alright Smoochum let's kick off with Powder Snow." Smoochum then jumped and spew out a blast of snow into the air. "Farfetchd use Cut." Farfetchd then flew around and swung his stalk to slice the Powder Snow creating white Sparkles.

"Amazing." Said Bonnie. "She really got that Powder Snow nailed." Drake said as the others were mesmerized by it.

"Alright,Smoochum use Heart Stamp." With a flutter,Smoochum then blew out tons of hearts out in the open. "Now use Cut once more Farfetchd." Once again Farfetchd used its stalk with unique percusion to cut all the hearts,making them smaller and causing a downpour. "Finí." Nini concluded with a dramatic pose along with her Pokémon.

The group applauded at her performance. "Thanks everyone,so what do you think?" Nini asked. "The great,though I think the Heart Stamp could be much more flashier." Serena said. "And if the Powder Snow had much more explosions." Ash added. "If I could,if you could add a non-pure move like a Dark or Ghost type. It should balance out the Powder Snow,thus giving you much more dazzle." Drake said. "Excellent suggestions,thank you all. Now Serena,your turn." Nini said. "Got it." Serena then stood forward along with Pancham and Fennekin.

"Good luck Sweetheart." Ash gave his support. Serena smiled and prepared. "Alright ready guys?" Both Pokémon nodded and ready by jumping on each of Serena's shoulders. "Alright go!" Both Pokémon dash down Serena's arms and onto her open hands. Serena then toss them up high in the air. "Fennekin spin and use Flamethrower." Fennekin spun around while shooting a stream of fire,creating fire rings. Meanwhile Pancham,with his Performance Glasses on,spun and made leaps through the rings. Unknown to him,someone was taking a liking to him. A moment later both Pokémon made it to ground. "Pancham use Stone Edge." Pancham then struck the ground causing pillars to form in a circular motion,soon enough the trio were surrounded by a circle of pillars. "Alright guys go!" Serena said as she continued to do a ballerina dance while her Pokémon hopped on the pillars in opposite directions. "Alright Pancham use Dark Pulse. Fennekin use Flamethrower." Both Pokémon then jumped and fired their atracks at each other's. Both collide into one another and creating a mixture of a purple/orange fireworks display. "And Fini" Serena bowed as her Pokémon did when they reached ground.

"Awesome Serena." Bonnie clapped loudly. "So what do you suggest?" Serena asked. "Well,I feel that Pancham's choreography didn't mash well with the rest of the performance." Nini said. "If you could find a more synchronized Steps to equal the performance. It should even things out." Drake said. "Bottom line,the display,timing and enthusiasm were perfect Serena." Ash said. "Alright,I'll think about the choreography abit more." Serena said.

"So what else can we do?" Nini said. "I suppose there is always lunch." Ash said while holding his stomach. "You and your appetite Honey." Serena commented leaving everyone with a chuckle. After making a sweet lunch,their Pokémon eating,and everyone settled at the table,everyone told stories of their adventures. "So wait,you guys actually managed to rescue Bonnie from falling down an abyss?" Nini said. "Well,It was also me too,we weren't counting on things going wrong." Ash said remembering that day in the fog pretty well. "What about you Nini?" Serena asked. "Well,there was one time we were doing our routine..well it's just say that practice ended with my hair being lit on fire. Now that I think about it,it was pretty funny." Nini began to laugh along with the others.

"So,hope you don't mind me asking,but how long you two have been together?" Nini asked the couple. "About two months,and going strong." Serena said while looking at her boyfriend and having their hands intertwined. "And we're keep going stronger." Ash said smiled at his girlfriend. "Well I can see you two really love each other." Nini said. "I don't think that's the only love we see." Drake pointed to their Pokémon. The group could see Smoochum trying to intervene next to Pancham. Pancham,however,felt uncomfortable as Smoochum tried to push its lips to the side of its head. "Awww,that's so sweet." Bonnie said. "It's truly a lovely sight." Nini said. Meanwhile Drake was the only one seeing Pancham's reaction,and he didn't know either to be envy of him or feel sorry for him.

"So what now?" Nini said. "Well I think you guys could continue to help each other." Drake said. "How do you propose?" Nini asked. "A battle,some of the best experiences could always be found from having a battle." Drake said. The girls thought about it,and figured if they could learn from feedback,surely they could learn more from a battle. "You're right Drake. Let's have a battle." Serena agreed. "Sure,and for an extra kick,let's make it a Double Battle." Nini proposed with Serena agreeing.

The two Performers maxed their way to the open area of the field,each one standing on the opposite end of each other. Clemont stood in the middle as acting referee. "Alright this will a two on two Double Battle. The winner is determined when one sides Pokémon are unable to continue." Clemont said. "Ready Guys!" Serena said as both Pokémon nodded.

* * *

 _Serena vs. Nini: Two on Two_

"Alright Fennekin use Scratch,Pancham use Arm Thrust." Both Pokémon decided to use a direct assault against their opponents. "Use Powder Snow Smoochum." Smoochum then fired a rush of cold snow against both Pokémon. Fennekin and Pancham struggled against the cold wind as they were losing ground. "Fennekin use Flamethrower/Pancham use Dark Pulse." Both Pokémon managed to squeeze out their orders at the last second right before being push back. "Dodge it!" Both Pokémon dodged the Flamethrower by doing somersaults in opposite directions.

"This is starting to heat things up." Ash said. "Even so,it's anyone game." Said Drake. "Come on Fennekin,Pancham you got this!" Bonnie yelled along with Dedenne.

"Pancham use Stone Edge." Pancham then summoned stone pillars from the ground to attack. "Dodge it." Both Pokémon dodged the pillars to avoid them. "Fennekin Stone Hop." Fennekin then began to advance forward by hopping across the pillars from above. "Now use Hidden Power on Smoochum." Fennekin then jumped and and fired three white energy balls at the Kiss Pokémon,hitting a bullseye. "Pancham use Arm Thrust." Pancham then charged in with a white powered arm. Distracted Farfetchd never saw the Playful Pokémon charging at him. Pancham struck him with incredible force sending him back.

"Now the finale. Fennekin use Flamethrower,and Pancham use Dark Pulse." Both Pokémon charged up and fired their attacks. Both attacks combined like before as they closed in on the frighten Pokémon and finally made contact. When the smoke dispersed both Pokémon lied on the ground fainted.

"Smoochum and Farfetchd are unable to battle. Fennekin and Pancham win and the match goes to Serena." Clemont said. "Alright!" Bonnie said as the others cheered. "Great battle Nini." Serena said as she came over. "Thanks Serena,I've learn a lot to improve my routine." Nini said as they shaked hands.

* * *

The sun was setting as Nini was preparing to embark. "Thank you all,I'm sure we'll meet along down the road." Nini said. "And Serena,I'll see you at our next performance." Nini said. "I'm looking forward to it." Serena said. "And one other thing." Nini signaled Serena to come closer. "What is it?" Serena whispered.

Nini then pulled her in close. "Ash is quite a hunk. You better hold him closer before someone sweeps him away." Nini said as she took a step back. "Goodbye everyone." Nini the walked in the opposite direction as she waved. The other waved back as Serena stood motionless. Serena was left heavily blushing,and slightly embarrassed. Sure Nini meant well,and that she was also right. There was no way Serena was the only girl who found Ash attractive and no doubt others girls will think the same way,especially a certain blue headed girl.

That night after dinner,everyone went to their tents to sleep. Inside the tent Ash waited for Serena to return while surprisingly she was taking her time,leaving Ash slightly worried. As Ash lied on the floor the zipper to the tent opened as he saw his beloved girlfriend in her PJs. "There you are. I was staring to get worri-" Ash was cut off by a pair of lips mushing against his with a lot of passion. Surprised even after two months Ash gave in as Serena sat on his lap as they continued to make out. Serena then pulled back to catch her breath.

"Was...that just to...suppress my worries." Ash said as he caught his breath. "Did it work?" Serena smiled as she wrapped her arms around Ash's neck. "Most definitely." Ash said as he gave Serena another peck to the lips. "You did great today." Ash said. "I wouldn't have done without all of you guys." Serena said. "You know I can help you with your routine." Ash said. "You know choreography?" Serena said. "Uh...well you got me there,but I can still help you." Ash smiled. "You always want to help anyone in need. One of the many things I love about you." Serena said as she closed the distance to where their foreheads and noses touched.

Both just stood silent as nothing could disturb this moment. "I love you." Ash whispered. Serena then push Ash down as she was still on top of him looking down at his face. "I love you too." Serena pecked her boyfriend. "How's your training going along." Serena asked. "Slow,and its more difficult then I thought." Ash said. "You're still learning at a good pace. Eventually you'll be adjusted to this." Serena said. "You always know what to say." Ash smiled as Serena finally came down and lied on his chest. "You know at the end of the day. This is my favorite time of the day." Serena said. "I'm could guess why though I would like to know why." Ash smirked causing Serena to smirk back. "Because at the end of the day. I'm with you,and I don't want to be anywhere else." Serena said as she traced her left hand all the way to under Ash's shirt and finally resting on his left pec. "Beside at least there's one perk from all your training I can enjoy." Serena smirked.

Both then decided to its time to go asleep,and slept together in their arms. Not knowing what tomorrow will bring,but will face it together as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done woooo! So guys the first of the Kalos Quest. Leave a like,comment and follow. Now you guys know my intentions on how this is gonna play out. And if you're confused,I'm sure you'll be caught up to speed. If you're outraged,then take a chill pill. And plus there are even things that will even surprise me,so I'm pretty much part of the game as much as you guys.**

 **So this is the chapter,read it and love it. Join me next time. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	45. A Shadowy Objective

Pokémon Journey:Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 45 and Chapter 2 of the Kalos Quest. Won't go into detail much but more development and plot line are involved in this. Enjoy**

* * *

 _"Take time to deliberate;but when the time for action arrives, stop thinking and go in."-Andrew Jackson_

* * *

Chapter 45: A Shadowy Objective

"Come on Ash,just a little more." Drake said. "I don't know how much longer I can hold it." Said Ash. As the group continued to Coumarine City,the group took a break by a stream to have lunch. Meanwhile Drake decided to continue with Ash's training. This time was meditation and Drake had Ash maintaining a hand stand position on a rock with just one hand and Drake told him to last thirty minutes. "We already had lunch and this exercise is already making me hungry." Ash complained. "Don't think about it then." Drake told him.

A while later

"And...Done." Ash then let go and fell on the ground. "Good." Drake said. "Really?!,that's all you have to say?!" Ash said. "You know part of this exercise involved maintaining a clear mind." Drake said. "*sigh* sorry,I just...wondered what this was all about." Ash said. "You had it easy. I had to do that for two hours,and if I messed up,I'd get my head bashed in,and that was because Sara hated me at the time." Drake explained. "You sound like you speaking highly about it." Said Ash. "Because...she's may have hated me,but I never hated her...not once." Drake said,remembering key moments he and Sara had on their first year. "I really think you need to see someone." Said Ash. "Maybe,but then again my life is the biggest wallblock." Said Drake.

"Alright so,Aura training is next." Drake said. "On to the good stuff." Ash comment. "It is because your Pokémon will join you." Said Drake. "Even better." Ash said as he summon all his current Pokémon along with Pikachu,who was perched on his shoulder. "I like the enthusiasm guys,because Lucario will be giving me a hand as well." Drake then released the Aura Pokémon out as well.

Nearby the group watched the duo at the table. "Ash sure seem ready for this next exercise." Clemont said. "I sure hope Drake won't give him a hard time though." Serena's heart worried for her boyfriend. "Relax Serena,Ash will be fine." Bonnie tried to calm her down.

Drake then broke his Staff into its two pieces and handed one piece to Ash. "You're gonna this." Drake said. "Uhhh...why?" Ash started to get antsy. "Because you're gonna block my attacks." Drake said. "Wait...what?" Ash said shockingly. "This experience will involve your prowess and balance. Me and Lucario will attack while you defend while your Pokémon dodge." Drake explained. "Alright." Ash responded

 _ **"Prepare,students."**_ Lucario smirked. "This isn't the corps,Lucario." Drake told him. _**"Regardless,I'm the teacher this time."**_ Lucario said. "Half a teacher." Drake ready. "You remember the Aura Wave I taught you back then right?" Drake whispered to Lucario. _**"Of course,I'd never forget something like that."** _ Said Lucario. "ready...go!" Drake and Lucario then fired an Aura Wave followed by another and another,nonstop.

Ash then swung only to have them fly past him. "Focus,you're strength is only powerful as your Aura is." Drake said as he continued to bombard Ash and his Pokémon. Then one stray Aura Wave came at high speed and struck Ash in the chest when his guard was down.

"Ash!" Serena screamed as she got up and raced to her boyfriend's aided. "I'm alright sweetie." Ash groaned out loud. "You shouldn't let your guard down." Drake said as he walked over. "Drake you should go easy on him. It isn't fair." Serena argued. "It isn't suppose to be Serena. These are the standards to what every up coming Aura Guardian has to follow." Drake said with a sincere look directed at Serena. "It's Ok,Serena it's fine. I'll be more alert." Ash intruded as he got up. "Let's go again." Ash told Drake. Meanwhile Serena continued to look worried now more then ever. This was just training,just imagining the real deal against real bad guys gave Serena much dread.

Ash saw the worried look on her face and went to soothe her. "I'll be fine Ok?" Ash said. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." Serena said sadly. "Unfortunately,that's is gonna be part of the assessment,but I know this will just teach me how to improve. I mean,look at Drake." Ash explained as he pointed to his brother. "He learned by example,and didn't get out unscathed,but he still made it to spectacular meanings. I know I could be the same way. Can't really know how it works until I get my hands dirty right?" Ash grinned lightly as Serena continued to look on the ground below her. "Don't worry...I'll be careful." Ash said as he lean over and pecked her on the cheek. "You better." Serena said with almost the same tone as Drake earlier. Both then parted as Ash then walked over to Drake.

"You guys had your first dispute?" Drake asked. "I guess you could call it that...*sigh* I wish their was an easier way to do this." Ash said. "I don't think there is,but if it's to calm her...we'll shoot slower." Drake said. "No,if you do that,it'll just take me longer to get a handle on this. Don't worry,me and my Pokémon will get it." Ash declined. "Have it your way,and if it helps. Stretch out your feelings as you feel your Aura throughout your body. Let it fill you up,and guide your mind." Drake counsel as Ash nodded.

"Ready." Ash said. At that moment Drake and Lucario fired several Aura Waves towards Ash and his Pokémon,each one coming at a rapid pace. Ash then simply closed his eyes and let his mind go blank. His Pokémon followed suit and acted on instinct. _"Focus,balance."_ Ash thought as the first wave of attacks came. Then all sudden,opening his eyes Drake noticed they were blue now as Ash now defended with the Kali stick **(like a Jedi. Just to sum up.)** The trainers also noticed Ash's Pokémon movement became much more swifter and more accurate,almost like a Freeflow.

"Alright Ash!" The group cheered from the sidelines,Serena meanwhile looked in awe and a single tear slide down her cheek,extremely proud of her boyfriend. "See,you could do it." Drake said. "Thanks guys." Ash thanked the both of them. _**"Don't thank us yet Students. There's still a ways to go."** _ Lucario said,leaving everyone feeling sheepishly and Drake feeling embarrassed. "Thanks...Lucario." Drake said with a fake grin on his face. "So what's next?" Ash asked. "Next is,you're like this,Pokémon training." Drake said,leaving Ash and his Pokémon totally stoked for this.

"Guys look!" Bonnie pointed upstream. The two could see something float down. "What's that." Ash said as they saw what was a blue cloth body,and another blue body both unconscious. "More like who!" Drake said. Ash managed to look closer and recognized the both of them. "It's Sanpei!" Ash said as he ran to the river and dived in. Drake then stood closer to the river to help Ash bring them to shore. "Here I got him." Drake said as he grabbed Sanpei and Ash helped with what was his partner.

 _"Is he waking up.""yea he's coming out of it."_ Sanpei heard distorted voices and he slowly opened his eyes. "Sanpei are you alright." Ash asked. "Ash? Is that you?" Sanpei said weakly but then sprang up. "Greninja?! Where's Greninja." Sanpei asked. "It's ok,it's ok. Look." Drake pointed to Clemont,who was treating Greninja's wounds. "How is he?" Sanpei asked. "Minor injuries,but nothing that a Super Potion and an Oran Berry couldn't fix." Clemont said. "Thank you Clemont,and thank you all for saving us." Sanpei said.

"It was no trouble Sanpei." Drake said. Meanwhile Ash decided to scan Sanpei's newest partner.

 _"Greninja,the Ninja Pokémon and the evolved form of Frogadier,It creates throwing stars out of compressed water. When spinning and throwing them at high speeds,these stars can split metal in two."_

"That sounds awesome." Ash said. "Believe me,it's much cooler when you see it up closer." Sanpei said. Meanwhile Froakie,who was alongside the others,walked up to Greninja. Both spoke to catch up since then. "Seem like a lifetime for those two." Sanpei. "Froakie saying it can't be more excited to throw water stars soon. That's mean you Ash." Drake said. "You know you're gonna have to teach me that as well." Ash said. "That's come naturally when you're mostly trained." Drake pointed out.

"Trained?"Sanpei asked. "Right,I'm training to become an Aura Guardian now." Ash said. "Incredible,so now you're eventually be able to shoot ball made out of energy and be able to understand Pokémon speech." Sanpei said. "First of all,it's Aura and yes. And not just me but my Pokémon will be able to battle to their full potential." Ash said. "Interesting,hopefully one day we be able to have a battle like last time." Sanpei asked. "Why not have one now?" Ash said. "I can't,I'm on a timetable." Sanpei said.

"Which bring to the question,what happened to you guys." Clemont asked. "We were sent on a special mission. To deliver this." Sanpei then pull a scroll out of his robes. "A scroll,what's on it?" Serena asked. "Not even me and Greninja know what's on it. Our mission to deliver it to the Ninja Manor on the other side of the ridge. And we have only got until sunset." Sanpei said.

"But how did you guys end up in the river near concesiones?" Drake asked. Sanpei was about to answer until something disbursed. "There you are!" The group turned around to a tree. On top in a small gust of wind appeared two figures. One had a dark blue ninja robes,a large red scarf around his neck,dark red old school arm gauntlets,and a mask in a form of a Shiftry. The other was basically a giant rock with five limbs attached. Drake told the chance to scan it with his Pokéwatch.

 _"Barbaracle,the Collective Pokémon,Barbarcle's legs and hands have minds of their own,and will move independently,but they usually follow the heads orders."_

"Who's that." Serena asked with fear. "Sanpei?!" Said Drake hesitantly. "I'll explain later right now we need to get out of here." Sanpei said. "Neither of you are leaving,not until I get what I want. Barbarcle Razor Shell." The Collective Pokémon obeyed and lunged at the group with two giant blue glowing claws. "Stay back! Froakie use Cut." Froakie then attacked with a white blade in its hand. Both attack collided but Barbaracle's superior strength overcame Froakie,sending him back. "Get behind us." Sanpei stood in front along with Greninja. "Ready Greninja? Now Ninja Leaf Shroud!" Sanpei then summoned a gust of wind that centered around the group,making then invisible to the naked eye. Barbaracle then struck the cloud but by then the group was gone,leaving the masked figure disgruntled.

"It think we lost him." Drake said. "For now. They'll be back." Sanpei said. "Great,now tell us what's going on!" Ash demanded. "*sigh*I suppose I owe you guys that much...I don't know who that guys is,but he wants the scroll I've been bestow by my instructor. It's a great honor he said. It's was just supposed to be a simple deliver. It wasn't suppose to be like this." Sanpei said. "So you really have no idea who that guy is?" Bonnie asked. "Believe me. This guys knows how to appear and reappear from the Shadows. Like a true Ninja." Sanpei said. "Do you still have the scroll?" Ash asked. "It's right here." Sanpei then pulled the document out of his robes. "What's does it say?" Drake asked. "I told you,I'm forbidden to opening it...look guys,I still need to get this on the another side of the ridge,and I'm already behind schedule." Sanpei said.

"Ok...we'll come along." Drake said. "Really guys,but this is my fight." Sanpei said. "Regardless,you're stuck with us." Ash said. "It's gonna be dangerous." Sanpei warned them. "Clearly you don't us that well. We'll be fine right guys?" Drake asked as the group nodded and accepted the risks. "You guys...I'm in your debt." Sanpei shed a tear from his cheek.

"Rather touching." The group turned around to see the Shiftry figure on top of a tree branch along with his Barbaracle. "Rather consistent. I'd say." Drake whispered. "Hand over the document." He demanded. "Never. Greninja Quick Attack." Greninja then tried to attacked in a flash. "Defend and use Poison Jab." Barbaracle easily oversaw Greninja's position and and blocked his attack his it left hand,then using his right hand managed to strike Greninja right in the chest with a fist full of poison. The attack send Greninja flying and landing straight on his trainer.

"Sanpei!" The group yelled. "Now,the scroll." The Shiftry Mask demanded. "Ash get ready." Drake said as he and Ash stood forward. Ash knew what Drake meant to get ready. _"Focus,focus."_ Ash told himself he and Drake charged up. At that moment two Aura Spheres were then fired out of the figure's view,and knocking him to his side. "Hey I did it!" Said Ash. "Quick before he recovers!" Drake yelled. "Got it,Greninja Smokescreen!" Greninja then blew out charcoal smoke all over the area. When the smoke dispersed,the assailant noticed that his target and his prize were gone. "Barb,Barb,alce." The Pokémon spoke to its trainer. "I agree,we were both surprised by his connections." Said the assailant. No doubt he wasn't expecting to run into two Aura Users who are protecting his target. "No matter. We will deal with them." He said.

"It won't be long until he catches up. We gotta keep moving." Said Drake. "I agree,but we need to make up for lost time." Sanpei said. "I could probably help with that." Clemont stood forward. "What's that Clemont." Serena asked. "Ha,the future is now thanks to science. CLEMONTIC GEAR on." Clemont then presented what was six androids was were designed to look like them. "O...k?" Serena was puzzled about this plan. "Clemont was are these?" Bonnie asked. "This androids will provide a distraction while with keep moving forward." Clemont said. "You sure these things can fool a Ninja?" Ash asked. "Not sure,but feat are meant to be achieve." Clemont said as focused his glasses. "It's a good thing he's not an Aura Guardian otherwise this plan won't work." Drake said. "It's a good plan. Nice work Clemont." Sanpei thanked him as Clemont then send the decoys on their way.

"Now we need to make up for lost time." Ash said. "Right,there a shortcut that cut through the forest on the mountainside,but...it's gonna be dangerous." Sanpei said. "We may not have a choice Sanpei." Said Drake. "Very well,follow me." Sanpei said as he lead the group towards the hills that leads to the mountainside. "This is it." Sanpei then showed what was a wooden gangplank connected to the mountain itself. "Talk about poor craftsmanship." Said Ash. "It's the only around the mountain. And not only that after we do so,there's a cave system we need to go through to reach out of the mountain. The Manor is just right on the foot of it." Sanpei explained. "Those are some serious odds." Said Ash.

"Everyone ready. Stay close." The group started to walk carefully on the gangplank being lead by Sanpei and Greninja followed by Drake,Clemont,Serena,and with Bonnie and Ash bring up the rear. Then all the sudden the foothold under Clemont and Serena broke off,sending the both of them in free fall.

"CLEMONT!/SERENA!" Ash and Bonnie yelled as they saw the two screaming and pummeling down the mountain. At that instinct Froakie and Greninja acted to save the two. Greninja used its long stretchy tongue to grab Serena while Froakie used its Frubbles to grab onto Clemont's ankle,saving the both from their free fall. "Thanks guys." Said Serena. "Now pulls us up!" Clemont panicked out loud. After get Serena and Clemont back up and helping Ash and Bonnie cross. Everyone finally made across the broken gangplank. "Clemont you're alright." Bonnie went to hug him as Clemont felt his cheeks heat up. "Thank Arceus!" Ash nearly rush to hug his girlfriend,expressing such relief. "Are you alright?!" Ash asked as he held both of Serena cheeks softly. "I'm fine,wait,were you scared?" Serena asked. "Are you crazy?! Of course I was scared!" Ash said raspy as he brought Serena deeper into an tight embrace. "Ummm...what's with them?" Sanpei asked. "What? You don't see a couple when you see one Sanpei." Drake told him. Sanpei,having his mouth slightly open,looked at the Aura Guardian then at Ash and Serena,and finally got the picture. "Huh,you guys weren't kidding when a lot has transpired." Sanpei said along with Greninja.

"So glad that's over." Said Serena. Now the group made it across the gangplank and were finally on solid ground. "We still need to make it across this cave system." Sanpei pointed what was ahead of them. The group then entered the cave and inside was dark,damp,and according to Bonnie 'extraordinary.' "Stay close everyone." Sanpei told them group. "Wait,do you guys hear that." Drake said what a sudden flapping. "Whatever it is. It's coming towards us!" Said Ash. Then ahead of them come raining down what was a flock of baby blue bats with giant mouths. "Golbat attack!" Ash yelled out. "Get down!" Drake said,but it appears no one heard him as the Golbat continue to shriek loudly that everyone ran to the nearest direction. With no other choice Drake took a path and hoped for the best.

Drake then finally saw light at the end of the tunnel he took. "Drake!" Ash yelled out. Outside Drake saw his brother along with Pikachu and Froakie,Sanpei and his Greninja were there as well. "Wait where are the others?" Drake asked. "You mean they're not with you?!" Ash said hastily. "They probably still in the cave." Sanpei said. "Well we gotta go back." Ash said.

"They are the least of your worries." The three look up to the ledge above to see the Shiftry assailant from earlier. "You will never get this scroll from us." Sanpei said. "Wait,what did you mean the least of our worries?" Ash asked. "What did you do to our friends!" Ash demanded angrily. It was bad that he and Serena had separated in the cave but now this creep got to them first. "Answer him! Or I'll beat the response out of you!" Drake theaten. "They're safe,and that's all you need to know. Now,my scroll!" The assistant demanded.

"There's five of us and only two of you. Not even the Shadows could protect you if they could." Drake said. "That maybe true,and I must say Boy Ninja you surely got friends in high regards...two Aura Users." He said all smugged like. "Not bad huh?! But like I say you're walking away with no prize." Said Drake. "Don't think so." The assistant responded. "What's makes you so sure?" Ash asked. "Because there's one thing all of us share in common. Our Code." The assistant said. "Don't try to compare us to you." Drake said. "Honor is that Code,and I am nothing without Honor. We'll battle for the scroll." He said.

"I don't have time for this!" Sanpei said. "*scoff* well the choice is your. I'm not leaving and neither are you." The assistant said. Sanpei knew this guys was all business and had no choice but to accept. "Very well." Sanpei said leaving his opponent smirking. "Sanpei he's too powerful for you to take on alone. At least let me help you." Ash said. "I'll allowed him to join,might just give you a fighting chance,but YOU!" The assistant pointed to Drake. "Aura Guardian,will stand aside,and not interfere!" Drake said nothing and knew he had no other choice but to obey his demands.

"Froakie let's go." Froakie then step up,ready to battle. "You too Greninja!" Greninja followed suit.

* * *

 _Ash and Sanpei vs. Shiftry Mask: Two on One_

"Ready Froakie use Cut." "Greninja join in with Quick Attack." Both Pokémon directed a combine assault towards Barbaracle. "Slow them down with Mud Slap." Barabaracle then spewed multiple shots of mud and managed to hit both frog Pokémon,causing damage. The situation looked bleak already. This guy really wasn't kidding even when letting Ash join in the battle.

"We need a distraction." Sanpei said. "Got it,Froakie Double Team." Froakie then lunge forward and created copies of it to surround Barbaracle. "Now use your Frubbles to bind it." All the copies then fired Frubbles from their neck,but only the real Froakie managed to succeed in tiring down Barbaracle's legs to the ground. "Now Greninja use Water Shurikin." Greninja then fired several water stars towards Barbaracle,making contact and causing damage.

"It's keep up the pressure. Greninja Double Team." "Follow suit with Double Team too Froakie." Both Pokémon then created copies that surrounded Barbaracle. "This won't save you two. Barbaracle stir up the wind." With its Ninja training,Barbaracle then spun around in place summoning a powerful wind that blew away all the copies,and leaving Greninja and Froakie were exposed.

"Now use Poison Jab on Froakie." Barbaracle then jumped and struck Froakie dead on with a poison claw,sending him to a rock formation. The impact was great that caused the rock to shatter and burying Froakie inside. "Froakie!" Ash yelled. "Now use Razor Shell on Greninja." Barbaracle then sprung up and struck Greninja with a glowing blue claw,sending him to ground. "Greninja!" Greninja was too hurt to stand and Barbaracle landed close to his feet. "Now finish it! With Razor Shell. Barbaracle then stood over Greninja with a blue claw ready to finish this. Sanpei,too shocked,couldn't even move nor make a sound knowing at defeat is at hand.

Then all the sudden Drake spotted a sudden glow coming from the rock information that Froakie was buried under. "Guys look!" He pointed. "What is that?" Sanpei asked. Ash just looked surprised to see what was happening as the glow began to get brighter and brighter. "Finish this Barbaracle!" At that moment the rock formation broke as a speedy glowing figure that was once Froakie raced across and stood in front of Barbaracle as it blocked it attack to save Greninja. With its overall strength,the glow manage to push Barbaracle back. All while seizing to glow. In its place revealed a taller,slimmer,and a darker shade of blue on its body. The group realized Froakie had evolved as Ash took out his Pokédex to scan it.

 _"Frogadier,the Bubble Frog Pokémon and the evolve form of Froakie,it can throw bubble-covered pebbles with precise control,hitting empty cans up to a hundred feet away."_

"Awesome,and looks like you learn something else as well." Ash said as he overlooked his newly evolved Pokémon. "Sanpei I need cover." Ash asked. "Got it,Greninja Double Team and use Smokescreen." Greninja then surrounded Barbaracle with copies and blew out black smoke that covered Barbaracle. "Now Frogadier,use Aerial Ace." With its new blinding speed then attacked Barbaracle inside the smoke with glowing hands and feet,sending Barbaracle back and out of the smoke. "Before he recover!" Sanpei said. "Greninja use Quick Attack." "Frogadier Aerial Ace." With a combined assault both Frog Pokémon executed a series of blows on the downed Collective Pokémon.

"Now to finish this! Greninja Water Shurikin." "Frogadier Water Pulse." Both Pokémon jumped and fired their attack which combined and struck Barbaracle with a heavy blow. With no more strength left Barbaracle couldn't get up and fainted.

* * *

"It's done!" Sanpei said. "Very well...victory is yours." The assistant said as he summoned a Ninja Left Shroud and both he and Barbaracle disappeared. "He's gone." Said Drake. "Glad that's now. Frogadier you evolved." Ash took the time to admire Frogadier's new form. Frogadier nodded and looked at Greninja as he knew he was on his way to being even with him.

As the sun was setting the five rush to the Manor ahead and push it past the gate. "Whew we made it." Said Sanpei. "Barely. But where's everyone." Drake asked. "Hello is anyone here." Sanpei said. By request several Ninjas in black or blue robes appeared through a Ninja Leaf Shoud. The brothers were skeptical about their sudden appearance. "I sure hope this isn't a trap." Said Drake. "Greetings,who's in charge here." Sanpei asked. "Right here." The five turn to see the Shiftry Assailant from before.

"What is this?!" Sanpei asked. At that moment the assailant took off his mask. The group notice he had light green eyes,and brown hair that was done in a ponytail. The brothers didn't recognize him but Sanpei surely did.

"Saizo?!" Sanpei asked. "Congratulations Sanpei you passed." Saizo said. "Passed,passed what?" Sanpei asked. "You're not sure. Look at the scroll in your robes." Sanpei then took out the scroll and finally opened it to realize the truth. "It's blank?!" Sanpei said along with Greninja. Both of them trended through thick and thin just to bring a blank scroll. "Not exactly. Check this out." Saizo then held a lighter under the parchment to warm it up. Instead of it burning,something appeared on it,a symbol.

"But...this means." Sanpei said. "Yes you and Greninja acted wisely on many occasions even when you knew bringing your friends along the way. I couldn't be anymore proud of you my student." Saizo said. Sanpei was left in awe as he realized that he and Greninja are well on their way through the ranks. "Speaking of which,where are our friends?" Drake asked. "Don't worry,as I said before. They're safe." Saizo said as he pointed to the structure behind him. Out came Serena,Clemont and Bonnie,who were excited to see the brothers again. "Ash,Drake!" They yelled as they ran down the steps. Serena meanwhile ran towards Ash as the latter ran towards her and finally caught her in a tight embrace. "Are you alright?" Serena asked. "Me? I should be asking you that." Ash said. "When I lost you in the cave...I assume the worst." Serena said. "But how did you guys end up here." Ash asked as he and Serena decided to let go.

"Saizo,he was inside the cave and when separated,he Ninja Leaf Shouded us here." Said Clemont. "Oh really?" Drake said while eyeing Saizo. "It's ok Drake, Saizo is awesome." Said Bonnie. Drake then decided to left go of his suspension and cut Saizo some slack. "And what I said back on the mountain about friends in high regards. I was surprised." Saizo said. "Almost everyone we meet is." Said Drake. "To apologize for our actions. Let us show our hospitality with dinner and rest for the night." Said Saizo. "I could definitely use some food right now." Said Ash. "We accept. Thank you." Drake said as Saizo and the others lead the group inside the building as rest for the night as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done so the group unites with Sanpei and Ash's Froakie finally evolved. The story will tend to go deeper as the Ninjas make more appearances. So next chapter is gonna be exciting as the it's the Chapter when you introduced family to your boyfriend/girlfriend and hope it doesn't end up with buckshot in someone where their chest used to be. Stay tune. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	46. Home is where the Heart is

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 46 and Chapter 3 of the Kalos Quest. This Chapter I will certainly enjoy writing and that's not just because "A Race For Home" isn't one of my favorite episodes of the Anime. Now you're see just how awkward thing can get when family gets involved. I'm pretty sure has been through something like that in life because I know I have. But enough of talk it's time for action. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _"It takes courage to grow up and become who you really are."-E.E Cummings_

* * *

Chapter 46: Home is Where the Heart is

After a day of training and traveling down Route 12,everyone was in their tents for the night already asleep for tomorrow. Well,almost everyone as Serena was by a nearby stream brushing her teeth. This was usually routine as she would get changed first inside while Ash brushed and checked anything last minute and then vise versa. After finally brushing and heading back to the tent where her loving boyfriend lied in waiting.

"Hey." She said as she entered the tent. There,Ash lied in the only sleeping bag they shared together. By him was Pikachu and Fennekin already doze off. "Hey,all ready?" Ash said as he smiled. "Yep,you know it's been quite a busy day tod-" Serena stopped as he unzipped the sleeping bag Ash was snuggled in to find such a stunning revelation. She looked to see that Ash wasn't wearing his undershirt and was only dressed in his shorts.

"Surprised?" Ash said with a hint of doubt in his voice and emphases on the "prised." He wasn't sure about this as he first thought that he was probably taking things too far. It may looked like it since Serena wasn't moving nor saying a word. Instead she just stared at him then at his well tone chest then back to his handsome face. "I'm sorry...I'll put my shirt back on if you-" "No...leave it off." Serena cut him off as she prepared to lay on him. "So...Surprised?" Ash asked. "Yes it was a surprise though how come?" Serena asked. "Well,the past few nights I noticed your hand would always go under my shirt and then lay on my chest,soo...I figured I make things easier for you if that's ok." Ash smiled. "Of course it's ok. It was just...surprising is all." Serena said while laying on chest. "Good...so you were saying about today being a busy day?" Ash said as he stroke Serena's hair. Close to his nose Ash could smell the scent of Vanilla on her.

"Yep,you in particular." Serena said. "Can you blame me? Today's teamwork exercise and Aura training made me understand more of what I could do. Ever since I managed to make a perfect Aura Sphere the other day. I know Drake could teach me more of the other abilities I could do." Ash said. "Like being able to talk to Pokémon?" Serena smirked while tracing her fingers on Ash's chest. "Yes,that way I could ask Fennekin what kind of gifts you would like." Ash smirked back. "You would like that would you." Serena then went up to where she was looking at Ash face to face. "It doesn't matter. As long as the gift comes from you. I am happy." Serena smiled. "I would do it anyway. Because no matter what happens...I'm yours." Ash said as he inched closer to kiss Serena. Both were then caught in a make out as they mushed their lips together. This followed by Serena then inserting her tongue into Ash's mouth,leaving him surprised this time.

"Someone's getting frisky. Where you'd learn that?" Ash asked. "Romantic movies I guess." Said Serena. "Drake always did say that you may watch too many of those. But I'm not him." Ash said as they continued their pleasant make out as Serena then knocked Ash back on his back to continue. Things started to get more heated as their tongues danced in each other's mouths all while tossing and turning so that one was always on top of the other as the shimmering night sky laid aboved them.

 **(In case** **you're wondering if they...you know...NO,so keep those naughty thoughts in your heads.)**

* * *

"Come on guys its this way." Bonnie said as they traveled down the road. "Relax Bonnie its not going anywhere." Serena said while walking next to Ash with their hands intertwined. "She sure is excited." Ash said. "You can't blame her. This place is suppose to have the best dairy products around." Serena said. "Umm...I enjoyed last night by the way." Serena said with a blush on her face. "Oh,oh um...me too." Ash said in the same manner. "Good,I better help Clemont catch Bonnie." She said as she let go and ran to help Clemont with Bonnie.

Meanwhile Drake decided to walk up to Ash. "Someone seems satisfied." Drake said. "It comes from being in love really." Ash said. "I realized that...by the way,were you guys the ones laughing and squealing last night?" Drake asked with a smirked. He already knew the answer,he just wanted to hear Ash say it. "Did you guys...you know." Ash right away blushed heavily and went defensive. "First of all! No that didn't happen,and second that's my personal business." Ash said. "Ok...I won't bring it up." Said Drake.

"Hey guys we made it." The group followed the little girl to the edge of the place they were heading. "So this is it?" Drake asked. "Yep,welcome to the Baa De Mer Ranch guys." said Serena. "Look over there." Ash pointed to where the group saw a group of Pokémon along with what was a few workers help trainers and small children help feed,or even mount the Pokémon. One set of Pokémon caught the brothers' attention as Ash took out his Pokédex to scan it.

 _"Skiddo,The Mount Pokémon,If it has sunshine and water,it doesn't need to eat as it could generate energy on the leaves on its back."_

"Impressive." Said Drake. "Come on guys,the dairy shop is just in front." Serena said as she lead the group towards the front of the ranch. "If you said the ice cream here is top of the line. I can't wait to try one." Ash told Serena. "I know,Bonnie couldn't even keep still while we were heading here." Said Clemont. "I don't think ice cream is the only thing on her mind." Drake said. "Why's that?" Clemont asked. "Welll..." Drake pointed to where Bonnie was approaching three girl at the booth of the shop. Clemont was now feeling red,for he knew what was gonna happen next.

"You three are keepers! Can you please take care of my brother!" Bonnie proposed on one knee along with Dedenne as support. Clemont,having a meltdown,rushed to the little girl. "BONNIE!" Clemont then activated his Aipom Arm,and then grabbed Bonnie. "Don't listen to her. She's crazy." Clemont said with a rushed and then began to walk away with a dangling girl in front of him. "How many times do I tell you to stop do that!" Clemont said. "Come on big brother. You're not gonna get a girl with that kind of altitude and besides,Serena now takes care of Ash,so it's more fitting for you to find someone now." Said Bonnie.

"So,who said yes?" Drake snickered. "Not helping Drake!" Clemont shouted. Meanwhile Ash and Serena then came back along with a frosty cone for everyone. "Thanks guys." The three said as they took one. Each one took a bite and the frozen delicacy melted into their mouths. "Wow,THIS is top of the line!" Ash said. "Told you." Said Serena.

After finishing their cones,the gang went back to the stables to see more people then before trying to ride on Skiddo. "Wow they let you ride Skidoo here." Said Ash. Serena then wonder about this,Skiddo,people riding them,all this seem to brought back a familiar sight to her. "Hey I pretty sure I know what this is." Serena said.

"You guess right Serena." The gang turned around to see a woman in her mid thirties,wearing a track suit with the shirt wrapped around her waist. Serena didn't reconsider who she was when she already knew.

"Mom?" Serena said. "Your mother?!" Ash said with a gulp in his voice. He now meets the person who might make or break the ice about his relationship with Serena. "Wait,so what is this?" Drake broke off topic. "This is the first step to becoming a Ryhorn Racer." Said Grace. "But what brings you out here." Serena asked. "When you're a legend in the Racing world,and when they asked you to be a special racing coach to teach others. How could say no?" Said Grace. "Also I'd never thought of running into you here Serena." Grace said as she opens her arms. Serena then came over and hugged her mother,knowing that she meant well.

"So how goes your Ryhorn Race training?" Grace asked. Serena then felt her mind warped at the question. "Ah...well?" Serena stuttered out. Grace then decided to go ahead and meet the group. "It's so nice to meet you all. I see you all taken good care of Serena." Grace said. "She's taken care of us too." Ash said. "She's a good hand to have around." Drake mention. Grace then took the time to properly introduced herself along with others. Afterwards she then took a turns towards Ash and Drake.

"So you two supposedly climbed up Prism Tower and fought a giant robot and an out of control Pokémon. You're either lucky,brave,or foolish to do that." Grace said. "Mom!" Serena jumped in to argue. "Serena its fine." Drake said. "Yea...guilty as charge." Drake told Grace. "Your mother would be very worried about the both of you." Grace said. "Aye she would,but we also understood the risks and we surely didn't fly half way around the world to be judge whether it's good or bad." Drake said as he and Ash decided to walk away. "And on record...you're not our mother." Drake finish.

Clemont and Bonnie were left worried when the brothers left them and didn't know what to do. Serena meanwhile was left fuming in anger,she's before briefly when Grace questioned their actions that night after they saved Lumiose City. But,this,she's insulted them about it,one of them was her boyfriend. "Guys can you check on them?" Serena asked the siblings as they nodded and left. Now it was just her and her mother.

"What was that?!" Serena asked. "Me,they just children!" Grace said. "They're grown up mom and so am I. They understand danger more then anyone I know. The fact that you're judging them for it really judges your character." Serena said. "So,they're action driven?" Grace asked. "Only if they're needed to be...you know they said that all of Kalos saw what they did and we ran into a few people who thanked them for it,and so am I." Said Serena.

Grace then ponder about what her daughter said. They mean well and put their safety on the line of others. "I think you're right...I took it too far." Grace said. "Sometimes I think you're action driven too." Serena said. "Yea..something your father would tell me from time to time." Grace said remembering the kind,understanding nature of her former husband. Serena then looked down to the ground,and at time she does miss her father. Grace saw this and went to hug and support her daughter. "I know,I miss him too." Said Grace. "Come,I got make something right." Grace said.

"I can't believe she's said that." Said Ash. "Not everyone gonna see the same as others Ash." Drake told him. "If she does think that of us. I can't even imagine what she'll say when she finds out I'm dating her daughter." Ash said. "Ah...that you should probably run from." Drake said. "Gee,thanks." Ash said glumly. "Hey guys,are you alright?" Clemont asked. "We're fine. We faced worst." Said Drake.

"Excuses me." The four saw Serena and her mother coming to them. Ash and Drake looked abit agitated and thought Grace was coming to stick the knife further in. "I'm sorry for what I said,I didn't think everyone's high regards for the both of you." Grace said. Ash and Drake just decided to stay silent for what she has to say. "And of course,I didn't understand your reasons why do such thing. But you two aren't like most people so thank you,not just for me,for my home as well." Grace said. "It's ok. We know most people don't think the same." Said Ash. "Great,now if you'll excuse me I must get back to the class." Grace said.

"Wait,so you're teaching trainers to ride on Ryhorn?" Ash asked. "Yes,but since this is a beginners class we start riding on Skiddo." Grace explained. "How come." Bonnie asked. "Ryhorn are too big and powerful for beginners so that's what makes Skiddo perfect for them." Said Grace. "Incredible,you know I've managed to ride a Ryhorn without ever riding a Skiddo." Ash said. "That was because you just had to ride in that Ryhorn Race remember?" Serena sassy said. "Yea,but it was because of your great coaching I've managed to win it." Ash said with a smile. "Uh,well it was only because of your hard work you'd pull it off." Serena blushed.

"I see,and you Drake seem to be an accomplished rider." Said Grace. "Well,land,air,or sea, I could ride anything." Drake said. "I've noticed,that night in Lumiose City I saw you on a Pidgeot flying through falling debris." Grace said. "Well...to honest I was kinda riding the line that moment." Said Drake. "Regardless,I think you both don't need to train on Skiddo." Said Grace. "Hey I'm always up for new experiences so can I?" Ash asked. "If you wish." Grace said causing to Ash to jump in glee.

"Drake?" Grace asked. "No,I'll be fine just watching since I'm sure the Skiddo won't be able to handle me." Drake said. "Suit yourself." Ash said as the others began to walk ahead with the others. "So could I ride Skiddo too?" Bonnie asked. "Of course even kids could ride them." Grace said. "Yippee! Even big brother gonna ride one." Bonnie said. Clemont was surprised that Bonnie wanted him to ride on as well. "Hang on a minute. I didn't say that-" Clemont was cut off when Bonnie started pulling him to the stables. "Serena could you help out since there are a lot of people and my hands are gonna be full." Grace asked. "Of course." Serena said,as long as she didn't have to get on a Skiddo she'll be fine as she thought that's the case.

While Drake and Serena stood on the sidelines watching the others. Grace signaled Ash to come forward. Ash then thought forward and Skiddo then began to walk forward. "Wow yet I didn't even have to signal it." Ash said. "Of course,with its horns,it could pick up the thoughts and feelings of its rider." Said Grace.

"Amazing now I know how Alexa's Gogoat puts up with her." Drake said as he looked at Serena who didn't appeared to listening. Serena seen Ash handle a Skiddo up to his best and is now watching Bonnie handle hers with no trouble. Such skill reminded her of the complete opposite when she was young. She'd remembered riding a Skiddo as part of starting out on her Ryhorn Race training. As soon as her mother let go,she'd immediately started crying out of fear,and Grace could only calm her down.

"Serena,are you alright?" Drake caught her attention. "I'm fine." Serena said calmly. "It's far from it isn't it?...you could talk to me." Drake said. "Well...let me ask you something,when was your first Pokémon ride?" Serena asked. "Um...I guess...I wouldn't ponder about it really. But here it is:It was my second birthday,my mom told me I started walking when I was just seven months. Growing faster seem to be factor too. I turn two and...my father decided to give me a pony ride on his Ponyta. It was the best moment I've had that day." Said Drake. "And you weren't even afraid?" Serena asked. "Not even in the slightest. But I did fall off the Ponyta a moment later and...um..I broke my pinky when I landed on it." Drake began to snicker. "And you thought that was funny?" Serena asked. "When I think about it now,yes I do,but I spent my second birthday in a hospital,I thought it be ruined. Until...a surprise party was thrown for me at Professor Oak's Lab. And I was happy again." Drake said. "Surely Ash had a fun time too right?" Serena said. "Yea,he was probably having his own little party inside my mom's stomach...if you were wondering my mom was seven months pregnant with him at the time." Drake said. Serena then thought about the comment,Drake isn't one to show fear,but why couldn't she even confront her mom about something important as her life.

"Ok everyone we will take a break for lunch and be back on the field later." Said Grace. Everyone then dismissed while Grace walked over to the group. "What do you say to a some lunch at the inn where I'm staying." Grace offered. Everyone nodded as they walked towards the inn.

As Serena put down a steaming hot pot of Veggie Soup on the table she took a big sniff since aside from missing her mother she'd also missed her cooking. "Wow,this smells delicious!" Bonnie smelled the crock pot. At the inn the group along with Grace's help set up the table at the inn's dining hall. "I'll admit,Serena isn't really much of a cook. Is that a bother?" Grace said. "Not at all,she'd always gives me and Drake a hand with the cooking." Said Clemont. "Plus Serena is the best at decorating our lunch and grooming our Pokémon." Bonnie said. "And on top of that Serena's desserts are best in the world." Ash said with sincerity.

"Really? Are you sure this is my daughter we're talking about?" Grace said. "I just try to be most help and make our meals more fun." Serena said. "You know before you set off,all you did was sleep late to try to skip out on your Ryhorn Training and you would start projects but you'd never finish even one." Grace told her daughter. "Mom! I'm not like that,not anymore." Serena said. "Guess you had grown up after all." Said Grace.

Everyone then got seated as their Pokémon began to eat their meal. As everyone then began to dig in,Grace started off the small talk. "So Ash,Drake,tell me abit about yourselves." Grace asked. "Not much to tell really." Drake said. "He's just being modest." Said Ash. "Their mom raised Ash and Drake single handily." Said Serena. "So there was no father?" Grace said. "No...our dad was a deadbeat and left when we were young." Said Drake while looking down to his soup. Grace immediately regretted asking the question. It was one thing when her husband and the father of her child left this world too soon,but for another to abandon his family was a whole other different kind of pain.

"I'm sorry,I shouldn't have asked." Grace said. "Don't be,it's fine." Drake said. "So...how long have you both been on your journey?" Grace asked. "A few years. Though our time and beginnings were very different according to heart." Ash said. "What do you mean by that?" Grace asked. "Well...between my journey and Drake's excess by different parts." Ash said. "What Ash means that such parts of our Journey gave the both of us such drive and integrity in some areas." Drake said. "I see,and now you both are traveling together." Grace said. "Well it's like our mother told us. We're stronger united." Drake said.

"So what's next." Ash asked. "Well the next with began soon." Grace said then had a brainstorm. "I got it,Serena now will be the perfect to resume your Ryhorn Training." Grace said. Serena immediately got nervous as she knew such a prediction would happen. Grace saw her expression and took the offensive. "Look I understand your Pokémon training comes a priority but you also need to prepare for your future as a Ryhorn Racer." Grace told Serena. "But Serena is training to become a Pokémon-."

"Ash!" Serena jumped at the chance to cut Ash off by holding his mouth before he udders another word. "But,what did I say." Ash's voice muffled against Serena's hand. "I understand that my Training is important,but...I haven't had time to prepare properly." Serena told Grace. Left dissatisfied Grace spoke. "Like it or not,you're training with the next class." Grace said seriously. While Serena felt embarrassed about fighting back since her friends were there as well,especially Ash. "Sooo...who wants dessert?" Clemont said.

"Alright everyone,ready to continue?" The group cheered yes as they head to the stables once again. However Serena stopped her movement while he others continued to walk. Ash and Grace noticed she stood there along with Fennekin and Pancham. "What's wrong Serena?" Ash said. "I just...left something back at the inn. Go,I'll catch up to you guys later." Serena told Ash. Ash only nodded with a concern look on his face but left. Grace on the hand was suspicious of her daughter but left as well.

"Well,that was close. Now what do you guys say to practice?" Serena said. Both Pokémon nodded and Serena lead to around the side of the inn to practice their Performance. As Serena directed Fennekin prepared for a double somersault along side Pancham,someone was peeking in on their performance.

"Alright guys,ready? Go." Both Pokémon then took a running start towards each other. Then they jumped a front flip in the air but Pancham slipped up and landed on Fennekin,now headed both to the ground. "Pancham,Fennekin,are you alright." Serena ran towards them. Both Pokémon nodded as they were unharmed. "*sigh*what are we doing wrong?" Serena's said.

"They sense your nervousness." Serena and her Pokémon turned around to see none other then Ash and him alone. "Ash? What,you saw that?" Serena said. "Of course,the reason it failed was that your Pokémon could sense your nervous." Ash began to walk towards her. "What are you doing here." Serena asked. "Well when you told me that you'd forgot something,remember who you were talking to. Plus." Ash then took her hands softly and held them. "I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't know what my girlfriend was actually feeling." Ash told her.

Serena then took her hands away and held on to Ash's shoulders as the latter now held her waist. "I just can't seem to get the routine right. I can't tell my mother I want to become a Performer if I look this awful." Serena said. "So that's why you'd stopped me during lunch." Ash said. Serena nodded and continued to look down on herself. "I'm worried too." Ash said. "About." Serena asked. "Well,aside from your dream your mother doesn't know we're dating yet." Ash said. "So there's that. Before I'd set off from home. I told about you and how you stole my heart,and how she'd approve of it...but now when she'd attacked you and Drake earlier...I question whether she'll still approve of us." Serena said.

"I suppose I could deal with it. It's mainly me she has a problem with." Ash said. "You can't. Ash I know my own mother,she'll eat you alive.*sigh* I really don't know what to do." Serena said. "I think there's only one thing to do." Ash said. "...no you don't mean?" Serena gulped out. "Come clean?" Ash said. "She'll fight back." Serena said. "But we can't keep running..you can't keep running." Ash said. "Look when the time come. We face it together." Ash said. "*sigh* Ok." Serena then fell deeper into Ash's chest as the latter brought her into a tight embrace.

 _A while later_

As the group continued to ride Skiddo at the stables. A speeding truck races out the front of dairy shop that startled all the Skiddo nearby. One of the loading workers went running to stop the truck but failed. "What's wrong!" Ash asked. "A trio in that just stole a day worth of dairy products for the shop." The worker said. "A Trio." Said Serena. "Just when I thought they couldn't steal for anything less." Drake said while taking out his Pokémon and summoned Charizard.

"I'll head in the air to track them,you guys follow on the ground." Drake said then took off. "Got it,come on guys." Ash then preceded to down the rode on Skiddo to follow the truck along with Clemont and Bonnie. "Guys wait!" Serena shouted but to no avail,she knew she had to help them. She saw a Ryhorn on the grounds and ran right to it. "Ryhorn please help me. I need your power and your speed." Serena asked it. Ryhorn sensed the sincerity coming off the girl and nodded yes. Serena then mounted on while her mother spotted her. "Serena what are you doing?!" Grace asked. "Ryhorn are much faster then Skiddo,and they'll need my help." Serena then nudged the reins and Ryhorn began to charge down the road. With no other options Grace saw another Ryhorn and mounted on in pursuit of the others.

Finally spotting the truck in air Drake slowed down while flying closer to the ground. "Ash they only a quarter mile from us." Drake shouted. "That this rate we won't catch them." Ash said. "I'll try to slow them down. Drake then head off trying to get in front of the truck. "Alright Charizard time for a face off. "Charizard roared for he knew what his trainer meant by that. As soon as got ahead of the truck by a good distance. Charizard then flowed close to the ground now headed back towards the truck. Both side were getting closer and closer to colliding. "Wait...wait...Now,Flamethrower!" Charizard then fired a stream of fire towards the truck's engine,making it caught on fire and managed to reduce its speed.

"Alright I got it." Drake said. "Good,but it's still going at a decent speed." Ash said. "I can't cause anymore damage to the truck Ash." Said Drake. "Leave it to me guys." The two then saw Serena on a Ryhorn,that now passed them. "Serena?!" Ash said.

Fully catching up to the truck Serena braced herself. "Now Ryhorn use Take Down on the truck's side." Ryhorn,now at full speed,charged in and tackled the truck with multiple blows,one finally caused the truck to swerved out of control and finally halted it progress.

With the engine overheated the culprits came out. "Grr! Do you know how hard it was to steal all this cheese and dairy huh!" Said a very angry Jessie. "Right,because at this point,you three would steal absolutely anything." Said Ash. "You know how this will play out. So just give back the merchandise and be on your merry way." Said Drake. "How's this for for your answer?" Jessie and James then released Inkay and Pumpkaboo. "Date with a Blastoff it is." Drake said.

"No,let me handle this." Serena said causing the brothers to look surprised. "Ok." Drake said anxiously. "I'll help you. Remember,together." Ash said,causing Serena to smile at him. "How nice,Pumpkaboo show them what we think of that." Pumpkaboo then fired a Shadow Ball at them. "You too Inkay use Psybeam." Inkay then fired a beam of Psychic power. "Pikachu Thunderbolt at Inkay." "Fennekin use Flamethrower on Pumpkaboo." Both Pokémon fired their attacks at their opponents. Pikachu's Thunderbolt overpowered Inkay's Psybeam,and managed to strike its target while Fennekin's Flamethrower cancelled out Pumpkaboo's Shadow Ball.

Meanwhile Grace,Clemont,and Bonnie to catch up. "What kept you guys." Drake asked. "Well Clemont fell off Skiddo,and we had to help." Bonnie said. "Drake what's happening and who are those people." Grace asked with worry. "Let's just say they're no good people who we run into from time to time." Drake said. "But why is Serena battling them?" Grace asked. "Because she wants to prove that she's a big help to you." Drake said leaving Grace shocked. But they could only watch the battle happen.

"Now Flamethrower,full power!" Fennekin then threw everything it had on its next move and fired a powerful stream of fire at Pumpkaboo. The attack struck and managed to ram Pumpkaboo into Inkay,sending them back. "Nice shot Serena. Now what do say we finish it for them Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded and stood firm. "Now use Volt Tackle." Pikachu then ran to its top speed to form an electrical veil around it,and struck Team Rocket and sending them flying.

"Ohh,and I was looking forward to eating that quality cheese." Said Jessie.

"No matter,Meowth would've beat you to it." Said Jessie.

"Hey,I'm a cat not a mouse. Either way it doesn't matter." Said Meowth.

"BECAUSE WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" All three said as they disappeared into the horizon.

The group cheered as they then ensured victory was their. Meanwhile Drake looked inside the back of the truck to see all the cheese and dairy intact. "Alright guys I'm gonna head back to tell workers we got the cheese back." Drake said as he mounted on Charizard and flew back. Meanwhile the others came over to Ash and Serena. "Wow Serena that was impressive battling." Said Clemont. "Yea,you and Fennekin were awesome Serena." Bonnie added. "Well,I um..thanks." Serena's stuttered out.

"They're right Serena. Not only that but your skills on Ryhorn surely prove you could be a great Ryhorn Racer." Grace said. "Which is why I want you to come back home and start training again." She said. That statement now brought great discomfort to Serena since she finally found a goal to pursue. Ash then felt his heart feel heavy,if Serena leaves,will this be the end of their relationship? Which is why he'd stepped in.

"But Serena is going to be." "Ash it's ok. I'll say it." Serena stopped him. Finally taking a deep breath she was finally going to come clean. "Sorry mom,I'm not going home." Serena said. "And why is that?!" Grace questioned. Clutching her fists Serena then spoke again. "I decide I want to be a Pokémon Performer." Serena said. "Really? A Performer?" Grace said. "I finally know what I want to do on my journey. Which is why I won't go back home." Serena said. "Serena you can't be a Performer. As soon as it's gets too hard you will give up." Said Grace.

"Like you said,I'm all grown up and I hardly listen remember?" Serena said. "Which is why we are going to settle things your way." Serena said. Grace and the group then took a interest on what Serena proposed. "One lap around the racetrack on Ryhorn. If you win,I'll go home,but if I win I'm staying on my Journey to pursue my dreams." Serena said. "But Serena this is crazy,your mother is a professional Ryhorn Racer." Said Clemont with Bonnie supporting him. "Yea Serena,I don't want you to leave us." The little girl said. Serena then looked towards Ash to see a worried look in his face knew what this will mean for them as much as Serena's future should thing don't play out well.

"They're right,so our race will be on Skiddo." Grace said as Serena nodded. "Hey guys we're back." Drake then landed as he then got off Charizard. Drake stood silent as no one said a word and looked at him. "Uh...what did I miss?" He asked.

That late afternoon,Serena and Grace mounted on Skiddo as they prepared to race. The others stood outside the perimeter to watch. "*sigh* I sure hope she knows what she's doing." Said Drake. "Whatever what will happen I gotta put all my support that she'll win...I just gotta." Ash said. "And you thought you would take all matter of heat in your relationship huh." Said Drake. "I thought so too,but suppose it works both ways." Said Ash.

Clemont stood at the outside of the finish line as referee. "Alright its one lap around the track. First one to cross the finish line wins." He said. Clemont then raised the flag and then.

"GO!" He brought it down and immediately both Skiddo then galloped out of the starting gate. With both neck and neck on off the first turn. _"Faster,faster,faster,faster!"_ Serena thought in her head with her Skiddo slightly accelerating past her mothers. But suddenly her Skiddo tripped and Serena went overhead and land pes face first on the ground. The group on the side line looked worried since that little bump may cost Serena the race.

Serena then thought back to when she was younger and memory of when she fell off Skiddo and she cried over the pain. This fuel Serena's anger over that,not she'd put her future on the line,but her relationship with Ash as well and that wasn't fair for him. _"I..am not..losing to you again!"_ Whatever strength she had left,Serena use to get back on Skiddo and race off. As she was catching up greatly up to Grace she'd thought of her past experiences along with the group. Their support,interest,and Hope taught her to take courage to stand firm and not give in. Finally she made to where both Skiddo where neck and neck and the finish line was closing in. _"Faster,Faster,Faster!,FASTER!"_ She yelled inside her head. And with that,she'd cross first by a inch,winning her the race.

"Alright Serena!" Ash shouted along with the others cheering for her victory. "Well,that's that." Said Grace to herself. "You were awesome Skiddo,thank you." Serena petted it. Meanwhile her mother came over. "Congratulations Serena,seems you proven more then enough to me about your desires." Said Grace. "I only wished that it wasn't necessary." Serena said. "So when were you going to tell me?" She asked.

"About?"

"Well one your Performance from earlier AND..your relationship with Ash." Grace said. Serena then realized what she'd meant by that. "You saw us?!" Serena said. "Serena,not only did I saw it,but I knew way before it." Grace said. "But how?" Serena said. "Well,I see the way you two look at each other,and the way you two battle shows how much you love and trust each other." Said Grace. "I couldn't,not with what you'd pull off this morning,and made a bad impression." Serena said. "I know." Said Grace. "Not only that,but it's not just my future I'd put on the line,but my entire relationship with Ash as well. If I had lost you would've taken me away from him a second time! And I would've done anything to not let that happen!" Serena hissed. Grace could only listen and feel ashamed in putting her daughter in such a position.

"Since we are having this conversation. I feel you need to hear this...you made mistakes. Mistakes I had to put up with. Sending me to camp even though that turned out well in the end,separating me from Ash,putting up with Ryhorn Training everyday even though I didn't want to,the incident this morning,and now this?!" Serena her voice leave her throat,and felt tears leaving her eyes. She then turn back on her mother.

Seeing her daughter in such pain made Grace see that even then a few months back. She wasn't the best parent,much less a decent one. Seeing her daughter now quietly crying made her shed tears as well. "If only dad was here." Serena said through her sobbing. "Your father..he was always the parent,the listener,provider,and our anchor...if he was here...he'd know what to say.." Grace said while crying. "I'm sorry...for everything. All the pain,and hardaches I'd put you through. I only wanted was best for you as I know your father would've wanted me to." Grace said while hold to Serena's shoulders. Now unable to suppress things any longer,Serena gave in.

"I miss him mom! I miss him so much!" Serena sobbed into her mother's suit. "So do I sweetie...so do I." Grace joined her as both women shared an emotional time while the group could only watch in sadness.

At the front,the group prepared to disembark. "Take care Serena ok? And Ash you better take care of her." Grace said. "I will." Ash smiled. "Be sure to call every once in awhile." Said Grace. "I will." Serena promised.

As the group walked down the rode waving goodbye. Grace waved back. _"She isn't our little girl anymore...we did a good job with this one Alex...I only wish you were here to see it. She misses you as do I honey...so where ever you are up there...watch over our daughter..."_ Grace said with a few tears in her eyes. All the sudden a sudden breeze came in as she felt it pass through her. _"Watch over her Alex...when she's falls down,when she's loses hope...help her get back up...Be her Light...Everyday...Everyday."_ Grace said as she felt the breeze through her hair saw the sun setting. Know that her husband and father of her daughter will watch over her as the Journey.

* * *

 **Done...well guys this it. Hope you'd guys enjoyed it. In the end while I was writing it I did get emotional so I hope you guys did too. If you were wondering Serena's father died in an accident when she was much younger just to answer any questions concerning that. On something else great news is that I'm on Spring Break so I'll be able work on this a little more.**

 **So tell what did you guys think of the chapter. This one was one of the longer one so that's why I took so long. So as much action there is emotion that played heavily on this chapter. Stay tune for the next chapter. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye**


	47. An Uneasy Alliance

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 47 and Chapter 4 of the Kalos Quest. This chapter will play different since I plan not to include Malamer in the near future so this will be its end for it. A bit more dramatic then its counterpart but all ends should be like that. I don't have all the details planned but I hope for the best. Also there will be a few recurring faces in this. With that let's jump in.**

* * *

 _"Alliances and partnerships produce stability when they reflect realities and interests."-Stephen Kinzer_

* * *

Chapter 47: An Uneasy Alliance

As the group travels down a lush forest on Route 12,Clemont talks about a historical landmark they were coming up. "So that's Grace Tower." Said Ash with his left arm wrapped around Serena's as they walk together. "So,they named a mountain after your mom Serena?" Drake asked rhetorically. "Ha,ha very funny." Serena goofed off. "Well according to sources,Grace Mountain is said to be the crash site of a some sort of Unidentifiable Flying Vehicle that crashed right into the heart of the mountain. Whatever reason why they named it Grace Mountain is still unclear as of today" said Clemont.

"So aliens basically land there?" Serena asked. "Actually aliens actually exist. Me and Ash met a few of them over the years." Said Drake. "Of course you guys did." Serena mumbled. "If I'm reading my habitat function on my Pokewatch correctly. The forest surrounding the mountain is pretty populated." Drake read his watch. "Great,with kind of Pokémon?" At that moment Ash nearly ran into an old sight. A small floating squid hold a handful of berries.

"Woah!,an Inkay?" Ash said. Next to it was a much larger squid holding the rest of the berries. "Malamar!" Serena shouted,remember from past experiences on what Malamar is capable of. "Guys,its fine. Look they're wild Pokémon." Drake pointedness to them floating away. Not that far ahead the group saw a group of Inkay and Malamar along with a few smaller Pokémon gathering berries and storing them in a pile.

"That's a sight to see." Said Drake. "Well,we shouldn't really disturb them." Ash said. "Yea,seems everything is fine here." Drake said as they pass along them to advance towards the mountain. All the sudden Ash felt a feeling invade his mind. "Uh,Drake?" Ash said sheepishly. "I know,I sense it trying to invade mine as well." Drake said. "Uh,guys what's going on?" Serena asked.

"Whatever it is,it's nothing I haven't felt before." Ash said. Drake poked back to the feeling deeply and a realization hit. "But I have." At that moment a shadow jumped from the top of a tree and tried to excuse a flying kick towards the group. The group suddenly reacted but Drake stood calm. With perfect timing and precision Drake caused the move by the figure's ankle and then shot a close range Aura Sphere with his left hand to send the figure flying. The blast send the culprit and landed 8 feet away from the group hard on the ground.

"Who are you!" Ash shouted. "Ash it's fine." Drake told him which left Ash surprised as to not reaction to the situation. "There are two things you should keep in mind." Drake spoke as he walked to the figure. "One is you really need to watch your form." He said. "And the other thing?" The figure spoke raspy. "We really gotta stop meeting like this,Rene." Drake smiled.

The group was surprised that Drake knew this person as Rene stood up and unveiled her hood followed by discarding her cloak revealing a woman around Drake's age. "Wow,who do think she is." Serena asked. "She's pretty,I'm gonna ask her to take care of Clemont for me." Bonnie then charged away towards Drake and Rene.

"So how are-""you're a keeper! Can you please take care of my brother?!" Drake was cut off when Bonnie in front of him on one knee with Dedenne on her head. "Bonnie! I told to stop doing this a million-" Clemont was cut off when Drake jumped in. "Bonnie. Manners." Drake said calmly. Normally Bonnie wouldn't listen to Clemont but when Drake jumps in its serious. "Sorry Drake." Bonnie said with a low voice. "It's ok,go wait for the others ok?" Bonnie nodded and ran back to the group.

"Sorry about that. She can be...eccentric." Drake said,scratching his head. "I understand." Said Rene. They then walked back to the group to make introductions. "Guys this is Rene,the Aura Guardian I'd talked about." Drake said. "Nice to meet you,Drake has mentioned abit about you." Said Ash. "My name's Bonnie and this is Dedenne." Said Bonnie with Dedenne on her head. "I'm Clemont." "My name is Serena." Both introduced themselves. Drake knew this next one might be abit more personal but manned up to get it over with. "And Rene this is Ash,my younger brother. And Ash this is Rene...Mara's older sister." Drake felt his throat go heavy when he said that. "It's nice to meet you...I'm sorry for your lost. Your sister saved our skins that day." Ash said. "Thank you,Drake's mentioned a bit about you." Rene said.

As the group exceeded towards the mountain the group conversed with Drake and Rene ahead of them. "So what you think they're talking about?" Bonnie asked. "Whatever it is,it's their business." Ash replied. "So Drake said she was Mara's older sister. Wasn't she the Aura Guardian you and Drake met back in Unova?" Serena asked. "Yep,the same one who gave her life to save all of us." Ash replied sadly. Serena then looked to her boyfriend's face and nodded his sad expression as she then nudged herself closer to him as they walk together.

"So,how you been?" Drake asked. "I've been better. Seems the only way to be distracted is to keep moving." Said Rene. "Did you tell your parents yet?" Drake asked. "Don't even get me started. I left them the Time Flower you gave me...they want to meet you." Rene said. "To thank me or to kill my ass?" Drake asked. "Umm...it was hard to tell,so I guess both?" Rene said. Drake could only hang his head down as to not even describe their pain he feels in his body.

"What about you? How are you holding up?" Rene said. "When I look at it deeply. Equally the same,you know when I finished in Unova I thought this nightmare would be over,but...it stills clouds me." Drake said. "Sounds like you need to let go of that pain." Rene said. "That's what Diantha told me after you left. And I'm sure you could follow that advice too." Said Drake. "There's a difference between you and me though. I still mourning for my sister and so are my parents. I have that right. You,on the other hand,let that pain shackle your soul and have no intention of setting it free. Instead you keep close and it will always maniacal you from the inside." Said Rene.

"..."

"Drake,I can't help feel that one day this pain...it'll be the death of you." Rene said. "Really? Then I will probably deserve it." Drake said. "No you don't...I won't let that happen." Rene said. "How come? It'll be my choice alone." Drake said. "That choice will affect everyone...just think about it." Rene said. "You wanna know what I think?" Drake said. "Yes please." Rene said. "I believe...that the worse has yet to come." Drake admitted which left Rene pulzzed.

Rene then tried a different tactic to keep his mind at ease. "So,have you called Diantha yet?" Rene asked. "I know what you're doing and I know how busy she is so no." Said Drake. "Aww come on,you know I think she's the one for you by the way." Rene said. "And that's your opinion." Drake replied. "Other then that she's practically the only person who knows you as much as your brother." Rene said. "We haven't seen each other for eight years,eleven for me,and I'm not that same boy she once knew. In other words I think she sees me as a complete shell of myself." Drake said. "I could tell that's not true. She doesn't seem like that kind of person...and I think she's the only person who could heal you." Rene said. "...could we please drop this." Drake asked. Rene nodded and agree to drop the subject.

"So,I'm guessing the girl wrapped around your brother's arm is his girlfriend?" Rene smirked. "Yes,they've been together for two months now." Drake said. "I guess he finally beat you at that." Rene said. "I know,and I have no objections." Drake smiled. "I really think you could use that too." Rene said. "And I thought you'd agree to drop the subject on my love life." Drake said. "I did. About Diantha. But that doesn't mean you could...you know." Rene said. "And I told you. She's busy and besides some of us have lives to live." Drake said. "I know,I used to have a life way before I became a Guardian." Rene said. "Oh really,so why give it up?" Drake asked. "And what makes you think I gave it up?" Rene asked. "Because...you give some sort of feeling of answer-seeking. Plus you're always traveling when that time could be well spent on your career." Drake said. "...a girl would find you worth dating. You listen,and you guess right." Rene smiled.

"I left because...well it was my time to leave." Rene said. "Your time?" Drake asked. "Yes,I've had my fill of fame and glory and I resign. My mentor who was my long time friend thought I was stupid to leave it all behind. But I knew that's what I wanted." Said Rene. "That's almost how I feel about my title as Champion." Drake admitted. "A friend once told me that titles are just as viewed as mantles. Something that no one could carry forever." Drake said remembering the one conversation with Cynthia. "Wise Friend." Rene smiled. "I guess so." Drake smiled back. **(I just like to point out that this is the longest conversation I've ever wrote between two people so far.)**

* * *

The group reached the foot of Grace Mountain and where they decided to climb,something that Serena and Clemont won't enjoy. "Can't we just go around the mountain?!" Clemont complained. "Why would we go around the mountain? That'll just be an extra day to travel. Besides..climbing is good exercise." Said Rene. "I agree with Rene. You need to build some muscle Clemont." Bonnie said with the older lemon haired inventor groaning in embarrassment.

As they climb up the mountain Rene enjoyed the small talk she creates. "So Ash,Drake told me that you're training to become one of us." Rene said. "Yes,I hope to a significant improvement compared to my other previous journeys." Ash said. "Well I hope that this guy is teaching you well." Rene softly punched Drake in the arm as she said that. "Teaching is a challenge. Being the student is much easier." Drake said. "Easy for you to say. The studies can be a bit complex." Ash said. "And dangerous." Serena added. Rene heard what Serena said and concede with her understanding of boyfriend being in harms way. "I understand what you both mean. You wish to protect your other half by any means necessary. Even if it means the dangers are in front of you. Trust will play heavily and that can make or break your relationship. But it seems you guys trust more then just your feelings and that's a good sign of a relationship." Said Rene. "With Serena,I'll give my life to." Ash said. "And I'll give my life to Ash as well." Both shared a brief hug,causing the whole to smile.

As the group continued to walk up the mountain,Drake,Rene,and Ash felt a danger. "Did you guys feel that?" Ash asked. "Yea,whatever it is,it's not good." Said Drake. They then heard the sound of what was screaming that was coming from ahead of them. "Drake what is it?" Ash said Drake only took a look ahead through his Aura and recognized three signatures along with what was one large one not that far away from them.

"Oh no." Drake said grumpy. "What is it?" Rene asked. "Wait for it." Drake said. The screaming got closer to the point where three people were running for their lives down the mountain. Ash and the others saw their outfits and immediately saw who it was. "Oh great." Ash said in an uninterested manner.

Team Rocket saw the group and full of hope that their lives are saved. "Twerps! Thank goodness you're here!" Said Jessie. "What were you guys trying to catch now!" Drake yelled. "Drake what is going on?!" Rene yelled. "There's no time!" Said James. "Gang look!" Meowth pointed to a cave on the side. "Quick inside!" Team Rocket rushed in. With no other choice other then faced the rolling Golem coming down the mountain,they followed suit.

Inside the cave Drake saw outside to when the Golem stopping where they once stood. Unable to find them it rolled away back up the mountain. Drake could've sworn that its eyes were funky for a moment. "Ok,what did you three do!" Ash demanded. "We didn't do anything! There we were up to our usual habits of a little lunch while spying on you guys." Said James.

"So typical." Said Serena. "Wait why were you following us?" Rene asked. Team Rocket just stood silent as they never met this girl before. "Um...who's the new twerp?twerps." Jessie asked. Rene took that offensive and scowled. "Hold on!,who are you calling twerp?!" Rene shouted. "They're just a couple of Pokémon thieves who been following me and Ash for six years." Drake said. "Six wha- and you guys put up with it?!" Rene asked. "I didn't say they were good at what they do." Drake said.

"As we were saying is that we need to leave this mountain pronto." Said Meowth. "Why?! What's going on here." Serena asked. "I can be able to help with that."

The gang turned deeper into the cave to see a brown cloak figure. "What the?!" Ash said. "Were you here the entire time?!" Drake asked. "I've been here long before you all came along." Said the figure. "Who are you?" Rene asked. The figure then then unveiled her hood revealing a familiar face.

"Officer Jenny?!" The group announced. Drake took a closer and realized this wasn't just any Officer Jenny. "Wait,we know you. Aren't you the Officer Jenny we met at the abandoned conservatory three months ago?!" Drake asked. "Yes I am. It's nice to see you all again. Now we just might have a fighting chance." She said. "Fighting chance? At what?" Ash asked.

"Unfortunately that's the tip of the iceberg. The Malamar we faced at the conservatory? It's back." The group was immediately left shocked. The same Malamar who nearly had them all pinned down has return. "What are you talking about?!" Drake asked. "Twerp,she's speaking the truth. We saw those Malamar on the top of the mountain." Team Rocket."

"What?!"

"Allow us to explain again,we were spying on you all as usual when suddenly my beloved Inkay spotted two trucks inbound to the mountain. Now I don't know why he reacted so harshly but I was until we followed him to the top of the mountain. That's where we saw them." Said James. "Who?!" Rene asked. "Three Malamar,they were unloading some sort of contraption off the trucks. On top of that they got some serious muscle to back them up. That Golem we were being chased was just one of many." Said Jessie.

"Contraption? You mean this?" Officer Jenny then pulled a screen showing what was a team of scientists along with the Malamar. "I read about that,wasn't that the break in at the Scientific Reverse in Courtiway Town a few weeks ago?" Clemont asked. "Right,the scientists there claimed that some of their equipment was stolen and had no memory of what happen. Luckily the KRTV footage caught this,and that's when I started a ongoing investigation." Said Officer Jenny. "But what were they building in the end?" Clemont asked.

"We can help with that,look." Team Rocket then showed them on screen what happen before they were spotted. On screen was a set of giant prisms,three evil Malamar,along with a Golem,a Pangoro,a Zangoose,and a Exploud helping them. "What are those things." Rene asked. "We don't know and we didn't stick around to find out." Said James. "They used the equipment to build that?" Ash asked. "Seems like it,if I recall correctly that seems to match the almost design of what we saw back at the conservatory." Said Officer Jenny.

"Which means that what we saw back then was just a prototype and this is the real thing?!" Drake asked. "Most likely,but I really want to is what will they do with that." Said Officer Jenny. "It's not like we could just go up and ask. Team Rocket's not kidding about the muscle,we'll be facing some serious odds." Drake said.

"Hold on,who do you mean we?" Jessie asked. "Fine then,sit this one out." Ash glared at her. "Drake,Ash,if we are going to stop them. We will need their help." Officer Jenny said. "She has a point." Rene added. Both looked at each other each other figure not was best time to argue about it. "Alright fine. They can come." Drake said. "Perfect,now we need to find what they have planned." Said Officer Jenny. "Only way I could think of is heading up the mountain." Drake said. "I think we may not have much choice either." Rene agreed. "Very well,let's get going." Officer Jenny offered to lead the way.

Two hours later the gang finally reached the top,taking cover behind a rock formation they over looked what were final preparations for their grand plan. "So how do we execute?" Rene asked. "How are we going to execute if we don't know what they have planned?" Drake said. "So you don't have a plan?!" Jessie exclaimed. "No,not until we figure what they have plan!" Drake said. "Drake we may not have another chance like this again." Officer Jenny said. Drake then felt cornered by everyone. If they go this wrongly the consequences will be severe hence why he wanted to make a plan. But everyone thinks it's better off to strike immediately.

"Guys,look they have firepower,a mid ground,and numbers. We need a plan." Drake argue. "I'm afraid there's no time for either." Said Meowth. "Why?" Ash asked. "Him" Meowth point to the Malamar behind them. "Mal,Mala." Behind it was the Exploud,and Zangoose from the recording. "Mal,Mala." It said. "What did it say?" Serena asked. "He said move to the center area or be blown sky high." Drake growl. With no options or an escape route the group had no choice but to surrender.

The group then walked to where the other two Malamar were working on their device. "Malamar." Said the one in front of the group. The other two gave attention and grew rather interested.

 **"Hello,I welcome you all."** Everyone was surprised by one of them actually spoke human. No one from the group uddered a word. One of the Malamar floated towards Drake and examined him for a moment. Then it punched him in the gut. Drake groan in pain as he dropped to one knee. "Malamar." It said then floated away. **"Apologizes,he's been holding that grudge since our plan at the conservatory went away,and how you fought him."** The Malamar said. "So...he isn't the head?" Drake asked. **"He desires but no. I am...Ash,Drake."** This caught the brothers attention. "How do you know who we are?!" Ash stepped up. **"I know much more then the both of you...how small you two are now."** Malamar chuckled. "What is that suppose to mean?!" Drake demanded. **"All in due time Ketchums."** Malamar said.

 **"So,I assume you're all wondering my plan. Especially you Drake."** Malamar eyed him. **"Well,if you recall from my associate here from the conservatory. Our plan is world wide. And these Prisms will do just that."** Malamar said. "And why would you need those for?" Officer Jenny asked. **"So that we could live again. On Earth"** Malamar said. "You're not making any sense." Drake said. **"Of course I don't expect any of you to understand. This is our Project Homeworld. These Prisms will charge up power to where all of them will turn red. Afterwords when all goes according to plan. Earth will look like this."** Malamar then showed them a screen of where the entire Earth has be heavily changed. No green nor oceans just an almost barren wasteland. The visual left everyone in fear of what might happen.

"You're gonna terraform the Earth. With that?!" Drake asked. **"You seems to be catching on Drake. I'll allow you to explain to your friends."** Malamar said. "You're gonna position the Prisms in a ring to create a magnetic field then shoot it in a repulsive beam upwards. Now that will be a waste of time...unless you're aiming for the Moon and just moving the Moon out of its natural alignment just a bit could causing an ecological change on the entire planet." Drake explained. This left most of the group shocked and barely until to process what Drake just said.

 **"Ha..Hahaha,wow you're intelligence intrigues me even today Ketchem. Yes,that's the entire rub."** Said Malamar. "You won't get away with it though." Said Drake. **"I perfer you all have a front row seat. Just by the helpless stance you're all in will be your punishment as we begin to change your world."** Said Malamar. "Why! To what end." Drake yelled. At the sudden everyone in the group was lifted up in the air unable to move through Psychic energy.

 **"Peace in our time,Drake."** Malamar smiled evilly.

The group was left unable to move from being bounded and lifted in the air. Suddenly Inkay appeared out of its Pokéball from James's belt. It then sprayed ink to the Malamar holding the group. Unfortunately it wasn't enough and the struggle only freed Drake,James,Clemont,and Meowth. "So much for your plan!" Drake fired an Aura Sphere at Malamar but Malamar easily dodged due to being in the air.

 **"Stop them!"** The controlled wild Pokémon stepped in and being firing distance attacks. The impacts created smoke,but Drake and the others knew they were outmatched. Clemont then had an idea and released Bunnelby. "Use Dig to make an escape tunnel." Bunnelby then use its big ears to drill an escape. "Drake! We gotta go now!" Clemont yelled. "We can't leave the others!" Drake yelled as more attacks rained down on him. "We have no choice! Now!" James yelled. Drake grunted in frustration. He now regrets not listening to the others earlier and especially considering leaving the others behind. No other options he followed Clemont,James,and Meowth and slid down the tunnel.

"I can't believe they left us here!" Jessie complained. "They'll be back alright." Ash said. **"I agree,if I know anything about a Ketchum,especially Drake. They always come back."** Malamar snickered.

On the foot of the mountain Drake,James,Clemont,Meowth and Inkay laid to rest. "We gotta go back. We can't leave them there." Said Clemont. "I know..ahhh!...I'm sorry guys. I should've listen to you all." Drake collapsed on his knee. "Hey now isn't time for pity. We agree we gotta head back for them." Said Meowth,looking at Drake. "They have a lot of firepower,so I don't suppose any of you guys have a plan?" Drake asked. No one responded until James broke the silence. "I think I just might." James snickered.

With the Prisms nearly charged,the end seems to be at hand. **"I'm shocked that they haven't come back yet that I'm starting to reconsider."** Malamar said. "You said you'd know us...well do you?" Ash said. **"I know everything,and everyone you Ketchums are connected to."** Said Malamar. "Mala." Said other one of the Malamar. **"Perfect,it won't be long now."** Malamar said.

"Hey!" Everyone then turned to see Drake,Clemont,James,and Meowth floating in mid air. Along with them were the Inkay and Malamar that lived in the forest below. **"This is your backup? To all who listen: join us and together we can live in peace and prosperity."** Said Malamar. The Inkay and Malamar only responded by firing Psybeam at all three Malamar and their muscle Pokémon. The impact caused the others to be free from Malamar's Psychic.

"Yea,not gonna happen. Compare to you three,everyone knows they Are living in peace. And you're disturbing it." Said Drake and then he released Raichu from his Pokéball. "Drake what do we do." Rene ran towards him. You all get the Prisms,I'll handle the squids." Drake said. "Not alone you're not." Ash intervened. "Alright,me and Ash will go." Drake agreed. Serena heard them and ran to Ash. "Be careful." Serena hugged him. "You too." Ash embraced her. "Take care of her Rene." Rene nodded as the both of them ran off to stop the Prisms.

 **"Both of you stop them!"** Both Malamar then hovered over to protect the Prisms. Meanwhile Ash and Drake ran over to the leader. **"Even this time. You're both so incredibly naive."** Malamar said. "What to you mean this time?!" Drake said. " **Try to take me. And maybe I'll tell you."** Malamar then fired a Dark Pulse at both Mouse Pokémon. "Dodge!" Both brothers yelled. "Pikachu,use Thunderbolt." "Raichu,you too!" Both Pokémon fired their attacks while Malamar fired another Dark Pulse to push the Thunderbolt. Both sides collided to try to overpower the other,but seemed even.

"Quick Arrow I need you." Rene released Altaria outside its Pokémon. "Fennekin you too.""Pumpkaboo come out.""you too,Manectric." "Get ready Bunnelby." Everyone released their Pokémon along with being backed up by the Inkay,good Malamar,and the Pokémon under Malamar's control. All three Malamar certainly looked fearful at the odds. "Ready everyone?!" Rene said.

"Use Razor Wind!"

"Flamethrower let's go."

"Shadow Ball!"

"Psybeam Inkay!"

"Thunderbolt Manectric!"

Each Pokémon fired a powerful attack directed towards the two Malamar. The impact not only knocked them out but sent them flying towards the Prisms at the last minute they activated. The Prisms were disrupted and shattered,stopping everything Malamar had planned.

 **"NOOO!"** Malamar saw the others destroy his desires. "Now Ash,give Pikachu a boast." Drake said as he channeled his Aura towards Raichu to boast the Thunderbolt. Ash followed suit and copied his actions. Now both Thunderbolts were super charged and overpowered the Dark Pulse,and struck Malamar. "Stop Malamar,its over. Your plan is ruined!" Drake said.

With the fact in front of it. Malamar prepared the contingency. **"Very well."** Malamar then took out a remote from absolutely nowhere and pushed the big red button on it. The wreckage of the Prisms began to beep all the sudden. The two other Malamar then join the leader.

 **"If I were you all,I wouldn't be on this mountaintop in the next 30 seconds."** Said Malamar. "Only you would erase all evidence of your crimes. For a Pokémon you're smarter then I thought." Drake said. **"I told you I know you both."** Said Malamar. "Just what do you mean by that!" Ash demanded as everyone now joins the brothers as they saw the Malamar begin to ascend.

 **"You may not know us Ketchems,but we certainly know you. That's because we been fighting for years."** said Malamar. "But we don't even know you!" Drake said. **"Who said it was this time?"** Malamar said. Ash and Drake thought about what he said. "No...no,no,no." Drake said. "You don't mean?" Ash exclaimed. **"The future. Yes,we know what happen to you both. Your lives,your careers,your family,and especially...your children."** Malamar said. Ash and Drake realized they came from the future,and they know how their lives are then. "You! Giant floating Sushi platter!" Drake cursed. **"Now,now not even you're this angry in the future Drake. Oh by the way you all got ten seconds."** Malamar then floated away up to the sky.

Meanwhile the others try to find a way off the mountain below they explode. The Malamar were already one that and use Psychic to grab everyone into the air and float to ground level. Narrowly they made it just in time. In the sky they saw what was some of the wreckage float in the air,and suddenly open a portal when the Malamar then entered it and disappeared,along with the remains of the wreckage.

"Well,at least we stopped them." Said Clemont. "Will they be back though,that's what I'm wondering?" Said Officer Jenny said. "No." Everyone then turn to the brothers who were walking towards them.

"They won't be back here again." Drake said. "How could you be sure?" Rene said. "Call of a sense." Drake replied. "Yea,what did Malamar mean that they knew you." Rene asked. "If I'm to guess is that Malamar is an enemy from our future. He said he's knows our lives and how we lead them,our careers that we build,and the families we raise..including our children." Drake said. "Wow,an enemy who came from the future. That's nerve wrecking." Said Rene. Ash and Serena then looked at each other with a sort of concern. Malamar didn't mention who was involved but surely both had a feeling who it was referring to.

"Well,it was good to work with you all again." Officer Jenny said as she loaded onto her motorcycle. "Likewise Officer Jenny." Said Ash. "Take care." Officer Jenny then started the engine and took off. "Well it was good to work with you guys." Rene said. "Hey guys,where's Team Rocket?" Everyone looked around to see the trio had disappeared. "Leave them be,most likely we will see them tomorrow or something." Drake said.

"Well,like I said. It was nice to work with you,especially you Drake. You weren't kidding when you said you see a lot of action." Rene said. "You won't be staying with us." Bonnie asked. "No,I must be going,but I'll see you all down the road." Said Rene as she prepared Arrow to fly. "Oh by the way Serena,Drake mention you would probably like this." Rene said. "What?" Serena asked. Rene then took out a Pokéball and released Del. Serena was mesmerized by the appearance of what was a Red/Yellow Humanoid with a stick in its grip. "Wow incredible!" Serena then took out her Pokédex to scan it.

 _"Delphox,the Fox Pokémon and the final evolved form of Fennekin,it gazes into into the flame at the tip of its branch to achieve a focused state,which allows it to see into the future."_

"Awesome!" Serena then released Fennekin once again. "Fennekin look!" Fennekin looked to see its final evolved form standing in front of it. Fennekin jumped in glee while saying hi and Del accepted the gesture and pet its head while both had a brief conversation. "What did she say?" Serena asked. "Fennekin said it hopes one day to evolve into a beautiful elegant Fox like Del. Del said thanks for the compliment by the way." Rene smiled. "Well Fennekin,I promise you will evolve to a beautiful Delphox one day." Serena picked it up with Fennekin licking its trainer's cheek.

As Rene mounted on Arrow,Drake came to say farewell. "Take care Rene." Drake said. "You too,and one thing...please for all things good and what we stand for. Forgive yourself...you don't owe yourself anymore pain." Rene said. "I.I don't know...something that Malamar said that. He mentioned that this is the least of my worries. I think I'm going to run into more trouble then ever now." Drake said. "If that happens you better call,I'm not gonna leave you to kill yourself one way or another." Rene said. "Thanks,and I hope your parents could forgive me." Drake said. "One day,they will...or they'll realize...Mara's death wasn't really your fault." Rene said.

As Rene flew away,Drake thought about Mara,does he think her death is his fault,yes,so forgiveness wasn't part of his mind to think about. "So...who ready to get a move on." Drake asked. "I am,I could use some food right about now." Ash said causing everyone to laugh as they walk down Route 12 as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done! So guys that's Chapter 47. I figure I make Malamar appear differently and like I said that it won't make any appearances in the future of this fic. But I made it kinda like the Reverse Flash villain to the brothers in this chapter. So tell me what you guys think. Like,and comment in that comment. Voice your thoughts to me. Thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	48. A Goomy Introduction

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 48 and and Chapter 5 of the Kalos Quest. Now we are back on a normal route to Coumarine City. Some of you guys told me how you're looking forward to this chapter and how Goomy is finally introduced. Have fun.**

* * *

 _"The aim of art is to represent not the outward appearance of things,but their inward significance."-Aristotle_

* * *

Chapter 48: A Goomy Introduction

As the group continued to get closer to Coumarine City,the group continues to walk down Route 12. "Drake how much farther is it to Coumarine City?" Bonnie asked. "It's a day's walk from where we are." Drake said. Serena and Clemont immediately became overjoyed about the news. "Alright,which means it's a day away from my Showcase debut." Serena then started to run ahead of them. Then Clemont decided on the same idea as well,surprising Bonnie. "Why are you so excited?" Bonnie asked. "Because we are a day away from civilization!" Clemont jumped in joy,leaving Bonnie confused and the brothers disconnected.

 _Two minutes later._

"Haff..*cough* Why does civilization have to be so far away." Clemont said while trying to catch his breath. "I agree...this road is so long." Serena agreed with them. What was excitement and energy turned to tiredness and dull for the two trainers,who fell behind the group. "But you guys were just excited a moment ago." Drake said. "Yea? Well excitement is over." Serena said.

The group waited for Serena and Clemont to catch and were ready to go. Then Bonnie spotted some Pokémon flying above them. "Wow,that kind of Pokémon is that?" Bonnie asked. "That's a flock of Swanna Bonnie." Ash replied. "It seems they'll migrating." Clemont said. One in particular flew over Ash and dropped something. The object began falling down and down until it went.

 _Splat_

The object wound up landing on Ash's face,causing him to fall down. "Ash!" Serena yelled while running towards him. "I'm alright sweetheart." Ash muffled through the object. "Wow,its so slimy." Ash took the thing off his face. "Here let me." Serena then took out a towel to wash the slime off Ash's face. Ash smiled as she was done while Serena helped him up.

"Hey guys,what do you think it is?" Bonnie's asked. The gang saw what was a small,slug like Pokémon. With a upper magenta body and lower darker shade of purple,it also had green cheeks,and two sets of membranes on its head. "Is that a Pokémon?" Ash said with uncertainty. While Drake decided to scan it.

 _"Goomy,the Soft Tissue Pokémon,its known as the weakest dragon ever discovered. It perfers damp,shady areas so it's body doesn't dry out."_

"The weakest dragon type ever discovered?" Ash said. "It sure doesn't even look like a dragon type at all." Said Serena. "Looks are irrelevant to some. Like I get trainers who still tell me that Charizard is part dragon type even though I say otherwise." Drake said. "Guys,I think something's wrong with it." Ash saw that Goomy wasn't feeling well. "It's color seems abit faded." Drake said. "Goomy is known to be at least 90 percent Water." Clemont pointed out. "Its body gotta be dry. We need to find water to wet it." Said Drake. Everyone looked until Ash spotted a river off the side of the road.

"Guys there's a river below. I'll just carry Goomy down below." Ash said. "Uh Ash,are you sure? It's very steep and there are sharp rocks on the way down." Serena worried about him. "I'll be okay,my training can help me navigate." Ash said as he picked up Goomy and ready to travel down the slope. "Alright,aim for the smooth areas alright." Drake said. "Drake,I got this." Ash rephiled.

Ash began to take the first step down,and then the second step. But it was the third step at went overboard as Ash lost his footing and began a tumbling run down the slope. The group laid worried as Ash continued to hop from rock to rock with a frighten look on his grin. As Ash continued to avoid rocks he remembered one of Drake's saying.

 _"Fear is shown to us. But the choice of reaction remains to us."_

Taking those words by heart,Ash grunted and jumped high to avoid a rock formation in front of him. He then jumped from rock to rock in a zig zag form to avoid the rest of the formations and finally land on the river. "He did it!" Serena said. "Come on,we need to get down there." Drake said while trying to find a much smoother path to get to the river.

After everyone gets down the to the river,Ash came out of the river with a newly reformed Goomy in his arms. "He's all better now." Ash said. He then set it in the center of everyone to see. In Goomy's eyes in saw all the people around it and couldn't declare whether of their nature or suspicions. The only person it seems to trust was as the person who carried him to the river. "It's okay these are my friends." Ash said. "This Clemont,and his little sister Bonnie. My older brother Drake,and my girlfriend Serena." Ash pointed out. However Goomy still felt skeptical about the rest of the group.

"Guys I don't think it's still isn't comfortable around us." Bonnie said. "Let's try releasing our Pokémon." Drake said as he released ,Vivillion,and Charizard. The others followed suit and released their Pokémon as well. Everyone said hi to Goomy,and Goomy found this to be nice folk. Still abit nervous around the big Pokémon like Charizard he found him being gentle to him. But what was worse for it then its size came in the form of small mouse Pokémon with whiskers. Dedenne came over but Goomy was frightened and hid behind Pikachu.

"Guys,it afraid of Dedenne." Bonnie said. "But Dedenne is among the gentlest of us. Why would it be afraid of it." Serena asked. "If I had to guess. Since Dedenne is part fairy type and and dragons are weak against it. Perhaps that's the reason." Clemont hypothesized. Goomy responded by sliding over to Clemont,climbing to his shoulder and nibbling on his ear. Clemont laughed as the nibbling tickles. "Guess that means Clemont's correct,right?" Serena asked. Her question heeded when Goomy climbed off Clemont and onto Serena and started nibbling on her ear. Like Clemont,she'd laugh as the sensation tickled her. "Guess we know why." Drake smiled.

When suddenly they heard a stomach rumbling and instantly turn to Ash. "What? Hey don't look me. It's not mine this time." Ash backed away. They heard it once again and this time was much more clearer. One more time and the group was positive the rumbling came from Goomy. "I guess this entire debacle made you hungry right?" Ash asked it which Goomy nodded. "But how we know what it eats. Not all Pokémon's diets are identical." Clemont asked. Drake looked in his pokewatch to look for more information on Goomy.

"Let's see,Training tips,hygiene..ah diet. According to information. Since Goomy don't really have teeth to chew with. It nibbles on herbs and leaves found in the forest." Drake said. "Well,the forest is just ahead of us. We can get it some leaves from there." Ash said.

Once arriving to the forest. Goomy who riding on Ash's head finally saw the leaves it wanted. Jumping off,it raced to the nearest hedge and immediately started chowing down. "Wow,for a little guy it such as a big appetite." Serena said. "Yea,like take Ash here." Drake laugh. "Ok,ok let's not make this about me." Ash said. "Actually while we're at it. Let's have lunch. It's already a quarter past noon and we haven't ate yet." Said Drake. "Very well. I'll prep the stove." Clemont said.

As the group enjoyed having lunch,Dedenne tried to offer Goomy some herbs,but just at the sight of it Goomy coward behind Pikachu which left Dedenne sadden by the reaction. It doesn't mean any harm,it only wishes it could convince Goomy that. "Man,surely Goomy can't be that afraid of Dedenne can it?" Bonnie asked. "By that amount of fear. I feel it's more then just a simple phobia." Said Drake. "What do you figure?" Clemont asked. "Well,anything from just a dislike,to an uncertainty or even trauma could be the cause of Goomy's discomfort." Drake explained. Ash looked to feel Goomy expression every time I thought see Dedenne. It maybe like this for any other fairy type it'll face.

All the sudden three technical cubes dropped from above the group and landed around the campsite,releasing smoke. Everyone coughed and struggled to breath as the pitch blackness covered their sight. "Charizard,blow the smoke away with your wings." Drake answered. "Fletchinder you help as well." Both Pokémon nodded and hovered in the air and pushed all the smoke away with powerful wing blast. When the smoke dispersed everyone looked around to everything cluttered and out of place.

"Is everyone alright?" Drake asked. "We're fine,but we need to check our Pokémon just to be safe." Ash said. Everyone did a head count and so far so good. Until they notice one their own was missing. "Guys Dedenne is missing." Bonnie said. Ash then noticed someone was missing too. "Guys,Goomy is gone too!" He said. "But where did they go?" Serena asked. Drake looked at the remains of the smokescreens and realized the kind of tech they were. "More like who took them. Check this out." Drake showed them one of the cubes,leaving everyone disgruntled by the group who's responsible.

"Well that didn't go entirely to plan." Meowth said while huffing. In another part of the forest Team Rocket sat to catch their breath after swiping away the twerps Pokémon. Difference is that they didn't get the Pokémon they wanted. "That entire plan,and all we could get were these two little runts!" Jessie exclaimed,pointing to Dedenne and Goomy stuffed in a cage. "Hey,I told you using smoke was a bad idea. We were lucky to get anything at all." Said James. "What with the twerps and their new powers and all." He added. "Don't even get me started with that..." Jessie sighed. Over the years the trio saw Ash and Drake grow more into the men they are now. One learn how to harness his power and is now teaching the other. Which meant that stealing Pikachu or any of their Pokémon with be Mission Impossible by now.

"Well,I'm staving." Meowth grumbled. "Well,we do have leftover sandwiches from this morning." James said. "Please,like we have anything else to eat." Said Jessie. The trio laid a blanket under a tree nearby,slightly out of view from their quarry. As they ate,Dedenne tried to tried to squeeze through the bars,but to no avail. The bar were too narrow to sqeeze through. It then tried to Tackle the bars until that too failed the bars were structured well with steel alloy. Goomy however,stood on one side too frighten to even move while at the fairy/electric mouse keep Tackling the bars. Overwhelmed by the sheer determination to be set free,Goomy wondered the bravery that he too would process.

Finally enough Tackles managed to bend the bars but still not enough to sqeeze through. Dedenne figure Goomy should go first. First skeptical,but followed instructions nonetheless and managed to successfully go through the bars. Dedenne went next but still couldn't get through. Goomy knew it couldn't leave Dedenne behind and came up with an idea. Jumping back in the cage and then it climbs on Dedenne and slithers around it,coating Dedenne in slime. Afterwards,Goomy jumps back out and Dedenne follows suit,successfully making it through the bars.

Both cheered and then started to run far away from Team Rocket as fast as possible. "Wow this sandwich is great." Said James. "Hey,don't eat mine,I'm gonna check on the twerp's Pokémon." Meowth said while getting up. "Well...you move your feet you lose your seat." Jessie said while swiping Meowth's sandwich. "HUH!" Both were startle when they heard Meowth. "Meowth what is it." Both ran to him. "Look!" Meowth pointed to the empty cage. "What! Where they go!" Jessie said. "They jumped the bars. Look." James pointed to the bend part of the cage. "We gotta go after them. Get to the balloon." Team Rocket ran to their balloon hoping they didn't go too far.

"Pikachu could you still pick up Dedenne's electricity?" Ash asked the Mouse Pokémon. Pikachu still felt Dedenne's electricity thought the air and send some of its own,hoping Dedenne was on the receiving end. "Pika!" Pikachu caught the sense and started running. "He caught the waves." Ash said,signaling the others to follow.

Dedenne and Goomy continued ran to get away from Team Rocket,until Dedenne suddenly felt a tingling sensation. It remembered that it was Pikachu's electric waves,and knew the group was looking for them. Tracking the waves back to Pikachu,both started to run East to find the group. Unfortunately they didn't get very far as explosion cut their pace. Above them was Team Rocket in their balloon along with Inkay and Pumpkaboo by their side. "Inkay use Psybeam. Pumpkaboo Shadow Ball." Both Pokémon fired but narrowly missed as the each attack struck the ground while Dedenne and Goomy keep running,hoping to run into the group.

As Pikachu and the gang got closer,they heard the brief sound that was an explosion. "What was that?" Serena asked. They heard it once more,and Pikachu said that Dedenne was close. "They're close by,come on!" Ash said as he laid the others towards the sound.

Meanwhile Dedenne and Goomy continued to run until Dedenne felt Pikachu's presence. "Dedenne,Goomy,where are you." They heard the voices of their friends and cried out. Ash and the group finally saw the two Pokémon and went running. But suddenly a stray Shadow Ball was hurling towards Goomy and Dedenne saw this and acted. It jumped in the way of Shadow Ball's trajectory and wound up getting hit in Goomy's place. The was left horrified by Dedenne's noble act,but Goomy was most raddled.

"Dedenne!" Bonnie ran to it. "You!" Drake yelled. "Aww,the twerps." Meowth exclaimed. "Pikachu use Iron Tail." Pikachu then jumped up to attack with steel tail. "Don't think so Kay. Inkay use Foul Play." As soon as Pikachu got close,Inkay managed to catch Pikachu by the tail and redirected him back towards the group. Pikachu quickly broke his fall by landing on his feet,but was disgruntled by when Inkay managed to get the catch on him.

"Ha,we may actually win this time." Jessie smiled. Goomy meanwhile looked at Team Rocket,then the group specifically at Bonnie and Clemont trying to treat Dedenne then at Pikachu who rebounded from Pumpkaboo's Shadow Ball. Such courage,skill,and most important teamwork,and Goomy figure with people like this,it can learn how to defend itself,but first things first these people gotta go. "Let's finish this. Pumpkaboo another Shadow Ball,Inkay let's join in with Psybeam." Both Pokémon charged up and then fired. Pikachu braced itself for the impact,but it never came. "Huh." Ash saw the attacks were being absorbed,and in front of Pikachu was none other then Goomy.

"Hey what's the big deal?!" Meowth said. Goomy continued to absorb the attacks more and more until they stopped. It slightly glowed in a red outline around its body and then opened its mouth to released a large powerful white beam. The beam struck both Inkay and Pumpkaboo,hurling them toward the balloon and managed to pop it right where Meowth's nose is. "Ahh my nose!" Meowth said. The Balloon deflated causing it to whip around in the air until it finally goes to the sky.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket said as they flew and finally twinkled. The group narrowly caught their breath as they knew they won. "Wow,that was close." Drake said. "Tell me about it. By the way what was that move Goomy just used." Serena asked. "If I have to guess..I'd say that was Bide." Drake said. "Wow that was some power Goomy. You're really strong." Ash commended it which Goomy accepted.

"Big things come in small packages. Which reminds me." Drake walked over to Clemont. "How's Dedenne." He asked. "Some damage but it should be fine." Clemont said while holding a Potion. "That's good." Ash said.

After treating Goomy and Dedenne the group finally made it back on the road. "Alright guys,home stretch to Coumarine City." Said Drake. "With a bit of luck,we could be able to get there by tonight." Said Clemont. "Awesome that mean one more day until my next gym battle." Ash cheered. "And don't forgot my Showcase debut." Serena added. "How could I not?" Ash held her hands softly causing the both them to smile. "Goomy?" The group then turn to see Goomy standing in front of the road. Ash then walked up to it.

"You were awesome today Goomy. Anyone would be honored to have you." Ash said. "Goo,my." It said. "Really,are you sure." Ash took out an empty Pokéball. Goomy's only response was touching the center button allowing to get sucked in and the Pokéball instantly dinged. "Alright I got a Goomy." Ash cheered. "That's one way to catch a Pokémon." Drake said. "Well,Ash you raise Goomy right and he might become this." Drake showed Ash Goomy's final evolution on his pokewatch. "Wow from the weakest dragon type to a powerhouse huh." Serena said. "I could care less what the Pokédex says. Goomy is as strong as it needs to be." Ash looked at Goomy's Pokéball.

"Welcome to the family Goomy."

* * *

 **Done well,now Goomy joins the group. In my opinion Goomy maybe one of the most motivational Pokémon Ash has ever owned in the series from small to powerhouse. So,next is you guys guess it. We finally make it to Coumarine and I know there are many of you guys telling how excited you are. The Gym Battle,The First Date,and finally Serena's Showcase debut. I know I'm excited too.**

 **Unfortunately that may have to wait,since I probably won't be able to post this weekend. I'll be away from home for the weekend and for good cause...I mean...it is gonna be my birthday after all. So enjoy this chapter and bear with me until next week. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	49. A Frosty Rescue

Pokémon Journey:Kalos Quest

 **Hey Guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 49 and Chapter 6 of the Kalos Quest. So yea,and I'm back and now,feeling abit older then ever. So now on to the story we finally make it to Coumarine City and I know a few of you guys are excited and anxious to see what's in store.**

 **Me?,while I am mindful of what will happen in these next few chapters concerning Coumarine City. It's what's after that I'm anxious to get to,since after Coumarine City will play the dramatic climax of the Kalos Quest.** **They might be so...surprising you just possibly die for. One last thing,what happens in the future I will have no regrets none what so ever. So no negative shit or responses. Now,on to the fun.**

* * *

 _"We love life, not because we are used to living but because we are used to loving."-Friedrich Nietzsche._

* * *

Chapter 49: A Frosty Rescue

"There it is." Drake said. It was late at night as the group finally reached Coumarine City. One advantage traveling at night was was the scenery. From the outskirts of Coumarine City,the group saw the shimmering lights throughout the city. Unfortunately not everyone was too awake to see.

"Guys..can we..*yawn*...just head to the Pokémon Center." Said a very sleepy Clemont,who was carrying a already sleeping Bonnie on his back. "Yea,you two,we'll...enjoy...the sights later." Said Serena. Her head then lend on Ash's shoulder as she couldn't keep her eyes open. Ash,like Drake was still wide awake,meanwhile tried to help Serena walk,but unfortunately her legs continued to give out every time she tried to stand straight.

"Drake we should get going." Ash said while struggling. "You should probably carried her the rest of the way. You know,be the boyfriend." Drake snickered. Ash scowled at him but knew he was right and hoisted Serena on his back. "Alright,let's get going." Drake began to walk. "Uhh Drake?" Drake turned back to where Ash was pointing to the lemon siblings already knocked out on the grass. "Guys,guys!" Drake said with his only response was Clemont and Bonnie snoring the night away. "I think you should carry them all the way. You know,like a good friend." Ash snickered,leaving Drake heavily scowling this time.

After a ten minute walk the group finally made it to the Pokémon Center. "Welcome to the...Pokémon...Center?" Nurse Joy said until she saw Ash and Drake walk in with people on their back. "Are they ok." She asked. "They're fine,they just have the living daylights outta them." Drake said while setting Clemont and Bonnie down. "We gonna need two rooms please." Ash said. "Of courses unfortunately one of them is only a single bed while the other has two." Nurse Joy said. "That's ok we'll manage. You and Serena could take the single bed while we take the other." Drake said while Ash nodded. "If there's anything you need,just let me know." Nurse Joy said. "Just one thing. Could we barrow a stretcher?" Drake asked.

After borrowing the stretcher,Drake set in Clemont and Bonnie in each bed. "Alright. All snugged." Drake finished tucking in Bonnie and began to set up his sleeping bag. After getting tucked in Drake felt drowsy but something loud kept him up. He turn and it was nothing more then the blonde siblings snoring. "Agh!" Drake covered his face with his pillow. At this point he was considering get a Jigglypuff to lullaby him to sleep.

Meanwhile in the other room,the situation wasn't really faring much for Ash either. "Serena don't you want to change first?" Ash asked. "Oh,oh right right." Serena stumbled around to get her PJs and head to the bathroom. While then Ash took the time to change too. "Kay I'm really." Ash turn to see something revealing. "Ah,ah!" He covered his eyes as he notice Serena was only in her pink short shorts but left her shirt out and was only in a light pink bra. "Serena shouldn't you put on a shirt." Ash said while still covering his eyes. "Why,I'm just trying to make it fair for you." Serena said while stumbling to Ash.

"Ashy,it's ok I'm a big girl." Serena put her arms around Ash's neck. "Now,be a daring knight and carry me to bed." Serena giggled. Ash however was mind blown by Serena's new attitude,she never mention anything about this side of her to him. Does she even know about it? Ash for sure would asked about it tomorrow. In the meantime he carried Serena and laid her on her side of the bed and then laid down on his side. But as soon as he was adjusted Serena then climbed on top to now she was laiding down on him. "Serena..you're laiding on my arm." Ash grunted. "Sorry Ashy,you know how much I love you,but how much do you love me?" Serena giggled out. Ash then felt at a corner,of course he loves her more than anything and she knows it.

There was still a slight pause,and Serena took that as a response. "Ok...I understand." Serena felt sad. "No,no, of course I love you...you mean the world to me and there isn't enough love in it for the love in my heart for you." Ash said. A very sleepy Serena felt a tear in her eye and gave her boyfriend a big,sloppy kiss throughout Ash's mouth. Though slightly unexpected,Ash knew the love that was put in the effort. Unfortunately that was the end of it as Serena suddenly pass out on top of Ash still with her cheek pressed against Ash's. It didn't take long until Serena started snoring. "Man...what a night." Ash grunted,knowing this was gonna be a long one.

* * *

The next day everyone was at the Pokémon Center lobby waiting for their Pokémon to return from their check up. "So where should have plan for today." Bonnie asked. "We could always go to the gym." Ash said. "I don't think so Ash,Nurse Joy told me the Gym Leader is taking a personal day." Drake said,leaving Ash disgruntled. " _Dang"_ Ash cursed to himself. "So much for my Gym Battle." He said. "I'm sure we will be able to find something to do Ash." Clemont said. "Hey Serena,how come you're quiet this morning." Bonnie asked.

Serena however stayed quiet leaving the others puzzled and silent. Ash,however,knew what she was thinking about. "Um can you give us a minute guys." The others nodded and gave the couple some space. "Hey,I'm not angry at you." Ash said while holding Serena's cheeks to make sure she was looking at him. "I'm sorry Ash...about last night. I should've told you that according to mom whenever I'm deprived of sleep,I tend to over exaggerate and have this uncontrollable euphoria." Serena said. Based on her mother's statement. When she sleeps late and wakes up tired the next morning,sometimes she gets sleep deprivation symptoms. In her case it was euphoria and proned to over exaggerate.

"It's ok,I understand." Ash said. "I know,I just didn't want to be a handful to you and plus...I revealed some things to you." Serena said,emphasis on reveal. "It could've been worse." Ash smiled. "How exactly?" Serena asked. "Well...you could've been wearing nothing at all. And if that happened,I really wouldn't know what to do." Ash said. "I guess you're right." Serena said sadly. "Plus,I thought some parts were good." Ash then put his arms around Serena's waist. "Oh really,like?" Serena smiled evilly. "Well..we talked,and...you wanted to bring us closer and you did." Ash said. "I just wish I'd done differently. I really overdid it with the kiss." Serena said. "Come on,the effort was pleasant." Ash said. "And you woke with drool all over your face with a half naked girl on top of you." Serena said.

"Well,it wasn't that bad,and it wasn't just any girl. It was my beautiful,loving,hot girlfriend I woke up to." Ash said with a kiss along each word said. "You really have such a way with words...don't get used to it,it'll be a long time before that happens." Serena said. "I agree." Ash ended with another kiss. Both knew and understand that it will be a long time before taking that step.

After getting their Pokémon back,the gang decided to head into town to see the sights. "So what should we do first?" Drake asked. "Well based on my tablet,there's a special sale at this ice cream shop. Check it out." Serena showed everyone what was was a white colored soft serve with a familiar shape. "Hey,that looks a lot like a Vanillite." Ash said. "This ice cream is a Coumarine City delicacy. Maybe we should go." Serena said. "Maybe we could learn more about this." Said Clemont.

As the gang walked towards the shop,the group notices all the various grass types all over. "Wow this place is filled with all sorts of grass types." Said Clemont. "Well the entire city itself is nurtured by everything green. Especially that huge tree over there and according to Nurse Joy,that's where the Gym is." Drake said. "Wait,it's inside the tree?!" Ash asked. "More like on top of it,either way talk about being one with nature." Said Drake. "Guys were here." Said Bonnie. "That's not the only thing that's here." Ash said as the group saw a huge line at the ice cream shop. "Well,do you guys still want that ice cream?" Drake asked.

After a half hour wait the group finally got their soft serve. "Wow this is great!" Said Drake. "Yup,but the story behind the reason is much sweeter." Said Ash. "Yep,who knew a lost Vanillite would be a top priority and made into a treat." Said Serena "According to the salesman,the lost Vanillite is currently being treated at a Caretaker's house to treat other lost Pokemon." Said Drake. "Maybe we should visit." Bonnie suggested. "That seems like a good idea,anyone know where the house is?" Ash asked. Serena then looked on the map on her tablet to find the address. "Got it,it's within a good walking distance." Serena said.

A ten minute walk and the group finally made it to Caretaker's house. Outside it was a tan color two story house,a flat roofing with white borders. On the front was a sign with a white Pokéball symbol with some writing. "This must be it." Drake said. He then turn the doorknob and open the door.

Inside they saw various small Pokémon like Rattata,Oddish,Poliwag,even executive ones like Bellossom,and a Pichu. Taking care of them were trainers in their early teens or mid teens. However one struck out to appears to be in charge. He looked around Ash's age,blue straight hair,silver eyes. Had a dark blue t-shirt,lighter blue jeans,a black digital watch on his left wrist,and black shoes with white soles. The group's appearance caught his attention.

"Welcome,I'm Harry and welcome to the Caretaker's home." He said. "Hi,are you in charge here." Drake asked. "For the moment,my grand uncle is out and he owns the house." Said Harry. The group nodded. "So is there anything I could do for you?" Ash said. "Oh we heard from an ice cream shop in town and heard about the Vanillite that got lost." Said Ash. "Sure,we get trainers from all over coming in to see Vanillite. Right now a group of licensed healthcare workers checking in on,but it's weird." Harry said. "How come?" Drake asked. "Well we had a checkup for it two days ago,and for some reason a different team came instead." Harry said as he the group around a corner.

"So the team itself was weird." Clemont asked. "I'm skeptical,something struck me as weird." Said Harry. "What did they look like?" Drake asked. "One male,one female,and other was a child..at least I think it was a child. It had a really scruffy voice." Said Harry. Ash and Drake immediately looked at each other and felt a slight hunch,waiting to be proven. "Quick question,what was the color of their hair." Ash asked. "The female had long red hair,and the male had short blue hair." Said Harry. Ash and Drake then grew shocked and hated being right about this.

"Guys is something wrong?" Harry asked. "Quick where do you guys keep Vanillite?!" Drake asked hastily. "Uh just at this door." Harry pointed to the end of the hall. Ash and Drake then ran past him and the group and opened the door. Inside was a winter wonderland but a very empty one. "Wait where are the workers!" Harry said. "Hang on,where's Vanillite?" He continued. "Those weren't workers Harry." Drake said. "Grr! I knew I should've trusted my gut!" Harry angrily said.

Suddenly the group began to hear tires screeching,coming from the back. "Guys back door!" Drake opened the door on the other side of the room,and saw a large truck beginning to drive away. Both the brothers began to run after it and narrowly caught on. Drake was the only one grab onto the top and hoist himself on to the bumper,leaving Ash behind. Drake,still on to the back used his Aura to check signatures and confirmed his suspicions,it was them again.

"Drake!" Ash yelled,unfortunately they were to far away. Ash then tried to check their signatures with his Aura and managed to catch one of them,the female for sure. "Ash are you alright." Serena and others ran from the back door of the house and on to the street where Ash was. "I'm fine,but it's Team Rocket all over again!" Ash said. The group immediately groan once again it was them again. "Who's Team Rocket." Harry asked. "A group of Pokémon thieves." Ash said. Harry then felt more worse then before,allowing thieves to enter his Grand Uncle's house. "Where's Drake?" Clemont asked. "On a back of moving truck." Ash said.

The truck drove out the city and was currently entering the outskirts of town. The road was bumpy and Drake struggled to hang on,while he used the door handles to hoist himself to the top of the trailer.

"Guys we got company." Said Meowth,looking out the window. "We'll take care of him." Said Jessie. But before either one could do anything,Drake jumped and on the front windshield. "You have something that doesn't belong to you!" Drake then punch the window and broke it as he then grabbed the wheel and turned it,causing the truck to veer off the side of the road. Drake saw a big tree in the way and knew he had to get out the truck if he doesn't want to be turn to a pushpin. Jumping off the engine,and roll on the street to break his fall and watch as the truck smashed into the tree,bring it to a halt.

Drake managed to catch his breath as he saw smoke coming out of the destroyed engine. "Drake!" Drake turned to see Ash and others along with Harry run up the road. "How are alright." Harry asked. "I'm fine,can't say the same for the truck though." The group saw the destruction that happen. "Where's Vanillite?" Harry asked. "Hopefully still in the truck." Drake said until the gang heard creaking coming the crash. The creaking got worse and the group immediately started back away. "Guys...what is that?" Serena asked. Then a big metallic arm punch through the hull of the trailer. Then suddenly the rest of the body broke out light a crazed Vigoroth out of a cage,revealing a what was a ten foot tall mech,maybe 15 feet wide.

"Grr! You're gonna pay for that twerp!" Said Jessie through the robotic intercom. "Drake...please tell me you have a plan B?" Ash asked skeptical. _"Always have a contingency plan."_ Was the first lesson that was drill into Drake's head,but it this case,he angrily punished himself for forgetting it. Inside the chest was a chamber that housed a panicked Vanillite inside. Around the neck was a rotating vent that suddenly spew cold,freezing air out. "They spewing out a blizzard out here." Harry said. "Guys,we gotta do something!" Serena yelled out. Suddenly another attack coming from another direction. Everyone turned to see a Vanillish,and a Vanilluxe blowing an Icy Wind attack at the mech.

"Who are they." Ash asked. "That must be Vanillite's family." Harry said. "No doubt they're not happy seening their son trapped a robot." Drake said,causing Harry to look at him mysteriously. "I could understand Pokémon." Drake cleared the air with him. "Righttt." Harry stretched the word out.

"Grr...Meowth do something about those two popsicles.!" Jessie yelled. Meowth then pushed a button and out of the mech's mouth pop out a missile that broke out a net that caught both Vanillish and Vanilluxe. "They got them too." Bonnie said. "Guys do something!" Serena yelled. "I'm on it!" Drake took out his Staff and broke it in two. He then hurled one of them at the cable hoisted to the net. The energy generator at the end of the Kali managed to make contact with the cable,breaking it and setting Vanillish and Vanilluxe free before Team Rocket could reel them in. The Kali then whirl around and came back to Drake's hand like a boomerang.

"No! They cut the cable." Said James "I see that James,now freeze them solid!" Jessie yelled. The mech continued to blow cold air out,causing the trapped Vanillite crying in pain. The Vanillish and Vanilluxe were left outrage to see their son in much pain and both fired a combine Ice Beam at the mech,but then that seem to leave no effect on it.

"We need to stop that vent." Harry said. "Any ideas?" Clemont said. And that that moment a small brown dot went flying and landed on the center of the turbine. It then sprouted out vines and halted the vent entirely. "What the?!" Jessie said.

"Is that a Leech Seed?" Ash asked. "Who launched it though?" Said Drake. "Uh he looks like the one." Clemont pointed behind them to see a Gogoat with a person on his back. "Seems I made it just in time." He said. The group got a good look to see a much older man,mostly around his seventies,had the clothes of a gardener and gardening sheers strap to his belt. No one could recognize him except Harry.

"Grand Uncle,Gogoat!" Harry said. "Harry my boy,Jenny told you ran off along with some visitors. I'm guess that's you all. We can get to introductions later,right now we need to get Vanillite out." The old man said. "I got it,Pikachu use Iron Tail on the chamber." Pikachu then ran and jumped high with a tail on steel and hit the glass causing it to break and freeing Vanillite.

"NOO!" Team Rocket cried.

Vanillite then floated to its mother and father and embrace the both of them,finally reunited. "Twerps! It's not over yet. We got tricks up our sleeves!" Jessie said. The frozen family Pokémon never forgot these clowns and all three took in air and finally combine a triple Ice Beam at the mech. This time the mech couldn't handle a three prong attack and began to freeze over. "Guys is it getting cold in here?" James shivered. "My fur is frozen." Meowth said.

Eventually the whole mech was covered in ice,giving the group a chance to end this. "I got this guys." Drake took out a Pokéball and released Charizard. "Alright buddy,time to put your new trick to used. Use Blast Burn!" Charizard then flew high above the mech and charged up and then fired a devastating fireball that engulfed the entire block of ice and then exploded with incredible force. Everyone covered their eyes from the shockwaves and the blazing blaze from up close. The last thing they saw was sort of some mushroom cloud that rose up from the blaze.

"That was..um."

"Shut it James we saw it"

"We lived it,because."

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" said a barbecued trio that flew into the sky.

Charizard then landed at his trainer's feet once the flames were douse out. "Yep,that move should..definitely put an evil grin on your snort buddy." Drake petted Charizard. Charizard then blew out small flames out of his nostrils and grin evilly. "Wow,so those late night training sessions certainly paid off." Ash said. "You said it."

Vanillite then thanked the group for helping it reunite with its parents. "It was nothing. Take care Vanillite." Ash said. The frozen happy family waved goodbye as the gang waved goodbye as well.

* * *

That night back at the Caretaker's home,the group along with Harry and his Grand Uncle now introduced as Ramos as they sat at the living room with tea set up. "So guys,what brings you all to Coumarine City?" Harry asked. "Well,I came to challenge the Coumarine Gym." Ash said. "And I'm here to make my debut for the Coumarine Pokémon Showcase." Said Serena. "That great,well the Showcase isn't for another few days still." Said Harry. "That's fine,just gives me more time to work on my routine." Serena said. "And I'll be there to help you." Ash took her hand causing the both them to smile. Ramos and Harry smiled to see love from two people sitting across from them.

"So I assume you will challenge the Gym tomorrow Ash?" Ramos asked. "Of course,do you guys know who the Gym Leader is?" Ash asked. "Youngster,you're looking at him." Ramos admitted,leaving the group shocked. Ramos is the owner of Caretaker's home and the leader of the Coumarine Gym. "I'll be looking forward to our battle in the morning." Ash said. "As will I." Ramos said.

As the group waved goodbye as they head to the Pokémon Center,Ash thought of strategies to use for his Gym Battle tomorrow as the Journey continues.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Kalos outback_

It was last into the night,and not a sound was being made as three helicopters flown through the sky above. "Sir we are inbound to the Kalos Power Plant. ETA: five minutes." Said the pilot. The figure sitting in the back chuckled. "Good,everything is going as plan." The figure snickered.

* * *

 **Done,whew. Sorry It** **took so long guys,I really wanted to make this one abit different compare to the anime. So now that we got a green welcome at Coumarine City. The next few chapters will sure to keep you guys entertained,starting with Ash's Gym Battle next. But like I said it's what happens after that will leave you guys breathless,and it has to do with the ending of this chapter.**

 **But we still have a ways to go. So stay tune,like and comment. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	50. A Greens Green Gym Battle

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 50 and Chapter 7 of the Kalos Quest. I won't say much as I want to get started. This will be Ash's fourth Gym Battle,and will demonstrate a few more tricks compare to the anime. So let's jump in.**

* * *

 _"Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment."-Buddha_

* * *

Chapter 50: A Greens Green Gym Battle

The stage was set as she stood outside the view of the audience. Nervousness filled her body and anxiety flooded her mind. Her Pokémon sencing her feelings also felt the same along with her. Regardless both Pokémon grabbed their trainer's hands as she smiled back for their confidence in her. They will do their best and their hard work paid off and now they're here at the finals.

"And now for our final contestant. Performer Serena!" Said the announcer. The crowd roared in delight as Serena ran to the stage along with Fennekin and Pancham. The three of them waved back to the audience,now filled with pride. In front they their friends cheering them on. "So everyone what you guys are made of." Bonnie yelled. "Go get them honey!" Ash said,causing Serena to pull off the cutest smile at her boyfriend,knowing he would be at her side no matter what. "Alright guys. Let's go it!" Serena and her Pokémon cheered as they got started. But as they took the first step,all three of them tripped and were now falling off the stage.

* * *

"OWW." Serena opened her eyes to see that she's not on stage but on the floor at her room at the Pokémon Center. Serena rubbed her head trying to get rid of the pain as she stood up,trying to get a grip on the bed,but as she finally stood she notice that her bed was empty.

"Huh,Ash?" She said. Last night both returned to their bedroom for a good night sleep as she peacefully slept on her boyfriend chest and luckily this time with all her clothing. How Ash managed to walk away without waking her was a complete mystery.

By the Pokémon Center Ash and his Pokémon ran across the road back. Everyone woke up early to get some training done. "Alright everyone today's the day we get our fourth Gym Badge." Ash said,cheering along with his Pokémon. As they took a moment,everyone heard footsteps rusted through the grass and turned around to see Serena,still in her PJs.

"Oh,hey Honey." Ash scratched his cheek,he hoped Serena wasn't mad for waking up alone in bed. "I was wondering where you were." Serena said. "I was kinda hoping to be back before you woke up." Said Ash. "You been getting some training done?" Serena asked. "Yep,I want to make sure our Gym Battle against Ramos would go flawlessly." Said Ash. "That's good,by the way,were you surprised when Ramos announced he was the Gym Leader?" Serena asked. "Kinda,I mean I've seen and challenged many kinds of Gym Leaders back then. But each of them have something surprising in store. That much I know." Ash said.

"Well I know regardless,you'll win against him." Serena came over to put her arms around Ash's neck. "And I know you'll do great in your debut. You practiced long and hard not to fall short." Ash put his arms around Serena's waist. Filled with happiness at her boyfriend's statement Serena stood on her tippy toes and kissed Ash on the lips. At that moment Serena realized Ash may have grown a few inches. She liked it of course,she internally felt it's normal for the boyfriend to be taller. Meanwhile Ash's Pokémon saw them and smiled happily for their trainer.

"So it's still early should we go back to bed?" Ash asked. "Only if the next time I wake up,it'll be with my arms around you." Serena said as the happy couple embraced each other as they walked back inside.

* * *

It was 11:00 in the morning as everyone finally stood in the lobby. Meanwhile Serena was at the front counter ready to finally check in for the Coumarine Pokémon Showcase tomorrow. "Alright please place you Pokédex on the screen in front." Nurse Joy pointed to the monitor on her desk. Serena then followed instructions and put her Pokédex on the monitor and immediately all her basic information was displayed. "Alright,Serena Yvonne from Vanville Town,you're now eligible to compete in the Coumarine Pokémon Showcase." Said Nurse Joy. "Great,thank you Nurse Joy." Serena thanked.

"Are you all set?" Ash asked. "Yep,now I'm all ready for the Showcase. But today's not about me. It's about your Gym Battle." Serena said. Ash nodded and got fired up for today. Then the front doors of the Pokémon Center slide opened and group turn to see the person was Harry.

"Harry,what a surprise." Bonnie said. "Hey guys,my great grand uncle sent me to pick you guys up. I really hope you're fired up Ash,grand uncle said you could the person to finally give him a real challenge." Said Harry. Whatever Harry meant by that was unclear. Either Ramos thought his privous challengers weren't much up to snuff,or that yesterday Ash's actions against Tram Rocket gave suspension and Ramos figured that Ash would be a special case. "Believe me,I won't disappoint him." Ash dared.

A ten minute walk from the Pokémon Center and the group finally reached the Gym on the other side of town. Only thing was that it wasn't what they expected. "So wait the Gym is up there?!" Clemont asked. "Yup,since the mid 40's my great grand uncle ran the gym and believe me this tree wasn't even half the size as it is now." Said Harry. "So how do we get up there?" Ash asked. "Depends how good a climber you are." Said Harry. Right away Ash,Drake,and Bonnie were excited to start,even though the tree itself gotta be at least 50 feet tall,almost the size of Prism Tower in Lumiose City.

"Ahhh!" The four turn to see only two of their own,feeling like a ton of bricks rained down on top of them. "Isn't there an elevator we could take?" Clemont asked. "Come on Clemont,that's no fun and besides you need the exercise." Said Drake. "Yay,I agree with Drake big bro. Now come on." Bonnie said as she took a head start. "Don't worry guys,it's only a couple thousand steps and no vines to climb on instead,ok?" Harry told Serena and Clemont as the latter groan while they followed the group.

"Done,so easy!" Bonnie reached the top first. After a ten minute climb Bonnie,Harry,and Ash made it,followed by Serena,who tried to catch her breath,while Ash came over and gave her a Fresh Water from his bag,which Serena happily took. "Haff...haff...*whezze*." The group turns to see the last two people finally make it. "Tired so easily Drake?" Ash snickered. "Oh,I'm not the one whizzing. This guy is." Everyone noticed the very tired Lumiose Gym Leader,once again being carried by Drake on his back.

Drake then finally set Clemont on the ground. "That's the second time I had to carried you Clemont." Still slightly wheezing Clemont responded. "I told you...I had it handle." Clemont said. "Handled? You threw up after the hundredth step and collapsed. If I didn't do it you probably be still on the ground even after Ash's battle." Drake said. Clemont however,was still trying to catch his breath. "Here this will help." Drake took out and toss a Fresh Water to Clemont,which landed perfectly on his lap. He then saw Clemont chug the whole thing all at once. "Like I said Clemont,you need to pull it together." Said Drake.

As Harry lead them to the main arena,the group saw what were several gardens that were being tended by workers,a few greenhouses,and of course,a basic battlefield with several vines hanging overhead. "Wow,you guys really tend this tree well." Said Serena. "Yep,even though Coumarine City get some rainfall in the autumn season,we still have to tend to the green all over the Gym. Everything you see is run by a water powered generator. It powers the greenhouses we keep here." Harry explained. "Come on,he's over here." He continued

Over by the battlefield was a small den meant for relaxing. There Ramos sat at the table,sipping tea,and reading a book. "Ah,hello everyone." Ramos set the book down. "Hi Ramos,are you for our battle." Ash asked. "All in due time,for now why don't you all come on over and we'll enjoy a cup of tea." Ramos offered. "Sure!" Everyone said. Ash,although displeased that their Gym Battle is on hold,Ash respected the offer.

After pouring everyone a cup of tea. Ramos started the small talk across the table. "So Ash,do you understand the concept of a calm mind?" Ramos asked. Ash sat there clueless as to what he was trying to think what Ramos meant by that. " understand." Ash said. "Well,sitting across from you. I could tell you are anxious to start our battle." Ramos said. Ash then felt his body heat up,no way he thought he was that obvious to read. "It's...a delicate issue." Ash said. "Don't fret I've seen many youngsters like that. Have you looked at what's around you?" Ramos asked.

Ash looked around and only saw one thing,green,green,and more green. "All I see is the plants." Ash said. "You might want to take a closer look." Drake said. Having a slight hunch,Ash closer his eyes and opened,revealing his blue eyes as he read all the signatures of the plants. "Ok,that's freaky." Said Harry. "Which is surprising,and also expected." Ramos said. "Wait,how is it expected?" Drake asked. "I remember you two,back in Lumiose City." Ramos said. Drake then sigh internally,feeling this was a long time remembering. "I wasn't hoping people would just dropped that and move forward." Drake said.

"So you guys knew who Ash and Drake were the entire time?" Serena asked. "Yea,pretty much." Said Harry. "Wha-why didn't you guys say anything?" Drake asked. "Well to be honest,we never planned for this scenario." Harry said. Drake just snoff and stood up,feeling agitated. "Drake we weren't going to tell anyone,honest." Harry said. "I'm not angry,it's just since that night people have been treating us like saints." Drake said. "You know people would do anything to have that spotlight." Harry said. "Well I'm not like most people,and neither is Ash." Drake said.

Ash then finished scanning Aura signatures. "They'll slowly developing,but that's natural for a plant." He said. "Of course and that realizes a calm mind." Ramos said. "It almost like say,you don't believe in control." Ash said. "Of course there's control,control is transparent. I mean look at the plants. I can't make the flowers bloom when it suits me. Or make the fruit trees over there bear fruit before its time." Said Ramos. "All things like that would require patience and control." Ash said. "And what you just said means you're ready for our battle." Ramos then stood up.

Ash and Ramos then stood on opposite sides of the battlefield. With Harry acting as referee,he took his place. "Alright the Gym Battle between Ash the challenger and Ramos the Coumarine Gym Leader will now begin. Each side will use three Pokémon and the winner will be determined when all three Pokémon on one side are unable to continue. Furthermore only the challenger will substitute Pokémon." Said Harry. "Alright Jumpluff,let's go." Ramos released a floating cotton ball Pokémon. "Fletchinder,I chose you." Ash released Fletchinder as his first Pokémon. "Oh hold on." Ash stopped and took out another Pokéball and released Goomy. He then walk over with it in his arms and handed it to Serena. "Here Goomy,you could watch our battle to get inspired. Can you watch him?" Ash said. "I will,now win this thing." Serena smiled. Ash then returned to his spot and ready.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Ramos: three on three_

"Alright Fletchinder,use Flame Charge." Fletchinder then charge in with a fiery tackle. "Jumpluff use Cotton Guard." Jumpluff then covered itself in cotton to block the attack. Fletchinder struck the fluffy defense and managed to cause alittle bit of damage.

"Hmm,Cotton Guard isn't ready much of strong defense,but it raises its defensive power to the user." Said Clemont. "Of course,but defense won't win the battle over." Said Drake.

"In that case,use Razor Wind." Fletchinder then fires three razor wind blades at Jumpluff which struck it dead on. "Great now use Flame Charge." Fletchinder then fired up and charged in at high speed. He struck Jumpluff much stronger then the privous Flame Charge,and Jumpluff fainted while landing on the ground.

"Jumpluff is unable to battle,Fletchinder wins." Said Harry. "Alright,Fletchinder did it." Bonnie said. "There's still two battles left though." Drake said. "Well Ash is ready for them." Said Serena. Goomy continued to watch as it hope to learn more about his trainer and his team.

"Well,Ash you seem to impress my suspicions." Ramos said. "I'm not done yet." Said Ash. "You're right,Weepinbell I need your assistance." Ramos released a round flycatcher Pokémon,ready to battle. "Fletchinder could you still battle?" Fletchinder chirped yes and took to the skies once more.

"Now,use Peck." Fletchinder then dived low and charged in with a glowing beak. "Jump,Weepinbell." Weepinbell jumped high,which surprised Ash and Fletchinder. "Woah,that little guy could jump." Said Drake.

"Now use Poison Powder." Weepinbell then spewed out a cloud of purple poisonous,dust directly downward. Ash realized sending Fletchinder to aim close to the ground would cost them dearly as Fletchinder breath in the poisonous cloud,leaving Fletchinder poison.

"No,Fletchinder! Are you alright." Ash saw Fletchinder succumb to the poison as it laid there trying to get up. "Could you still battle?" Ash asked. Fletchinder then slowly got a took to the air at a low altitude.

"Fletchinder is strong but the poison get to anyone. The clock is ticking down." Said Drake. "Hold on Fletchinder!" Bonnie yelled. Serena looked worried as the Fletchinder tried to steady itself.

"Fletchinder use Flame Charge." Ignoring the effects lingering in its body Fletchinder fired up for another fiery tackle. "Use the vines above and use Slam." Weepinbell then jumped and swung on the vines up top. Using its body Weepinbell then Slam into Fletchinder's Flame Charge. Both were in a standstill with Weepinbell receiving damage,but Fletchinder surcame to the Poison Powder again,and Weepinbell then push its body all the way down to the ground,tackling took some damage,but the impact managed to knock Fletchinder out.

"Fletchinder is unable to battle,Weepinbell wins." Said Harry. The gang groaned feeling sad for Fletchinder's defeat. "I was hoping Fletchinder would take Weepinbell down." Said Bonnie. "Don't forget,it's not over." Said Drake.

"You did great Fletchinder,take a good rest." Ash return the Ember Pokémon back to its Pokéball. "Alright,Hawlucha I choose you." Ash released the Wrestling Pokémon,who took a surprising leap and struck the landing with a pose. "My my,this one sure is full of pride." Said Ramos.

"Believe me,he could back it up." Ash said. "Hawlucha use Karate Chop." Hawlucha then charged in with a glowing arm,towards Weepinbell. "Use Razor Left." Weepinbell then fired a barrage of of razor leaf and blown them towards Hawlucha. Ignoring the pain as the razor leafs pass through him,Hawlucha continued his attack and struck Weepinbell hard,sending it back.

"Weepinbell use Slam." Weepinbell then jump to use its body to tackle Hawlucha. "Dodge and use Flying Press." Doing a front flip to dodge,Hawlucha managed to glow in a white aura while positioning its body to tackle Weepinbell. "Use Poison Powder." Weepinbell aimed up and spewed out a poisonous cloud. Still coming down,and unable to stop itself,Hawlucha dived through the cloud and inhaled,leaving him poisoned.

"Hawlucha has been poison like Fletchinder." Bonnie said. "Once again the clock is ticking." Said Drake.

"Hawlucha,you gotta block out the pain." Ash said,Hawlucha tried to remain in control. "Use Razor Left." Weepinbell then fired a barrage of razor leafs at Hawlucha. "Use the vines to gain momentum and use Flying Press." Hawlucha then jumped and swung around on the vines swiftly,all while the Razor Leafs followed it like a plague. Over Weepinbell,Hawlucha then used one vine as a perch while spinning a around in a circular motion,and finally launched itself at a 65 degree angle and then use Flying Press at such incredible speed. Weepinbell never saw it coming until it was too late as Hawlucha made contact. After the smoke dispersed,Weepinbell was left fainted.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle,Hawlucha wins." Said Harry. "Alright,now they need one more." Said Clemont. "Now the odds are in Ash's favor." Said Serena.

"Well done Ash,you're really chewing through." Said Ramos as he return Weepinbell. "But I'm not done yet." Said Ash. "Very well,Gogoat come on out." Ramos then released his most trusted partner out to battle. _"Hawlucha could still put up a good battle,but the poison status would still leave him at odds."_

"Hawlucha return." Ash returned the Wrestling Pokémon. "Now Frogadier,I choose you." Ash released the Bubble Frog Pokémon out ready to battle.

"Frogadier,won't it be at a disadvantage against Grass types." Said Bonnie. "More like a fair fight to me. If Ash has a plan of course." Drake said. "He'll win this I know it." Said Serena.

"Now Gogoat use Leech Seed." Gogoat fired several seeds on to the field and immediately sprouted into several vines,all targeting Frogadier. "Dodge and use Aerial Ace." Frogadier did the risky move of going through the vines to dodge. By running,spinning,aerial maneuvers,Frogadier made it through the vines and execute an Aerial Ace at Gogoat,causing damage.

"Use Double Team." Frogadier then created copies of itself around Gogoat to confuse it. "That trick won't help you. Use Grass Knot." Gogoat then created a vine line on the ground,as each copy pass right through it,but the real Frogadier tripped on the line,making the copies disappear and causing damage.

"Use Vine Whip." Gogoat then extended two vines from its body on the downed Frogadier. "Quick,attack with Cut." Frogadier then got up and sped up past the vines and attack Gogoat with a white blade,causing damage.

"Now use Water Pulse." Frogadier then fired a ball of water towards Gogoat. "Block it with Vine Whip." Gogoat then use its Vines to blocked out the Water Pulse towards the ground. "Now use Razor Leaf to surround Frogadier." Taking things to the next level,Gogoat summon a powerful wind of leaves and dust,and created a funnel that surrounded Frogadier.

"Gogoat could do that?!" Clemont said. "That must take such skill to perfect. A great defense." Said Drake. "Well Ash has a plan,right." Bonnie asked. "Time will tell." Drake said.

Suddenly a hoard of razor leaves charge at the surrounded Frogadier. "Quick use Cut to defend." Frogadier then deflected the razor leaves but another hoard of them came from the opposite direction. Frogadier deflected that one as well,but whenever one he deflected another comes. Frogadier was trapped. Ash knew Frogadier couldn't just defend nor he knew he will eventually get tired out. He needed a way out. Ash then remembered what Ramos said about control and focus.

 _"Of course there's control,control is transparent. All things like that would require patience."_

"Frogadier hold a moment." Ash said,leaving Frogadier shocked. "Clear you mind,and focus where Gogoat is." Ash said. Frogadier then stopped and remained motionless,focusing it senses all while several Razor Leaves hitting it,but didn't seem to mind. Suddenly a glimpse appeared Past the funnel and realized that was Gogoat's shadow.

"Frogadier." He said. "Great,now use your frubbles to restrain it." Frogadier then hurled several frubbles forward in his direction and the frubbles seem to work as the funnel dispersed and Gogoat was there trapped in stickiness. "Now put all your strength in this move Frogadier and use Aerial Ace." Frogadier then lunged itself and struck the trapped Mount Pokémon with a feet of fury attacks,that send Gogoat back to Ramos's feet fainted.

"Gogoat is unable to battle,Frogadier wins and the match goes to Ash the challenger." Said Harry.

* * *

"Alright!" Clemont,Bonnie,and Serena cheered for Ash while Drake smirked at his brother's victory. "You did a great job old friend." Ramos petted Gogoat as it stood up. Everyone then approached Ash and Co as Harry held a tray in his hands.

"Congratulations Ash,you certainly gave this old timer the challenge of a lifetime. And believe me I lived for quite awhile." Said Ramos. "Hey Ash,I have to ask,hardy anyone could get pass Grand Uncle's Razor Leaf funnel before. How did you know where Gogoat is?" Harry asked. "Well,I focus my mind along with Frogadier. Which centered my Aura you see."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _As Frogadier focus his senses,Ash cleared his mind to help him,like he was battling along with him as he looked around and realized he was inside the funnel. Ash then felt his Aura shifting to balance and that he could feel the presence of everything around him. There he saw Gogoat's shadow through the funnel._

* * *

"So wait,it like you're saying you were battling instead of Frogadier." Said Bonnie. "I think that was the case. I remember being in the funnel where Frogadier was standing exactly." Ash said. "Drake is this an Aura skill?" Serena asked. "...this is astonishing. The first I ever heard of it." Drake asked. "I have to examine it." He continued.

"Well,Ash like I said before you're seriously not an ordinary challenger." Said Ramos. "And as proof of your victory here at the Coumarine Gym I present to you the Plant Badge." Harry handed Ramos an object and Ramos handed what was a replica of a leaf with gold painted lining.

"Alright I got the Plant Badge." Ash cheered along with his Pokémon. "Well,Guys I assume you all are heading back to the Pokémon Center for the night." Harry asked. "Yea,that's the plan." Drake said. "Wait does this mean we have to go back down?" Clemont now panicked. "Yep,and I'm not carrying you this time." Drake said sternly.

"Well,I'll walk you guys there." Said Harry. The group nodded as Harry began to walk them towards the stairs. Now that Ash's Gym Battle now done. There's Serena's Pokémon Showcase Debut as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done! Well hope you guys enjoyed that as Ash now won his fourth Gym Badge. Now there's Serena's first Pokémon Showcase debut,but that will be later. Right now,the moment has come as I know several of you having been dying for this next Chapter. I'll need to think throughly about it as I want it to be very different compare to the Anime. But I won't disappoint you. Stay tune. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	51. The Greatest Gift of All

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 51 and Chapter 8 of the Kalos Quest. So here we are. And I know you guys are looking forward to this for awhile. So have fun and enjoy**

* * *

 _"Never above you. Never below you. Always beside you."-Walter Winchell_

* * *

Chapter 51: The Greatest Gift of All

"Sir the last of the scientists have been rounded and Security has been deactivated." Said Mike. "Good,now tear this place apart and find those schematics. If you need to,put some of the scientists to work,but I want them alive." Said the figure. "Sir if I may ask. Why keep them alive at all?" Mike asked. "Because they have their usages. Temporary." Said the figure. "And what of the schematics? What use is that of it?" Mike asked.

"Let's just say it's old magic. Now stop asking questions and follow orders." The figure said.

"Yes Sir." Mike bowed then left. The figure continued to overlook their operation while laughing evilly at the likely future predictions. "If I'm right. _They'll_ be here soon." The figure chuckled.

* * *

The early dawn came as the early sun shined through the blinds as Ash and Serena stirred in their sleep. However the sound of Fletchlings chirping outside followed by the scent of Vanilla caused Ash to wake up slightly. Right across from him was the love of his life peacefully sleep which in return brought peace to him as he smiled. He pecked his sleeping girlfriend on the lips and lifted himself so that he was sitting straight up,but something prevented him from standing up.

A pair of arms came and wrapped from his barren,well toned chest,taking him by surprise. "Oh no,you're not going anywhere this time." Serena smiled evilly as she too sat up,and kiss her boyfriend's cheek. "I wasn't planning to." Ash smiled. "Good." Serena then took Ash by surprise once again and knocked him back down on his back so that he was laying down. She then mount on top of him so that he couldn't escape.

"Abit surprising,are you sure you're the Serena I know." Ash smirked. "Maybe." Serena smiled. "What time is it?" Ash asked. "I don't care." Serena shushed Ash with her finger. "So its flirting you're trying. Remind me to try that as well." Ash said. "I'll make a note." Serena then preceded to smashing her lips against Ash's as they preceded to dominate one another with their bodies. Things started to get heat as both started playing with the others hair and started French Kissing.

After twenty on nonstop making out,Ash and Serena panted trying to catch their breath. "Wow,that was amazing." Serena said. "You said it. I think I still have the scratch marks on my back." Said Ash. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." Serena apologized. "Don't be,you'll never hurt me and I think that's your way of telling me good job."" Ash smirked. "Yea,let's call it that." Said Serena.

"So on to other things. Are you ready for tomorrow?" Ash asked. "Yep,I think me and Fennekin got this nailed in the bag." Said Serena. "I know you do. But most important thing Honey. Just remember to have fun. Remember who you're doing this for." Ash said. "Right,for Fennekin,Pancham,the gang...and most importantly:you." Serena smiled. "Maybe so,but this is much for you a bit more then anyone of us. Not excluding your Pokémon." Said Ash. "Come on,are you really saying that with a straight face?" Serena giggled out. "I know that every time you battle. You battle more for the people around you than yourself." Serena said. "It's more worthwhile then being alone." Ash said. "That's one of the things I love you for: your Nobility towards others." Serena inched closer to Ash.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you." She closed the gap as they made out once again.

* * *

Everyone was at the lobby as their Pokémon were being ready to be handed back. "Alright everyone,all your are checked and feeling fine." Said Nurse Joy. "Thank you Nurse Joy." Everyone said as they got their Pokéball back. Pikachu then jumped and perched on his favorite spot on his trainer.

Everyone then went to outside to see quite a surprising sight. Trainers,townspeople,and Pokémon were hanging decorations on the streets such as lights,streamers,lanterns and banners. "Wow what's the occasion for this." Drake asked. Down the street Harry and Ramos,who was riding on Gogoat,walked up to the group.

"They're getting ready for the festival." Said Harry. "Oh hey guys. What festival is this?" Ash asked. "It's called the Pledging Tree Festival. There's a story behind it." Said Ramos. He explained the story back around the 18th century there was a trainer and his Skiddo went on a Journey together. They then settled down on this land what is now modern day Coumarine City. As a token of their friendship and appreciation,the trainer gave his Skiddo a seeding of a birch tree. They both planted the tree right by their cottage and as that tree grew,so did their friendship.

"And that tree was known as the Pledging Tree." Said Ramos. "So the tree is still alive?" Clemont asked. "Of course. The Pledging Tree is also the Coumarine Gym." Harry pointed to the huge tree on the other side of town. "So everyone goes into town to get presents for their Pokémon?" Drake asked. "Of course,even visitors could join in. Tonight everyone will be that the Pledging Tree to give their gifts to their Pokémon." Said Harry. "Now we must finish decorating the tree. Good luck guys." Said Harry as he and Ramos left to the Pledging Tree.

"So guys what do you think? Should we do this?" Drake asked. "I vote aye." Said Ash. "Me too." Serena joined in. "Us too." The Lumiose Siblings agree. "Alright so,we should go to town for some shopping." Drake side. "Maybe you guys can go. I think I know what to do here." Clemont focused his glasses. "Let me guess,you're gonna make your present by hand." Said Ash. "You know it." Said Clemont. "If thats it. Maybe you could take care of our Pokémon while we're gone?" Ash said as he released all his Pokémon out. "That way it'll be much more of a surprise if they didn't know what they're getting." Ash continued. "That seems like a good idea." Serena then released her Pokémon as well. "Will you guys stay here until we come back?" Serena asked Fennekin and Pancham.

" " they said agreeing. "What about you Drake?" Ash asked his brother. "Here I'm gonna leave my Pokémon here as well." Drake released Charizard,Lucario,Raichu,and Vivillion. "Will you guys stay here until I return?" Drake asked. **"Why where are you going?"** Lucario had to asked,like Drake expected. "You're find out soon. Now don't start any fights or go wrecking places." Drake said. **"When have we ever wrecked anything."** Lucario asked. Drake just sternly looked at him. Clearly Lucario knows the answer to that. **"O..Kay,point taken."** Lucario said,causing Charizard to laugh,leaving Lucario fuming.

"Yay,we are going to have so much fun." Bonnie yelled looking at Lucario. **"Of course,I love children."** Lucario said sheepishly. As Clemont,Bonnie,and their Pokémon retreated to the Pokémon Center,Drake,Ash,and Serena where left. "So should we go together?" Serena asked. "No,I think you two need your space. I'll head to shopping center on the other side of time." Drake said as he began to walk away.

"Have fun." The couple said as the they walked in the opposite direction. As they walked Serena pondered at the thought. It was just her and Ash,together,alone. _"Wow,Ash and I are all alone. It's...almost like."_ "Something on your mind Hon.?" Ash disturbed her train of thought. "Well..think about it. We're all alone." Serena said. "Yes?" Said Ash. "Well...it's just we never had a date before." Serena said. "Oh right...so are you saying?" "I'm not saying it. Only if you tell me what your feelings are." Said Serena.

"Ok...Serena Yvonne...will you go on this date with me?" Ash turned his whole body as he held her hands while saying this. "Are you actually asking me with a straight face?" Serena laughed. "Do I seem too direct that such thing." Ash happily grinned. "Ok...yes I will go on this date with you." Serena happily accepted. "Well we should over to the train station,there's another shopping district right by the port." Serena continued. "The shopping can hold on later. Right now as our first event. I'm taking you to lunch as we get there." Ash said. "Ash Ketchum,are you actually trying romance for the first time?" Serena happily played. "Only honesty for my best girl." Ash pecked her lips,leaving Serena tearing up. Only Ash would make her this happy. Even though romance wasn't Ash's style,but he's willing to try for her.

On the train ride,after exiting a tunnel,Ash and Serena saw a marveling sight at was the bay. Drake wasn't kidding when the mable and the bay met together. It was such a beautiful visual. "It's beautiful." Said Serena,with Ash nodding in agreement. Both then looked at each other as they felt the happiness radiating off one another. Both then inched closer where they lend their heads together as continued to see the sights.

When they arrived and got off the train. Ash and Serena discuss where to go. "So any place you have in mind?" Ash asked. "I thought you were taking me on a date." Serena said. "Uhh...well...I should've taken of my lack of surroundings into account." Ash said embarrassed. "Oh Ash." Serena forgave him with a peck on the cheek. "Here. There's a great restaurant just by Uphill Ave." Serena pointed a corner of a street on her tablet. "Great,let's get going." Ash said as he took Serena's arm as they walked together.

At the restaurant,Ash and Serena took a table outside to enjoy outdoors. As their food finally came. Ash got Chicken while Serena got a simple Ceaser Salad as they looked applaud as their mouths watered from hunger. They digged in as started small talk.

"How's your salad?" Ash asked. "It's great,this place is known to be one of the greatest places to eat in Coumarine City." Serena said. "Clearly,I have much more to learn about Kalos." Ash said. "I'm sure you'll hang of things. Like your Aura training." Serena said. "Well,with between traveling and training,Drake has certainly being pushing things forward." Ash said. "I've noticed. And I think he needs to ease up alittle. He's going to get you hurt." Serena said. "Regardless,I get banged up every now and then. He said that he feels something is going to happen." Ash said.

"Like?" Serena asked. "He doesn't know. He just feels it. He's been...suppressed since the whole Malamar thing back on Grace Mountain." Said Ash. "Do you really believe it? What Malamar said about the future." Serena said. "I really don't know that either. He said my family...I help but think he meant...our family?" Ash said. "You mean we get married?...have kids?" Serena said sheepishly. "It's unclear. It's not like Malamar didn't specify the gap between now and whatever time period he came from." Ash said. "I know but still." Serena said. "Abit revealing and mind opening. Yea,I feel the same way." Ash said.

After lunch,Ash happily paid the bill as he and Serena set off to the shopping district. As they walked each one looked through the windows of shops to see what would get their eye. As Serena saw a great necklace,possibly for Fennekin and a small King Crown for Pancham,Ash saw a big doll that crosses between a cat,and a tomato. "Hey Ash look at this." Serena invited him over until Ash disrupted. "Serena what do you think about this doll. Do you think Pikachu and the others will like it." Ash asked. "Umm,don't you think that's alittle too big." Said Serena,judging by the size of it.

"Uhh now that you mention it. You're right. Never mind,what did you wanted to show me?" Ash said. "This,so you think Pancham and Fennekin will like it." Serena asked his opinion. "They're great,but don't you think they're alittle pricy." Ash said. "Well,alittle,but I'll keep these two in mind." Serena said then they walked together as they looked at more shops.

As Serena looked at another window,this time clothing such as a queen cloak just the size for Fennekin or even some glasses for Pancham. "Hey Ash come check this out." Serena said until Ash intervened once again. "Hey Serena,check out this hat. What do you think." Ash tried a squared shaped yellow hat with a red zig zag line on the front. Clearly not liking the style,Serena shocked her head. "Umm I don't think anyone would wear that." Said Serena. "Umm...now that I think it,you're right. *sigh* this is why Drake mainly handles getting gifts. I just contributed the money." Ash said. "Don't worry,we still have a lot of time before the festival begins." Serena grabbed his hand. Ash looked up to her and smiled. He surely felt like the luckiest guy in the world to have someone like Serena.

As they continued to walk together window shopping,Serena still saw potential gifts for Fennekin and Pancham. Meanwhile Ash still struggled to find such a gift for his Pokémon. As they walked,Serena spotted a beautiful sight. "Wow,Ash look!" Serena pointed to a window where an elegant dress hanged in front of the store. "If I have a dress like this for the Showcase." Said Serena. "Right,you need something to wear for the Showcase tomorrow." Ash said. "Do you think I'll look beautiful in it?" She asked her boyfriend. "Serena.I think you would look like an angel in anything." Ash took her hands. Tearing up,Serena hugged Ash tightly,full of love.

"It's a shame. Look at the price tag on it." Serena said. Ash took a closer look at the dress,and a big chunk of money left him breathless. "Essssh,who would pay that much for a dress?" Ash said. "I get the quality though. Never mind it,we should focus on getting our gifts for our Pokémon." Said Serena. "Are you sure,we may not have much time left." Ash said. "I'm sure Hon,so should we keep walking?" Serena asked,Ash nodded as they walked away from the dress shop.

As they walked down the street,a shopkeeper saw Ash as a potential customer and tried to offer Ash a variety of battles items,ranged from a Rocky Helmet,to a Focus Stash. Eventually the shopkeeper didn't realize of the items were piling on Ash,causing them to collapse on top of him. "Ash!" Serena said. "Oh,I'm so sorry." Said the shopkeeper. "Ohh,so much stuff. What do I get?" Ash said. Serena then help him get the items off as Ash handed the shopkeeper back his merchandise. "Again,im so sorry for the trouble." He apologized. "It's ok,thanks for the offer though. I'll keep it in mind." Ash said as he and Serena walked away as the shopkeeper waved goodbye. "Why not buy one of those things?" Serena asked. "Well,I'm not one to use Battle Items during battles,but I'll take it into consideration." Ash said.

"But,let's focus on you for a minute." Ash said. "Well the items I saw were incredibly high price." Serena said. "That does seem abit problematic. What if you customized them." Ash said. "That's it. You're a genius Babe." Serena kissed him on the cheek. "Um sure,glad I could help." Ash scratched the back of his head. "So I assume you have a plan?" He asked. "Yep,and I guarantee that Pancham and Fennekin will like them." Said Serena.

After a half and hour later Serena merged with a gift bag in her hand. It was late afternoon as Ash followed suit while they decided to walk back to the train station. "I'm happy you finally got your gift,but I still need to find mind." Ash said glumly. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find something." Serena tried to cheer Ash up. Ash could only smile at her efforts,but he knew time was short. As he entered the station first,a balloon of confetti exploded on top of him.

"Congratulations."

Ash looked to see a couple of station workers,a few trainers and their Pokémon giving applause. "Huh what is this." Ash asked. "For being this station's one millionth customer we reward you with this." Said one of the workers as he handed Ash a small yellow gift box. "Thank you." Ash said. "And as an added bonus,we will reward with your next train ride,free of charge." Said the worker,leaving the happy couple surprised.

As the train to them back,Ash and Serena sat close to one another as Serena was curious about the gift box Ash was given. "So what's in the box?" Serena asked. "I'm not sure,should I open it." Ash asked. "Yes,do it." Serena dared him. Ash it opened it to a roll of blue ribbon inside. "Wow,that's a pretty ribbon." Said Serena. "It looks great,but I don't think it's enough for my Pokémon." Ash said. "You'll find a great gift. I know you will." Serena placed her hand on Ash's left shoulder. "*sigh*that this point I'm expressing some doubt in this." Ash still wouldn't let his thoughts clear up.

Serena felt glum,not for why Ash is acting like this,she knows the reason. But of course she could feel that Ash doesn't want to let his Pokémon down. Instead she continued to smile,no way her being sadden would help Ash in any way. "Pikachu and the others will like anything you give them. They're your Pokémon...in a way they're like you. So imagine this: what would you expect if you got a gift." Serena explained. Ash then thought about it,and knew that she was right. His Pokémon do take after him,and he knew one thing they all had in common. "I got it!" He said surprising everyone in the car.

At the terminal,Ash ran out of the car,almost leaving Serena behind. "Ash wait." She ran after him. "I know what to do. Thanks Hon. You're the best." Ash planted a quick kiss on the lips. "Can you wait for me at the Pokémon Center. Great,love you!" Ash ran away without giving Serena a chance to respond. "Glad I could help." Serena yelled out.

At the Pokémon Center,Serena walked through the doors as Pancham and Fennekin ran over to their trainer. "Hey Serena." Said Bonnie. "Hi guys. Is Drake back yet?" Serena asked. "Not yet,but I suppose he'll be back soon." Said Clemont. "So,were you two good today." Serena asked her Pokémon. So far they nodded as she walked over to the table. "Have you gotten your gifts?" Clemont asked. "Yep,just need to put the finishing touches." Said Serena. "So where's your lover boy." Bonnie played. "He..he went to find the gift for his Pokémon." Serena said,sheepishly. Arceus knows Bonnie could sometimes poke through anyone's business or stirs the waters in a normal conversation.

Awhile later Drake came into the center with two big gift bags. His Pokémon of course went right to him. **"Welcome Master."** Said Lucario. Drake sighed as he just wished Lucario would stop with this Master nonsense. **"So what you get us?"** Lucario asked. "Come on Lucario,even you have patience until the festival begins." Said Drake. Charizard grumbled about how Lucario is acting like an child on Christmas. He just can't wait. **"Oh hey,maybe my gift is better then yours."** Lucario gloated. "Alright,Alright,you guys calm down. Don't worry you guys will like what I picked out." Drake calmed the two down as he took a seat at the table. "Are they always like that." Serena asked. "Well...ever since they met. Always making everything a contest." Said Drake,as everyone then step it up to quickly finish their gifts.

As the sun continues to set,Ash worked fast to gather berries. Of course like him,all his Pokémon enjoy eating like him. As he continued to gather berries to be wrapped around a knapsack,something took his attention. Hopped in his line of sight was a Dunsparce,a rarely seen Pokémon. "Cool a Dunsparce,I haven't one of this in a long time. I think I'll catch you." Ash said as he reached to his belt only to find nothing there. "Wait..oh! I forgot I left my Pokéballs at the Pokémon Center." Ash forgot as the Dunsparce then hopped away. Quickly recovered,Ash need to stay focused on the task at hand as he continued to gather more berries.

Night flew as the group then stepped outside to something marvelous. All the light hung earlier shined brightly along with all the decorations on the street. A minute later,Ash came,all dirty,and with the knapsack on his back. "Hey Hon." Serena said. "Got my gift ready." Said Ash. "Great,should we get to the Tree?" Drake said. Everyone nodded as they knew they had a walk to get to the Tree.

When they got to the tree,the group met up with Ramos and Harry along with practically the whole waiting to celebrate. "Hey Ramos." Said Ash. "Hello everyone,I see you got your gift ready." Said Ramos. "Just set them over there along the others. The festival will start soon." Harry pointed to the front of the tree. Everyone then set their presents together as they took place in the crowd while Ramos and Harry stood on the podium.

"Welcome everyone,here we are gather to show the eternal friendship between us and the Pokémon whom we share our homes,faced challenges,and battle alongside one another. Now,we share this night together to show our gratitude and love for them like they show for us everyday." Said Ramos. "Alright everyone,let's get ready to count down." Said Harry. Right away everyone prepare to count back the clock.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

That second,a vacuum began to suck the gifts from above. Everyone began to panic while the group along with Ramos and Harry wondered what was happening. "What is happening!" Said Clemont. Ash and Drake then looked above to see where the vacuum was coming from. Both used their Aura vision,luckily for those enhanced training sessions Ash got a better grip at his Aura abilities. Both then saw three signatures on top.

"Ash the tree line!" Drake shouted. "Got it,Frogadier." Frogadier reacted by climbing the tree,due to its dashing speed it had no problem. It then shot a Water Pulse to the tree line. The three signatures along with their device fell to the ground,revealing a very not so surprising moment.

"Oh why am I not surprised." Said Drake. "You guys are total jerks. We only want the gifts for Team Rocket." Said Jessie. "You're trying to steal gifts from us with,once again,another vacuum and we're the jerks?!" Ash said. "Well here is one for the road." Meowth then turn on the vacuum full suction that any small Pokémon would guarantee to go flying in. "Everyone hang on." Said Drake. "Pikachu,Iron Tail! Aim for the vacuum." Ash said. Pikachu then jumped up off Ash's shoulder and charge a tail of steel,aiming for the vacuum. He struck where the hose was connected to the air bag and severed the line completely.

"Oh,you twerps have done it now!" James yelled. "No you guys done it by stealing our presents in the first place." Drake said. "The very things we put our hearts to make,and this is over." Said Ash.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt."

"Fennekin Flamethrower."

"Chespin Pin Missile."

"Lucario Aura Sphere."

All Pokémon then fired their attack as they then merged as soon as they were launched,leaving the scared trio quaking in their boots. At last the combined attacks strucked Team Rocket,leaving them blasting off.

"AWW NO FAIR!" They said as they blasted off.

Everyone cheered that the trouble was finally over. Charizard used its sharp claws to slice open the bag where all the presents were. The group and their Pokémon help give back the gifts back to the people along theirs as well. Once everyone has their gifts,Ramos and Harry then asked everyone to count down once again.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

At moment Ramos and Harry pulled the big,magic switch down. Just like magic,the entire tree lid up like the World's biggest Christmas tree. Everyone was just dazzle by its beauty and sparking lights. "Wow,it's beautiful." Serena said. "And so everyone,let's offer our gifts to our Pokémon." Said Ramos. Right away everyone unraveled,unwrapped their gifts and presented their gifts to their Pokémon.

Clemont,using his time at the Pokémon Center, made a small music box with small figures of Luxio,Bunnelby,and Chespin,leaving them mesmerized.

Serena gave Fennekin a pink bow,customize with various small gems that went on her ear. Pancham got a new set of glasses that were meant to be useful for their Performances.

Drake gave Raichu a Light Ball,a special item held by Raichu and its evolutionary line that'll increase his attack power,and Raichu knew he always enjoys being a step ahead,and hugged his trainer for such a great gift. Drake gave Charizard memorial of their years together by giving him an album of pictures ranged from their beginnings to the various regions they traveled,leaving Charizard slightly tearing up. Drake gave Lucario a Red Scarf,that while it raises the Coolness of Pokémon in Contests,Drake knew Lucario enjoyed showing off,so he gave him a scarf that matched that went around his neck like a cowboy from the Wild West. Finally Drake gave his newest Pokémon,Vivillion a special charm that could be wore around its neck. It had some writing in an old language stating that friendship never ends regardless of time.

Bonnie gave all the Pokémon a personal drawing of them hurled together as she didn't want to feel left out and unable to give a gift. So she had everyone come together as she drew a picture of them.

Finally Ash set down his gift,composed of many berries he hand picked from the Forrest. "Alright guys dig in." Ash said as his Pokémon tackled him as thanks then when to eat the berries. "Wow they sure can eat." Said Serena. "Well like you said,they take after me." Ash told her.

That moment,not that far from the Tree was Team Rocket,hanging on a much smaller tree. "Oh,knocked out again." Said Jessie. "You said it." Said James. Meowth struggled as something fell on his head. He grabbed it to see a small gift box. "Hey what's this?" He asked the humans. "Oh it's for you. I also got one for Inkay." James gave an identical one to his Pokémon. "And these are for Wobbuffet,and Pumpkaboo." Said Jessie as she gave two to her Pokémon. "But..wh-""well it's just our way of saying thanks for bearing with us for so long." Said James. "Aww you guys." Said Meowth,filled with happiness all four tackled their trainers on he branch they were hanging. Unfortunately that wasn't a good idea as the branch was giving out and then broke off cleanly,sending them all to the ground.

A moment later Drake spotted a lone gift box by the tree. "Hey guys look." He pointed to it. "Do you think someone forgot it?" Ash asked. Drake then looked at the tag attached to it and on it had Serena's name on it. "Actually this is Serena's." Said Drake. Right away Serena was surprised as she too got a gift,but was even more surprised of what was inside. Inside was a red pink dress that would go down to Serena's knees but she would be sure to wear her black stockings when she does. Red flat shoes with a yellow bell attached to the soles,short white gloves it pink ribbons tied around the end,a pink ribbon to go with her head,and finally a black choker.

"But who sent it?" Said Bonnie. "The tag says that too." Drake showed them the rest. "Drake? Can I barrow your watch. I think I need to make a phone call." Said Serena.

It was still early in the night when she heard the halophone ring as she picked it up to see her daughter which means she got the box. "Hey mom." Serena said. "Serena,dear so I'm assuming you got your gift I sent to Nurse Joy." Said Grace. "Yep,but how did you know?" Serena asked. "A mother knows her daughter,and I knew you needed a dress for the Showcase." Said Grace. "And how did you know that I would like it?" Serena had to ask. She knew her mother would go for things less fashionable. "Well it was simple,whatever dress I'd like. I chose the one opposite." Said Grace. Serena could only laugh,only her mother would come up with a really unique solution to her fashion sense. "Remember Serena,just believe in yourself and your Pokémon. You'll nail tomorrow." Said Grace. Serena could only tear up as she then said goodbye to her mother.

After hanging up,the sky was lit up with a fireworks show,dazzling the whole town. As Serena looked on,Ash then had an interesting proposition. "Serena." He said. "Yes Ash?" Serena asked. "I. I want you to have this." Ash was handing her the gift box he received from earlier. "But..I" Serena studded. "I mean it. You helped when I couldn't find any answers. It was only your words that help me give my gift to my Pokémon. So it's only fair I give one more gift...to you,my love." Ash smiled. Serena felt the tears leave her eyes as she accepted the gift,looked at it for a moment and then jumped into Ash's grasp and took him by the neck and kissed him heavily. "Thank you Ash. I'll always treasure it." She retreated from the kiss.

That night in the Pokémon Center as Ash laid awake with a sleeping Serena in his arms. Arceus knows she'll have a long day tomorrow. As he watched her sleep,Ash was in his thoughts. _"Wow,what a day,first it was my date,now this day was so much more."_ Ash thought. _"I could only see that I couldn't have seen this through without Serena."_ He continued. _"She...she is my greatest gift,my treasure,the best I could ask for...and I'd be selfish to ask for more."_ Ash concluded with him giving one more peck to Serena's head as she slightly moved in her sleep. Left happy and fulfilled Ash closed his eyes,ready for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Yea,Done! Sorry I took so long,I was bombarded on all sides. I had college finals,real spring cleaning all over my house,and family over even now. For the tip of the iceberg I was really blocked in my own thoughts as I really wanted to make this a Chapter you guys will be happy for. Hopefully you all are as the next chapter will be the final installment of the gang in Coumarine City. After that it's all hands on deck as things take a surprising development,the one I've been telling you all for so long.**

 **So like,comment about this chapter,it took a lot of work,thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	52. One Such Step

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 52 and Chapter 9 of the Kalos Quest. Here we finally reached Serena's Showcase debut. In other news,I'm finally out of school for the summer,which means I have a lot more time on my hands. For that,let's get on with this,because after this,things start to get REAL,for better or worse.**

* * *

 _"Do your work with your whole heart, and you will succeed-there's so little competition."- Elbert Hubbard_

* * *

Chapter 52: One Such Step

As the gang was getting ready to leave to the Performance Hall,Serena,along with Fennekin,and Pancham showed off their outfits for the Showcase. "So guys,do you think we could pull his off?" Serena asked. "Of course,you three are gonna look so pretty in when you put them on." Said an overjoyed Bonnie. "You got this nailed Hon." As he cheered her on.

As the gang walked to Performance Hall,Serena discussed her plans about their performance. "Last night,I talked to Shauna and she said that she'll compete in this Showcase." She said. "So you and Shauna are competing against each other?" Drake asked. "Huh,I never thought of it like that before." Serena said. "Don't worry,these things usually work themselves out." Said Ash. "The rivalry could come later,right now I wonder what the Theme Performance is." Said Clemont. "Now that's is something I should keep in mind." Serena said. She remembered what Shauna told her about how the Theme Performance could be a variety of events. "Doesn't matter,you prepared for everything." Said Ash as he held Serena's hand abit tighter as Serena inched closer to his shoulder to lean on.

When they got to the Performance Hall,they see Shauna and Bulbasaur waiting out front. "Hey Shauna." Serena said as she still walked with Ash by her side. "Hey guys,*gasp*." Shauna said hi until she saw the marvel of Serena's hand intertwined with Ash's. "Wha-what is this." Shauna pointed to them. Ash and Serena could only studder as they also felt their bodies heat up. "Well..um...um...well,me and Ash are." Serena couldn't form the words. "Yea,me and Serena...well,uhh." Ash joined her on the same boat,too overwhelmed for the words to escape his mouth.

"Oh come on guys,just say you two are boyfriend and girlfriend!" Bonnie blurred out. "Bonnie!" Both Drake and Clemont said. "What?! They couldn't even speak." Bonnie defended. "That still doesn't make it right to intervene." Clemont scowled her. However all three stopped when they turned to Shauna,who had her eyes closed as she hummed. By they she exploded as she shrieked as loud as a Banshee,surprising everyone including her Bulbasaur.. "OMG,What,wow,incredible,you guys gonna tell me everything,like when did it happen,does she treat you good. Does he treat you good. Have you guys been on dates yet." Shauna continued to bombard them with questions so rapidly that Ash and Serena felt their heads were going to explode.

"Shauna,Shauna,all in due time,ok?" Drake came in to halt her questioning as the couple finally managed to catch a break. Shauna then notices that Ash and Serena looked overloaded from her bombarding demeanor. "Oh,I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to push it." Shauna praised them apologizing. "It's alright Shauna,we forgive you." Serena said. "But you are going to tell when..this happened right?" Shauna asked. "If you really want to?" Serena asked. "YES!" Shauna startled them again. "Oh,sorry." Shauna apologized again.

After happily telling Shauna both sides of the story from Ash and Serena,Shauna was left satisfied and overly happy for what she considers her best friend and her new (or not so new) boyfriend as they then entered through the front doors.

Around back of the building a limo pulled up to the back entrance,unfortunately that didn't stop the press that were already waiting there as well,as they surrounded the limo,asking questions and taking pictures. "I'm sorry Madam,I don't know how they found out." Said a woman talking to the superior older woman sitting across from her,like her boss she wore a female suit with a black blazer,black skirt,black heels,a dark red scarf that went around. As for features she had light brown hair that was slightly greying,gold earrings,lipstick,and finally black shades.

"They're the Press Janet. It's their job to find out." Said the other woman. "Should I tell them to step aside?" Janet asked. "No." The woman said as she exited the door and right away the Press moved in. "Palermo!""Miss Yashio!" "Miss Yashio,you have a comment on today's Performance?" "Are you returning to the world of Performance Judging?" "Miss Yashio,do you have anything to say." Despite all the question,the woman known as Palermo Yashio,simply walked through the press without an udder nor hesitation,and walking through the back door,leaving the Press baffled.

Palermo then walked as a worker walked up to her. "Welcome Miss Yashio,the VIP room is this way." Palermo nodded as he lead her around the Performance Hall,away from public areas. He then opened the door at lead to a low lighted big room,but oversaw the entire audience,and stage. "If I maybe ask Madam,is there a reason you requested to oversee this Showcase?" The worker asked. Palermo didn't answer,and her silence was enough for the worker to leave the room and he did. Palermo then took a seat to prepare for the Showcase while everything was being set up. As she was fully comfortable she saw five people who came in the main the auditorium. Two whom,seem of age and look like Performers.

"Wow this place is huge." Said Bonnie. "You said it,and just think about how packed this place will get." Said Drake. "He's right you know,I've only competed once and I first saw all the people staring right at me." Said Shauna. "It sounds nerve wrecking." Said Serena. "It is,but I keep telling myself that I'm not alone in this. I have my Pokémon with me...and so do you Serena." Said Shauna. Serena of course Shauna has some experience and how it ok to be nervous,but she's right. She's not alone,she has the gang,she has Ash,and more importantly she her Pokémon.

"Right,so shall we head to sign in." Said Serena. Shauna nodded as she appeared to lead the way. "Best of luck,ok sweetheart." Ash peaked her on the lips for good luck. "I definitely need to do that for you next time." Serena blushed as she walked away to catch up to Shauna. "That's so cute. You're the luckiest girl I've met Serena." Said Shauna. "I'm grateful to have someone like Ash." Said Serena.

An hour later people started to walk inside the auditorium to take their seats. Another hour and the entire auditorium was packed with a full audience as Ash and the others took their seats fairly close to the stage. "This is gonna be so fun." Said Bonnie. "I'd say,with a crowd like this it's gonna be a real show." Said Clemont. As the final preparations took place. A familiar figure took the stage as a spotlight shined on top of him.

"Greetings one and all to the Coumarine Rookie Class Pokémon Showcase." Said Pierre,who like before was in his custom neon black/blue suit. "I am your host Monsieur Perrie. Here we gather to see the elegant performances for these fair maidens. Their hard work,style and dedication will determine their performance. Like Performer,Pokémon with also play the remaining half of the role. Their skill and creativity will earn the triumphs of each teams. Most importantly their bond and teamwork will prevail through their entire Performance career. May their hearts and bonds forge their desire." Said Pierre.

In the dressing room where many performers dressed and prep their Pokémon,Serena was finishing doing her hair into a high ponytail tied to a pink bow,along with the dress her mother gave her yesterday,a choker with a gold charm,her black stockings all ended with the red flats that came with the dress. When she stepped out,her Pokémon followed by Shauna who was dressed with a with with a hot pink short dress with two white lines followed by a black bow. She also has a white short sleeve jacket with long white gloves that went to her forearm all decorated with black bobbles. For footwear she had hot pink and white boots also decorated with black bows on the sides.

Fennekin and Pancham liked their trainer's appearance and Shauna did as well with Bulbasaur at her side. "Wow Serena,you look beautiful." She said. "Thanks,though I feel like I overdid it." Serena said. "Nah,if Ash could see you,he'd probably be drooling." Shauna mentioned. Serena at that point blushed heavily. Would Ash be memorized by her in this dress,definitely,drooling?,probably. After all,he did see her half naked one night.

Suddenly the door opened and a female worker came in. "Would Shauna,Jessiline,and Alouette come up to stage?" She asked. The three chosen nodded as they head out. "Good luck Shauna." Serena said. "I'll see you in next round." Shauna winked then head out.

"Alright everyone,as the Showcase Central rules state;our fair maidens must thieve in this competition,for the winner of the Rookie Class Pokémon earns this elegant Princess Key." Said Pierre who pointed to his Klefki that was floating up above him. Around its Ring was a highly decorated Key with a center jewel in the middle. "And the owner of three Princess Keys will move to the high grade Master Class. And the winner the Master Class will be crown Kalos Queen." Pierre explained. The crowd roared with excitement as theatrics and pyrotechnics shot up in the air.

"And now,let us our first three maidens." Right away the center stage lowered and came back up to show the first three performers. One of them being Shauna and Bulbasaur,a slightly younger girl in a white dress with a red ribbon around her and her Furrfrou,finally a slightly older woman in a full purple dress and her Pumpkaboo. **(right,there's nothing weird about that.)** "Wow Shauna is one of the first." Said Bonnie. "So Performances share similarities to Contests." Said Drake. "Looks like it,three of those Keys will earn you the spot to highest level." Ash said. "I wonder that they got planned for this Showcase though." Said Clemont.

"And so for our Theme performance,the contest will." Pierre pointed to the back end of the stage to where three small,sealed gazebo rose up from the ground.

"Pokémon Grooming." Pierre announced

"To show the styling and creativity of Performer and Pokémon,each team will dress and style their Pokémon to their highest ability. The winner of each will depend on you,our magnificent audience. Underneath your seats is a glow stick that corresponds with three colors. You chose with Performer you think was best with the color that corresponds with the color that matches a Performer's Key Pin on them." Pierre explained.

"Wow,this sounds like some next generation stuff." Said Drake with the glow stick in his hand. "Sure beats common buttons on a buzzer that's for sure." Ash said.

"And the Performer with the most votes will move on to the next round." Said Pierre. "The timer above is the amount of time Performers have. Now without any further ado,let us begin!" Pierre said.

* * *

 _Shauna vs. Jessiline vs. Alouette_

As all three then stepped inside each gazebo,inside was a good amount of accessories such as ribbons,bows,props,even flowers,all of different varieties. To help there are brushes,combs,and even a small sink hooked to the end of the wall.

As Shauna quickly got to work as she now had an idea to earn the votes from the audience as she got a fair amount of flowers and started wavering them together.

Jessiline seemed pretty confident in her abilities,but didn't seem to have a plan,but instead improvised and worked quickly with several ribbons,a can of black spray paint,followed by a various jewels that were also proved.

The third girl with a pair of scissors in hand began to trim her Furrfrou's fur. This followed by rinse,blow,and finally brush.

"The timer is nearly up,which means it's time for our performers to put on the finishing touches." Said Pierre who pointed to the holo hourglass with the sand nearly at the bottom. Right away Shauna,Jessiline,and Alouette put it into high gear to finish their Grooming.

Then all the sand finally made it to the bottom. "Times up." Said Pierre. "Now each Performer will walk down the runway with their Pokémon,presenting their special appearances and styling. After,you the audience will decide who was on top." Said Pierre. "Now for our first Performer the lovely Jessiline." The first gazebo opened and Jessiline came out with a shadow right behind her. The Shadow came out and revealed Pumpkaboo with a dark black torn gown on it that reach to the ground. It was all scary-theme with many beads,and charms around it,and Pumpkaboo itself was sprayed painted to look like some sort of killer ghoul. Despite that,some applause did went to her,not much,but some as they walked up and down the runway. The Performer on the other seem to drive off the attention and made things more for herself.

When their turn was done,Shauna came out next and by her side was Bulbasaur dressed like a flower bouquet around its bulb followed by a crown of pink hydrangeas around its head. A real nature stage,and since using a grass type really worked well for Shauna as they walked up and down the runaway. Shauna waved to the applausing crowd as she and Bulbasaur looked like they were having the time of their lives.

"Wow Shauna and Bulbasaur are so cute." Said Bonnie. "I agree,they really seem work really well." Said Clemont. The brothers could only congratulate from afar as they enjoyed Shauna's work.

Finally there was Alouette who came out,who done her Furrfrou in a blue Pharaoh cut. Like Shauna she received a good amount of applause as she and Furrfrou walked up and down the runaway.

With all three presented,it all comes down to the audience. "Now everyone,please take out your glow sticks and set it to the color of the Performer you thought was best." Said Pierre. For Jessiline it was dark blue,Shauna was purple,and Alouette was yellow. Right away the audience set their glow sticks to the color they chose. The group voted purple for Shauna. "Now everyone,pointed your glow sticks forward." Said Pierre with everyone following.

"1"

"2"

"3"

 **(By the way this kind of voting is revolutionary to me.)** Something that mesmerized the brothers was when the glow sticks formed a ball of light that corespond to the color that was set. It then float to a Performer who's Pin matches the color as a Holo Key Meter set above each Performer as the meter rose according to the amount of light balls that filled it up. Shauna and Alouette were filled with surprising and confidence as more and more light balls floated to them. Jessiline,on the other hand,only got two light balls to her meter and didn't see nothing more coming to her,leaving her shocked.

When all the light balls seized,the time to decide a winner was now. "Now for the Performer who will go on to the next round is." The lights went dim as three spotlights waved around as if someone's life depended on this. "The winner is."

"Performer Shauna!" Pierre announced,causing Shauna to hop in place with glee and happiness. "Bulbasaur we did it!" She told her partner. Alouette was sadden that she lose,but took it well and congratulated Shauna. Jessiline on the other hand was steaming like a tea kettle with anger. "Grr,why! I should've been me that won." She grunted to herself as she and Pumpkaboo angrily walked away.

Afterwards many more performers got up and performed their bit and one by one only one perfomer succeeded into the next round.

As Serena and her Pokémon prepared their performance,the worker came for the last three remaining Performers. "Would Serena,Blanche,and Clarice come to the stage." She called. They nodded as they walked right out the door.

"And now for our last round of ladies." Pierre announced. "Finally,Serena should be in this group." Said Ash. "You seem tense." Drake said. "Alittle,but I have faith." Ash vowed. Serena need all the support he could muster.

Finally the center stage rose up with Serena and Fennekin,Blanche and her Fletchling,and Clarice and her Meowstic. Along with the crowd the group cheered for Serena,especially Ash. "You got this Honey!" He yelled as the others could only smiled at his remark. In the VIP room,Palermo oversaw all the performances and guess correctly when she saw the same girl from earlier.

"Alright,now let's get this round underway." Said Pierre.

* * *

 _Serena vs. Blanche vs. Clarice_

As each performer was in her own gazebo. Serena put her skills at work,and knew this was some sort of test. She remembered all the times she prepared for this. The mornings she spent looking at fashion magazines,the afternoons she practiced her routines,and the nights spent planned very detail. "Fennekin?" The fox Pokémon listened. "I been looking forward to this. And now,here we are." Serena told her Pokémon.

After ten minutes the timer was up,Pierre announced the Performers to come out. First there was Blanche along with her female Meowstic who was groomed with pink striped socks,little magenta bobbles on its paws,a small red striped tie on its necks,pink blush on its cheeks,and topped off with gold earrings. Blanche waved to the crowd as she and Meowstic enjoyed their forty seconds of attention.

After Blanche,it was Clarice's turn as she stepped with Fletchling pertched on her forearm. Fletchling's natural instincts took over as it flew to the crowd to show off its outfit,composed of a black top hat and a red stripe,along with a red bow tie on its neck. As Fletchling flew over its trainer,Clarice waved as the crowd cheered them on. Abit less then Blanche,but still recognizable.

After Clarice,it was now Serena's turn. _"Alright,now its time."_ Serena told herself. "And now,for our final Performer,Performer Serena!" Pierre pointed to Serena's gazebo and the door opened. Out came Serena with a big smile and waving to the crowd. By her feet was Fennekin with a small white top hat with a pink stripe, small white socks on each paw,a string of baby blue beads wrapped around its tail,and finally a long pink ribbon tied around its neck. "Yea Serena!" Ash yelled while Bonnie was fangirling and Drake and Clemont applauded for their friends.

As Serena and Fennekin,Serena first thought of the pent up nerves back in the gazebo. But now,as they walked down the runaway,all these people cheering them on,now fill their excitement and drive to compete. "Fennekin we are doing it. Our first step into our dream." Serena told her partner as Fennekin walked down with her.

Unfortunately such a first big step comes in many different ways. One such step came in the form of Fennekin's front left paw getting caught on her long pink bow,causing her to trip. Time felt like it began to slow down as Serena saw off the corner of her eye was her Pokémon suddenly falling down. She could've done something,caught her,shouted,but no. The paralyzing effect took over her body.

And finally...thud.

The entire group gasped,the whole audience had ceased their cheering,and Palermo,sitting in her room,could look with a stern look at what just happen. Nothing,not a word nor a cry from Pokémon. "Fennekin!" Serena broke the silence and kneel to pick up her parnter. On her look,Fennekin felt sorrow,she maybe..no...definitely...cost them the Showcase. Serena however,wasn't thinking about the Showcase. Right now,she focus was on Fennekin,who still had a worried look on her face. Serena then turn to what was in front of her. The whole audience,the spotlight,all focused on her and Fennekin. Filled with more sorrow and slight disappointment,Serena only had a very sad,almost dramatic,frightening look on her face as she stared at everyone looking down on them.

One Such Step for Anyone.

 _"I'm so sorry."_

* * *

Back in the back room Serena and Fennekin,who was on her lap,only to looked at the screen of the round's result. Blanche took the victory with sixty percent of the vote. Clarice managed to gain thirty-five percent. And finally Serena only took the remaining five percent.

Looking back down she saw Fennekin sniffing her runny nose as she was crying for costing them the Showcase. "It's ok Fennekin. This isn't on you. Sorry that we're not going to the next round Pancham." Serena apologized for she also knew how prepared Pancham was for their routine for the second round. Suddenly the door and went inside was Shauna and Bulbasaur,who were worried about them.

"Serena?" Shauna asked. "Hey Shauna...congratulations on making it to the final round." Serena smiled to the best of her ability. Unfortunately even the pain of loss is still getting to her head. "Some game huh?...I should taken to account that Fennekin needed to walk." Serena said. "But you can still managed to show off Fennekin's beauty and potential." Shauna pointed out. Serena could only grin down at the floor,sure Shauna tried to cheer her up,but such things could only go so far. "I'm gonna get change." Serena then picked up her bag and went to the dressing room.

Five minutes later,she was back in her original attire. "I'll be rooting for you in the finals Shauna." Serena said. "Thanks,are you going back to Ash and the others?" Shauna asked. Serena thought about it,but felt that she wasn't ready to face anybody,not even the gang,not even Ash. "No,I think I need to ponder about things,but I'll still watch your performance. And one last thing." Serena said. "Yes?" Shauna asked. "Stick the landing for me." Serena said. Shauna smiled and nodded and will win the Showcase,for her and Serena.

After a string of performers who gave their routines to the audience,Shauna was the last one to go. One stage was her,Bulbasaur and her new Flabébé. "Alright you two,let's give them a show!" Shauna jumped with her Pokémon. "Flabébé use Fairy Wind." Flabébé then stirred up the atmosphere around them with a pink wind,trapping them in a funnel. "Bulbasaur Petal Dance." For effect,Bulbasaur shot a row of pink petals that wished around the funnel like leaves dancing in the autumn season. All this happened while Shauna danced in place.

In the crowd in a isolated spot,and trying to be distant,Serena saw Shauna and realized she may not have much understanding of all...this. As she now see Bulbasaur hoisting Shauna up in the air,while the funneling dancing petals were still active,Shauna seem to enjoy the med. part theatrics as she smile big at the crowd,while they cheered her on. It seems there much more at work then just the routine itself as there was also another part in play. Something that really makes the performer and their Pokémon stand out more.

After awhile,Shauna was ready to finish this. "Alright,Bulbasaur use Solar Beam. Flabébé you use Moonblast." Both Pokémon stood on opposite ends as they charged up their attacks and fired into the air. Both moves into a yellow/pink display of fireworks as sparkles rain down below. There Shauna and Pokémon took their bow,ending their performance.

"Excellent well done. Now everyone the moment you all been waiting for. Now is the time to decide a winner." Said Pierre. At moment the other four contestants came to the stage. There at the center,all five Performers stood along with their Pokémon,waiting for who will be crowned victorious. "Now everyone please take out your glow sticks to vote for your favorite performance." Said Pierre. In this case there were five colors to chose from with Shauna's still remaining purple. The group enjoyed Shauna's performance and picked purple as they now wait. "Alright everyone."

"1"

"2"

"3"

Right away everyone pointed their glow sticks forward as colors of purple,green,blue,red,and yellow floated to the performer's matching color as the Holo Key meter above them filled up. Finally when all voting ceased. The time has come. "Alright everyone all the votes are in,and the winner of the Rookie Class Pokémon Showcase is." A drumroll was added as the lights went dim and spotlight waved around. Then one spotlight stopped on one.

"Performer Shauna!" Immediately shocked by name announced. Shauna and her Pokémon jumped in glee as they just won first Princess Key. "We did it guys! We did it." She hugged her partners. From afar,Serena saw Shauna won the whole thing. "She did it. Good job Shauna." Serena smiled for her friend.

On stage was Shauna,her Pokémon,and Pierre as she was about to be awarded. "Congratulations Shauna,for your hard work and dedication. It is my honor to reward you with this convenient Princess Key." Klefki Then unhooked his key ring and gave Shauna her new Princess Key. "May we you see success more in the near future. Until next time Au Revoir!" Pierre said.

Back in the VIP room,Palermo stood up and began to walk out the door. The worker beside her help walked her way out. By the back entrance,her limo waited there,thankfully there were no Press to ram through as Palermo then opened the door and took her seat. Her assistant signaled the driver to take off. "Did you enjoyed the Showcase Madam?" She asked. "Well I did watch the whole thing did I." Palermo said,telling her assistant what she thought of the Showcase itself. While nothing seem to be of anything remarkable minus the one performer in her mind. The same one who made a fool of herself...but then again,maybe she wasn't a fool,but perhaps someone else.

When everyone was gone,and making sure the coast was clear,Serena walked out the front door where Ash and the others were waiting. When the gang saw her,Ash immediately ran up to her,and embrace her,and Serena felt that she really needed that. "Are you alright." He asked. "Yea,of course." Serena said,but Ash need that was only a cover up. Not wanting to make Serena feel anymore bad then she does now,the gang decided not to bring up Showcase at all.

Then Shauna came back to say goodbye before leaving. "There you guys are." She said. "Congratulations on your victory." Drake commended. "Thanks but I own most to my Pokémon." Shauna said. "So,are you going to tell Tierno amd Trevor about this?" Serena asked. "Of course,I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." Shauna said. "That's good...I'll see you down the road Shauna." Serena said. "You too. Don't let this get you down Serena. One day we will compete in the Master Class. That will be the day to live for." Shauna said. "I'll be looking forward to it." Serena said as she and Shauna gave a girlfriends hug to each other.

After Shauna left,Serena turned to the group. "So...who's hungry?" She asked. "I am." Bonnie raised her hand along with the others. "Great why don't we all have dinner at the Pokémon Center." Serena said. "Now you're talking." Said Bonnie as Serena then took her hand as they walked together. Meanwhile the boys talked about what happened. "Is Serena gonna be alright?" Clemont asked. "It'll take time." Drake said. "Of course she will. Like you said,and she's strong willed." Said Ash

At the Pokémon Center while dinner,the group discussed what their plans are. "So Ash,where is the next Gym challenge?" Clemont asked. "I think you know Clemont." Ash smirked. "Right,you now have four Gym badges." Said Serena. "Which means." Bonnie said. "The time has come for our Gym Battle has come." Said Clemont. "Alright so our next stop is Lumiose City." Said Ash. "Alright,so the quickest way to get to Lumiose City is...through the Lumiose Badlands?" Drake check the route map on his Pokewatch. "What's wrong with that?" Ash asked. "It's a dessert and a whole lot of it." Bonnie said. "It shouldn't be a problem. We just need to bring a lot of water." Said Drake. As everyone conversed,Serena stayed quiet as the result of today lingered in her mind.

In bed,Serena couldn't sleep as she slept on her side of the bed,while Ash snores on his side. Even after today she still felt like she make a fool of herself. In the history of Showcases,in history of Kalos,in the history of fools for crying out loud.

The dawn was near as Serena was getting dress and released Pancham and Fennekin out their Pokéballs. "Do you guys want to go out?" She asked them. They nodded,still tired,but anything for their trainer. As she was about to leave,Ash suddenly wakes up. "Hey hon. Where are you going?" Ash tiredly asked. "Oh hey,Ash. I'm just gonna go on alittle walk." Serena said. "Well,do you want some company?" Ash asked. "No,its fine I won't be long." Serena said while walking towards him. "Alright...I love you." Ash yawned. "I love you too." Serena kissed him while Ash suddenly fell back asleep. "Sweet Dreams." Serena said then left.

The walk took Serena to a quiet dock where her Pokémon looked worried. With a disconnected look on her face,Serena reflected back to what happened on that stage. The fall,the cradle,and finally the reaction of everyone. It was too much to bear and she thought she may not recover. This finally caused her to unable to hold these feelings back and broke out.

Tears slided down her face and she collapsed on her knees. Her Pokémon cried out to her to try to cheer her up,but Serena wouldn't budge and continued. The pain was too real and too much to bear as she cried and cried while trying to stop. In a desperate act,both Pokémon into her arms and that caused her to stop. "You guys." She hugged them,feeling support.

In a similar limo that stopped on a red light,Palermo looked out the window and saw a familiar sight. On the dock was the same girl in the same position as she was on stage yesterday. Unable of what to think,but feel suspicious there was just something about this girl,some potential she has yet to realize.

As Serena hugged her Pokémon,the calm breeze,the stirring water and rising sun gave her some time to think. "Thanks guys. You know we may have lost this time,but I know that this was lesson...as of this point we are competitors as part of something bigger...we would win or lose together." Said Serena. She knew this was an experience nonetheless and she must learn from it. But now knows a sudden realization. What must she change? What to achieve? Can she even do it in this kind of condition?...no,no she can't...so with a determined looked Serena opened her bag and took out a pair of scissors and ran to the dock.

She held the scissors to the upper part of her hair and closed her eyes. No more running blind,no more crying,no more cowardice,so like the man she loves has done before her...she must become someone else...someone new...like Ash and Drake...she must become reborn. As she snip..snip...snip. She'd remembered everything from the moment she reunited with Ash,to her first rivalry against Miette,the discovery of her dream at Summer Camp,to her first kiss with Ash,all those practices in the afternoon.

To now,as most of her hair flew off her head and flew off into the breeze as the dawn rose to where light reflected off her shiny honey hair...what was left anyway. Her Pokémon were shocked to see what she just done as she walked towards them. "Well guys...like Drake said: time waits for no one,and like Ash said: never give up until it's over...and we won't give up now." Serena raised her fist as her Pokémon joined her.

No,she won't give up nor is she done. They were just getting started.

Seeming her boss smiling Janet asked. "Madam what is it?" Palermo lowered her glasses. She still didn't know,but what she does know was that this girl had potential,more then any other performer. But there maybe just one...distractible...thing with her. "It's a secret." She smiled.

As the group was getting ready to leave,the group wondered where was Serena? Ash was very worried as she didn't even come back from this morning. "I wonder where Serena is?" Bonnie said. "She knows we are leaving soon." Said Clemont. "I don't like this. I'm gonna go look for her." Ash said.

"That won't be necessary."

The group turned around to see a shocking twist. "Tada." Serena showed an entirely new look. Composed of new bright pink dress with a white collar that went just below her hips,a long sleeveless red waistcoat over it along with her original black top under her dress,topped off with a blue ribbon tied around her collar,a new reddish/pink fedora with a black strip,her old black stockings,and brown cowboy boots for footwear. But the most recognizable feature was her hair. Cut to where it was a short wavey bobbed and enough to where it just reach to the middle of her neck.

The group all had mixed reactions. Drake was surprised along with Ash,and Clemont and Bonnie almost looked frightened to where they thought they saw a stranger. "Your hair!" Ash yells. "What did you do!" Clemont said also. "Why did you cut it! I liked your long hair." Bonnie complained. "Well...I decided to a take a page from you guys,and decided to do things differently." Serena pointed to Ash and Drake. "I think it suits you." Drake said. Ash could only walk to her and stare into her eyes.

"You look beautiful." He said. Serena could only blushed as she enjoyed that Ash liked the new outfit. Then his attention drew to the ribbion around her neck. "This...is this what I think it is?' Ash asked. "Yep...now I will always have a part of you with me." Serena said with mist in her eyes. Ash's next action was to embrace her tightly and full of love. "When you said you're doing things differently?" Ash said. "I'll still be your girl." Serena smiled. Both then inched forward and happily kissed,causing the group to look happy or away.

"So guys on to Lumiose City." Said Ash as they walked out of the Pokémon Center. As they walked,the group will enjoy this new beginning as the Journey continues.

* * *

At the Kalos Power Plant,progress was proceeding as plan until the raiders hit a snag. "So did they tell you where the remaining half of the schematics are?" Asked the figure. "Thought they wouldn't talk they said...regardless yes,they gave us exact coordinates." Mike said as he tap a couple of numbers on the computer. The satellite then traced to area of the Luminous Badlands.

"Ok...that's in the middle of nowhere." Said Keith,who was with Mike's side. "No...zoom in." Mike obeyed and zoomed to where they saw was a patch of green. "Ok...a garden in the dessert?" Keith said. "No,according to sources,an oasis thrives there as some sort of safe haven." Said Mike. Suddenly another solider came into the room.

"Sorry to bother you Sir." He said. "What is it Lieutenant?" Said the figure. "A couple of the scientists got away." He said. "*sigh* isn't that your job to make sure that doesn't happen?!" The figure yelled. "It gets worse. They appeared to trip the silent alarm,and now locals forces are coming here." He explained. The figure only stood there calm,and sophisticated. "Then it appears our time here is over." Said the Figure. "What will we do Sir?" Said Mike.

"We hold,Mike,you and your team will head over and retrieve the miss half of schematics." The figure order. "Roger,we will leave immediately."

"Huh. It's time to introduce ourselves." The figure laugh evilly. Knowing that the time for vengeance has arrived.

* * *

 **Whew done,this one was a long one,but also a very important one. Like Ash and Drake,Serena will now start doing things differently. Now that we will pass Coumarine City,we will now go through a new wall. One that the brothers or even you the readers won't see coming. Just who is this Figure and what are their goals. We will find out soon...real soon.**

 **Like,comment down,and thanks for reading,this is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	53. Lost for Words

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 53 and Chapter 10 of the Kalos Quest. Well...aside from the adventures in Coumarine City comes an...adrenaline rush. Since from the start about a certain chapter in Adventures in Kalos comes the truth and ohh how it's sooo freeing...plus I pretty positive no one has seen it coming since those who been telling me that the culprit from the power plant is Team Flare. Well it got one thing to say.**

 **"You guys would be right...if you were so wrong."**

 **That's right,that's another trick and by the end of this chapter,ALOT of things began to make sense. For those who payed attention to the signs,the clues,and the summery. You guys will understand.**

 **And trust me when I say..."I'M TAKING THINGS WITH A WHOLE NEW TWIST."**

 **So enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 _"In real life, there are names that surprise us because they don't seem to suit the person at all."- Krzysztof Kieslowski_

* * *

Chapter 53: Lost for Words

The scorching sun hovers in the sky giving heat as a grey Jeep rolling onto a patch of grass,arriving at its destination. There in their Grey uniforms,Mike,Keith,and Jason unpacked find their prize.

"Damn,just how are we going to find these last set of schematics in this place." Keith said. "And in this heat no less?!" Jason complained. "Just shut up! The sooner we do,the sooner we're out of here." Mike said. "We don't even know what we are looking for!" Jason said. "We're looking for this." Mike showed them a holo image of what was a flash drive.

"A flash drive? Something so small hidden away in a place like this." Said Keith. "Not to the scientist I had to beat. They hid it in a brief case,and buried it in the ground." Said Mike. "Okay I going to knock some heads in as soon as we get back...why buried it!" Said Keith. "Same reason they chose this place Keith!" Mike shoved him. "Well we don't have much time to search this place before the whole Power Plant is swarm by cops and such." Said Jason. "Maybe...but I do have a plan." Mike said. "Which is?" The other two asked. "Well,remember when I said this place is a safe haven?" Said Mike. "You mean the Pokémon who live here?" Said Jason.

"Of course,like the Boss said,everyone has their usage until they don't." Mike chuckled.

* * *

As the sun beat down on them Ash and the group struggled walk across the barren wasteland. "Okay...how is this place not like the other places in Kalos?" Ash wiped sweat off his head. "Basically it's just the climate in this area Ash. The sun is more directed here and with no rainfall. You get the Badlands." Said Drake,who also wiped the sweat off his head. His jacket was wrapped around his waist and only had his red shirt on.

"Wow it's a good thing my hair is cut off for this." Said Serena. "Clemont is there any water left." Bonnie asked. "Water? Water where." Clemont looked around as if he was insane. "Forget it. The last of the water was drank like five miles ago." Said Ash. "We're going to be fried to death if we don't get water." Serena said. "Technically,the buzzards would pick our carcasses way before that." Said Drake. "Not helping Drake!" Serena yelled. "Isn't there some sort of rest stop or bathroom or...something!" Bonnie said. Drake checked his map on his watch and saw their pleads have been answered.

"Unless I'm seeing things,there's a some sort of oasis within a half mile from here." Drake said. "You're probably not,I heard stories of a safe haven for Pokémon there from challengers." Said Clemont. "Well what are we waiting for?! I'm melting over here." Said Bonnie who ran ahead. "Well...at least she was right about the rest stop." Said Drake.

Five minutes later from on top of a cliff edge,the gang finally reach the oasis,and know that they weren't hallucinating. "Well there it is." Said Ash. "We'll just restock up on water,probably some food and be on our way...right?" Clemont said. "If you knew us that well,you definitely shouldn't jinxed things." Said Drake,making Clemont more worried.

Finally reached the soft grass,the gang spotted a river and refilled all their water bottles while taking selfies to quench their thirst. "I think it's best we rest under the shade for awhile." Ash suggested. Everyone nodded as they decided to take naps. Drake on the other hand stayed awake,something was keeping him so. "I got a bad feeling about this." Drake told himself.

As a group of Pokémon,which are composed of Spoink and their leader Grumpig. As they helped the three men search for the brief case that contains the flash drive. The family remembered a group of scientists came there a few months back and asked their permission to keep something here. Of course,they promised this won't do anything that'll harm their home. They agreed and the scientists buried the suitcase and left,simple as that.

Under Mike and his team,according to them,they were the security team from the Power Plant who came for the brief case for the researchers they worked for. Grumpig and his family were obligated to help and have been using their Psychic powers to search the grounds ever since.

"Ha,I can't believe how gullible these Pokémon are." Said Keith. "Shut it,you don't want one of them to hear you." Said Mike. "Sorry...I just want to leave this stinking place." Said Keith. "Soon,just give it more time,and then...Grumpig will regret getting involved." Mike snickered until Jason came back from the river. "Hey...I think we got a problem." Said Jason.

"Ok,this I'll bite. What is it?" Mike asked. "Well I was down at the river until I heard words." Said Jason. "Get to the point." Mike said. "Well...get look for yourselves." Jason took out a tablet and shown pictures of what was Ash and gang.

"Well I'll be." Said Mike. "It's those punks from the fossil lab afew months back." Said Keith. "And did they see you?" Mike asked. "No,you still know what this means. Right?" Jason said. "If they're heading Lumiose City,that means they'll have to pass through the Power Plant. What do we do?" Keith said. "I'll have to contact the boss. See what to do." Said Mike. He then took the tablet from Jason and imput contacts to reach the head. Then on screen appeared the person they feared the most.

"Report." All three looked looked at each other,until Mike stepped up. "Mission is going as plan Sir,but there is alittle snag." He said. "Little?" The figure said. "Well...remember those trainers we reported back at the fossil lab a few months back?" Mike said. Right away Boss man knew what they talking about. "That's...not...little Sergeant. You're telling me the Ketchums are there with you right now?!" The figure demanded. "Yes Sir. With your permission we will deal with them." Said Mike. "No,your mission is those schematics." The figure countered which surprised the three. "With all due respect...those guys will pass right to Power Plant and see what's happening outside. It'll be easier to deal with them now." Mike argued

"YOU WONT! You do not know Ash and Drake Ketchum like I do! Especially when the latter kicked your ass the last time. You face them. You will fail. That is why you will retrieve those plans,you will come back here and not settle old grudges. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" The figured yelled. "...yes Sir." Mike said as he hung up the connection.

"Wow,I never thought the boss could be that mad." Said Jason. "Forget it. We will deal with them now." Said Mike. "Are you stupid?! After what the Boss just said!" Jason said. "I already have a plan,and screw our orders." Mike said,leaving Jason and Keith alone.

After a ten minute nap,Ash and the others wake,but Ash still saw Drake looking at his own reflection in the river. "Drake what is it?" He walked over. "I don't know. I've been having a bed feeling since we got here." Drake said,looking worried. "Is that why you've been stressed out lately?" Ash said. "Ash trust me,my gut is never wrong." Said Drake. "Well. The good news is after that nap,we gonna start getting going." Said Ash. "Hey guys." The group called them over.

"What is it?" Ash asked. "Well,I just remembered that beyond this oasis is the Kalos Power Plant." Said Clemont. "The Power Plant?" Drake asked. "Yea,its where all power get managed and distributed. I helped designed the operations systems." Said Clemont. "Wow Clemont,that's huge." Ash commented. "So maybe we could stop by. I know most of the people who work there and I've been meaning to check in for awhile." Clemont said. "Sure Clemont that won't be a problem." Drake said.

Unfortunately they didn't get very far they got ready to leave,standing right in front of them was a large group of Spoink and leading them was a Grumpig. "These must be the Pokémon who live here." Said Ash. Grumpig then spoke and based on the sound and loudness,he wasn't happy. "Wait what,slow down!" Drake said. "Guys what's he saying?" Serena asked. Grumpig then spoke alittle slower but was still angry. "Ok...that's highly sudden." Said Drake. "Guys?" Clemont asked. "If I'm interpreting right. Grumpig says we're here to harm his family and his home." Ash said,leaving the others shocked.

"No way,we would never harm anyone." Clemont said. Grumpig then spoke still angrily and Drake knew this wasn't getting anywhere. "Grumpig,we wish to do no harm." Drake told it. Grumpig didn't bother and order his family to circle the group. "Guys,what will we do." Bonnie said. Grumpig then spoke in a daring order that Drake knew they may not avoid. "You will not do that." Drake said. Grumpig then spoke saying "try me" and then gave the order. Right away the first row of Spoink held the group down with Psychic. "Hey!""let us go!" Then the remaining Spoink charged up and use Hidden Power on the group to knock them out. One by one Ash and the group fell asleep while Drake was the last to go and he thought he saw another person besides Grumpig before dosing off.

It was dark and damp as Ash and the group stirred in their little nap. "Uhhh,guys,guys! Wake up." Drake was the first to wake. "Uhh,what happened?" Clemont said weakly. "Never mind that,where are we." Serena asked. They looked around to see they were that they inside a cave and around ten feet in front of them was the exit,but they were blocked however,by a cage. "What is this?" Drake tried to break the bars.

"It won't work." Everyone then turns to see a familiar sight,but one so unexpected,along with Grumpig at their side. "You three. You're the soldiers who broke into the fossil lab a few months ago." Ash said. Grumpig then immediately questioned when he heard soldiers. "Don't listen to them they're liars...It nice to see we weren't forgotten. But now I'm afraid we are on a tight schedule." Said Mike. "Let us go!" Serena yelled. "Who!" Everyone then turned to Drake. "Who are you working for?!" He demanded. "I don't have to answer to you Drake." Mike said. "Like before. How do you know who we are and what we do?!" Ash asked. "Trust me. You will find out soon,and by then...we will break you." Mike threaten as the team left along with Grumpig.

"Grumpig,allow us to thank you for your assistance." Mike then took a Pokéball and released a Gengar. "Shadow Ball." Gengar then fired a ball of darkness at the unsuspecting Grumpig,hurling him back into the cave,leaving the Spoink horrified. "Now Hypnosis on the Spoink." Gengar then summon a mental wave that suddenly put all the Spoink under Gengar's control. "Perfect..now another Shadow Ball to seal the cave." Gengar then fired another Shadow Ball on ceiling of the cave,causing it to collapse.

"Well...I hope you're happy." Said Jason. "Thrilled...now,have the Spoink found the spot?" Mike asked. "Not yet,but they're getting close." Said Keith. "Alright,Gengar tell them to hurry. We're already behind schedule." Said Mike. Jason and Keith grew worried,the Boss is going to go all hell on them for what they done.

Inside the now blackout cave,Drake then managed tried to find his bag only to realize that Mike and the others placed their bags outside their cell. "We need a light source." Said Drake. He need tried to laminate his Aura with his hand so that his hand was glowing,but since his Aura manifested in a traditional blue/purple color,it wasn't lit so much. "I could just get to my bag. There's a flashlight in there." Drake said. "Why not just break the cage?" Clemont asked. "There's two problems with that." Drake punched the cage once again. "This is most likely reinforced steel,which would take me days just to even dent with no breaks. And two: too enough destructive force could cause the entire cave to collapse with us inside." Drake explained.

"Well that's just perfect. So we are just gonna wait here and hold our breath?!" Serena questioned. "Like I said,if I could only reach my bag." Drake said. "Wait,I got an idea." Ash then turned to his belt and picked out a Pokéball and released Goomy. "My?" He said. "Hey buddy,do you think you could reach to Drake's bag over there?" Ash pointed. Goomy nodded and slide over through the cage. "Of course,Goomy is mainly liquid so it'll pass right through the bars." Said Clemont. "Great idea sweetie." Serena kissed Ash's cheek,leaving him blushing. Goomy then reached Drake's bag and opened it with its mouth. "Great Goomy,now look for the flashlight." Drake said. Goomy then comb through Drake's bag to find the object and after awhile he found it. "Goomy!" It cheered. "Great,bring it over." Drake said. With its mouth,Goomy then brought the flashlight back to the group and giving it Drake.

"Great job Goomy." Ash praised,leaving the Soft Tissue Pokémon in awe. Drake then turn it on to look around and was surprised to see a familiar sight. "Guys,look!" They spotted a big pink body lying unconscious. "It's Grumpig!" Drake said.

Some time has passed as the team wait around while the Spoink look for the briefcase's hiding place until one of them suddenly came over. It talked to Gengar and Gengar told Mike the good news. "Great,now let's get to work." He told the others as he grabbed a shovel.

"Grumpig do you hear us." Drake called,unfortunately to no avail. Grumpig was still unconscious. "Goomy,do you think you could try to wake Grumpig up." Ash asked. Goomy nodded and sledders over,pass through the bars again and over to where Grumpig was lying. It climbs on top of its chest,and using its tiny horns it hits Grumpig on his snout,unfortunately that doesn't work. He then tried something else and tried nibbling on his ear. This caused Grumpig to began laugh out of the sensation and finally waking up. "Grumpig!" Drake called. Grumpig then turned to see the gang still trapped inside their cell.

"Grumpig,now do you see that you were being used." Drake said. Grumpig then angrily admitted to the sudden realization. He was tricked and now he was worried as to how was the well being of his family. The same one he swore to protect after they accepted him from the outside. "Grumpig!" It said. "I understand you're angry,but right now you need to get us out. Can you get me my bag?" Drake asked. Grumpig nodded and grabbed Drake's bag off the side and gave it to him. "What are you gonna do?" Ash asked. "I'm...gonna try to pick the lock." Drake said as he took out two small pins.

As they approached where all the Spoink were hurled at one spot. "Alright let's get busy." Mike said as he dogged the first dig with Jason and Keith helping.

After finally picking the lock for six minutes,the door finally opened. "Great." The group said. "Now we just need to get out of this cave." Said Ash. "Good news is that,that is much easier then the door." Drake said. I'll give you a hand." Ash said. Grumpig approach them and asked he'll get involved too. "By all means." Drake said. Right away,Ash and Drake charged up an Aura Sphere and Grumpig a Psybeam,and all three combined their attacks and fired.

The sound of the explosion was heard from their dig site,meaning Mike and the others knew they ran out of time. "Damnit! Sounds like trouble." Mike said. "No problem though." Jason then picked out and reach what was a blue briefcase and got back up to ground. "Perfect,we gotta go." Said Keith. "What about them." Jason asked about the Spoink. "Their...usage just ran out." Mike snapped his fingers and Gengar then used Hypnosis and put all the Spoink to sleep. "Great now let's get to the Jeep."

With Ash and Drake tracking Aura signatures they ran to where they found low yield signatures coming from ten yards North. "This way." The group nodded as they ran ahead. There they saw the entire Spoink group knocked out. "Oh no." Serena said. Grumpig however was devastated,he brought this on his family,leaving him in tears. "It's okay Grumpig,they're only asleep." Drake tried to confront him. Clemont then found hole Mike and his team dug. "Guys look!" They inspected the hole. "Looks like they dug something out." Said Serena. Grumpig then spoke that they dug out a small briefcase some scientists from the Power Plant hid here a few months back. "But why all this trouble just for a briefcase?" Serena asked. "It's what's inside it is what I'm worried about." Drake said. Ash then tried something to look for Mike and his team until he spotted very distinct signatures coming from the West. "Guys I think I got something West." Ash said. Grumpig then remembered that Mike and his team were parked just West of the oasis and told the group. "Great we are heading West." Drake said as the group left. Meanwhile Grumpig stayed to care for his family.

"Alright,we're almost there." Said Mike as they saw the Jeep no more then ten feet away. But then the team sounds and talking not that far behind. "Crap,they're gain on us." Said Jason. Mike then thought about their little problem and knew they needed more time. "No...just for me." He said,surprising the other two. "Here,take this and the Jeep. Contact the Boss. I'll hold them off." Said Mike. "Are you sure?!" Jason said. "Trust me..you two need time and I'm gonna give it to you. Now go." Both nodded and took the briefcase and keys and head to the Jeep while Mike stayed behind along with his Gengar.

"Hurry they're this way!" The group said until they reached the clearing and saw what was Mike standing alone with his Gengar and a dust cloud that was created by his ride. "Where is your team going?" Drake asked. "Where they're going. You'll be too late." Mike said.

Suddenly a Psybeam rang past the group from behind,towards Mike and Gengar. Gengar reacted quickly by shooting a Dark Pulse to cancel the attack. The group looks to see Grumpig,and with a very angry look on his snout. "Grumpig hold on." Drake said. Grumpig didn't notice listen and charge in towards Mike. "Gengar,show this pig we mean business." Gengar then fired a Shadow Ball at the charging Grumpig,nailing him dead on in the chest,sending him backwards and knocking him out.

"Grumpig!" Drake yelled. "Pikachu,Electro Ball!" Pikachu then jumped off Ash's shoulder and charge up a ball of electricity. "Dodge and use Dark Pulse." Gengar then fazed forward to avoid the Electro Ball and then fired another Pulse of darkness at the exposed Pikachu,hurling him back with damage. "Pikachu!" Ash ran forward to to grab Pikachu as the group was speechless. Goomy,who was cradled by Bonnie,couldn't believe this was happening. A man..a bad man intended on going harm to his trainer and his friend.

"Ha,I can't believe how idiotic she was! Clearly I had no problem dealing with the two of you!" Mike laughed evilly. Ash could only look as Mike prepared to finish them off. "Now Gengar..FINISH THEM!" Mike ordered. "Nooo!" Serena cried fearing for Ash and Pikachu. Gengar then launched a full powered Dark Pulse intending on obliterating Ash and Pikachu as the latter braced for the impact.

But it never came. Ash opened his eyes to see what stopped the attack. But it was someone,in the form of a Soft Tissue Pokémon. "Goomy?" Ash saw that Goomy had jumped in to their rescue and used Bide to absorb the attack. However the Dark Pulse kept on coming and Goomy wasn't sure how much longer it could hold. "Come on Gengar,ram it!" Mike yelled. "Come on,Goomy I know you can do it!" Ash encouraged it. Goomy could only hold as it struggled,but the price if it failed. Goomy saw that people,his friends,his trainer were counting on him. In a last effort,Goomy cried and then began to glowed. The attack ceased as Goomy began to glowed in a bright blue color and Ash and the others knew what was happening. Goomy was evolving.

Goomy entered body got abit bigger,its horns extended,and its back swirled round similar to a snail's shell,it grew small stubby arms,and it grew from black dot eyes to slightly larger green eyes with no pupils. Ash then took out his Pokédex to scan it.

 _"Sliggoo,the Soft Tissue Pokémon,its four horns are a high-performance radar system. It uses them to sense sound and smells,rather then using its ears or nose._

"And it looks like you learn some new moves as well." Ash said. "Thats still doesn't make a difference. Gengar use Shadow Ball." Gergar then fired a ball of darkness aimed towards Sliggoo. "Use Bide." Sliggoo then stood firm and absorbed the attacked,and with enough juice Sliggoo glowed in a red outline. "Won't do you much good kid. You should know that Ghost types are immune to Normal attacks." Said Mike. "Thanks for the obvious. Sliggoo,fire at Gengar's feet." Sliggoo then fired a powerful blast that created smoke that blinded Gengar. "What do you have plan?!" Mike demanded. "You'll see,Sliggoo,use your radar system to find Gengar." Sliggoo then used its horns to track and hone in on Gengar's breathing and locked on.

"Now use Dragon Breath,full power!" Sliggoo then charged up and fired a devastating stream of purple fire that came at full speed and surprised Gengar. The result was a big explosion that engulfed Gengar and well the smoke dispersed,Gengar lied there fainted. "No!" Mike shouted. The group cheered that Goomy,now a Sliggoo won its first battle. But it still meant it wasn't over. "Hey,I'm not done with you yet!" Mike then took out his baton and charged at Ash and Sliggoo. Well prepared to a full swing,Mike swung his baton at the unsuspecting Ash,but it stop as Mike looked Drake caught his baton with his hand mid-swing.

"But now it's my turn." With that Drake released his grip and did a soft jab towards Mike's throat. Gasping for air,Mike nearly lost his balance but Drake had the moment he needed. A few punches to his face followed by a low kick to Mike's lower right leg caused him to fall to his left knee. There Drake took his left wrist,and another side kick to his left temple and held him in place by twirsting his wrist into where it dislocated.

"Agghh!" Mike scream in pain. "You punk! You dislocated my wrist." He cried. "You got another one. Now tell me." Drake hoisted him by his collar and held up in the air.

"WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR! WHAT WAS IT THAT YOU STOLE?!" He demanded. Mike continued to struggle until a sudden ringing was coming from his bag. If his hunch was right,he knew who is calling him. "Do..you mind...if I take this." Drake then pushed him off angrily as Mike used his only good hand to take out a table. Making sure the screen was turned away from Ash and the others. He answered the call and revealed on screen was his Boss.

"Mike...wow,someone just got dragged by the loom." The voice said overlooking the beaten grunt. "Sir...I can explain." "No,you had your orders! And because of you. This operation is now jeopardized." The voice argued. "Oh please like it even matters!" Mike said. "Yea..I suppose that's right...Drake...Ash...I know you're there." The voice called them,leaving the group in fear and the brothers hooked. "Who is that Mike? WHO!" Drake yelled.

"You heard the boy Mike...let me speak to them." The voice demanded. "Sir are you sure!" Mike questioned. "I know you're stupid enough not to follow orders,but whatever intelligence you have left use it,and pass them the damn tablet." Still skeptical and abit tinged about this. Mike followed what maybe his last orders and gave the brothers the tablet.

On visual the group couldn't see the person's face as it was covered by darkness,but from the neck down was some sort of dark outfit with a left metallic arm. Suddenly a red eye glowed right where an eye would be.

"*laughing* you both are bigger then I remember." The voice crackled. "But where I stand. I don't know you at all." Drake said. "Nice of you to say..but you of all people should know...I am unforgettable." The voice said. "Mike said you and your so-called soldiers are hunting us. I wanna know why?!" Drake asked. "Simple: You destroyed me,in turn I maniacal you in turn." The voice said. "We still don't know you!" Ash said. "Come on bozo brothers. Think!" The voice said.

Ash and Drake then thought long and hard but nothing came to mind about some sort of Shadow. Drake thought about its voice,something familiar about it. Something evil. "You two really have no idea...do you Ketchum." At last the voice stepped out of the Shadows and where everyone saw its face...or her face. But on Ash and Drake's expressions were left with absolute shock,surprised,and for the first time in a long time: Fear,absolute Fear.

"It-it-it can't be..it can't be." Ash and Drake began to breath raspy as they felt their voices leaveing them. "So...recognized me now?!" She said staring into their eyes.

"Hunter J." Drake said

At last it all made sense. From a few months ago the choice of target is something J would pick. The training and equipment,no doubt Drake knew where he seen that before. Heck even the uniforms Mike and his team were wearing,full grey combat gear,was the same one J's grunts worn in Sinnoh two years ago. And finally how Mike and his team know all about Drake and Ash,J must've brief her entire squad. But despite all this new reality,Ash and Drake were still left speechless.

"What's the matter...Loss for Words...can't say I'm alittle hurt." J said. "This is a trick. You're dead,you're dead. I saw you die with my own eyes!" Drake said,now remembering the last battle on board J's ship over Lake Valor.

"Well allow me to jog your memory. There was a lake,three mythical Pokémon,my ship and at the end...you left me to die!" J growled. Drake knew this wasn't a trick nor was it a nightmare. It was real...J survived.

"You'd be surprised,but no I never died. But the explosion did leave a parting a gift." J and stepped back and the group was left horrified by what was J entire body. While she had a cybernetic left arm,she also had a cybernetic right leg,but that wasn't the best part. Her entire right side of her head and face was cybernetic and replaced her right eye with a cybernetic red one that glowed. The remain left side had gashes that ran down her face and hair was shaven to a boy's cut. By Drake's estimate: at least sixty percent of J's body were replaced with cybernetics,at least of what he could see.

"Yea,I know...not a pretty sight. But hey,since my little resurrection I've never been a better Hunter. And I owe it all to you...Drake." J said,Drake was shaken by this. Even back then he'd remembered how he and J fought inside of a burning,sinking ship,and knew it won't end until one has fallen. But with an explosion cutting them out with J on the wrong side of the ship,Ash,Dawn,Brock,Looker,and Cynthia plead him to get off as the ship wasn't going to hold much longer. Through the flame he saw J was unconscious by the blast and tried to rescue her,but with the blaze growing larger followed by more explosions plus the pleads from his friends,Drake simply ran to the open breach on the hull of the ship and jumped off and landed in the lake. By the time he got ashore,the airship was already sinking and then followed by a big water explosion that put it out of it's misery. Since then that was the end of it and the end of J.

"But even things like that come full circle now. And so I will have my revenge...I will not rest until you...and you...are lying on the ground as I collect your heads." J vowed,leaving Clemont,Bonnie and Serena scared. "Where are you J? What did you have Mike and his team steal for you?" Drake asked. "Oh I am way closer then you think. And what's in the that briefcase...my fun...but just to be clear I fully..fully intend to kill you both,but first...I'm gonna enjoy making you suffer." J laughed,and causing anger to get the best of Drake and slam the tablet to ground. Shaddering it.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!" Drake roared to the heavens. At last another one of his mistakes and a piece of his past now comes back to haunt. And this time,he's not sure his Aura will save him this time. Ash saw and knew part of the blame was on him. He along with the others told Drake to leave J and save himself that day. Now because of this...no one will be safe.

On the side Mike was laughing,laughing at Drake,Ash,the whole group. "Ha,ha...you're in trouble now." Mike said threateningly. Drake,full of anger,hoisted him up again. "WHERE IS SHE!" He asked. "*choking* where..do you think...is the only place...we would be right now." Mike said. Drake then thought and knew there was only one place close to here.

"The Power Plant." Drake said. "Ding...and just like Ding...your time is up...Ketchum." Mike said causing Drake to roar and slam his head against the ground,knocking him out. The group was horrified,they never saw Drake get this mad before. "I'm sorry Guys...we gotta get to that Power Plant." Drake said. "I agree,but explain to us who or what was that woman?" Clemont asked. Neither Ketchum said anything until Ash broke the silence.

"She's a Pokémon Hunter,but unlike any Hunter...she's the best of the best. Until we stopped her in Sinnoh two and half years ago." Ash said. "She's that good?" Serena asked. Drake then thought about that comment. Unlike Giovanni,who was a more methodical and psychological mastermind,J was a brilliant tactician and seasoned close quarters combatant,the most deadliest person Drake ever fought,no one ever came close to that since. Her skills were on par with his and possibly over. But compared to his younger,less experienced self,he was now trained and an Aura Guardian,but now J has reinforced cybernetics,evening up the score. Now,this was a whole new game by itself.

"If we could stop her now. We can finish this." Drake said. "By ourselves? Drake come on?! It was bad enough two years ago,now she's..an insane cyborg psychopath,who made it pretty clear what she wants to do to us." Ash said. "Regardless,she's gonna come after us. So we stop her before she gets the chance to." Drake said. "We can't do this alone." Ash said. "We may not be alone. Hear let me call someone." Drake turn to his Pokewatch which then sudden began ringing. He then picked up and saw that it was Rene.

"Rene...I was just about to call you." Drake said. "Drake,thank Arceus you answer. We have a situation at the Kalos Power Plant. Someone took siege of the entire place and brought a lot of muscle. We don't know who we're dealing with." Said Rene. "I...was just about to tell you the same thing." Drake said. "Well where are you." Rene asked. "We're at an oasis in the Badlands...about six miles West." Drake said. "Good,how fast can you get here?" Rene asked. "Maybe forty minutes at most." Drake Said. "Well make that thirty minutes okay? I'll see you when you get here." Rene said then hung up.

"Well,we got our backup." Ash said. "Now we just need to get there." Clemont said. "Hang on,what about him?" Serena pointed to the unconscious Mike. "Well obviously we can't leave him here." Drake got down and hoist him over his left shoulder. "Alright,let's get going." Drake said until a cry stopped the group. Behind them was Grumpig and his family of Spoink. "Don't worry...we'll make sure nothing like this ever happens to anyone again." Drake said.

As the group disembark. Who knows what will await them there. But one things for certain...they're weren't ready as J's plan is now been put into motion as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **DONE!**

 **Boom! So guys,how do you like that for a surprise? Now everything has come to place as we know now the figure is now identified as Hunter J AKA the Ghost who's now bend on Vengeance. By then to those who found those small clues hidden in some chapters of previous chapters,but didn't know what they meant...well this is what it meant. The Devil was only in the smallest detail as it was only so discrete,that's why I couldn't use words like "She" or "Madam" to describe J as those are too big a breadcrumbs that it'll just spoil the whole game,not just for me but for you guys too.**

 **In my next set of notes. I'll explain the clues I've hidden in a certain chapter for you guys to have closure. But the only thing still unrevealed is J's plan and I could guarantee you,my fellow readers, this is going to get worse before it gets better.**

 **So to those who think I'm some sort of sneaky freak,or any other thing meant to be an insult. I'll be honest...I will have deserve those insults,and I'll wear them proud...because like I said a while back...as of this point...I have no regrets. And I'm not gonna give up on you guys.**

 **So like,comment,thanks for reading,this is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	54. Malevolence

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 54 and Chapter 11 of the Kalos Quest. At last the hand I had played on Chapter 20 has finally been revealed. It just goes to show you rough life is,like a reality show. So like I said in the previous chapter,those clues were in the tiniest** **detail. The outfits,the kind of target. It gives some sort of thought over who's behind the mask.**

 **On to the now,a siege at the Kalos Plant,right now I'm telling you,expect ALOT of dark stuff. I'm telling you now. Have fun.**

* * *

 _"On wrongs swift vengeance waits."- Alexander Pope_

* * *

Chapter 54: Malevolence

"Sir there's a large task force outside our door. We won't be able to hold much later." Said one of the men. "We don't have to hold them long Lieutenant,just long enough." J said. Suddenly two of the men came and it was Jason and Keith with the briefcase in tow. "Sir we're back but we had to leave Mike behind." Said Jason. "I know. And now our enemies are coming because of him." J warned. "Wait..Sir you mean?" Keith asked. "The Ketchums know." J said. Kieth and Jason were surprised. The sudden change font their boss's plans by revealing themselves to their enemies surely put a time acceleration in their plans. "And now they're coming here." Said J.

"Sir what are our plans?" The Lieutenant asked. "We now have the plans. Start Evaluation Plan Alpha. Have the helicopters prepped from the center rooftop. Evaluate in twenty minutes,and put the scientists in the Mess Hall,you know what to do there." J snickered.

"Excellent Sir." Said the Lieutenant. "And Lieutenant...before you leave,be sure to overload the central reactor. I'll be assigning Jason and Keith here as your backup." Said J. The Lieutenant felt skeptical about this two since the incident with Mike,but knew he had no choice. "You're the Boss." He said as J then left. Overlooking the monitors J evilly smirked as she didn't leave Ash and Drake out of her grasp as she too had something special planned for them.

* * *

"Look there it is!" Ash said. "Come on Clemont,we don't have time for dilly dally." Said Bonnie telling Clemont to step it up. The group was putting it into high gear as the Power Plant was within visual range.

When they got close she saw a large group of policemen who were being lead by Officer Jenny. They appeared to set an entire command post composed of a big tent and several police carriers. Right by them was Rene out of her robe and still in her adventure attire. "Rene!" Drake called,who still was carrying an unconscious Mike on his shoulders.

"Madam they're here." Rene told Officers Jenny as the group finally made it to them. "Thank Arceus you guys made it." Said Rene. "Hey I recognized you two. You were the two trainers who helped Professor's Sycamore Garchomp on top of Prism Tower awhile back." Said Officer Jenny. "Nice to see you too Officer Jenny." Said Ash,hoping they won't go back down Memory Lane about that night. Rene then saw the unconscious man Drake had on his shoulders.

"Drake,is that guy ok?" She asked. "Probably,I only punched him to knock him out." Drake said. "Come again?" Rene and Officer Jenny asked. "This is one of the grunts we will be dealing with in there." Drake then shrugged Mike off his shoulders as two officers then held him. "That helps alittle,but we still don't know what we are up against." Said Officer Jenny.

"Well,the good news is we do." Said Ash. "Great,who are we dealing with?" Officer Jenny asked. Ash and Drake simply looked at each other and couldn't really explain to them the situation they now face. "Uh... you see...that's the bad news." Drake broke the silence. "O..k?" Rene said. Drake still couldn't explain the situation and couldn't take it anymore and suddenly dragged Rene and Officer Jenny away from everyone. Ash then followed them right outside the tent.

"Uhh?" Drake was still tongue tied. "Drake,I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle." Rene said feeling the stress coming from him. "That's the thing,we maybe in way out of our heads." Drake said. Rene then started to look anxious,for something that must really level Drake like this must be a very serious issue. "Drake...it's going to be fine. Now,what are we dealing with?!" Rene and Officer Jenny closed in.

"Well...let's just say..that my Sins from Sinnoh have followed us here." Drake admitted. Rene and Officer Jenny were then puzzled as to why he said that.

After calming down,Ash and Drake then told them about Hunter J and how they crossed paths in Sinnoh two and a half years ago. And now she was back and more powerful then ever. "Ok,so we are dealing with a vengeful Pokémon Hunter who has a history between the two of you?" Officer Jenny asked. Ash and Drake simply nodded as they really didn't want to say anything else. "We really need to start planning guys." Ash said. "Right,I'll inform my men about this." Officer Jenny left back inside the tent with Ash in tow,leaving just Drake and Rene.

Rene looks to see the slum look on Drake's face and knew that one thought he was thinking of. "I know that look,don't be going soft on this." Rene said. "So? This isn't like any other moment we had Rene. This is a ghost that came back from the Great Beyond just to have my head." Drake said. "That's it,you'd never let anyone Tower over you." Rene said. "It's not that...it's what I know J is now capable of." Drake said,he doesn't know how much J's mentality has shifted,but for someone who wants someone's head surely has afew screws loose.

"She can't be that bad." Rene said. "Bite your tongue,she was already bad two years ago. Now this...this is like the Madhouse." Drake said. "She's a great tactician so she maybe already two steps ahead of us. On top of that,in combact she's goes not play around. One mistake might be your last." Drake said. "So that's why we'll face her together." Rene said. "*sigh*the last I want is to bring someone else in this crazy little game we have to play." Drake hung his head. "Drake,don't worry,we'll succeed today." Rene said. Drake nodded and both headed back into the tent. However on the back of his mind,Drake cursed about this. Rene obviously doesn't know who's she's dealing with.

Inside the tent Officer Jenny,Rene,the group,followed by a few lead Officers helped in the planning process. "They have all entrances blocked with barricades,several guards,and Pokémon. Problem is that we may be able to penetrate the outer wall surrounding the complex. Only way for that is active the switch to open the doors." Said Officer Jenny. "Only thing we need to is get inside. We can't go from above. And J will obviously have more then enough surprises to keep us busy." Said Ash. "I don't see any other way to get inside though." Said Drake. "Not conventionally at least." Everyone then turned to Clemont,who seemed to have a plan.

"I suppose you know a way." Said Officer Jenny. "Well,when I was here to handle the advanced programming of the binary systems,I overlook and studied the map layout of the entire Power Plant." Clemont said. "Is there another way?" Rene asked. "Well,I recall a external escape hatch connected to the main ventilation system." Said Clemont. "That's good,we'll force our way from there." Said Officer Jenny. "Uhh,technically no. The vent and main access hatch could only fit so many people,and it wouldn't be able to take the weigh of you and the entire task force here." Clemont explained.

"That's alright Clemont,we,and Rene will head inside. From there we will work our way to the controls to the outer wall. Do you know where they are?" Drake asked. "All I know is there they're controlled by a security terminal,but I'm afraid I don't know where it is." Clemont said. "I'll be okay Clemont,right now we just need to get inside. Where is this external escape hatch?" Ash asked. "If I remember,it's just outside the outer wall. Right inside the canal over there." Clemont pointed just beyond their command post. "Great,now before you go." Officer Jenny was then handed some equipment for the group.

"You're going to need these." Officer Jenny laid four small small black things followed by a very small device with a red button. "Ear pieces?" Drake grabbed out. "That way,we're be in contact with you and with one another." Officer Jenny said as Drake,Ash,Rene,and Clemont took each ear piece and put it in their ear. "And this?" Rene grabbed the small button. "That is to signal us for when you open the outer wall. From that point we will barrage in and provide the backup. Just don't start the fighting until we get there." Said Officer Jenny as the group nodded. "Bonnie,stay here with Officer Jenny." Clemont said. "But I what to help you guys." Bonnie said. "This isn't a game Bonnie. Stay here and you'll be safe." Clemont said. Bonnie was about to say something until Clemont gave her the look,and from that point she kept her mouth shut from that point.

Ash then looked at Serena but Serena,knowing what Ash was going to tell her. "Serena." "Let me just stop you there. Either I go in with you or you stay out here with me. Either way,I'm not leaving your side." Serena glared at him. At that deal,Ash knew he had no say in the discussion and only nodded. "I won't be leaving yours either." Ash then embraced her. The others saw this and could only smile. "See?,that right there is what you need." Rene told Drake. "Now's not the time." Drake said through his teeth. "Come on,let's get going." Drake said as he lead the others outside. "Clemont,you'll lead us to the hatch. You know this place better then we do." Drake said. Clemont nodded as he took point.

As they walked towards the hatch,Drake and Ash conversated. "Is there really a plan?" Ash asked. "I don't know,but I have a hunch that J is expecting us on the inside." Drake said. "You mean we're walking into a trap?!" Ash said. "Most likely,but what other choice do we have on getting inside." Drake argued. "Besides,if there is a trap...I'll be the one springing it." Drake said. Ash was about to say something until Drake stopped him. "This is my choice Ash...and I'll take that to the grave." Drake halted until he walked ahead of him. Ash knew and was thinking that Drake had other plans and will certainly involve J.

Finally arriving in the canal,the group slided down the slope and preceded to the escape hatch. Finally removing it,the gang then preceded down the pipe which then lead to the ventilation system. Crawling inside a vent was a shove,a small space and constant creaking from the expanding metal,it's a wonder that they haven't been discovered yet. As they crawl they saw openings under them,some that lead to hallways with guards walking,and others lead to other rooms. Finally arriving at a certain air shaft where it lead to an empty secure room,but inside were three males with lab coats,two of them looked in their late twenties while the third looked in his late thirties,trying to stay hidden. Inside they opened the vent and Drake was the first to drop in.

The three were startled but Drake quickly reacted. "It's okay,it's okay. We'll here to help." Drake said. "Who's we?" One of them said. "Guys,come down." Drake whispered. Then one by one,Rene,Clemont,Ash,and Serena dropped inside. "You three must be the ones who tripped the silent alarm." Said Rene. "Yes,ma'am." One of them stood up and suddenly looked at Clemont. "Henry,is that you?" Clemont said. "Clemont my boy it's great to see you again." The oldest said. "Guys this is Henry,the lead scientist of the Power Plant." Clemont introduced. "It's nice to meet all of you,these are two of the working scientists,Thomas,and John." The other two waved hello. "I only wished this was under peaceful circumstances,You know what we're dealing with here Clemont." Henry said.

"Yea,there's some sort of cyborg she-devil marching around here and she brought a lot of muscle." Said John. "And please it's not just you five here against an entire small army." Said Thomas. "You'll have to excuse them,but they are right. Is there anymore of you guys." Henry asked. "Right now,there's an entire task force just outside,but the outer wall needs to be opened for them to get through." Said Drake. "Henry,you know where the controls to the outer wall are?" Clemont asked. "It's over at the security terminal in Security station B..it's located around the command center,just outside the Cortex. The good news is that you can still make it via the ventilation system,there should be another shaft you could enter through. Here use this layout of the Plant to navigate." Henry explained while giving Clemont a Halo Caster. On it was a holographic map of the complex.

"Great,the good news is that is close from where we are." Said Clemont. "Very well,however there is one more thing." Everyone then turn around once again to Henry. "What is it?" Ash asked. "When the Neanderthals took over the entire Plant,they shut down the primary systems and left only the emergency powers running. I'm afraid without it,doors,lifts,and other power systems are inoperable." Said Henry. "Without power,Officer Jenny and her task force won't be able to navigate inside. Where's the switch?" Drake asked. "I'm afraid it's in the main Command Center and that's.""surrounded by J and her grunts...is there any other way?" Drake asked. "Yes,you're have to activate the secondary generators manually. They're in Sub Level one so I'm afraid you'll have to sneak your way there." Said Henry.

Drake just stood to think,of course he'd would have to do this,but it's a very dangerous trek. "On the tip of the iceberg,our friends and work associates are trapped in the Mess Hall on the far side of the Plant." Said Thomas. "Alright,for now we just need to open the outer wall and restore power. We can rescue everyone when the task force is inside." Said Rene. "I agree...you four head to the Security Terminal to open the outer wall. I'll head to the Sub Level to restore power." Said Drake. "Not alone you're not. I'll go too." Rene argued. "No,one person means a less chance of getting caught,and I can move faster by myself...just get the wall open and the distraction will follow." Drake said. Rene was still looking at him angrily at suggesting such a reckless plan. "Look,we could either argue about this or we could do our job." Drake said. Rene however didn't say much until Ash broke the silence. "Guys..he's right and don't have much time." Ash said.

All four then helped one another back into the vent with Clemont leading them using the Holo map. Meanwhile Henry gave Drake a copy of the layout and onto his Pokewatch. "Thanks Henry,wait here until someone comes to pick you up." Drake then left out the door and followed the wall while looking at his map. Outside the hall,the coast was clear so for and Drake had to travel through Dock D,past Security Office A. From there is a staircase that leads to the Sub Levels. With that he continued to Dock D.

Meanwhile,Clemont,Ash,Serena,and Rene continued to crawl through the air vent. Every once in awhile they had to stop due to pasting guards down below otherwise they would know they're there. Meanwhile Ash heard Rene grumbling about something. Whatever space they had,he'd let Serena past him while he decided to ask Rene what's wrong. "What is it?" Ash asked while he whispered. "Well...Drake is unbelievable,he shouldn't be on his own." Said Rene. "Well,he was kinda right. Think about it,we'll be more vulnerable to surprise if we were together." Said Ash. "That still doesn't make it right." Rene said. "I know,but we are in a situation where we have to make impossible choices though." Ash said.

"I get that,but Drake seen to have another reason why he wanted to be alone." Said Rene. "I picked that up also. I have a hunch that it'll involve J." Ash said. "Clearly he's not going to be able to stop her by himself." Rene said. "I think he'll try...but..I think he'll blame himself for this as much as he can." Ash said. "Again with the blame game..Drake surely doesn't blame himself for that psychopath." Rene said. "Then clearly you don't know him that well...*sigh* I know different since I'm partly to blame as well." Ash said. "Why's that?" Rene asked. "Because he'd tried to save her when an explosion knocked them out while fighting...and me and my friends told him to leave her there and save himself...did it,and now...he's now regretting that decision." Ash said. "He'll have to get over that this time,or his nobility for saving lives...will cost him his life." Rene said.

"Nobility is part of a Guardian Rene,That I know." Ash argue. "I know..but I also know that nobility isn't Drake's problem..it's hubris and that's Drake's deadly flaw." Rene said. "And?...he's always had that since we were kids." Ash argued. "It's that...*sigh*" Rene said until she just couldn't talk anymore. "Look...you have a problem...take that to him,because I can't argue for him in his place." Ash said,then crawled ahead,leaving Rene in her thoughts.

After avoiding several guards,Drake was traveling down a corridor until he'd stopped in a corner. There were one guard stationed at the door that lead to the staircase. Luckily there was one and the opposite wall gave many opportunities. Using one of his Kali sticks,he looked for the right angle in which the Kali stick will ricochet off of. Finding the right spot,he aimed and then threw the stick of metal which bounced off the wall and smashed right now the guards face and knocked him out. Drake then carried him to a nearby broom closet then pressed down the staircase.

After another five minutes,the group noticed two guards seated at the controls. After opening the vent,Ash and Rene quietly dropped down as they planned to knock the two guards simultaneously. Ducking right behind them,Ash waited until Rene gave the signal. Right away both then grabbed the guards from behind as both muffled the guards mouth with one hand and knocked them out with a punch to temple with the other.

"Nice..Drake clearly taught you well." Rene said. "Well I still need to get a better grip on the whole punching thing." Ash waved his hand as the blow caused pain to it. "You get used to it." Rene said. Giving the signal Clemont and Serena dropped in and saw the two knocked out guards off the side. "Wow..you guys did that?" Clemont asked. "Yea,pretty much." Rene said. "And your first guy too Ash." Clemont said. "Yea,you're right..though I'm still used to using my head." Ash chuckled. Meanwhile Rene then found the manual release switch for the outer wall. "Ok I'm really." Rene then keyed her ear piece. "Drake have you made it to generator?" Rene asked.

 _"Drake,have you made it to the generator?"_ Rene copied. Drake was still looking until he found the primary controller. "Give me a second. I need to prep the primary turbines." Drake then put a series of commands and gave the turbines the push into running. At last the turbines were operational. "Alright,I'm all set." Said Drake.

"Alright." Rene then tuned to contact Officer Jenny. "Officer Jenny,we'll all set. Be ready to move in." Rene said. "Good work. Sarge! Gather the men and meet at the wall." Officer Jenny said. Right away each officer released one to two Pokémon for the assault. Mostly were standard police Pokemon like Growlithe or Manectric,but some had some speed like Houndour or muscle like Machoke. All moved towards the wall waiting to be open.

"Lieutenant. There is something going on outside the outer wall." Said one of the grunts. In the command center,the Lieutenant saw the camera visuals of the entire task force right outside the door. "Hmm...there's is something we don't know about." He said.

"Ready Rene?" Drake said through the ear piece. "Ready on this end." Said Rene.

"NOW!"

Right away both switchs were pulled and the outer wall began to open as Officer Jenny and her squad poured inside.

"Sir they're inside the compound!" Said an overwatch. "What?! How did they open the outer wall?!" Said the Lieutenant. "That's not the only thing Sir. Secondary Power Generator has become online." Said another grunt. "We had storaways inside." Said the Lieutenant,who then tried to contact J. "Sir do you copy. We have intruders inside the Plant!" Said the Lieutenant. "You don't need to shout Lieutenant. I already knew they were inside." Said J. "We're out of opinions Sir. What are your orders?" Said the Lieutenant. "Have most of the men begin evaluating,while those close to the outer wall setting fires. That'll slow down Jenny and her team. I'll be lying in wait for Ketchum." J said.

After narrowly dodging attacks and pressing their movement,Jenny and her team were at the main doors. "Ready? Breach now?!" The doors opened and immediately Jenny and several officers moved in,leaving some to guard the entrance.

"Alright,we're inside. We'll meet you guys in the central hub that connects to everything." Said Officer Jenny. "Got it." Rene said. "I'm on my way." Drake said while moving out.

As they ran through the corridor,Rene and the others noticed that all the guards had abandoned their posts. "Where is everyone?" Clemont asked. "I don't know,but I don't like it." Ash said. "We figure it out once we get to the central hub." Rene said.

Meanwhile Drake was traveling down not that far from the staircase until someone standing the shadows in front of him. "Hey stop!" Drake said but the figure ran and he started to give chase. The figure ran turns while Drake was hot on his heels until he ran into an unlocked room. Drake went inside and the room was pitch black,he tried to use his Aura Vision until a sudden slam of the door shut,and the last thing he heard was evil laughter and heavy blow to the back of his head.

After ten minutes of running the group finally arrived at the Central hub. "Alright we made it,but where's Officer Jenny and Drake." Serena said. "We're right here. Now we could get busy." Officer Jenny along with the Sargent and a few men. "But Drake still isn't here yet." Ash said. "I'm sure he'll catch up. Now we need to get started." Officer Jenny said. " we need to get Henry,Thomas,and John from the small maintenance room. Clemont said. "Very well,let's get going." Officer Jenny said.

* * *

Left unknown. Drake's vision was fuzzy and couldn't see anywhere past the pitch black darkness that surrounded him. Above him was a bright spotlight that aluminate where he was placed. He tried to moved but he couldn't as he focused his vision to see that his arms were bound by chains from above,and was left on his knees. "Hello!" Drake shouted. "Who's there." Drake struggled with the chains as he tried to break them but couldn't as he was left weakened. Suddenly he heard laughter coming from ahead of him.

There he heard footsteps that sounded as they were getting closer and closer,until he notice the red eye glowed in the dark. "Like a Venomoth to a flame. It's comes running."

J said as she stood proud. Drake looked up to see a new outfit compare to J's old one from two years ago. Compost of a tight pitch black combat pants with a leg guard on her lower part of her left leg. She had a tight black long sleeve along with a light black vest on. All this along with metal reglan shoulder pad screwed into her vest,and a metal arm guard on her right arm. The left sleeve and right pants leg was cut so that her cybernetics limbs were visual. Her hair was still shaven so that there's alittle left,while her right temple was mechanized with her right red eye.

"Wow,you've gonna handsome." J saw Drake's entire body. "Please tell me I'm dreaming." Drake angrily glared at her. "You wish...you know who was it that said.."There's nothing to fear but fear itself." J asked. "Even I don't read that much poetry but I have a feeling you're going to tell me." Drake grumbled. "Nope..since I don't know who said it either,but whoever said was way smarter then the both of us." J laughed. "So has insanity finally set in." J didn't enjoy that and punched Drake right in the gut. "*groan* I'll take that as a yes." Drake said.

"Say I wonder if it's still there." J took a knife and tear a part of Drake's clothing where his right shoulder is. On it was a deep skin patch that his body healed but left deep scar tissue present. Drake knew about that since out of all the wounds he's sustained that shoulder wound was the worst one. "Ahh...memories." J touched it,making Drake remember about that. It happened on the day J was defeated.

"Of course you'd say that...you drove a rebar through me and pinned me to the wall like some kind of animal that day." Drake said. J then look on the other side of his shoulder to see similar tissue damage from the rebar. "You still got pass it..the way you just pushed yourself out of that rebar...must've hurt like a bitch." J said. "And you...you're still walking around like the deranged psycho you are." Drake snarled. J then punch Drake in the jaw with her mechanical arm.

"Watch your mouth. You can't even comprehend the torment I had to endure." J threaten while Drake spit out the blow he took. "Ha..you knew one person once,and you tango with the new one so,humor me please." Drake said. "Oh..you mean that little trip you took Sinnoh,and came back three years older?! Please,save your sob story for your mother." J said. "Leave my family out of this!" Drake yelled.

"You still haven't changed much I see...came from a dysfunctional family,no father in the picture,angrily took on the Indigo League and came out on top...of course that was after you got one of your Pokémon partners killed." J said. Drake could only tug against his chains but to no avail. "Then you got for those three years the worst Champion Kanto has ever had...you thought you were making everyone proud,probably shoving it up to dear old dad in spirit..but no." J said. "Some time pass then...you been having a lot of fun since Sinnoh...Team Galactic,Unova,the nefarious Team Plasma,which by the way were nothing more then just stuck up hippies with that whole Pokémon Liberation plan." J mocked.

"And finally...finally putting down the all powerful Team Rocket after six years of blood and sweat,but I also read that it wasn't without sacrifice as someone else died,and on your watch too no less." J said.

"Shut up." Drake said.

"Let me ask you something,from that point. What's the body count up to now?" J said.

"SHUT UP!" Drake blew. "So,pretty high I should say." J said,still towering her captive. "Look at yourself...what do you see when you look at me?" J asked. "A hairless harpy in a cage?" Drake said which caused J to punch him in the jaw again,this time spilling blood from Drake nose. "Your opinion and mine...well I see you as alike."

"Come again?" Drake asked.

"To be honest,nature has been known to play sick jokes,like you and me for example." Said J. "Don't you dare compare yourself to me..we are not the same!" Drake said. "A question of perspective but I see it...let's be honest,we both crave knowledge,power,and we do anything to get it..." J smiled.

"You're crazy." Drake said.

"Am I?...come on Drake think!...you killed people,I killed people..and well,let's face clearly...we both are not normal people." J laughed. "I've never killed anyone." Drake admitted. "Tell that to the body count you've stacked up over the years and I know your the ACE officer for old man Giovanni after you ended Team Rocket...AND I also know on THAT day you were so close to actually sealing the deal...but of course fair is fair..he killed your friend and in turn you kill him...what stopped you?...even by the look in your eye you still want to kill him." J asked. "Guess we never know what we really want." Drake said.

"And that's it...this proves you're like me..unhinged,powerful..and who knows..maybe one day it'll happen again." Said J. "I'll stop you and put you in a cage." Drake said. "Really? Wake up Drake...nature made us into a common thing...Freaks...that's what we are." J declared. "And yet you still want to kill me." Drake hung his head.

"Oh I do...as a wise man once said...this world isn't big enough for the two of us." J grabbed Drake's chin to make sure he was looking right at her. "Then you better do so right now,because if not...I'll hunt you down and I will never stop." Drake said. "Ok...then let's get this party started." J then started to punch Drake repeatedly all over his body. "And I'll stop...just use your safe word." J laughed. "Blow me?" Drake said. J's responded by continuing to punch Drake over and over until he bleed.

* * *

Meanwhile Rene,Ash and the others reached the room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Said a voice. "Henry its us." Clemont said. Right away the door slid open and the three we're obliged to see the others and with backup too. "Officer Jenny,thank goodness you're here. The situation has gonna way out of hand." Said Henry.

"I understand sir,we are moving to address it." Said Officer Jenny. "Guys we've been monitoring radio comments from here and know what they're doing. They're going to overload the energy ring in the Cortex." Said Thomas.

"I take it that's bad." Said Rene. "Worse,the energy ring is an alternative used of reusable energy. For it to overload would be catastrophic." Said Henry. "How bad are we talking?" Rene asked. "A blast radius of six miles." John concluded. Right away everyone was shocked at such a plan.

"How do we stop it?" Ash asked. "We could try to take apart the wiring on the energy ring inside." Rene said. "That's years of work down the drain!" Said John. "Well it's either that or six mile blast radius." Officer Jenny argued. John then kept his mouth shut for the next minute. "What about our friends? They're still holed up in the Mess Hall" Thomas asked.

"Seems we have to spilt up." Ash suggested. "Right,myself and my team will rescue the scientists in the Mess Hall." Officer Jenny said. "Meanwhile,we head to the Cortex and shut down the primary Energy Ring." Ash said. "I'll tag along." Rene joined. "Wait what about Drake?" Serena asked. Everyone groaned as they forgot all about him. Ash then tuned his earpiece to get Drake on the line. "Drake,Drake do you copy?"

After a ten minute piece of torture,Drake was left bloodied,with a black right eye,blood coming out of his nose,mouth,followed by dried blood spattered on the ground in front of him. No doubt underneath his torn up clothing lied many bruises and more blood as it stained his shirt. J was still punching him when he ear piece on the ground called through. _"Drake,are you there?"_ A voice called as J realized who it belongs to. "Seems little brother is worried. Should I tell him or should you?" J asked. Drake despite being beaten was still angry an aware what was happening. J then decided to answer the call herself.

"Drake,do you copy?" Ash said until there was finally a response and it wasn't who he expected. "Hello Ash,been awhile. Sorry Drake can't answer the call. He's...alittle tied up." Everyone was already worried but now this deepen their feelings more. "J?...where is he?!" Ash asked. "I gotta say you have changed a lot more then the other guy. How's the girl you finally landed..um...Serena? I believe is her name?" That made Serena very fearful and hid behind Ash.

"WHERE ARE YOU J?!" Ash demanded. "I'm close..closer to Drake you know.." J said. "I'm gonna find you?!" Ash threaten. "Ooo..little Ketchum finally grew a pair I see...so you're training to become your big bro...guess what it means nothing! I could beat Drake and I can certainly beat you into submission with ease." J said. "Oh compare to this guy next to me...the difference between you and him is..you're weaker,and more vulnerable...I think you know what I'm talking about." J laughed. Everyone then looked at Ash and the latter knew exactly what she meant.

"Right now..I believe you got a meltdown to stop..right about..now." Right away the alarms ran red,filling the hallway. " _Te minus ten minutes to critical overload."_ Said the intercom. "And I believe you got those poor souls in the Mess Hall...FYI they're gonna go out with a bang." J whispered. "Wow so much to do,not enough time...so Ash what will it be: stopping the tick,tick boom,the trapped geeks in the Mess,or Drake tied up in the ET shop? You chose..oh and you may want to decide quickly." J ended with laughter.

Ash then hung his head against the wall. J's right,his priorities are now split. "Alright here's what we're going to do." Officer Jenny said. "I'll still take the Mess Hall along with the three scientists here." Officer Jenny said. "Right,I'll take the Cortex." Clemont said. "Ash and you?" Serena asked. "I'll resuce Drake." Ash decided. "No Ash,I'll do it,Clemont will need your help." Rene said. Ash still couldn't say anything else but nod. "Alright let's move." Everyone nodded as they took a direction.

"Okay that's done." J said. "You know...you could threaten me...beat me...but you'll regret threaten my family." Drake said. "Duly noted." J then picked up a walkie talkie. "Lieutenant,is all said and done?" J asked. "Most of the men have begun evaluating." He said. "And the geeks in the Mess Hall?" J asked. "All prep,those pigs won't know what hit them..matter of fact,they're close now." He snickered. "Then you have my green light. precede as plan." J smiled evilly then hung up. "What did you do?" Drake said. "You'll see." J smiled.

"Hurry,the Mess is just ahead." Said Henry as he,Officer Jenny and all the others ran towards the door at the end of the hall. Suddenly they noticed smoke slipping through the cracks of the door,but by the time they realized,it was too late. The door suddenly exploded in a fiery backdraft,sending a bust of air that knocked everyone back. Everyone coughed up smoke as the fire blazed around the door and inside the Mess Hall.

"No!" Officer Jenny said,all the scientists that were trapped inside..now gone. "Ma'am we lost one." Said an officer while cough. Officer Jenny then steadily rose up to see they suffered one casualty,the Sargent and her second in command,took hot shrapnel to the chest. "No." Officer Jenny said. "Ma'am we got to go now! The fire is getting closer" Said the officer next to her. "Help me get him out of here." Officer Jenny said as she tried to pick up her dead colleague while the other helped.

A rumbling was felt inside the ET shop. "What was that?" Drake asked. "I believe that was the lives of nineteen geeks..up in smoke." J snickered. That drove Drake over the edge as he angrily tug against the chains aiming his ferocity at J,but nonetheless she was too far out of reach. "You bastard! You'll gonna get it. I swear!" Drake yelled. "You mean stick me in cage? Even I can't be contained...well looks like my work is done." J then preceded to the door. "Goodbye Drake..don't let the bombs hit you on the way out." J said as Drake continued to yell and tugged his chains but atlases he couldn't be free. Drake angrily grunted at himself,he fell into J's grip and has been playing the whole group from the start. And now nineteen lives were lost,and a meltdown is interment...and there's nothing he could do,but pray.

* * *

Meanwhile Ash,Clemont,and Serena were running towards a big sliding. Inside the Cortex was large center ring that creates energy. "What is this it?" Ash asked. "Yep...it's a shame..I helped build this,and now I have to take it apart." Said Clemont. Ash saw the sadness and went over. "It's for the greater good Clemont." Ash said. They then went to the basic panel to start working as Pikachu used an Iron Tail to break the cover.

Inside were the internal wiring and a glow red sphere. "Alright,we got to do this delicately." Clemont said with somewhat steady hands. "Clemont just pull the wiring." Ash said. "I'm just gonna try to do this safely." Clemont said. "We don't have time for safely." Serena then shoved him and pulled the wiring herself,causing the energy ring to cease.

"Sir look!" The lieutenant saw that the ring stopped running,thus stopping the meltdown. "Can you bring it back up?" He asked. "No Sir,all controls to the ring has ceases." Said one of the grunts. "Sir down there." Another pointed to Ash and the others by the ring. "It's the younger Ketchum. You! With me! Everyone else get to the choppers!" Said the lieutenant as he and one guard left. "Sir,what's the plan?" He asked. "It's obvious. You deal with those two. I'll deal with Ketchum personally."

"Guys we got to go now!" Serena said. The boys nodded as they try to run to the door until the door opened by itself and inside were two grunts in uniform standing in the way. "Who are you guys?" Serena asked fearfully. "The ones who end you." Said the lieutenant. Right away his parnter released a Magnezone. All three prepared to fend them off until the lieutenant stopped Ash.

"Not you Ketchem you're mine." He charged at him and then tackled him down. "Ash!" Serena shouted. "Serena,I'll need your help." Clemont said when he took out Luxio to battle. Serena was spilt between helping Ash or Clemont,but knows that she'll just be a tool for the thug to use against Ash like J said,so she released Fennekin and chose to help Clemont.

Pinned on the ground with a guys hands around his throat,Ash struggled to breathe. "Ha you're not so tough." The guy said as he continued to choke Ash. Heart racing adrenaline pumping,Ash eyes now shifted to blue,and send some sort of shockwave that propelled the guy off him. "What the?!" He said overlooking the now glowing teenage boy. "I won't go down that easy." Ash said.

"Luxio use Swift." "Fennekin use Flamethrower." Both Pokémon launched their attacks at the floating magnet. "Magnezone use Thunder." Summoning at powerful thunderbolt,Magnezone fired at the combined attacks and cancelled them out. "Now use Flash." Magnezone then aluminized the space around it in a bright light,blinding both Fennekin and Luxio even Serena and Clemont. "Now use Spark on Fennekin." In a blue electric veil,Magnezone then charged in and heavily tackled Fennekin,causing damaged. "Fennekin!" Serena shouted.

Ash still fighting his foe continued to trade blows,difference was with Ash's Aura working overtime somehow healed his bruises as soon as they formed. Ash still remembered what Drake told him about an...Aura Burst they call it since his Gym battle against Korrina,and will put a strain on his body should he keep it maintained overtime. However in this battle Ash will have to wrap it up soon.

"Fennekin!" Serena ran over to her parnter. "Now...end them with Thunder!" Summoning another Thunderbolt,Magnezone then fired another blast of lightning. Luxio saw this and jumped in from of them and took the continuous blast. "Luxio!" Clemont shouted. Taking a long blast of lightning..of course it would hurt even for an electric type. Despite this Luxio remained standing while screaming in pain. Suddenly in a last scream of adrenaline caused Luxio to begin glowing in a bright light. Everyone was marveled by the sensation as Luxio's features were growing by height,fur,legs and even tail. When the light dimmed Luxio had become a Luxray while Serena took out her Pokédex.

 _"Luxray,the Gleam Eyes Pokémon,it has eyes which could see through anything. It spots and captures prey hiding behind objects."_

"Wow Luxio,you've evolved." Clemont ran to hug it. "Clemont,I think he also learned a few tricks." Serena said while handing him her Pokédex. "You're right." Said Clemont. "Good job...now we could steal that overgrown fur ball as well." Clemont and Serena saw they weren't done yet with battling. "Can Fennekin still Battle?" Clemont asked. "Fennekin can you?" Still slightly in pain,Fennekin slowly stood up. "Ok,we're ready Clemont."

"Aghhh come on. Where is this place?!" Rene was still running around the plant to find the ET shop. Rene grew worried,who knows what Drake's condition is currently.

Ash and the lieutenant were still trading blowed but Ash was already feeling alittle more then a tight feeling inside its body,and was feeling worn down. "Ha,you can't keep up kid." He said. Ash only grunted as he knew he maybe right.

"Luxray use Thunderbolt." "Fennekin use Flamethrower." Both Pokémon fired their attacks at Magnezone. "Use Thunder." Magnezone then fired another blast of lightning but this version connected with the other attacks that caused a bigger explosion. "Luxray use your X-ray vision and use Wild Charge!" With its glowing eyes,Luxray could see clear as day through the smoke and charged at the blind Magnezone in a small electric veil and smashed right into it.

Blocking several hammer punches with his arms,Ash finally had enough,and broke his opponents combo strikes and wave his hands quickly and fired an Aura Sphere that sent the guy flying.

"We're not done yet." The grunt said at Serena and Clemont until they heard screaming. The grunt looked up and saw his superior flying through the air and coming towards him red hot. The next thing was the lieutenant landing on his parnter now defeated. Serena and Clemont turned to see Ash still glowing and looking like a strain weighted on his shoulders. "You all may have won,but next time you won't be so lucky." Said the lieutenant. "Magnezone,Flash!" Magnezone then flashed a bright light to blind everyone and when they could look again,the three evildoers were gone. "It's over." Clemont sat down.

"Ash!" Serena ran over to him. By then Ash's Aura died out and he collapsed on his knees,by then Ash spewed blood out of his mouth onto the floor. This strain was worse compared to his Gym Battle with Korrina. "Ash are you okay." Serena said worriedly. "I'll...I'll be find." Ash slowly stood up. "Drake warned you about that Aura Burst. You shouldn't have done that." Serena argued. "I'm sorry I worried you...It was my first fist fight." Ash said. Serena then just embraced him for that. "I'm just glad you're ok." Serena said. Ash embrace her tightly as well. "I'm glad you are too." Ash tried to inch closer to kiss her. "No..your breath smells like blood." Serena inched off. "Sorry." Ash said embarrassed. "Guys we have to get outside. Officer Jenny is expecting us." Said Clemont.

On the roof the lieutenant and his parnter made it just in time before the last of the choppers were leaving. They boarded the one with J,Jason and Keith inside as they were taking off. "And with ten seconds to spare,lieutenant." J said. "We took a chance with Ketchum and his friends." He said. "Seems like he showed you who's boss." Jason laughed looking at the damaged to his two comrades covered in dirt,smoke,and for the lieutenant,a few bruises. "Shut up!" The lieutenant said. "Both of you shut up." J said while putting on a headset. "Are we at cruising altitude?" J asked. "Yes sir." Said the pilot.

"Sir they managed to stop the meltdown." Said the lieutenant. "That's why there's a backup plan. All choppers you have the green light." J said through the headset. "Very well...Bombs away." Right away the hovering choppers then opened their cargo compartments that dropped several small bombs each. As soon as they land per they all exploded all over the complex,creating smoke debris,and the whole area looked like a war zone.

Inside the buildings,Rene felt the rumbling from the explosions,now time was running out as debris fell on top of her. She continued to run into she finally found the door to the ET shop. "Drake! Drake!" She pushed the door opened to see a frightening sight. Aside from the falling debris inside the room,Drake was left near faint and was badly beaten. Blood coming from his head,nose,mouth,and no doubt probably on his body. His clothes were torn and skin was shredded from the chains that held him in place. Hair was all over the place and filled with dirt.

"Drake!" Rene took her staff and fired two Aura Waves that broke his chains and Drake collapsed on the floor. "Drake,Drake!" Rene ran over and cradled him in her lap. Not feeling very faithful about his condition Rene was in tears. "No,come on Drake give me a sign here." Whatever strength he had left,Drake lightly opened his eyes. "*groan* are you an angel sent to get me?" He asked. Rene chuckled about that and debris continued to fall. "Alright,come on buddy." Rene then tried to carry him and run out of there. Since Drake was a big guy,she'd struggled but didn't waver to that. Drake's life is on the line and she couldn't complain now.

"Where are they." Officer Jenny said as she and her team waited at the command post as they saw the bombing take place. "Ma'am look." Officer Jenny saw at the main entrance was Ash,Clemont,and Serena coughing from smoke as they ran outside and towards the outer wall. "Go help them!" Officer Jenny sent two men to help the three get to three to safety. "Are you guys alright?" Officer Jenny asked. "We're fine,but has Drake and Rene come yet?" Ash asked. "Not yet and J and her choppers have dropped bombs all over the compound." Said Officer Jenny. "And the scientists,where are them." Clemont asked. No uniform said anything giving the three the worst thought they could imagine. "J set us up...we didn't stand a chance." Officer Jenny said.

"Ma'am look!" Officer Jenny looked back at the entrance and running through the smoke was Rene and looked like she was carrying someone. "Go help her!" Officer Jenny said as a few men went over. One of them came back earlier before everyone. "Ma'am it's bad." He told her. "What do you mean?" Ash asked. By then Rene and the rest of the men came over to see her carrying a bloodied Drake in her arms. "Drake!" Ash ran over suddenly. Rene then laid him on a cot as Officer Jenny quickly checked his pulse. "He's barely consciousness. Get the medic! We need a medic here now!" Officer Jenny shouted as everyone was then rushed to save Drake. "Drake." Said Rene next to him. "Drake,hang in in there man!" Ash said in tears with Serena,Bonnie,and Clemont crying. "Drake..Drake are you there. Stay with us. Stay with us." Said Officer Jenny. The voices echoed in his ears as Drake stood between consciousness as he then saw a bright light and in the center was a person. Not a stranger but a familiar person.

 _"Drake...Drake...be strong...hold on...they need you." It said."_

The voice was something Drake could never forgot.

 _" ...Sara."_

"Sara." Drake moaned out. Everyone heard what he said but was too focused on saving his life.

 _"Drake...I'll always be with you."_

* * *

Slightly waking up Drake quickly sat up but groan over the pain he has. He stood up to see he was at the command post inside a tent. He saw a mirror and grabbed it to see his crown bandaged up,some bandages on his face,and from noticeable skin discoloration from blood clots on there as well. He then realized that his only in his briefs (at least his body is fit.) and noticed that his body is too wrapped in bandages,and bruises covered his torso. He thought..more for his body and wished he could laugh but knew that would hurt him.

Finding a white t-shirt and grey pants,he put them on and stepped out. He then walked to the Command tent to see everyone hurled at the table. They turned to see Drake up and walking. "Drake." Ash said as he walked over and gave a brotherly hug. Feeling pain Drake stepped back. "Aghh..ok no one hugs me ok." Drake said. "Are you alright?" Rene asked. "Abit shaken up..but I'll get over it." Drake said while holding his gut in pain.

"What happened?" Drake walked over. "Drake...you're lucky you're not crippled. Let alone dead." Officer Jenny said. "What was the prognosis?" Drake asked. "Aside from a busted face,bruised ribs which were very close to being broken,blood clots,grade two concussion,heck even deprivation of water and food. So here you go." Rene explained then handed a plate of food to Drake. As Drake ate he asked questions.

"Officer Jenny...did those scientists?" Drake asked "yes I'm afraid...including one of my men from the blast from the explosion." Officer Jenny sadly said. "So that makes twenty lives..lost...and J still got away?" Drake asked. "Don't forget the extensive damage to the entire complex by the bombs they dropped." Said Henry. "So...the only thing we did was stop the meltdown." Drake asked. Everyone nodded as they hung their heads.

This was a major defeat for them..personal losses,colateral damage,and their target got away with exclusive information. Drake then got up and went outside,too damaged or angry to talk to anyone. Everyone was quiet not to do anything. "I'll go." Rene broke the silence and went outside.

She saw Drake not that far from the tent,looking at the smoke and fires being put out by the fire department. She accompanied him by his side looking at the Plant. "You know...I didn't even noticed it was early dawn." Drake said as he saw a bit of light coming from the East. "Yea,you been unconscious for twelve hours." Rene said. Both couldn't even talk nor think of anything. "I'm sorry Drake." Rene apologized.

"For?"

"For not listening to you." Rene said. "I warned you,but what does it matter. Even I didn't listen to myself." Drake said. "Did she tell you anything?" Rene asked. "Aside from the beating..nothing we could use...only thing she told was how much we have in common." Drake said. "She's insane..you're nothing like her.." Rene said. "Am I...she knew everything...what I did for the past two years...my accomplishments..my failures...my ambitions...Rene..she even knew about Mara." Drake said. "Okay that is low." Rene raised her voice. "She didn't know her name...just that I stacked quite a body count over the years." Drake said. "Drake..those losses are not on you." Rene argued. "Are they...let me ask you something...am I a Freak?" Drake asked.

"What?" Rene asked. "Like her...am I a Freak?" Drake asked with a sad look. "No..no you're not ok?" Rene said. "Why are you telling me this?" Rene asked. "She said...my ambitions...my history is similar to hers. She rose from the dead so did I...she rose to power from lost..so did I,and...this whole thing has escalated to Aura and Cybernetics." Drake said with tears in his eyes. Rene could say nothing but embrace him while he cried on her shoulder. Rene couldn't even think of anything that could break Drake...but his past of course she knew it was bad...but this..this was Hell. "Drake." He reacted to look at her.

"There's a difference between you and her...you could've become a hunter,a mastermind,or a bane of goodness. But you didn't..instead you chose to help people,to lead them...she can't nor will ever do that...not in the name of goodness." Said Rene. "If that's the case...there's only one thing left." Drake said while heading back inside the tent.

Inside he approached Henry. "Henry,the information that was inside the Plant and on the flash drive at the oasis,what was on it?" Drake asked. "That's the thing,nothing that she could use...it was just advanced research based around Electromagnetic waves. The idea was it to boast the energy output of the of the Energy Ring for increase power,but the idea was still in the prototype stage and we hid the data for safekeeping." Henry explained.

"But why would J want to use electromagnetic waves for?" Officer Jenny said. Drake thought about as he had a light bulb of a similar idea he and Ash encountered several years ago. "I think I got it." Said Drake.

"Explain."

"Ok...it's a long shot,but I don't think she wants power. I think she wants to create an electromagnetic wave." Drake said. "To what end?" Ash asked. "Little brother think..we encounter something like this before." Drake said. Ash then thought of the times they seen science used like that and remembered a situation hat involved Team Plasma one time. "You're not suggesting?" Ash dared.

"I think she's trying to take control of Pokémon's minds." Drake said. Everyone gasped at such a devious plan. "Is that possible?" Henry asked. "Yep,we seen it happen with a few criminal organizations who tried it and it worked." Drake said. "That insane!" Rene said. "Believe me,that's why she may need those plans." Ash said. "But with just those plans and the equipment to make something would only be powerful enough to cover a certain area." Said John.

"Not if she has some sort of amplifier to boast the strength of the wave." Drake said. "Oh no." Thomas said. Everyone then zoned in on Thomas. "The Amplifier Projector,it does that exactly and we kept one in Storage for years." Said Thomas. "Which no doubt they stole as well." Said Officer Jenny. "This is bad...with the Amplifier Projector,they could create a wave large enough to cover an entire State,maybe even the whole region." Said Henry. "They also need a radio antenna and a highly operable area to launch it from." Said Drake.

"Lumiose City." Everyone then turned to Clemont. "Prism Tower also serves as a radio antenna for most broadcasting stations." Clemont explained. "With this...J has the power to control Pokémon's wills and bend them to hers." Drake said. "She'll create an army,or...maybe even selling them to clientele." Ash said. "Either way...she'll be back in business." Drake concluded.

* * *

After rounding up everyone and the equipment,Officer Jenny and her team were going to role out. "Okay we'll be going now." She told the group. "Sorry for your loss Officer Jenny." Drake apologized "I'm even more sorry for the scientists we couldn't save in there...some them even had families." She said. "Be ready for anything Officer Jenny...J will take the time to prep her plan,and then she come like Thunder and hit hard like a bullet." Drake said.

"We'll be ready...we'll see you all when you get there." Jenny said until Clemont stopped her. "Clemont what is it?" Ash asked. "Guys...i need to leave as well." He said leaving everyone surprised. "Why Clemont?" Ash asked. "With the Plant no longer generating Power,Lumiose City most likely has lost over ninety percent of its power...I need to get back to Prism Tower and starting working on getting the secondary generators operational." Said Clemont.

"Ok Clemont,its for the best." Said Drake. "Serena...will you take care of Bonnie?" Clemont asked. "She'll be safe Clemont..I promise." Said Serena. "And Bonnie,you be good." Clemont said to a crying Bonnie,she was never one for goodbyes. Even though it's for a little while.

While the cruiser,trucks and police cars gone along with Clemont,it was just Ash,Drake,Bonnie,Serena,and Rene. "Will you be going too?" Drake said. "Yes...I'm going to get some training done." Rene said. "Alright,but stay close to Lumiose City...this fight is far from over." Drake said. "I know..will you be alright?" Rene asked about his condition. "With probably a day and a half...I'll be good as new...it's a good thing we heal faster then normal." Drake said. "Yea right." Rene said until summoning Arrow for takeoff.

After Rene left,it was just the group. "Well,let's get going." Drake said. "There's small village up ahead with a Pokémon Center there." Serena said on her tablet. "Good,we'll stay there until..I could at least walk with no trouble." Drake said as they started walking. "Do you really think J's crazy enough to try to do all that." Ash asked. "Heh..if she's crazy to call me and her equals while trying to take both our heads...then yes." Drake said as he looked at the rising sun and the color of it was blood red. The omen of a bad start,now that J is out there...may Arceus help them all.

* * *

"Sir,we're approaching the Ship now." Said the pilot. "Good,now comes the calm before the storm." J said. "And what sir?" Asked the lieutenant. "With the world burning around them,the Ketchums will be begging me to end them." J laughed as they approached a giant highly advanced ship.

* * *

 **Done! WHOOO OKAY. Now this one was long and based off my word count..this was the longest chapter...ever...period. So I apologize if this took longer than expected but with planning and blocked thoughts,I really wanted this chapter to make a big hole in your minds...just to be amazed and all.**

 **Now this was a sudden realization for all as you now see...even good...super..or anything sort of goodness needs to fall every now and then...hence this major defeat for our heros...like I said this still going to get worse before it gets better...trust me.**

 **Now comes the calm before the storm,and which means a buildup...trust me you're gonna be surprised...and if you guys still haven't seen it...since the beginning of this story...the VERY FIRST thing I want you guys to know about me is**

 **"I am unpredictable!"**

 **And that won't change...**

 **So hit that like button,comment your thoughts and thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	55. A Parting Romance

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest.

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 55 and Chapter 12 of the Kalos Quest. Like I said this will be a buildup before the big show coming soon. These next few chapters won't be as long as the last,but still enjoyable. Here we'll see the group making ends meet. Have fun.**

* * *

 _"Illusion is needed to disguise the emptiness within."- Arthur Erickson_

* * *

Chapter 55: A Parting Romace

"Come on Ash,Focus!" Drake said as he overlooked his brother and Lucario doing some sparring. **_"Come on runt,concentrate!"_** Lucario said as he punched while Ash blocked. Since the Power Plant,Ash and Drake knew exactly what they were dealing. The great feeling of defeat hung on them both,and since then,Drake,Ash along with their Pokémon have been training nonstop.

A day has only past since the Power Plant and the gang was getting to disembark from the small village where a Pokémon Center could be found. Drake,who was still in the white shirt and grey pants from yesterday was still healing from his torture moment with J,hence why he let Lucario take his place with Ash's training. Drake still mentally mumbled over that moment,J told him that he was like her. Despite Rene telling him overwise,Drake felt the heavy truth weighing down on him. Did he achieve power and status? Not without costs. Has he been fulfilling his place as an Aura Guardian?...no,no he's not while he figure how good people go soon and the evil ones linger..and that's heart aching for Drake.

For Ash he knew J was right about him being weaker and more vulnerable. Since making the choice of becoming an Aura Guardian was to not be weaker then he was back then. If his former self was still here,no doubt it would be one more to the body count at the Power Plant. Even Drake nearly died back there so he's knows that they aren't infallible nor all-powerful,and they could be put down just as any other being.

Even though they experience something like very near death experiences in the past,both weren't stupid enough to dance with Death foolishly as J promised them they would greet Death as permanent residents and she'll do anything to succeed.

As Ash tried to look for Lucario's flank,unlikely as it maybe as Lucario isn't one to lose nor let up,(much to Drake's dismay). _**"Focus Ash Ketchum!"** _ Lucario commanded. "You're not helping by saying that!" Ash said while blocking his punches. Suddenly with Ash's upper left flank left open,Lucario took one roundhouse kick to Ash's left cheek,knocking him to the ground.

Drake then got up from his rock seat and over to Ash to help him up. "You dropped you left flank." Drake said. "I know." Ash said while rubbing his cheek. **_"You can't do amateur stuff like that Ash. Simple stuff like that could even give even one of the she-demon's lackeys the opening they need."_** Said Lucario. "I know!...why do you think we're practicing?!" Ash argued. "Alright,Alright...Lucario,let up Ash knows what he did wrong." Drake said. **_"Sorry Master,but you know full well what she was capable back then,and now?"_** Lucario said. "I know of the history and the consequences. And you're not the only one worried ok?" Drake said.

He remembered when Lucario told the brothers the story of previously how J nearly succeeded on catching Lucario prior to Drake coming into his life. Wounded,Lucario went underground and stay there until it was safe once more,and that was the story. **" _Who said I was worried?"_** Lucario asked. "Same reason why you're on edge Lucario." Drake glared,leaving Lucario tense. Arceus knows what all of them were gambling to do.

"Hi guys,we're out." The guys turn to see the girls back from the Pokémon Center from their personal grooming session. "Are you guys ready?" Drake asked. "Yep,all packed and ready." Said Bonnie. "Great shall we get going?" Ash said. "Hold that thought." Serena then reached into her bag and took out a set of dark familiar clothes.

"They're all sown and clean Drake." Serena presented. "Like I said,you really shouldn't have Serena." Drake said. Some time after leaving the Power Plant,Serena grabbed Drake's bloody,torn clothes and wanted to fix them up. Drake thought that wasn't necessary as he could've gotten a new set but Serena insisted. "Wow,you could barely notice the difference." Drake inspected them. "Yea,well I know fashion and sowing...you sound surprised." Serena said. "Well no with normality,but clothes with blood strains?" Drake asked.

"There'sss...a first time for anything." Serena hesitated. The visual of blood on the clothing freaked her out at first. No doubt that was the reason why Drake tried to talk her out of it. Luckily she grit her teeth and soldiered through it. Drake nearly hesitated asking that question for her sake and Ash's resentment towards him,luckily that wasn't the case.

"So I'll just get changed then we could get going." Said Drake. "Well,there's that,but...you should shower first." Ash said. "I wasn't even training. If anything,you should,and I'll get Lucario checked in again." Drake said until all three started arguing. "Hold on!" All three stopped and looked towards Serena and Bonnie standing there. "Now you two are going to shower,and Lucario will get ?" Serena asked. All three nodded as they along with Bonnie headed back inside. Meanwhile Ash held up for Serena as they walked together. "I thought you liked it when I'm sweaty?" Ash asked. Serena only looked at him with a sightly disgusted look and then smiled. "Only when we're alone Sweetheart." She said as she ruffled Ash's hair which left him clueless.

Five hours have pass and the groups has long since left the small village and currently traveling down Route 13. "We seem to be making good time." Said Ash. "It'll still take us a few days to get to Lumiose City." Drake said. "Have you thought of what you might do for your Gym Battle against Clemont?" Serena asked with her hand intertwined with Ash's. "*sigh* for the first time in a long time...no. I've been too focused on J and my Aura Training." Ash said. "You shouldn't focus on her. It won't help you,just concentrate on your Training and your Gym Battle." Drake said. "I don't think I can...she...this,has still gotten me shaken." Ash said while Serena tried to comfort him by embracing him.

Drake felt this was his responsibility,not Ash's,his burden,not his. Ash had much more to lose then him,and J knows this. Drake felt sorrow for putting Ash in such a position. "J will still need time to prep. Don't worry,just focus on your Gym Battle." Drake said.

"Right you,you guys should look up." Bonnie pointed. The gangs looks to see a Shadow Ball raining down on them. They dodged the incoming attack to see where exactly the attack came from. They were not impressed.

"We are seriously not in the mood right now!" Drake yelled. "Thus this makes the best time to act." Said Jessie,who along with James and Meowth safe on board their balloon. "Now we are going to steal every last one of your Pokémon." Said James. "Don't think so. Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Pikachu then jumped upwards and fired a powerful bolt straight at the balloon,sending the trio flying sky high.

"AWW ALREADY?!" They said as they flew. The group felt relief that it went over quickly. "Well...who's hungry." Drake asked. "You know I am." Said Ash. "Well,we have been not the road for awhile. I still got some Poke Puffs." Said Serena. "That's good,without Clemont's oven,I won't be able to cook many options." Said Drake as they decided to walk abit ahead. There they set down in an open field as they set a small table to enjoy their lunch break.

Miles away,James and Meowth landed on snapped tree. "Ohhh,that was...unfortunate." Said Meowth. "You tell me..we should've...wait,where's Jessie?" James said until he realized that his other half was missing. "Wait where's Wobbuffet." Meowth realized as well.

Somewhere else in the forest,Jessie and Wobbuffet walked around hoping to find James and Meowth,but so far no luck. "James,Meowth! Where are you guys?!" Jessie yelled out as Wobbuffet did the same. Five minutes of wandering and no success caused Jessie to start freaking out. "Grr,where are they! Wobbuffet you do something?! Find them!" She ordered. Wobbuffet simply pointed to her belt,specifically her communicator. Jessie then took it out and tried to contact James and Meowth.

"James,Meowth...can any of you dolts hear me?!" She cried. She then realized that her communicator was sending a few sparks,telling her that it's nonfunctional. "Grr...those twerps! I blame them for this!" She said as her anger caused her to chug her communicator far. As they walked off,they head towards an edge of a cliff overlooking a lake. "Man we could be searching for these guys all day." Said Jessie.

Suddenly Wobbuffet pointed behind them to where they noticed a Gloom walking up to them. The scent coming from Gloom was known as a bouquet and that wasn't meant to be a good thing. Jessie and Wobbuffet inhaled the stench and immediately covered their noses as the smell burned their nostrils. "Ohh..away you..you walking stink bomb." Jessie yelled. That remark didn't sit well with Gloom as it inhaled and spew out Poisonous spores. Jessie and Wobbuffet inhaled the spores and caused their senses to dulled,lossing conciseness,they then edged themselves towards the edge and then finally falling into the lake,now sinking into the depths.

 _"Can you hear me?" "Miss?,Miss can you hear me?"_ Jessie heard as she drifted into conciseness as she then saw another person kneeling over her. "Who's...who's there?" She asked as she stood sat up. "Easy ma'am." He said as he helped her. Jessie then fully saw a white guy,medium build and height,brown hair,blue work shirt,blue jeans,and brown work boots. To top them he had a long white lab coat on.

"Where's...where's my Wobbuffet?!" Jessie said. "Easy,its ok,he's over there." He pointed to what was a Female Wobbuffet and her three Wynaut children,over playing with Jessie's Wobbuffet.

"Ok...who are you." Jessie asked. "I'm White,I'm a Pokémon Doctor." He introduced him as White. "That is my Wobbuffet and her Wynaut." He introduced as well. "It's...it's nice to meet you all." Jessie shivered out. "We need to get you out of those clothes. Come on,my practice is nearby." White said as he helped her up and walked.

At a small building in the forest,the building was a small business with a medical pill on a sign. Inside,Jessie tried to get used to her new clothes,composed of flip flops,light blue jean shorts,a eggshell-colored long sleeve loose shirt,a pink shoal around her shoulders,her hair done in a bun held by two sticks.

Despite feeling used to this kind of clothing,Jessie felt nude not being in her old clothes that were hanging dry outside on a clothes line. "So do they fit you well?" White asked. "Well,they're not exactly my kind of wear than usual." Jessie blushed. "Nonsense..you look great um..um. I'm sorry I never caught your name." White asked. Jessie then started to have a meltdown,the last thing she wanted was to have this guy find out who she really was. "Um..um Jess..Jessillia...right Jessillia's my name." Jessie blurred out. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Jessillie." White smiled causing to Jessie to blush out from him.

Breaking from attention Jessie oversaw Wobbuffet and the family spending time under a tree while also seeing a lot of bushes,each carrying a different medical berry for treating Pokémon. "Did you plant these yourself." Jessie asked. "Yes,I use them for my practices although I'm not much of a botanist so there's only much that I could plant." Said White.

Suddenly the front door opened as a large man in a trucker's outfit along with a Diggersby come in carrying a bag of what appeared to be mutch. "Speaking of gardening. Hey Doug,you can set it on the table." Said White. "Here's the mutch you order Doc." Doug said. "Thanks,allow me to pay you." White said. "No need,I still owe you after what you did to heal my Diggersby here when he got sick." He pointed causing his parnter to look tough. "And how are you feeling Diggersby?" White asked. Diggersby flexed his ears,showing his strength and his response.

After Doug and Diggersby left,White and Jessie were left alone. "Well,I should get to my daily rounds." Said White. "Your daily rounds?" Jessie asked. "Yes,every day I go around town to see what my old patients are feeling." He said. "Cool..um..I mean.I would like to come along to help as a means of saying thanks for rescuing me." Jessie said. "Of course you can come. That would make my day." White said.

As they finished eating and were packing up to continue,the gang noticed that Dedenne was missing. "Hey guys,where's Dedenne?" Bonnie asked. "It was here a minute ago." Serena said. As they were prepared to call out to it,they heard a loud cry nearby. "That voice,it sounded like Dedenne." Bonnie yelled as she started to run towards Dedenne. "Bonnie wait! It's too dangerous!" Serena chased after her with the brothers in tow.

Bonnie then heard Dedenne cry again and ran behind a bush to see Dedenne unconscious in a cage. Beside was an untouched Poke Puff. "Dedenne!" Bonnie ran towards it. Just then the others ran to see Bonnie running towards a cage with Dedenne inside. "Bonnie wait!" Ash yelled. Just then as soon as she touched it gave a powerful jolt through her body. "Bonnie!" Serena shouted as she help her away. "That cage is electrified." Drake said. "Quick Pikachu,break that cage with Iron Tail." Pikachu then jumped and charged a tail of steel and struck the cage without harm due to the steel's insulation.

The cage broke into pieces and Bonnie immediately went in and grabbed Dedenne,who was still unconscious. "Guys,Dedenne hasn't waken up yet." Bonnie said with tears in her eyes. Drake then looked at Dedenne to discover the cause as electricity sparked off Dedenne's whiskers. "Dedenne has built up excess electricity in its body. We need to get rid of it,but I don't have a means how to." Said Drake. "Drake isn't there a Berry,or a herb to heal Dedenne?" Serena asked. "No,this can't get rid of by traditional means...if only there's a Pokémon Center nearby." Drake concluded. Serena then check her map on her tablet and a sad look was present as she gave the bad news.

"There isn't any Centers for miles. In fact the nearest one was the one we stayed at previously." Serena said. "Is there anything else nearby?" Ash asked. Serena then scrolled around to see a revelation. "Got it. There's a medical clinic a few miles North." Said Serena. "Well,what are we waiting for? Let's go." Bonnie didn't wait to stick around as she off North with Dedenne in her arms. "Bonnie wait!" Ash said as they ran after her.

A few minutes later, a shadow stepped over the now broken cage and an untouched Poke Puff. "Grr..not another one." A male voice said.

"Alright say ahhh." Right away at the Logging Plant,White was examining a Bidoof's mouth. So far,there was extreme issue with Bidoofs teeth and gums. "How's Bidoof White?" Said Bidoof's owner,who was also a childhood friend of White"s as she worn a traditional lumberjack's outfit. "There's a significant sign of infection in Bidoof's mouth. There's inflammation along its gum line." White said as he began treating Bidoof's gums with a Super Potion. He then removed his gloves and looked at Bidoof's trainer.

"Beatrice,I imagine Bidoof chewed on something else besides lumber?" White asked. "Right,while we were working. Bidoof got trapped in a cage suddenly,but then it used its strong teeth to bite through the bars." Beatrice said with determination. "Well that explains Bidoof's condition." White said then took out a bag of pills from his coat pocket. "Here,give this to Bidoof twice a day for his infection." He said. "Thanks. And the next time I see that Pokémon Hunter. I'll show him." Beatrice said.

"Pokémon Hunter?" Jessie asked. "Oh right...Jessilie,for the past couple of weeks there's been a Pokémon Hunter wreaking havoc around here." Said White. "Yea,since then the whole area has been put on alert. But if I see him,he'll be sorry." Beatrice said with an iron fist. "Hold on,that's something you should let Officer Jenny handle." Said White. "Really? Maybe,if she was here already. What with that whole Power Plant mishap." Said Beatrice. "Wait..I'm sorry,Power Plant mishap." Jessie asked.

"White,your new assistant really needs to keep a close ear to the news." Said Beatrice. "Beatrice!...sorry Jessilie,a few days ago,the Kalos Power Plant was under some terror attack and the whole place was in ruin." White explained according to the news. Jessie then thought and wondered if the twerps were involved. Arceus knows whether there's an attack,the twerps wouldn't be far behind.

"So yea White,since the attack,we have to take action,and stop folks like this." Said Beatrice. "No Beatrice,its matters like this that are out of our hands,so keep your head down and stay out of danger." Said White as he preceded to leave. "I'm not one to stay away from danger Doc! So you just have a nice day!" Beatrice yelled as White and Jessie left. "She seems...cheerful." Jessie said. "We've been friends since grade school. She can be abit of a rebel,and headstrong..sometimes for her own good." Said White.

"Alright he's coming towards you!" Said White. Their next patient was at old Paige's farm and one of her Skiddo was charging around like a bullfighting match. So far White and Jessie did their best at trying to corner it to calm it down. "I've got it." Jessie said as she then gripped the ground until Skiddo got closer. Then Jessie pounced and grabbed Skiddo by its horns. Skiddo bucked and pulled to try to get away but Jessie held on for White and Paige to come over.

"So is Skiddo okay Doc?" Paige asked. "He fine,but somehow he's been poison." White said while taking out a Pecha Berry. "With this Petcha Berry,Skiddo will be just fine." Said White. "Thanks Doc,and thanks to your lovely assistant as well." Paige thanked. "Well..I'm not all fluff." Jessie blushed. "Regardless,taking a Skiddo by the horns,that's a classic saying,and I always enjoy seeing a strong woman helping the good Doctor." Paige said. Jessie could only blush heavily as she was been called strong. With this kind of work,it was nice. Friendly folks,helping Pokémon,spending time with a handsome doctor,this was the life she least expected to live.

After another patient was clear,White and Jessie decided to have a picnic by the lake,while inviting the Wobbuffet family along. "So what made you decide to be a doctor?" Jessie asked. "Well,since there isn't any Pokémon Center here. I took it to myself learning anything in the Pokémon medical field. When I came back,that's when I started my practice." White said. "That's nice. I got basic training medically years back." Jessie said. "Nice,what other skills do you have?" White asked.

Jessie then began to sweat. Her skills such as: Pokémon Poaching,Sleuthing,Fashion,Makeup expect,mechanics,cooking expert,green thumb,and etc etc.. Most of those skills aren't meant to shared with others. "Oh..um..skills that centered around the medical field." Jessie blurred out. "Interesting." White only said. Regardless,back then Jessie thought of her dream life as a doctor for Pokémon and Human. Unfortunately that didn't pan out,and she learn more skills when joining with Team Rocket.

But now she could see having such a life once again,and with an amazing guy,who she sees as an amazing parnter,she least expected this kind of life,but this can be enjoyable. She then looked at Wobbuffet hanging out with the female and her kids. By the looks of things,he was having a ball and he too could enjoy something like this everyday.

As soon as they return back to the practice,they were busy stocking. Nothing could ever ruin this moment. Until suddenly reality come back.

"Hello! Is anyone there?!" A voice came from the front. White and Jessie then went back,though Jessie feared as she knew who's voice they heard. Her fear was realized as she saw who was calling for help. _"GRR TWERPS!"_ She screamed internally. "Are you a doctor?" Ash asked. "Yes,what seems to be the problem?" White asked. "This little guy build up an excess amount of electricity." Drake handed him Dedenne.

"Okay,no problem I have just the thing. Come on back." White then allowed them to the back room. Right next to the cot was a machine hooked with two pitons. Drake then laid Dedenne down on the cot as White prepared the machine. "Alright,I'm going to drain the excess energy out of Dedenne." White then held the two pitons towards Dedenne's whiskers and immediately drained the excess energy,causing Dedenne to calm down.

"Okay,Dedenne seems to be responding normally. With an Oran Berry,Dedenne should be able to regain its strength." Said White. "I'll go get one from the garden." Said Jessie as she ran off. Drake felt suspicious about White's assistant and wanted to confirmed his thoughts. "I'll be right back." He told the others and left out back.

At the garden Jessie was picking Oran berrys from a bush when Drake walked up and clear his throat. "Oh..hello twe-..sir. I'm just picking up some berrys for your Pokémon." Jessie said nervously. Drake simply walked over while chucking until he was a few feet away. "...Jessie..what are you doing here?" He asked. "Jessie? My..my name is Jessilie." Jessie shuddered out. "Don't give me that. I'm an Aura Guardian and I already know." Said Drake. Jessie simply gave up as she knew about this game,she always looses to main twerps.

"I really can't get anywhere with you twerp." Jessie said. "You still haven't answer my question. What are you doing here?" Drake asked. "Well,after you sent us on our merry way,me and Wobbuffet got separated from James and Meowth." Said Jessie. "So it's our fault? Last time I check you guys always land on your feet." Said Drake. "Well not this time. And after an incident with a Gloom,me and Wobbuffet were knocked into a lake. We would've kept on going down if it weren't for White." Jessie said. "Well it explains the new getup. But why help?" Drake asked.

"Well...would you believe me if this could be the chance to start anew?" Jessie asked. "I'd say that will be an act of Arceus himself." Drake said. "Ha ha,well I believe 'tis could be it. You already know what I originally wanted to be." Said Jessie. "Yea a doctor i know,and I've seen you live multiple lives over the years." Said Drake. "And I've seen you go through nails and scraps over time as well. Even then I have to think about what to do in the near future. Much like you and the twerp." Said Jessie.

"You mean Ash,and even I'm thinking about shifting my life around you know?!" Drake said. "You?! Who would give up all the power you fought for?" Jessie asked. "It isn't about power for me. I just want to enjoy what time I have. Much like you,find someone,get married or get a house." Said Drake. "You know,ever since that incident with Malamar,when he told me and my brother a brief glimpse of our future." He continued. "Yes,the mad Pokémon who claims is your enemy from the future and the danger to your...wife and children,I'm guessing?" Jessie said.

"Yes. Maybe." Said Drake. "You know,your brother is already at a head start." Said Jessie. "Yes,he's a lucky guy." Said Drake while smiling. "I imagine you wanting to do this. But I could tell there's something else in it for you." Said Drake. "Well,if I do this. I stay with White,he's a great guy,and maybe it'll happen and I could live here for the rest of my life." Said Jessie.

"All the more confidence,but what about James and Meowth?" Drake asked. "They're both strong. I'm sure they'll understand." Said Jessie. "Come on,Dedenne needs these Oran Berrys." She called as they head back in.

"Alright here are the Oran Berrys." Said Jessie. "Thank you Jessilie." White thanked as he cut one berry and slowly fed it to Dedenne. "Okay,Dedenne should be fine." Said White. "Thank you so much!" Bonnie said.

"I'm going to get some air." Said Jessie as she heads out. "We'll be right back." Said Drake as he calls out to Ash and the others. Outside they reunite with Jessie in the garden. "Hey what is it?" Drake asked. "I've decide. I chose this." Jessie said happily. "Wait a minute...Jessie!" Ash said with absolute shock. "Someone is finally catching on." Said Jessie. "So..wait...so did you choose. What did you mean?" Serena asked. "I choose to stay here. Have a life here with White." Said Jessie. "That's great,so you and him would be together." Said Serena. "That's the plan." Said Jessie.

Suddenly there was a groan coming behind a beam. They turned to see to realize it was James and he was in bad shape. "James!" Said Jessie as everyone ran towards him. "Are you alright?" Drake asked. "I'll be fine,but I can't say the same for Meowth and Inkay." Said James. "What happen?" Ash asked. "Some guy walked and beat us. He'd looked like a Pokémon Hunter." Said James. "Pokémon Hunter?!" Serena said. Ash and Drake looked at each. A Pokémon Hunter,immediately they started thinking J or any of her men. However it didn't make since to wreak havoc in a small area when they have bigger plans in motion.

"Yes,he took Meowth and my Inkay." James said until he got onto his knees and front of the brothers. "Please,I never thought of doing this. But...please I'm begging you twerps. You gotta help me rescue Meowth and Inkay." He pleaded. "Okay,okay,you only had to say Pokémon Hunter...can you show us where he is?" Drake asked. "Yes,yes. Come on." Said James. "Jessie can you tell White what's happening? Thanks!" Said Ash as the whole group ran off with James leading them. Jessie then felt sorry and down for what happened to James and Meowth. If she been there,she probably would've helped. Burn now she must act and warn White of the news.

Somewhere down the main road,was a Buffy guy,wearing a black poacher outfit as he toss two cages into the back of his truck. "Hey watch it you lug!" Meowth said. "You know. I'm amazed by a talking Pokémon,who actually speaks English,but I'll be more amazed just picturing the pile of money by selling your furry tail." He said. _"Man,I wish James was here."_ Meowth said.

"Hey!" Both turned around to see James and ironically the twerps. "It's okay Meowth. I brought backup." Said James. "Give Meowth and Inkay back now!" Drake said. "Ha,your backup..Kids?!" The Hunter laughed. "Hey,these twerps are tougher then they look." Said James. "Easy James,we're trying to save them." Ash warned. "Ha,well here's how tough I can be." He said while taking out a Pokéball and releasing a Rhyperior as it roared loudly.

"Yep...that's a lot of muscle." Drake said. "Yea,now Rhyperior will stomp you all into paste." The Hunter said. "Just don't come crumbling down." Drake said. "Ha Rhyperior use Rock Wrecker." From the palm of its left hand was a rock forming and got bigger and bigger until it finally hurled it towards the group.

Back at the clinic,Jessie approached White. "White there's problem. The Pokémon Hunter is back and some people have gone to face it." Said Jessie. "Wait what?!" He said with fear on his face. "Some people have gone to face the Pokémon Hunter." Jessie repeated. "Oh no. Beatrice!" White then began to run down to the front of the clinic. Jessie however stood where she was. White just called to his childhood friend meaning he's worried for her. Meaning that the future with White as his life long parnter seem faded. Jessie then felt sad that such a thing was truth. A happy life with White,now gone.

But she'd looked at Wobbuffet standing next to the other Pokémon as she walked up to it. "Wobbuffet...there's no easy way to say this but...Have a wonderful life with these guys...I'll miss you." Jessie said as Wobbuffet was confuse as to why she said that. "Now,time to save James and Meowth." Jessie said as she got her original Team Rocket outfit of the clothes line.

"Vivillion use Energy Ball." "Frogadier,Water Pulse." Both Pokémon fired their attacks at Rhyperior. "Use Iron Defense!" **(Yes I know this move isn't compatible with this kind of Pokémon,but it's the only move that could work in this situation,so..I'm putting off a mistranslation from the anime.)**

Rhyperior then guarded its body with its arms and shimmered,which sharply increased his defenses,and took the blows almost without a scratch. "Its no used. That move will reduce the damage from our attacks." Ash said. "To top it off,its second ability Solid Rock reduces damage from super effective moves." Drake said. "Smart kids huh?! Now catch this,Rock Wrecker now." Rhyperior then launched another big rocker towards Frogadier and Vivillion. Both dodged the attack with ease as they were high speed Pokémon,but both knew their trainers thought this battle was going nowhere.

"Ha when we're done. We'll be taking your Pokémon." Said the hunter. "Oh you're definitely not." Drake said,no one dares threaten his Pokémon with that. "Hey Jumbo!" Everyone turned to see Jessie and in her Team Rocket uniform. "Jessie!" Meowth cried. "You let go of our friends!" Jessie yelled. "Man,these punks are coming out of the woodwork!" The Hunter exclaimed. "And right away James joined her side by side. "Stand aside Twerps. We'll handle these." Jessie vowed. "With no Pokémon,you'll be brushed aside." The Hunter said. "We'll see,Jumbo." Jessie said. "Ha,Rhyperior,show these chumps we mean business." He said as his Pokémon charged up his Rock Wrecker once again.

"Guys move!" Drake said. "Jessie,James." Meowth began to cry from his cage. Regardless both stood their ground. Then Rhyperior fired a huge rock towards the duo. Both covered their eyes but for some reason,he attack never came. Instead they looked to see a bright light blocking the attack. Coming from it was Wobbuffet doing Mirror Coat. "Wobbuffet what are you doing here?!" Jessie said. Wobbuffet spoke as he struggled from the incoming attack. "Jessie he says he's here for his trainer." Drake said. Wobbuffet then finally gave a last push and force the attack back at twice the power. "No! Rhyperior! Iron Defense!" Rhyperior then pull off a cross armed to avoid damage. However the sheer acceleration and magnitude of the blast was too great and it sent Rhyperior flying through the air,knocking into his trainer,and finally both landing in their truck so hard that it knock one off their truck.

As they noticed that they weren't moving James and Jessie quickly towards the truck to where the cages of Inkay and Meowth were. "Guys are you ok?" Ja,es asked. Both noticed the swirls in their eyes meaning that the both grunts landed on them. "Yea..just peachy." Said a dizzy Meowth.

After getting them out of their cages,the trio were happy that they got their parnters back. "But Jessie,why did you come back? You were so happy back there."asked James. Jessie then thought back as to why such a thing happen as she remembered that White only visualized his childhood getting pummeled by a Pokémon Hunter and not caring about her at all. "Umm...it's not gonna pan out. But Wobbuffet,why did you come. You were actually happy back there?!" Jessie said. Wobbuffet spoke in long sentences,and with Meowth translating,tears were happening.

"You guys are my family,and that your soul mate understood about you doing the right thing...*sniff* you big lug!" Meowth then hugged the guy as Jessie and James did too. Despite may or may not understanding why Wobbuffet gave true love for the three stooges,they still get the why Wobbuffet did it.

The trio then looked back to see that the twerps were still there behind them. "Well..for the first time since we got here...thanks twerps,for saving our skins." Said James. "It's what we do." Said Drake. "Well back to business." Drake continued until coming over to the truck to the unconscious Hunter and his Pokémon. He then went to his Pokewatch and hit the call to dial 911. "Hello Lumiose City Police Department." Said the operator. "Yes could I have Officer Jenny on the line?" Drake asked. "I'll see if she's available. Stand by." She said as a few minutes pass until Officer Jenny came visual.

"Ah Drake,how are you feeling?" She asked. "Better but I need to show you something. Do you know this person?" Drake asked then showed the unconscious Hunter and his Pokémon and reacted his arm back,showing Officer Jenny with a smug,grinning look on her face. "Well I'll be. His name is Derek,and he made quite a name for himself to get our attention. But every time we're near,he slips away. How did you get him?" She asked. "I'll explain everything once you here for him." Said Drake. "Sure,just where is here?" Drake then transmits his coordinates to Officer Jenny. "Okay,got your location,we get there in...20 minutes tops." Said Officer Jenny. "10-4." Drake then hung up and walked back.

"Well,that settles that." Said Drake. "So you twerps could handle this right? Because we'll just get going." Said Team Rocket as they tried to slide away. "Actually guys,i think you should stick around until Officer Jenny comes." Said Drake. "What?! Why? You're not trying to get us locked up are you?!" They exclaimed. "No,no,not that. There are just things you guys need to know. Normally I wouldn't tell you guys,but given the circumstances...I have no other choice." Drake said. "Well...fine,just while Officer Jenny comes. Twerps can you do me a favor?" Jessie asked as everyone was stumped as to why Jessie would ask them to do anything.

As Drake stuck around with Team Rocket,Ash,Serena,and Bonnie went back to the clinic to tell White about Jessie's farewell. "So she had to leave right." White asked with Beatrice next to him. When he ran out,he thought Beatrice went to face Derek. Instead she walked pass the clinic as White ran out. "Yes..her friends turns out have been looking for her all along." Ash said the lie Jessie convinced him to say. "Well,she was a good assistant. I'm glad she's found her friends though." Said White. "She wanted us to give you these." Bonnie handed him a bouquet of white flowers. "They're nice. If you see her again. Tell her thanks for everything." Said White as the group nodded.

When the gang came back Officer Jenny had already arrived. "So here he is." Drake said pointing to the still unconscious Hunter and his Pokémon. "Huh,great work." Officer Jenny said as two other officers then presented to carrying the guy to the cruiser,while Officer Jenny used his Pokéball to return his Rhyperior back inside. "Thanks for your assistance everyone." Officer Jenny thanked. Drake looked at the sleeping Hunter in the cruiser and wondered.

"Hey Officer Jenny,does Derek happen to be involved with...you know." Drake asked. "Unlikely,Derek is a freelancer with private ends,so with Derek meeting her is low." Said Officer Jenny. "I'm sorry,but who are you guys talking about?" Jessie intervened. Everyone just looked at each other before speaking. "You..guys may wanna sit down for this." Said Ash.

After explaining everything from the encounter with J's men at the oasis to the Power Plant incident,Team Rocket was stoop to hear such a surprise. "Wow twerps...you really scraped the bottom of the Devil's barrel did you?" Said Meowth. "Wow..that binding she-devil is still alive,after two years?" James said. "That's what White must've been talking about." Said Jessie.

"Sooo...she's worse isn't she?" Meowth asked. "Worse?...she took over an entire complex in a matter of hours,she'd toyed with us when we tried to kick her out,nearly tried to buried us when she bombed the place,she even tortured me herself just to prove a point,and to top things off..she took twenty lives that day!" Drake explained. "Welll...That does sound worse." Jessie said. "Speaking of which Officer Jenny,how is everything since the getting back to Lumiose City." Ash asked.

"Grim...we held funerals for the people who lost their lives,some of them even had families." Officer Jenny explained causing everyone to look down. "The whole department is on edge since Sergeant Ryan isn't with us. He managed to inspire the men every day,but now...*sigh* the police commissioner is on my neck to finding J,but I told him what we theorized,but he doesn't believe it. The last thing he would expect is another attack on Lumiose City." Said Officer Jenny. "So far nothing has happened?" Drake asked.

"No,we are just kicking back,waiting for something to happen,which I don't like." Said Officer Jenny. "Neither do I,but the last time we approached J on her tuff,we nearly got killed. There's no other way." Said Drake. "Speaking of which,how are you hold up?" She asked Drake. "Process is slow,she did more lasting damage then I thought. Bruises will clear,but whatever scars were made are added to my body. Plus it still hurts to laugh." Drake said. "At least you're still walking." Officer Jenny said as everyone nodded. "You know I spent three months trying to catch Derek,and I thought he was the toughest one in the bunch,but now after meeting J and finally catching this guy,makes his work look like child's play." Said Jenny. "The worse has yet to come,just hang in there until we finally get to Lumiose City. Did Clemont get the power back on?" Ash asked. "Yes,he managed to get the secondary generators at Prism Tower online." Jenny said as the whole group nodded.

After Jenny left with Derek in tow,it was just the group and Team Rocket. "Well that was cozy. So why tell us all this?" James asked. "Remember? You guys alos had a hand in J's demise two years ago. When she did this to me,i highly doubt she'll be merciful to you guys." Drake explained while showing them the torture he sustained. "Sooo..you guys want help." Jessie said. "The opposite...we want you guys to stay away from us and don't be near Lumiose City for the next few days." Ash explained. Team Rocket chuckled abit by the request. "You do realize that won't stop us permanently." Said Jessie. "We know,but just for the next few days,if you guys value your lives,you stay away from us." Drake said.

"Regardless...fine,but after all is said and done,we'll be back onto business." Said Jessie. "Hey,whatever works for you guys. You'll still lose." Drake chuckled. "You twerps,since the very beginning while trying to steal your Pokémon. We also watched you two grow up. Like you,Drake,you went from a runt to a superpowered runt." Said Jessie. "And you,Ash,you the most,went from an annoying squirt with no battle experience. To here,a young man learn to you use his gift,and last the impossible,being a good man to this beautiful twerpette." James pointed out.

"Well,from you guys,it means a lot..kinda." Drake said. "But we'll still catch your Pokémon because one thing we adopted from you two is your enthusiasm for doing things." Said Jessie. "Like I said before. We're bad influences." Drake said causing everyone to laugh.

After seeing Team Rocket off in their balloon,the group was left alone. "Well,on to the next stop." Drake said. "Yea,I could really use some food right now." Ash said. "Ha,some things never change Honey." Serena said as she kissed him on the cheek as they walked together as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done! Wow. Well guys there it is. The first thing want to say is...I'm sorry this took so long...but I was...literally swamped,first there were family matters to handle,then I got sick that last afew days that went like hell. One good thing is that I took a lake day to relieve all the tension I build up. Since then I've been working on this chapter.**

 **Now at first this chapter was suppose to be short due to being filler,but that wasn't the case and I took even longer then I expected. I feel like I'm behind schedule now since I normally would've post twice by now,so...I have to play catch up now,so expect more but don't expect too much. Lastly I promise this next two chapters will be smaller to grasp and for me to save time and catch up.**

 **Like,Comment about this chapter and the connection between the group and Team Rocket. Thanks for reading,this is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	56. An Elegant Rebound

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 56 and Chapter 13 of the Kalos Quest. Now with this chapter,from the anime episode,is one of my favorite Serena-based episodes. You just don't see drama like that anymore. Anyway with this chapter will include a twist and hope you enjoy it. Have fun.**

* * *

 _"Optimism is the faith that leads to achievement. Nothing can be done without hope and confidence."- Helen Keller_

* * *

Chapter 56: An Elegant Rebound

In the Pokémon Center in Haymitch Town,the shining sun shimmer through the curtains as Serena stirred in her sleep as the sudden bright light caused her then to slightly open her eyes to see the man she loves in all the world in her arms,but suddenly she noticed he wasn't there. That caused Serena to be fully awake as she wondered where did Ash go. "Ash,where did you go?" Serena sat up as she looked around.

"Over here." Ash muffled. Serena looked forward towards the bathroom where she then sees Ash,still shirtless and only in his shorts,brushing his teeth. "Hey,I was wondering where you wandered?" Serena said. "Sorry,I noticed the time and we should probably get started." Ash said while rinsing his mouth. Serena then noticed the time was 8:30 while Ash slowly walked towards Serena as the latter felt hypnotized by the sight in front of her. Since Ash started sleeping shirtless,she'd never got tired of the hot,muscular,body that was her boyfriend.

Kept at a close arm's length as she traced her fingers around Ash's tight abs,muscles,and pecks. "Ha,that tickles." Ash laughed at the sensation. "Funny,you seem to have gotten much stronger." Said Serena. "I'm happy you're enjoying the perks." Ash said. "Believe me babe,I'll never get tired as long as I love you." Serena pulled Ash down to where he was on top of her as they twist so their positions were reversed. "I'll never get tired of this as long as I live Hon." Ash said as he stroked Serena's face. Both them preceded to start kissing as their hands roamed each other's bodies,their hairs,and so on.

"You know..I think...everyone's waiting..for us." Ash whispered as they continued to make out. "Then let them wait." Serena said causing Ash to laugh as they continued to make out. "Hey,have you improved?" Ash asked as they continued. "Well,either that or you're falling behind." Serena chuckled causing Ash to surprise her. He then got his hands on her hips and hoist her up,causing Serena to squeal and wrapping her legs around him,each one not letting up on the kissing. "Hey I haven't loss my touch either honey." Ash smirked. As they continued,a knock was heard from the front door.

"Hey..Ash,Serena are you guys ready yet?" Drake asked through the door. "I bet you that they're not even out of bed yet." Bonnie snickered. "why can't we leave them be?" Bonnie said. "So that we could eat breakfast. Guys! Are your ready." Drake asked again. "Uh..yea,just give us a moment." Ash said causing Serena to silently groan as their fun was now ruined. "Aww just as we starting to have fun." Serena whispered. "I know...*sigh* well just we should get dress." Ash said. Serena then suddenly kissed him while she smirked. "Can we continued tonight?" Serena asked. "Aww,you know I can't say no to you." Ash said as he finally set Serena down as they then got dress.

* * *

After breakfast the group enjoyed themselves in the Lobby until main tv came on. On came an announcement from Monsieur Pierre on about the last major Showcase. "Hello one and all. I'm Monsieur Pierre and here to give you the latest update with our last Pokémon Showcase." He said as a video of the Coumarine Showcase played. Luckily they skipped Serena's debut much to the relief of the whole group. "Here we congratulate Performer Shauna on her victory in the Coumarine Showcase. We hope to see her succeed much more in the near future." Pierre said as the segment ended.

"Wow,they really know how to stay on top of news." Said Drake. "Yep Shauna did a really good job and earned her victory." Said Ash. "You're right Ash. And now I've got to practice and step it up to catch up to her." Serena clutched her fists. "So I imagine we won't be on the move today?" Drake asked. "Nope,I'm gonna head out back to practice now." Serena said as she went. "Well,guess Lumiose City will have to wait another day." Drake said. "You know,I love it when she's like this. So determined and intense." Ash said. "You're right Ash." Bonnie said as she followed Serena out. "You know,you only said that because of what you guys do when you're alone." Drake smirked,causing Ash to heat up in embarrassment. "What did I tell you before?! That's none of your business!" Ash said as they went out back to join the girls.

Out back Serena,along with Fennekin and Pancham,stood in the middle of the battlefield and everyone else on the sidelines. "Okay guys,we've lined up a routine that'll sure take the cake." Said Serena. "Great,we'll be your audience cheering you on honey." Ash said. "Actually guys,you guys will have to do that." Everyone now turned to Drake. "Wait,you're not going to help?" Ash asked. "I can't,I just realized that I'm low on provisions in my bag and since we're staying for awhile,I use the time to go to town and buy things." Said Drake. "It's alright Drake,we understand." Said Serena. "Great,I'll be back soon." Drake said as he left.

As Ash and Bonnie waited while Serena gone over the routine with Pancham and Fennekin. "Got it? Alright we're all set." Serena said. "Wait." Ash told her as she stopped dead in her tracks. Ash then ran over and gave Serena a kiss on the lips,causing everyone to turn slightly away. "Can't start without your good luck kiss right?" Ash smiled. "You're the best Sweetheart." Serena blushed as Ash ran back.

With all things set,Serena and her Pokémon stood single file to start things off. "Ready? Now..go you two,Just like we practice." With that the two Pokémon jumped to Serena arms,where she then hurled them high in the air. "Now guys." Both Pokémon then blew out Fire and Dark sparkles downward then manually directing it to make an arc of the both moves colliding,making the sparkles stand out.

"Wow,so pretty!" Bonnie awed. "You guys got this." Ash yelled as he then saw Pancham and Fennekin land next to Serena.

All three then did several twist and twirls in union to show off their beauty and elegance. "Alright,Fennekin use Flamethrower." The next part came when Fennekin had to use Flamethrower to create a Flame Ring for Pancham to jump through. The first step pass and Pancham tried to jump through the ring,only then its tail caught fire. Everyone was surprised as Pancham ran around trying to put out the fire. Finally after rubbing his tail to the ground finally put the fire out. "Pancham,are you alright?" Serena asked. "Pancham nodded but turned angrily at Fennekin and blamed her for making the ring too small. Fennekin barked back about how Pancham's jump was off and the two regardless continued to butt heads. "Stop you two,its no one fault. It was just an accident. Come on,let's try one more time." Serena encouraged her Pokémon.

After the past Steps followed by the twists and twirls then came the Flame Ring Jump. "Now Fennekin." Fennekin then fired another Flamethrower to create the ring and Pancham successfully jumped through the ring,which excited to everyone,but with all good things didn't last as Pancham then lost his footing as he landed and then tripped,finally landing on Fennekin.

Both then began to argue angrily,putting the blame on one another. "Hang on you two,stop!" Serena tried to stop them. Unfortunately the argument degraded to a fight as Serena felt helpless to stop the two Pokémon. Suddenly Pancham jumped onto Serena's shoulders while still mocking Fennekin. "Hey you two. Stop now!" Ash demanded as he ran over. With Pancham continued to mock finally pushed Fennekin far enough and charged up a Flamethrower. Pancham reacted and jumped off Serena's shoulders as Fennekin fired,but Serena wasn't so lucky and took the shot as she screamed in pain.

"SERENA!" Ash and Bonnie cried.

This caused Fennekin and Pancham to stop and marveled at their charred trainer. Serena,who was too heated,saw her hair had gone puffy,and her face burned,couldn't hold it in anymore. "I..I HAD ENOUGH!" She screamed at the sky then turning to her Pokémon. "FOR THE LOVE ARCEUS CAN YOU TWO PLEASE STOP ACTING LIKE STUPID KIDS!" She screamed,causing her Pokémon to cower at her feet. "Serena. It's ok,it's fine." Ash moved in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It'll be fine,they know what they did wrong." Ash calmed her down. Serena then looked over to her two,who were full of shame for what they done,but this only caused her to feel more sorrow the most.

"I.I think I need to take a walk." Serena looked downed while her voice croaked. "Serena,what do you mean?" Ash said worriedly. "I'm sorry,everyone." Serena then let go of Ash and ran past everyone,off the field and away. "Serena!" Ash tried to ran after her until Pikachu stopped him,but not Fennekin and Pancham as they ran alittle past Ash,but stopped while crying out to Serena. However when she didn't come back,they never felt anymore horrible than they did previously. While Ash felt saddened by not doing anything more to help Serena and looked to the ground with tears in his eyes.

Awhile after running,Serena found herself staring at a shop window display with hats inside. Staring at her reflection was a deeper reality and consequence of what happened. She saw and heard Ash cried out to her as she ran,which made him worried. She heard Fennekin and Pancham cry out to her louder each time. Which then lead to her greatest defeat in Coumarine City which shattered her hopes of recovering from that.

 _"I must be the worst person..ever."_ Serena thought to herself as she frown at her reflection. "Wow but to be honest. That one suits you much better." Serena looked over her left shoulder to noticed that she wasn't alone. This caused her to jump and be backed to window. "Oh,sorry I startled you." She said. Serena focused to see a girl slightly older then her,at least nineteen years old. She had red hair done in two long ponytails held by two gold colored rings,a white hat with a orange ribbon around it. For attire she wore a white collared top with frills resembling sleeves,past her long ponytails was noticed that the her back was noticeable and that she wore a black strapless bra underneath. Her shirt was tucked into her black,high waisted plants that ended at her ankles. She also wore black and white heeled shoes,a light blue bracelet on her left wrist,around her shoulder was a pale orange purse along with a black necklace around her neck. Lastly was a pair of big black glasses.

"Oh it's okay,I was just thinking about something." Serena said. The girl noticed the frown on Serena's face and smiled. "Don't do that." Serena then looked up at her with a slight questioned expression. "Do what?" She asked. "That. Looking down. It's always important to keep your chin up and stay positive." The girl said. "Otherwise,that frown will stay sticked to your face forever." She continued. At first Serena thought why the sudden interest in her emotions,then the lecture,but in the end she may know what she was talking about. Serena looked at her and produced a smile which in favor caused the girl to smile much more.

"There we go. See? Do you feel 10x more better?" She asked. "Well..it's a start." Serena said. "Great,so are you going anywhere special at the moment?" She asked. "Well..I don't think so." Right then the girl interrupted Serena at that moment. "Perfect,with the free time I have now,I'm using to do some shopping and I'm inviting you." She said. "Me?! But,but.i.i." "Come on,it's gets lonely to go shopping alone,and you look like you could use a friend." She smiled. Serena looked at her blanked. A stranger offering her to come along. Normally this would be a bad idea,but the offer felt just right.

"Sure,I'll come." Serena accepted. "Great,My name is Ar..Arianna." She studdered there. "I'm Serena." Serena said,ignoring hat moment. "Great Serena,now let's go. I've heard there's a great Bloomingdales down the street." Arianna said as she pushed Serena forward,much to the latter's uncomfortableness.

In the store,Arianna tried several dresses,hats,handbags,and jewelry while looking in a mirror with Serena's opinion on each one. "So where exactly have I seen you before Serena?" Arianna asked. "I'm...im not sure what you mean." Serena said with a hunch on her mind. "Wait? I know,I've seen you at the Coumarine Pokémon Showcase." Serena's hunch then confirmed as she felt dreadful. That moment wasn't one of Serena's best and she embarrassed herself on live television.

"I had feeling you might say that. Just let me be clear,that wasn't my best day and that I'm trying to forget it." Serena said. "Oh..forgive me,I'm not trying to make fun of you Serena. Just...don't try to forget it,learn from it." Arianna said. "I tried that,but...well,never mind. Say that dress really brings out your hair." Serena said while looking at a red slim shirt Arianna was looking in the mirror. Arianna,still thinking about Serena's open response about her performance,and felt dissatisfied. Of course she felt sorry for Serena's major defeat,and no one should experience that. On one hand,she wanted to help her get pass this,even though Serena was trying to avoid it. The other side of the spectrum,she knew it wasn't her business and Serena could just walk away from her.

While she was glad Serena was trying to have fun,Arianna simply went along with it for now. "Really? Well I guess I'll buy the shirt. Now...which one of these is better?" Arianna asked as she showed Serena two bracelets,one was a cyan ring,and the other was a red bracelet with a gold latch. With Arianna's current outfit,Serena chose. "I pick this one." Serena chose the cyan ring. "Really? Well this one it is...but on second thought this one seems pretty cute too. Grr! I can't pick!" Arianna felt trapped,but the sensation caused Serena to giggle.

"There's it is again." Serena then noticed the smile on Arianna's face. "You know,if you're going to continue performing. The number one thing is have a wonderfully happy smile. That way while you're up there,when your audience sees you happy,they'll be happy too." Arianna explained. "I suppose so." Serena smiled while blushed. "Here,I think this shirt is you." Arianna said as she picked out a new red blouse from the rack. "Here,go to the dressing room and try it out." Arianna said as she pushed Serena inside,again much to her uncomfortableness.

Outside the store as Drake was walking,he turned his head as he then witnessed the whole thing inside. Inside he saw Serena shopping for clothes,but someone unfamiliar to him was with her. He then wondered what happened,and where was Ash and the others. As Serena went inside the dressing room,Drake decided to investigate.

 _Twenty minutes later_

"Okay,I think I'll take these then. Come on,after I pay up,let's go have some lunch." Arianna invited. Serena only nodded as they then head to the register.

At the Pokémon Center,Bonnie was feeding the Pokémon along with Dedenne's help. "There you go everyone,dig in." Bonnie said as Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Pokémon ate their own bowls. However when she turned at the end of the bar was a depressed Ash sitting at the last chair. By the window she saw a Fennekin and Pancham worried about their trainer. Figured to tackle one problem at a time,Bonnie preside to the window.

"Come on you two,its lunch time. You don't want Serena to be worried for you when you didn't eat." Bonnie told them. Figuring she made a valiant point,both Pokémon then got off the table and headed to the others. "That's one thing done." Bonnie whispered as she then head to the counter where Ash was seating. Trying to get his attention Bonnie tried to say something.

"*sigh* taking care of Pokémon sure is hard work." She said as she laid her head on the table. However Bonnie noticed that didn't strain Ash's attention. "Ash?" She called. "Huh..I'm sorry,did you say something?" Ash then turned suddenly. Bonnie grumbled mentally,Ash wasn't even paying one mind towards her,but now she has his attention. "Ash,I'm sure Serena is fine,she just need to blow off some steam." Bonnie said. "But,could've I have done something to help her. To prevent that from happening?" Ash asked. "I.I don't know Ash,but surely someone must have an answer to this." Bonnie said. Ash thought who would have an answer,Drake probably would but since he's out,there just might be someone else,and with much more experience. "I'll be right back." Ash said as he got up.

"Here's a place I read about." Arianna said as she and Serena walked to a bristol five blocks over. "Hey is this where they sell that sweet lemon cheesecake?" Serena asked. "Yep,I can just taste it already." Arianna said while laughing,causing Serena to smile at her.

As he stood on the edge of his seat as the video screen stood blank. He felt incredibly nervous,he's know Drake has been making calls more then he does. Now that he thinks it,it really has become a cycle since he's been on his journey. "Well,hopefully this bowls well." Ash whispered to himself. Then the call went through which revealed a very recognizable woman.

"Ashy! Wow look how much you grown. Have you been eating well? And have you been changing your underwear?!" Delia began asking question. "I've been good mom." Ash said. "You should call home more often young man. I've always told Drake to tell you to call more often." Delia began to scowl him. _"I definitely need to start listening to him."_ Ash thought,he knows and remembered how Drake would remind him to call home. About how mom really wanted to speak to her baby,and that there were several life changing events that happened to him.

"I'm sorry mom,I'll tried to. I promise." Ash said. "Now,don't go making promises you can't keep young man." Delia said with an angry look. Ash thought as his mother was always smarter,more then he and Drake as they admitted it to each other,and always knew what to say. "No mom,I will promise to call you more." Ash said. "Well,if that's the case. It's nice to finally speak to you,now we can catch up." Delia said. Ash then thought of only two major things he could talk about only with his mom:his new place in Aura Training,and Serena. Everything else was either irrelevant or dangerous,like J or Drake's training schedule.

"Well there are only two things I suspose." Ash said. "Would one of those things involve a certain girl we are familiar with?" Delia asked smirking. "Well..yes,but I also called for that reason." Ash said as the expression of his mother changed. "Son,what happened." Delia asked. "Well...let's just say things didn't going as planned and Serena is unhappy...and I felt like I should've done something to prevent this." Ash said. "And you blame yourself for her unhappiness." Delia concluded. "Exactly,see you seem to understand." Ash said. "I do,but for me to understand fully,I need to know the full story." Delia said.

Ash then told her of what happen with Serena's routine and what concurred with her and her Pokémon and how he didn't do nothing like stopping the fight in the first place. "Right,well accidents happen Ash,and sometimes we stumble before finally running." Said Delia. "I..I just want her to be happy." Ash said. "So..wait Ash,are you saying what I think you're saying?" Delia asked. "What are you thinking?" Ash asked. "That you truly have feelings for Serena!" Delia said as she nearly got off her seat. "Mom,mom...me and Serena are already beyond that point." Ash said as he tried to calm his mother down.

"Wait,so that means...*gasp*" "mom,mom please don't blow your top." Ash tried to calm her down,but unfortunately ruptured confirmed as Delia shirked loudly to hurt Ash's ears. "Now I really scowl you young man! You should've called sooner about you and Serena being in a relationship!" Delia said. "Again,I'm sorry mom,but my predicament." Ash said. "Oh right,well like I said Ash,we would fall sometimes,but sometimes we would have to find that inner confidence ourselves." Delia said. "What are you saying mom?" Ash asked. "Honey,be strong for her and have faith that Serena will see this through." Delia said. However this wasn't the speech Ash was hoping for and looked back at the monitor with tears in his eyes.

"But...mom *sniff* we promised that,no matter what we would face. We face it together." Ash said trying to clear his eyes. "I know,but there are things would face ourselves like confidence,instinct,strength. I mean,it took me two months just to finally admit to..to your father that I love him..but first I had to get over my hatred for him." Delia said,recollecting a memory. "Right...and me and Drake were the result eighteen years later." Ash said as he tried to smile while still crying. " Ash tell me,do you truly love Serena?" Delia asked.

"With all my heart." Ash sniffed. "Good,then trust her that she'll come back better,and that the first thing you do is give a great big hug." Delia said. "Right,you always seems to make this look easy mom." Ash said. "Well I'm your mother...now what was that second thing you wanted to tell me?" Delia asked. "Well um...let's me just say that I'm sorry...sorry that you're not gonna get at least one normal child anymore." Ash said. "What do you mean?" Delia asked. "Well,I'd started to train to use my Aura like Drake. So that I could get stronger and be more used to more then just running naked and such." Ash said. Delia only stayed silent,that gift her boys inherited from their father,of course they should use everything at their disposal,and she may not stop them from doing so. At first sketchy about the whole Aura deal,but this may seem a betterment for Ash,amusing that he'd stay out of trouble.

"Well..it's okay Ash. At least with you learning how to use it,I'll be more confident that you and your brother will be safer and watching each other's backs." Delia said. "Thanks mom,that helps me a lot." Ash said. "And promise me that the next time you call is when I get to talk with my future daughter-in-law." Delia said. At first,slightly uncomfortable by the term and knowing his mom was trying to get inside his head,Ash mustered up. "I promise mom." Ash said as he hung up.

"Wow this Sweet lemon cheesecake is amazing!" Arianna said. "You said it,they really got the texture right." Said Serena as they continued to enjoy the cake. Arianna,still wondering what was that pain in Serena's eyes and tried prying again. "You know Serena,sometimes we have to come face with what we're feeling." Arianna said. "What do you mean?" Serena said. "Right now,I could see that sadness you're feeling,and it'll make you feel better if talk about it." Arianna said. At first thought,Serena wanted to be defensive and keep silent,but figured to trust Arianna.

"Well...I was trying to perfect a routine but after a few failures my Pokémon started to fight. I certainly wasn't any help and I yelled at them." Serena said as she then saw a little girl feeding her Furrfrou outside the Bristol. Feeling tears escaping her eyes,Serena continued. "Now..I feel they won't want to be my parnters anymore." Serena said. "They're your Pokémon. So with that connection,they're almost like you...Serena,not everyday would go like what we expect it to. An important lesson is to rebound after being knocked down." Arianna said. "But...how do I start?" Serena asked. "Well,you can start by apologizing,if I'm right they'll forgive you." Arianna said. "I think that's not the only thing I have to do." Serena said.

"What do you mean?" Arianna asked. "My boyfriend..Ash,when I ran away,he looked so worried and is probably beating himself over it." Serena said. "Oh..you have a boyfriend,congratulations,how long have you been with him?" She asked. "We've been together for four months now." Serena said. "That's sweet,does he treat you well?" Arianna asked. "Like a princess..he's my biggest supporter...and I disappointed him too." Serena said. "But Serena,like parnters..I'm sure he's worried about you too,and I'm sure he won't even blame you for leaving." Said Arianna. Serena saw that the sun was starting to set and sooner then she imagine. "I suppose I shouldn't keep them waiting. I should start going back to the Pokémon Center." Serena said. "You go ahead,I'll pay the check." Arianna offered. Serena nodded as she then got off her seat and ran off.

After a long break,Ash,Bonnie,and the Pokémon were back on the field,and with the sun beginning to set,even Bonnie was starting to get worried. "I thought Serena would be back by now." She said. "Ash,do you think Serena will be back?" Bonnie asked. Normally Ash would already be looking for her,his first instinct was to go after her,but after what his mom told him,the best choice was have faith Serena will come back.

"I know she'll be back Bonnie." Ash answered,which surprised Bonnie. "Hey guys." Everyone turns to see Serena across the field. Ash would've ran towards her,but Pancham and Fennekin beat him to it as they ran and jumped into her arms. Serena hugged them dearly as she heard Fennekin sobbed,most likely to apologized for lighting her up. "I'm sorry,to the both of you. I've shouldn't have yelled. I really hope we'll keep trying together." Serena said. Both Pokémon nodded as they continued to hug her until Serena set them down. Serena then looked up to see Ash,and both felt a desperate desire take over as both then ran towards each other and tightly embrace while Ash slightly spun her.

"I'm sorry..I'm so sorry,I remember..when I ran,I saw you." Serena was interrupted when Ash tighten his hug. "I know,and I'm just happy you're back." Ash said. "Umm...you haven't given up on me?" Serena asked. "Never." Ash said while looking deeply into her eyes. Both then inched closer to where their lips connected into what was the longest kiss ever,according to Bonnie.

"Hey,Serena." The voice that belonged to the person caused her to retract from her kiss with Ash. "Arianna." She saw as the latter was standing from across the field. "So this must be the lover you mentioned." Arianna said. "Lover?" Ash said confused,and slightly blushing. "I've never said that term Arianna!" Serena said slightly agitated. "I know,that was just my fun...anyway,you must be Ash." Arianna said. "Umm...I'm sorry,who are you?" He asked. "Oh right,I'm Arianna,Serena's friend." Arianna smiled. "It's it's nice to meet you." Ash said.

"You're a Keeper!" Bonnie then appeared in front of Arianna,much to Ash and Serena's surprise. "Can you please take care of my brother. He's not here at the moment but I can promise you,he's not a total-" "Bonnie! Not now!" Serena pulled her aside. "Sorry about her. Just ignore her." Ash told Arianna as she nodded playfully.

"So why did you follow me Arianna?" Serena asked. "Because I want to see how far you've come since today." Said Arianna. "Wait...how is that?" Serena was confused. "Simple,I challenged you to a double battle." Arianna declared. "Wait,you're serious?!" Serena asked. "I don't kid,now what do you say?" Arianna asked. Serena turned to Ash,but just by the look in his eye and her own decision,Serena nodded. "Alright Arianna,let's battle."

"Did I hear a challenge." Everyone then turned and they saw Drake coming over. Arianna however,turned slightly blushing of the person she just saw. "Um..did I miss something." Drake asked. "Right,Drake this is my new friend Arianna and she just challenged me to a Double Battle. Arianna,this is Drake,Ash's older brother." Serena said. "Pleasure to meet you." Drake said as he and Arianna shook hands. Arianna however,could tell from the look in his eyes,he was internally smirking at her. Plus when he'd introduced himself,he started a scenario that she figure she should play out along with him. "Please,the pleasure is all yours." Arianna said cracky.

As Serena and Arianna stood on opposite ends as Arianna made the first move. "Alright,Delphox,Aromatisse,come on out!" Arianna released a Humanoid fox,and the other appeared to be a sort of owl covered in fluffy magenta and violet fur with a cloak covering the torso. Being unfamiliar,Serena pulled her Pokédex.

 _Aromatisse,the Fragrance Pokémon and the evolve form of Spritzee,it uses various scents,both pleasant and unpleasant. It'll emit certain scents on enemies to gain an edge in battle."_

"Alright,ready Fennekin,Pancham." Both nodded and stood in front of their trainer,ready to battle.

* * *

 _Serena vs. Arianna:Double Battle,Two on_ _Two_

"We'll start,Fennekin use Hidden Power,Pancham use Stone Edge." Both Pokémon launched their attacks straight forward. "Aromatisse use Reflect." Aromatisse's eyes glowed blue and as a result an imaginary wall was placed,causing the attacks that strucked only greatly reduced the damaged by a third of the attack power of the move. But as added bonus,Serena's attacks caused mini fireworks well they impacted.

"That's bad,with Reflect on the field,most of the damage done is greatly reduced by the attack power it causes." Said Drake. "So it's almost like Protect?" Ash said. "Well...it's still works like a barrier so yea." Said Drake. "Can Serena do anything?" Bonnie asked. "Well...there are a few tricks on getting around it. I just hope Serena could figure it out." Said Drake. "She will...I have faith in her." Ash said. "Wow,pretty light show." Bonnie marveled at the fireworks.

"Alright Serena,prepare to face the nature of a Performance Battle." Said Arianna. "But a Double Performance Battle would require two...wait,Arianna,you didn't tell me you were a performer!" Serena exclaimed. "Didn't I mention that?...oh...whoops?" Arianna lightly chuckled.

"Quick you guys,try to get in closer!" Fennekin and Pancham nodded as they rushed their opponents. "Let's keep them at arms reached guys. Delphox,use Mystical Fire." Using her branch Staff,Delphox spun a magical Fire ring witch then summoned stream of hot fire. The attack struck on the ground but the sudden flash halted Fennekin and Pancham advance.

"Alright,Aromatisse use Charge Beam." Aromatisse then charged up a beam of electricity and fired at the two small Pokémon. The beam was large enough that struck both Pokémon,hurling them back at Serena's feet.

"Are you guys alright?" Serena asked. Both nodded as they try to get back up,but were having trouble doing so. "Alright guys,seems we could wrap this up. Combine Charge Beam and Mystical Fire." Both Pokémon fired their attacks as both beams combined. "No!" Serena shouted. Pancham's fight or flight kicked in as he suddenly got up and fired a Dark Pulse with all his might.

Both beams were at an even match,but Pancham can't hold for much longer. Meanwhile Fennekin was too hurt to get up. "Fennekin you got to get up." Serena pleaded. Fennekin tried but to no avail. _"No,what do I do? What can I do?"_ Serena then began to panic as she saw one of her Pokémon down,and another about to give. "Serena."

"Serena,remember everything I said." Arianna reminded her. _"A performer must always have a wonderfully big smile. That way,no matter what,if your audience sees you happy,then they'll be happy too."_

Serena remembered that she always has confidence,she only needs to accept it. To Rebound,one must fall,but always remember to pick up where she left off. "Fennekin." She said as the Fox Pokémon looked up at her. "It's ok...sometime we make accidents,but important to Rebound. That way we can keep going forward. Towards our dream." Serena smiled.

Fennekin smiled as she stood up,but cried loudly as she then began to glow. Everyone marveled at sight as Fennekin's form began to double in size as she now stood on two paws,her tail grew as did her ears and grew a collar. Lastly was an extension that stuck out on her tail and finally Fennekin was much more as the assault on Pancham stopped.

"Briax!" She cried.

"Fennekin! You evolved into Braixen!" Serena cried. The newly evolved Braixen took a look at herself,and then took out her twig staff from her tail. A new tool at her disposal,Braixen spun her staff around like a natural as the friction on the end caught fire. "See Serena?" Serena then looked at Arianna.

"Your belief and faith in your Pokémon stem from within. And Fennekin answered your call." Arianna explained. "Right,now let's get back to our battle." Serena said. "Right,I've never been so energized so befor-." Arianna said until something interrupted her. Serena was farfetch'd as Arianna then looked in her bag to see that her phone was ring.

"Hang on,someone is calling." Arianna answered nervously,she turned her back as she answered privately. "Hello?" "What,now?!" "Kinda,I mean,I'm alittle occupied at the moment." "Wrapped it up now?! Can't they hold?" "Oh alright." Arianna hung up and sighed. "Umm...sorry Serena but I'm afraid this concludes our battle." Said Arianna.

* * *

"What,why? We were just starting to have fun." Serena said. "I know,but..some friends of mine are already waiting for me." Arianna said as she returned her Pokémon. "Well everyone, I guess this is goodbye." Arianna bowed. "Take care,Arianna." Serena said as she united with her friends. Arianna waved goodbye as she ran off. Serena and her friends were among the friendliest of folks,especially for her boyfriend Ash and she agreed they made such a cute couple. However,the only worry she has one her mind was Drake.

"Well,that bold well." Ash said. "But it wasn't without a surprise." Drake said. "Right." Serena mentioned as she turned to Braixen. "Wow,I still can't believe you evolved. Seem I'll be making that promise we made back on Grace Mountain." Serena said remembering what she promised Fennekin after meeting Rene's Delphox.

 _"Fennekin said it hopes one day to evolve into a beautiful elegant Fox like Del." Said Rene._ _"Well Fennekin,I promise you will evolve to a beautiful Delphox one day." Said Serena as she hugged Fennekin._

"Braixen!" The Fox said happily. "So...is anyone gonna tell me what happened today?" Drake asked. "How about everything over dinner." Serena suggested as they start walking back to the Pokémon Center. "Now you're speaking my language." Ash said. "I second that." Bonnie added as everyone shared a laugh.

* * *

On Main Street,a black limo was parked on the curb as Arianna then got inside. Inside was another passenger who signaled the driver to start driving. "So...I imagine you enjoyed your day off?" A female voice said. Arianna said as she saw her teacher taking off her glasses. "It was...different then others." Arianna said. "Please explain." Palermo asked. "Well...for starters,I've made a new friend." Arianna said. "A new friend and not a fan?" Palermo asked. "I didn't think she could tell,what with my disguise and all,but...there was this one person...he saw right through me." Arianna said. "He?...a boy knew who you were?" Palermo asked. "I would say a man...he's abit older then I am." Arianna said. "Tell me everything." Palermo demanded. "Well...it happened while me and my new friend were at a Bloomingdales." Arianna recalled.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _As Arianna waited for Serena to come back from the dressing room,she looked around several racks stacked with several blouses. Suddenly the front bell rung as her instinct caused her to turn to see an unusual customer. A boy,well not a boy,but a young man to be accurate since he'd looked abit older than her._

 _As he looked around the racks looking at clothing and seemed to be getting closer and closer to him. He seemed confused as to what he was looking at. As the only other customer there,she walked up to him._

 _"Hi." She said. Drake then turned to her direction. "Um,hello." Drake said as he turned back to the rack. "I see you seem pretty clueless as to what you're looking for." Arianna said. "Wha-..oh no,I'm just looking for something for a friend." Drake said nervously. "Oh...female friend?" Arianna pryed further. "Well...this is a female store so,yea." Drake pointed out. "Oh right,sorry sometimes I forget things." Arianna said. "It's okay...you're alone?" Drake asked. "Me? Oh no...my friend is in the dressing room." Arianna said._

 _"Oh...long time?" Drake asked. "No,we just met today,but she seems she could use some company." Arianna said. "Oh...so she was alone?" Drake asked. "Yes,but she seems to be having an off day so,I'm planning to teach her something." Arianna said. "So,I imagine this isn't out of opportunity or reason?" Drake asked. "No,I'm one of those people who could have the power to change someone's world." Arianna said. "So that,that someone could have the potential to show the world what they could present to them." Drake added to her meaning._

 _Astonished by what he said,Arianna was left surprised. "Why yes,that's exactly what I mean. How did go come by that?" Arianna asked. "I have had a few experiences with such things." Drake said. "Incredible. I'm Arianna." She introduced. "Drake..Arianna,so friends call you Aria for short?" Drake asked._

 _That question stunned Arianna with worry,she wondered could this guy know who she really is? "Umm,yes sometimes." Arianna said,hoping her hunch is wrong. "Nice...well I think I should be going." Drake said as he looked at his watch. "Wait,you didn't find anything?" Arianna asked. "I already did,and I think it was the best choice for our friends." Drake said. "Oh,and...don't worry,I won't say anything." Drake smirked as he then preceded to the front door. "Wait,what do you mean by that?" Arianna said confused._

 _"I think you know that already." Drake smirked again as he walked out. "Oh,and one more thing,could you keep this between us? Thank you,and Good day." Drake said then left leaving Arianna so farfetch'd she was starting to get a migraine. The only thing she only thought of was what he already knew. And that he..he must've already know who she is._

 _"What in Arceus just happened?" Arianna said to herself._

* * *

"And that's it." Said Arianna. "Interesting,so he just walked in,said all that,and left." Palermo said. "Yes,and it was ironic because he was also friends with the friend I just made." Said Arianna. "And who is this friend you just met?" Palermo asked.

"Well,her name is Serena and she's a Performer like me." Arianna said. "Serena...honey blond hair,age sixteen,and has a passion for desserts and fashion?" Palmero added much to Arianna's surprise. "Wait,how did you know she had blond hair?" Arianna asked. "Well,let's just say that..great minds think alike." Palermo said as she presented a laptop with Serena's background information along with her picture and data of previous competitions.

"Wait...she's the girl you've told me about the other day?" Arianna asked,remembering one conversation afew days ago with her teacher. "Like I said before. It's only a hunch,but...she does have untapped potential...she could be the next one...like you Aria." Palermo said bringing a joyous smile to Arianna's face. "Just one thing." Palmero asked.

"Ok?"

"The two boys...was one of them wearing a red hat?" She asked. "Wait..I've never said there were two boys." Arianna said.

"Aria." She demanded.

"...yes...two brothers and the younger one is her boyfriend." Arianna said. "I see." Palermo then pulled out a cell phone from her bag. "Janet...I need information on two trainers. Can you access it from the Pokémon League Database?" "You only need to ask at one of their main offices and use my clearance. They'll give it to you."

"Their names...Aria what are their names?" Palmero asked. "What are you planning on doing with this?" Arianna started to get suspicious. "I only wish to know what else am I dealing. If I'm right,this girl can be the next Kalos Queen...now,their names."she asked.

"Its Ash and Drake..I didn't get their last name." Arianna said. "I suppose that'll do. Can it be done Janet?" Palermo asked. "Okay..thanks." Palermo hung up. "Why the sudden interest in two brothers?" Arianna asked.

"Because..I think they're not what they seem to be." Palmero vowed.

* * *

The next morning the group was finally getting ready to leave as they waited in the lobby. "So,can we finally get going?" Drake asked. "Why such a rush Drake?" Serena asked. "I just want to get on the road." Drake said as he remembered why the sudden urge to get to Lumiose City.

"It'll be another two days just to get to Lumiose City." Ash said. "So are we all ready?" Drake. "Yep,let's hit the road." Bonnie said as they head towards the door until Nurse Joy stopped them.

"Excuse me." She asked as the group turned around. "Is one of you Serena Yvonne?" She asked. Right then Serena stepped up. "That's me. Is there a problem?" Serena asked. "Not at all,there's just something that came to me early this morning and I was told to give it to you." Nurse Joy said as she then head to the back.

A moment later Nurse Joy returned with a special gift that surprised everyone,especially Serena. In Nurse Joy's hands was a container that contained a Pokémon Egg.

"Wow,an Egg." Ash said. "Wow,this is for me?!" Serena said happily. "Yes,and this card is for you as well." Nurse Joy handed her a white card with a red ribbion. Serena then opened it and read.

 _Dear_ _Serena_

 _Every performance is a stepping stone on the Journey. I know since I was once in your shoes. But someone so inspiring reminded me that anyone had the ability to change the world,and that reminded me that I could still change hers. So,as a token of friendship,please take this Egg along with you as you prepare to dazzle everyone on stage._

 _Sincerely,Arianna_

 _P.S: pay no attention to the television._

Right there a program played that feature Pierre talking about Aria,the Kalos Queen,and her past performance. Her smile,her elegance,drive and ambition only lead Serena towards one solution,and...well two words described her reaction.

Star struck

"Serena?" Serena's attention then turned back to Nurse Joy. "Oh right,thank you so much Nurse Joy." Serena said as she took the egg.

When they left,Serena had the egg container in her arms as Bonnie was all sorts of joy as she kept asking what kind of egg it was. Ash finally managed to calm her down as Drake took the chance to talk to her.

"So,who gave you the egg?" He ask. Serena,figured to best leave things to herself.

"It's a secret." She rephiled,which was the exact answer Drake was looking for as he then stared back towards the sky.

 _"Well,I guess one person can change the world."_ He concluded as he then walked along the group as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done wow,this was a quite a surprise huh,and I imagine most of you didn't expect to have it end like this. So...on to details,there was a fair amount of juicy moments in this chapter. Please tell me what'd you think of them as Serena's world just got a whole lot bigger.**

 **Another thing,is that I got to stop making promises to myself that I can't keep,since I vowed that these next few chapters were suppose to be short but...well obviously that's not the case so...I apologize this took longer then expected,apparently there are still things in my life that just keep me distracted.**

 **So Hit that like button,post your thoughts on this chapter,and I'll talk abit more about the future on my next set of notes. Thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye or Goodnight.**

 **Depending on where you live.**


	57. Better Today,Stronger Tomorrow

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 57 and Chapter 14 of the Kalos Quest. So this chapter will be the last before we finally reach Lumiose City. As the time draws near will be the an epic changer for the entire story. But for now,let's enjoy this small chapter.**

* * *

 _"What you do today can improve all your tomorrows."-Ralph Marston_

* * *

Chapter 57: Better Today,Stronger Tomorrow

As the group continued down Route 13,they were much obliged to know that they'll be arriving in Lumiose City by tonight,should they keep walking while sticking to the trail. As they walked,the group made small talk while walking.

"So what are we going to do once we get to Lumiose City?" Serena asked. "Well,there's always all those shops and restaurants you talked about." Drake said. "Well of course there's that." Serena said while daydreaming about the wonders of pastries and clothing right at her fingertips. Meanwhile she was brought back when she remembered that she had an egg in her hands and took a tighter grip on the container.

"Let's not forget my Gym Battle." Ash reminded. "Right,your battle against Clemont." Drake said,remembering the challenge Ash made to Clemont back in Coumarine City. "But Ash,have you properly prepare for your challenge yet?" Serena asked. "Unfortunately,I haven't...I keep getting distracted." Ash said. "Well,stop being distracted or Clemont might actually have a chance at beating you." Bonnie said. "I don't tend to look always look at the bad side guys. I'll get some training done...just as soon as we could take a break." Ash said. "Well,we are making good time. I suppose we could take ten." Drake said while looking at his watch.

After finding an open area,the group set a picnic blanket as Serena made sandwiches for the group. As they ate while their Pokémon ate Poke Puffs,Ash was watching Serena eat while she caress the egg. "Hey,how's the egg?" Ash asked. "Well...I think it's going okay. I mean..it is the first time I've taken care of an egg." Serena said. "What do you think it'll be?" Ash asked while intertwining her left hand. "All that matters is no matter what it'll be. It'll be part of our little family." Serena said. "You know,once it hatches,I can help take care of it." Ash said. "You'll the best. You know,taking care of a baby Pokémon is like taking care of a child." Serena said while grinning. "Yea,I could just she you as a mother." Ash smiled playfully. "And you'll be a great father." Serena added. Ash simply turned his mind around that...father...sure they're taking care of an egg and not an actual child,but regardless...Ash felt he couldn't give the absolute care an egg needs...let alone a child. Fact was,he felt he couldn't take care of himself without Serena by his side...but now the term child was stuck to his mind...he now started thinking of the future...what kind of person he will be?...which brought him back to what Malamar told him back on Grace Mountain along with Drake...with the words like parent,father in mind...Ash never felt more concern. Serena noticed the concerned look on his face.

"What is it?" Serena asked. "I...well,I've nevertruly care for an egg before. And I suppose raising an egg is supposedly is like raising a child..which brought me back to what happened on Grace Mountain...about how I was a parent...was I a good one? A good father?...were you there with me?" Ash asked with worry. Serena then felt guilty for putting this sort of responsibility on his shoulders. Perhaps put this from a parent's perspective was putting it mildly. After all they're just teenagers and Serena now felt she was probably taking things abit beyond their years.

"I'm sorry Ash,I probably shouldn't put matters like this." Serena said. "No you shouldn't apologize. I should,for overacting. It's just..." "I know what you mean,after all,it is still too soon and we're still young." Serena said. "And we both agree not to do anything...too extreme at nights." Ash said. "Right,I just l'm just anxious when the egg finally hatches." Serena said. "I know...but,then again,caring an egg will make good parenting practice. As long as I stick to the present." Ash said. "Yea,me too...so...Daddy?" Serena smirked. "Alright Mommy...but let's just hold that until the egg hatches." Ash said.

"Deal"

After lunch and getting alittle bit of training in,the group got back on the road as Ash talked about strategies he should use for his Gym Battle. "Let's see,Bonnie,what's Clemont usual Gym Battle rules?" Ash asked. "Clemont mainly challenges trainers with a three on three Battle. With substitutions for you of course." Bonnie explained. "So three on three huh...hmm...this won't be an easy pick. Since Clemont is an electric type trainer,and most of my Pokémon are at a type disadvantage." Ash said. "If that's the case Ash,you'll just have to pick three who could use the playing field just as well as Clemont can." Said Drake. "Uhhhh...ok,Bonnie what kind of Pokémon does Clemont use?" Ash asked.

"Well,I can tell you about Magnemite,Magneton,Heliolisk,Bunnelby,Chespin,and now Luxray." Bonnie listed. "Right,Clemont has all those options. Now I just need to figure who I should chose for this." Ash said.

"Maybe,I could help."The group turns to see the source of the voice coming from behind a tree. Walking into view as the gang saw it was Tierno.

"Tierno!" The group said but Drake however was once again confused with another stranger in his mist. "It's great to see you all. And?" Tierno said as he then did a dance and landed right in front of Serena. "Its is great to see you." Tierno said with hearts in his eyes and bowed.

Everyone however was lightly chuckled by Tierno's antics. Serena was lightly blushing but also embarrassed by the nice gesture. Ash however was fuming in slight anger and inched closer to Serena. It's been awhile since Ash felt jealousy and hoped not to experience it ever. Tierno however was clueless as Ash's expression was towards him and everyone else's was looking slightly embarrassed. "Umm...is there a problem?" He asked. "Uhh...Tierno is it?...well,it isn't smart to flirt with a girl who's heart is taken." Drake stepped forward. Tierno blinked and then looked back at Ash and Serena who then intertwined their hands,and Tierno then remembered.

"Ohhh...oh!...yes,yes I'm sorry. Shauna told me about this a few days ago." Tierno said. "Yet,you insisted on doing it anyway?" Ash asked bluntly. "I forgot..I'm sorry everyone...Ash." Tierno said. Everyone then looked at each other and nodded. "It's alright Tierno. We forgive you." Bonnie said. "Yea,just...don't do it again." Ash insisted as Tierno nodded.

"So wait,Shauna mentioned us?" Serena asked. "Are you kidding?! Aside from talking about Ash's hot brother...which I'm a assuming it's you?" Tierno asked. "Drake Ketchum." Drake introduced. "It's a pleasure. Anyway aside from that. She kept on going nonstop about how cute you guys were together. How lucky Serena was. How Ash always treats her like a Queen." "Ok,ok...remind us to thank her the next time we see her." Serena said as Tierno nodded.

"So what brings you here Tierno?" Ash asked. "Well,I was on my way to Coumarine City. I've been challenging the Gyms around Kalos for awhile now. Recently a week ago,I've challenged the Lumiose Gym and earn this." Tierno then showed the group of a of a shield badge with several bolts around it. "Wow,so you beat Clemont?" Bonnie asked. "Clemont? No,I was challenged by a weird robot. Whoever it was,it was strong and put up quite a battle.

"Then that was Clembot." Drake said. "That was my brother's invention. He designed it so that he could come along with us." Bonnie said. "Speaking of which. Where is Clemont? Tierno asked. "He's in Lumiose City. We are supposed to meet him there." Said Drake. "Awesome,tell him hi when you see him." Tierno said as the group nodded.

"Hey Tierno. Since I will be challenging the Lumiose Gym. Let's have a battle." Ash said. "Sure Ash,but before we do that." Tienro said as he then released five Pokémon. A Palitoad,a Himontop,a Luicolo,a Raichu and lastly a Wartortle.

"Wow,Tierno is this your new dance crew?" Ash asked. "You said it. We do it." Tierno said as he and his Pokémon did a synchronized dance. "Wow,that is a happy group." Drake said. "Yep,all six of us are going to storm the rest of the Kalos Gyms." Tierno said. "So,are we going to have that battle.?" Ash asked. "Of course perhaps maybe I'll pick."

"Guys.."

Everyone then turned to Drake. "What is it Drake?" Ash asked. Drake turned to see a couple of bird Pokémon flying South,away from North. However,he noticed more and more bird began to fly South. He then noticed Pokémon on he ground,running through the forest,also heading South. Drake the knew this wasn't a sort of gathering and looked North.

"Drake what is it?" Ash asked. "Ash,Vision,Now." Ash simply blinked and then used his Aura Vision to see more and more Pokémon signatures running thorough the forest around them heading South. "Ash,what did he mean by Vision?" Tierno asked. "Honey,what is it?" Serena asked worried.

"Where are all the Pokémon going?" Ash asked. "Guys,seriously,what's going on." Serena asked impatiently. "Ash,look North." Drake said. Ash nodded as he honed in on what was beyond them and what they spotted nearly overwhelmed their senses,causing them to stumble.

"Guys!" Bonnie yelled. "We'll be fine. One thing for sure is that things are going to heat up." Drake said. "Why do you say that?" Serena asked. "There's a fire,at least twenty feet North." Ash said,causing everyone to gasp in horror. "A Fire!" Tierno yelled. "So couldn't we run?" Serena asked. "We could,but right now I'm worried that the fire will spread." Said Ash. "Not to mention what Pokémon are trapped in there." Drake added. "So...we're going in the fire?" Bonnie added. "If you guys want,you could stay here and me and Ash will go." Drake said.

"Now hold on,I'm not staying unless Ash is with me,so I'll go too." Serena said while putting her egg into her bag,and causing Ash to blush as well. "I'm in this too." Bonnie joined. "Well,I don't want to be left out,so count me in as well." Tierno said. "Alright,let's go." Drake said as they ran inside.

 _Out of the Frying Pan_

That's what Drake thought of as they ran through the burning woods. So far,he and Ash were right,many Pokémon,mainly small,were trapped behind smoke,fallen trees,and buried burrows. As they advance,Frogadier and Wartortle help deal the blaze and Pancham's Stone Edge help create fire barriers.

As they trench deeper,the hotter it got,and more and more trees have fallen,blocking their path and had to take alternate routes. Meanwhile Drake and Ash were using their Aura Vision to navigate when Drake spotted something. Hidden deep in a burrow was heat signature and walked up to it. Inside was a Magby,and clearly frighten. He slight dug the dirt blocking his view and reached out.

"Magby,it's ok. I'm here to help." Drake said as calmly as possible. Magby,figuring to take his word,frightfully walked up to him and then jumped into his hand and finally into his arms.

"By!" It cried. "Yea,I know little guy." Drake said as he then walked back until suddenly a huge tree on fire had fallen right in front of them,trapping them in between.

"Drake!" Ash yelled. "I'm fine but we need to put out this fire!" Drake yelled from he other side. Frogadier and Wartortle nodded and fired a Water Pulse and Water Gun to put out the fire,but alas the blaze prove to be quite durable as is the blaze around everyone closing fast,but the worst has just begun.

"Ash,it's getting alittle hard breath now." Serena said. "The atmosphere around is getting thin! Eventually we won't stay standing much longer!" Drake yelled. "Ash! Is there anything we can still try?" Tierno asked. "Maybe." Ash then took out another Pokéball and released Sliggo.

"Goo!" It said until it noticed where it was and then started to panic. "Sliggo. It's okay you're fine,but I need some help. Can you use Dragon Breath to destroy the tree in front of us?" Ash asked. "Ash? Destroy it?!" Serena questioned. "If we can't put out the fire,it leaves the second option." Ash said as Sliggoo agreed. "Drake you may want to step all the way back." Ash said. "O..Kay? Just hurry before I faint." Drake said nervously. Sliggo then charged up a powerful dragon blast and fired,which then spilt the tree in half. Drake then nodded and made a run for it with Magby in his arms.

"Are you alright?" Bonnie asked. "I'm fine,but we still need to put out this blaze." Drake said. "Alright,Sliggo use Rain Dance." Sliggo then cried and summoned storm clouds and right away it began to rain. But still the rain couldn't put out the fires and group was now feeling drowsy. "Guys...I feel..light headed." Bonnie said while stumbling. "Sliggo...I believe in you." Ash said as he along with the others beginning to collapse. Sliggo was then frightened by the sight of his trainers and friends fainting and tried to summon much stronger rainfall but fires prevailed.

At last with all its might,Sliggo cried that could've been heard for miles and storm clouds he summoned rolled throughout the forest and produced a heavy rainfall that kept getting stronger and stronger until all the blazes were snorted out. The last thing everyone saw before passing out was a bright light happening in front of them.

Ash,lightly opened his eyes and saw the clear skies above him. As he sat up,he notice that the major fire was put out and it was late afternoon with the sun setting. "Hey,hey guys.." Ash said as he then shook Serena to wake her up. Serena then stirred and woke up,seeing Ash above her. "Ash? Ash! Are you alright?" Serena sat up. "I should be asking you that." Ash pulled her closer and kissed her. Both melted into the passion until someone disturbed them and they retracted. "That's...unexpected." Tierno said while rubbing his temples. "That's...private." Ash said. Then Drake and Bonnie woke up and so did Magby. "Is everyone alright?" Drake asked as everyone replied yes thankfully. "Wait a minute guys. Where's Sliggoo?" Ash asked.

"Dra."

Everyone then turned around to see something in the shadows as it stepped out. It was still light purple with alittle bit of green,nearly seven feet tall,large horns and tail,and covered in slime. "Goodra,Goo." It said. Drake then clicked his Pokewatch to scan it.

 _"Goodra,The Dragon Pokémon and the evolve form of Sliggoo,it attacks with retractable horns. It throws a punch with force of a hundred pro boxers."_

"The evolve form of Sliggoo? Wait...so that means?" Serena asked. "Sliggoo. You evolve?" Ash asked. Goodra simply hugged his trainers as a response. Ash laugh and knew his Sliggoo evolve to save everyone including the forest. When they retracted,Ash was covered in clear slime,causing everyone to laugh.

When they got clear of the burned part of the forest,they noticed all the Pokémon retuning. Grass types were repairing the damage done. Water and Flying types tend to the surviving plant life. The gang was glad that to see such a sight.

"Well,this has been quite a day." Said Bonnie. "Yep,so Tierno,how about that battle?" Ash asked. "If you're game. I'm in." Tierno said. As they stood across the open field they were on already. "But let's raise the stakes with making this a Double Battle." Tierno nodded as Ash agreed

"Since you're challenging the Lumiose Gym. I'll use Raichu. And my second will be Wartortle."'Tierno said as he released both Electric and Water type to battle. "Alright,I choose Pikachu and...Goodra." Ash decided as they stepped forward to battle.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Tierno: Double Battle,two on two_

"we'll start this off. Pikachu use Quick Attack." Pikachu then charged in a white Aura and dashed to Wartortle. "Use Rapid Spin to shield yourself." Wartortle retreated into its shell and spun in place. Pikachu struck his target but the sudden spinning that increased defense and simply bounced off,and Pikachu retreated.

"Now Raichu,the old skate and turn." Raichu nodded as it hopped on Wartortle's spinning ride as Raichu rode Wartortle around like a skateboard. Ash thought as he knew that technique from the Summer Camp,but the whole riding shell-board thing was very unorthodox.

As Raichu rode circles around,Tierno acted. "Now Raichu,bombard them with Charge Beam." Raichu then charge up electricity in its paws and fired several shots. "Pikachu dodge it,Goodra use Bide." Ash said as Pikachu dodge the incoming fire,while Goodra took four shots and absorbed the blows to power up. "Use Focus Blast." "Pikachu,use Thunderbolt." Both Pokémon fired their attacks as both collided and canceled each other.

With the field in their favor,Ash needed a plan to knock Raichu off his paws. From what he remembered about his training,the most recent one was about opposites as Drake taught Ash about exact opposite natures...and alittle bit of physics.

Strength can be willed but be turned against.

Power can all good,but turn greed.

Speed is reliable but also relative.

That last one Ash remembered when Pikachu tried to Volt Tackle Drake's Raichu,even when Ash used a slight Aura Blust(which Drake resented) Raichu managed to use its tail with help of Iron Tail. Raichu managed to simply trip Pikachu,despite Ash swearing that Raichu couldn't be able to see and reaction that fast. Drake simply explained that with mental prowess,Raichu was able to slow Pikachu down...or basically see Pikachu's movements slowed and simply acted.

 _"Alright,slow them down,slow them down."_ Ash said internally as he tried to relax his mind. Tierno saw Ash and took the opportunity to attack. "Alright Raichu,use Charge Beam mutiple shots." Raichu shot dozens of shots while Pikachu kept on dodging and Goodra using Bide. "Alright,that's moving and grooving." Tierno said as he did alittle dance.

Ash meanwhile saw Raichu's complex movements through his Aura and saw Raichu in a slower fashion. While this transpired,Ash,trying to ignore the desire to activate another Aura Burst,cast it off and felt his Aura merge with his Pokémon. Pikachu and Goodra felt the same as Ash then acted and his eye grew blue but no blue outline around his body which was a good thing.

"Drake did Ash just?" Serena asked. "I don't think so,he doesn't have Aura outline around him." Drake explained. "So,he did it right?" Serena asked. "Only one way to find out." Drake said.

Ash followed Raichu's skating and found a narrow pattern but acted. "Pikachu,use Electro Ball." Pikachu jumped and charged a ball of Electricity and fired. The Electro Ball rather then going in a straight line arced around and just as Raichu was coming around the Electro Ball managed to strike Raichu,knoicking off his board,leaving Tierno surprised.

"Now Pikachu,Volt Tackle on Wartortle." Pikachu ran fast to form a electric veil and struck Wartortle hard,sending him flying inside his shell and hitting Raichu who was still down.

"No! Come on guys, get up." Tierno said but when they did,they were dizzy and stumbled around,leaving Tierno worried.

"Now Goodra,finish this with Dragon Breath." Ash said. Goodra then charge up a much more powerful,rainbow blast of Dragon energy and fired which the blast shaped itself into a Mythic dragon and struck both Pokémon,and knocked them out. Ash was more concerned about the move Goodra just did that he didn't realize he won the battle.

* * *

"Goodra..that wasn't Dragon Breath was it?" Ash asked which Goodra was confused as Ash at what it just did. "Ash...I think that was Dragon Pulse." Tierno said as he returned Raichu and Wartortle. "And I think you just won the battle." He continued as he walked over.

Ash could only nodded about the battle part as his attention was on Goodra. "Wow,an evolution and a new move. You just keep on surprising me big guy." Ash said while hugging Goodra. "And you seem to gotten over that desire of going burst." Drake said as he walked over.

"I guess,but won't it tried to tempt me every time I focus?" Ash asked. "Believe me,it's gets less tempting in due time and balance." Drake said. "Wait...what are you guys talking about?" Tierno asked. Ash and Drake simply looked at each other as Drake took the lead to explain the short version to Tierno.

Afterwards Tierno majority didn't get it,but understood that Ash and Drake weren't normal people,and that their training was far different than the average person and just left it at that. "Well it does explain that incident with..um...that big stag Pokémon we faced back at Summer Camp." Tierno said.

"You mean Xerneas? That was a...slightly different reason but yea this is remotely related." Ash said. "Regardless,if you do this well on your Gym Battle like ours. You'll be just fine Ash." Tierno said. "Thanks for your help Tierno." Ash said. "Right back at yea,say hi to Clemont for me." Tierno said as the group nodded.

Later that night,the gang saw the bright lights,and sound of the city ahead of them. On top of a hill,the gang finally arrived at Lumiose City. "Here we are guys." Ash said. "Yay..I can't wait to see Clemont and Chespin again." Bonnie said as Serena held her hand. Ash saw Drake with a stern look on his face.

"What is it?" Ash asked. "You know aside from a Gym Battle. There's something else we have to do." Drake said. "Stop J...I get it." Ash said. "This maybe the toughest thing we would have to do...people will get hurt." Drake said. "We'll be ready." Ash said as he then followed Serena and Bonnie down the hill. "Well I don't think I am Ash." Drake mummers to himself as he followed suit as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done,Boom...once again I know I enter a viscous cycle,but...I've had a long trying week that more and more unexpected things that had to come first. But once again,here's a small chapter and Ash got some training in,Sliggo finally evolve and the gang finally arrived to Lumiose City...again. Next Chapter will be the battle itself as this draws near the grand climax that will leave you breathless.**

 **Now before I go,there are two announcements I need to present.**

 **First is that,while writing this story,awhile back I told you guys about how I would plan to write about the movies of XY,and so...with a promise I made to one of my biggest readers...I will start the Diance story next time I post. It'll be in its own book as I plan for organizational reasons. Another thing is that since THIS book is my primary,expect slow updates on the Diance story,but the good news is that it'll be shorter and the chapters will be smaller so...yea.**

 **The second announcement is one I need your guys' opinion...whoever wants participate. As you all know,Serena got an egg last chapter. I haven't decided on what it'll be yet,and that's where you,the reader,comes in. Now before you guys submit your opinions on what Serena's egg will be,I have two requests.**

 **1: it has to be something that goes well with Serena's personality or Serena in general. Something that will help her in her performances.**

 **2: Choose something other than a Fire,Fighting,or Fairy type Pokémon. Yes,I know she doesn't have Sylveon yet,but still she'll have her soon,so any other different type other then those three will be fine since I'm trying to expand her combinations.**

 **If you're interested in participating,PLEASE PM me your choices and I'll make a list of three or four of the most suggested Pokémon you guys chose. Then I'll make a poll where you guys will cast your votes and by the time Serena's egg will hatch...well that'll be her new member to the team.**

 **And that is it for now everyone. Thanks for reading and for casting your opinion,and I'll see you next time. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	58. Thunder before the Storm

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 58 and Chapter 15 of the Kalos Quest. Well here is the the Lumiose City Gym Battle and now...the last step up. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _"Friendship is held to be the severest test of character."- Charles Alexander Eastman_

* * *

Chapter 58: Thunder before the Storm

Despite the view of Lumiose City was within reach,it would've taken a quarter of a day to get to Prism Tower,and by the time they reached the hill and to walk all the way there,the dawn would've been upon the gang and everyone would be extra tired to do anything. So the group decided to set camp there and walk to Prism Tower in the morning.

As Drake predicted,the walk did take them a quarter of a day as they finally arrived at Prism Tower by mid day. They enter the main corridor where Ash stood forward in front of the monitor.

 _"Alright,hope this time is different."_ Ash thought. There the monitor spoke. "Hello,welcome to the Lumiose Gym." It said. "I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm here for a Gym Battle." Ash said. "Very well Ash,please proceed inside where the Gym Leader awaits." The screen said as it opened the door.

Inside was the battlefield and across was Clemont,Clembot and Clemont's father Meyer. Drake,of course,let them know they were finally coming in today. Bonnie,of course,ran past everyone towards her family. "Daddy! Clemont!" She cried as she landed in her father's arms. "Bon-Bon. It's so good to see you." Meyer said. "Bonnie,I trust you been well?" Clembot asked. "Uh-huh,Serena is the best sitter ever." Bonnie said.

There the group walked over as well to say their intros. "Hey guys,how's the walk all the way from the Badlands." Clemont asked. "Oh...well,you know us. We had our moments." Drake said,causing Clemont to think about that due to Drake's courageous personality. "Well we do have new things in store." Ash said as Clemont,Meyer,and Clembot looked at each other.

"Look at this." Serena took out her egg that she had in her bag. "Wow Serena,where did you get this from?" Clemont said. "A new friend we met along the way gave it to me. I don't know what it'll be yet." She said. "And that's not all." Ash took the time to release Goodra. "Wow Ash,your Sliggo evolve into Goodra?! That's incredible!" Clemont marveled. "Yep,and now,its time to fulfill our promise." Ash said. "Alright,and I promise you Ash. I won't go easy." Clemont said. "Good,because I don't do easy either." Ash glared.

On the battlefield with Clemont and Ash on their ends with Clembot as referee as he explained the rules. "Alright,the Gym Battle between Ash the challenger and Clemont the Lumiose City Gym Leader will now begin. Each side will use three Pokémon and the match will conclude when all Pokémon on one's side is unable to continue. Furthermore,only the challenger will substitute Pokémon." Clembot explain.

"Alright,Bunnelby,I choose you." Clemont released the Digging Pokémon. "Alright,my first Pokémon will be Pikachu." Pikachu then hopped off Ash's shoulder,ready to battle.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Clemont: three on three_

"Alright,Pikachu let's kick off with Quick Attack." Pikachu then glowed in a clear Aura and rushed Bunnelby. "Bunnelby Double Slap." Bunnelby then charged in with glowing ears,waiting to hit a homer on the Mouse Pokémon. Ash felt he saw through this trick and Pikachu felt his concern via Aura connection and sped up to where electricity sparked off his body and struck Bunnelby before he could even swing.

"Wow,did Pikachu just shove himself?" Bonnie asked. "When push comes to shove,Ash and his Pokémon can do things that no ordinary person can." Drake said. "So you think Ash could win this?" Meyer asked. "I don't think..I know." Drake said. "Yea,I agree with Drake. Ash will win." Serena vowed.

"Now Pikachu,use Thunderbolt." Pikachu then sprang upwards with its tail and shot a powerful bolt. "Quick Bunnelby,use your ears to stir the ground." Using its ears,Bunnelby then struck the ground to cause the dirt to rise and block the electric current. "Ha,they don't call me the Electrical Genius for nothing Ash." Clemont said. "I agree nonetheless,but let see who prevails." Ash said.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail." Pikachu then charged in with a steel tail. "Bunnelby Dig." Using its ears,Bunnelby burrowed through the ground. Pikachu halted as he was confused where Bunnelby was. "Here's a new trick I learn in my time here Ash. Bunnelby,use Wild Charge." Breaking the ground below Pikachu,Bunnelby struck Pikachu with a strong electric tackle. Pikachu flew off but quickly recovered and landed on his feet.

"Now Bunnelby,Dig again." Bunnelby then used its ears and dug once again into the ground. Ash knew he need to get Bunnelby upside but they have to act fast. Unless Pikachu knew Earthquake,Ash need to find a way to get the ground pounding.

 _"Ground Pounding...I got it."_ Ash said internally. "Pikachu quick,use Iron Tail and strike the ground. Pikachu nodded and jumped high with a steel tail and struck the ground hard. The blow broke the ground and sent a shockwave that sent debris in the air and among it was a flying rabbit. "Now,use Volt Tackle." Jumping from debris to debris,Pikachu then gain enough speed to form a electrical veil and struck Bunnelby. The strike sent Bunnelby back to Clemont fainted.

"Bunnelby is unable to battle,Pikachu wins." Clembot announced. The gang on the side cheered for Ash's victory as Clemont returned Bunnelby.

"Impressive Ash,but let's see how you fair with this." Clemont then released Heliolisk. Heliolisk then looked at who he was facing and did alittle dance,leaving Ash and Pikachu confused. "Oh,sorry Ash,Heliolisk has been excited for this battle all week." Clemont said. "It's okay,I'm honor you're excited Heliolisk." Ash said. "Alright,Pikachu return." Ash said,causing Pikachu to go back to his trainer.

"Alright,Hawlucha I choose you." Ash chose and released the Wrestling Pokémon as it did a pose. "Alright Hawlucha close in with Karate Chop." Hawlucha then jumped up and closed in with a glowing fist. "Dodge and use Flash." Heliolisk then slightly retreated with great speed and used its frills to summon a massive light towards Hawlucha,leaving him blinded. "Alright,Thunderbolt." Heliolisk then charged up its frill and fired a powerful bolt. "Quick Hawlucha,backwards somersault towards me." Still left blinded,Hawlucha trusted its trainer and followed the routine and managed to narrowly dodge the Thunderbolt.

 _"At this point,close quarters won't help me beat Heliolisk. I'll have to try something else."_ Ash thought and changed his tactics. "Alright,Hawlucha return." Ash returned Hawlucha and chose another Pokeball. "Alright,Goodra I choose you." Ash chose and released the Dragon Pokémon. "So,you're switching things up? I really hope you have a plan Ash." Clemont glared.

"Alright,Goodra use Dragon Pulse." Goodra then charged up and fired a rainbow dragon blast straight at Heliolisk. "Quick,get in close and use Thunder Wave." With its outstanding speed,Heliolisk avoided the Dragon Pulse and summoned an electric current through the air which Goodra absorbed causing it to stumble from paralysis. "No,Goodra!" Ash cried. "Ha,I've gotten you on the ropes now. Heliolisk use Wild Charge." Heliolisk then charged at Goodra in a electric veil. "Quick,restrained it with your horns." Goodra,still feeling the paralysis,stood up and use its horns as a sort of wall and brace itself as Heliolisk struck it. Heliolisk continued to push as Goodra felt he was loosing ground while Ash knew he needed to act fact.

"Quick use Dragon Pulse." Goodra then felt it left knee buckled and he fell but keep the wall up while charging a blast of dragon power. He put the wall down and fired at Heliolisk,taking it by surprise and hurling him back. Ash saw that Goodra could barely stand after enduring that and needed another plan. "Alright Goodra return for now. Pikachu I need you." Ash returned Goodra and Pikachu then return back to the court.

Pikachu then reminded Ash from back then of Clemont's battle against Heliolisk and how it could use Parabolic Charge. "I remember and I think I already got a plan for that." Ash whispered to him. "Now,get in close and use Quick Attack." Pikachu then showed a clear Aura and rushed his opponent with blazing speed,leaving Clemont unable to react that quickly but had a move to stop Pikachu in his track.

"Pretty good,but not good enough,Heliolisk use Parabolic Charge." With that Heliolisk then charged up its frills and fired a ball of electricity directly above it. The ball shot out multiple jolts of electricity to damage Pikachu,but Ash remembered something that could help them.

"It'll be a long shot,but Pikachu,time for an old trick. Jump just below the ball and use mid-air Counter Shield." Pikachu's mind then sprang up that old trick and dash across the field. He then jump just below where the Parabolic Charge was,and spun an aileron roll while summoning electrical currents from its body. The shield managed to protect Pikachu from the incoming electricity and one of his managed to destroy the Parabolic Charge,but that wasn't the only thing at got hit. Another one of his strands managed to hit Heliolisk,leaving him staggering.

"Ahh memories." Drake said. "What was that Drake?" Serena asked. "That's was a old trick Ash came up back in Sinnoh. With help from a friend of ours of course." Drake said,remembering the training and another battle Ash had against Fantina,the Hearthome City Gym Leader.

"Now Pikachu finish this with Volt Tackle. Pikachu then ran fast to form an electric veil and struck the staggering Heliolisk,leaving him unable to battle. "Heliolisk is unable to battle,Pikachu wins." Clembot announced.

"Wow,I was completely surprised by trick to pull to counter Heliolisk's Parabolic Charge Ash." Clemont said while returning Heliolisk. "That's not all,I'm full of surprises." Ash said. "Well,then you're gonna need them for this. Luxray,let's go." Clemont then released his final Pokémon in Luxray as it roar upon release. Ash saw then Pikachu was bruised and panting hard. He remembered how Volt Tackle can leave a strain on Pikachu,and since doing it twice already,Pikachu must be nearly exhausted. "Alright,Pikachu come on back." Ash said as Pikachu ran back.

"Alright,Hawlucha back in it." Ash released the Wrestling Pokémon once more. "Alright,for our first move. Luxray use Electric Terrain." Luxray roar and shot out a current of electricity which spread through the air. Soon the entire atmosphere around them was bathed in electricity which with benefit Luxray's electric type moves.

"Now all of Luxray's electric type moves will gain a massive boost." Clemont said. "True,but only if you managed to hit me will it count. Hawlucha get close and use Karate Chop." Hawlucha tried to close the distance between his opponent and tried to strike with a glowing fist. "Luxray use Thunder Fang." The Gleam Eyes Pokémon then rushed in as well with thundering canines open. Both clashed trying to dominate the other,but Ash was cunning. "Now,use High Jump Kick." Hawlucha then retracted and managed to strike Luxray in the jaw with a powerful kick,sending him back.

"I'm not done yet. Use Discharge." Luxray then roared and fired electricity in all directions. "Dodge and use Flying Press." Hawlucha somersault upward,and then flew in a clear Aura to attack. "Use Swift." With its tail,Luxray shot several stars at the incoming flyer,and hitting it. "Now use Wild Charge." Luxray then charged in under an electric veil and struck the falling Pokémon,knocking him out.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle,Luxray wins." Clembot announced.

Ash returned Hawluchaand reconsider his options. He looked at Pikachu who was still slightly panting and bruised,and Ash knew he can't risk it. Goodra however could,but knew he was still paralyzed..but what other choice will he have. "I have faith in you buddy. Goodra,come on out." Ash release the Dragon Pokémon once again.

"Alright then,Luxray use Swift." "Use Bide Goodra." Luxray shot out multiple stars from its tail and fired. Goodra glowed in a red outline and absorbed the attack while taking damaged. Goodra bucked on his right knee and fell. "Seem I have the upper hand." Said Clemont. "Use Wild Charge." Luxray growled and charged using an electric veil.

"Goodra,try Dragon Pulse." Waiting until Luxray got close,Goodra shot a Dragon Pulse from the ground and struck Luxray. "Don't get arrogant Clemont." Ash said. "Noted,now use Discharge." Luxury then shot out electricity in all directions. "Use Bide." Goodra then rose and glowed in a red outline. He absorbed the attack but felt great pain all over. On top the paralysis set in again.

Ash felt helpless and knew Goodra couldn't take much more and took a last resort,his Pokédex as to find out anything he could do. But only Goodra's moves,his general info,and his abilities.

" _Wait...abilities,Sap Sipper,Gooey,Hydration...*gasp*"_ Ash thought. "Idiot.." Ash said out loud for everyone to hear. "Sorry? Ash." Clemont asked. "Me. I'm the idiot." Ash said. "Okay? Why?" Clemont asked hesitantly. "For not trying this sooner. Goodra,Rain Dance." Tired,Goodra roared and summoned storm clouds above them as rain fell down. Goodra felt the rain as it felt like heaven upon him as he felt the paralysis leave him. Goodra did a little dance as the Rain Dance also nullified the Electric Terrain.

"Ha...it worked!" Ash said. "What worked?" Clemont asked. "Hydration,Goodra's ability which clear him of all status effects." Ash said. "Well thought and you nullified my Electric Terrain as well." Clemont said. "So,one final stretch." Ash said. "As you wish,Luxray Discharge." Luxray then fired several electric shots all over. "Use Bide." Goodra then absorbed the incoming attack

Goodra strain abit but felt abit more strength from the rain. When Luxray's attack seized Goodra nodded at his trainer as Ash understood. "Alright Goodra. Bring the thunder!" Ash said as Goodra unleashed all the stored engery in a white beam that engulfed Luxray. The attack shook the earth as Luxray felt Goodra's wrath. When the attack stopped,Luxray laid there fainted.

"Luxray is unable to battle,Goodra wins and the match goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." Clembot announced.

* * *

"We did it." Ash said as he hugged Goodra along with Pikachu. Clemont returned Luxray and felt sadness that he lost to Ash. Meanwhile Meyer and Bonnie came over to him. "You fought a great battle Clemont." Meyer said. "Yea big bro,you were awesome." Bonnie added. "I suppose it's all part of a Gym Leader,and this part too." Clemont said.

Ash saw Drake and Serena coming over with the latter running towards him. Ash hugged her tightly as sharing a quick peck while Drake walked over. "And that makes five." Drake said. "Yep." Ash said while still hugging Serena.

"Ash?"

Ash turned to see Clemont,Meyer,Bonnie,and Clembot together. "You gave me the best battle anyone can give me and I've spent all week battling others challengers for this moment." Clemont said. "If it's any consolation. You did have me on my heels." Ash said. "As proof of your victory here at the Lumiose Gym. I present to you the Voltage Badge." Clemont said as he hand Ash a badge that was similar to the one Tierno showed the gang the other day.

"Alright,I got the Voltage badge." Ash cheered along with his Pokémon.

* * *

That night Ash and the gang were having dinner at Clemont's house. By the time they finished the battle it was already late afternoon so they decided to stay in Lumiose City for the night. While eating Clemont was talking about things that happened this past week.

"So,you only had four challengers this week?" Ash asked. "Yep,only two managed to beat me using ground types. My last one was just the other day,a starting trainer who had a Treecko as his first parnter." Clemont said. "He gave me praise for helping him learn from his battle." He added.

"Sounds like the natural duty of a Gym Leader Clemont." Serena said. "So,are you still gonna stay here or are you coming along with us when we leave?" Ash asked. "Well...I realized when I lost our battle,I still have much to learn so count me in." Clemont agreed.

"So Clemont,have you been in contact we Officer Jenny since you came back?" Drake asked. "I hadn't spoken to her since the funeral...which,by the way I hadn't been to a mass one especially." Clemont said. "You still think she's gonna attack here?" Clemont asked.

"Yes,problem is when though? Now,hours,days,weeks? It's killing me." Drake groaned. "Regardless,Officer Jenny already has the city on high alert just in case." Clemont said. " *sigh* I'm...I'm just gonna sleep on this." Drake excuse himself from the table. "Is Drake gonna be okay?" Meyer asked as he knew the whole deal since Clemont came back. "I hope so." Ash said.

During the night as everyone was asleep for night,a major thing has disbursed the peace. A loud klaxon rang throughout the city and woke everybody up in their beds as well as the Pokémon on the streets.

In the house,everyone rose up from the klaxon alarm. "What is that?" Ash asked. "It's the Klaxon alarm. Officer Jenny had it installed since the Garchomp attack months back and case of an emergency." Clemont said. "Why is it going off?" Serena asked.

"Guys,its bad. Get to the roof." Drake said as he got dressed. With everyone now on the roof and dressed,everyone saw a horrifying visual. Above Prism Tower was an airship much to a similar one Ash and Drake dealt with in Sinnoh against J. That alone knew that everyone knew J's plan was starting now.

With the broadcasting frequency hacked,J took over all screens place in the city for advertising and news. "People of Lumiose City,I bring reckoning to all." She said. "To all who inhabit as you think you are safe. You won't be for long...To the brave men and women of the Lumiose City Police Department,you don't stand a chance...and to the Ketchums." J said as she moved out of view to show Ash and Drake a shocking view. Behind her were two men and in the middle was a chained and unconscious Rene.

"I have already won."

* * *

 **Boom,well guys so it starts. Well everyone that was Ash's battle and victory over the Lumiose Gym and now,the fun begins. You know,when I started this story,I only planned a few key moments in advance for the story...this is one of those moments. Now J's plan is now in effect as group will now struggle as to how to stop her. Will they win? Will J be stop? Find out soon in the next chapter.**

 **One last thing,I still need suggestions for what Serena's egg will be,if you have anything,I will be glad to hear them. Thanks for reading,this is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**

 **P.S: I've been looking forward to this for a LONG time.**


	59. Grim Defeats

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey everyone Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 59 and Chapter 16 of Kalos Quest. Here we finally what finally be one of my most favorite pieces to write. And only at the end,understand what I did what I did. Enjoy**

* * *

 _"There is not any advantage to be won from grim lamentation."- Homer_

* * *

Chapter 59:Grim Defeats

"Alright Sir,we're at the at the main computer." Said Jason along with Keith. Prior to their beginning in Lumiose City,J sent Jason and Keith to Prism Tower to access the main computer. "Good,redirect the antenna the link it to our mainframe. From then on,match the frequency to the device." J commanded.

After a series of commands,Jason did so and the computer was now hooked to the ship's mainframe. "All said and done Sir." Said Jason. "Then let the operation commence." J smiled.

* * *

"I have already won."

As Drake,Ash and all the others saw what just transpired,they were also worried about this new development. J has now shown her hand and in it was Rene bound and gagged. Drake especially,he's now in a similar hole he's now in prior to two years ago,different person,same blood.

"I didn't expect for her to do this so soon." Said Ash. "It's happening over again." Drake said as he held his temples. "Drake-Drake,pull it together." Ash tried to calm him down. "Right,right...I'm just wondering how she got Rene in the first place." Drake calmed down. "I sure we could figure that later." Serena added. "Sir,we have a grand situation." Clembot stepped up.

"What is it Clembot?" Clemont asked. "I'm afraid someone has accessed the Prism Tower computer." Clembot said. "What?!" Clemont shouted as everyone else was shocked. "Quick,access the hidden cameras,4C." Clemont commanded as Clembot then visualize a holo screen in front of the gang as they saw two familiar guards accessing the computer.

"HOW DID THEY BREAK MY ENCRYPTION?!" Clemont shouted. "Never mind that Clemont. What are they doing there?" Meyer asked. "My guess. They're rerouting the antenna atop of the tower." Drake said. "Where do you think their doomsday device is?" Ash asked. "As long they linked the Prism Tower computer to their ship,the thing could work anywhere,so the safest place will be aboard their ship." Drake said.

"So how do we stop them?" Serena asked. "We are outmatch,we gonna need help." Ash said. "You're right,come on we're going to LCPD." Drake said as the group nodded.

"Come on everyone,this isn't a drill!" Officer Jenny commanded as every officer ran frantically to their assignments. Just one moment everything was calm,the next they lose control of the city as the Klaxon continued to ring around the city. "Ma'am so far they haven't invaded to ground." Said an officer. "I'm afraid that's already changed.

Everyone in the station turned to see Ash,Drake and the rest by the doors. "Drake,Ash!" Officer Jenny came over. "J is already two steps ahead." Drake said. "What has happen?!" Jenny asked.

"She accessed the main computer in Prism Tower." Clemont said. "Then rerouted the antenna at the top and linked it to the device...I'm afraid once the connection is established. A frequency will broadcast which Pokémon minds will be to their will." Drake said. "Well we have to stop them." Said an officer. "Right...guys this is Sargent Johns,promoted after what happened to Sargent Ryan." Officer Jenny said.

The group nodded as some hung their heads from the sorrow. "Always a step or two...she has Rene,a doomsday device,and has a city on its knees before her." Drake said. "That maybe true,but we have two more Guardians,and more importantly hope. Hundreds of lives are depending on us. We have to stop them." Officer Jenny said. "I don't suppose any of you guys have a plan?" She then asked the group.

"Even if one side gets pounded,this is a war of attrition,and that means splitting up." Drake said. "Okay?...compose of?" Jenny asked. "Two teams,we need to stop that antenna from broadcasting and I have four ways how to do that." Drake said as the group listened in.

"First we need get to the Prism Tower computer and halt the antenna,but I have no doubt that J has men posted there to protect it. Second would be to destroy the device before it fully connects,even under greater protection. Third and this is the last resort would be to shut off the power generators so the antenna would stop. Lastly and this is VERY last resort involves breaking the antenna." Drake chuckled at the last one.

"I know how much you like breaking things Drake...but in this case,we'll keep that in mind." Officer Jenny said. "So...four options? Two teams,one will head to Prism Tower to antenna. The other one will head to J's ship." Drake said.

"Let me guess. You're going up there?" Jenny asked. "Someone has to keep J occupied and rescue Rene." Drake said. "You're not going alone. I'm coming with you." Ash invited himself. "I suppose...that's fine." Drake said as he normally would've had Ash stay with the first team but him going alone,he would be in over his head. "I'll go too." Serena said. "Uhh...can we talk?" Ash took her to the side. "Serena,I think you should stay with Clemont and Officer Jenny." Ash said. "No,no if you're going with Drake,I'm going with you too." Serena argued.

"Serena,I'm going into a Pyroar's den basically,and we're dealing with a demon who wants to see me suffer before I'm six feet under. I won't let her get you...you're my whole world,my heart won't be able to beat if something happened to you,and I know Drake will we buried under more sorrow out of pride." Said Ash. "Ash,my heart won't be able to take it without you with me...but after that call J made to you after she captured Drake...I'll respect your wish." Serena said as she stood on her toes and embraced Ash and kissed him. Both felled the passion into it as they took time.

Drake and everyone else saw them in brief happiness except Drake though. "I hate doing this to them." He said. "You're not doing it Drake...it's the people cause the bleeding do...don't blame yourself for this." Said Officer Jenny. "It's not just blame I feel. It's something else...I can feel it." Drake held his right shoulder in pain. The same spot that J caused more pain then anything and that made Drake's anger build.

Meanwhile Clemont and Bonnie agreed to the plan but noticed their father was no longer with them and wondered where he went.

After a brief stop by the police phone booths and the transporter. Drake got Pidgeot in his fifth slot and everyone then headed outside. As they heard emergency radio broadcast telling everyone to stay indoors.

Drake released Pidgeot as he and Ash mounted up on the Bird Pokémon. "Be careful you two." Said Officer Jenny. "All of you as well,remember,these men show no mercy to anyone..it's essential you don't either." Drake said to everyone as they nodded. Ash looked at Serena one last time as she looked at him with tears in her eyes,telling each other to be careful. Drake then nudged Pidgeot and took off. "Well,its all up to us now." Said Clemont. "It is,Sargent Johns,when we get to Prism Tower,set up a perimeter around the tower. No one gets in or outside!" Officer Jenny said as they nodded.

As they soar through skies,Drake and Ash felt tension between them. Pikachu lied in front of both of them on top of Pidgeot's mane. "I'm sorry Ash." Drake said. "For?" Ash asked. "For putting you in this with me." Drake said. "Don't. If any,I should apologize...maybe you could've save J that day if I hadn't chicken out...maybe none of this would've been happening." Ash said as Drake listen but didn't respond.

"So what's the plan?" Ash asked. "Rescue Rene first,then halting that device." Drake said. "And stopping J as well?" Ash asked. "So there's that...*sigh* leave that to me." Drake admitted. "So how do we get inside?" Ash said as they draw near J's airship. "We'll...we'll improvise." Drake said as they finally land on top.

On the ground the others along with Officer Jenny and dozens of officers rush towards Prism Tower. "Hurry,the tower is just up ahead." Clemont said. "Do we have a means of getting inside Clemont?" Serena asked. "There are some other sides entrances,even secret ones." Clemont said. "Good,you can direct us once we get inside." Officer Jenny said.

"Sir,we got company." a grunt told Jason as the latter looked at a monitor seeing a large group of officers approaching the Tower. "...we don't have time for this! Everyone of you,go out there and keep them busy!" Jason commanded as every grunt inside said roger.

"Hurry! Get behind those doors." Officer Jenny said as everyone rushed to the front doors. Unfortunately they didn't get very far as the doors opened and many grunts including their Pokémon came out opened fired with attacks. Some were Crobat,Beedrill,Skunktank,Toxicroak,all were firing rapid shots like Poison Sting or Sludge Bomb at the group as they hit the floor for cover.

"They're not gonna make this easy ma'am." Said Sargent Johns. "I know,Sargent keep them busy while I take the kids to find a way inside!" Officer Jenny said. As more officers took out their Pokémon composed of Growlithe,Manectric,Houndour and Herdier. All fired back with Swift,Flamethrower,Thunderbolt;all directed at the guards and their Pokémon posted at the doors. "Clemont,we need a hidden way in." Officer Jenny said. "Right,I know just the one." Clemont said.

After getting inside via an outer hatch and avoiding several guards,Ash and Drake tracked the highest Aura signature onboard. Inside medium size room were two guards and a gagged Rene and the only way in or out was the door. "Alright,I have a plan to knock those two out." Drake said.

The way in was a sliding door and when it opened revealed a lying body in front of it which drew the guards' attention. One then went to take a look at it as Drake hanged from the ceiling above. With enough between the guard and the door,Drake flipped inside where the first guard saw him.

"Hey!"

Before he could react,Drake flung one of his Kali sticks at his forehead which knocked him out cold. The second guard saw what happened and as he was about to head in,Ash,who was still lying on the floor,hit him in his left calve which got him on his knees followed by a kick to his head which did him.

"Nice." Drake commended Ash's skill management. A moment later Pikachu came out of his hiding place. "I followed the plan." Ash said as they then preceded to Rene. While Drake undid her ties,Ash took off her gag. "Are you alright?" Ash asked. "I'm fine,nothing broken. Where are we?" Rene asked. "In an airship above Lumiose City." Drake said. "Wait..Lumiose City? But that means?"

"It's happening now. Right now everyone else is on ground level trying to get inside Prism Tower." Drake said. "Where does that leave us?" Rene asked. "Oh,with me thankfully." The three Users turn to see J and couple of men behind them blocking their way.

After popping a manhole cover opened,the group were anxious to try this route,especially Serena. "Seriously Clemont? A sewer?" She asked. "This is actually connected to the city's water supply. Not the sewage system." Clemont said. "Doesn't matter anyway. Come on." Officer Jenny said as she dove first inside. When everyone got in with Officer Jenny holding a flashlight as their only light source,they looked around to see a dank tunnel with pipes filled with running water. Water dripped from the ceiling as the group continued to gain a better view of their surroundings.

"Which way now Clemont?" Serena asked. "Let me see...that way is South so." Clemont pointed left. "That means Prism Tower is North to the right." Clemont said. "And then?" Officer Jenny asked. "If I remember the schematics,we go North,then take a right. From there we keep going until we a door hidden on our left which leads to a ladder that goes to an access panel for a means to get inside." Clemont explained. "Great,you lead the way then." Officer handed Clemont the flashlight as they then walked North.

"Leaving so soon?" Ash,Drake,and Rene turned to see J and three grunts blocking their way. "Actually,we were planning on sticking around." Drake said. "Ha,never loss your sense of humor have you? Even after what happened a week ago." J chuckled. "You,your actions costed the lives of twenty people!" Rene shouted. "Esshh,whine much? Drake,control your bitch." J said. "What did you just call me!" Rene got angrier.

"Rene,sympathy no longer exist to her. Save your breath." Drake said. "What he means is...shut the hell up and you're annoying." J talked. "You seem unhinged J...is it getting worse?" Drake asked. "Ohhh,you have no idea." J chuckled. "But still sane nonetheless." Drake said.

"Well...like Drake,Ash...older,more handsome...I can see why that girl drools over you like eye candy." J chuckled. "Drake right...you have gone looney." Ash said. "Ha,I'd say correct." J said. "Are you really just gonna stand there or are you just the distraction?" Drake asked. "Right...okay boys,let's get to the punch line." J said as they nodded and rushed the three. "Pikachu get back!" Ash said as one guard tried to assault him. The other two went after Rene. Finally it was Drake vs. J.

"For old time sake?" J asked as she grew to a stance. Drake however said nothing and rushed her as they both clashed.

"Alright here's the door." Clemont said as he opened it. Inside was nothing but a ladder in the center. After climbing it and going through another door,the group was inside one of the low level corridors of the Tower. "Where are we?" Serena asked.

"Sub level C. From here we access the elevator to the main floor where the battlefield is. We head to my Workshop,I need to get something from there. There we have access to the Tower computer." Clemont said. "No doubt we'll encounter some resistance along the way." Serena said. "You're right,for that we need backup." Officer Jenny then grabbed her radio.

"Sargent Johns,do you copy?" She asked. "Yea,we are still at the front. These guys are putting up quite a fight." Said Johns. "Sarge,you gotta get through those doors now. The more noise you make,the more guards you draw away from us." Officer Jenny said. "Got it ma'am. Evan,we gotta advance now!" Johns said.

"Okay,so we move?" Bonnie asked. "Yes,but unfortunately we can't draw attention by using the elevators. We're taking the stairs." Officer Jenny began to move. "But Officer Jenny,from here to the main level is about thirty flights.!" Clemont exclaimed. "Well,we better get moving. Everyone is counting on us." Officer Jenny said,leaving Clemont and Serena anxious.

"Evan,come on!" Said Johns. "They still have the numbers Sir! We are outnumber!" Evan said as the Police force's Pokémon continued to fire attack after attack but the bombardment was over them. For one Pokémon the police had,J's men had three more,and the task force was losing ground. Suddenly right in the middle of the battle zone dropped in a tall Humanoid bird Pokémon along with a figure in a red cloak and Blaziken mask. The Pokémon appeared to be Mega Evolved.

"Seize fire!" Johns ordered. "Blaziken,Fire Blast now." Blaziken jumped high and fire a star shaped blast straight at the grunts and their Pokémon. Due to the strength of the Mega Evolvtion,the explosion was bigger and knocked out more grunts then normal. The ones conciseness continued to fire until another blast managed to blind them. Unable to take it much more the grunts flew back inside into the Gym.

Everyone looked to see where the second blast came from and looked to see Professor Sycamore and his Garchomp. Like Blaziken,Garchomp looked he has Mega Evolved. "Professor,Blaziken Mask..we can't thank you enough for clearing the way." Said Johns. "It was no problem,when I saw the broadcast and you all fighting out here. I figure you needed help,and appears I'm not the only one." Said the Professor while looking at Blaziken Mask.

"Sargent,what's the situation?" Blaziken Mask asked. "We have our orders. Right now we need to get inside the Gym and keep those guards busy while Officer Jenny and the Gym Leader regain control of Prism Tower." Said Johns. "What about that airship Sargent?" Blaziken Mask pointed to the ship above them. "The two Guardians are already on there trying to seize control and stop that mad woman." Johns said. "Guardians...you mean Ash and Drake?" The professor asked. "Yes,but for now we have to get inside. Evan,have some men posted around the perimeter. The rest of you follow me!" Johns ordered as they head inside.

As they fought and struggled,the Aura Users tried to gain control of this fight. Rene already had one guy knocked out and was fighting the other,Ash continued to try keep his guy off balance,and Drake tried to keep J at bay but proved troublesome. Nearly backed into a wall thought about that trick Drake taught her and acted. One punch from the grunt missed,nearly denting the wall,but Rene managed to strike an opening on the guy's 'special area' and did the technique flawlessly. The result knocked the grunt out which brought a sense of pride to Rene.

Ash and his guy continued to fight with Pikachu crying at his trainer to win. Taking two punches which drew blood from his mouth,Ash managed to catch the third punch and with slight anger at the guard did a Clothesline Punch at his face with knocked him to the ground followed by a head bang to the floor which finished him. "Are you alright Ash?" Rene came over. "Good,you?" Ash asked which Rene nodded then ran to find Drake and J.

The fight took them to the hallway outside the room as Drake and J tried to overpower each other. Fighting someone with cybernetics wasn't a cakewalk and Drake realized that that its limitations of them didn't even slow J abit. One metal to the temple dazed him but Drake rolled downed to dodge another one. Then by grabbing a pipe up above him to hang on,he did a Dropkick to J's chest. Rene and Ash saw them still going at it and Rene tried to intervene.

J managed to knock Drake off his balance for a second and saw the ear splitting girl rushing towards her. Grabbed her punch and putting the squeeze on her hand Rene shouted and J knee kicked her in the gut followed by another to the face,and finally kicking her with her cybernetic leg which sent her flying back to Ash,who was told to hold.

"Rene! Are you alright?!" Ash went to help her. "Yes,but we to help Drake." Rene said while spitting out abit of blood. Drake meanwhile,saw what happen and grabbed J and pin her to the wall while punching her in the face repeatedly. But that didn't stop her as she caught his next punch then head butted him followed by a left jab to the jaw. Rene and Ash tried to rush but J went for the exposed side first. Dodging Rene's kick,she countered with a left punch to her side and caught Ash's punch then with her superior strength,grabbed his head and banged it against the wall hard.

"Ha,you really need to work on balance." J whispered in his ear while preparing to hit him to the wall again. Before she could do so,Drake rushed her angrily and tackled her to the ground. He continued to punch her rapidly while pinning her down.

"Guys..leave J to me. Get to bridge now!" Drake told them. "No we wont leave you!" Rene argued. J then ambushed him knocked him to the wall,but Drake reversed this quickly and held J by her throat. "This isn't a debate! Stop that device and get to that bridge. Now!" Drake cried. With no other way to counter,Ash and Rene nodded and ran off to the bridge.

"*choking* so...shall our date night continued?" J asked. Drake simply replied by roaring and punching her practically everywhere. It didn't matter as long as he was causing pain...assuming if J feel pain still.

"Boss...we were outmatch outside and had to retreat inside the Gym,but we lost almost half our guys. We need reinforcements." A grunt told Jason over the radio. "Hold out as long as you can until the connection is established." Said Jason as he and Keith guard the computer. "Sir we have a breath in Corridor A." Said another grunt as he showed Jason Clemont,Serena,Officer Jenny,and Bonnie running.

"They're coming for the computer." Said Keith. Jason didn't respond and simply ran to computer. "What are you doing?" Keith asked. "I'm reducing their chances." Said Jason put as series of commands. "Come on,we gotta head to the Battlefield." Said Jason

After a trip to the Workshop,the group ran down to and made a left turn. At the end they saw Jason and Keith already on the run. "Hey you!" They turned to see the group but ran anyway. In the middle of the hall was the door to the central computer. Paying to mind to them,the group went inside the room to see the computer already running. Clemont accessed it to already discover a problem.

"No,no no." Clemont said. "What is it?" Jenny asked. "They set up a makeshift fail-safe program. Even with the command key I got from the Workshop,I won't be able deactivate the antenna." Clemont said. "Can you shut all power systems to the tower Clemont?" Jenny asked.

"I can't,the whole system's locked and the remote override is non-responsive." Said Clemont. "So we can't stop the antenna?" Serena asked. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. With the remote disable,I can't shut down the power. With the fail safe installed,I can't cut the antenna connection. So that leave either break the antenna itself or all this depends on Ash and Drake." Jenny weighed the options. "We can figure what to do later. Right now we need to get to the battlefield." She said then.

"Where you think the bridge is?" Ash asked Rene. "It's this way." Rene said pointed right. "Are you sure?" He asked. "I remember this way when I was brought onboard." Rene said. "Alright...um,I been meaning to ask. How did you get captured?" Ash asked. "You're picking now to ask that question?!" Rene nearly shouted. "Well,it maybe the only time and...never mind,it's not my place." Ash said as Rene then felt anxiety coming from him. Ash felt the receiving end as he felt Rene poking through his mind.

"Can't you just ask me what you're wondering Rene. Instead of reading my mind." Ash said. "Sorry,but you seem anxious Ash." Rene said as they ran. "I'm just worried about Drake and Serena." Ash said. "Drake can hold his own and so can Serena. I'm sure they're safe." Rene said,but unfortunately that didn't make Ash feel any better.

The fight took them to the viewing desk on open floor as they tainted the floor. J threw Drake across the room,but quickly recovered by breaking his fall. Drake jetted to J by a hard clothesline punch,but J caught it with her metal arm. However Drake reacted by wrapping his legs around J neck and threw her to the ground using her momentum.

However she broke Drake's grip on her and hand spring up. She then tried an extensive beat down by rapid punches as Drake tried to block each punch. However J did a quick low kick to Drake's left calve which knocked him down,and J then grabbed by his throats and hoisted him gasped for air while still looking angry at J.

"Ha,you haven't lost your touch." J laughed as she then threw Drake to the big window behind him. Outside below was the platform on Prism Tower. The glass nearly broke upon impact but showed cracks. "Man I forgot how careless you are." Drake coughed. "Well let me take it up a level." J snickered then charged at Drake and grabbed him then colliding to the window which finally shattered and both went skydiving.

Both went flying through the air as Drake kicked her away from him. But that didn't stop J as she then grabbed him from behind. "Ha,at least we go together." J laughed. Drake however acted fast or the last thing he'd hear was J being right about this. Heading for the platform on the tower as soon as they neared the metal,Drake flipped around J as he was on top and close to three feet between them and the impact he jumped off her torso to gain a boost.

But that didn't stop the sudden winds that now blew and broke Drake balance and was in free fall. Both land on the platform hard and roll to break their fall. Drake and J laid on the ground feeling pain from the impact as Drake felt blood drip from his mouth as he look get a good look at himself. Arceus he looked like that day he was torture. Clothes once again torn,a bruise over his left eye and probably more on his body. Blood in and outside his mouth,his knuckles,nose,and several scratches from the glass on his face.

He never felt this much pain in a long time and he just took a 50 foot drop to the platform. The same platform where he and Ash fought a giant robot and rescued the professor's Garchomp. Now back again,and in the fight of his life.

J got up and looked at bit better then he does. Clothes were only messed up and slightly torn. Cybernetics still operational but dented abit. On the human part,she was bruised on her jaw and possibly on her body,her hand was bloodied,and a gash over her human eye.

As they both looked at each other,thunderclouds nearly rolled over the tower flashing thunder. Both combatants looked at the weather as J then began to laugh. "What's so funny." Drake asked with agitated. "Even the weather wants a part in this." J laughed leaving Drake unsatisfied. "One question." Drake asked.

"I'm all ears."

"Why use a mind control device. You're a Hunter,won't that just ruin the game for you?" Drake asked. "Well,just like the briefcase that contained the plans...it's my fun really." J said. "Fun...a amount of millions of dollars in hardware you have and you call it fun?! Isn't that a waste." Drake asked. "Well yea,I'd probably sell it afterwards but...I could care less about money." J said.

"A Hunter who doesn't care about money?" Drake questioned. "Okay...maybe for the first time,you were right and I was wrong. Perhaps I did die that day on my ship. The same way how you died those years ago?!" J argued. "Again with the comparison. I AM NOT LIKE YOU!" Drake yelled. "We're are much more alike and that for one...is the truth...you know maybe I was wrong again about this method. I can punch,kick,torture and you'll just get right back up...I figure this out after I read up about you cowering in your own shadow in Unova. I came to this." J said. "Really,what have you come by?" Drake asked.

"That if you're all powerful. You can't be all good,and if you're all good. You can't be all powerful and that describes you to a tee Drake." J said.

"That's your conclusion?" Drake asked. "Yes,that is,and so far...you infected every life you touch." J said. "Well that's my curse then!" Drake yelled. "No,no let me go deeper...like the female Guardian I captured,Rene?...does she know you got her sister killed...yea I know everything." J smiled. "...yes she does,and no,she doesn't blame me." Drake said.

"You know what...it doesn't matter. What happen to those people got killed...is on your head,and you could take that the grave." J said. "Oh,and what about those twenty lives you murdered?!" Drake asked. "Simply...all part of the plan. A plan so masterly created that I don't care much about its factors." J said.

"Because it's not about taking over minds of Pokémon nor putting a city in panic isn't it?" Drake asked. "..only the benefits of such a plan. You're right..no it isn't about the device or the threat." J said. "So what is the real plan then. That you hid it from your own men?" Drake asked.

"...you."

That response wasn't what Drake was hoping for.

"You're my plan Drake. I can't see it in your brother Ash for his pure of heart. But you,like I said,I see me in you." J said. "Like the benifits,you being Champion,having Aura to wield,teaching others...you claim you want to get stronger regardless of circumstances..you don't need those things to be great yet you do them anyway. Because you cannot do it either. Because you're not all good nor all powerful. You're simply a man...a man trying to survive." J said leaving Drake frozen in an agitated state.

"By the end of tonight,either I win or you. But either way...I'll still win weather you do or not." J said until she started laughing. "Face it,we're both...damaged goods,and now...here we stand." J said then reaching over her shoulder and then taking out a saber from its scabbard on her back. Around four feet long,stainless steel,with a short,jagged hilt. "You're not the only one who graduated from fists." J said.

"So...one last dance?" She asked.

Drake only rephiled was by taking out his Staff and breaking it to two Kali sticks. "I'm still taking you in. Regardless of the pain and destruction you've caused." Drake said as he got into a stance. Then as thunder and lightning showed,it began to rain upon the both of them. Then each charged at each other until they clash.

As soon as they got to the bridge,in showed about six men that noticed them. One of them was the lieutenant that Ash fought at the Power Plant. "Ketchum! Stop them!" Everyone then went after them as Ash and Rene felt overwhelmed. "Pikachu quick use Thunderbolt." Slightly stepped up Pikachu fired a powerful bolt of lightning at hurled four of the guards at the wall and knocked them out. The only two were the lieutenant and another as the lieutenant went for Ash as the other went for Rene.

Inside the Gym began a War Zone as more Crobat,Skuntank,and Toxicroak continued to fire while Beedrill used Protect to block incoming fire. As Blaziken and Garchomp fired Pulse and Flamethrower at the shields,the Beedrill were getting worn out. Officer Jenny and the group came out the other end. "Sargent!" She called as they ran over. "Ma'am,we backed them here. This is all that's left." Said Johns. "We haven't been able to cut the computer off from antenna nor shut off the power." Said Jenny.

"So that means the fate of our entire city lies in the hands of three Aura Guardians?" Johns asked. "That is correct Sargent." Said Jenny.

Rene took over out her Staff as a meaning to finish her fight. She then stuck the guy's leg then his rib followed by the back of his head with did him. She then ran to the control box to find which one controls the device.

Meanwhile Ash and his opponent fought blow for blow. Ash punched him in the face,he got punched in the rib. Each blow one took drew blood and created a bruise. Ash managed to kick him hard to gain some distance then grabbing a pipe off the ground then swinging it to his face hard to knock him out. "*panting* had enough off you." Ash said.

"Ash are you alright." Rene looked to see Ash with a bleeding nose,busted jaw,bruised left forearm,and the right knuckle slightly bloodied. "I'll live,have you found that control for the device." Ash asked. "I believe I did and I'm shutting it down...now." Rene said while putting a series of commands.

When the shields finally fell,the remaining group of grunts along with Jason,and Keith felt this fight finally ending. "Surrender,you're surrounded." Officer Jenny said. "You may have us cornered,but we'll have the last laugh." Said Jason as he took out a transmitter. "With his,we will control every Pokémon in this city!" Jason shouted leaving the heros with a pang of fear.

He pressed the button..but nothing happened. He pressed it again..again nothing happened.

"Hey what's going on?" Jason said as he looked into the status of the device. "Condition of the device...deactivated?!" Jason shouted,leaving the men surprised. "Deactivated?...that means Ash,and Drake did it." The professor said,leaving everyone hopeful.

"Well...the city is our everyone." Officer Jenny declare with everyone cheering. With that the grunts returned their Pokémon defeated as the officers took them away then putting the grunts in handcuffs.

"We should find Drake now." Ash said as Rene nodded. As they ran back into the hallway to find Drake and J,they past a room which Ash took a split second to look but noticed something. Inside was a similar prison as he and Rene looked inside. The room was mostly empty but a container holding something.

"What's that?" Rene asked. Ash then looked to see that it was a Pokémon contained. "It's some sort of amber. J would cocoon Pokémon to capture them. This is even strong enough to trap a human." Ash said as he took another look at it. Something was familiar about it then Ash had an epiphany as he remembered now.

"Oh my Arceus." Ash said. "What?" "I know who this is." Ash said while looking at the controls on the container panel. Luckily,the controls were the same as two years ago. The amber dissolved as Ash removed the glass. As the Pokémon then gasp for air and looked around in a stance. Ash then tried to calm it down as it looked up at him. "I'm surprised to see you here." Ash said. The Pokémon that was trapped was a Riolu,but not just any Riolu. The same Riolu that J tried to capture two years ago in Sinnoh while Ash protected and bonded it with it.

Riolu looked at the male to see his Aura and was surprised. It was him,his protector. He looked different but certainly taller than last time. **"You,you're the protector."** Riolu said as Ash and Rene could understand it with their Aura. "Riolu...it's great to see you again." Ash went to hugged him as Riolu embraced him with tears.

As they head outside with captured grunts,they noticed it was raining and thunder roaring the skies. As they looked above,Professor Sycamore noticed a body on top. "Look up there on the platform." He pointed. Everyone then see Drake and J fighting still. "It's Drake and J." Officer Jenny said.

As they ran through the corridor,Ash,Rene,and Riolu arrived at the viewing deck. The first thing they see was the place a wreck and the window smashed. They heard battle cries,shouting outside and looked outside. Outside they saw the thunder and lightning dancing in the sky. On the Prism Tower platform was Drake and J fighting ferociously. **"Is that the Aura Guardian from before."** Riolu asked. "My brother,yes." Ash said. **"And he's fighting the she-devil alone."** Riolu exclaimed. "He's that stubborn. What I'm really wondering was how they got down there?" Rene asked.

Drake blocked one saber stab with a swing from his left stick. The round left Drake with several cuts on his arms and gash off the side of his left eye that was bleeding. With a Kempo style swordplay,Drake knew he had to keep her saber at bay while trying to get her off rhyme. Unfortunately with a downward strike,Drake blocked with a cross defense,but J broke used a Clothesline Punch with her metal arm then a quick swipe to managed to graze Drake in his chest. Drake grunted as he saw the cut that was made to his chest and got flustered. This was really starting to get annoying.

"Ha,this is finally happening. The moment we both dreamed about." J said. "In that case." Drake snared then using his Kali sticks to created and fire two separate Aura Waves at J. J blocked the incoming attacks with her saber as they pushed her away,but Drake broke through the line and perform a Fury Rush that involved rapid strikes along with the engery generators on his Staff.

"Nice..I give you praise. But Arceus knows knows just how much you bear." J said. "Are you still talking?" Drake growled. "Face it,think about it...those poeple are not the last ones you'll let down. You've always limit you capabilities. Why? Bacause you're afraid...you just like me..don't you get it. You fought for power,you don't let anything get in your way. And now,we see just how dirty you really are." J said. "Shut up!" Drake said as he then felt tension build inside him. "Just remember...remember who fell...who you let down...under your watch." J said.

Drake then felt like a major migraine in his head. His mind drove back to his old self,Hitmonchan,Sara,Mara...the insults...his Sins

 _"This is all your fault!"_

 _"You're not the man I thought you were!"_

 _"You failed everyone!"_

 _"Why you'd let me down...let us down!"_

 _"You're not a Guardian. You're a freak..a freak."_

Then Drake shouted to make the voices stop and dropped his Kali sticks to the ground. "So...now do you see?" J asked. Drake felt his pupils dilate as pain started to overload him. "...yes." He said. "I've come to know...you're right...and I know the truth." Drake said. "So...do you give in?" J raised her saber.

Then alast...he snapped.

"Only that I know the truth." Drake said. "And that is?" J smiled until something even surprised her. Drake laughed. He continued to laugh louder and louder for everyone to hear. "The truth...is you're...you're a bad person...and I'm not." Drake said as thunder lightning roared behind him.

He then felt his Aura manifest to where a glow appeared on each hand and his eyes glowed. But then something else happened. The color of it faded from normality from its blue,purple color to a dark purple,black. His eyes then charged from blue to purple as he grew an evil look on his expression. Lastly was then a purple outline around his body that fed him strength.

"I'm...I'm much worse then that." His voice grew deeper as he picked up his Kali Sticks and charged.

"What. .?" Ash asked. But Rene was however frozen in fear after what she just witnessed. "A Guardian's worst fear." She replied. The others on he ground noticed the change to Drake as the continued to look in fear.

Drake roared angrily as he charged. His new power also increased his speed and when he strike,he broke J's block every time. J tried to attack but Drake was simply to quick as Drake continued to strike blow after blow to J,each time it hurt. J tried a quick thrust but Drake side stepped and grabbed her wrist and tightened causing J to let go of her saber. He then kicked it off the platform and finally striking the hinge joint on her arm hard that he heard it break.

J grunted at the pain didn't give the satisfaction to Drake. He on the other hand,knew how defenseless she was and perform a serious beat down using his Kali Sticks as he form a rhythm and struck faster and harder each turned.n **(like an Arkham series beat down from the games,but just never ending.)**

J felt more pain then ever as she felt more bones breaking,organs damaging. She then tried to punch Drake with her metal arm but Drake caught and his all his might,roared and viciously torn it from her implant.

J cried as she saw through her dizzy vision torn wires and sparks from the broken implant flew. She then noticed Drake as he swung her cybernetic at her,stiking her in the face which sent her flying. On the ground she looked hard at the person before her. Such anger,ferocity,focus,drive as he snarled at her like a Pyroar on the hunt. Then she laugh while coughing blood out,but still laughed.

At last she did it. Done what no one else could. She finally beat Drake Ketchum.

Drake grew more angry when he saw her laughing at him and grew one of his Kali Sticks to the air. As lightning roar in the sky,a powerful bolt managed to draw towards his Kali stick in the air,but Drake wasn't electrified,he simply absorbed it.

"THIS TIME! YOU'LL BURN ALL THE WAY!" He shouted as he dropped his second Kali and shot a powerful blast of electricity out of his fingertips. **(He basically figured out the natural way to do Sith Lightning.)**

J lit up like a Christmas tree as she felt thousands of volts course her body and fry everything natural or artificial while screaming.

Everyone saw the sudden power Drake was using as they all feared the worse was happening.

Drake shouted to the top of his lungs as he continued to shoot lightning out of his fingertips. He then dropped the stick that was in the air to shoot the remaining energy out of his other hand. A second later,it was over as Drake retracted and collapsed as J did as well.

Both crawled a few feet towards each other as J felt very weak,but Drake was still angry that his arm burned hotter then the Flamethrower. As he crawled his arm that atracted the lightning fry his arm but he didn't care about the pain.

As they saw them crawling,Ash and Rene acted. "Come on,we have to help him." Ash said. "Right,Arrow,I need your help." Rene took the time to release Altaria as they mounted up and flew down to the platform.

Within four feet they stopped and looked at each other,Drake was still snaring. *gasping*...Nature...turned us to freaks...Drake...one day...my fate will..be...yours." With that J collapsed lying down. At last he won,but it didn't feel fulfilling as Drake saw the body lying there.

Shaken,and raspy breathing...Drake roared to the heavens as loud as he can. So loud that maybe all of Kalos could hear his cry. Then like J,he collapsed as well. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes were two people coming towards him.

 _"Drake"_

 _"Drake"_

 _"Drake"_

* * *

Slightly opening his vision Drake weakly looked around to see white walls and a table in front of him. The first thing he heard was beeping as he turned to see a monitor registering his heart rate. He then realized he was in the hospital.

Beside him was a nurse making her rounds as he called out. "Excuse me." He said the nurse turned and was surprised he was awake. "He's awake,hey everyone he's awake." She called out from the door. From there the whole group came over including Officer Jenny and Rene.

"You're wake." Ash said. "I think I'm lucky to be alive." Said Drake,looking at what he sustain. His right arm was bandaged and looked slightly burned,no doubt his Aura would immediately be trying to heal that for awhile. He grabbed the mirror beside him and looked like something the loom dragged in as the cuts were bandaged and brusies treated,were also being healed via Aura.

"You're right,after what you pulled." Rene jumped in causing Officer Jenny to lightly hit for the insult. "How long was I out?" Drake asked. "Three days but despite everything that happened,you did excellent Drake." Officer Jenny said. "So everything's ok?" Drake asked. "City is now back normal with our citizens back out on the street,J's men are in prison for their service." Said Officer Jenny.

"And J herself?" Drake asked.

Everyone cringed at that question,each one felt that Drake wouldn't be able to handle the truth. Drake felt the tension stirring in their minds as he asked again. "Guys...J didn't get away again did she?" He asked.

"No,no it's not like that. We have her...just not with us...tell us,what do you remember?" Rene asked. "My heads fuzzy but the last thing I remember was fighting J on top of Prism Tower until...everything went dark." Drake said. "So guys...is she stopped." He asked. Everyone once again cringed at the question. Drake then felt there was something that happened. "Guys...she is...alive?" He asked. Ash then felt he couldn't torture his brother anymore and stepped up.

"...no."

That response hit Drake like a thousand Wailords,that was impossible that J was dead. "There's more Drake...while you were up there...you did this." Rene then took out a screen that showed a video feed of Drake's transformation. What Drake saw horrified him entirely. At that moment...he saw his Dark side unleashed. As Rene tried to explain it to him,he was zoning out as he couldn't comprehend the thoughts going through him.

How J seek and threw the truth at him. She was right,he was freak...like her,a monster. The proof was there. But the thing more direct was that he finally did it.

Finally Drake took a life.

He never wanted this...not like this. J died a martyr,knowing she was right about him. At last...she beat him,and she was right. Regardless of the outcome...she won.

"No...no." Drake was crying as he was shaking. The monitor started beeping faster and faster as his heart rate shot to 116 beats. "Drake,Drake stay calm." Rene tried to calm him but to no avail. Officer then headed out to call a doctor. "We need a doctor here stat!" She said.

"Drake,calm down,it's okay." Ash said. But that didn't help Drake a bit. He finally killed someone...with his own hands. This caused him to go frantic as he was shaking and gone mad,all while shouting no and screaming out.

"Okay, out." The group ran out as a doctor and couple of nurses tried to treat him. Bonnie and Serena were tearing up as they were afraid,while the group stared horrified.

"Put him to sleep! Put him to sleep!" The doctor said as a nurse put a mask underneath Drake's face and pumped him full of anesthesia while the doctor and the other nurses restrained him. The last thing Drake remembered were voiced as he finally went to sleep.

* * *

 _Two days later_

It was early in the morning sometime before the sun could rise. A nurse was doing her daily rounds as she went into Drake's room and was surprised.

Drake was gone.

* * *

At the Pokémon Center,Rene was currently asleep until a presence came to her room. She felt it and drew her metal staff at her visitor. It wasn't who she was expecting.

It was a Lucario,specifically Drake's Lucario.

"What are you doing here. It's late and where's Drake?" Rene asked. Lucario however said nothing and only passed a note to her. Rene opened it and inside was writing.

 _Come where it all began in two hours. Come alone._

 _~Drake_

When she looked up she noticed Lucario already left. Two hours,it was four in the morning based off her clock so she'll have to see Drake at six. Problem was..where was where it all began as she drew a hunch what Drake meant.

* * *

 **(I normally wouldn't do this but after listening to it,the feel and emotion really brings this scene out. So if you wish. Listen to the song The War by SYML.)**

As the sun was peaking out of the horizon,Drake sat up there on the edge. After healing most of his wounds and escaping from the hospital he found himself back on top of Prism Tower. Off the side of his right,he turned to see a scorch mark on the metal,probably where J was when Drake killed her.

'Killed'

That term still shocked Drake to his core as he looked dreadful at the horizon. Even after he vowed to bring her in and throw away the key,not put her under six feet. He looked and manifested his Aura to his left hand. He expected it,his Aura grew and stayed like last night,dark purple and black rather then its normal blue purple color.

At last Rene arrived via the ladder as Drake felt her presence. "You rang?" She said. "I call." Drake said as he didn't even bother to look at her. "You know,you guys neglected to tell me about how the media got me and J that night." Said Drake. The media managed to gain the biggest story since the Garchomp incident of how a mad woman and her lackeys managed to nearly took control of a whole city.

"After how you broke down at the hospital? We decided not to torture you anymore." Rene said. "Really?..so what do people know?" Drake said. "The whole story...Officer Jenny gave a statement...how J took control of the Power Plant a week ago...how she was responsible for twenty lives lost...according to everyone,she was a lost cause and needed to be stopped." Rene said.

"I agreed she needed to be stopped but not like this!" Drake said. "To everyone...they see you as a hero." Rene said. "Don't. Use. That. Term. I'm in no way a hero in this situation...I'm a freak." Drake reacted.

"You're not a freak..and this isn't your" "let me just stop you there,if you say anything that involves how is isn't my fault or how I'll move from this. Save your breath." Drake interrupted her. Rene simply stayed quiet as she studied Drake's stance. "Rene...whatever soul I had left...died along with J...like her,I'm a lost cause." Drake said. "Drake..." Rene began to tear up. "Don't lose your sanity." She said.

"Rene my dignity is all I have left...and if that's not enough to explain it to you,look at me." Drake manifested his Aura and showed it to Rene. Rene gasped as Drake's Aura was a dark purple-black color. "I'm tainted Rene...and I don't think I could fix it." Drake said in a shaky voice. "So...what will you do?" She asked.

"*sigh*...I have to go." Drake said. "Where will you go?" Rene said. "...away,from here." Drake said. "But...what about everyone else. What about Ash?" Rene asked. "That's exactly why I called you...I can't live with what I've done...and I don't think I could be Ash's teacher anymore...if you don't have any place to be...I ask you to teach and watch over him...please." Drake said with red eyes. Rene started to cry as she over and tightly embraced Drake as he did as well.

"Will you be back?" She asked. "I don't know...all I know is that I need to be away." Drake said as he then released Pidgeot. "I promise...but please...come back." Rene said. Drake said nothing as he mounted on Pidgeot and flew away. Rene's eyes were red,she was upset she lost her friend. If only she could feel what Drake feels. This was probably why Drake couldn't kill Giovanni that day at the Abyssal Ruins,because it would haunt him for the rest of his life. Now he felt another sin was added to his conciseness.

Many will hail him,some might despise him but he could care less about it. He failed as Guardian,protector,a brother. In his eyes Drake Ketchum,noble hero turned monster.

* * *

When the morning came in the Pokémon Center,Ash made a call to an old friend. After explaining what happened Kellyn took some time to take it in.

"So that's what happened?" Kellyn asked. "Yep,It was J who managed to capture him." Ash said over the call. "At least she can't hurt anyone anymore thanks to you guys." Kellyn said as Ash slightly nodded. He neglected to tell him about J's fate. "So I imagine you want him back home safe and sound." Ash said as he brought Riolu into view.

"Actually Ash,since the two years you made an impact on Riolu's life. He mentions you all the time. If it's Riolu's choice...he can stay with you." Kellyn said. "Really? What do you think Riolu?" Ash asked him. Riolu simply hugged him happily. He'd get to stay with him. "I take it that's a yes...you guys watch over each." Kellyn said. "Take care Kellyn." Ash said as he hung up.

He then took out a Pokéball and showed it to him. "So,are you sure you want this." Ash asked. Riolu simply touched the center button and got sucked in,while the Pokéball dinged instantly. Ash then released Riolu out as he petted him. "Welcome to the family Riolu." Ash said.

They went outside and introduced everyone to Riolu. "So guys,want to visit Drake at the hospital?" Ash asked as everyone nodded. But then Rene came over from the Center. "Actually Ash,that's not possible." She said. "What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Guys...Drake's gone. He left this morning." Rene said leaving everyone surprised and shocked. "Waited..they let him out?" Ash asked. "He..escape and now he's gone...he couldn't ease with what he done...I only hope he comes back soon." Rene said. "So you don't know where he went?" Clemont's asked.

"No."

Ash then took the time to step away. "Ash?" Serena said until Rene stopped her. "I'll talk to him." Rene said then going over there. "Ash...I promised him I look over you." Rene said. "But he didn't say where he was going?" Ash asked. "No...he only said away from here." Rene said. "...I knew Drake was tense about his whole thing and we prepared for anything...but we didn't expect this." Ash said with tears in his eyes. "I know...J managed to uphold every senecio and managed to get the best of us." Rene said.

"Ash,I promise Drake I teach what I know. So you can count me in the gang." Rene said as Ash smiled lightly. After explaining to everyone,Rene felt welcome into the group. "So where is the next Gym?" Ash asked. "Next Gym is in Laverre City." Said Serena. "You guys will love Laverre City. It's such a lovely place this time of year." Said Rene. "So,let's get going." Bonnie said as the group began to walk.

They leave Lumiose City as a grand chapter of their Journey pasts. J is finally stopped but at a cost. The cost of a hero's soul as Drake flew across the sky in a emotionless state. At this point he doesn't know what to believe,trust...Arceus...he doesn't even believe in himself. Right now he only hopes that Ash and the others will be fine without him as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done. Well guys...here's the grand climax I've talked about. You guys didn't expect this. Well...yea. J is finally stop but at the cost of Drake's soul. Now Rene is in the group temporary,and Ash made a new parnter in Riolu...you're probably thinking it's about time for that...ok.**

 **Like,Comment,and so far I've seen common names of Pokémon for Serena's egg and expect the poll soon.** **This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**

 **P.S:expect the unexpected (life lesson).**


	60. To There and Back

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 60 and Chapter 17 of the Kalos Quest. Here we now see what the group's is up to since they left Lumiose City and how Rene fits in. But I know the majority will be about Goodra and its past.**

 **Also in the near future will be a couple chapters that'll revolve in Drake's Journey since leaving. Some moments will come up. That's the plan,for now. Here's the group's adventure. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _"Love begins at home, and it is not how much we do... but how much love we put in that action."- Mother Teresa_

* * *

Chapter 60:To There and Back

"Good Ash,Good. Keep your form." Rene said as she blocked Ash's blows. After lunch the group took some time to relax by the river. Clemont's was doing his usual routine by tinkering. Bonnie played with Chespin,Dedenne,and Bunnelby. Serena and her Pokémon were watching Ash and Rene spar while caring for the egg in her arms while Braixen helped her trainer care for it. "I really wonder what kind of Pokémon will hatch though Braixen...but regardless,I know it'll be a perfect addition to us all." Serena said as Braixen barked.

A week has passed since the events at Lumiose City. Even today according to the news and people,the calamity that happened was the biggest thing to talk about. Key topics like the incident at the Power Plant that was now known to everyone,J and her conquest,and especially...the trainers who were involved.

The day after everything,pictures were released to the public. One such picture was one of Ash,Rene,their Pokémon and an unconscious Drake and J. All of them were shown bloodied as Ash caressed Drake when he fainted while Rene checked on J who was revealed to be dead by then. Of course,as if everyone did not already know about he and his brother and their herotics but now,they'll be a household name to everyone in Kalos.

At least Ash noticed that the paper and report of the incident was done by Alexa. When Officer Jenny released a full statement,Alexa took charge of the whole thing...which the fine print said.

"Pokémon Hunter Mad Woman Stopped. City Safe Once Again."

In the devilish details stated of how a cybernetic mad woman plans were halted by Lumiose City police. With the major assistance of a group of trainers,two of these trainers were also the trainers involved in the Garchomp incident several months ago. Once again these trainers shown valiant courage and bravery for their service to Kalos.

The rest was just more and more background information about the whole thing. Regardless,Ash and Drake along with everyone else would be more known then ever. Ash majority disgraced at that. That day was more worse then any day they had,he felt he lost his brother to the devil and how he felt Drake lost his soul as a result. Despite what people will say...Drake doesn't feel any way a hero. Officer Jenny would think this was victory...victory...if she knew what happened aftermath...would it still be a victory? **(Let this be a question that hopefully you guys would find the answer.)**

As Ash and Rene continued to spar,their Pokémon watched in serious attention. Especially after being introduced to the whole group,Riolu was only comfortable with Pikachu,being he knew him from before. Since reuniting with his protector,he was surprised by his new charging personality,now training to channel and harness his Aura ability such like how he used it back in his home two years ago...even though it was by luck...or fate.

Ash drew from that day which split his focuses. Rene noticed this and acted. "Ash,focus what's in front of you." She said as she strike,Ash quickly blocked the incoming attack and tried to hold Rene's arms across of each other. Ash then did a low kick but Rene jumped and did a backward flip kick that nearly struck Ash as the latter forced himself backwards as he nearly missed the reaction time. From there they decided to take a break.

"Good,excellent. You saw my fakeout." Rene commended. "We've been training all week. Eventually I'd picked up on most of your tricks." Ash said. "Ha...but you did get distracted for a moment there...Ash,I miss him too,but he would want you to focus on your training right now." Said Rene. "I know...I just really confused right now. It's also a priority to be mindful of the things around you." Ash said.

"True,but that's only when you take priorities in consideration. You balance out the circumstances,and the choices. But...in my experience..it's okay to not know some things from time to time." Rene explained. "Drake probably wouldn't think of that." Ash said. "I'm not judging Drake's teaching methods...I suppose you should be lucky to learn from both sides of the spectrum." Said Rene as Ash slightly agreed with her. "I think that's enough for the day." Rene said.

As Ash returned to Serena holding her egg,he surprisingly kissed her hello. "Hello to you too. To what do I owe this surprise?" Serena asked. "I can't kiss my girlfriend without a special reason?" Ash asked. "I suppose not. Here let me check you." Serena said as she pulled Ash closer to check his body for wounds.

When he came back from Prism Tower with Drake in his arms,Serena was horrified by Ash's condition. Drake was way worse,but something small like a nosebleed would get Serena raddled,so just by seeing Ash all bang enough to make him look like the walking dead definitely put Serena on edge.

On his forearm was scar tissue that healed but left an impression. Two larger onces were imprint on his chest,followed by a small one on his right temple (thankfully it was covered by his hair.) Aside from the scars,Ash was fit to a tee. But that didn't excuse Serena from constantly checking to see if his scars tear open or any new wounds from his training.

"I maybe sore from training,but I'm fine honey." Ash said. "I know,I just wanted to make sure okay." Serena continued to check him. "Look,I love you,but everything is fine with me physically." Ash insisted. "Well,I loved you for eight years so,I win." Serena said leaving Ash in defeat. If you can't beat them,join them.

"How's the egg?" Ash asked. "It seems to be doing fine. Excellent glow,who know when it'll start moving and glowing." Said Serena. "These things take time. Great patience,my greatest weakness." Ash chuckled causing Serena to giggle. "Hey,I've seen you wait patiently many times. A great result of your training and you'll make a great Guardian." Serena smiled causing Ash to smile. He then kissed her on lips with great passion. "What did I do to deserve you?" Ash asked. "Come closer and maybe I'll tell you." Serena smirked as they continued to kiss each other. Either one of them couldn't even remember the last time they were intimate in public. With everything that happened,both worried over the other. They were just glad despite everything,they would still come back to each other.

As the group then packed everything up,a small truck was rolling by and stopped at a stop sign. It's passenger,a Bellsprout,looked outside to see a group of people and their Pokémon getting ready to move. One such Pokémon looked like an old friend he used to have,but this one was the final evolve form of him. Bellsprout studied him as he saw the look in his eye. For Pokémon,they could see differences that humans can't,and this Goodra had a smile and eyes as large as his friend.

He came to the realization that this Goodra...it couldn't be. Bellsprout cried to his trainer in the driver's seat about this. "Bellsprout,what is it?" He asked. Bellsporut didn't wait for its response as it jumped out the window and ran down the grassy slope towards the group.

"Ok guys,ready to travel?" Ash asked his Pokémon as everyone nodded. **"Actually Ash,could I stay out abit longer? I need to stretch my Aura connection around here."** Riolu asked through its telepathy. "Sure Riolu,you could ride along with Pikachu." Ash said.

Suddenly Bellsprout came by and stood in front of Goodra,cheering him on. Goodra was puzzled as to try to remember the connection he had to this Pokémon. Then his trainer came down to see Goodra in a much familiar expression.

"Incredible,is it really you? It has been awhile since I last saw you." He said as the group was confused and Goodra even more so. "Why you don't remember me? It's me,Keanan." He introduced. That made the memories flash backwards for Goodra as he was shocked then happy while he gave Keanan and Bellsprout a big hug.

They then realized that they weren't alone as the group looked at them confused. "Oh right,hello my name's Keanan and this is my helper Bellsprout. You see,Bellsprout and I knew this Goodra long ago." Keanan said as the statement peaked the group's interest. "Hey wait,I've seen you all before,especially you two." Keanan pointed to Ash and Rene. "You're the folks that helped save Lumiose City a week ago...*gasp* wait,you're also the one of the boys who also save that Garchomp some time ago." Keanan said. The group shrunk in size as they hope to avoid this situation along with other poeple. Ash especially,felt he's being tugged a step back.

"Yea,but...for our sake,we're trying to forget about that,and the other thing please." Ash said. "Oh,yes of course,I imagine you all get bombarded with questions from other folks." Keanan said. "Well,we've been trying to avoid others these days." Said Rene.

After the group introduced themselves,Ash then began to ask questions. "So you knew my Goodra from before?" Ash asked. "Yes,it was just a few months back. You see,just up ahead is the marshlands with a hidden secret. That was also Goodra's home when it was just a Goomy." Keanan explained. "I see. So that's where Goodra came from." Said Serena. "If you wish,I'll take you there to see it." Keanan offered. "Well,I for one say we go." Rene well first as the others nodded. When they pulled up to the road the group saw a vast field of earth,grassy terrain mixed with water of sorts.

Goodra for once smiled,it has been such a long time to see this place. "Does it feel good to be home Goodra." Ash asked. Goodra slightly agreed as he also remembers the bad along with the good. Ash picked up on Goodra's tension as he wondered what was wrong. "Hey Ash." Ash and Goodra then looked up to see the group way ahead of them on the gangplank heading towards a small building. "Coming." Ash said as they caught up.

Inside were several pieces of equipment,along with a cot and small makeshift kitchen. "You see as Caretaker of the marshlands,I'm responsible for the lands well being." Keanan said. "You also lleve here?" Rene asked. "Well,like the busy man said,you sleep where you work." Keanan laughed.

"So how many Pokémon live here?" Bonnie asked. "Dozens,many of them set their home,had families of their own. The marshlands provides shelter,food,and comfort." Keanan said. "So what is this secret about the land?" Rene asked. "Well...you all seem nice folk,I suppose I'll tell you as thanks for taking care of Goodra." Said Keanan. "The secret is in the water." Said Keenan.

"The water?" The group asked. "In this land has magical properties. In the water,it has minerals that can heal most ailments,wounds,and infection. It's legendary." Said Keenan. The group was surprised to here such a story,water that could heal almost anything. "Sounds relaxing." Said Serena. "It is. There was a time where all Pokémon shared everything on this land." Keanan said.

"Was?" Clemont's asked. "Lets go outside. I'll explain everything." Keanan said. As everyone looked beyond the marshlands,Keanan explained.

"Yes,as all Pokémon shared all things here,but sadly,new neighbors came and rigged the area." Keanan said. "New neighbors?" Rene asked. "When we first met Goomy,he fell off the back of a Swanna." Ash said. "I see,some Swanna used to live here. They're peaceful Pokémon,so when the new Pokémon came,most of the Pokémon ran off. The rest of the Pokémon that stayed are closed off to one corner of the marshlands." Keanan explained.

"So that's what happened wasn't it Goodra?" Ash asked him. Goodra responded in a sad tone. "What he say Ash?" Serena asked. "He says that's its begin so long that he feels he's no longer at home." Ash said sadly. "Goodra,you still have friends here. I'm sure they want to see you." Said Ash. Goodra then looked beyond what he thought was another Pokémon.

Out of the shadows was Wooper,and Goodra looked and easily recognized it as he ran down. "Oh I see. They knew each other." Ash said. "Yes,they've been the longest of friends." Said Keanan. Wooper then called out to the others. From behind rocks,bushs even from underwater were group of Lotad,Quagsire,and Gulpin. Goodra smiled widely and cried. His friends,they were all here and they were happy to him too,in a new form no less. "So all those are Goodra's friends?" Bonnie asked. "Yes they are." Keanan rephiled.

Suddenly a Wooper came by and yelled out to everyone. Goodra and the others didn't looked happy as they called Goodra to see if he could come help. Goodra felt nervous but nodded as they ran off.

"Where are they going?" Serena asked. "According to the Wooper,there's trouble just over the hill." Ash said. "There's always trouble. Even today,the Pokémon here fail to find any reasonable outcome." Said Keanan. "Who are the new neighbors you mentioned before Keanan?" Ash asked. "They're mainly Poison types,but they all being lead by a Florges." Keanan explained. "That's bad." Rene asked. "Why?" Ash asked. "Florges is a Fairy type. And Fairy types are immune to Dragon types." Rene explained.

In the center of the marshlands was wide open area. Cross to the other side was the mountain which was the main fountain from where all the water flowed from. Cornered by a Seviper,Ariados,and a Pinsir, a Wooper and a Gulpin cowered at their feet. To add even more fear to them,a big,hopping Pokémon in the form of a flower went through her friends and looked over her victims in a sort of disgusted expression.

As she prepared to let her friends have their way,a shout disturbed them. They turned around to see the other Pokémon who they shoved out of the land along with a new guest they seem. The two cowering Pokémon then took the chance to leave and joining their brethren.

On top of the hill,Ash and the others stood there overwatching the whole dispute. "You know it sucks since this is a thing of nature." Ash said. "What do you mean by that?" Serena asks. "He means since this is a nature battle which means we don't get involved. Frankly I agree as well." Rene said. "So we could only just stand here and watch?" Serena asked. "That's exactly the only thing we could do. Watch and hope Goodra and his friends could overcome this." Ash said.

Goodra and Florges had a back and forth conversation. While Goodra insisted she and her friends stop harassing them while Florges tries to figure out where does she remember this Pokémon. She then asked in a smug expression while Goodra felt ignored from his questions while sweatdrop at the suddenness of Florges's demeanor.

The pickup of nervous (in Florges's mind) tells her where she seen this before. Months back she remembered a Wooper along with the tiniest Goomy she ever laid eyes on cowered in fear when she and her friends first came to the marshlands. They did nothing as she shot them with a powerful Moonblast as they then went flying.

Now she sees the same Goomy in now a Goodra's body and then laughed. "Now she remembers Goodra from back then." Said Rene appeared by Florges's laughter. "I really hope Goodra shows her up." Bonnie glared.

Goodra yelled his last question once again about the harassment to them. They claim to have done nothing to them and how they would even share the marshlands with them. That however didn't sit well with Florges who claim this was a waste of time and patience and signaled a Pinsir to fire a Hyper Beam which it did. Goodra saw the shot take aim at a group of Quagsire and took the shot via using Bide.

Florges and her friends were surprised by Goodra's actions which the latter responsed by firing a white beam of excess energy right at their feet. Goodra then angrily rephiled how if his friends get attack,he'll defend them to the end. In Florges's mind,if they wanted war then war it is.

She summoned a group of Seviper to fire several Flamethrowers as they did. As Goodra prepared to use Bide,a spout of Water Guns canceled the Flamethrowers as Goodra turn to see that his friends,the Lotad came to his rescue.

Florges was astonished,never have she thought that her prey have the strength to fight. She noticed that Goodra's returned must've inspired them. She figured if she Defeats Goodra in battle,her superiority will once again be restore,for her friends and for her daughter. She then told her friends to halt as she stepped forward and she then called Goodra out which surprised the Dragon Pokémon.

"Sounds like Florges challenged Goodra to battle." Rene said. "But this battle now has stakes." Said Ash. "Goodra can win this right?" Serena asked. "If you have faith in him as your training you gave him. Goodra isn't the same Pokémon like before." Said Keanan. Ash then thought about what Keanan said. He's right,Goodra has long came from what the little Goomy he once was,much like him on his Aura training. "You're right Keanan,I believe in Goodra." Said Ash.

* * *

Florges started by emitting a grass Aura field around the area that made the plant life flourish and the flowers bloom. The group from realized Florges knows Grassy Terrain. Florges then charged up Solar Beam but due to the effects of Grassy Terrain not only did it charged almost instantly but the surrounding flowers also charged up and fired as well.

Goodra used Bide as he took the incoming attacks as he then fired back but Florges countered by using Moonblast. Florges then summon a barrage of blue leaves and directed them at Goodra. Knowing Petal Blizzard was a Grass type move,Goodra then directed energy to its mouth and fired a powerful Dragon Pulse that canceled the Petal Blizzard.

Florges was astonished by the shockwave from the Dragon Pulse and gave praise to Goodra of his newfound power. Only to mock him that it's useless against her,again pointing out her anatomy to him. Florges then fired a Moonblast straight at Goodra as he use Bide to absorb the energy. However the super effective attack caused Goodra's knees to buckle as Florges took the opportunity to keep using Moonblast.

Goodra looked at his friends as they looked back worried while he kept taking damage. However,his old friend Wooper continued to praise him to keep going as he then stirred everyone single one of his friends to give their faith as well. They then called their voices as in synchronized harmony they said one word.

"Guys what are they saying?" Clemont's asked. "They keep saying the same thing. Goodra's name." Said Ash.

As they cheered,Goodra snared while Florges and her friends were confused while Goodra slightly stood up. Florges then fired another Moonblast as Goodra focused in on his target. Goodra charged energy but it wasn't of one he knew of. However as it builds up,he felt it's power grow stronger and stronger. When the Moonblast came near,he fired a powerful strand of light blue energy that gave Goodra a slight chill in his mouth.

The beam collided with the Moonblast as it then transformed its color from pink to blue as it also pushed the attack back along with the attack from Goodra itself. "Guys,what was that move Goodra did?" Bonnie asked. "That was Ice Beam." Said Rene. "Incredible,Goodra learned a new move." Ash said.

As the attack came in Florges was too shocked to move as both attacks then impacted hard on Florges that sent her back. Florges couldn't get back up as her friends checked her to see several injuries on her. Goodra then felt supreme as he finally he it. He overpowered his long time captor and saved his friends.

* * *

Suddenly an incoming attack came out of view from everyone and struck Goodra that caused him to stumble and then fall due to extensive damage from the battle. Ash and the group looked horrified as he and Rene looked where the attack came from with their Aura vision but alas they were too late as whatever was there was now gone.

Goodra's friends checked Goodra as he was now in the same position as Florges. Meanwhile,Ash and the group came running down towards them as Ash checked on Goodra. The battle was hard on him that made him unable to stand and with no Pokémon Center to heal him,the group was in a real bide.

Suddenly they all heard to vibrations that soared through the air. They saw a group of Yanmega come in as the Pokémon put Florges on their backs as they then flown Florges away towards the mountain while the other Pokémon followed them back.

"They getting away." Bonnie said. "They're only heading to the mountain. To the fountain where all the water flows out of." Said Keanan. "Come help me." Ash said as he tried to carry Goodra. "We gotta get him inside." He continued as he and then Rene along with all the other Pokémon carried back to the homestead.

That night,Goodra laid on an oversized cot while Keanan checked on him. Luckily like Drake,Rene sim to have packed for anything,while she states that an Aura Guardian must be prepared for anything. Along with a few fluids of the water outside,Goodra laid resting and asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile on the mountain,Florges laid in the pool center of the fountain while feeling the slow healing to her body from the water. While there,she laid in anger. Goodra bested her and now everything was at risk. The local Pokémon will now have the strength and hope to fight now. They kick her and her friends from this land once and for all.

She can't let that happen,not while her daughter's life hangs into balance. Meanwhile her newfound associates came into the cave from their little mission. "How are you feeling dear Florges?" Jessie asked. Florges only replied well as she continued to heal.

"Surely you must thank us,we stopped the already weaken Goodra before he could rally the local Pokémon." Said Meowth. "If that happened,they'll sure toss you and all your Pokémon allies out of here." James added. "How is your dear Floette,Florges?" Jessie asked. Florges then looked at a much smaller pool where a small Pokémon holding a flower looked weakly as the water help heal her aliment.

Florges would say she looked alright,but it's been weeks,weeks that her daughter been ill considering that her aliment would've been cured in a matter of days,but no. Hence why the need to stay in the marshlands longer.

But now with Goodra here,Florges now feels fear that he and the other Pokémon will kick her out and her daughter will be lost. "Surely we can do something to buy time Florges." Jessie asked. Florges figure Jessie was right and sent an Ariados and a Seviper with a series of instructions.

As Team Rocket headed out,the three snickered. Everything was going as planned while Meowth told the duo about what Florges sent Ariados and Seviper to do.

Attack them all.

* * *

While Serena and Bonnie laid to sleep on their cots,Ash decided to stay up abit longer to watch Goodra and hopes for his recover. Pikachu and Dedenne were also by his side as well. Then Rene came in to call Ash.

"Ash we need you for a moment." She said as Ash nodded and stood up. "Watch over him will you guys." Ash said as Pikachu and Dedenne noddded. Once reaching the living room,Ash noticed Clemont Keanan watching local footage of today.

"What do you guys need?" Ash asked. "We're trying to find out what or who attack Goodra after he beat Florges." Said Clemont. "Isn't it obvious? Florges had Pokémon out of view as a double cross in case it failed." Ash said. "That would be one possibility but there's just one problem Ash." Rene said. Ash was then puzzled as to why that statement was flawed.

"I know every Pokémon here Ash. And I could tell you that none of them know Psybeam or Shadow Ball." Keanan explained. "Wait,we never saw the attack so how do you know Goodra was attacked by a Psybeam and Shadow Ball?" Ash asked. "Here,look at the footage." Clement invided Ash to where they saw the battle from earlier. Off the side exactly came a Shadow Ball and Psybeam that struck Goodra.

"So no Pokémon on this land knows Psybeam or Shadow Ball?" Ash asked. "None Ash. So whoever is helping Florges surely didn't want Goodra to win." Said Rene. They were all puzzled as they couldn't put their finger on this plot of plan. Clearly someone's pulling strings on this matter.

Suddenly from the next room a loud scream pierced their ears. Ash realized the scream came from Serena.

"SERENA!" Ash ran back to see the window next to Goodra's window now broken,Serena and Bonnie were still in their cots but Pikachu and Dedenne were caught and bound some sort of web string. Goodra was still on his cot,too injured to move. "Are you guys alright?" Ash asked the girls while they nodded. Then Pikachu and Dedenne were tugged outside by their strings as Ash then went after them.

Rene,Clemont and Keanan went inside to see a mess. "Guys where's Ash?" Rene asked. "He's outside after Pikachu and Dedenne were pulled away.

Outside the window,Ash came face to face with a Seviper on the prowl and an Ariados with it's prey on its back. None of this made any sense as to why kidnap their Pokémon now. One thing for sure,something told Ash that the full truth of all this was in store as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger,like in the show. Well guys this Chapter played abit differently compared to the anime. Rather then being inspired by his trainer,Goodra was inspired by his friends as this whole debate only involved them. Now I have news to tell to you all.**

 **First is the poll is up for Serena's egg as you could now vote for what Serena's egg will be. It'll be up for a few weeks but I can tell you whoever gets chosen will determine a small part of the future of this story. So go and vote now.**

 **Second news is that assuming if I don't post sometime this week. I am leaving this notice that I'm once again leaving the country for a time so I won't be posting for awhile. Even once I come back,I'll be back in school so I'll be back to having less time to work on this story. I know,I know...but since last year like I said...I'm gonna try...I won't say I'll do this or do that because I don't want to make any promises I know I can't keep. I see that too much already.**

 **But one thing I can tell is that I've come too far to quit now. So if I don't post this week,I'll be back once I've return home. So please,my fellow readers,bear with me...even I don't enjoy the waiting period either.**

 **Lastly is,like,comment,vote and thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	61. Until the End

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey Everyone,Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 61 and Chapter 18 of the Kalos Quest. Here we reach the last part of the marshlands and its conclusion. Watch as the group now follows the strings behind the curtain as the Pokémon find neutral ground in their dilemma. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _"And know that I am with you always; yes, to the end of time."- Jesus Christ_

* * *

Chapter 61: Until the End

As Ash face the Seviper and Ariados,who has taken Pikachu and Dedenne captive,both intimated him but found him not even fazed as Ash stood calm otherwise any unwise actions would get Pikachu and Dedenne hurt.

Inside the homestead,Goodra tried to get up but to avail. When Pikachu and Dedenne got grabbed,Goodra felt responsible and tried to get up ever since. Meanwhile Serena and Bonnie tried to keep Goodra in bed.

"Goodra,please you must rest." Serena said while Goodra strains himself. Meanwhile Rene,Clemont,and Keanan came in to see the whole room in chaos and the window smashed. "Please Goodra,lay back." Serena insisted. "Guys,what happened and where's Ash?" Rene asked.

"He jumped out the window after an Ariados and Seviper kidnap Pikachu and Dedenne." Bonnie said. "He what?!" Clemont and Rene shouted.

"Fletchinder,I chose you." Ash said as he released the Ember Pokémon out. "Quick,go for Ariados and use Steel Wing." Fletchinder then tried to zero in on the spider with his comrades on its back and charged in with wings of steel. Sadly that didn't stop Seviper as it fired Poison Sting at the Ember Pokémon and struck him.

That moment they made their daring escape while Ash tired to stop them by firing an Aura Sphere at them,but both narrowly dodged it as they were surprised at what the human did as they made their escape.

Ash groan as he slammed the ground. He then turns to see Fletchinder trying peck his feathers to clean himself. "Fletchinder,are you alright?" Ash said. Fletchinder chirped as Ash's Aura understood it in plain English,saying Fletchinder felt fine but disappointed to have failed to rescue his friends. "Don't worry buddy,we'll get them back. We just gotta get to the mountain." Said Ash.

"Ash!"

As Ash returns Fletchinder,he turns around to see the whole group along with Goodra who's surprisingly out of bed. "Ash what happened?" Rene asked. "An Ariados and Seviper made off with Pikachu and Dedenne." Ash said. "This doesn't make any sense. Does Florges really feel that threaten to have to send someone to kidnap our Pokémon?" Serena said.

"None of this does. Although I have a feeling there's more to this than just territorial disputes." Ash said. "You think we'll find out more at the mountain?" Clemont asked. "It's obvious we would go there. They know this and they'll set defense to stop us." Ash said. "So we have another plan?' Bonnie asked. "Not this time. We're gonna be marching straight in there." Rene said. "Okay,guess that's it." Ash said. "What about you Keanan?" He then asked the Caretaker.

"If what you say about there being more to this,surely this is more then just about this land,but its greatest resource." Keanan said. "The water." The group concluded. "If Florges is doing something with the water. I must know about it. I can monitor the water's status from the homestead." Keanan said. "Alright,let's get going." Ash said as the group embarked. "Please be very careful." Keanan and Bellsprout said.

As Team Rocket and Florges waited around while the latter caress her daughter,Ariados and Seviper came back with Pikachu and Dedenne in tow. "Excellent. We'll take care these two for you Florges." Jessie said as she along with James and Meowth took Pikachu and Dedenne and put them each an individual cages.

Meanwhile Florges's worries deepen as Floette didn't even feel healthy since the last couple of minutes. She wondered what could've been taken so long that her daughter must continue to suffer? As she caress her,Ariados and Seviper came next to her to tell the news. They told as they made their escape,they figure it wasn't the best judgement to kidnap Pokémon because now the humans will be involve. Florges could care less about the humans since they've only been proven to be an annoyance to them along with this whole debacle.

Hwoever both Pokémon implored her to see reason since they also mention one of the humans managed to manifest and shoot living energy at them,telling them one thing. An Aura User walked among them. That got Florges's attention.

No wonder Goodra was proven powerful. He belonged and was trained by the Aura User himself. This only shunned Florges's credibility in her reign,now with her bad call on kidnapping the human's Pokémon,this will only make the Aura User seek judgement upon them all and that was frightening.

"Come on this way." Ash said as he along with the group ran towards the mountain. Suddenly most of Florges's friends were set to block the foot of the mountain,halting the group's progress. "We need to see Florges now." Ash demanded. The Pokémon ranged from Pinsir to Ariados to Yanmega spoke saying they won't let them pass.

"We did not come looking to fight. It's important to see Florges immediately." Rene asked sternly. The Pokémon however didn't implore to reason and began to charge attacks to fire. "Okay...we now fight I guess." Rene sweatdropped as the group took out a pokeball to release.

Back at the Homestead,Keanan and Bellsprout examined the water for any unknown minerals. So far nothing was ever added as he then check the water level to see if it was normal. That of course was problem,the water level had already decreased down five feet and continued to drop. "Something must be happening at the fountain. Come on,we gotta warn the others." Said Keanan as he and Bellsprout left.

"Chespin use Pin Missile." "Braixen use Hidden Power." "Arrow use Air Slash." All three Pokémon countered every rival attack that created smoke. "Alright Ash,you and Goodra get out of here." Said Rene. Ash nodded as they made a plan via Aura that while they distracted the Pokémon,Ash and Goodra head along to the mountain.

When they got there,the cave was dim but since the fountain flows through there and out,the water gave a bright blue glow that aluminated the whole cave. Ash and Goodra walked in,staying within earshot.

"It's too quiet here." Ash said as they finally approached the fountain. "So this must be it huh Goodra." Ash asked the Dragon Pokémon. Goodra grunted as this was the source of the water. "I don't understand. If this is it,where's Florges?"Ash asked.

At that moment,Ash's sense tinged as he looked up to see Florges and two Seviper attempting to jump them. Ash and Goodra forced themselves backwards as they looked upon their adversaries in a serious manner.

The battle outside continued as Keanan and Bellsprout nudged themselves into the group to avoid incoming fire. "Guys,me and Bellsprout found a problem with the water." He said. "What's wrong?" Clement asked. "The water level in the marshlands is lowering." Said Keanan. "Is that why every Pokémon here is so rattled?" Rene asked. "I doubt it,I checked the water level few days ago and things seemed on par. Whatever's happening is causing the water to disappear." Said Keanan. "It makes sense. We gotta get to the mountain." Said Rene.

As Ash and Goodra face Florges and her bodyguards neither flinched over the other. "You have someone that belongs to me. We're not looking for a fight. Just give them over." Ash said. Florges rephiled something that really avoided Ash's demand. "What are you talking about? How do you mean give judgement?" Ash asked. Florges angrily pleded all for a good cause now for awhile now.

"I don't understand. You know what I am,and now you're sorry about everything?! Where are Pikachu and Dedenne?!" Ash raised his voice. Florges knew not to stir the waters anymore,and told Ash and Goodra about her associates putting his friends in cages then heading out. "Hang on,who took them?" Ash asked. Florges ignored that question and went back to the small part of the fountain and came back with Floette in her arms.

She then rephiled and now pleaded Ash's help to heal her daughter. "Your daughter is ill? And the water isn't doing anything to heal her?" Ash asked. Florges nodded sadly as she looked at Floette. Goodra could see Florges's worry and looked sad at her. He didn't remember see Florges's daughter back then when she took over. But now,Florges was on her knees as Goodra now knew she felt threaten by his presence.

"Florges,I promise I'll help you,but I need to know who did you hand Pikachu and Dedenne off to?" Ash asked. Suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake as everyone nearly lost their footing.

The battle outside seized as the earthquake grabbed their attention. Suddenly all the water began to disappear from the rivers,ponds,and lakes. "All the water is disappearing!" Said Serena. All the Pokémon were shocked as they were confused what was happening.

Inside the cave all the water underneath their feet dispersed. "The water,it's going away!" Ash said. Goodra and Florges along while her bodyguards were horrified as the ground became dry.

"Ha,Ha,Ha."

They turned back to the entrance of the cave to see three figure standing in smoke. Ash used his Aura vision to see who it was and wasn't impressed immediately after. "Not you three." Ash said. "Twerp..what a pleasant surprise." Said Jessie. "I ain't too please...it you two. You attack Goodra after he won the battle." Ash said.

"Well yea...we held up our end of the bargain by helping Florges and her friends. And that's by keep you twerps away." Said James. "By help,you mean keep distracted until...the water. That was you too." Ash glared.

"Well can you blame us? Water that can heal most aliments. That's a Wonder of the World right here. We would be rich." Said Meowth. "You just can't do that!" Ash said. "It's been two weeks twerps. Almost three to be exact. You haven't done forgotten what we are like haven't you?" Jessie asked. Ash simply stayed silent,clearly these past two weeks were crazy what with Lumiose City and all.

Florges stayed shocked and angrily shouted at them. "I'm sorry dear Florges,but I'm afraid this will now conclude our parntership." Said Jessie. "Beside like we said,you wanted an enemy. We told you one of who would seek retribution." Meowth pointed to Goodra. Goodra angrily replied back stating retribution was the last thing anyone want. Florges meanwhile just sat there in sadness.

She along with her friends were lied to,because of Team Rocket,they fought the wrong poeple,advised to keep them prisoner,and now,they stole all the water in the land. Florges was now paying the price via her daughter now dying.

"Where are Pikachu and Dedenne?" Ash asked. "You mean them." Jessie then picked up two that housed both Pokémon crying for help. Another thing Florges feels guilty of,handing innocent Pokémon to thieves. "Give them back now." Ash said. "Have we ever agreed to that?" Meowth asked. "Then maybe this. Goodra use Ice Beam." Goodra then fired an icy beam at the trio as they ran away from the entrance and out of their sight.

Ash,Goodra,Florges and the other ran after them but they were gone. On the foot of the mountain was everyone else as they saw them coming down towards them. "Ash!" Serena said. "Guys,we have a problem." Ash said. "We know,all the water is gone." Said Rene. "The thing is that Team Rocket stole the water and now they have Pikachu and Dedenne." Ash said.

The whole group groan as they also forgot Team Rocket also walked among them. "I thought they said they were gonna stay away." Said Bonnie. "No,they said we're gonna stay away until J and that whole Lumiose City crisis is past us. Which means?" Ash said "They've been reading the papers?" Rene said. "Who isn't nowadays. Right now we need to find them." Ash said. Meanwhile Florges concurred with her friends,telling them about how they were lied to and now her actions maybe have doom them and her daughter.

They tried to cheer her up as they state that it was also their fault as well. They should've listen to the local Pokémon here. Suddenly another earthquake happened as the mountain shook from the ground. Off the ground from behind was a flying ship in a form of Mantine. The ship took off and is currently gaining altitude.

"Well,we won't have trouble looking for them now." Said Rene. "They're trying to get away." Said Clemont. "Not for long." Ash said as he looked at Goodra and sent him a Aura message. Goodra thought it was crazy but if it was the only way without alarming anyone,which of course would be the exact opposite of that.

Goodra grabbed Ash with its big horns which alarmed everyone. "Ash what are you doing?" Serena asked. "Trust me." Ash said as Goodra then flung him towards the ship which shocked everyone. "Goodra,why did you do that?!" Serena said with anger and worry. "Ash...always rushing in." Rene said as she called Arrow to her. However Goodra grunted at her stating to let he and Ash handled this. Florges concurred and stated she had a score to settle.

Goodra slightly,figuring that he won't be able to convince her to stay. Goodra then turned around and fired a Dragon Pulse that had enough output to force him into the air and heading towards the ship. Florges hand her daughter to a Pinsir,beckoning everyone to watch her and then had a Yanmega come and fly her to the ship.

Landing on the port side of the ship as Ash tried to find some grip to hold on. Then Goodra came in hot and land there as well,but the impact disrupted the balance of the ship and both nearly lost balance. Then Florges came in and Yanmega dropped her off as well.

"What was that disruption." Jessie asked. Meowth then switch to outer cameras to see the twerp,Goodra and Florges blow a hole in the ships's hull. "It's the twerp. He breached in." Said Meowth. "Meowth lock that corridor down." Jessie said.

As they were running down the small corridor,a set of blast doors were sealing their way in. "Hurry,they're sealing the doors." Ash and the others hurried trying to beat the door but unfortunately they maybe too late. However when they got there,Goodra managed to use its horn to hold the doors open as Ash and Florges got inside. "You're strength never seizes to amaze me buddy." Ash said as Goodra smiled as they continued running down.

"Uhh...that didn't stopped them." Meowth said. "They're getting near Pikachu and Dedenne." James gulped. "Grr! Curse that Twerp. Come on,we're dealing with them ourselves." Said Jessie as they head out.

As they drew closer,they spot Pikachu and Dedenne at the end of the hall in a sort of glass case. "There they are!" Ash said as they rushed towards them. Unfortunately they didn't make it that far as Team Rocket came out the side door and blocked them between them and their captives. "That is as far as you go." Said Jessie.

"Come on,we all know how this will end. Just hand Pikachu and Dedenne back along with all the water and you guys could run along." Ash said. "Exactly like before,you negotiate and that never works." Said Meowth. "I don't have time for this. Nor have the patience." Said Ash.

"Really,well...as along as we're here,let us ask you something...in Lumiose City. Did the older really killed her." Jessie asked. "Oh I knew you guys were bound to ask eventually." Ash groaned. "Come on,when you guys said you guys were gonna handle it,we didn't imagine it like that. Beside...Drake killed at least sixty percent of her two years ago and a week ago,he took the remaining forty." Said Jessie.

"What happened was unintentional." Ash said. "Speaking of which...we never saw Drake with you guys,so where is he?" Team Rocket asked. Ash only stay quiet as he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. "I figure...too shocked and he's gone. Well,killing can do that to poeple." Said Jessie.

"It was an accident!" Ash said. "Not according to the paper. In everyone's eyes...he was a knight in shining armor who slay the monster and that's what J was." Jessie said. "J was still a human being!" Ash argued. "Oh come on! She played and collected heads for sport and wasn't it you guys who said she was a lost cause?!" Jessie said. Ash simply stayed quiet as he couldn't argue against that.

Sure she was a monster but after slaughtering a monster...would they still see it that way? Would it take a monster to realize another really wasn't one? That's something that Ash or Drake tried to understand since the papers came out. Now Drake was gone since then because of it.

"Look Twerp,whatever you guys did is on your heads,and just get over it. Now get off our ship!" Jessie said. "Not without doing my job. Goodra use Ice Beam." Ash said. "Inkay,come out and use Psybeam." James released the Squid Pokémon as it fired a beam of psychic energy. Both attacks collided and canceled each other out.

"Pumpkaboo,come out and use Shadow Ball." Jessie released the Pumpkin Pokémon as it fired a ball of darkness at the group. Florges took charged and fired a Moonblast to cancel the incoming Shadow Ball.

Ash figure they were in a standstill as he tried to look past Team Rocket and towards Pikachu and Dedenne. He then noticed the switch next to the cages,probably to open and close. If they could flip the switch,Pikachu and Dedenne would be free.

Outside on the ground,the group waited helplessly,hoping Ash was alright. Especially a certain honey blond haired girl.

Ash thought of a plan until he had a light bulb,plan was a slingshot of course. _"Goodra,I have a plan,and it'll involve you to hurl one of us towards that switch next to the cages like before."_ Ash said via Aura. Goodra nodded and took a stance while Florges tried to provide cover.

Ash took out a Pokeball and held it in his hand. _"Alright,you're gonna have to trust me on this."_ He said. "Alright,Riolu come on out." Ash released the Emulation Pokémon as it took a stance.

Riolu looked ahead to see Team Rocket,and Pikachu trapped in a cage. " **You!"** Riolu definitely remembered Team Rocket. "When did the Twerp get a Riolu?" James asked. "Hey I know you. You're the Riolu who resided in the Lucario Kingdom that J always fancied." Said Meowth. **"Don't mention that she-devil. She got what she deserved for her crimes."** Riolu growled. "Wow,even Riolu agrees Twerp." James said. "Shame we'll have to capture you as well." Said Jessie.

"Riolu,do you trust us?" Ash asked. **"Always Master."** Riolu rephiled. "Goodra,now!" With that,Goodra grabbed Riolu with its horns and threw Riolu across the room. Going face first,Riolu flipped reverse so he'll hit the switch with his feet. Team Rocket ducked at the incoming rocket as Riolu finally hit the switch,opening the glass cases and Pikachu and Dedenne were freed.

Florges shot another Moonblast that struck the floor near Team Rocket to cause smoke. This gave cover for Riolu,Pikachu and Dedenne to escape back to the group. When the smoke clearly,Team Rocket were shocked to see Pikachu and Dedenne back with the twerp.

"Like I said,this always happens." Ash said. "Well do you predict this?!" Team Rocket rushed towards them. "Goodra,use Dragon Pulse." Goodra then fired a rainbow beam of dragon energy that blasted Team Rocket across the hall and out the ship,tearing a new hole in the process.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Tocket said. Ash and the others then stood on the edge of hole as they saw the group way down on the ground. "Look,there they are!" Rene pointed. Ash continued to look as they tried to find a way down. Unfortunately that didn't last long as one of the ships turbine engines combust,causing the ship's balance to go off once again.

The group down saw what was happening as a fire on one of the engine was present. "They don't have much longer until the whole ship blows up." Said Clemont. "Quick you guys,save them." Serena pleaded to the Yanmega. The swarm of Yanmega nodded as they flew up to rescue the others.

Ash continued to find a way down,until they spotted several Yanmega coming towards them. "Help's on the way guys." Ash said as the first group came in. Ash gestured Florges to go first along with Pikachu,Dedenne and Riolu to get on. When all of them got on,they then flew away while the second group came in

"Guess it's just you and me now Goodra." Ash said as Goodra nodded happily. When the second group came in Ash and Goodra tried to get on but another explosion happened near them that knocked Goodra off the ship.

"Goodra!" Ash said as he then jumped off the ship after him while the ship finally exploded fully.

"ASH!" The whole group yelled. "Quick you guys,do something!" Serena pleaded. Then a swarm of Beedrill flew under then as they then used their pincers to carry them to safely but alas both,especially Goodra proven to be a heavy load as they continued to free fall.

"There's gotta be something else we could do." Said Bonnie. That moment,Wooper along with all the local Pokémon called out as they used Water Gun to create a spout of water that rose like a geyser that then halted Ash,Goodra and the Beedrill's fall while they then lower the geyser until they were safety on ground.

Ash and Goodra were abit soaked but a least they were alive. The whole group rushed towards them as Serena ran ahead and hugged Ash deeply. "I'm so glad you're alright." She said as Ash hugged her back,but Serena then slapped his shoulder in slight anger. "Honesty must you always be so reckless?!" She asked. "It was all in good intentions. At least I'm not bleeding this time right?" Ash said nervously. Serena could only hug him once more. At least he was safe and sound,which she prefers.

"Well at least we stopped Team Rocket and save Pikachu and Dedenne." Ash said. "True Ash,but look at this place." Clement said as they looked around to see there isn't a drop of water left in the marshlands. "This is terrible. Without the water here. I'm afraid this land will seize to live." Said Keanan.

Every Pokémon there lied in sadness as they were about to lose their home. Florges took her daughter back to see that her flower beginning to wilt. Florges began to cry as she knew Floette does not have much time left. Goodra placed a hand on her shoulder and felt her pain.

"Guys,there must be something left. Something we could still try." Ash said. Goodra then looked above to see the dark clouds mix with the night sky,easily he could see the atmosphere in every breath. He then tried one last instinct as rain clouds rolled in all over the land.

With one grad shout to the heavens,Goodra used Rain Dance to summon heavy rain fall upon them. Florges saw what Goodra was trying to do as she knew the land needed to be awaken to work with this new change. Florges then shouted as well to use Grassy Terrain as the whole land glowed bright green while it rained. Eventually everyone started to see the river,ponds,the lake...all began to flow with water once again. Even the waterfall that flowed water from the fountain in the mountain began to flow water.

Everyone gasped at the sight,almost magical to see the land being restored. Florges then gave Floette to Ash,beckoning him to take her back inside the mountain with hustle. Ash nodded and ran as quick as he can back into the mountain as the group followed him.

Once inside,Ash looked and place Floette in her small pool,hoping it's not too late while letting the water work its magic. The whole group then came in as Ash was still waiting,Florges and Goodra went to his side as well. At last they saw Floette's flower color coming back and Floette's eyes opening. She then floated up calling to her mother. Florges cried tears of happiness as it caress her daughter happily. Florges then hugged Ash tightly,thanking him for his goodness.

"Please,please..no thanks is necessary although I think you learn your lesson about sharing this. Florges,these are good folk and are living in peace. You would only have to ask if you wish to be a part of it as well." Ash said. Florges then looked at her friends,then the local Pokémon and finally Goodra to come to an understanding. Floette then grabbed her hand and then Goodra's them to join together. Both nodded as all the Pokémon finally cheered for them. The dispute was finally over.

As Ash looked to see Goodra socializing with the other Pokémon the group came alongside him. "You know,I'm safe to say you have a knack for diplomacy." Rene said. "My first choice since like Drake,I would want to know why then the how later." Ash said as he continued to look at Goodra.

"He seems really happy there." Rene said. "Yea he is...you know,I didn't get around to know why Goodra had a fear to come back here. It's great to see he no longer has to anymore." Ash said. "His friends seem happy he's back. To see him take charge during that battle this afternoon tells the marks of a true leader." Said Rene. Ash then looked to see Goodra and from Rene's point of view.

Goodra got stronger since that day he fell from Swanna. For him to come back to protect his friends seem like a life achievement. But what would happen if he's not here anymore? Will things go back the way they were? Will they be lost without him? "You're right...I'm gonna be outside okay?" Ash said as he went out.

Outside everyone came out to see the sun beginning to rise. Ash continued to look as Goodra joined him. "Goodra,do you really miss this place...what am I saying? You must too along with all your friends right?" Ash asked as Goodra nodded slightly. "Well,what do you think they see you gone. They'll surely miss you. You became a great leader in their time of need." Ash said as Goodra continued to agree,but confusion as he wondered why his trainer was telling him this.

"That's why I decided...I'm letting you stay here."

Goodra was shocked to hear his trainer say that. "These Pokémon,they were your first family,and they need you to take care of them." Ash said as he slightly bowed his head. "Don't you agree?" He asked. Goodra couldn't say nothing as he was tearing up. Goodra then hugged his trainer tightly as he knew he maybe right.

"But...*sniff* know this...we'll always be friends...until the end." Ash said crying into his Pokémon stomach. The whole group saw this as Bonnie and Serena were crying as well while Clemont and Rene looked sadly at this. Ash and Goodr then retracted with Ash covered in slime.

The all the Pokémon from the group came over to say their goodbyes as well with Dedenne taking it the hardest. It didn't want to see Goodra go as continue to slip off its body.

As the group prepare to disembark,they said their final goodbyes to everyone including Keenan. "Here's Goodra's Pokeball. Watch over him Keanan." Ash said as he handed the pokeball to him. "I promise Ash." Keanan said.

As the group waved goodbye and got on the road,Ash stayed silent and glum so far. Serena,who's hand intertwined with Ash's,asked about this. "What's wrong?" She asked. "It's just...First Drake,now Goodra...who is next to leave?" Ash said. "Hey,you did what's best for Goodra,and Drake went to find redemption for himself." Serena said. "I...I just don't want to let anymore people I care about leaving." Ash said with his voice croaking.

"I promise Ash...they'll be back...soon,until the end." Serena said as the group walked down the road as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done..well guys,you can't say I disappoint as I finally posted this chapter before I leave. Yes I'm still leaving the country and won't be back for awhile. So next chapter will be a Drake focus chapter as his Journey towards solace begins. But like I said,this will have to wait until I return home to the States.**

 **So like,comment and please,please vote in the poll for Serena's egg as every vote counts. Remember to vote,like,comment and stay tune for the next chapter.**

 **Once again,I'll see you all when I return,please bear this waiting period with me and I love you all. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	62. A Solace Journey: Part 1

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys,Paradox is back! And I'm healthier then ever...kinda. So I'm back into the States and also in school so less time to work on this. Otherwise welcome to the real Chapter 62 and Chapter 19 of the Kalos Quest. Like I said last time this chapter will be Drake focused and will be composed of more then one part. Thing is those parts won't be joined together so expect next chapter to be back with the group.**

 **This will be challenge since this piece will be entirely original and not part of the anime so stick with me on this. One last thing is that this chapter takes place around the time Ash and the group were visiting the marshlands. So...let's get busy.**

* * *

 _"_ _The face is the mirror of the mind, and eyes without speaking confess the secrets of the heart." - St. Jerome_

* * *

Chapter 62: A Solace Journey:Part 1

The rays of sun shined through the trees,the nature of everything around made a sound so peaceful. It was a real beauty of a nature perverse,home to many Pokémon. Even those that were shun by people or others found a home a stay there. Everything was perfect..too perfect.

One nice afternoon,a Budew,Scattebug,Patrat,and Bidoof were stocking berries and nuts in a burrow. As they were finishing up,something shocked the ground beneath them as they felt like it was an earthquake happening. They looked surprised to see sunlight beginning to disappear from their area. They look up to see that the sun wasn't disappearing but in fact someone was standing front of them with their shadow hanging over.

It was Gurdurr and he wasn't there to make friends. Gurdurr smirked evilly as he demanded all their food stored in their burrow. The four smaller Pokémon were too scared to move a muscle and shocked in their paws. Impatient and tired of their cowardice,Gurdurr tensed up and used Hammer Arm to hit all four Pokémon with his iron beam.

The four cried and suffered in pain as Gurdurr quickly took as much food as it could carry and marched away. Too injured to moved was the condition to three of the Pokémon however the Budew hardly stood and hobbled on one leg to begin moving. They say to go get help as Bedew nodded and hobbled to go find help. Luckily there was one guy who could help.

It needed to find Matt.

* * *

Traveling through the forest,avoiding civilization was now the current living situation in Drake's life. A week was passed since Lumiose City and Drake never felt any better if not worse since the incident. He didn't even want any of his Pokémon out with him since he thought his darkness might influence them and so kept them in their pokeballs.

Drake felt nothing,no happiness,goodness,much less dignity as much as he claimed. Only misery and pain along with recurring flashbacks of that night. Speaking of night,Drake couldn't even sleep and when he does,nightmares swarm his mind which fuels his paranoia.

As he walks,he felt his pokeballs rumble in his belt and heard their voices via Aura link. "*sigh* no,for the hundredth time. I won't let you guys out." Drake spoke out loud,luckily no one was there to hear him. His Pokémon felt sadness and sympathy for their trainer. Aside from Lucario's view of thinking J's fate was more honor then she ever deserved,he didn't want it to cost him his trainer's sanity as everyone else shared this thought. They wanted to help him but Drake wouldn't open up.

Suddenly his pokewatch rang as the call feature came. A holo picture showed in front of him to see that it Diantha was calling him. No doubt she wanted to ask about what happened. It's what everyone talks about these days. Drake was hesitant to answer but knew he didn't want anyone influence by him both his Pokémon and humans,hence why he drew out of the group

He hit the cancel button,no doubt Diantha's not gonna be happy about it. His watch then beeped again to tell that she left a voicemail but Drake neglected to listen to it. Drake continued to walk around to hear the nature around him. He still admire the peace that was here even all the Pokémon living together. It brings joy to him which was good,because he needed all the joyful he could muster.

He past a short tree where he saw a little Patrat struggling to get its head out of a narrow opening. Drake felt Lucario speaking to help the little guy out. Hoping this might make him feel better and not totally useless,Drake agreed to help.

"Hey,you need help little guy?" Drake asked as he inched closer to it. Patrat however wasn't fond of a human walking towards it expect one of course. "I promise I won't hurt you." Drake promised as he grabbed the wood to spilt it while Patrat nudged his head finally out. Patrat to this human and said nothing. It wasn't sure how to respond to this situation.

"There,see,you finally free." Drake said. Suddenly a heavy tackle pounded Drake in chest and knocked him on his back. *groan*...why didn't I see that coming?" Drake laid there. He looked up to see another Pokémon protecting Patrat. It growled at him as its blue coat and brown fur was on display.

"A Herdier?" Drake said as he stood up. Herdier barked and growled more,threaten Drake to stay away. "Easy,if you didn't know. I only helped Patrat out of that hole." Drake said as he rose his hands defensively. Herdier only believed a part of it,after rescuing it,Drake was going to take it away.

"You know I understand what you're saying right? I wasn't gonna going to kidnap Patrat." Drake said leaving Herdier surprised.

"Herdier."

Right then,all three turn to see a man walking through the bushes. A man around his early thirties. He worn light blue jeans,a red striped buttoned shirt,light brown comb over haircut,and pitch black shades for eyewear. Lastly around his left leg was a hoister carrying something. Herdier barked at him lightly telling him to address the situation.

"Now,now...I don't think he can be much trouble." He said. "Wait,is this Herdier your Pokémon?" Drake asked. "Yes he is. And just who might you be?" He asked. Drake shuddered as he couldn't form any words to come out. "I'm..I'm No one. Okay?" Drake said.

"No one? That doesn't seem like the term. Well,No one,you do know you're standing in the middle of a Pokémon Natural Persevere right?" He asked with some spite. "So what does that make you?" Drake asked in the same tone. "I am a watcher of this area. I handle all disputes and situations. The name's Matt." He introduced.

"Okay,Matt. Look I'm just passing through okay." Drake said. "Oh I understand that." Matt said as he took out the object in his hoister. Drake thought it was a weapon and managed to keep a cool head. Drake looked at Matt as he unveiled several pieces to form a thin metal stick. Drake noticed a ball shaped tool at the bottom and realized that wasn't a stick or baton he carried.

It was a white cane. Which means.

"Wait,what...you're" "yes I am blind. You never seen a blind man before?!" Matt rose his voice alittle. "I met a few but not like...um there's a" "I know,there's a rock in front of me. I also know that there's a Fletchling perched on my left and a Scatterbug about to go evolution." Said Matt.

Drake looked around to see everything Matt said was true,Fletchling chirp on its perch and a Scatterbug evolved into a Spewpa just now. "How..how did you" "know? I may not have my eyes but I have everything else. As a bonus I also have Herdier." Matt said as he petted his Pokémon.

"Wait,before this. You can understand what Herdier is telling you?" Drake asked. "No,that would be impossible for a human to actually speak Pokémon. I can actually tell what Herdier's feeling by the tone of his barks." Matt said. _"Okay,he can't actually speak to Pokémon so he's not an Aura sensitive."_ Drake concluded.

"Okay,your some kind of keeper or shepherd of the forest. I get that,but...never mind. I already know the answer." Drake kept his mouth shut. "Good,because I'd hate to explain how senses work for the hundredth time." Said Matt. "Alright,like I said,I was just helping Patrat." Said Drake. "Great and all but tread your choices accordingly because the Pokémon here aren't very fond of humans. I'm the only one they trust." Said Matt. "I'll be more careful to avoid anything then." Drake said.

Suddenly a Budew came running out of a small hedge and finally found Matt. It spoke Poke quickly and frighten about what happen. "Woah,slow down.. take a breath and start from the beginning." Matt knee down to Bedew's level. Bedew then spoke softly about how it and its friends were attacked.

"*sigh* The big lug will never quit huh." Matt said. "Listen,No one,I got a situation to take care of." "I know,Bedew said an Gurdurr came to their burrow,attacked them,and took most of their food." Drake said. Matt was astounded by he exact translation Bedew gave. "Huh,you speak to Pokémon too?" He asked. "In theory." Drake said,stretching the truth. "I could help against Gurdurr you know." Drake added. Matt juggled the offer and decided Drake should come as backup. Gurdurr is known to cause trouble that even Matt has a hard time keeping him on track.

"Okay,I'll let come along,but you have to listen to every instruction I give you." Matt said. "Understood." Drake said as they ran to follow Budew. As they ran Drake was surprised by Matt's reflexes. He didn't bother to slow down and jumped over small branches. "How..how can you tell what's in front of you? Do you have like a sixth sense or something?" Drake asked. "Something like that. Though I let Herdier be my eyes." Said Matt as they follow Herdier and Budew.

When they got to Budew's burrow,Drake was surprised the burrow was left intacted,but Budew's friends lied by it incredibly injured. "Oh shit." Said Matt. "You could tell how bad?" Drake asked. "I could hear them. They're raspy breathing and moaning. I just haven't heard Gurdurr striking this hard below." Said Matt.

"Here,I have some medical supplies in my bag." Drake said. "Thanks,I'll definitely need them." Said Matt. As Drake and Matt treated Budew's friends,Herdier got busy sniffing around.

"He's sniffing for Gurdurr's scent." Said Matt. "I could track beings too you know." Drake said. "Okay,why don't you help Herdier then." Matt said. "I said could,its doesn't mean I won't." Drake shot back. "Really,don't be selfish. If you could track people,you should use it." Matt angrily said.

Drake thought of it,all week he hasn't used his Aura minus the mental links between him and his Pokémon. For his fear of its taintness and the safety of others he suppressed his abilities. "I'm not selfish...it's...its complicated." Drake said. "Well,whatever it is. Get over it." Matt said. "You don't understand. You and your...sixth sense mumbo jumbo,maybe. But still don't understand." Drake said. "It's not mumbo jumbo...it's a mastery of all other senses other then sight." Matt said.

"Okay,okay...*sigh* I can't do it. I just can't." Said Drake. "Fine...just wait until Herdier picks up the trail." Matt said with disappointment. Drake felt a heavy spite in his chest,but payed no mind to it. The danger of his Aura playing in his mind was more of priority to him. Matt was right though,Drake never felt selfishness in a long time.

Herdier barked telling them he found Gurdurr scent. "He got it." Said Drake. "Great,Budew your friends are going to be fine. Will you watch them?" Matt asked as Budew nodded. "Alright,let's go." Said Matt as the three finally start running again.

As they ran,they through two trees to a hidden area. Past the entrance was a straight row of trees that lead somewhere. They continued to trek through to finally the end of the path. In the middle as the sun shined atop to set a spotlight was a hoard of berries all piled up. They looked on top was Gurdurr enjoying himself as he ate a fistful of berries.

"That's a huge hoard of berries." Said Drake. "Sure,the lug gets fat off the misery of everyone else." Matt said. "What are you gonna do?" Drake asked. "Just let me handle it." Matt said as he and Herdier walked up to the pile.

"Hey!" Gurdurr looked down lazily to see two humans and a Herdier getting its attention. "Gurdurr,how many times have we gone through this?! You just can't keep stealing food from others okay?" Matt said

Gurdurr then got up and jumped down where he met Matt and Herdier eye to eye. "You gotta give those berries back." Matt said. Gurdurr only turn his head back in denial. "I'm not playing Gurdurr nor am I asking." Matt rose his voice. Tired of the stupid lectures,Gurdurr reacted by a quick punch to Matt's torso which sent him flying to the right.

"Matt!" Drake cried. Herdier whimpered for his trainer then growled at Gurdurr finally charging at him with Fire Fang. Gurdurr with quick reaction to advantage of the distance between it and Herdier,and managed to strike it with Hammer Arm. "Herdier!" Matt yelled as he noticed Gurdurr was closing in on him. "Gurdurr stop now!" Matt ordered. Gurdurr laughed figured that this human can't do anything to stop him,only cower. He rose his fist to punch him again,only something came in between. Matt could scene that Drake came in and stopped Gurdurr punch,which surprised the latter as he never seen a human this strong.

"ENOUGH!" Drake yelled as he dropped on arm and used his Aura,(or Dark Aura since its still tainted) to power a punch and deliver it right into Gurdurr's chest,causing it to flying through the pile of berries which exploded and finally on the other side of the space. Gurdurr rose back up with his iron beam swinging more angry then ever.

"Oh,you wanna bout,jamoke?!...then let's do it." Drake said an a quiet serious tone. There his Dark Aura manifest into his fist followed by an outline around his body. Both charged at each other with easily dodging Gurdurr swing. This lead to a strong rapid beat down to Gurdurr center which Gurdurr felt immense pain from. From that point on Drake to charge of the fight when he punched Gurdurr's left rib,followed by a left leg sweep which knocked Gurdurr on his right knee.

Drake didn't show mercy to this ape as he then went full fury with a beat down right to Gurdurr's face which caused the latter to dropped his iron beam. With his weapon out of his reach,Drake did a full body takedown with him on top of Gurdurr's chest as he continued to beat his face.

"You..can't...just...keep...doing...what...you...want...you...piece...of...shit!" Drake said as he kept punching and punching. Matt felt horrified by Drake's sudden demeanor and figured this is what Drake meant he was having issues. Gurdurr of course never felt more afraid of a human,he was getting beaten by one as he felt the life slipping from him. He now regretted overpowering those little Pokémon,who would possibly gave him the chance to be friends instead. But now as he felt Drake's punches take his life away.

"STOP! DUDE STOP!" Matt screamed. Drake felt his mind pinged as he finally stopped. Looking through his dull vision,Drake could see red blood on his hands,he could hear Gurdurr raspy breathing,still alive. Shocked and racked with horror,he slipped off Gurdurr's chest and curled himself away from him.

In his grief,Drake had done it again. He lost control and now a Pokémon was in critical condition because of it. Even more so,his Dark Aura acted and fueled his paranoia even more so. Drake started to cry loudly and moan for his mistakes. "No...NO..NO!" Drake said as he cried and cried. Matt went to check on Gurdurr to see a busted body and bloodied face in its place.

He then felt a couple more presences enter the space around them. Drake looked rubbling his eyes to see his Pokémon have broke from their pokeballs. They couldn't take being in there anymore and now this,their trainer needed help and so did the others. Despite this,Drake wailed loudly in misery for his mistake. Lucario went to help Matt treat Gurdurr while the others couldn't think of anything to say,only to embrace their trainer. Matt could sense their support radiating off them as this only fuel his sympathy for the fallen hero.

* * *

Night fell quickly as Matt set up a tent to treat Gurdurr. Drake,of course,didn't even bother to help much less move from where he laid from. Art exited the tent to see Drake still in a curled,rocking position,too scared to even talk. All these still made him feel sorry for him. Off the side his Pokémon and Herdier were having dinner.

Matt walked over to Drake with a plate of food in his hand. "You should eat." Matt said sliding the plate. Drake didn't say or move a muscle and stayed where he is. "Look,clearly you didn't mean to do that. Gurdurr is banged up but he'll breath another day." Said Matt. Drake however still didn't feel relief from this. Matt couldn't thing of anything to cheer him up. He barely knew Drake,let alone to know what is name is. He walked away as the night continued to grow. Eventually everyone went to sleep,but not Drake as he could only wondered to the stars as to what Sara might think of him now.

He didn't the whole night because he knew the nightmares would come back. Ones of Ash,Rene,Mara,even Sara and especially the night he took J's life away. He only cradled himself as the night grew old.

Dawn slowly rose as Matt walked out of the tent to see Drake wasn't where he was from last night. "Hey,Drake?" He called. Lucario and the others woke up to see their master missing. "Guys,Drake's gone." Matt called. Lucario looked beyond using his Aura to sense a signature a mile West. It was Drake's.

 **"I got him. He's a mile West of here."** Lucario said. "That's put him at Breaking Point Cliff. I sure hope he's not think of hurling himself off." Matt said as they ran in that direction.

At the cliff Drake sat there with his feet dangling off the edge. He saw the rays of sun dawning,signaling a new day. He's only thought was on yesterday as he wondered how he could've handled the situation better. It wasn't his first time to something like that. He's done it before and they ended almost without confrontation. But this was different,Drake felt pain everywhere,both physically and mentally.

Matt and Drake's Pokémon went to see him sitting at the cliff. He instructed Herdier to watch Gurdurr back at the campsite. Matt walked up to him in calm fashion. "Didn't you get any sleep last night?" He asked. "You know...someone I knew once told me...that if you're all powerful you can't be all good,and if you're all good you can't be all powerful." Drake quoted,ignoring Matt's question.

Slightly confused,Matt mentally decided to play along. "Interesting quote. Very mingle." He said. "Yea it does. As you saw yesterday I'm not normal. My whole life I never was. A week ago I was branded a monster. I committed a serious act against nature. Now I drew myself from people,neglected my instincts,and...I have nothing to regain." Drake said.

"Hey,for the record,I didn't ask for my condition either. I was born blind,I was always being helped. I've never felt so useless ever. So in secret,I've trained my sense,ran away. Finally came to rest here. Since my teenage years I've lived among the Pokémon here. They took care of me as I've took care of them." Said Matt.

"So you lived here alomost your whole life?" Drake asked. "Yes,look the point is,what you state was purely human." Said Matt. "What I did was inhuman Matt." Drake stated. "It's still fundamental by human view..*sigh* I can't help you you know. And it appears you're only goal is to seek and find." Said Matt.

"Seek and find what?" Drake asked. "I think seek redemption and finding the answer to it." Said Matt. "I don't know where to start." Drake said. "If you want my opinion. I'd start from the beginning." Matt said. "Right,right...after that whole sixth sense wisdom or something?" Drake said.

"Hey it's similar to your Aura." That of course rose Drake's attention. "How did you" "you could've told me that your were an Aura User. I found that out during your bout with Gurdurr." Matt said. "Gurdurr..*sigh* I gotta apologize before I leave." Drake said. "I don't think that's a good idea." Said Matt.

"Matt really? I know about the Pokémon distrust in humans here,but I know I can't fuel that knowing I could at least try." Drake said as he march off back to the campsite,leaving Matt and the others at the cliff.

Back at the camp,Drake went inside the tent where Gurdurr stayed in. He saw Gurdurr bandaged up on his face,chest,and arms. Several bruises were there as well. "Hey." Gurdurr opened his eyes slightly to see the human from yesterday. Fear filled his body,but Gurdurr remained calm because of all the pain he's in.

"Gurdurr...I just want to say I'm sorry. I never had any intentions to harm you in any way." Drake said. "I always thought of doing things with purest intentions." Drake said while Gurdurr only stayed quiet. "I wanna show you something." Drake then took of his shirts to show Gurdurr the damage on his body. Gurdurr stayed how he is emotionless on the outside,but on the inside,Gurdurr felt Drake's pain as he saw the huge number of scar tissue on his body.

"Some of these aren't from other Pokémon...Gurdurr I'm not your average human. I'll someone abnormal. A bad guy in league with worse guys. I'm not proud of what I've become recently. But you shouldn't either. That strength,brawn. You could use that to help Matt,not against him. I'm asking you to try,be better then I am now." Drake said. "I'm gonna leave you to this. You're probably not gonna see me again,but I'll keep in touch. I'm sorry,I'm so sorry." Drake said as he left the tent. "Keep watching him,and take care of Matt,Herdier." Drake said as he left back.

Back at the cliff,Matt and Drake's Pokémon waited for him as he came back. "Alright,everyone except Pidgeot return." Drake said as he returned everyone minus Pidgeot. "So do you think you know where to start?" Matt asked. "I have a hunch." Drake said as he took something from his pocket. He then gave it to Matt as he felt it was some sort of communication device.

"It's a transponder. Click the button and it'll send me a message or a call. The thing will open a holo screen so we could talk." Drake said. "So,basically a one way phone?" Matt asked. "Yea,basically,though don't press it anytime some. Like I said,I want to find this alone." Drake said.

"Alright,I really hope this...this solace journey you're taking. It pays off well. You maybe a jackass,but you're a good breed." Matt said causing Drake to chuckle at that. "And you're all gung ho until the Tauros come home it'll make anyone's head spin." Drake said causing Matt to laugh at that.

"Take care my friend." Matt said as Drake nodded. Matt finally left back to the camp,leaving Drake and Pidgeot on the cliff alone. "Well buddy. I hope you're in for a challenge." Drake said as he mounted on his back. Pidgeot then chirp and cried,asking where are they going.

"Like Matt said,go to the beginning. Pallet Town Pidgeot...take me home." Drake said as Pidgeot flapped his wings and took off. "Don't be afraid to go supersonic either." Drake said. Pidgeot nodded and went faster beyond the land. Drake thought home would be the place to go,he wouldn't find answers in Kalos.

Drake hoped to find what Matt supposedly stated: seek and find. _"I just hope Kanto can come through me this time."_ Drake said mentally as Pidgeot flew beyond the borders of Kalos as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done guys,well there's Drake's situation as he felt he's dug himself a bit deeper. Now he's heading back home to find Solace in his soul.**

 **Interesting side note about the title. The noun definition of Solace means** **comfort or consolation in a time of distress or sadness. which not to be confused with "soulless" which is what Drake's is feeling,really makes sense about this. But I know you guys aren't interested in this stuff.**

 **Next chapter,we're back with the group in a filler chapter. Last thing is since I'm back now and the poll for Serena's egg has been up for awhile. I'm thinking of closing it on the 27th next Sunday so to those who hadn't voted,vote right now.**

 **That is all,thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	63. Just one of those days

Pokémon Journey:Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 63 and Chapter 20 of the Kalos Quest. Like I said this will be a filler chapter,easy to grasp,and some things will begin to develop. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _"If you are not willing to risk the unusual, you will have to settle for the ordinary."-Jim Rohn_

* * *

Chapter 63: Just One of Those Days

The sun shined darkly from inside their tent as Ash and Serena snored peacefully with Serena laying on Ash's bare chest. As routine went for most days,Serena was the one to stir first to awake. She opened her eyes to see the man she love still asleep and smiled. She kisses him on the lips which then causes Ash to stir as well and then wake up himself.

In his eyes he saw his loving girlfriend smiling at him with her calm expression with her chin on his left peck. Ash grew the biggest smirk he could muster as she fully mounted his waist,bend to his head level and kissed him passionately.

"Mhmm,good morning to you too." Ash smirked. "It's already great with you with me." Serena said as she traced Ash's muscles,nipples and biceps playfully. "Mhmm,your hands are so soft honey." Ash moaned the sentence out. "I'm happy you think that way." Serena said. Ash saw the smirk on her face to tell him something else was about this. "Oh see where this is going." Ash said.

"What?" Serena played innocently while still doing her "massage." "You want something in return huh?" Ash said. Serena smirk at her smart boyfriend and kissed his left peck as it followed by a trail of kisses that lead to his lips. "Well...I would appreciate if you could return the favor." Serena played. "My hands aren't like your..they're rough,dirty." "Manly,strong,delicate." Serena finished Ash's sentence. "Sweetie,if you wanted a massage,you only have to ask." Ash said. "Well,maybe tonight,but for now." Serena then clashed her lips to Ash's as both dominated the other with movements,mouth,and hand roaming throughout each' others bodies.

"So Mi'lady,what will it be this morning." Ash asked playfully. "Oh *giggles* I like that. Oh Ash,just your hottest session please." Serena played as well. "If you insists." Ash said as they continue to hot,passionate make out all morning.

 **(Like before,nothing happens beyond that. Okay,OKAY!...good.)**

* * *

The group was finishing their breakfast as Serena played around with her tablet. She went on an app where it tells the recipient their fortune. She press the center button where it showed a happy emoji. "Hmm,a very happy part of your future has come true." Serena read as she smiled.

"Whatcha,reading honey?" Ash went over to Serena. "Oh,just this app that tells you your fortune." Serena smiled. "Hmm...a very happy part of your future has come true? Mind if I try?" Ash asked. Serena nodded as Ash then pressed the center button. Suddenly a Heart eyes emoji popped up reading. "The next girl you see is be the love of your life." Ash read as he looked at Serena. "this app must be a mind reader because that's absolutely correct." Ash said as he and Serena shared a passionate kiss.

Bonnie then came over to see what was the deal. "What you two lovebirds looking at?" She asked. "We're just playing around with this fortune telling app." Serena said. "Oh cool,can I try?" Bonnie asked happily. Serena nodded as she let Bonnie press the center,but compared to what Serena and Ash gotten,Bonnie wasn't expecting this.

On screen was a depressed emoji with a text. "You'll...have the worst day of your life?!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I'm sure that isn't true Bonnie." Ash said. "But yours and Serena's came true. Does that mean mine will?" Before any of the two could respond,an explosion happened near their feet. Everyone took cover as they looked up above to see something to ruin a good day.

"Well I think Bonnie maybe right about her fortune." Ash said as the group huddle together to see once again a Meowth balloon in their mist. "Ha,alright James,ready the net guns." Said Jessie. "I don't think so,Fletchinder use Razor Wind." Before Team Rocket could break out the guns,Fletchinder had already fired several shots that the balloon's nose,causing it to deflate and strike the ground hard.

Landing on a grassy slope,the group looked to see something was rolling down towards them. Pancham,Chespin each picked one up to smell the goodness coming out of them. "Apples?" Rene questions. "Hey those apples belong to us!" The gangs looks to see Team Rocket out of the wreckage and approached the group.

"Really? These apples are yours?" Ash asked. "They were in our balloon of course. Now hand those backs. They're our only food source." Said Meowth. "Yea,since we would've been living large if it weren't for you guys." James said. "Oh how many time have we been through something like this?! You guys stole water and tried to kill a major piece of land along with it!" Ash said. "We don't factor in things like that." Jessie said.

"Of course...like always." Ash sigh from such a long repeated cycle. Before they could continue arguing,a loud roar broke their conversation. Both groups looked back up to the slope to feel the ground shake beneath them. Finally through the smoke from the balloon appeared three Pangoro in a very angry manner.

"Uh,is it me or are your Pangoro appear hostile?" Rene said. "Please tell me you guys didn't try to capture these guys too?!" Ash asked the trio. Before they could respond,the Pangoro went berserk all the sudden and began firing rapid fire Dark Pulses at everyone. Everyone ran rabbity at trying to avoid getting hit. In all the smoke that rose,the Pangoro look to see their prey gone and with their belongings no less.

After taking a breather,Bonnie stopped to rest. "Whew,glad we got away." She said. "Yea,no kidding." That didn't sound like anyone from they knew well as both turned towards each to see an unexpected someone. "what are you doing here!" Bonnie/Meowth said to the other. That moment,a Pangoro disturbed their reunion as both shirked and ran for their lives.

As they ran frantically,they both didn't noticed the gap ahead until it was too late. Both wound up falling into the chasm as both hit multiple vines that slowed their fall until they finally landed in the river.

Ash continued to ran along with Pikachu,and Pancham,until they took a break. "Huh,hey where is everyone else?" Ash asked as they looked around. Ash tried to used his Aura vision to look for them,unfortunately he couldn't as he was picking up too many signatures at once.

Clemont,Rene,Del,and Arrow were together until they realized everyone else was gone. "Where's everyone else." Clemont asked. "I think we all got separated." Rene pointed out. "Can you track them?" Clemont asked. "In a dense forest like this? I'll won't be able to find them." Rene said as she and Clemont began to look for the others.

Serena,Frogadier,and Braixen stood together as they were the only ones alone. "Hey,where's Ash and the others?" Serena said as she and the Pokémon wondered where was everyone. Serena especially worried for Ash's safety. Meanwhile,a sound of pain broke her out of her train of thought. Serena looked to see Braixen was hurt from her ankle. "Braixen! You're hurt." Serena examines her ankle to see Braixen must have twisted it while they were running away.

"I don't have any bandages to wrap this." Serena said. Frogadier however figured something out and used a bit of its Frubbles and wrapped it around Braixen's ankle. "You're a genius Frogadier!" Serena said. Braixen happily hugged Frogadeir as the latter blushed and slowly returned it. "Alright,we're gonna have to get moving if we want to find the others." Both Pokémon nodded as Frogadier signaled Braixen to climb on its back. Blushing,Braixen then slowly climbed on Frogadier back. Serena looked to see that both Pokémon now confronting one another,something that she never seen before.

The other that are composed of Bunnelby,Fletchinder,Riolu,Hawlucha,Luxray,and Dedenne were paired together as they walked around to find their trainers. Fletchinder offered to look from the air as everyone agreed. Meanwhile Riolu tried to sense Ash's Aura but the density of the forest made it almost impossible to get a exact reading. Luxray figured to sniff for scents even though it was a long shot. Eventually they decided to follow Fletchinder from the ground.

Finally getting out of the river, Meowth and Bonnie crawled to ground tried and soaked. "I hate when that happens." Meowth said. "What the?" Meowth looked at her to see a vine wrapped around her that was connected to something. He then realized the vine was wrapped around him as well and pretty tight too,making them stuck together. "Well that's just great." Meowth said. "Would you just stop and try to find a way to get this vine off us." Bonnie said. Meowth grimmed at the bratty twerps as they tried to walk in the opposite direction,causing the vine to snap at its max extended and pulled them back.

"Ahh,why'd you go that!" One told the other. "I was trying to look for something to cut this vine." Bonnie argued. "Me too,so we have to choose only one direction to go." Said Meowth. "Fine,that way." Bonnie pointed East. Meowth nodded as they began to walk East,hoping to find someone.

Meanwhile Rene,Clemont,and Del continued in their direction. Earlier Rene told Arrow to search from the air. "So far,we haven't gotten much luck." Said Rene. "I agree that's why I'm working on this." Clemont said as he took something out of his backpack. "Clemont I don't think now is the time." Rene said. "True me,its is gonna work. The future is now thanks to science." Clemont said as he presented a small sphere with the resemblance of a satellite. "I call it the Body Searcher Mark I." Clemont said.

"No offense,but Bonnie was right about your ability of naming things." Rene said. "Noted...but as its name is,this will detect body heat signatures up to five miles." Clemont said. "If it'll find the others,I'll take back what I said about your naming ability." Said Rene. "Alright,power on." Clemont said as he turn on the remote that caused the device to float in the air. From his remote Clemont could control and see signatures on the center screen.

"Alright,detecting some signatures now." Clemont said as a few signatures pinged on radar. That of course moved as Fletchlings only flew sky up. "Clemont,that was only a couple of Fletchling." Said Rene. "I guess I have it set to Pokémon signatures. I'll just flip this switch and." That moment the device malfunction and exploded,this caused the remote in Clemont's hand to explode as well coving him in soot. "Make yourself blow up?" Rene chuckled. "Yep,make myself blow up." Clemont puff out smoke.

Ash,Pikachu and Pancham continued to run until they heard a loud roar from nearby,meaning that one of those Pangoro was near. "This guys just doesn't want to quit does he?" Ash said as he and others ran away.

Meanwhile Serena,Braixen and Frogadier were in a much similar situation with the Pangoro closing in on them. Eventually Pangoro jumped in front of them by doubling back,causing the group to halt. Pangoro tried to attack them,but Frogadier's quick reflexes were faster as he threw a glob of Frubbles right at Pangoro's face. "Great thinking Frogadier!" Serena praised with Braixen cheering him. Frogadier blushed as he then help Braixen onto his back once again as they then ran from the blind Panda.

Bonnie and Meowth continued to walk through the forest as they past more trees,berries bushes and such more when they realized their stomachs rumbled from lack of food. "Man,I'm so hungry." Said Bonnie. "Me too,I'm gonna get one of these Sitrus berries to eat." Meowth said. But before he could get to the bush however popped out a roaring Pangoro like a jack in the box. "Can this guy teleport or something?!" Meowth screamed. "Doesn't matter,just run!" Bonnie said as they ran away from the Pangoro with it chasing after them.

Ash felt a tingle in his mind while searching for the others. It's been nearly an hour since they got separated from the group with his mind drifting to Serena. Ash worried about her safety and wondered who was she with current if they were all separated. Suddenly just out of his earshot was a voice calling out to him. "Guys I heard something." Ash told the two Pokémon. They ran abit closer to hear once again the voice calling to him. Ash recognized the voice,it was Serena!

Serena continued to call the others,especially Ash,hoping one would finally appear. Suddenly rustling came from a nearby bush that startled the three. Thinking it was one of Pangoro,they prepared themselves to fight but it never came. Instead out of the bush came Pikachu followed by Pancham. "Pancham,Pikachu!" Serena came over as she hugged Pancham in her arms. "I glad you guys are okay." Serena said. "They're aren't the only ones." Serena looked up to see her boyfriend standing before.

Setting Pancham down,she ran to Ash as both took in a tight embrace. "I was so worried." Serena said. "Me too,I'm just happy that you're safe." Ash said as both then kissed each other. "Everyone else is still separated." Serena said. "I know,we got to find them." Ash said as he looked at Frogadier and Braixen with a bandaged made out of Frubbles. "Something wrong with Braixen?" Ash asked. "She twisted her ankle when we got separated. Frogadier carrying and treating her ever since." Serena said. "He really doesn't seem to mind the hassle." Ash said. "No,in fact he seems happy about this." Serena commented. "I suppose so,we can discuss it later tonight. For now let's find the others." Ash said as Serena nodded.

Luxray and the others continued to run North as Fletchinder called out,telling them he spotted someone. They nodded yes as Fletchinder lead them to the others.

Clemont,Rene and Del were still following Arrow directions until they heard a loud chirp from above. In the sky with Arrow was Ash's Fletchinder as it was trying to say something. "Rene is Fletchinder trying to say something?" Clemont asked. "He said he'll lead us to the other Pokémon. Come on!" Rene said as they began to run,much to Clemont's dislike of physical exercise.

A moment later,Clemont,And Rene were reunited with most of their Pokémon. "I'm so glad you guys are alright." Said Rene. "But Ash,Serena,and Bonnie are still missing." Said Clemont. "You're right,Fletchinder,Arrow,can you try to keep looking from the air?" Rene asked. The flying Pokémon nodded as they took off. "We need to follow them quickly." Rene said as everyone ran off in their direction.

Meantime Bonnie and Meowth continued being tangled together by the vine as they walked. "Grr..Meowth,can't you cut this stupid vine off?!" Bonnie exclaimed. "You think I haven't tried?! This vine is too thick to slice off!" Meowth pointed out. "Well we still need to get it off and find someone." Bonnie said as they walked almost into something. They looked to see it was a Pangoro sleeping one off. Bonnie and Meowth cringed in their tracks as they tried to stay quiet while trying to sneak around it. The Pangoro yawned suddenly causing Bonnie and Meowth to fianlly make a break for it.

Ash,Serena and their Pokémon continued to walked until they heard cries from above. Looking,they saw Fletchinder and Arrow crying to them. "They found us." Serena said. "Not only that,they said they'll lead us to the others." Ash said happily as they then preceded to run.

As Clemont,Rene and the others ran they nearly ran into Ash and Serena. "Guys you made it." Rene said as Ash met with the rest of his Pokémon. "Everyone's nearly here except." "Bonnie,where could she be if she isn't with us?" Clemont said worriedly. Suddenly they heard screaming coming from nearby and was getting louder,meaning whoever it was,was coming towards them. "That sounded like Bonnie. I know it." Clemont said as everyone then ran towards the screams.

"Don't these guys ever give up?!" Bonnie said. "Feel free to tell him that." Meowth said as they ran. Suddenly Meowth tripped which caused Bonnie to trip as well. The Pangoro didn't let up as it prepared to devour the duo until something stopped him. They looked to see a Flamethrower blasted Pangoro few feet back. Bonnie and Meowth turn to see the group behind them with Del raising her branch at Pangoro. "Guys!" Bonnie cried while Meowth cringed at the sight of the twerps.

"Are you alright Bonnie?" Clemont asked. "Kinda,I mean me and are stuck to this stupid vine together." Bonnie said. "Yea,can you guys be pals and help us?" Meowth asked nicely. The group questioned Meowth's demeanor as Rene took a Swiss knife out and preceded to cut their binds off each one. "Hold still alright." She said she then started cutting.

Once Rene was done,Bonnie and Meowth finally enjoyed their freedom from each other. "Well,we have everyone here now." Ash said. But the reunion was cut short as two more Pangoro appeared and help their friend up,now three very angry Pangoro roared towards the crew. "Guys I don't know about you but I'm tired of running." Said Ash. "Agreed,so any ideas?" Serena asked. Being the prevolution of its beings,Pancham stepped up to talk the three Pangoro.

"Ash,what's Pancham saying?" Serena asked. "He's asking why're they so mad at us." Ash said. Pangoro let up on the anger to explain to this young one. "What are they saying?" Bonnie asked. "They're saying rather tell us,they rather show us what's wrong." Ash said. The Pangoro fingered the group to come with them as they walked with them down the road.

The trek took them near an open field where a lone tree rested. The group looked hanging on the branches were apples. "I'm guessing this apple tree is their claim." Said Clemont. Pangoro spook and pointed at Meowth,accusing him. "Now I recognized this tree before." Meowth said. "Meowth,they said you,Jessie,and James stole apples from their tree and they saw you do it!" Ash said.

"We didn't know,we were staving! Like we stated before we would've been living large off the water we could've sold." Meowth said. "Well you could feel free to apologize to them all you want." Bonnie said. "Hey Meowth. There you are."

The group turned left to see Jessie,and James walking towards them. "Oh,came back to steal more apples under their noses?" James asked,causing Meowth to cringe and the Pangoro growl. "Can say I blame you. These things are juicy delicious." Jessie said as she aged one of the apple she had in her hands. Meowth quickly ran and grabbed the apple of her hand. "Will you two shut up before you." Meowth couldn't finish as he then heard growling. Behind them was the three Pangoro,more angry then ever. They spoke which Meowth translated. "They said Start running." That moment the Pangoro roared causing Team Rocket to scream and then running away.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN." They said running for dear life while the Pangoro chase after them.

The group looked weirded out as they were left alone. "Well...can we all agree this has been a day well wasted." Ash asked with everyone agreeing. "Well this was a bad day for me. Just like my fortune told." Bonnie said. "Well,you were right about this app being a mind reader honey." Serena said. "Well,with the remaining time we have left,we could travel for a bit and camp out for the night." Said Rene as everyone nodded at that.

* * *

At night,the group camped around a campfire as they ate dinner and told stories. "Well this has being just one of those days." Ash said. "Hopefully this won't happen anytime soon." Bonnie said. "I usually don't count on that." Rene commented. Ash looked to see Frogadier and Braxien,who's ankle was properly bandaged,sitting very close together. Frogadier would usually sit and eat while commentary with Pikachu and the others on battle tactics but now,he's taking his time and talking to Braxien.

"Hey,I'm wondering when did Frogadier start developing feeling for Braxien?" Serena asked. "I don't know either,I guess after I get done with training I would come back to you and Braxien training. He'd never talked about it though." Ash said. "I guess when Braxien got hurt,Frogadier reacted by protecting her." Serena said. "I'll have to talk to him about it,see how all this started." Ash said as he put his arm around Serena's shoulder. "This is a happy moment Ash,our Pokémon now falling in love." Serena said as they looked at the two enjoying each other's presence.

When it was time to sleep Ash and Serena were already in their PJs,ready to lay on the sleeping bag. "So ready?" Ash asked. "Nope,aren't you forgetting something?" Serena asked. Ash thought hard to what he was forgetting but nothing came to mine. "Um..I don't seem to be." Ash said. "Oh Ash,you promised me a massage remembered." Serena smiled while tracing his pecks. "Ohhhh...right." Ash scratched his cheek embarrassed. "Relax,its gonna be satisfying." Serena said. "Now,turn around." Serena gesture with her finger.

Figured that rather then to ask,Ash simply obey by turning his whole body around,facing away from Serena. A moment pass "Okay,you can look now." Ash then turn around to see a surprising sight. With her back turned to him,Ash saw Serena's bare back,meaning she took off her shirt and bra off,only her shorts stayed on of course. Her arms rose to cover herself. Serena then preceded to to lie on her chest.

"Okay,I'm ready." Serena said as Ash then slowly put his hands on her back. Ash began gentle so that he wouldn't hurt her,starting from her triceps and going down to her lower back. "Mmhh,you're amazing honey." Serena moaned with heated Ash's body temperature. "This is nice isn't it." Ash asked. "Of course,and next time it'll be your turn. It's important to stay loose you know." Serena said. "That's always lesson #5 for us." Ash said as he continued. "You know,we gonna be closer then before now." Serena said. "Because of Frogadier and Braxien? I know." Ash said. "I..actually wasn't meaning about that." Serena suddenly jerked around and grabbed Ash"s shoulders and had his bared body joined hers.

"Now,I see what you mean? Are you sure you won't mind?" Ash asked. Serena kissed once before replying. "Ash,sweerheart,I trust you with my life. Yes,we aren't taking that next step anytime soon,I'm not ready." Serena said. "Nor am I either sweetie,and those words are usually mine." Ash said. "So,you want to continue this session?" He asked,inching his lips closer to her. "Don't you know it?" Serena closed the gap as they preceded to make out extremely,since their shirts were off,both were gentle this time. The whole group hoped to tomorrow would be different compared to today as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done well guys,this is it. I know it's filler but I wanted to add more things into the mix. Now next chapter we'll come back to Drake's Journey,now returning to Kanto. What will he discover there? Stay tune.**

 **Lasty is the poll will close on Sunday 11:59 Pacific Time zone. Those who haven't voted,do so right now. Whoever get chosen,shifts this story in a certain direction. That's all,thanks for reading,this is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	64. A Solace Journey: Part 2

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 64 and Chapter 21 of the Kalos Quest. Here is the second part of Drake's Solace and returns home. What will happen there? We gonna find out. Enjoy**

 **P.S: like before,this happens at the same time as the group had that 'weird' day with Team Rocket.**

* * *

 _"Life is a difficult game. You can win it only by retaining your birthright to be a person."- A. P. J. Abdul Kalam_

* * *

Chapter 64: A Solace Journey: Part 2

The night sky tear his face as the dark clouds dilated his vision. Riding on Pidgeot for nearly ten hours,Drake felt incredibly tired and no doubt Pidgeot felt the same way. They faced several types of weather ranged from normal sunny weather to face-cutting rain that spliced Drake's face. Sometimes the prolonged exposure to g forces from Pidgeot's sonic booms would cause blood to drip from his nostrils and even pass out,but like he told Pidgeot,he could care less about his condition.

His mind drew to Matt and Gudurr from previously. From them,to Ash and the others,to Diantha,to J and then...some reason skipping past Rylo and straight into the pit he was once housed. His only friend in there,the old man,who Drake sometimes brought food back for. Only one word came into mind those days.

 _"Vorkuta." The old man told him._

"Vorkuta." Drake whispered and kept whispering the word to himself. For long he's remembers the meaning of it,but it wasn't clear. Name maybe...no definitely. That's the Pit'a name but no one knows why. Drake ponder his mind trying to focus there but the strong winds disrupted him from line of thought. Finally passed the clouds,he finally saw lights,from street posts. At last,he made it.

"There it is Pidgeot. Home." Drake said.

 **(Name was given to me by reader awhile back. I like to thank him for the suggestion.)**

* * *

 _Pallet Town_

The crickets chiped in the yard,the night was young compared to Kalos time. Delia was finishing dinner with Mimey washing dishes. With the water running,they didn't hear the front door opening.

With a set of keys to the house,Drake walked in and shut the door. He inside was bright,colorful and familiar. The scent smelled breathtaking,meaning that his mom just got done with dinner for the night. From the open doorway to the kitchen,Mr. Mime came to the living room to see a familiar face standing at the doorway.

"Mime! Mr. Mime!" He said,crying out to the woman in the other room. "Mimey,what is it?" Delia asked as she walked into the living room to finally see her eldest son standing at the door. Surprised,but rather happy she was shocked to see Drake's condition. His clothes looked dry but also soaked and wrinkled,hair dirty,dirt,mud,and small scars on his face along with a bit of dry blood. Top of that,in his eyes,Drake looked like he hasn't gonna a wink of sleep for a week.

"Drake,what happened to you?" Delia asked her son. Rather then say,Drake slowly approached his mother in a sort of trance. The shocked to see his mother and the thought of what he'll tell her about what happened filled his mind. Time appeared to go slowly as Drake finally came to his mother face to face,neither has said anything.

Finally,out of guilt and sadness,Drake finally broke down and suddenly embraced his mother. Delia was surprised but mostly shocked,Drake continued to cry on her shoulder and Deila wondered something must've happened over in Kalos for Drake to be like this. She was determined to figure it out,for her son's sake,but for now she rubbed her son's back as he emptied everything on his mind.

"Shuu,it's okay,it's gonna be fine." Delia whispered in his ear while Drake cried. When he finally calmed down Delia invited him to the dinner table as she made tea for the both of them. Finally seated Delia began asking.

"Drake,what happen,is it about Ash?" She asked. "What? No no,Ash is fine,he's okay,it just something else." Drake said. Delia felt revived to know that whatever Drake was going through,it didn't involve Ash. "So what happen?" She asked. Drake stuttered and shrunk in his seat,fearing what is mother might think. "Honey,I'm your mother,and parent's is suppose to help their child anyway they can." Delia said. "I'll never fully grasp something like that." Drake said.

"That's because you're not a parent yourself...Drake,you can trust me." Delia said. Drake figure to hell with it. He won't be able slide past his own mother with this. "Alright...give me second,I'm gonna get something from my room." Drake said as he got up a preceded upstairs. Second door on the right,Drake walked into what was his room. Inside,everything was neat and spiffy basically meaning that the last time he slept in it which was months ago. He combed his desk until he found a small cylinder device and brought it back with him.

Back at the table,Drake placed the cylinder device in the center and turned it on. On it contains records,bios,interviews and personal notes on every criminal Drake had ever encountered. Every time when he comes back,he always had to update it with what he found on his travels. There,Drake found and clicked on Hunter J's personal file.

"Hmm...isn't this the Pokémon Hunter you and Ash ran into at Sinnoh two years ago." She asked. "The same one who we thought drown and blew up." Drake said. "What about her?" Delia asked. "Welll...two weeks ago,turns out she wasn't really dead. She survived." Drake explained.

"What?!"

"Survived,but she turned her into half cyborg all psychopath,but still maintain her tactical genius." Drake said. "Okay so what happen afterwards?" Delia asked. "She staged an assault on a power plant,played us and the police like stupid idiots,killed twenty people in the process,and...and." Drake said until he began to stutter. "Drake,take a breath and start again." Delia counciled her son as Drake followed her instructions.

"She..she tortured me. I've never faced something like that since Giovanni was still around." Drake said as Delia's face widened in worry. "No matter what I'd face...hey umm...when I first came back home from Sinnoh,you didn't recognize me huh?" Drake suddenly asked. "Drake...recognized?...why are you asking me this." Delia asked as she was tearing up. Drake looked at his mother beginning to cry which then caused him to begin crying. "Because...because as she tortured me. She told me...that I was like her...hateful,power hungry...a freak." Drake said as he cower in his chair.

"A freak...honey you're not a freak." "How do you know?! A week after her attack she then tried to bring anarchy to Lumiose City! While everyone was busy trying to save the city,I was fighting her on top of a skyscraper while she tried to get into my head!" Drake exploded. Delia felt more worryingly as Drake was getting unstable. "Mom...now look at the result." Drake then manifested his Aura with his hand to show its current condition,leaving Delia more and more shocked.

"Drake...your Aura." "Is tainted,because three days later I woke up on a hospital bed and Officer Jenny told that night...I..I...I killed her mom. I killed J in cold blood." Drake said as Delia felt sadden by this. No doubt now her son feels like a monster now. "Is there a warrant for your arrest?" Delia asked. "No,Officer Jenny told me no charges were filed for 'saving the city once again. Everyone who read the papers the next day hailed me,Ash and everyone who was involved against J heros...but,everyone thinks I slaughtered a monster,but they don't know that in doing so...I made myself one...J died a martyr,and revealed the truth of the kind of a person I am...a freak." Drake said. Delia couldn't take what Drake was saying anymore.

"That's it,I won't see my son moaning like this!...*sigh* Drake,you know about my old life in Team Rocket but...I want to tell you the reason why I wanted out." Delia said. "Mom,you don't have to bring pain back from old wounds." Drake said. "Believe me Drake,I've had plenty of time to move on from those days and the only thing that gives me a reason to do so is you and your brother." Delia said

"I've always thought you got out of Team Rocket was because of dad." Drake said. "That's partly true but the reason I've started having doubts started long before that." Delia said.

"What happened?"

"Not long after Giovanni took over after his mother retired,before his time we both were the organization's top agents. Always the ones to get the job done." Delia started. "Even when dad worked with Lance to stop you guys time after time?" Drake asked. "*sigh*...yes your father was like gum on a shoe. Can't even tell you how much money the organization lost." Said Delia.

"Mom where is this going?" Drake was loosing the point. "Well...the day started when Giovanni started and made me his right hand elite agent. One mission which I lead a two person team to a high populated area to catch Pokémon. Most of them we rounded up and all there was left was a baby Eevee and its mother. We caught the mother and the baby tried to fight back. It tackled one of my teammates and bit him. I reacted quickly and without thinking...I swung my baton at it and it struck against a tree and I hit it again...and again. Then I grabbed it and took it back with us at HQ." Delia said.

"From the passenger seat I heard the mother crying in the back. When we got there,we unloaded the Pokémon into cages until there were only the two Eevee left. But we noticed that the baby wasn't moving...I..I checked its pulse..and...nothing." Delia cried.

"The baby didn't make it." Drake cried as well for the guilt of having his mom bring back old blood. "No...as a result the mother attacked in rage. Made this scar." Delia said while pointing to a piece of scar tissue on her right wrist. "Then I was brought into Giovanni's office. I was repermented for killing a profit,but wasn't my concern. I killed a child and it didn't agree with me,I felt guilt,sadness,but Giovanni didn't care about what I was feeling which brought a shock to me since he was never heartless towards me." Said Delia.

"I argued for my mistake and he said it wasn't a mistake,it was a choice and I could only embrace the consequences. Even killing,he said I should live with it but I couldn't. He wasn't impressed and as an example he ordered the mother Eevee be brought into his office. It growled at us but Giovanni wasn't fazed. He told me to watch how he deals with choices. He let that stupid Persian loose on it right in front of me and when it was done. All that was left was a big red stain on the carpet." Delia cried.

"He killed it for you to harden." Drake said.

"That was his plan but this only deepen my guilt. Since that day,I no longer recognize the organization that was once my home and the man I once loved was only known to me as a stranger." Delia said. "You make it sound like his mother was a better person." Drake said.

"She was,back when we were young,promising agents. Madam Boss ran the organization with a code. She may have hated Pokémon,but she at least respected people within the organization...like...besides Giovanni,I had a friend/rival who sometimes coming along for the ride. Her name was Miyamoto but we always called her Miya. Just like me according to Madam Boss,she too showed much promise. We always competed on missions,trials,and even once Giovanni." Delia said.

"Eww." Drake spat out.

"Anyway,one day she told me she became pregnant although she mention that the father was never seen again after she found out. I went to hospital alone the night she gave birth to a daughter. She was...the sweetest thing imaginable. She had yet to name her. Minutes past and Madam Boss came by with an escort. She congratulated her on child's welcoming,she gave her a big raise,health benefits on herself and the baby. She even gave her an out so she could raise her." Delia said.

"What happened?" Drake asked.

"Well..months passed as Madam Boss was near retirement. A report came that Mew was recently spotted on Mount Silver,we were occupied with other matters and we didn't have an experience operative to investigate. So,as a last resort she called Miya for one last mission and through some convincing she agreed. As she was leaving in the car,I ran into her and hugged her tightly,before we could do anything else,the car drove away and the last thing I heard her tell me was...she made me the godmother of her little girl." Delia cried again.

"And Miya?" Drake asked.

"Months pass and we haven't gonna a message from Miya. Eventually so much time has passed that a small reconnaissance team was sent. They found nothing,no gear,no Mew,no body. Eventually the team called it and Miya was presumed dead. The news struck the both of us hard,I lost my best friend,and Madam Boss lost hers as well. It was too much and she retired sooner rather then later...*chuckled* the icing on the cake is...I don't even know what she named her daughter...some godmother I am." Delia said.

"Hey,you're still a great mom,and who knows,maybe we'll find out who her daughter is." Drake said. "Of that I'm still hopeful." Delia said. "Drake...like you,I've lost people I care about,I too committed sins of my own." Delia said. "But how...how do you do it,how do you cope?" Drake asked.

"You find something..something to hold dear and fight for. My for instance,is you and Ash and once your father... that's keeps me sane. Even though it took me time to reach now,during which I had to remain obvert of the moments,good moments,things that were good,remember those. The opportunities that come,take charge because you'll never know something good will come from it. Like...me finally marrying your father,whom I once hated and quarreled,and then having you and your brother." Delia said.

"Do you miss him?" Drake asked. "Every day,a man of goodness fuels his heart with great deeds Drake,much like your father. But a man's goodness roots deep into your core stems from his character. You once said that the angry little boy you once lived as couldn't understand that." Said Delia. "And he paid for it with his life." Drake concluded,remembering the moment he came back to the present anew person. "I fear of that boy mom,so angry,misguided...I still need to find answers for this." Drake said.

"Not tonight,right now you need rest." Said Delia. "I know,but I need to find a way to restabilized my Aura." Said Drake. "I understand...ha...I now know why your father preferred normality. He thought the dangers of wielding his Aura were too great." Said Delia. "He was probably right but at the time I didn't have a choice...you said you miss him and we don't know why he left us." Said Drake. "I've hoped it was for good reason." Said Delia.

"And if it isn't?" Drake asked.

"If he saw still alive,then he better not come to this house." Delia dared. "Now go get some sleep Drake. It's been a long night." Said Delia as they got up and they went to their rooms.

After a nice long shower,Drake laid on his bed,it's been so long since he laid in it that it made him feel younger. Tiredness has yet to set in and Drake was bored out of his mind. His sight drew to his watch resting on the nightstand next to mind. He remembered the voice mail Diantha left him and figured to pass the time. He grabbed it and pressed the call function and began to listen. Just her voice began to soothe his mind at ease.

 _Drake...Drake are you there? I know your phone is also your watch...well I knew since you didn't answer I figure you must've be not in the mood to talk to anyone. I've just noticed on the news and how you fought some sort of...robot lady and barely got out barely. I really hope you're okay...what am I saying? You're probably far from it,and now you're doubting yourself. Drake...you're a rarity,your not normal...because you're special to everyone,including me...I know whatever it is you're going through,you'll get through it,you always have...your tenacity is your greatest reflex...you never give up,I know you'll won't start now. You always find a way...when you're good and ready...I'll be here,waiting for you...you're my best friend...and best friends always watch each other's backs...like the old days. Well...goodbye Drake. I'll see you soon._

Drake chuckled as the feelings for his friend came back into his mind. "I love you Diantha." Drake smiled for the first time,and was pretty sure he didn't mean it as a friend though.

* * *

Morning came as Drake prepared to set off to Professor Oak's lab first. "Okay I'll be going mom." Drake said. "I hope you'll find what you're looking for honey,and remember...it isn't the just the deeds that deem the heart its also the core that it stems from." Said Delia. "Thanks mom,for everything." Drake thanked. "It's a mother's job. When you're a parent one day,you'll understand too." Said Delia as Drake finally parted from his house.

* * *

 _Pokémon Lab_

Inside Professor Oak and Tracy took care of a bit of paperwork when Drake walked in. "Hello can I help-ah Drake great to see you. I thought you were in Kalos with Ash." Said the professor. "I came back for a while. I just gonna check on my Pokémon out back alright." Said Drake. "Alright,but be cautious." Said the professor. "Aren't I always?" Drake chuckled as he went outside.

In the back Drake saw numerous Pokémon,particularly a certain number at hurled up together and appear to be...playing football? "Okay I must be seeing things." Drake rubbed his eyes as he saw his brother's Pokémon trying to do a counter play on the field. As he saw the play go down,Drake noticed Ash's flying Pokémon watched while eating berries. Herracross snap the ball to who was quarterback was actually Pignite. Boldore played defense to protect Pignite but went toe to toe against Snorlax who was actually participating. With the opposing team like Totodile,Scraggy,Glalie,Oshawott,Krookodile,Snorlax,and Sceptile all aiming for Pignite. While Bulbasaur,Snivy,Gible,Buizel,Corphish,Bayleaf,Quilava,and Infernape played defense. But with the others closing in,Pignite did a last act and did a shove pass to Infernape. With his agile reflexes and every opposing Pokémon on the inside,Infernape managed to score one point for his team.

Drake smiled at such a clever play. Then Bulbasaur saw him and called everyone over to him,he may not be their trainer but he was closest to him. "Hey you guys,so this is what you guys do while Ash is away?" Drake asked. Bulbasaur spoke for all of them saying how at first it was volleyball but every serve ended the ball being deflated. "Ha,well that's a great outlet for you guys,Ash would be stroke." Drake said. Bulbasaur once again spoke asking how was their trainer in Kalos.

"Let's just say you all won't even recognize him." Drake laughed as he saw the confusion in their eyes. "Believe me,he thinks of you guys everyday. But I can tell you guys miss the action,being out there...I'll pass your message to him when I see him guys." Drake said as he then caused Ash's Pokémon to smile.

After leaving Ash's Pokémon to their game,Drake went to a secluded part of the yard to see an open field of Grassy fields and such. He knew his Pokémon enjoy the quiet,peaceful area to do their training,but Tracy always made sure they were fed and cleaned.

Drake then shot up an Aura Sphere into the air,sending a signal to mean his return like Bulbasaur's Solar Beam signal. One by one,his Pokémon came to and embrace their trainer. He didn't have as much as Ash but they prove to be the best of the best. His Pokémon composed of a Butterfree,Venusaur,Blastoise,Nodorino,Rhydon,Rapidash,Alakazam,and a Dragonite. From other regions he caught only Banette,Lucario,Duosion,and lasty was Vivillon. Drake stood on one side as he released everyone else from his belt. With Charizard,Pidgeot,Raichu,Lucario,and Vivillion now out,Drake gave everyone a moment to get reunited. Butterfree of course,took an interest in Vivillion which Drake almost forgot that his Butterfree was female.

 **"Oooo,someone getten lovestruck."** Lucario took noticed and pointed to everyone out. Having an Adamant nature,Butterfree nearly attacked Lucario until Vivillion calmed her down while stating something about Lucario. **"Hey! I am not a bitc-"** "okay,reunion is past!" Drake stopped Lucario he could finish. With everyone now hundled up,Drake spoke.

"Listen guys...I came back because...well I took several steps back and I feel I have disgraced myself..disgraced all of you as well. To be honest...I didn't think I have a fighting chance here,ask anyone who was with me in Kalos." Said Drake as each of his Pokémon looked at each other,they wondered what exactly could've happen to caused their trainer to lose faith in himself.

 **"I think I speak for all of us Master and that we haven't lost faith in you even if you did. And in my opinion...I still think the bitch deserved to die."** Said Lucario. "Thanks for that...candor Lucario,even though it wasn't my call to make." Drake said. "*sigh*...I came back to find answers...and I don't think I could do it alone. So,if you're all in...we're going on a little trip." Said Drake. All the Pokémon nodded that they were in as everyone then preceded to walk back to the lab.

Drake explained that he was taking his Pokémon out for awhile. Being the champion of a region did have great privileges of course and with the professor's acceptance. Drake returned everyone except Charizard(figured Pidgeot needed a long rest from the long flight)in their Pokeballs and put them in his bag. After bidding the duo farewell,he mounted on Charizard and took off.

"Alright old friend,first stop: The Indigo League."

* * *

 _Indigo League_

In Lorelei's battlefield,two elite trainers were batting while the other two observed.

"Come on Leia. That's a cheap shot!" A male argue. "Cheap shots don't stop people like us Rick." Leia said. "Come on,Lori,Karen that was a cheap shot right?" Rick asked the two women. On the side of the field were two women in their mid thirties,one was a redhead in a black sleeveless blouse,magenta skirt,black short heel shoes,and last were a gold bracelet and black frame glasses. Being the oldest member,Lorelei became the leader of the Elite Four. Professionalism is her policy but has learn to look past just her views but at the uniqueness each trainers has. Aside from that,Lorelei always thought it's important to persevere the past hence she won't retire anytime soon.

Karen,much like Lorelei,wore a yellow-black crop top that exposed her stomach and and lower back,blue long hair,white short pants with a yellow belt that went above her ankles,yellow heels and silver eyes. When Agatha retired,Lorelei recommended her closest friend since their teenage years to join in. Being a free spirited Dark type specialist,Karen agreed to join. Her skill matched her best friend as she believes in heart not vision. 'Strong,weak? There's no such thing. Only the perception of people beliefs.' This is how opponents would get confused to those who have yet to learn this,and Karen believes in victory being achievable if they play their hearts through,much like her champion leader,Drake.

Leia,much like her partner Rick were abit younger then the two women,only in their early twenties like Drake. Like any good woman,Leia had great fashion sense. She had long brown hair,blue eyes,fair skin color with a bit of makeup applied to match. As for appearance she wore a black short leather jacket,a white blouse tucked halfway,dark blue skinny jeans and white shoes with black stripes. Even though some would confuse Leia with a Ghost or Psychic type,Leia fully embrace being a Grass type specialist since like her appearance and philosophy,'a rose can be just as just as dangerous as it's beauty' she has mad batting skills that caught Drake and Lorelei's attention and make this kind of showmanship Elite Four material.

Rick is respectable young man. At the same age as Leia,Rick had black hair with brown eyes,a black long sleeve that shows a muscular body but a small physic,black jeans,and red sneakers to boot. Rick showed potential from a Johto Conference years back when Drake started. A Fire type specialist at heart,his passions can heat up any kind of opponent to show their brightest potential. Tested secretly by Drake and Lorelei,Rick battled a powerful opponent and lost narrowly. Despite losing,the opponent claimed he hadn't had a fiery battle like so in ages,that's how Drake and Lorelei knew Rick would be a promising member. Rick joined the crew and promised himself his worth to the team. There was just one thing he wasn't counting on when he accepted of course.

Leia

Overtime,Rick was beginning to fall in love with her despite being total opposites in personality and Pokémon like Leia is calm under pressure,Rick can be cunning regardless. Just like overtime,it didn't long for Drake,Lorelei,and Karen to find out,only Leia didn't know. Some days they train and get along,and others they train and actually argue over tactics. Rick was careful not to take things too far as he didn't want to lose Leia. He would even admit defeat when he has to just to give Leia a moment of happiness.

"Alright guys,the Conference starts in a few months,let's keep on showing why we're the best." Lorelei said. "If Drake was here,he would pitch in." Rick said. "Rick you know why he's always out." Karen claimed. "I know,I know,and that's how the world around us tends to be a safer place." Rick said. "Beside,Drake put his total devotion in us to look after things while he's gone." Leia commented.

"Alright,as we uphold his wish,let's continue. Karen and Leia are next." Lorelei said as the both ladies stood against each other. Suddenly on her glasses flames showed a visual of an an alert. "Hold on guys. I'm getting an intrusion alert." Lorelei said. "Where?" Karen asked. "It's-its in here...the champion's room specifically." Lorelei gasped as did everyone else.

Marching straight to the Champion's room,the door remained locked but not until Lorelei inputs a coded digit. "Who would break in?! Here of all places!" Leia whispered. "All I know is whoever it is,is gonna be cut in two." Rick said. "You and me both Rick,but for now. Let's say hello to our uninvited guest." Lorelei said as the door slid open.

Inside the room was dark with nothing but a spotlight shining on one person sitting in the middle of the room. Whoever it was,he was shirtless with his back facing towards the three. He seem to be meditating without uddering a sound. "Who is that?" Rick asked. "I don't know. Hey you! You can't be in!" Lorelei was interrupted when the figure raised his finger,signaling to be quiet.

Suddenly another figure quickly strikes from the darkness towards the male however a quick leg sweep and quick Aura Sphere sent him backwards. Another flew in to attack but a quick jump and toss towards one of the walls make quick work of it. With that,Drake sigh at his progress and clapped his hands twice which lit the room fully. The room showed Lucario groaning on one side of the field and Dragonite lying backwards on the wall on the other side. The rest of his Pokémon watched from the slide lines.

 **"Okay...that sucked. That sucked so much."** Lucario spat as he got up. "You're telling me,I thought this exercise would've worked but I still don't feel different!" Drake said. **"For the record,Dark Aura hurts much more then normal Aura."** Lucario said. "You vonluteer,and I'm sorry for using the wrong method. The both of you." Drake groaned out. He thought his meditated exercise would've at least help restabilize his Aura back to normal but had no effect. "Alright,let's stop for now." Drake said as he then turned to see his comrades. "Oh...hey guys." Drake smiled as he tried to find his shirt.

"Drake...this is a surprise." Lorelei didn't expect Drake to come back so soon. "It's great you see you!" Karen said as she went to hug him as did everyone else. "Yea,I miss you guys too." Drake smiled abit. "How's Kalos like? Is it really true about it being the most romantic getaway in the world?" Karen ohhgged the question. "Kalos is great,it's nice and you're down right about your statement Karen." Drake said. "Really? Meet anyone special there?" Leia then jumped in. "Okay,now this even I gotta hear." Lorelei grew curious.

Drake's current situation prevented him from mentioning Diantha,even though nothing was really going on about them. "No,but my little brother Ash did on the other hand." Drake said. "Really,your little brother nailed a girl before you did?! *laughing* that is classic!" Rick said as he laughed. "Well I'm still happy for him." Drake said as he thought of asking if Rick broke the ice with Leia just yet soon.

"So...what brings you back home?" Lorelei asked. "Well...that's the question. I gotta tell you guys something." Drake's mood then lower which peaked the Four's interest. "Let's just say...I may have gone back two steps behind and now...I'm stuck in a runt." Drake said. "Wait...what do you mean?" Karen asked.

Later through some very technicalogical means,Drake displayed J's file on the main screen. "Isn't that the Pokémon Hunter you and your brother faced in Sinnoh?" Lorelei asked. "The same one who died in an underwater explosion." Karen asked too. "Yep...and turns out two weeks ago she was very much alive and looked like this." Drake then displayed J's current condition from last week.

"Oh shit." Rick said as they saw J's new cybernetics. "That's what I said too. To try to get to me and Ash,she staged an assault at a Power Plant,and took the lives of nineteen scientists and one police officer." Drake explained,leaving the Four's shocked. "She managed to torture me that day and got away with it." Drake said. "So she's in the wind?" Leia asked. "Well...no." Drake said,leaving the Four confused.

"A week later,she attacked Lumiose City. Myself,Ash,our friends and the LCPD went up against her." Drake said. "But you guys stopped her right?" Rick asked. "Yes...but at a heavy price." Drake said.

"I fought her on top of Prism Tower,in front of all of Kalos to see...to put it in short terms,she got inside my head and I..I felt something else. And in a dark con of action...I killed her...in cold blood." Drake confessed leaving the Four's shocked. Their leader did the unthinkable. "So...Drake,did you come back here to avoid arrest?" Lorelei said. "No,no Arceus no,Officer Jenny claimed what I did was totally justified and...everyone hails me a hero." Drake went to lean against a wall.

"But right now,you don't feel like a hero." Lorelei said. Drake smile internally as Lorelei always knew how Drake feels. "No...killing doesn't make heros. It forges monsters which is what J told me before she died. She's a martyr when she admitted the truth...I've disgraced myself and everything I stood for." Drake looked down to the dirt. The Four couldn't even comprehend what Drake was saying. Whenever he was there for them,he always knew what to say,but now...he appears before them broken.

"Hey,it's alright." Karen laid next to him. "Well...it's better now then it was a few days ago." Drake said. "Why's that?" Leia asked. "Well...I was moping around,I cut myself from people even my own brother for their safety,heck I wouldn't even let my Pokémon out of their poke balls until dinner." Drake said. **"He speaks the truth. He kept us prisoner."** Lucario blurred out.

"Thanks Lucario...anyway,after a long conversation with my mother,I figure I need to find answers." Drake said. "Answers to what?" Rick asked. Drake then showed them his current Aura situation. "I'm guessing that's not normal is it?" Rick asked. "Esshh you think Rick?" Leia scowled him.

"Regardless I'm nowhere near close to cracking this fully. Drake said. "Well,what did your mother tell you?" Lorelei asked. "What I needed to hear to get my ass up...heck that was the first time I ever heard you mention her in awhile." Drake said. "Well you're always gone and...that's because back then she was once a criminal." Lorelei said. "Not anymore Lori,and she was even nice enough to let you be one of her bridesmaids at her wedding." Drake scowled her.

"Right...I'm sorry." Lorelei apologized. "Wasn't that the last time you ever went to a wedding?" Karen asked. "Yes it was...that was a happy day for everyone...especially Red and Delia." Lorelei said,causing Drake to smile too. "No offense but my life is really...really fucked up." Drake said. "Drake...I think I speak for everyone is...the truth,you're just like your father,noble,caring,inspiring." "Even though I can't really neither of those for trainers." Drake interpreted Lori.

"And greatly..your desire for justice of course. Drake...just like you bearing all the weight,making decisions on your own and especially...thinking you don't inspire hope out they...you're wrong at all three categories. You're not the only one could defend people,you don't have to hold their hand at every minute of every day,and you don't have to think highly of yourself all he time." Lorelei said.

"Probably,but all the shit I've faced we seen was beyond imaginational proportions. Think about it,Dicators,Pokémon Hunters,Masterminds,Crime Organizations;those are in a league of their own." Drake said. "Yes but." "But nothing,who would bring the fight to them if we can't even stand for ourselves." Drake said.

"Drake,you just prove yourself wrong. See this is you,inspiring us,giving us hope." Said Karen. "She's right bro,like it or not you're the glue that holds this crew together." Rick said. "That's why you're Kanto White Knight Drake,only a Dark one would only fight in the grey,but a White Knight could fight and inspire." Said Leia. "Plus,you're a Ryhorn on a full charge. You'll let nothing stop you." Karen said. "And I speak last Drake...I've seen you go through all sorts of Hell. You're your father's son,and more importantly...your a Ketchum. And the Ketchum's foundations isn't cruel matter or dark cons of them. It's Providence Drake. It's your Birthright. I may haven't seen it in that little boy back then,but I sure as hell do see it in the man you are." Lorelei finished.

Drake cried as he stood up. "You haven't given up on me." Drake asked. "Never." All four said. "So you guys are gonna be alright here?" Drake asked. "Yea,I mean,what are gonna do now?" Lorelei asked. "I'm just gonna be around Kanto for awhile. Until I could find a way to fight." Drake said as he signaled his Pokémon to return to their pokeballs. Drake then preceded to walk out the door to the outside. "You think he'll come back on top?" Karen asked Lorelei. "It's Drake,he always does." Lorelei said as the Four's saw their leader finally head out the door as it slid back close.

Back in the air with Charizard,Drake figured to flying around Kanto while visiting the citys. One things for certain,this feels home as he now search answers to his Aura stability as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done well guys,here's part two and with the next and final part of the Solace Journey coming soon. But for now,next chapter we'll see the group fianlly arrive in Laverre City. Stay tune on what happens there as the plot thickens. Thanks for reading,like,comment and this is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	65. That Sweet Luxury Life

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 65 and Chapter 22 of the Kalos Quest. We are back with the group as they finally arrive in Laverre City. Expect some lean,sweet,cute scenes and maybe a couple of knocks if you know what I mean. Well,enjoy the show.**

* * *

 _"Luxury must be comfortable, otherwise it is not luxury."- Coco Chanel_

* * *

Chapter 65: That Sweet Luxury Life

Finally,after what appears to have been a long nine day walk from Lumiose City,the gang finally arrived in Laverre City. "We made it. Laverre City." Serena gasped happily. "Otherwise known as the City of Otherworldly Dreams." Clemont pointed out.

"I think I see what you mean. This place is very colorful." Ash said he saw the pink and colorful leaves floating in the air like an autumn nature. Rene of course looked around the area. This has always been one of her favorite places because of its natural beauty. But back then were always time of work and no play.

"So Ash,you ready for your Gym Battle?" Bonnie asked. "Yep,I'm pumped and ready for action." Ash said flexing his biceps. "Try not to push yourself. You won't know what will slap you across the face when you see it." Rene said. "I'm excited too,I finally get to meet Valerie." Serena said. "Who's Valerie?" Ash asked. "What? You don't know who Valerie?!" Serena asked Ash loudly,scaring him.

"Honey,if you remember,I don't know that many people in Kalos." Ash rosed his hands in defense. "Oh,I forgot. Sorry Sweetie." Serena lightly hugged Ash. "Ash,aside from Diantha,Valerie is the most top fashion designer in Kalos." Said Rene. "Here check for yourself." Serena opened her tablet to relay information about the lady behind it all. "Before she came with her own clothing line. She was once a model back in Unova until taking all that she learn back to Kalos. Her clothes are top grade,stylish,every girl in Kalos wants one and I do too." Serena said.

Ash took a closer to see that Valerie wasn't your average woman. With black long hair that goes to her knees,big wide purplish eyes,fair skin tone,and just like Diantha her outfit is anything but ordinary. Purple hair pins that were strap with string tendrils gave the illusion of Audino ears. Her body outfit was clearly unique and colorful. A high design of own absolutely. A spliced kimono with a gothic lolita style wear,the long sleeves gave a butterfly appearance with pink mist patterns followed by cream color on the lower part and fianlly tipped off with black. She also wore a pale yellow corset,a short,puffy skirt mixed with yellow,purple and black patterns along with frilly ends. Lastly we're long black socks with renaissance flairs strap to to her thighs,and black high heel shoes with pink soles laced with ribbions.

"On top of that Ash,she's also the Gym Leader here." Rene topped it off. "Well you had me at Gym Leader,so where's her Gym?" Ash asked. "Over there,right where that big tree is." Rene pointed to where a huge tree rested in its autumn years. Ash whistled at the maval. "Wow,that's gotta be the second largest tree in Kalos." Ash said. "You're not wrong there." Rene said as the group then preceded to walk to the gym.

Outside the gym,the gang noticed that outside it was getting very packed as if people were expecting something. Nonetheless,they walked to the door and opened it. Inside they saw a bunch of people going frantic. Girl rushing with boxes in their arms,girls turning other to hurry. "Hurry,hurry!" "I know,I know." "Quickly we need these boxes of clothes over backstage!" Shouted one girl.

"Uhh...what's going on?" Clemont asked steadying his glasses. "Wow,they're all wearing Valerie's clothes." Serena said as each girl wore a different pattern of dress. "I'm guessing some event is happening." Ash said. "What do you mean the Gym Leader isn't available?!"

The group looked at the front desk to see one of the girls in her costume and a discouraged trainer standing across from her. "I'm sorry but the Gym is close for today's fashion show." The lady said,leaving the trainer dissatisfied. "I gonna find out about that guys." Ash said. "Wait...where's Bonnie." Serena asked as everyone realized that the little eight year old girl gone missing.

"Wow,you're all keepers! Can you please take care of my brother?" Bonnie was proposing to a group of girls working at the end of the room. "AGGGHHHH I TOLD TO STOP DOING THAT!" Clemont then rushed over to her. "O..Kay,while Clemont handles that business,lets go to the desk." Ash said as Serena and Rene agreed.

"Oh and to think I've traveled all the way over here to finally get that battle." The trainer said. "Wait,excuse me Ma'am did you say that the Gym is close?" Ash ran over. "Yes sir,I'm sorry we are extremely busy for today's event." The lady said. "Oh well,guess I'll have to do so tomorrow." Ash said. "I guess I'll have to do the same thing..say you look familiar." The trainer asked. Ash grew worried that then,this has been the first time in civilization since Lumiose City and he knew people would recognize him if they tried.

"Uh..no,no I don't." Ash said. "Actually he's right,you do look familiar." The lady across the desk said. "No I do not." Ash slightly rose his voice deniing it. "Look,I told you to stop doing that a million times!" The gang looked to see Clemont walking back with Bonnie hanging off his Aipom Arm. "Come on Clemont. I think that blond lady in the Audino dress was interested...oh hey Ash,are you gonna have that battle?" Bonnie suddenly asked leaving the trainer and the lady shocked.

"Gee...thank you Bonnie. Thank you very much." Ash grinned fakely at the little girl,leaving Clemont abit scared and Bonnie clueless. "Wait,you're Ash Ketchum!" The lady said,now everyone in the room stopped and stared at the boy widely. "Uhh...and to think all I wanted was a Gym Battle." Ash whined now that the secret was exposed.

* * *

After embarrassingly and trying to handle the situation,Ash,the gang,and the new trainer sat at a bench inside the Gym's personal store. A few models tried to give Ash their number and that was enough for Serena to drag Ash out of the room with a group of girls at least trying to touch him as if he's some kind of god on earth. The lady felt sympathy and got all the girls back on track while the group slipped into the Gym's personal store where many dresses were on display.

Which brings to now.

Ash sat there glum,knowing that people know who he is and smelling like girl perfume. "Umm,I'm really sorry..uh Mr. Ketchum." The green haired trainer said. "Just call me Ash,okay...um I'm sorry?" Ash asked as he finally looked at the boy next to him. Probably two years younger then him,he had short green hair,dark tan skin,amen blue eyes. As for appearance he wore a white shirt with an orange tie,a dark green vest with yellow buttons with a pocket at its left side,brown short pants with big pockets,black under jeans and green shoes. He also carried a brown backpack and a notebook hanging out of his vest pocket.

"Oh sorry,I'm Sawyer." He introduced himself. "Right,I remember you. You challenged the Lumiose Gym two weeks back." Clemont remember this trainer. "Right,you're Clemont of the Lumiose Gym. It's great to see you but who's watching the Gym if you're gone?" Sawyer asked. "Oh my trusty assistant Clembot is handling that while I travel with Ash." Clemont said. "Right,and this Rene and my girlfriend Serena." Ash introduced the others. "Wow your girlfriend is pretty." Sawyer awed which Ash gave him an agitated look.

"And that's why she's with you?" Sawyer cringed at Ash's look. "I'm sorry?" Sawyer tried that. "That's better." Ash calmed down. "Well,I been meaning to look at the clothes here at this store. Maybe I can buy one for my next Showcase." Serena said. "I'll come with you." Bonnie joined. "What about you Rene?" Serena asked. "Well...as long as I don't try anything on I suppose it's fine." Rene went ahead to join the girls,leaving the boys on the bench.

"Shame I couldn't have that Gym Battle." Sawyer said. "Me too,so how long have you been on your journey." Ash asked. "Oh I've been on my journey for six months. I've gotten my starter from Hoenn and I've traveled there for a two months until I took a cruise to Kalos." Sawyer explained. "Incredible,so if you're challenging the gyms here. You must be interested in competing in the Kalos League." Ash said. "Right,but so far I only have two badges." Sawyer said as he showed his only badges from the Santalune Gym and the Cyllage Gym.

"How many badges do you have?" Sawyer asked. "I have five." Ash showed Sawyer his badge case. "Incredible,I wish I have that many." Sawyer said. "But two badges in four months,that's not bad either." Ash said. "Incredible,so...even though neither of us can't have our next gym battle and as a way of apology for getting you flocked by a bunch of pretty girls,how about we have a battle?" Sawyer offered. "Really? Well I could enjoy a battle or two." Ash said. "Then how about a Double Battle?" Sawyer asked. "Okay I'm in." Ash agreed as they stood up.

"Awesome,I get to have a battle with the hero of Kalos." Sawyer awed. "One condition." Ash turned around. "Yes?" Sawyer asked. "Don't call me that. Just Ash is fine." Ash said. "Oh,yea sure...Ash." Sawyer said embarrassed.

On the battlefield,Sawyer and Ash stood against each other on the field. "Alright meet my Pokémon." Sawyer said as he unleashed a Bagon first and his last one is a young Treecko. "So a Bagon and a Treecko." Ash said as he took out his pokedex.

 _"Bagon,The Rock Head Pokémon,its well-developed neck muscles are ironlike head can smash boulders into pieces."_

 _"Treecko,The Wood Gecko Pokémon,Small hooks on the bottom of its feets catch on walls and ceilings,allowing it to hang onto any surface."_

"Alright,my partners will be Hawlucha,and Frogadier." Ash released the Wrestling and Bubble Frog Pokémon. "I'll act as referee." Clemont stood at the ref box. "Alright the battle between Ash and Sawyer may now begin." Clemont raised his hand.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Sawyer,Double Battle: two on two_

"I'll kick things off. Bagon,head on with Fire Fang on Hawlucha,Treecko cover him with Bullet Seed." Bagon moved in with fiery teeth while Treecko provided cover fire. Being at a long distance,Ash had many tatics to avoid this.

"You two,up in the air." Hawluchu took a big leap and began to glide while Frogadier lightly rode him to avoid the attacks. "What?" Sawyer wasn't expecting this. "Now we go on offense. Frogadier,Aerial Ace on Treecko. Hawlucha,use Karate Chop on Bagon." Dropping downwards,Frogadier brought a thundering kick straight at Treecko,causing super effective damage. Hawlucha brought up the rear with a straight slap chop right on Bagon's stone hard cranium,causing low damage and Hawlucha felt abit hurt from that blow.

"Wow,guess Bagon's head is that hard." Ash said. "Takes practice,now try this,Bagon use Dragon Breath,Treecko use Bullet Seed." Both Pokémon fired their from a fair distance,closing in on their targets. "Hawlucha,somersault dive and go into Flying Press on Bagon,Frogadier deflect that Bullet Seed with Cut." Hawlucha did a running start before doing a high spinning somersault to avoid the Dragon Breath and fianlly going into a free dive that added momentum to his Flying Press and striking his target. As the Bullet Seed was coming and with quick reflexes,Frogadier used his white blade to slice every single Bullet Seed that was coming,surprising both Sawyer and Treecko.

"Wow,that's gotta be the most awesome thing I've ever seen." Sawyer said. "It's important to always use the Pokémon natural talents in combination with their moves." Ash said. Sawyer was happy for the advice and happily took out his notebook to make a note. "Uhhh,Sawyer?" Ash asked Sawyer in confusion. "Huh...oh,this notebook carries all the battle techniques and advices I've ever learn." Sawyer said. "Oh okay." Ash understood.

 _Back in the store_

"Wow,that dress would really make your eyes pop." Rene said as she saw a red kimono on display under its spotlight. "Really,because I'm positive about this blue one though." Serena said as she pointed to a similar one in blue. "Nah,red is your color and you're not saying about the blue one just because its Ash's favorite color." Rene asked. "Okay,I'll just ask Ash which one is better." Serena said as she turned around to see her boyfriend no longer sitting at the bench.

"Hey,where's Ash?" Serena asked while the three girls looked around for the boys. "Serena,found them." Bonnie pointed outside to the outer patio where Ash was currently in a battle. "Right,of course Ash would be in the middle of a battle." Serena smiled lightly at her boyfriend's attics. "Boys will be boys Serena. Besides he does need the practice for his Gym Battle." Said Rene. "I suspose. What do you say we finish this another time to join them?" Serena asked as the two girls agreed until they were cut short.

"Excuse us." They turn around to see two girls in their costumes. "Can we help you?" Serena asked. "You're right Lilly,you three are of absolute specifications. You guys wouldn't mind coming with us right?" One of the girls asked. Wondering what could they want with them,the girls figured whatever these girls wanted must be important. Rene felt skeptical on her own whim. She knew what these girls were asking and it wasn't her concern anymore.

 _Back to the Battle._

"Alright,try this,Hawlucha try out your new trick and use X-Scissor on Bagon. Frogadier,give him a shove." Grabbing his feet,Frogadier spun Hawlucha 360* to build velocity. He finally let go and the speeding bullet crossed his arms in an X motion that unleash purple energy through his arms. Sawyer and Bagon were shocked at Ash's unorthodox tactics but by then it was too late.

A straight shot sent Bagon flying back and unable to battle. "Bagon...you did well take a nice rest." Sawyer said as he returned Bagon to its pokeball. "That was surprising. But I'm not done yet,Treecko use Bullet Seed." Treecko fired at a much more rapid spread at the two. "Frogadier,defend and attack with Cut." Frogadeir then charged with two white blades in hand and deflected each shot that was coming to his range and then finally at blinding speed faster than the eye could track,Frogadeir then a double slash and Treecko noticed now Frogadeir was behind him now before then exploding.

When the smoke dispersed,Treecko was left fainted.

* * *

"Ohh,guess that's it. You did good Treecko." Sawyer said. "Wait before you return Treecko,bring out Bagon." Ash said as Sawyer followed instructions. Bagon was alright but wounded and worn out. "Use these to heal them." Ash gave Sawyer two Super Potions to treat Treecko and Bagon. "I'll treat them for you Sawyer." Clemont offered as Sawyer nodded.

"Wow Ash that was some complex battling." Sawyer said. "Whether in a single or double battle,improvisement can be valuable asset. It allows to always adapt to your opponent's strategy." Said Ash as Sawyer was excited at all the notes he was taking. "So half of the battle was adapting but there was also...something else." Sawyer asked. "Analysis and instincts. I've never learned that it would be possible until a few months back,but I'm still learning all the tricks myself." Ash said as Sawyer continued to take notes.

"Okay Sawyer,they're both set." Clemont finished. "Thanks so much Clemont. They look like they're ready for action again." Sawyer said until something suddenly rang. The boys and their Pokémon turn to hear whistles being blown and music playing. On the edge of the Western side of the field,they look over to see a crowd of people surrounding a runway.

"Wow,I wonder what that's all about." Sawyer asked. "Must be that event Rene mentioned. I'd say let's go down there." Clemont said. "Hopefully the girls are down there as well if it involves clothing." Ash agreed as they went down there via the outer stairs.

The girls were still following the two models that lead them to inner courtyard. Inside one of the rooms,Valerie laid on the ground in sadness with her Pokémon surrounding her. Today was suppose to be perfect, _go_ perfect. But now this? Three of her models suddenly got sick from food poisoning after eating bad Thai food. "It could've been worse" she wondered but now,everything was jeopardized.

"I don't know how are we gonna manage this." Valerie said. With her was her Sylveon,Spritzee,Mawile,and Mr. Mime supporting her,Sylveon spoke her gentle feelings and how things will look up. Valerie smiled and spoke in Sylveon tongue,a rare skill she had since she was a child and through some unknown factor,she could only do so with only Fairy type Pokémon.

"Excuse me Ma'am,may we come in?" Valerie heard one of her girls from outside. Hopefully it's good news. "Yes,come inside." Valerie permitted. In came,five girls including her two models. "Miss Valerie,these three appear to be up to specifications." Said one of the girls. Valerie looked at the three,one child,one young teenage and the last...a very familiar lady,she smile. "Yes,they'll be perfect." Valerie smiled happily.

"Pardon me but what do you mean up to specifications?" Serena asked. "I think I know what she means...Valerie." Rene stepped up. "Hello Rene,I see you're in great health since I last saw you." Valerie shocked her hand. "Wait you two know each other?" Bonnie asked. "A while back but that's done and over with." Rene grunted,feeling her old life was now coming back. "So what do you want with us?" Serena asked.

"I have a proposal for you three. Unfortunately three of my models have fallen ill and thus this jeopardizes the entire fashion show today." Valerie said. "So that's what today's event is." Serena said. "Yes,today is of our Autumn nature clothing line and today's presentation. But as for you three,I ask of you to replace the three models who got sick?" Valerie asked. Serena and Bonnie were glad to help as Bonnie was excited. Rene however seem uninterested.

"Guys,could you actually...give us a minute?" Rene asked. The girls wondered why until Valerie nodded her head,letting her and Rene have their space. When the two were alone they both spoke. "Valerie,I've never agreed to this." Rene said. "I understand,but I only wish to understand your reasoning to why?" Valerie asked. "They're personal...Valerie you're one of my closest friends. Even from back then,you always listen to my concerns. But this is something that I've moved on." Rene said.

"Does this have something to do with that man in Lumiose City?" Valerie asked as Rene probed her mind to see she was talking about Drake. "Uhh...sort of...but this has long started before Drake came into my life." Rene asked. "So you do know him and the other. The Two Heros of Kalos?" Valerie interests peaked. "Valerie...don't change the subject." Rene argued as Valerie's Sylveon spoke out to her in an almost crying tone.

"My Sylveon said" "I know what she said Valerie. She implores me to see the importance of today's event." Rene said. "Impressive,do you speak to Pokémon as well." Valerie asked. "I've learn a few tricks...*sigh* okay,I'll help you,but just this once." Rene agreed. "Thank you my friend. Come,we must get to the stage." Valerie said as she lead everyone out.

In the crowd,Ash,Clemont and Sawyer wondered what was going on. "Excuse me,but what's happening here." Ash asked a lady. "Haven't you heard? Today Gym Leader Valerie presents her new Autumn Nature Clothing line." She said as they noticed the festivities were now beginning.

"Welcome one and all. Here we all bask in the beauty of autumn and Pokémon. Before your eyes you'll see the beautiful colors and patterns presented. Now we commerce." Said one of the girls as a model in a Sylveon kimono walked down the runway,presenting the beauty to the world.

Overtime more and more models ran down the runway presenting Valerie's costumes. "Wow this stuff sure seems popular." Said Ash. "You're telling me." Sawyer as he saw a brunette in a Swanna kimono suddenly turned and winked in his direction. "Oh,oh,guys guys. Did you see that? She winked at me!" Sawyer said excitedly. "Uhh Sawyer? It's not you she's looking at." Ash said as he noticed that the model was one of the ones from earlier who tried to give him her number. Ash cringed nervously as she blew him a kiss,if Serena was here..she would care less at trying to be discreet and he be more worried about escalation.

After another eight minutes,the boys wondered where the girls were. No way they can't afford to miss this. "I'm really worried where Bonnie is." Said Clemont. "And Serena and Rene. Those two wouldn't miss this for the world." Ash said. "If you guys want we could look around." Sawyer offered.

"And now present the outfits to represent the beauty of Florges and Chingling." The announcer said as two girls came out in their outfits. Bonnie smiled widely in her Chingling outfit,but Serena started having last minute jitters and couldn't back out anymore. Now trying to keep a straight face and her nerves in check,Serena did her best as she tried to look sophisticated.

The boys look up to see a surprising look. "SERENA?!/BONNIE!" Ash and Clemont's eyes nearly popped out. "Hey Ash,Clemont,Sawyer." Bonnie said happily while was Serena was abit embarrassed. She didn't tell Ash what she was doing. "What in the heck are you doing?!" Clemont asked. **(Clemont's exact words in the anime)** "duh,I'm modeling obviously." Bonnie said. "Yes I know that but WHY are you modeling?" Clemont asked. But before she could answer,Sawyer interrupted.

"So wait wait,Ash,you're a national hero who's traveling with a Gym Leader and two models. One who is your girlfriend...man! I am so envious of you!" Sawyer said with total envy. "Uhh Sawyer,that's not what happening." Ash said as he turned to Serena. "Ser..uh.. ..uh." Ash could only spew as to take Serena and her new outfit was just a mind blower. "Uh Ash,breath and use your words." Clement said.

"Uh right,Serena? What's going on?" Ash asked shyly. "Well three of the models got food poisoning and they asked us to replace them." Serena shugged. "Wait,who's us?" Ash asked. "Trust us guys,just wait until the outfit they put Rene in." Bonnie said. "Rene's in on this too?!" Ash asked surprised.

"And now for our _lechef-d'œuvre,_ Miss Valerie's leading outfit will now be displayed. Not only is this outfit being present but the model presenting it is an legend throughout the industry. Now,presenting the beauty and nature of Delphox,please welcome Rene Rodriguez!" She said. Right away the group turn to see shocking turn as the crowd roared in excited. The group however was very confused,Rene,a legend?

Rene finally appeared in a long Deplox kimono with her hair wrapped in a Japanese bun with a twig sticking out the top to represent Delphox's stick,makeup applied and black heel on,Rene stood at the end. _"Wow,I really have forgotten what this was like...okay,remember,just wave and smile,wave and smile. You're not doing this for enjoyment,you're doing for Valerie just Valerie."_ Rene said to herself as she slap a smile to her face,began walking and started waving. Along the middle Serena and Bonnie continued to still stare at her as one of the girls backstage signal them back.

On the runway,Rene worked the crowd in presenting the elegance of Delphox. "So...that's three models you're traveling with." Sawyer said. "Uhh..huh." Ash muttered as he was still confused as Rene then walked backstage. "Alright,give a nice big to all of ours models." The announcer said a an encore roared. "Now we'll take a five minute break before going to our final event of the evening."

Three of those five minutes the girls had already returned in their original attire. "Hey guys." Rene said. "We're not done with what you did." Clemont scowled Bonnie. "Take it easy Clemont. She had fun." Rene said. Meanwhile Ash and Serena had their moment. "You know,you looked beautiful in that dress." Ash smiled. "You really think so?" Serena blushed. Ash only kissed the side of her cheek in response.

At last the announcer came back to stage. "Now for the final event,but to explain it all,the genius behind the mask,please welcome Miss Valerie!" The announcer said as the Laverre Gym Leader stepped from the shadows. The crowd cheered as Valerie took the stage.

"Here we see the beauty and belief of one could always look their best even in Pokémon battles. That is why to end today's event,one of you in the audience will have the privilege of battling me here and now for an official Gym Badge." Valerie announced causing the crowd to cheer.

Ash meanwhile cringed at this,while he did come to Laverre City for a Gym Battle,he didn't want to make a spectacle of himself in front of all these people who still claim him as some sort of deity. Especially since earlier in the day when got attacked by a bunch of models. **(Which of course might be any guy's dream. Just not for Ash.)**

"Shit! I have to hide." Ash muttered so only the group could hear. "Why,it's gonna be fine." Bonnie said. "No it's not! Valerie gonna choose someone to battle her in front of all these people and I have no doubt I'll be picked." Ash said. "Guys I don't know what you gonna do but the girls on stage are looking to pick someone." Said Rene as the group saw two of the models fishing. "I'm gonna duck so that they can't find me." Ash did as he said. "Ash don't,it'll be fine." Rene said. "Too late." Ash whispered while he hid beneath the crowd.

The girl from the front desk scoured the crowd hoping to find that one boy with the red cap. At last she found his friends but the boy was nowhere in sight,knowing that this is a perfect opportunity for a Gym Badge. Giving up on the boy,she spotted the other boy with green hair who also wanted a Gym Battle. Figured a good replacement,she went to tell Valerie.

After a narrow search,Valerie finally selected. "Okay...you,in the green hair. I choose you to be my battle opponent." Valerie said as a spotlight shined on Sawyer. "Me?" Sawyer said surprised. "Do it Sawyer,you'll finally get your next gym badge." Said Bonnie. "I agree as well. You could gain more experience from this." Rene said Sawyer then looked at the crouching Ash as he nodded yes with confidence.

Sawyer smiled then climbed on top of the runway. "We will commerce our battle here." Valerie said as she rose her arms in a slow elegant fashion. "Is this what she meant by battling while looking your best?" Serena asked. "That's always been her philosophy." Rene said.

Valerie then unleash a pokeball from her left wing and out came a Spritzee. "Alright I'm ready. Bagon come on out." Sawyer said as he unleashed the Rock Head Pokémon. "Very well,let the battle begin." Said one of the girls

* * *

 _Sawyer vs. Valerie: one on one_

With this matchup it appears to be very one sided as a few people in the crowd chuckled at an already amateur mistake. "Oh no,this isn't good." Clemont said. When the battle started,Ash felt it was safe to get back on. "Wait do you mean Clemo-...oh no...that's trouble." Ash said as he finally saw Sawyer's situation.

"We'll make the first move. Bagon use Dragon Breath." Bagon jumped and fired a purple blast of energy at the hovering Pokémon. It only stayed there as Valerie only chuckled at the cute effort of her opponent. The blast struck its adversity but it appears there was no effect. "Huh,what!" Sawyer noticed.

"Sawyer,Dragon type moves have no effect on Fairy types." Clemont yelled. "What?!" Sawyer turned. "Also Dragon types are weak against Fairys." Ash commented. "WHAT?!" Sawyer said as he now realized what he did. The battle just started and he already put himself in a corner. "Alright let's try something else. Use Headbutt." Bagon rushed his opponent and tried to use its head.

"Dodge please." Spritzee nodded as she zoomed around in the air to avoid Bagon's head bashing. "Alright use Fire Fang." Bagon then tried to attack with with fiery fangs. But under a graceful pose,Valerie went on the offensive. "Use Dazzling Gleam." Spritzee then shined brightly that it engulfed Bagon as it neared it. The light show presented sparkles that the crowd ohhed and ahhed that it.

When the light dimmed,Spritzee was fine and Bagon lied on the floor fainted. "Bagon is unable to battle. Spritzee wins and the match goes to Miss Valerie." Said the lady in the middle.

* * *

Sawyer sighed as he returned Bagon. "You did great buddy." Sawyer spoke to the pokeball in his hand. "Thank you for battling me. I'll return soon better then before." Sawyer as Valerie nodded and walked back. As Valerie walked back,Ash would remembered this experience,and started thinking tactics. Valerie was unique and not one to pull punches. Hopefully tomorrow he'll come out on top.

"Thank you one and all for being part of this wonderful event. Until next time,Au Revoir." The lady said as she retreated backstage and everyone started to clear out. Sawyer meanwhile,got off stage to join the group. "Man,I've really botched that up." Sawyer said. "There's always next time Sawyer." Clemont said. "You're right,and Ash. You're battling tomorrow." Sawyer said. "I am,and hopefully I'll get my sixth badge." Ash said in determination.

"Well,can I watch you tomorrow? I've learned so much from you and I'm inching to learn more." Sawyer asked. "Sure Sawyer,I got no problem with that." Ash agreed. "So who wants to go to the Pokémon Center for dinner?" Clemont asked as Ash's hand sprang up. "Before we do that,we got to sign out from the lobby just to be clear." Rene said as she took Serena and Bonnie with her.

Six minutes later,the gang was all set and prepared to leave through the front doors until someone stopped them. They turn to see Valerie and three of her helpers right behind them. "Hey Val. I thought we settled our agreement." Rene spoke. "You did,but I only wish to bear a few things to you. First to Serena,I've noticed you are a performer,and it'll do you wonders to have this." Valerie signaled one of her helpers as she brought Serena the Florges kimono. Serena gasped as she was bestowed this gift.

"This is for me?" Serena asked. "Yes,as thanks for helping us save this fashion show." Valerie said. "Now for you." Valerie pointed to Ash. "I'll be extremely honored to be your battling opponent tomorrow." Valerie bowed before him. "The honor is yours Valerie." Ash said.

"And now my old friend." Valerie turned her attention to Rene. "I'll be delighted to give you this." Valerie said as another helper brought Rene the Delphox kimono she wore. "Thanks for the appreciation Val. But I can't accept." Rene declined. "Surely you'll need it Rene,you always have an enjoyment for these things." Said Valerie.

"That's was some time ago Valerie. Unfortunately I have no need of things that I've once buried." Rene said. "Such things Rene are luxury some people are lucky to have." Valerie explained. "Maybe...but then again,a luxury's nature is soothing and comfortable for those who desire it. If neither requirement is fulfilled,then it's no longer luxury Val." Rene explained as Valerie's expression saddened.

"Please old friend." Rene took Valerie's hands in hers. "If there's anything luxurious for me. It's for this dress to fulfilling in another girl's hands. Even if you must sell it yourself,you get to decide if there's a young woman who could really bring the elegance of this dress out." Rene said as Valerie's mood brighten a bit. "You really seem well educated now." She said. "Like I said,I've learn a few tricks." Rene said. "If that's how you really feel. I'll respect your request." Valerie said. "Thanks old friend,I'll see you tomorrow for Ash's battle." Rene said as they both shared a hug.

After leaving and walking to the Pokémon Center,the group decided to break the ice to Rene.

"So...you were a former model?" Ash asked.

"Those people called you a legend?" Serena asked.

"Your last name is Rodriguez?" Clemont asked as that question rose suspicion when the group looked at Clemont confused.

Rene sighed as she knew she couldn't avoid this. "*sigh* yes,yes,and yes Clemont. My last name is Rodriguez." Rene said. "So you said couldn't do that anymore." Ash asked. "Not couldn't. I chose to walk away from that. From everything." Rene said. "What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Guys...alright,I have a confession." Rene said as she stopped walking. "Before becoming an Aura Guardian,I was once a former Pokémon Performer." Rene confessed as the group was surprised. A secret was now out. "So you were a Performer and a model?" Bonnie asked. "Yes...but like I said back at the gym. There are such luxuries in this world that would get worn down over time,and the next thing you realize as all these things...no longer make you happy." Rene sadden.

"Care to explain?" Ash asked. "No,because I really don't want to talk about it. Let's just get to the Pokémon Center." Rene said as she started walking alone. The group felt sympathy for Rene,if she really didn't want to talk about her past,it must've been hard. "I hope she's alright." Serena said as this peaked her interest. "Just seeing her like this reminds me of Drake...now I'm wondering how Drake's faring now." Ash said as he was in deep thought.

"Drake's strong Ash,I'm sure he'll return someday." Clemont said. "Who's Drake?" Sawyer asked. The group figured to explain things to Sawyer,and Ash wound up doing most of the talking as they walked to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

During the night as Serena and Ash got their own room and were going to bed,Ash was brushing his teeth while Serena was caring for her egg. Ash came to noticed this. "Oh right,today was so busy that I forgot you had a Pokémon egg with you." Ash said. "I nearly did too." Serena said as she was cleaning the egg with a tissue until suddenly the egg began to wobble and then glow suddenly.

"Ash,Ash! Look it's glowing. It's finally glowing!" Serena cried happily as Ash sat next to her. "That means it won't be longer now." Ash said as the happy couple embraced each other,both think this has been quite an eventful day. Now Ash will compete for his sixth gym tomorrow as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done,well guys this chapter has been plentiful. Sawyer's introduction,meeting Valerie,and two original pieces; Ash's popularity,and foreshadowing Rene's past. Now Serena's egg comes near its birth as you'll find which Pokémon will hatch.**

 **Now next chapter will traveling back across the world to Drake's final steps into his Solace. So like,comment what you enjoyed and thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	66. A Solace Journey: Part 3

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 66 and Chapter 23 of the Kalos Quest. Here we reach the final of Drake's Solace which will take place around the gang's time in Laverre City. Will he finally find peace or something else? Let's find out.**

* * *

 _"The noblest pleasure is the joy of understanding."-Leonardo da Vinci_

* * *

Chapter 66: A Solace Journey: Part 3

Atfer camping out for the night after leaving the Indigo League. Drake woke up the next morning feeling a bit more refreshed then usual. The talk with his Elite Four really brought up his spirits. Now coming to think of it just thinking of the word spirit really reminded him of something and he figured he should go there next.

After packing and returning his Pokémon,Drake mounted on Charizard as the latter asked where to next.

"Next stop Lavender Town buddy. We're gonna visit an old friend." Said Drake as Charizard understood and took off.

* * *

 _Lavender Town_

In one of the smallest towns in Kanto,there's always a reason to visit there. Among the attractions lied the oldest one;Pokémon Tower. The receptionist was working until a new vister came through the front doors.

"Hello may I help yo-" she said until she got a good look who it was. Compared to Kalos,Drake always knew how people know about him,he is the Champion,and being there made him feel at home then ever. "Uh..hello,Mr. Champion." She said as she saw Drake walk in with flowers in hand. "Greetings,I wish to pay my respects to an old friend." Drake said. "Yes,of course,if you'll follow the hallway to the elevator and take it to designated floor. Take as much time as you need." She said as Drake nodded and left.

After arriving on the twentieth floor,the whole area was dimmed for the respect. As Drake passed through the grave stones set row for row until he finally made to the middle one in the middle of the room. In front of it lied a another set of flowers that decayed and Drake replaced them with the ones in hand. Once again he read what was marked on the stone as he this sadden his expression from that day.

 _Hitmonchan,died protecting his beloved trainer,Trainer: Drake Ketchum_

Drake then released all the Pokémon he had in his knapsack,everyone of them looked at the gravestone and began to mourn for their friend,especially the Original team who experience that day first hand along with Drake. Drake felt his eyes began to water,last time he was here was the day he came back to Unova when he finally came to tell his friend how the war with Team Rocket finally came to an end.

"Hey,old pal,I wanted to know how you are faring...you know,we are still trying to make the world a better place. You know,stopping masterminds,caging hunters,beating madmen...I suppose since that day,I promised you that I get stronger...so strong that nothing would be able to stop us...I broke that promise once...I came back hoping I could be doing better and I was...until now,someone showed that I could've been doing the exact same thing but differently...I broke that promise once again,and for that I'm sorry...now I don't know what it is I'm trying to do or find...while I'm finally on the move,but the truth is I'm lost."

"All I'm hoping for is...is to not let everyone down...I know everyone is counting on and..." Drake was cut off when a sudden wind came in and blew the candles on some grave stones,and for a second Drake thought he heard something..."I really hope that was a sign or something...but yea,now everyone's here buddy. I thought I really do better but the truth is...I can only try...but I can't do this alone...perhaps...something..." Drake couldn't think of anything else until he felt something mysterious.

Drake thought to use his Aura Vision and found nothing. Until some pain barrage his head as Drake held his temples until he saw some sort of...more of a memory in his head.

 _"Leave this place!"_

 _"Jolteon use Thunderbolt!"_

 _"Blue,get him out of here and back to the House!"_

Drake felt the connection disrupted and nearly collapsed. "*gasping*...Dad?" He said. "The house...he must mean the Pokémon House here in town. Maybe that's the next step." Drake said as he stood up and looked back at his friend's grave stone. "Thanks old friend. I promise I won't ever let you down again. Come on guys,I know where to go next." Drake said as he then return all his Pokémon and left the the elevator.

* * *

Inside the Pokémon House,a couple of handlers help care for some very small Pokémon. While some visited from Routes 10 and 12,most were strays from disgraced trainers. Among the helpers was the owner of the house and caretaker of the House's operations. While caring for a Paras,the door opened which everyone turned their heads over to see who it was until they saw who.

"No way." "It's him." "It's the Champion." "I wonder what's he doing here." Drake heard the commotion as he walked pass everyone. The late thirties female saw who it was and immediately smiled as she walks over to him. "Greetings welcome to the Pokémon House." She said. "Hello,are you the one in charge here?" Drake asked. "Yes,my name's Reina and it's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Ketchum." She said excitedly.

"You sound expected." Drake asked. "Oh yes I do,and let me just say you look exactly like him minus the cap of course." Reina said. "I'm sorry?" Drake chuckled. "Your father,you look exactly like him." Reina said. "You knew my father?" Drake asked. "Oh yes,when he was just a teenager as I was. Your father Red was the one who finally put an end to curse that haunted Pokémon Tower twenty years ago. He and his friend I believe also rescued my grandfather Fuji from that troublesome Team Rocket as well." Reina explained.

"I've heard of this story,although my father wasn't the one who told me it. A Marowak was killed by Team Rocket while protecting its Cubone child. It's spirit then haunted Pokémon Tower and chased everyone away who visited. Red and his friend Blue stormed the Tower and save the day really." Drake recalled. "That's been the tale and my grandfather bestowed him a Poke Fute and second bequest...a secret that even I don't know. One that holds great power." Reina said.

"Interesting,but I'm afraid that doesn't provide me the answers I'm looking for." Drake said. "And what is it you're looking forward Mr. Ketchum?" Reina asked. "Illumination,but in the end I'm only following a trail of breadcrumbs that make no sense." Drake said. "Hmm...I'm not so sure how I could be of assistance in such matters." Said Reina. "Shame,I don't know know where my next search will be,and I was hoping to finally have answers." Drake said.

"Umm...I know this is unrelated but...how is your father?" Reina asked. "He's still missing...for like twenty years." Drake said. "Oh...yea I remember." Reina said. "With all due respect Reina,my father was a lot of things but a family man is not one of them." Drake said sincerely. "Surely when he disappeared he must have his reasons." Said Reina.

"Yea,cold feet. Reina,most people don't know this,not even my own mother. But that early morning from outside my bedroom window,I saw him leaving,taking off on his Charizard and abandoned me,my mother and my brother." Drake said. "I still stand by what I said Mr. Ketchum,your father is good man,he fought for everyone of us,including you." Reina said.

"I guess,until for some reason he stopped,and I stepped up to the plate." Drake said. "And for that,you did your father proud. I see him in you." Reina said. "You sound like my mother...*sigh* the difference is that I deal with such things and this time,I don't know where to look." Drake said as he rubbed his temples. "If I could make a suggestion. Sounds like you need to visit a professional,or a psychic." Reina said.

The word psychic got the wheels turning in Drake's head as he thought of one person who had such skills with the future. "I...I think you just gave me my next breadcrumb. Thank you so much Reina." Drake said as he prepared to run out the door. "Anything for the Ketchums. Just promise to visit us again." Reina asked. "I will,thank you." Drake said as he went outside and called out Charizard.

"Alright buddy next stop;Saffron City." Drake said as he mounted and took off.

* * *

 _Saffron City_

Inside the Saffron City Gym,a class was hosted for Psychics to develop their skills as the teacher instructed on focus and eye condination. As she continued another student came through the door. "Excuse me,Miss Sabrina you have a visitor." He said as the Gym Leader looks into the future to she who is was. **(In this story,Sabrina is of the Heartgold/Soulsliver variation)** "Well,this is certainly unexpected. Class,I'll be back a few minutes." Sabrina said as she left outside.

On the battlefield,Drake waited there when the guy took him in there. Even after ten years since his last visit,Sabrina still uphold he reputation of being the most feared Gym Leader in Kanto. After Ash managed to heal her psyche some who when he challenged her,she stopped being cruel but still maintained that serious,scary personality in her battles.

At last the main door opened and in came the Gym Leader who threw a smirk at her visitor. "Drake Ketchum as I live and breathe." She said as she walked over. "Sabrina...been behaving ourselves are we?" Drake asked. "Since then,I have and I have a much bigger class as a result. Speaking of which how is young Ash?" Sabrina asked. "He's fine. He training to be like me." Drake said. "Ah yes,the natural power spectrum of the Aura Guardians." Sabrina chuckled.

"The world needs all three,Ninjas,Psychics,and Aura Guardians." Drake said. "Yea,Janine told me the same thing a while back." Sabrina said. "But I'm guessing this isn't a social visit." Sabrina said. "And here I thought you already knew what I was going through." Drake said. "Only when I focus on a specificity otherwise I would have a psychotic episode." Sabrina explained.

"Make sense. Well,lately I've hit a low in my life and I'm trying to get back on track. So far I only have been following breadcrumbs that lead me you." Drake said. "Okay,could I see specifically what your problem is?" Sabrina asked. Drake then manifested his Aura through his hand for Sabrina to see the new color.

"The color's new though I'm guessing that's the problem." Sabrina said. "It's Dark Aura,and when I used it I'm exposed to loss of self control,and that makes me dangerous to anyone around me." Drake said. "How did this happens?" Sabrina asked. Drake was skeptical to tell her the whole story. Sabrina isn't known for her kindness. "Let's just say it's a chalk up to bad life choices recently." Drake stretched the truth.

"Well,such things could tried to faced by going back a few steps." Sabrina explained. "Going back anymore steps is the last thing I want to do." Drake said. "Maybe not going back,but _looking_ back." Sabrina said. "What do you meaning?" Drake asked. "As much as I tend to look towards the future I also reflect back from the past. Now is doesn't mean to the beginning,but the origins of how this started." Sabrina said.

Drake reflected to how Sabrina put the term origins meant here. If he couldn't find answers in his past then perhaps even further would be find such things. _"Origins?...I think there's only one place to truly find answers,and finally put an end to all this."_ Drake thought. "To find answers I have to find go further than my past. Even my fathers. I know exactly where to go." Drake said. "Then may the spirits watch over you on your endeavors Drake." Sabrina smiled. "Thank you for your counsel Sabrina,I owe you one." Drake said as he ran out. "I'll hold you to that,Aura Guardian." Sabrina vowed.

Outside the Gym Drake mounted on Charizard once again. "Alright buddy,one last place. Where I could finally put an end to all this...Charizard,we're going to Rota."

* * *

 _Rota_

The ancient kingdom of Rota was once of few places filled with rich history and was still around for a millennia. Aside from the the famous landscape,home to the famous Tree of Beginnings,lies also Cameran Palace in the heart of Rota. A quiet day was in the kingdom as Lady Llene help care for the grand palace along with her Mime Jr. And her longtime advisor.

Midday soon approached as Drake finally landed at the palace doors where several guards and townsfolk took interest in their new visitor. As Drake walked towards the doors the guards took an interest and approached him. "May we help you." One of them asked. "I wish an audience with the Queen." Drake requested. "Sorry sir,only those who are expected or have an appointment maybe see Her Majesty." One of the guards said.

"Please,I must. Here." Drake showed them his I.D,despite their expression when they viewed,they didn't budge. "Sorry Mr. Ketchum,even someone of your caliber,the rules still applie. Rota itself is its own state from Kanto meaning different laws and jurisdiction." He said. Drake was getting agitated,and knew he couldn't meaning he could lose control once again and tried to keep his cool.

"Please,if you just call her from here. She'll recognize me,just try." Drake said. The guards still wouldn't budge from this. "Please,if you do this and if she denies my presence I'll leave immediately." Drake said. "Well...if it means to get you on your merry way." The guard said as he grabbed a phone out of his pocket and dial a number.

Inside the palace,the Queen and her hands worked until a old telephone rang on a small round table. The Queen's advisor picked it up and a moment later,she called for her Lady. "Yes Marry?" Llene asked. "The guards from outside request your permission,apparently there's a visitor requesting an audience with you." Marry said. "I see,who's the visitor?" Llene asked.

"Hmm...apparently,he said he's an old,powerful friend." Marry said. Llene thought about who wanted to see her as this peaked her interest. Perhaps this will make this dull day more exciting. "Please do. Have the guards escort him here." Llene accepted. Marry nodded and told the guards their orders.

"Very well...it appears you are lucky Mr. Ketchum. The Queen will see you now in the throne room and we are to escort you. But first things first." The guard said as he pointed to his staff on his back. "My staff?" Drake questioned. "It's a weapon and we won't let you in armed." The Guard said. Drake nodded as he handed his Staff to one of the guards. Once done,they escorted him into the palace.

Minutes pass and the front door to the throne room opened as the Queen and her helpers looked at the guards escorting a familiar young man. Llene looked closer to see a close resemblance as she looked at the old portrait of the famous hero. "Thank you all. Leave us." Marry said. "Are you sure ma'am?" The head guard asked. Marry insisted as they preceded to leave.

"Wait,could I have my Staff back." Drake asked. "Sorry as long as you're here,I'll hold on to your weapon." The head guard claimed. "Guard...please hand it to him." Llene intervene. "But..milady. He could be a threat." He said. "No...this man is no threat captain,nor he is planning it." Llene said,causing the captain to groan and forced himself to hand Drake back his Staff. He then followed his guards back out the throne room.

"Thank you..and its pleasure to see you again Lady Llene." Drake bowed before her. "I knew I'd recognized you. Drake Ketchum,Champion of Kanto,descendant of Sir Aaron the Great." Llene bowed before him. "How are things here in Rota?" Drake asked. "Entirely peaceful. Since the incident with the Tree of Beginning,things have gone back to normal,tournaments hoisted. Although some days I would consider dull." Llene said.

"But enough of me,how about yourself. You seem to have age a bit more then I expect since last time." Llene said. Drake chuckled since his life after the Rota incident,life was full of twirst. "Well...my life for one thing,is never a dull moment." Drake said. "So...do what do I owe this visit?" Llene asked. "Well...I'm going through a Solace right now,but before I explain why I came here,I wish to show you something." Drake said as he focused his thoughts to his Mark on his forearm to show Llene.

Llene marveled at the sight of his glowing arm as Drake's Mark was present. "*gasp* could it be...its the ancient Mark. But this is only present to...incredible,you're an Aura Guardian!" Llene said. "I am,I knew this would peak your interest." Drake said. "Just like Sir Aaron,he too had the Mark on his forearm. Wait...your brother Ash. Is he one as well?" Llene asked,remembering the younger Ketchum. "Well...in training. He finally made the choice awhile back." Drake said. "Speaking of him. How is he?" Llene said.

"You won't recognize him. He's all grown up and happier then I could ever be,which is why I'm proud of him." Drake said. "Surely you must be as happy as he is. Your the Champion of course." Llene said. "Mantles don't exactly give happiness only purpose. Ash is young to enjoy his life while he can. He finally found love with his childhood sweetheart." Drake said. "He's got a girlfriend?! Incredible,what's she like?" Llene asked.

Drake simply took out the picture he once got from Geosenge Town. "She the one next to him." Drake pointed out. "Wow,I could tell she has a kind spirit as she is beautiful. Ash is a lucky man." Llene said as Drake nodded. "But wait...if Ash is still in training. Who's teaching him?" Llene asked. "Oh..for the time being,another has stepped up to that role for the time being." Drake said.

"Does it involve your visit here?" Llene asked. "Yes,I have two request to ask you." Drake asked as Llene was all ears. "The first is I need to barrow Sir Aaron's scepter." Drake asked. Llene nearly threw a dry chuckle at that request. "Drake,I respect you as a friend and an Aura Guardian as well as Aaron's descendent,but the scepter is Rota's oldest heirloom,as old as Rota itself. It can't just leave here." Llene said.

"You haven't even heard my second request." Drake said. "Which is?" Llene asked nervously. "With your permission,I going back to the Tree of Beginning." Llene nearly choked by the air she breathed. "Now that's absurd,even more then asking for the scepter." Llene said. "Llene,I implore you this is most importance." Drake said.

"What exactly is the problem?" Llene asked. Drake sigh as he knew the truth would have to be reveal to help his resolve. Drake then manifested his Aura which showed his current condition. Llene was shocked by the situation,she knew how serious this would mean for Aura Guardians. "Drake,your Aura." "Is tainted,and I'm trying to reverse it. I've been traveling around for answers and everything has lead me to Rota." Drake said. "Llene,my only hope lies in the Tree of Beginnings,specifically the final resting place of my ancestor. If I don't go...all will be lost." Drake said.

Llene knew Drake means well and this situation is greatly drastic for him. If she refuses to help him,Drake will be nothing more then a curse to walk the Earth and he went to such lengths to help those need it,including her one time. "I...*sigh* very well Drake." Llene said as she signaled Marry to retrieve the scepter.

A moment later she came back with a long stick with a encrusted jewel housed on top. Marry then handed Drake the scepter as Drake felt the instinct memories that belonged to his ancestor,including recent history from when he,and Ash were in Rota those years ago. "It hasn't changed a bit." He said. "No it hasn't...take good care of it on your trip to the Tree." Llene said. "Thank you so much Llene." Drake said as he went to the outer balcony. He then released Charizard to prepare to take off.

"Drake...you know what happened the last time you went there. The Tree will consider you as an invader." Llene said. "I know. I'll return as soon as possible." Drake said as he nudge Charizard to take off as they flew across the skies. "May the Aura be you. Always." Llene said.

As Drake neared the Tree of Beginnings with the scepter in hand,he used his Aura for an entry point. He found an entrance right on the trunk of the tree as Charizard landed on the outer branch. "Thanks buddy,but I'll have to be on my own from this point. Return." Drake returned Charizard as he then preceded to journey into the Tree.

As he walked inside,Drake could only trust his instincts as he remembered how much a labyrinth the tree was. He was also discreet to avoid attracting unnecessary attention from antibodies of the Tree and of course,the Three Guardians of the Tree. "Alright,the highest concentration of Aura is coming from this direction." Drake turned left as he saw a wall that lead to a new route up top.

Atfer climbing it,he heard something,something familiar before. He turned around to see a swarm of reb globs,this wasn't good! "No,not these guys again!" Drake saw the antibodies attempt to climb the wall. Drake made a break for it as he ran and ran,turning corridor to corridor. Unfortunately no such luck as another swarm appeared right in front of him as he turned back and ran. Unfortunately while looking back he didn't see the lack of ground as he ran off and fell down a few stories. Drake screamed as he landed hard to the ground.

When he looked up he saw a bright light immunizing in the center. At last he arrived at the Heart of the Tree. But behind him he saw a hoard of antibodies now blocking his every escape,Drake was cornered and couldn't do anything about it. "Oh..so close and yet so far." Drake prepared for what maybe the end.

Suddenly a bright light immunized from the sky above as the antibodies reacted harshly towards it. Eventually the antibodies screech and then began to dissolve into nothingness. Drake looked up as the light dimmed to see a Pokémon no more then a just over a foot tall,pink,a long tail,small paws and no doubt a very playful demeanor.

Drake laugh as the Pokémon became to laugh as well. "Mew! It's great to see you again." Drake petted as Mew floated at the same level to his head. Mew spoke softly and understanding. "Well...if you didn't arrived,no doubt I would've been eaten by those antibodies again and that's something you go through once." Drake said.

Mew then asked to why he came back. Not that she didn't mind,it's been long since it had company over. "I came back to find answers I hope as you could tell." Drake showed Mew his Aura which wiped the happy expression on Mew's face and drew it's curiosity. It knew it was bad for him.

Meanwhile Drake looked around to still see crystal around,and the Heart. So far nothing has changed since he was last here. Things finally calm,Drake sat criss-cross with the scepter in hand and force himself into a meditative state. Mew only watched as the Time Flower that was laid on the ground many a time ago began to react to Aaron's scepter. Drake continued to focus with help radiating from his hands,until suddenly a deep presence arose from beyond the Time Flower until a new voice broke from it.

 _"Drake."_ Drake broke out of his meditation as he looked around,but nothing was there. "I must be starting to hear things." Drake said. _"You did and you currently are."_ The voice said. "But...where are you. Who are you?" Drake asked. _"It is I,Sir Aaron,and as for my whereabouts. I am here,there,and everywhere around you."_ The voice of Sir Aaron spoke. "Umm...great I guess,but please I need your help." Drake asked. _"I know what plagues you Drake Ketchum...and you've came here for answers."_ Aaron spoke. "Yes,exactly...please how do I restabilize my Aura back to normal?" Drake asked. _"I'm afraid it isn't so simple. Such an event hasn't occurred to a Guardian for endless centuries."_ Aaron said. "Until now,and I'll break this curse. I'll do anything." Drake pleaded.

 _"It isn't easy,for most who consumed this curse never broken it,but lost themselves to it."_ Aaron spoke. Drake cringed at the thought,most have lost to a thing like this. "But it seems no matter what I do. Every act,deed or solution. Nothing changes." Drake said. _"That's the problem. You're thinking it's a psychological matter. When's it's more in fact a spiritual one."_ Aaron spoke.

"Now you lost me." Drake said.

 _"And that's only half of the battle. It's the second part most who suffer through this lose. This challenge is also one those brave enough to face it while on the road to a greater destiny."_ Aaron spoke. "Wait,what,what do you mean?" Drake asked curiously. _"For now,if you survive these next few moments. I'll explain everything to you. Now the way to finally get your Aura back on track is to face the terms that started all this. Tell me,is there something you're weren't honest about?"_ Aaron asked.

"Well...no,ever since Lumiose City and stopping J. I've never been good about myself...it wasn't supposed to end like this." Drake said. _"Understood,and how was it suspose to end."_ Aaron asked. "Well...with her in the cage and everything of hers stripped away of course. Instead my Aura unleashed and I killed her in cold blood." Drake said. _"And since then you regret it...most fascinating,most Guardians would've stayed mad beyond that point. An excellent case of self awareness."_ Aaron said.

"But it still proclaims the same situation." Drake said. _"Yes,but like I stated before,is there anything that you weren't honest about?"_ Aaron asked. "No,I've told a hundred percent the truth." Drake said. _"Hmm...I don't believe you."_ Aaron said.

"Huh? What? That's the truth. It is." Drake argued. " _Your point of view Drake but not of your soul."_ Aaron said. "Now you're not making any sense." Drake said. _"You're in denial of its original truth. You may believe that wanted to stop that criminal but you wanted to do more."_ Aaron said. "That is out of my hands nor my decision." Drake said. _"I admire your nobility Drake,and limiting yourself out of matters that appear inhumane. But all goodness isn't always truth and justice,sometime the grey can be the best vantage point."_ Aaron said.

"Well probably in your time,but things became civilized now." Drake said. _"That maybe so,but like few realities,and circumstances truth is universal much like love or paradise."_ Aaron spoke. "I understand such things and the truth is I never wanted to kill J. I never wanted to be put in a position to decide someone's life." Drake said. _"That maybe so,but there's still the original truth that you're denying!"_ Aaron said.

"How could I know what original truth is if I don't even know what it is." Drake asked. _"Usually in such a situation,the truth is known to anyone but the one denying it."_ Aaron said. "So...what's the original truth?" Drake asked. _"Let's find out...tell me,does law enforcement desire your arrest?"_ Aaron said. "No,they help us stop J. They were abit more relieved that she's gone. I know criminals can be hassle to handle,especially the mad ones." Drake said. _"I understand...Son,I think I know what the original truth is here. Though you may not like it."_ Aaron said.

"I'm all ears." Drake asked.

 _"Even in my time,there are those who...sometimes,even bars aren't enough for them and a much more bitter fate wraths upon them. Aura Guardians of the ages have known to this truth as its their duty to protect others...sometimes Drake,when all else,and as a final resort...taking said life would be the most viable option."_ Aaron explained. "But,I'm not strong enough to consider that and it's proven because I've fallen in despair." Drake said. _"No,you let yourself fall into despair. But you could leave the pit you're in at anytime."_ Aaron said. "But...I..I..don't know how." Said Drake.

 _"Sometimes,the best opinion is rip the bandage off...Drake,I believe this criminal made its sole purpose to break you,whether it was by fire or blood...I believe you WANTED to end her. To show her mercy,you would end her life and save everyone else."_ Aaron said but Drake didn't want to accept it as he started having a panic attack. _"Drake,calm yourself,I'm not trying to hurt you...Drake,this is what the Dark Aura wants,for you to doubt your heart and question your beliefs. Remember...what you wanted and what you believe are two different things...but it's how you take them spirituality...you didn't cave into madness then and you won't now...just understand...what you did was justified...everyone is safe because of it."_ Aaron did his best as Drake tried to get a grip.

 _"But...tell me,am I a monster? A freak?"_ Drake asked with tears in his eyes. _"No...no such thing quenches you son. If you truly believe in such a thing...look into your heart!"_ Aaron said as a bright consumed Drake.

Drake looked to see he was in some sort of limbo as he stared into permanent nothingness. Suddenly several windows teared patches of limbo. The windows presented similar moments,moments of Drake's highest recollections of his past. One of his mother,Ash,Rene,Diantha,and lastly...his father,Red.

 _"You find something..something to hold dear and fight for and never stop."_

 _"You taught me everything I know,and have always watch my back. I'd be selfish to ask for more."_

 _"please for all things good and what we stand for. Forgive yourself...you don't owe yourself anymore pain."_

 _"I know whatever it is you're going through,you'll get through it,you always have...your tenacity is your greatest reflex...you never give up,I know you'll won't start now. You always find a way...when you're good and ready."_

 _"Wow Red,he's quite a looker." "I know,he is my son after all." "Easy honey,I may just chose between you or him." "Believe me Delia,now that he's here,I devote my life to him as I do to you. One day,he'll be strong,stronger then me even,and I'll be ever proud of him. Always."_

Drake saw was a memory of the last time he saw his mother,a conversation between him and Ash in Unova,him and Rene at Grace Mountain,the phone call Diantha left him,and the last apparently...was the day he was born. At last the light dimmed out and he found himself back in the Tree.

 _"So...do you see? How could_ _anyone be a monster if it has others looking upon him. Drake you have all the potential within. It doesn't matter to become the strongest,but just as strong as you need to be. For them,for you. Do you see what I'm saying?"_ Aaron said. "I..I guess,yes." Drake said. _"Not many are as lucky as most. I amongst them."_

"What do you mean,you were somebody in your time." Drake said. _"Allow me to show you a hidden part of my past. One that was never revealed to the open."_ Aaron said as another glow of light consumed Drake and he found himself in a corridor in Cameran Palace. Walking forward he saw a crack through a door as he looked inside. Inside was Lady Rin meaning that Drake actually traveled back a millennia. She appears to be in her night wear which caused Drake to blush abit by embarrassment,but what he saw next really brought a even deeper brush.

Inside he saw Sir Aaron as well but only in pants as to preparing to sleep as well. He gasped as he saw Aaron caress Rin as they preceded a hot makeout while Aaron's hands motioned all over Rin's body. He then took her waist and picked her up and carried her to bed where they continued their love session. "Oh my Arecus." Drake whispered as he felt he was taken some place else via another light show.

 _"Yes,while Rin was my closest friend she was also my lover as you will see now."_ Aaron said as he brought to inside the room at a different time. At the corner of the room,he saw Aaron kneeling next to Rin as she was sitting on a rocking chair holding a baby blanket. "Wait...you and Lady Rin." _"Yes,our love was blessed as we sire a baby girl,my daughter Carri."_ Aaron said. "But I don't understand,why keep the secret?" Drake asked.

 _"Because for our love we also committed Heresy. Rin was promised to another,one who she didn't love,and we knew we had to keep our love and our child away from public eyes. When the Great War came to Rota,we knew we couldn't abandon our people nor guarantee the safety of our beloved daughter,so we entrusted her with one of our most closest friends. It was the hardest thing for the both of us as we told her to flee the kingdom before the two armies came into the kingdom's boarders."_ Aaron explained as the vision faded and Drake was once again back into the Tree of Beginnings.

"So wait,did your daughter ever return to the kingdom?" Drake asked. _"I'm afraid such truth is beyond me,but if she did though our lives and hers would be in danger."_ Aaron said. "So...if Carri lived her whole life,would I be a descendant of her as well?" Drake asked. _"Yes,from my Aura heritage and that of my daughter would then extended our blood line all the way to you and your family Drake."_ Aaron said. "Wow,incredible,but I imagine Rin lived her life after the war right." Drake asked.

 _"I'm afraid so,forced married a bishop,and since I gave my life to end the war,our secret was forever sealed and our daughter safe. Even though I was gone,I never abandoned Rin as she held me close to her heart and I visited her in her wildest dreams."_ Aaron said. "So...anytime between then and now as there are two blood lines. Does this make Llene my half-sister or my cousin or...something?" Drake asked.

 _"In the amount of time that's past Drake,I'm not sure,but one thing for sure is that's she's also family."_ Said Aaron as Drake plunged into deep thought about it. "Even though I done it once,I didn't mean it in that particular fashion,and I hope I want have to do it again. I mean...sure since that day at the Power Plant you were right,I did want to kill her afterwards,and J was hoping that I would break one way or another. I thought that just by taking what was left of her life,I'd dishonor what I represent,who I am. But now I see,sometimes to do the right thing isn't always the honorable thing,but the hardest one imaginable." Drake said.

 _"Now you see the path. Look at your Aura once again."_ Aaron said as Drake manifested once again as he saw the dark color begin to fade away and bringing back his old blue/purple color. "It's working. It's going back to normal. Yes!" Drake cheered. _"Congratulations,but a word of advice Drake: Life itself is an open book that's writing itself. It won't always present itself your way but its. You say you won't kill again...you won't succeed in that venture,but I am counting that this experience has taught you the value of understanding."_ Aaron said.

"You have my word. I'll try my best." Drake said

 _"I also noticed roots of pain from long before."_ Aaron mentioned. "One thing at a time I suppose." Drake said as he thought of how he could never forget the loss of his friends and love ones. _"Drake...there is one thing I wish to present to you. Now that you pass the test. I wish to bestow you something."_ Aaron said. "It would be my honor." Drake happily accepted.

 _"A promise."_

Drake then felt confused as to what kind of promise Aaron meant. _"While your journey of Knighthood was long completed. A much longer road awaits."_ Aaron said. "What you do mean?" Drake asked. _"During my time,I've discovered a path towards absolute potential,and I was devoted to learning how to achieve it."_ Aaron said. "What is of this absolute potential?" Drake asked. _"I'm afraid I never knew what it was. I don't think no one did,but very few Guardians over the ages managed to achieve this potential,but the legends became no more then myths over time. For those who took this path didn't know what this potential was nor how to achieve it."_ Aaron said.

"So they took a road that has no clue where the destination is?" Drake questioned. _"Exactly,for only those who are brave enough and have total faith in Aura were they courageous enough to even consider accepting the journey."_ Aaron said. "Why do I all the sudden think this road is wicked and dangerous?" Drake asked. _"Because it is. The strongest Guardians lost themselves or even gone Rouge before reaching the destination. I of course amongst them."_ Aaron said.

"How so." Drake asked.

 _"Simple,when I gave my life to ending the Great War. I interrupted my training and it was left incomplete. Only the living can preceded to taking this road."_ Aaron said. "So what does this have to do with me?" Drake asked. _"Drake,this dark trial you've pass means you are one of the strongest Guardians. You may have to power to tap into your Aura,but this doesn't mean you're in complete harmony with it. According to stories,Guardians who could fully control their Aura,body and soul otherwise,with such power,the possibilities are endless."_ Aaron said.

" _I know I could not make you do this Drake,but if you could...finish what I started,and learn how to fully harmonize with your Aura. You owe it to yourself to finally shine into the light."_ Aaron said. "If my journey isn't done yet,I'll be damned to stop here. I promise...I'll do it." Drake agreed to take this road.

 _"My highest thanks,but tread cautiously. The road is long and hard,who knows you'll finally reach the end of it."_ Said Aaron. "Very well,but since I have this opportunity,I was wondering if you could take the chance to train me abit." Drake asked. _"Well...I was hoping to return back to the spirit world,but I suspose since I put the options for you to take. I could make do with the time we have left. With a bit of luck,you'll return to Cameran Palace by first light tomorrow."_

"Good thing I'm a quick study,but one thing." Drake said. " _Yes."_ Aaron asked. "Do I tell Llene about our bloodlines?" Drake asked. _"Only should she mention it,but I also support her knowing this regardless."_ Aaron said. "Very well,shall we get started?" Drake asked.

 _"We shall."_

* * *

After a very experienced training session,the spirt of Sir Aaron taught Drake very valuable tricks and Drake felt more understanding and role as a Aura Guardians. That night he camped out in the Tree of Beginnings as the spirit of Sir Aaron finally departed back to the spirit world and Mew watched over Drake in his sleep.

As Drake slept,he found himself inside the dream world where once again he found himself in limbo. Suddenly something appeared beyond his sight and was approaching him fast. It glowed in a golden light as an outline of the object appeared.

This caused Drake to wake up and looked around as Mew took interest and asked of his well being. "Yea I'm alright Mew,just a weird dream." Drake said as he went back to sleep. Unknown to him,in his backpack lies a golden glow.

* * *

First light fianlly came as Drake prepared to leave and mounted on Charizard to take off. Mew decided to come with him as it wanted to visit the palace for awhile.

Llene prepared for today's day as her helpers opened curtains,sweep floors and dusted tables and portraits. As Marry opened the last curtain she saw what was a Flying Pokémon and its rider approaching the balcony. "Lady Llene,someone approaches." She pointed out. "That must be Drake!" Llene gasped as she ran over to the outer balcony.

Drake,Charizard,and Mew near their destination as they saw Llene and Marry greeting them. Finally landing,Drake and the others went inside. "Well Drake. Are you alright?" Llene asked. Drake simply manifested his Aura with his hands to show her the new color. "You tell me." Drake smiled. "That's wonderful,seems the trip to the Tree of Beginnings was really what you needed." Llene said.

"Well I couldn't have done it on my own,speaking of which." Drake used his Aura Vision to spot Mew hiding using invisibility. "Mew come on out." Drake called as Mew became visible to everyone. "Ah,hahaha..it always up to its old tricks." Llene played as Mew flew around her happily.

"Mew wasn't the only one who helped me. An old relative of ours also spoke from beyond the grave." Drake spoke as Llene gasped in shockness. "Drake..you mean...you mean Sir Aaron himself reached out to you?" Llene questioned. "Only his spirit but he helped me find my way back. Plus I also learned abit more about my role as a Guardian Knight,at least that's how he put it." Drake said.

"Well,I'm happy for you Drake now the balance is the same for you." Llene said. "Not just that but there's also something that you might be interested if you want to." Drake said as Llene's curiosity rose.

"Yes?"

"Tell me,if I'm a descendent of Sir Aaron,how could I be if Sir Aaron never had any children?" Drake asked. "It's always been a mystery,but when Sir Aaron's Lucario was released from the Scepter years ago,he stated your Aura and Ash's was an exact match to Sir Aaron and I remember from my studies that the chances of an Aura signature to be an exact match to another are astronomical so unless you and Ash are reincarnated versions of Sir Aaron that's the only way I could think of." Llene explained.

"Interesting theory,but do you wish to know the truth?" Drake asked as Llene instantly nodded. "What if you didn't know all of what happened in Sir Aaron's life before the Great War came?" Drake said.

"Drake you're killing me here,just tell me what Sir Aaron told you." Llene demanded. "Alright...well,you know how Sir Aaron and Lady Rin were close friends but in secret they were much more. Alone they were lovers and they loved each other very much." Drake explained.

"You're kidding!" Llene yelled.

"There's more,they sire a child from their love. A daughter named Carri,born of royal blood and the power of Aura in her. When the Great War came to Rota,Aaron and Rin knew Carri wouldn't be safe here and entrusted a young handmaiden to take her and flee the kingdom. I don't think they ever saw their daughter again." Drake said. "How do you figure?" Llene asked.

"Well...at the time Rin was promised to another,a bishop of another kingdom. When Rin broke her arrangement and had Carri with Sir Aaron,they committed Hersey and you know that the time the punishment for a crime like that." Drake said.

"Yea,they would've execute Aaron,Rin,and Carri." Llene said. "Definitely,when Sir Aaron died ending the war,the truth died with him and Rin knew that Carri would be safe. Since then she went through with her arranged marriage and Royal Law states at least one heir be sired from the King and Queen to rule and establish a blood line." Drake said.

"So I'm a descendant from Rin and this bishop." Llene said. "While I'm a descendant of both Sir Aaron and Lady Rin." Drake concluded. "Fascinating! But wait this means you and I are...something." Llene stated. "Not even Aaron knows what specific relative we are to each other but one things for such Llene...you are my family as much as Ash is my brother." Drake smiled.

Llene began to tear up as she suddenly hugged Drake as he recouped it. "You know all my life I've wondered why I was drawn to Sir Aaron's legend,now I know." Llene said. "All the best for now Llene. Speaking of which,is there anyone special at those balls you hoist here?" Drake asked. "Not yet,but I always believe in fate now that things have modernized so arranged marriages are a thing in the past." Llene said.

"That's for the best." Drake said as he handed back Sir Aaron's scepter. "Told you I'd bring it back." He said as Marry took it back. "I knew you would. So what's next?" Llene asked. "Next is I go home. My mother's probably worried by now." Drake said as he signaled Charizard to prepare for take off.

Mounted Charizard,Drake prepared to head home to Pallet Town. "You're a man of many talents Drake,you would make a woman very lucky." Llene said. "One thing at a time...take care Llene,Mew. Until next time." Drake said as he nudged Charizard to get going. "Yes,until next time." Llene said as they saw the Aura Guardian head South.

* * *

 _Pallet Town,two hours later_

Delia was cleaning the living room when she heard a roar come from the front. She opened the front door as she and Mr. Mime saw Drake and Charizard as Drake mounted off.

"Hey,well look at you." Delia said as she saw the bright smile on her son's face.

"Hey mom." Drake said as he hugged his mother and they walked back inside. "So guessing from that smile on your face,you found what you're looking for?" Delia asked. "Check it out." Drake manifested his Aura once again. "The color's back to normal." Delia pointed out. "Yep,and I have a bit more understanding about what I could believe and what I want to believe." Drake said. "Great,so what's the next step?" Delia asked.

"Well I was thinking a quick visit to Silph Co. in Saffron City and then I'll be back in Kalos by this afternoon." Drake said. "Very well,but if you're gonna go back,at least wear these." Delia said as she handed Drake a newer set of clothes that were set on the dinner table. Knowing her son,Delia knew to keep the color scheme red and black. "Don't say thanks until you tried them go." Delia said as Drake went to his bedroom to try on his new attire.

When he came back,Drake was in a black tee with a red colored collar,black faded jeans that were tucked into his new black work boots that went as far as his lower calf,and his new black light leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up,and with the new addition of a black hood attached to the collar. On the jacket was a patch of red on each shoulder,and a red double stripe on each upper arm.

"Wow,you really outdone yourself mom." Drake said. "All the best for my sons of course." Delia said. "You know since I got the new outfit,maybe I should also do something with my hair." Drake said. "You mean a haircut? That'll be a first in this family." Delia said. "I know,isn't there a barber shop here in Pallet Town?" Drake asked. "Yes,just up the street. When you're done come right back okay." Delia said.

"I will,thanks mom." Drake left as he then walked up the street.

* * *

 _Thirty minutes later_

Drake came back home in his new haircut. From a large spiked hair to a medium Messy Spiky cut. Delia for sure she didn't recognize her eldest son,not in the new clothes,his new haircut or even his new outlook on his life. Regardless she knew Drake would not falter now nor ever. "Well mom,what do you think?" Drake asked.

"Well...I nearly didn't recognize you. You look great." Delia said. "Thanks mom,well I guess I'll be back to the road. After my visit Saffron City,I'll be back to Kalos." Drake said. "Great..." Delia said as she suddenly hugged her son as if it was her last. "Please be safe. Watch over Ash,and come back home." Delia said.

"I will."

* * *

The time strikes 1:00 in the afternoon as Drake and Pidgeot flew beyond Kanto's boulders. Before he left,Drake made sure to leave his Pokémon back at the Lab so he only had Charizard,Pidgeot,Raichu and Lucario. Vivillion decided to stay to get to Drake's Butterfree better igo make babies together according to Lucario. "Well buddy,we are back in action." Drake spoke to Pidgeot as he made sure his visit to Silph Co. was beneficial.

Drake wore his old and repaired flight suit for the trip and also repaired his Staff,but the President let him know that a newer vision of it will come out soon.

Now over the ocean,Drake reminded Pidgeot not to let up on his speed as he wore his flight suit now to protect him. Pidgeot smirked as he went supersonic now zoning in on Kalos. Drake,now revised under a new look,a new role,and now: a new Journey under the promise he made for Sir Aaron. Will he accomplish this new task? He doesn't know for not all is set in stone. While Sir Aaron's teachings taught him that while there's passion in life,it's rivaled by peace,while there's trust lies betrayal. Only those who hold the value of Aura and devolve their complete faith lies the prize before them

Drake will remember this at heart as he makes his return to Kalos.

* * *

 **Well guys,here is the finale of Drake's Solace as he finally found a deeper understanding into his role as an Aura Guardian. Now he makes his return to Kalos. Will he reunite with the group? Soon. So,like,comment and send me your thoughts of this chapter or anything in the near future. Thanks for reading,this is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	67. A Fairy Crowded Gym Battle

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 67 and Chapter 24 of the Kalos Quest. Here we see Ash's sixth Gym Battle. While Drake handles his business in Kanto,we'll see what the group done with their day. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _"_ I _pay no attention whatever to anybody's praise or blame. I simply follow my own feelings."-Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart_

* * *

Chapter 67: A Fairy Crowded Gym Battle

From early morning,Ash and Rene did abit of training for Ash's Gym Battle this afternoon. Now ready to win,Ash and the group preceded to the Gym early afternoon. In front of the Gym,the gang marveled at the sight. "Well,this is it." Ash said. "Honey,you'll do great and win your sixth badge." Serena counseled him. "Beside Ash,remember our training and Valerie isn't all about appearances." Rene said. Ash nodded as they preceded inside the Gym.

After walking in,they saw three of Valerie's models waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. "Welcome Mr. Ketchum,we've been expecting you. We are to take you inside." Said the one in the black kimono,Kali her name was. As they walk up,Sawyer couldn't contain his excitement to see Ash battle. As they fianlly got to the door that lead to the battlefield,the group stopped before the girls. "On record Mr. Ketchum,we do apologize if this makes you uncomfortable." Kali said.

"What do you mean?" Ash rose suspicion. Kali and the girls simply opened that lead to the field. The group would've marveled by the design of the field,a Japanese botanical garden that's connected by ancient style bridges and natural colors but that wasn't the case. Instead they heard of roar of praisement and cheering coming from all over the field. The group saw what was a large group of trainers and Pokémon surrounding the battlefield from the outer parameter. Ash cringed at the sight,figuring out why all these people are here.

"What the hell is this?!" Ash turned towards Kali. "Most of the audience from yesterday's event knew of your plans for a Gym Battle with Lady Valerie. Word spread around since you've been chosen to battle Valerie yesterday instead of the other boy." Kali explained. "This was exactly what I was trying to avoid!" Ash rose his voice. "We are deeply sorry Mr. Ketchum. Normally we would've cleared unnecessary beings for the duration of a private gym battle,but unfortunately we counted at least 250 people in this room,and they all WANT to see you battle Miss Valerie. Otherwise if we do clear a crowd of this magnitude would be improper and would ruin this Gym's reputation." Kali said.

Ash simply groaned in annoyance,a standing ovation stands before him as if he's some sort of gladiator. Now the sense of normality was whisked away because of it. "Ash,it'll be fine. Just zone all these people out of your mind and focus on the battle." Clemont advised. "Easier said then done." Ash complained. "Ash listen,I know what you're going through,and you're right. Normality was never part of people of like us,people look up to us AND they want the chance to see us fall when we fail." Rene said.

"What are you suggesting?" Ash asked.

"Pay no attention to the outside. Follow your instincts,your actions guide you,and Clemont's right,zone everything out. Hone your feelings in middle of the battle okay." Rene explained. "I...I'll try." Ash said as Kali approached him. "Mr. Ketchum,if you're ready,we can precede." She said as Ash nodded. When Kali and the others escorted Ash to the field,Ash looked into Kali's mind with his Aura. Not much of a fan compared to the everyone else and was hoping Ash would lose this battle for she couldn't stand someone beating her mistress in battle. Ash grumbled to himself,it was okay because Kali wasn't his favorite person right now.

Once inside the challenger's box Ash looked to see that Valerie has yet to arrived to the field. "What gives? Where's Valerie?" Ash asked. "Patience,Miss Valerie will be here soon." Kali said as Ash gave a slight glare.

A moment later the lights dimmed as walls around the Gym lid in a bright lights while bright rose petals flew through the air. Everyone awed at the beautiful sight while Ash suddenly looked forward to the Leader's box to see the floor rising and before him appeared the Fairy type Gym Leader.

Valerie looked to see the crowd was bigger then she imagined,probably even more then from yesterday's event. She decided to skip the formalities and stared at her opponent. "Welcome to the Laverre City Gym and it'll be my greatest honor to battle,hero of Kalos." Valerie bowed. "From what I see,everything here is made a spectacle." Ash said with some spite. Valerie picked it up,and figured it was about the current situation. Normally her battles with challengers have so few or no one else with them.

"Do I sense hostility?" She asked him. "Not hostility,more liked cornered." Ash said. "I imagine it has to do something with this crowd? I imagine my assistants told you about how you would've been chosen yesterday to battle me?" Valerie asked. "Aye,but this is the reason I was trying to avoid. But it appears it happens either way." Ash said. "Tell me,why are you trying to avoid a thing like this. Popularity isn't a much of a downpour." Valerie said.

"I don't like praisment..look around us,and wonder. Would've you gotten this many people if you were challenging someone else?" Ash asked. Valerie hummed a bit as she then responded. "Yes..you're right,but I don't understand your reasons to your statement." Valerie said.

"Despite my deeds and history,I never crave for trivial matters like praisement or glory. I do what I do because it's what's right,and I don't hold back on my actions. Especially when I battle." Ash glared. "I'll take you on that,but it takes more then tenacity to get a badge here." Valerie said. "Then let's find out." Ash dared as Valerie called Kali to be the referee.

"Alright the battle between Ash the challenger and Valerie the Laverre City Gym Leader will now began. Both sides have the used of two Pokémon and the battle will be concluded when both Pokémon are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger can substitute Pokémon." Kali explained.

"Two Pokémon,seems simple enough." Clemont said. "Clemont,when it comes to Valerie it's anything but simple. Even in gym battles." Said Rene. "You know,Ash has quite a fan club." Sawyer said. "I don't think Ash would call them a fan club." Serena said. "Really,because I just realized. Look at the whole crowds,I see more girls then guys here." Sawyer pointed out as the group looked to see that Sawyer was right. Some of different age groups but mostly were around teenage years and all had their eyes on the hunky auburn trainer preparing to battle.

Serena growled at each and everyone of them,of course the girls would come just for Ash and not the battle itself. "I feel sorry for you Serena." Rene said. "Yea,it's official. This day can't get much worse." Said Serena. Meanwhile Sawyer took out Treecko and suggested both should watch Ash's battle.

"Alright Sylveon,I chose you." Valerie released the Intertwine Pokémon to battle. "Alright,Riolu come on out." Ash summoned the Emanation Pokémon to battle. Riolu looked around to see a huge crowd around the field,Ash,and finally Valerie and her Sylveon. **"Oh,are we battling now?"** Riolu asked. "Yes we are and our opponent is them." Ash pointed across the field.

"Ash made an odd choice to pick Riolu to battle first." Clemont said. "Why's that Clemont?" Bonnie asked. "Because Fighting types alone are weak against Fairy types like Sylveon." Clement explained. "You mean Ash already made a mistake?" Sawyer asked. "Ash isn't one to make easy mistake. He planned to use Riolu today,since it'll be its debut battle. Plus he already has a plan in motion." Rene said.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Valerie: two on two_

"Alright Riolu,lets do a refresher before we start." Ash said as he took out his Pokédex to know about Riolu's move set

 _Riolu_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Abilities: Inner Focus,Steadfast,Prankster (hidden)_

 _Moves: Aura Sphere,Force Palm,Swords Dance,Bullet Punch_

"Alright,we can use make some useful combos with this move set. We'll make the first move Valerie." Ash said. "Riolu,let's start off with Swords Dance." Riolu summoned swords circling around him that sharply boosted his Attack power. "Very well,let us force your hand. Sylveon use Disarming Voice." Sylveon shouted out a loud voice in the shape of hearts from a distance straight at Riolu. "Dodge and use Aura Sphere." "Aura Sphere? Surly you jest that Riolu knows how to use that move." Valerie questioned but was shocked to see a blue energy ball form in Riolu's hands and then fired at high velocity that struck Sylveon before it could react. The crowd gasped as they never saw a move Riolu couldn't do until it evolved.

"I never jest. Riolu use Swords Dance." Riolu then summoned several more swords that boasted his Attack power. "Oh I get what Ash is planning." Rene said. "What do you mean?" Sawyer asked. "Simple,like you said Riolu is weak to Fairy type so Ash would use Swords Dance to compensate for this disadvantage." Rene said. "So Ash and Riolu are in a good position?" Serena asked. "Hard to say,Valerie isn't all about appearance and she doesn't pull any punches." Rene said.

"Alright Riolu,charge ahead and use Force Palm." Riolu charged ahead as he rose his left arm to deliver a shockwave. "Now your tactic will cost you dearly. Sylveon wrap your feeders around Riolu to restrain him." Like plant vines,Sylveon stretch its feeders to catch Riolu. Riolu gasped as he tried to maneuver around its opponent's feeders but one caught its right arms as the rest followed up when one feeder held each limb.

"Riolu!" Ash yelled. "Now let's show our beauty Sylveon. Use Moonblast." Sylveon charged a ball of fairy energy and fired at the restrained Riolu and struck him sending him backwards. "Riolu are you alright?" Ash asked. ***grunting* for a nice girl,she packs quite a cannon."** Riolu strained as he slowly stood up. _"Riolu,I think I have a plan to take this battle."_ Ash said via Aura Link. _"I'm willing to try anything. I can't get in close enough without those feeders in the way."_ Riolu said. _"Maybe that's what we need. If we can't cross her lines,we let her cross ours."_ Ash said. _"How will we accomplish this?"_ Riolu asked. _"Trust me."_ Ash said.

"Alright,we're not done. Riolu use Swords Dance." Ash said Riolu summoned swords to sharply boost his Attack power once again. "Now charge once again and get in close." Riolu then tried to close the gap between him and Sylveon. "Ha,that's a desperate move Ash. Sylveon catch him with your feeders." Sylveon then ran ahead and managed to catch Riolu once again. Riolu tug against Sylveon's feeders as both Pokémon played tug of war to overpower the other.

Ash smirked as his plan was getting closer and closer to its end. Valerie saw his expression and grew in confusion. "Why are you laughing?" She asked. "Ha,how confident are you that you have me trapped?" Ash asked. "What do you mean?" Valerie gasped. "You'll find out! Riolu raise both palms and fired a Force Palm with all your might." Riolu raised both palms as Aura builds within. Once all filled up in strength Riolu felt ready. _"Hopefully this will go as plan."_ Ash thought.

"Now Riolu,fire!" Riolu then unleashed the shockwave that force himself backwards. By instinct,Riolu tugged against Sylveon's feeders that pulled Sylveon towards him. "One last attack. Let's make it count. Bullet Punch!" Riolu then raced to Sylveon as he then delivered a powerful blow of steel against Sylveon's face that sent Sylveon rocketing across the field,and landed right at Valerie's feet,fainted.

Kali gasped as she saw Sylveon wasn't getting back up. _"Wha-wha...h-how?"_ She thought. "Kali,Kali make the call." Valerie called out. "Right,Sylveon is unable to battle,Riolu wins." Kali called. "Sylveon are you alright?" Valerie asked. Sylveon spoked softly as she called that tough dog packed a punch. "He does doesn't he. Now take a long rest." Valerie said as she called Linnea take care of Sylveon.

"I must say,I understand why you were confident to try this tactic again." Valerie said. "I knew you couldn't resist taking on Riolu when he got close. So I set a trap within yours that way,I knew you'd do what I expected." Ash said. Valerie was stunned,a challenger comes and plays fiddle with her so easily. She didn't know whether to be proud or slightly embarrassed. Kali on the other hand drew in slight rage. _"Who does this guy think he is?! He thinks he's the one giving Miss Valerie the challenge. Well he's got another thing coming!"_ She said to herself.

"Awesome! Ash is simply amazing!" Sawyer and Treecko awed. "Yep that's our Ash." Bonnie commented. Meanwhile the crowd cheered in excitement as the challenger was thought to make the battle difficult by choosing a Fighting type,took a shocking upset and beat the Gym Leader on her own terms. Girls shrieked as loud as they can for their idealistic hero and called out to Ash multiple times. Serena growled at them for trying to distract Ash from his battle. "Serena just ignore them." Rene said. "I can't. Not knowing those floozies are trying to steal my boyfriend away." Serena said. "Ash will be fine. You should too and keep supporting Ash." Rene calmed her down.

"Alright,for my second partner. I choose Spritzee." Valerie chose the Perfume Pokémon to battle. _"Hmm,a Spritzee,Riolu will surely have a hard time trying to hit something that's in the air."_ Ash thought. "Alright Riolu,take a well deserved rest." Ash said as Riolu retreated back to Ash's side. "Alright,Hawlucha I chose you." Ash chose the Wrestling Pokémon to go last.

"We'll make the first move. Hawlucha draw in close and use Karate Chop." Hawlucha ran ahead to attack directly. "Not so hasty. Spritzee defend with Gyro Ball." Spritzee spun around in place as Hawlucha struck the spinning target. Unfortunately the rapid motion wasn't enough for the Karate Chop to penetrate and Hawlucha was forced to fall back.

"Let's keep them on their heels. Hawlucha charge towards Spritzee,and use High Jump Kick." Hawlucha followed and dashed towards the Perfume Pokémon. "Try again Ash. Use Gyro Ball to defend." Spritzee spun around in place once again. "I don't think you saw this coming. Hawlucha slide and strike from beneath Spritzee." Before attacking,Hawlucha slid right beneath the spinning Pokémon and rebounded high up and used High Jump Kick. The blow struck and sent the spinning top flying to the ceiling,causing damage.

"Wait how did Hawlucha's Attack get through?" Sawyer asked. "Simple,a Pokémon that uses Gyro Ball is protected from direct attacks but they can be exposed from directly above or below it. It also depends on the size of the Pokémon as well to oposite to how this tactic would work." Rene explained. "So for Spritzee being the size of a beach ball,the lack of motion from below it left it exposed from the beneath?" Clemont asked.

"Exactly."

"Impressive..most impressive. You really seem to have caught me off guard from attacking below Ash." Valerie commented while Ash or Hawlucha said nothing. "But,let's see how you fare when you're boxed in." Valerie said as Ash and Hawlucha's suspension rose. "Now Spritzee,use Trick Room!" Spritzee followed as its eyes glowed blue and created a blue mystical box that expanded around the perimeter of the battlefield.

Ash growled at the surprise. _"Trick Room,alters Speed stats to according to which Pokémon on the field is slower. Since Hawlucha was the fastest one out there,Spritzee is now as fast as a bullet in this field."_ Ash said to himself. "Well..you seem surprised." Valerie said. "Surprise maybe one thing I'm feeling,but it's not the only one." Ash said.

"Hawlucha,let's not give them the satisfaction. Use Flying Press to maneuver and attack." By jumping up and bouncing off the ceiling,Hawlucha zoned onto Spritzee in a clear Aura. But Ash noticed however Hawlucha wasn't moving fast enough and the speedy Spritzee easily dodge his attack,leaving Hawlucha on safe ground once again.

"You can't keep this up Valerie. Sooner or later you will want to attack while you still have the advantage otherwise your Trick Room will disperse sooner." Ash said as Valerie knew he was right but reluctant to give Ash the benefit of the doubt. "This one moment is all I need Ash. Zoom around Spritzee and use Moonblast." Like a kid on sugar rush,Spritzee zoomed around until Hawlucha fianlly lost track of it,Spritzee then fired from above and struck its target.

"Hawlucha retaliate and use X-Scissor." Backfliping to get some distance from Spritzee,Hawlucha charged at its target with its arms cross,radiating dark purple energy. Spritzee flew up to avoid his attack and Hawlucha wound up striking the Trick Room instead causing the wall to hum and wrap before becoming rigid once again. That moment,the Trick Room dispersed meaning its effect to nullified.

"No,not this soon." Valerie said. "I warned you. Now let's kick things off. Hawlucha go into the air and strike with Karate Chop." Hawlucha jumped high and went to a free dive with a glowing fist in tow. "Quickly use Dazzling Gleam." Spritzee then emitted a bright light from its body and engulfed Hawlucha along with it. Sparkles emitted as the crowd gasped and awed.

When the light dimmed Hawlucha slowly got up from the ground,still ready to battle. The crowd was surprised that Hawlucha could still get up even from a close proximity attack. "Still got some fight in you?" Valerie asked. "No,we're still testing our limits." Ash smirked.

"Well try this once again. Use Trick Room." Spritzee cried as it created another Trick Room to zoom around in. Ash saw the Trick Room formed as he tried to form a strategy use Valerie's Trick Room against her. The walls themselves were just as good as a real wall to maneuver on and perhaps play on Spritzee's strengths to knock it down a peg. His last thoughts was the Psychic move itself and how it vulnerable to...

 _"Wait...well it's a crazy long term plan. Hopefully it'll work like a treat,and Valerie won't even see it coming."_ Ash smirked. "Alright Hawlucha,use the Trick Room's walls to maneuver around and use X-Scissor." Ash said as Hawlucha jumped from wall to ceiling to wall and tried to strike the speedy Spritzee but wound up hitting the Trick Room wall again. "Keep trying Hawlucha. Don't stop." Hawlucha wondered what was his trainer's plan as he saw the look in his eyes meaning.

 _"Trust me."_

Hawlucha nodded as he tried again with the same process but time Spritzee avoided it and he struck nothing but wall. The repetition went five times until Valerie really wondered what was Ash going with this pointless effort. "You really should try a different tactic Ash. You won't succeed with this." Valerie said. "Then by all means Valerie,make your move." Ash said as he motioned Hawlucha to finally stop in the middle of the field.

"Your mistake. Spritzee attack headstrong with Gyro Ball." Like a cannonball,Spritzee rocketed towards the Wrestling Pokémon. "Take the shot Hawlucha." Ash said as Hawlucha braced itself as he struggled to keep its footing from Spritzee. "I really don't understand Ash. Are you trying to give in on purpose?" Valerie asked. "Am I really? Or perhaps this whole time I've been string your every move?" Ash asked back.

"What?!"

"Alright buddy,let go of your footing." Hawlucha obeyed as he let go and was taken along for a ride with Spritzee towards the back wall of the Trick Room. "Alright Hawlucha,Rebound off the wall and use X-Scissor once last time." Hawlucha landed on the wall after letting go of Spritzee and used the momentum from his little trip plus now added to this rebound Hawlucha zoomed faster then ever and cross his arms in a purple glow,taking Spritzee on the ride this time towards the wall on Valerie's side of the field.

"CHARGE AHEAD!"

Hawlucha braced itself as he then smashed Spritzee to the Trick Room wall with then did the unexpected as the room itself broke like glass into a hundred pieces. Valerie gasped widely as she saw the unthinkable. Never has a trainer challenged her Gym and battled methodoloically and valiantly. The crowd itself stood silent as the most epic moment of this battle took their breath away.

"Wha...wha..impossible." Valerie sounded out. "But...bu-..how?" She asked. "You just do what you do best Valerie." Ash said. Still shocked,Valerie didn't even noticed that Spritzee laid motionless right by her. Kali like her mistress couldn't make call.

"I believe the battle belongs to me." Ash declared.

* * *

Valerie finally looked to see her Spritzee unable to battle as she finally coming back to reality. For the first time in a awhile she lost. "Yes...the battle is yours Ash Ketchum." Valerie said as Shen returned Spritzee to its pokeball.

At last the crowd roared in excitement as they couldn't believe how Ash took this battle by storm and came out on top. "Yay,he won it,he won it!" Bonnie jumped in glee. "Wow that was one of the most awesomest battles ever!" Sawyer closed his notebook. The group eventually came on down to congratulate Ash personally.

With a mic in hand,Valerie spoke as one of her assistants Kali held a Fairy badge for Ash. "For your outstanding performance and valor victory,Ash Ketchum I present to you the Fairy Badge;proof of your victory over the Laverre Gym." Valerie said as she signaled Kali to hand the badge to Ash.

Still skeptical about this Kali hesitated to hand Ash the badge. "Kali,it's okay. Everyone loses once in a while." Valerie whispered to her as Kali finally nodded and gave Ash his prize. The crowd cheered for Ash and his Pokémon as they started to run down to the field to meet their hero.

Feeling surrounded Ash and gang knew they would face this predicament but didn't come with a plan to handle it. "Great,in about five seconds I'm gonna be ripped to sherds." Ash said. "Leave it to me Ash. Mawile come out and use Fairy Wind all over the field." Valerie summoned the Deceiver Pokémon as it spun around in the air to cover the field in a gust of wind,blinding everyone. "Quickly,take the back door over there. I'll meet you all at the Pokémon Center." Valerie said as the group nodded. "You're the best Valerie." Rene shouted as the group made their escape.

* * *

After arriving at the Pokémon Center,the group waited in the lobby until the front doors opened as Valerie finally walked in. "Valerie..wait no one followed you right?" Ash asked. "No Ash,I'd made sure I was alone when I came." Valerie calmed him down. "Great. I couldn't thank you enough for doing that." Ash said. "Not a problem. You see I saw those people ruin my railings when they decided to stampede over to us. I now understand why you prefer solitary Gym battles." Valerie said.

"That's true,but the main reason still stand when I challenged the gym. Praisement is not me,nor do I desire glory. I just want to be me." Ash said. "And that is?" Valerie asked. "Just your average trainer who fights for the little guy. Not for the reward but because it's right. Otherwise like a wise person once told me,once people see you as extraordinary they either look up to you for everything,or they'll look forward to watching you fall." Ash said.

"Sound like exceptionalism,but I do understand what you mean." Valerie said. "I'll leave the glory and reward to those who desire it. If that's all they care about then that's what they'll receive and then some." Ash said. "He's right Val. We're just people with different reasons to live." Rene joined. "I understand. So where will you head to next." Valerie asked.

"The next Gym from here of course." Ash said. "If that's the case then Anistar City is the next place." Valerie said. "Anistar City huh? Guess that's our next destination." Ash said. "Not exactly Ash,along the way there is Dendemille Town and that's the sight of my next Pokémon Showcase." Serena said. "Alright,we can go there first." Ash agreed. "I see,I'll be sure to watch the Showcase as you present your gift to the world Serena." Valerie bowed. "I'll do my best Valerie." Said Serena.

When Valerie left,the gang was ready to hit the road once more and prepared to bid farewell to Sawyer and Treecko. "So where's your next battle gonna be Sawyer?" Ash asked. "I'm thinking of challenging the Coumarine Gym next." Sawyer rephiled. "Cool,that means you'll be battling Ramos. Watch yourself,Ramos won't make it easy for you." Ash said. "I will and with what I've learn from your battle with Valerie,I won't lose." Sawyer said. "We'll see you down the road Sawyer. Take care." Ash said. "You guys too,and Ash next time we'll battle once more."

"I'll hold you to that." Ash rephiled.

One the trail once more,Ash asked about what happened during his Gym Battle with Valerie. "Well not much really Ash. Just that your fan club really cheered you on." Rene said. "Yea,especially all those cute girls who wanted to be at your feet." Bonnie laughed,causing Serena to cringed. "Oh come on! Who needs all those spoiled girls when I got my best girl right here with me." Ash said as he surprisingly hugged Serena playfully. "Well you're right honey. And on record,let's not visit Laverre City for awhile until this dies down." Serena said.

"I couldn't agree more honey." Ash said causing the others to laugh. Now heading to Dendemille Town for Serena's next Showcase. Find out what happens next as the journey continues.

* * *

 **Done guys,well I gotta say that some excoriating Gym Battle. Now,compared to what happens next which is Noibat's debut,I'm gonna put that on hold as the next chapter will be Serena's next Pokémon Showcase in Dendemille Town,so after that will be Noibat's debut.**

 **Now for the next chapter of course that means one thing for most of you guys...Miette's return...yep,now it's gonna be a party. So hit that like button,comment what you think and thank so much for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	68. True,Righteous,and Firey Charm

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 68 and Chapter 25 of the Kalos Quest. This chapter I'll enjoy,not just because 'Performing with Fiery Charm' is one of my favorite episodes but compared to the episode,more stuff is added and much more secrets get revealed that will make your head spin. So let's get into it.**

* * *

 _"There is no charm equal to tenderness of heart."-Jane Austen_

* * *

Chapter 68: True,Righteous,and Fiery Charm

 _Unknown_

In a small secluded area of Dendemille Town,four men prepared for a job they been hired for. "Alright,you guys ready?" One asked the other three. "We all set Blaine,but we're still very antsy about this." One responded. "Grow a pair Chris,we got paid handsomely in advance for this gig and we don't be tucked in like cowards." Blaine said. "I agree with Chris on this Blaine. The money's good but honestly for these kinds of targets and the mission itself?! We don't even know what we're supposed to do." Another said. "Ollie come on! Think about this;we get in and out simple before they know what hit them." Blaine said. "Come on man,haven't you seen the news. These guys maybe kids but they not normal,street tuff,sons of bitches. I heard one of them killed a top duel Hunter last time." Chris said. "And that's why we have this. Anton,what's the status of the battle mech?" Blaine asked the last one,who was busy tuning a big wide metal robot. "All systems go. Smoke and tear grenades armed and so are the sticky stockers. Rocket jets are also good and so is the grappling claw." Anton said.

"Good,last thing we need is to leave a mess. Beside guys,we be wearing ski masks the whole time so no one will know our faces." Blaine said. "For all our sake I hope you know what you're talking about Blaine because I could just see this going wrong and we all will be sitting in a cell by tonight." Ollie said. "Not with that attitude. We just need to keep them busy so our client can get what he needs deal?" Blaine.

The three nodded but in their minds they're didn't agree. _"I got a bad feeling about this."_ Each one said to themselves.

* * *

Early afternoon came beyond the mainland as Drake and Pidgeot saw Kalos within their grasp. Compared to last time,they nailed the record at five hours rather then ten. "There it is Pidgeot,Kalos. Now we just have to find out where Ash and the gang are." Drake said as he tried to think where they could possibly be until he then thought of someone who may be able to help.

"I got it buddy. We're taking a detour,head for Vaniville Town." Drake said as Pidgeot nodded and banked left.

* * *

 _Vaniville Town_

Twenty minutes later,Drake and Pidgeot touchdown on the nice,quiet town of Vaniville as Drake mounted off and took off his face mask to breathe the fresh air and the feel a cool breeze go through his newly style hair.

Drake took a bearing on his surroundings. The town itself seem bigger then that of Pallet Town but it was only one place he needed to go. "Alright,let's see where Serena's house is?" Drake said as he returned Pidgeot and walked around. The good news was that the town was currently barren so that no one would suspect a weirdly dress trainer browsing about. The bad news however was that every single housing unit resembled one other to the foundation itself.

"Man,its uniqueness and different paint that make me glad I don't live here." Drake said as he knows that in Pallet Town,there are at least different colored houses. One house on the far end of the block caught his attention as there was also a big pet house and in front of it was a Ryhorn.

"Alright that's gotta be it." Drake said as he walked to the front porch. Ryhorn took an interest in weird looking vister and Drake humbled and greeted him back. He rang the doorbell as he heard a slight humming coming from the other side. "Coming." A female voice said as the door opened to show Grace Yvonne with a Fletchling perched on her shoulder.

"Hi Mrs. Yvonne." Drake greeted. "Who are-...Drake? Is that you." Grace looked closer at the boy. "Yea its me." Drake pointed out. "Oh oh! ok,ok...sorry I almost didn't recognize you in that haircut and that...whatever it is you're wearing." Grace said embarrassed. "I will get that a lot. May I come in?" Drake asked Grace nodded and let him in.

Drake walked in to see a nicely neat room while Fletchling perched on a makeshift perch. "Can I get you anything? A drink maybe?" Grace offered. "Well after a long trip. A simple water seems fine." Drake said as Grace went to kitchen to fetch a glass of water and returned.

As they took a seat across from each other,Grace watched as Drake scarf down the water and place the glass on the table. "So,what can I do for you Drake?" Grace asked. "I need to know where Ash and the gang are now?" Drake asked. "But I thought you were with them this whole time." Grace said. "Well I had..business to handle back in Kanto and I've returned just this afternoon. Now I gotta find out where Ash and the others are." Drake said.

"I'm sorry Drake. I haven't heard from them since our encounter at the Baa De Mer Ranch. I think that daughter of mine is spending too much time with that brother of yours to call her own mother every once in awhile. " Grace asked. "Hey we all support them all the way. So there's no way to find out where they are?" Drake asked.

Grace was about to respond until the sudden the phone began to ring. "Hang on a moment." Grace then got up to see the holophone screen to see where the call was originating.

"Hmm?" Grace wondered. "Is something wrong?" Drake got up to see the screen. "It seems the Pokémon Center in Dendemille Town is calling." Grace said. Drake then checked his Pokewatch to see if something is going on at Dendemille Town. "It seems there's a Showcase happening there. I imagine it must be Serena calling you. If I'm right don't tell the group I'm here." Drake said.

"By why?" Grace asked. "Call it a surprise." Drake said. Grace nodded as Drake stepped out as Grace picked up the call.

* * *

 _Pokémon Center;Dendemille Town_

Serena was prepared for today's Showcase as she was calling her mother about the news. At last the screen popped to show her mother on the other side. "Hey mom. I'm so glad to see you." Serena said. "Hey honey,how are you,and is Ash treating you well?" Grace asked. "I'm great mom and yes,Ash will never hurt me you know." Serena said. "I didn't say he would hurt you. I'm only asking about how you and him are faring." Grace said.

"Very well,so I assume you know why I'm calling." Serena asked. "I just found out this morning. Your Showcase is this afternoon,and I'll be watching and supporting you all the way." Grace said. "You got it and look." Serena presented the dress Valerie gave her. "This is he dress I'm going to wear. Isn't it great?" Serena smiled. "It's nice but don't you think it's too flashy or something." Grace asked. "If you put it like that. Then it's perfect for me." Serena said goofing around,leaving Grace to mumble about it. Fashion was still something she and her daughter never saw eye to eye one.

"Well,remember to act tough and be one with your Pokémon." Grace said. "I know,thanks and goodbye mom." Serena said as she hung up.

* * *

"That girl." Grace said. "Just like her mother of course." Drake said standing by her phone. "Well,at least we know where they are." Grace said. "I'll be heading there now." Drake said. If you're gonna be walking there,it'll be a four day walk from here." Grace said.

"That's why I'll be flying there." Drake said. "It still long. I imagine you'll still miss most of the Showcase. Maybe even all of it." Grace said. "At least,I'll be back with the group. I'll congratulate Serena when she wins in person." Drake said. "Understood Drake." Grace nodded.

Outside,Drake summoned Charizard to fly figuring Pidgeot needed a rest from the long flight. "Watch over them Drake and yourself as well." Grace said. Drake put his face mask back on and gave a thumbs up as he mounted on and took off.

"Man,that is one weird outfit then Serena's dress." Grace said.

* * *

 _Dendemille Performance Hall_

The group walked to the performance hall where the Showcase was being hoisted. A huge amount of people were there among them the performers that were participating. "Wow,there are so many people here." Ash said. "Now I need to know where to sign up." Serena wondered.

"Serena is that you?"

The gang turned around to see a familiar face with a Slurpuff and a male Meowstic by her side. Everyone,excluding Rene,were surprised but Serena wasn't delighted to see her of all people. "Miette..you're here too." Serena asked. "Of course. I would never miss this for the world." Miette said as she inched closer to her. "What is it?" Serena asked. "Hmm...new clothes and you cut your hair." Miette ssid. "Yea,what about it." Serena asked with slight anger. "Why this transformation. Did someone break your heart?" Miette whispered **(I'm going with the Japanese translation in this case.)**

"You're gonna start now?!" Serena rose her voice. "If that's the case. I'll just head over here and." Miette skipped past and towards the group. "It's so nice to see you all once again and...it's great to see you, _Hero Of Kalos._ " Miette elegantly bowed to Ash. "Pleasure Miette,but please don't ever call me by that." Ash said. "Come on,I think it has a nice ring to it. You're wildly famous you know,and I imagine every girl is competing for you." Miette smirked,inching closer to Ash.

"Well I hope that's not the case. Otherwise I would've expected the girls here in Kalos to know a thing or two about elegance and manners." Ash said. All this boost Miette's body heat up and in very hot way for she desires a good,controlling guy. Raging to where her face was red,Serena intervened.

"Enough of this! Miette what are you really here for?!" Serena demanded. "Well if you must know. I'm here to compete in the Pokémon Showcase as well. I assume you're competing as well Serena?" Meitte asked. "You as well? I still have to register." Serena said. "So do I. Come on,we can do so together." Miette said as she forcefully dragged Serena with her. The gang of course followed suit.

"So its like old times Serena. We'll compete for the Princess Key and Ash's Heart." Miette whispered. "Is that so. Miette you don't even know a thing about him. You're just in for him because of his fame." Serena said. "And be just like every other girl? No,unlike them I actually have an interest in him like I said before,and the deal still stands,first to open up him gets his heart and apparently...those tone muscles as a bonus." Miette smirked.

"Like I said Miette,you don't know anything..or nothing about him. By the way you were trying to string him earlier,he looked distasteful." Serena said. "That can change with just one date. And who knows where that'll lead to." Miette said. Serena looked unsatisfied as she spoke,"If you only knew. And if you are serious about this,I would lower those expectations and that crudely demeanor you have smug on your face,otherwise to me;you're just like every other girl like you said,and that will push Ash away." Serena said.

"Like you know!" Miette argued. "I do since I've actually been traveling with him,and he's change a lot since we last met and so have I." Serena said. "I can tell. Well...we'll see who wins both." Miette said as she got away from Serena.

"If only you knew already." Serena glared.

* * *

Around the back,a familiar black limo pulled around back as Palermo stepped out and approached the entrance where a male worker stood before her. "Welcome Miss Yashio,I am to escort you to the VIP section." He said. Palermo said nothing as the young man then opened the door for her.

Narrowly avoiding the crowds,the worker finally managed to take her upstairs to upper VIP viewing floor that oversaw the entire auditorium. "Enjoy your stay here Ma'am." He said as he left,shutting the door behind him. There was only one other guest in the room with her as she precede where she was overlooking the window.

"You showed." Aria said. "No one knows you're here right?" Palermo asked. "Just like you said. Not a living soul." Aria said. "So,shall we enjoy the festivities?" Aria said. Palermo said nothing,did nothing for a response which is what Aria expected. This Showcase turned to be a big one due to the amount of performers. Palermo had a dossier of a list of today's participates. One name caught her attention.

"Someone interesting?" Aria asked. "Too soon. Now let's see if she has learned anything since last time." Palermo said.

* * *

The group took their seats as everything was being put into place. Backstage,the girls perpared for their first task.

At last,the center stage rose up from the basement and on center stage was Pierre in his usual attire. The crowd cheered and screamed in excitement as Pierre began. "Welcome one and all to the Dendemille Pokémon Showcase. I am your host Monsieur Pierre. Here we come to see beauty and the dedication of these fair maidens as they present your eleganace to the world around us."

"So for our Theme Performance is...PokePuff Baking!" Pierre pointed to the screen on top. Meanwhile the center stage descended down and came back up with three cooking stations all set.

"For this theme,performers will have to bake to their highest potential. For those who success to go to the General Freestyle Performance is determined by our three judges." Pierre greeted three beings and their Pokémon with them. "They are Judge Gena and Jigglypuff,Judge Santo and Mime Jr.,and finally Judge Delilah and Furfrou." Pierre said.

As the girls prepared themselves with their Pokémon,a female worker came for the first three contestants which were Miette,Emma,and Kira. The three chosen nodded and went off with her to the center stage.

Back on the main floor

"And now let's introduce our first three ladies." Pierre said as the stage rose back up with Miette,Emma,and Kira in tow. "Wow,so Miette is in the first round." Said Clemont. "We can support her as much as Serena." Bonnie pointed out.

"And now,let the Theme performance begin!" Pierre announced.

* * *

 _Round 1: Miette vs. Emma vs. Kira_

The bell rang as a holo version of an hourglass ran atop their heads as a timer. The three performers got to work with their Pokémon as Miette got busy putting flour into a bowl. "Okay Slurpuff,Milk please." From a grand selection,Slurpuff sniffed everyone of them and picked out the freshest bottle of milk from the row.

While mixing,Miette looked over to see Emma and her Swanna already putting their batch into the oven and the same applied to Kira and her Plusle and Minun,and kicking in gear as she had Meowstic use Psychic to start stirring the bowl and finally into the oven.

"We have just past the six minute mark." Miette saw that time was short as she grabbed the already done Poke Puffs and began icing an decorating them with Slurpuff and Meowstic's help. At last the final sparkle of glitter shim down the hourglass which then popped,meaning that time is up.

Present one of each poke puff to each judge,they preceded to work. Miette made a dark chocolate poke puff with a sweet strawberry filling. Emma made a sweet caramel poke puff with honey icing decorated with whipped cream and top with one blueberry. Finally Kira made a simple original poke puff with cotton candy icing topped with a bit of candy.

After a few minutes the judges made their decision.

"Alright,time to see who will go on to the final round?" Pierre said as spotlights danced around the contestants. "And the winner is...Performer Miette." A spotlight shined on Miette,leaving the Emma and Kira in defeat. "I knew I would be picked!" Miette cheered.

* * *

"Congratulations on performer Miette's success as we now introduce our next set of maidens." Said Pierre as the stage descended down.

While waiting for their turn,the female worker came in and called Jessibella,Hannah,and Scarlet. The three walked out and preceded to the stage. "And now let's welcome our next set of ladies." The stage roses once again with Jessibella with Meowth and Wobbuffet,Hannah with her Psyduck,and finally Scarlet with her Sneasel.

* * *

 _Round 2: Jessibella vs. Hannah vs. Scarlet_

When timer appeared on top;Scarlet,Hannah and their Pokémon got to work. Meowth and Wobbuffet were already pulling some elbow grease as they made the puff balls ready to be place into the oven. Jessie then asked Meowth an important question.

"Alright Meowth,did you ask each Pokémon what they prefer in their food?" Jessie asked. "I sure did,Furfrou enjoys sweet stuff so we'll sweet scents and aroma. Mime Jr. likes spicy things so we'll top off our poke puffs with a Tamato berry. Jigglypuff's got a sweet tooth so we can add all the sweets we want." Meowth said as he put the batch of puff balls into the oven.

"Five minutes left." Pierre said.

"Alright,we gotta cut this close." Meowth said as he handled the batch out of the oven as Wobbuffet prepared to ice them. Unfortunately Jessie shoveled them aside. "Stand aside bucko,I'll handle this." She said with a crazy look in eye. Meowth and Wobbuffet looked horrified as Jessie could care less about appearance which may shoot them down at trying to win this round.

"Alright,times up." Pierre said as one of each poke puff was presented before each judge. Hannah made a sweet pink colored poke puff. Scarlet created a caramel swirl colored chocolate poke puff. Lastly was Jessie's...it resembles abit more of a tub of ice cream topped with sweets rather than a poke puff.

The judges took their time then the last round,until finally they appeared to come to a decision. "At last,so the winner who will precede to the next round is...Performer Jessibella." Pierre announced as spotlight bathed Jessie who laughed and bashed in her victory.

* * *

After Jessie victory,two more rounds have passed and so far Serena hasn't came on yet. "And now for our final round of the Theme performance. The victor of this round will join the other victors to the Freestyle performance. Now please help me welcome our last set of ladies." Pierre said as the stage rose up to reveal Serena with Pancham and Braxien,a pink hair girl named Anna with her Lickitung,and finally purple long hair girl named Leah with her Honedge.

* * *

 _Round 5: Serena vs. Anna vs. Leah_

Serena began cutting berries while Pancham stirred batter in a bowl. "Alright Pancham,the flower nectar is the secret ingredient." Pancham nodded as went to fetch the nectar. Meanwhile Braxien was preheating the oven.

As Serena poured the batter,and place it into the oven she took note that Leah,and Anna were making haste as well.

"Six minutes on the clock." Said Pierre.

Serena began to push it as time was running out. Three seconds were now later as she finally did the final piping on the last poke puff before the timer popped. At last one of the three was about to be chosen to head to the next round. Anna made a pink poke puff with whipped cream and thin pink swirls. Leah created a poke puff brownie with vanilla icing with coffee whipped cream with two cherries and a cinnamon stick for toppings. Finally Serena created a yellow poke puff and decorated it that resembles a cake. **(Which in my opinion resembles a coffee cake.)**

The decision was hard and long as Serena felt like a reck. If they're taking this long to choose a winner,what are the chances she'll be chosen? Suddenly she felt a touch on her hands as Pancham and Braxien took her hands to calm her nerves. "You're right,we did our best and that's enough." Serena said.

"At last,the judges came to a decision." Pierre announced as spotlights began to dance around the stage. The sensation was killing Serena as she hoped and hoped she would get picked.

"The winner is...Performer Serena!" A spotlight shined on her. Serena gasped as she cried tears of joy with Pancham and Braxien.

* * *

"She did it! She did it." Bonnie said. "That's the way Serena!" Ash shouted. "She's really came out on top didn't she Ash?" Rene asked him as Ash nodded.

"Serena did it! She really came through." Aria said happily. "She still has ways to go." Palermo said. "So I guess minds think alike right? Serena's the one you had your eye on." Said Aria. "Potentially,but always lacking something." Palermo said as Aria only nodded in her thoughts.

* * *

"Welcome one and all to final phase of the Dendemille Pokémon Showcase. As of the last round,five ladies preceded to the General Freestyle Performance but only one will be rewarded with the Blue Sapphire Princess Key."

"And so to kick off our General Freestyle Performance. Please welcome Performer Jessibella." The stage rose as Jessibella appeared in a full purple gown and a gold mask with Meowth in a Fool's costume and Wobbuffet a clown costume. "Alright Meowth let's go!" Meowth rushed to Jessie as they took hands and spun around. Jessie then let go at perfect angle as Meowth flew across the stage to Wobbuffet where then he used Mirror Coat to have Meowth bounce upwards.

As Meowth bounced up and down from Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat,Jessie held two baskets of Tamato Berries and flung them up in the air. "Now Meowth,do you thing." Jessie said as Meowth then used Fury Swipes to cut every Tamato berry in the air as they all landed perfectly to form three conjoined hearts as the trio then bowed ending their Routine.

"Wonderful please give them a round of applause." The crowd cheered as the stage lower back down for the next performer set.

Back in the dressing room Serena,now in her Florges Kimono, and Braxien in a pink dress with a foral petal on the hem along with a pink headband with a Orange flower on it. Pancham only went with his Stage glasses he got as a gift from his trainer in Coumarine City. A worker called out to her saying she'll be the last one to perform in the round and should make way to the stage along with the others to be set. Serena nodded as she and her Pokémon were ready to finally be out there.

* * *

"And now for our next performer. Please welcome Performer Miette." The stage rose to Miette wearing a blue/white maid dress,white shoes with blue soles,blue headwear,a neck collar,and orange rings on each of her wrist and ankles.

"Alright you two. Let's do this!" Miette said as she started off with a bit of ballet while Meowstic and Slurpuff performed half crescent flips while running across the stage.

Meanwhile Serena and her Pokémon were persuading down the hallway to the elevator stage. "Alright,let's remember the steps and taking the stage to the top." Serena said as her Pokémon nodded. Unfortunately she failed to see the coming Performer who she bumped into,causing her to trip and fall into a pile of cleaning supplies.

"Watch it." She said as Serena saw it was that older Performer Jessibella. "Sorry I didn't see you down there." Jessibella said spitefully. Pancham and Braxien stood up against her until Serena stopped them. "No,guys it's my fault. I'm sorry for bumping into you." Serena said as Jessibella simply walked away in pride.

While standing up from her fall,Serena took at look to see that the part of her hem ripped. "No my skirt ripped." She said.

Back on stage

"Meowstic use Psychic." Meowstic then use Psychic to lift Slurpuff into the air and gilding her around. "Now Slurpuff use Cotton Spore." Slurpuff let out swarms of gold sparkles in mid air causing the crowd to awed at the spectacular combo.

Back in the hallway,Serena struggled at what to do now. Her turn was coming soon and she couldn't go out like this. "It's happening all over again." She remembered how she lost miserably when Fennekin tripped on her bow. Braxien and Pancham cried saying they still held hope if they act now.

"You're right,we still have time. Ash wouldn't give up so why should I." Serena said as she saw a pair of a scissor on a shelf next to her. "Alright guys,help me fix this." Both Pokémon nodded as they got to work.

Back on stage,Miette was about to wrap it up. "And finish!" She and her Pokémon bowed and received an encore. Gasping for air Miette knew she gave it her all. _"Well let's see what Serena has in store."_ She thought. "Wonderful,let's give a big hand as our next Performer comes next." Said Pierre as the stage lower back down.

Serena was still fixing her hem as she heard the echoes of next performer give their appearance. Finally,after ten minutes of quick work,they were done but not before they heard the fourth and last Performer finish up,meaning she needed to be at the stage now. "We don't have time,let's run for it." She said as they now make haste ahead of them.

Two minutes past as the two workers wondered where the last Performer was until they saw three beings coming their way and saw it was Serena. "Quickly Performer Serena. You're on now!" The male worker said. "Sorry I'm late. Now you two,you ready" she asked her Pokémon as they nodded.

* * *

"And now please welcome our last performer. Performer Serena." The stage rose with Serena in her newly fixed dress along with Pancham and group cheered at finally seeing her on stage,especially Ash. "Alright,Serena is up now." Aria said from her seat. "Now let's see what's she's capable of." Palmero said emotionlessly.

"Alright,let's go this." Serena shouted as she and Pokémon started off with a bow to the crowd. "Alright Pancham,use Dark Pulse." Serena helped Pancham jumped in mid air and to fire a beam of darkness but instead of a beam he rained down a swarm of purple sparkles over Serena and Braxien as the duo spun around and danced gracefully.

Landing down,pyrotechnics shot up in a ring as both Pokémon danced and cartwheeled to them while Serena spun in place. "Pancham use Stone Edge." With a strong arm thrust to the ground,Pancham summon a ring a pillars around them. "Now Braxien." With her wand in hand,Braxien danced with fire as she hopped on each of them as one by one they disintegrated into pixie dust.

Nearing the last column,Serena hoisted Pancham under her as Pancham did a quick spin a roonie. "Now guys,let's finish it off." From mid air after disintegrating the last column,Braxien fired a Flamethrower downwards as Pancham fired a Dark Pulse right at it. Both attacks merge into the shaped of a neutron atom which then exploded sending a plume of fiery sparkles into the crowd. With that Serena and her Pokémon bowed. "And that's it." She said.

* * *

The crowd roared at such a great show as Serena and her Pokémon felt such a rush adrenaline through their bodies. "They put it off." Aria said. "Let's see if the crowd thinks so as well." Palermo said.

"Well done and let's give a big hand for all of our performers today." Pierre said as the crowd applauded in happiness. A moment later the stage rose back up with Serena,Miette,Jessibella,Karen,and Sydney on stage along with their Pokémon. "Now the time has come to decide a winner and the decision of such comes to you the audience. With your glow sticks underneath your seat. Chose a color that coresponds with the performer of your chose." Pierre said as the key pins on each performer had a different color to represent them. Serena's was Pink,Miette had Yellow,Jessibella's Green,Karen had Blue,and Sydney had Orange.

"Ready,now 1,2,3!" Right away hundreds of light orbs appeared into the air and began to float to its designated performer. The girls gasped happily as the amount of light balls they received. Serena meanwhile was still hopeful that she'll come out on top as she remembered at the happy thoughts she could think of.

* * *

On the roof of the Performance Hall,trouble was knocking and hoping to make a dent in everyone's day as Blaine,piloting the mech,and the other three men were cutting the roof open. "Which part are they on now?" Ollie asked. "They're just about to announce the winner." Said Chris. "Are we even sure they're in here?" Anton asked. "Yes they are,we followed their movement via the street cameras. They're inside and if the building schematics are correct we should land right on stage." Said Blaine

"Great so what's really the plan?" Ollie asked. "Our job is simple. Get in,give everyone a scare they won't forget,so hopefully the crowd is smart enough to evaluate. There our client will have what they need as we hold those guys off." Said Blaine. "Yea Blaine? I don't see us walking out of this nicely." Said Chris. "That's what the mech is for and our client already paid in advance. So stick to the plan okay?!"

"Anton are we ready?" Blaine asked. "Yup,roof's ready to be torn out." Anton said. "Good,cut out the power and let's get to work." Blaine smirked.

* * *

"And so,all votes have been counted and we have a winner. So the winner of the Dendemille Rookie Class Pokemon Showcase is." Pierre announcement was cut when power went off everywhere. "Hey what happened to the power?" Bonnie asked. Aria and Palermo looked from their room what the commotion was about.

Suddenly the ceiling began to rip apart,leaving a big hole above the stage in its place. This caused the performers and other workers to get off stage along with people who sat in the front row to slowly back away from the stage. Suddenly from outside on the roof,several canisters dropped into the crowds releasing some kind of smoke. People right began to scream as they ran for the exits.

"Is that smoke?" Ash asked,the group being clear of smoke as people around them panicked and ran to the exits as well. "Not smoke,that's tear gas!" Rene said. "No Serena!" Ash then began to run away down to the front where most people were trying to escape. "Ash wait!" Rene said as Ash didn't listen. "Clemont,Bonnie get yourselves out. I'll rescue Ash and Serena." Rene said as Clemont and Bonnie nodded and rushed to get out.

"Serena,Serena!" Ash continued to call out to her as brushing past people running in the opposite direction. "Ash,Ash!" Rene called out not far off. Serena was at the foot of the stage along with Miette as they tried to get to the nearest exit,but were trapped with a human pile trying to sqeeze through the rows and to the nearest exit. "There's no way to get past all these people!" Miette said. "I'm more wondering why is this happening?" Serena said. "Serena!"

Serena heard someone call out to her as she looked beyond the crowd until she saw a red cap,meaning Ash was coming. "Ash!" Serena called out as Ash came out of the crowd and rushed to Serena to embrace her. "Are you alright?" Ash asked. "I'm fine,but what's going on!" Serena asked. "Someone threw tear gas from the roof and now everyone's clearing out!" Ash said. "This is nuts. Who would do such a thing!?" Miette asked. "Ash!" The three looked to to see Rene also pasting through what was left of the crowd. "Ash,Serena,Miette." Rene came. "Rene,we gotta find out what's going on!" Ash said.

Suddenly they heard a thud coming from the stage as smoke was dispersed to cover what was on stage. The four peaked up to see the smoke but as it dispersed it revealed three men in gas masks and batons but what got their attention was the eight foot tall,broad metal battle mech with a another man piloting it.

"Guess we got our answer." Rene said. "This isn't good." Ash pointed out. "This is it. I'm gonna die." Miette said. "Stay calm Miette. We gotta do something." Serena said. " _We_ is right Serena,but you and Miette need to get outside." Ash said. "What no,I'm not leaving you!" Serena argued. "Serena,Ash is right,let us handle it. Go outside and look for Clemont and Bonnie." Rene said. Serena struggled at what to do,now Ash is once again heading into the hellfire of battle and who knows what would happen.

Tearing up and by instinct,she grabbed Ash by both his cheeks and kissed him. Rene related why Serena was doing this. Miette meanwhile was shocked that her rival finally had the guts to let her crush know how she felt but kissing him? It was a step further than ever. Retracting,Serena looked into Ash's eyes with total emotion. "I know." Ash said as Serena slowly stood up and grabbed Miette's hand. "Come on Miette!" Serena said as they ran into the row. They didn't have any trouble now since everyone now must be outside. "I..I can't believe." Miette stuttered. "Yes Miette it happened." Serena grumbled as they past the entrance.

Aria was about to leave the room until she saw Palermo didn't budge from her spot as she continued to look out the window. "Palermo we need to leave." She said. "I'm not leaving,something down there is happening." Palmero said as Aria wondered what she meant as she took a look by her side.

Ash and Rene nodded then jumped onto the stage to face their enemies. Blaine and the gang saw their targets but only two of them. "There they are." Chris whispered to the others. "But there's only two of them. Where's the third one?" Ollie whispered as well. "It doesn't matter. It makes our job easier." Blaine spoke out loud through the intercom. "That's what you think." Rene said as she and Ash drew to a battle stance.

"We're going to enjoy this." Blaine said as Anton,Ollie,and Chris rushed the duo. Rene faced Ollie and Anton while Ash faced Chris alone with batons in hand. Blaine stayed behind and watched the show and looking for an opening. With a baton in Chris's hand,Ash felt at a disadvantage,thankfully he had Clemont take Pikachu with him outside. Luckily the good news,Ash preceded Chris's wild,direct movements meaning these guys were nothing more then common thugs and not trained soldiers like J's men.

But it still didn't change the current situation as Ash slidestep to avoid Chris's swing and did a low gab gab to Chris's gut,followed by a left punch to his temple and ended with a strong dropkick that sending Chris across the stage,dropping his baton in the process.

Rene almost had no problem with her two adversaries. With her bo in hand she easily deflected their blows and managed a quick gab on each of them followed a quick swipe to unarm each of them of their batons and then finally did a split kick to their faces to finish.

"Wow,I didn't know Ash was that good fighter as he is a trainer,but that woman is masterful with her bo. Did you see how she disarmed both of them? I wonder who she is?" Aria said as Palermo looked closer to finally know the truth. "You may not know that woman Aria but I do." She admitted.

Outside the Performance Hall,everyone huddled up as police surrounded the building. Medical units stood as well treating everyone suffering from the effects of the tear gas. Serena and Miette,after getting checked by medical,reunited with Clemont and Bonnie. "Guys,thank Arceus you're out safely." Clemont said. "We are,but Ash and Rene stayed behind!" Serena said. "But what are they still doing inside?" Bonnie asked. From that moment,the outer plasma screen went statically until showing visual of what was happening on stage. Everyone gasped that two people were fighting three men and a big robot. "Are they at it again!?" Clemont asked. "Like they have a choice Clemont!" Bonnie argued.

Blaine soon got bored after seeing his friends getting their asses kicked and fired two sticky shockers each directed at one of each of his opponents. Before Ash and Rene could react,it was to late as both got pushed back while feeling a huge jolt go through their bodies.

Outside,Serena gasped that Ash and Rene were struck back as did everyone else followed suit.

Ash and Rene slowly up but now before Chris and Ollie struck each of them back down before all three jumped them throwing rapid punches and kicks. Out of anger,the duo had enough and fired a powerful shockwave that sent the three flying backwards and landing on their butts. Now back up,Ash and Rene were abit beat as blood dripped from their noses,mouth,and a couple of bruises formed. Dirt was smushed from the beatdown they got,but both weren't ready to throw in the towel just yet.

* * *

"Finally,we made it." Drake said as he finally sighted Dendemille Town and with it the Performance Hall. However as he neared it,he saw a situation happening in front involving police and medical units. He and Charizard then saw the huge hole made on the roof. "What in the world happened here?" Drake said as he figured to land next to the hole on the roof.

Peaking inside,he saw a another robot and Ash and Rene standing their ground,beaten up but still in the fight. "That doesn't look like Team Rocket. This is someone else's work." Drake said as he felt a presence in his mind. The inside of his bag glowed golden as this caught his attention suddenly. Grabbing the item out of the bag he saw what it was. "A golden time flower? When did this get in here?" Drake wondered as the time flower reacted brightly,engulfing him. In his mind Drake heard message play out.

 _"Drake...my former student, and the love of my life. I left this time flower knowing of the unparalleled journey you now accepted. Tread cautiously as this road took the lives of many Guardians, but like me, you know one who has passed this test and granted indescribable power. He'll watch over you as am I. I wish to bestow you a gift. I couldn't think of anyone more worthy to wield it. I trust you'll take care of it as it will take care of you. After all,it was once mine,now part of me will always be with you...even after 500 years, I will never abandon you...My Beloved._

The messaged ended as Drake was in tears after so long to finally hearing her voice. "Sara..." he said as the time flower itself morphed itself into what was a scabbard and inside it was a long five foot sharp,single edge Uchigatana. Drake memorized Sara's Uchigatana and knew it was an exact match,the feeling,the hilt's appearance and even the light weight that it was. This is Sara's Uchigatana.

"But,why would she give this to me?" Drake said until Charizard snapped him out of it as they'd got a job to do. "Right,well it appears they're aren't using Pokémon so I'll handle it from here buddy." Drake said as he returned Charizard. "Alright,maximum effort." With his mask still on and a full light armored flight suit from before. Drake prepared to dropped.

Blaine then shot out a canister of regular smoke right at Ash and Rene feet to blind them. "We need a new plan. We can't hold these guys off forever." Ash said. "I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Rene said as Ollie,Chris,and Anton close in on them.

Suddenly they were interrupted as a mysterious masked figure came from above and landed directly on top of Chris. Going non lethal first,Drake land directly on Chris and in the panic,he quickly took Ollie's left arm and striked him in underneath his chin with a right uppercut. This lead to a quick dash to Anton as he took both his arms and pulled him towards him as he lifted his knee to kick his face in.

Chris was down permanently due to the impact,but Anton and Ollie weren't done and both rushed their new adversary. With ease,Drake quick timed a straight punch to Anton's face dazing him followed a elbow strike to Ollie's ribs. Forcing himself backwards and with a new trick taught by Sir Aaron,Drake used his Aura to send a shockwave that push Anton and Ollie towards Ash and Rene just with a wave of his hand. **(In layman's terms it's like Force Push.)**

A neat trick to have and its uses less Aura then almost any other ability. While Ash and Rene wrap up their fight,Drake slowly approached the battle mech and its pilot. Blaine confessed,this person whoever it is has serious balls. "Ha,let's see if you're worth the challenge chump." Blaine called out.

Figuring his Staff isn't the right tool to use,Drake finally pulled out Sara's Uchigatana from its scabbard resting on his back. Blaine began to shoot out multiple sticky shockers but Drake appeared to dodge them in a blur until he saw one left zooming towards him but in a flash he sliced it in mid air destroying it. Blaine was shocked but didn't give up that easy.

Drake took the Uchigatana in his hand and slowly ran the blade across his palm to clean it. This only caused the blade to glow blue in Aura as Blaine was really confused what was going on.

After more blows,Anton and Ollie went down as Ash and Rene saw what was happening ahead of them.

Drake took the sword on his right hand as Blaine prepared to strike again. But before he could,the sword hummed as Drake swung the blade and performed a multi layered Aura Wave diagonally that went clean through the torso of the mech. Drake finally put Sara's Uchigatana back in its scabbard and exactly that moment the mech's body went in half,making it useless.

Climbing out of the cockpit,Blaine groaned at the lost of a perfectly good piece of machinery and looked directly at the masked figure. Roaring,he charged right at him with his fist raised but really ran into Drake's grasp as he grabbed him by the neck and hoisted him up. Gasping for air,Blaine tried to escape but to no avail as this masked person only looked emotionlessly right at him.

"Who...who,are you?" He gasped but Drake didn't say anything until a moment passed. "Are you scared of me?" He asked in a dark voice out of his mask. "N-no." Blaine said stupidly. Drake brought him closer and tighten his grip,making Blaine's face blue. "Are you sure?" He asked again. "Y-yes." Blaine gasped making Drake relaxed and dropping him to the ground.

Blaine coughed for air as he looked up at Drake now in fear. Through this mask,Drake performed another trick taught to him in his Solace,a mental one that goes down like a treat. Raising his hand and having Aura ilumine through it,he focused into Blaine's head until Blaine gasped and suddenly dropped unconscious. At last the battle was over.

"W..what did you do to him." Ash asked when he and Rene came over. "I'll explain later,right now we need to get these guys outside." Drake said through his mask. "And you guys need to get checked." He oversaw Ash and Rene's current condition. "We be fine." Rene said.

Back in the VIP room Aria and Palermo overlooked everything. "Wow,did you see that guy? He's like stronger then the other two." Aria said. "It's doesnt matter. The criminals are now stopped and this has been an eventful evening." Palmero said. "Why feeling stressful?" Aria said. "Because you're not the one that has to give a full statement and report once the press catches this and start asking questions." Palmero said leaving Aria abit hurt but understood as they finally left the room. She knows how tough it must be to have a job of responsibility after all

A moment later,the thee Guardians came through the front doors with Ash and Rene carrying one guy on their shoulders while Drake carried the other two. The crowd cheered on the victory of their hero's as the three went to Officer Jenny,who came over to them with a couple of men. "They're all yours Officer Jenny." Ash said. "We can't thank you three enough. You save the Hall and everyone out here." Officer Jenny said as she had some men take Blaine and his group away to several squad cars.

After some of the crowd was beginning to leave. The others finally found their friends "Ash!" Ash turned to finally have Serena hugging him as he accepted it with Pikachu hopping on his shoulder. "Aww,you're all filthy again." Serena reacted to see some dirt and dry blood on his face. "Comes with the job." Ash said. "Are you both alright?" Miette asked. "We're fine. We know how to take a punch." Rene commented. "Yea,it would've been worse if this guy hadn't intervened. Who are you anyway?" Ash asked the masked figure.

"I told before." Drake said as he took off his mask reaveling his face. "You don't recognize me in a mask little brother." He smiled

"Drake." Everyone huddled in for a group hug,excluding Miette. "Okay guys,definitely feeling the love here." Drake said under a tight squeeze. "Where have you been. What did you you all this time." Everyone asked. "Okay okay...it's a long story that I'll hopefully explain at the Pokémon Center first. In a private room though." Drake said as the group agreed to discuss it later.

"So Serena,you got some explaining to do." Miette asked. "Well...no I don't." Serena declined. "Serena...I just had the worst experience anyone came go through. So yea,you do!" Miette yelled. "Alright...like I said this morning if only you knew already." Serena said as she brought Ash to her side.

"So...wait you guys were already dating? For how long?" Miette asked. "For a couple of months now." Ash responsed as Miette's mouth dropped. "So since this morning,you've been stringing the news in front of my face this entire time!?" Miette asked. "Yes! And that's because you were pushing my buttons about this whole deal!" Serena said causing Miette to go silent. "You mind if we talk alone?" Miette asked as Serena agreed,walking away from the group.

"Look...I'm sorry about pushing you along on this. It's the only to get you all fired up." Miette said. "I forgive you Miette. You may not be the easiest person to get along,but you're definitely know how to bring a party to someone's life as mine." Serena smiled. "I do do I? So now that I know the truth. I have a ton of questions." Miette said.

"I'm going to regret this already." Serena said. "Come on,They're not bad. So since you and Ash have been dating for months. Have two you slept together?" She asked causing Serena to blush heavily. "Does he treat you well? What kinds of dates have you been on. And most importantly...how big is his package?" Miette smirked.

"You have a real dirty mind if you think I'm stupid to answer that." Serena heavily blushed even more. "So you have seen it." Miette Said. "NO NO,NO,and even if I did. I wouldn't tell you." Serena rephiled angrily. "Take it easy I'm just messing with you Serena. Although I am curious about it." Miette smirked. "Like I said this morning. You in way over your head." Serena said. "You're probably right. Shame that all this happened before they announced a winner." Miette said as Serena agreed.

"But I'll be looking to the next one. You just wait." Miette said as they shook hands until Miette pulled Serena in close. "And I'll have even more questions to ask you. Especially that Package deal." She whispered in her ear,leaving Serena to gasped highly. "You're not gonna stop are you?" Serena asked. "No and that makes it fun. Come on Serena,I may have lost our deal for Ash,but this doesn't mean I'll make it easy for you." Miette said. "I suppose you're right." Serena nodded.

"Like you said,I'm the life of a party. See you later everyone." Miette said as she ran past everyone as everyone waved goodbye. "She's a handful huh." Ash asked. "You have no idea." Serena said.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat as the gang turned to see Aria and older woman standing next to her. Rene cringed at the sight of her. "Aria,it's you." Serena gasped. "Hello Serena,you did a grand job with your performance today." Aria said. "I couldn't have done it without you though. You inspired back in Haymitch Town. I knew it was you the day after our battle. You gave me the egg of course." Serena said as Ash gave her egg back to his girlfriend.

"It has yet to hatch?" Aria said. "It's close. It won't be long now." Serena said. "So what do we have the honor for?" Serena asked. "Oh,this is my mentor Palermo. She taught me everything I know and love. She said she wanted to speak to you." Aria introduced. "Thank you Aria,it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. The main reason is I wanted to speak to Serena,but it's appeares I've found other reason." She eyed Rene.

"It's been so long Rene."

"Palermo." Rene said with respect and nothing more. "Rene you know her." Ash asked. "Remember when I said used to perform. This is how." Rene said. "You were a Performer?" Drake asked. "I'll explain it to you later." Rene calmed him down.

"Miss Rodriguez is just being modest. Rene was much more then that."

"Palermo don't."

"Miss Rodriguez was once Kalos Queen,and Aria's predecessor."

This cause the whole group to gasped including Aria,and left Rene fluming in rage. "It's in the past Palermo. I appreciate if you don't bring it up again." Rene angrily said. "Now I know you from somewhere. You were my inspiration Miss Rodriguez,I've studied all your performances and combinations. Ever since I was a kid,I wanted to be like you." Aria said. "You successed Aria and for that I'm proud. You already a better Kalos Queen then I ever was. Just don't let her tell you any different." Rene pointed out.

"Well,the time I finally made it to the Master Class,I've always dreamed of meeting you on stage. Unfortunately that day you also announced your retirement and you gave up the crown for anyone to grab." Aria said. "I have my own reasons for leaving Aria,and some people will just never understand." Rene said as she eyed Palermo. "Because I don't Rene,you had everything going for you. All the years of training and hard work we put in. Then suddenly and unexpectedly,you quit." Palmero said.

"No no,you're not putting this on me! I've asked you dozens of times I wanted out after my third year but you never listened. Not my parents or anyone else of that matter." Rene said. "Your parents were our greatest benefactor. They paid for your lessons in the beginning." Palmero said. "I don't need a history lesson right now. I know what happened and how." Rene argued.

"We I saw you and Miss Yvonne take a fashion show in Laverre City,news reach to me and found it rather odd to why make an appearance all the sudden." Palmero asked. "Oh I didn't do it for me. I did it to help a friend and that's it. I've never had fun,much like my final days while I still had to wear that stupid crown. No offense Aria." Rene said as Aria was surprised why she would say that.

"Rene why would you say that?" Aria said. "Like I said Aria,I have my reasons wanting to leave but Palermo didn't want me to nor did my parents." Rene said. "Since then,I no longer felt happy...I felt like a prisoner underneath all that makeup,dresses and that crown...well one day I had enough and thanks to your teaching on independence and life choices. I've made one,and made an unscheduled announcement,giving up the crown,walking off stage,and never turning back was by far the happiest thing I've done." Rene said as she eyed Palermo.

"Well,I hope you're proud of your life." Palermo said. "Oh I'm thrilled. Just say what you need to say and go on about your business." Rene had enough and turned back. "Well...the main reason I came is to hand you this Miss Yvonne." Palermo said as she handed Serena the Blue Sapphire Princess Key from the Showcase.

"The Princess Key,but why are you giving this to me?" Serena asked. "Before those hooligans barged in,the votes were already counted. You managed to sway 65% of the overall vote,making you the official winner." Palermo said as Serena stood silent. At last she won her first Princess Key. "And if I could offer a piece of advice. You should reconsider about the crowd you have around you." Palermo said as the group took that offensive.

"Oh there you go again Palermo,give it a rest." Rene intervened. "I wasn't now referring to you Rene." Palermo said as she now set sight on the brothers Ketchum. "Is that really an issue?" Drake now had to talk. "For people like you? Definitely Mr. Ketchum,and you as well." She pointed to Ash. "Leave him out of this. Otherwise,I would really find out you're the one who requested my file and his." Drake dared.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Palermo denied. "Atfer we left Haymitch Town,I got a update stating someone went to a local Pokémon League office and requested access to two files. Mine and my brother,and that makes me curious. So I review camera footage of what was a woman's who I've never come across in my life."

"I don't see your point." Palermo argued. "My point is that I see a limo parked over there. Tinted windows and probably custom engine. I see two people in there,the driver,and the other seating across from the door,mid aged woman holding a journal. Guess what,she's the same woman from the local office. And don't give me any of that denial crap,I know. So you wanna try again?" Drake asked.

"Why are you investigating us?" Ash asked. "You both are trouble. You always have been. Since you both came here,Kalos has been in peril more times then ever. Yet we aren't forced to rely on just two men to save us? What a joke?" Palmero said until Rene intervened.

"Hey,I'm in this too so you got a problem with them direct it at me too." Rene said. "This doesn't concern you." Palermo said. "Oh really why,because you know me? Or is it just us in general that is the issue? We're not the enemy here. So why investigate them?" Rene asked. "Because they're trouble,for the Kanto champion here he doesn't have a perfect record or is it that both have secrets to hide." Palermo said. "And if you think you'll find what you're looking for in our personal files then you'll be sourly disappointed. And all you got is you're word and a sour talent for trouble yourself. So...you'll just have to act like an adult and trust us." Drake said until Palermo simply stopped arguing.

"Miss Yvonne...I'll keep my eye on you. Rene...this isn't over,and you two...you're too dangerous to roam around freely and any secrets you're hiding I'll find out." Palermo said. "And I'll keep be keeping tabs on you,because someone in high regards such as yourself doesn't have a perfect record either." Drake glared as Palermo turned away to her ride along with Aria.

"I'll see you guys down the road and good luck." Aria said. "Aria." Rene called out as she turned. "You really are the brightest Queen I've seen in your age. Never forget your morals." Rene said. "From you that means a lot." Aria said as she ran to Palermo's limo.

"Some mentor..." Drake said. "She may seem heartless but she's the best at her job and scouting talent. But this is was different,she was really hostile now." Rene said. "Who is she exactly." Ash asked. "Palermo Yashio,a grand legend in the world of Performing,like me and Aria she was once Kalos Queen in her day. Now she watches and studies young potential performers who could be the next Kalos Queen."

"In her day everyone took it seriously and she clawed her way to the top. Nowadays performers see performances as girl fun time and she thinks they'll never show their highest potential when they think it's all fun and games. She makes sure to weed out the unworthy to the completely devoted performers. Those she makes sure they success no matter the sacrifice." Rene said.

"So when she told me she'll be keeping an eye on me." "She sees you as a potential candidate Serena,but I read her mind during our conversation and she left one thing out." Rene said. "Which is?" Serena asked. "She thinks you'll be distracted as along as you're with someone romantically and especially as _dangerous_ as Ash." Rene said as Ash and Serena were shocked.

"Okay I automatically don't like her! Who does she think she is about telling Serena what to do!" Ash yelled. "Relax Ash,I won't take such a statement into consideration. You mean so much to me to let go." Serena said as Ash relaxed his nerves. "Yea other then that little opinion,she's alright to be around on her best days." Rene said. "Well,I agree with Ash. I don't trust her." Said Drake. "Well we'll have plenty of time to talk at the Pokémon Center over dinner." Said Rene.

* * *

Over dinner,the gang shared personal adventures over what happened all week. "Ha,I can't believe you got jumped by a group of models!" Drake laughed. "I can't believe you went back to Rota and to the Tree of all place." Ash said. "What's Rota?" Rene asked. "One of the few ancestral kingdoms left on Earth. We're descendants from there." Drake said as the others were surprised by that.

"So how's Llene?" Ash asked. "She's great,and I found out through...complicated means,she's also family Ash. I don't know what exactly but she's our blood." Drake said as Ash was shocked. "Speaking of family,according to mom we also have a Godsister." Drake said as then surprised Ash even more. "Wait what!? How?" Ash asked. Drake then told of the conversation he had with his mother as Ash took it heartwarming. Even though he and Drake agree not to bring up their mother's past life.

"By the way Ash,I went to visit my Pokémon at Professor Oak's lab but ran into yours first." Drake said "Great how are they?" Ash asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you but they wanted me to pass a message." Drake said as Ash inched closer. "Ash they miss being out in the field. Out with you exploring new lands,meeting new Pokémon. They want a piece of the action here and quite frankly I agree. I realize it'll take more then Aura and group effort to win the League. It'll take a family to win this. You came close in Sinnoh when you brought everyone together there and I'm sure come out on top if you let them in on this." Drake explained as Ash considered it.

"Wait,your mother is a criminal?" Rene asked. " _Was_ Rene,she's been pardoned and has been the best mother anyone could have." Drake glared. "You weren't kidding when you said you guys are dysfunctional." Rene said as Ash and Drake hung their heads. "We make the best of it." Drake said.

"Speaking of best. Great clothes and nice hair." Rene smirked as the group began to take notice. "Yea,I can't believe you cut it." Ash said. "There's always a first in this family." Drake said. "So Drake,where did you get the sword." Serena asked. "It's not just a sword. It's a vintage Uchigatana with a history. Why it even came into my procession is beyond me." Drake said. "Why's that." Ash asked.

"Because this...this is Sara's Uchigatana." Drake said as Ash and the group was shocked. "Wait who's Sara!?" Rene asked. "Sara was my old master. A remarkable woman who taught me everything." Drake said. "Wait how long ago did this happen?" Rene asked. "Well...by reality terms,at least 500 years ago. And to your next question,my life itself was never a dull moment." Drake groaned.

"I'll never know why she gave this to me." Drake said as he handled it in his hands. "How did she give it to you?" Ash asked. "Through this." Drake pulled the time flower out of his bag as it glowed golden when he touched it. "A golden time flower. That's a rare thing." Rene said. "In it is a message,but it only plays for me." Drake said.

"We understand,but what I don't get is why everything happened today." Rene said. "You mean those men? They were clearly amateurs but the tech they had was high grade." Ash said. "Didn't they steal anything? Kidnap anyone?" Drake asked. "Not that we know of. Since breaking the roof,they never left the stage." Said Rene. "So why did four men with high tech gear crash a Showcase and yet do nothing? That doesn't make sense." Ash said.

"I think whoever hired those guys is pulling a large amount of string. Trouble is stirring guys and coming in fast." Drake said as he watched the window while the sun set,knowing that other then his new mission the exodus continues as dark times are approaching."

* * *

 _Unknown_

"Sir,I'm afriad the police captured Blaine and his group." Said a male voice. "No matter Xerosic. I have what I need." Said a man sitting on a leather chair drinking red wine while petting a fluffy Pokémon laying next to him. He overlooked a screen of what he needed. Terabytes of footage of the grand Guardian Knights in battle.

"With all due respect sir. Why this charade? These people will clearly try to stop us." Said Xerosic. "Or help us. These...Guardian Knights have a duty to protect the world and all of its citizens. Our mission is just the same and I'm sure they'll consider our help."

"And if they don't Sir." Xerosic asked.

"Then...it'll be a shame to go to war against a potential ally." He said as he sip his glass of wine. Knowing that soon,the grand operation will be in effect as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done finally...well sorry that took so long I was really caught up in college assignments and other social matters. Plus this chapter was longer then I expected,at least 11,000 words so hopefully you had fun.**

 **Next chapter will be back on track with Noibat's introduction and also Serena's new Pokémon from her egg so expect that and probably shorter chapter as well. One thing is that I'm not out of the woods yet with school so the next update will be slow so bear with me on this time.**

 **One last thing is a mark of a special occasion...a year ago I started this project hoping to make a story recognizable to everyone and enjoy. Now a year later,and over sixty chapters done,I'd say this story is well on its way. As long as you guys inspire me and keep me going,so will this story and for that I thank you all.**

 **Please like,comment and thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off.**


	69. The Terrible Two

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 69 And Chapter 26 of the Kalos Quest. I'm back and well caught up on school. Well we now finally see not one but two new members added to this little family the gang has and also to see what Pokémon was desired the most from the poll I'd set up awhile back,but most of you may already know what it is.**

 **One last thing is forgive my grammar errors and misspellings. With the new iOS 11.0.2 update also remodified the keyboard for iPad mini and I now have to get used to it since I can't go back to old ways. Other then that,these next couple of chapters will be filler to add more information and get caught up vía anime standards. So let's start off shall we?**

* * *

 _"The soul should always stand ajar, ready to welcome the ecstatic experience."- Emily Dickinson_

* * *

Chapter 69: The Terrible Two

The group rested in a forest for a break as Ash took the time to train for his next Gym Battle,having Riolu and Drake's Lucario spar while Pikachu and Fletchinder and practiced aerial combat. Frogadeir and Braxien were together in happiness as they overwatched. Drake and Rene also sparred with their staffs as Rene smiled and laugh,knowing of Drake's safe return. So...that explains the works and style of your fighting. It emits small Kickboxing mixed with Kung Fu all rotating to dance." Drake explained as he block one overhead from Rene's Staff.

"These dance moves are still good for something. It's the one of few things I could thank Palmero about." Said Rene. "So...Kalos Queen?" Drake asked. "It was a life's dream in one life. Now,let's just say I'm a wanderer." Rene said as she tried to deliver a blow. "I noticed this but why?" Drake asked. "It was every girl's dream Drake since I was a kids. My parents are fairly rich so I had quite a distinct advantage to get the best of the best."

"One of my performances I've won,and Palermo noticed me. The first thing she did was call me an idiot since I pulled off a risky move during my Freestyle Performance. I'd called her judgmental and said some risks are worth taking. Since then,I was groomed as her prodigy thanks to my parents and rose as the next Queen over time. Now it's just an empty throne and a trinket to me."

"Where was Mara in all this?" Drake asked. Rene then stopped striking and stood there. "Drake...Mara was the reason why I quit. We were so close,her and I, and she supported me when I told I wanted to perform. Unfortunately my parents spent all their time helping Palermo groom me and when I became Queen,they still neglected her. Once in a while I would ask if she was alright and my parents would say yes...they were lying to me. I found out Mara ran away months ago and I was outrage that my parents didn't do anything. Until I finally stood up,Palermo kept me on a leash and kept me busy with appearances,modeling,advertising and so on. Then the Master Class came and I broke my chains and left the crown empty. You should've seen Palermo I've never seen her so mad."

"She never understood and then I finally had enough. In our private conversation I told her to go to Hell and that she needed me because she'll feel so alone and that's sad. Since then my parents contacted me and they were also mad. I told them I felt terrible about not leaving soon and that I was ashamed to be their daughter. That's also how I figure of my Aura heritage." Rene explained.

"She ran away because she felt neglected. Rene,her final words were to tell her family she was sorry,but she didn't tell me what she was sorry for...perhaps,I think she meant,sorry for not being the perfect daughter they desired,probably like you." Drake said. "If that's the case,then I feel more sorrow about this. I failed her even more and that stupid crown took her from me." Rene said.

"I'm sorry Rene. You know I failed her too." He said. "Drake,you couldn't have known the history." Rene said. "Rene just because I'm now back doesn't mean all my problems are behind me. I still blame for the friends and family I've lost on my watch. I'm trying to move forward with this new path my ancestor set me on." Drake said. "Do you even know where it's starts or where it even ends." Rene asked. "No and no,only the one who takes a leap of faith and trust in the Aura as it's guild will find the prize at the end of the path." Drake said reciting what Sir Aaron told him.

"Do you know how this ends?" Rene asked. "Any way I suspose. Anything can happen,there's a reason why this path is so perilous to Aura Guardians. Not many come out alive." Drake said as Rene wasn't feeling too good about this idea for Drake's sake. "Hey guys,we're getting ready to leave if you guys are ready." Bonnie ran over. "Got it Bonnie. We'll be right over." Said Rene and Drake went with her.

As everyone was returning their Pokémon Ash noticed Hawlucha was missing. "Hey guys are we ready to leave?" Drake came over. "Close,Hawlucha left for walk and has yet to come back." Ash said as Rene took a look at the egg in Serena's embrace as it started to glow. "Serena your egg." She said as everyone looked to see that the time for Serena's egg to finally hatch.

"If that's the case,Ash release Fletchinder." "Why?" Ash asked. "Fletchinder's special ability is Flame Body. While it burns opponents in battle,Flame Body can also help eggs to hatch more quickly once they start glowing." Drake said. "I wish we knew that sooner." Serena said. "Eggs still need time to mature Serena,but it appears the time is now." Drake said as Ash nodded and released the Ember Pokémon once more. "Fletchinder,we need your help with Serena's egg. It's about to hatch." Ash said. Fletchinder nodded as Serena took the egg out and placed it on the ground as Fletchinder wrapped its wings around it and glowed in a fiery Aura.

 **(And now for what you guys choose which Pokémon to hatch from Serena's egg.)**

The egg glowed more and more with intensity as the group watched in awe. Finally it hatch as the light dimmed but not before Fetchinder was startled and the group was left shocked.

The new Pokémon flopped around as if it was choking,it was brown with darker spots on its body,blue fins and big eyes with its pupils the size of a dot. Serena then scanned it with her Pokédex.

 _"Feebas,the Fish Pokémon,It is the shabbiest Pokémon of all. It forms in schools and lives at the bottom of rivers."_

"A Feebas." Serena was unimpressed. **(Tada...with 42% being the majority vote. Feebas is the winner. Thank you for those who voted)**

"Serena quickly capture it before it suffocates!" Rene said as Serena panicked as she suddenly threw an empty pokeball at it but unfortunately like a paddle,Feebas redirect the poke ball back to Serena,hitting her in the nose. Serena rubbed her nose as her anger grew at her...new Pokémon. "Serena try again." Ash said. Picking up her poke ball,Serena threw it again this time Feebas being sucked inside. The poke ball dinged instantly.

"Congratulations Honey,you caught a Feebas." Ash said. "This is a joke,right? Aria gave me an egg that contained a Feebas." Serena said still unimpressed. "Serena,Aria wouldn't have known what Pokémon it was." Ash said. "How would I be able to train it for Showcases?" Serena asked. "With great patience Serena. I could teach you." Rene said. "And I could help raise it as I promised." Ash included himself. Serena figured to always give chances to everyone according to her mother so maybe she'll give this Feebas a chance.

"Besides,in time Feebas evolves and there,the possibilities are endless for your Showcases." Rene said. "You're right but I'll need a body of water to even just release it." Serena said. "I can help with that." Clemont said as the group nodded.

"So for now,are we ready to go?" Drake asked. "Close,Hawlucha has still yet to close back. I'm really starting to wonder now." Ash said. At that moment Hawlucha came back and with something in his hands. "Hawlucha you're back and...what is that!?" Ash asked. Hawlucha then gave Ash what was another egg.

"An egg...where you find this?" Ash asked as Hawlucha claimed he found it right at the roots of a dead tree. "And there wasn't any other Pokémon around?" Ash asked as Hawlucha shook his head. "So an abandoned egg in the middle of nowhere." Drake asked as suddenly the egg began to glow.

"This egg is able to hatch." Drake said. "Quick Ash,get Fletchinder." Clemont said as Ash signaled Fetchinder to huddle the egg as Fletchinder glowed in a fiery Aura that cause the egg to glow faster until it finally shook in its place. Everyone hurdled together to see the egg finally hatch as it took form in a small purple body with big ears,and small wings. Ash then checked his Pokédex to scan it.

" _Noibat,the Sound Wave Pokémon,They live in pitch black caves. Their enormous ears can emit ultrasonic waves of 200,000 hertz."_

"Incredible." Ash said as Noibat opened its yellow eyes to see a group of people around it. Curious at first but unfamiliar with them Noibat used Supersonic and started crying. Everyone covered their ears as Ash tried reaching out to it and petted it. Noibat stopped as everyone heard it's stomach rumble. "I guess you're hungry are you." Ash said as he took out an Oran berry to feed it. Noibat used its ears to for some sort of task but shook its head.

"Hmm it doesn't want it." Serena said. "I wonder..." Ash then checked his Pokédex to see watch Noibat eats. "It eats...Pome fruit." Ash said. "Pome fruit like apples and pears." Drake said. "Well,There's gotta be some Pome fruit around here." Rene said. "There." Bonnie pointed to a tree by there where apples hanged about.

Dedenne then climbed up to grab one and give it to Noibat. Noibat did an ultrasound on it only to decline it. "What,What's wrong with it?" Bonnie asked as she took a bite out of it,only to spit it back out. "Ahh,this taste sour." Bonnie said. "Of course,Noibat uses its ears for an ultrasound to see if fruit is any ripe." Clemont said. "Same way they can navigate through caves." Drake said.

Pikachu,Dedenne,Fletchinder,and Bunnelby then went to tree to grab an apple each. When they came down,Noibat analyze everyone of them as it choice Pikachu's as being the most ripe. After eating,it started to flap its wings as it hope to take off. "Hey,I think it wants to fly." Serena said. As Noibat got higher,it stumble and went down,causing it to cry loudly.

Ash calmed it by petting its head. "It's okay Noibat. Try again,I know you can do it." Ash said as Noibat felt moved by the human's words. It tried again as it was getting higher then before until it lost its rhythm and began falling until Ash managed to catch him before it hit the ground. "I gotta you." Ash said. "You know Flying types need time to mature before they start flying." Rene said. "Isn't there some trick or something to help Noibat?" Serena asked.

"Probably,but don't forget Noibat just hatched." Drake said. "Maybe there is. What if Noibat saw another flying type flying as an example." Ash suggested. "That could work. I mean I could get Pidgeot to fly." Drake said. "And I'll get Arrow in the air." Rene joined. "And Fetchinder can help." Ash already pointed out. "All we need is an open field where Noibat can practice." Clemont said. "I think there's one at the end of the forest." Drake said as they preceded to walk there.

At the field,everyone signaled their Flying Pokémon to take flight as they did. Noibat saw them flapping their wings as it tried to,gaining a few feet in the air until it dropped back,only for Ash to catch it.

While Ash,Drake,and Clemont helped Noibat with its flight problem. Serena,Rene and Bonnie saw the nearby steam where Serena released Feebas to start training. Feebas swam in circles as it was finally in water. "Alright I'll try to learn abit about Feebas with my Pokédex." Serena said.

 _Feebas_

 _Gender: female_

 _Abilities: Swift Swim,Oblivious,Adaptability (hidden)_

 _Moves: Splash_

"Well,that's encouraging." Serena said sarcastically. "It'll work Serena." Rene said. "According to the Pokédex,the ways it can evolve is by maximizing its Beauty stats or trading it while the help of a Prism Scale." Serena said. "All the more reason to take time on this." Rene said as she drew out a blue scarf from her bag.

"What's this?" Serena asked. "That's a Beauty Scarf. It helps boast beauty stats in Pokémon. This doesn't mean it'll evolve immediately,we still have our work to do." Rene said. "Right,so how are we gonna tie the scarf on Feebas?" Serena asked. "I can get Delphox to hold Feebas with Psychic while we tie it." Rene said as she released Delphox. Delphox followed orders as it magically held Feebas in the air,causing it to gasp in the air. Rene and Serena quickly acted as they quickly tie the scarf around Feebas's body and then having Delphox drop it in the water.

"Done,How was that Feebas?" Serena asked it. Feebas only spoke but nothing sounded out of its mouth. "Rene what did she say?" She asked. "Nothing. Feebas is just mumbling about water,water...just the word water." Rene said,leaving Serena puzzled.

After the fifth time,Noibat flew higher then below until it got tired and began to fall,until Fletchinder caught it. "Noibat's improving. For a hatchling he's improving faster then normal." Said Drake. "Yea,but I'm thinking Noibat gonna need someone to take care of. As Hawlucha put it,no other Pokémon was around Noibat." Ash said. "So you're thinking you gonna be the one to take care of him." Drake asked.

"Who else will?" Ash asked.

"Well it's Noibat's choice on what it wants to do. You could only suggest it." Drake said until a sudden ping hit his senses. "Drake?" Ash asked. "Trouble." Drake looked up to see a net shoot out from nowhere as the Flying Pokémon quickly reacted and got out of the net's range. Everyone expect Noibat,who was trying to fly again. Noibat cried that it was confined. "Noibat!" Ash cried.

Rene,Serena,and Bonnie heard the shouting. "What was that!?" Bonnie asked. "That's Ash!" Serena cried as she returned Feebas and ran back. "Serena wait!" Rene and Bonnie caught up.

"Who's there." Ash said as the three saw a Meowth balloon,meaning that someone was about to ruin their day.

"Ha Prepared for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To announce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right."

"Wobbuffet."

"Just when this day was going too well." Drake said. "Good to see you once again older twerp and new hair and clothes to boot." Said Jessie. "And I you,old lady." Drake said leaving Jessie fuming. "I'm not old!" She yelled. "What do you guys want?" Clemont asked. "Simple like always. We want your Pokémon." Meowth said. "Simple like always. You won't succeed." Ash said.

"Ash!" Serena yelled as she ran over to him and the boys. "We heard the screaming. What's wrong." Rene asked. "They." Drake pointed to Team Rocket with Noibat hanging in a net. "Noibat!" Bonnie cried. "Give Noibat back now!" Ash demanded. "As if. Do you know Noibat could evolve into one of the most devastating Dragon types out there. We raise it,we increase our offensive arsenal." Said James.

"That won't happen. Fletchinder,use Steel Wing." Fletchinder flew in close to try to cut the rope that Noibat's net was hanging. "Don't need think so. Inkay come out and blind that turkey." James released Inkay as it spewed ink from its mouth,blinding Fletchinder in the face. "Fletchinder!" Ash cried as Fletchinder landed near him.

"Pidgeot use Air Slash."

"Arrow use Razor Wind."

Both Pokemon fired their attacks straight at the balloon. "Wobbuffet go." Wobbuffet jumped up and used Mirror Coat to absorb both attacks and redirect it back. Both Pokémon gasped and narrowly zipped out of the blast. "Dang it. We gotta try something else." Rene said. "I know but we cant risk hurting Noibat." Drake said.

Noibat however was getting more and more scared and used Supersonic crying out loud. Everyone covered their ears at the sudden screech,especially Team Rocket. "Grr,stupid noise maker!" Meowth said. "Pikachu use Iron Tail. Break Noibat out of that net." Ash said as he gave Pikachu a toss upward. Pikachu landed and jumped up from Pidgeot's back and sliced Noibat's net with a Steel Tail,freeing him.

Freefalling,Pikachu was caught by Arrow while Noibat flapped his wings was he slowly descending. Finally flapping and with help from a sudden updraft,Noibat was finally flying up. "Aghhh! You'll pay for that runt." Jessie said as she unleashed Pumpkaboo as both Inkay and the latter charge at Noibat.

Noibat simply used Supersonic,dazing the both of them. "Alright Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Pikachu then jump back up and fired a powerful bolt of lightning striking Inkay and Pumpkaboo,pushing them towards the nose of the balloon and causing it to pop.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket yelled as they flew into a twinkle.

The gang drew their breath as everyone felt that was a close call. "Well...glad that's over." Drake said. "Isn't it gonna happen again tomorrow though?" Rene asked. "Probably,because it's been a vicious cycle for the last six years." Ash said as he saw Noibat suddenly flying around freely along with the others.

"Wow...that's gotta be a world record." Said Drake. "I agree,Noibat seems to be flying okay. Are you alright Noibat?" Ash asked as Noubat nodded and flew around. "Well I'm glad one of our new members is doing well." Serena said.

"Any progress with Feebas?" Ash asked Serena. "Some,we gave it Beauty Scarf to help it evolve. The training is gonna be a puzzle as I don't know how to train a Pokémon that does nothing but swim." Serena said. "Like I said Serena,you're not alone in this." Rene said. "She's right. I'm here as well." Ash joined as he took Serena's hands in his.

"And I'll be here in case you're having trouble with Noibat." Serena said. "Which reminds me." Ash then went and called to Noibat as the latter landed right at his feet. "Hey,Noibat you're a pretty interesting little guy. I'm really glad you earn your wings. Listen I know this choice of being free in the wild,but if you ever wanted a family,be part of one...well,the choice is yours." Ash said as he held up an empty pokeball. Noibat thought of it,he knew there was no one there for him other then these people. They helped him fly,and they save him from terrible folk. Maybe there's more he could learn from them,from this human and so walked up and hit the center button of the pokeball with his head,sucking him in.

The pokeball dinged instantly,and Ash welcome the new member of the group as he released Noibat out. "Welcome to the family Noibat." Ash smiled.

* * *

Night came as the group felt after that encounter with Team Rocket,they settle for the night as they were having dinner. "Hey where's Serena?" Rene asked. "She's said she was going to the stream to feed Feebas." Ash said as Rene nodded and left. "So how are you gonna help Feebas Clemont? Serena can't look for a stream every time she wants to release Feebas." Drake asked. "Oh I have a few ideas." Clemont smirked

At the river,Serena fed Feebas bits of Oran berry as Feebas simply swallowed it. "Hey." Serena turned around to see Rene walking next to her. "Hey,Feebas seems to enjoy Oran berry although I'm gonna have to find out what it primarily eats." Serena said. "That I agree once we get to the next town." Rene said as a moment then passed,causing tension to rise.

"Hey Serena." Serena turned to face her. "I'm sorry about withholding a portion of the truth from you guys. I was happy for awhile when I was Kalos Queen until certain events caused me to rethink everything. I abandoned my sister and my parents neglected her,causing her to run away from home. I wanted to do something and when I finally had the chance to do so,I was too late. My sister was taken from me and I'll never get a chance again. Now that crown is nothing more then a curse to me." Rene explained.

"No,no I understand why you did it Rene. I don't blame you." Serena understood. "Still...you gonna compete which means Palermo will keep her eye on you. Meaning the truth,she'll find a way to...collect you. She know by tuning out the edges,smoothing the surfaces,you could be the next Kalos Queen and I think so too." Rene said. "What are saying Rene?" Serena asked.

"I'm saying that Palermo will also try to take you away from Ash. The same way she chained me away from Mara,and I'll be damned to see her do that to someone else." Rene said.

"So?" Serena asked. "I'm saying I won't just be helping you with just Feebas. I'll groom you on your Performances as well...that way,I get to see the look on my old mentor's face when you reach the top." Rene smirked.

"So...you're here to stay." Serena asked with hope. "Yes Serena I'm here to stay. Besides someone has to keep the Ketchums in track." Rene laughed as she and Serena shared a sisterly hug,knowing of their new partnership.

When it was time for bed,Ash and Serena laid in their sack cuddled up together talking. "So Rene gonna teach you how to improve your performances?" Ash asked. "Yep,I'm lucky to have her experience under my sleeve. Plus she really wants to prove that Palmero woman wrong." Serena said. "Good,I don't trust that lady for nothing." Ash stated.

"So how are you with Noibat?" Serena asked. "Great,he can now fly and now it'll be time to improve his move set...plus I've been thinking." Ash said. "About?" Serena wondered. "What Drake mentioned the day before. He's right,I'll need my other Pokémon back at home if I want to win this thing. I came close in Sinnoh but that doesn't mean I won't falter any further this time." Ash said.

"So you're gonna start switching out Pokémon from here on out?" Serena asked. "I'm still figuring out the kinks in the plan but hopefully I'll have it worked out by the time we reach the next Pokémon Center." Ash said.

"But enough of me. What about you and Feebas?" Ash asked. "I still have a ways to go. Even with Rene's help." Serena said as she traced Ash's right peck and nipple with her finger. "You got me. Always." Ash plead his support. Serena smiled and slowly inched closer and connected her lips with his. Suddenly they stopped at the sudden release from their pokeballs and out came Braxien and Frogadeir as the poke couple came close and cuddled together to sleep,leaving their trainers chuckling.

"Guess they should call this the Love Tent." Ash said. "I agree too. Goodnight Ashy." "Sweet Dreams darling." Both kissed each other and went to sleep. Tomorrow will be a new day as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done,well guys another chapter well done. Now Noibat and Feebas are here and both have a ways to go as hatchling. On other news is that this next few chapters will be normal traveling ones or filler if you want to think that will have developing material in store plus a few surprises for good mesure. Last excuse is because I felt like the need to go back to basics since I felt I've been running myself rampant with these main story chapters most recently.**

 **One question I must ask and I could use some feedback. Would it be better if I have Feebas evolve sooner or later? That's what I've been wondering since I started this chapter. If you have any other questions or suggestions. I'll be all ears.**

 **Be sure to hit like,comment and thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	70. A Pika-Palooza Production

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 70 and Chapter 27 of the Kalos Quest. You probably guess from the anime schedule that now the group meets Frank and Jean with their extended Pika-family (excuse the wordplay but you'll probably see a lot of it in this chapter.) I enjoyed this episode when it aired and it also reaches out to me personally so I'm sure as heck doing this one. So enjoy the Pika-Party.**

 **P.S: Yes I know,that was too soon.**

* * *

 _"The pursuit, even of the best things, ought to be calm and tranquil."- Marcus Tullius Cicero_

* * *

Chapter 70: A Pika-Palooza Production

As the group continues through a forest as Ash talked about his continuing training. "So with added agility and experience. My Pokémon will be able to adapt more faster then normal." Ash asked. "Not to mention it'll get everyone involved in the fray. Yes it's a viable plan." Drake said. "So at the next transporter at the next Pokémon Center. You'll trade for a new group of Pokémon." Said Serena.

"Now you just gotta figure what Pokémon are you gonna receive." Drake said. "I know,I'll have to balance out the powerhouses with the others. I figure it out." Ash said as a sudden sound poked everyone's attention. Landed in the road in front of them was a lone Pikachu.

"Check it out. Another Pikachu." Bonnie exclaimed. Ash's Pikachu sequel in delight as he rushed to meet a fellow species. The wild Pikachu was startled and ran into the forest with Pikachu chasing atfer it.

"Pikachu wait!" Ash went after him. "Ash wait." Serena yelled after him with the rest of the group in tow. Through the forest,Ash chased after Pikachu. Luckily his enhanced training allowed him to keep up with his fellow parnter.

Through a row of trees and into a clearing,Ash noticed his Pikachu stopped at the foot of the clearing all alone. "Pikachu what is it?" Ash said as he then stopped to noticed what Pikachu was looking at. "Ash,Ash why didn't you wait...up?" Serena asked as she then noticed what the duo were looking. The rest of the group followed up to marvel the sight as well.

They faced a plot of land that was inhabited. Several fancy,unorthodox structures laid there meaning people were there as where. But however at the center square was a parade of Pikachu dancing a circle enjoying themselves. "Wow,I haven't now seen this many Pikachu hurled in one place since Kanto." Ash said. "I really do wonder who lives here." Drake said,seeing all the various buildings.

Approaching the compound,the gang must cross a drawbridge to reach the square where all the Pikachu are. "Wait guys,are you sure we aren't trespassing?" Clemont asked. "Unless we're breaking into a building. I don't think so." Rene said. "Not all of us are justified Aura Guardians." Serena commented. Pikachu couldn't contained his excitement as he then rushed across the drawbridge and to the square.

"Pikachu wait." Ash whispered as he then chased after him. Pikachu ran to the parade of Pikachu and greeted them. The other Pikachu stopped dancing and looked at their new visitor. One Pikachu went to greet him via twining their tails. Pikachu then ran up a stairwell and shouted out loud,waiting to be heard.

Off the side and in the shadows were two people watching and recording them. "Wow look at that specimen. The yellowness of the fur,those big perfectly round red cheeks,his razor shaped tail,and that confidence. He got all the Pikachu's attention in just seconds. Jean honey,I think we found out Pika-hero." A man said.

The group crossed the drawbridge as they came into visual contact from the parade of Pikachu. "They're all so cute." Bonnie awed. "I wonder if they belong to anyone?" Drake wondered. "And cut!" Everyone turned to a their side to see two people,one older gentleman and a young girl. The older man looked around his mid-sixties,his semi long hair that was mostly graying with a long gotee on his chin,a teal cap with a lightning bolt logo on front,and glasses for eyewear. As for appearance he wears an beige colored sweater with a mustard colored vest over it with a set of small Pikachu ears sticking out of the vest pocket. Teal work pants and brown work shoes.

The younger lady looked around her late teens like Aria. She had magenta hair woven into a braid like Rene,and brown eyes. She wore a light lemon colored shirt,orange high pants that hung above her waist along with two vermilion colored suspenders with gold colored latches that hung over each of her shoulders.

"Excellent,marvelous,an absolute Pikafection!" Said the man. "Young man,is this Pikachu yours.?" He asked Ash. "Yes, Pikachu is my oldest parnter and friend." Ash responded as the man went over to Pikachu still standing on the stairwell. "I was right,perfect color tone,razor pointed ears and tail,and perfect ratio of each red cheek. Now there's just one more examination." The man said as he then began to hug Pikachu. "Wait you not wanna do that." Ash tried to stop him but was too late. A lack of space was Pikachu's greatest weakness as he then responded by shoot a Thunderbolt in defense,shocking the man hugging him.

"No! Are you alright sir?" Ash went over to the man who collapsed on the ground. "Perfect jolt acceleration." The man said still dazed as the young lady helped him back up. "Whew,Great Scott that was exciting. Young man your Pikachu is an apex of its species. A Pika-perfect specimen." The man said as he wildly shook Ash's hand. "Thanks,there's no one like Pikachu." Ash said sheepishly as he tried to find feeling in his hand.

"I have a proposal for you and your Pikachu but I suspose It's best discuss the details over refreshments." The man said. "But that depends on the idea on the details." Ash asked. "Oh it won't be anything harsh I promise you." The lady spoke. "You guys don't sense any lies or desertion in them right?" Serena whispered to Drake and Rene. "Aside from excitement,confidence,and a pitch of hope. No they don't seem like bad people." Drake said.

"Sure,we suppose it's good manners to hear you guys out." Ash said as the group agreed. "Oh how Pikatastic. Come come,we'll show you all to my Pika estate." The man said as he and the young lady then led the group out of the square and to main courtyard. The group marveled at the masonry and garden work that was this man's home. A hedge of leaves cut into a likeness of Pikachu,the windows on the front doors were the shape of a Pikachu head.

When they were lead inside into the foyer fueled their surprises as they saw carpets,lamps,paintings and even the chandelier hanging above,all Pikachu themed. Finally they were lead to a main living area where the gang took a spot on two sofas to sit on while the man sat on a high arm chair that was also in the shape of a Pikachu. He introduced him as Frank,a high Pikachu consensuar and Pikachu Lover. The young lady handing out tea to everyone introduced herself as Jean,Frank granddaughter. The then took the time to introduce themselves as well as everyone was finally settled.

"Wait I think I've heard of you. Don't you hold the longest,highest world records for every Pikachu reacted record?" Clemont asked. "Ah yes,yes I do. For the last forty years I've continued to hold and hoped to score higher than the previous year. There hasn't been a greater Pikachu Lover then yours truly." Said Frank. "It's true,there's isnt anyone in the world that loves Pikachu more then my grandpa." Said Jean. "I agree,I hasn't seen anything like this since...ever." Drake commented. "My brothers being modest. You have an amazing home here Frank. Are all those Pikachu back at the square yours." Ash asked.

"Oh not all of them. Most of them are wild and growing. Some Pikachu are related,some came from the forest nearby and some mated and had Pika-children of their own. But they all live here as one big happy family." Frank said. "That's incredible." Serena commented as everyone else agreed.

"So Frank what is this proposal you had in mind?" Ash asked. "Ah yes,but first this will explain my idea first. Jean dear,will you let them in." Frank asked Jean went to open a double set of doors behind the group. When she did so,stood five Pikachu,both male and female and wearing a different set of costume. "These five are our main Pika-stars in our Pika-production." Frank said as he started naming each Pikachu.

"First is Pikachu Pop Star." Frank pointed to a female Pikachu wearing a pink bow,pink corset and tutu and finally pink slippers as she sent a love wink to the group.

"Next is Pikachu's Rock Star." Frank pointed to a male Pikachu in a red punk jacket,red rock pants,both done with some soft spikes sticking out. Red shoes and its eyes done and dyed in red and a darker yellow to deepen his appearance as he did a rocking guitar taunt.

"Next is Pikachu PhD." Said Frank as a female Pikachu came into in a black graduation cap on her head with a brown wig done with two braided tails. A green vest along with a long lab coat with various pens sticking out. Black pants and slippers along with round,swirly glasses to sell its genius to the group.

"Next is Pikachu Libre." A male Pikachu jumped out wearing a black tank top with a red poke ball logo on it,an orange mask with a female Pikachu tail on the forehead and last was orange/black pants and shoes as Pikachu smirky pose in a wrestling stance.

"Last comes Pikachu Belle." Frank pointed to a female Pikachu wearing a full blue/white ball gown along with a matching maids hat as she did a short twirl and looked happily at the group.

"Wow,They're all so fashionable." Serena remarked as Bonnie fangirled at all of them. "They look amazing but what does all this mean?" Ash asked. "Like my grandfather stated,these five Pikachu are our main stars in the new movie we're making." Jean explained. "So what you want with my Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Yes,well like I said Ash,your Pikachu is a perfect specimen of its species and I want your Pikachu to star in the lead role of our movie." Frank offered as Ash and Pikachu gasped at the offer.

"Wait as in the lead actor of the movie?" Ash asked. "Yes and you all can help us out plan this thing." Jean said. "Sure it'll be fun. Won't it buddy." Ash said as Pikachu cooed and nodded yes. The others jumped on board as they felt this will be fun and making Drake's Rene feel abit of normality to them.

"Pika-perfect. Now for our first order of business is the script." Frank said as held a stack of stapled paper with the main title in front. Frank handed Clemont the script as he combed through it,only to discover a problem. "Uh Frank there's a problem with the script." Clemont said. "What's wrong Clemont?" Ash asked. "The script. There's only three pages written." Clemont said as he saw the other pages blank.

"Well...that's how much help we need with this production." Jean said. "That's okay,I can help you finish the script Frank." Clemont offered. "You would!? Oh how Pikatastic. Come we can get started right away." Frank said as he showed Clemont to another room. "And you all can help out on set while they handle finishing the script." Jean said as the others agreed.

In the Study,Clemont and Frank walked in as Clemont saw several storyboards set up around the desk. On the storyboards were pictures of each action,setting and characters involved. Sitting in a chair with a laptop in front of him,Clemont began typing as Frank spoke the details of the story to him. "So here's how it all starts,in Pikachu Sqaure is a festival taking place. Suddenly an attack takes place caused by the evil Pikachu Libre and his henchmen. Pikachu Rock Star and Pikachu PhD attempt to fight them fight but sadly go down in Pika-defeat." Frank explained.

"So that where Super Pikachu comes in to protect everyone." Clemont said. "Yes and from there a huge battle goes between Super Pikachu and the Evil Pikachu Libre and his henchmen where our hero comes out victorious,saving everyone." Said Frank. "Hmm...that soon?" Clemont asked. "Do you think we could add more Clemont?" Frank asked. "I'm thinking of an additional plot development. What if Super Pikachu Battle Pikachu Libre but loses instead,and Pikachu Libre takes Pikachu Pop Star and Pikachu Belle hostage. He then calls Super Pikachu out for a final showdown at a discrete location at sundown." Clemont said.

"Yes Yes,Clemont! This is Pikachu-gold here. Tell me more!" Frank said,giddy as a schoolboy.

That night Jean,Ash,and Serena hung around on the outer patio next to the study. As Frank and Clemont continued on the script,Jean expressed her thanks for the group's help. "So Drake and Rene are feeding the Pikachu in their den." Said Ash. "It's so nice they offered to. Normally that task falls to me really." Jean said. "Is there anything else that needs to get done?" Serena asked. "Not for tonight. Tomorrow morning we get started on production." Jean said.

"I can't really thank you all enough for helping out. It's means so much to my grandfather." Jean said. "It's no trouble at all,we're used to help out others." Said Ash. "When my grandfather decided to make this movie,I promise to help him all the way. All throughout his life Pikachu were there for him and now this movie is a way for him to express his love for them." Jean explained. "We'll make sure this movie is a success Jean." Ash said as Jean nodded.

"I'm sure you both must be tired. Should I should you two to your rooms?" Jean asked. "Sure Jean,but one room is fine for us both." Ash said. "But each guest room only has one bed." Jean said. "That'll be perfect Jean." Serena said as she took Ash's hand while Jean took that image and put two and two together. "Oh I see. Congratulations how long have you two been dating?" Jean asked. "We've been going out for five months now." Ash said. "That's so cute. Okay guys one lovers room coming up." Jean said. "Thanks but please don't call the room that." Ash and Serena said as looked sheepishly at each other. Jean smiled and only nodded as she showed the couple their room for the night.

* * *

The next day was a full day for filming as it started early morning which then brings to the present. The setting was perfect as the sun was setting and the location was divine. A special cliff end where Pikachu Pop Star and Pikachu Belle we're tied up surrounded by four Pikachu wearing black full body suits and masks where a huge grin is one their faces.

The scene was shooting as both female Pikachu cried for help while Pikachu Libre laughed evilly and felt confident. Suddenly they heard a cry from the top of the mountain and Pikachu Libre looked up to see Super Pikachu daring down on him. Super Pikachu,whose suit is a full while body suit,white mask,a red emblem with a yellow lightning bolt,blue paw gloves and boots,and finally a set of small white wing that are red on the underside that resemble Hawlucha's wings.

Super Pikachu jumps off the top of the peak with lightning shooting behind scene. Landing behind a rock formation,Super Pikachu ran across the land where Frank yelled cut. "Cut excellent really excellent." Frank said happily. "Are you good Hawlucha?" Ash asked as Hawlucha appeared out of the rock formation where Pikachu landed wearing a full body Super Pikachu suit.

* * *

That early evening,after all the shooting everyone was having dinner in Pikachu Square. As everyone ate,Serena had a video camera in her hand as she was cataloging the whole movie making experience. "Right now,the whole crew isn't currently having a bite to eat." Serena narrated.

"Your Pikachu Ash,is absolute Pika-Pro at his role. It's like he was Pika-made for it. Said Frank. "Well we have done something like this one or twice." Ash said as he and Pikachu scratched their heads. "Now to other matters. Drake,I must ask you something and please don't feel very offend." Frank turned to the other Ketchum.

"Don't worry Frank. I could take much more then an insult." Drake said. "Your Raichu." Frank turned to the bigger Mouse Pokémon as Raichu's attention turned to him. "Raichu's is one of oldest parnters. He's loyal,magnificent,powerful." "He's a Raichu." Frank interrupted him.

"I'm sorry?" Drake asked. "Forgive me,but why did you evolve your Pikachu to a Raichu." Frank asked. "Well there's...ohh I see where this is going. Like a collection of collectibles but they're still in their boxes. Take one out and they lose their luster,value and you don't appreciate anymore."

"A Pikactly example." Frank smiled. "Well I was eleven and Raichu didn't want to fall behind on his training along with my other parnters. So as soon as he saw a Thunder Stone through a window display he immediately wanted it so I bought it and that's the story." Drake said.

"Touching story but why." Frank said. "I just told you Besides the Pikachu seem to be getting along with him just fine." Drake said looking at some Pikachu being juiced up when Raichu sent a small Thunderbolt to them,energizing them. "I'm sorry Drake. My grandfather means why as in 'oh why world why'." Jean explained it to him. "I see,but it's history and it was Raichu's choice and I'm responsible as it's trainer to listen." Drake said. "I understand Drake. Me being the World Greatest Pikachu Lover,I endured the common life all my days."

"When I was a child,I was prone to illness which means I got sick more then most kids do. I couldn't leave the house and I was coup to nothing but bed rest. I started to despair so much,but I always had Pikachu. My mother and father were also Pikachu Lovers and when they got married so did their Pikachu and I was given their first Pikachu egg at the age of three. When I turn twelve I finally was able to go on a Journey with my best buddy Pikachu. We ate together,laughed together,struggled together. We even enjoyed the happiness together like when we married our beloved sweethearts,my beloved Claire.

"But as we enjoyed the happiness. We also endured the hardships in life like how my Claire passed away of illness a few years back. I felt bottom but my Pikachu helped me through." Said Frank. "You've lived a long and full life Frank." Drake said. "I have. But I see you all. Each and everyone of you youngsters starting to live yours,remember to always cherish the happiness you create,and beat the hardships while defying the challenges you'll face." Frank said as everyone looked at each other.

"We will Frank. Always." Ash said.

* * *

That night,the group helped out with the post production that started with Clemont,Frank and Jean working on editing the everything they shot. Being old school,Frank shot the entire movie in film rather then digital as Jean ran the reels of film through a Platter operarted by a crank. This goes into the payout assembly as she and Frank began splicing the reels then reattaching to their liking while Clemont worked on Soundtrack and CGI development for a couple of scenes.

Frank mention the Pikachu will also have voices which means everyone will supply a voice for a Pikachu. Serena,Bonnie and Rene got to voice three average female Pikachu,as the same went to the boys with male local Pikachu. The six of the main cast including Super Pikachu got to be voiced by Frank claims professionals. There were four woman and two men involved ranging from their late twenties to their early thirties.

"A woman named Ellen did Super Pikachu's voice. Having a macho voice,a guy named Eddie did Pikachu Libre's. A man named Bruce did Pikachu Rock Star's as its role mainly involved in inspiration. The last three voice actors were Maggie,Emily and Harper voicing Pikachu Belle,Pikachu Pop Star,and Pikachu PhD.

The work and voice acting took hours of work that started early morning the next day and didn't finish until mid afternoon making the grand total amount of time was eight to nine hours. Finally in a grand container was the whole movie which excited Frank and the group that their long work had paid off.

That night,Frank held the movie's premiere in the cinema room. As Jean set the projector upstairs,Frank,the group and crew along with all the Pikachu sat in the rows of seats as the lights began to dim. "Alright everybody enjoy the movie." Frank said as he sat.

* * *

The movie started with a Pikachu cry (MGM style) until the scene fade into a background of Pikachu Land with all the Pikachu dancing for their 20th year anniversary since settling in the land. "Our twentieth year." "It's like a dream isn't it." Two female Pikachu said as Bonnie and Serena blushed,knowing their voices were being played.

Suddenly across the river were five Pikachu,four in minion costumes,and the ringleader in a wrestling outfit driving...a pink convertible. **(Because if Ham and Mr. Potato Head could do it in Toy Story. I don't see why not Pikachu can too.)**

The convertible jumped across the river and landed right in the Square. All the Pikachu were spook as the five Pikachu came out of the car with Pikachu Libre speaking. "From hence forth,this land belong to me and me alone." He said in its macho voice. "Hold it right there. This land belongs to all of us." Pikachu Rock Star said. "So it won't belong to you." Pikachu PhD said.

"Hmph." Pikachu Libre signaled as his four minions shot a powerful Thunderbolt,shocking both Pikachu Rock Star and Pikachu PhD. As some local Pikachu came over to help them,the five renegade Pikachu crept closer until a cry came from above. On the Tower was Super Pikachu daring down at them as he flew down and landed on ground level.

"You will not claim this land!" Super Pikachu said. "Stop him." Pikachu Libre said as his minions rushed Super Pikachu but with his superior agility and training,Super Pikachu beat all four easily,but Pikachu Libre wasn't done. "You nuisance. You're in need of a lesson!" Pikachu Libre said as he shot a Thunderbolt at Super Pikachu as the attack connected,knocking Super Pikachu down.

As Pikachu Rock Star and Pikachu PhD helped Super Pikachu up,they heard cries as they saw Libre's minions kidnap Pikachu Belle and Pikachu Pop Star. "Hahaha,now who has the upper hand!? If you ever want your beloved celebrities back,you'll meet at the top of that mountain." Pikachu Libre said as they now drive away with their captives.

"Grr! I must save them." Super Pikachu said. "But you're injured. You must stay to rest." Pikachu Rock Star said. "I have no choice. I must go!" Super Pikachu said as he then flew off. Pikachu Rock Star and Pikachu PhD stayed and looked at the other Pikachu who were confused and worried as the one next to another. "Everyone quickly. We must follow." Pikachu Rock Star said.

Sundown came as the setting changed to a cliff end on top of the mountain. Super Pikachu was a time the top where Pikachu's Libre and his minions tied up Pikachu Pop Star and Pikachu's Belle and remained under guard. He cried out loud,catching the party down there. "Ha,you are Ash stubborn as you are naive." Pikachu Libre said as two of the minions shot two Electro Balls at Super Pikachu.

Jumping off the cliff from the two Electro Balls struck the mountain top,causing an explosion as Super Pikachu landed right in front of his adversaries. "Ha,this is gonna be good." Pikachu Libre glared evilly.

"Please we all must go. While we don't have any superpowers,it doesn't make us useless." Pikachu Rock Star argued. "But it makes us normal." "What can us normal Pikachu can do to help?" "I agree,look around. All of us are scare and worry for Belle and Pop Star." Three male Pikachu said as Ash,Drake and Clemont knew their voices.

"Then let's do something about it. We don't need powers to be heros and a hero is out there fighting for all of us and he needs our help! So...we as Pikachu,what do we ask ourselves? Do we stick together?" Rock Star asked as some Pikachu nodded yes. "So...what are we going to do?" Rock Star asked.

Super Pikachu struggled in his fight as the numbers weren't in his favor. "Ha you're beaten. Just give in and it'll all be over." Libre said. "As long as I'm still standing. I'll never give up." Super Pikachu said. "Hmm...what a shame." Libre said as his four minions shot an Electro Ball each aimed at Super Pikachu.

But the attack never came instead it was block by a powerful Thunderbolt. Super Pikachu turned to see Pikachu Rock Star,PhD and every Pikachu from the Square behind him. "What a shame is the trouble you're now gonna be in." Pikachu Rock Star said as all the Pikachu glare at their so called abusers.

Pikachu Libre and his minions began to cower as they saw the numbers now shifted against them. The Pikachu huddle together and shot a powerful Thunderbolt to the air and directed it to Pikachu Libre and his minions with the power to rival a Bolt Strike. The explosion sent Pikachu Libre and his goons into the air blasting off as if they were Team Rocket.

After freeing Pikachu Belle and Pikachu Pop Star,the other Pikachu thanked Super Pikachu for his help. "Thank you Super Pikachu. You saved all of us." Pikachu Rock Star said. "No,it wasn't just me. It was all of you. All of you are the heros today and I thank you all." Super Pikachu said as he then flew off as the screen rolled into the credits.

Frank cried as he felt his life being fulfilled. _"I hope I'd made you Pika-proud Claire."_ Frank thought as everyone applauded by the ending. "Great movie Frank. Very good." Drake said. "I agree,you did it grandpa." Jean hugged Frank. "We all did it and we couldn't have done it without you all." Frank said. "It was educational Frank." Ash said. "Yes,but now comes the humor. We imprinted some bloopers to laugh at." Frank pointed to the screen as after scenes began to play.

The bloopers started with the opening scene of a Pikachu trying to imitate a Pyroar's roar only to get ejected. This followed by few misreads from Serena and Bonnie lines announcing their twentieth year. The next scene involves the five renegades trying to jumped the river but to land right into the water. **(Which is was pretty funny in my opinion.)** The next sence also involved the Five but where the minions craved the camera's attention is when Frank called Cut.

Next was Super Pikachu with a landing into the Square only for him to trip on a rock. Next was a fog malfunction followed by stunt done by Hawlucha in a Super Pikachu suit when he landed on the wrong spot and the final scene was a broken wire which caused Super Pikachu to be stuck in mid air.

"Hahaha. That's all folks as the Journey continues." **(Forth Wall Break. I know weird way to end right?)**

* * *

 **well guys this is Chapter 70 and let me tell you it was difficult. Not only was I suffering a serious motivational withdrawn that cause me to not think of anything to write. I also had some personal issues that involved a missing journal from school and my Midterm.**

 **I wanted to post this last weekend but no! That didn't happen because I got stalled and I loss my motivation in this and now I feel like I'm a week behind...exactly thirteen or fourteen days since my last update.**

 **Other then that. I'm fine...but I use that term very loosely because I'm being sarcastic right now. Other then that,this is Chapter 70. Read it,enjoy it,love it and I'll see you all very soon. This is Paradox signing off. Good day.**


	71. Reconciliation

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 71 and Chapter 28 of the Kalos Quest. This chapter is gonna be different but simple to understand. This will be an OC chapter which means it isn't part of the original anime timetable. Should have a fair amount of words in it but I can't give an exact amount since...well the reason being OC of course. The main purpose of this Chapter is primarily to introduce some of Ash's old Pokémon,get some training done with everyone so it isn't just Ash being the focus here.**

 **Other then that,expect some surprises in this and enjoy the chapters.**

 **P.S: don't kill me on what Pokémon come out in this chapter. Everyone will have a turn eventually.**

* * *

 _"The process of reclaiming the self is one of reconciliation with meaning."- Tariq Ramadan_

* * *

Chapter 71: Reconciliation

Three days passed since the gang bid Frank and Jean farewell and left Frank's Pikachu estate. Since leaving,the group was told that Frank would have an independent production company so the world could watch his movie. They all hope for the best as they finally parted.

Since then for three days the gang has been on the road walking to Anistar City for Ash's seventh Gym Badge. Every day was waking up,travel,lunch followed by training and the next back on the road until nightfall where then they made Camp for the night. Finally at night on the third day where they finally reached a local Pokémon Center to rest for the night.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Out on the battlefield was mid morning as Rene and Serena practiced abit on for Serena's next Showcase while Clemont was tinkering for Serena's Feebas while Bonnie helped him to make sure he didn't blow this one up. **(No pun intended)**

Drake was on the another part of the field meditating with Sara's Uchigatana in his hands like a monk,sitting criss cross with the sword at an even balance in his hands. He was busy focusing his Aura searching for answers and he hope there was more to this other than the message from Sara...how in the heck Sara managed to send him a message from the beyond much less her sword was so beyond him..." _I have faith in my Aura but what else is there?...could there be more to this other then what Sir Aaron told me?"_ Drake wondered until he disgruntled...he was completely clueless.

"So with the next twirl followed by the sidestep. Braxien and Pancham could do a front flip overhead with Braxien could make this ball of fire with us inside it?" Serena asked. "It's goes like a treat,Palermo hated that idea,but this trick earned me my third and final Princess Key." Rene said. "Did you always have a thing for defiance?" Serena asked. "All Aura Guardians do. But Palermo always said that first rule a performer should follow is Learn Independence which is practically only trusting you and your judgement. I'm sure that's one of the reasons why she wants you away from Ash." Rene said. "Well I wouldn't come this far without him and I wouldn't dare leave him." Serena said.

"Guys I've done it. Check it out." Clemont came over to Serena and Rene show him his latest invention. It was a cross between a pool and an aquarium that was size of a circular pool in someone's backyard. It was black and blue in color with yellow thunderbolts for decoration. The pool looked around six feet deep and had plenty of space for water Pokémon to swim in. **(If you're wondering how he's gonna carry that from now on. Well just like the steam engine Clemont calls an oven from the show. That's anime logic.)**

"I call it the Water Aquarium Pool For Water Type Pokémon." Clemont said a description rather then a name. "I prefer to call it the Aquatic Marine." Rene said. "Excellent name Rene. See Clemont told you that name you had was too long." Bonnie said. "Regardless Clemont,this looks wonderful." Serena said as she then released Feebas into the pool where it swam around finally for the first time in a while.

"Yup,It's comes with a builder in heater to keep the water at a reasonable temperature. The pools spand at 10 feet in diameter,and along with the heater is also a build in filler to keep the water clean." Clemont explained. "Great Clemont. Now I could get started with Feebas's training." Serena said.

"Alright guys,I'm bac-woah!" Ash ran out the back out only to see the new pool set up. "Wow Science is so amazing." Ash said as Pikachu sat on his shoulder agreed as well. "Yep and it's all thanks to Boy Genius here." Rene patted Clemont on the back. "Okay,so I finally got some of my old Pokémon from Professor Oak. Ready to meet them?" Ash asked. "Wait where's Drake?" Ash stopped and asked. "Over there still meditating." Serena pointed to him across the battlefield.

"He's been like that for like two hours now." Rene said. "That's pretty normal for him." Ash said. "It's... normal but only for us and you think he would finally give it a rest. It's not like he'll find what he'll seek by just doing that." Rene said. "I'm sure he's fine Rene." Said Clemont. "He's been doing nothing but meditating on his free time for three days." Rene argued.

"you think he's wasting his time?" Ash asked. "No...I think he should enjoy the time we have now." Rene said. "You guys know I can hear right. Even from across the field." Drake said. "Nice pool Clemont. We can swim in that right?" Drake asked. "We could,but this pool's primarily use to water Pokémon." Clemont said. "Can't hurt to ask." Drake said.

"Well Ash,who you switch out?" Drake asked. "Everyone expected Pikachu. I already explained to Professor Oak on my plan to switching out my Pokémon and I told him and my Kalos Team to always keep training at the lab,learn from the experience and all. I hope they'll be alright." Ash said. "Don't worry Ash. I'm sure they'll enjoy themselves with a nice game of football with the others." Drake laughed abit.

"I still can't believe they could do that." Ash laughed when Drake told him the news of that day. "Well Ash. Let's see them." Rene jumped in.

Ash nodded and released all five Pokémon out at once. First was a large blue bug Pokémon with a large horn sticking out,Herracross. Next was a grey Pokémon with a long barb tail and bat like features,Gliscor. Then there was an ape Pokémon with a fiery crown on his head,Infernape. Next was a small blue/red Pokémon with large black out eyes and sharp teeth,Gible. Finally the last Pokémon was a small green Pokémon standing proud,Snivy.

All the Pokémon looked to see their trainer,older from the older Pokémon like Herracross and Infernape,and imminently rush and tackle him to the ground. Ash felt less pain then usual from his training but he always felt the love coming from his Pokémon. "Haha,it's great to see you guys too." Ash said as his Pokémon slowly got off but not until Gliscor flew up a bit and then drop back down on Ash's chest,making him groan.

"Gliscor." He said in his old expression to his trainer,with big watery eyes like a puppy. "Haha it's great to see you too Gliscor." Ash petted his head. "See guys I told you I'd pass along the message." Drake reassured. After Gliscor got off,Ash stared at all his old Pokémon ready to explain.

"Well guys...I'm sure you're all wondering why I chose to select this option and the main reason is if there's a chance to win the League here in Kalos,I can't do this alone. Someone once told me this would have to a be a family thing not a group's. Meaning that it's time to start getting you guys involve. Aside from now involving you guys,I should tell you all I'm not things the same as all our other previous adventures. With help and tutorage from Drake,I also decided to train as an Aura Guardian." Ash said as he manifested his Aura thought his hands as his Pokémon awed at it,especially Infernape and Gliscor who were familiar with Ash's hidden gift,now not so hidden.

Which means compared to my old self,I am now faster,stronger,more methodical and more importantly,patience." Ash smiled causing the others to laugh. "So guys...with these new methods. We'll train harder,smarter,and top of that,more complex." Ash said.

"Don't forget,we are in on this too." Drake said as he released Pidgeot,Raichu,Lucario,and Charizard. "Us too." Rene said as she,Serena,and Clemont all release their Pokémon out. "Ha,we also won't be alone on this either. So guys...what do you say?" Ash asked as his Pokémon were already interested. "So are we gonna want to stick around here for awhile?" Drake asked as everyone seem to agree. "Sure we can leave first thing tomorrow morning." Clemont said. "So for now. We train." Drake said. "Actually train Drake. No more of that meditating you've been for days." Rene said leaving Drake to grumble.

* * *

Within an hour everyone was training with their Pokémon expect Clemont who was tinkering. Serena and Rene helped with Feebas while exchanging Showcase tips. Ash and Drake trained with their Pokémon individually. Drake had Pidgeot and Charizard spar aerially while Lucario and Raichu sparred on the ground.

Ash had his Pokémon now training with one another. The point would be for Ash to see how far his old Pokémon have come by over time at the lab. First was Gliscor with Pikachu. Next was Snivy against Gible. Then was Herracross against Infernape. After individual training,Ash decided to trying something personal.

"Alright guys let's try a one on one sparing. Infernape you're sparring with me. Everyone watch us ok." Ash said as he and Infernape stood against on another. "I can sense your anxiety Infernape." Ash said as he was right. In Infernape's mind the last thing he wanted to do was intently harm his trainer. "Don't worry about me buddy. With my Aura training I've proven to take more then a punch to take me down." Ash said.

Infernape nodded and rushed Ash to attack with a quick jab but Ash quickly grabbed and struck Infernape in the face with a quick jab of his own. Infernape recovered and began a series of strikes not just with his hands but also his feet like an acrobat. The last kick managed to hit Ash in the shoulder. Ash rebound back with a back handspring then charged at Infernape.

"Don't be afraid to use your moves either buddy." Ash said as Infernape nodded and dashed with Mach Punch. Ash quickly responded by dodging since Infernape Mach Beatdown somehow gotten faster in the past two years. Not being able to hold out much longer,Ash countered by throwing an Aura Punch right into Infernape's Mach Punch to cancel it. At a stalemate Ash and Infernape were panting in a battling stance. "Wow...you gotten faster Infernape." Ash smiled as Infernape felt pride. "Alright guys,Who's next?"

Drake enjoyed the Sudden Death match he and his Pokémon were having. Raichu got out after Lucario pulled a ruse on him. Then Lucario got out next when Drake pulled a stand off and cleverly tripped Lucario,leaving him disgraced. Next was Drake himself when his two Flying Pokémon banged up on them. **"That's a surprise event."** Lucario said. "Even I lose at some point Lucario." Drake said as Charizard and Pidgeot circled each other in air firing either Flamethrower or Air Slash at each other.

Now Charizard was being chased by Pidgeot as the latter fired multiple Air Slashes. Charizard needed to turn the table as he suddenly stop flapping his wings and dropped. Heading downward Pidgeot continued to fire until Charizard fires back a Flamethrower but Pidgeot avoided it. Landing on ground Charizard looked up to see Pidgeot closing in. Using his wings Charizard forced himself backwards narrowly until Pidgeot was at his level. Charizard then spun forward and then attacked Pidgeot with Dragon Claw hitting him on the wing and causing him to go down. At last Charizard was the victor.

Drake and the others clapped at such a insensitive battle. "Wonderful guys. Great work." Drake said. **"Shame. I had my claws on Pidgeot."** Lucario said. Charizard grumbled to Lucario to live with it since he couldn't care about his opinion.

Rene and Serena worked with Braxien and Pancham along with Del and Arrow. "Alright watch this. Del use Fire Spin." Del use her wand to summon a ring of fire around then spun her wand in a circular motion. With her Psychic power Del form the fiery rings into a sphere that surrounded the three inside. "Alright Arrow use Razor Wind." Arrow then fired several aerial buzz saws out of the sphere that created holes. "Now Del. Fire Blast. Del fired inside the sphere as streams of fire shot out as the sphere was extending upwards due to the Fire Blast pushing against it. Out of the cone came Rene and Del riding on Arrow's back. "Now back through the fire and use Dazzling Gleam." Arrow flew back down through the tunnel of fire and shined brightly causing the tunnel to discharge,sending thousands of star shaped sparkles into the air.

Serena,Braxien,and Pancham marveled at the display and defilement of logistics that made this performance work. The explosion caused Ash,Drake and Clemont who turn to see the explosion happen. "Wonderful work Rene. I wish I thought of something like that." Serena said. "You will Serena. Something like that I'll teach you and you can put your own spin on it." Rene said until they heard applause coming from inside the Center. By the windows they saw a couple of trainers and little children applauding at what they saw.

"Seem we aren't the only ones who thought we saw a miracle." Drake said as he,Ash and Clemont walked over. "You still got a way of making people happy Rene." Serena said. "Maybe I do but I any sense of reality. I'm still just your teacher." Rene said avoiding the subject. "Say what you want Rene. You still got the grove." Drake said. "I do and thank people for that but that part of my life is over." Rene said.

"Ok,So guys,you wanna have practice battles?" Ash asked. "I'm down for that." Drake joined. "Perfect if Drake's in I'm in too." Rene joined. "I'll battle you Ash then Drake and Rene if you guys want." Clemont suggested. "We're good with that." Drake agreed. "Alright. We got battles to host." Ash said.

First battle involves Ash and Clemont as both trainers stood on opposite ends of the field. "Alright Chespin I choose you." Clemont released the Spiny Nut Pokémon to battle as Chespin smiled in battle stance. "Alright I know just the Pokémon. Snivy I choose you." Ash chose the Grass Snake Pokémon as she stood proud against her opponent.

"Who you look at that. Two Regional Grass type Starter Pokémon against each other." Rene said. "Yep but one think you should know about Ash's Snivy is that she can be tricky." Drake said. "I gotta scan her for it." Serena said as she took out her Pokédex.

 _"Snivy,the Grass Snake Pokémon,Being exposed to sunlight makes Snivy's movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands."_

* * *

 _Ash vs. Clemont: one on one_

"Let's kick off Chespin. Use Tackle." Chespin rushed his opponent across the field. "Dodge Snivy." Rather then jump out of the way,Snivy stepped aside to avoid Chespin and used one of her vines to trip Chespin,knocking him on his butt.

Chespin then got up and snorted angrily at Snivy. Chespin charged at Snivy again without Clemont's consent. Snivy simply did the same thing as before leaving Chespin on his butt on the ground. Chespin growled and started shouting at Snivy as she stood proud not worrying one bit.

"Uhh Ash?" Clemont asked. "Sorry Clemont,Snivy can be abit...proud." Ash said. "Chespin calm down. Don't give Snivy the satisfaction." Clemont said as Chespin stopped his tantrum. "Snivy let's take this seriously." Ash said. "Alright Chespin use Pin Missle." Chespin then fired several green missiles homing in on Snivy. "Deflect with Leaf Blade." Snivy jumped and blocked the Pin Missiles at every turn.

Looking smirked at her this caused Chespin to growl more. "Don't give up Chespin again with Pin Missle." With a grand push Chespin fired from his heads pin but instead of missles,Chespin fired green glowing seeds that whistled up and back down at Snivy as if they were mortars. Snivy looked up and tried to dodge but the last one struck her body head on.

"Woah...Chespin what was that." Clemont asked as Chespin wondered himself. "Clemont,I think that was Seed Bomb." Ash said. "Really...that..Chespin you just learned Seed Bomb." Clemont said happily as the Spiny Nut Pokémon jumped in glee. "Great job Chespin. So you guys want to continue." Ash asked as Clemont and Chespin nodded.

"Now Chespin. Use Seed Bomb." Chespin fired whistling green bombs at Snivy once again. "Snivy I hope you still remember this trick. Use Attract." Snivy then jumped and then winked seductive that summoned pink hearts that floated to to Chespin. Chespin wondered about the heart until took hold of him,causing him to act lovey dovey to Snivy.

"Chespin,snap out of it." Clemont said as Chespin didn't heed his word. "Alright Snivy. Use Leaf Storm." Snivy then spun around that summon a storm of leaves that engulf Chespin and carried him off like in a hurricane. Chespin then land back on ground dizzy and fainted.

"Chespin is unable to battle. Snivy wins and the match goes to Ash." Drake announced.

* * *

"Congratulations Ash and Snivy." Clemont said. "Thanks Clemont And Chespin learned Seed Bomb." Ash said. "True,and that was quite a surprise." Clemont said.

"So Drake. Ready for our battle?" Rene asked. "Yep but don't say I didn't warn you." Drake said. "I've battled people like you before." Rene said. "Personally battling Danthia's Gardevoir doesn't count." Drake glared silly. "That wasn't what I was thinking of." Rene said as they head to the battlefield.

"Alright Del. I choose you." Rene released Delphox to battle. "Okay. Alright Raichu let's rock." Drake release the Mouse Pokémon to battle Delphox. "Ha,very noval." Rene said. "What?" Drake asked. "Fox vs Mouse?" Rene laughed. "That's...I don't have the words." Drake said. "Let's just get this over with." He continued.

* * *

 _Drake vs. Rene: one on one_

"Del use Mystical Fire." Delphox summon a ring of Fire that burst out a stream of flames towards the Mouse Pokémon. "Double Team Raichu." Raichu then created multiple copies of itself as the Mystical Fire hit one of the copies instead. "That won't stop us. Fire Ring Del." Delphox launched a Fire Spin but also used it Psychic power to manipulate it into a ring then hurled it at all the copies but the original Raichu.

"Let's go on offense Raichu. Use Thunderbolt." Raichu then fired a power bolt of lightning straight at Delphox. "Use Fire Blast." Del fired a star shaped Blast straight at the Thunderbolt,canceling it out. "Through the smoke Raichu. Get ready." Raichu charged through the dispensing smoke where Del was waiting for him.

"Gotcha. Use Psychic." Del smelled Raichu's scent and managed to restrain him with Psychic engery. Raichu struggled to get free as Delphox rose him up and slammed him back into ground. "Raichu Shock Wave now.!" Raichu looked to see Del in front of him and fired a full electron blast that released him and pushed Del back with damage caused.

"Use Dig." Raichu then dug himself underground to hide. "Run and hide Drake? That's not your style." Rene said. "More like a temporary retreat. I like to see you try that." Drake said. "We'll see,but for now. Del Fire Spin all over the field." Delphox fired a fiery vortex over the field. Drake wondered what Rene was planning until he saw that the whole field was heating up like an oven which means?

 _"That's crazy. Raichu is getting cooked underground. We need a full electron blast to neutralize the Fire effect"_ Drake said. "Got it. Raichu use Thunder into the hole where you dug." From an underground hotspot and a thundercloud appeared up top where a powerful bolt rained down into the hole. "Absorb the electricity Raichu and discharge it via Shock Wave." A moment later a bright appeared from the hole until suddenly a Big Bang went up wrecking the whole field in a concussive blast,ceasing Del's attack.

"Now Raichu,Iron Tail Uppercut." Raichu ran across the field where he then use his long tail of steel to strike Delphox right in her jaw with much to force that Del went up in the air along with Raichu. "Now smackdown With Thunder!" Raichu then summoned a powerful bolt from the sky that struck the dazed fox that the bolt of lightning slammed her back to the ground.

Dazed from the blast Del steadily rose up to see Raichu in front of her. "We gotta keep up Del. Use Flamethrower." Del fired a stream of fire from her wand straight at the Mouse. "Use Charge Beam." Raichu fired a beam of electricity straight at the Flamethrower as both attacks tried to overpower each other. _"Focus buddy. She maybe able to control fire,but you can control electricity."_ Drake said via Aura link as Raichu got his idea. Raichu then tried to merge parts of electricity into Delphox's Flamethrower which traveled up the stream and into Delphox's wand.

The attacks seize as Del grunted and struggled to get up. "What? How?" Rene said. "Simple physics. Del may control and manipulate fire but Raichu can do the same thing with lightning. The Charge Beam Raichu shot up also develop a merging effecting to Del's Flamethrower which then traveled up stream into Del's body. Almost similar to how Del could manipulate fire into shapes for your advantage...heh I created Lightning Fire. **(I know. How very Natsu of me.)**

"Well played,but I'm not done." Rene said. "Maybe you're not but look at Del." Drake said as Rene took a look at Delphox as she shouldn't stay standing due to the paralysis Raichu snuck pass her. "Del can you keep going." Del said yes but her body said otherwise when she collapsed.

"Alright Drake. I concede." Rene said. "And the Mouse outfoxed the Fox." Drake smirked. "Very funny." Rene wasn't assumed. "More like noval." Drake reminded her.

* * *

"Incredible Drake. I would've never have thought of that." Clemont said. "It took some time work out the kinks of that trick. One wrong move and it could be disastrous." Drake said. "But how did you know electricity could travel on fire?" Rene said. "Common physics. With the merging of ions and electrons into the fire's structure can send a negative charge up the stream." Clemont explained as everyone gave blank stares.

"Yea...what Clemont just said. It's a neat trick but it only works on Water of course and Fire. Every other Elemental type like Grass,Poison,or Ground would nullify the electrical current." Drake explained. "I see...So what do we do next?" Rene asked. "Rene I could use some help with Feebas." Serena asked as Rene nodded. "I'm gonna get Raichu healed up inside the Center." Drake said. "I'll keep working with my Pokémon." Ash said. "I think I'll help you with that along with some Aura Training for good measure when I come back." Drake said. "Okay let's keep enjoying ourselves." Ash said.

* * *

The afternoon came quick as Ash and Drake were just finishing their training for the today as their Pokémon were eating Oran Berries for good work. "See I told you they could handle it." Drake said. "I guess. I sure hope my other Pokémon can enjoy this type of training." Ash said. "Like their trainer Ash. They will besides they want to get stronger like you and they want to win the League." Drake said. "I guess. Well I think I'm gonna go join Clemont and Bonnie in the dining hall." Ash said as he then signaled his Pokémon to come with him.

After leaving,Drake noticed Rene and Serena still working with Feebas and decided to walk to see them. "Any luck?" He asked. "Some but I'll admit the progress is time consuming." Said Serena. "All things take time." Rene told her while Drake thought of something that might help speed things along.

"I think I may have something that could help." He said as he reach into his bag to take something out. Out of his hand and giving to Serena was a small candy in blue wrapping. "Drake? Is that what I think it is?" Rene asked. "A Rare Candy,yes it is." Drake admitted. "What's a Rare Candy?" Serena asked. "A Rare Candy is an item that suppose to help Pokémon get stronger,or even evolve." Rene said.

"But that depends in this case. Did you guys already have Feebas reach the highest level in its Beauty stat?" Drake asked. "I believe we did. Now we just gotta give enough experience for it to evolve." Rene said. "This maybe able to help if you choose to accept." Drake said. Serena thought about it and this may benefit her as she could start training Feebas right away.

"Okay give me it." Serena took it,unwrapped the candy and then toss it into the water. "Serena perhaps we shouldn't do this too hasty." Rene said but the decision was made. Feebas noticed the treat and ate it in a small gulp. The next moment Feebas began to glow brightly as she undergo an extraordinary transformation.

It's body extended greatly to the form of a snake,fin like appendages grew along her head,a pattern set on the lower half of the body form along with a fan like fin at the end of her tail. At last the glow dispersed revealing a long sea snake Pokémon in colorful patterns in beauty and brawn. The three trainers gasped at this as Serena took out her Pokédex to scan it.

 _"Milotic,the Tender Pokémon,it's said that a glimpse of a Milotic and its beauty will calm any hostile emotions you're feeling."_

Wow they said seeming a Milotic evolve before your eyes truly makes any instantly happy. They weren't kidding." Said Rene. "Hi Milotic you evolved." Serena said as Milotic looked at this girl looking happy but then suddenly fired a blast of water right at her face,having her drenched in water. "What the?" "Milotic why did you do that?" Rene asked as Milotic simply turned her head in disgust.

"Milotic why are you like this?" Serena asked in sadness. Milotic turned to see her sad but simply turned its head away again. "O...Kay this may have been a bad idea." Rene said. "Guys...did you try to connect with Feebas on a emotional level?" Drake said as both girls didn't say anything. "You did try to work on connecting and expressions right?" Drake asked again but once again didn't get a response.

"Guys..."Drake sighed as he put his hands on his head as he was very disappointed. "Drake is this bad?" Serena asked. "Well let's see: a sinuous Pokémon just evolve and you haven't yet to emotionally connect with it. Which means _she_ sees you as unworthy,despicable and on top;inferior so that means she won't listen to you or your commands. If I knew you guys hadn't made any sort of connection with Milotic,I wouldn't have given you guys the Rare Candy." Drake said with his voice slightly risen.

"Hey Drake,ease up!" Rene argued. "I'm sorry. Really I am but this is rock bottom." Drake said. "Drake...what do we do now?" Serena said sadly. "*sigh* for now nothing. Milotic won't listen to you today...just return her to her Pokeball. Next time when you guys train her until you guys and I specifically mean you Serena: get her to open up and connect with you on each other's expectations because until then you won't be able to practice Milotic's moves for Showcases." Drake said in a stern look until he chose to walk away to the Center,leaving Rene and Serena to their problems.

* * *

That night Ash and Serena rested in their room,laying on the bed together cuddled up when Ash saw the depressed expression on Serena's face. "What's wrong honey." He asked. "Well...I screwed up Ash." Serena said. "Why's that." He asked. "Well...I got Feebas to evolve." Serena said.

"Really? That's great." Ash said. "Yes,until I realized Milotic won't obey my commands." She said. "I know how that's like. Don't worry she'll warm up to you." Ash said. "I hope. Drake wasn't impressed that I hadn't fully connected with Feebas before having her evolve." Serena said. "Oh man. I could just imagine what his response was." Ash voice turned stern.

"He was blunt about it and most importantly he was right. I was impatient and stupid." Serena said. "I'm gonna have a talk with him tomorrow. Babe,you're not stupid. We all make mistakes. Heck when I started out one of my Pokémon was okay at first until he evolved into his next stage and that's by when he started running wild. He evolved again and the disobedience continued but eventually I earned back his loyalty." Ash said.

"How long did that take you?" Serena said. "To be honest...about a year and a half." Ash said. "A year and a half? Ash I don't have that kind of time." "Serena,you're gonna have to. You rush this and it'll be two steps back." Ash said. "*sigh* Okay...I'll work on it." Serena said. "And you'll succeed. You're the sweetest person I know." Ash said as he snuggled her in his arms.

"You and your modesty." Serena said as she peck the corner of his mouth. "You wanna...you know." Ash asked with a smirk. "Hmm...not tonight. We have an early rise in the morning and with Frogadeir and Braxien sleeping peacefully at our feet. I don't want to disturb them." Serena said as she surprised Ash by mounting his lap. "But tomorrow...I'll have a special session just for you." Serena said as she traced his chest. Ash immediately began to blush at what his girlfriend had in store. "Can I get a sneak peak?" Ash asked.

"Haha...now who's impatient." Serena said as she laid back down. "I love you." Serena said as she snuggled tightly to Ash. "I love you too." Ash pecked her lips as they fall to sleep. Tomorrow they're back on the road as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done well guys. Tell me how these OC chapters are like. Are you entertained by them or not? Give me some feedback. I don't have news to report as we continue these filler chapters. Stay tune for the next one. Like,comment and thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off.**


	72. A Wish in Time

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 72 and Chapter 29 of the Kalos Quest. We continue at a steady pace with the filler chapters. Another thing is sorry for the wait as school matters took present and went shitty real fast. Otherwise let's get started.**

* * *

 _"Time changes everything except something within us which is always surprised by change."- Thomas Hardy_

* * *

Chapter 72: A Wish In Time

"Come on Ash! That's the third time today!" Rene said as she and the group chase after Ash. "Is he always like this?" Serena asked her boyfriend. "It's more times than I want to admit." Ash said as the group chase down his Herracross. The group continued down the road one moment. The next was Herracross popping out of his Pokeball for a third time and immediately began flying down the road with the group running after it.

A few minutes past with the group finally catching up to Herracross,who was busy eating tree sap from a tree just off road. "I'm gonna be honest. Your Herracross is really addicted to that stuff." Bonnie said. "Tell me something I don't know." Ash responsed until he heard Drake laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rene asked. "It's...just hear what Herracross is saying." Drake snickered as everyone heard but only Ash,and Rene understood. "Ha wow that does take addiction to the next level." Rene said. "What's Herracross saying?" Clemont asked. "He's saying..."Sap..Sap...Sweet,Delicious lovely Sap." Drake said as he continued to snicker. "That's refreshing." Ash said as he approached Herracross.

"Hmm...Hey Drake could I have a container with a lid?" Ash said as Drake nodded and reach into his bag and took out a small empty food container. Ash then took the container and managed to slide just enough Sap to fill it all the way. "Here Herracross you can eat this,but for now we can't have any more unexpected stops." Ash said as Herracross nodded and took the container,and brought it to his mouth.

"There all good now." Ash said. "Wow that's methodical Ash. No doubt your younger self wouldn't have thought of that." Drake said. "Heck if I didn't even start taking good advice, I wouldn't even have Herracross or anyone of my Pokémon here." Ash said. The group agreed as they decide to continue traveling for the day.

* * *

Night came as the group figured to stop somewhere for the night. "Guys It's getting late. Is there a Pokémon Center nearby?" Serena asked. Drake checked his map on his watch but didn't find any Pokémon Center but found something else. "There aren't any but if my map is reading correct there's suspose to be a hotel around here." Drake said.

"I've heard of it here on Route 15. It's suspose to be called the Lost Hotel. However the rumors of how it got its name is beyond me." Said Rene. "Is it safe?" Clemont asked. "It's suspose to. It's like any other hotel." Rene said. "Okay,Let's stay overnight in style." Drake said as the group preceded to the Lost Hotel.

An eight minute walk and the group finally made it to the Lost Hotel. By the outlier of it, it was in good condition and the lights were one meaning it was still running. When they walked inside into the lobby they got a surprise. Compared to the outer structure,the whole lobby was appeared trashed. Dust collected on the furniture,papers and garbage littered all over,and the whole room looked in serious disrepair.

They walk to the front desk where Ash dinged the bell where a mid-aged man came out the back in a red bellhop uniform. "Hello,welcome to the Grand Hotel of Route 15. My name is Weston." The man introduced himself as is. "Grand Hotel? I thought this place was called the Lost Hotel?" Bonnie asked as Weston only chuckled. "Yes I get that a lot but the rumors were only spread due to the location of this hotel." Weston said.

"Pardon me for asking sir but why is the lobby in such disrepair?" Drake asked. "Oh yes,unfortunately it's a cost saving measure to ensure we still have water,power,and heating." Weston said as he reach under the desk and took out a set of keys. "Will two room be enough?" Weston asked as the group nodded. "Keep in mind that each room has three beds each." Weston said.

Arriving on the top floor and stepping out of the elevator the group walked to two doors standing across from each other. "Me,Serena,and Rene will leave stuff in our room okay." Ash said. "Take your time and when you're ready join us." Drake said as he,Clemont and Bonnie walked in their room. Inside their room were two twin beds that also had a small living area with two small sofas. Next was a conjuring door that lead to another that had a queen size bed that also had its own sofa. Right by the door to the entrance of the room was full restroom with a regular shower tub and single sink.

"Well I hope we're getting our money's worth." Drake said as he could describe the place as...sheik. "It's beats camping for tonight." Clemont commented as Bonnie took a twin bed to call her own. "Well I guess I'll take the queen bed." Drake said as we went to set his stuff down in his room.

When he came back Clemont answered a knock on the door to reveal Ash,Serena,and Rene as they came in. "Wow our rooms are similar in style." Ash said. "So you guys too have two twin beds followed by a queen right." Drake asked. "Yep and the twins are so small that I thought me and Ash weren't gonna be able to sleep together." Serena said as she gently held to Ash's right arm. "I'm sure you guys would've handled one night by yourselves." Drake said.

"That's nonsense. I practically forgot how to sleep alone unless Serena is right next to me." Ash's turn went as he wrap his arm around Serena's waist. "Righttt...So do we hit the hay for tonight and then leave in the morning?" Drake suggested. "I'm actually a bit restless. I feel in a mood for training." Ash said. "Well there should be a battlefield on the first floor. I saw it in the directory when we first walked in." Rene said. "Perfect,let's head over there.

After a ride to the ground level and a trip to the directory the gang preceded down a hallway that lead to double doors. After walking in the gang was shocked. Much like the lobby,the battlefield was in serious need of maintenance as it was filthy,rubble crumbled and the entire room was covered in graffiti art. "I imagine Weston also cut down on battlefield maintenance as a cost saving measure." Drake said.

"Probably but what's with all the graffiti art?" Rene said. "Never mind the art. Look a battle is happening." Ash pointed to where two trainers battling. One was a large mid age man in a dark green suit whose battling with a Pangoro. The other was another a mid aged man around Weston's age. He had long brown hair,70's shades,wore a much lighter green suit with a magenta button shirt,and white dress shoes. His parnter was a large Krookodile.

The battle seem to be in the...groovy man and his Krookodile's favor. "Pangoro...use Hammer Arm." The other trainer said nervously. "Ha that's nothing. Krookodile dodge and use Hyper Beam." Krookodile simply jumped backwards to avoid the Hammer Arm and fired a devastating purple beam that engulfed Pangoro. The smoke cleared to show the Panda Pokémon fainted. "Oh no." The man said in defeat as he returned his Pangoro.

"Well I won so give it over." The other man said. "Wha..what do you mean?" The other man said. "Your Pangoro. You lost the battle and now your Pangoro belongs to me." The man said. "No,no please. Pangoro has been my oldest parnter." The other man pleaded. The man simply didn't care and snapped his fingers. Two other men in similar age in punk suit outfits. One took the man's pokeball out of his hand and the other pushed him to the ground.

The group snared at this at these people targeting an innocent man and his Pokémon. "I'm not gonna stand for this." Drake said as he angrily march over there. "You and me both." Ash joined. "Don't leave me out of this." Rene went with them. There the three confronted the man and his gang.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Drake demanded. "Get lost shrimps. This doesn't concern you." The man said. "Well we're not normal people to not stand idly by and let you harass people." Ash said. "Ha three stooges trying to be heros." One of his goons said. "Who do think you are?" Rene asked.

"Why me?! I am Mantle,owner and manger of this fine establishment. The Lost Hotel." The man introduced himself. "Fine establishment? YOU OWN THIS HOTEL?!" The three Aura Users asked. "Yep and what I say goes in this building." Mantle said. "Well stealing and harassment are illegal just about everywhere including here...plus I find it very hard to believe you own this hotel and naming it Lost." Drake said.

"The rumors...but the truth is. The reason it's called the Lost Hotel because guests..always seem to lose something when they check out. Never to get it again." Mantle said. "And you been doing this how long!?" Drake asked angrily. "Longer then you think." Mantle smirked.

"You sick bastard." Rene spat.

"That's not very lady like. Especially one as pretty as you." Mantle inched closer to where he stood face to face with Rene. "Rene snared and did a quick jab to Mantle's nose causing pain. "Ahh!" Mantle took his hand away to see nose coming out of his nose. "Bitch!" He spat to her.

"No more Mantle. You and your..."shitty establishment"...is done. Give the man back his Pokémon and you're not doing this again." Drake said. "Yeah how this for a counter offer." Mantle snapped his fingers and immediately the door behind him opened to reveal a lot more people in punk suit outfits coming out to support Mantle. By the time the last people came,the three counted at least fifty goons supporting Mantle.

"So...you three coming into my fine establishment,disobey my rules and give me command. I say no and you will pay a price worse than Lost." Mantle said. We've faced worse." Drake said as he took out his Staff and broke it into its two pieces. Rene took out her staff and Ash grabbed a piece of pipe off the ground.

But before chaos could ensure,the lights flickered until then a small zipping Pokemon made of plasma appeared between them. It then used Thunder Wave and summon various lightning currents on Mantle and his crew shocking them. "What's that?" Serena and the others approached. "It's a Rotom." Said Clemont. Rotom then zipped to the group telling them something. "Rotom said to follow it. Go!" Drake said as the group agreed to follow Rotom out of the battlefield and back to the Hallway.

"Don't stand there you idiots. Get them!" Mantle commanded as everyone ran after them. Before Rene and Drake exited,Drake halted. "Drake what are you doing?" Rene asked as she held the door open. "Get going. I'm right behind you." Drake said as he took out his Kali Sticks and charged up and fired two big Aura Waves at once as both of them managed to struck at fifty people. Drake chuckled as he ran out of there to catch up to the group.

"Aghh...what are you all doing! Go and find them!" Mantle commanded.

* * *

The group hid in a stockroom closet until they heard a knock on the door. Rene saw Drake's Aura signature and let him in. "Hey guys...great hiding spot." Drake said as he panted heavily.

"What the heck was that back there?" Rene asked. "I bought us some time but it won't be long as they're gonna look everywhere." Drake said as he still panted. "Drake are you alright." Bonnie asked. "I'm fine. Only thing is that fired two large Aura Waves at once to hit fifty people takes a chuck out of you." Drake said.

"You've drain your Aura...*sigh* Drake you idiot." Rene scones him as she reach into her bag and took out some chocolate. "Here eat. You feel better." Rene gives the piece to him. As Drake ate the chocolate he wondered where was Rotom. "Hey guys where's Rotom?" Drake asked. Suddenly a TV turned to show Rotom on scene speaking to them.

"Ro,Ro,Rotom." It said. "Thanks for saving us Rotom but why help us?" Serena asked. Rotom spoke in calm but hopeful tone. "We rebelled against Mantle but that's pretty normal for us but why is Mantle doing this?" Ash asked. Rotom spoke sadly, harshly, and the last thing left him in tears.

"What did Rotom say guys." Bonnie asked. "He said that he and his trainer used to own and run this hotel. Then on the ten year anniversary,Mantle and his goons came over." Drake said as Rotom continued to explain. "But who is your trainer Rotom?" Drake asked as Rotom confessed. "Your trainer is Weston...the resectionist who checked us in...he owns this hotel." Ash said. "Guys there's more to it." Drake said as Rotom continued.

"So Mantle strolls in here declaring this hotel his. Weston demanded them to leave and pretty soon a Pokémon battle started with the hotel as high stakes. Weston lost and Mantle took the deed to the hotel ever since. How lost ago did this happen?" Drake asked as Rotom gave a sad response. "The incident was ten years ago today." Drake said as the group was shocked.

"Okay...So we know what happened,and what are we gonna do about it." Ash said. "Unfortunately guys there's not much we can do." They turned to Rene. "What do you mean?" Drake asked. "Well...the incident took place ten years ago and there's a slight chance there was a report involved,and there's the deal agreement. Weston placed the hotel as collateral and lost...So in layman's terms...this is one of those crimes that slipped through the cracks." Rene said.

"It's wasn't Weston's fault Rene. He was pressured into doing it." Drake said. "Drake I agree with you guys every step of the way but legally...there's nothing we can do." Rene said. "So we're just gonna let Mantle and his goons get away with it,that's what you're telling me." Drake said. "I'm not happy either Drake." Rene looked to the floor in sadness.

Rotom was sad to see these people,good people willing to help but found themselves in a deadlock. If only they could ever prevent any of this from happening...wait that could be possible. Rotom then spoke to them that there's hope and told them of a plan. "Wait you want us to do what?" Ash asked as Rotom then repeated and zipped out of the Tv and into the air.

"What did Rotom say." Serena asked. "Not much but I think it has a plan but for now we have to get to the elevators on the West side." Drake said. "What! with Mantle and his goons all over the place!?" Clemont said. "What other choice do we have? If there's a chance to stop Mantle without breaking stupid bylaws. I'm taking it." Drake said. "Well,you're not alone in this." Ash joined.

"Okay,So the West elevators are across the hall on the other side of the lobby and at the end of the West Hall. I imagine Mantle would have a couple of guards posted there." Drake said. "So we have to sneak our way there?" Rene said. "Yep,just like the Power Plant all over again." Drake said. "Just try not to get captured and tortured again?" Ash stated. "You had to bring that up." Drake wasn't amused as the group exited the store room.

Rotom followed above them in the physical plane as the gang snuck across the hall with no guards in sight thus far. When they got to the lobby the situation changed as they saw two goons guarding the entrance to the West Hall. The group hid behind a large sofa for cover. "Well that's seems depressing." Rene said. "Alright,two guards. Shouldn't be much trouble if we can knock them out coordinated." Said Drake.

"Problem with that plan Drake is we have no cover to hide behind so that they won't spot us." Rene whispered. Drake peaked over to see hardly any cover aside from a small arm chair nine feet from the nearest guard but no more. "Alright,we're gonna need a distraction of some sorts. That'll buy us enough time to make our move." Drake said as Rotom came to them and spoke. "Really? Thanks Rotom. Alright Rotom said it'll give the distraction. Alright Ash you're with me. You three hold here. Rotom wait until we give the word to begin the distraction." Drake explained as everyone nodded with the plan.

"Alright,I'll take the one on the right. You take the one on the left." Drake said as Ash nodded. Ash moved to the small armchair without getting spotted while Drake held his position behind another set of furniture not far behind Ash. He knew he would have to rush towards his guy while Ash wouldn't have much trouble with his.

Both waited and were in position as Rotom hovered above the goons' heads waiting for the single. Drake and Ash nodded to each other as Drake saluted to Rotom to started. Right then the Plasma Pokémon hovered down and suddenly discharged electricity,startling the two goons. Ash and Drake quickly made their moves as both brothers held their guy by their neck to cut off blood flow to their brains until they were unconscious.

"Thanks Rotom. And nice Sleeper Hold Ash." Drake said. "Its all in the works." Ash said as they signaled the others. They then preceded down the West hallway to the elevators at the end as Rotom opened the one in the middle. But before everyone could step in someone stopped them.

"Stop them!" They turned to see Mantle and three of his goons now charging that them. "Quick get in!" Drake said as he launched an Aura Sphere at the four,knocking them on their backs. Afterwards he steps in with Rotom closing the door. "Alright Rotom. What's this plan of yours?" Drake asked.

Rotom laughed abit before merging with the elevator control panel. Right then the lights danced around as the elevator started to pick up speed. By then the elevator approached dangerous speed so fast the gang was surprisingly floating in mid air where only Bonnie and Dedenne were enjoying being in zero g.

* * *

Suddenly the elevator halted instantly causing the group to crash on the floor hard. "Ohhh...you better have a good reason for doing that Rotom." Ash said as the elevator opened. The gang walked out but were surprised to see they never traveled anywhere. They were still on the first floor. "Uhh...Rotom? What was suspose to happen." Rene asked as Rotom pointed to Drake's wristwatch.

Drake's watch was sure to have the exact date always as Drake checked the data only to find a slight problem. "Uhh...O..Kay I'm really Lost." Drake was puzzled. "What's wrong Drake." Clemont asked. "Either my watch is broken or look at the date." Drake said as they gang saw the day and mouth were correct expect the year wasn't.

"This can't be right. It says today's date but the year." Ash said. "The year is 2006. Ten years back to the present." Drake said as the group gasped. "Rotom...was that elevator ride a trip ten years to the past?" Ash asked as Rotom nodded. "An elevator ride to the past!? That's impossible!" Clemont said.

"As much as time travel isn't a shocker to us. An elevator ride...that's a first. And Clemont always remember that nothing is impossible." Drake said as Clemont was still puzzled. "So wait...we traveled ten years into the past. Rotom didn't you say that this date marked the ten year anniversary for this hotel." Rene asked as Rotom nodded. "The same time Mantle and his gang took over, battled Weston and won." Ash said.

"I get why Rotom brought us here. Bylaws can't stop us here, we stop Mantle, we change the fate of this hotel in the present." Drake said. "That's possible,but honestly does changing the timeline work out for you guys?" Clemont asked. "In the few times. It has worked out for the better." Ash and Drake talked. Suddenly Rotom spoke to them,leading them to the East Hall where the battlefield lied.

The gang went inside to where they saw a new sight. The battlefield was slick, span and clean as a whistle. There was also a group of people,most of them were dressed as aristocratics. A much younger Weston,around his mid to late twenties standing in the middle. Mantle and his gang stood there as well,also much younger like Weston.

"You heard me. Battle me and we'll see who truly owns this dump." Mantle said as Weston stood nervously. The gang knew well enough to step in to help out. "Weston." They called. "Yes,do I know you people?" He asked. "Not really. But we came to tell you that you can't let Mantle get under your skin. You must fight." Drake said.

"I appreciate your concern but I don't have much battle experience and niether do my Pokémon." Weston claimed. "But maybe one of you could battle for me." He suggested as they heard a buzzer sound coming from Mantle. "Ehhh! Nope you big chicken. You fight your own battles. Unless you prefer to give me the deed to this place." Mantle said.

"Unfortunately he's right as much as it pains me but Weston you and Rotom can do this." Ash said. "How did you know?" Weston was interrupted as Rotom appeared in front of him. "We've met already. Look our point is that you and Rotom can do this. Don't let this guy psychic you out." Rene said. "We don't have a plan and I've seen his Pokémon only once. It was a Krookodile which is stronger over Rotom." Weston said.

"But there's also using a Pokémon natural talents during a battle and Rotom just has one of those special talents to change the outcome of the battlefield. Now do you recall a maintenance closet full of appliances in the East Hall?" Drake asked as Weston nodded. "Good,now here's what you need to do." The group began to explain.

At last the group stood aside as Weston and Mantle began the battle.

* * *

 _Weston vs. Mantle: one on one_

"Just to be sporting I'll let you go first shrimp." Mantle said. "Alright Rotom,Let's stick to the plan. Go now." Rotom nodded and zipped out of battlefield and through an electrical outlet. "Ha your plan involves shrimpping out. You might as well give me the victory." Mantle said. "You just wait." Weston glared as a rumbleing sound filled the room. Blasting through the door was Rotom but now absorbed into what was a Washing machine.

"What the?" "Hey you can't switch out Pokémon like that." Mantle argued. "Technically It's still Rotom but in a different form. It's called natural talents and they're allowed in Pokémon battles." Weston said,resigning what Drake told him. Mantle growled at the goody two shoes now starting to play dirty.

"Well let's see who goes bigger. Krookodile use Mud Slap." Krookodile then spewed out dirt out of its mouth. "Rotom use Thunderbolt." Rotom discharged a bolt of electricity at the Mud Slap to deflect it. "Now Krookodile use Dig." Krookodile then dug a hole to hide underground. "Time to wash you out. Use Hydro Pump." Rotom then used the Washing machine's hose to fire a blast of high pressure water into the hole where Krookodile just dug.

Like a gyster Krookodile rose up from the hole by the Hydro Pump,And was slammed to the ground. "That does it! Hyper Beam now." Krookodile angrily fired a large purple beam at Rotom. "Merge out Rotom quickly." Rotom quickly merged out of the Washing machine before the Hyper Beam struck it,destroying it.

"Rotom next set." Rotom then zipped out of the room again and then came back,this time in a refrigerator as a body. "That hunk of hunk of muck won't save you. Use Crunch." Krookodile dash to Rotom with sharp teeth at the ready. "Quick Rotom. Use Blizzard." Rotom then open its refrigerator doors to let out an heavy bone chilling winds out at Krookodile which then caused the Intimidation Pokémon to be frozen in place.

"Uhh..Krookodile?" Mantle started to get worried. "Now use Electro Ball." Rotom then fired three balls of electricity at the frozen reptile which caused the ice to shatter which forced Krookodile backwards.

"Rotom,next set." Rotom then merged out of the refrigerator and out the room. Rotom then zoomed back into the field now merged with a lawn mower. "Oh come on! Enough of the changes.!" Mantle startled to get frustrated. Weston and Rotom smiled to finally see Mantle squirming. "Enough of this! Use Hyper Beam!" Krookodile roared and fired a much more devastating beam of destruction. "Dodge quickly." With a high powered motor engine and quirky attitude. Rotom zoomed around in his two wheeler to avoid the purple beam.

"Don't stop. Fire again." Krookodile prepared to fired but only a puff of smoke came and Krookodile felt exhausted. "You're all out. Rotom use Left Storm." Rotom then spewed our a storm of leaves that caused caught Krookodile and took him on a wild ride that slammed him down to the ground fainted.

* * *

The group and the hotel patrons applauded for Weston's victory as Mantle returned Krookodile back in disgust but he wasn't done. "Hey churned bucket. This isn't over Mantle said as he and crew took a blunt pipe ready for their turn.

The group and patron gasped at Mantle's double cross but Drake suspected something like this from him. "Cheap Suit. I knew this would've happened." He said as he took out a Pokeball and released Raichu. "Ash,Pikachu. With me." Drake invited them as they walked to side with Weston on the battlefield.

Now facing Weston and his crew of fifty,they dared on them. "Mantle last chance. Walk away with whatever dignity you have or be proof to everyone here how spineless you are." Drake gave an ultimatum. Mantle growled at these two as he then made his choice.

"GET THEM!" He shouted as they charged at everyone. Ash and Drake nodded as Pikachu and Raichu prepared.

"Alright Pikachu/Riachu. Thunderbolt now!" Conjuring powers both Mouse brothers discharge a wide bolt of electricity straight at Mantle and his crew. The fact of Ash one held a metal pipe each actually helped the electricity travel through each being. Like dominos,each one fell to the ground electrified and charred.

The group and patrons cheered of Mantle's defeat. Weston and Rotom cheered for them as well,thanking the group for their support over their victory and guaranteed the safety of their home. "I can't thank you all enough for helping us." Weston said. "Trust me Weston. It beats the alternative." Drake said as Weston turn to face the patrons.

"Drake I think it's time to go back." Rene suggested as the group as they ran back to the elevator.

"It's my pleasure to announce the ten year anniversary of the Route 15 Grand Hotel And it wouldn't be possible without these six people." Weston turned to present them only to find them already gone,leaving everyone in the group scratching their heads.

* * *

The elevator dinged and the gang all stepped out with the lights all shining brightly. As they walked to the lobby where they a least a dozen patrons and guests. "Wow look at all these people." Clemont said. "Never mind that. Look at this place. It's so clean and fancy." Serena said as they heard someone make an announcement.

"Grand Hotel guests. Please make your way towards the East Hall for today's grand celebration." They heard what was now an employee wearing a red bellhop suit. As everyone made their towards the battlefield,the group was last to leave the lobby to see the employee who made the announcement. They were surprised.

"Mantle!" They nearly yelled. Mantle turned to see more guests. "Huh,oh yes. Hello I'm Mantle,the manger of this hotel. If you come with me,we'll joined everyone with the Owner of this fine establishment for the twentieth anniversary opening." He said as the group was more shocked.

"So what's your story of you and this hotel." Ash asked. "Ah yes. You see,I was the gang leader of fifty and tried to con my boss out of the deed to this hotel. I lost and tried to pull a double cross. But these six people came and put a stop to me making a grand mistake. Then they disappeared and were never found. Weston,rather then call the police showed me and my crew mercy and offered each of us a job. Since then all of us have made an honest dollar plus room and board. We are everything from cooks,to bellhops,to valets,and to...well me as manger of course. Business skyrocketed and well put this place on the map." Mantle explained as the group felt shocked by all this.

They completely changed the time stream,which wasn't much of a shocker for the brothers Ketchum. "So this hotel isn't known as the Lost Hotel anymore?" Drake asked. "Umm...I have no knowledge of that name...say,you all look very familiar." Mantle said as the group stood silent. "It must be my imagination. Come with me." Mantle dropped the subject.

He then showed the group to the battlefield where everyone surrounded a small stage where an present aged Weston in a white suit and black tie. "Dear guest and patrons. It's my pleasure to announce the twentieth anniversary of the Grand Hotel of Route 15. All of you makes this dream possible. I've wouldn't have continued on if it wasn't for six people ten years ago." Weston said as he saw the group together and got the strangest feeling of deja vu.

"These six people showed me to believe, to fight and to dream. Now I share that dream with you all today. Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome you all here and to enjoy the festivities this hotel has to offer. Please enjoy as much as your heart can." Weston said as he felt applauds when he steps down. "Ah Mantle,today is special day and we'll have to be vigilant." Weston said. "Yes sir,everyone of us will be at peak performance today." Mantle assured as Weston looked to see his friend mentally occupied.

"Something on your mind?" Weston asked. "Yes,those six guests over there." Mantle pointed to Ash and the others. "Do they look familiar?" He asked. Weston looked to see an uncanny resemblance but found it impossible since they haven't aged a day since then. "They do almost but they don't look a year older since that day." Weston was as puzzled as Mantle was. "Huh,what are the chances Sir?" Mantle said.

"I believe..the chances are so surprising that Time couldn't have been responsible for." Weston said. "So...who holds the responsibility then?" Mantle asked as Weston looked to his friend.

"my friend...we do." Weston said as they both looked at everyone prosperous and happy. Knowing of days like today are more to come as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done guys finally. Sorry this took so long. I've had...literally the longest,most hateful week of my entire life and that's mainly because of long works of college that needed to be attended. I thought I was done but my life suddenly became a life or death boxing match. It's exhausting believe me.**

 **Otherwise. Here's Chapter 72 and next chapter will involve Halloween costumes and...various pumpkin kind Pokémon. One last thing is I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving,to those who celebrate it and thanks for reading. I'll try to do better next time.**

 **This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	73. A Hallows eve Skirmish

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 73 and Chapter 30 of the Kalos Quest. Well let's get started with a Halloween themed Chapter even though October has already pass. Have fun.**

* * *

 _"Love often wears a mask in order to test loyalty."- Minna Antrim_

* * *

Chapter 73: A Hallows eve Skirmish

A mid day on the road calls a break for the group as Ash found the time to show off his newest group to the others. Before leaving the Grand Hotel, Ash made sure to switch out his current team,biding farewell to them for now.

"Alright guys. Ready to meet more of my old friends?" Ash asked the others. "As long as they don't have a food habit like your Herracross, I'm quite anxious." Rene said.

"I'm excited." Bonnie said. "Me too. Come on Ash. Don't keep us waiting." Serena couldn't hold her excitement. Ash then rephiled by releasing five new pokeballs containing five new/old parnters.

The first Pokémon released was a small light blue reptile who did a small happy dance,Totodile. The second Pokémon was a tall green gecko humanoid brooding with a green twig sticking out of its mouth,Sceptile. The third Pokémon was a Flying type standing tall with a large comb shaped crest on its head,Staraptor. The forth Pokémon was a big,husky pig like Pokémon with a fiery crest on its chest,Pignite. At last the sixth and final Pokémon was a head levitating off the ground with two black horns alongside with chilling prowess,Glalie.

The five new Pokémon saw their trainer and only three of them ambushed him with love,leaving Glalie to look at them and Sceptile to continue brooding. "Haha I've missed you guys too." Ash hugged them while the group minus Drake to cringe at Ash's condition.

"Are all of Ash's Pokémon like this?" Clemont asked. "Well they do miss Ash and each of them has a unique personality." Drake explained. "Just like Ash right." Bonnie said.

"Exactly." Drake said.

As soon as the three Pokémon got off Ash,the auburn trainer turned his attention to Sceptile and Glalie. "Hey guys. I'm happy to see you. How's your training." Ash asked. Glalie responsed by firing an Ice Beam at him,but Ash's enhanced reflexes allowed him to aerial backflip to avoid it,surprising Glalie,Sceptile and even the rest of Ash's new Pokémon. Ash expected this from Glalie,always a chilly reception.

What took Ash by surprise was Sceptile who used Quick Attack to strike him. Ash narrowly dodged it by bending his upper body backwards followed back handspring when Sceptile struck again. Sceptile halted leaving him stock at his trainer newfound finesse. "Wow guys. You guys have been training hard." Said Ash as he was taken by surprise when Glalie and Sceptile hugged him.

"Are all of Ash's Pokémon like this?" Rene asked. "Come on guys. It's normal for Ash." Drake said. "With all due respect Drake. I prefer Ash doesn't get into unnecessary harm." Serena said worried about Ash. "I perfer to call it spontaneous training." Drake smiled,leaving Serena to mumble a curse to her boyfriend's older brother.

After lunch and giving an explanation of his new plan and training regimen,Ash figure to start training right away with two on two duals. With Pikachu vs. Totodile,Sceptile vs. Glalie,and Staraptor vs. Pignite in that order. During the time which Ash oversaw that his Pokémon haven't slip up on their training. Some during which have even learned new move into their arsenal like Totodile learned Aqua Tail and Pikachu,with Drake's help,managed to help get Pikachu to manipulate his electricity to get to travel through attacks much like how Drake managed to beat Rene in their previous battle.

Sceptile managed to reinforce his combo attacks he and his trainer came up over the years like the Spining Leaf Blade,and a new move Sunny Day. "Alright Sceptile with Sunny Day,you'll be able to charge up Solar Beam much quicker." Ash said as the large green gecko nodded. Glalie learned Blizzard while Pignite worked on a defensive Fire Shield using Fire Pledge. Lastly was Staraptor working on reaction time and side stepping with Drake's Pidgeot. While speed was no problem, Staraptor knew that recognizing incoming attacks and avoiding them was always room for improvement.

After lunch and training the group was ready to get back on the road. "Everyone ready?" Drake asked as everyone nodded. "If we keep a good pace,we should reach Misetown Village by nightfall." Rene said. "Just in time too. They're doing a Hollows eve festival there tonight." Serena said as she looked at her tablet on the Mistown's news. "Sounds exciting." Ash said. "This should be a wild night." Rene said as the group preceded to Misetown.

* * *

By nightfall the gang approached the town gates and were already traveling down a busy street. Kids in various Pokémon costumes were running around,street lights and various types of hollows decorations were hung,and the festivities were up and packing. As soon as they got to the square,the group decided to head to the Pokémon Center first.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center." Nurse Joy welcomed the group along with Wigglytuff. "Hello Nurse Joy. We noticed that the Hallows eve festival has begun." Drake said. "Yes,Everyone can join the town's festivities like collecting candy from residents." Nurse Joy said as they group seemed interested. "For now,I suggested you all take a costume from the wardrobe department here at the center." Nurse Joy said. "It's a start. Thank you Nurse Joy." Rene said as the group went to the wardrobe room next to the lobby.

A few minutes later everyone was in a costume including their Pokémon. Ash was in a full Greninja costume. **(I figure this is more to Ash's style)** Drake was a Lucario suit,Rene a Delphox, Serena in a Florges, Clemont's a Watchhog while Bonnie was dressed in a Ludicolo. Pikachu was in a homemade Psyduck costume,Chespin decided to mince Pikachu, Dedenne was in a small Corphish costume with the other Pokémon sporting something completely opposite.

Going outside,the group preceded to walking around town collecting candy and trading candy among residents. Unknown to them perched on a rooftop rooftop was Team Rocket overlooking the crew. Jessie,who was dressed as a Mismagius and James who oddly...was dressed in a Gourgeist costume. "There they are." James commented. "Look at them. Clueless at what's stalking them and pretty soon all their Pokémon will be ours. Starting with that Pikachu." Jessie glare as the trio stalked their prey. Unknown to even them,someone was stalking them from a vast distance.

Looking through a telescope stalking the trio,a servant calls his master. "My Lord,you must see this." He calls him as a short man with a goofy haircut,thick mustache and currently wearing a red royal tunic,teal pants with a gold beat buckle,and black pointy shoes. Along with him was a Pumpkaboo of the smallest size. Using a footstool, Count Pumpka **(yes that's actually his name.)** looked through the telescope to see a marvelous sight,a Pumpkaboo of high quality,size,features. No doubt this will make the perfect mate. "My dear friend. Look before your eyes." Count Pumpka called to his long time friend Prince Pumpkaboo.

The small Pumpkin Pokémon looked and awe in approval for his potential mate. "It's settle. Stuart,bring me those trainers." Pumpka ordered as the steward bowed and rush to complete his Lord's task.

Meanwhile the group continues to travel down another busy street to check out the festivities. "So Rene,what can you tell us about this place?" Ash asked. "It's usually quiet. That is until now and it gets very populated. Up there at the plateau is the high lord's castle who governs this town." Rene pointed to the top to a tall structure.

"Cool,so it's almost like Camphrier Town." Ash pointed out. "Exactly Ash. I see you guys been there." Rene said. "Well...under concerning circumstances but we've enjoyed our time there." Said Drake. "Check it out guys. Apple bobbing." Bonnie pointed to a group of people where one of them had their head dunk in a barrel attempting to grab an apple.

"Ha,I dare you try that out Ash." Drake suggested. "Really? You know I don't back down of a challenge." Ash said as they walked over to the barrel. Ash's turn came as Drake counted down for him.

"Ready...Go." Right off the bat,Ash dunk his head and went fishing. By five seconds he got one out. "Five seconds...not bad." Rene pointed out as Ash rubbed the apple clean on his costume. "Here Serena. This is for you." Ash gave it his girlfriend as she kissed his cheek as a way of thanks.

As they continue to stalk the group,the steward approached the trio hiding behind a building. "Excuse me." He called to them as the sudden call startled the trio. "Oh you stranger. Don't you know it's impolite to sneak up on people!?" Jessie shouted. "My sincere apologies,but I'm on orders to bring you before my lord's presence." Stuart asked. "And why would we do that?" James asked. "My Master wishes to speak to you about a generous proposal over dinner." Stuart said as Team Rocket felt their interest being peaked.

Pretty soon,Team Rocket stood before a large table spread of food on the castle balcony. "I trust everything is up to your liking?" Count Pumpka who joined in with them. As Team Rocket pigged out on all the food, Count Pumpka got down to business. "Now for the reason I've called you all is because of a generous proposal I like to offer." Pumpka said. "You have us at generous." Jessie said as she scaff down a piece of chicken down her throat.

"My long time parnter, Prince Pumpkaboo, has been longing for a mate for a time and it just so happens your Pumpkaboo has stolen his heart." Pumpka said as Prince Pumpkaboo inched to Jessie's Pumpkaboo,much to the latter dismay. "Okay, So?" Jessie asked. "It is with a grand request that you have your Pumpkaboo stay here with Him." Pumpka announced.

That moment, Jessie sprang up in retaliation. "Now wait just a minute. What makes you think that I'll just drop everything and leave my Pumpkaboo here!?" Jessie argued as Pumpkaboo sided with her trainer. "I have wealth,gifts. Anything your hearts desire." Pumpka offered as James and Meowth had a light bulb. "There is no way I'll just." "Jessie hold on. Perhaps we can use this to our little predicament." James said as Jessie gasped and then smiled evilly. Now doubt now Pikachu will belong to them finally.

"Actually, Count Pumpka allow us to make you an offer that'll benefit us all." Jessie smiled.

* * *

A half an hour later and the group were still out on the streets enjoying themselves. "Ha,So are ready to call it a night." Drake asked. "Are you kidding. I still wanna have fun." Bonnie exclaimed. "Probably for another hour then we head back to the Pokémon Center." Rene suggested as the group agreed.

Suddenly a Shadow Ball struck the ground blinding the group. "What the heck!?" Rene cried. Suddenly the group were hurled together and were surrounded by three gourd jack o lantern like Pokémon with hair like arms and slender appearance. "Umm...what are those?" Ash asked. "Gourgeist." Rene cried as Drake scanned them on his Pokewatch.

 _"Gourgeist,The Punpkin Pokemon, It enwraps its prey in its hairlike arms. It sings joyfully as it observes the suffering of its prey."_

"Well that's sadistic." Drake said as he stares at one of the Gourgeist. Among them was Stuart as he walks up to the group. "Stop where you are thieves." Stuart demanded. Theives? Are you sure you got the right people?" Ash asked. "Oh I do. Gourgeist Leech Seed." Stuart ordered as all three fired several seedlings that sprouted into vines.

"Charizard use Flamethrower." Drake released the Flame Pokémon as he blasted a stream of fire at the vines. "Del, help Charizard out." "You too Braxien." Both girls released the Fox Pokémon to give Charizard a hand.

The attack said cancelled each other out and the proven to be a stalemate. "What's your deal man!" Rene shouted. "You'll soon find out. Gourgeist Smokescreen." All three puff out streams of black smoke that blind the whole street. Ash,Drake and Rene tried to use their Aura vision to see through,their first instinct was to retreat to protect the others but by then it all happened so fast.

The smoke dispersed quickly and their attackers have disappeared,leaving the group alone. "Where they go?" Ash wondered. "They're long gone." Rene scanned the area. "Well...that was unusual." Drake said. "You said it. Stupid guy thought we were thieves." Rene said. "Which kinda worries me a bit. Let's do a head count guys." Drake said as the group counted to see everyone including their Pokémon were present. All seem clear until Clemont realizes something. "Uh guys. We got a problem." Clemont said. "What is it Clemont?" Bonnie asked.

"Chespin's missing." Clemont said.

* * *

"May I present to you three. Your missing Pikachu." Stuart pulled a sheet of cloth off a cage only to be a real disappointment to Team Rocket. "Chespin,still in his Pikachu suit, appeared nervous before complete strangers in his eyes.

"Do you do think we are idiots?" Jessie asked. "I'm sorry?" Stuart asked. "YOU IDIOT THIS ISNT PIKACHU." Jessie shouted louder.

* * *

"Why would he take my Chespin." Clemont wailed. "Clemont,I'm sure we're gonna find out." Serena and Bonnie tried to calm him down. Meanwhile Ash,Drake and Rene tried to figure out where their attacker may have fled off to. "So any ideas?" Ash asked. "Guy spoke pretty sophisticated. Even for that butler costume." Drake said. "Wait...what if it wasn't a costume." Rene suggested as the brothers looked confused. "Think about it. Proper language speaking, spick and span manners, the basic training and even the suit. Guys I think this guy was a real butler." Rene said.

"But why would a butler attack us and make off with Clemont's Chespin? It doesn't make sense." Ash claimed. "We'll know that once we find him. Question is where though." Drake wondered. "Guys use your heads. A butler would go to only one place." Rene pointed to the castle. "The castle? How positive are you." Drake said. "Absolutely sure. It's still occupied by the Ruling Family and that's where we'll find Chespin." Rene said.

"Well what are we waiting for. Let's save Chespin." Serena said as Bonnie and Clemont joined her. "We'll have to sneak in and surprise them." Drake said. "Sneak in? That's not gonna bold well." Said Rene. "So? The Ruling Family basically took Clemont's Chespin and I find that as an excuse to throw manners out the window." Drake said as he released Pidgeot along side Charizard.

"Let me Guess. We're gonna fly there." Ash said. "You got a better idea? Which reminds me, Rene you might want to release Arrow as well." Drake said as Rene knew what he has in mind while she released her Altaria. "Alright,Ash and Serena. You guys can take Pidgeot." Drake offered. Ash and Serena nodded as they walked up to the giant bird. Ash helped Serena get on first as he sat in front of her as Serena wrapped her arms around Ash's chest. Unexpectedly to Ash, Serena took hold of Ash's left cheek and gave a full kiss on his lips. "Wow. What was that for." Ash smiled. "For Luck." Serena grinned happily.

"Clemont, you're with me." Drake called to him. "Right, Rene could you take Bonnie." Clemont asked her. "I got her Clemont." Rene said as she helped the little girl mount on Arrow as Clemont rode in back of Drake on Charizard. "Alright guys. Let's go." Drake said as all three Flying Pokémon took off.

* * *

"I think I understand it ma'am." Stuart said. "That's what we've been trying to explain to you for the last five minutes!" Jessie exclaimed. "I understand ma'am. May I have another chance?" Stuart asked. "Oh that won't be necessary."

The five culprits turned to see three Flying Pokémon land right in front of them,riding them were the trainers Stuart had poached from. "That's my Chespin." Clemont cried as Chespin called out the group. "Oh surprise, surprise to see you three here." Ash pointed to Team Rocket. "There they are your Majesty. The thieves." James pointed.

"Theives? What have you been telling these poor souls?" Drake cried. "I'm afraid they're right." Pumpka said as he step on a certain floor panel. Right away a huge cage dropped right on top of the group,trapping them in. "A cage!? Are you serious!" Rene yelled. "Now,your Pikachu will now be returned to you But first our business." Pumpka said as he snapped his fingers. Right away, Stuart rolled out a trading transporter on wheels.

"If we are to do this property. We'll trade one Pokémon to the other. Now, I will trade you this Mawile for your Pumpkaboo where she can live royalty here alongside Prince Pumpkaboo." Pumpka explained. Jessie saw this as an offer she really couldn't refuse but Pumpkaboo saw the wheels turning in her trainer's head and plead her to say no.

"I'll do it!" Jessie agreed causing Pumpkaboo's heart to shatter. Meanwhile the group continued being in their little predicament. "Alright the good news is that these bars are just common steel and we can break out with a couple of Aura Waves." Rene explains. "Actually Rene, I found a better idea." Clemont pointed to the top where a control panel laid. "You thinking of hacking that?" Drake asked. "Of course. It's better than breaking things this time." Clemont said as he asked Charizard to give him a boast up. "He does have a point." Ash pointed out. "Alright Clemont. Just make it quick." Rene said as she hopes their captivers stay distracted.

Pumpkaboo launched a Shadow Ball right at Jessie's head. "What the?! What the heck is wrong with you!" Jessie cried as Pumpkaboo argued about her treachery and about how all the times they had meant nothing to her. "Jessie she has a point." Meowth said. "I don't care. We can finally get Pikachu after this." Jessie argued causing Pumpkaboo to stare angrily and nodded. If her trainer didn't want her anymore then she has no regrets leaving this...person just the same.

At moment, Jessie and Pumpka put their Pokéball that they would trade away and let the machine handle the rest. Then it was done and Jessie had a new Mawile while Pumpka received her Pumpkaboo. They each released their new Pokémon as Pumpkaboo suddenly began to glow brightly.

"What's happening?" Serena asked. "Clemont you may want to speed up." Drake said. "Ha, I bet they didn't even know about that." Rene laughed. "What do you mean by that Rene?" Ash asked. "The only way Pumpkaboo evolve into Gourgeist is to trade it and they didn't even expect it." Rene said as she saw what transpired.

Pumpkaboo size's shifted big,slimmer and grew hair on top of her head until suddenly her appeared as a Gourgeist. "Wow, she evolved Jessie." James pointed out. "I see that James." Jessie spat. "Prince Pumpkaboo examined his new mate only to be sourly disappointed and turned away. "Really? Well that's a shame." Pumpka said sadly. "What's going on?" Jessie asked. "It appears that Prince Pumpkaboo no longer desires your Pumpkaboo now that its a Gourgeist." Pumpka said.

"All because of that!?" James and Meowth asked until Jessie exploded. "Now wait just a minute! My Pumpkaboo is top quality and the best Pumpkin here because I know she is! If your stupid lump you call a parnter can't see that then this concludes our so called deal!" Jessie argued. "Very well. We'll trade our Pokémon back." Pumpka agreed.

After trading back,Gourgeist stared her trainer in disgust. "Gourgeist, I'm sorry. Of course our time together was special. I was a lousy princess fool to give you away. Of course I mean every word for when that lousy tree stump to reject you. Could you ever forgive me." Jessie begged as Gourgeist was touched the sincerely of her trainer and wrapped her new scary locks of hair around her for a hug. Jessie and Meowth choked back some tears by the sight while the group was still occupied by getting out of their cell.

"Now what do we do." Meowth asked. "I'm glad you asked old chum." James said as he grabbed Chespin,who was still the cage. "Now Jessie." He said as Team Rocket made a break for it.

"Now Clemont?" Ash asked. "Now." Clemont said as the cage rose up,freeing the group. "Now where were we?" Drake glared at Team Rocket. "Ha you can't stop us." Jessie said. "Guess again." Drake rushed to James and agilely swipe Chespin's cage out of his arms. "Now Ash." Drake called as Ash called Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. The Mouse Pokémon sent a bolt dousing through Team Rocket who then blasted through the balcony and into the sky.

"Aww. I didn't even get any candy." Meowth said.

"Least I got something even sweeter." Jessie cried as she hugged her new Gourgeist.

"Yippee for You." James said glum.

oh well

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!" Team Rocket cried as they turned into a twinkle. **(Yes I know it's not even October anymore but work with this and don't give me any shit about it.)**

The group sighed as they finally could take a break from this. "Man This has been a weird Hallows eve." Drake said as the group nodded. "So let me get this straight...you six aren't thieves?" Stuart asked. "Perhaps we can give you both a proper explanation. Over dinner of course." Drake asked.

* * *

Over a long spread of food on the table and after a long explanation,the group enjoyed their full course meal. Pumpka and Stuart felt like fools believing in Team Rocket but the group dismissed their blame on them as the excuse of an accident.

"I say. I'm glad we finally that over." Ash said. "And also to make it up to you six. I'll let you all rest here at the castle for the night." Pumpka offered. "We'll take you on your offer Count Pumpka." Drake said as suddenly fireworks filled the skies,giving the group quite a show.

"At last,the Hallows eve festival comes to an end." Pumpka said as they saw the light show up close. This has been a night to remember and everyone certainly enjoyed the festivities. Now tomorrow they'll be back on the road as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done guys. Whew,I had a sudden lost in motivation for this chapter and also had to deal with another's school project. But the good news is that I'll finally be done in school just in time for the Holidays. One thing I like to ask you all a question which I'll be posting a poll for.**

 **It may seem stupid but I just want to be certain about: For Ash's old Pokémon, should I allow them to evolve or to remain as they are? Like I said it's stupid but I know this is also a sentimental issue to discuss. So I'll post the poll right now and it's yes or no for your decision.**

 **Please vote and thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	74. Cold Reception

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey Guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 74 and Chapter 31 of the Kalos Quest. We now get to the everyone's favorite snowy pass Chapter and not just because the episode is one of my favorites. Reminder is that the poll is up in my profile and it seems kinda clear what you guys decided. For now,enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

 _"If the world seems cold to you, kindle fires to warm it."-Lucy Larcom_

* * *

Chapter 74: Cold Reception

"Good Sceptile. Hit it with your best shot." Ash observes as the large gecko Pokémon battle the baby blue reptile with speed. "Totodile don't give an opportunity." Ash commended as Septile striked with Leaf Blade as Totodile did his best to dodge every move. Totodile retaliated with his new Aqua Tail but Sceptile cut right through it and Totodile's defenses.

"Nice job Sceptile. You too Totodile." Ash commended as he fed them two Oran berries. "I'll say but Ash should consider your Pokémon who could still evolve to evolve." Rene said. "That topic is up to them, not me. If they chose to evolve then that's their right." Ash explain. "It's true. Some Pokémon,especially Ash's, are particularly sentimental about this." Drake explained. "Well I said it before and I'll say it again. Like their Trainer, they aren't ordinary." Rene groaned.

"Well Rene, niether of us are." Drake vowed.

* * *

"Hey guys,I just figure where to go next." Serena called to them along with Clemont and Bonnie. "Let me guess more forest?" Ash asked. "Nope...probably some place worse." Clemont said. "You mean fun." Bonnie and Dedenne argued. "Alright guys. Just tell us what's our next destination." Drake broke them up.

"Our next designated walk is Mount Hek." Serena pointed to her tablet of a huge snowy mountain just past the small hill. "Well that seems...cold." Ash pointed out. "Cold yes, but oddly Mount Hek is calm this time of year. It's the Winter months you gotta worry about." Rene said. "It doesn't matter. We don't have the clothing, the gear and supplies to navigate through Mount Hek's environment." Drake said.

"That won't be a problem Drake. There's a service station just on the foot of the mountain. We can get cold weather gear,supplies and even rent Ride Pokémon to take us through the mountain." Rene explained. "Well that just lift my spirits up." Said Drake. "Well the sooner we cross the mountain. The closer we are to Anistar City." Ash said as the group got a move on.

A short walk later and the group was already at the service station where also was Mt. Hek. Just by looking at it gave Clemont chills. They walk inside the structure to see a woman in semi lumber gear. "Hello,are you planning to travel through Mt. Hek." She asked.

"Yes but unfortunately we are a tad unprepared for the terrain." Drake said. "I understand. I assume you'll all need cold gear,supplies and a couple of Ride Pokémon correct." The worker asked. "Exactly so." Everyone agreed. "Very well. Chose your gear off on the racks and I'll meet you all outback to see our available Ride Pokémon. The worker said as the group nodded.

Atfer selecting their chose of cold clothing, the group met outback to join their helper in the barn where all the Ride Pokémon are, only to find only one variety of sorts. "They're all Mamoswine." Drake pointed out. "Exactly, Mamoswine here are the only Pokémon here capable of transporting trainers through this kind of terrain." The worker explained. Meanwhile Serena decided to scan the Mamoswine with her Pokédex.

 _"Mamoswine, The Twin Tusk Pokémon, When the temperature rose at the end of the ice age, most Mamoswine disappeared."_

"So Three Mamoswine will do?" The worker asked. "Yes,that'll do nicely." Drake said as they rented and then mounted on the three Mamoswine. Each Mamoswine carried two riders and the group already discussed who was paired with. Ash was with Serena of course, Clemont and Bonnie on another and that left with Drake and Rene riding the last one. "One last thing after you get to the other side, be sure to return all the gear and Mamoswine at the other service station." The worker said as the group nodded and disembark.

The gang started traveling upwards into the mountain as the Mamoswine did all the work. Luckily the gang's cold weather gears help them endure the harsh temperatures. Ash wore a blue/white coat similar to his shirt,blue gloves,and red snow boot. Serena wore a pink benie, an orange scarf around her neck, a pink heavy coat and warm tan pants and pink snow boots. Clemont wore a cyan/yellow coat and pants along with teal boots while Bonnie simply wore a full snow suit in a form of a Delibird.

Drake wore roughly around the same outfit as Ash but only his was black and red along with a pair of black gloves while also having his jacket hood on. Rene still wore her black short leather jacket but on top was an unzipped grey coat with grey earmuffs, black pants, and finally grey snow boots and snow gloves.

As they continued to trek through the mountain,the group came across a tall slope. "Well this can put a dent in my day." Drake said. "Guys this doesn't look safe. We need to find another way around." Clemont suggested. "No wait,we only need to climb upward. The Mamoswine can handle it." Ash said as he took the reigns and proceed to climbing. Halfway to the middle,the Mamoswine lost its footing and sent Ash and Serena back down into a spiral. Serena held onto her seat as Ash held onto the reigns tightly but Serena's safely was his first concern.

By the time they got to the bottom, Mamoswine steady itself while Ash and Serena took breaths of relief. "Whew. Are you alright Sweetheart?" Ash asked. "I was just about to ask you the same thing. I'm okay." Serena said. "Good. I'm fine too." Ash said to reassure his girlfriend.

"This slope is too steep to pass through. We need another way around." Rene said. "We don't have that time though." Ash argued. "Guys,I think I know how to climb the slope. Ash let me take the reigns." Serena said. "Are you sure." Ash asked. "Trust me. I know what to do." Serena nodded as Ash then agreed to switch place.

"Will this work Serena?" Drake asked. "Trust me. I wasn't trained by a professional Ryhorn Racer for nothing you know. Once we reach the top we'll toss a rope and we'll pull you guys up." Serena said as she took the reigns and Mamoswine began to move. Once getting to the slope, Serena put each hand on top of Mamoswine's head. "Alright Mamoswine, listen to my gestures, feel each step you take and we can avoid any steep spots." Serena said as Mamoswine nodded. Mamoswine listened to Serena's hand gestures meaning to turn and walk around a steep foothold. Slowly but surely Mamoswine found this a lot easier and by then, Ash and Serena made it to the top.

"You did honey." Ash Said as he kissed her cheek. "Thanks Ash. You too Mamoswine." Serena said as they turn to the bottom of the slope. "Alright guys here comes the rope." Ash said as he toss one end of a very long rope. "Now tie the rope around Mamoswine and we'll pull you guys up." Ash said as Drake signaled them.

After five minutes, everyone was pulled up to the top and they continued their journey. Abit sooner, the group ran into another obstacle. A big boulder that blocks the path completely. "Well that's just great." Rene cursed. "Is there anyway around this?" Clemont asked as somehow the Mamoswine began conversating. "Nope,but the Mamoswine seem to have an idea. Hang on!" Drake said as suddenly the Mamoswine began charging towards the boulder. With their powerful tusk, three Mamoswine reduce the boulder to mere rubble. "All alright." Bonnie cheered. "Wow, I hate to be on the receiving end of these guys." Drake commented. "Good job Mamoswine. We sure probably get moving now." Ash said as the three Twin Tusk Pokémon nodded and got on the move.

Pretty soon, the gang faced another snag in a form of a bridge. Down below is a chasm with a roar river of freezing water. To add pressure to their nerves, there is an updraft of cold wind making the bridge swing. "We have literally the worst luck ever. First a slope then a large boulder now a freaking swinging bridge over a chasm!" Rene complains.

"The sooner we across, the sooner it's behind us." Drake said as he inspects the bridge. "It seems in good condition but I wouldn't press my luck. We'll cross over one Mamoswine at a time." Drake advice. "Sounds like a good idea. We'll go first." Ash said as he took the reigns and Mamoswine began to cross the bridge. Everyone seem to cross their fingers since almost anything can go wrong.

Things then took a break turn as an updraft of wind began to swing the bridge around, catching Ash and Serena in the middle. "Guys don't move! Don't move!" Drake yelled as the bridge continued to swing. "Ash I'm scare! I'm scare!" Serena cried. "Don't worry honey. It'll pass. I'm here, I'm here." Ash said as he hugged Serena tightly as the wind started to let up. "Alright guys. I suggest get moving before another one comes." Drake advices.

"You heard the man. Mamoswine let's start moving." Ash said as Mamoswine started moving in which finally Ash and Serena made it. "Alright Clemont, you guys go next. We'll be right behind you." Rene said. "Alright Mamoswine. Slow and steady." Clemont said as Mamoswine starts to cross the bridge.

Pretty they got across the chasm with no problem. Next came Drake and Rene. "Ready?" Drake asked. "As I'll ever be but Drake perhaps I should." Rene was interrupted when another updraft came and swung the bridge around until it suddenly stopped. "Whew good thing we didn't start crossing." Drake said. "Drake, I was going to say perhaps I should takes the reigns." Rene adviced. "Uh...sure I guess." Drake said in wonder as they switched spots.

"Alright buddy. Let's do this." Rene spoke soothly. Mamoswine nodded as it started to walk on the bridge. "We should probably speed up abit before another updraft comes." Drake warns. "No one likes a backseat driver." Rene said, causing Drake to glare at Rene annoyed.

They managed to get across before another updraft came in luckily. "Whew,sure hope nothing else happens today." Clemont said. "I wish you didn't say that." Rene said, knowing the group's luck.

Rene figured right when the group ran into a fork in the path. "An old fashion fork in the road. Now where?" Rene asked. "The one straight forward is the way to go. The one on the left leads to a place called Frost Cavern." Drake said. "Well,Let's go straight." Ash said until the Mamoswine had other ideas and turn left towards Frost Cavern. "Hey what's going on." Bonnie wondered. "Mamoswine what is it?" Ash asked as Mamoswine spoke and grunted. "They said there's a distress call howling in the winds. Someone's calling for help." Ash said. "Are you sure." Drake asked. "They seem pretty sure though." Ash said as the Mamoswine preceded to Frost Cavern.

Soon,they reach Frost Cavern and ahead lied the entrance. "You think it's in there?" Ash asked "It's gotta be." Rene said as they disembarked off the Mamoswine and walked towards the cavern. "I got a bad feeling about this." Ash said as suddenly a danger alert rang in Drake's mind. "Get down!" Drake said as a cold shadow appeared and breathed out a sudden rush of cold air.

"What is that." Serena cried as the group saw the attacker was a big white woolly Pokémon with green hands and feet. "It's a Abomasnow." Ash said. "And it's using Icy Wind." Drake added as Serena's decided to scan it.

 _"Abomasnow,The Frost Tree Pokémon, They appear when snow flowers begin to bloom. When the petals fall, they retreat to unknown areas once more."_

"Okay, it doesn't explain why it's trying to freeze us." Serena said. "Abomasnow stop please." Bonnie said. "Abomasnow,hold up. It was you who sent out a distress call right?" Ash asked which made Abomasnow stop. "You were calling for help right. We can help you." Ash explained which Abomasnow took the time to consider which wasn't very long. It then spoke out apologizing and giving a reason.

"Guys what did Abomasnow say?" Clemont asked. "He said he was sorry and it Attack is because not too long ago a man, a woman and a Meowth came here and attacked him until he sent them flying." Drake explained. "That sounds like Team Rocket." Ash said until Pikachu saw someone else in the cave in terrible condition. "What's up buddy." Ash asked as Pikachu pointed ahead inside.

"Pikachu says someone is in dire help. Come on." Ash rushed inside along with the others. Not far from the entrance, the group saw a smaller white woolly Pokémon laying next to a rock breathing heavily. "Guys It's a Snover and it doesn't look good." Ash said as Serena decided to scan Snover with her Pokédex.

 _"Snover,The Frost Tree Pokémon And then pre-evolve form of Abomasnow. During cold seasons, it migrates to the mountains lower reaches. It returns to the snow-covered summit in the spring."_

Abomasnow spoke of Snover and it's current condition. "Abomasnow says Snover's his son and this morning, it woke up with a terrible fever." Rene explained. "So this wasn't Team Rocket's doing." Ash said. Meanwhile Drake places his hand on Snover's forehead and got shocking expression.

"Oh shit." He muttered. "Is he hot?" Rene asked. "As a Flamethrower would be, and an Ice type no less? He doesn't have much time. We gotta break his fever and heal him." Drake said. "But Drake we don't have any medicine. Only Potions and bandages to treat wounds." Ash said. "Anything at all. Home remedies, herbs?" Drake asked as Serena decided to look up what's available on her tablet.

"I've got it. A home remedy with the aid of two things." Serena said. "So what's the list?" Ash asked. "The first thing we'll need is a certain kind of moss called Leafy Shiverworts. It's supposed to grow near...hot springs?" Serena said questioned. "And just how are we suspose to find a hot spring here?" Ash asked until Abomasnow answer that question. "Abomasnow said there's suspose to be a hot spring deep in the Cavern." Rene said. "Great so what's the second thing?" Drake asked Serena. "The last item is a flower called Harsh Maricolds. It's supposed to grow mainly on snowy plains." Serena said.

"Which is something that we're completely surrounded by. How are we suspose to find one flower?" Ash asked. "I might just have a plan for that Ash." Clemont said as he steady his glasses. "Great, we'll get the stuff faster if we split up. I'll head with Clemont to find the Maricolds." Drake said. "Me and Serena will head into the cavern to find the Shiverworts." Ash offered. "Seem good. Take a Mamoswine and be careful. Rene could you and Bonnie stay and take care of Snover until we get back?" Drake asked as Rene and Bonnie nodded.

When Drake and Clemont left on a Mamoswine, Ash and Serena left on theirs into the cavern to hunt down the Maricolds. "I sure hope Snover will be okay." Serena asked. "I'm sure he'll be fine. The sooner we get the Shiverworts, the sooner we can treat him." Ash said as they continued to travel further.

Bonnie and Rene placed a wet rag on Snover's forehead as it lied down. "Snover doesn't look very good." Bonnie said. "You're right...wait a minute." Rene took off one of her gloves and placed her naked hand on Snover's forehead and felt a very scared response. "Oh no." Rene said shocked. "What's wrong?" Bonnie asked but Rene didn't answer. Instead she went outside and started gathering snow as quickly as she could. "Rene what is it." Bonnie asked again. "Snover's body temperature got higher to critical levels. We gotta cool him down before it's too late." Rene said as she then released Del and Arrow from their Pokéballs. "Alright guys. I need you gather as much snow as you can and bring it to me inside quick." Rene said as the Pokémon nodded. "Bonnie you think you could help them." Rene asked as Bonnie nodded. "Okay...come on guys. Time is short." Rene said in hopes everyone else returns soon.

Drake and Clemont disembark off Mamoswine as they looked around their surroundings. "Alright Clemont, What's this plan of yours?" Drake asked. "I'm glad you asked. The future is now thanks to science. CLEMONTIC GEAR ON." Clemont presented a small remote scanner in his hand. "May I present the Snow Flower Finder. This device is capable of scanning the ground for what plant lies beneath the snow." Clemont said.

"Well we don't have a lot of time,so let's switch it on." Drake said as Clemont flicked a switch and the device performed a ground scan. "On radar blips will show on screen showing plant life beneath the snow...oh like so." Clemont jumped as three blips showed up on screen. "Alright,Let's check all three." Drake said as he and Clemont approached the first blips. Drake got to digging but rather then the Maricolds, they found only a Oran Berry.

"Okay,we gather much snow as we could." Bonnie said as she,Del and Arrow came back with a pile of snowballs in tow. Rene put one on Snover's forehead and it melted almost instantly. "We gotta pile them on." Rene said as Bonnie handed one to Rene as the latter placed a snowball to cool Snover off. Each one melted instantly as Rene continues pile them on until one snowball melt halfway and stopped. "Whew. Alright Snover's temperature back down." Rene took a breather while Abomasnow looked and place a hand on his son's head as Snover's breathing steady. "Don't worry Abomasnow. I'm sure everyone will be back soon." Rene said.

Deep in the cavern Ash and Serena approach a three-way fork. "Well that's just great." Serena said. "I'm sure the hot springs has got to be at one of these path." Ash said. "Well which path should we chose?" Serena asked. "Here let me try something." Ash said as he closed his eyes and honed his senses on what's beyond much like how he and Drake would track signatures from vast distances. The one on the far right,Ash couldn't get nothing. The same went for the one on the middle but for the one on the left, he picked up minimal traces of Aura followed by the sound of a running waterfall. "I got it. It's the path on the left." Ash said as Mamoswine got moving. "You do have your moments Babe." Serena kissed his cheek causing Ash to smile at her.

After checking all three blips, Drake and Clemont were out of ideas. "Those three blips and all of them were only berries." Drake said. "It's a slight miscalculation, I'm sure if I enter more specific information. I'm sure to get...Ha got one." Clemont said as he got a blip right nearby. They both check it to see a cliff in front of them. "So where are you hiding?" Clemont spoke softly. "Got it Clemont, up there." Drake pointed up a few feet to where they saw what was Harsh Maricolds. "Ha,my device worked." Clemont cheered. "That it did. Now we just need to get up there and get it." Drake said.

Both got to thinking until Drake had a light bulb. "Got it. Could your Aipom Arm still carry my weight?" Drake asked. "Well yea,it's designed to carry heavy loads." Clemont said. "Great, use it to get me up there I'll retrieve the Maricolds." Drake said as Clemont nodded. Pretty soon Drake was being lifted up to where the Maricolds lied as he was going higher. "Alright Drake, that's all it could go." Clemont said as the Aipom Arm halted. "It's okay." Drake said as he reach and grab the Maricolds with no problem. "Got it." Drake said as he was lowered. "Great,Let's get back." Clemont said as Drake nodded.

Ash and Serena could finally see the hot springs followed by the roaring waterfall as they got off Mamoswine. "Wow Ash, It's beautiful." Serena commented. "I could be used to this." Ash said. "So do I, imagine it hon. Us enjoying the warm water together, no one, just us plus." Serena inched to left ear.

"half naked, all over each other." She said sexily. Ash immediately started picturing an image and felt his body heat to an 11. "It's...I would be lying if I said I wouldn't be interested. I wouldn't want nothing more then to have that moment with you." Ash said as he grabbed Serena with both arms by her waist. "But we have a job to do. Snover's counting on us." Ash whispered. "I know...others before us right." Serena said as Ash nodded. But deep down both felt the need to have at least hope to have such a moment.

Soon everyone then came back with both ingredients with them. Rene got busy with Clemont's help as he grind the plants together into one while Rene got a fire and bowl of water going. Within a few minutes the remedy was cooking and ready. Rene grabbed a small bowl and pored some in as she then walked to Snover. "Here you go buddy. It'll heal you right up." Rene said as she pour the whole bowl into Snover's mouth.

"There...now we wait." Rene said until something else happened. Something reached inside the cavern and grabbed Abomasnow and took him outside. The group was surprised as they ran outside to see not just Abomasnow in a net hoisted up but on the side their Mamoswine were netted as well. Looking at the culprits they were none other then Team Rocket.

"You three!" Ash yelled. "Huh,Hey buzz off twerps." Jessie said. "Yea,this is between us and the poofy bear here." Meowth argued. "By between, you mean when you three scrolled here and attacked Abomasnow and his son for no reason." Drake asked. "Well...this has nothing to do with you. But since you're here, we'll sweeten our loot with your Pokémon as well." James dared. "Ain't gonna happen." Drake said as he took out Raichu to battle.

"Totodile, come on out buddy." Ash released the Big Jaw Pokémon out. "Hey the twerp brought some of his old Pokémon." James said. "Is he doing things differently." Meowth asked. "Doesn't matter. It'll lose just the same. Gourgeist come out and show them how it's done." Jessie released the Pumpkin Pokémon. "You too Inkay. James said as he released his Pokémon.

"Keep then busy guys. I'll free the Mamoswine." Rene ran. "And we'll try to free Abomasnow." Serena said as she,Clemont and Bonnie ran off as well. "I'll go high. You go low." Drake said as Raichu and Totodile ran ahead. "That won't work. Gourgeist Use Seed Bomb." Gourgeist then fired dozens of green seed motors that exploded upon contact. Raichu and Totodile looked and jumped back to retreat. "Well the Seed Bomb is new." Drake muttered.

"My lovely Gourgeist got more then just a new makeover you know." Jessie bragged. "I'm not amuse." Ash whispered. "We need to try something else." Drake said. "We need to split them up,I'll take Gourgeist. Totodile use Water Gun." Totodile blasted a stream of water right towards Gourgeist,landing a hit.

Meanwhile while Rene freed the Mamoswine with no problem, the same couldn't be said for Abomasnow. Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont ran up a small slope to where they're at an even level with Team Rocket's balloon. James then spotted them at what they're trying to do. "Try to double back I see. Not going to work. Inkay Psybeam." Inkay inched closer as he prepared to fired until suddenly he was blasted away by Raichu's Thunderbolt.

"Great,Braxien come on out." "You too Chespin." Serena and Clemont release their Pokémon. "Clemont have Chespin give Braxien a toss." Serena said as Clemont nodded. "You heard them Chespin. Use Vine Whip to toss Braxien across." Using both vines, Chespin wrapped them around Braxien waist and hurled her across to the balloon. "Now use Scratch to cut the line Braxien." With sharp claws Braxien sliced through the line that held Abomasnow, dropping him to the ground.

"Perfect now Totodile use Water Gun." Totodile charged a blast of water but only to find a building of cold power in his mouth and fired a beam of ice instead that hit Gourgeist and Inkay head on. "Wasn't that?" "Ice Beam. Totodile you just learn Ice Beam." Ash said as Totodile nodded then suddenly began to glow brightly to where Totodile grew slightly, the appendages on his back grew larger and rest also on its head. When the glow died out, Totodile evolved as Ash took out his Pokédex to scan.

 _"Croconaw, The Big Jaw Pokémon and the evolve form of Totodile, Once it bites down, it won't let go until it loses its fangs. New fangs quickly grow into place._

 _Croconaw_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Abilities: Torrent, Sheer Force (hidden)_

 _Moves: Aqua Tail, Bite, Ice Beam, Water Gun_

"Awesome Croconaw, you evolved." Ash said as Croconaw did a small happy dance to celebrate. "At least Totodile's playful nature survived the evolution process." Drake said as Ash nodded.

"Gourgeist, break this happy moment with Shadow Ball." "You too Inkay." Gourgeist said as both tried to get closer to their targets. Unfortunately they didn't count on Abomasnow covering for them, who used Ice Punch to slam the two Pokémon away and sending them right into the balloon's nose causing it to pop.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket zipped through the air and out of reach. Ash and Drake were surprised that Abomasnow protected them. "Wow It's luck Abomasnow was here or we would've been mashed." Ash said. "You don't say." Drake said as a small Pokémon zipped past him who was revealed to be Snover.

Abomasnow felt happiness as his son jumped him and hugged him. Right then the whole group came together on this moment. "Good job freeing Abomasnow." Drake commends. "Thanks you for the cover guys." Serena said. "Ash your Totodile evolve." Bonnie said as she hugged Croconaw who took the gesture openly and did a small dance. "Yea...and it only took four years." Ash said causing the others to laugh.

After bidding farewell to Abomasnow and his son, the gang were traveling down the mountain by sun down. "Guys there's a town up ahead." Serena said. "Good, after we drop off the Mamoswine, hopefully we could rest at the local Pokémon Center." Ash said as the Mamoswine went full speed ahead.

* * *

That night at the Pokémon Center, the group rest went to their rooms for the night as Ash and Serena got a room of their own. Ash was finishing brushing his teeth and he walked out to the bedroom to join his girlfriend wrapped in a bathrobe setting a heater in the corner. "Trying to stay warm?" Ash asked as stood by the bed. "Yes but I have another problem." Serena said with a wink.

Getting her drift, Ash inched closer to her. "Anything I can help?" Ash asked. "I'm sure you can. I need to feel cozy here." Serena said as she wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and vice visa. Both kiss as they stumble towards the bed without either letting up on the snogging. "I'm sure I can help with that." Ash said. "I know but first. Let me slip into something comfortable." Serena said with a smirk as she push Ash into the bed where he sat.

Serena then unwrapped her robe to then reveal a thin red long sleeve shirt to stay warm, but below that Ash noted that she was wearing black lace panties which Ash immediately felt nervous as she is hot. "Like what you see?" Serena asked in a hot manner as she mounted on Ash's lap wrapping her legs on his lower back. "I don't have the words sweetheart." Ash whispered as they continued their hot session. Pretty soon by instinct their bodies started grinding against each other which lead to moans escaping each other's mouth. "Oh Ashy, you must be uncomfortable right now. Allow me to fix that." Serena said as she grabbed the hem on Ash's shirt and pulled it off him along with his warm pants and leaving him in this boxers.

Ash topples on the bed with Serena on top of his body as they pay no mind. "So...what do you think?" Ash asked. "Well it's not a hot springs..but it's hot just the same." Serena smirked causing Ash and her to laugh at her wordplay. Both then continued into late in the night expressing their love to each other. With days like this they long to have days like tonight as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done guys, well guys tell me how you like this Chapter and the surprises I've mention earlier. Each chapter gets us closer to Anistar City and when we get there, expect some story altering events that'll take place which foreshadow the next sega that is XYZ. So it's seems clear what you guy wanted from the poll I posted earlier and I hope Totodile's evolution satisfied everyone.**

 **I'll see you next time. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	75. Mending Broken Friendships

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys, Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 75 and Chapter 32 of the Kalos Quest. Now we reach a Serena based chapter and will develop much more then just a promise from her to her Pokémon. Expect a couple of surprises and enjoy the show.**

* * *

 _"Forgiveness is the needle that knows how to mend."- Jewel_

* * *

Chapter 75: Mending Broken Friendships

"Alright guys come on out." Ash said as he released a new set of Pokémon composed of his Kalos Team, ranged from Frogadeir, Fletchinder, Noibat, Riolu,and Hawlucha. Right away, the team ran right to their trainer and hugged him tightly. "Ha Ha, I missed you guys too. I trust everyone back at home treated you all equally." Ash asked as all of his Pokémon nodded.

"Well guys, I brought you all back to see what you've learn from everyone and improve some more." Ash explained. Meanwhile Frogadeir turned to the side to see Serena, Rene and all their Pokémon trying to work with Serena's Milotic. "Please Milotic, we're just trying to find a way to understand you." Serena plead as Milotic kept dodging her questions. Braxien and Pancham then started arguing with it which didn't improve the situation.

"Guys stop, arguing won't solve this either." Serena pleaded as she and Rene held them back. Meanwhile Frogadeir approached Braxien and suddenly gave it a big hug. At first startled but realizing whose arms they were, Braxien happily returned the hug back to her mate. "Hey Frogadeir." Serena said happily as Rene turned to the boys. "I see Ash brought back his Kalos Team." Rene said. "The sooner the better. I imagined Braxien and Frogadeir really missed each other since last time." Serena said as she saw both Pokémon snuggling each other. Milotic felt annoyed by the sight, sure her 'friend's' mate was cute and strong but didn't feel any feeling to be held back by a male or much less friends.

"Braxien,why don't you and Frogadeir use this time to spend together. We'll handle Milotic." Serena said as both Pokémon nodded and walked away. "Okay...please Milotic, what must I do get you to open up? I am willing to work with you if you meet me halfway." Serena said. "If you want me to beg and get on my knees. I'm doing it." Serena said as she got on her knees with her hands clasped. "Just give me a chance please." Serena said. Milotic first reaction was to turn away but to see her trainer groveling on her knees amuses her, but overall that wasn't the point.

Almost every day, her trainer would take a moment to try and get her to open up which was annoying. Even that of her trainer's mate or boyfriend she would call it, would help her talk to her about feelings. Sure what her trainer's goals were pure as they were beautiful as Showcases were, Milotic only desire the need of a solo act. But the Pancham once explained that to her of his experience and that didn't feel fulfilled since no one watched him perform until joining Serena and Braxien.

If that would be the case, then no one would listen or watch Milotic ever. "Please Milotic. I'm sorry I was impatient, and stupid. I realize most people don't have the patience for training a Feebas and quite frankly I was one of them. That was wrong of me and nothing I could do would change what I did. But someone taught that it's not looking back on past actions, but what you will do in future. I want to make this right...let me make it right." Serena said as Milotic for once felt the sincerity coming off her trainer.

Suddenly at the next moment, a net reached out and yanked Milotic off the ground. Serena and Rene gasped as they looked up to see Team Rocket once again in their balloon. "Haha, I didn't know you were holding on to a Milotic for me Twerpette, and it's not even my birthday." Jessie cried. "Let her go now!" Serena glared. "My new Pokémon?...sorry no take back." Jessie blew a raspberry.

Serena growled as the rest of the gang backed Serena up. "Ash, could you give me a hand." Serena asked. "No problem. Frogadeir give Braxien a lift." Frogadeir nodded as he took his mats's hand, spun her around and then chuck her straight up towards the balloon. "Now Braxien use Scratch on the line." Aiming on the rope holding the net, Braxien sliced it with sharp claws and allowing the net to drop to the ground. "Now Del, Fire Blast." Rene's Delphox fired a star shaped fiery blast straight at the balloon, incinerating it and sending Team Rocket on their way.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket said as they flew across the horizon and out of sight. Serena then unwrap the netting and hugged Milotic out of her safety. "Oh Milotic. I'm so happy you're safe." Serena said as she cried. Milotic then for once opened up and nudged Serena close to its body. "I think Milotic is finally opening up." Ash said. "Even so, but that's only half the battle." Drake commented. "What do you guys say we have lunch and afterwards we practice our routine." Serena asked her Pokémon as they agreed including Milotic. "Guess we're having lunch." Drake said as Ash and the others nodded.

* * *

After lunch, Ash and his Pokémon were practicing for their next Gym battle when Serena called them over. "Hey guys. Come see what we planned out." Serena said as the group hurdled together to see Serena's latest routine. "Okay Milotic. Just watch us work this out. I promise I'll include you afterwards." Serena said as Milotic said nothing but obverse.

"Ready Pancham and Braxien...now,Use Flamethrower." Braxien nodded and fired several arc streams of fire in the air. Pancham then jumped several feet while performing aerial acrobatics and finishing off with a kick to one of the fire streams, creating sparkles. "Alright next is Stone Edge you two." Serena said as both Pokémon prepared. Pancham used Stone Edge right away leaving Braxien abit unprepared. Run away from the Stone Edge, Braxien did a quick spin to make up for loss time but the outcome was predicted. The last stone pillar knocked into Braxien causing her to lose her balance.

"Braxien, are you okay?" Serena asked as Braxien nodded but the real damage was in her hand. Braxien held her branch up only to see it broken and hanging by a splinter until.

 _Snap_

Braxien's branch was in two and Braxien's eyes widen as she then howled as loudly as she could. "Braxien..it's going to be okay." Serena said but that didn't calm Braxien down. She then started yelling at Pancham until Serena tried to calm them both down. "Calm down Braxien. It was an accident." Serena said as Braxien could only mourn for her precious wand. Milotic thought Braxien was overreacting the situation. Even for her Milotic would've moved on instantly.

Pancham felt incredibly guilty. It was his fault Braxien's branch broke and felt the need to make it right. So Pancham ran into the forest ahead and looked around. Not far from the Pokémon Center, it found a branch roughly similar to Braxien's and we'll back with it. He then presented it to Braxien as the Fox Pokémon inspects it but only to turn it down. "Come on Braxien. Don't be so down." Ash said as Braxien looked at her broken branch. "Maybe we should find a branch Braxien will like." Clemont suggested. "It's worth a try." Rene said.

All their Pokémon nodded and went to the forest to find a similar branch to Braxien's,leaving the group behind to comfort Braxien. Minutes pass and in front of Braxien lies at least fifteen different branches. She inspected every one of them and only to deny them. The last one came from her mate but even she refuses to wield that leaving Frogadeir sadden. Milotic then gave a last minute entry but Braxien refuses to hold it, leaving Milotic fuming in anger. This Fox was really starting to be a total drama queen.

Fed up with everything and everyone's attempts, Braxien made a dash for the forest. "Braxien! Wait...I'm sorry guys, let us go after her okay." Serena said as the group nodded to her request. Right then Serena and her Pokémon (including Milotic) went after her. Suddenly they spotted her standing in the middle of the path facing away from them. Serena tried to approach her but Milotic stopped her and Pancham, insisting to talk to Braxien. "If you want to talk to her...I'm guess we'll give you a chance." Serena allowed and Milotic slithered over to Braxien.

* * *

 **Poke Speech On: (I figure to have conversations among Pokémon to give them their separate segments like so. Hope you enjoy it.)**

 **"Okay Miss Too Good for Anything. Will you just get over that Snorlax size feeling that is you ego and forget that stupid branch!" Milotic said.**

 **"Oh,it's the heartless serpent in a nutshell. Look stay out of my business!" Braxien argued**

 **"Oh really? Everyone was willing to help you out. It's not the little fuzzball's fault that it broke. Even I know it was an accident. Heck even your mate helped and you toss it aside like yesterday lunch." Milotic said.**

 **"Come on! Since when did you start caring. You could care less about my Trainer or any of us for that matter!" Braxien said.**

 **"Because of once, I'm actually trying to listen not to mention I'm tired of arguing with everyone!" Milotic yelled.**

 **"Is that so?...look, you could never understand and it appears that everything including my trainer forgot about it." Braxien cried.**

 **"You know what...forget it. I don't know what you're talking about but for one thing; it's just a branch, you could replace it and all but if you're too stupid figure it out, that's just you. But don't drag everyone down with you just because they're helping you." Milotic said as she angrily slithered back to Serena and Pancham.**

 **Poke Speech Off**

* * *

"How it go Milotic?" Serena asked as Milotic angrily shook her head, Braxien was in complete denial. Sadden by her response, Serena figured there maybe no way Braxien will take on a new branch as her own. "Braxien..." Serena said. "I figure if you don't want a new branch then maybe Nurse Joy could help us." Serena suggested until Braxien nodded at the idea.

Inside the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy looked over Braxien's broken branch. "I'm sorry, I can't do anything to fix this branch." She told the whole group. "There's really nothing you could do. My Braxien really prefers this branch." Serena said. "I see, I understand the sentimentality of this...There is someone here in town who professes in this kind of work." Nurse Joy said.

"That's great, where does he live?" Serena asked. "If you're really sure...he lives not far only abit ahead from the town gates towards Anistar City." Nurse Joy said. "Okay we'll check it out." Drake said. Braxien for the first time looked hopeful for whoever this person was could fix her branch.

A small walk and the group approached a small house with a sign on the front yard. "Hmm...Lawrence Woodward, Wood Doctor and mender. Mending wood is mending friendships." Rene read the sign. "This must be the place." Ash said. "Braxien's getting anxious. Let's just head in." Serena said as she and Braxien head inside. Inside was a common sight for a house but past the living area where a den is was remodeled into somewhat of a clinic, with a cot and a few medical supplies.

There sitting on a stool was an older man around his mid sixties wearing gray robes, a baby blue bandanna wrapped around his head, and a blue apron over his robes along with simple dark blue shoes. Alongside him was a Pokémon similar to that of a Gardevoir but of a male appearance as such. The duo turn to see a group people in their...office.

"Are you Lawrence Woodward the Wood Doctor?" Serena asked. "Yes but the folks around here just call me Woodward. This is my parnter Gallade. What seems to be the problem?" Woodward asked. Braxien came forward with her broken branch where Woodward inspected it.

"How is it Woodward?" Serena asked as Woodward turned around. "Well...It's not great. I've seen extensive damage before. This will not be easy." Woodward said as Gallade agreed. "But not impossible right?" Serena asked. "Agreed,but this will be difficult." Woodward said. "Please, we just want this fixed." Serena said as Braxien cried.

"Hmm...I see your plight, but your feelings seem mix for this. Tell me your strong feelings for this branch?" Woodward asked. "Our feelings for Braxien's branch are just as strong." Serena cried as Braxien agreed. "Prove it to us. Have a Pokémon with us and we'll just if you feelings are really worthy." Woodward said as confidence filled Serena and Braxien's bodies.

Outback of Woodward's house was a normal battlefield as Serena and Woodward took their position on each side. Before they could begin, Serena took out her Pokédex to learn abit about their opponent.

 _"Gallade, The Blade Pokémon, when trying to protect someone, it extends its elbows as if they were swords and fights savagely."_

"It says Gallade is a Fighting and Psychic. We should be able to hold our ground against them." Serena said. "The stakes are such. Beat me and my Gallade in battle and prove your feelings, and I'll fix Braxien's branch." Woodward said. "We won't lose." Serena dared along with Braxien with her two piece branch tucked in her tail.

* * *

 _Serena vs. Woodward: one on one_

"Gallade get in close." Gallade rushed into Braxien's personal circle. "Use Slash." Gallade closed the gap between them with a white blade made from its elbows. "Dodge and use Scratch." Braxien went in with sharp claws but Gallade retreated from Braxien's range with a jump.

"This is not looking good at all." Rene said. "What do you mean?" Clemont asked. "Without her branch, Braxien can't use her fire type moves thus cutting her arsenal in half." Rene said. "You have a point." Drake comment. "Serena won't let that stop her. I have faith in her." Ash said along with Frogadeir cheering for his mate.

"Use Psycho Cut." Gallade use its blade like elbows to shoot two small arc purple waves straight towards Braxien. "Use Hidden Power." Braixen shot a single ball of light straight at the Psycho Cut. It managed to cancel the first one but the second was still coming in hot and nailed Braxien in the chest.

"Braixen are you alright?" Serena asked as Braixen stood back up steadily. There no way she can't afford to lose this battle. Her branch depends on this. "Use Scratch." Braxien charged in with sharp claws straight to her opponent. "Use Slash." Gallade met Braxien head on with a glowing white blade. Both Pokémon ended in a stalemate with both trying to push their attacks over the other.

"Is this all you could muster? Because I don't see much strength shared among the both of you." said Woodward. "It's not our fault. Our options are cut in half without Braixen's branch." Serena argued. "Will that stop you both? Prove me wrong." Woodward dared. Braxien hesitated by her opponent's actions and took out her broken branch out of her tail.

"Braxien what are you doing?" Serena asked. Braixen didn't respond and charged to her opponent and jumped up. Forcing both pieces of her branch together, Braxien summon a star shaped blast that rocked towards Gallade which engulfed him. "Hey was that Fire Blast?" Serena asked. "Serena it was!" Rene shouted to her as Serena settled with what just occurred. Braixen learned Fire Blast.

"Serena if it's all the same to you. I conclude this battle." Woodward said as Gallade stood back up steadily due to the damage caused by Braixen's last attack.

* * *

Despite learning a new move, the attack left Braxien's branch in even more disrepair and in more pieces. Braixen felt tears in her eyes feeling all hope would be lost. "Braxien I'm sure it'll be find. Woodward could you still fix it?" Serena asked as she comforts Braixen. "I've mention it would be difficult in its previous condition,but now...I'm afraid we're past that point...I'm sorry." Woodward said as Braixen angrily slammed the ground with her paws. She was starting to regret using that last attack.

"But I asked you of your feelings toward your branch. The both of you, and you have proven that to us. However I ask you of what you learn in our battle. It wasn't about the matter of the branch but of your emotions. Braixen, Your fondness of your branch rivals that of others. Nothing other then that would've allowed you to learn Fire Blast. But it's imperitive you don't be so close minded that you let yourself be distant from others." Woodward explained.

Braixen could only listen as she felt Woodward didn't understand her reasons why she was so attached to her branch. "Braixen Woodward has a fair point,but please help me understand why." Serena asked as Braixen angrily explained to her trainer how much that branch meant to her since it meant the promise the three of them made to each other at the time which excluded Milotic.

"Serena, Braixen said she's reminding you of when the three of you made a pact over a few months back." Ash said as Serena tried to remember a certain day where she, Pancham and Braixen made a promise to succeed in their goals and their symbol over it was none other then Braixen's branch. "Oh Braixen, I'm so sorry. I forgot the promise we've made and no doubt that's the reason why your branch meant so much to you." Serena said.

"With commitment and emotions like this, any branch can be welded properly Braxien." Woodward added. Pancham then came forward with the branch he got earlier and presented it to Braxien. "Braixen I'm sorry...we're sorry we couldn't keep our promise with your branch, but with this one, we'll make a new promise; we'll move forward together, stronger and let nothing stop us." Serena offered as she held the new branch along with Pancham and coming forward was Milotic as she joined in. Despite her disputes with the slender sea serpent, Braixen smiled and agreed while joined her trainer and parnters as they held the branch. Suddenly then Braixen started to glow brightly as Serena and the others were surprised by this.

Braixen grew slightly taller with bigger ears, bushier tail and more slimmer body as the light died out and now revealed a Delphox in Braxien's place. Serena felt tears sliding down her face as she hugged her new Delphox along with Pancham and Milotic "I did not see this coming." Said Drake. "I don't think anyone did." Rene said as her Delphox stood proud of her somewhat of a prodigy now finally evolved to her final form.

Awhile later, the gang overlooked Woodward planting the remains of Serena's Delphox's old branch in the ground. "Your old branch will flourish in a beautiful tree one day." Woodward said. "We couldn't have done it without Woodward." Serena commented. "It was no problem. We'll be supporting all the way." Woodward said as group prepared to depart.

After leaving the group walked down the road towards Anistar City. "I'm really proud of you honey." Ash said as they walk hand in hand. "Thanks sweetie, it's really been a full day. I got Milotic on aboard and Braixen evolved into Delphox just like I said she would back on Grace Mountain." Serena said. "That's true...heh,Frogadeir did tell me one thing." Ash said.

"Which is?"

"That he wants to evolve sooner rather then later since he now feels abit on the short straw." Ash said which caused them both to laugh. "Well It's not the size of the man or Pokémon. It's the heart." Serena said as she placed her hand on top of Ash's heart. "Couldn't have put it better myself." Ash said as the group continued to walk forward. With Serena's grand progress on her training and new developments, she'll continue to move closer to her goal one day at a time as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done, well guys I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and it's surprising turn of events. Now Braxien is now a Delphox and Milotic is listening, expect more emotional development in Serena and her goals towards the Master Class. So next chapter is that one episode that involves Moltres, it'll play abit differently compared to the anime since it'll foreshadow future events of thing to come.**

 **So hit that like button, leave a review, and thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **p.s: oh if I don't post by this weekend, From me to you guys, have a Happy New Year. 2017 had its up and down and I'm looking forward to 2018. Once again, have a Happy New Year.**


	76. Trial by Fire

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 76 and Chapter 33 of the Kalos Quest. Here we'll see a Chapter hoping to get you guys all fired up (no pun intended.) it'll also foreshadow slight future events, events that are completely original and not part of the main anime. Lastly is that this chapter will play abit differently to its anime counterpart. With that have fun and enjoy.**

* * *

 _"The works must be conceived with fire in the soul but executed with clinical coolness."- Joan Miro_

* * *

Chapter 76: Trial by Fire

The group continues down Route 17 as they come within range of the foot of Mt. Molteau. "So you say this mountain is supposed to be a volcano?" Drake asked. "Yep, but don't worry. This volcano hasn't erupted in a few years." Rene explained. "A few years you say. What's saying it won't erupt sooner?" Ash asked. "I don't know. I'm not a volcanologist Ash." Said Rene.

"Going through Mt. Molteau is only way to get to Anistar City." Serena reminded them. "Facing a volcano is actually a few experience for me and Ash really." Said Drake. "Yea, right after legendary Pokémon, criminal organizations, and terrifying psychopaths, you both can chalk up a volcano on the board." Rene said.

"Lucky for us, we don't have to face or do anything." Clemont said. As they approached the mountain, a rushing came from a bush behind them as the group looked alert as a medium size lizard type Pokémon appeared before them with a flame out of the tip of its tail and a single horn on top of its head. "Is that a Charmeleon?" Rene asked as Serena looked it up on her Pokédex.

 _"Charmeleon, The Flame Pokémon, it is very hot-headed by nature, so it constantly seeks opponents. It calms down only when it wins."_

"That's sums up pretty up their species anyway." Drake said. "Still it's rare to see a wild Charmeleon here." Ash said. "We are near a hot spot Ash. They make good homes for any Fire Types." Said Rene. "Charmeleon there you are." The gang looked towards the bush again to see their old friend Trevor right behind Charmeleon.

"Trevor." The gang said as the orange haired boy looked up to see the the group of friends together. "Ash, everyone. Hi." Trevor said as Charmeleon shot a Flamethrower at the gang's feet. "Hey Charmeleon! You apologize right now." Trevor said. Charmeleon had different opinion and shot another Flamethrower this time in the air.

"Sorry guys. Charmeleon can now be abit more ecstatic since it evolved." Trevor explained as he held Charmeleon back. "That ain't ecstatic Trevor. Charmeleon seems battle ready." Ash said. "But just awhile back he barbecued a Pangoro. I don't know how Charmeleon can be all fired up again." Trevor struggled. "Maybe there's someone who can help." Drake release Charizard to see if he helps out. Charmeleon stood under his evolve counterpart and shot a Flamethrower right at his face. The gang gasped except Drake who knew what the outcome out be. Charizard appear unfazed by the Flamethrower and snot out embers in slight anger.

"Charmeleon!" Trevor said. "It's alright Trevor. Charizard seems fine but Charmeleon really desires a battle." Drake explained as Charizard grumble and growled in a smuggest tone. "No buddy you're not the one going to battle him." Drake said as Charizard tried a soft puppy eyes face. "I said no."

"Um can he actually understand him?" Trevor inched to Ash. "Of course Trevor. He's like me and can understand Pokémon. Suddenly another Pokeball opened from Drake's belt to reveal his Lucario ready to argue. **"Ha, I can't believe the big scary lizard is practically on his knees begging."** Lucario said laughing. "You're not helping Lucario and you shouldn't be out of your Pokeball." Drake argued. **"And miss this? Come on Master. Surely I wouldn't miss the over sized spitfire wallow on his knees."** Lucario said as Charizard smirky grumbled about Lucario's overconfident and annoyingness.

 **"Ha at least I don't beg to battle. We're trying to have a friendly wager not trying to turn the kid into barbecued meat."** Lucario said as he and Charizard growled at each other. Suddenly a click took focus off the two as they turn to see Trevor taking pictures of Lucario. "WOW I've never seen a Lucario with this kind of color pattern. Forget rarity this moment is Legendary!" Trevor awed. **"Um I like the attention but can you please stop taking pictures."** Lucario said. "Trevor now isn't a time." Drake butted in as he looked to see his two goofballs butting heads again.

"That's it!" Drake shouted and took two Pokeballs and returned his parnters back in. "You two stay there and keep quiet!" He said and turned to everyone.

"He's...kinda right about one thing Trevor. I'll battle you instead." Ash said as he took out Fletchinder. "What do you say?" Ash asked. Charmeleon agreed to the challenge. "We accept Ash." Trevor agreed.

On the road Trevor and Ash stood on opposite sides as Clemont officiated the match.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Trevor: one on one_

"Let's kick off, Charmeleon Use Fire Spin." Charmeleon summon a spinning wave of fire toward Fletchinder. "Dodge by flying up" Fletchinder flew out of the Fire Spin's range right before the cyclone could form. "Quick use Flame Charge." Fletchinder charged in with a flaming tackle at full speed. Charmeleon blocked the attack with its arms to minimize the damage.

"Dragon Claw." Charmeleon then tried to strike with two large green claws. "Use Razor Wind." Fletchinder rose up once again to dodge the Dragon Claw and in the panic Fletchinder fired three buzz saws slashes straight at Charmeleon. "Get out of the way and use Flamethrower." Charmeleon rolled to the side and steady himself as he then fired a a stream of fire.

"Defend With Steel Wing." Fletchinder spun around in place with wings of steel as the Flamethrower was deflected off its body. "Now charge Fletchinder." Fletchinder then charge in at high speed that Charmeleon didn't even see it past him until he felt pain from the Steel Wing with caused an impact. The smoke died out and Charmeleon fainted.

* * *

"Charmeleon are you alright?" Trevor rushed to his aid. "Try this to help him Trevor." Drake said as he gave him a Potion to heal Charmeleon. Trevor nodded and began spraying the Potion on Charmeleon's wounds. "It was a good battle Trevor. I really enjoyed it." Ash said.

"So did I, and I believe Charmeleon finally calm down." Trevor said as Charmeleon nodded. "So now that's handle, what bring you all the way out here Trevor?" Serena asked. "Oh yea, you guys would not believe me if I told you." Trevor said.

On the mountain top where crater filled with molten hot magma rested, Team Rocket was setting a sort of machine. "Are sure this will work?" James asked. "Trust me. Reports say that a Moltres rest deep within this volcano. With a little bit of tweaking and the right frequency. We can send a certain radio wave to control it." Meowth said as he worked. "Alright, bomb's ready." Jessie said in a singing tone. "Perfect, when that bomb goes boom, Moltres will no doubt come up to see the what's the deal. That's when we activate the Moltres Controller and it'll be all ours." Team Rocket cheered.

Jessie then dropped the small bomb on a timer and into the volcano. Soon there was a controlled explosion followed by the lava stirring up. The lava rose and along with it was a large fire bird with a fiery mane spreading embers with each wing flap. "Now Meowth." James called as Meowth turned on the machine with immediately started broadcasting a radio wave. Feeling discomfort, Moltres tried to ignore the controller to the best of its ability. "It's tuning it out Meowth. Double the juice!" Jessie said as Meowth increase the intensity. The signal was then too strong and Moltres then calmed down but was in a trance and it's eyes glowed blue. Team Rocket laughed and felt complete as Moltres was theirs now.

* * *

"And that's it." Trevor finished explaining as the group was surprised. "So Moltres is suspose to be currently at Mt. Molteau?" Ash asked. "Yes, reports currently place Moltres there currently resting inside the volcano." Trevor explained. "So you want to check it out." Clemont asked. "Yep, here check it out." Trevor then started showing them various pictures while explaining them. As he continued the gang was losing track of Trevoe's point and felt overwhelmed.

"And there it is." Trevor said. "So you have Zapdos,and Articuno in your collection and all you need is Moltres." Clemont said. "Yep, That way I'll have all three Legendary Bird Pokémon in here." Said Trevor. "We can help you." Bonnie said. "That would mean a lot. Mt. Molteau is a big place to cover." Trevor said as the group figure to get moving. "Guess we ARE going to do something here." Drake whispered to Rene. "Oh man up." Rene gestured.

On the low mountain range, the gang company Trevor on Mt Molteau to find Moltres. "So do we know where to start looking." Clemont asked. "Of course. According to reports Moltres was last see near a mountain opening. Here's the only picture." Trevor said as he showed the group a picture what appeared to be Moltres but deeply cover in a dark cloud.

"There's not much to go on and the dark cloud covering Moltres would make the entrance difficult to find." Rene said. Drake then took a turn at the photo to examine it. "This doesn't look right." Drake said. "What do you mean?" Ash asked. "Well with the smoke and distortion, they really took this in a hurry." Drake said.

"Your point?" Ash asked.

"I've notice some of this spots are much darker. What if they don't mark a cave entrance?" Drake asked. "You mean it could be something else?" Serena asked. "Yea, with the amount of black smoke covering the scene and these black spots. I think the black spots are Basalt." Drake said. "Are you sure?" Trevor asked. "I'm positive...black smoke and Basalt rock. We aren't talking about a cave system." Drake said. "Wait don't mean?" Clemont said. "Yes...the Crater of Mt. Molteau. It makes logical sense for Moltres to be there." Drake said.

"Now all we need is to find the Crater." Trevor said. "I can help with that. The future is now thanks to science. CLEMONTIC GEAR on." Clemont presented the group a small robot with a driller hat on its head. "May I present the Rock Searcher Mk I." Clemont said proudly. "I'm going to assume it finds rocks?" Rene asked dumbly. "How's you guess?" Clemont asked which made everyone dropped down anime style.

"Clemont your point?" Ash asked. "Right, my Rock Search Mk I can look for a specific kind of rock according to the data I imprint in its centralized database." Clemont said as he put the picture of Moltres in a slot of his robot. From that point the robot looked as if it was loading until it approached a slab of rock then scanned it until an 'X' marked a scene on its black followed by a buzzer sound. "The Rock Searcher will continue to scan for Basalt until it finds an exact match to the one in the picture. Until then we follow it." Clemont said.

Over twenty minutes of walking and scanning, the group wondered if they were even going to find the Crater. "Clemont are you sure this thing isn't malfunctioning?" Bonnie asked. "Of course it isn't. It just needs time and besides we must be getting close." Clemont vowed. "If we start feeling hotter then we're getting closer." Drake commented. The gang continued for another five minutes until the robot scan a set of dark rock and immediately the robot went ding with an 'O' on his back screen.

"Yay we found it. We found it!" Clemont approach and hugged the robot. Suddenly smoke started fuming out of it until it then went boom, covering Clemont in black soot. "Well...it did something alright." Rene said as Clemont tried to dust himself off. "But where's the Crater?" Trevor asked. "It should be nearby, the air is starting to get abit hotter." Said Ash. "We'll going to need a guide." Drake said. "I know just the bird. Fletchinder come on out." Ash said as he released the Ember Pokémon.

"Fletchinder, fly higher to see if you could spot the Crater." Fletchinder nodded and flew much higher and looked around. Spotting stream due East, Fletchinder chirped loudly. "Great. Lead the way Fletchinder." Ash as the group followed the Ember Pokémon Eastbound.

Not long after, the gang found a huge hole where magma filled every inch. "Here's the Crater." Drake said. "But where's Moltres?" Trevor wondered. Suddenly rising from the magma appeared the Legendary Fire bird before them.

"Well, speak of the Devil and He shall appear." Drake said as Moltres hovered in front of them. Trevor then took his camera and snapped a good, clean picture of it. "Yes! I got it." Trevor cheered. "Maybe Trevor,but something isn't right." Drake said. He was right as Moltres then fired a Flamethrower right at the group. "Why did I suddenly expected this to happen?" Ash asked. "Didn't you say this happened to you last time you cross paths?" Drake asked Ash as he nodded. One again a deja vu experience was happening.

"Guys look at its eyes." Rene pointed to Moltres 'blue' glowing eyes. "Aren't they suspose to be fire red though?" Trevor asked. "Yes but something is wrong." Ash said. "Hello twerps." The group looked up at a slope roughly ten yards away was Team Rocket and beside them was some sort of machine with a small radio dish. "You three again?" Rene asked. "We were here first and are rewarded with the spoils of course." Jessie gloated.

"What did you do to Moltres!?" Ash demanded. "Simple, we use our new Moltres Controller and emit a special frequency that controls the hothead." Meowth said. "And with Moltres to our will, our firepower is increase tenfold." Said James. "You can't do that!" Drake yelled. "Oh but we can and we know that even you twerps will have a hard doing this time." Jessie said.

"Can you all give me a distraction while I go do some smashing?" Drake asked everyone. "We got Moltres, go." Ash said as Drake ran off. The others decide to handle Moltres as it shot another Flamethrower. "Take cover." Ash said as the group hid behind a couple of rocks. "You need to cool off. Frogadeir come out and use Water Pulse." Ash release the Frog Pokémon which then hurled a ball of water at Moltres. With a clap of its wings Moltres shrug off the Water Pulse, evaporating it. "No good Ash, it's too hot for water to handle." Rene said. "How about fire then? Charmeleon Use Flamethrower." Charmeleon then let out a stream of fire straight at Moltres.

Drake ran to bottom of the slope where Jessie and James met him from up top. "You won't ruin our plans this time twerp. Go Gourgeist." "You too Inkay." Both humans release their Pokémon to stop Drake. "I sure hope you two are done fighting because it's time to go to work." Drake said as he released Lucario and Charizard. **"We can handle our discussion later hothead. Right now Master needs our help."** Lucario said as Charizard agreed. "Alright guys, Flyer postion." Drake ordered as Lucario mounted on Charizard with a Bone staff in hand.

"Inkay Psybeam." "Gourgeist Shadow Ball." Both Pokémon fired long range attacks straight at both Pokémon. "Dodge them." Under evasive action Charizard flew a cross session with Lucario hanging on for dear life. **"I really don't like being target practice!"** Lucario yelled to the wind as Charizard told him about backseat flying and to shut up.

"Fletchinder, Use Flame Charge." Fletchinder tried a direct approach with a flaming tackle but Moltres did a quick J turn and fired a Fire Blast, which sent Fletchinder across the Crater wounded. "Fletchinder!" Ash cried as Moltres turned back to the humans. "Guys watch out." Clemont yelled. "Too late!" Trevor cried as Moltres was charging a Flamethrower. Fletchinder looked from where it laid and saw the rouge fire bird charging another assault right at its trainer and immediately made a break for it.

The timing was gonna be close as Moltres was nearly done charging and Fletchinder flapped its wings faster and faster until then Moltres finally let loose. Fletchinder screamed loudly until it suddenly began to glow and the rush of power made it go supersonic. The brightly glowing Fletchinder took Moltres's Flamethrower as it underwent a stunning transformation in front of everyone. Its body grew bigger, it's wings broader, and when the light died out Talonflame was revealed. Ash took the time to scan his new Pokémon.

 _"Talonflame, the Scorching Pokémon, When attacking prey, it can reach speeds of up to 310 mph. It finishes its prey off with a colossal kick."_

"Wow Talonflame,and you managed to learn a new move." Ash said. "Ash give it a shot." Serena shouted. "Right. Talonflame zone in on Moltres and use Brave Bird." Both bird Pokémon against one another in circle as Moltres blasted out several Flamethrowers as Talonflame got closer due to each opening. It then drew a blue flame around its body and attacked at high speed, striking Moltres in the gut but receiving recoil damage in the process.

"Quick you two! Divide and conquer." Drake ordered. **"Master's right! Give me cover and I'll make a break for their bucket of bolts."** Lucario said as Charizard nodded. Charizard shot a Flamethrower by Team Rocket's feet while avoiding Gourgeist and Inkay attacks. In the struggle, Lucario jumped up and skydived with a Bone Staff in hand ready to strike the machine until he finally reduce the machine to wires.

Moltres staggered in the air as it felt its free will coming back. It's went from its glowing blue back to its original fire red color as it looked around. "Guys Moltres looks like its coming out of it." Rene said. "Drake did it." Ash said as Moltres turned to Drake and the other until it zoned its eyes on Team Rocket.

"Uh guys...I see fire coming out of Moltres's head." Meowth cringed. "That's normal for it though." Jessie said. "I don't think Meowth means it like that Jess." James whimpered. Moltres shot a fiery Fire Blast at the three troublemakers, incinerating them and one my way.

"That was hot." Jessie said.

"Too hot to handle." James said.

"Charred Meowth anyone?" Meowth Said.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGIAN!" Team Rocket yelled as they flew into the horizon.

"Whew that was too close for comfort." Rene said. "I gotta said, you guys know how to have a good time." Trevor said. "I wouldn't exactly say a good time." Serena said. Meanwhile Drake and his Pokémon reunited with the others as Moltres stayed hovering. Ash approached before it. He reached hand towards it and manifest his Aura to it as Moltres approached him.

"What's Moltres doing?" Trevor asked. "Let's just those two have a history." Drake said leaving everyone surprised.

 **"Surprised to see me Chosen One?"** Moltres asked non theating. "A little...last time I saw you, we were in the exact same predicament as a few moments ago." Ash said as he cross his arms. "Wait hold on. Same exact predicament!?" Serena asked. "I met Moltres when I was eleven. It didn't go nicely." Ash said. "How did it go exactly." Clemont asked.

 **"When I met the young Chosen Savior. I tried to kill him."** Moltres confessed leaving the others excluding Drake with wide open mouths. "You tried to kill Ash?" Bonnie asked. "JUST HOW MANY LEGENDS TRIED TO KILL YOU!" Serena grabbed Ash by the collar. "Well...I believe most of them really." Ash answered nervously. "DON'T MAKE IT SOUND LIKE A GOOD THING!" Serena demanded.

"It's not his fault Serena." Drake tried to help his brother. **"I trust that you'll listen to the Guardian, girl."** Moltres demanded which made Serena cringe in anger. "Must you always respond with threats!? It's a wonder why you're Elemental Siblings call you Hothead." Drake mocked. **"Their actions are at their peril, which they'll be sorry."** Moltres theaten which left Drake to repeat 'Hothead' in his mind. "Moltres...one day you'll learn to accept everyone. The world doesn't just belong to you." Ash told it. **"I share and accept everyone's presence. That is just enough for me."** Moltres said. "So you don't respect them then...you,like Zapdos and Articuno are so like children. Arceus once told me this himself." Ash said.

 **"I...I will not argue Father's opinions..that doesn't mean he's right."** Moltres Said. "He hold hopes for all three of you. You're just as important as the other." Ash said. **"I...you maybe right..but I will not debate with you about this now."** Moltres hung it's head. "Moltres I think it's time for you to head on home." Drake said. **"Yes, I believe I must. I thank you for saving me and keep a sharp eye since my Elemental Siblings are still around Kalos and they aren't as pleasant as I am."** Moltres said as it gained attitude. **"Oh one last thing to the both of you."** Moltres directed to Ash and Drake. "Which is?" Drake asked.

 **"...Phoenix..."** Moltres said then flew away leaving the brothers Ketchum confused.

"Well...that was cozy." Rene said. "Moltres isn't Legendary for nothing but even it and other Legends have much to learn about the world, especially humanity." Drake said. "If you guys say so. At least I got a good picture of Moltres." Trevor said in glee as the group nodded.

After getting down the Mt. Molteau, Trevor was ready to bid farewell to the group. "Thanks guys. Without your help, I wouldn't have gotten Moltres to my photo collection." Trevor said. "It was no trouble at all Trevor." Ash said. "Be sure to say hi to Shauna and Tierno for us." Serena reminded. "Sure no problem at all." Trevor said.

After bidding farewell to Trevor, the gang walked to Route 17. "It's great Fletchinder evolved Ash." Bonnie said. "Yep, I'm sure Talonflame will serve us well." Ash said. "So is there a Pokémon Center nearby?" Ash asked. "There's one two miles ahead." Serena said. "That's good. After today, I could use something cool to drink." Drake goofed which caused everyone to laughed. Now closer to Anistar City then ever, the gang moves forward as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done, well guys here's Chapter 76 and hoped you enjoyed it. Next chapter will finally introduce Eevee. I'll explain more into detail next chapter. One last thing is that I'm back in school so I'll have less time to work on this, but my promise still stands that I won't abandon this story but try to work on it to my highest ability.**

 **Thanks for reading and don't be a stranger. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	77. Timid Potential

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 77 and Chapter 34 of the Kalos Quest. Here we will now see Eevee's introduction. Keep in mind there will be slight changes but will keep close to the anime. Enjoy**

* * *

 _"Support the strong, give courage to the timid, remind the indifferent, and warn the opposed."-Whitney M. Young_

* * *

Chapter 77: Timid Potential

"Alright Pancham use Stone Edge." Pancham nodded and slammed the ground to summon a single stone pillar. Milotic slithered around the pillar to the top and jumped straight up. "Now Milotic, Use Water Pulse." Milotic shot a ball of water straight down at the pillar with deteriorated into blue sparkles.

"That was great you two. I figure we could find a way to improve though." Serena figured as her Pokémon nodded. "It's a good start Serena, and you're right. We'll have to work more on the idea." Rene,along with Bonnie, advise. "Besides I've heard the next Showcase is gonna be in Anistar City." Rene reminded. "I've heard about that. I still need to figure who am I going to use for each performance." Serena said. "We'll find out when we get there. The Theme Performance can be literally anything and you're gonna need the right partner." Rene said.

"I suspose so,but I feel to only tackle one thing at a time." Serena said. "I totally agree with you. We should probably head back, Clemont and the boys should be ready with lunch by now." Said Rene as Serena and her Pokémon nodded. The boys were already done with setting up the table and the burgers were ready. The gang took their seats as their huddled up eating their bowl of Pokémon food.

"So after lunch, should we get back on the road?" Ash suggested. "I was actually enjoying myself here. Why not stay abit longer." Serena said. "I don't mind that. We're actually making great time really." Drake agreed. "Okay...say we say here and relax for another half hour?" Rene asked as everyone else seemed to agree.

After lunch everyone went to do their own thing. Drake went with his Pokémon to spar along with Rene and her Pokémon. Clemont decided the usual and tinker while his, Ash's and Serena's Pokémon to play volleyball in a circle along with Bonnie. Which then leaves the happy couple lying on a blanket together cuddled up.

"You were right when we should relax here for awhile." Ash said as Serena's arms wrapped his chest tightly. "I glad you agree as well." Serena said as she saw Ash's attention was on something else. "Is something the matter?" Serena asked. "No, nothing's wrong. But I have been wondering about this for awhile." Ash said. "Which is?" Serena asked. "Well...what do you say by the time we get to Anistar City...I take you out on our second date." Ash asked as Serena was taken back by this. "Really, you mean it?" Serena asked with hope. "Of course I do...I mean we haven't had a date since Coumarine City and I figure why not have another one." Ash said as Serena felt tears leave her eyes and jumped her boyfriend and ravished his mouth with hers in sloppy kisses. "So is that a yes." Ash asked panting. "Of course silly. A big time yes." Serena said as they continued their ravishing make out.

The Pokémon playing their match continued to enjoy themselves as the ball was hurled to Chespin, who then passed it to Pikachu who then passed it to Pancham until it unfortunately it went over his head. Pancham dashed after the ball as it bounced away. Pancham finally caught before it could bounce off a rock. As Pancham went to walk back, he heard laugher over the rock and took a peak.

On a small bed of rock next to a meadow was an Eevee dancing. Happiness was present on its face as Eevee continues to dance,unaware of its audience. Pancham figure to bring his trainer to see this and ran off.

Pancham approach its trainer who was asleep with her mate on the grass. He nudged her until she awoke. "Hey Pancham. Do you need something?" Serena said as Pancham spoke. "Ash,honey. Do you know what Pancham is saying?" Serena nudged Ash awake. "Uhhh...he saying he wants to show you something." Ash yawned. "Oh..well okay." Serena said as she got up and walked with Pancham. Ash figured to follow his girlfriend rather to stay behind.

Back to the bedrock, Pancham showed Serena the Eevee who was still dancing. "Wow..that's a cute Eevee and those dance moves. They're so graceful." Serena awed as she watched Eevee dancing. She wondered such potential could help Serena and her Pokémon win Showcases and perhaps Eevee could join them.

Ash approached Serena and wondered what she was looking at. "Hey Serena what are you looking at?" Ash asked rather loudly, causing Serena to shush him. Eevee held the noise and felt startle. Then from behind a rock stood two humans and a Pancham. "Ash please stay here okay." Serena ordered him as Ash stood confused. Serena then went to approach Eevee who wasn't fond of female human approaching it and shook in fear.

"Hi Eevee. I'm Serena and this is Pancham." Serena introduced herself and kneed down. "I saw your dancing and I think you got some great moves." Serena said happily. Eevee however wasn't quite thrill whatever this was going and unexpectedly tackled Serena to the ground.

"Serena!" Ash came out of his hiding spot to help his girlfriend. Pancham looked to see if his trainer was alright as Eevee took its leave and ran off. "Serena, are you alright?" Ash asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm...im alright,but I don't understand why Eevee did that." Serena steady herself. "My guess is Eevee isn't that fond of humans." Ash said. "You should've seen the way it dances Ash. Moves like those could really take a crowd's breath away." Serena said.

"Hey guys. Is everything alright?" Rene ran over along with everyone. "We're fine." Ash said. "What happened." Drake asked. "We saw an Eevee." Ash said. "Until it ran off." Serena finished Ash's comment, leaving out the assault from Eevee. "Well, that's a shame. I wanted to see it." Bonnie whined. "It probably won't be coming back. We should probably start getting ready to leave." Drake suggested.

"No wait...I want to go find it." Serena stopped the group. "I take it there's a reason?" Rene asked. "Yes, look when we found it, it was dancing on that bedrock. It's moves...just...guys I have to find it." Serena glared. "You think it's worth it." Rene asked as Serena nodded. "Then...we'll all help." Clemont said.

"I want to try something. The future is now thanks to science. CLEMONTIC GEAR on." Clemont presented a similar blue sphere with legs wired to a circular balloon. "An upgrade to the previous model. The Living Thing Finder Mk ll." Clemont said. "So what's the new thing with the Life Detector?" Drake asked, avoiding the devices actual name.

"I fixed the kinks from the last model and this model will be able to detect beings on a wider search radius and can isolate certain signatures base on size." Clemont said as he sent the device to the air controlled by his remote. "Alright, setting the size of the Pokémon...priming the scanner...and connection is established." Clemont talked as he activated the device where he got a moving ping. "There, on our left." Clemont pointed. The gang turned their head but only to see a passing Vivillion.

"It works Clemont. Just not the Pokémon we were looking for." Drake said. "Huh That wasn't suspose to happen." Clemont said as he scanned again. "There looked right." Clemont said as the group looked right but only a Budew was present. "Wrong again Clemont." Said Bonnie. "Grrr! This shouldn't be happening!" Clemont started getting frustrated. "You know Clemont, if you're looking for Pokémon the size of Eevee the scan also detect other Pokémon to Eevee's size as." Drake was cut by an explosion where Clemont stood with soot all over holding a broken remote.

"Well.." Drake finished. "Well...I guess I'll work out the kinks again." Clemont coughed up. "Well guess we're looking for Eevee the old fashion way." Ash said. "Real old fashion way. If Eevee ran into the forest, then we'll have a hard time trying to track it." Drake pointed out. "Well we're burning daylight so we should get going." Ash said as they proceed into the forest. The group decided to split up in three to cover more ground. Serena decided to give the gang some Poke Puffs to lay around in case they spot Eevee.

In a part of the forest where Ash, Serena and their Pokémon searched, Eevee hid in a bush where the humans searched until it smelled a sweet aroma in the air. On a rock was a pink Poke Puff that looked promising and so Eevee went to eat it. As it ate, Pikachu turn to see Eevee enjoying themselves. Startle by his reaction, Eevee looked at the Pikachu, despite being a cute male to her, it beg him not say anything to the humans. Although conflicted, Pikachu agreed not to say anything and decided to give Eevee the Poke Puff he had in his paws. Eevee felt happy and took the second Poke Puff. As she ate Pikachu couldn't help but feel attracted to the Eevee. Sure there were others before like Dawn's Buneary but at the time, love at the time like its trainer wasn't much of a priority. But now...times have changed.

Eevee thanked for the meal and prepped to leave but Pikachu halted her and asking her to reveal herself. Eevee felt tempted but shook her head no and ran off. Pikachu felt sadden of her depart,for since some time...he felt his heart pound out of his little chest of a potential mate.

"Pikachu,are you alright?" Ash asked. Pikachu broke out of his trance and returned back to Ash. "Did you find anything?" He asked as Pikachu said no. "We have been searching for quite awhile now." Serena said. "Are saying you want to quit?" Ash asked. "Not quit Ash...just, I think I know how draw Eevee out." Serena said. "Well I trust you. What do we do?" Ash asked. "First is we need to get back to the open and we need to get everyone back." Serena said.

A five minute wait and the whole was together outside the forest. "Alright so Ash's said you have a plan." Drake asked. "Yep, Delphox,Milotic,Pancham. I'm going to need your help." Serena asked her Pokémon. "So you're going to perform and hoping Eevee will come to see." Rene said. "Exactly." Serena said as she prepared.

 _"Well...I've haven't performed with all three Pokémon before and I'm really putting this whole plan on hope. I'm really hope Eevee comes."_ Serena said to herself. "Alright you guys. Let's do this. Pancham summon a circular ring of stone with Stone Edge." Pancham struck the ground with a heavy fist and one by one summoned a pillar of stone a that followed a ring pattern until the four were surrounded by pillar. Delphox and Milotic climbed and hopped and dance on each one,both going in the opposite clockwork.

"Delphox use Flamethrower." Delphox used her wand to fire a stream a continuous fire off the edge of the top of the pillar as the stream bounced off the reflective edge until it bounced off all six pillars with formed a star. As Pancham breakdances and Serena does ballet, Milotic jumped high directly above the star. "Pancham use Dark Pulse, Milotic Use Water Pulse." Both Pokémon fired their moves and inched closer until they struck, sending thousands of Orange,Blue,and Purple sparkles in the air.

The gang applauded by Serena's display. "Awesome work sweetheart." Ash commended. "I must say I agree." Clemont said. "And for using more then two Pokémon. That was well coordinated." Drake said. "I know, I didn't have much of a plan for that. I was just hoping Eevee saw it though." Serena said. "Well why don't you look behind that rock. It seems we have a visitor." Rene pointed. Serena nodded and went to the rock where Eevee currently hid. Surprised, Eevee slowly backed away from the human. "It's Okay Eevee. I won't harm you. I know you were interested in dancing and curiosity brought you hear. I know you love to dance, perform so even. As do we Eevee, we're Poke Performers and we compete through the grace and beauty as one. You have the skill and power to show everyone what you can do." Serena said as Eevee strain by the mere thought of dancing in front of people.

"You won't be alone Eevee. If you come with us, we'll all be there always." Serena pointed to not just her Pokémon but the whole group as well. Eevee looked at the sincerity of the human in front of her, her Pokémon, and the others until her attention looked at Pikachu. If she goes for other then accompanying the humans and to a new life, perhaps maybe just maybe the Mouse Pokémon could be a part of it as well.

But before it could decide, a net reached out and took Eevee into the air. "Eevee!" Serena yelled as Eevee cried for help. The group grew bored of who already was the culprit. "Thank you twerps. This Eevee will be help us gladly." James said in their balloon. "And top of that. It will make my cuteness ten fold." Jessie giggled. "And they say too much of a good thing rots your brain." Drake groaned.

"Grr! Delphox use Mystical Fire." Summoning a ring of fire, Delphox shot a hot stream of flames at the rope holding the net. The rope burns until it snaps and net drops down. "Eevee!" Serena said as adrenaline took her and she rushes down the meadow and jumps ahead to catch Eevee, possibly hurting her back once she struck the ground. "Serena!" Ash rushes down. Serena looks down at Eevee who stutter in her arms from fear. "It's okay Eevee. I won't let anything hurt you." Serena calmed her as Eevee felt warmth from her words.

"You guys are gonna pay for that! Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Pikachu didn't need to be told twice as it charged up and fired a powerful bolt of lightning at the balloon which exploded.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN." Team Rocket cried as they flew away.

The group took a breath as they were safe once again. "Serena are you alright?" Ash said worriedly. "I'm...feel abit of pain." Serena strain as Ash tried to help her. "She needs help!" Ash cried. "Right, Quick we need to set up a tent." Rene said as the group quickly got to work.

The sun began to set as Rene came out of the tent after treating Serena. Ash quickly got up to hear about her. "How is she?" Ash asked. "She's a strong woman Ash. A bruise on her back but she's fine. She'll feel better by morning." Rene said as Ash decided to go inside. Meanwhile Rene and the other decided to sit around a fire. "At least we set camp here for the night." Drake said as Rene agreed.

Inside the tent, Serena laid belly first with her shirt off and only a black strapless bra covered her. Eevee was asleep next to her. Ash observed her until his eyes drawn to a healing patch applied to her lower back. Serena turn to her side to see her boyfriend with a worried face. "Hey...I'm alright." Serena tried to ease his worries. "You're still hurt though." Said Ash. "It's just a bruise." Serena replied. "That doesn't help...I was so worried." Ash said. "Eevee needed help, and I'm not useless." Serena said. "I didn't say you were...*sigh* look I don't want to fight okay. I was just really worried." Ash said as he took Serena's hand and caress it in his.

"I know..." Serena said. There Eevee woke and walked around the tent to see the two humans. The female got hurt...because of her and pleaded to her in tears. "It's okay, I'm okay." Serena cheered her up. "Eevee...my offer still stands. Together we can succeed as one." Serena said as she rolled an empty Pokeball. Eevee figure to start anew but yet there are challenges ahead much like her fear of being seen by others, but perhaps with the girl, her Pokémon and the Pikachu whose attention draws her. The good outweighs the bad and so touched the Pokeball and got sucked in where it then dinged instantly.

Serena took her new Pokémon in hand. "Welcome to the family." Serena said. "You won't let her down." Ash said to Serena. "Never." Serena rephiled as the couple decide to laid together. That night, Serena and Ash slept in their tent with Frogadeir and Delphox sharing one spot and Pikachu next to Ash's head. A Pokeball pops open and Eevee looks to see Pikachu asleep and joined him in his presence. She smiled happily and felt warmth as much as her new trainer, hopefully along her new life as a performer, she'll go also as the mate of her trainer's mate Pokémon Pikachu as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done guys, well...yeah this is Chapter 77. I hope you enjoyed it and now Eevee is part of the group and newer development is part of the story. I'll continue to try to post the next chapter soon.**

 **One thing I want to ask of you all is to think of the time in between these chapter. A fun fact is the process called Apophenia or where the mind fills in blanks in between sequences of events thus how Serena's Delphox learned Mystical Fire but without me writing how...bottom line is keep in mind also of the time and things that happen between chapters.**

 **That's it for now. Read,Comment,and thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	78. Training Day

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 78 and Chapter 35 of the Kalos Quest. We finally made to Anistar City and here I'll have to explain how this and future chapters will work.**

 **First thing is that this will be a five piece arc of...I suspose you would call it the Anistar City Arc really. These will play out different events in separate chapters.**

 ***Now let me be clear: these chapters will build to a hidden meaning and a truth that is buried in mystery. By the time we get to the fourth chapter will start to get more then a whisper of what's to come. This is THE thing that I've been building up to since the start of this story and one I'm glad to share with everyone...just that these will be like puzzle pieces that you have to put together to find the truth.***

 **Last is this Arc will mark the end of the Kalos Quest, but enough of that, for now enjoy the first of this new Arc.**

* * *

 _"The purpose of training is to tighten up the slack, toughen the body, and polish the spirit."- Morihei Ueshiba_

* * *

Chapter 78: Training Day

The gang finally arrives at Anistar City as they decided to rest at the local Pokémon Center that early morning. After a few hours of sleep, everyone was awake and outback on the battlefield. On the battlefield, Ash,Drake, Riolu and Lucario trained intensity. "Focus!" Drake calles as he gave a rush kick on Ash's leg. Ash grabbed his leg and did a leg sweep that knocked Drake on his ass. "And you should stop going easy." Ash said as he lend a helping hand.

Drake took it and took back his battle stance. Ash mimic a rush down which leaving Drake on the defensive. As they battle, their Aura Pokémon trained alongside them. **"Keep your form young one."** Lucario said as he strikes with his Bone staff. Being given a smaller one, Riolu blocked each strike but faulted due to his master's strength. An idea pops in Riolu's head as Lucario tried to deliver a blow overhead but Riolu being smaller slid between Lucario's feet and in the panic perform a sharp uppercut that struck Lucario in the chin. **"Sizes matters not."** Riolu called. **"Of that, it appears so. You are well on your way little one."** Lucario said.

As brothers continued to train, the others were overseeing their progress with one of them losing their patience. "Come on guys. I need the to practice my routine for the Showcase!" Serena cried out as the brothers continued. "Just a moment more." Drake said. "Drake you guys have been at it for half an hour. Now would seem a good time to take a break." Rene joined Serena's argument.

"Alright Alright. Ash let's let the ladies train." Drake said as Ash and the Pokémon finally agreed. The girls grumbled about the boys hogging the field. "I don't think Serena will be happy with you for the rest of the day." Drake said. "I was just following your advice." Ash said. "I know but still...you might want to do something extra on your date tomorrow." Said Drake. Ash looked to see Serena as she gave him an irritated look. "Yea...I really should do that." Ash's voice shrunk in his throat.

"Alright Serena,remember the steps I've showed you." Rene coached as Serena, Milotic and Delphox lined up on their trainer's side. Figuring to have Pancham for the Theme Performance, Delphox and Milotic will take charge of the current Freestyle Performance.

"Alright guys,let me do a quick check on you both." Serena said as she scans both Pokémon.

 _Milotic_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Abilities: Competitive, Marvel Scale, Cute Charm (hidden ability)_

 _Moves: Water Gun, Water Pulse, Aqua Ring, Dragon Pulse._

 _Delphox_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Abilities: Mystical Fire, Flamethrower, Hidden Power, Scratch._

"They're good moves but I suggest a couple of sophisticated moves for Delphox. It's also part Psychic type as well and as soon as it adapts to that part of its anatomy, the sooner Delphox can reach her full potential." Rene said. Delphox seem to agree with Rene since she figures her old moves since she was a Fennekin were..out of date and seem it's time to adapt to the present. But for now, they have to focus for this Showcase.

"Alright Rene, noted. So you two ready?" Serena asked as Milotic and Delphox nodded. They started with a few side steps and that lead with a bit of ballet. "Alright Delphox, use Hidden Power." Delphox fired several balls of light into the air. "Now Milotic Use Aqua Ring." Milotic jumped up and summon a water ring with a water ball in the middle that shined brightly. The Hidden Power balls went and now merged with the two rings and followed an elliptical path thus giving it the shape and function of an atom. "Now you two." Both Pokémon then jumped a front flip in coordination over the Aquatic Atom and stuck the landing on each side of their trainer as the Aquatic Atom exploded into a mix of white sparkles and water particles thus the performers ended things off with a bow.

The group cheered for Serena and her Pokémon as they came over. "Wonderful Serena. Wonderful." Rene said. "That was excellent honey." Ash said as Serena only gave him a plain look. Ash took it that she still wasn't please with him. "Serena I'm really sorry, really." Ash whispers to her. "I not mad at you Ash." Serena said. "But it doesn't feel like it. Look to make it up to you, why don't I do something a little extra for our date tomorrow?" Ash proposed which got Serena's attention.

"That depend...on what you're proposing." Serena asked in a charming tone. "A surprise." Ash said the first thing off the top of his head. "I'm not much on surprises but I'm sure it'll be special." Serena said then kissed him on the cheek to forgive him. Ash finally calmed down but drew himself into a predicament; he has no surprise plan and didn't know where to start.

After Serena joins Rene, Drake walked up to Ash about his plan. "So...I imagine you do have a surprise planned?" Drake asked. "Umm..no I don't." Ash confessed which Drake snickers at. "Hey this isn't funny. I need your help." Ash asked. "Right...and I'm the single one while you're suspose to be responsible." Drake joked. "Drake come on!"

"Alright, Alright..um...Jewelry. You never gave her jewelry before. Why not now." Drake recommended. "Yea,yea you're right. I have the money but I need to visit a jewelry store." Ash figured. "Do you even know what you're girlfriend's taste in jewelry is?" Drake said. "Like she said. I'll surprise her." Ash said.

"How's Eevee doing?" Rene asked. "She does seem calm. Although I don't think she's used to everyone yet." Serena said as they saw Eevee isolated from the other Pokémon. Chespin tried to say hi in a rather loud matter, scaring Eevee and causing her to run and hide behind Pikachu's back. "I'd say we got a lot of work to do if you want to use Eevee for Showcases." Said Rene. "That's why I'm hoping to let Eevee see our performance firsthand to see how fun it is." Serena said. "It seems interesting that Eevee is only used to Pikachu though." Rene pointed out. "She feels safe around him really. Like this morning me and Ash found her out of her Pokeball and cuddling with Pikachu." Serena said.

"If you ask me. That screams more then just safety." Rene smirked as Serena wondered about that. Could Eevee already be falling in love with Pikachu?

"Hey everyone." The group turn to see Tierno across the field alongside a large blue tortoise Pokémon with cannons sticking out of its shell. "Hey Tierno." Clemont and Bonnie waved hello. Tierno then perform a unique entrance by having Blastoise do Rapid Spin in reverse while he does a tumbling hand stand atop his belly and ending it with a Hand Spring in front of the group. "Hi everyone. It's great to see you and." Tierno then bowed with his hand reached out to Serena. "I'm super happy to see you." Tierno proposed, leaving Serena flustered and Ash knew to step in as he stood in front of Serena, arms folded, and had very unamused expression.

"Didn't we already have this discussion?" Ash asked sternly and boasting. "Oh uh..uh. Yea right. Sorry Ash. Sorry Serena." Tierno croaked and was sweating buckets. "So they haven't come yet." Tierno quickly changed the subject. "Who are you talking about?" Drake asked.

"There you are." The group turn once again to see Shauna and Trevor on their left. "Aww I can't believe you us here Tierno." Shauna pouted. "Don't hate the player." Tierno smiled at his two best friends. "Shauna!" Serena ran over to her. "Serena, it's so great to see you. All of you as well." Shauna said. "I as well am good to see you all." Trevor stated. "Us as well. We haven't all been together since Summer Camp." Clemont said as everyone agreed.

"So Shauna, are you competing in the Pokémon Showcase here?" Serena asked. "You bet. Should I win, this will be my second key." Shauna said. "Well if I win, it'll be my second key as well." Serena said. "Well, Let's see you get to the top first." Shauna dared as Serena did the same. "Speaking of which." Shauna took the time to release a Pokémon out of its Pokeball to reveal a reptile slightly larger and with a flower ready to bloom. Serena figured to scan it with her Pokédex.

 _"Ivysaur, The Seed Pokémon, When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flowers coming bloom."_

"Your Bulbsaur evolved. That's so awesome." Serena commended. Rene took a closer look to inspect Ivysaur's health. "Um..what are you doing?" Shauna asked but Rene gave no response. "Hmm...good brushing, rough skin feel, and the bud seem to be nurturing nicely. You've raised your Ivysaur well." Rene commended. "Umm...Thanks um." Shauna said. "Oh right. Rene Rodriguez. Serena's told me a bit about you." Rene introduced. "Wait..Rene Rodriguez, I think I heard that name before." Shauna said. "Let me know when you do." Rene said. "Okay...so Serena you cut your hair and your outfit." Shauna inspected. "What about it?" Serena asked.

"Trevor told me you look pretty and he was right. Them both are so you." Shauna said. "Trevor said that?" Serena got flustered once again. "Don't worry, I slapped him on the back of the head after he told me. I told him you and Ash belong together." Shauna said. "You always have my back. Thanks Shauna." Serena thanked. "Speaking of show an de tell. Come take a look." Serena said as she invited her Pokémon which immediately took Shauna's breath away.

"*gasp* Your Fennekin already evolved into a Delphox, oh! What a beautiful Milotic! and aww who's this little one." Shauna said as she crouched down to see Eevee hiding behind Serena's leg. "This is Eevee. I caught her just yesterday." Serena said as Shauna tried to say hello but Eevee only dug into her trainer's leg for safety. "Sorry, I'm afraid Eevee isn't used to being around others yet." Serena explained. "That's a shame,but I'm sure it needs time and beside now you have endless possibilities depending on what Eevee evolves into." Shauna said. "She's right Serena. Eevee isn't called the Evolution Pokémon for nothing you know." Rene added as Serena now wondered what will Eevee's future be like?

 _"Blastoise, The Shellfish Pokémon, the jets of water spouts from its rocket cannons on its shell can punch through thick steel."_

"I gotta say Tierno. You've raised Blastoise well." Drake commends. "Thanks, with Blastoise's new shell power, we have been busting out all new and grove dance moves." Tierno said. "I've been working hard as well for my photo collection. Me and Charmeleon have been gather some very unique Pokémon since you guys helped us at Mt. Molteau." Trevor said as Charmeleon agreed. "What do you guys say we talk over lunch?" Drake invited as everyone agree so.

Over lunch in the Center cafeteria, everyone talked as their Pokémon ate. "So Ash, you're here to challenge the Anistar City?" Tierno asked. "Yep. I'm going the day after the Showcase and it'll be my seventh badge to win." Ash said. "Well I already challenged it." Tierno said. "And you won." Ash asked.

"No...I lost." Tierno looked down. The news came as a surprise to the group. "You lost. So the Gym Leader isn't gonna hold back." Ash said. "Anistar Gym...if I remember it's a Psychic type gym." Clemont said. "A Psychic Type gym?...well that's gonna be a total pain." Drake said. "How do you figure?" Ash asked. "Think about it Ash. Who would the Gym Leader of a Psychic type be?" Drake asked as Ash thought of the question. "A Psychic." He answered.

"Exactly." Drake nodded. "It's not just any Psychic guys...the leader's name is Olympia." Rene said. "Olympia...really fits into the whole ESP nature." Drake said. "ESP?, you guys mean like...magic?" Trevor asked. "No guys. Not like cheap parlor tricks like pulling a Bunnelby out of a hat or other hocus pocus. ESP as in real Psychic Power." Ash said.

"Wait ESP is real?" Shauna asked. "Yep, It's as real as our Aura." Rene said. "It was no joke. She managed to get the drop on me and had the perfect counter to my dance strategy." Tierno Said. "Well..you can't really surprise a Psychic since they make sure what your moves are as their first priority." Drake said. "How do you guys know so much about this?" Tierno asked.

"Simple, now guys there are three special groups with the goal of perversing peace and delivering justice: The Ninja, The Psychics, and then there's us, the Aura Guardians." Drake said. "Wait. Ninjas are real!?" Trevor asked. "One thing at a time Trevor." Ash stopped him. "Alright, So you got the Path of Knowledge for the Psychics, the Ancestral Way of Honor of the Ninja and finally there's the Path of Aura that represents Power for the Aura Guardians. There are those three ways to live a life among those three groups." Ash explained.

"But which way is right?" Shauna asked. "Neither side is of fault or true. But that doesn't mean we feel like it. The three groups don't see eye to eye to things or ways. That's why whether me and Ash meet a fellow Ninja or Psychic, we don't speak to each other in high regard." Drake said. "Technically I make an effort, you don't." Ash stated which Drake laugh. He knew his brother was telling the truth.

"So the three groups don't get along?" Trevor asked. "Actually we do. The nature of the relationship among the three is more of a mutual rivalry. Not friendly but...still a rivalry." Drake explained as the three understood. "If this is true about Olympia, then I'm gonna need to pull something out of my sleeve. Psychics are no joke and you add me as an Aura User will add further tension during the battle." Ash said. "It isn't your first time. Imagine it like this; Psychics only rely on their knowledge of their power. You cross swords with that against skill and experience, they can be vulnerable if you maintain adaptability." Drake said. "You're right...I think I already have plan." Ash smirked.

"Ash always keep an optimistic view. I can see why you love him so much." Shauna told Serena. "There's always more to him then meets the eye." Serena smiled as she looked at Eevee. "Speaking of which. I figure now would be a good time for Eevee to try to get used to everyone, Don't you." Serena said as she picked her up. "Question is how are we gonna do this." Rene wondered. "I have a few ideas." Serena said.

Later Serna had Bunnelby, Dedenne, Chespin, and Frogadeir stand file and not to utter a noise. With Pikachu by her side Eevee felt nervous by thinking of doing this task. "It's okay Eevee. Take your time and slowly get used to the being in front of you." Serena soothes her while Pikachu gives his full support, calming Eevee down. She slowly approached the three until Chespin loudly day hello, scaring her. Bonnie scones Chespin to be quiet as Chespin held his breath, literally.

Slowly but surely Eevee approached Bunnelby until they were face to face and greeted him by hitting his nose with his tail. Feeling the pressure from this, Eevee hyperventilated and felt Pikachu's soothing paw on her back. She through the same process with Frogadeir and Dedenne minus the hyperventilating.

Finally there was Chespin.

As Eevee approached him, Chespin was beginning to turn blue. He was running out of air as Eevee got closer. It was mere inches away until Chespin couldn't take it anymore. He sceamed for breath, causing Eevee to run for the hills and hide behind Pikachu. Embarrassed, Chespin looked pale and immediately apologized.

"Well, it almost worked." Shauna said. "Almost I'm afraid. You made a great effort Eevee and you you've tried. That's what counts." Serena said. "She'll need to get used to at least you guys otherwise how will Eevee be able to perform in front of hundreds of people." Shauna said. "Serena, it's also a matter if this is something Eevee wishes to do." Rene added. Serena then wondered about this, does Eevee wish to continue this pursuit and help her and perform. "Are sure you still want to do this Eevee. I know everyone wants you dance even I do. But don't feel that you're being forced to. You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Serena talked but Eevee shook her head no.

This is something she wants to do. To dance, perform for many. This is for herself, her trainer, and for the Mouse Pokémon standing next to her she would hope to one day call her mate. "So you do want to do this?" Serena asked as Eevee nodded. "That's great. You know Eevee a wise friend once told me that even under pressure, a performer must always have a wonderfully radiant smile. That way once everyone sees you're smiling, then they'll smile too." Serena said as she pondered on the day she first met Aria.

 _"Alright, looks like this battle is starting to heat up. Now show us how strong the bond is between you all."_

Serena then had a light bulb from that day. "That's it guys." Serena said. "What's is?" Shauna asked. "What better way to draw Eevee's inner courage out. A Pokémon Battle." Serena offered. "You want to have a battle?" Rene asked. "Yes, That way we could see Eevee's dance routine." Serena said.

"Count me in. I'll help you in any way." Ash offered. "Me too." Shauna joined. "Great, so I guess we could make this a double battle." Serena said. "What teams though?" Serena asked. "Umm Ash...you probably had already in mind but if it's okay with you. Could I parnter with Serena just this once?" Shauna asked which kinda surprised the auburn haired boy since he and Serena always do things together. "What do you think Serena?" Ash asked. "Well..I suspose it wouldn't hurt just this once." Serena said. "Very well. Tierno you think you could be my partner?" Ash asked. "Thought you never asked." Tierno accepted.

Pretty soon, the battle between boys versus the girls was underway. "Ready Pikachu?" Ash asked as Pikachu nodded. Tierno was using Blastoise and Shauna was going with Ivysaur. Serena sticked to her plan to use Eevee but didn't feel comfortable battling Pikachu and was refusing to step onto the field. "Eevee what's wrong?" Serena asked as Eevee pointed to Pikachu and shook her head no.

"Serena, I think Eevee doesn't want to battle Pikachu." Ash shouted to her from his side. "Is that it Eevee. You don't want to hurt Pikachu." Serena asked as Eevee nodded, thus further adding more certainty to Serena's thoughts about Eevee having a crush on Pikachu. "Guess that must be the reason. You mind sitting this one out buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu as he agreed for Eevee's sake. "Alright let's put what we've learned to the test. Riolu come on out." Ash decided to go with the Emulation Pokémon.

* * *

 _Ash and Tierno vs. Shauna and Serena: two on two_

Tierno started doing step by step dancing to get a grove going. Meanwhile Shauna and Serena decided to kick things off. "Ivysaur use Energy Ball." Ivysaur charged and fired a green ball of energy at the boys. "Riolu, deflect with Aura Sphere." Riolu jumped and powered up a ball of aura and hurled it at the Energy Ball to cancel it.

"Great defense Ash." Shauna said as Ash took the compliment. "Hey hey, we're still a part of this too. Blastoise use Rapid Spin." Blastoise retreated into its shell and began spinning forward as an attack. "Tierno I got an idea." Ash said. "Go for it Ash." Tierno agreed.

"Alright Riolu, Let's go for a ride." Riolu nodded and jumped onto the spinning Blastoise and was riding him like a surfboard. "Now jump Riolu and use Aura Sphere." Riolu hopped off and fired another ball of aura straight at the girls.

"Oh no!" "I got this. Eevee Protect." Eevee then summoned a protective shield that blocked both the Rapid Spin and Aura Sphere. "Alright Eevee." Bonnie cheered from the side. "Ha, you guys will have to better then that. Especially you Honey." Serena shouted. "That's my girl." Ash whispered.

"Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf." Ivysaur then stirred up a pile of leaves as an attack and blew them across the field. "Ash let's try that combo once again." "Right Tierno. I focus on Ivysaur. Get ready guys." Ash commanded as both Pokémon once again were doing the surfboard combination. Blastoise's Rapid Spin cut through the Razor Leaf and Riolu jumped off. "Now use Force Palm on Ivysaur." Riolu then got close to blast a shockwave. "Bind him with Vine Whip." Ivysaur extender its vines to stop Riolu in his tracks and did so. "Quick, blast out with Rocket Palm." Which Shauna felt confused by that commanded. Taking a page from their Laverre Gym Battle, Riolu held both palms and blasted an huge shockwave that pulled the tightly held Ivysaur into Riolu's range. "Now Bullet Punch." Riolu managed to give a sweet steel punch to Ivysaur's face.

"Blastoise Use Water Gun." Blastoise blasted a stream of water right at Eevee. Eevee narrowly dodged it but lost its footing leaving her open. "Another Water Gun." With another water blast coming right towards her, Eevee was a sitting duck. "Eevee no!" "Ivysaur protect Eevee now." Finally pushing Riolu back. Ivysaur shot a quick Razor Leaf to cancel out the Water Gun saving Eevee.

"Wow, Thanks Shauna." Serena said as she looked at Eevee. "See Eevee. This is what battling's all about. You won't be alone in this." Serena said as Eevee felt her trainer's words at heart. Everyone was cheering for her even Pikachu. A newfound dash of confidence filled her body as she put her paw forward. "Alright. We're back in the action." Serena said.

"Thats what we're talking. Time to move and grove." Tierno said as he and Blastoise started building a rhythm. Eevee overlooked and copied their steps. Despite the size and weight, Blastoise performed several cartwheels to maneuver around the battlefield "Now use Water Gun." Blastoise then blasted a stream of water at Eevee. "Jump Eevee." Eevee took a running start and jumped high over the Water Gun and even Blastoise itself. Sticking the landing, Eevee's started dancing with her self made steps composed of spins, jumps, flips and so on, stumping Blastoise

"Don't let her get to you Blastoise. Follow her steps." Blastoise did its best to mimic Eevee's routine, but a lack of practice and unorthodox rhythm baffles the Shellfish Pokémon on its feet. "Now use Swift Eevee." Eevee jumped up mid routine and hurled several golden stars at Blastoise, who took the hit. Serena felt proud but something other then pride took her mind away from the battle.

"That was great Eevee. Don't you think Serena" Shauna asked but didn't get a response. Instead Serena stood motionless and quiet. "Serena?" Ash asked. Finally Serena broke out of her trance. "I think I know what to do." She said. "What do you mean?" Shauna asked. "I came up with a brand new idea for a routine and I want to practice it right away. Guys I think I'll concede from the battle." Serena said as everyone's attention was caught.

"I know I ask for this battle but I now know did to do for the Showcase with Eevee's help. I'm sorry to do this." Serena apologized. "It's okay Sweetheart. We'll support in any way." Ash said. Serena said as she was going off the field with Eevee. "I think we go rehearse as well. We can't let Serena get ahead of us." Shauna said. "It's okay Shauna." Tierno said. "I guess in the meantime we can resume from here." Ash said to Tierno who agreed.

* * *

Late afternoon came as the group hung around in the Center lobby until the girls walked in. "Hey guys. We're back." Serena said along with Shauna. "Hey honey. You're not gonna believe what happened after you guys left." Ash said, catching Serena's attention. Ash took out a Pokeball and release what was Riolu but only a taller, stronger, and fierce looking Pokémon took his place.

"Wow Ash. Your Riolu is a Lucario!" Serena said. "How did it happened?" Shauna asked Ash remembered what happened that moment.

* * *

 _Flashback: four hours ago_

 _"Blastoise use Hydro Pump." Blastoise blasted a gust of water from its two cannons. "Stand your ground Riolu." Riolu planted its feet and took the attack but the intensity was overpowering him. "You can do it Riolu. I believe in you!" Ash cheered as Riolu was straining against Blastoise. In a fierce battle cry, it summoned a bone club from its paw and canceled the attack with a swing._

 _"Riolu, was that Bone Rush?" Ash asked as Riolu nodded then started to glow. Riolu grew taller, its ears longer, the appendages on its back of its head grew, and lastly were spikes on his paws and chest. "Wow." Ash was drawn to Riolu as it was now a Lucario._

 _"Rarrr." Lucario cried. "You evolved into Lucario!" Ash said._

* * *

"That's amazing." Serena said. "Yep, that training session from Drake's Lucario really motivated Riolu." Rene said. "Plus me and Trevor also managed to get some training done." Clemont said. "It was great experience for me and Charmeleon." Trevor said.

"So we should probably get an early night in. The time for registration is eight o'clock sharp and we can't afford to be late." Shauna said as Serena agreed. Meanwhile Ash approached his girlfriend. "Soo...are you excited for tomorrow?" Ash said. "How could I not be? After I register for the Showcase, tomorrow all day will only be about you and me." Serena said as she wrapped her arms around Ash's neck.

"Just wait for it. Tomorrow I have a special surprise for you." Ash said. "Oh you're killing me already." Serena groaned playfully. "Oh! You guys are so cute!" Shauna squealed loudly in front of them, ruining the moment for the happy couple. "Umm...Shauna?" Serena asked. "Oh right, I ruined the moment. Sorry." Shauna backed away. Pretty soon everyone was asleep soon after but would not expect the very next morning.

The morning came as Serena ,in only her bra and panties, was sleeping on top of Ash's bare chest as they snore away. Suddenly their door slammed opened to reveal a frantic Shauna half dress.

"SERENA! SERENA! 'Gasp' AHHHHH! Shauna shouted upon seeing the near naked couple. The screaming from Shauna woke the couple up screaming as well.

"AHHHHH"

"AHHHHH"

"SHAUNA, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE DOING HERE!" Serena shouted as she and Ash frantically tried to cover themselves up. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? WE ALL OVERSLEPT! ITS TEN MINUTES TIL EIGHT!" That woke Serena up as she realized they were late and if they're late then they won't participate in the Showcase.

"No,no,no,no." Serena jumped out of bed to reveal her half naked body to Shauna,causing Shauna to scream. This only causing Serena to scream and cover her self with her hands. "SHAUNA GET OUT!" Serena shouted as the darker girl then ran out of the room.

Pretty soon the whole group was on the ran to the Performance Hall before time run out as their time in Anistar City was just beginning.

* * *

 **Done guys, and what a way to start off an Arc. So that's the beginning of the Anistar City Arc. Stay tune for an OC chapter will be all about Amourshipping for all you fans out there. Like I said from the beginning these chapters are connected through a hidden meaning and this will lead to the grand plot twist that be the focus for the XYZ sega.**

 **But for now, Like, Comment and thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	79. A Moment in Eternity

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and wel Chapter 79 and Chapter 36 of the Kalos Quest. So I am back from trip, and it wasn't a vacation but of a personal trip I had to do. Now then, here is an OC of my own creation of Ash and Serena second date. Figure one date went good so why not have another? Plus it'll be excellent for all you Amourshippers out there. Of course it'll focus on Ash and Serena while also referring to past and future events. So enjoy.**

* * *

 _"_ _You must live in the present, launch yourself on every wave, find your eternity in each moment."-Henry David Thoreau_

* * *

Chapter 79: A Moment in Eternity

As the group finally made it to the Anistar Performance Hall, Serena and Shauna rushed inside to sign in. Meanwhile the rest of the group stuck around outside trying their breath. "Whew..we...we made it." Tierno huffed. "No kidding. We were cutting it pretty close." Ash said as he took deep breaths. "It's okay, it's okay. Easy now." Trevor helped Clemont breath in and out. "Is Clemont okay?" Drake asked. "Yea...I'm..I'm just." Clemont muttered until he fell back and fainted.

"Oh heck." Rene said as she saw Clemont fall. "Here, sit him up, get oxygen in him and when comes to, have him drink this." Drake said as he gave Trevor a Fresh Water. "Hey guys." Everyone turns to see Serena and Shauna returning from registration. "Are you guys in?" Bonnie asked. "Yep and at the last second too." Shauna said. "That's a relief." Drake said. "So...what should we do now?" Tierno asked. "Well I need to head back to the Pokémon Center to practice some more." Shauna said. "I agree, me too but only until three o'clock." Serena said. "What's happening at three?" Shauna asked. "Oh only just for me and Ash to have our second date." Serena said as she and Ash put each other's arms around each other.

"Ohh! That's so cute! Could I come along?" Shauna asked with puppy eyes. "It's just us Shauna. Overwise it wouldn't be a date." Ash explained. "Man Ash's is so lucky to be dating someone as beautiful as Serena." Tierno said with some drool in his mouth. "Haha, keep dreaming you." Rene said as Tierno broke off from his faze.

Everyone figured to walk back to the Pokémon Center to enjoy the rest of their day. During the walk, the brothers Ketchum walked by side secluded from everyone. "So do you still have it?" Drake asked Ash. Ash nodded and took out a small black jewelry box. "It's right here." Ash said. "You still remember the technique I taught you?" Drake asked. "Of course I do. I do plan on doing it right in from of her to make it extra special." Ash said as he remembered just yesterday some time after Serena and Shauna left to practice, Ash and Drake flew into town to a nearest jewelry store. Ash figured to bring Drake along since gift bearing isn't his strongest suit in a relationship or anyway for the matter. Afterwards Drake figure to teach Ash a certain Aura trick that he once used to store memorabilia in a time flower. "Serena's gonna love it."

Back at the Pokémon Center, Serena and Shauna practice their routines with each other. "So...this is your second date with Ash." Shauna asked. "Yea? What of it?" Asked Serena. "It's just I thought you guys had more then two." Shauna said. "Shauna, most of our time spent on the road getting the next place." Serena explained. "I know but still." Shauna said as Serena only shrugged off her question. Nervous of the next question, Shauna continued to poke further of Serena's relationship.

"So um...how long have you guys been...um...you know?" Shauna asked. "What do you mean?" Serena asked. "Well..you know." Shauna figure to do the sign of intercourse with her hands. Serena immediately felt her eyes widen and reacted. "NO,no,no. It never happened! Even if it did, I wouldn't tell you of it!" Serena darted in front of Shauna.

"Sorry..I just figured that you were half nude." "So what!? You assume that!? My relationship with Ash is my own. You shouldn't have barged into our room like that. And since I can't do nothing about it. You. Will. Never. Speak. Of. It. Again." Serena threaten. Shauna quiver under her gaze and immediately nodded like a frightened child. "Good." Serena said as she retreated.

An awkward moment passed and Shauna tried again. "It's just that I thought, you know Ash being this awesome, handsome, strong trainer that he is,and he was also half naked, I assume that he must've been...you know...good." Shauna said as Serena glared angrily and said nothing other then walked away from Shauna.

The clock struck three as Ash was waiting in the lobby until Serena came out. "Hey Sweetheart." Ash said happily. "Ready to go Babe?" Serena asked. "I've been ready for ten minutes." Ash said. "You can't blame me to look perfect today of all days." Serena said as she showed herself off to her boyfriend. "You are perfect to me everyday. Always." Ash said with love as the happy couple took each other in their arms and shared a passionate kiss.

"There's you guys are." Rene said as she and Drake came. "You guys will care for our Pokémon?" Ash asked. "Don't worry. They'll be alright with us. Go have fun." Drake said. "I figure as much. No doubt even Frogadeir and Delphox will enjoy their night as well?" Rene asked. "Probably. They are mates for life as we are." Serena said. "Well..we should probably get going." Ash said. "Right,have fun guys." Drake said as Ash and Serena left the Center.

On the sidewalk, Ash and Serena decided what to do first. "So what is first of your plan Sweetie?" Serena asked. "I figure a nice time at the nearby park. Followed by some sightseeing, a nice dinner at a nice restaurant and ending it with a nice nighttime scroll." Ash said. "Oooh, So you did plan everything out." Serena giggled. "I'm just full of surprises am I?" Ash boasted.

Back at the Pokémon Center, the others figure it was time to feed the Pokémon. Rene made sure to also feed them the Poké puffs Serena left for them. Serena made sure to make plenty so that the Pokémon could even get seconds, maybe thirds even. "Alright guys. Come get a Poke Puff." Bonnie invited the Pokémon. Everyone managed to receive just one for now. Eating alone, Eevee enjoyed her trainer's Poke Puff as Pikachu figured Eevee could some company. Eevee looked up to the Electric Mouse but didn't wavered only blushed red that her crush stood in front of her. Acting on instinct, Pikachu decided to give Eevee his poke puff just as the latter finished hers.

Surprised by the gesture, Eevee happily took it with glee and ate it. She then come to Pikachu and cuddle its body with his. Eevee purred with delight, Pikachu's fur was as soft as silk but what matters to her most was the sound of Pikachu's heart beating faster then normal as she continues to snuggle Pikachu's body. Pikachu was dumbstruck, for the first time he didn't know what to do in this situation. He looked over to Frogadeir and Delphox who were feeding each other's poke puff to each other while snuggling their bodies to each other. Figuring to follow his instincts, Pikachu purred back, snuggling his body to Eevee. Rene looked to see the happy Pokémon couples and started to think that love was in the air.

Meanwhile in the park, Ash and Serena sat at a park bench with their arms around each other. "I wish we could always stay like this." Serena said as she leans on Ash's shoulder. "You and me both." Ash smiled as he leans on Serena's head. Serena looked around to see an elderly couple feeding breadcrumbs to Fletchling. "Ash...what do you think our future will be like?" Serena asked. "What do you mean?" Ash wondered. "Our future. Like where are we gonna be in like...ten years." Serena said. "Well, how do you see us in that time?" Ash asked.

"Well...by then we would be married, nice big house, and two little boys and two little girls." Serena said. "Not bad for a start. I'm surprised we could've had more then four." Ash joked. "Maybe we do. But I do indeed want us together forever, raising a family." Serena said. "You know I'm of a live in the moment kinda guy,but you're right...eventually I too desire that life." Ash said chuckled. "You know the other night I had a dream." Ash said.

"Do tell." Serena said. "I was in an all white scene. I couldn't see my body or move. Then right in front of me running was a kid, a boy around four, five. He was running until he hugged this woman. I think the woman was his mother, she was absolutely beautiful, golden honey hair that went to her shoulders, an elegant all white dress." Ash said. "Sounds like an angel." Serena said. "That was it because that angel was you sweetheart. You were around lates twenties. You...wow...really beautiful. And the boy turned towards me and he had dark hair with a shade of light, your eyes, your nose, your smile. That's when I knew that was an older you...hugging our son." Ash said.

"Wow Ash...that seems magical." Serena shed some tears. "It almost was. Like it was real." Ash said as he and Serena enjoyed their time in the park. Afterwards, Serena wanted to go window shopping hence not actual shopping which Ash felt relief. Inside town, Serena and ash walked hand in hand looking at various items stores were offering. Serena would often marvel at beautiful dresses hanging outside windows of clothing outlets. "Wow, this store even has some Valerie's personal clothing line." Serena said outside a certain store. "If you want we could go in." Ash said. Serena immediately couldn't wait and drag Ash into the store with her.

Back at the Pokémon Center, Bonnie played catch with most of the Pokémon on the field, Shauna was grooming her Pokémon, Tierno was rehearsing his dancing routine, Trevor was looking over his photo collection. At the same time, the duo Pokémon couple were still together since lunch. Frogadeir and Delphox overlooked the others playing while Pikachu and Eevee were cuddled up taking a nap. Being new to this whole...pre-relationship thing, Pikachu figure to follow Eevee's instincts and decisions just to make her happy. Figuring that everything was all good, Drake and Rene sat outside the battlefield.

"So...since I haven't brought it up in awhile. Why don't you try calling Dinatha?" Rene played. "And I thought you would forget about it. I told you that Dinatha is always busy." Drake said. "Sooner or later. You'll gonna have to do so eventually." Rene said. "No I don't. What about you?" Drake asked. "What about me." Asked Rene. "Surely for a former Kalos Queen and successful model. You must've had many, many suitors." Drake smirked. "There were some, but you know me. I was on a tight leash and had to keep up appearances." Rene said. "So all work and no play makes a very dull Queen." Drake said causing Rene to laugh.

"But it seems different with Aria on the throne." Drake said. "That's because Aria is different with nothing to lose. I've had a chance to read her performance profile. She's an only child with two loving parents who supported her entire performance career. The rest is just what I expected." Rene said. "So a normal girl with skill." Drake said. "Exactly, who knows maybe Palermo is being abit nicer now so Aria doesn't run out like I did." Rene said. "Don't you miss the life though?" Drake asked. "Gods no, that crown took Mara away from me. That old hag stole my life from me...I'll be damned to let her do that someone else." Rene said. "You'll prove it though. If Serena wins the whole thing." Drake said. "She's like Mara though, when we were younger. She's like a sister to me. If Serena does win the Master Class, I could shove that glory down Palermo's throat and watch the dust come out." Rene smirked.

Night came and despite going through six more clothing stores, Serena didn't buy anything but tried out the fit of clothing with Ash's opinion on them. Ash didn't think it would end but it did and with their dinner reservation coming up. They decided to make their way to the restaurant Ash picked out. It wasn't too fancy to where you have to dress formal nor was it expensive.

A waitress welcome and gave the couple a booth as the couple figured what to order. Ash ordered chicken while Serena got smoke salmon. Digging into their food, the happy began the small talk. "So how's your salmon?" Ash asked. "Real smokey, but they caught the favor in the right place. Your Chicken?" Serena asked. "Nice and tender." Ash smiled.

"So..you still have a plan for tomorrow." Ash asked. "It's still the same. I'll use Pancham for the Theme Performance. Then I'll use Delphox and Milotic for the Freestyle Performance." Serena said. "That does seem the plan concept. But there is simply the matter of the kind of Theme Performance will take place." Ash mention. "It's meant to surprise contestants. Don't worry honey, I'll get pass the first round." Serena reassured which brought a smile to Ash. "So how's your routine? I could imagine people would seem sketchy for a performer to use two Pokémon that are completely opposite to one another." Ash said.

"Let them be then. Rene taught me of how complete opposites can bring surprises to an audience." Serena said. "Believe me, I know how that feels." Ash said. "Trust me Ash. I got something plan for tomorrow." Serena said. "You'll also be competing against Shauna. That hasn't happened since Coumarine City." Ash said. "I know. She'll be my biggest challenge. If I come through this, it'll prove how far I've came. Plus there'll be a side of payback for barging into our room this morning." Serena said. "I'm sure she didn't mean to without reason. You would've been late if she didn't do that." Ash said. "Ash, she thought we had sex last night,and wanted to know everything." Serena whispered. "Well...that's new of her. On the bright side if it was Miette, it would've been nonstop questions about it even for me." Ash said but Serena didn't waver from the question. "Don't let it bother you. I'm sure Shauna now knows not to ask about it. You need to focus on tomorrow though." Ash said as Serena finally agreed on that.

After dinner, Ash and Serena took a night time stroll heading back to the Pokémon Center. Along the way they stopped in the middle of a bridge over a river when Serena saw how the moonlight reflected on the water. "Wow, It's so beautiful." Serena said. "Yea it is." Ash agreed with something pondering in his mind. _"Should I do it now? Is now a good time?...oh screw it Ash. Just do it!"_

"Serena." Ash called while Serena turns to him. "Ash, I have to admit. This night tops off our last date." Serena said. "Well you make it the best for me." Ash said. "That's why I still have a surprise in store. Close your eyes." Ash said. "Come on Ash. I can't handle the wait." Serena pouted. "You'll like this I swear. Now come on." Ash said until Serena sighed and closed her eyes. Ash then took the time get on one knee and present the small black box in his hand.

"Okay, you can look now." Ash called as Serena looked to see her boyfriend on one knee which took her breath away. In his hands, she focus on what was a jewelry box that brought tears to Serena's eyes. "Ash, What is this?" Serena's voice cracked. "Open it and find out." Ash said. Serena obeyed and took the box and opened it. Inside was a small necklace with a encrusted box style chain. The jewel hanging was a cut blue sapphire framed into a heart shaped pendent encrusted with small diamonds around it.

"Ash..I.I don't know what to say." Serena felt the tears sliding down her face. "That's not even the best part. Watch this." Ash took the necklace in hand as Serena watch what Ash had plan. Channeling his Aura, Ash manifested his Aura to his hand and manipulated the engery to merge into the sapphire. Serena gasped as she saw the sapphire glowed bright blue until it dimmed to where only a semi transparent blue light danced inside the gem.

"Ash, what did you do?" Serena asked. "I reverse a bit of my Aura into the sapphire. Drake taught me the tick. Now a part of me will always be with you." Ash said as he gesture for permission to put the necklace around her neck. Serena accepted and allowed Ash to clasped the necklace around her neck. Serena deemed it a perfect fit and looked into the sapphire to see the speck of her boyfriend's aura dancing inside. "Ash...I really don't know what to say." Serena cried. "You don't have to say anything. You don't have to prove anything. I love you Serena for who you are, and I always will." Ash said. Serena cried until emotion took her and pushed her lips into Ash's giving a passionate almost lustful kiss.

Walking into the Pokémon Center, the happy couple noticed that everyone left the battlefield and figured to check the dining hall. They weren't there either and figured they retreated to their rooms for the night. With that, Ash and Serena went to their room for the night. As they walk in, their Pokémon welcome them back. "Hey everyone. Did you guys enjoyed your day?" Ash asked as the Pokémon nodded. "So I imagine everyone must be tired tonight. We should tuck in since tomorrow guys, it's time to get serious." Serena said, referring to her Pokémon. Ash and Serena returned their Pokémon minus Frogadeir,Delphox,Pikachu and Eevee. "So I imagine you guys enjoyed your dates as well." Ash asked as the water and fire Pokémon nodded. "Eevee did you enjoy your day with Pikachu?" Serena asked as Eevee immediately nodded.

"You really like him do you?" Serena asked as Eevee shyly nodded. "I'm sure Pikachu feels the same way." Serena said as she figured to get ready for bed. Finally the lights where out and the couples were sound asleep in the room. Before going to bed, Ash and Serena made sure to be clothed in their pjs in case something like the previous morning gets repeated. Now tomorrow will Serena's Showcase comes and hopefully her second Princess Key as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done guys, first is I'm sorry this took so long. Since leaving my notice, I was away from home for a week. When I came back, I had to catch up on missed schoolwork. Other then that were other average life tasks, for me really. Nevertheless, here it is, an OC Amourshipping chapter.**

 **A few items on the agenda. First is I would like to thank a fan who gave me the idea for the necklace and Aura trick included so thank you Mysterious Guest. Next is of course next chapter is Serena's Showcase, which means we'll be back to the anime timeline.**

 **So unless I'm forgetting something, that is all. Thank you for reading, this is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	80. An Intelligent Performance

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 80 and Chapter 37 of the Kalos Quest. Now we will see Serena's third Pokémon Showcase as she attempts to win her second princess key. Expect things to stick close to the original anime, keep in mind when I said 'close'. So enjoy.**

* * *

 _"Character. Strength. Intelligence. Style. That makes beauty." – Diane Von Furstenberg_

* * *

Chapter 80: An Intelligent Performance

The next morning came fast for everyone as the whole group got prepped and headed to the Performance Hall. Outside the Hallcrowds stormed the main entrance, news outlets covered the story that is today. The group finally walks inside to find less people as Serena and Shauna prepared to leave to backstage.

"Alright guys, today's the day. May the best performer win Serena." Shauna declared. "Same here Shauna." Serena smirked. "Alright guys I'll see you out there. I'll meet you backstage Serena." Shauna said as she left toward a hallway to where a Performance worker ran a small gate allowing other Performers by to get backstage.

"Alright honey. I wish you the best of luck and have fun." Ash said to Serena as he peck her on her lips for half a second. "Thanks so much Ash. Here I need to take care of Eevee for me so she'll know what Showcases are like." Serena said as she released the Evolution Pokémon. "Eevee Ash and Pikachu will take care of you. I want you to gain experience and see how fun performances are." Eevee barked yes and went over to Pikachu and curled its body into his,purring happily. "I think Pikachu can handle it, can you buddy." Ash asked as Pikachu nodded.

Serena figured to finally head backstage along join Shauna as the group decided to go inside the main audience hall to take their seats. "I sure hope nothing bad happens this time." Ash said as he sat down in his seat. "Define this time." Tierno asked. "He means that little debacle that happen in Dendemille Town." Rene pointed out. "Ohhhh. Yea I remember something like that on the news." Tierno and Trevor said. "Regardless I hope nothing like that happens here." Ash stated. "You're not the only one." Drake added.

At last the whole auditorium went dark as a spotlight shining on a familiar man in a black/blue neon suit as he took the stage. "Welcome one and all to the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase." Pierre introduced having the crowd in an uproar. "Here we come to see the performances before your very eyes. These will demonstrate the bond between trainer and Pokémon as they perform their best routines to their highest ability. Without any further aduo let us begin." Pierre said as the crowd cheered.

"For our Theme Performance will be of a unique task our performers will face against each other." Pierre explained as three podiums rose from under stage. "Today's Theme Performance is a...Pop Quiz." Pierre said. "For a Kalos Queen, it isn't enough to appear beautifully and perform elegant, they must also process the knowledge of one as well."

Backstage, the perfomers were listening to Pierre's instructions on the monitor. "For this Theme Performance, three contestants must answer a set of trivia questions to advance to the next round. First performer to answer three questions correctly will be te winner. However there's a catch: to earn the right to answer a question is dependent on their Pokémon. For the chance to answer a question, their Pokémon parnters must complete a designated task and the first to complete said task their trainer will win the right to answer the question." Said Pierre

Serena listened to Pierre's instruction as she finally prepared herself in a dark reddish brown graduation gown with gold linings, along with a cap and low heel shoes. Hence this kind of Theme Performance, Serena felt educated in this outfit. Sure, she knew her Pokémon knowledge to the above average trainer thanks to traveling alongside Ash and Rene who helped. It'll be the designated task that'll be the trick for that her Pokémon will have to win first so that she can answer the question correctly. She decided correctly to use Pancham for this round.

The next moment, Shauna approached Serena in a similar outfit. "The Theme Performance seems simple enough." Shauna said. "I agree if you know your Pokémon training around your head." Serena said. "Oh believe me when I say I'm a brainiac that this kind of stuff Serena." Shauna gloated.

"Serena?" The two girls turned around to see Nini,also in a in a cap and gown, alongside with her Farfetchd and Smoochum. "Nini! You're competing as well?" Serena approached her. "Yep if I win here, I will earn my second princess key." Nini said. "Same here. It seems today has gotten more interesting." Serena said. "I'll say..so Serena, are you going to introduce us." Shauna asked.

"Right, Shauna this is Nini a fellow performer I've met. Nini this is Shauna." Serena introduced as both girls shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you. Any friend of Serena is a friend of mine." Shauna as Nini agreed. Meanwhile Nini's Smoochum approach Pancham and tried to kiss him much to his dismay. "It seems my Smoochum has really been missing your Pancham

"Now without delay, let us begin the Theme Performance." Pierre said on the monitor. "Alright girls, Let's get out there and see who come out on top." Shauna said as the three girls smirked.

"And so let's give a warm welcome to our first set of ladies to the stage." Pierre said as the stage rose back up with the first three girls which compose of Serena, Nini, and blonde girl with glasses named Lily. "Hey Serena is in the first round." Ash smiled. "I don't think she's the only one. Isn't the girl next to her familiar?" Clemont asked. "I think that's Nini." Drake spotted Nini in the center podium. "So Serena is up against Shauna and Nini in this Showcase. This just got interesting." Ash said. "Let the first round of the Theme Performance begin!" Pierre started off.

* * *

 _Round 1: Serena vs. Nini vs. Lily_

"For this round,to earn the chance to answer the question is to break one of these three rocks. Inside contains a ball that each performer's Pokémon parnter must back to the starting line. The first Pokémon to bring their ball across the line will their parnter win the right to answer the question correctly.

"Wow, I guess this make you the perfect Pokémon for this kind of task Pancham." Serena said as Pancham cheered yes. "As each Pokémon gets on their mark at the starting line, here is our first question." Pierre said as a picture of Eevee appears on the huge screen. "Eevee has numerous evolutions,but what is its Fairy type evolution called?" Pierre asked. Each performer immediately got thinking for the answer as their Pokémon prepared to dash off. Pancham felt confident as he faced against Nini's Farfetchd and Lily's Solrock.

A loud ding went off and each Pokémon ran off to one of the three rocks that contain a ball inside. Once making it, Pancham immediately started break apart the rock with Arm Thrust as Farfetchd Use Cut while Solrock Use Shadow Ball. The difference use of moves made all the difference as Pancham's Arm Thrust heavily chipped away at the rock and finally found the rock in just twenty seconds and made a break back to the starting line. Farfetchd, who was using Cut, immediately started to work faster until he found his ball along the edge of the rock and immediately flew back to catch up to Pancham. Pancham noticed the Duck Pokémon catching up to him. Pancham try to sprint to starting line but a misstep caused him to trip and fall, letting Farfetchd pass him. He quickly got up but the damage was done and Farfetchd made it first and him second.

"Time. Farfetchd made it back first which means Performer Nini gets a chance to the question which is repeated; What is Eevee's Fairy type evolution called?" Pierre asked Nini. Meanwhile Pancham looked at his trainer in shame. "It's okay Pancham. We'll get the next question." Serena cheered him up. "Performer Nini, your response?" Pierre asked. "I got it. The answer is Espeon." Nini responded confidently but only to get shot down as a buzzer rang wrongly. "I'm sorry but that was incorrect." Pierre announced.

Nini felt embarrassed as Farfetchd gave his trainer a shocking look of how their attempt gone to waste. "Since Pancham came in second, Performer Serena has a chance to answer." Pierre said. Serena felt eager now that they have a chance to answer. Already meeting Pokémon before, Serena knew the answer. "Alright, the answer is Sylveon." Serena rephiled which then rang a ding sound. "That is correct. One point for Performer Serena." Pierre said which the crowd applauded at. "Awesome, she got the first point." Bonnie said. "That's my girl." Ash cheered. "Now she only needs two more points to advance to the next round." Said Trevor.

The next question came as Pierre asked, "Gloom can evolve into Vileplume but also has a alternative evolution. What is its name?" Pierre asked as the Pokémon made a dash to get their ball from the rock first. Being more calm, Pancham dug his ball and made it back first, giving the right to answer the question to Serena once again. "The answer is Bellossom." Serena answered which made another ding noise. "That's correct. Another point to Serena." Pierre said as the crowd cheered. Serena only needed one more point to win the round,leaving Nini and Lily to play catch up.

Two more questions passed and each point went to Nini and Lily who were now tied. One more question came and Pancham was first to cross the starting line once again,and Serena had the chance to end this. The question involved naming Trevenant's duo status types. One was grass and the other was. "The other is Ghost type." Serena answered. "That is correct and with three points earned, Serena is the winner." Pierre said.

* * *

The crowd cheered for its first winner but the loudest one came from Ash. "I knew she could did!" Ash cried. "Well done Serena!" Bonnie yelled. Rene felt proud of Serena as she will be heading to the next round. Nini, despite sadden that she lost she would give her support to Serena.

Once going back to the dressing room, Nini approached her. "Congratulations Serena." Nini said. "Thanks so much Nini." Said Serena. "I'll be sure to support in the Freestyle Performance. It's all you and Shauna now." Nini said. "Speaking of which. Shauna is currently in the lead." Serena pointed to the monitor where Shauna was in the second round of the Theme Performance.

* * *

On stage the Pokémon had a different task compared to the first round in which each Pokémon had to gather berries in a basket and return to the starting line with a basketful of berries. With Ivysaur's help, Shauna was in lead with two point and needed one more to win while another girl named Madison what one and the third girl named Rebecca was dead last with none.

Ivysaur gathered the last of the berries and made off to the starting line like a bandit. It then gave the basket to Shauna as Pierre repeated the question. "Which berry is known to cure poison?" He asked. Shauna looked and reached into the basket and handled a designated berry. "The answer is a Pecha Berry." Shauna answered which a ding noise rang. "That is correct and with three points earned, Shauna is the winner." Pierre said as the crowd cheered for the winner.

* * *

Serena and Nini cheered for Shauna as the three girls retreat back down stage to the dressing room as three new girls took their place. Shauna walked into the dressing room and approached the girls. "You made it Shauna Congrats." Serena said. "Same to you Serena. Now it comes between the both of us. I'm sorry you didn't win Nini." Shauna gave her condolences. "It's okay, losing is part of competition, but now it crosses to the both of you now." Nini said. "Right, So I'm going to get changed into the dress and get ready." Serena said as the girls nodded.

Meanwhile the third round was underway as Jessiline had two points in lead while the other two had none. Jessie's brashness and headstrong nature claim to lead her to victory as Meowth handled the task. Meowth moaned at his current task which involved scaling a twenty-five foot wall and retrieving a scroll at the top. "Man I don't have the lives to keep this up." Meowth groaned as the question was asked. "Which is one of many moves can Pumpkaboo and Phantump both use?" **(The question wasn't asked in the anime so this is my doing.)** Jessie was glad due to this being a multi correct answer question.

Meowth still wasn't having fun on his part as he climb the wall with help of his claws but climbing it a third time really takes a toll. On top of that a (very annoying) Sneasel raced Meowth for the scroll once again. Meowth really didn't want to face Jessie's wrath should he lose this and made a final push for it. Sneasel saw what he was doing and put it in high gear as well. Both were neck and neck until Meowth jumped high and reached the scroll first thus having Jessie answer first. "Alright Performer Jessiline gain the right to answer first." Pierre said. "An answer is Confuse Ray." Jessie answered with responded with a ding. "That is correct and with three points earned,Performer Jessiline is the winner." Said Pierre causing Jessie to began boasting her victory as the crowd cheered.

* * *

Afterwards two more Theme rounds came and went, each having a winner. Finally remained only five Performers to advance to the Freestyle round. Soon Serena,Shauna,Jessiline,Mary, and Michelle were dressed in their performance outfits. First to perform was Shauna who made her way to the stage.

"And now please help me welcome Performer Shauna." Pierre introduced as the stage rose up with Shauna along with Ivysaur and her Flabebe. "Alright, Flabebe let's start with Fairy Wind." Flabebe nodded and flew around spraying pink mist in the air. "Ivysaur use Vine Whip." Ivysuar stretch out its vines and wrapped around Shauna's waist and have her dancing in the air like a pixie,causing the crowd to gasped.

"Ivysaur use Petal Dance." Ivysaur then summon a blossom of pink petals into the mist for an added effect. Ivysaur finally then set Shauna down between it and Flabebe. "Alright Ivysaur use Solarbeam, Flabebe Use Moonblast." Flabebe flew up high above their heads as Ivysaur charged up a Solarbeam and Flabebe vise versa with Moonblast. Both fired their attacks at each other and having them meet in the middle causing the mist to disperse and having a light firework that covered the stage in light, wowing the audience. "That's all." Shauna ended her performance, having the crowd cheer for them.

* * *

"Let's give a great round of applause to Performer Shauna." Pierre said as Shauna went back down stage as the next Performer comes. "Up next please welcome Performer Jessiline." Pierre said as the lights dimmed. The stage rose with Jessiline in coustume and mask with Meowth and Gourgeist in tow. Gourgiest rose up into the air and illuminated its body to the ground below Jessie like a flashlight.

The lights lit up as Jessie started performing ballet until calling to Gourgiest. "Use Seed Bomb." Gourgiest then hurled dozens of seedlings to the ground which launched back up and into several fireworks. The crowd cheered as the group was amazed by the performance. Eevee felt startle by the lights but Pikachu was there to grab her paw gently, telling her that everything is okay which Eevee smiled and inched her body into Pikachu's. "Gourgiest, Shadow Ball." Gourgiest then launched several balls of darkness as Meowth jumped and used Fury Swipes to cut them all to sparkles as Jessie twirled in place. Both Pokémon landed on each side of Jessie. "That's all." Jessie said as she and her Pokémon bowed.

* * *

The crowd gave applause as Jessie and her Pokémon retreated downstage. The group cheered as Pikachu managed to get Ash's attention. "What is it buddy?" Ash asked as Pikachu pointed to Eevee with a concerning look. "Are you okay Eevee." Ash asked as Eevee felt worried for Serena. "Hmmm...do you want to go see her?" Ash asked as Eevee nodded yes immediately. "Alright, hey guys I'm gonna go backstage to see Serena." Ash said. "Ash they won't let you back there." Said Rene. "Then I won't ask permission then." Ash smirked as he got up to leave. Rene gave an unamused look as Drake snickered. "Ha, I taught him well." Drake said. "That's what concerns me." Rene warned.

As Mary went on with her performance, Serena,Delphox, and Milotic sat on a bench as the door suddenly opened to reveal Ash with Pikachu and Eevee. "Ash..what are you doing here?" Serena asked. "Eevee wanted to see you, and in case you're wondering, I had to sneak pass a worker to get here." Ash said. "You trespass?" Serena questioned. "Is that bad?" Asked Ash. "...no, just that I thought you didn't have it in you." Serena smirked. "Yea, betcha you didn't know you wound up dating a bad boy huh?" Ash played as he sat down next to her. Serena playfully growled at the comment. "So you say Eevee was worried?" Serena said as Eevee looked up to her trainer. Meanwhile Mary just finish her performance and Michelle went on.

"Eevee what's wrong?" Serena asked as Eevee barked rapidly. "She's worried about you and your performance." Ash translates. "I see. Don't worry Eevee me,Delphox and Milotic got it under control." Serena reassured Eevee. "Eevee a wise person once said you do the things you do out of love. Another told me to always smile while doing them. I'll be smiling the whole way knowing you're out there watching. One day you'll be alongside me as part of the whole." Serena said as she hugged Eevee. Ash smiled about such things, his girlfriend really came a long way.

"Can you still take care of her Ash?" Serena asked. "You know it. Besides she always enjoys Pikachu's company." Ash said. "Alright. It won't be long until I go." Said Serena. "It's okay. I have to sneak out of here again and back into the auditorium." Ash said as he stood up. He approached his girlfriend and passionately kissed her. "Remember I'll be there and have fun okay." Ash whispered as their foreheads rested against each other. "I will...I love you." Serena whispered back as Ash whispered it back. "Quick...you gotta escape. I think Michelle will finish any minute now." Serena said. Ash, Pikachu, and Eevee then went to the door to leave as they left Serena gave an everlasting look at them then turn to the screen when Michelle just finished her routine. Now it was her turn.

* * *

Five minutes later Ash made it back to his seat unscathed. "You're back." Drake said. "And undetected too. I seem to be getting better that this." Ash gloated. "How's Serena?" Rene asked. "Calm and collective. Eevee feeling better too." Ash said as Eevee barked yes. "Guys she's on." Tierno pointed.

"And now for final performance, please welcome Performer Serena." Pierre introduced as the stage rose with Serena, Delphox in her classic white hat with a pink band,white vest vest with a pink bow tie and long white socks with pink tips. Milotic was on Serena's right as she wore just a blue bow on its horn and a set of jewels attached to her appendages. Anything else would unnecessary since Milotic needed to move freely.

 _"Let's do this!"_ Serena said to herself. "Let's go!" Serena said as the three started off with a jump. Serena perform a mixed dance routine in the middle as her Pokémon moved towards her and perform a high front somersault over her. "Delphox use Hidden Power." Delphox fired three white balls as Milotic jumped and hopped on each one as one by one they exploded into white sparkles. "Milotic use Aqua Ring." Milotic jumped and summoned two rings of water around itself. "Delphox use Mystical Fire." Delphox then summoned a ring of fire that blasted a stream of it at Milotic. Rather than impacting directly at Milotic, the stream of fire was manipulated into following the gravity pull of the Aqua Ring thus having the stream of fire travel alongside the water without having them dissolve one another.

"Ha, she did it! I knew she could." Rene yelled. "You mean that water/fire combination that she just did?" Tierno asked. "Not an easy trick but done right and lots of practice, it goes down like a treat." Rene smiled.

"Milotic use Dragon Pulse." Milotic charged up but rather then fire a dragon style beam but instead unleashed a rainbow shockwave that dissolve the Fire Aqua Rings into a big explosion of sparkles as Serena and Delphox danced among them, leaving the crowd breathless. "That's was amazing." "Highly unusual but awesome." The crowd said amongst themselves.

"Let's wrap this up." Serena said as Delphox and Milotic side jumped as Delphox fired a huge Fire Blast into the sky. Milotic then finished it off with a straight Dragon Pulse into it, having it and it exploded into numerous orange and purple sparkles and bathing the crowd in a orange light from the Fire Blast. There Serena and her Pokémon bowed to crowd finishing their performance. "That's it!" Serena said as the crowd roared in applause. "Well done. Let's give praise to Performer Serena and her Pokémon." Pierre said as Serena retreated back downstage.

* * *

Soon all five performers and their Pokémon joined together on stage waiting to see who would be crowned the victor. "Let us thank these fair maidens for giving wonderful performances but now its time for one of them to be rewarded with the Anistar Princess Key." Pierre said. "Now you the audience will vote on who you think was the best using your glow sticks." Pierre said as everyone in the audience grabbed their glow sticks and set it to color of their favorite performer. Like so, Serena was Pink, Shauna was Yellow, Jessiline was Green, Mary was Red and Michelle was Blue. "Ready?" Pierre asked.

"1"

"2"

"3"

Right then the audience pointed their glow sticks to the stage as colored balls of light floated off and flew to the Key Pin attached to a specified performer. Each performer grew more and more hopeful as they got more votes but Serena was anxious to come on top. Delphox and Milotic took each of her hands to calm her nerves. "You're right. We did our best." Serena said. The last of the votes came as a key meter appeared on top of each performer filling itself out of the many votes a performer has earn.

"Now a winner is revealed. The winner is...Performer Serena!" Pierre announced causing Serena and her Pokémon to come shock as a spotlight shined on them. Serena manage to sway 45 percent of the overall vote, Shauna got 30 percent, Jessiline got 20 percent, Michelle 15 percent, and Mary 10 percent.

Serena cried that she won as she hugged her Pokémon. Ash applauded loudly for his girlfriend as Bonnie cried for Serena's name. "You must be proud of your student." Drake told Rene. "Student? More like my prodigy...my sister." Rene said as Drake gave Rene a sisterly hug.

"Congratulations Performer Serena. I'm please to award you the Anistar Princess Key." Pierre said as he had his Klefki hand Serena a gold key with a cyan sphere shaped jewel on it. Serena took it and cried more. At last she earn her second Princess Key.

* * *

Afterwards outside the Performance Hall Shauna,Tierno,Trevor, and Nini met with the others as the girls huddled with each other.

"Congratulations on the your victory Serena." Shauna said as Serena nodded. "Yea I'll admit it was kinda unorthodox to see a water and fire combination work out." Nini commented. "Well opposing forces tend to be great surprises." Serena smiled. "Speaking of jewels where did you get that necklace?" Shauna pointed to the necklace around her neck. "Oh, Ash gave it to me as a surprise on our date yesterday." Serena said as the two girls awww at her. "How sweet of him. Looks expensive." Shauna said. "I don't suspose you don't mind me wearing it for a day." Nini joked causing the three to laugh. "Sorry girls, this necklace is one of a kind." Serena said as she looked at the speck of Aura dancing inside the sapphire,an even greater surprise from her boyfriend.

A moment later, Nini prepared to leave. "Well everyone it's been fun but I must get going." Nini said. "We'll see you down the road Nini." Serena said as Nini waved goodbye to everyone and was gone. "We should probably get going too." Shauna said. "Yep I still gotta challenge the other gyms." Tierno said. "Me too." Trevor added. "Wait...you're competing in the Kalos League too Trevor?" Ash asked. "Yep..so far I got two badges." Trevor said. "That's great. Good luck on getting the rest." Ash said. "And good luck on your Anistar Gym match Ash." Tierno said as Ash nodded.

After Tierno,Shauna,and Trevor left, this left the group themselves. "So who wants to go back to the Pokémon Center?" Drake suggested. "I am. I could use some dinner right about now." Rene said as the group started walking back.

* * *

After dinner and was nighttime to go to bed, Serena was in her pjs facing the mirror brushing her hair. Ash was just finished showering and wanted to surprise Serena for her performance victory today. As Serena got up off the stool, Ash snuck up on her, wrapped his hands around her waist and nimbled on her left ear.

"Oooo...Ash. You surprised me. And your body is still wet." Serena laughed as her near naked boyfriend,wrapped in a towel, continues to nimble on her ear. "Just showing you a good time." Ash laughed with her. "Really? Just what do I owe this occasion?" Serena smirked. "Oh just congratulating you on your victory and it calls for celebration." Ash whispered in her ear. "Oooo...what you got plan lover boy?" Serena asked sexually as she unwrapped Ash's towel to reveal him in just his boxers. "Just leave everything to me babe." Ash said as he took off Serena's shirt to reveal her in just her purple bra. Serena then jumped and wrapped her legs around Ash's waist as Ash carried her to bed.

"Do you know what the best part is?" Ash said as he kissed her each time. "I rather you show then tell me." Serena smirked sexually. "I was gonna say no Shauna around." Ash said. "Oh...that true." Said Serena as Ash set her on bed below him as they started ravaging each other on every part of their body. Tonight was gonna be a good night. Now Ash's Gym Battle remains as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done guys. Well I'm sure you guys enjoyed this chapter. Now we reach the...** **premonitions of things to come. Both chapters will be equally important. It's something I been looking forward to since I started this book. So until that day comes,be sure to Like, Comment, and thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	81. Premonitions

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 81 and Chapter 38 of the Kalos Quest. Here we now reach the second to last chapter of the Kalos Quest. After this one will be the Gym Battle and then we'll head to XYZ. So for now, I'll let this chapter do all the talking. Enjoy...**

 **Oh one last thing let me be clear on something that some thought about the ending of my previous chapter. Much like any other love scene I've written so far...nothing has happened. It's practically a lime scene so get rid of those thoughts inside your heads. Okay now let's begin.**

* * *

 _"That hope is little more then the premonition of regret. This is the first lesson of history." - R. Scott Bakker_

* * *

Chapter 81: Premonitions

Peace and knowledge filled the minds every student and Pokémon as they flow adrift in the air. Each feeling the knowledge and energy of the universe flowing through them as a young woman gave instruction to them. "Open your heart and bask in the shining star that shines bright. Let the light guide you throughout space and become one with the universe." Charlene instructed as each student and Pokémon stayed afloat, minds clear,and in harmony.

On the upper balcony with a male and female Meowstic overseeing the class was an older woman in a calm expression. But peace was a fragile thing as power suddenly overwhelmed her as she and her Pokémon began to float off their position and into the air. Charlene and the class saw and felt skittish. Usually when Olympia floats in the air like means a vision was presenting to her. However the whole field went from its usual blue glow to a dark red which made fear fill everyone's mind. "This never happened before." A student said. "Lady Olympia!" Charlene yelled but Olympia didn't heed.

In Olympia's mind was a vision but not faint of heart. This was a vision of horror, violence and everything was in fires. Pictures of it flash fast, too fast for Olympia to decipher. The last picture was very clear as a blinding red flash was approaching her incinerating everything in its path until.

"AGHHHHH!" Olympia screamed in agony and fell to the floor. "Lady Olympia!" Charlene rushed over to her along with the other students. As the field reverted back to its normal blue color, Charlene helped her up. "Milady are you alright?" Charlene said. "No..no I am not." Olympia rephiled. "What have you seen milady?" Charlene asked.

"A...a premonition, a ghastly premonition. One that draws fate to the whole region." Olympia said as everyone felt their bodies grow cold in fear. "It went too fast to see everything." Olympia said. "Was there anything you foresaw?" Charlene asked. "Only...a bright fare covering all Kalos,consuming it in its bask until nothing remains." Olympia said. "Who leads this atrocity milady?" Charlene asked. Olympia stood and presented several pictures of her vision using Psychic power. "No truth is reveal about this crisis. But I foresaw some characters involved...a group lies inside the vortex but...I see two who recite in the epicenter of it...two males..two brothers...two Guardian Knights."

"Aura Guardians milady? But there's hardly any left in the world." Charlene said. "No..there's always one. And the two are here in Anistar. One will seek me out." Olympia said as the whole class ponder in deep thought. One student however figure that she couldn't stand to do nothing and decide action was to be taken.

* * *

 _Around the same time_

Ash and Serena rested on their bed,smiling and happy,most of their clothing was discarded on the floor in which only their underwear was the only thing they were wearing. Feeling awake,Ash whispered. "Hey...you awake?" He asked as Serena tiredly hum yes. "I..I feel satisfied. Are you?" Ash asked. "Let's just say you definitely know how to celebrate." Serena said as she turn towards Ash, her body snuggling his. "Are we capable of doing much more?" Asked Ash. "We are but we both agree we wait until we're fully sure and ready." Serena said. "Alright I'm just making sure." Ash said. "You think we should get up?" Ash asked. Serena's responce was only mounting Ash so she was on top, her bare breasts smashed into Ash's chest. "What do you think?" Serena smirk assuring Ash that she had total control. She decided to continue what they started last night as she lustily ravage Ash's mouth, their hands roaming each other. _"What a way to start the day."_ Ash thought as they continued.

By noon the whole group was up and out of the Pokémon Center and were currently walking through Anistar City. "I'm so pumped for my Gym Battle. From there I'll get my seventh Gym Badge." Ash said. "It won't be an pushover though. You'll be battling a Psychic." Drake reminded. "It wouldn't be the first time." Ash said. "Actually guys there is one place I should show you before we head there." Rene said. "Will take long?" Ash asked. "We're not that far. Plus you'll like, it's very cool." Rene said. "Well..lead the way Rene." Drake said as they walked ahead.

A white van parked just outside the Giant Sundial as Professor Sycamore and his research team came out while unloading equipment. "Ahh the Legendary Sundial. One of the most ancient pieces that connects with Mega Evolution. This will be a tremendous assist to our research." Said the professor. "The readings and scanner are ready Augustine." Sophie said as the professor nodded. "You shouldn't be here." The team turn to see a young girl in her late teens, long red head and wearing a purple tunic. "I'm sorry ma'am,but we reserve to be." "You all need to leave!" The girl ignored. "We must analyze and record the readings of the Sundial miss." The professor said. "So it's like that huh?! Well then I'll make you leave." The girl said as she took out a Pokeball and released a Silgilyph.

"There it is." Rene pointed to the Sundial from down the steps. "That thing's huge." Drake nearly shouted. "And also famous. The Giant Sundial of Anistar." Rene said until suddenly an explosion caught their attention. "You'll gonna have to explain later." Ash said as they ran up the steps and to the front of the Sundial. There they saw a teenage girl in a tunic having her Silgilyph attack Professor Sycamore and his team. "That's one of Olympia's apprentices. You can tell by the tunic." Rene said. "Doesn't matter, she's attacking the professor. I'll watch over the professor,can you two handle her?" Drake asked as Ash and Rene nodded.

"Will you stop!" The professor demanded as a Psybeam flew pass them,destroying their equipment. "Silgilyph Psybeam again." The girl ordered. Silgilyph charged up a beam of Psychic energy but never unleashed it as an Electro Ball struck it. "What!?" The girl questioned as she felt a blow to her left sided jaw. Rene then then for a low jab and then a high kick that forced the girl backwards. The girl looked up and was shocked as a result. _"It's the people from Lady Olympia's vision."_ She said to her herself.

"Cease and dissect Psychic!" Rene ordered. "I don't think so." The girl said as she somehow with her mind she sent blast of Psychic energy that had Rene flying backwards. Ash managed to catch her before she hit the ground. "Okay. You're gonna get beat." Rene snares. "Sableye help us out." The girl released a Sableye to join her Silgilyph. "Arrow let's help Pikachu out." Rene released Altaria to battle. "Silgilyph use Psybeam. Sableye Power Gem." Both Pokémon fired their prospective beams at their opponents. "Rene I'll attack first. Cover me." Ash said as Rene nodded. "Arrow, Dragon Pulse." Altaria fire's a rainbow beam at both attacks to cancel them out,giving Ash an opening.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt on Silgilyph." Pikachu fired a bolt of lightning at the Flying Pokémon, knocking it out of the sky. The girl angrily grunted to lose a parnter this fast. "Sableye don't fail me now. Power Gem." Sableye then fired a red beam from the jewel on its chest. "Reverse roles?" Ash asked as Rene smirked. "Pikachu Electro Ball." Pikachu charged and fired a ball of electricity to cancel the Power Gem, thus giving Rene a chance to attack. "Arrow use Razor Wind." Altaria summoned a vortex of wind and unleash a sharp wind that nailed Sableye in the chest and fainted. "No...you guys did your best." The girl said as she returns her Pokémon.

"Watch them." Drake told Clemont and Serena as he joined Ash and Rene. The girl then took a side surrounding the girl, cornering her. "You're all gonna pay for this." The girl vowed. "You're cut off and surrounded. Do you really want to keep acting stupid?" Drake asked as the girl suddenly felt fear throughout her body as she faces three Aura Guardians. Suddenly Ash,Drake,and Rene were incase in Psychic energy unable to move. "What the!?" Drake struggled. "Stop this!" A voice pierced the air and the next moment the three were sent flying backwards to where the other were.

The three landed on the ground hard as they looked back up to see two Psychics floating to the ground. "Miss Charlene, Lady Olympia..I..I" The girl stutters. "Carrie this is the second time this month you cause an incident. Now you're attacking people?" Charlene said angrily. "But miss Charlene. It's them! The three Guardians Knights from Lady Olympia's vision." Carrie said as Charlene rubbed her temples. "Oh Carrie...what am I do with you huh?! Lady Olympia said they're involved she didn't say they were the cause or evil!" Charlene yelled as Carrie cowered in fear.

"Professor Sycamore. Forgive my apprentice for the intrusion. Her actions are not acceptable in any way and result of...reckless indulgence." Lady Olympia said as she eyed Carrie seriously. "It's all well now Olympia,but most of our equipment was destroyed in the process." The professor said. "My deepest apologies to you and your team professor." Olympia said. "And thank you for the hand Ash,Drake...all of you." Said the Professor. "It was no trouble at all Professor Sycamore." Ash said. Olympia observes the whole group but drew close to the three.

"The timing grows little. The dawn shrouded in darkness and now three Guardian Knights come before me." Olympia predicts. "You're Olympia?" Drake asked. "Lady Olympia Guardian." Charlene corrects him. "Charlene manners." Olympia scowls him. "Olympia, my name is Ash Ketchum." "Ash Ketchum, born May 22 1999, age sixteen...goals held high...fate unyielding. Comes to me to challenge my Gym for a Gym Badge." Olympia presented as Ash felt confused. "You boy." Olympia pointed to Drake. "Jinx hmmm...born April 20 1995...but faced and avoided fate's percussion..now living as a paradox." Olympia said. "I didn't come here to my fortune read okay." Drake grim unamused.

"This isn't a parlor trick." Charlene spoke. "I wasn't talking to you." Drake argued. "Okay..that's enough of that." Rene broke them up. "Umm Carrie you mentioned you saw us in a vision? Of us coming here?" Ash asked her. "No, I had the vision and I'm afraid this is one that will bring the end of days." Olympia said as everyone felt suspicious of it. "Come with me to my Gym. I'll answer your questions there." Olympia invited them.

Once arriving at the Gym, the group were wowed by the decoration of the battefield. "This place looks like a planetarium." Ash said. "It suits them. A perfect way to become "One with the Universe." Drake said. "Exactly Neanderthal." Charlene mocked him leaving Drake unamused. "So what were you going to explain Olympia?" The professor asked. "Earlier this morning I've had a premonition." Olympia started. "Was it bad?" Drake asked.

"The premonition was so intense that Lady Olympia collapse afterwards." Charlene explained. "What was it that you saw?" Drake asked. "It was too much to analyze but I sum it to a general prediction. The End Of Days...The End of all of Kalos." Olympia said as everyone suddenly felt their bodies grow cold. "The End?...who or what is the Vanguard. Pokémon or Man?" Drake asked. "Darkness covers the truth and identity of this perpetrator. I have no answers. Only events." Olympia said.

"A day will come. Doomsday will wrath this region in a blinding red light and Kalos will be reduce to nothingness." Olympia said. "And what does this have to do with us?" Ash asked. "You all are at inside this vortex of fate. However you two will be at the epicenter of it all." Olympia explained. "So wait..that means." "It means you two will determine the fate of us all." Olympia said. "That is a way worse thing than an ultimatum." Ash said. "Don't worry you're not the only one who feels crappy about two Guardians determining your future." Charlene said. "That doesn't even help." Drake said. "Wasn't trying to be." Charlene reassures him.

Olympia then felt another surge of energy and flew up once again, startling everyone. "What's happening!?" Serena asked. "Lady Olympia is it more to the premonition?" Charlene asked. "No. A new vision. Young man release your Frogadeir." Olympia commanded. Ash would've thought how Olympia knew he had a Frogadeir but knew he was dealing with a Psychic as he released Frogadeir. Frogadeir questions his surroundings as he saw a woman floating over him. "This one...so unique. Its past and future is rather checkered." Olympia said as she used Psychic Energy to manifest a physical vision to the group. The vision showed a Froakie egg. "This one unlike all the others his whole life is review. Everyone enjoyed life but this one prepares for it since its birth." Olympia said. "Prepares for its life. What does she mean Professor?" Ash asked.

"You must understand. Frogadeir wasn't like other Froakie. When his first trainer came back to return him, I knew this Froakie was different. While he was in the lab,Froakie's time was spent all on training. Becoming stronger, better. He didn't believe in playing or fun. The other Froakie didn't have faith in him. They started brawls against him but Frogadeir always seems to prevail." The professor explained.

"Frogadeir isn't like that anymore Professor." Ash said. "I know. I am proud you help Frogadeir overcome his physical barriers Ash." The professor said. "This one's training will serve him well. A power lost to time, unknown even to me. I believe you could help him get there." Olympia said as Ash and Frogadeir wondered what she means a new power. "Is there more to this power?" Ash asked. "I don't have any insight to your question. Only time will reveal all." Olympia said. Ash figure she was right about time which means patience and for Frogadeir to evolve to Greninja.

"Could it be Mega Evolution? It'll be the first for a Greninja to Mega Evolve." The professor suggested. "As stated previously. Time will reveal the answer." Olympia said. "I feel the need to explore this and I think Frogadeir does too. So will you accept my challenge?" Ash asked Olympia. Olympia would've answered until another prediction came to her mind. "There a situation underway. The Sundial is under siege!" Olympia said. "Wait is this part of the premonition?" Drake asked. "No, different situation. Meowstic use Help Hand." Olympia commanded as the male Meowstic glowed gold and fed energy to his female counterpart. "Use Future Sight." The female Meowstic then summoned portals and shot out several engery balls into them.

Meanwhile the group had already rushed over to the Sundial where a giant balloon with mechanical arms stretching around the edges of the Sundial. "Team Rocket!" Ash cried catching their attentions. "Ohh its the twerps." James cried. "Screw off twerps. Nothing gonna stop us from making shiny bank." Jessie said. "Shiny bank?" Clemont questioned. "You can't lift the whole Sundial up in the air. It weights around ten tons!" Charlene warned. "Watch us girly." Meowth boasted as they try to lift the giant rock off the ground only for it not to budge.

"Frogadeir Use Water Pulse." Frogadeir jumped and fired a ball of water at the balloon only damaging it. The attack caused the arms to scrap the Sundial as it was losing its grip. "The Sundial is taking damage." Charlene cried. "You three made your point. That's enough!" Drake yelled. "We decided when it's enough." Meowth said. Unfortunately they were cut short as a set of portals appeared around the balloon and shot out several enegry balls, causing the balloon to explode.

"What the heck was that!?" Jessie said.

"There are several reasons why this happened." James said.

"But they all lead to the same result." Meowth.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket cried as they flew to the horizon. "Uhh..what just happened?" Rene asked. "I happened Miss Rodriguez." The group turned to see Olympia and her Meowstic floating above their heads again. "The Future Sight from the Gym. You knew what was gonna happen." Drake concluded. "I would not be a Telepath if I didn't." Olympia said. Ash meanwhile saw and knew Olympia would be a powerful opponent he would ever face. A natural battler and Psychic trainer would have more knowledge and predictions then the average Gym Leader. Now as Aura Apprentice Ash also knew this would be a battle amongst sides. "Are you ready for our contest young man?" Olympia asked as Ash nodded.

Now back at the gym Ash and Olympia face each other. Both knew they face not as just challenger and Gym Leader but as power rivals between factions. "I predict fate will not favor this battle to you boy." Olympia said. "My training will see me through no matter what." Ash dared as the seventh gym battle has begun.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger right here guys. So that's the bold and revealing future what's to come. Now we reach the final stretch on the Kalos Quest as a battle undergoes between present and future. This will lead to the whole plot of XYZ, ending an era of preparation and going into a new one of conquest,fate and symbolic nature. I think you all will like it.**

 **Like,Comment,and thanks for reading. Join me on the final chapter of the Kalos Quest next time. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	82. Event Horizon

Pokémon Journey: Kalos Quest

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter** **82** **and Chapter 39 of the Kalos Quest. Also known as the final chapter of the Kalos Quest. We reach Ash's seventh Gym Battle as he must out out predict a telepath for his seventh Badge. This chapter will tell of events,battles of what will start a shadow war for the Soul of Kalos. Now then,let us dive in.**

* * *

 _"Between two worlds life hovers like a star, twixt night and morn, upon the horizon's verge."- Lord Byron_

* * *

Chapter 82: Event Horizon

Silent tension was in the air as Ash stared Olympia dead in the eye as her apprentice acted as referee. "The battle between Ash the Challenger and Olympia the Anistar Gym Leader will now begin. This will be a two on two Double Battle and will conclude when both Pokémon are unable to continue." Charlene explained.

"Meowstic." Olympia said as both her Meowstic moved to the battlefield. _"Hmm a Double Battle, which means I'll need to have a tactical advantage to match Olympia's Psychic strategies. Perhaps a page from the old playbook will help. I remember I used an Air and Ground assault when I battled Liza and Tate for the Mind Badge, maybe it will help me again."_ Ash thought. "Your Pokémon Challenger." Charlene called.

"Right, Talonflame come on out." Ash releases his first parnter. _"For my second, I don't think Lucario will be able to withstand whatever Olympia's tactics are. I can't risk that...but Olympia also stated a newfound power in Frogadeir. Perhaps this battle will reveal it."_ Ash said. "Frogadeir you're up." Ash release the Bubble Frog as Talonflame's partner.

"The stars predicted Frogadeir would be one of your partners." Olympia said. "I would call it intuition." Ash said.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Olympia: Double Battle,two on two_

Ash played a stare down wondering if Olympia wanted to make the first move. _"Hmm...so if I recall, the Male Meowstic has stat boosting moves like Helping Hand to help the Female who as the offensive attacks. So I'll have to pull something out of my ass to at least keep up." "I wish you some luck Ash Ketchum. You're need a lot more then that."_ Ash said until he heard another voice in his head, and distinguished it as Olympia's.

"Did..did you just invade my mind?" Ash asked her. "It is impolite to keep an opponent waiting Ash Ketchum." Olympia said. "So do we get to use our powers or is this a normalize battle?" Ash asked. "It is not every day an Aura Guardian walks into my Gym." Olympia states. "Why so pessimistic?" Ash asked as Olympia only gave an unimpressed expression. "Just don't count on that so called Aura Guardian bravado to lead on." Olympia said playing on Ash's ego. "Okay on condition: don't keep telling how you claim to be all omniscient because no one can ever be that." Ash said knowing he struck a soft blow to Olympia's ego back at her.

"...very well. You make the first move." Olympia growled. "Lets push it up guys." Ash said as Frogadeir and Talonflame moved in. "You both use Helping Hand and Future Sight." The male Meowstic used Helping Hand to help his partner who used Future Sight,summoning a portal and shot multiple enegry balls into it. _"Already planning ahead."_ Ash thought.

"Use Flame Charge Talonflame. Frogadeir use Aerial Ace." Both Pokémon charged in with their own moves aiming in at a specific opponent. "That famous Aura Guardian arrogance...use Psychic." Olympia commanded, until the Future Sight comes she needed to buy time, and had both Meowstic use Psychic power to stop Frogadeir and Talonflame in their tracks. Both then slam them on the ground first then sent them back to their trainer.

"Ash is gonna have to do better then that if want to even get near Olympia." Drake said. "Ash will prevail. He always has." Serena said. "Yea but compared to any other Gym Leader, he's battling someone like him. A Metahuman." Rene said. "He's battled a few Psychics before but this the first time since getting his powers and knowing the tensions among the factions." Drake said. "We get it,but that won't stop Ash." Bonnie said.

"We got to get at least in their personal space. Let's go again guys." Ash said as both Pokémon nodded and repeated their attacks once again closing fast. "Fool twice it's your shame. Use Psychic." Both Meowstic use Psychic Power to once again restrain both Pokémon of their movement. "You'll have to do better then that boy." Olympia said

"Like I said before." Ash said as he stir his Aura and connected a Aura link to his Pokémon. "My training will see me through." Ash's eyes glowed blue as Frogadeir and Talonflame's auras stirs and building up intensely until unleashing a Aura Shockwave that broke the Psychic grip off them. Frogadeir and Talonflame dropped and then reattack nailing both Meowstic on the chest.

"Bet you didn't see that coming did you." Ash smirked as Olympia was unamused. "What? You said we could use our powers and it wasn't even my Aura,It's my Pokémon. I don't just train physically you know." Ash said. "Lady Olympia can overcome anyone including you Guardian." Charlene yelled. "Who said you could talk!?" Ash slyly asked. "He's right. Charlene silence. You are the referee." Olympia said as Charlene felt embarrassed.

"Let us continue and we'll see who prevails. Meowstic use Psyshock." Both Meowstic then fired purple colored lightning out their paws aiming at their opponents. "Dodge it." Both Pokémon attempted dodge the Psyshock, Frogadeir rolled out of the way while Talonflame executed aerial maneuvers. However the Psyshock somehow double back and caught the duo by surprise,nailing them in the back but the punishment didn't stop there. A portal came out of nowhere and shot out several energy balls hammering and overwhelming both Pokémon,leaving them strained and on the ground.

Ash felt his nerves flare in nervousness. "Are you two alright?" Ash asked as both slowly stood back up. "Surprising that you could manipulate your Psyshock not to mention the Future Sight coming at the right time." Ash said. "It took great timing and skill place events in my favor. The Psyshock yes but the Future Sight is out of my control. No Psychic can make it come sooner or later only when it intends to come." Olympia said.

"That's must be a bummer." Ash said. "Don't worry your skills. Now Meowstic use Psyshock." Both Meowstic once again fired purple lightning at their opponents. "Dodge now." Frogadeir and Talonflame tried to avoid the Psyshock but once again they were being chase by it. "I got it. Talonflame take cover behind Frogadeir. Frogadeir,defend with Cut." Talonflame took cover behind as Frogadeir unleashed a white blade and tried to block it. "Deflect Frogadeir!" Frogadeir blocking the oncoming Psyshock with its blade then angled the blade left having the Psyshock ricochet back to the Meowstic. Coming in hot, Both Meowstic narrowly dodge as the Psyshock impacted near them,blinding them.

"Talonflame use Brave Bird." Bursting into a blue fire put speed increases from the previous Flame Charges,Talonflame rocketed towards both Meowstic at full charge. "Use Reflect." The male Meowstic then put up a blue screen wall between him and his partner against Talonflame,who merely impacted the wall as it held against the assault,halving the damage done to the male Meowstic. "Always a trick up your sleeve." Ash said. "You're surprised?" Olympia questioned.

"Use Future Sight." The female Meowstic then sent more energy balls through a portal,ready to be sent when ready. _"They're planning ahead again so we got to think ahead of them. How about a trick of our own."_ Ash told his parnters as they agreed. "Let's go on a ride guys." Ash commanded as Frogadeir jumped and mounted on Talonflame. "Use Shadow Ball both of you." Both Meowstic then fired balls of darkness trying to knock both Pokémon out of the sky.

"Close up." Under fire, Talonflame had to pull a full loop turn to reroute around a safety zone only to finally be ontop of their targets. "Use Water Pulse." Frogadeir then jumped off and unleashed a ball of water at the Meowstic. "Use Light Screen." The male Meowstic then summoned a green screen that halved the damaged done by the Water Pulse, but Olympia wasn't aware of Ash's plan. "Gotcha. Use Brave Bird." Still near both Meowstic,Talonflame unleashed in a blue fire and charge right at both Meowstic. Olympia didn't have time to command back and could only watch when both Meowstic were struck.

"You seem surprised. That's very unusual for a Psychic." Ash said. "I am wondering how." Olympia asked. "Simple, certain Status moves won't be able to stack ontop of each other. I suspected your male Meowstic had more then two Status moves. When you had Meowstic use Light Screen it voids your Reflect thus giving my Talonflame a chance to land a critical hit. In short, I was a step ahead of you." Ash smirked.

"You obnoxious prick!" Charlene said. "Again you're talking!" Ash yelled. "Charlene!" Olympia scowls her. "Forgive my Hand. A clever plan but that luck is all you have and nothing else." Olympia said. "You're right about the plan,but I have more then luck with me." Ash said.

"Use Psyshock." Once again both Meowstic shot out purple lightning off their paws controlling it with Psychic power. "Evasive action!" Back on Talonflame's back, both Pokémon tried to outrun the Psyshock but that was the least of their problems. Suddenly in front of them a portal opened unleashing several energy balls out. "Quick Talonflame Typhoon Steel Wing, Frogadeir deflect with Cut." Holding in place Talonflame turned his wings to steel and spun around at a fast velocity that made its steel wings spinning swords, Frogadeir provided the backup as both Pokémon deflected both oncoming attacks from both sides successfully. Despite pushing through, the combo both Pokémon pull really exhausted them causing them to retreat.

 _"I still got to do something about that Future Sight. There's got to be something I could do to use it against Olympia."_ Ash said until he remembered the thing Olympia told him in the beginning. _"The Future Sight is out of my control. No Psychic can make it come sooner or later only when it intends to come."_ She said. _"Okay...I just need to figure out how long it takes for it to come...let's see from yesterday battle with Team Rocket and the last two from now."_ Ash said as Pikachu told him that he had been watching it the whole time and gave his theory. _"Five minutes...makes sense. Okay...five minutes."_ Ash said to himself.

"You are wasting valuable time. You've battled valiantly but you will not achieve victory. Do you accept this?" Olympia said. "Do you even listen to yourself? Even if I was blind,beaten,deafen I still keep going." Ash said. "Fuivillious...Use Psychic." Both Meowstic then caught their opponents with Psychic power,holding them down. Ash could only look as his Pokémon were bound to the ground. "You've failed. Now you pay the price for your lack of vision." Olympia stated but despite her threat, Ash didn't fault an inch. "You know...for someone who claims to have vision, you couldn't be anymore blind..and stupid." Ash snarled leaving Olympia to scowl and Charlene enraged.

"How dare you!" She yelled. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ash yelled back startling her. "You claim to have all seeing vision well answer me Olympia: what you see...when you look at me." Ash snarled in determination. Olympia for once had nothing to say as she looked at her opponent who was enraged but had more willpower then any other person who ever challenged her. Clenching both fists tightly, Ash closed his eyes and envision his surroundings. From the outside, Olympia saw the boy being surrounded by an Aura outline.

"Drake is he?" Serena asked. "It's an Aura Burst,but...this one seems more controlled." Drake said. Meanwhile Ash was centering his energies and balancing his will. His Pokémon meanwhile were engulfed in their own Aura outlines fighting the Psychic hold they were in. The Meowstic tried to strengthen their hold on them but their strength was outmatched as Talonflame and Frogadeir we're slowly rising up until they were finally standing.

Completely shocked was left on Olympia's face. "What...what are you?" She asked. "You said it yourself." Ash said as he felt a new entity form in his soul. Feeling a new sensation on his left forearm it glowed in a golden light as something was etching on it. Looking at it, Ash realize what it was. A broadsword with a spiked boarder around it. This was it. His own Mark,the same Mark that Drake and Rene have on their forearms.

"I'm a Guardian Knight." Ash dared back with new strength and so was his Pokémon.

That moment Ash's Pokémon charge forward like soldiers on a battlefield. "Use Psyshock." Both Meowstic fired purple lightning but that didn't stop the charging Pokémon. Feeling his trainer's commands via Aura Link, Frogadeir unraveled a white long blade as he swung his weapon against the oncoming Psyshock,deflecting it around it they continue to charge. "Aerial Ace." At eye splitting speeds,Frogadeir hammered the Male Meowstic in the chest, followed by an Axe Kick Aerial Ace on the female. Afterwards he power thrown the female towards Talonflame who struck it midair with Flame Charge.

The female landed beside her male counterpart too injure to move. _"How's could this be?"_ Olympia questioned her actions. "Frubble them." Frogadeir then shot two globs of its Frubbles each one encasing each Meowstic restricting their movements. _"The time is near."_ Ash said. "Talonflame, Let's take them for a ride." Ash smiled as Talonflame grabbed each Meowstic by the head on each leg and took them high in the air.

"So Olympia...now do you see me?" Ash said as he gave a thumbs down sign.

Talonflame took that as the signal and toss them up high where as they were coming down, a portal opened and shot several energy balls and struck their masters. Everyone gasped at the timing the Future Sight, Ash must have figured it out and used it against Olympia. Most of the shocked came from Charlene and the other students who were observing the battle as they their Headmistress's Pokémon falling to the ground and landing with a heavy thud. No longer moving, both Meowstic fainted thus concluding the battle.

Charlene was so shock that she couldn't call the match over. "Now you see me." Ash smirked.

* * *

Facing the inevitable, Olympia closed down and accepted her defeat. "Charlene call the match." She said. "But Lady Olympia." "The match is over and I have been defeated. Do your duty and call the match." Olympia demanded. Sighing over Charlene called, "Both Lady Olympia's Pokémon are unable to battle. Frogadeir and Talonflame are the winners and the minds goes to Ash the Challenger." Charlene called. The whole group were the only ones cheering as Ash looked at his work. His training supported him to the end and now he looked at his new earn Mark on his forearm.

Reunited with the group, Ash hugged everyone. "You did it Ash. You're seventh Gym Badge." Clemont said. "Not only that you earned your Mark. You're now a full fledge Aura Guardian." Drake said proudly. "Yep, welcome to the Club Ash." Rene laughed causing the others to do so. "That was marvelous battle I've ever seen Ash. You never ceases to amaze me." The professor said. "Thanks everyone but also thank Frogadeir and Talonflame." Ash said as his Pokémon felt proud. Suddenly a cough caught the group's attention.

They turn to see Olympia and along with all her students including Carrie and Charlene. "Well...I must congratulate you on your victory. Despite your ignorance and altitude, you were correct. I was wrong." Olympia said. "It was no trouble despite your reluctance to prove your point." Ash said. "It is my honor to reward you with this. The Psychic Badge." Olympia said as Charlene presented a purple odd looking question mark shaped Badge. "Congratulations...Jerkoff." Charlene smiled causing Ash to smile sarcastically.

"And congratulations on your completion to Knighthood. I trust you'll service us and those in need very well." Olympia said as Ash bowed before her. The gang went outside the Gym along with the professor. "So where is our next move?" Drake asked. "Where's the next Gym you mean." Ash said. "The next Gym guys is in Snowbelle City." Rene said. "Is it far?" Ash asked. Serena then checked her map to see the directions. "Yep..we have a ways to go." Serena said. "Fine with me. I'll be glad get back on the road." Drake said.

"It was nice to spent time with you all but we must be getting back to Lumiose City." The professor said. "Everyone!" The group turned to see Charlene and Olympia coming towards them. "Did something happen?" Ash asked. "I'm afraid Lady Olympia has had another premonition." Charlene spoke. "It concerns the both of you." Olympia pointed to Ash and Drake.

"I've seen your fate...the both of you are responsible for securing our future,but I'm afraid there's another outcome. Either you both resolve this conflict and stop this war,thus saving us all or this war will consume you and you...shall die." Olympia said shocking everyone. "Let me get this straight. You've seen two possible futures: one is where we all live through this war and succeed or lose and me and Ash die?" Drake asked. "The latter I'm afraid is more reality then the other." Olympia said.

"So you say we are most likely to fail. Fail everyone and we die." Ash asked as both ladies nodded. "That is the most ridiculous fortune telling I've ever heard." Drake said. "This isn't a joke! This is your fate we are talking about." Charlene yelled. "Well here's a news flash for you. We Aura Guardians don't believe in fate!" Drake got in her face causing the both of them to start arguing. "Okay,okay shut up!" Rene broke them up.

"This is just one of two futures right?" Rene asked as Olympia nodded. "Look Rene's right. Beside you said that all of Kalos will be engulfed in a bright red light and if that's the case, every single one of us will be dead." Drake said. "Drake's right,this is the fight for our lives and we have to succeed or we all die." Ash said as everyone agreed.

Back at the Pokémon Center, the sun was setting as Drake,Ash,and Rene stood on the rooftop looking at the sunset. "There's a war coming weather we like it or not. A war to determine Kalos's soul." Drake said. "Which means someone would be leading this attack." Ash said. "And they wouldn't be working alone." Rene added. "And that means someday...they'll show their faces and when they do,we stop them. If we do that then we may have a chance to end this war before it even begins." Drake said.

"I sense that there's more to your mind." Rene said. "It's just Olympia seems certain that we'll failed and me and Ash will die trying to save everyone." Drake said puzzled. "This isn't our first brush with death Drake." Ash said. "And Psychics have been proven wrong you know. If we fail we all die." Rene said. "You're right...it's time to take the gloves off." Drake said determined. "So are we ready?" Ash asked.

"Yea,Playtime's over." Drake said as they continued to look at the sunset.

* * *

In an unknown location underground,a full laboratory was preparing. "Objectives are given and we are prepared." Said one hetchman. "Everything is now stable." Another hetchman told the man in front.

"Master Lysandre,all systems are operational. We are ready to begin." Xerosic said as Lysandre stood proud in front of all his forces.

"Good then I'm please to announce Project Genisys has begun." Lysandre smile as his forces cheered.

* * *

 **Done guys whooooooo. At last we made it this far and here's the conclusion of the Kalos Quest. So let's recap: Ash gain his seventh Gym Badge and has now achieve Knighthood so he's a full Aura Guardian. Now Olympia gave two possible futures one could happen to everyone and all of Kalos which rest on Ash and Drake's hands. This was the Grand buildup I had planned since the beginning of this arc.**

 **Now we move into the XYZ which will bring a full battle against the likes of Team Flare and our heros but l'll explain more once we get to the first chapter of XYZ.**

 **So on to another thing. There's been a great amount of confusion regarding a small piece of my two previous chapters that involve the love scene between Ash and Serena. You guys want an answer, here it is: Like any other love scene I've written so far never got too sexual so this one didn't either. As for the morning that came they were only in their underwear so Ash/boxers and Serena/underwear and yes the top was discarded Okay! So there it is so FOR THE LOVE OF GOD stop asking me questions regarding that part because it's very annoying and stressful!**

 **Okay!?...Good now I'll explain my plan for XYZ on my first Chapter of the new sega. I'll post a new summary like I did for the Kalos Quest before. Like, Comment and thanks for joining me on this wonderful adventure. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	83. XYZ

**Pokémon Journey: XYZ**

New Summery:Ash,Drake and their friends continue to face challenges to achieve their goals. They endured hardships as Ash prepares for the Kalos League and Serena works hard to get to the Master Class. Drake must find the secrets to a mysterious part of an Aura Guardian's soul that every Knight shares. Meanwhile a shadow organization rises with sinister plans to bring reckoning to all of Kalos in this exciting final stretch of a grand adventure.

* * *

 **Like before new sega, new summary with a new sub title. You know...looking back this to see how far I've came since the beginning. Now I'm here and I couldn't have done it without you guys. Some of you may think I'll never finish this book and probably abandon it, there are always people like that. Now I know the moment I do finish is the moment I prove them wrong and I damn promise you all that I WILL finish this book. Join me in the first chapter next time. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	84. A New Enemy

Pokémon Journey: XYZ

 **Paradox here guys and welcome to Chapter 84 and the first chapter of XYZ. So we are now at the final sega of Pokémon Journey and compared to the anime version, this is my version of how things are going happen so I'll explain everything.**

 **First is this will be somewhat a co-op between the anime and the games so don't expect similarities in some of these chapters. One way I'm doing it is rather then the Megalith that Lysandre gains access, the Ultimate Weapon will take its place so you could already think that the hostile takeover will turn out very differently.**

 **Team Flare will have more of a presence then the anime so this will be a lot action based.**

 **Certain Events will be altered differently obviously.**

 **Lastly is..well is not a change to the sega but this is something I've had on my chest for awhile. When I created this story, I meant to do a whole different way. Especially this new sega that plays much more symbolic. I meant this entire story to have a much more symbolical power,this sega especially will challenge that power.**

 **Which is why and hear me out now: I WILL NEVER HAVE ANYONE IN THE MAIN GROUP ACCESS TO A MEGA RING OR MEGA STONES. At least not in this story. This is my Story and it suspose to stand by something. A symbolic nature and granting anyone in the main group access to mega rings or mega stones defeats that nature. I wish I could explain it more descriptively but I don't have the words.**

 **All I could ask you all is put your faith in me. I promise you at the end of all this...you won't be disappointed. Okay that's all I need to say and I'll explain more about future chapters when they come. For now, enjoy the beginning of the end.**

* * *

 _"Conformity is the jailer of freedom and the enemy of growth."-John F. Kennedy_

* * *

Chapter 84: A New Enemy

Thunder stirred in the clouds, the sky laid in a blanket of dark grey clouds over Lumiose Stadium. The crowds were quiet and not a noise echoed. On the field Diantha was in a battle box waiting for her opponent...whoever it was. In her mind now she felt defeated, in fact everyone in Kalos was. The past few days were hell and she felt shame of her past decisions.

Everyone wondered what was going through her mind when she made them. Almost no stood by them but they didn't show it. Diantha felt beaten, in fact Ash and Drake probably would question her as well, especially Drake. The referee was getting impatient but Diantha insists to wait it out until her opponent arrives. Even she was getting impatient and she felt ready to tear whoever her opponent was limb from limb.

Suddenly an echo escape her opponent's tunnel meaning someone was coming. Finally she thought but she still couldn't see who her opponent was. She swore she saw something finally move as it was a very well blended shadow slowly appearing from the darkness. Inside her mind Diantha felt sadness in her heart,win or lose it doesn't matter. Once this battle's over so is everything.

 _"So...this is how it happened...this is how it all ends."_

* * *

Inside a big underground lab, Lysandre and Xerosic were overseeing an operation via video link. "Update status Bryony." Xerosic asked. On screen a woman's with blue hair, cyclops vision glasses, blue lipstick applied, a whole orange dress shirt and blazer with a blue tie on along with a tutu skirt and tight biker shorts and long knee high heel boots and orange gloves. The henchmen around her,men and women, were dressed in white dress shirt,black tie and orange suit along with orange aviators.

"We are entering the main chamber in the cave but everything so far cleared out. Are you sure it's hear?" Mable asked. "Scans are reading enormous energy buildup in that chamber. It has to be there." Xerosic said. "I would've found it by now." Another woman said through the com. "Celosia shut up! No one's talking to you." Mable yell through the com. "Both of you silence. Celosia,continue with recon and keep the line clear." Xerosic said. "If you're wrong about this Xerosic. You're gonna lose a couple of IQ points when I get back." Mable theaten. "I'm never wrong." Xerosic said.

Suddenly from the lake just up ahead of them, the water began to stir and a moment later a temor shook the ground beneath them. "We have a situation here." Mable called. Suddenly in an uproar and out of the water came a bright green light but illuminating it was a rather large Pokémon in the form of a snake screeching out.

"Target located. Contain!" Mable ordered her team released Houndoom while the other Grunts had Houndour and Skorupi with them. All their Pokémon fired Flamethrower or Dark Pulse straight at their target which impacted on the big guy. Unfortunately for Mable, their attack merely did nothing other then pissed it off which it was. It angrily responded with Land's Wrath building up a pulse into the ground below and finally unleashing an shockwave that decimated the whole area around it,pushing its attackers back.

"Mable? Mable call in...Mable respond." Xerosic called. Coughing through the smoke, Mable huffed out. "It used some sort of earth shattering move." She said. "And the target?" Xerosic asked. Mable looked over to the lake to see the giant snake gone. "Target's gone. Dammit." Mable groaned out. "Told you I should've handle this Xerosic." Celosia rephiled through the com. "Like you would fare any better!" Said Mable.

"Shut it the both of you!" Xerosic called. "Z's Power is immense and its strength is unbound. It is vital to this operation that its power becomes the key to Kalos's salvation. The restoration of a perfect society is our task and Team Flare's destiny." Lysandre called. "We understand Master Lysandre." All three called. "Celosia can you track it down?" Lysandre asked. "Give me moment." Celosia said as she used her cyclops googles to try get a reading. "I got it. Energy readings are placing it 2 miles East and moving." Celosia called. "Get your team and chase it down Celosia. We can't afford to lose it." Xerosic said.

"We're on it."

* * *

Not far from there, outside the forest, the group decided to rest before they continue down Route 18 to Snowbelle City. Bonnie played with the small Pokémon like Chespin and Dedenne,Clemont as always was tinkering. On a part of the field, Ash and Drake finish Aura training and moving on to Pokémon training, Rene and Serena were discussing Showcase tips.

A month passed since the gang left Anistar City and many things had happened in that little time. **(The second movie happened in between.)** "Great you really gotten the hang of that thing in three weeks." Drake commended on Ash's most recent gift: a Kali Baton Mk II much like the one Drake has. Since graduating to Knighthood, Drake rewarded Ash with his own Staff.

An ungraded model of Drake's original one with and extended reach and can also contract its length. The new electric generators on the top end of the Staff were much more resistant and controlling, the feel of the Staff was smoothed out to the wielder and the special steel fiber composite cable was doubled lined making it much more durable. The only downside to the new model all the added modifications made the Staff's weight much heavier. According to the head researcher from Silph Co. The weight of new Staff was 8.5% heavier then it's previous model. It was originally meant for Drake but before giving it to Ash, Drake asked if he was sure he could handle it and said yes, feeling that the weight wouldn't slow him down.

"All I could say is I'm finally glad to have one of my own you know." Ash said as twirled the sticks around. Luckily the Ash's Staff functions exactly like Drake's with the whole clockwise/counterclockwise schlick. "Don't get cocky with that. I still believe these things are more tools then weapons." Drake said. "I know that. I'm just excited about all this." Ash said. "That wasn't the case back in Dahara City two weeks ago." Drake said. "You had to bring that up. I already feel bad as is about that whole debacle. I wasn't even sure if Serena could ever forget it." Ash said.

"She was just worried about you and at worse what I would've done about it...I'm sorry for bringing it up. You're normal, you're fine and it's all in the past." Drake said. "It's funny...you were so sure that Hoopa was the one to bring Armageddon to Kalos." Ash said. "Because he's done it to an entire city in ancient times, can bring anything through time and space to it including Pokémon that it control of, and above all else...is really freaking annoying that third person voice." Drake said. "I thought he was...fun...ish." Ash said. "Sure you did." Drake muttered. "Just released your Pokémon." Drake said as Ash released his partners.

After Dahara City, Ash made sure to uphold his promise to his old Pokémon and switch out his Kalos team for a new one. The first a Fire Quill Pokémon,Quilava. The second was a shiny owl,Noctowl. The third was a crabby,six legged sea Pokémon,Corphish. The forth was a rather bulky Pokémon as strong as the land on its feet,Toterra. Finally his fifth Pokémon was a large red alligator with attitude and cool shades, Krookodile.

All five of them cried and listened for their trainer's orders. "Alright guys. We been at this for a week and we've been making great progress." Ash said as his Pokémon nodded. "Now the new Aura links can serve gallantly but that's one half of the equation. The combination moves will also surprise any opponent." Drake said. "I know combos can work but I never knew these would be possible." Ash said. "Think of it like those combinations Dawn and May did for their contests,only thing is that combos can also be used to dominate your opponent." Drake said as Ash agreed. "So let us begin."

On another part of the field, Serena and Rene along with their Pokémon discussed Showcase tips. "So with Fire Blast and Psychic,you were able to a sort of Fire Fountain." Serena said. "Yep,It's how I earn the crown in my Master Class. I'm sure you'll come up with something along those lines." Rene said. "Wasn't it risky?" Serena asked. "Very. Palermo didn't approve of it but I said screw that. Claims it was like playing Russian Roulette...she was right about it but only if you practice it perfectly." Rene said as Serena understood. "You know...I never noticed your hair started growing." Rene commented. Since cutting it, Serena's hair was growing slowly but since this pass month her hair went fro her upper neck all the way to the base of her shoulders. "Yea,Ash noticed it last night and he couldn't stop playing with it." Serena smiled.

"How are you and him actually?" Rene asked. "Well aside that little mishap from Dahara City, we've never been happier. Is it wrong for me to start drawing up wedding plans?" Serena asked. "No just don't set the date too soon if you're still in the middle of a career." Rene said. "Ash doesn't know but I've sorta started." Serena said as she showed Rene a white small journal. "Has he asked you yet?" Rene asked. "Not officially but a girl can dream." Serena said. "Well I think wait until you guys are at least eighteen and with money to fall back on." Rene said. "Noted." Said Serena.

* * *

The gang was all packed and preceded into the forest to Snowbelle City. Along the way, Bonnie and Dedenne were enjoying themselves when they saw a pile of leaves stacked in the middle of the road. Both jumped on it, causing a scatter of them. A few feet from them, Z saw a yellow bag on the ground and after running for dear life for twenty minutes,it needed a rest and took inside the bag.

"You guys done?" Drake asked. "Come on Drake. Let them." Rene jived in. "Okay, we can continue now." Bonnie said until Dedenne called for her attention. "What is it Dedenne." Bonnie asked as Dedenne pointed to a green blob like thing occupying its spot. Bonnie took it in hand to see it was around Dedenne's size, green, had a red hexagonal pattern on its chest, two eyes with one bigger then the other, no limbs other then only a small stump on its bottom.

"What is it Bonnie?" Serena asked. "I found this inside my bag." Bonnie said as she showed everyone the blob. "What is that thing?" Rene asked. "Must be a Pokémon." Clemont hypothesized. "If it is,the Pokédex should tell us something." Ash said as he took out his Pokédex.

 _"No date archived."_ The device said.

"That's gotta be a mistake." Ash questioned it. "Here let me try." Serena said as she took out her Pokédex to scan it.

 _"No date archived."_ The Pokédex respondes. "It happened to me too." Serena said. Drake tried the same thing with his watch only for it to repeat the same thing. "Whatever it is, it isn't registered in the National Database." Drake said. "So this must be a new species of Pokémon." Said Clemont. "That or its really good at avoiding Census every year." Drake said.

Suddenly the blob stirred and opened just one eye to see that it was in the presence of humans. It immediately felt startled and tried to get away from them. Having no legs,it hopped on its little stump,off Bonnie's grasp, on Ash's shoulder, then suddenly smacking into Serena's nose, and into Drake's hand who caught him. "Easy little fella. We won't hurt you." Drake smiled a bit. It gave him an angry expression and gurgled something but Drake found that surprising.

"Huh...is that the only way you could speak?" Drake asked which the blob only gurgled back. "That's strange." Drake said. "What is?" Ash asked. "It's gurgles as a way of speaking but even that would be enough to understand it via Aura link but...I don't know what he's saying." Drake said which surprised Ash men Rene. "Wait...so this is a Pokémon that don't know,know nothing about, and on top of that we don't understand what it says?" Rene asked. "That sums it up. This little guy a real mystery." Drake said. Ash and Rene got closer to hear it gurgle but too couldn't understand what it saying.

"That is strange." Ash said. "Mind if I see it." Bonnie asked Drake. "Uhh...just be gentle okay?" Drake said unrelentingly. Bonnie held it on its palm and tickled its belly,causing it squirms. "Ha Ha Ha. You're cute." Bonnie said much to the blob's dismay of being tickled. "I think I'll keep it." Bonnie said much to everyone's shock including the blob's.

"Keep it!? Bonnie be reasonable." Clemont scowls. "He's right Bonnie. We don't know anything about it, we wouldn't know how to care of it, and on top of that it's pretty it's not comfortable around humans." Rene said. "But I'll be taking care of it. It'll be okay." Bonnie said. "Let me check something." Drake said as he stood in front of the blob. "Hey...um...little guy,have you ever seen this symbol before?" Drake said as he showed the blob his Mark on his forearm. Unfortunately the blob shook its head no.

"It doesn't even know who Aura Guardians are." Drake said. "Forget mystery. This..thing is an enigma." Ash said. "Squishy." Everyone turned to Bonnie with the blob in her palm. "It's body is real squishy so its name will be Squishy." Bonnie said. "So we're naming it now? Well clearly there would be a better name then Squishy?" Drake asked. "We don't know anything about it. Especially it's real name...besides Squishy has a nice ring to it." Ash said as everyone seems to agreed.

"Alright,if the little guy prefers Squishy then Squishy it shall be." Drake gave in. "Hear that Squishy? You're being welcome." Bonnie said but Squishy wished for none of these in its expression. Suddenly they heard a rumbling from behind and turn to see a dust cloud form. "Is that." "A stampede!" Drake called as a herd of Dodrio running towards them. "Move over!" Ash called as the whole group attempted to dodge the charging birds. In the struggle, Bonnie lost her grip on Squishy which caused it to make a break for it.

"We gotta keep moving!" Rene yelled as the group tried to stay together. "Grovyle,stay close to one." The group heard a voice from behind as they saw a medium sized gecko,slender and with a red belly. "A Grovyle." Ash called as they heard panting behind them. There before them was Sawyer trying to catch his breath. "Sawyer?" Ash called. "Huh...Hey Ash,guys how you...all been." Sawyer asked between breaths. "Well we nearly got trampled by a herd of Dodrio." Serena said. "Really?...I'm sorry guys. I was trying to catch one of them." Sawyer apologized. "It's alright. Right guys?" Ash asked as everyone agreed.

"Guys, it isn't alright. Squishy's gone." Bonnie said as everyone was shocked. "What's a Squishy?" Sawyer asked. "A new friend Bonnie made. Well it couldn't have gotten far." Drake said. "We have to find it." Bonnie cried.

Out of the woods and into the canyon, Squishy continues to hop to freedom away from the group. A few yards out,Celosia and her team continue their search for Z. Licking her lips together, Celosia was getting impatient with her search. "Aghhh it's gotta be around here somewhere." She pouted. Using her cyclops goggle zoom function, she spotted movement and saw Z hopping away ten yards out. "Target spotted Let's move people." Celosia called. "Be sure to capture it. Don't let it leave your sight." Xerosic said. "Hey I'm not like weak sauce Mable." Celosia said. "I heard that!" Mable yelled.

Squishy continues to hop away from the key areas and jumps down to a lower ravine but unfortunately ran into another situation. In front of it was its former captors in the red suits with another leader in front of it. "You have been a very naughty thing Z but play time is over." Celosia said as she unleashed a Drapion before it. "Pin Missile." The giant scorpion jumped up and fired several green missiles straight at Z, immortalizing it.

"What was that?" Serena said. "An explosion?" Sawyer asked. "Caused by a move." Drake added. "Squishy must be over there." Bonnie cried. "And so are we." Ash said as they weren't far off from the explosion.

Another Pin Missile and Squishy could barely stand. "Now you won't cause us anymore trouble. One more Pin Missile should do it." Celosia said as Drapion fried another Missile barrage at Squishy. However another attack came and cancelled out the Pin Missile. Celosia thought Z retaliated but when the smoke cleared she saw a group of kids trying to protect Z.

The group saw and all thought the same thing excluding Sawyer. Drake in his mind saw a team of six people in matching red suits but the woman with purple hair and cyclops google appears to be the leader. "Stupid kids..who the hell are you?" Celosia demanded. "The people who are about to ruin your day." Ash rephiled. "Now who the hell are you!?" Drake demanded. "You don't need to know,only to stay out of our business." Celosia called out. "Guys Squishy hurt." Bonnie said as she caresses Squishy's body. "What do you guys want with Squishy!?" Ash yelled.

"Squishy?...please what you hold there is a Pokémon of absolute power. The key to our salvation." Celosia smiled. Drake looked at Rene who mouthed 'absolute power?' "So you want Squishy for something. And based off your matching uniforms,you all work for some kind of organization and you're an Admin." Drake said. "Well I wouldn't use the term Admin but...along those lines." Celosia confessed.

The group,especially Ash,Drake,amen Rene all thought the same thing and there was no other truth. Like Team Rocket and any other evil organization, here stood Kalos's own evil organization.

"Then it is you. You are the people who will bring the end of us all." Drake said. Celosia quails in her boots, how did these people know of Team Flare's goals? "Your plans will condemn us all!" Rene said. "I will not argue about this anymore." Celosia said. "Surely this so called organization must have a name...so who are working for,who's your leader!" Drake yelled. "All you need to is..you all will remember the Flare of Reckoning." Celosia said.

"So...Team Flare...I've heard better." Ash called. "I grow tired of this. Drapion use Dark Pulse." Drapion jumped and fired a dark beam of devastation at the group. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Pikachu stepped up and fired a lightning bolt at the Dark Pulse to cancel it. Drake and Rene took the time release their own Pokémon,Charizard and Del.

"Don't stand there like idiots,give a hand!" Celosia called as her team each released either a Houndour or Skorupi who then fired a Flamethrower or Dark Pulse. "Flamethrower/Mystical Fire now!" Drake and Rene ordered as both Pokémon fired red hot streams of fire simultaneously,causing all attacks to collide and covering them in smoke. "We gotta go now." Drake ordered. "But we can take these guys Drake." Rene said.

"They want Squishy and thus we have to protect it and keep it away from them." Drake said. Rene wanted to argue but frankly now wasn't the time. With all the smoke,the whole group made their escape back to the forest. Celosia and her team looked up pass the smoke but discover to see the kids along with Z gone. "Huh...That wasn't half bad." She smiled.

Back in the woods,the group took the time catch their breaths with Squishy in Bonnie's arms. "I think we're good for a few minutes." Drake said. "Drake we could've taken those guys." Rene argues. "Perhaps,but I was thinking of trying to keep Squishy away from them. They claim its the key to them." Drake said. "For what, we don't know what Squishy is or capable of anymore we know nothing about these people." Rene said. "I know, but we have to play this safe." Drake said. "If we play this safe we lose valuable time to learn and stop these people." Rene said.

I know, but we can't take these excessive risks recklessly." Drake said. "I just hope you know what you're doing." Rene said angrily as Drake knew the stakes so well on his head. "How's Squishy Bonnie?" Ash asked. "It doesn't look too bad." Bonnie inspects. "Even so, that kind of punishment I suspect it would be parch." Ash said. "But what will it eat." Serena wondered. Ash figured to take some Pokémon food out of its bag and offered it to it but Squishy refused. "It doesn't eat Pokémon food." Clemont said. Pikachu then figure to take an Oran Berry and offer it to Squishy but Squishy decline that as well.

"So It doesn't eat Pokémon food nor berries. We really don't know this little guy at all." Drake said. "That's gonna be a problem. How will we able to care for it if we don't what it eats." Rene asked. Fortunately for the group, that question was answered when Squishy saw a clear rock spot where the sun was shining. It hop to it and performed a scan of the nearly area,unknowingly to the group. What the group did saw was the little red hexagonal pattern on Squishy's chest glow.

"What's it doing?" Bonnie asked. "Of course, Squishy absorbs solar radiation to heal and energize itself hence why it doesn't need conventional means like food." Drake said. "That'll benefit us. So Squishy must be a Grass Type." Ash asked. "Like we stated Ash, we know next to nothing about Squishy so who knows." Rene said.

"Unfortunately we lost Z and we can't get a reading on it." Celosia said as Xerosic,Lysandre took a duality video transmission receiving video from both Celosia and Mable. "How could you...let it slips through both your fingers!?" Lysandre nearly yelled. "Forgive us Master Lysandre, but we had a small setback regardless Z." Celosia said. "How's did you screw up Celosia?" Mable asked. "I told you Xerosic to let us handle it and not sit here playing nursemaid." Two more women appeared on screen. One had orange hair with a cyclops striped googles. The other had green short hair and had large green square glasses for eyewear also technology advanced.

"Who invited you two sluts." Celosia called them. "This the one who let Z slip through her fingers." The green one,Bryony said. "That is if you're not always busy sticking your fingers inside you and focusing on the job." The orange one spoke,Aliana. "At least I have some fun then you clowns." Celosia yelled, causing the four of them to start arguing.

"ENOUGH!" Lysandre roared instantly quieting the room. "Now...Mable,Celosia...Whatever means, get Z-1 in your possession. We must move ahead of schedule. Bryony,Aliana you will move out and began searching for Z-2." Lysandre ordered. "At once Sir." All four said as the feed was cut.

The gang waited until it was fully safe and moved out. "Are you sure it's safe." Ash asked. "No but we also can't stay here forever." Said Drake as the group agreed to keep moving. Sunset was upon them as the gang figure to finally set camp for the night. "We should get dinner started." Drake said. The gang nodded as they released their Pokémon to prepare for dinner.

"Wow Ash are these Pokémon yours?" Sawyer asked as he saw his Quilava,Noctowl,Corphish,Toterra,and Krookodile. "Yep they're all my old parnters I've befriend throughout my Journey. "You must have a lot more then." Sawyer said. "Yep they're all at home in Kanto. I asked the Regional Professor there for everytime I want to trade." Ash said. "They all look very strong, especially that Toterra he's huge." Sawyer said as Toterra grunted back. "Toterra says thank you." Ash said.

"So how's many badges do you have Ash?" Sawyer asked. "I got seven. How about you?" Ash said as he shows Sawyer his badge case. "That's awesome that means just one more for you. I got five badges for far." Sawyer showed him. "Five that's fast. You must've been moving." Ash said surprisingly. "Yea, But because of your training and advice, I was able to earn these four." Sawyer said. "I'm very glad to help." Ash said. "Actually there is a place I know that very famous." Sawyer said. "Could you show us?" Ash asked as Sawyer nodded.

Huddle around Sawyer, who showed them a map of Southeasten Kalos. "Here it is. It's called Terminus Cave and its not far from here." Sawyer pointed to a section of the map. "I think I heard of it." Serena said as she search it up on her tablet. "I got it here. Terminus Cave is a famous place known to its great mystery of its purpose and that many Pokémon reside there,making it a perfect place for trainers." Serena explained. The next moment Squishy knocked Serena'a tablet off her hands and began jumping on it. "What is it Squishy?" Bonnie asked as Squishy looked down at the screen gurgling loudly.

"You know this place Squishy? Is this where you live?" Serena asked as Squishy nodded yes quickly. "If that's the case, we maybe able to learn more about you. Plus it isn't safe for you go alone with Team Flare out there. Allow us take you there Squishy,you'll be protected." Drake offered as Squishy seem wondering about it. "Yea, and we get to remain together the whole way." Bonnie laugh happily. Squishy however wasn't feeling reassured.

"Oh no." Drake said. "What is it?" Rene asked. "We got company." Drake called as out of the bushes came out Celosia and her team. The gang attempted to turn the other way but unfortunately another team of red suit blocked their way with a green haired lady leading them.

"Another Admin?" Ash asked. "We're not Admin kid. We're scientists." Bryony said. "That's probably worse." Drake said. "Not as worse if you kids don't hand over our quarry. Come on playtime's over." Celosia said. "Not a chance." Rene answered. "Well...you're all are not gonna like where this lead." Bryony said as everyone of them unleashed a Houndour or Skorupi. The two women however released the Drapion from before and the green lady a Bisharp. "I don't like our odds." Rene whispered. "You seem like the reasonable one right." Drake asked Bryony. "Got that right. My esteemed colleague over there mainly spent most of her time thinking about sex things even on the job." Bryony said.

"Okay! We did not need to know that!" Drake yelled while Clemont covered Bonnie's ears. "Now why are you getting up in my business. At least I have a life." Celosia argued. "Not a very good one apparently." Bryony yelled. As the two seem to argue, the three Knights thought up a plan. _"Okay they're distracted so when I give the word each of us will take a side and use an Aura Shockwave to push them out. Once we're clear, we'll make a break for the clearing."_ Drake said as Ash and Rene nodded.

Each one took an angle as Celosia and Bryony stopped arguing. "Alright enough! Now give us the blob!" Bryony demanded. "How about this instead. Now!" Drake yelled as the three Guardians each summoned a Shockwave that knocked a section of grunts and their Pokémon including the Scientists off their feet. "Let's go!" Drake said as the group through an opening and running as fast as they can. "Stop them!" The two women yelled as each Grunt got up and got after them.

Streams of Flamethrower and Dark Pulse ran over their heads as the whole group ran off. "We can't just keep running." Ash said. "I know, I'm thinking,I'm thinking!" Drake answered. Squishy however couldn't take it anymore and jumped off Bonnie's embrace. "Squishy!" She cried. Squishy didn't heed and hopped towards Team Flare. "Contain!" Bryony said. Squishy however had another idea and summoned a sphere shield around itself. Then by a sudden flash, hundreds of green lights flash over to Squishy who absorb them all.

Everyone blare away from the bright green light as Squishy underwent a shocking transformation. Squishy doubled in size as it'd body grew long and slender,a tail form on its butt,and its head grew ears,a mouth with canine teeth. Afterwards Squishy went from a tiny blob to a green/black canine like Pokémon. "What the heck is that?" Drake's mouth dropped.

In its 10% form,Squishy felt empowered and limber. It barked loudly as it emitted a pulse to the ground as in an instant the land was diminished in the pulse's radius,seriously harming the attackers in red. "Retreat,retreat!" Celosia called as behind a blanket of dust Team Flare made their escape.

The group marvel and tremble before Squishy's new appearance. "Uhh...Squishy?" Bonnie asked. Squishy looked at the crew to see how they couldn't now understand this. It grew back into a light as several flashes of light went out of its body to places unknown and Squishy reverted back to its Core form.

"You are a thing of mystery Squishy. Thank you." Ash thanked. "Yea you save all of us!" Bonnie cheered as she held up Squishy in her palm. "Squishy,you do have some power we never saw coming. I now know why those guys want you, which is why if I know their breed well they'll be back. If you let us we can protect you and take you to Terminus Cave,away from those guys. What do you say?" Drake asked. Squishy felt the sincerity in each of their eyes rather then the greed that was with its captors. Plus they too probably fear its hidden power should they be proven false.

As a response, it jumped into the open pouch of Bonnie's bag, all of them all Squishy decided the little girl was the purest of them all,but as it jumped in Dedenne didn't feel glad to share its usual spot with it. "Well I guess this means we're Squishy keepers." Rene said. "I think it prefers Bonnie the most." Ash smiled. "That's great Squishy but Dedenne usually stay there." Bonnie said. "Not to worry Bonnie. I got just the thing." Serena said as she held up a sowing kit.

A fifteen minute sow and Serena sow an extra pocket into Bonnie bag allowing Squishy to have a spot for its own. "Tada, What do you think?" Serena said. "I like it,and I think Squishy likes it too." Bonnie said as Squishy was already resting inside her bag. "Well this has been quite an interesting day." Sawyer said. "Trust us Sawyer,it's like this most days." Said Ash "I imagine it'll be a lot more with those guys in red suits out there." Sawyer said.

"You're right Sawyer. I think we now have a new enemy." Drake said.

* * *

"We're sorry Sir but Z-1 has eluded us again." Celosia and Bryony said in front of Lysandre. "I do wish to know why you both have failed twice this day." Lysandre said with an angry glare. "It had some help. Look at our video cams." Bryony said as she and Celosia uploaded video for earlier in the day. On screen showed the battle with the group in the canyon,the battle later in the forest, and the last encounter with the group and Z-1 finishing them off.

Xerosic felt puzzled how did a group of kids fought Celosia and Bryony off but Lysandre noticed and focused on the three Guardians Knights. "You're telling me that Z-1 is now under the care of the three Guardian Knights that we've been observing these past few months?" Lysandre questioned.

"Yes sir,but there's more. They know who we are and what our goals are." Bryony said. "What!? How's do they know what our goals are?" Xerosic said. "We don't know. All they said was that our actions will condemn them all." Bryony said. "Do they know how we intend to execute our plans?" Lysandre asked. "Not that we know of. They never mentioned how." Celosia said. "Then it's safe to assume that they don't. Monitor their movements and don't engage without my order." Lysandre said.

"With all due respect sir, we nearly had them on the ropes if we had more resources and men we can take Z-1 back." Bryony said. "Your seriousness to the mission is commended Bryony but these people,these Knights can take on armies themselves. They did not engage you because they wanted to know who we are and our plans. It is crucial we don't give them any more information about us. Until I personally give the order, you and Celosia will only observe them." Lysandre ordered. "Wow it sounds so dysfunctional in here."

Lysandre and the others turn to see a woman with pink hair,red aviators,black top, bootleg jeans that were half black and half red on the front with a diamond pattern into them along with black low ankle boots. "Malva,how goes the community?" Lysandre said. "All quiet. The League doesn't have a clue what's going on and the my colleagues don't either." Malva reported. "Excellent so far we must keep the status quo." Lysandre said.

"I've been keeping their minds on other important matters,especially Diantha." Malva said as she looked at the screen. "But them on the other hand." She continued. "What do know of them?" Lysandre asked. "Only of their heroics around Kalos. You may want to download their trainer profile from the League database." Malva suggested. "Xerosic get right on that immediately." Lysandre ordered. "Why the sudden interest in them. Are they friend or foe?" Malva asked.

"I do not know...yet." Lysandre said.

* * *

 **Done guys so that is the first chapter of XYZ and I hope you enjoyed that. So I'm going to explain a couple of things befor I go. First is like this chapter** **and everything I've done, I alter some of Team Flare's members personalities that I'll explain. The ones that stayed normal to the anime would be Mable and Xerosic.**

 **Bryony can be a tad too serious thus allowing her to stay focused on task or anything other matter. Aliana although on task can be a bit of a joker so she has more of a sense of humor then anyone in the organization. Celosia on the other hand is one of those who could combine work with some pleasure to it because...well you gotta be honest almost every evil organization you heard of has either a giant enforcer with a lot of muscle or a girl who mixes her work with pleasure so sue me. Lysandre is a bit more zealous and really believes he can accomplish anything that he sets his mind too,hence why he believes he can turn Ash,Drake,and Rene to the dark side.**

 **Malva,rather then her anime counterpart is more of her manga character so any of you who read the manga she is an official Team Flare member who also a mole in the League to protect Team Flare. Trust me guys I think you'll like her this way.**

 **One last thing and this is more of a fun fact: I looked online and according to sources and Team Flare is possibly based off the Nazis with Lysandre is based off Hitler,Malva is based of his love interest Eva Braun, and Team Flare attempted takeover of Kalos is possibly based off the actual Nazi takeover of France during World War II. It's all speculation evidence but yea, Team Flare could be based of the Nazis.**

 **That's all I have to say and I'll explain more next time. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	85. Puppy Love

Pokémon Journey XYZ

 **Hey Guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 85 and Chapter 2 of XYZ. Here is our first filler chapter about a certain Love type situation and since this is highly changed so is the entire chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _"Never make a decision when you are upset, sad, jealous or in love."-Mario Teguh_

* * *

Chapter 85: Puppy Love

"Master Lysandre we have both profiles to look over." Xerosic said. "Put them on screen." Lysandre ordered as profile pictures of Ash and Drake were displayed along with common information of them.

 _Name: Ash Ketchum_

 _Age: 16_

 _Date of Birth: May 22, 2000_

 _Number of Pokémon: 74_

 _Achievements: Orange League Victor 2011, Kanto Battle Frontier Victor 2013, Indigo Plateau 2010 Top 16, Silver Conference 2012 Top 8, Ever Grande Conference 2013 Top 4, Lilly of the Vally Conference 2014 Runner Up, Vertress Conference 2015 Runner Up._

 _Bio: An aspiring young man and powerful trainer, Ash Ketchum is a determined Pokémon trainer and pure of heart. Humble and brave Ash seeks to become one of the greatest Pokémon trainers in the world. Alongside his friends and Pokémon his greatest strength is his tenacity and can do attitude to overcome any situation in and out of the battlefield. Ash still desires to become the very best that no one has ever reach before, making a significant mark of his presence around the world._

 _Current Location: Kalos._

"Okay and next profile?" Lysandre ordered.

 _Name: Drake Ketchum_

 _Date of Birth: April 20, 1998_

 _Age: 21_

 _Number of Pokémon: 15_

 _Achievements: Indigo Plateau 2009 Victor, Elite Four challenge successful._

 _Champion Career: 2009-Present_

 _Bio: The story that Drake Ketchum has forge isn't for the faint of heart. Training to become an Apex Trainer at a young age, Drake Ketchum prepared to participate in the Indigo League until a tragic accident lost him one of his Pokémon parnters and receded from competing until 2009. Once competing in the Indigo League, he showed no mercy and clawed his way to the top, earning him the Elite Challenge. Despite protest from Key Members of the Pokémon League, Drake took the roll of Kanto Champion like his father before him. His early years, Drake lead by strength and desire causing unrest and doubt in his ability to lead the region at the same time his younger brother competed as well. Vowing to turn a new leaf, Drake became an adventurer to improve himself and his abilities,alongside his brother Ash. However according to Drake himself, an accident caused him to go another world and return back to the present only three years older then before. Drake claims he doesn't blame for what transpired only that it rebirth him with a new purpose and skill. Drake currently still travels around the world learning and proving that his new improve self process the qualities to be a greater leader and protector for all mankind._

 _Current Location: Kalos_

"Okay the two have proven to make a mark in each section of the world." Xerosic said. "All the trouble they could do and the young one has yet to win a major tournament?" Malva questioned. "You said the older one is currently training the younger in the used of his powers." Lysandre asked. "All we know is that they both could use their powers, what difference does it make if they do or don't?" Bryony said. "There's been talk around Kalos that the younger one is most likely to win the Kalos League." Xerosic said.

"Enough. After our plan is complete there won't be a League here for celebration however this doesn't change a thing. Recruitment of these two young men is critical to our success." Lysandre said. "Why would you need these two trainers for?" Malva asked. "Malva even in the perfect world we are destined to created, that world will need enforcers to carry our will and enforce the future people obey law and order. These Guardians Knights are the perfect specimen to fill that role." Lysandre said.

"And what makes you think they'll turn and fight for you?" Malva asked. "I hope they turn. Especially the tall one,he surely must be good with his hands." Celosia said looking at Drake's picture. "Ughh sex addict." Mable insulted. "Fulfill your desires at your own time Celosia, for now let us focus on retrieving the two Z Cores." Lysandre Said. "You all have your orders. March." Lysandre ordered as everyone got back to work. "Why are you so sure you'll convince the boys to turn. Drake Ketchum especially, He's no Diantha Carnet because he is much stronger, more tenacious then she can ever be." Malva said.

"Because I..never lose." Lysandre growled.

* * *

On Route 18,the gang stopped at a local Pokémon Center for the night and prepared to disembark the next morning but not before giving Professor Sycamore a call. "Ah everyone how are you all?" The professor asked. "We're all alright professor. We have something that may interest you. We know almost nothing about it." Ash said. "Very well. Put it in view for me." The professor asked as Bonnie held Squishy in front of the professor.

"All we know is that it's a Pokémon but it's not listed in any Pokémon database." Drake said. "It also has this incredible power that we can't even comprehend." Clemont added. "Hmm...certainly never seen something like it before. Bonnie could you turn it slowly as I conduct scans of it?" The professor asked as Bonnie spun slowly in place. "I got it. I'll research all I can about it. I am sure you all can take care of it in the meantime." The professor said as the group nodded then ending the call. "I'm sure the professor will have some answers soon but are you sure we should've told him about Team Flare." Rene asked. "Positive because we don't even know much about them to begin with." Drake said

The group continued to walk on Route 18 until they decided to take a break off the side the of road. Everyone went off to do their usual thing as Ash and Serena were together under a big oak tree as Serena is brushing Eevee's fur,Pikachu was sleeping on Ash's lap who had his arm around Serena's shoulder. Unknown to them from the hedges ahead of them was a Pokémon spying on them,specifically Eevee.

"Eevee sure seems to enjoy that." Ash said. "Yep,pretty soon she'll debut in her first Pokémon Showcase." Serena said. "Did she get over her nervousness yet?" Ash asked. "It's a work in progress. Rene's been a big help and so has Pikachu. The real test will be holding her cool in front of hundreds of people. My hope is she'll be ready by my next Showcase." Serena said. Eevee barked thank you as the couple stood up. Excited and needing to get moving, Eevee danced around happily but the peace was short lived.

A rumbling came ahead of them as the couple and their Pokémon were startle. Ash looked ahead to see a dust cloud forming from heavy steps caused by something. A Quilladin was charging and the couple swore they saw swirling hearts in its eyes. It then use Vine Whip and extended them in a shape of a heart heading straight at Eevee.

Nearly petrified, Eevee broke out of her trance and used Protect to block the Vine Whip. "Eevee are you okay?" Serena asked as Eevee barked. "Woah that Pokémon looks like a Chespin." Ash said as pulled his Pokédex out to scan it.

 _"Quilladin, The Spiny Armor Pokémon, They strengthen their bodies by running into one another. They are very kind and won't start fights."_

"They definitely got the kindness part right." Ash said as he saw Quilladin trying to give a daisy to Eevee. "Hey guys we heard a commotion." Drake and the others ran over. "Cool a Quilladin, I haven't seen one of these guys in awhile." Rene said. "That's what Chespin evolves into?" Bonnie asked. Chespin came and approached its evolved counterpart to introduce himself. Quilladin simply patted Chespin's head and went back to its business in a form of another heart shaped Vine Whip straight at Eevee.

"Is that Vine Whip heart shaped?" Drake asked. "Yep and it apparently has hearts in its eyes." Rene said. "So that means Quilladin has a crush on Eevee?" Serena asked as Quilladin spoke happily. "He confessed it. He has a crush on Eevee." Ash said Ash Eevee didn't feel the same at all. Pikachu however felt anger building up against this walking chestnut.

Quilladin then balled up its body and started rolling at a fast pace aiming at Eevee. "It's using Rollout." Ash said. "Ash its gonna crush Eevee!" Serena nearly yelled. As it got near Eevee, it stop and pledged its love to her. Still startle, Eevee used Double Team,making copies to try to conceal itself. Instead in Quilladin's mind he was surrounded by an army of beauties that his heart exploded in love and caused his body to faint,leaving the group very..very confused. "Well...that's one way to cause a Pokémon to pass out." Drake scratched his head as Rene went to check it. "Okay...I'm gonna need a wet rag for this." She said

A ten minute wait and Quilladin woke up. "Good he's awake." Drake said. "Quilladin are you alright?" Bonnie asked. Quilladin sat up and gave Rene the wet rag back saying thanks. "You're welcome." Rene said. "So It does have manners." Drake said. "The Pokédex did say Quilladin can be very docile." Ash said as Quilladin ran back in field. "Where's he going now?" Drake asked as he felt Quilladin didn't have a large attention span. A moment later Quilladin was coming back with flowers in his hands. Approaching Eevee he offered them to her, but Eevee felt Quilladin was overshooting his efforts with her despite good intentions. Plus he was a total stranger that she wasn't conformable with and rapidly shook her head no, breaking Quilladin's heart.

"It's a good effort. You should probably take notes Ash." Rene played causing Ash to just shrugged off the remark. "Eevee is just shy and besides she already has Pikachu." Serena said as Quilladin simply sat on the ground and moped. Pancham and Chespin tried to cheer him up but Quilladin wasn't interested causing a rift among the three that then lead to a brawl. "Well this won't solve anything." Clemont said. "Acting like a jerk certainly won't." Serena added as the group saw the three Pokémon duke it out.

Mid fight, Quilladin had a light bulb in a form of beating either Pancham or Chespin and Eevee will definitely fall head over heels for him for his superior strength. Quilladin then stopped the fight and asked Serena daringly to challenge Pancham. "What did he say?" Serena asked. "He said he wants to challenge Pancham to a battle." Rene said. Pancham of course was more then likely to agree and give the big chestnut a cracking and spoke. "Pancham says he agrees and will do it the Wild Way which means no trainer interference." Rene explained. "So Pancham will be doing all the battling himself?" Serena asked. "Those are the rules." Ash said. "Well I can't stop Pancham from doing this." Serena said.

* * *

Quilladin and Pancham stood opposite ends when Quilladin kicked things off which Vine Whip. Pancham countered it with Stone Edge to cancel it. Hoping to push through, Quilladin then went into a Rollout charging into the stone pillars knocking them one by one and aimed right at Pancham. Pancham jumped over to dodge once but Quilladin quickly rolled back a J turn and catching Pancham by surprise,sending him flying. Mid air Pancham's retaliated with Dark Pulse this time catching Quilladin by surprise. Not willing to lose this battle, Quilladin emerge through the smoke with Needle Arm at the ready. Pancham counter with Arm Thrust,and it wasn't long until this battle became a boxing match. Suddenly with a quick uppercut Needle Arm struck Pancham in the jaw pushing him back. Quilladin cheered for himself as he turn to Eevee who may have been watching. Unfortunately that wasn't the case when he saw saw Eevee dozing away close to Pikachu,causing distraught to Quilladin.

Feeling the need to change the plan, Quilladin angrily shouted and pointed to Chespin to battle instead. "Now you want to battle Chespin? Make up your mind." Drake said. "Is it just me or is Quilladin is just showing off?" Bonnie asked. "The fact that it's not taking its eyes off Eevee, no it's not you." Drake said.

Taking Pancham's place with the same rules, Chespin started off by firing a barrage Pin Missile at Quilladin. Not afraid of the attack, Quilladin took it where he stood. He then retaliated with a double Needle Arm but Chespin did a front flip to dodge. In the air, Chespin retaliated with Seed Bomb and actually did some damage to Quilladin.

Yawning at such a fruitless battle, Eevee wanted nothing other then to cuddle with Pikachu. Squishy felt the same manner to just sleep the day off until something tried to jump him. Squishy turned to see it was nothing more then a cheap toy of itself. Dedenne felt curious about it and started chasing when it began to moved. Squishy felt Dedenne but knew no doubt this wasn't a good idea. Pikachu and Eevee noticed and began to follow the duo around. Eventually when they were away from the others, the toy dispersed a net that snared everyone and hoisted them upward.

Quilladin knew he had the upper hand and turned to Eevee but was surprised to see her not where she was. "Wait did Eevee go?" Serena said. "Pikachu's gone too." Ash spoke until a cry caught everyone's attention. They turn to see their Pokémon Squishy included hanging in a net from Team Rocket's balloon.

"You guys!" Ash spat. "Ha we were going for just the green blob but as a bonus we got Pikachu and more too." Jessie said. "Wait how do you guys know about Squishy?" Ash asked. "We're glad you ask twerps. Why it was just the other day when we were busy with our day." James said. "By busy you mean stalking us." Drake said crossing his arms. "Anyway, Like we said to our busy day when we noticed you twerps with this green blob along with those guys in the red suits." Meowth said. "What do you guys know Team Flare?" Rene asked. "We thought you twerps had the answers and that's what they call themselves...we heard better." Jessie said. "But how do you know about Squishy?" Drake asked. "If those red suits desperately wanted it the other day from you twerps then it has to be important." Jessie said leaving the group to groaned out of incompetence. "Well you know what the saying is, 'Ignorance is Bliss' and we gotta jam. Ciao." Team Rocket said as James threw the group a smoke screen,blinding them as they made their escape.

"They got away." Clemont said. "Not for long, Noctowl come on out." Ash released the shiny owl Pokémon in the air. "Right Ash, Arrow come help out." Rene released Altaria to help. "We need you guys to follow Team Rocket's balloon." Ash said as both flying types nodded and flew off. "Alright we gotta follow as they search." Ash said as the group ran off.

Still hanging from the air and getting farther and farther, Eevee felt too afraid to even think all while Pikachu did his best to calm her. Eevee felt a bit better knowing her mate was with her. Dedenne and Squishy seem calm enough while Pikachu was looking for a way out. This time Team Rocket had them in an old fashion string net and no metal which means an easy simple escape. With his teeth, Pikachu but into the net big enough to make a hole big enough to escape but not too big for Team Rocket to notice.

Pikachu beckon Dedenne and Squishy jump first which they did. Next was Eevee but not if Pikachu was going with her. Holding paws, Pikachu and Eevee jumped together and into the river where Dedenne and Squishy were waiting on the river side and swam to them.

"What exactly are we gonna do with that green squishy thing." Meowth asked. "Obviously we are gonna learn more about it. See why those red suits wanted it and why the twerps are protecting it. Maybe it'll be worth a lot of money." Jessie said. "Learn about it and sell it to the highest bidder. We won't have to deal with money troubles anymore." James said. "WHAT!" Jessie screamed. "What's wrong?" James asked. "What's wrong is that they got away!" Jessie pointed to the ripped net underneath. "Meowth pull around stat!" Jessie ordered as Meowth pulled a quick 180 back to search for the twerp's Pokemon.

"Anything guys?" Ash asked the duo returned. Noctowl and Arrow shook no and figure they would've gone to ground. "Alright keep searching. We'll catch up." Ash said as the two flying Pokémon flew off. "They've could've gone to ground." Ash said. "But why, they're trying to get away as fast as possible right?" Serena said. "Unless they had to for something." Drake said. "All the more reason to keep moving." Ash said as the group continued their search.

With Squishy riding on his head, Pikachu,Eevee and Dedenne continued down the main road heading back South. Unfortunately they didn't get far when an explosion nearly took them off their feet, causing Eevee to trip. Pikachu noticed and gave Squishy to Dedenne then running back to help Eevee. Through the smoke, Team Rocket was in front with Inkay and Gourgiest inching to attack. "Ha,nowhere to run now." Meowth said. Pikachu growled and fired a Thunderbolt straight up into the air hoping this would work.

Arrow and Noctowl flew above the gang when they saw the Thunderbolt flash into the air. "Was that?" "Pikachu's Thunderbolt, They're close by and you said those warning signals were a waste of time." Ash chuckles when he proved Rene wrong.

"That wasn't even a straight shot." Jessie said. "Were you even trying to hit us?" James asked. "No." The Pokémon turned to see their trainers standing behind them. "He was calling for us." Ash smirked as Pikachu ran over to his trainer. "I'm glad you're alright too buddy." Ash said. Eevee did the same with Serena as the latter hugged Eevee tightly. "You're safe now Eevee." Serena whispered.

"There's too much happiness around. Let's ruin it." Jessie said as her team agreed. "Watch this guys,you're gonna love it." Ash said as he step forward. "Say hello to an old friend Team Rocket. Noctowl use Confusion." Ash said as the Owl Pokémon flew straight at them. "Isn't that the twerp's Johto Pokémon?" asked Jessie. "The Same one who prefers to playing all sorts of head gam-." Meowth said as he was cut off when a mental presence invaded his mind. With Psychic power, Noctowl chirped and had all six Rocket members under a spell.

"Come to me." Team Rocket turned to see Giovanni appeared before them. "Hey its the boss!" Meowth said. "How you get out of jail?" James asked. "Come to me." Giovanni repeated. "We will Boss. The gang is back together." Team Rocket said as they ran after Giovanni who was also moving away from them without moving his legs. "Come to me." Giovanni said. "Yes Boss we are running as fast as we can." Team Rocket unknowingly they were really running away from the twerps.

* * *

With Team Rocket running off again, Ash praise Noctowl. "I forgot how fun that was to watch. Good job Noctowl." Ash petted him on the head. "That was kinda weird." Serena commented. "Better to someone else then you. Noctowl certainly enjoys playing mind games." Drake smiled as Ash gave Noctowl a piece of an Oran Berry. "I'll say it again,you have interesting Pokémon Ash." Rene said. "That I do." Ash said as the whole group started to laugh.

Quilladin then approached Eevee to ask if she was okay. Eevee however was still too uncomfortable around strangers and Quilladin figured to try again and went and came back with flowers. Appreciating the gesture, Eevee turn them down, crushing Quilladin's heart once again. "I'm sorry Quilladin,but Eevee's just not too trusting on strangers." Serena said. "Not to mention she's Pikachu's mate already." Ash added further crushing Quilladin thus starting to draw small circles on the dirt with one of his claws. "It's okay Quilladin. I'm sure you'll find someone special." Serena said as Quilladin looked up at her.

"Hey guys look." Clemont pointed in a bush where a Flareon was watching them. Quilladin immediately went head over heels and went after thus startling Flareon. "Wait where are you going?" Ash asked as Quilladin looked back and answered also thanking them for..something and ran off. "He sure recovers quickly." Bonnie said. "More like a shorter attention span then a Rotom on energy juice." Drake said. "At least he said goodbye." Ash commented. "Well that's works for me. All the more reason to make up for lost time." Drake said. "I suspose you're right. Today was a really wierd day for me." Rene said. "Just wait until we get to the next Pokémon Center then reality just hits you." Drake said. "Speaking of Pokémon Center, I could settle for dinner early." Ash said. "I second that." Serena said as the group walk down the main road until they saw a Flamethrower shot up at the sky.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked. "I believe that was the sound of unconditional love hitting a brink wall." Drake snickered. "Quilladin will be alright. He seems to always land on his feet." Rene said as the group head further down the road looking forward to the next day as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done guys there's chapter 85 and look forward to more filler chapters. One thing I would say about this chapter is that this will begin a very slow edge dulling for Team Rocket. Trust me once this starts being noticeable around the halfway mark towards the Kalos League. That's all for now, thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	86. A Mega Nega Standoff

Pokémon Journey: XYZ

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 86 and Chapter 3 of XYZ. Here we reach more filler chapters for development. I imagine we won't hit a main segment until Ninja Village so we do a ways to go. For now let's enjoy show.**

* * *

 _"Friends show their love in times of trouble, not in happiness."- Euripides_

* * *

Chapter 86: A Mega Nega Standoff

After leaving the Pokémon Center that morning, the gang continued down Route 18 but not before the Nurse Joy in charge gave them a letter to them signned from Professor Sycamore.

"So the letter states that Professor Sycamore gonna meet us at the next Pokémon Center, he'll probably tell us what he probably figured out about Squishy." Drake said. "Hopefully we would finally get some answers." Ash said. "He also said there was another reason he's coming all the way out here but he'll explain it to us once he arrives." Drake added. "So aside from Squishy there's another reason he's coming here." Clemont said. "It's too important to not to miss. How far is the Pokémon Center." Ash asked. "It's about another four miles from where we are." Serena said as she checked her map on her tablet. "That's a ways, that means we gotta keep this pace if we are gonna get there by midday." Rene said.

Suddenly their conversation broke when they heard screaming in the vicinity. "What was that?" Clemont cried as the screaming continued. "Someone's calling for help. Guys Aura Vision." Drake commended. "We won't be able to see pass all this brush Drake." Ash said. "We have to try. Look for high concentrations." Drake said as the screaming continued. "By the sound of direction it's East." Clemont said. "Got it. Searching East." Ash said as he search beyond the forest to at best avoid interference and spotted a pink signature meaning distress.

"Got it, on the ridge." Ash said as he lead the group East bound. Nearly out of the forest and approaching a rocky ridge, the group saw a woman in mountain gear with her leg trapped in a fissure. "Help me!" She cried. "What happened?" Drake asked. "I was retrieving something at the side of the ridge and as I was climbing up my leg got trapped in this fissure." The woman explained. "We'll pull you out." Rene and Drake grabbed each of her arms and pulled but the woman's leg wouldn't budge and she screamed in pain. "Stop stop! We're making it worse." Drake said. "Damnit, the fissure too narrow." Rene said. "Couldn't we try again?" Serena said. "Not if you want her leg to come off or the strain will break her Tibia the least." Rene said. "What do we do?" Bonnie asked in worry. "We gotta make the fissure wider so it'll be easier on the leg." Drake said.

"I'm on it. Toterra should be able to handle this." Ash said. "Easy Ash,we're trying to make the fissure wider,not take off this entire ridge." Rene said. "It's okay Ash. I got this." Clemont reassured as he used his Aipom Arm and set it on the opposite end of the fissure. "Okay I'll push the fissure while you both pull." Clemont said as Rene and Drake nodded. Clemont's Aipom Arm pushed against fissure but it only moved just a bit. "It'll have to do." Drake said. "Alright hang on. This is gonna strain abit." Rene said as she and Drake pulled up causing the leg to stir loose but the woman to scream in pain. "Wiggle your leg." Rene ordered as the woman nodded and wiggled her leg around. Finally a final tug and the woman's leg popped out. "Done Clemont." Drake said.

"Whew,I didn't know how long my Aipom Arm was gonna hold." Clemont drew breath. "How's your leg, any strain?" Rene asked as the woman stood up without difficulty. "It feels fine. Thank you all." She thanked. "Anytime. What was the thing you fished from the ridge anyway." Drake asked. "Very well. It was this." The woman then showed them a pink stone with a leafy DNA symbol in the middle,surprising the group. "Is that..a Mega Stone?" Ash asked. "Yep, I heard a rumor concerning a shiny stone around this part of the forest. If there's anything I could do for you folks, just ask." The woman said. "Actually you wouldn't know how to get to the Pokémon Center." Rene said. "Oh I can do much better then that, follow me." The woman asked as the group preceded to follow her.

Minutes laters, the gang arrived at the Pokémon Center in the back of an ambulance. "Thanks so much for the ride but how come you have an ambulance with you?" Serena asked. "Oh, so I could do my job properly." The woman as she discarded her mountain gear and revealed herself as Nurse Joy,surprising the crew. "You're Nurse Joy." Clemont exclaimed. "Yep,welcome to my Pokémon Center." Nurse Joy said as everyone walked into the lobby. Like many Pokémon Center on the roads they're much smaller then the ones in the cities,but still capable of treating all sorts of Pokémon.

"Its a really fun gig, I meet all sorts of trainers and Pokémon who pass through." Nurse Joy said. "By the sound of that enthusiasm you seem to be enjoying your work. Did you come off the line recently?" Rene asked. "Excellent pickup. Yep, I graduated from the Lumiose Nursing Institute two months ago. Me and my assistant Pokémon were promoted and were left charge of this Pokémon Center." Nurse Joy explained. "New digs I suspose." Drake commented. "So you folks said you were trying to reach here for a reason." Nurse Joy asked. "Yea,we got a letter this morning from Professor Sycamore asking us to come here to meet." Ash said. "Really So you guys must be the group he mentioned. He contacted me two days ago when he said he spotted high readings of Mega enegry in the area hence this." Nurse Joy said as she held up the Mega Stone. "I wondered what kind of Mega Stone this is." Serena said.

"I had the same question too but the professor says he has a hunch and that's why he requested to come here." Nurse Joy said. "It'll be awhile until he finally arrives,for now allow me to show my hospitality and heal all your Pokémon." Nurse Joy said. "We would like that very much." Serena said as Nurse Joy went to the door at the back. "In the meantime after our Pokémon are healed, we could all have lunch." Ash suggested. "Now seems like a perfect time." Drake said as the group heard a commotion. "Audino come on! Please open up." Nurse Joy cried as a muffled voiced answered. "I know I didn't say I was leaving, you can't really blame me." Nurse Joy said as the muffled voice continues to speak behind the door.

The group heard what was happening and felt sympathy almost immediately. "Sounds like they don't get along very well." Drake said. "She said it was an Audino, it's uncommon to have one as an nurse's aid here in Kalos." Rene said. "I wonder if we can help...here let's head around back to see if there's a window." Drake said as they left outside without Nurse Joy noticing.

"So is there a plan or are we just gonna wing it?" Rene said. "It shouldn't that hard to convince a Pokémon and open a door." Drake said as they approached around back to the back window but someone else was watching it already. Watching through the window was a boy around Bonnie's age, brown shaggy hair, freckled face, teal eyes, and was wearing brown overalls, a darker brown shade shirt under them and light brown shoes.

"Hey kid." Rene called startling him. "Oh ah, sorry. Are you guys here to help?" He asked. "That depends on what you means." Ash said. "Sorry everyone, I'm Emilio, I live near this Pokémon Center. I meant are you guys here to help Nurse Joy and her Audino." Emilio asked. "You know about this?" Bonnie asked him. "I'm afraid I do. They don't get along very well since they got here. I visit almost everyday to see if I could help them." Emilio explained. "It's does sound like bad." Ash said. "Can you guys do something?" Emilio asked. "That's what we're here for." Drake said as he slid the window up.

"Alright,Let's hop in." Drake said. "Wouldn't this qualify as Breaking and Entering?" Clemont asked. "Not really, and beside we're not really breaking anything." Ash chuckled. "You guys are really action oriented." Serena said. "We wouldn't be very good at our job if we weren't." Rene smiled.

After hopping through the window, everyone looked around to see they were in a broom closet. "It's just through here." Emilio pointed out as he slid the door slightly opened. Through the crack the group saw a nursing set up inside with herbs, medical supplies and even a healing and examination tube. By the cot on the far wall was a human size pink and cream Pokémon with bright blue eyes big fluffy ears that resemble bells in some way and was dressed in a nursing outfit. They currently saw Audino treating a Zigzagoon by rubbing cream on its fur.

"Audino?" Emilio called catching the Hearing Pokémon's attention. "Audino? Is everyone in there? Can one of you unlock the door?" Nurse Joy yelled through the door. Audino only spoke softly and banged the door just once. "Audino please forgive Nurse Joy. You both need each other." Emilio said. Serena figured to take the time to scan Audino on her Pokédex.

 _"Audino, the Hearing Pokémon, Using the feelers on its ears, it can tell how someone is feeling or when an egg might hatch."_

"Audino seems like a very capable assistant." Serena whispered to Ash. "Audino are skilled healers and are the preferred nursing assistants in Unova." Ash whispered back. "That's amazing but what is Audino's issue with Nurse Joy?" Serena asked. "That's what we're gonna find out." Ash said. "Emilio's right Audino, Nurse Joy feels very sorry and she really needs you to open the door." Bonnie said as Audino was pondering between its personal feelings and its duty to the Pokémon Center.

Outside the Pokémon Center, Professor Sycamore pulled up in a blue Jeep and disembark. At the same time he saw a trainer carrying what was his Pokémon on his back and appears to be in quite a rush. "Don't worry Makuhita. We're here." The trainer said as the professor then approached the man.

Nurse Joy still stood outside the door when the man and the professor walked in. "Nurse Joy, I need asstiance." The man asked as he carried his Makuhita inside. "Oh no. Without my equipment, what can I do?" Nurse Joy cried. "I may be able to help." The professor said as the place his hand on Makuhita's forehead. "It has a rising fever. It must be treated immediately." The professor said. "Understood. Audino please open the door! We have a serious medical emergency!" Nurse Joy said frankly. Audino didn't need to be told twice and immediately opened the door. "Alright everyone, wait outside in the lobby. Professor help me bring Makuhita inside." Nurse Joy said.

After being Makuhita inside, the professor went outside to let Nurse Joy and Audino work. "It won't be long now." Drake said. "Yes, Makuhita will make a fine recovery." The professor said. "Thank you professor." The man said. "It was no trouble." The professor said.

After the man took a seat to wait, the group and the professor took the time to get to business. "So aside from visiting Nurse Joy, you also came to tell us what you figure out about Squishy." Ash asked. "Yes but first may I see it?" The professor asked. Bonnie nodded and held up Squishy on her palm. Curious about the current situation, Squishy stood still as the professor inspects it. "Fascinating. I really never seen anything quite like it." The Professor said. "It's not very fond of humans. We think it barely trust us as it is." Drake said. "So what can you tell us about Squishy professor?" Serena asked.

"Well kids that's the thing. Next to nothing I'm afraid. There is no recorded data concerning Squishy or its species." The professor leaving the group surprised and dissatisfied. "There really isn't anything about its history. What about the Lumiose Achieves at the Grand Library? Kalos's most record pieces of history is in that achieve." Rene said. "I only had two days to study Squishy's scans but I suspose I could try the Achieves,but it may take some time due to the vast amount of information there." The professor said. "We have confidence you'll find something professor." Clemont said.

"It would be much easier if I could bring Squishy back to Lumiose City for further study." The professor suggested. "I don't think that's a good idea professor. The only person Squishy somewhat trusts out of all is Bonnie and I don't think it like being probed and poke about and...there's another reason." Drake said. "I'm all ears everyone." The professor asked. "Well...the reason we ran into Squishy was because these people in red suits were chasing it down." Said Ash. "People with bad intentions." Rene added. "They work for someone and part of some sort of shadow organization. They call themselves Team Flare." Drake said surprising the professor.

"So you say that Kalos has a criminal organization in its midst?" The professor asked. "There's more, their intentions are far beyond reasoning. Like world ending reasoning." Ash said. "We believe Team Flare is the threat Olympia forewarned us about a month ago. The ones who plan who kill us all." Drake said further shocking the professor. "That is most unforgiving news everyone. I didn't think the threat would come this soon." The professor. "That's why we're keeping Squishy safe and away from them. We're also taking it to Terminus Cave because we believe that's where it lives. You might want to check information about Terminus Cave to find a connection as well professor." Drake said.

"Man all this reminds me how out of our element we are." Ash said. "What makes you that?" Serena asked. "Well let's not forget how much Squishy doesn't know about the outside world either." Ash said. "What do you mean Ash?" The professor asked. "Well It doesn't know anything about the Aura Guardians, and it's only enegry source is solar radiation. Not to mention that Squishy is a shapeshifter with enormous power." Ash explained. "More and more things to research about I'm afraid. Squishy must have a history but a very isolated one. It won't be easy to narrow down leads." The professor said. "We may not have other options. The sooner we know more about Squishy, the more we'll learns about Team Flare's plans with it." Drake said as everyone seem to agree.

Three minutes later Nurse Joy and Audino came out with a happy Makuhita who jumped his trainer. "Makuhita,you're okay." The man said. "Makuhita is going to make a fine recovery." Said Nurse Joy as the man thank them very much and carried his Makuhita out the Pokémon Center bidding fareware. "That was a good performance Nurse Joy." Ash said. "I'm glad Makuhita is alright." Said Serena. "The teamwork of Nurse Joy and Audino is very unique to be unrecognizable." The professor said. "What do you mean you still don't forgive me!?" The gang heard Nurse Joy yell from back in the operating room.

The opened the door to see Nurse Joy amen Audino butting heads again. "Even after what we just went through?! I said I was sorry!" Nurse Joy yelled as Audino merely sass back at her causing Nurse Joy's blood pressure to spike. "I assume after a crisis like that,you two would make up." Drake said. "Exactly how did this happened anyway?" Ash asked. Nurse Joy then told the story of how on graduation day each Nurse Joy is assigned a assistant nurse. Everyone got a Wigglytuff expect her. Because of her unique ideas and age, she was given a veteran assistant Audino. Despite her reluctance and denial fact that this was happening. The Head Nurse agreed to them been a fine pairing which Audino agreed to but not Nurse Joy.

"Is that the whole reason?" Drake asked. "Yes, I may not look like it but I'm actually younger then other Nurse Joy." Nurse Joy admitted. "That would expect the enthusiasm." Rene smiled. "Plus I may act and think differently but also does every other Nurse Joy. I know I could handle the work and stay under pressure. I just figure that...when they gave me a veteran assistant,they treated it like they needed someone to hold my hand the whole. I don't need that. I want things to be...well...balanced." Nurse Joy said.

"I suspose so Nurse Joy and I think I can help you with that." The professor said. "Right professor I assume you know what this is." Nurse Joy showed Augustine the pink Mega Stone. "Correct, Hmm...perfectly intact and I base off the coloring I do have a hunch what type this is." The professor said. "I think I do as well professor. Based on your book of Mega Evolution Volume I, this Mega Stone could be Audinite." Nurse Joy said shocking the others.

"Wait does this mean that Audino is capable of Mega Evoling?" Drake asked. "Yes, It's been heard of but hardly ever seen. Hopefully until now." The professor said as he present Nurse Joy a Key Stone. "You will need this if you're planning on this and hopefully this will convince you both how much you both need each other. The symbolic bonds among you are as strong as steel and unbreakable." The professor said as both nurses looked at each other in question and pondered at the idea of having their differences asides and working as one.

A sudden boom shook the group inside the OR. "What was that?!" Drake asked. "It came from outside on the side of the building." Rene said. Everyone then rushed outside to the side of the building. "Over there." Emilio pointed to a giant Meowth robot gathering Pokeballs from the Nursing room. "You guys!" Ash spat. "Well well,you were right Jesse. They took the bait." James said. "All the Pokémon in Nursing! We have to save them!" Nurse Joy said.

"Here I thought about having a normal but clearly we can't have that ever." Drake said. "Oh this? It's just a lure." James said. "That we could use for a quick buck." Meowth added. "But our real goal is that." Jessie pointed to the Mega Stone Audino was carrying. "Like heck you're gonna-" Ash and Drake were interrupted when two nets were shot from the arms of the Robo Meowth. "What the?" Drake cried. "Ha got them." James said. "Our new Mega Nega Meowth Bot is armed to the whisker in catching and trapping." Meowth explain.

"Allow us test that theory out for you." Drake said as he took his Uchigatana and sliced the netting,freeing himself. "Great,But do you mind me as well." Ash stated the obvious since he doesn't have a cutting weapon. Drake smiled sarcastically and ran over and slice the netting, freeing Ash. "I really need my own sword." Ash said as he stood up. "Now's not the time." Drake said as both brothers charged up and fired an Aura Sphere at the robot. However the robot's chassis merely absorbed the energy.

"Ha it work. There's an absorbing material in the chassis so those little magic tricks you dopes do won't affect us." Jessie laughed. "Wow that sounds revolutionary." Clemont marveled and so did the professor. "Guys not helping!" Serena yelled at the two. "Well luckily, we put things to the test." Ash said as he took out Toterra Pokeball and Drake's Lucario. "No you two." The brothers looked back to see Nurse Joy and Audino behind them. "The safety and protection of this Pokémon Center belongs to us and we will defend it together." Nurse Joy said with Audino agreeding. "I think we should follow the Nurse's orders Ash." Drake said as Ash widely agreed.

"Ha,exactly what can you two do that the twerps can't?" Jessie mocked. "We can use this. Ready Audino?" Nurse said as she and Audino presented each Stone in hand. Both began to glow brightly and tendons began to form. "Now Audino Let's Mega Evolve!" Nurse Joy cried as the tendons merged together and Audino went through a transformation. In her new form, Audino grew abit taller, her pink fur changed to white, eyes change from blue to red, growing a white fluffy rabbit tail along with a white dress like appearance on its body, lastly were out grown bell ears with swirly appendages hanging at the end.

"Audino Mega Evolved." Clemont said. "Their bond is surely powerful and here's the proof." The professor said. "Audino use Double Slap." Mega Audino dash ahead and jumped to the head and gave multiple powered bitch slaps to the robots head, knocking things inside. "Now Power Up Punch." Audino then went charging head first and punched the robots chest hard,knocking it on its back. "Ughh this isn't going well." James said. "Now would be a great time to retreat." Jessie said. "Yea same here." Meowth agreed.

"Now Audino, Use the strongest Heal Pulse." Mega Audino then emitted a rainbow pulse towards the bot. Inside the head, Team Rocket came to the effects of the Heal Pulse and felt absolute relaxation and happiness. "I feel gritty inside." James said. "I felt like I'm as high as the sky." Jessie said. "You know, what are we doing. We should be decent people and here we are." Meowth said. "You said it, Meowth do the world a kindness and release all the Pokeballs in the hold." Jessie ordered as Meowth pulled a lever. There all the Pokeballs came falling down of the hold from the underside.

"Now let's finish this. Use Hyper Beam." Mega Audino jumped high and unleashed a Mega purple beam of devastation right at the robot. This time the chassis didn't hold all the power and pressure, causing it to crack with lead to the bot's implosion. Team Rocket then began to go off sky high.

"You know nothing could ruin this." Said a very calm James.

"Even after getting blown up." Said a calm Meowth.

"We have all the happiness in the world." Jessie said.

"NOW WE BLAST OFF IN PEACE!" They said in happiness as they flew into a twinkle.

* * *

After an awkward aftermath, the gang hung around in the lobby where the professor prepared to disembark. Since it was sunset the gang figure to rest at the Pokémon Center for the night and leave for the road the next morning. "Thank you so much for this Key Stone professor." Nurse Joy said. "It's no trouble. I'm sure you and Audino will use its newfound power to heal and treat many Pokémon." The professor said as the two nurses nodded. "As for you kids, I'll check the Achives at the Grand Library. If I Anything about Squishy or its history,I'll let you all know." The professor said. "We're just a call away professor." Drake said.

After the professor left, the gang figured to turn in early. Inside their room Ash and Serena were preparing for bed as Serena was in her pjs brushing her hair. Ash stepped out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth. "Today was eventful." Ash said. "They're never dull. Always fun...ish but never dull." Serena spoke as she continued brushing.

Watching his girlfriend continue to brush her beautiful golden honey hair, Ash started to get funny ideas and approached her from behind. "Speaking of fun. When was the last time we shared some 'us' time? Ash said as he kissed Serena's right shoulder. Only wearing a pink tank top and short, Serena groan playfully when she felt her boyfriend's lips melt into her shoulder. "Now that's not fair." Serena played. "What isn't?" Asked Ash. "You have more clothing then I do." Serena said as she place the hairbrush on the nightstand and stood to face Ash. Ash's response was when he simply took off his tank off, exposing his all tan ripped goodness to Serena who's fingers drew all over.

"It's also not fair that you just showered and I just brush my hair. We're both clean." Serena smiled as she hang her arms around Ash's neck. Ash took the gesture when he picked her hips up and hoisted her up where Serena wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to bed. "But that's the bright side, we get to do it all over again in the morning." Ash said. "That's my Ashy, the relentless." Serena said. "I could say the same thing about you. My lovey Serena." Ash said as he then began to kiss Serena full lips and let the night take them. Tomorrow is another day as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done guys, sorry this took longer, but I kinda lost my mood for awhile plus an Exam's week I had to take care of. So this is Chapter 86 and hope you like it, especially the ending since it has been awhile since I did an Amourshipping moment since the start of the sega. Speaking of which, nothing too sexual happens in this scene to avoid any misunderstandings so don't bombard me with questions pertaining to what happens.**

 **So, next time we will continue with the filling chapters until we reach Ninja Village. We still won't get there for awhile but we will get there eventually. Thanks for reading, this is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	87. Pride and Stubbornness

Pokémon XYZ

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 87 and Chapter 4 of XYZ. Now we head into the outback. Keep in mind this will be alternate version to the anime. One way will be very obvious and that will make all the difference. So let's get started.**

* * *

 _"Many are stubborn in pursuit of the path they have chosen, few in pursuit of the goal."- Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

Chapter 87: Pride and Stubbornness

The gang continues down Route 18 where they approach a change of scenery. "Well guys, welcome to the Grasslands." Rene said as they saw the never ending sea of grass, a couple of trees for shade and a couple of waterholes. "This is certainly a change of surroundings." Drake said. "Yep, we'll be able to see all sorts of Pokémon living here." Rene said. "That's something I would like to see." Ash said. "You have a lot of energy today honey." Said Serena. "I always do." Ash smiled.

"We just have to across the Grasslands to get the next forest." Drake said. "That's the plan. Shouldn't take more then a couple of hours." Rene said. "Why does it have to be hours?" Clemont already not liking this. "Man up Clemont. It'll be fine." Bonnie said.

By hour two, the group was walking through a steppe and Clemont wasn't feeling good. "Guys..I think I'm gonna hurl." Clemont began to turn green. "Here's a Fresh Water,if you're gonna throw up do it over there. Drake said as he handed Clemont the water and pointed to a tree. "He can be such slack." Bonnie said as Clemont chugged the water down his throat.

"Give him a break. We're making great time." Drake said. "It's been two hours and we haven't seen a single Pokémon." Ash said. "All it takes is patience Ash. They'll come along any moment." Drake said as the group then heard a roar nearby. "See? Speak of the devil." Drake said as they ran to the edge of the steppe.

By a watering hole was a group of Pokémon of the same cat species enjoying themselves. The smaller Pokémon were no more then two feet tall,two different shades of brown, red nose and a fire red mohawk on its head. There are two types of larger cats that the group defines that it's based on gender. The male has a large fiery mane while the female has an extremely longer mane extending to its tail. Both in two shades of brown, blue eyes and had razor saw blades for teeth. "It's a pride of Pyroar." Rene said as Ash scanned them with his Pokédex starting with the smaller cubs.

 _"Litleo,The Lion Cub Pokémon, They set off on their own from their pride and live by themselves to become stronger. These hot-blooded Pokémon are quick to fight."_

 _"Pyroar,The Royal Pokémon, With fiery breath of more than 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit, they viciously threaten any challenger. The females protect the prides cubs."_

"They're a really proud Pokémon." Drake said. "Females can also hunt for food and capable of much more heavy work." Rene said. "While the only male or sometimes two or even three can lead hunting parties. Males can challenge the alpha for the role of leader. These battles can be really fierce even bloody." Clemont said. The gang then heard a roar from below.

On the field was a large Pyroar and two Litleo who stood side by side. Both cubs listen as the Pyroar spoke high and mighty. "Do you know what they're saying?" Serena asked. "The Pyroar's the father and alpha while the two Litleo are his twin sons. He's saying their time has now come and are of age to leave the pride and off on their own." Ash translates. "So comes the time for the boys to become men." Rene said. "What can you say? It's the Circle of Life." Drake smiled **(I know but hey I couldn't resist.)**

One of the Litleo stood in a fiery boast with energy while the other wasn't too excited about the situation. The Pyroar spoke, telling the twin to prepared the disembarked. The energetic one was more then ready if not a bit arrogant showing off. The timid one however was not and argue about staying instead,angering Pyroar. "What's going on guys?" Serena asked. "One seems more then ready to go but the timid one doesn't wish to leave." Rene said. "So one is boastful while the other is shy." Drake concluded. "The shy one reminds me of Clemont." Bonnie mocks. "Hey." Clemont comments. "The energetic reminds me of Rene." Serena said. "I think that little is a bit on the head dive first kind of Pokémon." Said Rene.

The timid Litleo latch onto his father's paw but Pyroar retaliated by smacking him off. "Hey that wasn't nice." Bonnie said. "Litleo doesn't have a choice but to leave. It's Pride Life." Rene said. "Can't we do something?" Clemont asked. "It's Nature Clemont. There's nothing we could do." Drake said.

The energetic Litleo tried to talk his younger brother to simply let be and come on but the younger twin layed flat complaining loudly. The constant noise took its toll and Pyroar had enough and fired a Flamethrower at his youngest son,harming him. "I can't stand watching this." Bonnie said as she slid down the steppe. "Bonnie wait!" Clemont went after her which lead to the others to follow suit.

Through black smoke the eldest twin helped the timid youngster up, despite their father being unfair and unjust in his actions the eldest knew it had to be done but could leave its brother on the ground. Both cubs looked at their father for one last time as he looked beyond them. Pyroar knew his sons have a long road ahead of them and each their own weaknesses that the other one doesn't. His eldest was strong but brash and can sometimes leap before looking while his youngest son was thoughtful but not so physically capable thanks to his timidity nature. Pyroar knew that the only way his sons had a chance in the Wild was to work together.

The cubs then saw their father disappeared as the smoke cleared so did their old pride,leaving them all alone. "Are you alright?" The cubs turn to see a little human girl before them. By instinct the older took an aggressive stance to defend itself and family. "It's okay we won't hurt you." Bonnie said as the group was coming around. "My name's Bonnie. This is Dedenne and this is Squishy." She introduced as she saw something on the younger Liteo's paw. "You're hurt." Bonnie reached out but not until the older Litleo tried to bite her hand. Luckily Bonnie was quick enough to retract before contact was made.

"Hey, she's just trying to help furball." Rene scorned until Litleo mocked back. "I could say my opinion whenever I want to and I say that wound needs treatment or it could get infected." Said Rene. The part about the infection is what got Litleo's attention and retracted his hostility. "Thank you." Drake said as he inspects the wound. "Not too bad. Only needs this." Drake said as he took out a Super Potion and sprayed it on, causing it to sting with Litleo felt. "And there we going. You're going to be fine." Drake said as the younger Litleo could finally stand.

At the same moment, both Litleo's stomachs began to growl. "You're both hungry. Here try some of this." Ash said as he took out some Pokémon food. Unfortunately both Litleo refused even though the youngest was tempted to eat it. "Okay, how about a tasty Poke Puff." Serena offered one which once again both Litleo refused to take. "This is ridiculous, you're both hungry so just take the food." Rene blurred out. The oldest then explain their reasons why they couldn't accept food from others.

"What did he say guys?" Bonnie asked. "They say it's not Pride nature for they must find their own food or thus starve to death nobly. So no stealing food or accepting food from others." Drake explained. "So what do we do?" Ash asked. "Nothing, we have to respect nature and their wishes." Drake explained. Litleo smiled for somewhat the humans understand.

With that Litleo decided to get going with the older one leading. "Wait hold on." Bonnie tried to stop them. "Bonnie we can't. Both Litleo know they have to do this on their own." Clemont said. "If you ask me, both of them may not make it." Rene said. "Can't we do something?" Asked Serena. "What CAN we do? It's not like we can just watch them from a distance to make sure they don't get killed." Drake said with that the whole smiled at his idea.

"You know I was being rhetorical right." Drake said as they walked and follow the Litleo from five yards. "And we all agreed to watch them. Plus Bonnie feel a lot better with this plan." Ash said,leaving Drake grumbling. The older Litleo was excited being on the open wild on its own...somewhat, that he didn't noticed that he was coming to the edge of a steppe until he fell over. The younger looked over to see his oldest twin laying flat on his back and mocked how he still leaps before looking.

"Haha, dumbass." Rene laughed from afar. "You know you and him are still pretty much alike." Drake said. "How exactly?" Rene asked. "Simple: you're both dumbasses." Drake snickered as he walked away. "I resent that!" Rene yelled.

Traveling ten kilometers and the Litleo were not just hungry but dehydrated as well and walking under the hot sun didn't help at all. Both constantly sniffing the air,ground and plant life looking for eatable food. The gang followed the Litleo into a mesa as they continue to look for water. "Couldn't we just go ahead and drop a bottle of water and they won't know the difference?" Serena asked. "No because they will know and secondly, he's watching them as we are." Drake said as he pointed to a higher rock where Pyroar looked over his sons.

"How'd you know he was watching? Forget that how long has he been watching them?" Ash asked. "I think he's always been watching them. He's just better at discretion then we are." Drake said. "Then why doesn't he help them?" Serena asked. "You already know the answer to that." Said Drake.

Another ten minutes and the Litleo were near exhaustion that the youngest one fell. Bonnie tried to follow ahead but Ash stopped her and shook his head. The oldest help him up and told him to keep moving for they near to top of the mesa. When they did get to the peak, the twin noticed a soak tree with water droplets hang on the leaves. Knowing this was their only chance, the twin each rammed a separate side of the tree to get the droplets to drips. After a good three headbutts, three droplets each landed into the Litleo's mouths. It wasn't enough but only just so they could get to the river at the bottom of the mesa.

Walking down a slope to the river, the Litleo felt their stomachs rumble once again when they felt a breeze in the wind but along with the wind carried a presence both cubs knew really well. Both turned their backs but didn't see anyone behind them. The younger one felt the need to go back but the oldest claims to keep going for this is a test of strength and independence and their father was observing them. The youngest knew his brother was right but...no he is right and his father claims that he's got the longest way to go.

Climb down the rocky slope, both Litleo walked slowly heading towards the river while the rest of the gang followed close by. Suddenly a piece of the ground they were standing on broke off, sending the two cubs down the side of the slope heading to edge of the chasm.

"We gotta do something!" Drake called. "I'm on it, Del hold that piece of rock with Psychic." Rene called out Delphox as the latter used Psychic power to hold the rock in place at the last second before it heading into the bottomless depths down below. Both cubs were relive as they were confused as to why the rock didn't just continue sliding down but didn't bother to question it as they were now out of danger.

"I thought we weren't going to get involved." Ash said. "We didn't technically, beside would you rather have them plummet to their deaths?" Drake asked as Ash knew he was right. "We don't have to directly get involved, if absolutely necessary we improvise to save their necks." Rene said as everyone agreed.

Finally the cubs arrived at the river. The water runs rampant and the cubs knew they had to swim to get across. After drinking more water, the cubs preceded to swim across but struggled against the roaring waters. It didn't take long for the two lose their footing and start going down the current. "They won't last much longer in there." Ash said. "I got this, Chespin use Vine Whip on that loose vine." Clemont called as Chespin extended his vines to a tree ahead of the cubs and pull a vine into the river. No one the wiser, the cubs saw the vine down the river and both grabbed it and pulled themselves out. Gasping for breath, both Litleo shook themselves dry preceded ahead.

"Great job Chespin." Clemont commended as Chespin took the compliment. "That's done but how do we cross ourselves?" Serena wondered. "I got that handle. Del use Psychic to lift us across the river." Rene commanded as the Fox Pokémon use Psychic power to envelop the group in a purple outline and psychically floated them across the river. "That's handy." Ash said. "I know right. Most excellence girl." Rene commended as Del smiled brightly. "Great come on. We don't want to lose the cubs." Drake said as the group slowly followed the cubs just up ahead.

Two problems were tackled but it still left the first one left that started it all which was hunger. Both Litleo sniffed the ground for scents or aromas until the younger one picked something up,calling his eldest twin to follow him. Climbing a small hill, both Litleo approach an Oran Berry patch. Both felt their mouths water at the sight of juicy berries as they pick an Oran Berry for themselves. Before they could take a bite, both felt the presence from before and looked behind a rock to see their father who was surprised from been spotted. No words or roars were exchanged, only glances and eye contacts happened. As both twin finally took a bite of their Oran Berry, Pyroar relaxed and let the truth settle in. At last his sons are finally independent which means they now masters of their own paths. Which that Pyroar leaped off the hill and into the open land.

"What happened?" Serena asked. "Both Litleo are finally independent and like any good parent, Pyroar feels complete." Drake said. "That's nice. So what will happen to Litleo?" Bonnie asked. "They will either separate and start their own packs or stay together and form their own pack." Drake said. "You know there's a term for that kind of pack, a Wolfpack." Rene laughed. "I fail to see the point of that statement." Ash commented. "Me too." Drake agreed. "You guys are no fun." Rene said glumly. Suddenly their attention was caught when they heard Pyroar roar from below.

The group looked to see what's going on and caught the situation. Standing before Pyroar was a big,orange dragon like mech. "Surprised to see us kitty?" Jessie asked. "This is for that earlier lunch session you tried to make us up." Meowth said as he pulled a lever. Right then from the robo dragon's mouth came a vacuum pull that was drawing Pyroar in. "Don't fight it. We insist." Meowth mocked as he pulled a lever down further. This time the vacuum's pull was much more stronger,causing the already struggling Pyroar to get sucked inside the dragon's mouth, go through the robot's mechanics and ended with it caged inside the tip of the dragon's tail.

"Hey you stop that." Ash demanded as the whole group and the Litleo,who saw what just transpired joined group. "Aww look it's the Brady Bunch. Let's say hello Meowth." James said. "With pleasure." Meowth smirked as he floored it. The engine revs on the robot as it accelerates towards the group. "Jump away!" Drake yelled as everyone dove out of the dragon's warpath. The group on one side and the Litleo twins on the other. "These guys gone Zubat-shit crazy!" Rene said. "Tell us something we don't know." Said Ash.

The dragon then stop in front of the twin cubs. "Don't fret, our robot doesn't bite. Show them Meowth." Jessie said as Meowth pulled the lever once again. Once more the vacuum pulled at full power. Both Litleo didn't stand a chance and both were sucked into the dragon's mouth, through its mechanics and joining their father in the cage on the tip of the dragon's tail.

"Three for the price of one." James cheered. "Now it leave you twerps." Jessie zoomed in. "Guess it does." Drake said angrily. "Turn them to flatbread Meowth." Jessie commands as the robot then accelerates once again at the group. "I got this. Toterra use Rock Climb." Ash released the Continent Pokémon as Toterra slammed into the ground, summoning a large hill under the robot's wheels. Team Rocket felt scared about soar to new heights as they saw a giant land turtle approaching them with large claws to climb the hill and finally slamming them down the hill.

"The nerve! Meowth show how hot this dragon can spew!" Jessie said as Meowth pushed a red button. On the tip of the dragon's tail, the cage became electrified and shocked the three cats inside. Agitated, Pyroar used Overheat and engulf the whole cagein flames. Luckily both Litleo could withstand the heat. "Exactly what we wanted. Now Meowth let her rip." James said as Meowth pushed the red bottom again and this time a stream of fire blew out of the dragon's mouth.

"Look out." Serena cried. "Toterra use Energy Ball." Ash called. "Del, lend a hand with Mystical Fire." Rene said as Delphox summoned a ring of fire to shoot a stream of flame. Both attacks went side by side as they cancelled out the rouge Flamethrower. "We gotta free them." Drake said. "I got an idea but I need a distraction." Clemont said. "I got it. Rene help Clemont free Pyroar and Litleo." Ash said. "Let's give them a window Toterra. Stir the winds with Leaf Storm." Toterra summoned a storm of leaves from its tree and push a whirlwind of leaves and stuck them at Team Rocket's cockpit, blocking their view. "Hey we can't see!" James said. "There's your window!" Ash called.

"Got it. Luxray come out and use Wild Charge." Clemont release the Gleam Eyes Pokémon who then charge ahead under an electric veil. Luxray saw the cage Pyroar and his cubs were trapped in and knew that was his target. He jumped high and struck the cage with great force, breaking it and freeing Pyroar and the two cubs.

Del then helps to retrieve them by using Psychic and bring them safely to the group. By the time Team Rocket could see out of the cockpit, they noticed that the twerps had freed their quarry,sending chills to their spines.

"Let's end this. Use Energy Ball."

"Use Mystical Fire."

"Use Thunderbolt."

All three Pokémon fired their attacks with Pyroar accompanying them with Overheat and both Litleo using Flamethrower. Together all six attack streams struck the dragon with enough to equal a Blast Burn, sending Team Rocket on their merry way.

"Oh to think we actually had them." James said.

"We always think we do." Meowth whined.

"Grr! This isn't over!" Jessie yelled back.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket cried as flew away. The group drew their breaths in. "Whew That was more intense then usual." Drake said. "Which part? The one when they tried to run us over or charbroiled us?" Ash asked. "I'd say both." Serena said as the group agreed.

* * *

It was time to get going as the group prepared to leave but not before saying goodbye to Pyroar and Litleo. "It's been a pleasure to meet you guys. Now that you two are now independent." Ash said. "Well I say you two still have a long way to go. You need to learn how to look before leaping and you, trust your instincts a lot more." Rene pointed out. "Don't mind what she said. You both are awesome." Bonnie cheered. Both Litleo looked at each other felt like getting the same idea.

Both knew somehow they were receiving help and it wasn't from just their father. This group was their own kind of family. Their own kind of pride who watch,care and love one another. Both expected to leave to start their own prides or a pride of their own but...perhaps there was a third option. Perhaps they could join into a pride.

Both Litleo looked at each other and knew what they chose and spoke to the group. "Wait..what?" Drake asked as both Litleo spoke their wishes. "You want to join us?" Ash asked as the Litleo nodded, surprising everyone including Pyroar. Pyroar wanted to speak his mind but since in Wild's law his sons were independent which means they make their own decisions.

"Okay? But who do you choose to be trained by?" Ash asked. Both Litleo looked at each person and the youngest decided to go towards Bonnie. "Me? I'm flattered but I'm not a trainer yet." Bonnie said. "That's okay Bonnie, here Litleo I'll catch you and you and Bonnie can hang out all the time." Clemont offered as Litleo nodded yes. As for the oldest, it took some time but decided to with Rene even though he had a hunch he may regret it later on.

"Me? Out of everyone?" Rene asked. "Why not Rene? You two could finally learn some manners together." Drake smirked. Litleo responded by shooting a small Ember at Drake who narrowly dodged it. "Esshh with guts like that and a sense of humor. We're gonna get along just fine." Rene laugh a long with Litleo, leaving Drake grumbling angrily.

After catching both of them, the group prepared to disembark. "They'll be safe with us Pyroar." Drake promised as Pyroar nodded. After saying goodbye, the group were nearly out of the Grasslands and to the next place looking forward to tomorrow as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done guys well here's chapter 87. Sorry this got held up but I had some stuff to do. So great news is I finally turn twenty last Monday and I'm rapidly approaching the end of another college semester so that means a long week of exams, wish me luck on this Okay?**

 **So next Chapter will involve...you guess it, Darkrai but let me be very clear that this chapter it'll be SO SO different that it'll appear to be an OC so that will leave you guys scratching your heads. That's it, thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	88. Knightmare

Pokémon Journey: XYZ

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 88 and Chapter 5 of XYZ. Here we reach what maybe the most supernatural chapter of this entire story. This will play very differently compared to the anime so this will almost appear like an OC as I mention before. This chapter will dwell into fantasies and future events. Expect some dark shit to happen. With that, have fun.**

* * *

 _"I never paint dreams or nightmares. I paint my own reality."-Frida Kahlo_

* * *

Chapter 88: Knightmare

A long day of traveling through the forest and the gang was preparing for bed. Since there were no Pokémon Centers along their route, the gang decided to camp out. "We made great time today." Drake said. "It won't be long until we get to the Snowbelle Gym." Said Ash,thinking about his final Gym Battle. "I'm wondering when they'll announce the date of the Master Class." Serena said. "That's still along way to go. Besides you gonna on your final Princess Key." Rene reminded.

"Well tomorrow is another day." Clemont said. "I'm actually glad for once we had a nice normal day. No disputes, no Team Rocket, no unpleasant situations." Serena said. "Savor it because who knows when we're gonna have another day like this." Drake said. "Why you'd have to remind me." Serena whined.

Pretty soon, everyone was sleeping outside in their own sleeping bags outside. After saying goodnight the gang went fast asleep into the night. As soon as everyone was asleep Squishy mover out of Bonnie's bag since Dedenne had a habit of occupying personal space and moved to a tree and climbed a tree branch. Finally with plenty of space, Squishy went to sleep.

Unfortunately this was going to be a real long night as a full moon was out and someone was on the prowl. In the skies a flying pitch black Pokémon with no legs and long white mane was watching the ground hone in on some sleeping campers. Thinking he's now found some new quarry to haunt, Darkrai investigates. At first glance, they seem just harmless young campers resting for the night but two drew its attention. The Chosen One and The Guardian right before him. They would make his work much more interesting. With that, he reatreated to the top of a high pine tree overlooking the group and commence his dirty work with its eye glowing blue and emitted a wave.

* * *

Clemont was having trouble sleeping. His eyes danced around his eyelids until he suddenly snapped awake. Clemont sat up but to find himself alone with everyone missing. "What. Where is everyone?" Clemont said as he stood up still in his PJs. "Hello?...Ash? Bonnie?...Everybody!?" Clemont yelled out but got no response leaving him worried. Clemont preceded to walking around the forest but each passing moment fills him with dread. At a turning, a saw a brief shadow going into a large burrow. "Hey excuse me." Clemont ran after it going into the dark hole.

To his surprise he wound up going out a door and wound up on a battlefield. To more shock he was actually in the Lumiose Gym battlefield, his battlefield. But the condintion of the field was anything but balanced much less clean. The dirt was shook, holes of missing rock on the ground, debris everywhere, the bleachers destroyed the walls bent and broken. Clemont was more mortified about his credibility tarnished because his Gym was more then just a position it was representation of his life's work.

Clemont then walked outside Prism Tower but to only see that much like his Gym, the surrounding plaza of Prism Tower was also as equally destroyed. Cars smashed, windows shattered, plant life whittered, and even pieces of infrastructure missing from buildings and left on the roads. "What happened here?" Clemont said as he walked only to step on something. He looked down to see two different kinds of Staff pieces with metal faded but Clemont knew whose property this is.

"Ash...Drake." Clemont said sadly only for a loud roar to catch his attention. He turned his right to see a rather large Pokémon,bigger then buildings, on the horizon. He couldn't tell what it was only to see an outline of it. A large red flame appeared and started to consume it, only for it roar loudly one last time.

* * *

Rene was asleep until a sudden jerk on her spine made her awake instantly. But instead he looked around to see she was in black limbo. "What the hell? Where am I?" Rene said as she tried walking around but felt she wasn't going around anywhere. Suddenly she felt a jab of pain to her side as she tried to look in the general direction only to then feel pain on lower leg causing her kneel down in recovery.

Rene tried to reach for her Staff only to not have it on her. "Great!" She spits out and went to a defensive stance. "Where are out. Come out!" Rene dares only to feel pain on her right cheek, then her left ribs followed by left thigh, and finally her pelvis. Lastly Rene was thrown right across the space and landed hard on her front. Spitting out blood, Rene groaned out as she kneel on all four as more blood dripped from her mouth. "I'm not done!" Rene ravaged out loud. "Show your face coward!" Rene said.

Suddenly behind her a spotlight turn on, drawing her attention. Slowly she walked towards the light source and once she got under the light, Rene went through a massive makeover. Rene noticed her hair was longer down to her shoulders and was wavy. She looked further down to she was wearing a long magenta dress that fit her body's aspects perfectly,around the shoulders part was embellished and transparent and the straps were attached to her upper arms, allowing her shoulders to be exposed.

Rene remembered this dress as the one that she would perform in during her rein as Kalos Queen. The same dress she was also wearing when she flat out quit in front of all of Kalos but that wasn't the thing Rene was concern about. Instead she noticed white rose sitting in a vase full of water but in front of it was the one thing she felt her soul being torn apart. On the stage was a chalk drawing of her sister laying in death with daisies in her arms. On top of the drawing was the word "Abandoned" laid out as a message.

Broken down, Rene began to cry as tears went down her face. She then looked up only to see that she was now kneel before this torture right in front of Prism Tower but what she felt like was in a post apocalyptic Lumiose City **(like in Clemont's dream. This will play out for everyone.)** On the windowsills of the Tower was a symbol on fire. Rene recognizes it instantly.

It was the Team Flare symbol in flames design as a messenge.

 _"Beware of the Flare."_

* * *

Bonnie was running and running through the ruin streets of Lumiose City. After waking up suddenly, Bonnie felt she woken up to a nightmare when she woke up in the middle of the road. Bonnie was beyond scared when she didn't noticed there were no people around or Pokémon. Not even Clemont or Serena or any of the others were around. "Someone help!" Bonnie ran and yelled until something literally jumped in front of her. In front was a large shadow pitch black and red on top who stared at her with big red glowing eyes. Bonnie didn't recognize it but felt that she was drawn to the creature.

"Sq-..Squishy?" She asked. Unfortunately the creature merely roared loudly,scaring her straight.

* * *

Serena felt like she was in a paradox. She woke up inside her room and went on like a casual day. Her mom wasn't home or so she thought as she serve herself some cereal. Before she could take a bite of however an explosion cuts her off in front of her house. She run outside but to only find herself walking out running out of a storefront in front of a ruined Prism Tower.

When she did walk out, a squad of what appears to be Team Flare Grunts from before saw her and two of them restrained her, making Serena squirm. "No! Let go of me!" Serena demanded. "Sir we caught a straggler." A Grunt said as someone walked to Serena. Serena' blood went cold and fear overfilled her body as she also felt a pang of hurt in her heart. In front of her was Ash but not the Ash she knew. She saw the outline of dark Aura surrounding his body, his eyes red and pupil shrunk to a dot. This was Evil Ash from back in Dahara City when the evil presence of Hoopa possessed him,causing a bit of trouble for the group that night.

"Ash...honey?" Serena said with tears leaving her eyes but Ash said nothing but only look at her with disgust and a moment later with lust. "Take her to my quarters. I have some...ideas I would like to try with her." Dark Ash smiled as he played with her hair. The two grunts took her away,leaving a bucking, screaming Serena in their mitts, beckoning her to try anything.

* * *

Ash was looking around his surroundings, as he was in a ruined stadium. Ash was alone, not even Pikachu was with him on his shoulder. "Hello...anyone?" Ash said until he was jumped and knocked to the ground. He quickly retaliated with a punch to his adversity's position only for the shadow to completely disintegrate,baffling Ash.

"What the Hell is this?" Ash asked as he was then knocked to the ground as he was being forced on himself knees. Ash quickly saw he was no longer inside a stadium but on top of Prism Tower. His hands were held by two strong Team Flare Grunts with a shadow outline of a person, by the looks male, standing on the edge of Prism Tower staring right at him.

 _"You will join us or die!"_

"Never!" Ash glared back but failed to see the bargaining chip the shadow had. In back of him was Serena bounded by rope and in tears. "Serena?" Ash asked. "Ash. There's one I want you know. I will always love you." Serena choked through her sobs. "Don't say it like that. We'll get out of this." Ash said.

 _"Wrong answer."_

With that the shadow man kicked Serena off the edge, sending her to her doom. Ash screamed loudly as he forced himself out of the Grunts's grips and raced to the edge to look below but only to see the entire plaza in ablaze.

"Se-Serena." Ash cried out as he saw a large red snake shadow Pokémon destroying the whole city.

* * *

For Drake it was nothing but flashes and voices of the past for him as he was floating endlessly in limbo.

 _"You are nothing but a slave to an imperfect society."_

 _"I don't think the boy is ready for this."_

 _"A son continues a father's crusade. That is your legacy."_

 _"You're just like me. You complete me."_

 _"If you're all powerful, you can't be all good and if you're all good, you can't all powerful."_

The more voices echoed in his ears, causing Drake to attempt to block them out but can still hear them. "Stop it." He cried but still they kept coming.

"ENOUGH!" Drake yelled to his fullest causing the limbo to ripple and send him somewhere. Drake opened his eyes to see he was in front of Prism Tower but like in everyone else's dream (unknown to him) the whole city was ruined, scaring Drake emotionally.

"Is this...is this really the future?" Drake questioned until he suddenly he was stabbed through the chest,literally. Choking on his own blood, Drake looked down to see a blade of a sword went right through his heart,causing him to kneel down. Coughing up blood Drake saw the Team Flare symbol on the windowsills of Prism Tower.

"All this buildup...you'll failed and burn...That is your fate." Drake spoke his last and collapsed and then died with his vision fading to nothingness.

" _Come on really?...Drake..wake up...I know you better then anyone. You're stronger then anyone I know. You can't lose yourself to Fate."_

 _"Wake Up!"_

That moment Drake woke up and stood. "Drake." Drake turned back to see none other then Sara in the flesh, armor and all. "S-Sara?...you're here too." Drake asked. "Only because I need to be." Sara said.

"What is all this?" Drake said. "Only of what you're deepest fears shows." Sara said. "So is this...really the future. I know Team Flare is the grand threat we have to stop but...will we fail? Am I destined to fail...like how I failed you?" Drake cried. "Difficult to see...always in motion is the future...beside,you need to stop holding yourself in that regard. This is the reality fear has shown you. Don't believe in it." Sara said as Drake continues to cry softly.

"You never once failed me. Even at one point I wanted you to but you didn't falter...I appeared before you to remind you of the Journey you started. The deepest part inside a Guardian remained locked and this is a pathway you must travel. This piece will be key to unlock ever grand powers beyond imagining." Sara said. "Can I beat Team Flare without it?" Drake asked. "Perhaps but remember this...you are not alone. You still have your friends and family." Sara said,leaving Drake still in tears. "Know that I still and always love you." Drake said,causing Sara to giggle.

"Even in Death, I'll love you forever...we could've made such strong Guardian babies." Sara played causing Drake to laugh in his tears. "I'll be leaving now Drake. But be forewarned: to achieve this path and be rewarded is to dance with the devils of the individual. Conquer them. Also this nightmare isn't natural. When you wake up, look to the trees." Sara said until she slowly disappeared,leaving Drake alone but for the first time gave hope in his time here.

* * *

Darkrai was still emitting the pulse, too caught up in his play that he failed to see the Aura Wave coming at it until it struck it,causing Darkrai to fall through the tree and down to the ground. Dazed and confused, Darkrai floated back up but was then pinned against the tree by force. With his one eye, he stood before a group of angry campers with The Guardian pinning it by its throat.

"Darkrai." Drake glared angrily. **"Well...its an..honor to see...you..once again."** Darkrai spoke while being choked through telepathy. "No thanks to you. I suspect this wasn't by chance!" Ash said. Meanwhile Serena pulled her Pokédex to scan Darkrai.

 _"Darkrai, the Pitch Black Pokémon, It chases people and Pokémon from its territory by causing them to experience deep, nightmarish slumbers."_

"Wait the nightmare I just had. That was Darkrai!?" Serena questioned. "It was all of us honey but yea, because of Darkrai." Ash explained. **"If you...would be so...kind...free me or..I'll torture you for...sport."** Darkrai theaten. Drake merely unleashed his sword and held the blade at Darkrai's throat. "You'll lose your head before you could blink you bastard." Drake nearly yelled. "Alright you two. I think you made your points. Now let's just play nice." Rene stood in between of them.

Eventually the duo stepped back and Drake sheltered his sword back into its scabbard. "Now...what are doing here Darkrai?" Drake asked. **"Merely passing through but when I saw you all. I decided to play."** Darkrai explained.

"Play?" Rene asked. "He means by the nightmares we all just had." Drake cleared the air. "He creates nightmares and he qualifies that as 'play'?! That's sadistic." Rene said. **"But so much fun to see what makes beings squirm. Being trapped in your deepest, darkest fears. To let me snatch you up like a big pair of hands."** Darkrai said.

"you made your point. Now it's time for you to leave." Drake said. **"Very well. I must now find some new quarry to play with."** Darkrai said. "And don't even think about returning back here because if you do...I shall know and we'll see what's your deepest, darkest fears are like." Drake threaten. Darkrai nodded and simply flew up and away.

"*sigh*...Sadistic son of a bitch." Drake muttered. "Well...so much for a nice normal day." Serena said. "You could say that again. I never thought I'd go through another one of Darkrai's illusions again." Ash said. "It was so scary. I dreamt I was running through a destroyed Lumiose City." Bonnie said.

"Wait did you say a ruined Lumiose City. I dreamt I was there to." Serena said. "Same here." Ash added. "Me too." Rene joined. "Me fourth." Clemont said. "We all dreamed that we were in a post apocalyptic Lumiose City. That's not just a coincidence." Drake said as the group agreed. "What is it wasn't just Lumiose City. What about all of Kalos?" Ash said. "Most likely the case. Quick question: did anyone dreamt of Team Flare?" Rene asked as Ash,Serena,Drake, rose theirs hands.

"I saw a giant snake like Pokémon that was black and red in my dream." Bonnie said. "I saw that too but only a shadow of it." Clemont added. "I dreamt that I was being held by the soldiers of Team Flare." Serena said. "Me too." Ash said. "I saw the symbol of Team Flare on Prism Tower." Rene said. "That's what I saw too." Drake added.

"Guys..what does all this mean?" Ash said. "In my dream it was close to a premonition. I don't think we're gonna stop Team Flare until we reach the end." Drake said. "We still can. We can prevent the destruction before its starts." Rene said. "I didn't say we don't have a chance. It's just that it's more then likely we won't." Drake said.

"In my dream, I stood before a shadow who was leading the Grunts." Ash said. "That could've been just an Admin." Drake said. "No, because by his voice he was male but it was only a silhouette." Ash said. "All our nightmares are connected. Pieces of who,what and where." Drake said. "Too bad we aren't close to figuring them out." Rene said as the group seem to agree.

The nightmares are connected and soon the threat and vanguard of Kalos's reckoning will become reality.

* * *

"Have we found any tracings of Z-2 as of yet." Lysandre asked. "Nothing Sir but we'll double our efforts." Mable said. "See that you do." Lysandre said as the video screen was cut. "I still think you should have Celosia and Bryony continue their efforts with Z-1." Malva said.

"Until we are certain of Z-1's vulnerability it'll too dangerous to go after it. Not while it's under the protection of the Guardian Knights." Lysandre said. "Then let me go get it. You trust me right?" Malva pouted. "I trust you to understand the logistics of this operation. Plus you're critical to keep the League's focus away from our plans." Lysandre said, leaving Malva disgruntled.

"You know this will never work and those Guardian Knights will only get in our way." Malva said. "Just worry about your cover Malva and I'll worry about them." Lysandre said as Malva then walked away. Lysandre then watched the old footage from Guardian Knight's battle with his troops. So far everything was going as planned and with a bit of luck, their goal will become reality and the Guardian Knights will become one of them.

* * *

 **Done guys, so this is Chapter 88 with of course is very different compared to the anime but I felt that this is tailored to this story's plot line and to the events of what's to come.**

 **So next chapter is you guess correct..we finally reach Ninja Village so you could expect a more rivalry chapter and it's split into two parts so this will be a two chaptered Arc. Expect a lot of action, maybe some blood in this but it be so much fun.**

 **So Like,Comment,and tell me what you think of this chapter and what you expect in the future. Thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	89. Legends of Yesterday: Part 1

Pokémon Journey: XYZ

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 89 and Chapter 6 of XYZ. Here we finally reach Ninja Village and now things begun to take a serious turn towards the middle. Expect a lot of action, some disputes but then again all the good rival disputes are.**

 **One thing I do want to tell you guys is that in this chapter, you guys will learn about the capabilities of the Ninjas. I know many of you think of them as unnecessary or inadequate compared to the Guardians and Psychics but I don't play that game. I know there are also other fanfics out there that make the Ninjas look like posers but I'm doing things differently. In my version, they make their mark in history just as the other two groups.**

 **If you don't have the genes to make you a Guardian or Psychic, you do with what you could do and sometimes you train hard enough and the next thing you know, you're capable of keeping up with 'Metahumans'. In this chapter, you'll see what the Ninjas are capable of. So have fun.**

* * *

 _"Legends die hard. They survive as truth rarely does."-_ _Helen Hayes_

* * *

Chapter 89: Legends of Yesterday: Part 1

Inside a cave in the mountains, a group of masked figures held a meeting on their oncoming plans. "Very well, are we all aware of each phase of the operation?" Asked a man wearing a purple tunic,and samurai armor above it along with a Haxorus mask covering his face. "Yes Kagetomo, we all understand the nature of the plans." Said a smaller man wearing a green ninja tunic and a Lairon mask. "Good once you have Hanzo in your possession Heidayu, have the rest of the army provide a distraction for your escape then have him brought to the peak of Otori Mountain." Kagetomo ordered as Heidayu bowed. With that Kagetomo smirked for now comes the time to show them, show all those fools the error of their mistakes that with they will pay dearly.

* * *

On the foot of Otori Mountain, the group was having lunch before moving on. Two days passed since the little mishap with Darkrai and the group continued to make good time to Snowbelle City. Along the way, they temporarily stopped at a Pokémon Center and Ash made a switch for his Kalos Team to see how their training was progressing. With that, everyone ate their food with Frogadeir spending some much needed time with Delphox after being away for so long.

Squishy enjoyed bathing in the sun's rays for more energy until it sense life forms stalking the group and Squishy then approached Ash and Drake of its new discovery. "What's Up Squishy?" Ash asked as Squishy merely gurgle out some sort of warning. "I really do wish we can understand when it's speaks." Rene called out. Squishy groaned and nudged his head towards the top of the tree. Ash took that as a sort of warning and signaled Drake to the top of the tree. Both stood up and suddenly fired an Aura Sphere at the tree. A moment later, they heard a scream and movement before both Aura Spheres struck.

Out of thin air as fast as the wind appeared Sanpei and his Greninja. "Sanpei." Ash called. "You guys...you really need to stop doing that!" Sanpei rose his voice. "We apologize but why were you hiding in a tree?" Drake asked. "Me and Greninja are assigned on patrol." Sanpei said. "On patrol...what are you guys guarding?" Drake said. "Perhaps we can clear all this up over lunch?" Serena walked over. "Deal, me and Greninja have in inside that tree for over two hours and we're starving." Sanpei said. "Well we hope you like some cuisine." Ash said.

Ash and the others sat there watching Sanpei and Greninja ravaging noddles over sliced bread. "Wow, Clemont I really missed your cooking." Sanpei spoke with his mouth full. "Well I'm honored Sanpei." Clemont scratched his cheek as Sanpei and Greninja ate. "How's is your travels guys?" Ash asked as Sanpei shallowed before speaking. "We're been going strong. Since our last reunion me and Greninja continued to improve our ninja tactics in battle as we made our way home." Sanpei said. "So you're on your way back home?" Drake asked. "Actually we've been home for at least a month now. Hence the reason we're sent here on patrolling the perimeter." Sanpei said.

"So your home is nearby?" Ash asked. "Yep, It's located inside Mt. Otori." Sanpei said. "Wait you means there's a whole Ninja Village inside Mt. Otori?" Clemont asked. "That's what I said. It's been there for centuries and tradition is still present." Sanpei said. "What do your mean?" Serena asked. "Well it just so happens that at this time of year, Ninja Village hosts a festival honoring the anniversary of the Village's 300th year." Sanpei said. "That really sounds like fun. I wanna go." Bonnie asked. "Oh if you guys want, I could invite you over. It'll be great, we have a great fireworks display at nightfall." Sanpei said as the group looked at each other and knew they all agree. "Well we are making great time to Snowbelle City. We accept Sanpei." Drake said. "Great, Just let us wrap this up then we could get going." Sanpei said as he and Greninja got back to eating.

After lunch Sanpei lead the group into a cave entrance where it then leads to a dead end. Sanpei then knocks three time into the wall where the sound was hollow. "Code phrase?" A voice said from what was on the other side of the fake wall. "Mountain. Rivers." Sanpei answered. Right then two halves of the wall began to slide across opening a new passageway. Along the sides where two Ninjas unmasked who approached. "Sanpei what's new on the parameter?" One of the Ninja asked. "It's all clear. I've come back and I brought guests." Sanpei said. "Very well. I wish you all to enjoy then festivities." One Ninja said.

The group nodded and continued to walk down the tunnel until they saw light. Finally coming out of the tunnel on to a small hill overlooking the whole village. The group wowed over the scenery. There were small lakes, a river separated half of the village that with bridges to connect it, several farmhouses with crops tended by farmers, and alongside the mountainsides were several entrances.

The gang followed Sanpei and Greninja as the latters lead them through the road pass the farmlands, across a bridge over the river and into the plaza where many villagers are busy setting up for the festival. The gang noticed that everyone was wearing a tunic excluding the Ninja who merely wore their own garb, as they remembered what Sanpei told them about tradition. Sanpei lead them to a tall platform where two ninjas were working.

One was younger with purple hair like Sanpei, green eyes, half a blue tunic exposing his black tee underneath, blue pants, and black arm guards. The other looked abit older, black hair that is tied into a ponytail, darker green shades eyes, a blue tunic but had amor over it from a left single shoulder guard to gauntlets on his forearms and legs. He also had a Katana that was scabbard on his back. "Nihei, Ippei." Sanpei called as the two looked and came over. "Sanpei, good to see you. How was patrol?" Nihei asked. "Everything is all clear. I've come back with friends." Sanpei said. "Guys these are my brothers Nihei and Ippei. Guys these are my friends I've made during my training regimen. The same who also help us with our special task." Sanpei introduce.

"I see. We welcome you all to Ninja Village. I am Ippei and this is my younger brother Nihei." Ippei introduced. The gang then took the time introduced themselves as the the three ninjas let their names sink in. "So you're guys are brothers too? And Aura Guardians to boot." Nihei asked. "Uh yes we are. I personally supervise Ash's training to his graduation to Knighthood." Drake said. "Wait Ash, you're now an official Aura Guardian?" Sanpei asked. "Yep, earned my Mark during my seventh Gym Battle." Ash said. "Awesome, can I see it?" Sanpei asked. "I never saw an Aura Guardian Mark before either." Nihei added. "Very well." Drake said as he, Ash and Rene showed their forearms and presented their Marks to the ninjas. "Those are real legitimate Marks and you say you overlooked your younger brothers training?" Ippei asked. "I even learn a few thing from Drake as well." Rene joined.

"Let's not forget you taught me some things as well." Drake said back. "So you're the teacher and the best of the three correct?" Ippei asked. "I...suspose?" Drake said hesitantly. "Prove it to me. Let us spar." Ippei asked surprising everyone. "Really?...doesn't tradition apply to guests to require treat them and for rest?" Drake asked. "Yes, forgive me for the sudden request but Sanpei here has told us quite a lot about you two. How the both of you are capable trainers and warriors he claims you are." Ippei said. "What purpose will this serve?" Drake asked.

"Merely to see if you are what you truly are." Ippei said. "Do we honestly have to prove anything?" Ash asked with slight irritation. "No you don't but I would be honored if you could honor me with combat." Ippei said. "Ippei are sure you want this?" Nihei asked. "Yes." Ippei said solely. "*sigh* very well..just let me be clear that I don't take joy in pointless fights." Drake said as Ippei merely nodded.

* * *

The spar took place in then plaza and was hand-to-hand which meant no weapons. An audience surrounded the two as Drake took off his jacket which left in his black t shirt and discarded his Staff and Uchigatana. Ippei discarded his Katana to the ground as he and Drake took opposing positions across from each other. Drake took the time to analyze his opponent, a Ninja who looked well verse and trained. He knew the very limits and lines that separate a Guardian and a Ninja.

Aura Guardians primarily train in Aura Manipulation, Close Combat and Solid Defense where as Ninjas train under various ancient martial arts, Stealth and Precision Strikes. That meant Drake had the endurance and power advantage while Ippei held to the Speed advantage. Drake was strong but Ippei was agile. He well knew Ninjas,specifically those that are very...very well trained, have an uncanny reaction time and a peak human level kinesthetic sense. Drake only learned all this after visiting Janine at the Fuchsia Gym several times.

Both approached to the other and took battle stance. Drake went for the first blow but Ippei discarded it by dodging left. "I hope there's more." Ippei said. Drake knew he had to keep a free flow going to see what Ippei would do for a counterattack. Drake rushed in under close distance and started a clothesline and went on with small quick jabs and hook punches, each one Ippei simply dodged left and right. Drake went with a high blade kick but Ippei did a backwards somersault to dodge. Drake acted quickly by a quick flutter kick but Ippei literally disappeared under a puff of smoke.

Drake was flustered as the Ippei didn't reappear for a moment and the moment he felt a blow to the back of his head, staggering him. Drake turned back but only feel a blow to his lower back. Drake struck back but only to a puff of smoke. Now being agitated, Drake couldn't let his anger get the better of him and focused. Feeling a presence, Drake punched at four o'clock nailing Ippei in the chest. Ippei recovered quickly and disappeared once again in smoke. Drake enforced his defenses while toning his instincts for any sort of air distortion.

Drake's eyes widened as he rose his hand up and caught Ippei's punch and countering with an elbow to the gut followed by a knee to the face, nearly sending Ippei into the the air. Ippei falls back by disappearing under smoke and joining the shadows. Drake looks around for him as the suspense was getting to him. "Alright, enough of this David Copperfield crap." **(Not that he doesn't know anything about that.)** Drake snarled and suddenly slam his Aura filled fist into the ground, sending a small shockwave that stirred the wind. The impact and the gust of wind was just enough to exposed Ippei out of his hiding place.

Caught with dust in his eyes, Ippei was vulnerable and left at Drake's mercy who went in with a heavy leg sweep,knocking Ippei off his feet but before he could hit the ground, Drake performed a jumping spinning kick that pushed Ippei far back and landing on the ground in pain.

* * *

"Do you concede?" Drake asked. "I concede." Ippei said as his brothers helped him up. The crowd showed their respect and applauded the winner of the contest. "That wasn't half bad." Rene told Drake. "Yea, I nearly lost it back there." Drake said. "I would agree but it appears I still have much to learn." Ippei said. "You can't prepare for everyone. No one can." Drake said back.

"Ippei what is all the commotion?" Everyone turned to see two people approaching. One was a woman around Ippei's age with pink hair, magenta eyes, full lips, and was wearing a pink tunic with a big violet sash around her waist along with black tights underneath and brown short boots. The other was a short elderly man around eighty. His grey hair was tied in a ponytail like Ippei, grey soul patch, currently wearing a white tunic with a red poncho around his shoulders, black long socks and had high wooden flip flops called Geta as footwear.

"It is nothing Master Hanzo." Ippei said. "We obviously have guests present Ippei, it surely isn't nothing." The old man, Hanzo spoke. "This are my friends that I spoken about Master Hanzo." Sanpei introduced. "Yea and the oldest one just wiped the floor with Ippei in a sparring contest." Nihei spoked much to Ippei's embarrassment. "Really? No one in the village couldn't beat our Ippei in single combat. You much be very powerful." Hanzo spoke to Drake. "Master I believe manners come first." The woman next to him spoke as Hanzo agreed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Shinobu." The woman introduced. "Wow you're so pretty and a keeper." Bonnie squealed as she ran over. "Can you please take care of my brother?" She proposed. "Here we go again." Ash whispered as Clemont frantically tried to bring Bonnie back. "Bonnie! How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that!" Clemont said. "That's okay but I...won't be able to keep up." Shinobu said as she went through a change that cause her to age rapidly from her early twenties to as old as Hanzo, startling Clemont and Bonnie.

"Uhh...on second thought. Maybe not." Bonnie said as she and Clemont quickly ran back anime style. "Wow, That is an awesome trick." Rene laughed. "A great disguise and to also ward off unwanted advances." Shinobu said. "I know exactly what you mean." Rene added as the two girls laughed.

"And I am Hanzo, Chief and Elder of Ninja Village." Hanzo introduced. The gang took the time to introduced themselves and to get better aquatinted with everyone. "I must say it's an honor to meet three Guardian Knights here in our home." Hanzo said. "The pleasure is ours." Ash spoke. "I must say time hasn't really been an issue here." Drake said. "Tradition always applies in a Ninja's lifestyle. We all still live in a rural society, most of us grow and farm food to feed the whole village hence our crops are the most viral things to maintain." Ippei explained.

"There's almost no technology here." Clemont noticed. "That's right, part of the Ninja's lifestyle is that we still follow the old ways, every task we do. It would be done by hand and it's been that way for 300 years." Nihei explained. "That's so cool." Bonnie said as she saw a Tauros pulling a wooden cart of hay. "Perhaps we should give our guest a tour of the village wouldn't you say Ippei?" Shinobu suggested. "I could handle that." Sanpei offered. "We would be delighted." Rene said. "Serena before we leave, do you still have those ninja outfits." Bonnie asked as Serena smiled.

Outside on the perimeter, a lone sentry was standing guard until he felt a pinch on the back of his neck. He reach out to grab what was a dart with red feathers on the end. Before he could react, drowsiness settle in and the sentry fell flat down on the ground. Once he was down. Kagetomo and his forces moved in over the edge to see the entire village. "Is everyone set?" Kagetomo asked. "Almost Sir, The Skarmory are being prep as we speak." Heidayu said. "Good, once they're prep have them move in for an attack run. That'll be your distraction for you to lead a team to kidnap the old man." Kagetomo explained. "All will be done to the letter Sir." Heidayu and some men bowed.

"And here's my room." Sanpei said as he showed the group his room past a sliding door. Sanpei was showing the group the burrows inside the mountain which was lit by lanterns. Sanpei's room was sum in one word according to Bonnie, "Wow it's so normal." She said as she looked around. Sanpei's room didn't have much nor style. It simply had a cot, a dresser with a mirror, a small bathroom in the next door, and a single window that opens to the whole village.

"Ahh I love the smell of fresh air in the morning." Sanpei said as he and Greninja stood next to the window. "I used to sleep in something like this back in Rylo." Drake said remembering the nostalgia. "Really,how was it?" Serena asked. "In a word, cozy." Drake smiled. Meanwhile Frogadeir looked at the only photo in the room which was Ippei with his Greninja, Nihei with his Venusaur, and Sanpei with a Froakie.

"What are you looking Frogadeir?" Ash asked as he saw the photo. "Oh that, that was taken before I left on my training journey." Sanpei said. "You guys seem happy." Serena said. "Yep, It was also the day I decided to leave and train." Sanpei said. "You still trying to be number one in the whole village?" Ash asked. "Yep, but me and Greninja still have a ways to go. The other day I battled Nihei against his Venusaur. We came close but Nihei trained his Venusaur new tricks like you wouldn't believe how fast a Venusaur can disappear despite its size." Sanpei said. "That is something I want to see." Drake grined happily. "Next time, there's still a lot to see." Sanpei said.

Meanwhile, Dedenne and Squishy were playing around until Dedenne step on a side of a floorboard causing it to tilt down and causing Dedenne to slide down the trapdoor. Bonnie turned to see Squishy alone and disconnected. "Squishy where's Dedenne?" Bonnie asked as Squishy merely gurgle and step on the same spot Dedenne was, causing it to slide down the trapdoor. Bonnie nearly screamed causing the group to turn towards her. "Sanpei what's that on the floor?" Bonnie asked. "My trapdoor, every room in the mountain has one. What happened?" Sanpei asked. "Squishy and Dedenne went down into it." Bonnie said.

"Sanpei where does that lead?" Ash asked. "Nowhere dangerous. Just leads to the central passageway at the center of the mountain." Sanpei said. "I'm going after them." Bonnie said and without second thoughts went down the trapdoor. "Bonnie just think about for a moment." Clemont said as he leen in close but too close and while up tripping into the trapdoor. "Wow I really miss having these." Drake smiled. "We gotta follow them." Ash said. "I second that." Rene said. One by one everyone went down the trapdoor sliding down the rocky slide.

Ippei and Nihei were busy cleaning the central chamber until they heard screaming from above. Both looked up to see Squishy and Dedenne free falling until Nihei caught them. Next came Bonnie who was caught by Ippei surprisingly. Next came Ash, Drake, Rene,and Sanpei who landed perfectly with their Pokémon. Serena was falling next until Ash caught her bridal style. Last came Clemont who landed on his face in the ground.

"Whew, thanks for catching me babe." Serena said. "You know I never let you down." Ash smiled. "If that were true, you would be carrying me all over Kalos." Serena played causing Ash to chuckle. Serena then peak Ash's cheek, "Alright you could let me down now." Serena said as Ash did just that.

"Sanpei what happened?" Ippei asked. "Oh we just took a trip down my trapdoor." Sanpei said. "So they came from your room." Ippei concluded. "Oh I'm so happy you two are alright." Bonnie hugged Squishy and Dedenne. "Wow this place has a certain natural beauty." Serena said. "What's that building over there?" Drake asked. "It's a shrine honoring the Hero of Ninja Village. Let me show you." Ippei said.

Ippei showed the group the inside. Inside it was low lit by lanterns, flowers decorated on pillars, and three large stone tablets were set on the wall. All three carving were faded to barely make anything out. One on the far left was a village in rebellion, the one in the middle was a Greninja but in a different form, the last one was a bird with a war cry face with outline of something around it.

"So these three tablets tell a story?" Drake asked as he inspects them. "Yes, the story of how our village began. It was a civil dispute. One side you have the hierarchy wanting to undergone an Imperialism society and an excerise of hostile takeover of neighboring villages. Our side was the Rebellion where we saw their idea of conquest as dishonorable and goes everything the Ninja stands for." Ippei said. "Over time the disputes set from disagreement to the point where civil war was unavoidable. That's when the next two tablets come in. The middle tablet is the Hero of Ninja Village." Nihei explained.

"Hey, correct me if I'm wrong but the Hero looks a lot like a Greninja." Ash said. "You're absolutely right Ash. The Hero of Ninja Village is a Greninja but if you see more closely you could see that the Greninja is of a different form." Ippei said. "Different form? You mean that Greninja could still evolve?" Drake asked. "Possibly but we have no conclusions to the theory." Ippei said. "It almost looks like it has wings on its head and is carrying a big shuriken on its back. Could this be Mega Evolution?" Ash asked. "Possibly but no records goes further into this." Ippei said. "That's why Greninja are popular and Ninja have dedicated to training them." Nihei said. Ash went in deep thought about Greninja's form and from what Olympia mentioned to him back in the Anistar Gym.

 _"This one's training will serve him well. A power lost to time, unknown even to me. I believe you could help him get there."_

"What about the third tablet?" Drake asked. "The Hero's brother in arms. He's helped the rebels against the hierarchy even though it wasn't a Ninja." Ippei said. "The form and characteristics are unusual but it almost resembles a Moltres." Drake said. "We came to that conclusion as well but as you could tell like the Hero Greninja, this Moltres is of a different form almost war like." Nihei explained. "And you said it wasn't a Ninja. No doubt there would have been some disfunction among them." Drake said. "That's part of the legend, the rebels considered most of the tactics the partner used were considered untraditional. Both brothers would would argue. The rebellion nearly failed because of these disagreements so both brothers came to terms of agree to disagree and to focus on the war effort. When the war ended, everyone hailed Greninja but left out the brother. Within months the brother came to the conclusion that he didn't belong in Ninja society so he said its farewells and left the village forever." Ippei finished the story.

"That's sad." Bonnie said. "Back then the friction among...among fractions. Quick question, what kind of tactics did the brother employed?" Drake said. "Back then? Well it's was viewed as unorthodox and almost magical." Nihei said. Drake merely looked and studied whatever details were left on the tablet. The lines around Moltres but the form of it was more ancient then the modern Moltres currently looks like. Outlines, what kinds of outlines? Drake had an epiphany and drew his Aura into energy lines in the air where Aura particles danced around. He then examined the faded tablet where the lines danced around the bird and saw the connection.

"Energy outlines. These lines around Moltres, I think they're Aura infused outlines." Drake said. "Are you sure?" Ippei asked. "Most likely, you said it yourselves, the brother had unorthodox methods to fighting, said that his skills are magical and untraditional. Untraditional in the Ninja Way. Moltres didn't do things the Ninja way, he did things _his_ way, the Guardian Way. That's why everyone resented it." Drake said. "It's a probable theory but I think you maybe right." Ippei said. "So a Ninja and an Aura Guardian Pokémon liberated your home. Think about it, this changes your history." Ash said as Ippei and Nihei plunged into deep thought.

In the Master's room, Hanzo was busy polishing a gold trophy with a shuriken when Shinobu came in with a tea tray in hand. "You still polishing that old heirloom Master?" She asked. "It maybe an old heirloom but what really matters is the trust and leadership for all our villagers." Hanzo said as Shinobu handed him a cup of tea. "Hmm, perfect as always Shinobu. So do you think Ippei will be ready?" Hanzo asked. "Ready to take the reins? I know he is." Shinobu said. "Really? As much as that crush you have inner him." Hanzo mentioned causing Shinobu's cheeks to turn red. "I maybe old but I still hear everything in this village. I really think you would make a great partner for Ippei in life." Hanzo said. "I..I envision that but you know Ippei. He focuses on training." Shinobu said. "Then take his attention and turned it on you." Hanzo smiled.

Outside, all the villagers were busy with their day until they all looked to the sky to see a flock of Skarmory coming in hot. Then the Skarmory came in and fired Flash Cannons into the village. Everyone now went to a state of panic as more and more Flash Cannons rain down upon them. Inside the mountain, the vibrations from the attack above ground caused a line of shakers to shake violently. "What's that?" Ash asked. "The general alarm! Something is happening on the surface." Ippei said. "You guys use shakers as an alarm system?" Rene asked. "Old school remember." Nihei said. "Sanpei take everyone to check on Master Hanzo. Nihei you're with me to the surface." Ippei said.

The attacks continue to rain down as more Skarmory hammer the plaza. One Flash Cannon was coming towards a villager until it got disturbed by a Seed Bomb. The villager looked over to see Ippei and Nihei coming over. "Ippei, we're under siege!" The villager said. "Haru rally the villagers to gather arms and fight back." Ippei said. "We still got to protect Master Hanzo!" Haru said. "Sanpei is already on that." Nihei said.

Running into Hanzo's room, the group faced Hanzo and Shinobu who were overseeing the carnage. "Master." Sanpei cried. "Sanpei what is happening?" Shinobu asked. "We're under siege. He have to get you both to safety." Sanpei said. "I think it's too late for that." Drake pointed to the door as it suddenly began to freeze until it blew open sending a cold rush of air into the group. Everyone covered their faces as Hanzo used a Fighting Fan as covered until it stopped. Inside came a man in a Lairon Mask, a Weavile, some Ariados, and three black robed ninjas.

"Who are you? State your names!" Shinobu demanded. "Hanzo, Chieftain of Ninja Village, you will be coming with us." Heidayu demanded. "I don't think so." Ash said as he and Drake went for their Staffs but the three black ninjas jumped and threw several smoke pellets blinding everyone. In the confusion, the Ariados engaged and shot several String Shots that wrapped Hanzo in the string. Heidayu acted fast and grabbed the wrapped Hanzo and jumped off the balcony with his quarry. His men soon followed and so did the Pokémon. "Master Hanzo!" Sanpei yelled. "We gotta go after him." Ash said as he jumped over the balcony with Frogadeir and Pikachu as Sanpei and his Greninja followed after them.

"Ash, Ash!." Serena ran to the balcony but was stopped by Shinobu. "Serena you can't. It's too dangerous." Shinobu said. "But we gotta help Ash." Serena cried. "We gotta find Ippei and Nihei. They must know about this." Shinobu said as everyone agreed. Serena looked back at the road where Ash ran. " _Ash"_ She cried for his safety.

Ippei and Nihei were still busy with the Skarmory as Haru and his Simisage got more villagers join in the fight. "Ippei!" Shinobu yelled as the two turned to the group. "Shinobu, everyone. I'm glad you're all safe. Where's Master Hanzo?" Ippei asked. "A group of masked ninjas kidnapped him." Shinobu said. "And with this Skarmory attack, this isn't a coincidence. This attack is merely a distraction." Drake said, shocking Ippei and Nihei.

Ash and Sanpei continued their pursuit where the Ariados and black ninjas were getting away. They ran and ran until they were confronted by Heidayu. "You both will not go any farther." He said as he took out a Pokeball and released a Bisharp. Ash and Sanpei prepared for battle as more conflict erupted around them. Once again, conflict shadowed down in Ninja Village and legends will rise as the battle continues.

* * *

 **First part done, well guys tell what you guys think. Once again the past plays over to the present, I figure there should be a history in Ninja Village that the anime never went to so...yea. Now before the next chapter I want to give some news.**

 **The good news is I'm out of school for the summer so I'm back with more time on my hands. Bad news is I start off my summer with some surgery done, I had my wisdom teeth taken out and I'm now trying to recover which is a pain. So I need to ask you guys to please give me some time until I'm back on my feet. I'll still work on the next chapter, process will just be slower then normal.**

 **Thank you for your patience, and thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	90. Legends of Tomorrow: Part 2

Pokémon Journey: XYZ

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 90 and Chapter 7 of XYZ. Now we continue with the second and final part of Ninja Village. I know most of you have been looking forward to this chapter in all of XYZ because of Ash-Greninja but let me be clear that Ash-Greninja won't be the only thing to happen. Legends come to fruition from days of old to the present.**

 **And on a personal note, yes I'm still recovering from my surgery so have fun with this.**

* * *

 _"Sometimes legends make reality, and become more useful than the facts."- Salman Rushdie_

* * *

Chapter 90: Legends of Tomorrow: Part 2

The Battle stir throughout the entire village as each villager gather arms to fight back. Meanwhile Ash and Sanpei were focused on Heidayu and his Bisharp. "Frogadeir Use Water Pulse." "Greninja Use Water Shuriken." Both frogs jumped and fired their own water type attacks at Bisharp. "Dodge and use Shadow Claw." Bisharp dashes forward in succession first dodging the Water Pulse then the two Water Shuriken and finally retaliating with a claw of darkness that struck both frogs.

"Are you two alright?" Ash asked as Frogadeir and Greninja nodded. "We gotta get in close and on his toes." Sanpei said. "I think I know how. Follow my lead. Pikachu strike close with Iron Tail." Pikachu went close and tried to land a blow with an overhead steel tail which Bisharp use his forearms to block. "Now Sanpei, Frogadeir use Aerial Arc." "Greninja join in with Night Slash." Both frogs attempted to ambush Bisharp while Pikachu kept his attention at bay.

"Snarl now!" Under a charging dark energy, Bisharp snarled out a ball of darkness that knocked all three of his opponents back. "Damnit! Are you guys alright." Ash asked as all three Pokémon slowly stood up. "Any other ideas?" Sanpei asked. "We'll try attacking on different sides." Ash suggested until someone beat them to it.

"Razor Shell." Right then a Barbaracle jumped over the boys and surprised Bisharp with a sharp water blade. Meanwhile Saizo landed in front of the boys. "Saizo." Sanpei said. "Enough, surrender now." Saizo demanded at Heidayu. "Heh,no matter. We got what we wanted. Bisharp return." Heidayu returned Bisharp then made his escape under a Ninja Leaf Shoud.

"What did he mean they got what they wanted?" Saizo asked. "They captured Master Hanzo." Sanpei said, shocking Saizo. "We gotta get back to Ippei and the others quick!" Saizo said as the three and their Pokémon ran to the plaza. Meanwhile Ippei and the others were fending off the Skarmory until they started to fly away from the village. "They're flying away." Clemont pointed out. "That's probably not a good thing." Said Drake.

"Guys!" Everyone turned to see Ash, Sanpei,and Saizo running over. "Ash!" Serena ran over and happily embraced him. "Serena." Ash melted in her arms enjoying her soothing presence until Serena backed out and slapped him all the sudden. "That's for running out." Serena scowls Ash. "I was was trying to save Hanzo." Ash spoke softly. "...I know, but still." Serena looked at Ash worried.

"They took the Chief." Sanpei told Ippei and Nihei. "No." Nihei gasped. The other villagers heard the news and left nothing but worry. "There's no time for fret guys. We need a plan now." Drake said. "He's right, let's go inside." Saizo said as everyone went back to the mountain.

That night in Hanzo's room everyone sat and converse on a means of saving Hanzo. "There's only one person who could organize this attack on a mass scale." Saizo said. "Really? Who would that be?" Drake asked. "A former villager named Kagetomo." Saizo concluded. "Are you positive it's him?" Shinobu asked. "There's no doubt about it. Only he would want to settle an old score against us." Saizo said. "Sorry to interrupt but who exactly is this guy?" Drake asked. "Kagetomo was once one of us and was expected to succeed as chieftain once Hanzo step down but he mislead our ways. He started viewing the ideas of imperialism and focused on forced will. Hanzo was very disappointed and Kagetomo along with his right hand Heidayu left the village." Ippei explained. "So I imagine over time Kagetomo train a legion of Ninja for just this day." Rene said as everyone nodded.

Hanzo struggle in his place and tried to undo the knot on his hands but the knot was a double constrictor knot which was impossible to get out. "It's pointless to resist Chief Hanzo." Kagetomo spoke in front of him and his forces. "Maybe but there's always hope so why don't you stop with this charade Kagetomo." Hanzo focused. "Huh clever old man." Kagetomo said as he took his mask off revealing his silver eyes, goatee,and spiky black hair that was wrapped in a ponytail. "Just what is this about Kagetomo. The title of Chief, the Chief's emblem? If that's the case then the emblem is just in my pocket." Hanzo offered.

"Ha..I'm not a barbarian Hanzo but you will hand it to me soon." Kagetomo answered. "How so?" Hanzo asked. "It's simple, at the end of the festival you will announce to the whole village that Kagetomo will lead them as their next Chief." Kagetomo said but Hanzo merely laughed at the request. "Even if I submitted to such a foolish request, the people of the village will never accept you." Hanzo smirked. "I'll make them accept me." Kagetomo double down. "Forcing your will on them, that's the logic of tyranny and people of old didn't succeed then and you won't succeed now." Hanzo said. "We'll see about that." Kagetomo dared.

"We have to recuse the Chief." Sanpei said. "Easy Sanpei, I have Haru doing some reconnaissance on Master Hanzo's whereabouts." Ippei said. "Even when Haru does come back. We'll still need a plan." Ash added. "I don't see this going quiet and easy. We're probably going through another skirmish to get Hanzo back. We can't do this alone." Drake said. "Nothing should be too tough for you guys." Nihei said. "Tough yes but even we can't fight battles just by ourselves." Drake said. "We'll get every villager to take arms." Shinobu said as the door burst in.

"Haru,What's news of Master Hanzo?" Ippei asked. "He's fine. They're holding him at Mt. Otori near the summit." Haru said. "Well...at least we know where they have him." Rene said. "Now what?" Ash asked. "Now we act." Ippei announce as everyone agreed.

Approaching Mt. Otori, everyone was stopped but Heidayu and a team of ninjas who were on the ledge above. "Heidayu." Ippei growled. "You all will not pass." Heidayu said as they all prepared to attack. "Ash,Rene!" Drake called as three shot out an Aura Wave at them, nailing a couple of them. Heidayu and the rest reappear at the base of the mountain to meet their enemies. "Well..this is certainly an...unexpected surprise. You have your guests acting as bodyguards Saizo?" Heidayu asked. "We want our Chief back!" Ippei demanded. "Your Chief is where he belongs. Soon you all will be too." Heidayu said. "Like hell." Drake muttered.

Soon everyone stood in single file preparing to charge. "Ippei you're with me. We have to recuse Hanzo." Saizo said as Ippei nodded. "We'll keep them busy down here down." Drake told them. Soon Heidayu and his team as Drake, Ash, Rene, Sanpei, Shinobu, Nihei and a couple of friendly ninja charged back. Pretty soon they all collide and what now became a hostile war zone. Serena,and Clemont meanwhile release Milotic and Litleo to battle a Gengar and Skarmory. "Milotic Use Ice Beam." "Litleo Use Flamethrower." Both Pokémon fires their attacks as Gengar and Skarmory retaliated with Shadow Ball and Flash Cannon.

In the middle of the battle, Ippei and Saizo snuck away while the others distracted Heidayu and his forces. "We have a long climb ahead of us." Ippei said. "I just hope the Chief is alright." Said Saizo. "All we could do I said hope but is there a plan to recusing him?" Ippei asked. "We'll know when we get there." Said Saizo.

Ash and Sanpei fought side by side against a group of ninja. Armed with his Staff in hand, Ash blocked two sword strikes overhead, pushed them back and in a swipe motion of his Staff disarmed both of them. Setting his Staff to two pieces, Ash went in with quick motion strikes on his two opponents, knocking them out. "Never thought we be in the middle of this." Sanpei said as he kicked one guy. "You'd be surprised." Ash said.

Drake ran towards one ninja where he blocked one strike, twisted his wrist and kneed him in the gut hard, knocking him to the ground. Heidayu saw the two young boys from earlier and set his sight on them. He released his Bisharp to battle them. "Snarl!" Bisharp snarled out a big ball of darkness that was heading right for Sanpei. Ash noticed it and ran towards Sanpei and tackled him out of the Snarl's radius. Both looked to see Heidayu and Bisharp calling them out. "Bastard." Ash called. "I'm looking to return the favor." Sanpei said as Ash nodded. Both released Frogadeir and Greninja to battle. "It's foolish to challenge me once again." Heidayu said. "Or very brave." Ash smirked.

"Liepard, Use Dark Pulse." Shinobu commanded as the cat shot out a beam of darkness at a Houndoom but noticed that the skies were getting flooded with Skarmory once more. "Drake, we're getting overrun." Shinobu called out. Drake noticed the situation and called out Lucario, Charizard, Raichu and Pidgeot. **"Wow we're in it deep this time Master."** Lucario said as he looked around. "No time for sightseeing Lucario. I need you four in the skies clearing those Skarmory out." Drake said as all four nodded. **"Come on Spitfire. We got us some turkeys to fry."** Lucario joined Charizard much to the latter's dismay. "Just watch over each other okay." Drake said as all four nodded and mounted up.

"Use your Frubbles to restrict him." Frogadeir then hurled several globs at Bisharp who merely cut them in half with his sharp blades. "Pikachu Iron Tail." "Greninja Night Slash." Both Pokémon ran in with physical attacks but Heidayu was well prepared. "Push then back with Snarl." Once again Bisharp Snarled out a big ball of darkness that exploded once hitting both Pokémon, pushing them back. Ash and Sanpei growled knowing they have their work cut out for them.

Kagetomo overlooked the battle until he felt a disturbance in the air. "I know you two are here." He answered. Right then Saizo and Ippei appeared before him along with Greninja and Barbaracle. "Master are you alright?" Saizo asked. "I'm fine." Hanzo called. "So let us see how well your student is Hanzo." Kagetomo said as released a Weavile. "Very well and I'll win. Greninja charge head on." Ippei send. "Weavile go." Weavile charge in to meet Greninja head on.

Charizard and Lucario handled the Skarmory as Charizard fired several Flamethrowers knocking two out of the sky but had one tail them firing Flash Cannons. Charizard called Lucario to get rid of it. **"I know, just let me think."** Lucario said until their tail got shot when Raichu struck it with Thunderbolt. **"Thank you."** Lucario gasped out.

"We won't let you win. Liepard Dark." "Venusaur Solar Beam." "Litleo Flamethrower" "Milotic Dragon Pulse." All four Pokémon fired their attack that overwhem their opponents. All four of them were knocked out and left on the ground.

"Fury Cutter." Bisharp closed in with two white sharp arms and knocked Pikachu into Greninja down. Frogadeir saw that Bisharp was going to strike again on the two and jumped to their rescue landing in front of them and attempted to block the attack. With its newfound strength and through a case of deja vu, Frogadeir roared back and push Bisharp away while going through a stunning metamorphosis. Ash and the others saw and gasped as Frogadeir grew a bit, it's ears grew longer, and the Frubbles around his neck was replaced. When the glow dimmed, Greninja was revealed. Ash took the time to scan his new Greninja with his Pokédex.

 _"Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon, it appears and vanishes with a ninja's grace. It toys with its enemies using swift movements, while slicing them with throwing stars of sharpest water."_

"It seems you learn a couple of new tricks buddy." Ash said proudly knowing this fight was just beginning. "Greninja use Night Slash." Ippei's Greninja charged in with a bright purple blade. "Use Shadow Claw." Weavile clashes with Greninja in a battle of brawn until both were evenly match. "Familiar Ippei. Is that the best you can do?" Kagetomo mocked. "I'll show you what I can do! Greninja Water Shuriken." Greninja formed several water stars at Weavile. "Counter with Icy Wind." Weavile blew out a gush of cold ice wind that froze out the Water Shuriken in its path. "You think you fulfill the role of Chief!? My role? My destiny!? You're nothing but a child under my shoe!" Kagetomo argues. "As long as I fight honorably, respectively, and with the strength of the people, I'll defeat you." Ippei said.

"Pikachu, Use Electro Ball." Pikachu shot out a ball of electricity at Bisharp. "Block it with X-Scissor." Using a glowing arm, Bisharp absorbs the Electro Ball. "You will not defeat me and Kagetomo will become the Chief." Heidayu declared. "Well, I'm not done yet and let me just show just how powerful I really am!" Ash said as Greninja mimic his movements until Ash and Greninja felt their synergies merge together and Greninja underwent another major metamorphosis. Drake, Shinobu, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Nihei noticed a giant vortex of water form around Greninja and were shocked by what's happening. Greninja was now covered completely under a water veil and was barely visible. "Time to try this out. Use Night Slash." With a bright purple blade, the newly form Greninja charged in with blinding speed. "Use X- Scissor." Bisharp went in with two sharp arm blades and swung but missed and in half the reaction time, Greninja strikes with with Night Slash so powerfully that Bisharp was hurled back and into Heidayu.

Drake was busy mopping up another group of ninjas when he felt a sharp pain sliced his back. Drake grunted when he grabbed the Ninja's forearm and disarmed him of his katana. "Little Bastard!" Drake shouted as he snapped the ninja's arm then slammed his head to the ground hard. Once he was down, he reach over to his back to see blood on his fingers, knowing there's going to be a scar on his back from sword slice. "Just perfect." Drake grunted until he saw a group of ninjas surround him. "Even more promising." Drake said unamused as the ninja inches closer and closer at the same time until they were three feet away then disappearing.

"O-kay? I'm not impressed." Drake said defensively until the ninjas reappeared high in the air with swords drawn and ready to strike. Drake crouched down in a defensive stance until a sudden bust of energy burn in his core. "BACK OFF!" Drake yelled as he perform a single uppercut but his Aura manifested in a blazing whirlwind large enough to knock all the Ninja out of the air and left a two foot radius burn mark on ground where Drake stood.

Once he came down Drake was engulfed in a Aura outline and energy outline danced off his body like a cracking fire. The ninja who attacked him looked and feared filled their bodies then running off. Drake looked at his hands with was infused with literal blazing Aura which was very odd considering that this never happened to Drake before. _"What the hell is this?"_ He questions this. "Drake!" Drake felt his Aura settle back to normality when he heard Rene and others running over. "Are you alright?" Clemont asked. "I'm fine though the strangest thing just happened to me." Drake said. "We saw,we just wrapped up the last of Heidayu's team." Rene said. "Great, we should probably join Ippei and Saizo." Drake suggested which everyone agreed.

"Double Team." Greninja jumped and makes dozens of copies of itself. "Cut them all down with Shadow Claw." Weavile jumped with claws of darkness and sliced each clone until their were none left. Ippei smiled as he knew Kagetomo fell into his ruse. "Now Greninja." From the ground, Greninja popped out under Weavile's feet, knocking them to the ground. "This ends now! Water Shuriken!" With one shot, Greninja shot one shuriken that nailed Weavile in the chest, knocking it out.

"Saizo." Saizo turned to see Shinobu and the others running over. "You're just in time. The fate of this battle is decided." Said Saizo. "Weavile get up. Get up and fight!" Kagetomo demanded as Weavile didn't have the strength get back on its feet. Kagetomo growled as he knows his plans are falling apart. "That's enough Kagetomo. There's no point to fighting any longer." Saizo said as Kagetomo looked up to see Heidayu and his forces hostage by Haru and several villagers. "No. Why? Why did I lose?" Kagetomo questioned. The same time, Ippei's Greninja frees Hanzo from his binds. "Because Ippei has something you don't Kagetomo, devotion. Everything that is done is for the betterment of the people. Everything deed is to further the bond between our Pokémon. The role of Chief is to lead and inspire, not to impose." Hanzo explained. Kagetomo looked to his group then his Weavile and then crouched down to his Pokémon. "You fought well old friend." Kagetomo commends as Weavile smiles. "Your Weavile fights well Kagetomo. You train it well." Ippei comments. "If you wish, you could join the festivities." Hanzo invited. "Thank you but it's best if me and my forces wait and watch from afar. If you wish, meet us back here after the festival." Kagetomo offered. "We'll both be here." Ippei promise.

Some of the villagers cleaned up the plaza for the festival, it wasn't perfect but Hanzo gave the clear since everybody was here and happy. On the podium was Hanzo, Shinobu, and Ippei and Hanzo figured it was time. "Everyone." The whole village turn to the front. "Tonight marks the village's 300th year. Now I know today came as one of the most unexpected days but together we prevail. For sixty-five years I've been head of this village. My home, it's been a grand honor but now it's time to pass that honor to someone else. Someone with the strength, respect and honorable to lead the village and bring us to prosperity. I honor you Ippei, the new Chief of Ninja Village." Hanzo talked as he presented the Chief's emblem to Ippei. Filled with pride, Ippei held up the Chief's emblem for the village to see,and having the people cheer. Shinobu remember the talk she had with Hanzo about her feelings for Ippei.

 _"Then take his attention and turned it on you."_

 _"Alright, then how's this for capturing attention."_ Shinobu took the plunge and grabbed Ippei by the shoulders and gave him a full passionate kissing, surprising Ippei and having the whole village in an uproar. The gang laughed at the sensation and praised Ippei and Shinobu. "You know, he get more action then you do." Rene said to Drake. "Apparently you too." Drake mocked. "I guess we're both suckers." Rene smiled as everyone oversaw the kiss happened.

After the announcement, everyone hung out in the plaza. "So what does this mean to the both of you." Rene snickered. "Well..it's definitely something I want to explore." Ippei said as he wrapped his arm around Shinobu. "I've waited years for you finally say those words." Shinobu smiled. "Ash your Frogadeir evolved as well." Nihei pointed out. "That not even the weirdest part. Later in the battle, Greninja went through another transformation and was covered in this water veil. Not that but when Greninja transformed, I felt my Aura, spirit...everything merge with Greninja. It..it-it's indescribable." Ash said. Drake thought to himself that this must be the mysterious power Olympia was referring to.

"You're not the only one who went through a phenomenon. Just as before I was about to get shish kabobed, my Aura went through a state of flux and knocked every one of them out of the air. Look even the burn mark my Aura made is still on the ground." Drake pointed to the spot where the burn mark was. "Something tells me that's not coming off anytime soon." Sanpei said. "Hey if you look at it from this angle, it almost looks like a bird." Rene pointed out as everyone looked from her angle but wasn't quite seeing it. "I think you're seeing things. I don't see it." Drake said. "No look, these two marks separate from each other almost look in the shape of wings." Rene explained as everyone got a closer look. "Y..yea...I guess." Ash squinted his eyes. "Look guys I know what I see and you're all blind." Rene mocked. "Well you're delusional." Drake mocked back causing Rene to stick her tongue out.

After the festival, Ippei and Hanzo kept their word and return to Mt. Otori to meet Kagetomo and his group. "The festivities looked excellent from afar. So is it done?" Kagetomo asked. "Yes, I'm the new Chief." Ippei said. "Congratulations, and first things first is I've been doing a lot of thinking and first is let me apologize for everything. You were saying that I wasn't worthy all those years ago. I really became just like those bureaucrats thinking what they thought was best for the village." Kagetomo said. "All is forgiven if you resent your actions Kagetomo and you all are welcome back to your home." Ippei said.

"That's very kind Ippei but part of my time of thought is that we leave. Hear me out, we better ourselves, train better, find some serenity and lastly build our own settlement once we have the knowledge." Kagetomo said. "If that's truly your plan and should need help you know where we are." Ippei said as he and Kagetomo shook hands and Kagetomo along with his crew disappear. "I'm sure they'll check in once in awhile." Hanzo said. "I know, this has been an eventful day." Ippei sigh. "It's the first of many so be sure to keep up." Hanzo laughed as Ippei smiled when he thought that Hanzo made Chiefing look easy.

* * *

The next morning the group prepared to leave for the next destination. "It's been a real honor to fight alongside you all. I'll be glad to so anytime, anywhere." Ippei said. "Same here, It was really fun experience." Drake said. "And next time, I'll topple you in our next contest." Ippei vowed. "You'll have to get in line because many people told me those exact words for years." Drake said.

"Ash its so exciting to see your Frogadeir evolve." Sanpei said. "You're not the only one whose excited." Serena pointed out with Delphox hugging Greninja and congratulating her mate on finally evolving. "Wait...are they?" Sanpei questioned. "You really don't see a couple when you see one do you Sanpei." Ash played causing the group to laugh.

Once leaving, the group walked down the road to the next place. "So what's the next place from here guys?" Drake asked. "Next place is Couriway Town." Serena checked her tablet. "And just in the nick of time because I heard of a Pokémon Showcase happening there." Rene said. "That's perfect, I could finally debut Milotic and Eevee for the contest." Serena said. "You'll be perfect honey." Ash said as he caresses Serena's hand. "Well guys, full speed ahead." Drake smiled knowing things just got more interesting. With the new mysteries Ash and Drake must uncover, their world just got more open.

Back at the Shine room in Ninja Village, Ippei, his brothers, Shinobu and Hanzo inspected the the three stone tablets of the story of the village. "Ash and Drake helped us uncover the gaps of our history." Ippei said. "Ash's Greninja..when it transformed, it almost looked like the Hero of Ninja Village." Sanpei added. "Drake went through a revelation as well." Nihei said. "It seems history really did repeat itself from 300 years ago." Shinobu said. "Those boys are our final hope and prove to see Legends still exists." Hanzo said as all five nodded that life has forever changed from those two Guardian Knights.

* * *

 **Done guys, I must say this was a bit of a challenge but of course I prevail. Tell me what you guys think. So next chapter is Serena's next Showcase and I'll explain that in my next set of notes. Like, comment, and thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	91. New Debuts

Pokémon Journey: XYZ

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 91 and Chapter 8 of XYZ. Now we reach another Showcase chapter that'll debut both Milotic and Eevee. This will demonstrate their abilities and face personal issues. Let me just say that this chapter will come as...expected but I'll explain the reasons why in the end. Have fun.**

* * *

 _"A smile is the universal welcome."- Max Eastman_

* * *

Chapter 91: New Debuts

After their little adventure in Ninja Village and setting off, the gang finally made it to Couriway Town, sight of Serena's next Pokémon Showcase. "Well guys, here's Couriway Town." Drake said. "It's also known as the Town of Waterfalls here." Clemont mentions. "So I see. There's gotta be at least seven waterfalls here." Ash said as he saw several waterfalls of different kinds. Some big, small, conjoined and even all three. "Actually there's ten here in Couriway Town. Three waterfalls flow from the town outskirts that then flow to the waterfalls here." Rene said. "You seem to know a lot about places." Bonnie said. "I've lived in Kalos all my life Bonnie. Plus I educated myself about history and cultures since I was your age." Rene said. "If you ask me, this seems like a good vacation spot." Said Drake. "Or an escape from society." Rene added. On the road was a white limousine where Palermo was in as she looks out the window where she saw the group on the hill. She despites seeing the Ketchums once more but lighten her mood when she saw Serena and her former student. Today was gonna be an eventful one.

The gang preceded down the hill and into town where it was more populated then normal. "They seem to come for the Showcase." Drake said. "I wonder where's the sign in is?" Serena wondered. "It's actually this way towards the Conjoined Hand." Rene said. "Conjoined Hand?" Drake asked when they walked. "The name of the conjoined waterfalls that's almost in the form of a hand." Rene said. "You should be a teacher or something." Drake said. "I am a teacher. I'm teaching Serena about performing." Rene smiled. "Righttt." Drake spits out.

The gang finally made it to the Conjoined Hand where they saw a whole stage set up in front of the Conjoined Hand. "Wow so its an outdoor Showcase." Serena said. "Yep and with the beauty of the Conjoined Hand reflecting off moves during the Freestyle Performance, this would beat a Performance Hall tenfold." Rene said. "So you would also use the stage to help you?" Serena asked. "Serena you don't always work the stage to needs. You also have the stage work for you." Rene smiled as Serena took note of that.

After signing in at the entrance, Serena was notified that the Showcase starts tomorrow at noon. "That's great, that means we'll have time to work on your routine." Rene said. "That's right. I know I'll use Milotic and Eevee for the Freestyle Performance but I don't know who to use for the Theme Performance." Serena worried. "The Theme Performance is ment to surprise you. Depending on the task you'll know who's best to use." Rene advise.

"Serena!" The gang turned to see Nini running over with her Pokémon. "Nini, It's great to see you." Serena greeted. "You're here to compete as well?" Nini asked. "Yes and you are as well?" Serena asked. "Yep just one more Key and I'll be in the Master Class." Nini showed Serena her two keys. "I just need one Key too." Serena showed Nini her Key Ring. "Well, we'll see who comes out on top." Nini dares as Serena smirked to once again face a rival on stage once more.

Serena's attention turn to what was Nini's newest Pokémon. A baby Pokémon with magenta face, full red lips, blue eyes, black body with a white diamond pattern on its belly, and white ribbons on its ears and one on its neck. Serena decides to scan it with her Pokédex.

 _"Gothita, The Fixation Pokémon, It stares intensely at everything. It's can be so obsessed with watching that it doesn't notice attacks."_

"She's so cute." Serena commented. "She is. She's also having her debut here." Nini said. "That's great. I got two new debuts as well." Serena said as she released Eevee and Milotic. Right away Nini didn't waste any time awning over them. "Serena you never told me you had a Milotic. And your Eevee, She's so adorable." Nini said as Eevee kinda shy away from Nini. "Sorry about that Nini. Eevee can be abit shy." Serena said. "It's okay. I suspose I'll see you all tomorrow." Nini said as everyone agreed.

The gang was hungry so they decided to have a panic in a nearby park. Everyone was eating sandwiches until Serena saw that Eevee wasn't eating. "Are you okay Eevee?" She asked. "You gotta build your strength for tomorrow." Ash said. Pikachu spoke softly but Eevee didn't heed until Pikachu rubbed his head on Eevee's to which Eevee returned the gesture in love. "Could it be the food?" Serena asked. "I could mash together some Oran and Sitrus berries into the Pokémon food so that it's easier to digest." Clemont offered as Serena nodded.

After mashing the berries together, Eevee began to eat until the bowl was half full. "I think Eevee's got last minute jitters." Serena said. "It's normal but the important thing is to guild Eevee through this. Once she gets through this once, it'll be like clockwork the rest of the way." Rene said as Serena plunged into thought. "Do you still want to go through this Eevee?" Serena asked her. Eevee wasted no time agreeing to continue. "If that's your wish." Serena agreed.

After lunch, Serena and her Pokémon practice their Freestyle Performance under Rene's watchful eye. Several tries were attempted and they felt ready. "Okay, I feel we're ready." Serena said. "Okay,but always remember to always have fun kiddo." Rene said. "Thanks though I'm not much of a kid Rene." Said Serena. "I know, but still have fun and should things hit the fun suddenly, just smile." Rene advised as Serena noted that.

That night everyone was asleep and Serena and Ash cuddled together while their Pokémon slept on the floor. Delphox and Greninja slept together of course and so did Pikachu and Eevee who which the latter was still awake. Despite all the practice they did in the afternoon, Eevee still felt nervous about performing in front of a live audience. Slowly but surely, Eevee stood up without waking her mate and left to the outer patio. Serena slightly opened her eyes to just see Eevee leave. Serena stealthy got out of Ash's arms around her but having him squirm around and immediately go back to snoring the next second. Serena giggled and kissed Ash on the forehead before leaving to join Eevee but also notice that her Pokémon were up as well to join her.

Eevee could only look at the waterfalls and wonder how tomorrow was gonna go that is until her trainer and her partners decided to join her. "Is everything okay Eevee?" Serena asked as Eevee only barked in a low tone. "I assume you're still nervous about tomorrow." Serena guess as Eevee could only nod yes. "It's okay Eevee. We all get nervous too before a Showcase but we also got each other side by side. Overall always remember Eevee to always have fun." Serena said as Eevee felt her spirits lift up.

The next day in the afternoon the Showcase was on with crowds, theatrics being present. The group took their seats before the show officially started. "This is gonna be so fun. Squishy here is your first Showcase." Bonnie said as she held Squishy up who was curious about this. By then later Pierre appeared on stage with his assistant Klefki. "Welcome one and all to the Couriway Town Rookie Class Pokémon Showcase." Pierre welcomed as the crowd applauded. In a VIP room in the Tower overseeing the stage, Palermo took a seat in hopes of seeing a spark of fire for today.

"Today we come to view the fierce competition today performance by many of our fair maidens but one will emerge today will the beautiful Princess Key and be one step closer to the Master Class." Pierre explained. Serena and the others performers watched and listen from backstage as Pierre prepared to give the Theme Performance.

Sitting amongst them, Jessibella and Meowth leer in anticipation, last night Team Rocket broke in to figure what the Theme Performance was so Jessie would have an advantage. They were partially successful but not before Meowth accidentally tripped the alarm, causing the trio to make an early escape. In their heist, Jessie escape with only a sheet of paper of a drawing of what probably was a weird hat. Meaning that the Theme Performance was Haberdashery and Jessie spelt most of last night making hats. "We got this in the bag." Meowth Said. "No doubt about it." Jessie said.

"Now the Theme Performance is...PokePuff Baking." Pierre introduced as a pink hologram appeared of a PokePuff. Jessie and Meowth were livid but mostly embarrassed. All of last night's work was a waste. At the same time, a single baking station rose to the center stage with everything a baker needs. "Now it isn't enough for Queen to bake well, but to bake elegantly and imaginatively." Pierre explained.

"Ah yes, this was always a fun thing to do." Rene said. "What does he mean Rene?" Ash asked. "The task is simple, the performer bakes a single PokePuff but they won't be judging that but of the routine performance the performer and Pokémon display while baking." Rene explained. "The judges of each performer's Performance will be you the audience. If a performer masses enough votes, she'll succeed to the Freestyle Performance." Pierre said as a Key Meter was in view over him with a line crossing near the top. "The idea is for the performer to gain at least seventy percent of the meter filled to succeed to the next round." Rene said. "Serena excels at dancing and baking. I know her." Ash said.

* * *

"Now let's welcome our first performer, performer Nini." The center stage rose back up with Nini and her three Pokémon in tow. "Alright guys, Let's get this party started." Nini said as Gothita start off with Psychic to lift up a bowl of berries into the air. "Now Farfetchd, Fury Cutter." Farfetchd then flew up and slice each berry to crumbs. Meanwhile Smoochum caught the crumbs with a bowl in quite a jumpy mood then passed it to Gothita to be used for later.

Nini and her Pokémon were stretching out dough and wiggling their hips enjoying their work. Gothita and Smoochum added a double portion of fondant on top as Nini then place the PokePuff in the oven to bake. While the PokePuff bakes, Gothita and Smoochum worked on making some chocolate fudge in style by stirring and hula dancing.

Once the the PokePuff was ready, it was time to decorate as Nini started piping the top with frosting while Smoochum flips over the dish twice while piping the plate around the PokePuff with the fudge from earlier. Gothita used Psychic to lift up the berry crumbs from the beginning up in the air and sprinkle them all over the plate. Once that was done, Nini introduce a chocolate and vanilla fudge PokePuff with a cherry on top along with fudge lines around the plate with berry crumbs around. "Fini." Nini bowed as the crowd cheered.

"Now you the audience, if you enjoy Performer Nini's Performance then use your Glow Sticks under your seat, light and point it on three."

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

There, those who enjoyed Nini's Performance pointed their Glow Sticks towards the stage and a ball of light floated towards Nini's Key Pin. The meter above her head filled up and rose over the line and stopped at around 79%. "Performer Nini has succeeded to the Freestyle Performance." Pierre announced as the crowd cheered. "We did it." Nini awe and hugged her Pokémon.

* * *

"Now let us welcome our next performer, performer Jessibella." Pierre said as the center stage rose back up with Jessibella, Meowth, and Wobbuffet. Jessibella kicks off with a step by step presentation starting with Wobbuffet spraying flour into a bowl with speed and precision following by a touch of milk by Jessibella.

Next was Meowth with his personal Meowth's Paw Massage on the dough to make it fluffy. One forming it into a PokePuff ball and setting it into the oven, Wobbuffet gather some extra ingredients including chocolate for piping. Once the PokePuff was done baking, Jessibella topped it with vanilla frosting and chocolate lines crossed on top followed by Meowth stamping his head charm on top that left an imprint.

Finally was the addition of a pink fudge filled topping came the final step. "Now Use Fury Swipe." With his car reflexes, Meowth quickly cut the topping to not just have the fudge filling fill the charm imprint but also cutting them into tiny hearts on the PokePuff and around the plate. Jessibella topped off with a Meowth charm sticking out. "Viola!" Jessibella presented having the crowd cheer.

"Now it's time, if you enjoyed Jessibella's performance then please light your Glow Sticks and point them forward. Ready?"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

Right then, dozens of light balls floated from the audience and on to Jessibella's Key Pin which filled up the Key Meter to about 75%. "Performer Jessibella will succeed on to the Freestyle Performance." Pierre said "Ha as expected." Jessie smirked.

* * *

Backstage, Serena figured she would go last as she and her Pokémon saw everyone go. For this type of theme performance she would go with Delphox to show off her new appearance since evolving. Some time pass and two other performers managed to succeed to the Freestyle Performance while three others didn't make the cut. Now came her turn.

"Let us welcome our final contestant, Performer Serena." The stage rose up to have Serena in an apron and Delphox by her side. Right then Ash's belt wiggled and Greninja popped out of his Pokeball. "Right, I figure you wouldn't miss this for the world." Ash said as Greninja nodded. Palermo looked at Serena and looked at her new Delphox and wondered what kind of spark Serena will ignite.

Serena immediately dove in work with making the dough while Delphox was making the caramel, both were tap dancing to a tune in their minds. Serena then put the brown PokePuff in the oven to cook. While that happens, Serena took a single Oran Berry and tossed it in the air. "Delphox use Scratch." With sharp claws, Delphox slice the Oran Berry into fourths. Palermo watch and studied every movement Serena and Delphox made, seem promising but at the same time average.

By then the PokePuff was ready and Serena took it out of the oven and put caramel frosting on top. Serena then spun the plate around like a waitress as Delphox did a side jump over her while piping a single top of vanilla cream on top. Serena set the four Oran pieces while Delphox piped a ring of Vanilla cream around the sides. Serena finishes it off a open curve heart toy to decorate. "Finish." Serena and Delphox bowed as the crowd applauded.

"Now one and all, vote with your Glow Sticks if you enjoying Performer Serena's Performance." Pierre said. The next moment many light balls floated to Serena's Key Pin where the Key Mater above filled all the way to 81% percent. "Serena will succeed to Freestyle Performance." Pierre said. "We did it Delphox." Serena cheered. "I knew she could do it!" Ash said as Greninja cheered.

* * *

"That is all of the Theme Performance. We will take a two hour break until this evening where we will precede to the Freestyle Performance. Join us soon." Pierre announce as everyone starting getting up from their seats. Palermo also stood up from her and came to the conclusion of meeting Serena and her former protege once again.

Waiting outside the entrance, Serena and her Pokémon approached the group were Ash and Greninja went up and hugged their girlfriends. "You were great out there Sweetie." Ash said as he gave Serena a quick peck. "You always give me the strength I need Ash." Serena smiled. "I'm not the only one whose supportive." Ash said as they saw Greninja and Delphox nudging their faces to each other. "Like trainer, like Pokémon." Serena said. "Ash isn't the only one whose supportive." Rene said as the others came over. "You were excellent Serena. Now all that's left is the Freestyle performance." Rene said as Serena nodded. "Serena." Everyone turned to see Nini coming over. "Nini, you've made it to Freestyle round." Serena said. "As did you. Now tonight we'll see who come out on top." Nini dared. "It's on." Serena dared back.

After Nini left to eat, the group was left to themselves. "So guys, we got two hours, so you guys want a quick bite to eat?" Drake said. "You said it, making PokePuffs that you can't eat really makes me hungry." Serena played causing everyone to laugh.

Going back to the Pokémon Center for a quick bite, the group ate at the cafeteria while having small talk. "So now that you're in the Freestyle Performance, are you and your Pokémon ready?" Drake asked. "Of course we are, right guys." Serena said as Milotic and Eevee nodded. "I support the confidence but don't let it drive throughout this contest."

The group turn to see a woman wearing glasses and wearing a black head scarf around her head. Only Rene knew and deducted her identity. "Lesson #20...what are you doing here Palmero." Rene said plainly. "I'm merely doing my job. You squeak pass the Theme Performance on the edge of your shoes." Palermo said. Serena wasn't blind as she sense a near hostile tone under that tough exterior. Serena didn't say anything and could only glare back. "Okay if you came here to play pressure weigh then can get the hell out." Rene nearly yelled. "All in time, but for now I'll oversee what you will give the audience. What your passions and motivations will reveal...I wish you the best of luck." Palermo merely said as she was about to leave. No one spoke, not even Rene but most of the group wasn't amused to see Palermo.

After for sure Palermo was gone, Serena merely banged her head on the head and groan loudly. The last thing she want was now top judge now observing her performance. "This is just perfect. Now I gotta worry about Palermo's expectations." Serena's voice muffed from being against a table. "Forget about all that Serena. You just focus on the audience." Ash said. "She was real quick to turn tail and walk out." Drake said. "It's called professionalism Drake. She said all she needed to say, plus I think she wants to ignore you and Ash as much as possible." Said Rene. "Does she only have a problem with us? Or does she have this..distrust of men." Drake asked. "Yes,and...kinda but I'm not gonna explain that." Said Rene.

"But Ash is right Serena, just ignore Palermo. She just want you to perform with resolve." Rene said. "I don't see how that helps." Ash said. "Being thrown off your game is but the empirical thing is to remain in control. Serena listen to me: don't think about Palermo, or her expectations. Only focus on the audience and on us. We'll be here." Rene said as Serena could only nod. "Hey guys, two hours is almost up." Drake checked his watch. "We gotta head back." Rene said. Serena could only take their advice, they were right she has to remain strong for them, for her Pokémon.

* * *

Back to the Conjoined Hand, the gang took their seats as Pierre prepared to announce the start of the final round. The night sky filled and lit the stage with dozens of star and the waterfall of the Conjoined Hand work in harmony that reflect pes such beauty. "Welcome back one and all, now we will precede with the final General Freestyle Performance." Pierre said as the crowd cheered. "Now for our first contestant, please welcome Performer Nini." The stage rose up with Nini, her Farfetchd, Smoochum, and Gothita. All four wore matching outfits, for Nini it was a long sleeve black maid dress with white frills all over along several magenta bows on the hem and one as neckwear, long black stockings, and black low heel shoes. Finally was a fair amount of makeup applied on Nini's face.

"Let's go." Nini said. "Smoochum Powder Snow." Smoochum cries happily and burst out a light snow show. "Farfetchd, Use Fury Cutter." Flying up and using his stalk, Farfetchd swipe and slice all the snow to create a shiny snowdrift. At the same time, Smoochum and Gothita perform head spins while Nini jump somersaults over them. "Gothita use Psychic." With Psychic power, Gothita lifted Nini up into the air and controls her position while Nini spun around happily like in zero g.

"Now use Heart Stamp." Smoochum puckers up and kisses out dozens of heart stamps in the air. "Now Fury Cutter." Farfetchd flies up and slices the heart stamps into smaller hearts to even small petal like theatrics while Nini slowly floats to ground in a pose that resembles a figure of a music box. "It's such a heartbreak." Nini tears out until she lands on solid ground. "Fini." Nini and her Pokémon bowed. The crowd cheered over a display of theatrics and acting.

* * *

"Well done. Now let's introduce our next performer. Performer Jessibella." The stage rose up to let Jessibella in a purple gown and gold mask, Wobbuffet dress as a rodeo clown with shades and Gourgeist dressed as a fair lady. Jessie decided for a performance is from taking a page from her Coordinating days.

Down stage, Serena,dressed in her Florges Kimono,watch as Jessibella start her performance until she saw Nini coming in. "Serena..wow, that dress is so you." Nini said. "Thank you, It was actually a gift for a favor I did. Your performance was spectacular, very theatrical." Serena said. "That was the idea, I even gave it a name called Heartbreaker." Nini said. "Perfect calling." Serena thanked. "Now what do you got plan Serena?" Nini asked with a smirk. "No spoilers, you'll find out soon enough." Serena smirked back.

"Now use Leech Seed." Gourgeist spit out a couple of seeds under Jessibella's feet which sprout vines that carried Jessibella up high, whose sat on them like a thone. "Now Wobbuffet." Using Mirror Coat, Jessibella jumps off her thone and coming down and bounces off Wobbuffet's reflective body. Jessie spins while gliding in midair until Gourgeist caught her with its hair arms.

Gourgeist tosses her upward where Jessibella performs an axel spin in the air that caught everyone's attention. She lands on her feet where it's time for the finale. "Now use Shadow Ball." Gourgeist charged up and shot a Shadow Ball at Wobbuffet. Still using Mirror Coat, Wobbuffect reflect the Shadow Ball back to sender. "Now Seed Bomb." Gourgeist spews out several seeds that struck the reflected Shadow Ball, causing a chain reaction that exploded into sparks of fireworks that filled the stage.

The crowd went in an uproar as Jessibella and her Pokémon took a bow. "Finish!" She cheered as crowd applauded.

* * *

Not long after Jessibella's turn two other performers went with their performances until finally it was Serena'a turn. Before going, Serena looked at Eevee and Milotic one last time. Eevee wore a pink dress that extended to a small part of her tail, small pink shoes on her four paws,and a pink decorative bow that hung on her left ear. Milotic had a simpler outfit due to its body with beads wrapped around its feeders, a baby blue bow attached to the front of its horn and a baby blue vest hung around it's upper body. "This is it guys, Let's remember to have fun out there." Serena said as both Pokémon could only nodded.

The stage rose up with Serena and her Pokémon side by side as the crowd cheered for them. "Serena you got this!" Bonnie yelled. "She's got this handle. I just know it." Ash said. Palermo watched from her VIP room and began to observe every movement she'll make.

Serena and her Pokémon began by taking their bow. Eevee felt its nerves tense up until Serena called her. "Let's go Eevee!" Serena called as Eevee woke back up, smiled and jumped into Serena's arms. "Milotic use Water Gun." Milotic slithers around in a circle of around five foot radius with dancing water that created a literal water ring around Serena and Eevee. While Milotic handles the water ring, Serena spun around in place ballerina style with Eevee in her arms.

She then tossed Eevee in the air, where Eevee put her acrobatic moves to use in somersaults which went on in repetition. Serena eventually let Eevee down where then She, Eevee,and Milotic began a synchronized dance side by side composed of step, step, jump, twirl, step, jump, twirl, almost replicating Eevee's personal dance moves from before. Palermo studied the dance moves which caught her eye, this young woman really came up with something fresh and classical.

"Use Aqua Ring." In a unique way, Milotic summon a set of aqua rings and shot them out forward like manta rings. Eevee jumped through each manta ring in quick succession and jump high after the last one spinning that some of the water elements revolve around Eevee's momentum until it finally sparked and dispersed over the shiny moon sky. Palermo smiled at Serena leadership, everything was so far so good by her book.

On each side of her, Eevee landing in between on one paw and pose, having the crowd roar. Unfortunately reality set back in as Eevee saw everyone in the stands, paranoia began to settle and Eevee felt her paw slip, causing her whole body to drop on the ground.

Everyone went silent at what they saw. Serena gasped and now worried for Eevee. Deja vu came across her mind when Fennekin first fell on their first Showcase. Despite this, Serena took control to recover and called to Eevee. Eevee looked to see her trainer's spirit continued to shine bright and wasn't let her to give in. Eevee nodded and jumped on to Serena's hands. Despite the setback, Palermo admire the young girl's determination.

Serena decided to wrap this up, and toss Eevee up in the air. At the same time, Milotic jumped at an arc angle, having its body straight for Eevee to run across on and jump off. "Now use Dragon Pulse and Swift." Milotic bursts out a dragon shaped beam while Eevee shot multiple stars that merge with the Dragon Pulse that changed the stars' color to rainbow and size to big as their light reflect of the waterfall in back until they explode into fireworks, wowing the crowd. Serena and her Pokémon stood side by side and bowed. Having the crowd roar in excitement, Serena waved back as other performers started to make their way to the stage.

* * *

The five performers took the stage waiting to see who would win. Serena hopes to take the victory, even though its a long shot due to her mistake. "Now everyone, be ready to cast your votes on three." Pierre said as everyone in the audience set their Glow Sticks to a color.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

Right away, everyone pointed their Glow Sticks as light balls of a certain color floated to a performer's matching Key Pin. Serena closed her eyes and prayed. Finally came the result. "The votes are counted and the winner of the Couriway Town Pokémon Showcase is...Performer Jessibella!" Pierre announce as Jessie sprouted a surprise face. Meowth and the others immediately began to cry. At last they won legitimacy at something. Serena turned sad and looked at the Key Meters up top. Based on the measurement, she won third out of the five, that mistake really cost her the victory. Nini came in second by an inch from her.

Eevee turn disappointed as she knew her screwup cost them the win. "It's okay Eevee." Eevee turn up to her trainer. "There will always be others. Besides you had fun right?" Serena asked as Eevee barked yes. "Shame Serena didn't win." Clemont said. "Can't win them all really." Drake said. Rene looked at Ash who had a worried look. "Don't worry Ash. Serena's a strong woman, and we'll work harder then before." Rene calmed him as Ash nodded.

At the entrance, Serena joined the group once more when Ash approached her. "Are you alright?" Ash asked. "I'm fine Ash, I know I'll need to work harder then before. Plus we all had fun." Serena smiled, bringing Ash relief. "You got that right Serena. There's no way we'll fall behind on our training." Rene said. "I wouldn't want to Rene." said Serena. "Serena." The latter turn to see Nini standing behind. "Nini, I'm sorry you didn't win." Serena said. "I'm sorry for you too, but I saw you never let your Pokémon down on stage and that means something. We'll just have to train harder." Nini said as Serena agreed.

After everything, the gang decided to rest at the Pokémon Center for the night and continue on the road tomorrow. Once they walked into the lobby, they encountered none other then Palermo standing in the way. No one said a word until Rene broke the silence. "Guys..could you give us a minute." She asked the group as they nodded and went to their rooms, only Serena and Rene stay for what Palermo had to say.

"Could you say what you need to say and nothing else? It's been a long night." Rene said. "Very well, I commend on you willpower to keep going after that little mishap. Most performers would've caved after a stunt like that." Palermo said. "I couldn't let my Pokémon know they're alone." Serena said. "Agreed, but nevertheless I advice on working on harmonizing balance." Palermo said. "It was their debut. They performed to their highest skills." Serena argued. "If that were true, your Eevee wouldn't have fallen. Do not display your Pokémon on stage and use hope as a tactic. You wanna hope for the best that you'll win is easier said then done but this isn't the Girl Scouts! Once you make a mistake, you're done! because that's all the audience will think about when they look at you. You don't perform at your best, you perform flawlessly! That's how you gain recognition." Palermo said as Serena could only look towards the ground in disappointment.

"Nonetheless, the rest of the routine was exceptional. Your dance moves are commended but each time you gotta do better then the last. I won't have this conversation with you again. Do I make myself clear?" Palermo demanded as Serena walked up to her. "I never wanted this conversation period. But yea, crystal clear." Serena growled out angrily then march to her room.

"Your student is becoming more like you each time I see her." Palermo said. "You say that like its a bad thing." Rene said. "She has a long way to go. This is a setback." Palermo said. "You always think a mistake is a step back. You're a perfectionist Teacher and we don't always live to expectations. I think mistakes reminds us to not let up on our training, to not let our skills grow sloppy." Rene said. "The only mistake she continues to make is by remaining with the boy who holds her back." Palermo argues.

"Oh right, I forgot you're not a just a perfectionist but also a sexist. You think love clouds her judgement well I think it's done more justice to her then ever." Rene said as she started to walk to her room. "Oh just for the record, that boy has done nothing but love and support her every step of the way which is more then I could say for you with anything...or anybody. Enjoy your evening." Rene spat out then walked away, leaving Palermo alone.

In bed for the night Serena and Ash talked for the night. "So you know what you're gonna do?" Ash said. "I'm gonna train harder then ever before. Me and Rene." Serena said. "I'm glad you didn't let this defeat keep you down." Ash smiled as wrapped his arms around her. "Well I did learn from the best in that category." Serena smiled as she and Ash kissed. "I'm really tired, so I'm gonna turn in." Serena yawned. "Okay, Drake say we should finally get to Terminus Cave tomorrow." Ash said. "Guess that means Squishy is finally going home." Serena said. "We'll see soon enough." Said Ash as he kissed Serena one last time and both went to sleep. Serena may have faced defeat this time but that won't stop her. Now by tomorrow the gang would reach Terminus Cave which means anything could happen as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done guys, sorry this long but I had a bit of writer's block on certain parts to make this chapter more interesting. Nonetheless here's Chapter 91, I know that I could've let Serena win this one but I had two reasons for making her lose. First was obviously to pave for the chapter of the Showcase where she'll face Amelia later on. Second is more descriptive as I wanted Serena to have a reality check on her vast journey to the Master Class, and with Palermo breathing down her neck, she'll face more personal issues on how to deal with them.**

 **Stay tune next time as we finally get to Terminus Cave which means another showdown with Team Flare. There'll also be a second part following the battle as the group picks up more clues about their enemy and their plans for annihilation.**

 **One last thing is that with this new turn of events and how this story is heading which by the way is almost worse before it gets better, I decided to change the rating of this story to rated M. I'm probably just paranoid about this, but it's good to be safe.**

 **That's all, thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	92. Terminus

Pokémon Journey: XYZ

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 92 and Chapter 9 of XYZ. Now we face another encounter with Team Flare and the group will attempt find out more about their plans. I did mention this would be a two part as after the battle the next chapter would be a race to against time as more blanks get filled and more questions pop up. Let's jump right in.**

* * *

 _"The battleline between good and evil runs through the heart of every man."-Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn_

* * *

Chapter 92: Terminus

The group moved down a hill and on to a grassy slope just off Route 18 where they oversee an abandoned work site. "So this is it." Ash said. "Yep, the entrance to Terminus Cave is beyond those tracks." Rene answered. "I'm surprised all the equipment is left." Drake said as he saw several cranes, iron bars, beams and some porta potties laying around. "Yea I've read that around sixty years ago, a major mining implosion seriously disrupted the progress of mining minerals inside the mine. Several casualties were reported, followed by a stream of red tape that hammered out the mining company." Rene explained.

"So the accident was their doing?" Serena asked. "According to the reports, the implosion was the result of poor mining practice. The company went into bankruptcy, and all this stuff was left behind." Rene said. "No one bothered to clean the mess?" Drake asked. "Nope, nowadays Pokémon treat this like their own personal playground." Rene finished. "Remind me how you know this stuff?" Ash asked. "I'm an avid reader and anyone can look up anything online." Said Rene.

"So the entrance is that cave." Drake pointed. "Yep, we just trek cross the tracks." Rene said. "They still look study luckily." Bonnie said. "I wouldn't say that. Some pieces are missing." Clemont said. "Clemont it'll be fine, it's just two small hops over." Said Drake. "Hear that Squishy, you're finally home." Said Bonnie as Squishy peaks over to finally be back in Terminus Cave.

After hopping over the tracks and walking into the cave for a few minutes, the group was surprised by the rocks lit by green rocks of sort. "What were they mining here again?" Drake asked. "Mostly gemstones of sorts from emeralds to sapphires even diamonds." Rene said. "So this was a diamond mine?" Clemont asked. "They expected to find diamonds here. They just weren't counting on finding a variety of sorts." Rene said.

"It's a little dark in here." Bonnie said. "I think I could fix that. Delphox come on out." Serena said as she released the Fox Pokémon. "Could you light the way with your branch?" Serena asked as Delphox nodded and use her branch and lit it on fire to light the way. "I could help as well. Helio Lamp on." Clemont pushed a button on his backpack strap that opened up a head lamp shaped of a Heliolisk that lit up some of the cave. "That helps a lot." Ash said.

"So, do we actually know where we're going because so far we been going straight." Drake said. "So we go straight until we find another pathway." Ash said. "How deep does this cave go again?" Drake asked. "No one knows Drake." Rene answered. The gang continues down the straight path until they hit a dead end and where the only way is a narrow left pathway that appears to be a dead end. "No way this can't be it." Ash said. "Not exactly." Drake said as he saw an opening under the wall. "I guess we're crawling until we reach the other side." Drake pointed out. "Are you sure?" Serena asked. "There ain't no other way." Said Drake. "Clemont you should lead the way." Ash suggested.

"Hey move your foot." Bonnie complained. "That's not mine." Drake said. "Ash your hand." Rene said. "Sorry." Ash apologize. It was a tight fit as the group crawled ahead with Clemont and Delphox in lead. Eventually Clemont saw an opening up ahead. "We're almost through." He called out. Finally the group crawled out of the wall and walked to an edge where down below the path continues. "Now we're climbing?! Come on!" Serena yelled out. "Serena it'll be okay." Ash calmed her nerves. "Well the sooner we get down there, the sooner we can continue." Rene said.

The group succeeded down the wall and headed off. Following down a path and taking a right turn, the group faced a three way fork beyond them along with a blackout ravine ahead of them. "Well that's just great. Now we have to pick a way to go." Rene said. Squishy knew the cave system well and knew down in the ravine was the resting chamber where the lake lies. Feeling impatient to finally be back home, Squishy hops out of Bonnie's bag, looks at the crew and jumps into the ravine.

"Squishy!" Bonnie cried. "Bonnie no we can't. It's too dangerous." Clemont held her back. "But we must go after Squishy!" Bonnie argues. "Clemont's right Bonnie. We can't climb down into that ravine, it's too risky." Ash said. "We'll have to find another way and without a guide, we're gonna have to find out where Squishy headed." Drake said as he released Lucario. **"I assume you need my assistance."** Lucario asked. "We need a guide through the cave.

"I know how to find out too. Noibat come on out." Ash released the Sound Wave Pokémon to help. "Could you use your ultrasonic find out which route leads down to the ranvine? We need to catch up to Squishy." Ash asked as Noibat emitted out loud sound waves from his ears to analyze each fork. "Lucario give Noibat a hand." Drake said. **"Right away Master."** Lucario salutes as Drake grunted annoyingly when Lucario calls him Master.

Both Pokémon examined each fork to the best of their abilities. Lucario follows Aura signatures while Noibat detects sounds. Both looked and nodded at each other at the middle fork. **"I'm picking up a strong vibe from the middle fork and the little guy says he hears water dripping."** Lucario explains. "That could be it. There are rumors saying that there's a hidden lake deep underground. A lake with mystical properties." Rene said. "That could sound like Squishy's home." Bonnie said. "Well, on to the middle fork." Ash said as the group got moving.

Squishy finally reach the lake underground and immediately dove in. At last, it was finally at home and let the lake's special properties energize it. Feeling securely safe, Squishy emitted a pulse hoping to reach the other. In a faraway land, another Squishy with a blue core inside of red felt a message coming through. _"Are you well?"_ Squishy spoke on its own broadcast. _"I am well. Are you secure?"_ Z-2 asked. _"I am."_ Squishy spoke plainly.

Near Terminus Cave, a Team Flare detachment inside an armored APC picked up the enegry broadcast Squishy emitted. "Sir we are picking up a pulse signal from Z-1." A grunt told Xerosic as they sent over coordinates of Squishy's location. Then another ping on radar came up several miles away. "We now have Z-2's location as well Sir." They examined.

"Sir Z-1 is located back in its chamber in Terminus Cave. Z-2 is located miles away in the Grasslands." Xerosic told Lysandre. "Very well, Aliana, Mable you head off Z-2 and contain. Celosia, Bryony I'm giving you the order to engage, capture Z-1 and bring it here." Lysandre orders. "And what if those Guardian Knights are there too?" Bryony asked. "Defend yourselves if you must, but your primary objective is Z-1's capture." Lysandre said. "At once Sir, we're on it." Bryony bowed then disconnected. "You're taking an awfully big risk aren't you." Malva asked. "A moment of opportunity is more accurate." Lysandre said. "It'll also be a moment of opportunity for the Ketchums you know. They're still investigating us." Malva warned. "I'm aware but this is our only chance to capture Z-1." Lysandre Said then walked away from Malva's cynical nature.

 _"You must run, quickly. There are those that are hunting us down to exploit us."_ Squishy said. " _I am aware but I am more concern for your safety."_ Z-2 said. _"Don't be alarm for I have protectors that guard my well being."_ Squishy said. _"They are human are they not? Mankind can't be trusted. They destroy the every ecosystem that we have swore at duty to maintain."_ Z-2 said. _"I don't disagree with you. I am aware of our oath but these human in my eye have proved to be true. They are aware of the growing threat on the horizon and manybe the only ones to stop it."_ Squishy said.

 _"That is not our purpose, for if it's Kalos's destiny to be destroy in the near future, it'll be our duty to restore the balance afterwards."_ Z-2 said. _"I don't agree, this world isn't beyond saving. In darkest days there will always shine a beacon of hope. My only hope is when it's time to fight, we won't stand by."_ Squishy said then it heard the group calling for it. _"I must go. My caretakers call for me. For now stay safe, for I fear our enemy is on the move."_ Squishy said then disconnected.

The group went into the chamber to see the hidden lake in front of them. The water was more green with minerals then it was blue. "Squishy." Bonnie called out. Squishy came out of the water and approached them while Bonnie pick it up. "Squishy, you shouldn't run off like that." Bonnie said worriedly. "I'm sure Squishy was just anxious to come back here." Serena said.

"So this is the Hidden Lake correct?" Ash asked. "Yep, but don't ask me about it because information on this place is scarce." Rene said. Drake looked around the chamber in context. His instincts were ringing in alert, something was wrong and he knew it. "Drake, are you alright?" Rene asked. "We shouldn't linger." Drake spoke plainly. "We brought Squishy home. It should be safe here right?" Ash asked. "I don't know what to believe. Something is not right here." Drake said. "You're probably just paranoid." Ash talked. "My instincts are never wrong. There something amuck here." Drake said.

"Like what?" Clemont asked. "I don't know. I feel like." Suddenly an explosion near their feet cut Drake off. The group steady themselves as they heard evil chuckling echo in the chamber.

"Like we're being watched." Drake snarled out as they looked to their left to see none other then Team Flare with an armed escort. "Well, well, well, we meet again." Celosia and her Drapion stood with a pair of Team Flare Grunts. Bryony and her Bisharp stood a ledge above them along with the Grunts who were carrying some sort of guns.

"If you know what's good for any of you. You'll hand over Z-1 now!" Bryony answered. "So that eventually soon we lose our lives? Not a chance in hell." Ash spat. "Its actual name is Z-1? What do you know about it?!" Drake yelled. "Oh ho ho, wouldn't you like to know." Celosia mocked. "Enough of these games! Hand over the blob and maybe you all won't be hurt..much." Bryony demanded. "What does Squishy have to do with your plans. How are you gonna use it!" Drake demanded back which merely angered Bryony more.

"YOU'RE SO ANNOYING. SOMETIMES I WONDER WHY THE BOSS IS SO INTERESTED IN YOU!" Bryony screamed until she suddenly covered her mouth as she knew what she just did. The group was shocked at what they just heard, for Arceus how long Team Flare were hunting them. "Interesting in us!? You guys have been hunting us!?" Rene yelled out.

"Bryony you fool! You compromise this mission!" Lysandre yelled. _"You and Celosia pull out of there immediately."_ Bryony heard Lysandre through her ear piece. "No, we can still complete the objective Sir." Bryony said. "Bryony what's the deal?" Celosia asked despite hearing everything.

"What's going on?" Rene whispered. "I don't know, somehow I got the feel that piece of information was suspose to be confidential." Drake said. "No kidding. Perhaps we could use this to our advantage." Ash said. "Perhaps." Drake merely said.

 _"You jeopardize this. I order you back here."_ Lysandre said. "No I swore we would capture Z-1. You have my word." Bryony vowed then turned off her ear piece. "*groan* total bitch! Her pride will ruin us." Malva said as Lysandre said nothing but stare at the video screens of the situation.

 _"They didn't plan on this which means they're desperate to get Squishy."_ Drake spoke through Aura Link. _"So what's the play. Turn tail and run?"_ Asked Ash. _"That didn't work last time. We chase them away from here."_ Rene suggested. _"While we're at that, this is our chance to learn more about them. I'll engage while you guys cover me."_ Drake said as they nodded.

"Last chance, hand over Z-1." Bryony yelled. "Or what." Drake dares. Bryony responded by grabbing one of the guns a Grunt had and pulled the trigger. Right then an orange bolt ran out of the barrel, raced across the chamber and struck Drake in the shoulder. "Drake!" Ash cried as Drake clutched his shoulder in pain. "Are you alright?" Serena asked. "I'm good. It just stings like a bitch." Drake said as he stood up.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Drake snarled as he took out his Uchigatana. "Careful, these bolt stingers can be lethal and not in a hot way." Celosia said. "So what's it gonna be?" Bryony asked. "I'd say I'm through being diplomatic." Drake said as he saw the Grunts release several Houndour and Skorupi. "Yea same here." Bryony said then gave a signal. Right then the Houndour and Skorupi shot out Flamethrowers and Poison Stings at the group.

"Take cover!" Rene yelled as the group took refuge behind a set of rocks. "I'm going up! Cover me." Drake said. "Got it, Greninja come on out." Ash released. "Arrow come on out." "Delphox help us out." "You too Luxray." The other release their Pokémon. Drake immediately ran ahead towards Team Flare.

"Is he insane? He's got get blown to bits." Malva said. "No, this man wouldn't commit to such acts unless necessary. Bryony they plan on finding out more about us, I want you all back now!" Lysandre ordered. "No sir, we can take them. Concentrate your fire on the approaching target." Bryony ordered as several Grunts took aim and fired Stinger Bolts at Drake.

Charging in with only a razor sharp sword, Drake swung his Uchigatana in hand to deflect incoming Stingers that were in his path. Meanwhile the other Team Flare Grunts And their Pokémon fired on the group's position. Squishy was startle and jumped out of Bonnie's arms and made a break for the lake. "Squishy!" Bonnie cried.

"Target is moving!" A Grunt said. "Move in to contain now!" Bryony said as a male and female head to the lake. "Ma'am, enemy is engaging." Another Grunt calls as Celosia and Bryony saw Drake coming in hot. "Stop him, Celosia you help." Bryony orders. "We'll need reinforcements for backup." Celosia said. "I'm on it, this is Delta Green, I'm calling in reinforcements for support. Do you copy?" Bryony said. "Roger, ETA to location is fifteen minutes." A Grunt said. "Make that fast dammit." Bryony ordered.

"Use Mystical Fire." "Use Thunderbolt." "Use Dragon Pulse." All three Pokémon fired their own attacks as the Grunts retaliated with attacks of their own canceling every attack incoming. Rene looked at the lake to see two Grunts shooting at Squishy. Squishy did it's best swimming in the lake to avoid each shot but one stray shot ended up hitting its back head on.

"Ash Squishy's in trouble." Rene called Ash looked at the lake to see two Grunts rapidly approaching Squishy's location. "I'm on it! Cover me. Greninja with me." Ash said as he and Greninja ran off and jumped into the lake. Serena looked over and worried over Ash jumping into the hellfire of battle. "Target is contain." The male Grunt said as he took out an energy cage. "Too easy." The female Grunt said under she heard water splashing over.

"Target incoming!" The male Grunt called as Ash went in fast and did a dropkick on the male Grunt, knocking him into the water. Squishy broke free and went to Ash. "Greninja get him back." Ash orders as Greninja took Squishy and ran back. "You'll pay for that kid!" The female Grunt threatens. "No you will." Ash said as he did a heavy kick to the woman's stomach. He looked over his shoulder to see male back up, grabbed Ash and tossed him into the water.

Drake jumped high while Stingers still ran at him. Landing in the middle, Drake engaged the first hostiles with sword in hand and sliced off the body of the guns on each one, rendering them useless. Scrabbling his sword and taking out his Staff and breaking it in two for non lethal purposes. Drake moves ahead while going through muitple Grunts coming in. "Surrender now!" Drake yelled as the Grunts took no heed from him. Drake's only thought was he would have to swing harder at this point.

Ash took a dip as the male Grunt held him underwater. Air comsuming, Ash quickly punched him in the shades, breaking the right lens and pushing him off. Ash quickly got up coughing up water and steadying himself in the water. The female Grunt engaged with a high punch but Ash caught it while the male took advantage of Ash's back flank. Not falling for the same trick, Ash tighten his grip on the female's wrist, bruising it while he blocked a punch with his left arm. Ash quickly threw a kick each of their guts and did a split kick to their faces, knocking them into the water.

Celosia fired several Stingers at Drake who was a few feet from her handling off one of her men. The Grunt didn't stand a chance when he was knocked down at Drake' hands, now he redirected his focus on Celosia herself. Drake struck high but Celosia used the rifle's body to block the blow. A quick blow to his leg caused Drake to stagger and Celosia right away jumped at his shoulders and use her thighs to compress each side of Drake' face. It was a submissive move that could cause anyone to loss conciseness in seconds and Celosia's personal spin on it is that she could achieve an orgasm out of it while her victim suffers. Drake tried to break her hold but her thighs wouldn't budge and he was getting more light-headed by the second. Changing tactics, Drake decided to use momentum in his favor, and tried a flip backwards but instead landed on his back but Celosia herself cushioned his fall and released her grip, it wasn't the plan he went with but still got the same result.

"Awww, I was so close to climax kid." Celosia whined as she got up. "You really need help." Drake said disgusted. "You sure you don't want to top me off? I'll make it worth your while." Celosia asked but Drake only felt more grossed out then before. He merely decided to finish this and went with a quick staff strike which Celosia blocked once again. "You hitting on me?" Celosia asked sexually. Not falling for any more of her tricks, Drake quick fired an Aura Sphere that knocked Celosia against a wall unconscious. "More like beating bitch." Drake spat until he heard screaming.

Bryony charged in arm swing which Drake had no problem dodging. In the struggle, Drake powered the electrical generators on his Staff pieces and struck Bryony on her side, causing her to stagger and sparks to fly off. With his opponent at his mercy, Drake went with a low axe kick that knocked Bryony on her stomach. "You should've listen to you boss sweetheart. Now spill everything." Drake held her by her throat. "*choking* With each movement you take, we'll remember it. Each action you take, we'll know of. Soon kid, it'll be you who would be at our mercy." Bryony spoke.

"She's just giving him more info about us!" Malva cried. "This whole operation is down the drain Sir." Xerosic said. Lysandre could only watch on screen and stare at Drake' face.

"Maybe so but you don't know me all. You see I want to follow, I want you close, real close. Each intervention you give me, I learn more about. You all are nothing but cowards looking to dictate Kalos's freedom. I'm hear to tell you, you will not succeed. Not now, not ever." Drake dared.

Suddenly a Stinger rang past him and Drake saw more Flare Grunts pouring into the entrance. "You better starting running." Bryony smirked. "Who said anything about running?" Drake said as he took a Staff piece and shot out an Aura Wave that struck three Grunts but more of them kept pouring in. He then felt stuck from his position and had no choice but to retreat back to the group. "Ughhh, get him! Get them all!" Bryony yelled out. Right away twenty Grunts took aim and fired at Drake running away back and at the group's location.

"We're getting hammered here!" Rene said. "We really must've pissed them off." Ash said still soaked from his swim in the lake. Drake finally made it back to the group and took cover. "They're really peeve off." Drake said. "No kidding." Ash commented. "What happened to you?" Drake asked when he saw Ash all wet. "Took a swim in the lake." Said Ash.

"Move in, move in." Bryony ordered as they closed in on the group. "I don't see a way out of this." Serena said. "I don't suspose you have any tricks Squishy." Bonnie asked. Squishy knew they were in danger and were looking to it for a way out. Instead Squishy knew the time to fight is now and emitted a pulse that caught everyone's eyes including Team Flare. "Guys up there." Clemont pointed to the ceiling where hundreds of flat blobs that almost resembled Squishy were visual. "What are those things?" Ash wondered. The next second, in a blazing light they all raced and merge with Squishy who grew brighter and brighter until going through metamorphosis.

When the light dimmed, Squishy was now the dog creature from before. "Contain!" Celosia said as everyone fired Stingers at Squishy. Squishy dodged every shot until charging a shockwave from its snout then releasing it into the earth, causing the ground to explode and trap everyone behind or under rock. Squishy looked at the carnage and saw no one in sight. Pondering in thought, Squishy considered running away to protect everyone. Team Flare we're primarily there for it not them. Finally reaching a decision, Squishy decided to make for the exit.

The group coughed and staggered around in the dirt until they heard someone else coughing. Through the dust, they saw Bryony and Celosia who in turn saw them. "You...kids..are annoying pricks." Bryony said. "We could say the same about you." Ash called. "This is one lesson you all will never forget." Bryony said as she and Celosia release a Liepard and a Manectric. _"Bryony, you've cause enough damage and compromised more intelligence then ever. Retreat now!"_ Lysandre ordered. "We'll retreat when the mission is complete."

"Guys where Squishy?" Bonnie asked as Rene, Ash, and Drake tried tracking Squishy Aura signature. "I can't detect Squishy's Aura here. It must've fled the chamber. Ash said. "Shame, after we're done with you all, we'll hunt Z-1 down and nothing will ever stop us." Bryony said. "Let's find out." Ash said as he felt another Synergy bust harmonize with Greninja and Ash felt the merge taking hold, causing Greninja to morph into the altered form covered by a water veil.

Everyone was spook since this happened once more. "That's new." Celosia commented. "Night Slash on Manectric." Greninja formed two Kunai knives in each hand, and at blind speed struck Manectric before it could react. "Shadow Claw fast." Liepard pounce on and struck fast on Greninja's right shoulder. Greninja felt the pain but Ash also felt the same feeling and clutched his shoulder. "Agh!" Ash cried. "Are you okay?" Serena asked. "Yea, What's the hell?" Ash wondered what just happened. "Manectric Use Thunderbolt." Manectric charged and fired a bolt of lightning at Greninja. "Charizard come out and use Flamethrower." Drake release the Flame Pokémon who fired a stream of fire to cancel the Thunderbolt.

"Thanks for cover. Greninja strike again." Greninja went in the middle and struck Manectric with Night Slash once again. "Shadow Claw again." Liepard went in with another opportunity to strike. Ash felt another sense come down on him and felt time go slow and once again felt he was battling in Greninja's place and saw Liepard leaping at him. "Not again, Greninja Aerial Ace." Greninja swiftly dodged Liepard's Shadow Claw and in the panic did an flip kick to Liepard's chin and another to its face that knocked Liepard into Bryony.

"That's enough! How much more suffering will it take for you both realize you have lost!?" Drake asked. Bryony and Celosia looked to find the odds against them but with Z-1 out there and out of the safety of these punks, they may have a chance to capture it. "You may won this battle but the war is far from over." Bryony said as Manectric use Flash to blind the group and cover their escape.

When the group came to, they noticed they were alone. "They're long gone." Drake said. "Man that was on the edge of our chins." Ash said. "Not exactly. Squishy ran away after that Land's Wrath shook everyone." Rene said. "Wouldn't that mean Team Flare would be out there looking for it?" Serena asked. "Yep, which means we have to find Squishy first." Drake said, knowing this day is far from over.

Near Terminus Cave Squishy reverted back to its Core form and staggered to the ground exhausted. It knew its caretakers would come looking for it which meant it should stay nearby but on the other hand it's would be captors would be hunting it down. All the more reason to reunite with its protectors immediately. This would be a long battle.

* * *

 **Part 1 is done. So tell me what you guys think about this. It took a bit of time and thought to come up with juicy details to add to some parts of the chapter in order to make it very action oriented but otherwise here's Chapter 92. Next Chapter will pick up where we left off as it's a race to find Squishy. Stay tune.**

 **Really guys, Comment and tell me what you guys think. It would mean alot to me. Thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	93. Race Against Time

Pokémon Journey: XYZ

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 93 and Chapter 10 of XYZ. Here we will continue where we left off as the group search for Squishy against Team Flare while also hoping to learn more about their purposes. With that let's enjoy.**

* * *

 _"Perseverance is not a long race; it is many short races one after the other."- Walter Elliot_

* * *

Chapter 93: Race Against Time

"You Stupid! Incompetent! Selfish!.. your actions costed us dearly, not just you both!" Lysandre roared to Celosia and Bryony. The company suffers around thirty men heavily wounded, lost thousands of dollars in machinery, not to mention the Ketchums are on to them. Bryony and Celosia were inside the APC trying to explain, "We thought we had a golden opportunity Sir. We still do since Z-1 is still out there." Bryony claims.

"No, no, no, you two done enough damage for one lifetime. Return to base, save yourselves the embarrassment." Lysandre said as he hung up. "*sigh*...how many are still able to stand." Bryony asked. "Only six, with the both of us that's eight." Celosia said. "Okay...we'll take half and scout the woods." Bryony said.

"Are you serious!? Even I know we just got our asses handled to us more ways then one! We got damn wounded needing medical here you want play hide and seek with some kids!" Celosia argues. "We aren't letting those kids get away with this. If any, they haven't gotten Z-1 which mean we still got a chance." Bryony said.

"Even if we do catch Z-1, it still won't measure to the defeat we suffered...Bryony we done enough." Celosia said. Bryony knew the odds were slim but her pride wouldn't admit defeat despite the odds. "No, we haven't. Not yet at least until the Ketchums pays. All of them will pay." Bryony growls out.

The gang made it out of Terminus Cave on the other side and enter the woods. It was sunset which meant they won't be able to search for Squishy once night falls. "Squishy could be anywhere in the forest. That like a dozen acres in each direction." Drake said. "Not mention the sun's setting, we don't have much time to search for it." Rene adds. "Guys please, let's just take the little time and search for Squishy. I imagine Team Flare is searching for it as well speak." Ash said. "Alright, let go." Said Drake.

For twenty minutes, the group search together calling Squishy's name but hardly any luck. The night sky dawn on the group and Drake finally called it. "We can't search anymore guys. We'll camp here for the night." Drake said. "No, no guys, please Squishy is still out there." Bonnie began to cry. "We're sorry Bonnie. It's too dark to continue on. We'll search tomorrow." Said Ash as Bonnie was left alone.

That night, everyone minus Bonnie who decided to turn in early with Dedenne, was huddle around a campfire. "*sigh* those bastards said they were hunting us. Why?" Rene asked. "I don't know, are we really worth following to them? Do they think we can stop them, is that why? I don't have any answers." Drake said when he saw Ash clutching his shoulder.

"How's your shoulder?" Drake asked Ash. "It's fine. No mark or anything but I don't get how I got hurt." Ash said. "Liepard struck Greninja on the shoulder with Shadow Claw right. My guess is you and Greninja are more synchronized then you think when you merge, both mentally and physically apparently. If Greninja takes a hit somewhere, a nerve of specific pain receptors respond in the same area." Drake said. "Well that's just peachy. Upside is Greninja get a massive power boast and an increase sense in acuity. Downside is that if he suffers, I suffer with him." Ash said.

"You're learning more about it at least." Rene said. "But still know nothing about it. Like I don't even know how I trigger it, it just comes out at random." Ash said. "Something is causing it. Figure it out." Drake said. "Easier said then done and whenever we change back, we're exhausted..it's..it's a just a...complete mystery like Squishy." Ash stutters. "We'll get it checked out soon, promise." Serena said as she took Ash's hand.

"So what is the plan tomorrow?" Rene asked. "Tomorrow we'll search,but we'll have to release our Flying types to cover most of the ground. I'll have Lucario go with them, Ash you should do the same." Drake said as Ash agreed to the plan. "And if we find Squishy, What then?" Ash said. "It can't stay here, it's too dangerous and they're probably watching Terminus Cave. Best bet is that it'll have to remain with us for as long as it takes." Drake said. "And what if Team Flare finds it first?" Clemont said. "Then we stop them, last thing we want is them getting something out of today." Drake said. "We should probably turn in early, we got a long day tomorrow." Rene suggested as everyone agreed.

"Please tell me you found it." Bryony said as Celosia ran an energy scan but came up short. "Nothing, little blob is holed up somewhere in hiding." Celosia said. "What about those kids?" Bryony asked. "Scout reported in a few minutes ago, they're hold up near the exit of Terminus Cave for the night." Celosia said. "Good, I'll take my half and drop a little present for them in the morning. Meantime I want you to focus on finding Z-1." Bryony said. "It's your show, but I still think this is a shitty plan." Celosia said. A sexual urge came to mind and Celosia started to rub her thighs trailing down her legs to her feet then back to her thighs. Going back to her thighs and going to her tight abs, Celosia finally grope her breasts where she moans out in ecstasy.

Bryony heard it and immediately groans out in disgust. "Ughh, I don't want to hear your banshee screams in here." Bryony said. "It..it'll be easier for you..if you join me." Celosia moans out as she was now rubbing her crouch from the inside, creating a wet spot. Bryony took a fake moment to decide but already knew her decision. "Fuck you." Bryony spat as she got up and left, leaving Celosia to her business.

* * *

The morning came and the group immediately started packing their stuff up. Unknown to them, Bryony and her team took cover around the the tree lines surrounding the group, their Pokémon at the ready to attack. "When I give the signal, have your Pokémon attack, letting them scatter." Bryony said as her men nodded.

"Everyone ready?" Ash asked as everyone nodded. Bryony rose her hand and gave the signal. Right then, Houndour and Skorupi fired Flamethrower or Sludge Bomb into the crew. "What the!" Drake yelled as the attacks kept coming. "What's going on!" Serena shouted. "Move, get out, get out of here!" Ash shouted as the group made themselves scarce running through the woods. "They're running Ma'am. Your orders." A Grunt asked Bryony. "Chase them down, avoid the Ketchums, but anyone else is fair game." Bryony ordered.

Drake ran and ran until he was away from the explosions, but realized he was alone. "Hello, is anyone out there!" Drake shouted until he heard panting nearby. "Over..here!" Drake heard and ran to the source where saw Clemont trying to catch his breath. "Clemont, are you alright." Drake asked. "Yes, but wait, it's just the two of us." Clemont said. "Apparently, this was Team Flare's doing." Drake said. "Why, to what end?" Clemont asked. "Best guess is that they need to buy more time to find Squishy while we worry trying to get back together." Drake said. "Which we are, we need to unite as soon as possible." Clemont said. "I'm sure everyone else is fine Clemont, we should stick to the plan." Drake said as he took out and released Lucario and Charizard.

 **"Your wish is our foolish actions Master."** Lucario said. "Clam it Lucario, we're in a bit of a pickle. Right now I need you both in the air searching for Squishy, look for high Aura signatures and if you see any of the others help us find each other." Drake said. **"Awesome, Don't worry about us Master. Me and Spitfire here got it handle."** Lucario said as he mounted on Charizard who was unamused teaming up with Lucario once again. "Watch out for Team Flare as well. Don't engage them." Drake said as both Pokémon nodded and left. "That just leaves us." Clemont said. "Yep, come on we'll follow them." Drake said as he and Clemont got moving.

Ash and Bonnie ran deeper into the woods not looking back. "Can we stop Ash? I'm tired." Bonnie said. "Yea, I think ran far enough." Ash said as they stopped. "What happen back there?" Bonnie asked. "My guess is Team Flare. They're probably looking for Squishy." Ash said. "We gotta find Squishy first Ash. Who knows what they'll do to it." Bonnie said. "Don't worry Bonnie, everything's gonna be fine." Ash said as he took out Talonflame and Noibat. "I need you two to find Squishy. It should be around the woods." Ash said as they flew off. "Can't you track Squishy Ash?" Bonnie said. "The woods are too thick Bonnie, I won't be able to hone in on one specific signature. That's why we're having our Flying types search from the air. If I know my brother well, Drake would stick to the plan too." Ash said. "But where does that leave us?" Bonnie asked. "Following them, hopefully we'll find Squishy or any of the others." Ash said. "You think Serena is okay?" Bonnie said as Ash thought of the same thing with much dread. "I hope so Bonnie." Said Ash, hopping for Serena's safety.

"We're lost aren't we?" Serena asked. "No doubt about it." Rene said as she released Arrow. "What are you doing?" Serena asked. "Following the plan, No doubt Ash and Drake release their Flying types to search for Squishy." Said Rene. "What about us? We gotta find the others." Serena worried. "We will Serena, we'll follow Arrow and hopefully we'll run into the others." Rene said. "I really hope Ash is okay." Serena worried. "Ash is a big boy Serena. I'm sure he's fine." Rene said. _"Yea but he's my big boy."_ Serena thought up.

 **"Ughh these trees are making track a pain."** Lucario complained. Charizard growled and offered a suggestion. **"Burn them? You do know how many critters live here right? Plus I'm sure Master would never let us live it down."** Lucario said as Charizard could only stay hopeful.

"We should be closer by now." Clemont said as he and Drake walk past the woods. "Or much farther if we're going in the wrong direction." Drake said. "I thought you knew where we were going." Clemont said. "I didn't say that. I only said we're following Charizard and Lucario." Drake said. "Why must you remain so optimistic?" Clemont asked. "Most people compared me to an idealist which I started accepting it awhile back. I don't do things traditionally which pisses some people off but results don't lie." Drake said. "I get it, you're a dreamy eyed idealist." Clemont concluded. "Well that's a first." Drake smiled.

Ash and Bonnie continue to walk ahead through the thick shrubbery. Bonnie frequently took breaks to catch her breath while Ash tried tracking signatures but with no success. "No luck. It seems the more ahead we go, the thicker the woods get." Ash said. "Couldn't your Lucario help also Ash?" Bonnie asked. "I don't see why not." Ash said as he released his Lucario. **"How could I be of service."** Lucario asked. "Could you help me track signatures Lucario." Ash asked as Lucario nodded. Both tried honing in a straight area but nothing. **"The life around us is large Master. We won't be able to isolate a specific signature."** Lucario said. "Alone maybe, but perhaps...here take my arm." Ash said as Lucario wrapped his right paw around Ash's left arm. **"What are you proposing Master?"** Lucario asked. "Perhaps conjoined together and merging our Aura can emit a wide Aura scan in a general direction. We'll be looking a high Aura signature." Ash said.

 **"It'll be a high risk. We'll get slammed by every signature and if our minds hold, our senses will be overloaded at the least."** Lucario said. "We must try. We'll try a scan in each direction, North, South, East, West for ten seconds." Ash said. "You think Squishy is close Ash." Bonnie said. "I hope so Bonnie." Ash said as he Lucario dug their feet in the ground, reach their arms out North and shot out a mental pulse. In their alter vision where they saw nothing but Aura signatures, Ash and Lucario ran a search for Squishy but right then accounted signatures began tugging their minds around like a game of tug of war. Ash and Lucario began to strain, their minds starting to seize. "Alright...stop." Ash and Lucario disconnected, both gasping for breath. **"I didn't find anything."** Lucario said. "Neither did I. Squishy is not North which means we got three more tests to do." Ash said, knowing the work ahead.

 _"Bryony, What's your location?"_ Bryony heard Celosia in her ear. "In the woods obviously, I'm got eyes on the two girls." Bryony said as she spied on Serena and Rene with her team. "How's the location of Z-1 going?" Bryony asked. "Nowhere, little guy is in hiding and there's minimum energy detection." Celosia said. "Keep trying, we have to find it first." Bryony said. "Plus I just got a call from Master Lysandre, he's definitely not happy and we're not gonna get a happy spanking." Celosia said.

"He'll forgive us once we capture Z-1." Bryony said. "And if the kids get it first, it'll be our asses on the chopping block. I don't know about you but wanna live to bone another guy's penis until it breaks again." Celosia said. "You and your priorities..." Bryony sigh out. "I'm making a call Bryony, we can't find Z-1 and we broke enough orders for one day. We'll meet you and your team back at the APC." Celosia said then hung up. "For someone who enjoys fucking herself, you're a real pussy." Bryony grunts out. "Your orders ma'am?" A Grunt asked. "*sigh* I'll enage them, but if things go south, provide cover fire for an escape." Bryony said.

Ash and Lucario were getting weaker and weaker as they were done scanning West. They previously scanned South but much like West, came up blank. "Alright...fourth time is the charm." Ash struggled to stay standing. "Ash you don't have to keep doing this." Bonnie kept protesting, not being able to stand Ash and Lucario getting hurt. "Just one more, East. Could you keep going Lucario?" Ash asked. **"One...more...time."** Lucario breathes out. Ash and Lucario held each other up as they emitted a pulse East. Now in their altered vision, Ash and Lucario scan signatures as quick as possible. A Moment before the strain started both saw a high emitting Aura signature spiking. **"Got something. Could be our guy."** Lucario grunted. "Disconnect! Disconnect!" Ash strained to say as both separated from each other. Both collapse from the strain, gasping for air. "Ash!" Bonnie ran over to the boy.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked. "I'll be...fine, Squishy is Eastbound." Ash tried to stand. "Lucario are you alright?" Ash asked. **"I'll recover Master."** Lucario steady himself. "We gotta head East." Ash said as they move in that direction. "Squishy!" Bonnie called out. "Squishy!" She called again. Ash and Lucario couldn't call out due to lack of energy and only had enough strength to keep up with Bonnie. "Where are you Squishy?" Bonnie called. There in front of them coming out of the shrubbery was Squishy. "Squishy!" Bonnie ran over and hugged it. **"Right, glad that's over."** Lucario said. "You and me both." Ash smiled.

"We still haven't found anyone." Clemont said. "Stay hopeful Clemont. We'll find them." Drake said as he saw the worry on Clemont's face. "I know you're worried about Bonnie. She's bright for her age Clemont, and I'm sure Ash or the others are with her." Drake said. "She's...she's got my mom's bravery." Clemont said. "Your mother?" Drake asked. "Yea, she had a terminal illness. She died when I was twelve, broke my dad's heart." Clemont said. "I'm sorry Clemont." Said Drake. "She never let her illness stop her from doing her favorite things, being happy and all." Clemont said. "Listen here Clemont, you're strong and so is Bonnie, something you both got from your mother. The important thing is to remain so." Drake said as Clemont smiled. Suddenly a Flamethrower shot up to the sky caught their attention. "What was that!?" Said Clemont. "Trouble!" Drake said as they started to run over there.

"Ash, look!" Bonnie pointed to where a Flamethrower shot up. "That's a call for help. Come on." Ash said as he, Lucario, and Bonnie make haste.

Serena had her Delphox sent a distress signal, calling for help when suddenly Bryony attacked them head on. Rene's protective instinct kicked in and pulled Serena to the side where she told her to sent a signal. Bryony hit Rene's side, followed by a quick push that backed Rene against a tree. "Too bad Ketchum's not here to save you two." Bryony said as she choked Rene by her neck. "Too bad we don't need saving." Rene said as she pulled hard on Bryony's ear, unknown to her Rene yanked out her ear piece. Rene then headbutted her face and pulled off two extra punches to each of her cheeks. "So there is a fight in you." Bryony said as she spit out blood. Rene went in with a punch that Bryony block followed by a kick to Bryony's back left leg caused her to collapse but Bryony recovered and charged into Rene's body and smashed her back against the tree.

Rene groaned as Bryony kept punching her in the gut, but she hammer fist Bryony on her back and a knee to her face, causing Bryony to jerk back and retreat. Bryony was dazed and focused on Rene but failed to hear a war cry coming from her side. Drake charged in fast and hard as he delivered a Hell Clothesline punch straight to her face, knocking her to the ground. "Drake, Clemont." Serena called as she saw them. "What took you so long?" Rene asked Drake as he smiled.

"Delta is in the red, prepare the contingency plan." A Grunt said as the other three nodded. "Guys!" The group turned to see Ash and Bonnie running in. "Ash, Bonnie." Serena called as she and Clemont ran to them. Serena quickly kissed Ash and both hugged each other tightly. "Are you alright?" Serena asked. "Yea, are you." Ash gasped out as Serena nodded. "Are you alright Bonnie?" Clemont asked. "Yep, Ash and Lucario kept me safe. Plus we also found Squishy along the way." Bonnie said as she held up Squishy.

Drake and Rene smiled knowing the situation worked in their favor. The group was reunite and so was Squishy. Bryony stood up holding the side of her jaw, it crackles when she moves it. No doubt it was broken. "So...how many more bones do you want to break for to get back Squishy." Drake dared. Bryony looked that the situation in front of her and knows no matters her refusal to accept it.

She has failed.

"You really think you won? You couldn't be more wrong." Bryony moans out. "You're all just..just hypocrites. You think nothing nothing's wrong with world, that everything is right and just...you're all just negligent what's really happening." Bryony said as the group could listen. "Kalos is beyond saving, and has nothing to succeed for." Bryony said. "You're wrong! Kalos is peaceful and there's nothing wrong here!" Rene said. "No! The state, the people! They're what's wrong!...soon, real soon we'll be the ones who would finish this war. We will be victorious in this race and there's no prize for coming in second." Bryony said as she gave the signal.

Right then multiple Shadow Balls struck the ground around the group, blinding them with dust. When the dust settled the group noticed Bryony was gone. "She's gone." Ash said. "Took a lot of guts for her to just run. She would never give up." Rene said. "Is everyone alright?" Drake asked as everyone nodded. "Today's been a real interesting day." Rene said. "No doubt, I think we know the who of this whole thing." Drake said. "I think we could find out abit more." Rene said as when showed Drake Bryony's ear piece. Drake smiled knowing of a good opportunity came to mind.

* * *

 _Later Night_

Lysandre said nothing to the duo as Celosia was find but Bryony had her jaw wired shut while her jaw heals for a few weeks due to a minor break. "If you want I could beat them if you don't." Malva said. "No, we are not salvages beating as punishment." Lysandre Said. "But you both are suspended from the field until I say so. Also there will not be anymore operations concerning the Ketchums, Z-1 is now permanently under their protection." Lysandre said. "I can finish what they could not." Malva offered but Lysandre slammed his fists against a wall in anger.

No one spoke a word and Lysandre took a deep breath and said, "No." Lysandre growled. "Sir we are getting a call from...Bryony's ear piece." Xerosic said. Bryony scratches her ear to find her ear piece missing. She growls, knowing who has it. "No one answers." Lysandre orders. "It'll be a one way communication Sir. They won't be able to hear us but we be able to hear them." Xerosic said.

 _"Hello..I'm going to assume that you can hear me."_ The voice echoes through the intercom, knowing that it was Drake Ketchum. _"I assume this is back to base. It took some doing get this piece working. So according to your...I'm gonna say lackey and her..I guess sex slave because she has a really bad addiction in that area. That apparently WE are the problem as in the state, people, the foundations that make the building of Kalos now tells who you are Team Flare."_

 _"You're zealots, extremists, who think something is wrong with the status quo and that only solution is to wipe the slate clean completely."_ Drake spoke as Lysandre growled. It took just two days for the Ketchums find out most about them. _"I fought your kind before and all of them had the same thing in common: they never prevail! I may not know how you're gonna accomplish your sinister plans but I assure you...with my dying breath we will stop you."_

 _"Heh..it's like a recurring tale. Your lackey is right, this is a race. For you it's a race against time. For us: a race against evil. I guess we will see who wins first."_ Drake's voice says until feedback echoed out. Everyone in the room looked at each other in suspense.

Drake dropped and stepped on the piece, breaking it. "Did you really need to do that?" Ash asked. "Breaking the thing, yea." Drake said. "What about what you just did." Ash said. "They won't risk attacking us again. It's all psychological warfare." Drake said. "It is all just a race is it?" Ash said. "Quite a deadly one." Drake said, knowing the real battle has yet to come.

"So...still think they can be turn?" Malva asked Lysandre who said none but stare at her. "Xerosic, status on Genisys." Lysandre ordered. "Construction is on as plan. Without delay Genisys should be ready by the time of the Kalos League. Sir the issue of powering the weapon is still at large. It would take more power then there is in the entire world." Xerosic said. "I'm sure it is sure a acceptable power source Xerosic, not to mention my protege is gathering Mega Evolution data and energy on his travels. It'll do its part powering the weapon." Lysandre said.

"What about the Ketchums?" Malva asked. "What do you think?" Lysandre simply said. "Then you're even more foolish then I thought." Malva growled at him, knowing their operation is still under risk due to keeping the Ketchums around. It's not over yet, the race has merely begun.

* * *

 **Done guys, here is part 2 against Team Flare. As you could tell, this has a bit of a psychological feel in some parts. Also for the record, this is abit from my usual standards there's also some sexual parts. I know I didn't think I had it in me but don't expect it to happen all the time and they won't be descriptively detailed for my sanity's sake.**

 **So next part is a filler chapter and the next one afterwards is one I've been looking forward to and I imagine some of you are too: The Dance Episode and I do have a plan for that but I'll get to explaining it when we get there.**

 **So guys, Like and Comment, It'll really help me a lot. You guys are the best. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	94. Gone with the Wind

Pokémon Journey: XYZ

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 94 and Chapter 11 of XYZ. So we now have a filler Chapter of Noibat and a Floette. There will be development on the group's Pokémon, new moves, new tricks, plus it'll be a great shift from Main Chapters like the last two with Team Flare. Another thing is don't expect this to be too long. So let's jump in.**

* * *

 _"The pessimist complains about the wind; the optimist expects it to change; the realist adjusts the sails."- William Arthur Ward_

* * *

Chapter 94: Gone with the Wind

"Try again Ash." Drake said while focused on his Lucario. "Greninja again, try using Hydro Pump." Said Ash as Greninja tried once again for the fifth time to spout out a stream of water at high pressure but came short when the pressure was too low. "Dodge over Lucario." Drake ordered as Lucario jumped over in a high spin. "Do it." Lucario form two Kali bones and hurls them around a tree. Both spun around the trunk and retreated back to Lucario.

"Nice." Drake comments. **"And they said only Cubone and Marowak could use Bonemerang."** Lucario smiled. "That's good for you. I still need to figure out how to use Hydro Pump." Ash said. "It's a simple matter of power buildup and release. It's like Water Gun only at a broader scope." Drake explained. "Alright, one more one, build up the water inside Greninja." Ash said as Greninja began sulking up water in its gut until it was full. "Now release." Ash said as Greninja spout out water at a higher pressure enough crack the tree's bark off the trunk.

"Excellent, I think you finally got Hydro Pump down." Drake said. "I guess so, great job buddy." Ash commends Greninja. Ash then took out his Pokédex to scan Greninja's current moves.

 _Greninja_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Moves: Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Hydro Pump, Water Shuriken, Double Team_

 _Abilities: Torrent, Protean (Hidden Ability)_

"Sounds like a balance of close and range combat." Drake said. "True but you know me that I always been more of a up close and personal style." Ash said. "I'd still say you need one more move for a distraction like Smokescreen or something." Drake said. "I'll remember that." Ash said. "Now Lucario, What you say about learning Extreme Speed?" Drake asked. **"Becoming a speed demon and throwing a fast one? I'm in."** Lucario agreed. Drake meanwhile took the time to scan Lucario for stats.

 _Lucario_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Moves: Aura Sphere, Bone Rush, Close Combat, Force Palm, Copycat, Bonemerang._

 _Abilities: Inner Focus, Steadfast, Justified (Hidden Abilty), Adaptability (Mega)._

"Yea along with a bunch of other tricks and combos not listed in the database." Ash said. "Possibilities seem endless...*sigh* I just realized I haven't done much battling, officially at least. I think the last person I've battled was Gurkinn and that ended in a stalemate. Last victory was when I battled that cute girl..um..what was her name?" Drake asked when he tried to remember that day at the Battle Chateau. "I believe her name was Alex, you nimrod." Ash said as both brothers started laughing. "Yea, Alex...man Mom would kill me that I forgot a girl's name." Drake said laughing. "Didn't she kiss you?" Ash asked. "No, but I think she wanted to." Drake said still laughing until they both stopped. "You really need a girlfriend, or a date at least." Ash said. "Don't start with me." Said Drake then went back to training.

"Use Flamethrower." Clemont said as Litleo fires a stream of flames at his older twin. "You use Flamethrower too." Rene said as her Litleo use Flamethrower to cancel each other out. "I reall think we should have them learn different moves to make their own fighting styles." Clemont suggests. "Good suggestion, we could also match them to their personal natures." Rene said. "Like one can learn Flame Charge, and the other Fire Spin." Clemont said. "Exactly, one is Physical and the other Special attacks as priority means of offense." Rene said. "Great so we should have one of them learn Flame Charge and then other Fire Spin." Clemont said. Rene's Litleo made a choice as his fiery attack first mentality got the better of him. "My Litleo wants to learn Flame Charge." Rene said. "Okay, so Litleo, you want to learn Fire Spin?" Clemont asked as his Litleo nodded.

Serena and her Pokémon were busy making macroons for everyone. "They all so perfect." Serena said as Pancham, Delphox, Milotic and Eevee agreed. She then looks over at Ash and smiled. By following her heart's actions, she grabbed her small white journal that contain every detail of her perfect future wedding. Serena already had the flowers picked out, tulips, and was in the middle of thinking of her dress. She was thinking strapless with special details around the dress along with a see through veil covering her head. She wasn't certain and things like the food and reception would have to wait until a later time. Not to mention she would have to ask her mother about said things.

Regardless Serena didn't falter from the restrictions, one day she and Ash would get married and start a life together. Whatever careers they would follow wouldn't slow their love down.

While everyone else is together in the open, Noibat was enjoying himself flying through the woods, getting some exercise. Nearby a posse composed of three Beedrill and a Breloom hung around. Breloom's heart was doing somersaults, today's the day. Breloom drew a figure of a Floette in the dirt with its claw. It had the perfect pink hydrangeas to give to it once they meet. The Beedrill around them buzzed and cheered for their friend who was doing a happy dance. Yep, today would be a good day unknown to them life's reality gonna hit.

Noibat was still flying enjoying himself as he turn a corner around a big tree. Unfortunately, Noibat didn't see Breloom as he turn until it was too late. Noibat collated into Breloom, knocking them into the ground.

"Hmm...Noibat's been gone awhile." Ash said. "I'm sure he's fine. For someone his age, he's curious about things around him." Said Drake. "That's what worries me." Ash commented.

Breloom and Noibat took a moment to find their heads. As soon Breloom found his, he notice that his perfect pink hydrangeas were gone. It frantically looks around for them but only to find them under Noibat crushed. Breloom was devastated, Noibat quickly began apologizing but the posse wasn't having any of this. The three Beedrill hounded Noibat, cornering him while an angry Breloom zeros in and with the raddle on its tail it spew a cloud of Poison Powder that Noibat inhales. Now calling for help, Noibat uses Supersonic.

The group were still hanging in the flower field when they heard Noibat's Supersonic coming from the forest. "That sounded like Noibat." Bonnie said. "It's a cry for help. Noibat's in trouble." Said Ash as Hawlucha took off. In the forest, Noibat took a heavy dose of poison and was surcoming to the effects. For an extra kick on his victim, Breloom nailed Noibat with Mach Punch until it heard voices calling for Noibat. By the Basic tongue, it was humans and Breloom wanted no quail with them.

With Hawlucha on point, the group found Noibat on the ground helpless with a Breloom and three Beedrill walking away. "Hey!" Ash yelled but the four Pokémon didn't heed and kept walking away. Ash was prepared to go after them until Drake stopped him. "Ash wait, we'll deal with them later. Right now we need to treat Noibat." He said as they inspect Noibat. Judging from the purple bubbles coming out of Noibat's mouth, it doesn't take much to find out what's wrong.

"He's been poisoned. Probably from that Breloom earlier." Rene said. "Do we have any Antidote to treat it?" Ash asked. "I'm afraid not, we haven't been able to resupply lately and we don't have any Pecha berries either." Clemont spoke. "Great, Noibat won't last long with the poison in its system." Ash said. "Don't worry Ash, we'll figure something out." Serena calmed his nerves.

A sudden breeze then came from the East and floating gently in the wind was a lone Floette until she saw the crew appearing in distress. Slowly descending, Floette came and floated to where Ash was holding Noibat, coming into view of the crew. "Hey what's that?" Bonnie pointed as the group looked surprised. "Looks like a Flabebe, only taller." Serena commented as Ash scanned it with his Pokédex.

 _"Floette, the Single Bloom Pokémon, When the flowers of a well-tended flower bed bloom, it appears and celebrates with an elegant dance."_

"I wonder what's a Floette doing here?" Ash asked. "We were on a flower field earlier and it's next to the woods, maybe it lives here." Serena comments. Meanwhile Floette looks and examines the poisoned Noibat. Knowing what sickens him, and using the flower it was hanging on to, Floette sprays some pink powder for Noibat to inhale. "What move is that?" Ash asked. "That's Aromatherapy, it's use to heal from status effects." Clemont said. Pretty soon the Aromatherapy did its job and Noibat was feeling up to health.

"Are you okay Noibat?" Ash asked as Noibat flew up in the air in glee. "Guess that's a yes. Thank you Floette." Ash thanks as Floette smiled. "What was that all about? Noibat why did that Breloom and Beedrill attack you?" Ash said as Noibat took to explaining what happened. "Let me get this straight: that Breloom attacked you because you sat on its hydrangeas?" Drake said. "I'm sure it was just an accident Drake." Said Ash. "I know that, but...all that for hydrangeas?" Drake questioned. "They must've been important to Breloom for to poison Noibat for." Rene said. "Well by the looks of those guys, they didn't want to associate with humans, so they probably won't be coming back." Drake said as everyone scratched their heads on that. "So Floette, do you live near here?" Serena asked as Floette shook its head and explain what was it doing there. "I see, I heard stories of a Floette migration and the wind takes them around this area." Rene said. "But this Floette is alone." said Bonnie. "I'm sure the migration would come by soon, isn't that right Floette?" Ash asked as Floette nodded.

"So, I assume we'll now hit the road once more?" Ash asked. "Yep, we lost a bit of time. We'll have to catch up." said Drake. Suddenly another breeze came through the forest. It didn't take long to become a wind as Floette was lifted off from the ground. Noibat looked and flew all the way up to have Floette land on its back. "That seem like a close call." Ash said. "Floette can't really fly. Instead they pick up a daft of wind onto the flower they hold onto to float in the air as the wind carries them." Rene said as the group heard Floette laugh happily from the ride Noibat was giving. "Seems like they're having fun." Ash said. "I think Noibat made a new friend." said Drake.

"A great blooming friendship I suspose." said Ash. "It doesn't make sense. A Fairy type and Dragon type shouldn't get much along at this level." Clemont said. "Have a conversation with my Greninja and Serena's Delphox then ask that statement again." Ash said. "Ash has a point Clemont." Said Bonnie. As Noibat and Floette enjoyed their flight, Breloom and his posse viewed them from nearby. Breloom was livid, first this little pest ruins his flowers now he takes his lady. Breloom yelled as they marched back to the humans.

"How much longer are they gonna be?" Drake asked. "Have patience Drake, they're really enjoying themselves." Said Rene. Suddenly their peace was ruin when Breloom and all three Beedrill came over with Breloom starting to spout nonsense. "You again!" Ash yelled as Breloom yelled and pointed to Floette and then Noibat. "What's he saying guys?" Bonnie asked. "He says he's been preparing for the migration all year to woo one of the Floette and he's not gonna have a little bat pest get in the way of that." Drake translates.

"That's just great, I'm now having a strange set of deja vu." Rene held her head when she remembers the little love situation involving Quilladin. "You seem tense." Ash said. "Yea well I was hoping we didn't have to encounter another Romeo." said Rene. "Well I think it's romantic." said Serena until they heard panic. The three Beedrill cornered Noibat in the air until Floette fell off his back. Floating gently downwards using its flower like a parachute, Floette landed in front of Breloom who stood there scratching his cheek blushing. Breloom spoke softly which Floette seem to admire.

"Now he's just flirting." Rene groaned. "I...really don't know what to do at this point." Drake said confused. Breloom figure this would be a perfect time to give Floette the new pink Hydrangeas. Floette loved them, they were great flowers but with the migration coming soon she didn't want to be tied down and turned back. Being rejected Breloom was heartbroken but then went into denial and grabbed Floette by the arm.

"Anddd there's the classic pincher to almost every crush." Rene chuckled. "Now he's crossing the line." Ash said as he prep to intervene but Noibat stopped him. "What is it Noibat." Ash asked as Noibat spoke clearly of his request. "You want to battle Breloom alone?" Ash asked as Noibat nodded. "In that case, go for it buddy." Ash said as Noibat flew off. "Are you sure about this? Noibat has minimal training." Drake advices. "Doesn't it only know Tackle and Supersonic?" Rene asked. "I get it okay. But I believe in Noibat." Ash said.

Noibat went in fast for a Tackle but Breloom saw it and sidestepped to the left, having Noibat hit a tree instead. Despite the heavy bump, Noibat stood up quick and called Breloom out. Breloom felt cocky, first the runt ruins his flowers then steals his woman and now wants to battle him. Perhaps beating his little bat would show his strength and dedication to Floette. Breloom then place Floette on a tree branch, devoting his love once more then putting on a war face as he turns to Noibat.

Breloom kicked things off with a jump and using Seed Bomb. Noibat cancels it using Supersonic creating smoke, but in the panic Breloom cuts through it and nails Noibat with Headbutt. Recovering quickly Noibat charges with Tackle again but Breloom goes in with Mach Punch. Canceling out Noibat went on the defensive and zoomed under Breloom's reach and circled around like a fly. Annoyed by this Breloom kept on striking and striking but wasn't landing any blows. Taking a chance Noibat Tackles Breloom on the forehead, knocking him back.

Floette couldn't take this fighting among these two anymore and decided to intervene in between them. Both of them hesitated especially Noibat who didn't want to hurt Floette. Breloom was nervous as he didn't want to seem like the bad guy but something else caught them in an instant.

Up above in their balloon, Team Rocket shot a net from their basket that ensnared Breloom and Floette and liftin them up. The gang looked up to see Team Rocket once again in a long time. "Ah hahaha, long time no see twerps." Jessie laughed. "Not long enough apparently." said Ash. "We love to stay and catch up but we must be going. Tata." Team Rocket played as their balloon spray smoke to cover their escape before anyone could do anything. Once the smoke did its job, Team Rocket was long gone.

"Gotta say, I kinda missed those guys." Drake said. "Don't praise them, we gotta go after them." Rene said. "But we don't know which direction they went." said Serena. "Leave it up to me. The future is now thanks to science. CLEMONTIC GEAR on." Clemont said as he presented a small detector in the shape of a Probopass with its red nose sticking on the front along attached to a screen. "I call it my Aroma Detector." Clemont said. "Pretty straightforward." Drake commented. "Thank you. This device can sniff and detect the aroma of certain flowers for Pokémon." Clemont explained. "Like Floette's flower." Rene said as Clemont agreed. "Wow science is so amazing." Ash praised. "And you're sure this won't blow up." Bonnie asked. "Guaranteed, a hundred percent boom-proof." Clemont smiled as he switch the device on.

Right then the nose of the detector sniff like a real nose as it relay data to Clemont's screen. "Well Clemont?" Drake asked. "According to my Aroma Detector, Team Rocket headed West." Clemont pointed to west. "So let's go, Come on Beedrill." Ash invited as all of them now ran West.

"Toast to a grand victory." Jessie cheered as the four Team Rocket members drank pear juice not far from where the group was running. "I'd still say we shouldn't get cocky for this." Meowth worried over due to history repeating itself. "Cheer up chum, let us favor this have fun. Charades anyone?" James invited as all three others agreed. Next to their balloon was Breloom and Floette inside a steel cage. Breloom tried several attempts to break the bars but no dice. Floette felt hopeless and Breloom tried to reassure her but Floette didn't break away, leaving Breloom worried about the situation between them.

While running through the woods west, Clemont noticed his Aroma Detector began to smoke, shook and sound like a tea kettle. "Huh, What the?" Clemont was cut off when his device exploded in his face, leaving him covered in black soot. "So, hundred percent boom-proof huh?" Bonnie questioned as Clemont coughed out smoke. "So now what do we do?" Serena asked. "Huh...we much be closer by now. Hey Noibat could you get an echolocation with your Supersonic?" Ash asked as Noibat nodded.

Flying at reasonable height, Noibat used Supersonic towards West and used its ears to pick up any sounds. Within a few seconds Noibat picked up a soft crying which meant Floette was near. Noibat chirped and pointed beyond straight. "Great Noibat, lead the way." Ash said as the group follows Noibat into the woods.

As Team Rocket continues their little game of charades up to the point where James was wearing an Lombre mask and Wobbuffet wearing women's makeup for some reason. A few minutes later and the crew finally arrived and face Team Rocket. To say Team Rocket was surprise was an understatement as Meowth though since he knew something like this always happens.

"You know you guys should go cocky when you only travel two miles west." Drake said. "That's what I said." Said Meowth. "Can it Meowth." Jessie insults. "Let Breloom and Floette go." Ash said. "I think we all know that won't happen." James said. The Beedrill were angry enough and decided to attack them.

"Inkay, come teach these pests a lesson with Psybeam." James release the Revolving Pokémon who them charged up a Psybeam and fired that managed to strike all three Beedrill, rendering them unconscious. "You'll pay for that. Pikachu let's go." Ash said as Pikachu step forward. Noibat then ask that he'll free Floette and Breloom from their cage. "You got this buddy." Ash said as Noibat nodded and flew off.

"Pikachu use Electro Ball." Pikachu jumps up and charges a ball of electricity on the tip of its tail and flung it. "Use Psybeam." Inkay fires a beam of psychic power that cancels out the Electro Ball. "Time to try this out. Greninja use Hydro Pump." Greninja then spews out powerful stream of water that nails Inkay. "Use Seed Bomb." Gourgeist then spews out several explosive seeds at the crew. "Slice and dice with Night Slash." At blinding speed, Greninja took a purple blade and slice the Seed Bombs to splinters before they could explode. "Now use Thunderbolt." Pikachu charges up and fires a bolt of electricity that hits Gourgeist dead on.

Meanwhile Noibat was handling the cage using only Tackle but the bars wouldn't budge. Bonnie attempts to support him as Noibat's will kept him going with more attempts to break the bars. "You got this Noibat. I know you do." Ash cheered. Finally on the fourth attempt where Noibat flew higher then came rushing down. But something else happen that Noibat didn't see coming, it's body glowed blue, it's movements more agile. "Ash look." Serena pointed up to Noibat who was came rushing down much faster then before. "Is that a new move?" Ash asked. By then Noibat smashes into the cage at a greater force thus breaking the bars.

Team Rocket was more shock that their quarry was free as everyone was reunited. Breloom then ask the humans to join this battle. Together Breloom and Noibat took arms against Team Rocket who looked fearful at everyone. Breloom and Noibat nodded and charge head on with Breloom using Headbutt and Noibat the move from earlier. "What move did Noibat just learn?" Ash asked. "That's Acrobatics." Drake said as Breloom and Noibat struck both Inkay and Gourgeist, knocking them back towards Team Rocket and into their balloon causing an explosion.

"Is this really a surprise?" James asked.

"I tried to warn you." Meowth said.

"Guess its a vicious cycle." Jessie said.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN AGAIN!" Team Rocket yelled as they went into the sky and beyond the horizon.

"You know, I miss days like this." Drake said. "Sure you do, but that's only because we been facing real threats and having real thrills." Said Rene. "You did a great job Noibat, and you learn Acrobatics too." Ash said as he hugs Noibat. The Beedrill reunite with Breloom, glad for his safety.

At sunset, Floette knew that the migration was near and prepared to leave but Breloom grabbed her arm once again. Floette tugs her arm back but Breloom didn't want her to leave until Noibat intervenes in between telling Breloom to let her be. Both started arguing about her which grew tiresome for everyone around them.

Suddenly another heavy breeze came that lifted Floette up to the air where she saw the migration of other Floette, meaning it was time to say goodbye. "That's a big migration." Drake said. "I wonder where they're going?" Ash wondered. "Wherever the wind takes Ash." Rene said. Breloom felt sad once again to see his love gone with the wind. Hawlucha took the moment to pat him on the back and cheer him up.

"I feel bad for Breloom." Serena said. "He'll get over it and besides, maybe next year he'll meet one who's willing to stay." Drake said. "Let's just hope we won't be there to see it because I can't take this much Pokémon love sick puppy junk for one more day." Rene said. "Alright, alright, we should be getting going. Hopefully we can get some more distance to Snowbelle City before nightfall." said Drake. "Actually there's is a Pokémon Center not far from here. We can make it by tonight." Serena said as she check her map on her tablet. "I'll take that." Ash said.

After biding farewell to Breloom and Beedrill, the gang got moving down the road on route to the Pokémon Center. Tomorrow is once more another day as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done guys, sorry this took longer then expected I had a rough time wrapping my thoughts around this but here's Chapter 94 with new developments on the group's Pokémon.**

 **So next chapter is one I've looking forward to for awhile which is the Dance episode. I did say before that I do have a plan which I'll explain in my next set of notes next Chapter. Don't worry, let's just say it'll be the Dance episode every amourshipper deserves along with a few other surprises.**

 **That's all for now, leave a Like, Comment. Thanks for reading, this is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	95. Life of a Party

Pokémon Journey: XYZ

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 95 and Chapter 12 of XYZ. Here we finally reach what maybe the calmest and perhaps the most craziest chapter I could imagine since 'Malevolence'. So here's my plan and it's definitely not what you guys would expect. This is out of my field but along the way I'll incorporate a real world song to assist** **in this chapter so be sure to look out for it. Another thing is as much as this is an Amourshipping chapter, it'll focus primarily on Serena and Rene. One last thing is that I don't own Pokémon, it's contents or the song I'm borrowing.**

 **With all this, let the party begin.**

* * *

 _"You gotta have life your way. If you ain't losing your mind, you ain't partying right."-Young Jeezy_

* * *

Chapter 95: Life of a Party

The morning came rather quick for everyone as Ash was brushing his teeth in front of a mirror in the bathroom until he felt a pair of hands go around his shoulders and laid on his bare chest. "You left me alone and unsatisfied honey." Serena whispered in his ear and nimble on the lobe. Ash smiled and was abit surprise since he was a few inches taller then Serena. Ash quickly turn around fast enough to startle Serena but still managed to keep her arms around his shoulders.

Ash stare at all of Serena's glory as she only wore a white crop too that stop just below her breast which were covered by a red bra, along with nothing other then pink panties that hung tightly around her waist. For Ash feeling heated by his goddess of a girlfriend who is embrace his bare upper body with the only clothing he has on is boxers shorts was an understatement. Ash grew hotter and hotter, and felt his boxers get tight. Serena felt the rise come from her man on her upper thigh and giggled. It was only recently both became so passionate in their lovemaking that Ash and Serena realize their man and lady parts started playing along with them from Ash his 'staff' growing larger, and Serena getting wet downstairs.

The lovely couple figure to set boundaries for this as they would only keep their underwear on at all times in bed, anything else was optional during their night. Despite their set of boundaries, the fickle temptation was always present and their actions of one teasing the other pushes the meter during said lovemaking. Ash and Serena recalled one night when they talked and both knew that even though in their minds they weren't ready to take THAT step, their bodies had the opposite idea and wanted to becoming one already. The teasing of course spoke for itself as the couple couldn't help but do things like grind their bodies which wakes their sex parts or kisses and bites each other bodies until each were covered in red love marks.

So the temptation, the teasing and their bodies working against them, the couple knew they had to remain strong until the time was right or that it was a matter of time before they do something that they would regret later. But this wasn't that time as the happy couple gave into each other.

"Oh please forgive me my daring. How could I ever make it up to you?" Ash smirked. Serena smirked more sexually as she wrapped her right leg around Ash's tight butt. "You know what you started, so now you finish it." Serena said sexually. "As you request my queen." Ash whispered as he lift Serena who wrapped her her legs around her man as Ash took her back to bed. Ash dropped her on her back on the mattress as Ash wasted no time diving in into her mouth with sloppy kisses followed by soft kisses on her cheek, chin and eventually neck. Their sex parts called for each other's touch from inside their prison. Once again it's a passion of love and battle of wills as Ash and Serena had to keep their hormones in check as they complete each other.

* * *

It was ten in the morning as morning as the gang hung in the lobby. Ash and Drake waited for their Pokémon to be checked by Nurse Joy. Bonnie played with Dedenne and Squishy while Clemont tinkered. Serena meanwhile was brushing Eevee with a hairbrush while Rene watched her.

"There you go, all nice and shiny Eevee." Serena said as Eevee smiled. "Nice and even, good job Serena." Rene said as Serena took the compliment. "Alright who's next?" Serena asked as Pancham stepped up but Delphox stopped him for she wanted to go next. It didn't take long until both were at each other's throats which was starting to get at Serena's patience. Milotic only watched and groan in embarrassment. "Oh boy, you got this?" Rene asked as Serena nodded. "Enough both of you. You won't get brush if you're acting up!" Serena yelled as Delphox and Pancham looked at each other and suddenly took some space from each other.

Right away Serena, Rene, and Eevee laughed as Serena signaled Delphox to come over as Eevee jumped off her lap. As Serena brushes Delphox's fur, Rene couldn't help but notice that Serena was glowing. "You must've had an..eventful morning." Rene couldn't help but snicker. "What makes you say that?" Serena asked. "You're glowing so..I suspose you and Ash...you know, take the plunge." Rene said causing Serena to nearly drop the brush.

"No,no we didn't. Beside that's private only to me and Ash only." Serena argues "I know, I just couldn't help but you guys finally getting intimate." Rene said. "Only to a certain point okay. We both know we aren't ready to take that step." Serena said. "I understand. You guys take your time, warm up to each other." Rene said. "Rene with all due respect but please stick to just being my mentor and not my therapist because I don't feel talking about this with someone other than Ash." Serena said as Rene nodded. "It's just that I can sense your emotions and how your body calls for relief." "OKAY please, please stop!" Serena nearly yells. "Sorry, sorry. I'll stop asking." Rene drops the subject and focuses back on Serena's Pokémon.

After getting all four of her Pokémon groomed and brushed, Serena puts her brush away and turns to see a computer by the wall and comes to a revelation. "Hey Rene, we should check online if there are new Pokevision videos." Serena said as Rene nodded. Both walked to the computer where Serena then access her account. She notice that she receive mail in her mailbox and clicked on the envelope. Right then a video pops up show Monsieur Pierre with an announcement.

"Welcome Performers, I am Monsieur Pierre and I'm offering every fair maiden in Kalos an invitation to an elegant dance party." Pierre spoke. "A dance party?" Bonnie spoke from behind as the others came over. "It's more of a ball than a party but somewhat the same." Said Rene. "For I wish every fair maiden in the land a break but in an elegant way, but I do request a requirement from each of our performers." Pierre said as everyone peered closer to the screen. "Every performer and their Pokémon partners must attend my dance party with a date." Pierre requested.

"A date huh. Well I'm sure that won't be a problem." Ash smiled as Serena felt her face steam. Like any other girl's dream, she always wanted to have a special day to dance with her handsome prince much like those classic princess stories. "Honey, are you in there?" Ash called Serena as she returns to reality. "Huh oh yea right." Serena blushed. "So I'm please to also announce that Aria, the Kalos Queen will be present as my honored guest. I hope to see you all." Pierre said as the video ended.

"So Aria will be there as well." Serena said. "I guess this means we'll be going." Drake said. "Yea it'll be lots of fun." Bonnie cheered with Dedenne. "I'm still skeptical about this." Rene said. "Let me guess, if Aria gonna be there you think Palermo will be there too." Drake asked as Rene nodded. "Listen, if she's there just ignore her. If she isn't then you're golden." Drake said. "Easy for you to say, she plain hate you and Ash's guts while she just hounds me and Serena." Rene said. "Well I don't like her either and could care less on what she has to say." Drake said as Ash agreed.

"Drake's right, Palermo's presence shouldn't bother us. Besides I'm sure Serena wants to enjoy the party." Ash said as he wraps his arm around Serena. Serena smiled at her man, Serena knew that Ash knew that she really wants to go to that party with Ash as her date. "So we're going. Okay then." Drake said. "You guys will need dates." Bonnie said. "I sure know who's my date." Serena said as she stared at Ash who smiled. "Plus I'm sure our Pokémon will enjoy themselves with their dates." Ash said. "Right, so Delphox and Greninja, Eevee and Pikachu, but I'll probably need dates for Milotic and Pancham." Serena said. "We can figure that when we get to the party Serena. For now we gonna get to the location." Rene said. "Okay so where is this place?" Drake asked.

* * *

"Well, they don't disappoint." Drake said as they were approaching the location of the party. It was a Chateau Castle that looks like it carries a lot of history. "It's beautiful." Serena said. "So who owns this place?" Drake asked. "Oh no one does actually. The Grand Credit Bank of Kalos owns it but the Kalos Showcase Association rents it for meetings, gathering, and of course parties." Rene said. "Sounds like a good partnership." Drake said. "Really beneficial." said Rene.

When the group got to the gate, they saw many performers from previous showcases along with boys as their dates. "Wow there are so many people here." Serena said. "I guess this party's gonna be a blast." Ash said. "You sure you'll be alright Clemont." Bonnie asked. "Ye-Yea I guess." Clemont stuttered at the bitter thought of having a girl as a date. "You'll be fine Clemont." said Serena until she felt someone's breath in her ear.

"So Clemont huh, guess that means Ash isn't your date." Serena jumped back towards the group and look to see none other than Miette with her Slurpuff by her side. "Hey Miette." Serena said plainly. She didn't expect to see her here but since that incident at the Dendemille Showcase, they left on positive terms. Keyword being positive (not good) as Miette's wild and carefree spirit always puts Serena on edge, especially since she'll still flirt with Ash until the end of time.

"Hi everyone, it's very good to see all of you." Miette said. "It's great to see you too Miette." Ash said causing Miette to giggle. "So since Clemont is Serena date, you could be my date Ash." Miette said, causing Ash to shy away and Serena to flume in rage. "Please be my date Ash. It'll mean worlds to me." Miette propose while holding his hand, causing Serena to growl angrily. "I'm afraid you misunderstand Miette. Serena is actually my date to the dance. We were just trying to calm Clemont down." Ash said as he took Serena by the hand. Serena calmed down and smiled that Ash stood by her. If there was one thing Serena admires Ash beside his bravery, is his honesty.

"Really? Awww...well Serena I don't suspose you don't mind sharing right. After all Sharing is caring." Miette offered. "That applies to many things Miette. Boyfriends aren't one of them." Serena said as she tighten her grip on Ash's hand. "Well that's a shame. Not having this hunk of sweetness. Well I'll go for the next best thing." Miette said then going to Drake.

"Drake I'm sure you don't have a date but I'm sure you could show a good girl a good time." Miette asked. "You're right Miette but you are fighting abit above your expectations. Beside, I have Rene here as my date." Drake said surprising Rene. "Wait what?" Rene questioned since she never agreed to be Drake's date. "But I'm sure Clemont here still needs one so I suspose a good girl like yourself could show him a good time." Drake smirked. "Well...it beats going in alone." Miette caved in and went to Clemont.

"Woah cowboy, when did I agree to this?" Rene argued as she back Drake off her. "You didn't, I just don't do dates with girls years younger then me." Drake said. "Such high standards." Rene mocked. "Sorry, look if you want we could go in as friends together." Drake asked. "I'll take you on that but expect a good time okay." Rene said. "If there's one thing I prefer is that I rather show a good, honest woman a great time." Drake smiled. "So is that what I am? A good, honest woman?" Rene smirked. "I mean it but not like that. I've always look at you like the sister I never have." Drake said. "Same here when I see you and Ash. But as long as we are talking about good, honest women. I'll bet anything that if you show Diantha a great time, you'll be out of your mind." Rene said as she walked away. "Why did you have to bring her up!?" Drake yelled since he knew Rene knew that Diantha was a personal thing for Drake.

Everyone walked inside the foyer and waited in line to sign up at the reception. "I just notice, your hair is growing back." Miette commented. "Yea, Ash approves of it." Serena said. "If that's the case then maybe I'll grow mine out for Ash to notice." Miette said causing Serena to puff her chest out in annoyance. By the time they got to the front and signed in, the reception gave each one a blank card. "What are this for?" Serena asked. "Those cards are for a special event that'll be held later at the party. Be sure to hold on to them." The receptionist said as the group nodded. "We also have extensive wardrobe for you all to wear during the party." Another receptionist said.

When the group enter the wardrobe room, Serena and Miette were marveled. Tons of different dresses made from different materials in all shapes and sizes hung from the racks along dozens of Pokémon accessories for Pokémon to wear. There was also outfits for the boys to wear. Unlike the girl's outfits, there was a common theme for men's wear. For men it was close to resemble clothing men wore in the seventeenth century from the high socks, long coat, to the fancy handkerchief as neckwear. They all had choice of color but Drake disgruntled them as he looks for the racks. Luckily he had an alternative and went to the dressing room.

Ash and Serena browse around the racks looking for choice of clothing. "So something blue?" Serena asked. "You know me well baby." Ash smiled as Serena selected a blue colored fancy suit. "Great, now let's do you." Ash said as Serena looked around every piece of clothing they had to offer. "What do think honey?" Serena said as she selected a red strapless dress with a bow that's darker shade of red and a hem that's a lighter red shade. "Red's your color darling. You might wanna try it on." Ash said. "Thanks Ashy." Serena smiled and pitched his cheek. "Though I do feel a bit bad for Clemont." Ash said. "Why's that." Serena asked as Ash pointed across the room. Across the room, Miette was picking countless dresses while having Clemont slave away carrying them. "Ouch, it's a good thing these dresses aren't for sale otherwise Miette would make Clemont pay for them." Ash said. "But Bonnie seems excited." Serena pointed to the little girl would was holding a small orange puffy dress for herself. "I think she's just giving Clemont encouragement about all this." Ash said.

Later everyone was gathered in the ball room and waiting for the party to officially begin. Ash and Serena were waiting alongside Bonnie. Serena in her red strapless ball gown with short white gloves, Bonnie in her yellow puffy dress and Ash in a blue full dress suit from the seventeenth century. Their Pokémon were dressed with accessories from the males with blue bow ties, and the females with silver tiaras.

A moment later Miette and Clemont walked with Miette wearing a full baby blue ball room gown with long white gloves and her blue maid's hat, and Clemont wearing something similar to Ash but teal instead of blue. "You dress up nicely Ash." Miette commented as Ash merely scratched his head. "And you Serena, fashionable as expected." Miette added. "Thanks, I love your dress as well." Serena added. "Hey guys." The gang turns to see Rene and gasped. Rene wore a purple strapless lace up back dress with black lace and a black bow around the waist. Rene for the first time in awhile also wore her hair down that her hair reach to her shoulders. By her side was Altaria, Delphox, in their tiaras and Litleo in his little bow tie.

"You look so pretty." Bonnie said. "I feel like a doll all over again." Rene grunted. "Where could I find a dress like that?" Miette said. "Only if you know where to look." Rene said. "And Drake?" Rene asked. "Right here." Everyone turns to Drake to see a surprise. Rather then the traditional outfits every male was wearing, Drake wore his black tuxedo, bow tie and all. "Where'd you get one of those?" Ash asked. "This is my personal one. No offense but I wouldn't be caught dead wearing of those...Scratching Posts." Drake pointed to Ash's suit. "It's call style Drake. Try it sometime." Rene said. "Actually Drake's right, the collar itches a lot." Ash said as he fixes his collar. "That's why I prefer function over style." Drake said. "By the way, you look gorgeous." Drake told Rene. "Are you just saying that because I'm your date or because you mean that?" Rene asked. "Both." Drake spoke plainly. "I don't care what you wear. You'll always look handsome Drake." Miette smirked as Drake merely nodded.

The lights dimmed as everyone's attention was drawn to the top of the stairs. Stage lights lit from above and shined down on Pierre and Aria. While Pierre wore his traditional neon suit, Aria wore a white and gold ball gown with short white gloves. "Thank you all for attending my dance party. May I introduce my honored guest and Kalos Queen." Pierre introduced. "It's my honor to see you all. I hope you all have fun today." Aria said as see looked around. On the far left, she saw Serena who smiled as she smiled back. Next to Serena Aria grew more happy when she saw her predecessor who smirks and nodded.

Aria felt like a bridge among the two, one view her as an idol while the other stood proud of her like a parent. However the one thing that Aria always wanted since meeting Rene was the long desire to challenge her on stage as the long awaited final test to prove her skills. It has always been her dream. Despite feeling guilty about this, but Aria hopes to challenge Rene during the party after the event.

Pierre then escorts Aria down the stairs, holding her hand gently. Pierre's Klefki escort Aria's Delphox along with them. When they got to the floor, piano music began to play, all eyes were on them as they began to slow dance to it. Everyone could only awed as they slow dance to the notes from the music and the lights glimmering off their outfits. "Wow Aria is amazing." Serena said. "She is isn't she? Look around, you can't say that every girl in this want to be like her." Miette said as Serena at the faces of every girl with hopes and dreams of becoming the next Queen, herself amongst them.

The lights came back on as Pierre and Aria bowed ending their dance. "Thank you all. Now all performers and their dates may join together on the dance floor, have fun." Pierre announce. Right then everyone began to join hands on the dance floor with their partners. "Well, shall we dance good sir?" Serena rose her hand. "But we shall Milady." Ash played as he took Serena's hand and went to the dance floor. "Come on Clemont. Let's dance." Miette called as she drags Clemont to the floor. "Shall we?" Drake asked Rene. "Of course." Rene accepted as she and Drake went to the dance floor. Pretty soon everyone was slow dancing with their partners, including their Pokémon.

"Soo.." Ash dragged. "So what?" Serena smiled as she and Ash dance. "Well, a dance party, and us dancing. Does this qualified as our third date?" Ash asked. "I don't know. You tell me." Serena smiled as Ash twirl Serena in place. "I'd say you look so beautiful in that dress." Ash said. "Sure doesn't answer the question but I'll take that. And I must say you look stylish in that suit." Serena said. "Thanks but if it means any, my collar still itches." Ash said causing the couple to laugh.

"For someone who never dance. You do it pretty well." Rene said as she and Drake slow dance. "Thanks, for an old sport you haven't lost a step." Drake said. "Ha ha so funny. So I imagine this wasn't your first rodeo." Rene said. "Rodeo? What is this the seventies?" Drake joked. "Whatever, When was your first dance?" Rene asked. "Well you're not gonna believe this but it was on a cruise ship when I was ten with Diantha." Drake admitted remember the day he and Diantha boarded the S.S Anne when they hosted a party. They slow dance and Drake had two left feet at the time causing him to constantly screw up.

"You're right, I don't believe you." Rene laughed. "It's a funny thing but after the real dancing, they hosted a Pokémon battle and still qualified it as dancing. Dinah really took that term and asked me, 'May I have this dance?' I thought she wanted another dance but in fact she was challenging me for a Pokémon battle." Drake explained causing Rene to laugh. "That's funny, in her movies Diantha always seem to say that line when she challenges someone to a battle. It's practically her catchphrase." Rene said. "Wow, that is interesting." Drake said until they heard something yell in pain.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry." Clemont cried when he step on Miette's foot. "It's alright Clemont. Here follow my lead." Miette said as she step right which Clemont followed nervously. "See relax Clemont. You'll be fine." Miette smiled as Clemont continued to follow Miette's lead. "You're doing great big brother!" Bonnie cheered from the side as Clemont didn't feel his nerves let up.

"Alright everyone." Everyone stopped dancing and turn to Pierre at the front. "It's time to change partners. Form a circle and all Pokémon partners form an inner circle and we'll exchange a synchronized dance." Pierre said as everyone started to change partners. Ash and Drake looked around but felt daggers on their back as they saw girls who eyed them like eye candy which meant one thing. "I think we're recognized here." Drake sighed. "No kidding. I got a bad feeling about this." said Ash as Miette approached him.

Serena took a young man with brown hair and brown suit as she saw Miette approach Ash. "Don't worry Serena. I'll take _real_ good care of Ash." Miette smiled which Serena felt her blood boil. Drake felt nervous until he felt a finger poking his shoulder showing it was none other then Aria. Rene had a black haired young man and Clemont had a redhead with a green dress.

"Alright, music please." Pierre said as the music began. **(I'm going with the soft soothing melody from the Japanese version.)** Everyone began with the man leading and the girl following. "Wow Ash, you're so gentle." Miette said. "I'm not trying to be assertive or anything you know." Ash said. "Oh don't worry, I won't mind if you are alittle." Miette inch closer to Ash. "Personal space please?" Ash said. "Right. Though keep in mine, I'm not the only girl who is trying to get a piece of you or your brother. Just warning you sweetie." Miette winked and by that time it was time to switch. The next moment a purple haired girl named Leah in a black gown came to Ash and bowed but smirked too happy for Ash not to notice. Ash could only smile nervously but inside his mind, " _Shit!"_ He scowls.

Drake lucked out a second time as his partner was Serena. "How are you holding up?" Drake asked as he twirl Serena. "I'm alright though Miette did just dance with Ash and who know what she told him. But at least her turn past." Serena said. "I wouldn't be so sure. Before this dance started me and Ash noticed most of the other girls were staring at us like hunks so...I imagine this will be torture for all of us." Drake said as Serena felt her blood boil in anger, knowing that every girl would try to flirt with her boyfriend. "I'm sure Ash has it handle though." Drake said as they prepared to finish. "That's not reassuring." Serena said as they finish and time again to switch partners once again. Drake watch Serena walk to the next boy and saw a blonde girl approached quite excitedly. He groan for his torture just started.

Rene danced with a boy wearing a red suit as she dance and twirled. She managed to take peek moments and saw girls with excitement plastered on their faces as they dance with Ash and Drake. _"Must be asking a lot of questions."_ Rene smirked. As much as she felt sorry for Clemont who's still dancing with two left feet, she felt twice as sorry for the Ketchums going through this torture.

Ash groaned as it was finally time to switch from a redhead wearing a green gown who asked a fair amount of questions followed by a date from him. Despite saying no, Mary (the girl's name) merely nodded happily and with quick reflexes gave a quick peck on his cheek and ran off. Ash blanked out for a moment and shrugged his head in disgust while wipe his cheek clean. Ash was surprised that his next partner to be Aria, maybe fate will show him some mercy.

"Hey Ash, you seem off." Aria said as Ash took her hand. "Me, I'm fine just going through a...phase." Ash smiled nervously as he twirl Aria. "Yea, that girl who kiss you. Price of a celebrity, I know how you feel when it comes to attention." Aria said. "You're not gonna flirt with me are you? Because it would make you the fifth girl to do that." Ash asked. "*scoff* no. I could never do that. I know your heroics around Kalos and I am proud of that but I know your heart belongs to Serena. Speaking of which, are you treating her well?" Aria asked. "Like the only girl in my world, besides my mother of course. Yes, we're still going strong and we consider this dance party as our third date." Ash said. "Excellent, I wouldn't want to see her heartbroken. I mean I support you guys fully despite my teacher's judgement." Aria said.

"She really wants nothing more then for us to split up." said Ash. "It seems that way but don't let that get in the way of your relationship. You two complete one another and your support seems to drive Serena to do her very best." Aria said. "Well I'm just one half of the equation, Rene helps Serena with the rest." Ash said as Aria could only look at her in all her glory. "You seem distracted." Ash said. "Yea, you know your life's goal comes to a close and your final test is to finally challenge that one inspiration to release that full potential." Aria said. "You feel incomplete." Ash said. "Exactly." Aria said as it was time to change partners. "Aria, the question is what will you do to get that chance?" Ash asked. "Something crazy." Aria smile as she moves on to the next boy.

Two more rotations and Serena found herself being partnered with Ash who smile. Rene was partnered with Clemont. "Are you alright Clemont?" She asked as she took Clemont's hand. "N-never been better." Clemont stutters. "Brilliant, you're doing good Clemont." Rene said as she twirled.

"So, are you enjoying this dear?" Ash smiled. "With you in your arms? Always." Serena smiled. "So, what exactly did those _girls_ say to you!?" Serena asked in a demanding tone. "Oh..umm..I'll tell you when we go back to the Pokémon Center." Ash chuckled. "You better not leave anything out or you're sleeping alone tonight." Serena threatened which scared Ash.

Pierre then signaled everyone to halt as everyone followed so. "I hope everyone is having a great time. Now is time for our next event, since Pokémon Battles are rare in the world of Pokémon Showcase, consider this a special treat. At random four lucky participants will compete in a Tag Battle. Now with the cards you all receive at the reception desk, raise your card towards the light until a mark has shown." Pierre explained as everyone rose their cards towards the chandelier. It took a moment as Ash and Serena saw an imprint of a tiara on their cards while Miette and James saw an imprint of a bow appear on their cards. "Excellent, now those chosen please make your way to the battle ground and everyone will join around the perimeter." Pierre said.

* * *

Soon enough Ash and Serena joined together on one side while Miette and James were on the other side of the battle field. "Now this is my jam." Ash said. "I figure you would be excited." Serena smiled. "The pairings couldn't be anymore perfect. I get to face the Kalos power couple." Miette said as James stayed silent and hopes the twerps don't recognize him. "We don't call ourselves that." Serena said. "I'm just speaking the truth." said Miette.

Once the four decided their Pokémon to battle, the stage was set. "Pikachu and Eevee are perfect for this." Serena said as both Pokémon stood side by side. Eevee felt reassured having her mate taking part in this. Pikachu felt the same and kept Eevee calm and secure. With Pierre and Aria on the balcony watching, Pierre begins the match.

* * *

 _Tag Battle: Ash and Serena vs. Miette and James_

"I'll have Eevee lead Ash." Serena said. "Got it, me and Pikachu will follow." Ash nodded. "Head in guys." Right then Pikachu and Eevee ran across the field. "Eevee use Tackle on Slurpuff." Eevee charges in head first towards her rival. "That's your mistake. Use Energy Ball." Slurpuff charges up and fires a green ball of energy at Eevee. "Slice that Energy Ball with Iron Tail." Pikachu dashes and slices Slurpuff's Energy Ball before it could hit Eevee. Clear of the threat, Eevee charges in and strikes Slurpuff in the gut, knocking her back.

"You might want to jump in Sir." Miette told her partner. "Right, Inkay let's recounter with Psybeam." Inkay floats up charges and fires a beam of Psychic energy. "Role reversal Honey?" Serena asked. "You got it Sweetheart." Ash smiled. "Eevee use Swift to block that Psybeam." Eevee then hurls stars from her tail to cancel out the Psybeam, giving Pikachu a moment to counter. "Now use Thunderbolt." Pikachu jumps, charges and fires a bolt of electricity that struck Inkay. "We're on a roll." Ash said as Serena cheered with him. Things were looking up.

 _During the battle_

On the balcony Aria multitasked as she observes Serena and Rene who stood on the sidelines. She felt nervous when she sent two workers to go over and escort her to the balcony. She was following Ash's advice and decided to do something incredibly crazy.

Drake and Rene watched the battle when two workers approached them. "Excuse us miss Rene." A female worker called as the two turned. "Yes?" Rene asked. "Miss Aria requested an audience with you. We are to escort you." The male worker said. "Well...this is unexpected." Rene said. "If you want, I'll come with." Drake asked as Rene nodded and both went with the workers.

A few minutes pass and a knock on the door came. Pierre and Aria looked and saw the workers escort Rene and Drake through the door and bowed. "Thank you both, give us a minute." Aria asked as both workers bowed and left. "So, you asked for me?" Rene asked. "Miss Rodriguez, it's great wonders to see you once again. I must say you look spectacular this evening." Pierre said, remembering the former Kalos Queen back in his early days as an announcer. "It's great to see you too again Pierre. This is my date Drake." Rene introduced. "Are you guys dating?" Aria gasped in excitement. "Just friends. You said you wanted to see us?" Drake asked.

"Yes of course..well this abit of asking permission but as a way to extend the party, I want to finally challenge you Rene on stage." Aria nearly plead. "Well...um..well I haven't competed in years." Rene struggled to say. "It could be a Performance Battle. I just want to see if I could prove my skills in challenging you as Kalos Queen." Aria said. "Aria, you are one of the greatest queens I've observed, you shouldn't let anyone doubt your abilities." Rene said. "You don't understand, I've long to become Kalos Queen but not before as a final test to challenge you, my idol and inspiration, to see if I am worthy." Aria said.

"Aria, you are worthy by your own right. As Queen you don't offer what the person before has offered. You don't become Queen by being like someone else. You are Queen Aria because your differences offer a betterment and inspiration for everyone. You became Queen for being you Aria, not by becoming like me. That's what makes you unique." Rene explained as Aria nodded. "But...if it's you wish and against my deepest fears. I'll battle you just this once, but know this: this won't change anything for me and I hope you'll have closure at the end of it." Rene said as Aria hugged her suddenly. "Thank you, Thank you!" Aria said. "Anytime, but if I am gonna do this, I have a request of my own if you let me." Rene said as Aria and Pierre took the time to listen.

 _Back to the battle_

Things weren't looking up for Miette and James as the Kalos Power Couple's strategy and teamwork would overpower them, Miette thought of a plan that might give her and her partner an edge. "I have a plan, could you go on offense?" Miette asked. "Yes, Inkay use Psybeam." Inkay once again charges and fires a beam of psychic power. "Jump." Both Eevee and Pikachu jumped high to avoid the Psybeam unknowingly falling into Miette's plan.

"Use Cotton Spore." Slurpuff then spews out a large cloud of cotton directly below Pikachu and Eevee. By only falling straight back down, there was nothing Pikachu and Eevee can do but land on the cloud of cotton. With the cotton restricting their movements, Pikachu and Eevee were helpless. "Now attack." Miette told James. "Inkay Psybeam once more." Inkay fires another Psybeam that struck the cloud, causing it to explode and causing damage to Pikachu and Eevee.

"Let's not let up. Use Energy Ball." "Use Psybeam." Both Pokémon charge their attacks and fired fast that further damaged Pikachu and Eevee, sending them back to their trainers. Pikachu slowely stands up but Eevee struggled. "Ash I think Eevee's hurt." Serena cried. Pikachu gasped and worries over his mate. "Could she still battle?" Ash asked as Eevee slowly nodded. "Cover us Ash." Serena said as Ash nodded. "Pikachu use Electro Ball." With fast reflexes, Pikachu made sure to get retribution by firing a fast ball of electricity that struck Inkay straight forward.

Serena crouch down to Eevee who tried to get up. On the balcony, Aria could only watch what's Serena's next move. "Eevee, I know you can do this." Serena said as she petted Eevee. "You are strong but someone once told me that our smile shows our strength. I know that Ash and Pikachu support us too. You are not alone, never alone in this." Serena said as Eevee barks. But something else happened that Serena didn't expect.

A bright feeler stretch from Eevee's fur and wraps around Serena's arm. Suddenly then Eevee began to glow which caught the whole room's attention. Eevee grew abit in height, it's ears extended, its tail went slimmer and grew two feelers on its neck along with two ribbon bows, one on its left ear and the other on its neck. When the light dimmed out Eevee was now a Sylveon. Serena was mesmerized as she took out her Pokédex to scan her.

 _"Sylveon, The Intertwining Pokémon,_ _It wraps its ribbonlike feelers around the arm of its beloved Trainer and walks with him or her."_

"Wow, Sylveon. And you have a new move." Serena cheered as Sylveon barks. Pikachu took the time to run over and nudge his body to Sylveon as she return the favor full of love. "Guess Pikachu is happy about Sylveon's new appearance." Ash said. "Aren't you?" Serena asked. "Of course." Ash nodded.

"I'm happy for you lovebirds and all but we have a show to continue." Miette called. "Right, let us continue." Ash said. "Ash, Sylveon also has a new trick." Serena said as Ash looked at his girlfriend's thoughts through Aura and smiled. "Got it Sweetie, and I already have a plan." Ash said. "Whatever you two are planning won't work. Slurpuff use Energy Ball." Slurpuff fires a ball of green energy at Sylveon.

"Deflect with Iron Tail." Using its tail like a bat, Pikachu hit a home run at the Energy Ball, returning back to sender and striking Slurpuff. "Use Tackle." Inkay then tried to tackle Sylveon but under its slick new form, Sylveon jumps elegantly away like in the middle of a routine as Inkay kept missing its mark. "Use Swift." Sylveon hurls stars from its tail and landing the hit on Inkay, knocking it into Slurpuff.

"Now Serena." Ash said. "Right Ash, Sylveon Use Fairy Wind and give Pikachu a nudge." Using its feelers Sylveon summons a pink draft of wind as Pikachu tan ahead of it. "Now buddy, use Volt Tackle." Pikachu sped up until a electric veil form around his body. The Fairy Wind Sylveon provides gave him a kick in speed and caused the already speeding electric mouse to rocket off the ground and fly straight like a missile. "Dodge now!" Miette called but both Pokémon were too scare to move until

 _Boom_

The electric missile impacted, causing the Pokémon to go flying across the field, zipping pass their trainers and landing in the refreshments table unconscious. "Both Inkay and Slurpuff are unable to continue. Pikachu and Sylveon win and match goes to Ash and Serena." Pierre announce.

* * *

"We done it!" Ash said as Pikachu ran over and jump on Ash's arms. Sylveon came and did the same to Serena. "Well honey, your plan worked." Serena said. "Hey I couldn't have done it without you and Sylveon Sweetie." Ash smiled. Everyone cheered for the victors and waited for Pierre and Aria to continue.

"Well done to our participants. Now before the party continues, I will give our performers a treat and give the location of the next Pokémon Showcase." Pierre said as a hologram appeared above showing a city. "The location is in Fleurrh City." Pierre announce which every Performer cheer for.

"Now to continue our party, we have a surprise Performance Battle." Pierre said everyone cleared the battlefield. "Our first participant will be none other than our beloved Kalos Queen Aria." Pierre announced as everyone gasped and awed. Aria herself will be part of a Performance Battle. "Hey guys, um what's happening?" Ash asked as he and Serena returned to the group. "You'll find out soon." Drake reassures them.

"And her opponent is a well respected and great figure to the entire Showcase industry. She inspired many young maidens in her time including our beloved Aria. May introduce former Kalos Queen and model and Aria's predecessor; Rene Rodriguez!" Pierre announced as everyone applauded when Rene took her place on the battle box. Everyone wowed by her dress, posture, and her attitude. Aria felt nervous as she hope that her all could be enough to impress Rene.

"Thank you all. I am honor to be here. I must say I am surprised to be battling today but when Aria really wanted the meet me on the same stage, I accepted her request. Most of you may not know but when young Aria finally made her way to the stage of the Master Class much like you all young performers out there. The day of the Master Class was when I announced my retirement and giving away the Crown. My reasons for so are personal. However I am glad on that day rose a new queen. One I am proud to succeed above and beyond with her own ambitions, strength, drive in order to inspire you all. If I can offer you all a piece of advice: is that your unique tool each of you have to show is your differences. Be your own person, your own self. Each and every Queen of past, present, and future had their differences that made them their own person that made them unique. They shared their differences to inspire and show everyone that for every Queen was special in their own way." Rene said as everyone applauded.

"And so to honor my great friend Aria by fulfill her lifelong dream by meet her on same stage as equals." Rene said as she released Del and Arrow from their Pokeballs. "I've studied all your techniques and moves Rene. You'll no doubt be impresse." Aria said as she released her Delphox and Aromatisse. "I'm already proud of you Aria. I have no doubt you'll won't let me down." Rene smiled.

* * *

 _Rene vs. Aria: two on two_

"You may have the first move Aria." Rene offered. "Alright, Aromatisse use Moonblast." Aromatisse charges up and fires a ball of lunar energy. "Arrow, Air Slash Spin style." In a unique way Arrow spun fast clockwise in place as Moonblast closed in. Rather then exploding, the Moonblast merely absorbed into Arrow's spin velocity as Arrow continues to spin. "Now release." Arrow then stopped and released pieces of the Moonblast into the air, causing them to explode in pink fireworks. Everyone ooohh and awed at the spectacle as Aria was wowed herself.

"I remember that but I could never figure it out." Aria said. "Common physics, though the fireworks are usually orange from fire type moves." Rene said. "Now show me what you can do. Del use Mystical Fire." Using her branch Del fires a stream of fire at her counterpart. "Dodge both of you." By her flexibility, Delphox jump flips forward to avoid it while Aromatisse hovers above. "Delphox use Fire Spin." Aria's Delphox uses her branch to fire a ring of flames at her opponent that engulf them both. Despite this Rene wasn't worried.

"Arrow, spin and use Tailwind." At great speed Arrow flew high and spun around fast to create a wind tunnel around her and Del. The winds were strong enough to disperse the Fire Spin and snuff it out in style. Aria could only watch and be astonished as her idol had the every counter to her every move. "Quick you guys, engage." Aria's Delphox and Aromatisse then dash them head on. "Meet them half way." Del and Arrow ran at them at a faster speed due to the effect of Tailwind. "Use Flamethrower and Charge Beam." Both of Aria's Pokémon charge their attacks and fired at close range. "Flip over." Both Del and Arrow went through evasive maneuvers with Delphox doing aerial flips and Arrow zipping around to avoid the incoming attacks as they kept coming.

Aria watch and analyze the routine Del and Arrow were doing. She was trying to predict their next move, there she saw it. "Delphox strike at 10 degrees left, Aromatisse straight ahead." Both Pokémon followed commands and struck their attacks as Del and Arrow were hit with bullseyes, knocking them back. "Incredible, you figured it out." Rene applauded. "Mathematics and it was an old routine of yours that I remembered." Aria said. "Old habits die hard." Rene chuckled.

"But I'm not done, Delphox use Psychic." With Psychic power Delphox held Del and Arrow in place, leaving them helpless. "Now Aromatisse, Use Disarming Voice." With a will, Aromatisse shouted out heart shaped echos that caused Del and Arrow pain in their ears. "Now together, Use Flamethrower and Charge Beam." Conjoined both Pokémon fired their beam attacks that merge together and impacted their targets while putting on a fireworks display. Rene smiled and knew always that Aria had what it took. She has seen it in this battle.

Dispite the impact of two attacks, Del and Arrow were still standing barely. Aria was surprised by the stamina of her opponent's Pokémon. "Could they still go on?" Aria asleep. "Aria dear, we could go all day." Rene smirked as she saw a fire blaze within Aria more then ever. "Alright guys, time for the big finish." Rene called as both Del and Arrow nodded. Via Aura Link Rene propose an old finishing trick which both Pokémon agreed to.

"Charge in!" Both Del and Arrow charge at their opponents. "Quick use Reflect." Aromatisse set up a barrier that halves physical attacks straight ahead. "Too soon Aria." Rene called as Aria was confused. "Del, Fire Blast in the air and jump." Del then uses her branch to fire a star shaped blast in the air and then jumping into it. "Now use Psychic." Aria was very confused as to what Rene was planning on using Fire Blast and Psychic until she took a closer look. With Psychic, Del manipulate the Fire Blast on her person and becoming one with it until she was covered in a fiery veil. "Now use Tailwind and come on down." To send Del racing, Arrow created another wind tunnel in order for the fiery Del to gain speed racing down on her opponents. Aria notice this was trouble as Del looked like a meteor coming down on Earth, on top of her Pokémon. "Quick dodge it." Aria spoke too late as the fiery Del impacted on her Pokémon, creating smoke. When the smoke disperse, Aria's Pokémon were knocked out.

"The battle is over, Aria's Pokémon are unable to continue and the match goes to Rene." Pierre said.

* * *

The whole roar in applause as both girls bowed to one another. "Well guess that decides who's the best." Aria said sadly. "Maybe, But Aria, one battle doesn't say much. I saw a fire I once had inside of you that ever burns bright. You are the real Kalos Queen here and I'll always be proud of you and your accomplishments. I said it before that you are an even better queen than I could ever be. One day, you'll be in my shoes when face that one challenge who you see an equal and see the same flame burn in her as I saw in you." Rene said as she held Aria's shoulders. "Well...I always was more a performer than a battler." Aria said. "I have no doubt but if any consolation, you battled valiantly." Rene smiled. "By the way, what was that last move you used?" Aria asked. "That was a risky gamble I call the Fire Fox." **(I'll give you a guess to where I got that.)**

And so, we reach the end of today but one last event before this party could end. But I'll let Miss Rodriguez to explain for." Pierre said as he hands Rene the mic. "I hope you all had a very good time today but this night is not over yet. As Pierre said in his invitation that this party was meant to have each of you to take a break in an elegant way. I've seen all your hard works in each Showcase but a proper way to end a party is an idea of my planning. A dance off." Rene said as the crowd cheers. "As much as you all are Performers, you're also still young, full of life and should enjoy it while you can. And so, I gonna help you out with just that." Rene said as she gave Pierre a disk to pop in the stereo to play through the speakers.

* * *

 _Now playing All Night by Icona Pop-_ **(if you guys wanna listen to it as you read along, it's your choice.)**

As the music started, everyone started to get to the grove. "Now guys, I'm telling you to break loose, have fun because this is a party!" Rene shouted causing an uproar. The lights began to strobe and play around.

 _We always dreamed about this better life, this better life  
We always felt it coming all along, yeah all along  
We got the keys to open paradise, yeah, paradise  
Now let's go walking hand in hand_

 _Come on baby we can hit the lights  
Make the wrongs turn right  
We can smash the club, make the pop go rock  
With a love this deep, we don't need no sleep  
And it feels like we could do this all night  
We could do this all night  
Yeah everything is alright_

Right then everyone wasn't going slow anymore as starting dancing, growing to the music, Rene looked ahead and stood proud as everyone starting to have fun. Inside her mind she smirked as she knew Palermo wouldn't be please with this. "Wooo!" She toss her hands up and joined the group.

 _We got the keys to open paradise, yeah, paradise  
It feels like..._

 _We could do this all night_

 _[Beat break]_

 _(We could do this all night)_

Ash and Serena danced together at a fast pace, hands intertwined as they laugh together. Rene and Drake jumped up and down to the music as he asked a question, "Wouldn't Palermo disapprove of this?" Drake asked. "She definitely would, but I don't care!" Rene said. "Man you are full of surprises." Drake smiled as they continued to jump.

 _Our winter melts under the summer skies, the summer skies  
The seasons change, our hearts will stay the same, yeah, stay the same  
We got that burning feeling, start a fire, start a fire  
Give it a shout, let's make it hot_

Miette, Clemont and Bonnie randomly as Clemont struggles and just shuffles while Bonnie and Miette laugh with him.

 _Come on baby we can hit the lights  
Make the wrongs turn right  
We can smash the club, make the pop go rock  
With a love this deep, we don't need no sleep  
And it feels like we could do this all night  
We could do this all night  
Yeah everything is alright_

Aria looked at everyone and smiled slightly. Sure she was a performer, a queen, a queen who should set an example. However in her mind she never did get to live a normal life, to be a real teenager. Then she saw Rene who was smiling and calling her over. Aria went and Rene suddenly took her hand jumped up and down. "Everyone should have fun. That includes the Kalos Queen right?" Rene asked excitedly. "Well..I." Aria doubts herself. "Aria, you're still young and you deserve to enjoy yourself. Let this about life lesson for you: live life to the fullest, especially when you're young." Rene said as Aria thought about it.

 _We got the keys to open paradise, yeah, paradise  
It feels like, we could do this all night_

Aria smiled and felt like an inner surge within her. To let loose and have fun just this once. She began laughing and jumping alongside Rene.

 _Feels like..._

 _We could do this all night_

 _All night, all night, all night, all night_

In the middle of the battlefield a space was created as a lone person could dance in front of everyone. First was Drake who was doing a Spin a Roonie.

 _Come on baby we can hit the lights  
Make the wrongs turn right_

Next was Ash who was breaking dance with power moves and toprocks.

 _We can smash the club, make the pop go rock  
With a love this deep, we don't need no sleep_

Then was Clemont who did the Robot which everyone cheered him to do.

 _And it feels like..._

 _We could do this all night  
We could do this all night_

Follow then was Serena who did a sort of fast ballet, very unique according to Rene.

 _We could do this all night  
We could do this all night  
Yeah everything is alright_

Finally was Rene who did some basic Popping and Locking hip hop moves despite despite being in a dress and knew had to be careful not to overdo it.

 _We got the keys to open paradise, yeah, paradise  
It feels like, we could do this all night_

* * *

A door opened as the group walks inside one of their rooms at the Pokémon Center. The party was over and it was night time. "Man that was awesome." Drake said. "I agree, best party ever." said Ash. "And to think that if I hadn't struck a deal with Aria for battling her, then that part wouldn't have happened." Rene spoke. "Wasn't that blackmail though." Ash said. "Nope she fully agreed to it and besides, she also had lots of fun." Said Rene. "So the next Showcase is in Fleurrh City. If I win there, I'll qualify for the Master Class." Serena said. "Yep so we got our work ahead of us Serena." said Rene as Serena nodded as the group agreed to head to bed.

Back at her hotel, Aria answered a call from Palermo. "So the party was success correct?" Palermo asked. "Yep above all our others according to sources." Aria said. "However, I especially NOT have planned it to turn wild at the end. What exactly were you think!?" Palermo demanded. "It wasn't my idea, Rene was there and we worked out a deal for a big finisher in exchange for finally getting a chance to battle her." Aria said.

"Of course, leave it to my former student to start crashing elegant events with wild parties." Palermo growled. "She said you'd react like this. Everyone had fun and Rene was honored to have a part in the planning. It's because of her idea that the party was huge success." Aria said. "I'm starting to see that she's starting to rub off on you." Palermo said. "Is that a good thing or bad?" Aria asked as Palermo only stared at her as an obvious answer.

"Well Rene said it was our differences that makes every Queen unique in her rein and how that they can be use to inspire others. I've learn so much from her today plus I've had an incredible amount of fun. I felt like a normal teenager again." Aria said as Palermo said nothing as she didn't want to give Rene any credit. "Teacher, one of these days you're gonna have to tell me the whole story of what happened between you two. On why you despise each other so much." Aria said. "It isn't my story to tell and I don't have all the facts. If you desire to know so much, then ask Miss Rodriguez for the details. I'll pick you up in the morning." Palermo said as she hung up.

Aria could only worry as she rarely got under her mentor's skin. Something serious happen between her and Rene and one day she would find out, but for now we jumped in her bed with glee. Today was literally the best party she ever attended and hopes more days like today in the future.

* * *

 **Ohhhh man, I gotta tell you, this was a nerve wreck to write. Not to mention this is longer than my usual standards and that is over 9,900 words so I really hope you guys are appreciated with this chapter.**

 **So this was the Dance Party episode, absolutely not what you were expecting huh. And I bet you that this was better then the anime version but what do I know. For now I'll end things right here and I'll explain the next chapter next time.**

 **One last thing guys and please, please review on this. You don't see me but I am on my knees begging for reviews. This I gotta say was one of my best works and would really appreciate what you all have to say.**

 **That's all, thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	96. Worlds Collide

Pokémon Journey: XYZ

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 96 and Chapter 13 of XYZ. Now we reach another important chapter and we finally get to introduce Alain to the story. Not much change has been done to Alain as he hopes to become the best Mega Evolution trainer in Kalos while under the tutorage of Lysandre, unaware of his or Team Flare's plans of course. The main reason I'm not applying much change in Alain is because he's already what I need, a young man who would struggle between power and loyalty, sometimes even confusing the two things. Finding out what is more worth to him.**

 **Anyway, this chapter will introduce new lines woven together and Ash will find out first hand that everything indeed has limits. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _"Once we accept our limits, we go beyond them."- Albert Einstein_

* * *

Chapter 96: Worlds Collide

"The battle between Ash and Sawyer will now begin." Clemont said as referee. Getting out of the last town where the dance party was hosted, the gang met up with Sawyer in Sidonia Town where he challenge Ash once more to a battle. In the past that's past, Sawyer gain one more badge adding his total badge up to six compared to Ash's seven. Now Sawyer wants to find out how much stronger he got since the last time he and Ash battle.

Ash currently use Hawlucha while Sawyer had his new Shelgon as his first.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Sawyer: Three on Three_

"Let's kick off, Hawlucha use Flying Press." Hawlucha dashes and jumps high to use a sky high wrestling move and landed the blow on Shelgon. Ash knew after Bagon evolves, Shelgon's mobility is sluggish and thus relies of its diamond hard shell for high defense. "Don't t count us out Ash. Shelgon use Dragon Breath." Shelgon then shot out a purple fire breath straight at Hawlucha. "Dodge it." Hawlucha flips over but fails to see Sawyer lining up another shot. "Use Incinerate." Shelgon focused in on the Wrestling Pokémon and once cleared, it fired a fireball that nailed Hawlucha, sending it back sliding.

"Not bad Sawyer, not bad at all." Ash said. "I'm learning from the best and get better at every encounter." Sawyer said. "It's not over yet. Hawlucha close in." Hawlucha runs across the field at a fast pace. Sawyer felt confused from Hawlucha's zigs and zags and Shelgon only knew Special Attack moves meaning Shelgon is expose at a close distance. "Let's try this out. Wing Avenger!" Ash called a combo move. Hawlucha first use a downwards Karate Chop to Shelgon's face then a quick High Jump Kick to follow and finally followed an even more forceful High Jump Kick in quick secession that cause Shelgon flying back to Sawyer unconscious.

"Shelgon is unable to battle. Hawlucha is the winner." Clemont called. Sawyer returns Shelgon and felt bad due to hesitating at the last minute. "That was an amazing move Ash. I'll be sure to take note of it." Sawyer said as he wrote in his notepad. Ash returns Hawlucha and prepared to select his next partner. "Alright, Honedge come on out." Sawyer called out as he release a floating sword that's scabbarded along with a long blue cloth on the edge of the hilt. Being unfamiliar with it Ash decides to scan it.

 _"Honedge, the Sword Pokémon,_ _Apparently this Pokémon is born when a departed spirit inhabits a sword. It attaches itself to people and drinks their life force."_

"Essshhh, well then I better not get curious then." Ash quivered. "Pikachu I choose you." Ash said as Pikachu steps up. "Honedge maybe new but we won't disappoint you. Honedge use Fury Cutter." Honedge then unleash its sword and prepared to battle. "Use Iron Tail." Pikachu turns its tail to harden steel and guarded defensively as Honedge swung its sword savagely as Pikachu blocks. "Quick Attack." Pikachu slides back to avoid the last strike from Honedge then dashes in a white aura and quickly tackles Honedge. "Now use Thunderbolt." in the panic Pikachu charges up and fires a bolt of lightning at Honedge, effectively striking it and renders it unconscious.

"Honedge is unable to battle. Pikachu wins." Clemont declares.

"Honedge, you gave it your best shot." Sawyer said as he returns Honedge back to its Pokéball. "It was a good attempt Sawyer." Ash said. "I promise we'll get better but for now, let me get my go-to partner." Sawyer said as he released a large green gecko with a large tree like tail and a custer of seeds lined on its back. "So he has evolved." Ash said as he scanned it with his Pokédex.

 _"Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon,_ _It agilely leaps about the jungle and uses the sharp leaves on its arms to strike its prey."_

"Yep, together we become a formidable team." Sawyer said. "Show me. Pikachu return." Ash called as Pikachu ran back to Ash's side. "Greninja come on out." Ash release the Ninja Pokémon. "Awesome so Frogadeir evolve too. Now you can show me what you can do." Sawyer said. "Sceptile use Bullet Seed." Sceptile started to spit out a barrage of seeds at Greninja. "Cut them down with Night Slash." Greninja summons a purple blade and cuts every one to halves. "Use Dragon Pulse." Sceptile then fires a dragon shaped pulse coming in fast on Greninja. "Use Hydro Pump." Greninja sulks up and fires a stream of water at the Dragon Pulse, canceling it.

"Leaf Blade now." Using the leaves on its forearms, Sceptile forms two short green blades and dashes across the field at Greninja. "Double Team." At light speed, Greninja creates dozens of copies, confusing Sceptile. "Cut them all down." Sceptile wasted no time slicing all the copies each one disappearing. "Water Shuriken." Greninja and the remaining copies jumped and fired water stars at the standstill Sceptile. Sceptile groaned from the attack but got up quickly.

Nearby a man around his late teens, slightly older then Ash but younger than Drake, is pasting through until a felt a bust of wind that got his attention. He dons a black jacket with a blue shirt with a white undershirt, black pants, black boots, scruffy hair,a baby blue fluffy scarf, brown fingerless gloves, and a black Mega Ring attached on his left wrist. From the bust of wind that Alain felt, he reach for a device in his pocket to see readings of Mega Engery levels going off the charts. _"These levels are incredibly high. There must be another Mega Evolution trainer nearby."_ Alain thought as he felt another burst and with his curiosity drawn, Alain decides to investigate.

"Push them all with Leaf Storm." Sceptile roared and used its tail to summoned a storm of leaves that wiped out the remaining copies and engulf Greninja. "We got them Sceptile. Don't let up." Sceptile didn't stop bringing the storm as Greninja struggled against the pile of leaves. Outside the battlefield, Alain walked and notice a battle taking place with one side overpowering the other.

"Come on Greninja, I know you can do it. _We_ can do this. Together!" Ash said as he then felt his mind, body, and aura began to synchronize and Greninja felt a sense of empowerment and merged with Ash.

The water veil surrounding Greninja discarded the Leaf Storm revealing Greninja's new form. Sawyer and Sceptile were shocked by the endeavor. "Wha-what." Sawyer spoke. "Man, I really need to find out the trigger." Ash gasped out.

Alain was surprise by what he just witnesse. In his time in the field, he never saw a Greninja Mega Evolve.

"Sceptile use Bullet Seed." Sceptile waste no chance as he spits out seeds at Greninja. "Aerial Ace." Greninja took off at blind speed, dodging last seed until he got close and in one powerful shot he kicks Sceptile past Sawyer and into the wall where he leaves an imprint. Sawyers turns back and sees Sceptile already unconscious.

"Sceptile is unable to battle, Greninja wins and the match goes to Ash." Clemont declares.

* * *

"Wow that was something." Sawyer said as he returns Sceptile back to his Pokéball. Greninja reverts back to normal and collapse. Ash felt extremely exhausted and collapse on his butt. "*gasping* man...that..felt different." Ash said. In the times they change back, they never felt this tired before aside from shortness of breath. "Ash, are you alright?" Ash saw Serena and the others coming over. "Y-Yea, I'm fine." Ash said as Drake and Clemont help him up.

"What happen back there?" asked Drake. "I don't know, we felt abit more tired than the times before." Ash said. "I guess the synchronization can be more taxing on the physical bodies." Drake said. "I guess that new form is really showing what limits they have." Rene said. "Well...at least I'm learning something." Ash said.

"Ash, Ash. That was really amazing and that new form. You gotta tell me all about it." Sawyer geeks out. "Sawyer, I get it and I will, but for now let's heal our Pokémon at the Pokémon Center." Ash said as Sawyer nodded and everyone got moving. Alain oversaw everything and felt the need to investigate this further. For now, he decides to head to the Pokémon Center.

At the Pokémon Center, Ash and Sawyer turn their Pokémon in with Nurse Joy, afterwards they went to sit in the lobby. Alain turn a corner and see the group walking away. "Hello welcome to the Pokémon Center." Nurse Joy bowed. "Yes, my Pokémon needs a check up." Alain gives her one Pokéball. "Right away sir." Nurse Joy bows and heads to the back. Alain then decided to find a seat across the room from where the group was.

"So how did Greninja transform Ash? That power increase packs a wallop." Sawyer asked. "To be honest I really don't know Sawyer. I'm still trying to figure out the kinks on this, starting with the trigger of it." Ash said. "Are you sure? What about the things you already know?" Sawyer asked. "All I know is everything with me and Greninja gets synchronized in a spiritual way of sorts, a massive power boost and a heighten increase sense in acuity, not just Greninja but to me as well." Ash said. "Could this be Mega Evolution?" Sawyer asked. "Unlikely, though we haven't ruled it out." Ash said. "Mega Evolution requires both Key and Mega stones which Ash and Greninja don't use." Drake said.

"Another thing I saw was that if you look closely, Greninja took on some of your appearance Ash." Sawyer said. "Yea, it look like you Ash Greninja..hey how about Ash-Greninja." Bonnie suggested. "What?" Serena asked. "That should be its name of Greninja's new form. Ash-Greninja." Bonnie said. "We are not naming it." Ash argues. "Come on Ash, Ash-Greninja has a nice ring to it." Rene said. "You guys are only naming it that because the form kinda resembles me in a way." Ash said. "That's practically the whole reason. Plus it may not be Mega Evolution so we can't call it Mega Greninja." Drake said. "You guys are not gonna let me live this down are you?" Ash said as everyone nodded. Ash simply groan and accepted the name. _"Ash-Greninja, maybe it'll grown on me."_

The sunset was coming down as Sawyer prepared to leave but the group was gonna remain and leave the next morning. "It was an awesome experience Ash. I promise I'll be stronger next time we meet. Who knows, maybe I'll beat you then." Sawyer said. "I'll look forward to it." Ash said as Sawyer nodded and began walking away. Unknown to the group, Alain walked past to see the green haired kid walking away but he overheard the group talking about staying until tomorrow morning. Hopefully with a bit of luck he'll be able to find out more about this kid personally.

That night when the group was having dinner while having small talk. "You really think that Ash-Greninja is a good term to this because I'm still skeptical." Ash said. "Yes, like Sawyer said Greninja takes some of your appearance." Drake said. "Appearance or not, I can't help but think there's some sort of history to this form of evolution." Rene said. "I wouldn't call it exactly evolution. It's more like synchronization." Drake comments. "It does seem that way. Ash, I don't suspose that you could contact Professor Sycamore to see if he could shed some light on this." Clemont suggested. "I suspose it couldn't hurt, but maybe that could wait until I have more answers about this." Ash said.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Serena asked. "Same as always, walk to the next town and get closer to Snowbelle City." Ash said. "Actually Ash, Fleurrh City is closer and that's where Serena's next Showcase is." Rene said. "It's just a stop on the road to Snowbelle City." Serena said. "Alright, So that is the plan." Ash said. "If that's all guys, I'm gonna head to bed." Drake said as he got up. The gangs agrees to rest for the night as well. Unknown to them, Alain sat a few booths away from them having dinner and listening in on their conversation.

That night Alain contacted his benefactor for an update. "Master Lysandre please tell me, is there any change in Chespie's condition?" Alain asked through a Holo Caster. "I'm afraid not Alain, the condition remains the same." Lysandre spoke. "And Mairin, how is she?" Alain asked. "The same I'm afraid, she hasn't left the room and my assistant has been making sure she's fed." Lysandre said. "And the research data I've been sending you?" Alain said. "I'm greatful for it Alain, always. I have no doubt I'll help further progress along, including Chespie's recovery." Lysandre said. "You've done well Alain, get some sleep." Lysandre said then hung up. Alain was left to ponder in thought. It was his fault for Chespie's condition. Why Mairin stopped feeling happy. _"One day Mairin, I make this right. Chespie will be okay and you'll smile once more."_ Alain vowed.

* * *

The hour was six in the morning and Ash and Serena were still sleeping in. Pikachu and Eevee were sleeping at their feet until a sudden crash woke them up. A big mechanical hand reach through the broken window and grabbed Pikachu from the bed. Ash reacted quickly and began to chase Pikachu down. Out on the patio, Ash face the culprits.

"Hey you!" Ash called. "Well well, he is an early riser." James said. "Too bad because the early crook gets the prize. Bye Bye." Jessie mocks as Team Rocket immediately begins to fly away. Ash then jumps off the patio and onto a street post, sliding down until getting to street level. "Ash!" Serena called from the patio but Ash kept running. The door to their room then open to find Drake and the others from the next room. "Serena what happen?" Drake asked. "Team Rocket took Pikachu and Ash went after them." Serena said.

Running down the street in almost nothing but an undershirt and shorts felt soothing but that was the last thing Ash was feeling as he continued to chase Team Rocket's balloon. Ash would've called for another one of his Pokémon but unfortunately left his trainer's belt with them back at the Pokémon Center. Left with one choice, he charge up his hands to shoot an Aura Sphere at the balloon.

Surprisingly Ash was beat to it as he saw a flash of orange slice through the arm length of the mechanical hand, destroying it and freeing Pikachu in the process. In the panic Ash reacted quickly. "Pikachu Thunderbolt now." Ash called as while in mid air, Pikachu unleash a bolt of electricity at the balloon, incinerating it and causing Team Rocket to go off once more.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They cried as they flew to the still visible stars in the sky.

Ash stood underneath Pikachu when the latter was falling down until catching him. "You alright buddy?" Ash asked as Pikachu nodded. "Ash!" Ash turn to see the group running towards them still in their Pjs. "Ash are you alright?" Serena asked. "Yea, we're alright now." Ash rephiled.

The gang then heard a roar coming from the top of the steps near them. There they saw a Charizard land next to a young man slightly older then Ash. The gang walked closer to see that his Charizard had a sort of accessory on its neck with a glowing stone as the center piece.

"Thank you for the rescue sir." Ash thanked. "It was no trouble at all. I just can't stand people hurting others." Alain said. "We're the same here." Drake spoke. "I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu." Ash introduces. "I'm Alain, and you met my Charizard...wait you wouldn't be the Ketchums. The Heros of Kalos?" Alain asked. "That's what people call us though we wish they could just drop it." Drake stepped up. "Drake Ketchum, at your service." Drake raise his hand as Alain shook it. "The pleasure yours Sir." Alain said.

While they shook hands, Ash saw the black Mega Ring with a Key Stone attached to it. "Alain is that a Key Stone on your wrist?" Ash asked as Alain nodded. "And I'm guessing that neck guard on Charizard hold a Charizardite to Mega Evolve." Drake asked as Alain agreed as well. "Correct we are formidable pair, Charizard and I. We are thriving to become the best Mega Evolution Trainer in Kalos. The best trainer in the world." Alain said. "A high marked goal, with hard work you will reach it Alain." Rene said as Alain nodded.

"So are you passing through town Alain?" Ash asked. "On the contrary, I was hoping to run into you." Alain told Ash, gaining the group's attention. "Me, why me?" Ash asked. "I saw your battle yesterday. Your Greninja's Mega Evolution was a real surprise to me and I want to experience its power firsthand." Alain said as Charizard growled. "Your Charizard is more assertive to battle Greninja as well." Drake said. "He can be a bit battle ready." Alain spoke.

"Actually Alain, we don't think Greninja's transformation is connected to Mega Evolution." Ash said as Alain looked confused. "I don't have a Key Stone and Greninja isn't holding a Mega Stone." Ash explained. "That's peculiar. You see Key Stones react to one another when nearby, It's how I was able to find you yesterday. But if it isn't Mega Evolution then that really draws my curiosity to what your case is Ash...with your permission Ash, I wish to challenge you and your Greninja." Alain asked. "Well...I don't turn down challenges Alain. I accept." Ash agreed. "Excellent, shall we say ten in the morning?" Alain asked. "I'll be there." Ash nodded.

Ash kept his word as he and Alain stood on opposite sides of the battlefield with Clemont acting as referee once more. Drake, rather by instinct, decide to open Alain's Aura to him. "Why are you scanning him?" Rene noticed. "Call me cautionous." Drake said as he inspects Alain's Aura. _"Hmm...surge goodness...grand sense of drive and ambition...unyielding..but tainted and an all sense of loyalty."_ Drake said to himself. "Well?" Rene asked. "Strange, he's has a sense of justice, and drive but part of his Aura feel conflicted. A hint of anger roots inside his heart and he holds a small desire for power. Plus his loyalties are smoked so...Alain seems like a conflicted individual in a middle of a struggle." Drake concludes. "A guy like that must have a well of secrets he's hiding." Rene said.

"This battle will be one on one and will conclude when one side's Pokémon is unable to continue." Clemont said as Ash and Alain release Charizard and Greninja. "You should know Ash that I am no mere average trainer." Alain said. "Well neither am I." Ash spoke plainly.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Alain: one on one_

"We'll start off. Greninja Water Shuriken." Greninja forms and fires a twin set of water stars at Charizard. "Dragon Claw." Charizard unleashes a set of green claws roughly the same time the Water Shuriken was coming and slices through them. "Surely you can be better Ash." Alain said. "Come find out. Greninja Double Team and use Night Slash." Greninja takes a purple blade in hand and rushes in under the cover of clones.

Alain lets the copies strike first as they made no effect on Charizard. A few seconds later, Alain reacted. "Flamethrower now." Charizard fires a stream of flame at Greninja, closing fast. "Spin Dodge." Greninja jumps straight forward and spins, letting the Flamethrower inch past him.

Now in close quarters, Greninja strikes with its blade, nailing Charizard once in the stomach. However Charizard recovers quickly and dodges the next set of oncoming strikes using its wings to move swiftly. Hovering slightly above, Charizard circles around a 360. "Flamethrower again." Charizard fires another stream this time hitting Greninja head on, sending him back to Ash. "Greninja are you alright?" Ash asked Greninja slowly nodded but Flamethrower really makes a mark. Ash grunts in a rage, Alain wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't an average trainer and trained his Charizard to deal with close quarters combatants.

"Come on Ash, show us your spirit." Alain asked. "Wish we could, problem is we don't exactly know the trigger of Greninja's transformation." Ash said. "Well allow us to help you out." Alain rose his Mega Ring. "Key Stone respond to my heart, achieve Mega Evolution and Mega Evolve." Alain touched his Key Stone and right then it didn't take long for tendons to extend and merge with the ones from Charizard's Mega Stone. Charizard went through a grand metamorphosis and went the glow disperse, Charizard now had black skin with a blue color on its belly and underside, it had red eyes, grew two more horns on its head and set of horns on each of its shoulders. It's tail flame was now blue, and flames came out of its mouth. The wings were intimidating as they were in the form of a demon.

"Holy shit." Ash whispered.

"Now that looks like a dragon." Rene said. "No doubt about it." Drake wowed. "I take it you haven't seen a Mega Charizard before?" Alain asked. "Never in my life." Ash said. "Are you scared?" Alain played mind games. "No I am not and neither is Greninja. We're just getting started." Ash said. "That's what I like. Charizard Dragon Claw." The Mega Charizard wasted no time with bigger green claws rushing towards Greninja.

"Night Slash." Greninja wastes no time to unleash a purple blade as he defend against Mega Charizard's Dragon Claw. Greninja struggled as Mega Charizard's newfound strength nearly caused him to collapse. Both retreated from each other and awaited orders. "Aerial Ace." Greninja rushed in head first with glowing feet. "Thunder Punch." Charging his fist with electricity, Mega Charizard struck Greninja at the right moment knocking it back with super effective damage.

"Greninja are you alright?" Ash asked as Greninja struggled to stand. "Come on you two. Show me your power." Alain dared. Ash and Greninja looked and knew they need to call on the power within. Greninja then stood up and roared, allowing him to transform and be covered by a water veil. Ash was surprised Greninja transform that quickly this time that he didn't even prepared. Alain inspected and knew this was what he saw yesterday. He looked at his Key Stone which reacted to Greninja's transformation. _"Greninja transformed but they didn't need any Key Stone and Mega Stone. Is there an even greater power? Is their bond that strong?"_ Alain wondered.

"Thunder Punch now." Mega Charizard charged in with an electric fist. "Charge in." Ash-Greninja zipped at lightning speed and met Mega Charizard head on. In their mind Ash and Greninja heard each other's thoughts felt their energies merge. When Mega Charizard struck, Ash-Greninja side steps and loops over using Mega Charizard's striking arm and is hand standing on its elbow.

"Aerial Ace." With quick reflexes, Ash-Greninja axe kicks Charizard in the face twice. Mega Charizard reacts by flying upwards with Greninja as a passenger. Following Ash's mental thoughts, Ash-Greninja took hold of Mega Charizard's left wing and using his momentum manages to slam Mega Charizard back to the ground.

"This, this is what I seek. The challenge that'll define our limits." Alain said happily. "Use Night Slash." "Use Dragon Claw." Both Pokémon charge at each other with physical attacks and struck each other, trying to overwhelm the other. Ash watched but felt light headed to settle in. His vision began to blur and was losing focus. "Guys, I think something wrong with Ash." Bonnie pointed as Ash began to stagger. Drake looks vía Aura to see Ash was going through a physical breakdown. "That's not good." Drake said. "Not just him, Greninja too." Rene pointed to Greninja undergoing similar effects.

With Ash-Greninja getting weaker, Mega Charizard overpowered and pushed him to the ground. "Blast Burn." With a loud roar, Mega Charizard flew up, charge a powerful blast in his mouth, and fired to the ground where the Earth beneath exploded and engulfed Ash-Greninja along the way. With no more strength left, Ash collapse on his feet and saw Greninja on the ground fainted.

"Greninja is unable to battle, Charizard wins and the match goes to Alain." Clemont declares.

* * *

"We-w-well... ." Ash whispers and gasped from being so out of breath. "A grand battle of the ages Ash. You really show real valor and strength." Alain said as Charizard reverts back to base form. They then took the time to walk over. "I don't disappoint." Ash said as he saw Greninja rise up. "Greninja are you alright?" Ash said as Greninja slowly growled

"Okay, take it easy. I'm sure Nurse Joy will patch you up in a heart beat." Ash said. "Can you really understand him?" Alain asked. "I'm a man of many talents." Ash smirked. "Ash are you alright?" Serena rushed over as did the others. "I'm fine now." Ash said. "Are you sure, you were wobbling in place like you got your bell rung." Drake said. "I felt light headed and vision was dazed. I was no doubt getting weaker by the second." Ash said.

"So you weren't at your best Ash." Alain said. "I hardly know anything about this revelation Alain but from this battle I think I now know the limits of it." Ash said. "I more say like the limits were decreasing. You say you were getting weaker and weaker and you were shaking like an earthquake. Your body was going through early stages of extreme exhaustion." Drake said. "Huh...go figure." Ash pouted.

"I really need to figure this thing out." Ash said. "It was still a great battle Ash. I really look forward to battling you next time." Alain said. "Of course Alain, and I'll be sure to work out most of the kinks when the time comes." Ash said.

* * *

Bidding Alain farewell the group went back to the Pokémon Center to heal Greninja's injuries. "Guys I really don't have a way to properly figure out this whole Ash-Greninja thing." Ash said. "I could help Ash with the power of science." Clemont said as Ash nodded. Serena meanwhile saw Ash still in thought. "What are thinking of Ash." She asked. "Just thinking about Alain's Charizard. I got me thinking...there's just one more team I want to reconnect with before the Snowbelle Gym." Ash smiled.

That same night, Xerosic and a research team were on an island in the Kalosian Bay test firing the weapon. "Energy Ray is charging Sir." "Power source building" "Cooling Vents are operational."

"Master Lysandre, test phase weapon is ready." Xerosic said through radio. "You may proceed." Lysandre spoke. Xerosic nodded and expert scientist activate the command sequence to fire. Out of the barrel of the turret was red as the energy use to power it was from a group Z-Cells stacked with data from Mega Evolution Stones as a power output.

"Ready..Fire!" Xerosic yelled as the a ray of energy roar out of the barrel and hitting a big oak tree three miles out. Right then there was an after effect when a red blast of energy grew and expanded into a dome shape over a one mile radius. It was almost like a nuke blast engulfing everything in a certain blast radius but this case was an energy weapon. Xerosic looked at the landscape to see everything either in flames or vaporized by the blast, all life gone.

"Test results?" Lysandre ordered. "Test was successful, as recorded no life was sustain in the blast radius." Xerosic said. "Excellent, now pack it up and leave before the authorities arrive." Lysandre said as he hung up. "Soon a new dawn will rise over the new world. With me as its leader, Kalos will never again know hunger, despair, and shall forever remain a paradise to the rest of the world." Lysandre smirked knowing that the success of the weapon brought means of godhood in Team Flare's grasp.

* * *

 **Done guys, sorry this took longer but I'm currently in the middle of personal things to get over with. Otherwise, here's Chapter 96 in all glory. With now introducing Alain and Team Flare's movement on the rise, things will begin to come together as we approach the middle of this sega or arc...however you want to put it.**

 **So one thing I want to say and most of you already know is that school has started once more and I'll be returning. You all already know the cycle and the commitment I make to this story so...yea.** **Next Chapter will primarily be Team Flare and Team Rocket's fight against them. It'll be different considering that the group will have a minimum involvement in it or not at all but I assure you that this chapter is vital to revealing more of Team Flare's plan.**

 **That's it so be sure to comment on this Chapter. Thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	97. Engines of War

Pokémon Journey: XYZ

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 97 and Chapter 14 of XYZ. Here the story will progress further as Team Flare tighten their grip as they attempt to capture Z-2. I must say this will feel different but expected since the group isn't gonna have much of a presence in this chapter. So... I feel like I said everything I need so I'll just get out of the way. Have fun.**

* * *

 _"It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways."- Buddha_

* * *

Chapter 97: Engines of War

"Alright guys, it took some work but meet my first team." Ash said as he released his new team of five. His first was a small green creature with a green bulb on its back, Bulbasaur. The next was a baby blue turtle with brown shell, Squirtle. The third was a familiar large orange lizard with wings, Charizard. The fourth was a purple sluggish slime without a skeleton, Muk. The fifth and final member was a big, large, blue Pokémon with thin eyes, Snorlax.

All five came and ambushed their trainer smushing him with love. Everyone in the group laughed at Ash and his first team as they piled on top of him. "Okay guys, okay." Ash said laughed. Eventually everyone managed to get off Ash and got up. "Ash you never said you had a Charizard." Rene said. "Or a Bulbasaur or a Squirtle. They're so cute." Serena said. "Must've slipped my mind." Ash said until he trips on the ground. He looks at his feet to see Muk still hugging him. "I'm happy to see you too Muk." Ash pets his head. "Your Muk must really miss you." Bonnie said. "That's true but honestly Muk is a hugger. Professor Oak was really ecstatic to have him out of the Lab for awhile," Ash said. "A hugger? In that case." Bonnie went over to Muk and introduced herself and Dedenne. Muk response by giving them a hug which caused them both to laugh.

Ash let them be until he was blasted in the face by a Flamethrower. Excluding Drake, everyone gasped by Charizard's actions. "Ash are you okay?" Serena went over. "It's fine. It just how Charizard says hello." Ash smiled. "I don't understand why you're smiling about that?" Serena said. "Because that Flamethrower really hurt which means he's been training hard. Good job Charizard." said Ash as Charizard growled more. "Really?...I didn't think you guys were capable." Ash said. "What did Charizard say?" Clemont asked. "Apparently my Charizard is now a dad." Ash said.

"So he and Charla finally took the plunge...I'm impressed." Drake said. "Yea, three little Charmanders..." Ash spoke. "So how's the calm life at the Lab Bulbasaur?" Ash asked as Bulbasaur spoke plainly. "Always the negotiator." Drake smiled. "And you Squirtle? How's is the Squirtle Squad?" Ash said as Squirtle rephiled happily. "Nice to hear the job is never dull." Ash smile. "Wait your Pokémon work for a living?" Rene asked. "Squirtle does, as a firefighter. Charizard trains and lives in Johto, and my Bulbasaur maintains peace among the others Pokémon back the Lab." Ash said.

"Wow, you are perhaps the most supportive trainer I've met." Rene said. "That's my Ashy." Serena hugged him. "Perhaps we can learn more about them over lunch Ash?" Clemont asked. "Well you had me at lunch." Ash said causing everyone to laugh.

The spot the group was at was already perfect as they set lunch by a stream. The table was set and everyone was preparing to dig in. Bonnie then notice Squishy wasn't with them and looked around. She finally spotted Squishy laying on a rock in the middle of the stream. "Squishy, Squishy it's lunch time." Bonnie called as Squishy looked to see everyone eating. "I'm sure Squishy is fine Bonnie. That rock it's laying on is on sunlight for it to absorb." Drake said as Bonnie was reassured.

Squishy was relaxing and bathing in the sun's rays energize his body until sudden his senses perked. Nothing was happening around it so that meant another thing. _"Respond...hello...respond."_

* * *

In a canyon far away, Z-2 felt the message pass through their link which meant Z-1 was trying to contact it. However he couldn't risk compromising his associate's position as well and decided not to rephile as Z-2 was on the run. Behind it was a Weavile chasing it down for its master. It hobbles on its stump as fast as it could but Weavile's speed quickly caught up with it. Weavile then strikes with Metal Claw, hurting it.

Finally catching up, Alaina, Mable and a team of Grunts work on surrounding Z-2. "Excellent work Weavile." Mable said. Z-2 tried to escape once more until Aliana summon her Druddigon to block his exit. Z-2 still decides to take high risk to jump over. "Slash now." Druddigon unleashes mighty claws and slashes Z-2 to prevent his escape. "Alright, let's blast this poser." Aliana said Mable, armed with a Stun Blaster, blasts Z-2 with a shot quickly immobilizing Z-2.

"Now you little bugger. You're coming with us." Mable said as she and Aliana inched closer. Z-2 could barely move thus it had just one option. Summoning an energy shield around it and shining brightly it calls to all Cells in the surrounding area. All Cells then rush to Z-2 at light speed and began merging with it. Aliana and Mable gasped and quickly backed off while Z-2 begins morphing.

Like Squishy, Z-2's body morphs bigger and longer on the dog form. Despite being empowered, Z-2 still felt the paralysis from the Stun bolt earlier. Maximizing his adrenaline levels, the 10% Z-2 zips around the canyon walls. "We can't let it get away." Mable said. "Like hell we will. Druddigon use Dragon Pulse." Aliana orders as the big scary dragon type fires a rainbow dragon shape pulse at Z-2. Still zipping around at an incredible speed it was no effort to avoid it. Afterwards Z-2 retaliates with a Dragon Pulse of its own that was more powerful. It impacted on the ground that cause the earth underneath Team Flare's feet to explode under them. Mable and Aliana nearly escape by the skin of their teeth, the same with their men.

"Where it go." Mable said. "There's the bugger!" Aliana pointed to the top of the cliff where Z-2 watched. "Blast it!" Mable said as everyone took arms and fires Stinger bolts at Z-2. Z-2 jumps and spin dodges the volley as he fires another Drgaon Pulse to cover his escape. Walking through the smoke, Mable and Aliana look around but to see their prey gone. "Great!" Mable grunts. "I'll call in." Aliana radios in to Xerosic and Master Lysandre.

"Sir, we got a code red. The Spearow flew the coop." Aliana spoke. "None of your jokes today Aliana. What do you mean by flew the coop?" Xerosic asked. "Target got away sir." Aliana said, leaving Lysandre dissatisfied. "Ha even they can't even contain it either." Celosia laughed. "At least we didn't get beat by a bunch of kids." Mable said. "We like to see you two deal with them." Bryony said. "I think I like you better with your jaw wired shut." Aliana told Bryony which cause her to growl.

"Enough!" Lysandre roared.

Everyone stops arguing and didn't move a muscle. "Now scout reports says that the Ketchums are no where near your location. If they catch wind of this, then it's on ALL your heads, so under any circumstance GET. ME. Z-2." Lysandre theatens.

Nearby in the forest was Team Rocket walking through pondering in thought. "I thought the twerps were around here." James asked. "We already discussed this, they're not in the area." Jessie said. "For once can we not talk about the twerps. Just by mentioning them gives me a headache." Meowth said as he grabs his temple. "If there is one thing we should talk about is that green squishy thing the twerps had." Jessie said. "If we could just capture it this time, we will be unbeatable." James said. "Hey I couldn't agree more with you guys but how exactly are we gonna capture it from the twerps. It's not like there just another one of those little guys around here." Meowth said unknowingly playing Lady Luck's hand.

After reverting back to Core form, Z-2 ran and ran into the forest until he collapsed on the main road...right in front of Team Rocket.

Team Rocket was stun at what they saw. There in front of them was Squishy, a Squishy to call their own. Team Rocket googles over it as they run towards it. "Is this the twerp's Squishy?" Jessie said. "Not exactly, their Squishy had a red pattern on its body. This one has blue." James said. "So there are more of these things." Meowth said. "Possibly, for now let's take it." Jessie said. Suddenly they were cut short when an Ice Beam struck them, freezing them solid.

Z-2 looks to see his attackers have caught on to this but not before freezing another group of strangers. "Right in the kisser." Aliana laughed. "Cut the jokes Aliana. Just who are these guys?" Aliana asked just as Team Rocket freed themselves from the ice. "That was unpleasantly cold." James said as he looked up to see the strange orange clad glasses gang from before. "Hey its the glasses gang." He said. "He's right, the same type of weirdos that the twerps cross paths with." Meowth said.

"Hey at least we don't lick ourselves and cough up hair." Aliana mocks. "Stop it! So you're associated with the Ketchums I see." Mable spoke. "Far from it, we're our own group and now we have our own Squishy to keep." Jessie said. "If by Squishy you mean one of the powerful Pokémon on Earth, it's not yours to have. We'll be taking it." Mable said. "How just do you propose by doing that?" Jessie asked mockly. "These is how." Mable spoke softly as everyone on Team Flare pointed arms at Team Rocket.

"Umm...those look like some big guns." Meowth croaked. "Allow us to show you." Mable demonstrated by shooting a Stinger ray at Z-2 causing harm. By instinct Team Rocket jumped in front and absorb the Stinger as well. "This stings a lot." Meowth cried. "James do something." Jessie yells. "Right, Inkay come out and use Psybeam." Jessie releases the Revolving Pokémon and the squid wasted no time firing a Psybeam at Mable's blaster which destroyed it.

"No you've done it. Druddigon use Slash." "Weavile, Metal Claw." Both Pokémon rushed and tried to attack with physical moves. "Gourgeist come out and use Seed Bomb." Jessie release the Pumpkin Pokémon as the latter spews out a volley of explosive seeds that struck Druddigon and Weavile while also striking the ground that gave Team Rocket time to escape.

When the smoke cleared, Team Flare look to see their prey gone along with the four bozos who took it. "*sigh*...I report in." Mable said. "You don't have to." Aliana spoke. "It's procedure." Mable took the time to radio back to headquarters.

"Report." Lysandre orders. "I'm afraid we hit a snag sir. Someone else has managed to make off with Z-2." Mable said. "Please do not say its the Ketchums. If it's them then your mission is scrap." Xerosic said. "It's four individuals, none of which are the Ketchums." Mable said. "We never accounted a third party on this." Lysandre said. "Nah, these guys are just some wannabes posers who are way over their head." Aliana said. "For once I agree with Aliana. These guys are insignificant, we'll get Z-2 from them." Mable said then signed out. "I really hope they come back empty handed." Bryony said. "Can it Bryony, and where did Celosia go?" Xerosic said. "Oh something about taking a random Grunt somewhere and I quote 'Fuck his brains out.'" Bryony spoke as Xerosic was disgusted.

"Forget I even ask, just go check on the construction of the ship." Xerosic said as Bryony merely walked away. "We have to make certain that Z-2 is in our possession." Xerosic said. "I'm aware, do we have anyone in the area to assist." Lysandre asked as Xerosic conducts a search of nearby assistance. "Well...there is one but it's not one of ours. It's yours." Xerosic said. "He'll have to do. I'll give the call." Lysandre said as he contacts Alain via Holo Caster. "Master Lysandre." Alain spoke plainly. "I have a mission for you." Lysandre spoke.

Team Rocket ran back to the edge of the canyon and hid between the rocky terrain. "Man I don't think I can move another step." Jessie said. "You tell me, my lungs are on fire." Meowth said. "Hey guys Squishy isn't looking too good." James said as he cradles Z-2 who was in a lot of pain. "Hmm, I'm not sure we can treat it." Jessie said. "We may not have to. Look up there." Meowth pointed up to where the sun was hitting the top of a rock flat. "Doesn't the twerp's Squishy heal and energize using the sun?" James asked. "That's right." said Jessie. "Then what are you waiting for?" Meowth said. James wasted no time climbing up and placing Z-2 on top.

Z-2 felt the sun shine on its body and absorb its rays via photosynthesis, feeling refresh and the paralysis from earlier wearing off. "He's starting to look tippy top again." James said. "Great, now we have to get moving." Meowth said. "With our own Squishy to boot, Team Rocket will be number one once more." Jessie said.

Unfortunately they were cut short when an Ice Beam near struck Jessie and hits a wall. From the corner, Aliana and Mable come out with their troops having the high ground from a nearby slope. "So, who wants to play?" Aliana laughs. "I don't think I'll like this game." James said. "You won't be doing much of anything if you don't hand us over Z-2." Mable said. "Persistence jerks. We will never hand it over." James said. "Shame, this cat and mouse game was just starting to get interesting. Druddigon use Dragon Pulse." Aliana said as Druddigon fires a rainbow dragon beam at Team Rocket. Wobbuffet jumps in front of them and uses Mirror Coat to reflect back the Dragon Pulse back to sender.

"Wobbuffet rules." Team Rocket cheers. "Grrr, you annoying little pests. Weavile use Icy Wind." Mable commands as Weavile jumps and blows out a heavy wind of cold air that Team Rocket struggles against until eventually they were just blown away. In the struggle, the Icy Wind cause James to lose grip on Z-2.

Landing in middle, Team Flare quickly work to surround Z-2. "Now Z-2 no more delay. You'll be coming with us." Mable said. Under pressure once more, Z-2 took one final stand and summon an even greater shield, sending a greater call to all cells. All over Kalos, Z-cells zip to Z-2's location at lightspeed and merge with it. The transformation that Z-2 underwent was so great that the earth around it crackles and roar and a crater was form where Z-2 was. When the smoke clear, Z-2 was now a large snake like being that's black on its upper body and green on its lower body.

"It can do that!" Jessie cried. "Druddigon use Dragon Pulse." Druddigon flies upwards and fires a rainbow dragon beam Z-2. Now at 50% Z-2's body was much larger, making it a sitting duck. But what comes in size comes in power as Z-2 uses Extreme Speed to take the Dragon Pulse head on but didn't falter, instead still coming in at an incredible speed strike Druddigon into the crater wall. "Weavile use Ice Beam." Weavile jumps high to fire an Ice Beam unfortunately Z-2 sees it coming and charges up and fires a devastating Dragon Pulse that overpowers the Ice Beam and then striking Weavile.

"That's no joke." Aliana said. "Yea no shit." said Mable as Z-2 prepared to fire a Land's Wrath. "Here it comes!" Mable yells as everyone hits the dirt. But suddenly it never came as small explosion strikes Z-2 on the back, knocking him into the crater wall. Up in the sky a Charizard flies past Z-2. "I recognize that Charizard." Jessie said. "Who was that?" Aliana asked. "That would be my doing." Mable and Aliana turn around to see a familiar face. "Hey, aren't you Lysandre's little protege?" Aliana asked. "I'll give the word for you to jump in while we hold him off." Alain said. "Hold on, who are you to give orders?" Aliana demands. "Because you two need all the help. I have my orders from Master Lysandre to help catch Z-2 for his energy research. Now do what you're told." Alain said as he walks past them.

Walking to the crater, Alain took a good look at Z-2. "Hmm...this might be awhile." Alain said. Z-2 fires a Dragon Pulse at Charizard but miss. "Dragon Claw go." Charizard charges in with green claws at Z-2 who retaliates with Extreme Speed. Both challenge the others strength until both drew away. "We need more power. Respond to my heart Key Stone, go beyond Evolution and Mega Evolve." Alain touches his Key Stone which forms tendons to Charizard's Mega Stone.

Charizard underwent Mega Evolve to become Mega Charizard in all guts and glory. "Now we're getting somewhere." Aliana said. "Use Flamethrower." Circling around Z-2 fast, Charizard fires a continuous stream of flames arm Z-2 to try to wear him down. Z-2 fires Dragon Pulse after Dragon Pulse but still kept on missing. "Now use Dragon Claw." In a downwards strike, Mega Charizard attacks in a downward motion with green claws to knock Z-2 to the mouth of the crater.

For a moment nothing happened until suddenly a green explosion took fruition, Z-2 use every last bit of energy to fire Land's Wrath as Charizard was knock back into the air. "Hmm...it's not letting up." Mable said. "Just a little more, hold on." Alain said. Z-2 prepares to fire another Land's Wrath until a red beam envelope all over its body. Behind it, a Grunt is firing a continuous Stinger at Z-2's back as the other joined in and fire their blasters as well. With energy draining from him, Z-2 no longer had any strength left and collapse. Not long after all the Cells from Z-2 reverted and rush back to their hiding spots, leaving Z-2 back in its Core form.

Aliana jumps down and rushes to Z-2 while taking out a small containment field. "We don't think so." Jessie said. "Z-2 belongs to us." James added as they jump towards Z-2. On their own right, Druddigon and Weavile attack them with Slash and Metal Claw, sending them back to the sky.

"AWW NO FAIR!" Team Rocket blasted off into the sky and away from Team Flare.

"*whistle* they long gone now. Good job guys" Aliana said. "Home base, target is contain." Mable said. "Yes, we did it." Xerosic cheered. "Excellent, waste no time returning it back here." Lysandre said. "Yes sir, Mable out." Mable said then signed out. "Good job Charizard." Alain said. "You have your target. My work here is done." Alain said. "Thanks for the hand kid." Aliana said. "Do not thank me. It just orders." Alain said as he and Charizard walked away. "The kid doesn't know does he?" Aliana asked. "Of our plans? Ha, I think Master Lysandre got him thinking all this is for enegry research. Besides, he's on a need to know basics and he's devoted to Lysandre for his mentorship." Mable said. "He's got guts. I just don't want to see him puke them out when he finds out the truth." Aliana said.

* * *

 _"Respond, Respond!...are you still safe?"_ Squishy calls but only for no voice to come back to him. With no recall back to him Squishy assume the worst which mean one thing; Team Flare has him.

"Squishy, are you okay?" Bonnie asked as she saw Squishy with a sad expression on its face. "Guys Squishy sad about something." Bonnie showed the gang. Drake looks and examine Squishy's expression and could tell something happened. "Something happen. Something terrible, right Squishy." Drake asked as Squishy slowly nods. "What could've happened to make Squishy sad? He's been with us the whole time." Bonnie said. "Something it knows but we don't. Whatever it is, it's not good." Ash spoke. "Well...hope we find out what that is because I feel that the nature of this entire conflict will be reveal." Drake said as the group agreed.

Darkness was starting to set in, Team Flare took home a grand victory as Lysandre looked at Z-2, who was angrily staring back from inside a glass capsule. "Zygarde you like Kalos, are now...mine." Lysandre smirked evilly.

* * *

 **Done guys, here is Chapter 97. Now Team Flare has Z-2, its only a matter of time before they start the final phases of their plan. Alain was present as well but appears to be clueless to Team Flare's real goals and that will play havoc on him at the end. We are approaching the middle of this arc guys as the group's more and more deeper into Kalos.**

 **So next chapter, I gonna do a skip over so now we will reach Fleurrh City, sight of Serena's third and final Princess Key. I can tell you right now that there will be a lot of drama enough to rival a soap opera. Next time we'll see how Serena will manage to tackle this next obstacle.**

 **Until then please review and thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye now.**


	98. Defining the Odds

Pokémon Journey: XYZ

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome Chapter 98 and Chapter 15 of XYZ. We are now in Fleurrh City and Serena now compete for her third and final princess key. I did say before this chapter will be melodramatic and reason so is that Amelia will indeed have more of a presence in this chapter. A highly sophisticated woman with a boastful attitude fill with arrogance along with a good memory. She'll definitely recall Serena. In a nutshell...Amelia is abit of a bitch.**

 **So with that little explanation, let's jump in.**

* * *

 _"Your self-worth is determined by you. You don't have to depend on someone telling you who you are."- Beyonce_

* * *

Chapter 98: Defining the Odds

The gang walked down Main Street to see the street highly decorated and very active with people. "This place is active." Drake said. "Well it is hosting a Showcase tomorrow." said Ash. "Not just that, Fleurrh City is home to one of biggest fashion districts this side of Kalos. Anything that's fashion can be bought, sold, and made here. It really adds to the city's revenue." Rene explained.

Suddenly they stop when they saw a group of paparazzi ahead taking pictures of someone walking out of a building. "Amelia Amelia!" "Amelia is it true that you're competing in the Pokémon Showcase tomorrow?" A reporter asked to a young woman around Serena's age. She has long black hair that reach to her back and had blue eyes. By her appearance she is a big fan of purple as she wore a light purple sun hat, a normal purple short dress with a purple coat with short sleeves, under her dress was purple pantyhose that cover her legs to her purple heels she had on.

"Is that a question? Of course I am." Amelia spoke confidently. "This will be the third Showcase you be competing. Should you win, this will be your third Princess Key and that will qualify you for the Master Class." Another reporter said. "You mean _when_ I win. Of course I will, with my confidence, skill, and beauty, the people of Kalos will know and see that their next Kalos Queen will come from Fleurrh City." Amelia said as she walk down the steps.

But the paparazzi constantly want more answers or gossip as they demand for from the young woman. Amelia however smiled confidently as she walk pass them. _'Keep them wanting more and they shall follow'_ Amelia said to herself as she got out of that dogpile with her attendant following her with bags of clothes. Ahead of her was the group of _normal people_ in Amelia's eye and she didn't pay any mind as she walks pass them. Serena felt nervous for no reason as she set aside let the woman pass as the group saw her and her handler get inside a white limo.

"Well I guess she's gonna compete tomorrow as well." Rene said. "Which mean some serious competition is gonna be present." Ash said when he saw Serena with a worried expression on her face. "Serena, are you alright?" Ash asked. "I-I'm fine, I just think I may need to rehearse my routine before tomorrow." Serena said. "I'll get you in shape Serena. Don't worry." Rene reassures. Across from them, a quirky reporter looks to her side to see the crew, more specifically a boy with a black leather jacket and another in a red cap and Pikachu on his shoulder which only meant one thing.

Drake felt his neck tingle meaning something was wrong. "Guys it's them, it's the Ketchums." Drake heard from earshot and turn to see a female reporter make him and Ash. His eyes widen when more paparazzi turn to see them. "It is them" "what are they doing in Fleurrh City?" Some say as they started to chase them down like the usual paparazzi. "Shit, guys run!" Drake yell as he started to move. "Why?" Ash asked as Drake pointed back for the others to see paparazzi ran towards them. "Time to go!" Ash shouted as the group ran away from the paparazzi screaming. The white limo beside the group hadn't left yet and Amelia saw the whole thing and knew she heard 'Ketchum' and she smiled.

An eight minute chase and the group finally lost the paparazzi when they finally hid in an alley. "I think we lost them." Drake said. "Man, I hate fame so much." Ash pants out. "Well this stink, they're gonna be looking for you two now." Rene told the brothers. "I agree, not to mention they'll be all over the Performace Hall tomorrow. I don't see us walking in without being made." Ash said. "On the contrary, we will walk in, with disguises." Drake said. "That's so original." Rene mocks. "If we are following this plan, what disguises do you have in mind?" Ash asked. "Just black sunglasses and a ball cap." Drake said plainly. Ash was stump since this was the dumbest idea his brother ever suggested. "Really? Sunglasses and ball caps? That don't qualify as disguises." Ash argues. "It'll be fine, look we'll have to lose our jackets and go with just our shirts and oh by the way you want to leave your red hat for a different one." Drake said stumping Ash even more. "You're...impossible." Ash said. "It'll be fine Ash, I'll go into town to get the caps and glasses while you guys head to the Pokémon Center." Rene offered. "Sounds like a plan." Drake agreed along with everyone else.

After all afternoon of practicing with Rene, the group had dinner at the cafeteria in the Pokémon Center. "So have you given any thought on who you're gonna use for the Showcase tomorrow?" Clemont asked. "I did, I'll use Milotic for the Theme Performance and Delphox, Sylveon, and Pancham can handle the Freestyle Performance." Serena said. "Excellent pairing. You'll no doubt gonna take it all tomorrow sweetie." Ash smile as Serena blushed.

"So I've been doing some digging and I found out a thing or two about that girl from earlier." Rene said as she used Serena's tablet to search any information regarding Amelia. "You mean the girl with a long silver spoon in her mouth?" Drake asked. "You're not wrong, several sources say a lot about this Amelia." Rene spoke as she shows the crew photos of her. "You weren't kidding, coming from one of the most wealthiest families in Kalos." Ash said. "More specifically the Natural clothing line." Rene said. "That's one of the most lucrative fashion brands in Kalos." Serena said. "Yep, Amelia comes from the Warren family. Her mother is the CEO while her father handles marketing. The youngest of three siblings, her oldest sister is the heiress to take the reigns in upcoming years. On top of that the Warren family had live, flourish, and started their company here in Fleurrh City for fifty years. There's not a person here that doesn't know the family." Rene said.

"Oh man, so Amelia has a home field advantage." Ash said. "There's no doubt about it, people here have sided with Amelia so she hold major public influence over the voting process." Rene said. "So there almost no chance for Serena to win tomorrow." Bonnie asked which Serena felt depressed. It seem hopeless to compete against what maybe the perfect performer who hold influence to the public.

"I didn't say that." Rene said. "But it's what we're all thinking Rene. It does seem hopeless." Serena said. "Serena take courage in your abilities and most importantly don't give up hope. The results are never absolute." Rene said cheering Serena abit. "Rene's right sweetheart, I still believe in you. We all do." Ash spoke as he took Serena's hand. Serena smiled and took grace in the compliments and company of her friends. Thank you guys, I'll compete with everything I got." Serena said.

That night Serena managed to slip from Ash's soft manly arms. Serena smile boasting when she thought of the idea of how a small town girl managed to slip pass a trained Aura Guardian's arms in bed. Brushing his hair softly, Serena gives Ash a small kiss on his lips and went over to her bag and released all four of her Pokémon before going to patio outside. "It seems the challenges get bigger and bigger at each turn." Serena said as her Pokémon agreed. "But this will prove fruitful. A step closer to the Master Class and to perform on stage against Aria." Serena said as her Pokémon continue to listen. "Tomorrow we give it our all. Rene's right, we'll hold onto our courage." Serena smile.

* * *

The next day at the Performance Hall the group was in the main lobby as Serena return from registering. The whole place was bloody active with all kinds of people and due to yesterday's little ambush Ash and Drake agreed to wearing disguises much to Ash's dismay and argument of the choice of disguises. Both brothers wore black ball caps and black glasses to hide their faces. They also left their jackets back at the Pokémon Center and only had their shirts on.

"I look stupid." Ash said. "Oh will you man up already. We'll be safe in these." Drake said. "Keep it down you two. The last you two need is attention." Rene told the brothers. "I'll say it again, these aren't disguises." Ash said. "Well too late to repent now Ash." said Rene.

"Alright guys, wish us luck." Serena said. "You're be great honey." Ash kissed her good luck. "Have fun Serena remember; don't lose hope." Rene said. Serena nods and heads to the back to the dress room. "Well we should head to find our seats." Clemont said as the group nods.

Serena and her Pokémon heads to the back and open the door to the dressing room. There they saw some familiar faces from the dance party a few days back already dressing and waiting for their moment for the Theme Performance. "Excuse us." Serena was startle when she turn her head to see Amelia next to her. "We are to be on stage immediately." Amelia spoke like a proper rich person. "Oh pardon me." Serena steps aside as she lets Amelia and her Pokémon in.

Serena saw and like yesterday that Amelia's love of purple knows no bounds since she had a regular Espeon and a Shiny Dragonair accompanying her. Amelia took no notice to the other performers around her. For her the motto is 'Me, Myself, and I' and knew deep down with her skills and grace she had this Showcase in the bag like the last two. The other performers on the other hand took notice. They knew who she was, knew what she was capable of and grew weary of her.

Amelia's expression didn't change when she made it to a mirror. Her Pokémon took out her accessories for her as she smiled, behind her back she knew the worried looks on the others and the smell in the air satisfied her. _"The smell of hairspray and fear. Good."_ She thought. In the back Serena look at all the girls with frightened expressions, the girls there seem to have lost all the confidence in their bodies. Despite this, Serena retain focus. "Well we should get ready too." Serena told her Pokémon.

At a side entrance a white limousine parked on the curb when Palermo stepped out. Ahead she saw a jittery attendant running over. "Welcome Madam we are greatly honored by your presence." The attendant said. "You may dispense with the pleasantries." Palermo spoke plainly. "Oh-oh o-of course. Your presence alone will attract admissions tenfold." The attendant stutters. "The performers alone attract the public, not my presence." Palermo spoke unpleasant. "Yes, yes, of course. I just want to present you with our most logical winner." The attendant held up a picture of Amelia. "No victory is certain until the action makes it so." Palermo said. "Of course Ma'am, surely you must know the Warren family holds a great influence here in Fleurrh City and Miss Amelia hopes you would mentor her to be the next Kalos Queen." The attendant said. "I decide with my own two eyes and I'll see _if_ she is worthy." Palermo said. "Yes-yes ma'am, allow me to show you to your room." The attendant spoke.

The lights went on and danced around as the crowd cheered and Monsieur Pierre took the stage. "Hello one and all and welcome to the Fleurrh Rookie Class Pokémon Showcase." Pierre kicks off the introduction. "Here you come to see each of our fair maidens put an elegant display of magnificence." Pierre continues. "So without further adou, let us begin our Theme Performance." Pierre said as the crowd cheers on while the stage rose up to reveal green astroturf and an entire herd of Rhyhorn in a coral.

"Rhyhorn as the Theme Performance?" Drake asked. "It's not common but not unheard of." Rene said. "For every Kalos Queen they must process to win the hearts of Pokémon alike. For this Theme Performance, each performer must attract the most Rhyhorn under a given time limit by any means necessary. Whoever has the most Rhyhorn in thirty seconds will succeed to the Freestyle Performance."

Serena had just finished dressing in her Theme Performance outfit. The outfit was smilier to every performer composed of a white work shirt, brown handling gloves, a short brown work skirt in which every performer wore black tights underneath. The difference about each girl were different color bandanas they wore on their head and shoulders. "Serena, Kazalie, Concetta. You're up." A worker came in and called the first three. The three girls nodded and head to the main stage.

"And now, please join in welcoming our first three contestants." Pierre introduced as three small circle sections rose with Serena with Milotic, Kazalie with her Lilligant, and Concetta with her Scraggy on each section of the stage. "Alright Serena is one of the first ones." Ash said. "You can do it Serena and Milotic!" Bonnie shouted. "Let the first round commence." Pierre snaps his fingers.

* * *

 _Round 1: Serena vs. Kazalie vs. Concetta_

Serena and Milotic looked around to see an entire herd of Rhyhorn all around. Kazalie and Concetta were already on the move to surround them. Milotic wondered what her trainer had in mind but Serena had yet to move a muscle. Serena was nervous not from the competition but from her...somewhat estranged relationship with Rhyhorn.

All the Rhyhorn then turned to the honey haired performer and her Milotic where Serena could only smile nervously. However that was just enough for all the Rhyhorn to swoon over and rush over to Serena. "Wow all the Rhyhorn are heading to Serena." Pierre said. By that point, all Rhyhorn were huddled around Serena and the ones next to her took the time licking her face. Milotic merely stood outside the pile smiling and nodding, if it means to go to the next round without getting her coat dirty then so be it. "I did not see that coming." Drake said. "Serena always did have a plutonic relationship with Rhyhorn." Ash smile. "I gotta say, those Rhyhorn show more affection to Serena then you Ash." Rene joked. "Wha-hey I so do show Serena all the affection in world." Ash argued.

Kazalie and Concetta acted fast with Kazalie having Lilligant use Sweet Scent to lure four Rhyhorn over to them and Concetta managed to pull one to her with Scraggy's help. Serena was still getting lick around until she looked ahead of the pile. A lone Rhyhorn stood there watching and Serena figure something was up. "Excuse me guys, I'll be back." Serena move through and running to the lone Rhyhorn.

Up close Serena noted this Rhyhorn was an adolescent and much smaller than the others. It looked worried. "You were startle were you." Serena crouch down to its level. "Its okay, you're safe here and your friends are here too." Serena attempts to calm it but the Rhyhorn still stirred in worrisome. Serena thought what else could she try from her mother's Rhyhorn training and decided to pet Rhyhorn on its head near where the horn met. "Rhyhorn always enjoyed being pet here." Serena smiled and calming down the Rhyhorn. "If you let me, I'm gonna mount on." Serena asked as the Rhyhorn let her mount on its back. "Alright, let's go." Serena signals the Rhyhorn to move forward with her feet and finally joining the others.

"Alright, time's up." Pierre announces. "Now we announce the winner." Pierre said as the lights danced around. "The winner is...Serena!"

* * *

The crowd cheered as Serena was deem the winner. The herd was composed of twenty Rhyhorn, Serena managed to secure fifteen, Kazalie had four and Concetta only had one. Serena and Milotic cheered for their advancement to the Freestyle Performance as they head back to the dressing room. "I knew she could do it." Ash said. "I thought so too." Bonnie cheered. Palermo watched from her room, her expression didn't chance as she watches Serena.

Four rounds have passed and the final round came with Amelia, Shelly, and Rachel. Around the group the crowd roared in expense for Amelia that they were out of their seats. "Well there go my ears." Ash said. "Look at everyone, they must really want her to win this." Clemont said. "Well I'm sure Serena will knock them out of their seats." Drake said.

* * *

 _Round 5: Amelia vs. Shelly vs. Rachel_

Right away Amelia wasted no time gather up Rhyhorn. "Alright Espeon, Dragonair use Attract." Through teamwork and beauty, both summon out a volley of hearts that went and affected all the Rhyhorn. Every Rhyhorn went over to Amelia and her Pokémon immobilized by affection. "Performer Amelia has manage to rangle all the Rhyhorn to her." Pierre said. Rachel and Shelly were stumped and desperately tried to wrangle in a few Rhyhorn with their partners but no matter what they did, the Attract the Rhyhorn were under was simply too strong. Amelia smirked boasting, the plan was going on like clockwork and watch the other two inferiors helpless tried to gather a few Rhyhorn but never succeed.

The thirty seconds ran fast and the decision was absolute. "Time's up, our final top contender is...Amelia!" Pierre announces and Amelia smiled confidently and waved to her adoring audience. "Wow she didn't even try." Ash said. "She's overconfident." Drake said. "That does seems to be the fatal flaw for her." Clemont added. "Now with our five contestants selected, we will now move on to the General Freestyle Performance." Pierre announce.

* * *

Three rounds have already pass as Serena finished grooming Delphox last and place the brush on the table. Already in her dress and so were her Pokémon Serena felt ready. "Alright everyone, today's the day. We finally get our third princess key." Serena said. Sylveon however was nervous, she hasn't officially performed since she was an Eevee and that moment of misstep cost them the win last time. "

"Sylveon?" Sylveon looked to see her trainer looking at her level. "It's okay Sylveon, we don't have to be perfect. All that matter is we have fun." Serena said but Sylveon's expression didn't seem to waver. "I got it. Here have a Poke Puff." Serena took her basket of Poke Puffs and offered it to her Pokémon. Each took one and thank their trainer. "Delicious right? Let's remember guys that our courage gives us strength, our smile draws the audience and even when things look grim, let's not lose hope." Serena smiles as her Pokémon nods.

"Serena?" Serena turns to see a fellow performer with green pixie hair in a dark blue dress. Serena remembers her from the party and remembers her name was Shulin. "Shulin right? I remember you from dance party." Serena said. "Yea, yea. I wanted to wish you and your Pokémon best of luck and to confirm a rumor." Shulin said. "Thanks and what is it?" Serena asked. "Well it was no fake news that the Ketchums were there as well and that the younger one was your date." Shulin said. "O...Kay?" Serena dragged. "Anyway, the rumor is that you guys are dating. I only know this because the other girls talk and spread gossip around." Shulin said.

"It's...true, but my relationship with Ash is private." Serena said. "Oh I understand. It's guess so many girls wish to be in your shoes myself included. I must say that I was one of the lucky ones to dance with him at the party, which I didn't do anytime too harsh." Shulin chuckled nervously. "Yea...some of them threw themselves at him." Serena's expression went unamuse. "I recall, he dances good for a boy that never seem interested in dancing and his touch was...rough but so gentle." Shulin lost in her thought but came back to reality when Serena was still looking not amuse. "Right...sorry." Shulin chuckled nervously.

"So you're dating him?" Both girls turn to Amelia who was finishing applying makeup to her face. "Yes." Serena spoke plainly. "This true?" Amelia asked Shulin. "She says it." Shulin didn't waver from her opponent. "Well after this Showcase, he won't be anymore." Amelia smirked shocking Serena and Shulin. "Why are you so sure? Because you got a long silver spoon in your mouth?" Serena questions. "Wha- n-...well partly true but it's because I got more to offer then you. I got wealth, fame, looks and he's has that as well. Together we'll be the most pristine couple in Kalos. What do you got to offer?" Amelia mocks. By that point, the other two girls including Shulin surrounded them.

Serena would've been nervous in this kind of situation but this wasn't one of them. This girl clearly has the nerve to threaten the things close to her. She was a taker, she was threatening to take the things she loves including the love of her life. Serena looked at her Pokémon wondering what their will their trainer do. Serena looked determined and walked right to Amelia's face.

"I got love, a heart and you don't. You may intimidate these girls and leave them hopeless but not me. This Showcase isn't absolute because I don't give up hope. You ask what I got to offer? Self worth, courage, imperfection. That's the thing you could never touch, sure make me feel inadequate, doubt myself. But I'll still be here nonetheless with a fighting spirit." Serena spoke confidently. Amelia was spook, this was first time a performer took guts to stand up to her. Despite this Amelia held her ground. "When this is over, you'll see your hopes, your courage, and that so called inferior spirit wisked away along with that hunk of a boyfriend you have and you'll be left broken." Amelia theatens.

Suddenly a door opens to reveal a worker. "Miss Warren, you're next to perform." She called. Amelia didn't take her eyes from Serena as she walked out the door and left to the stage. Serena was angry but also determined. "Wow...that took some serious balls to stand up to her." Shulin said as Serena looked back at her a bit angrily. "If it's any consideration, I really hope you wipe the sliver dollar off her smug face." Shulin said.

* * *

The stage rose up to reveal Amelia in a purple short dress, purple pantyhose and heels. Her Espeon and Dragonair wore identical purple shirts. "Alright, let's do this." Amelia yells as both her Pokémon did front flips and sticks their landings. "Espeon use Psychic, Dragonair use Dragon Dance." With Psychic Espeon lifts Dragonair and have her spinning around like a flying dragon while Dragonair emits a pink light from the Dragon Dance, leaving pink sparkles to dance in the air while Amelia does ballet in the conditions.

"Now both of you, use Attract." Both Pokémon flip acrobatically over each other and shoots out a volley of hearts at the crowd, wowing them. Both Pokémon land and Amelia mounts on Dragonair. "Espeon use Rain Dance." Espeon then cries out to summon a rain cloud on top their heads. Amelia walked across Dragonair's body and when the rain began to pour she acted by flipping backwards and landing on stage. "Dragonair use Ice Beam." Dragonair spins mid air to shoot an arc Ice Beam that turn the raindrops to soft snow.

"Alright now use Hyper Voice." Espeon then cries out loud like a soprano that ignited the soft snow and turn them to white sparkles, putting the crowd in awe. Finally bowing down Amelia concluded. "Finish!" She said.

* * *

The crowd roared in amazement and cheering Amelia as the performer and her Pokémon prepared to go back down stage. Serena looked to see that Amelia wasn't gonna be easy to beat. "Performer Serena, you're up next." Serena said. "Serena." Shulin called as Serena looked at the three other girls. "Knock her dead." Shulin said as the other agreed. Serena smiled and then left. "And now, please help introduce our final contender, Performer Serena." Pierre introduced as the stage rose up revealing Serena with Delphox, Pancham and Sylveon.

* * *

"Alright let's go!" Serena and her Pokémon cheered and all three Pokémon perform frontal acrobatics. Delphox set the stage by using her branch to form a dancing ring of fire around her team in style. Once the ring was set, the team took the next step. "Sylveon use Fairy Wind." With grace, Sylveon summons a pink updraft that carry the flames upward turning them to a fire typhoon.

With a will Pancham rush to Sylveon who with her feeders tosses him up in the air. Flipping back down, Pancham prepared to use Stone Edge and slams his fist to the ground, creating an instant circle of of pillars that disperse the typhoon and leaving orange sparkles in the air, almost like a lotus blooming in the springtime. The crowd awed at Serena's abilities and thought they were just as good as Amelia. "Serena is performing amazing." Bonnie said. "That's my student." Rene added. "You got this sweetheart. Just take it home." Ash whispered.

Under what look like fire lanterns Serena and her Pokémon perform a synchronized dance around each other. Mid dance Sylveon hop on to Serena's shoulders when the latter stretch her arms out for Sylveon to run across. Afterwards the three Pokémon danced together in which mid dance Delphox created a small fire ring for Sylveon and Pancham jump separately. The crowd was getting more and more intrigue into Serena's routine and couldn't turn away. "She winning the crowd." Drake said. "She may pull this off yet." Clemont added. Palermo smile for once today, knowing that this girl didn't faulted off her shoes.

"Pancham use Stone Edge." Pancham once again slam his fist down to create a two conservative row of pillars for Delphox and Sylveon to jump across, each one disintegrated to sparkles after each jump. Jumping high after the last one, Delphox and Sylveon concluded by Delphox using Fire Blast and Sylveon using Swift. Both moves combined to form a perfect fire star in the air that shined like a diamond in the sky which exploded to more fire lanterns.

Both Pokémon landed and hundle around Serena. "That's it!" Serena bows as the crowd gave an encore to Serena and her Pokémon. "Wonderful, how marvelous. Give a hand to Performer Serena as we now approached the time to crown a winner." Pierre said.

* * *

All five performers stood on stage side by side with their Pokémon behind them. "Now the time to select a winner has arrived. You, the audience, have to choose. By using your Glow Sticks, you decide which performer you thought was excellent." Pierre said as everyone in the audience took their glow sticks at the ready. For this case, Serena's Key Pin was pink, Amelia's was green, Shulin is blue, Ally was yellow and Kerry was red.

"Ready?"

"1"

"2"

"3"

The crowd pointed their glow sticks forward and glow balls floated to their designated pin. Amelia boasted know more and more glow balls floated towards her. Serena stayed hopeful as she receive as much as Amelia. This was gonna be close. After the last glow balls come, Key meters appeared on top and began to fill. Ally came short, while Shulin and Kerry were at neck and neck. That left Amelia and Serena.

"Now..the winner of the Fleurrh City Pokémon Showcase is." The lights dance around in suspense.

"Performer Serena!"

The veil was released as the crowd roared and Serena stood surprise at what she heard. Looking up at the Key Meter, hers managed to succeed past Amelia's by five percent. Serena was in tears as she hugged her Pokémon. Amelia on the other hand was even more shocked. Somehow this had to be a mistake, an error. There was no way on earth this inferior girl toppled her at her own game, in her hometown. "She did it." Ash cheered. "She really did!" Bonnie said. Palermo grin a bit for Serena's victory but that was it. With that she decided to take her leave. Serena looked at Shulin to see her smirk and nod.

"Congratulations Serena on winning your third Princess Key." Pierre handed Serena her final Princess Key. "We done it! Our final Princess Key!" Serena cheered with her Pokémon. "With this Key, you now have the opportunity to compete in the upcoming Master Class." Pierre said as Serena wowed at the chance to make her dream come true.

* * *

That afternoon Serena decided to contact Shauna about her victory. "I've earn my final Key and now I'll be able to attend to compete in the Master Class." Serena showed Shauna all three of her keys. "That's awesome Serena, plus I've heard you manage to beat a fashion heiress to get it." Shauna said. "Trust me it wasn't easy and she was quite a troll but as Ash and Drake say; 'Money makes you soft and spoiled.'

"Wise words from the Hunk Brothers." Shauna said. "I guess." Serena said. "Plus I also heard you guys help turn a dance to a real party a few days back." Shauna said. "You should've been there. We brought the house down." Serena said. "Oh I wish." Shauna said. "Well...we finally reached the Master Class." Serena said. "Our final step is nigh Serena. We gotta be at our peak." Shauna said as Serena nodded. "Serena, we're ready." Bonnie came in and called. Serena nodded and turn back to Shauna. "I gotta go Shauna. I'll see you at the Master Class." Serena said. "You as well Serena." Shauna said then hung up. With that Serena went with Bonnie to the cafeteria.

Serena went inside and was surprise by a layout of food on the table. "What is this?" Serena smiled. "Oh just to celebrate your victory on your third and final Princess Key and your succession to the Master Class." Ash said. "You earn it Serena." Rene added. "Well let's dig in." Serena smiled as everyone took a seat. Couples sat together, everyone talked and laugh about hopes of the future. The party came up and they laugh much more about that day.

After the feast the gang decided to head to their rooms and Serena was in the lobby with Rene. "I think after that great feast, Now is a good time for a good brushing." Serena said. "That's a grand idea." Rene agreed as Serena combs through her bag for her brush. Serena grew suspicious since she never felt her brush in hand. "Something's wrong?" Rene asked. "My brush ain't here." Serena began to worried. "Stay calm. Now could you have left it somewhere?" Rene asked.

Serena thought hard and remember back at the Showcase, she brushed her Pokémon and placing her brush on the desk. "Oh no, I left it back at the Performance Hall." Serena said. "It's okay, there should still be a crew cleaning up. We'll head there, you ask for it and you get it back." Rene explained. "Okay, thank you." said Serena.

The girls went to the Performance Hall and asked a female worker for the brush Serena lost. A few minutes pass and the worker came back with the brush in hand. "Is this what you were looking for?" She asked. "Yes it is. Thank you so much." Serena thanked. "It was no problem. Have a good evening." She said. "Thank you." Rene said.

"Alright, you got your brush back. Happy?" Rene asked. "Of course, I'm sorry for dragging it along Rene." Serena said. "You don't have to apologize Serena. I would go to great lengths for you." Rene said as they started to walk around the entrance. Suddenly they stop when they heard an argument ahead. Coming out of the side entrance was Palermo which Rene winch at the sight of. The other was none other then Amelia who was angry about something.

"It's not fair. My performance was more pristine then hers and far more elegant." Amelia argues. "Your adoring public thought otherwise." Palermo spoke. "But I had the perfect score. I even-.." Amelia stop when she turn to the side to see none other then Serena, the girl who stole her victory. Palermo saw the two girls and merely watched.

"You!" She marchs over like on a warpath. Rene stood in between when she saw Amelia raising her fist. "You! You did this! You freaking did this! You rob me of MY key, my winning streak!" Amelia yells. "Now hold on, Serena didn't steal anything. She won that Key fair and square!" Rene argues. "Stay out of this lady!" Amelia argues. "I told you, I had things you didn't. Those things were essential to win. If you can't accept that and the results then it's just sad and I feel sorry for you." Serena spoke angrily. "I don't need your pity from the likes of you!" Amelia yells. "Apparently you do." Palermo said as she walks over. "She has something more to gain than you do. Something to thieve for, you don't. Ask yourself what will you thrive for?" Palmero asked.

"Then how's this!? At the Master Class I'll THRIVE to the top and I'll see that you're on the ground, beaten and broken! You'll have nothing When this is over! No hope, no strength, and especially you won't have Ketchum by your side when I make him mine!" Amelia vows as the three woman looked at her angrily. "Then I'll look forward to it. But don't be surprised when you choke on your pride Miss Warren. It'll just leave you breathless." Serena said. Amelia glares at the three and then walks away, feeling angry and disgusted.

"*scoff*... _perra_." Rene spoke. "Language." Palermo scowls. "Well it's true, money makes you soft and spoiled." Rene said. "I must say Serena...you held your ground against her and congratulations on your win." Palermo said. "I have a feeling there's more." Rene asked uninterested. "There is." Palermo said then quite unexpectedly slaps Rene across the face, shocking Serena.

Holding her face, Rene was surprised and smiled. "Wow...I mean I saw that coming from a mile away but I thought it be pathetic and weak." Rene joked. "Well you figure wrong. That was for the little post planning on the Dance Party a few days back." Palermo said. "Well if that's the case...thank me again." Rene dares back all smug.

"You only disappoint yourself and on top of that you hurt Aria's creditability by beating her in a Performance Battle." Palermo said. "For the record, Aria wanted that battle to get closure despite my wishes so I don't know why you're worried about her credibility." Rene argues. "It's the impact to her career and that affects everyone." Palermo said. "No you let it affect you. You see...you, much like Silver Spoon from earlier, obsess with perfection and that drives you like an addiction." Rene dares. "You dare!" Palermo theatens. "Oh I do old hag! and I've learn over these pass a few years is that in the real world, perfection is an illusion much like fairy tales. You only take what you have that make everything you, your self doubt, your differences, your imperfections and godsdamn you make something out of it!" Rene yells. "In case you haven't notice, this isn't the fifties or whatever time period you're still living in, its the twenty-first century, it's a whole other world where we stop playing by those rules." Rene continues.

"You were something Rene, somebody. And now look at you. I gave you everything you wanted to be." Palermo said. "Maybe, But I also knew you tried to imprint your rules, your code into me while I was Queen. I didn't like that and that's how it lead to rebellion." Rene said. "Well it would surprise you that Aria wants to know why you quit." Palermo said. Rene sighs and turns back to Serena. "Serena could you give me a minute. I'll meet you back at the Pokémon Center." Rene asked. Serena would've argue but this has clearly gotten ugly and wanted no part of it anymore and agree to head back.

Now it was just Rene and Palermo. "Oh it doesn't surprise me at all. Don't worry...you and her will know the whole story soon enough. On how my entire life, my career was run and controlled by the likes of you, cause me nothing but despair." Rene scowls. "The girl isn't ready for the Master Class. She lacks a critical element to win this!" "My student...like Aria and unlike us Palermo, is twice the performers we were. She has never failed me and I won't give her up. I know she can win this and when she does, we'll just see who's obsolete among us...old hag." Rene vows and then turning her back on Palermo. Palmero could only watch her walk away while Rene thought in anger. As much as this was about helping Serena win the Master Class, she could only see her victory as the final string being cut from Palermo's hand. Rene vows, she's gonna pay.

* * *

The next morning the group prepared to leave and were in the lobby but not before the TV when on about yesterday's Showcase and Serena's victory. "He speaks the truth honey." Ash said as he held Serena's shoulders. "And now time nears for the Showcase Master Class and the location for the Master Class to be held is...Gloire City." Pierre presented the location.

Serena looks on her tablet to search Gloire City. "Gloire City is on the road. It's in between Snowbelle City and here but it's in a different path down East instead of North." Serena said. "Not to mention the date for the Master Class is in a couple of weeks." Rene said. "It's okay Serena. Really, my Gym Battle can wait. This moment is about you." Ash held her hands. Serena smile at Ash's nobility for holding up his Gym Battle for her. "You're the best sweetie." Serena cried.

With that the gang now set off on a detour and was now on route to Gloire City for Serena's Master Class Showcase as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Oh man this was..wow. So this was Chapter 98 and we're two chapters away from this story being triple digits. I could just imagine how long this story is for you guys but it makes it all the more better.**

 **So we introduce Amelia and her character, and I wasn't kidding from the beginning when I said she would act like what you expect from rich people with a superiority complex. Unlike the anime of course, this isn't the last time we've seem of her, she'll be back in what maybe part of the biggest cast list in this story so far.**

 **So onto the next chapter, instead I'm gonna do a work around in this case because supposedly the next one was gonna be about Zapdos and the one after is about a renegade locksmith. But since I still want Ash's Kanto Team to at least have more time on the field with him, I'm gonna switch around the two Chapters around so next one will be about the locksmith and the one after will be about Zapdos.**

 **So that's the plan, and please review on this chapter guys. It will mean a lot to me. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	99. The Key to Respect

Pokémon Journey: XYZ

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 99 and Chapter 16 of XYZ. Not much to say about this one, it's filler but enjoyable for the whole family. Probably won't be long but who knows. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _"The only real security that a man can have in this world is a reserve of knowledge, experience and ability."- Henry Ford_

* * *

Chapter 99: The Key to Respect

On the way to Gloire City, the gang stopped in Jacore Town for the day. At a local battlefield Ash had been training Bulbasaur and Squirtle with Clemont along with his Litleo and Chespin. Meanwhile Drake and Bonnie kept watch on them.

"Litleo use Fire Spin. Chespin use Seed Bomb." Both Pokémon went ahead and fired their attacks at their opponents. "Bulbasaur, slice that Seed Bomb with Razor Leaf. Squirtle douse that flame with Hydro Pump." Both Pokémon went on the defensive with Bulbasaur hurdling sharp leaves to slice the Seed Bombs to shavings while Squirtle puts out the Fire Spin with Hydro Pump.

"Chespin use Tackle. Litleo cover him with Flamethrower." Clemont orders as both Pokémon went on the move with Litleo as backup. "Squirtle go in with Rapid Spin. Bulbasaur give him a nudge with Vine Whip." Right then Squirtle retreats into its shell and began to spin rapidly. Bulbasaur pitch in by whipping his vines against Squirtle's shell, turning the Tiny Turtle into a pinball. The Rapid Spin managed to absorb the Flamethrower without leaving any effect. Chespin hesitates But Squirtle kept going until it strikes him then by bouncing off did he striking Litleo next.

"Are you two okay?" Clemont cried as Chespin and Litleo nod. "Nice teamwork guys." Ash commends. "You never cease to amaze me Ash." Clemont comment. "It was a great effort Clemont." Ash said. "Now what do you say we train with Muk and Snorlax next?" Ash asked. "I wouldn't be so sure Ash." Drake pointed to Snorlax who was dozing away. "I guess...later?" Ash questioned. "We did just feed him five sacks of Pokémon food." Clemont said. "I suspose, well how about Charizard instead?" Ash asked. "You got it Ash." Clemont agrees as Ash switches out Squirtle and Bulbasaur with Muk and Charizard. "Ready Guys?" Ash asked as both Pokémon nod and prepared for battle.

Elsewhere in town, Serena and Rene walk through town bronzing through shops. "Okay, So this is the Master Class you're competing in Serena, which means you got have a new look to present." Rene said. "Maybe Rene, though maybe I should go with my usual dress and kimono." Serena said. "Nonsense Serena, the Master Class is really where you must shine. So tell me which outfit takes your fancy?" Rene asked as she and Serena looked through a window display. Serena was torn between multiple choices but her eyes drawn to a certain outfit in beauty and yet so drawing in terms of awe.

It resembles a cheerleader's outfit that comes with a white sleeveless shirt with gold lining. The shirt itself was short to where the wearer's navel is expose along with a red pattern near the collar. With the rest of the outfit was long white gloves with red stripes at the top and the same with the go-go boots. Next was a fire red short skirt with gold that would expose the wearer's legs. Finally next to the outfit on display was a three foot long silver baton with a pointed tip on the end, a blue jewel fused at the beginning, and a red ribbon tied around the body. **(If you need a visual reference, it's the art piece of Serena in the cheerleader outfit you can find online.)**

"This outfit is so beautiful." Serena awed. "I agree, it's screams cheerful but you would really pull it off." Rene agreed as Serena never took her eyes off it. "So let's get it." Rene said. "Really? But Rene look at the price tag. I could never afford it." Serena point to the hefty price on the tag. "But I can, and I say you need this." Rene smiled. "I shouldn't burden you with this Rene." Serena said. "Serena, I insist really. Plus I could think of dozens of ideas on how to pull this outfit off in ways people consider to be Golbat-shit crazy." Rene smirked, surprising Serena a bit. "Alright, let's do it!" Serena finally agreed.

* * *

The time went and came as the group was together and walking through town. Along the way Serena looked past a bulletin board to where it said something about a jewel exhibit. "Hey guys there's a jewel exhibit happening at a five star hotel nearby." Serena said. "We're not much of jewel folks Serena." Drake said. "Well I am, so I'm going weather you like it or not." Serena pouted as she marched pass the group. "Wait honey, I'll go with you." Ash hesitates as he catches up to his girlfriend. "Well, hopefully we get to stay in style for the night." Drake said. "That maybe, but Ash gets it because he supports Serena." Rene said. "That or its the saying, 'happy girlfriend, happy life.' said Drake as the others catch up to Serena and Ash.

Once the group reach the hotel, they walk to the front desk. "Welcome, how may I help you this evening?" A female worker asked. "We're here to see the jewel exhibit." Serena asked. "Oh I'm sorry, the exhibit is close for the day but we reopen in the morning at ten." The worker said, saddening Serena about the time. "In that case, do you still have rooms available?" Drake asked. "Yes we do. Will two rooms suffice?" The worker asked as the nods. "Excellent, your rooms are 210 and 212. The elevator is that the end of the hall." Said the worker. "Thank you." Rene thanked as the group walked off.

On the roof of the exhibition room a lone stranger who managed to open the window glass through the roof and drops in. This stranger wore a full white suit with a black shirt and orange tie, on his back was a full orange cape and white top hat with orange stripes, white gloves and had a little stick figure like Pokémon on his left shoulder. "While valuable of course, I'm only after one thing." Locke said.

The gang walked through the hall to get to the elevator. "So tomorrow we'll see the exhibit then we get on the road. It's a few days to Gloire City." Drake said as everyone agreed. Suddenly they were cut short when a braxton alarm went off. From the next hall, three security guards run past the group. "We got a breach in the exhibition room!" One says. The group was shocked to hear that a break in was taking place. "What do they mean by that?" Bonnie asked. "Let's fine out." Drake said as the group runs after them.

In the room the exhibition room the guards noticed nothing out of the ordinary but that ceases when they heard gloating laughter. The group just ran into the room when heard the voice from the roof. "As you can see, there is no lock that can't be penetrated by none other then yours truly, Master Thief Keys." Locke said as throws a card to the ground in the room. Ash growls as uses his Staff for the grapple hook and launches it. "Ash wait!" Drake called but by then Ash was already going through the air. Ash managed to land on the roof, but failed to see Locke coming back at him. Locke couldn't have anyone follow him and so managed to charge and push Ash off the roof and back down to the room.

"Ash!" Serena cried when she saw Ash falling back down. Ash grunted mid fall but managed to grapple the top of roof with his grappling hook to cushion his fall when he landed. "Ash!" Rene called as the group ran to him. "Oh Ash, are you hurt?" Serena cried. "I'm fine, just my pride. He managed to push me as soon as I got up there." Ash said. "Makes sense, he didn't want anyone following him." Clemont said. "I'll be sure to return the favor when I see him." Ash vows. "The guards are investigating things?" Ash asked. "Yep and they contacted Officer Jenny." Drake said.

Five minutes pass and Officer Jenny came to investigate as she saw nothing that took place expect one thing, an unlock lock which means that He struck again. She goes over to the group to get statements from them. "Officer Jenny." said Drake. "I recognize you two. You're the Ketchums, my cousins spread word about you guys all over Kalos." Officer Jenny said. "I imagine, what can you us about what took place?" Rene asked. "This is part of a string of break ins that have been happening all week." Officer Jenny said, shocking the group. "All week? was anything been taken?" Ash said. "Nope which is perplexing but the only thing the culprit does is unlock special locks design to be...thief-proof." Officer Jenny explain. "I don't get. The trouble of breaking and enter and not steal anything but only to unlock special lock." Serena questioned. "Which is why I call in an expert to assist." Officer Jenny said.

The next moment a man around his sixties came in. He wore green overalls, a brown apron, a grey bandana and glasses. "Did it happen again Officer Jenny?" Ed asked. "Yep, and didn't stop him like before." Officer Jenny said as she gave Ed the lock to look at. "Oh right, kids meet Ed. Our expert Locksmith." Officer Jenny introduce.

"You made this lock. It has great craftsmanship." Drake said. "It doesn't, it clearly didn't do its job." Ed said. "Sooo...reinforce steel?" Ash asked. "With an inch armor plating." Ed spoke. "Can't be melted, frozen, sawed, prided. A great piece of mechanical engineering." Drake said. "'Was' kid. Whoever did this didn't use a key." Ed said. "So a burglar who only breaks in and undo the locks you made. Well clearly this person has it out for you Sir." Clemont spoke while Ed said nothing. Drake felt Ed's feelings halt and notice in Ed's mind was resolve and certainty. Meaning that Ed may know who the culprit is.

"I'll head back to my shop to get this lock checked out." Ed said as he walked away. "If your guy is going after Ed's locks, you should watch Key locations that has them." Drake said. "Easier said than done. Just about everywhere in town uses Ed's locks as security." Officer Jenny said. "We could help." said Ash. "I know, but frankly he only seems to hit one location every night so that mean she we have to wait until tomorrow. For now, it's best you kids go and get some rest. I'll call if anything comes up." Officer Jenny said as group nods and leaves. Unknown to them was Team Rocket who overheard everything.

"An old fashion crime." Rene said. "There was nothing normal about it." Drake said. "I wonder what they'll do about the exhibit." Serena said. "I overheard that they're canceling it until further notice." Drake said. "WHAT?! Man when I get my hands on that Master theif." Serena growl. "Easy honey, the guy proves he can hold his ground." Ash said. "He knocked you off a roof." Clemont brought up. "That's what I meant." Ash said.

Suddenly they were surprised went a small Pokémon jumped them and landed on Bonnie's head. "Ahhh! Get it off, get it off!" Bonnie screamed out. Ash and Clemont tried to pull it off but the Pokémon had rooted in. Then quite unexpectedly, it popped off but only use Double Slap on Ash and Clemont's face. "Okay, That was cruel!" Ash said as he held his face. "Would someone just pull it off of me!" Bonnie yelled while Ash decides to scan it.

 _"Binacle, the Two-Handed Pokémon, They stretch and then contract, yanking their rocks along with them in bold hops. They eat seaweed that washes up on the shoreline."_

"Well that doesn't help much. There's only one of these little guys." Drake said. "Righty is that you?" The gang turns to see none other then Ed standing behind them. "Ed?" Rene asked. "By any chance, is this Binacle yours?" Ash asked. "Yes, we had a fight awhile back and left to find the other Binacle Lefty and my apprentice Locke." Ed explains. "Sir back in the work, you recognize the technique use to open the lock and you said it wasn't a key. You know who's behind this." Drake said as Ed could only stay blank that the kids figured it out.

"He was a worthy apprentice, eager to learn but he was impatient. Couldn't get to open the locks we made, he has no respect for them. That was a week and half ago." Ed said. "Then this is a vendetta, Locke wants to ensure he can bobby-pin a lock to prove himself." Ash said. "Possibly." Ed said. "Respect is a two way street. Locke has to know you still believe in him." Rene said as Ed gave deep thought. "Like Officer Jenny said, we'll have to wait until tomorrow to find Locke." Ash said. "Yes, Righty come on. Let's let these folks sleep." Ed said as Righty only grunted in anger. "You are so stubborn!" Ed yelled. "Perhaps Righty could stay with us for the night. I'll take real good care of it." Bonnie suggested it. "Well...just for tonight." Ed agreed. "We'll come find you tomorrow." Drake said as Ed nods and heads home.

In the forrest near Jacore Town, Locke and Lefty camped around a fire. "Ah, another successful day Lefty. Pretty soon Ed will see out talents, that we can open any lock together." Locke smile with Lefty joining him. Suddenly that was cut short when a cube was toss and ensnared the both of them. "What the? What is this?!" said Locke. "Hmm hmm hmm. This is what we would like to call a proposition." Jessie appears along with James and Meowth. "Who are you guys!?" Locke demanded.

"Why prepare for trouble, you'll know who we are."

"And make it double, so stay where you are."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right."

"Wobbuffet."

"So...a circus pact?" Locke asked. "We are not a circus pact!" Jessie yelled. "Anyway, we heard of your skill set. A skill set we could use." Meowth said. "Well that's where you're wrong. I may undo locks but I don't steal anything." Locke said. "That's gonna have to change. You'll be pick the lock AND stealing the goods." James said. "You mean you're gonna steal the goods. I'll never help the likes of you!" Locke yells. "Oh but you will if value your little friend's well being." Jessie pointed to Lefty which then scared Locke that they threaten Lefty. Seeing that they were serious, Locke had no choice.

* * *

The next morning came as the group step out of the hotel. "Alright so we head over to Ed's?" Clemont asked. "Actually I think we could try our luck at finding Locke and maybe Lefty." Ash said as Righty excitingly nods from the top of Bonnie's head. "I think Righty agrees too." Rene said. "So how do we find a single Binacle in this town?" Drake asked.

"Allow me to help out with that. The future is now thanks to science. CLEMONTIC GEAR on." Clemont said as he place a cyan mechanical ring with antennas on Bonnie's head and around Binacle. "I call it my Binacle Finder." Clemont said. "Stupid name." Bonnie insults. "You sure this'll work?" Serena asked. "Well..when I build it, I wasn't sure if it'll find Binacle exactly." Clemont scratched his head. "So stupid and lazy. This thing better not blow up my head!" Bonnie yells. "I promise it won't. So as we take Righty's biological date, we could try to pinpoint an exact match of the other Binacle anywhere in town." Clemont explains as he fires his device up.

The remote in Clemont's hand began scanning around the city. In a moment, Clemont's remote began pinging. "I got something." Clemont shows the a location. "That's the Pokémon Center." Drake said. "So that's where Locke and Lefty is." Ash said as the group began to move.

Behind the Pokémon Center, Team Rocket dragged a snared Locke and Lefty to the storage building. "Exactly why did you drag us here to the Pokémon Center storage?" Locke asked. "We're glad you ask. You see, right behind that reinforce steel door is where all the Pokémon Nurse Joy keeps inside all the sweet little Pokémon, and you're gonna open the door the for us." Jessie said. "I've never hurt anyone, I don't steal things but stealing Pokémon? I've never heard of anything more cruel." Locke said.

"It's simple, open the door and we let you and your little buddy. Refuse and well...thing will turn quite drastic if you know what we mean?" Meowth said as he sharpen his claws. Locke felt nervous and knew there was one _other_ option. "Fine! Then undo these restraints and let me work." Locke demanded as James undid the restraints on him. Locke then approached the door and kneels in front of the lock.

"Whatcha waiting for?" Meowth demands. "The right moment." Locke smirks as he puts his plan in moment. "Now Lefty, use Brick Break." Locke toss Lefty as the latter slams a karate clop on Meowth's head. "Come on Lefty!" Locke makes a break for it with Lefty catching up. "Get them!" Meowth Grunts our. "Gourgeist use Dark Pulse." "Inkay use Psybeam." Both Rockets release their Pokémon who then fired their attacks at Locke and Lefty. Zigzagging around, Locke nearly trips as he and Lefty kept on running.

Walking to the storage building, Nurse Joy continue down until she quite literally ran into Locke. "I'm so sorry." Nurse Joy apologized. "There's no time, it's not safe here." Locke said until then Gourgeist and Inkay caught on. "There's no escape." James yelled. "Now Gourgeist use Dark Pulse again." Jessie orders as the Pumpkin Pokémon fires another beam of darkness. Locke dodges out of its path and the Dark Pulse winds up hitting the boiler that heats the storage building instead.

Like a tea kettle, the boiler increases more and more pressure until it violently combust in a great explosion. Locke and Nurse Joy ducked and cover but Team Rocket weren't fast enough and wound up blasting off once more.

The explosion left the entire building on fire as Nurse Joy and Locke got up hastily. "No, all the Pokémon inside." Nurse Joy worried over. Outside the gate to the Pokémon Center, the group was approached the entrance until they saw black smoke rising. "Uh guys, that is not a good sign." Ash said. "This is the right spot. Lefty should be behind the Pokémon Center." Clemont said. "So are we." Drake called as the group ran around the building.

Locke was lost to what to do, he couldn't combat a blaze or get inside the building. "Nurse Joy." Both people turn to see the group coming towards them. Lefty looks to see Righty sitting on top of a little girl's head. "Locke." Rene called. "Who are you guys?" Locke asked. "We've been searching high and low for you. What happened here?" Drake asked. "Perhaps explanations are to keep for later." Locke said. "We gotta get inside, all the Pokémon there won't last long." Nurse Joy said. "Nurse Joy, go contact the fire department. We got this." Locke said as Nurse Joy leaves to do just that. That leaves just Locke and the group.

"We gotta blast through the door." Drake said. "We can't, the door is reinforced steel making it almost indestructible." Locke said. "Just what is it with this town and security?" Rene yells. "I suspose you have a plan then?" Ash asked Locke. "Yes, put out the fire at the door so that I can pick it open and get inside." Locke explains. "It's best if one of us do it." Drake argues. "There's no time, these are complex locking mechanisms and I've the only one with training." Locke explains. "Ughh! Fine! We'll give you the opening you need. Rene we'll need a bucket brigade." Drake said as Rene and Clemont left to get water. "I know just the firefighter for the job. Squirtle come on out." Ash releases the Tiny Turtle Pokémon for duty.

"Squirtle we need you. Use Hydro Pump to put out the fire at the door." Ash said. Squirtle gets busy and fires a strong stream of water at the fire by the door. The fire was giving back with the embers still keep the blaze alive. "Squirtle isn't enough to put out this fire by himself." Ash said. "We need more firepower." said Drake. "Righty, could use Water Gun?" Bonnie asked as Righty nods. "Then have at it. Help Squirtle." Bonnie pointed as Righty shot a stream of water at the door. The fire seems to be getting put out at the door, giving Locke the moment he needs.

"Locke go." Drake said as Locke and Lefty ran to the door. "We gotta keep the flames away from them!" said Ash. Meanwhile, a bucket brigade started with Rene and fetching water, passing them to Clemont who gave them Ash and Drake to toss into the fire. Meanwhile Locke and Lefty carefully pick the tumblers and finally unlocks the door. Locket and Lefty head inside where they saw smoke filling around the room meaning they don't have much time. "Quick Lefty, let's get all these Pokéballs in this basket." Locke said as he handles a cart and quickly starts placing Pokéballs inside.

The was group was still trying to put out the fire but doesn't seem to be letting up. "This clearly hasn't improve." Rene said. "Just keep trying." Ash said. Suddenly an explosion happened at the roof, causing structural to fall in front of the door. The fire made things worse by causing the lock to erode.

"That's all of them. Come on." Locke said as they dash to the door with a cart full of Pokéballs. He then tries to open the door but somehow it got stuck. "Guys! Guys!" Locke banged on the door. "We hear you Locke!" Drake called. "The door is stuck, we can't get out!" Locke yells. "That's not good. This fire is fighting back and now Locke is stuck." Rene said. "Guys the firefighters are here." Serena pointed back of them where they saw a team of firefighters manning two hoes. "Great but that still leaves Locke inside trapped." Drake said. "I got an idea. I'll be back." Bonnie ran away and to the street. "Where's she going?" Clemont asked. "I'd say just trust her on this." said Ash.

Five minutes later and Bonnie was coming back with Ed in tow. "Ed, what are you doing here?" Drake asked. "When this little girl came to me with Locke being in trouble, I knew I had to come." Ed said as he saw the fire. "Locke said the door was stuck somehow." Ash said. "The lock must've eroded from fire damage. The only way to open the door is to unlock both sides at the same time." Ed explained. "Got it, we'll give you cover from the fire." Rene said as the gang continue to work. Ed already rushed to the door when the firefighters put the fire out there, but the rest of the building was still ablaze.

Locke and Lefty were coughing from smoke inhalation and it was getting bleak by the second. "Locke, Locke, are you there!?" Locke heard what who maybe Ed. "Ed is that you? There's smoke in here!" Locke coughs out. "Try to stay awake. Listen we gotta pick each side of the lock for the door to open." Ed explains. "Got it, you and me Lefty." Locke said as Lefty agrees and gets to work. "Alright I'll hold the damage pieces together while you revert the tumbler pieces in place." Ed explains. As they work, timing was the key and Time wasn't on their side as Locke felt the heat beginning to rise and debris fell behind him. "Come on kid, stay with me." Ed said. "Ed, in case this doesn't work. There's something I have to say." "Ah, save it for when it does." Ed stops Locke who figures to continue on their current situation.

After what was nonstop smoke inhalation and scorching heat Locke and Ed finally got the door unlock and both ran out with the cart in hands. "They're out." Serena said. "Good now all that's left is the fire." said Ash. "Are you two alright?" Bonnie asked. "Cutting it close but we're hanging on." Locke smiled. "By the way, what I meant to say back there." "That all this time you were Master Thief Keys?" Ed finished Locke's thought. "Kid, there are only two people in this town who could pick my locks. Sure you broke the law but regardless, you're one of the finest Locksmiths I've training." Ed said as Locke and Lefty smiled. "But this doesn't let you off the hook, you still gotta deal with Officer Jenny." Ed said which dissatisfied Locke. "...I know." Locke sighed knowing no doubt he'll be arrested.

The storage building was in bad shape but Nurse Joy claims the city could have it rebuild in a heartbeat. Meanwhile everyone was with Officer Jenny who was finishing up. "Okay, I'll be sure to get a proper statement from the police station." Officer Jenny told Locke. "It's gonna be okay Locke." Rene said. "Don't worry kid, when you're a free man, you still gotta a place here." Ed reminded which Locke smiled at.

Afterwards Officer Jenny took Locke away, that only leaves the group and Ed. "Is Locke really going to jail?" Bonnie asked. "On the contrary kids, this is between us but Officer Jenny told me she'll let Locke with a warning since all he did was open my locks." Ed said. "Hey what about when he push me off the roof the other night?" Ash asked. "That was your fault kid, deal with it." Ed said which made everyone laugh and Ash pout much more.

After bidding Ed farewell, the group was left on their own walking through town. "Man after today, I'm not in the mood to travel." Ash said. "We could all agree with that." Serena added. "So...another tonight at the hotel?" Drake asked. "Oh yes, I could order some good room service." Rene said. "Well I'm gonna head to the pool." Ash decided. "You mean _we_ are honey." Serena joined. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going." Bonnie laughed as the group then back to the hotel. Deciding on tomorrow to continue on the road to Gloire City as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Man, this was stressful and by stressful I mean my current day life. Sorry this took so long to post everyone, I mean even for a filler but my school life has been hectic for the past two weeks and it still currently is. But otherwise here's Chapter 99, I tried to make this chapter more meaningful for a filler that'll play out soon enough.**

 **So tune in next time for dealing under stormy weather and a Legendary thunderbird and then afterwards is one of the greatest match-ups of this entire story but I'll get into more detail when we get there.**

 **So, Like, Comment Guys and Thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	100. Heaven's Wrath

Pokémon Journey: XYZ

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome now to the big chapter 100 and Chapter 17 of XYZ. Man oh man we are finally here and now this story succeeds to triple digits and here's the thing, I still don't know how long this story gonna be, so we'll just go along with the flow. So for now this chapter we'll head into it. All I can say is expect something similar to 'Trial by Fire'. Now enjoy.**

* * *

 _"Thunder is good, thunder is impressive; but it is lightning that does the work."- Mark Twain_

* * *

Chapter 100: Heaven's Wrath

On a stormly evening, the group was traveling through a forrest on their way to Joule Town. However one of them was way more excited to get there. "Come on guys. We don't want to miss this." Clemont was running ahead of the group. "Does anyone know what he's talking about?" Bonnie said. "Must be interesting for Clemont to be excited about." Ash said. "Speaking of which, Clemont can you tell us this thing you're talking about?" Drake asked.

"Why I'm Speaking by none other then the great Zapdos Festival." Clemont said excitingly. "Wait a town that honors Zapdos?" Rene asked. "Yes, the story that long ago, there was a tree in the town square that grew fruit for the people there. But one day Zapdos appeared and struck the tree with a lightning bolt. But instead of burning it and dying, the tree grew bigger, stronger and bare more fruit then before. Since then the townsfolk have honored Zapdos and hopes his presence would bring the town good luck." Clemont explains.

"That's quite a story. And you're interested in this?" Rene asked. "Why wouldn't I be? As an electric type trainer I am astound to finally one of the greatest Electric type Pokémon in history." Clemont said. "Wait, didn't you guys ever encounter Zapdos?" Serena asked Ash. "Yes and like many many other moments. They weren't pleasant." Drake said unamused. "Let me guess, try to kill you two?" Rene said. "How'd you figure?" Ash asked playfully. "Well I hope this won't be the case today." Serena said as she held Ash's hand tightly. "I wouldn't t bet on it." Drake said.

"The weather is starting to act up." Bonnie pointed out. Up in the sky thunderclouds stirred the air and suddenly multiple golden lightning bolts rang in the clouds. "Thing are starting to get dicey." Drake said. Suddenly they heard a shriek in the air and look up. Flying through the air was a great yellow bird with black outline patterns and long beak. In the air, Zapdos was channeling lightning and discharging it around the area.

"Wow, he's majestic." Clemont awed. "They always start out that way." Drake muttered. "Wow I never seen a Zapdos in person before." Serena said. "That must mean the festival will start soon. Come on we gotta get to town." Clemont said. But before he could take a step, a lightning bolt struck a tree in front of him. The tree snapped and causing it to go down in front of Clemont. Ash managed to pull Clemont away before the tree went thud.

"Clemont are you alright?" Ash said. "Uhh...yea, I'll be fine." Clemont stutters. "Is it me or is Zapdos channeling more and more lightning?" Rene asked. "It's not you. Zapdos is pissed off." Drake said. "But why is Zapdos so angry?" Serena asked. "He's a Legend. They always have short fuses." Ash said. "Either way we don't want to remain out here. We gotta get to shelter." Drake said. "We're still ways away from Joule Town, but there's a cave nearby." Serena checked her map. "Lead the way Serena." Ash said.

A good eight minute run before the storm could get worse and the group managed to make it to a cave entrance. "Whew we made it." Clemont cried out. "Not a moment too soon, we could wait this out." Rene suggests. "I don't think it'll stop, that's the problem." Drake said. "Hello, is some one there?"

The gang was startle when they turn their heads quickly. There sitting against the cave wall was a man around thirty years of age, beaded, and was wearing a helper's uniform. "Who are you?" Ash asked. "Name's Stan and I'm a paramedic. Say you kids wouldn't be heading to Joule Town are you?" Stan asked. "We are in fact for the festival." Serena said. "How excellent, now I must ask you all a favor." Stan asked. "What happen to your leg." Drake ask when he saw some spints supporting his ankle. "I was driving to the hospital in Joule Town when a lightning bolt cause a rock slide. I swerve off the road and manage to move myself here, but my ankle is twisted." Stan explained.

"And this favor you wanted?" Rene asked. "I must get this medicine to the hospital. A young boy needs it desperately, but since I can't go, you kids can deliver it." Stan asked. "Of course, anything we can do. Can you stand?" Drake said. "No I can't, you have to leave since I'll slow you all down." Stan said. "We can't go back outside in this conditions." Serena said. "...take this cave, you should be able to the other side of the mountain to get to town." Stan said. "It looks seal off." Bonnie pointed to the large boulder in the way.

"Not a problem. Hawlucha come out." Ash manage to retrieve his Kalos Team before leaving the Hotel this morning. The Wrestling Pokémon comes out of its Pokéball with a pose. "Hawlucha use Karate Chop on that boulder." Hawlucha nods and dashes to the boulder where he manages to slice the boulder in half with a single chop. "Excellent work." Clemont commends. "We'll still need a way to navigate through the cave." Drake said. "I got the answer for that too. Noibat come on out." Ash released the Sound Wave Pokémon out. "We'll need your help to go through this cave buddy." Ash told Noibat. "I got an idea too. Delphox come out." Serena release the Fox Pokémon. "Use your branch to help light our way." Serena said as Delphox pick her branch and lit a flame at the tip. "We'll come back for you Stan." Drake said. "Thank you,and be careful." Stan said as the group began to move.

Moving through the cave was simple except of the sounds of thunder roaring from outside. Finally the group hits a fork in the road and pause for a moment. "Alright, Noibat use Supersonic and examine each route." Noibat nods and emits sound waves in each route. For a moment, Noibat use its ears to pick up sounds and decided that the left route was the best bet.

Meanwhile outside above them Zapdos was still on a berserk rampage but hone in on one target. Playing mouse was a metal robotic Ferrothorn. Inside was Team Rocket fearing for dear life. "I don't understand why it's chasing us. He still managed to break free right?" Meowth asked. "Try telling that to him!" James yelled. Meanwhile Zapdos channeled more lightning and fires a ThunderBolt at the robotic Ferrothorn. "Ah, gun it Meowth!" Jessie yells as Meowth hits the gas causing the robot to speed up.

Back down the cave was rumbling causing dread in the group. "That doesn't sound good." Drake said. "What exactly could Zapdos be mad about?" Serena asked. "I really don't want to find out." Ash said. The rumble got louder and louder to where Rene saw the roof began to crack. "Look out!" Rene pulled Serena away as the roof began to cave in. Hawlucha managed to dive Ash, Drake and Noibat out of the way. The cave was now block by rocks and the group was separated. Serena coughed and look to see Ash wasn't with her. "Ash,Ash! Drake!" Serena ran to the rubble.

"We're alright sweetheart , how is everyone?" Ash called. Serena drew a breath of relief that Ash as okay. "We're all safe." Serena said. "We gotta get through here." said Rene. "I doubt it. The roof can still collapse more." Drake called from the other side. "What do we do now!?" Bonnie cried. "We can head to town from here. You guys head back to Stan and get to town ASAP." Ash said. "Got it. Don't forget you guys have the medicine Stan gave us." Rene said. "We know, stay safe guys." Drake said as he and Ash ran away.

Climbing up a small cliff and going on, Ash and Drake now face a three way fork in the road. "Okay this is getting boring." Ash said. "Surely we must be close to the outside by now." Drake said. "Only one way to find out. Noibat do your thing." Ash said as Noibat use Supersonic on each path to find the correct route. Noibat studied each path with its ears and saw light coming out of the left tunnel. Noibat chirps and flies down the left path. "Noibat's got it." Ash said as they ran down the tunnel.

A two minute run and the brothers saw dayline coming out of the cave. Unknown to them Zapdos manage to down Team Rocket who then manage to run inside a cave and now Zapdos is waiting for them outside perch on a pillar. Ash, Drake and their Pokémon ran outside and confronted an angry Zapdos unexpectedly.

Zapdos saw two other humans but quickly recognized them both. **"You!"** Ash and Drake heard through Aura. "Aw shit." Drake and Ash groaned. Zapdos fires a ThunderBolt at the humans which Ash and Drake had to react quickly to avoid. Taking out their Staffs, Ash and Drake fire consecutive Aura waves at Zapdos who maneuver out of their path. "We really don't have time for this!" Ash yells. **"I'll end you both!"** Zapdos yells as it fires a Shock Wave causing electricity to fly everywhere. "Back to the cave!" Drake yells as he, Ash, Hawlucha and Noibat dash back to safety inside the cave.

"Man I think Zapdos has an even shorter fuse than Moltres." Ash said. "No kidding." Drake agreed. Noibat was catching his breath when he saw shadows in the walls and scream loud. "Noibat what is it!?" Ash asked. "Grrr, keep that bullhorn shut off you-." Jessie, James and Meowth came out and then suddenly saw the twerp brothers. "Ahhh, twerps!" Team Rocket cried.

"You three!" Ash said when he and Drake saw Team Rocket who were in tatters in terms of appearance. Almost like they were nearly fried. "What did you guys do this time!?" Drake yelled. "We did nothing. Honestly." Meowth defended. "Why don't I believe that?" Drake said. "Oh alright, we tried to catch Zapdos." James said. "And as you twerps can see, it didn't go well." Meowth pointed out. "Yea, clearly it didn't." Ash said. "We thought it would be so simple." Jessie said.

"NOTHING IS SIMPLE WITH A LEGEND!" Drake yelled startling Team Rocket. "Maybe you twerps could get us out of here." Jessie suggested. "Personally, we rather leave you guys here. But that's not the case because Zapdos still wants to fry us so we're all stuck." Ash said. "Wow, and we thought we have it hard." Meowth said. "Look it doesn't matter that this point. We still got a medical delivery to do." Drake said. "How exactly you suspose we get out of here?" Ash asked. "Only option is one on one. If we play cat and mouse we'll get fried." Drake said.

"We'll get fried nonetheless aren't we?" Ash said. "Most definitely, we just got to play our cards right." Drake said. "Alright, you only live once." Ash said as he and Drake ran to the outside. "Twerps to the rescue." Team Rocket cried as they ran behind them.

Ash and Drake ran outside where Zapdos was perch on a pillar waiting for them. **"Your end is nigh."** Zapdos said. "Enough of the pointless theats! We need to deliver medicine to a sick boy!" Drake yell. Zapdos's only response was a Thunderbolt at the brother's feet. Ash and Drake retreat behind a pair of rocks as more Thunderbolts rang pass their heads.

"Okay...I'm gonna fry this turkey." Drake spat out. "What we need is a distraction." Ash said. "We can't leave our Pokémon to Zapdos alone. Our only option is to fight." Drake said. "I really hope you don't mean ourselves." Ash said. "Don't be ridiculous." Drake said as he went on the move. "Pidgeot come on out." He release. "Talonflame come help out." Ash release as well. "We'll keep it on its toes constantly. You hit him low, I'll hit him high." Drake called out. "Got it. Talonflame use Razor Wind." Talonflame flies below Zapdos and fires out two wind buzz saws at Zapdos. "Use Sky Attack." Pidgeot shine brightly and then charge at Zapdos full speed.

At lightning speed, Zapdos avoided the Razor Wind and Pidgeot zipping past him. Feeling surrounded Zapdos unleash a Shock Wave that went in all directions. Now on the defensive, Both Pidgeot and Talonflame maneuvered around to avoid get struck. "Hurricane now." Drake ordered as Pidgeot strongly flap its wings to push a strong wind against Zapdos's body who staggered in the air. "Now Talonflame use Brave Bird." Given an opportunity by Pidgeot, Talonflame bust in a blue flame and charge at Zapdos, making the move stick.

Zapdos went down until it managed to regain its attitude but more angry than before. Gone wild Zapdos fire rapid Thunderbolts at both birds who are now on their toes. "Mirror Move." Pidgeot mimics Zapdos's last move and fires a Thunderbolt back which struck another Thunderbolt that cause an explosion. "Flame Charge now." Busting in a red flame, Talonflame charges at Zapdos behind the smoke but Zapdos was well prepared. Zapdos saw a glow shimmering through the smoke and once close, it fires a Shock Wave that Talonflame gets caught in. Talonflame suffers from the Electric type move but Zapdos wasn't done and fires a Charge Beam which strikes him, causing Talonflame to go down.

"Talonflame return." Ash concedes as he returns Talonflame back to its Pokéball. "We're taking a beating." Ash said. "You might want to try something. Pidgeot can't hold it on his own." said Drake when he saw Pidgeot get the wind down out of him by a Thunderbolt. Hawlucha cried out and decides to join the fray in Talonflame's place. "You got this Hawlucha." Ash said. "Pidgeot, give Hawlucha a ride." Drake call as Pidgeot swung around and pick up Hawlucha. "I could get you in close, and then you take the shot." Drake said as Ash nods.

"Evasive action." Pidgeot flies in close in a zig-zag pattern in order to get above Zapdos. "Now use X-Scissor." Hawlucha jumps off and crosses his arm in a X fashion to strike Zapdos and succeed. Afterwards Hawlucha perches on a stone pillar. Zapdos cries out and fires a Shock Wave that staggers Pidgeot but has Hawlucha on the run. Jumping from pillar to pillar Hawlucha kept dodging Charge Beam after Charge Beam. Unfortunately that only lasted so long as Zapdos finally landed a critical blow that Hawlucha flew through a stone pillar.

"Hawlucha!" Ash cried. Noibat watched and couldn't stand on the sidelines anymore and flew to Hawlucha's rescue. Ahead of him, Noibat noted of sharp rocks where Hawlucha was falling to and flap faster and faster. Screaming to push its limits, Noibat broke the sound barrier under a bright blue light. "What the?" Ash saw.

Getting closer to Hawlucha, Noibat went under metamorphosis from an increase in size, enlarge ears, bigger talons, much bigger wings. By the time Noibat's transformation was complete, he caught Hawlucha under a new guise. "Noibat evolve." Drake said as Ash took out his Pokédex.

 _"Noivern, the Sound Wave Pokémon, They fly around on moonless nights and attack careless prey. Nothing can beat them in a battle in dark."_

"Huh neat, and he's learn a new move." Ash cheered. Hawlucha looked up to see a familiar face in a new body. Retreating for now, Pidgeot and Noivern went back as Zapdos channeled more lightning. "We gotta outmaneuver him somehow." Drake said. "We can use the pillars. Noivern can use echolocation to stay a step ahead." Ash smiled. "No doubt his ears have improve now." Drake agreed. "Great I'll play the bait, while you land the blow." Drake said.

Pidgeot flew above the pillars which Zapdos immediately saw and engage. Meanwhile Noivern use Supersonic to be able the maneuver around the next rock that comes after the current one. Zapdos fires Charge Beams at Pidgeot who would maneuver around them, giving Noivern the chance to get behind. "Now use Boomburst." Using its big ears, Noivern shot out high frequency sound waves that Zapdos didn't see coming, causing it to go through a stone pillar.

The duration of this duel and constant attacks made Zapdos drain of engery. However one thing happened that no one saw coming. Zapdos was restrained by magnetic lines that came from a familiar nuisance from earlier. Ash and Drake saw Team Rocket in a metal Ferrothorn who fired magnetic missiles that ensnared Zapdos.

"You idiots! You never learn do you!" Drake yelled. "The victor goes to spoils. You twerps soften Zapdos up and we reep in the benefits." Jessie laughed. "Oh goody, you guys just forgot one thing." Drake mocks. "What's that?" James asked. "Us, Pidgeot use Mirror Move." Pidgeot mimics Zapdos's last Thunderbolt. "Join in with Boomburst." Noivern adds in a flare with powerful sound waves. Both moves struck the robot that which of course lead to an explosion and sent Team Rocket on their way.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they screams as they flew across the sky. Zapdos broke free from the magnetic lines and flew angrily at the brothers. Pidgeot and Noivern went and land in between to protect their trainers. **"I would end you both right now."** Zapdos theatens. "Empty theats from a giant bird and now I'll wonder how you have an even hotter temper than Moltres." Drake said. **"Do not provoke me by comparing me to my hotheaded sibling...for now I'll spare you today. A life for a life."** Zapdos said. "Ain't that always the story. For years and years to come." Ash said as Zapdos was disgusted to be in debt to anybody, especially these humans. With that Zapdos flew off, leaving the brothers alone.

"He was never one for gratitude. Even Moltres has a bit for giving thanks." Ash said. "Yes and Articuno is the most level headed of the three." Drake said. "You and I both know we can get along with Articuno at the very least." Ash said. "I know, look let's just get pass this. We still gotta get the medicine to the hospital in town." Drake said. "I know, I suspose we could take Noivern and Pidgeot to make up for lost time." Ash said. "That's what I was thinking." said Drake.

Flying to town, the brothers landed in front of the hospital and walked inside. "Hello can we help you?" A nurse walked by. "Yes, we understand there's a young boy would needs this medicine." Drake said as he hands her the medication. "Oh yes excellent. Thank you, your efforts might've save this boy's life." The nurse took the medication and ran off. Ash and Drake smile as they left the hospital. "Well all that leaves is to find the others." Drake said. "I just hope they got here safety." Ash said. "You might not have to worry anymore." Drake pointed to Ash's side where they saw the others.

"Ash!" Serena yelled as she ran towards him. Ash opens his arms to let Serena in tightly and never wanted to let her go. "Are you okay?" Ash asked as Serena hum yes. "Are you sure because your clothes look toast." Rene said when she saw burn marks on Ash and Drake's clothes. "We're fine, just a little skirmish with Zapdos and Team Rocket." Drake said. "You guys weren't kidding when you say it wouldn't like you." Rene said. "We prefer to not talk about it." Ash said.

"Where's Stan?" Drake asked. "We managed to get him over to Nurse Joy. She's mending his leg and gonna make a full recovery." Clemont said. "And the medicine?" Rene asked. "Already delivered and a young boy is gonna sleep happy tonight." Drake said. "Great that leave just the festival." Clemont said. "Actually there is one other thing. Come on we'll show you." Ash said as he and Drake drag everyone to the town square where the lightning treee was.

When they got there, Ash pointed to a branch where Noivern was eating a piece of fruit. "Wait is that?" Rene questioned. "Ash, Noibat evolved?" Serena asked. "Yep and totally save our butts earlier." Ash smiled. "Aww I wanted to see it evolve!" Bonnie pouted causing everyone to laugh. Suddenly fireworks fill the skies and the town saw Zapdos flying high. "Wow so I guess that means Joule Town is gonna thrive this year." Ash said as the group agreed.

Rene saw Drake plunder in deep thought and decided to ask. "Hey what'cha you thinking about?" She asked. "Well...we been through a hell of a lot, and by we I mean me and Ash. We've been here for almost nine months...and we still gotta ways to got." Drake said. "Okay, it's not the end Drake and you guys aren't alone. We all been through a hell of a lot together." Rene said as Drake remember every key moment he went through since coming to Kalos. And no doubt more moments will come. "Come on, let's just celebrate." Rene invited as Drake smile. tonight the group enjoys themselves and tomorrow they're back on the road for Serena's Master Class as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done guys, this is Chapter 100, one of the many triple digit chapters up to this point. For now all I can say is this took awhile to think around, not to mention things at school are still a bit hectic so I might take awhile to upload. Otherwise here's Chapter 100.**

 **Another thing is by October 1 will be the second anniversary of this story since it started, the last part of Drake and Rene is a reference to this. Man it's already been two years and we've reach all the way to a hundred chapters. It probably won't be long now and I'll probably reach the end at some point next year. But this story wouldn't be possible without you guys and that I'm ever thankful.**

 **So the next Chapter is a doozy as we finally reach Serena's Master Class. Until my next set of notes all I can say is it'll be a two-part arc like the anime. But I can guarantee you guys gonna be surprise entirely, so just bare with me.**

 **That's all for now, leave a Like and Comment on this and thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	101. Homecoming

Pokémon Journey: XYZ

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 101 and Chapter 18 of XYZ. We have now reach a milestone of this story. The great Master Class has finally arrived. Now first thing is this will be a two part arc like the anime but also mainly this will include such a lot of content and I'm not just talking about characters. Which I also said before that this maybe will have the biggest cast so far in the story.**

 **So without futher ado, let the drama begin.**

* * *

" _Give a girl the right shoes, and she can conquer the world."- Marilyn Monroe_

* * *

Chapter 101: Homecoming

Today's the day. What maybe the biggest day for Serena in her entire life. The day of the Master Class. At a local Pokémon Center not far from Gloire City, Serena was the first to rise and the first thing to do was to take a shower. Serena awed as she felt the warm water pour onto her body and just wish her worries away.

Once getting out, Serena wraps herself in a towel and takes a blow dryer to dry her hair. Serena then smile when she felt someone stand behind her. Ash, in his boxers, press his body to Serena's back and wraps his arms around her waist. Serena giggles when Ash then kiss her cheek followed by trace to her ear where he softly nibble on the lobe. That's when Serena started to feel a rise on her lower back and smile.

"Is that your Staff in your hand or are you just happy?" Serena playfully ask. "Well I don't have it in my hand, just you so I guess the second is more viable." Ash smile. "I'm wearing nothing but a towel Ash." Serena said. "Would you be more comfortable if I had one on?" Ash asked causing Serena to laugh. "Why that would help very much." Serena played as Ash and Serena kiss. "Just think, when we're older and more comfortable with...very great times, we can take showers together." Serena said. "Oh I think we'll be doing more things than that, but the showers sound relaxing." Ash said as Serena knocked Ash on his back and then laid on top of him.

"I have to get dress, I want to get to Gloire City as soon as possible." Serena said. "Let's hope the others are awake as well." Ash said. "I imagine Rene has everyone up." Serena said. "Alright, I'll get change since today is your today and should go perfectly." Ash said as they both get up.

* * *

By nine in the morning the gang arrives at Gloire City and walked up to the gates of a castle where the Master Class was suspose to be held. "There it is." Serena said as she walks up to the gates. "Pathway to destiny?" Drake said. "That's one way to put it." Rene said.

"We finally made it didn't we." Shauna walks up to Serena's left. "After such a long road." Miette walks to Serena's right. "We finally compete on the big stage." Nini walks up from behind. "Nini, Shauna, Miette." Serena said. "Its great to see you all." Clemont said. "Us here, we decided to come together and knew we would see you guys and that we would all be together." Shauna said. "Brilliant, so shall we head in?" Drake offered as everyone walk down the red carpet to head to the big front doors.

"By the way Serena, aren't you gonna give me the 411?" Miette asked. "Oh boy here we go." Shauna groaned. "Here we go what?" Rene asked. "This." Nini pointed. "You and Ash must have been busy." Miette said. "I don't know what you mean." Serena said shyly.

"Well you're glowing. Sooooo..." Miette played her rival's feelings. "We did nothing and that's none of your business!" Serena yelled. "Really? well Ash seems...I don't know...satisfied." Miette said. "How can you even tell?" Serena said. "Oh a girl knows and THIS girl knows you two are getting intimate." Miette said.

"Miette!" Serena growls. "Look I'm not judging, I'm mostly jealous. I'm just saying that next time you include me, I can be fun too." Miette said. "You...really need help." Serena said then walk away from her. "Hey is that true by any chance?" Shauna whispered to Nini. "If it is, then I wish I was in Serena's shoes." Nini smiled thus causing Shauna to agree as well.

The gang walk in the main foyer where a sea of people was present fron news outlets, to performers, to spectators. "This place is pack." Drake said. "All these people are either watching or performing." Ash said. "But they wait for the same thing. The one who will be the Queen of the Hill." Rene said. "Hey guys, there's a familiar face." Clemont pointed ahead to where a pack of reporters surrounded a familiar pretty face in a purple dress.

"Amelia!, Amelia! Are you confident in your abilities to succeed?" "Will you become the next Kalos Queen?!" Amelia didn't answer but only bask in the flashing lights and getting attention. By instinct, her expression changed when she saw... _her._ Serena looked at her back with a determined look and remember the theat Amelia made her.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"At the Master Class I'll THRIVE to the top and I'll see that you're on the ground, beaten and broken! You'll have nothing When this is over! No hope, no strength, and especially you won't have Ketchum by your side when I make him mine!"_

* * *

"Isn't that the girl that Serena beat for her final Princess Key?" Shauna asked. "The same who really hates her for it." Ash said. "Hate's a strong word." Miette said. "I'm not wrong." Ash replies back. Amelia huffs and walks away from her. "What's your issue with her Serena?" Nini asked. "We're strictly toxic." Serena spoke. "Serena isn't that your mom over there?" Ash pointed within the crowd to see Grace wear a full brown suit with an orange scarf wrapped in a bow around her neck.

"Mom!" Serena ran to her and gave her a hug. "Serena, I've been looking for you guys all morning." Grace said. "You've come to see the Showcase?" Drake asked. "Well of course, I would not miss my daughter perform on the bigggest stage in Kalos for the world. But speaking of which." Grace said. "Ash, have you been treating my daughter well?" She asked sternly. "Wha, yes, yes I have." Ash spoke nervously. "Mom, Ash has been nothing but supportive." Serena argues. "I'm just making sure." Grace said.

"Well, we should make our way to the back." Shauna suggested. "Right, come on girls. pathway to destiny awaits." Miette shouts as she marches ahead causing the girls laugh. "She's not wrong. We gotta get going." Nini said. "Well guys, wish us luck." Serena said. "You be great out there." Ash said as he kisses her cheek. "Remember everything we went over okay. Keep to your instincts and remember, have fun with it." Rene counsels. "I will Rene." Serena said as she left to join the girls. "We should try to find seats now." Clemont said. "Perfect, we'll all sit together." Grace offers as everyone heads to the auditorium.

Serena and the others were getting in their traditional outfits. Backstage everyone was told to quickly get ready and prepare to head understage. "Okay you're all ready." Serena told her Pokémon. "Hmm Delphox, give me your branch." Serena asked as Delphox pluck her branch from her tail and offer it to her trainer. "I remember the promise we all made together when you got this branch. Together we made it this far, but not to the end yet. Let's make sure we give nothing less then our best." Serena said as her Pokémon nod.

Suddenly Serena felt a shove from a knee hit her shoulder. She turns to see none other then Amelia with a frown on her face. "You." Serena spoke plainly. "I'm just reminding you to if you know what's good for you'll step aside." Amelia said. "I take it you're still sore about last time. Get over it since you're here like the rest of us." Serena said. "No, I told you I made you a promise. A promise that by the end of this, you'll be nothing more than a husk of a woman you were and everything will be taken from you!" Amelia shouted. By that point the other performers turn to see what's happening.

"Empty threats from an entitled heiress. You have no honor, no sportsmanship, and no respect for any of us or yourself." Serena shouted. "I so do! I'm just stating the facts that I am twice the performer than you could ever be!" Amelia shouted. "Hey!" Amelia turn to see Shauna with an angry look. "Serena work hard to be here. We all did! You're not entitled to the Crown, so the only way you get it is to take it out of all our cold, dead hands." Shauna said as Amelia was shocked by Shauna's threats. She looks to also see all the other performers looking angry at her. "You'll see. You'll all see!" Amelia shout as she storms out of the dressing room with her Pokémon.

"Wow...I'm just gonna say it. She's a total bitch." Miette said as the whole room agreed with her. "You're not wrong." Serena said. "But she's good." Nini asked. "Very." Serena responded. "Let's not worry about her. It's not worth it." Serena continues. "You're right, let's just go on stage." Shauna said as everyone then made their way out.

The stage was fill with dancing lights, the auditorium was packed and everyone was waiting for the Master Class to begin. On an upper balcony, Palermo sat as today she plays a vital role. Meanwhile Pierre and his Klefki arrive on stage.

"At last, I welcome you all to the grandest stage of them all. Ladies and Gentlemen I'm please to announce the Gloire City Master Class has finally arrive!" Pierre said as the crowd roar in excitement. "Without further ado, please help me introduce all our maidens who made it here." Pierre said as dozens of gazebos rose from understage with each one holding a performer.

Inside the gazebo, Serena waited anxiously to finally be let out as she held Pierre's instructions. "Now Performers with the three Princess Keys you've collect, please insert them in the three locks to unlock them." Serena nods and took out her three keys to put into the locks. Her first key, earned at the Dendemille Showcase. Despite the little siege that day, it mark the first step into a dream. Then her second key, won at the Showcase at Anistar City, a progressing milestone on her way to the Master Class. Finally her final Key won back at Fleurrh City, despite being in a group of underdogs her victory was testament to her skill and strength and also making a more...hostile rival.

With all three keys entered the door lit in a classical pattern thus unlocking the door. "Now performers, please take your first step on the grand stage." Pierre said. "Alright guys, the first step towards destiny." Serena told Delphox and Pancham. With that, Serena opened the door where the light shined brightly and a encore ensured. Serena and her Pokémon stepped out along with 26 other performers **(yes I actually counted the amount of performers from the anime)** stepped out and presented themselves to the world.

For a brief moment there was an applause until Pierre continues. "Now may I present our special guest." Pierre pointed to the upper balcony where Palermo sat. A spotline shine there and Palermo stood up. "Former Kalos Queen and manger to many great performers. Palermo Yashio!" Pierre introduced. The group grew weary when they heard Palermo's name. "I expected nothing more." Drake said. "It's the Master Class guys, Palermo is essential to this." Rene said. "Question is will she remain impartial?" Ash said. "If she isn't, I'll make sure she does." Rene vowed.

"It's my pleasure to welcome you all here. Each of you has earn the right to compete on the biggest stage and I expect you all to put your best foot forward." Palmero said. "Thank you Palermo. Now please help me welcome our current Kalos Queen, Aria!" Pierre pointed to the top of the stairs where a set of doors open. Everyone looks to see none other than the Kalos Queen with her Delphox by her side.

Aria wore a strapless light gold dress that's split in the front that her legs are exposed with long dark blue tights underneath, golden stitching and blue ribbons crossed on the chest. Along with light makeup and lip gloss, Aria smiled as she and Delphox (in a match golden cape) walked down the stairs, and pass the other performers.

"It's a great honor to have such great performers who work so hard to get here. It's my pleasure to perform alongside each and everyone of you." Aria said as she gave a quick glance to Serena who notice. "To those in the audience and watching on television, I hope you enjoy the show." Aria bowed.

"Thank you Aria. Now let's go over today's Showcase matches. As this is the Master Class, there is no Theme Performance, only General Freestyle." Pierre said. "The bracket above shows which performer is competing against." Pierre said as a Holo bracket with each performer is display.

There were a total of twenty-seven performers in this Master Class. the first round consists of three performers per match. By which of the second round, eighteen performers would be eliminated and nine would remain. By the semifinals, six would be off the boat and the top three compete in the final round. "The first and second round will consist one Pokémon only and the semifinal round will involve two Pokémon." Pierre explain.

"Wow first no Theme Performance and now certain requirements." Ash said. "Well since Performers and their Pokémon had already demonstrated how strong their bond is by reaching the Master Class. The Master Class will only focus how good their skills together are hence the special requirements." Rene explained. "Makes sense, they seem to be just jumping right in." Drake said. "It's much faster than that. Believe me." said Rene.

"Our first matchup will be performers Nini, Jessiline, and Concetta." Pierre said as Nini, Jessiline and Concetta stepped up while everyone else left backstage and back to the dressing room. "For the way the first round will work will be a rumble style round." Pierre said.

"What does he mean by that?" Clemont asked. "We're about to find out." Drake said. "A rumble style will consists of all three performers to perform simultaneously and you the audience and everyone at home will vote on which of the three has captured your eye." Pierre said. "Makes sense. So by the end of the first round most than half of performers here would be eliminated much quicker." Clemont said. "I hope Serena gets pass this." Bonnie worried. "Don't worry. She will." Ash reassures.

The first matchup was set as Concetta with her Scraggy, Nini with Smoochum, and Jessiline with Gourgeist as they all shared the stage. "Ready and...begin!" Pierre called.

* * *

 _Round 1, 1st Matchup:_ _Nini vs. Jessiline vs. Concetta_

The spotlight was on as each performer would get preview their skills, starting with Jessiline.

"Alright Gourgeist, Shadow Ball." Gourgeist shot multiple Shadow Balls that explode into a gleam of purple sparkles. The spotlight then shifted to Concetta and her Scraggy.

"Alright Scraggy, use Focus Blast." The Shedding Pokémon charged up and fired a yellow ball of enegry . "Now Brick Break." Scraggy jumped and chops the Focus Blast that create a puff of glitter to rain downstage.

Finally that left Nini and her Smoochum. Starting with a small step by step dance, Nini and Smoochum acted. "Alright Smoochum, use Heart Stamp." Nini tossed Smoochum up in the air where the latter blew out a pile of hearts hurdled together. Going through them, Smoochum then went back down and through once more caused the hearts to scatter and expel out tiny hearts.

After that, the official performances started. "Alright Smoochum, use Powder Snow." Smoochum jumps up to rain down a soft sheet of snow. "Scraggy, Focus Blast." Scraggy then rapid fires out Focus Blast that cause a shiny gleam in the air. Jessiline however stay stationary for the right. "Only I have the beauty to be the best Kalos Queen. Gourgeist Shadow Ball now." Gourgeist then shot up multiple Shadow Balls that then exploded and filling the stage with smoke.

The smokescreen disrupted Nini and Concetta's performance as they inhale smoke. Then the smokescreen somehow...popped out into a cloud of purple sparkles with Jessiline and Gourgeist in a beauty pose causing the crowd cheered in encore. Nini and Concetta were worried that the crowd's reaction shift to Jessiline. "We can't give up. Come on Smoochum." Nini said. "We can do this Scraggy." said Concetta.

"Smoochum spin and use Powder Snow." Smoochum then use while blowing out snow made an elegant flurry in a typhoon. "Scraggy use Hidden Power." Scraggy then summoned a set of white energy balls that dance around in the air until they exploded into white sparkles. "Gourgeist Seed Bomb." Hovering in the air, Gourgeist shot down a barrage of seeds around her trainer in a star. The seeds exploded, sending out colorful fireworks in the air.

Finally, all three girls said, "finish!" causing the audience to cheer.

"Now is time for the judging. Now everyone in the audience please use your Glow Sticks to cast your vote for your favorite performer. But also for everyone at home watching, you too can vote using your personal device by selecting a color matching your favorite performer." Pierre explains. In this matchup, Nini was yellow, Concetta was blue and Jessiline was green. "Ready everyone."

"1"

"2"

"3"

Right then all the votes, glow balls and digital, begin to stack. The voting process was a bit longer due to the count of the digital votes from viewers all over Kalos. After a few minutes, all vote cease. "Alright and the winner to succeed to the next round is." The Key Meter began to fill up for each performer. Concetta came short at half her meter which left Nini and Jessiline. The two was narrow but a winner was clear.

"Jessiline!" Pierre announces. Jessiline's meter managed to pass Nini's by three percent. "As expected, the people have good taste." Jessie said.

* * *

Smoochum saw a water droplet on the ground thinking it was a leak until she heard her trainer sniffing. "Oh to come this far and to be knock at the starting line." Nini sniffed. "Nini's out." Ash said. "It's a shame sure, but that's competition." Drake said.

"Nini didn't make it." Serena said with Shauna and Miette. "I'm sure we can cheer her up." Shauna said. "We still gotta prepare for ours." Miette said. "Miette's right as well." Shauna said.

The second matchup pass with a girl name Helen going to the next round. Now is the third matchup with Amelia, Casey, and Nicole as the stage rose up.

* * *

 _Round 1, 3rd Matchup: Amelia vs. Casey vs. Nicole_

After giving their previews, the lights came on where all three performers perform together. Starting with Casey, "Mime Jr. use Psywave." The little Mime shot out three conservative shots that exploded in purple fireworks. "Chatot use Sing." Nicole said as the parrot sang out rainbow visual notes that pop into rainbow sparkles.

Amelia merely smirked and waited for her plan and put it in motion. "Alright Espeon, use Attract." Espeon then kisses out pink hearts that flew to Mime Jr. and Chatot which then affected them. The two Pokémon were immobilized by love and their trainers went worried. "Chatot break away." "Mime Jr. come back." But the Pokémon didn't heed as they bowed before Espeon. All three then entered a rhythmic dance with Amelia as they finish off. "Now use Psybeam." Espeon then shot out a beam of psychic power that flashed into the shape of conjoined rings in the air and then exploded like a fountain expelling water high in air.

"Finish!" Amelia said causing the crowd to cheer. "Now its time for the judging." Pierre said as everyone got to voting. "That was just really screw up." Drake said avoiding cursing around Serena's mom. "It's unsportsmanlike. I'll gonna vote for any of the other two." Rene said.

Finally all the votes came where the Key Meters began to fill. Casey's and Nicole's meters merely filled up to twenty percent where's was Amelia's filled up to sixty. The winner was a no brainer.

"The winner is...Amelia." Pierre announces. Casey and Nicole were crying silently that they were humiliated like that but Amelia didn't care.

* * *

"I don't even know what to say about that." Miette said. "How about unethical, cruel. Basically any negative emotion." Shauna said. Serena didn't saying anything other than look at Amelia angrily. "She can't win this girls. She just can't." Serena said. "She won't Serena. We'll beat her." Shauna said as Serena stayed hopeful.

One matchup pass with a performer name Sara Lee succeeds to the second round. Now it was Miette's turn with two other performers. "Break a leg Miette." Shauna commends. "You mean figuratively?" Miette joked. "Best of luck Miette." Serena added. "If I get pass this, could I get a good luck kiss from Ash?" Miette asked. "Nice try. Get out there!" Serena carefully push Miette out the door. "I think she has an issue." Serena said. "That's not an issue Serena. It's a play crush. Even I got one." Shauna smiled. "Who's that?" Serena asked. Shauna didn't reply but only blush and walk steadily back.

"*sigh* I gotta get new friends." Serena said. "What are you guys talking about?" Nini asked as she was walking back from the stage. "Nothing. How are you feeling?" Serena asked. "I'm..I'm soldiering on. I'll support you three in your matchups." Nini said.

* * *

 _Round 1, 5th Matchup: Miette vs. Jackie vs. Sidney_

Going through the preview, the girls were anixous enough to get started. "Slurpuff use Cotton Spore." Slurpuff expel out a fluffy cloud of cotton around them. Slurpuff then take a small piece of cotton where she playfully toss it to Miette. Using her feet, Miette danced and then light kick the cotton back to Slurpuff. "Now use Fairy Wind." Redirecting a wind to an upward funnel, the Cotton Spore follows the wind current as its pops into gold sparkles flying up.

"Flareon use Fire Spin." Jackie orders as Flareon fires out rings of fire up in the air. "Now Lave Plume." Flareon then fires a ball of fire through that capture embers from the rings. Then like a volcano erupting, the Lave Plume exploded into a shower of orange sparkles and into the crowd.

"Use Bubblebeam." Jackie tells her Ducklett as the duck blows out a bubbles to float in the air. "Now Aerial Ace." Ducklett then follow each bubble like connecting the dots on a picture. From the crowd, they saw a picture of a wing from Ducklett's flight path. A moment later the bubbles popped to small, shiny water droplets.

"Finish." All three girls cried.

"Now it's time to judge who succeed to the second round." Pierre said as the voting commence. In this case of colors, Miette was a baby blue, Jackie was red, and Sidney was yellow. "Ready everyone."

"1"

"2"

"3"

There all the light balls float to their destination as they fill the performer's Key Meter along with the digital votes. For a moment the votes stack until finally a winner was clear. "The winner to succeed to the next round is...Miette!" Pierre announces. Miette cheers for her victory when she saw that her Meter just succeed the other two by four percent. "We did it!" Miette cried.

* * *

 _Round 1, 6th Matchup: Serena vs._ _Kazalie vs. Lilly_

It wasn't long until it was Serena's turn. The stage rose as Serena along with Milotic as her first stare at the crowd happily. "She's got this. I know it." Ash said. "I'm really excited to see Serena's performance in person." Grace said.

Going through their preview, Serena took charge of the stage. "Milotic use Aqua Ring." Milotic jumps curves her body to form a circle as she make a aquatic ring which disperse to shiny water droplets. In the light drizzle Serena dance to a soft melody while Milotic spun back to the ground. "Now use Ice Beam." Milotic then flashes an Ice Beam to crystallize the droplets, and causing them to vaporize to white sparkles.

"Let's match them, Lilligant use Petal Dance" Lilligant summon a storm of petals that by using the wind. While Kazalie dances, Lilligant sets the petals around her trainer to make a perfect picture of a rose.

"Let's not fall behind either. Solrock use Shadow Ball." Hovering above, Solrock fires multiple Shadow Balls. "Now Psychic." With psychic power, Solrock focus the Shadow Balls to rotate around it like the planets to the sun. Then a moment later Solrock cause the Shadow Balls to collapse to sparkles.

"Finish!" All three girls said.

"Now is time to select a winner. Please cast your votes." Pierre said as the audience took the time to set their Glow Sticks to a color. "Ready everyone?"

"1"

"2"

"3"

The light Balls began to float as the performer's Key Meters began to fill. Serena felt anxious as she saw more and more Light Balls float to her Key Pin But also saw the other two girls were getting just as much. After a minute, the voting process cease. "Now the performer to go to round 2 is?" Pierre paused.

"Serena!" He announces as Serena gasped in awe. She looks to her Key Meter to see that hers succeed above ten to twelve percent over the other two. Serena hugs Milotic as then both wave to the crowd in happiness. "She did it." Bonnie said. "The first step is taken. Now comes the next one." Rene smiled.

* * *

Serena went back down to see Miette and Shauna hug her. "Congrats Serena. You're in Round 2." Shauna said. "It's up to you now Shauna." Serena said. "You betcha. There's no way I'll fall behind." Shauna said. "Well, well, guess you narrowly manage to get pass the rumble round."

The girls turn to see none other than Amelia with a smirk on her face. "Nobody asked you. And want you pull off in your matchup, I'm surprised you weren't disqualified." Miette said. "What can I say, the people of Kalos know their talent if not their future Queen." Amelia boasted. "You and your delusions of grandeur. You still gotta get through us." Shauna said. "Oh I will. Especially you peasant." Amelia pointed to Serena. "When I'm Queen. Ketchum will be all mine." Amelia smirked then walked away.

"No way, did she just." "Just ignore her girls, I'm not gonna fall into her games." Serena said. "Serena's right. We gotta keep our heads. Shauna, you just get past your matchup." Miette said. "Well we got some time to kill until mine anyway." said Shauna.

* * *

 _Round 1, 9th Matchup: Shauna vs. Haley vs. Beth_

After two more matchups, finally came Shauna's turn. "Flabebe use Aromatherapy." Flabebe flies around spreading pink mist while Shauna performs a ballerina routine. "Now use Disarming Voice." Flabebe then manage to scream out three conjoined hearts that then disperse into little hearts and into the crowds.

"Murkrow use Dark Pulse." Haley commands as the crow flies high and fires a beam of darkness while spinning. "Now Tailwind." Murkrow then summons a wind funnel that carries the Dark Pulse to give the illusion of ribbion dancing.

"Pachirisu use Discharge." Beth orders as the EleSquirrel Pokémon discharges electricity in the air. "Use Swift." Pachirisu then fires stars at the electricity causing them to be electrified. "Now Super Fang." Jumping high in the air, Pachirisu grew big white teeth and bit into the stars, causing electricity to crackle through the air.

"Finish!" The three girls posed.

Now the time to vote has begun as people took their Glow Sticks and set them to a color. "Ready everyone?" Pierre asked.

"1"

"2"

"3"

There the Glow Balls float to their destination as the three girls waited anxiously for this to finish. Shauna felt nervous as the voting process took longer because of the digital votes being counted as well. "All votes are in and we have a winner." Pierre said as the Key Meters were being filled. "The winner to go to the next round is?" Pierre pause.

"Performer Shauna!" He announce, causing Shauna gasp happily. "We did it Flabebe." She said.

* * *

"Wow, Shauna managed to make it." Clemont said. "I like her floral display and she really capture the essence of it." Drake said. "This has been a great first round." Ash said. "We still got two more rounds and the final to go through." Ash said. "You said it, it's gonna be a long day." Drake said.

"Let's thank all our fair maidens and congratulate on the nine performers to succeed to the second round." Pierre said as the crowd applauded. "Now in Round 2, we are back with individual performances with only one Pokémon partner per performer. By the end of round 2, three of our lovely ladies will complete in the Semifinals." Pierre said as the crowd cheer more. "Now let us commence the second round starting with Performer Jessiline." Pierre said as the stage rose up. "So are there still matchups going on?" Ash asked. "Kinda, well the three who won in the first round are now competing against each other and only one will succeed to Semifinals. The same gonna go with the other two matchups." Rene said.

"Makes sense." said Drake.

* * *

 _Round 2, Matchup 1: Jessiline_

Jessiline and Meowth came into view. "Let's get this party started." Jessie said as she and Meowth started a playful dance in the audience's eye. Then Jessiline takes a couple of balls and toss them to Meowth who lands on her head and starts juggling.

Tossing up the balls high in the air, Meowth follows suit. "Use Scratch." With sharp claws the balls were slice to release shiny sparkles in the air. **(Specially made balls and...anime logic.**

Jessiline then dance more under the circumstances as Meowth somersaults around. As a finale, Meowth hand spring towards Jessiline where the latter catches him bridal style. "Finish!" Jessiline said as the crowd applauded for her performance. "Wonderful and marvelous." Pierre comments as he tries to keep the Showcase moving.

* * *

 _Round 2, Matchup 1: Amelia_

After Helen's performance, Amelia was last of the first matchup as the stage rose with her and her Dragonair. "Let's go. Dragonair use Attract." Dragonair then blew out a big single heart into the air. "Now Ice Beam." Amelia spoke with flashy hands as Dragonair fires an Ice Beam at the heart, causing it to freeze.

"You know that frozen heart pretty much speaks to her entire character." Shauna said as she looks at the tv. "A cold-hearted bastard?" Serena asked. "I think 'bitch' is more like it." Miette said.

Dragonair then slides around the heart while Amelia softy dances around on stage. "Now use Dragon Pulse." Behind the heart, Dragonair shoots a Dragon Pulse in short burst to make purple fireworks in the air. "Now Dragon Tail." With a green, glowing tail, Dragonair splits the heart in half and having it go to pure white sparkles that fill the stage, awing the crowd.

"Finish!" Amelia shouted, having the crowd in an uproar. "Talk about a major heartbreaker." Ash said. "I think that was her theme." Rene said. "It also describes her personality." Drake added.

* * *

"Now we vote which of these three ladies will advance to the Semifinals. Please take your Glow Sticks to vote who has capture your attention." Pierre said as everyone took the time to set their Glow Sticks to a certain color. For this matchup, Jessiline was green, Helen was orange, and Amelia was purple.

"1"

"2"

"3"

There the Glow Balls began to float. The group voted for Jessiline since Amelia's venomous spite but noted that more people voted for Amelia. Jessiline and Amelia look confident but Helen looked anxious. Finally the voting cease. "We have a clear winner. The performer to advance to the Semifinals is." The Key Meters began to stack. Helen's fell short at twenty percent which left Amelia and Jessiline.

"Performer Amelia!" Pierre announces. Jessiline look a bit less shock than what Meowth would normally see. They look at their meter to see that Amelia's past theirs by five percent. "Jessie are you alright?" Meowth asked frightened. "Me? Oh I'm just fine. We made it this far at least." Jessie contained her frustration.

* * *

"I can't believe it. She made it to the Semifinals." Miette said. "Don't worry about it Miette. We just gotta focus on us." Serena said. "You guys are gonna get pass this." Nini said. "I agree with Nini." Shauna added. "Well...our Matchup is gonna start soon Serena." Miette said.

"Right and regardless of the result. We're friends to the end." Serena said. "Friends to the end. And with a certain boyfriend in the mix we'll make it a happy ending." Miette smirked. "Don't push it." Serena growled causing Shauna and Nini to laugh. "Remember girls, the best of us in this round will have to advance to the Semifinals and face Amelia." Shauna said as the girl's promise to each other. "You get ready Miette, I have to change." Serena said as she went to a dressing room.

After Sara Lee's performance, Miette was next to go as the stage rose up.

* * *

 _Round 2, Matchup 2: Miette_

Miette and her Meowstic rose up and bowed before the crowd. "Now Meowstic use Energy Ball." Meowstic charges up and fires a green ball of energy. "Now Confusion." With psychic power, Meowstic wraps the shape of the sphere into a sort of ring made of energy. "Now Psybeam." Meowstic fires a beam of psychic power that once reaching the center of the ring, it branches out in multiple directions and merges into the energy ring. The whole new shape looks like a spider web.

"Light Screen." Making visible platforms for the duo to climb on, Miette and Meowstic jump from screen to screen and front flip in front of the energy web where it then explodes to a blue/green firework, causing the crowd to awe. Both beings stuck the landing and yelled.

"Finish!" Miette said as she pant, trying to catch her breath.

"Wow, Miette really pull that acrobatic off." Clemont said. "Very creative used of energy and style." said Drake.

Serena, now in her red/green kimono, look that Miette and knew she gave it her all. _"That'll be tough to beat, but I know my training will see me through."_ Serena thought. "Performer Serena, you're next." Serena turn to a worker at the door. "Right, Delphox Let's go out there."

* * *

 _Round 2, Matchup 2: Serena_

The stage rose to Serena and Delphox as they gave a smile. "Let's do this." Serena cheered. "Delphox use Mystical Fire." To form a perfect circle, Delphox cartwheels around her trainer as Serena pop dances in the middle. Once finishing, Delphox join her trainer in a synchronized dance.

"Serena's going strong." Bonnie cried. "That's my daughter." Grace cried as well. "Keep building rapport Serena. You got this." Rene said.

With her branch, Delphox spun it and curvy tosses it to her trainer. The branch was coming in hot and fast and Serena rememberers Rene's lesson on reflexes and managed to catch the branch like a pro. This 'hot potato' game went for a minute until Serena toss the branch upwards. "Now use Fire Blast." With a will, Delphox fires the biggest star shape blast that form a percent shape star that explodes to fill the whole auditorium with orange sparkles, leaving the crowd in awe.

"Finish!" Serena posed putting the crowd in an encore.

"That's my girl!" Ash cheered. "Simple but made a big statement." Drake said. "I have such a good student." Rene said. "Let's hope it's enough for the Semifinals." Clemont added.

* * *

"Now it's time to see who will advance to the Semifinals. Everyone take your Glow Sticks and give your vote who was the best." Pierre said as everyone took the time to vote. Serena look to Miette and smile as she return the favor. "Remember our promise." Serena said. "Always." said Miette. "Ready everyone?"

"1"

"2"

"3"

The Glow Balls started to float as all three girls smiled happily. Their Key Meters began to fill as more and more votes came in. After awhile, it's over. "Alright, the performer to advance to the Semifinals is." Pierre paused. All three girls felt the suspense killing them.

"Performer Serena!" Pierre announces as Serena blush and hugged Delphox. "Yea that's what I'm talking about!" Ash shouted. "Easy Ash, don't lose your mind." Drake said. "Hey I mind if that happens." Ash smiled.

Miette, looking down, manage to form a smile and applauded for Serena. "The best of us have to go on." She told herself.

* * *

"Serena!" Shauna rush her and gave her a hug. "You're off to the Semifinals." Nini added. "Congrats Serena." Serena turns to see Miette with tears in her eyes. "Miette...I'm sorry." "You have nothing to apologize for Serena. We all agree that the best of us need to beat Amelia. Only the best of us has to be Kalos Queen." Miette said. Serena smile softly and gave Miette a hug. "You're one of my best friend. I am really glad to have you in my life." Serena said. "If you really want to cheer me up. Could I get a cheer up hug from Ash when this is all over?" Miette asked.

"Uhh..well...okay but only one hug." Serena gave in. "Well Shauna, it's up to you." Nini said. "Yep, don't worry Serena, I won't leave you alone in the Semifinals." Shauna said as Serena smiled.

* * *

 _Round 2, Matchup 3: Shauna_

Shauna was last in her matchup as the stage rose up with Ivysaur in tow. "Ready Ivysaur?" Shauna asked as Ivysaur nods. "Use Petal Dance." Ivysaur stirs the wind as she summons a blizzard of pink petalsto surround the both of them. "Vine Whip." Ivysaur then takes her trainer by the waist and hoist her up. Shauna spins somersaults and pose like a little figure in a music box.

"Use Sweet Scent." Ivysuar then added a pink sweet aroma into the Petal Dance for added texture. Daring on this next part, Ivysuar twisted and thrown Shauna high where the girl was twirling fast like a figure skater doing an Axel. Shauna kept in mind of her motion and surroundings as she manage to nail the landing. "Solarbeam." Ivysuar then fires a low Solarbeam that explodes the Petal Dance to pink sparkles, wowing the crowd.

"Finish!" Shauna cries.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

The last of the Glow Balls began to come as Shauna and the other two girls waited. "The last performer to advance to the Semifinals is." Pierre paused.

"Performer Shauna!" He announces. Shauna jumps in glee about her success. "We did it Ivysaur." She cried. "She did it! She did it!" Serena cheered. "Guess it really is up to you and her." Miette said. Meanwhile in another part of the dressing room, Amelia didn't pay them any mind. Any competition she would face, she would crush mercilessly and smiled.

Shauna came back down where all three girls hugged her. "Wow, I'm touched guys." Shauna said. "It's you and Serena now against Amelia." Nini said. "Actually there's no contest." The four turn to see Amelia smirking.

"If you two little girls know what's good for you. You'll save yourselves the embarrassment." Amelia said. "You never know we might surprise you." Shauna said. "Ha, I doubt it." Amelia boasted. "Remember our talk about pride Amelia. Enough of it and you'll choke to death on it." Serena smirked which wipe Amelia's away. "Performers Serena, Shauna, Amelia. You're on." A worker called them.

"Just remember you little bitch. I made a promise to you and the same goes for your little band of floozies here." Amelia dares. "That's all I need to hear then because you won't succeed Amelia. That I promise you." Serena dares back. There the three girls left to the main stage.

* * *

"We've had a great deal of maidens from all over Kalos to perform here at the Master Class. Out of them all, these three beautiful ladies prevailed." Pierre said as gold door at the top of the stairs open. There Amelia, Serena and Shauna walk out and present themselves to the crowds. "Whoever wins the Semifinals here will win the privilege to challenge Aria for the Kalos Tiara and title of Kalos Queen." Pierre said as the crowd cheered.

But on stage the tension was high as Serena felt Amelia point daggers at her. Both she and Shauna knew the stakes at this point, at least one of them has to go on. One of them to challenge Aria. _"Time to face destiny."_ Serena vowed.

* * *

 **Wow that was a long process. Sorry this took so long because my personal life just doesn't seem to have an ending with long-ass tasks to do and schoolwork. Plus compared to the anime where they just give a five-second scene, this chapter has full body work, making this one of my longest chapters so I hope you appreciate this.**

 **So with that done, next time will be the second and final part of the Master Class, who will succeed? Who will win it all! Oh the tension has never been higher! So...yea.**

 **Please, Like and** **especially Comment on this, every bit helps me out. Thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	102. Artemis

Pokémon Journey: XYZ

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 102 and Chapter 19 of XYZ. Now we reach part two of the Master Class, the grand moment has arrived. With stakes at high levels, only one maiden will go down in history and hold the vessel of victory. The only thing I can say about this chapter is: don't expect the first thing you're thinking of.**

 **So..let's end this.**

* * *

" _A woman knows by intuition, or instinct, what is best for herself."- Marilyn Monroe_

* * *

Chapter 102: Artemis

The three girls walk down the stairs smiling as the audience gave them attention. "These three maidens have now succeeded to the Semifinals. In this round, each performer will have the use of two Pokémon, and the best of these three will succeed to the finals to challenge Aria for the Kalos Tiara.

"That will be me of course." Amelia whispered not for Pierre to hear but for her competition to listen. Serena and Shauna growled to themselves at Amelia's arrogance and tried to remember the promise they made to each other. The best of them must beat Amelia to challenge Aria. "The first to compete will be Performer Amelia." Pierre said as Serena and Shauna retreated back understage. To save time, Serena and Shauna were directly understage rather then the dressing room.

* * *

 _Semifinal Round: Amelia_

Amelia with her Espeon and Dragonair smirked as now they do nothing less than their best today. "Alright Espeon use Psychic." With Psychic, Espeon lifted Dragonair in the air and Spin Hernandez around the stage. "Use Ice Beam." In a different variation rather than a beam, Dragonair sprinkles baby blue sparkles in the air while Amelia pose elegantly.

Amelia smile as the crowd was eating this up. _"This is just the appetizer."_ Amelia smiled. "Use Dragon Dance." Amelia said as sat on Dragonair's body. The blue snake flew around the same while spraying pink sparkles. Amelia then jumps off doing a triple flip in the process.

Landing on her feet, Amelia calls to action. "Espeon use Psychic." In an unusual sense, Espeon first jump high then tuck its body in order to bite down on its tail, forming a perfect circle of itself. With Psychic Espeon began levitating in the air while spinning. Dragonair joined in by conjoining its body to Espeon and follows an outline of Espeon's spin.

"Now Attract." With the spinning duo, both Pokémon expels hearts everywhere rapidly, wowing the crowd. Both Pokémon then dislodge and landed on each side of their trainer.

"That's it!" Amelia cheered as the audience gave an encore. "Thank you Amelia. Up next is Performer Shauna." Pierre said.

The stage retreated down as Serena and Shauna saw Amelia smirking at them. "Top that girly girls." She boasted causing Serena and Shauna to scowl at her. "Break a leg Shauna." Serena said. "She means it literally little girl." Amelia butts in. "Who asked you!?" Serena shouted. Shauna didn't pay mind to Amelia as the stage rose up.

"Please give a round of applause to Performer Shauna." Pierre introduced as the stage rose revealing Shauna with her Ivysaur and Flabebe.

* * *

 _Semifinal Round: Shauna_

"Let's go. Ivysaur Use Vine Whip. Flabebe use Fairy Wind." Flabebe began spraying a pink mist while Ivysaur use her vines to carry Shauna around as Flabebe spray mist to form a perfect circle. Ivysaur's next step was then tossing Shauna in the air as the latter did a double spin and landing on her feet.

"Shauna on a roll." Nini said. "I agree though I wonder what Serena's got planned." Miette said as Nini could only look at her with a questionable look. "What?" Miette asked. "Is Serena the only thing you're thinking about?" Nini asked. "Wha-...okay, I hope they could still beat Amelia after all this." Miette said. "Huh, and I thought you were thinking about Ash." Nini said. "Well now you got me thinking of him!" Miette argues. "Okay, I'm sorry." Nini said. As soon as she turns away, Miette only smiles as she WAS thinking about Ash the whole time.

"Use Vine Whip." With a whip, Ivysaur stirs a wind funnel that carries the pink mist upward. Meanwhile Shauna dance and hops around as Ivysaur and Flabebe join on the fun. Palermo watched unamused and could only hope to see some dramatic change soon.

"Now the clincher. Flabebe use Moonblast. Ivysaur Solarbeam." Charging nature's power to one blast, Both Pokémon fired at each other's where both attacks merge and exploded into a spring form neutron blast of light colors, dazzling the crowd.

"Finish!" Shauna and her Pokémon pose as the audience cheers them on. "Thank you Shauna. Now let us prepare for our final performer." Pierre said.

* * *

 _Semifinal Round: Serena_

"Let's give a round of applause to Performer Serena!" With a few minutes, the stage rose back up with Serena along with Pancham and Sylveon in tow. "Let's go!" Serena and her Pokémon jumped. "Sylveon use Swift." Sylveon nods and fires out several stars to the air that merge together to form one golden firework.

"There's that passion Serena shows." Ash said. "You mention Serena's got something planned for this round right?" Drake asked. "Oh it's a doozie, if she pulls it off it'll go down a treat." Rene spoke.

As Serena held Sylveon's feeder, Pancham flips over them in succession. "Pancham use Stone Edge." Pancham flips back and strikes the ground that cause six pillars that were differ in height and arched. "Sylveon use Fairy Wind." Climbing up the stone pillars like stairs, Sylveon jumps high looking downward and forms a strong pink whirlwind.

Serena and Pancham held hands as they were carried upward and spinning causing the crowd gasped at the act. "Is that what you were talking about?" Clemont asked. "Trick's not done yet." Rene smiled.

By the time they got to the top where Sylveon hovered, all three pose and the audience applauded. Going for the finale, Serena and her Pokémon were going to ground while rolling down. Slowing down at just three feet, Serena and her Pokémon use one hand (Sylveon just two feeders) but a situation has arise.

As Serena touched the ground with her arm, her wrist twisted uncomfortably causing Serena to wince in pain. Serena then felt her body starting to fall down as her Pokémon reacted. With quick thinking, Sylveon use her other two feeders to catch and flip her trainer forward and on her knees.

"Finish!" Serena acted quickly and smiled. The crowd seem to be clueless about the slight setback and gave an encore to Serena. "She perform amazing." Ash said. "I hope it's just enough." Drake said. Rene however was distracted at what Serena pulled off. _"Serena was suspose to flip forward herself so why did Sylveon give her a hand?"_ She wondered.

* * *

"These three ladies have put on magnificent performance but now it's time to make a decision. Which one of these three fair ladies will succeed to challenge Aria for the Kalos Tiara? The decision is up to you." Pierre said. "Please take your Glow Sticks to cast your votes to who will succeed to the final round." Pierre said as everyone took the time to set their votes.

"Well little girls. End of the line." Amelia said. "Pride remember? It's your Achilles Heel." Serena said which Amelia scowls. "Ready everyone."

"1"

"2"

"3"

There all the Glow Balls compose of Yellow, Purple, and Pink now heading to their destination. There were many balls of all three colors which means this was gonna be close. After a few minutes of vote counting the time came. "It's time to introduce a winner to advance to the finals." Pierre said as Key Meters appeared and began filling. This was gonna be close.

"Now the winner to advance to the final round is." Pierre pause.

.

.

.

.

"Performer Serena!" Pierre yelled as the crowd joins in. Serena gasped and so did her Pokémon. At last they would head off and face Aria. Amelia had an even bigger shock look on her face and looked at the meters above. She didn't even place second, Shauna's meter pass her by one percent while Serena's was up by three percent. No thoughts came to her mind that she has suffer a defeat once more and by _her_ no less.

Shauna shed some tears for her defeat but was overall happy for her best friend. "She did it. She did it!" Bonnie said. "Just one more hurdle." Ash said as he cross his fingers. "We will take a fifteen minute break. We'll be back with the final performance." Pierre said. "I'll be back." Rene stood up. "Gonna give Serena some last minute advance?" Drake asked. "Something like that." Rene said knowing something was wrong.

* * *

Serena was moved to a private room on the second floor with stain glass windows. She released her Pokémon as she plan to use all four of them in the finals. They sat down on a sofa as Serena took off her right glove to see her wrist red and swelling. She tried to flex it but only pain to come with it. "Well...that's not good." Serena said as her Pokémon looked worried.

Suddenly the door knocks and Serena hides her right hand behind her back. "Yes..yes come in." Serena called. The door opened to show Palermo and Aria all ready. "Oh Miss Yashio, Aria. I'm not ready yet." Serena said. "I just wanted to wish you luck Serena." Aria said. "She probably won't need it Aria. Show me your wrist child." Palermo called out.

"But..but how did you know?" Serena said. "I know when a performer is in trouble now come on. Out with it." Palmero said as Serena slowly drew her hand out of her back. "Serena your wrist." Aria gasped. "Yea, that finale I took kinda cost me." Serena smiled abit. "I say it cost you this Showcase. You can barely flex it. I'm sorry, but you'll have to forfeit." Palermo said shocking both girls.

"But Teacher." "Palmero I came this far for the Master Class, I'm not throwing in the towel now." Serena said. "It's not your decision." Palermo said. "I'll still perform even with one hand left." Serena argues. "It's out of your hands!" Palermo said. "It's not in yours either."

The girls turn to the door to see Rene standing there. "This floor is seal off. How'd you get here?" Palermo demanded. "I'm me and security here isn't that heavy." Rene said as she went over. "I knew it...Serena are you okay?" Rene worried. "No she isn't, she gonna." "I wasn't speaking to you! I was speaking to my student." Rene interrupted Palermo.

"I can still perform but I'll be at a disadvantage in this state." Serena said. "We could get a doctor here and treat it, but you'll still have to stay off that wrist." Aria suggested. "I have a better option." Rene said as she sat next to Serena and took her swelled wrist softy in both hands. "What are you planning?" Aria asked. "Don't worry, just watch." Rene said as she manifested her Aura to a blue glow, and have it heal Serena's wrist. Within a moment the swelling went down and the red patch was gone. Serena flex her wrist to have no more pain anymore.

"It's all healed!" Serena said happily. "How'd you do that?" Aria asked. "It's a good thing I had Drake teach me those minor healing techniques he knew." Rene said. "Big surprise." Palermo mocked. "Now, we can perform to our best." Serena said. "And you will. Come on, you still gotta get dressed." Rene said. "The outfit's in the dressing room. I'll get change and head to the stage." Serena said as she and her Pokémon stood up. "Don't forget, you'll be going first Miss Yvonne." Palermo said as Serena left.

Rene closed the door and sighed at the situation she was now in, between Serena and Palmero. That just left Aria and Palermo with her. "I hope you're proud." Palermo said. "I..I am proud. My student has made it here, like myself and Aria here." Rene said. "No, I meant I hope you're proud of your current life." Palmero said.

"Oh please." "No left me finish! You're living off a lamb and you're parading around Kalos like some Girl Scout." Palermo said. "I didn't leave this life without another reason! I wanted to find my sister who left because my parents neglected her while supporting me!" Rene yelled startling Aria. "Oh the story you will never reveal. You tell me you spent how many years since leaving and you never found your sister!?" Palermo questioned. "Up until a few months ago, I have my answer." Rene said.

"Then why are you here!? Why are you back!? Why aren't you spending time with her!?" "I CAN'T! YOU SEE! I FUCKING CAN'T!" Rene yelled causing her Aura to stir a heavy draft of wind, scaring Palermo and Aria. "Rene?" Aria worried. "I..I can't okay." Rene steady herself against the door. The she reveal the truth. "According to Ash and Drake...my sister was killed in Unova a year ago." Rene admits causing gasps from Aria.

"Are you sure?" Palermo asked. "They saw it happen." Rene felt her energy drain. "So it's their fault!?" Palermo questioned. "No, no, no, no NO! It's not on them! And I ever blame them for it!" Rene shouted. "I..I never even got to say goodbye. All that time I spent being pampered and parading like some drag queen I could've spent with Mara. Maybe if I was never Kalos Queen, Mara would've never ran away from home. Maybe she would still be here." Rene shed some tears. Then she walks to Aria and slowly took the tiara off her head and looks at it.

"This...this fucking thing...was my prison." Rene cried then turn her attention to Palermo. "And you...you old, old hag. You were my warden." Rene began to growl. "Rene..I." Palermo lost her confidence. "Don't." Rene spoke plainly with red eyes. "I'm so sorry." Aria said. "You got nothing to apologize for Aria. In fact I envy how lucky you are." Rene said. "Why?" She asked.

"You do this out of love and you keep doing with happiness. You have loving parents who supported your every turn but most importantly...you're an only child which means you got nothing to lose." Rene said. "And the Kalos Tiara?" Aria asked. "That's just a mantle. It's maybe a title too but it's more of a mantle Aria and mantle aren't meant to be carried forever." Rene said.

"And Serena?" Aria asked. "She's...she doesn't disappoint. Never has." Rene said. "And you watch over her." Aria smiled. "More than that. So?" Rene asked. "You'll always be a Queen to me Rene but perhaps a new one in mind." Aria said. "Which is?" Rene asked.

"How about...Artemis. The Artemis Queen." Aria smiled which Rene smiles as well.

"Suspose you're right. Overall Palermo, my sister's dead and you rob me of that life that meant more to me. And you can make sure, I'll do all I can to make sure...you won't rob Serena of her's." Rene said. "She won't succeed." Palermo dared. "I'll take that bet, and perhaps people might see how obsolete you are. I surely do." Rene dares back then heads to the door. "Good luck Aria." She heads out.

* * *

After changing her Pokémon to making red band hats, Serena went to change herself. Now wearing a white dress with the skirt ending slightly above her knees. She made sure to wear black tights underneath for...security reasons along with long white gloves and go-go boots. Serena double checks her outfit since she Rene planned a special effect in the middle of the routine.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"So these aren't real right?" Serena asked. "Nope and you won't get hurt but they will burn the right areas. Trust me, no one will see it coming." Rene said. "I really can't thank you enough Rene." Serena said. "It's nothing Serena. I'm just glad to be a part of it. You're more than my student." Rene said. "And that is." Serena asked._

 _"My sister."_

* * *

Serena walked out of her dressing room but only to see about every performer who participated in the Master Class waiting for her. Still shocked, Serena walk through them and to her desk where her baton was. "So...what is this?" Serena asked as she grabbed her baton.

"I think I speak for everyone here Serena and...we just want to wish you good luck." Miette said. "Out of everyone of us, you came out on top Serena." Nini spoke. "So please promise us. All of us. Don't forget the ones who lost but very much fought." Shauna spoke with some tears. Suddenly Shauna couldn't take it and went to hug Serena. "Don't worry Shauna...I won't forget." Serena pats her back. "Any of you." Serena spoke to the other performers. "Oh and to you let you know, Amelia went and left the Hall. Guess she couldn't take the defeat very well." Miette added as everyone chuckled. Serena smile and let go of Shauna.

"Well...I must be going." Serena said. "Good luck." Shauna said. Serena nods and leaves the dressing room heading to the main stage. Right under the stage where the platform is, Serena saw Rene waiting for her. "You ready?" She asked. "As I'll ever be." Serena responded. "Okay, remember that the flames aren't real and that the friction from a fast spin will activate them." Rene said. "I got it." Serena nods. _"Please prepare yourselves for our first finalist."_ The girls heard Pierre speak from above.

"You know...Aria came up with a great phrase after you left. Somehow...reckless Kalos Queens can maintain a sense of royalty." Rene said. "And what is the phrase?" Serena asked. "Artemis...Artemis Queen." Rene said. "Catchy." Serena smiled. "Performer Serena. It's time." A worker said as Serena nods. "Have fun." Rene smiled as Serena and her Pokémon set their place on stage.

* * *

 _Final Round: Serena_

"Please give a big round of applause to Performer Serena." Pierre said as the stage rose up with Serena and all four of her Pokémon. Behind her were two sets of stairs on opposite sides of the stage. On the right was Aria waiting at the top overlooking Serena's performance.

Serena starts to tap her feet, lights were being spotted, and all her Pokémon were being in a groove. "Let's do this!" Serena said as she and her Pokémon did a sidestep. "Pancham Dark Pulse. Delphox use Mystical Fire." Both Pokémon charge and fired their attack in the air and merge them together. "Sylveon use Swift." To finish the combo, Sylveon fired several stars into the mix, causing the moves to bloat to a fireball that exploded out gold sparkles. Serena and the gang dance for a few moments as they balanced between moves and steps in their routine.

Delphox and Serena then tossed each other their branch or baton for this next step. With some help from Milotic, Serena got a ride on her back and Milotic jump high in the air. Serena jumps and spins at a fast pace, while using Delphox's branch to make a fire cone that extends while going down. To help guide her, Sylveon use Fairy Wind to keep her afloat but to also push the fire cone back up around. As a kicker Delphox use Fire Blast to create just an outline of a star that surrounded Serena. Now came the real trick.

Serena was still spinning and flames around her danced around. The Fairy Wind was carefully carrying her back to ground but that wasn't the best part. In the crowd's eyes they saw a part of Serena clothing were going red. Her torso, skirt, parts of her gloves and boots were getting hotter until they suddenly caught fire. The crowd was shocked extremely but notice that Serena wasn't reacting at all.

Palermo's attention was caught as she sees this girl going on fire but wasn't screaming. Serena's outfit was then getting reverted and parts were changing color. When Serena touch the ground, she smile and pose under a new outfit from the full white dress to the cheerleader outfit she bought back in Jacore Town. **(If you're confuse what happen, think of The** **Hunger Games: Catching Fire, If you watch that movie, The one scene of Katniss's wedding dress and how it 'magically' combust to a black mockingjay dress. Think that but through a more flashy display.)**

The crowd roared in excitement that what Serena just pulled. Performing such a dazzling moment of magic and beauty. "Yes!" Rene shouted from understage. Going back on track Serena and Delphox toss each other's back their sticks where Delphox ran around the crew creating a fire circle in the process. From that point everything was clockwork. Sylveon use Fairy Wind around them that cause the flames to dance around. Pancham then use Stone Edge to disperse the flames and have the pillars form in a circle.

Sylveon took the next step and hop across everyone of them and jump high in the center to do a downward Fairy Wind to create a pink wind tunnel. Holding each other close, Serena, Pancham, Delphox, and Milotic flew high in the air. "Now guys." Serena said as Delphox, Pancham, and Sylveon use Mystical Fire, Dark Pulse, and Swift to merge a giant combo move. Outside the funnel was thick by the pink wind until suddenly the funnel open like a lotus in the springtime that expel out gold and orange sparkles and embers.

As a finisher, a bright blue light poke through the pink flower until it outshine it. The crowd gasp when they saw Milotic use Aqua Ring to emit a shining light like a star. Holding each other close was Serena and her Pokémon until Milotic cease and they went straight down. Finally finishing with a spin and landing on their feet, they pose and said.

"Finish!" Serena shouted while panting causing the crowd to give a big encore. "She did it!" Ash shouted. "I didn't think Serena had the gall to set herself on fire." Grace said. "She probably gets it from Ash." Drake laughs. "Ha Ha funny." Ash mocks.

* * *

"How wonderful. A grand display of skill worthy of a Queen." Pierre said. "Please take your place at the top of the left staircase." Pierre said as Serena climbed up the stairs while look at Aria across the stage. "Now for our second performer. The current Kalos Queen, please welcome Aria." Pierre said as the crowd cheer while Aria and her Pokémon make their way to the stage.

Compare to Serena's performance. Aria has three Pokémon compose of a Vivillon, Aromatisse, and her Delphox.

* * *

 _Final Round: Aria_

Aria and her Pokémon started with a abit of ballet with her Pokémon spinning around her. "Delphox use Mystical Fire. Vivillon use Psybeam." From an upward angle, both Pokémon fire their moves at each other and constant stream from both moves created colorful embers. "Aromatisse use Reflect." With psychic power, Aromatisse created small round platforms for Aria to hop on.

After the third hop, Vivillon landed on her back and lifted Aria in the air. Aria laugh happily as she flew around while her Pokémon did a soft dance. Landing on the ground Aria continue the soft theme.

"Aromatisse use Fairy Wind." Aromatisse then summons a wind funnel to go upward. Delphox then use Fire Spin to have them dance inside the wind funnel. Vivillon once again gave Aria some wings as they flew upward while the winds carries Delphox and Aromatisse with them. "Use Echoed Voice." Aromatisse then shouted an echo that disperse the fiery pink winds to twinkle sparkles, wowing the crowd.

Landing on ground, Aria and her Pokémon went back to soft ballet with hand gestures. It was almost like they were displaying a play and Aria was drawing the crowd closer that everyone started to stand up. Serena could only look to see that the crowd was standing. Not only that they were wowed by Aria's performance but they also confident and trust her presence. Almost like a child being soothe by its mother. Serena knew Aria wasn't gonna go down easily.

"Delphox use Fire Blast." Delphox then ended the routine by shooting a perfect fire star that exploded into orange sparkles receiving awes from the audience.

"Finish." Aria and her Pokémon bowed which the audience gave applause to. "Aria is truly a master at her craft." Drake said. "I really hope Serena wins this." Bonnie said. "We can just pray for that." Ash said.

* * *

"How wonderful, both performers have put on displays of marvelous performances and dazzling feats we have ever seen." Pierre said as the audience applauded. "But now it is time to select a winner. In a few minutes, will Aria have defended her title or will a new queen rise today? The choice is yours the people of Kalos." Pierre said as the audience commence to voting with their Glow Sticks. Along with the digital votes were stacking up the colors of Cyan and Pink filled the room.

"Serena I just want to say it's been an honor." Aria said. "I think I should be saying that. You been there for me since the beginning." Serena said. "It was no trouble at all." Aria said. "You're more than my idol Aria." said Serena. "And what is that?" Aria asked. "You're my friend." Serena smiled. "Ready?" Pierre asked.

"1"

"2"

"3"

One last time, the hundreds of Glow Balls compose of Pink and Cyan floated to either Aria or Serena. Both performers saw that the color of glows balls were even out which means that this was gonna be extremely close. A passing five minutes and all the votes came and stack but somehow Pierre looked troubled.

"Uh ladies and gentlemen, it appears we have a tie." Pierre said shocking the audience and Serena and Aria. Both look at the Meters on screen as they fill up. Both meters fill up and stop at exactly fifty percent. "That impossible." Aria said. "What are the chances of this happening?" Ash said. "Very astronomical. Even with the digital votes." said Clemont.

"For the first time ever in Showcase history. We have a tie." Pierre said as the audience applauded at the historical moment. "So...what happens now?" Serena asked. "I think it's up to Palermo. She might be the deciding vote." Aria said as Serena felt anxious. "With this in mind. Special Judge Palermo will decide the next Kalos Queen." Pierre said. "I think you got this." Serena whispered. "What makes you say that?" Aria asked. "You know Palermo has a grudge against me and Rene so I don't think she has the best intentions at heart." Serena said as Aria too looked worried that Palermo's judgement might be conflicted. "What do you propose then?" Aria asked. "Remember when we first met." Serena asked as Aria smiled.

"I've made my decision. The winner of the Gloire City Master Class is." "Hold on." Aria interrupts Palermo. "There is another way to settle a tiebreaker." Aria propose. "With some help from my follow colleague here. We propose this tiebreaker and any tiebreakers in the future should be settle with a Performance Battle." Aria explains as the audience. "I have already made my decision Aria." Palermo dares as Aria scowls a bit but suddenly gets a light bulb.

"Alright everyone, who here wants to see a Performance Battle!?" Aria shouted as the crowd cheered. "Who here wants to see this tie get broken!?" Aria shouted louder as the crowd went in a frenzy and then started chanting "Let them battle!" Palermo was a bit shock that Aria propose a ludicrous idea and has everyone now agreeing with it. Pierre was at a loss for words and look at Palermo for the next course of action. With a crowd in a frenzy, Palermo knew the only way to sedate their hunger.

"If the people want to see this tie be broken, then let it be done." Palermo said as the crowd cheered. "Very well. Let this Performance Battle be settle on a two on two and will be concluded when both Pokémon on one side are unable to continue." Pierre said as Aria and Serena nod happily.

Like how Serena propose, both girls stood on opposite sides of the stage. Since they never did finish that Performance Battle when they first met, both decided to use their Pokémon used at the time. In which case, Serena is using Delphox and Pancham while Aria was using her Delphox and Aromatisse. "Let the battle begin" Pierre kicks it off.

* * *

 _Performance Battle: Serena vs. Aria, Two on Two_

 **(Let me just say the style of this battle will be very different compare to what I've done previously and it'll incorporate a song so...bear with me.)**

"Pancham use Stone Edge." With a strike to the ground, Pancham created two rows of pillars as he and Delphox hops across them to get the high top ground. "Use Mystical Fire." Serena's Delphox uses her branch to expel out a stream of fire at Aria's Delphox and Aromatisse. "Use Protect." Aromatisse sets up a green dome that negates the Mystical Fire.

From below Rene was still watching the battle and smiled. Serena and Aria's dedication was shown more than ever. Shedding a few tears Rene recalls a soft melody back in her day and thus started to sing softly.

 _Now playing the English version of Lifelight from Super Smash Bros Ultimate-_ **(Same as before, listen to this song if you desire and I don't own this song or other relate parts of it. Plus I'm a big fan of the Smash Bros series and hope you enjoy it too.)**

 _Colors weave into a spire of flame  
Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed_

Pancham flips back to avoid a Psybeam from Aromatisse while Delphox covers him with Mystical Fire against her counterpart's Mystical Fire.

 _Bear this torch against the cold of the night  
Search your soul and re-awaken the undying light!_

Together Pancham and Delphox charge at their opponents when Aria's Delphox uses Fire Blast.

 _On that day, when the sky fell away  
Our world came to an end  
In our eyes did a fading sunrise in the dark  
Glimmering shadows_

Pancham rolls in close to Aromatisse's personal space knocks it back with Arm Thrust while Delphox was push back by her counterpart by Psychic.

 _Silence grows in the spaces between  
Stretching out beyond time  
Rising up as the chorus of souls finds a voice  
Flickering through the void!  
_

 _These little sparks cling onto life  
Everyone caught in the struggle  
And then the storms of change  
They fan the flames scattering ashes to the wind!_

Aria felt the pressure as Serena's Pokémon was closing in on hers and needed to turn the tide.

 _Every soul contains a whisper of light  
Gleaming faintly as it dwindles from sight  
No escape, no greater fate to be made!  
In the end the chains of time will not break_

Pancham and Delphox were both push hard on the ground through a combination of Aria's Psychic and Aromatisse's Psybeam.

 _Colors weave into a spire of flame  
Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed  
Bear this torch against the cold of the night  
Search your soul and re-awaken the undying light!_

 _As fate spins a thread without end  
New life draws it's first breath  
Blossoming in a soil reclaimed from the past  
Where destiny holds fast!_

Delphox engage close with Scratch on Aromatisse but use Reflect to block but fail to see Pancham come from above and use Dark Pulse.

 _Here where we stand hand clenched in hand  
Everyone caught in the struggle  
This is the day we finally find  
A way stepping into our tomorrow!_

 _Every soul contains a whisper of light  
Growing louder as it calls to unite  
From the distance sings a chorus of souls  
Rising slowly, stirring heat from the coals_

All four Pokémon were panting and out of breath as this battle was taking its toll.

 _Colors weave into a spire of flame  
Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed  
Bear this torch against the cold of the night  
Light will guide you on your way to the utimate fight!_

In one final charge, all four went at each other with their own moves while Serena and Aria were so determined to finish this once and for all.

 _Every soul contains a whisper of light  
Growing louder as it calls to unite  
From the distance sings a chorus of souls  
Rising slowly stirring heat from the coals_

 _Colors weave into a spire of flame  
Distant sparks call to a past still unnamed  
Bear this torch against the cold of the night_

The two Pokémon finally gave in and laid there unconscious.

 _Light will guide you on your way to the utimate fight!_

Rene then stop singing and smile softly.

* * *

"We have a clear winner now. The winner is...Performer Serena!" Pierre said. "Yeah!" Ash shout first as the audience cheers now. Confetti falls from the ceiling as Serena and her Pokémon cried happily. At last this moment arrive. They accomplished their dream together. Aria and her Pokémon applauded for them.

"Say hello to your new Kalos Queen!" Pierre said as Serena wave to crowd happily. "She did it! She did it!" Miette cheered as Shauna and Nini hug each other. Palmero didn't express any emotion as she didn't wish to give Rene any credit.

"Congratulations Serena on this grand accomplishment. It is my greatest honor to present to you the Kalos Tiara and the title of Kalos Queen." Pierre said as he place a silver tiara on Serena and gave her a bouquet of roses. Serena bows and waves to the crowd once more. "This Master Class has truly gone down in history. Let's give one more hand to our new Kalos Queen and until next time. Au revoir." Pierre said as everyone was getting clear. _"Rene where are you guys gonna be."_ Drake asked via Aura link. _"We'll make our way out later. Just wait at the Pokémon Center, we'll see you there."_ Rene responded as Drake nods. "Rene said she'll meet us at the Pokémon Center when they're done." Drake said. "Understandable." said Ash.

Serena went downstage where Rene was waiting. There she ran and hugged her tightly. "You did you!" Rene squeals. "I couldn't have done it without you." Serena said. "You deserve it. All the glory and benefits." Rene said. "True but...I've been thinking. Since I'm now Kalos Queen, won't this mean I have to do appearances and stuff and leave the group?" Serena asked. "More than likely but on the other hand, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Rene said. "It's not that I don't want to do it. I just...don't want to do it yet." Serena said then she got a light bulb. "You got an idea?" Rene asked. "Yep, can you get Aria to meet me on in the private dress room upstairs?" Serena asked as Rene nods.

Aria didn't know what was going on when Rene came to her and told her go to the private dress room on the second floor. She walks inside and sees Serena in her tiara and bouquet of roses. "Serena, Rene said you wanted to see me?" Aria said. "Yep, and let me just say I had so much fun today." Serena said as she hugs Aria.

"Me too and you truly deserve this title. You are gonna make a great Kalos Queen for years to come." Aria said. "Yea..about that, I have a huge favor to ask you." Serena said as Aria peak closer.

"I need you to keep going for me." Serena said as Aria was confused. "I'm sorry." She asked. "I need you to keep going as Kalos Queen for me." Serena said as she takes off her tiara and places it on Aria's head. "But, but...why?" Aria asked. "There are still things I want to do. Like Ash has been there for me my entire career and I want to do the same and be there when he competes in the Kalos League." Serena said as Aria understood. "Not anyone can walk away from this." Aria said. "Rene did and besides think of it as Acting Kalos Queen." Serena said. "I understand Serena but Palermo won't take this lightly." Aria warns. "Which is why I'll be out of the city tonight." Serena said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Aria asked. "...A wise woman once said, a woman knows by intuition or instinct what is best for herself." Serena said as Aria smile. Suddenly a two conservative knocks on the door came. "That's Rene, She's gonna sneak me out of here." Serena said. "Don't worry, if Palermo ask, I got your back." Aria said as Serena smile. "I'll see you soon." Serena said as she went out the door with Rene. "We'll use the rear entrance. "I manage to pack your stuff for you." Rene said as she hands Serena her bag. "I don't suspose I have time to change do I?" Serena asked. "After we get clear of the Hall. There's a park in between here and the Pokémon Center. You can change in the restroom." Rene said while Serena was slightly disgusted by the thought.

Reporters were waiting at the front for the new Kalos Queen to be reveal. Palermo was handling the situation while Serena was being brought down despite her reluctance to accept this. To Palermo's shock, Aria was coming with a tiara and bouquet instead. "Where is the girl?" Palermo whispered. "Umm...she is doing what is right to her." Aria smiled said as she than explain what had happen.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Serena and Rene ran into the Pokémon Center lobby where the gang was waiting for them. "Guys we made it." Rene waved. "Apparently so." Drake smiled. Ash and Grace couldn't wait anymore and went over to Serena and each one gave her a big hug. "My daughter the Kalos Queen." Grace cried. "You manage to complete you dream honey." Ash said.

"And we also want to give our thanks." Serena and the group turns to see Shauna, Miette, and Nini. "How'd you guys know where we were?" Rene asked. "We called them." Drake said. "It seem like just yesterday we were fighting over Poke Puffs and boys. Now...I'm best friends with the Kalos Queen." Miette sniffs. "Actually guys, I have a confession to made." Serena said.

"I decline the title and gave it back to Aria." Serena said shocking everyone. "But why would you do that dear?" Grace said. "It didn't seem like the right time to accept it. There are still things I want to accomplish first. Besides...I have everything I need right here with me right now and Ash you still have the Kalos League to get through." Serena said as everyone seem to understand. "But what would Palermo do about this?" Ash said.

"She definitely won't be happy about it which is why we need to get out of here." Rene said as everyone understands. Outside everyone prepared to leave. "Well..at least you accomplish your dream honey, and I hope you enjoy the rest of your journey." Grace said. "Get home safe mom." Serena said as she hugs Grace. There she steps into the cab, "Ash please take care of her." Grace said. "I will." said Ash as the cab pulls away, leaving the group with Miette, Shauna, and Nini.

"Well girls, may we see each other down the road." Shauna said. "One more thing, Serena remember our agreement." Miette reminds as Serena groans about the deal she and Miette made during the Master Class. "One hug." Serena said. Miette smiles and rushes to Ash. "What's up." He asked only to be nearly tackled by the blue haired girl. "I will never forget you." Miette said as she then takes the plunge and suddenly kisses Ash on the lips, shocking the boy.

Serena gasped as she tried to angrily rush to Miette ready to cause harm but Shauna and Nini to hold her back. "THAT WASN'T PART OF THE DEAL!" Serena shouted as Miette retreated. "YeaIknowbutitwasworththelost,loveyouallbye!" Miette spoke fast and ran away before Serena could get her hands on her. Ash was still shock by what just happened. "Please tell me that didn't just happened." Rene nearly laughed. "I think she stuck her tongue in my mouth." Ash spoke plainly. Drake could only laugh hard at Ash's embarrassment. "Only Miette." Shauna said as everyone agreed.

"Good luck everyone and Serena, tiara or no tiara, you'll always be the Kalos Queen to us." Shauna said as she and Nini prepare to leave. "Don't be a stranger." Nini said.

After their departure, the group preceded to get moving too and one their way to Snowbelle City. "So you think Palermo will hold this against us?" Serena asked. "Let's not worry about her. I've already said what I need to say to her and well...for the first time, I finally feel free from her grasp." Rene said. "I think we both are and besides that title Aria gave you might apply to me too." Serena said. "What are you guys talking about?" Drake asked. "Aria gave a great phrase to former Kalos Queens who are still as great and elegant while maintaining a sense of royalty." Rene said. "Okay, and that is?" Ash asked.

"Artemis Queen." Rene said. "That has a nice ring to it." Drake smiled. "Yea, Artemis Queen or just Artemis." Bonnie laughed.

"Yep Serena, you would make a fine addition to the line of Artemis Queens." Rene said as the gang laugh together. Leaving Gloire City behind, the group now sets their sights on Snowbelle City as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Oh man, this has been quite a Chapter and a finisher to a great milestone. Sure perhaps in the future maybe a Showcase or two will come up but for now the Showcase season is over for the year. Overall this is part two of the Master Class, and Serena did indeed win but knew she had set her sights closer to heart much like Rene before her. Hence why she 'escape' before Palermo could even offer her a deal and this will widen the gap between her and the girls. So this right here isn't over for them.**

 **One thing I could ask from you all and that is please review on this. I enjoy the responses from you all. Even if it's just one or two words like 'Cool' or 'Very Good' I'll take it. Please tell me what you think of this chapter or story.**

 **I'll explain the next chapter next time. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	103. The Keeper

PPokémon Journey: XYZ

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 103 and Chapter 20 of XYZ. Now we continue on the Journey from the Showcase scenes to back on the road. Which I'm kinda glad to be back to writing fillers once more. So in this I would say...rarity will be a Clemont Chapter. Unlike the anime, I gonna give Clemont a bit of mercy in this. And no, I'm not talking about the "little hypocritical" Bonnie, those scenes will still happen. I'm just saying that thing will end a bit better for Clemont because really he really needs this.**

 **On a side note, some of you have asked me is Serena going to get recognition from people the Brothers Ketchum? Answer is: obviously but it won't happen as often as you think. Since we are back on the road, it'll be awhile until the group is back in civilization.**

 **Other than that, enjoy the show.**

* * *

 _"Your intellect may be confused, but your emotions will never lie to you."- Roger Ebert_

* * *

Chapter 103: The Keeper

"Huh, where am I?" Bonnie asked as she looked around. The atmosphere was bright as Bonnie looks around to see rows of wooden empty pews, flowers set down the middle aisle, and there were artificial Ionic columns set up at the front with even more flowers. "What is this?" Bonnie asked when she turns around to now see the pews filled with people. In the first Pew was Ash, and Serena together but somehow Serena's belly was more round which confuse Bonnie a lot more. Next to them was Drake, Rene, Grace, her father Meyer, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Miette, Nini, and so on random people. All of them in formal wear.

"You may kiss the bride." Bonnie turn to the alter to see Clemont in a white. tux. By his side was woman in a white gown covered in white veil. As Clemont uncovered it Bonnie could only gasped.

The next second Bonnie woke up covered in cold sweat. She panted hard at the thought of her brother getting married. There was just no way that's possible considering that Clemont was more of a dork and that he hasn't had any experience with girls. But something about that dream felt real, almost too real. "Man that was weird." Bonnie said as she tries to go back to sleep, hoping to forget all about the dream.

* * *

The next morning the gang was on Route 19 camping next to a river. Serena and Bonnie were brushing their teeth, Rene was clean up her plate while Drake and Ash were already eating. "Clemont aren't you gonna finish eating?" Ash asked as Clemont was tweaking a receiver. "Just give me one moment." Clemont said as the receiver started to spark. Clemont could only shudder at what happens next as the receiver explodes, covering Clemont in soot. "Well that was unexpected." Clemont coughs out. "Just get clean up Clemont." Drake said.

"So you had a weird dream last night? What was it about?" Serena said. "Pretty hard to say. All I saw was we were in a church, Clemont was in a suit and..and you were all bloated on your tummy or something." Bonnie said which made Serena's cheeks go red. **(I'm gonna go on record that Bonnie hasn't had the birds and bees talk yet. She's too innocent.)**

"Is that all you remember?" Serena asked nervously from the last remark Bonnie made. "Well there was this one woman standing next to Clemont in an all white gown, but I must be mistaken right?" Bonnie asked as she saw Clemont scrubbing off soot from his face. "You mean you saw Clemont getting married with someone?" Serena asked. "I.I don't know. Maybe." Bonnie said. "I'm sure it was just a dream Bonnie. Don't worry about it." Serena smiled as Bonnie smiles abit.

Meanwhile some of the Pokémon were playing with a magenta ball while the gang watch. Chespin had the ball and kicked it perhaps a bit too hard, causing to go overhead and into the shrubs. Bunnelby offers to get the ball and heads into the forest. Bunnelby hops deeper into the shrubs looking over every rock where the ball landed. About two minutes, Bunnelby finds it and as he was grabbing it someone else does.

He looks up to see a similar species. A brown bunny with one of its ears rolled into its head along with a yellow cotton fur covering its body. "Hey Bunnelby have you found it yet?" Bunnelby heard the group coming towards him. The group see Bunnelby with the ball along with his new friend holding on to it as well. "Aww, it's a Buneary." Rene said as Serena takes out her Pokédex to scan it.

 _"Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon, By extending its rolled-up ears and striking the ground, it can bounce so high it surprises itself."_

"It's so cute." Serena squeals over. Buneary blushes deeply over the complement and not just because seeing a handsome grey bunny caused it to cover her face with its cotton yellow fur. "Buneary, where are you? Oh there's you are." The gang looks up to see a girl running over.

The girl look to be around Serena's age, red eyes, brown hair braided to two tails. She wore a white beret on her head, an eggshell colored coat, a Cyan scarf on her neck, an orange shirt, blue denim jeans, and brown hiking boots. On her back was a green backpack she was carrying as well.

"Oh I see we have company." The girl said. "Excuse me, is this Buneary with you?" Clemont asked. "Yes, and I suspose this Bunnelby is yours as well." The girl said. "Oh wow, you're a keeper." Bonnie fawns over heels then rushes over to her. "Please take care of my brother." Bonnie proposed as the girl was confused. "My brother's reliable but sometimes his inventions explodes and I can't watch over him forever." Bonnie said as she a tug on her back.

Extremely embarrassed, Clemont use his Aipom Arm to grab Bonnie and hold her up. "I told you to stop doing that a million times!" Clemont yells. "I'm doing this for your own good you know!" Bonnie argues. "Don't mind her, she's...unique." Rene tries to reassure the girl. "Oh that's okay. In fact I'm looking for a partner myself." The girl said which caused Clemont to look wide-eyed, Ash and Drake's jaws drop, and Serena and Rene were surprise. "Wait...you're serious?" Drake asked. "Well...perhaps I should explain. I'm Lilia." Lilia introduce.

After getting back to camp, Lilia got settled at the table with the crew. "Wow so your father is the president of Orangics." Clemont awed. "What's Orangics?" Ash asked. "You don't know? Orangics is a multimillion dollar robotics company. You know, Mechanical Development, Electrical Engineering, Prosthetics." Lilia spoke. "We understand and you're the heiress of Orangics?" Drake asked. "Yep, someday I'm gonna inherit everything and run the company. The thing is I don't think I can run it on my own. That's why I'm looking for a partner." Lilia said. "That's understandable." Ash said.

"Which reminds me. Clemont what was that thing you use a moment ago?" Lilia asked. "Oh you mean my Aipom Arm." Clemont said as he activates and having his Aipom Arm stretch to Lilia. "This is amazing. Carbon fiber, aluminum tubing." Lilia analyses. "It's durable, can carry heavy loads, and can stretch to twenty feet." Clemont said. "This is excellent. What else can you tell me about it?" Lilia asked with excitement.

"Well..it's hook to my backpack so I can always have it at the ready." Clemont showed her the back pocket. "An ingenious piece of engineering. What else do you have?" Lilia asked. As Clemont was taking out more inventions, Bonnie started to look worried. Suddenly last night's dream was starting to look more like a reality. Then came the imagination.

* * *

 _Bonnie rush to the alter where Clemont just unveiled his new bride. "Clemont, what are you doing?" Bonnie pleads. "Oh hey Bonnie, I would like for you to meet my new wife." Clemont said as the bride turn out to be none than Lilia. "I'm Lilia and it's great to finally meet you." Lilia smiled._

 _Suddenly the scene change entirely to where Clemont and Lilia stood on top of a tall building with a silver icon of a bitten orange_ **(Gee I wonder where they got that from)** _._

 _"Now that I'm gonna help Lilia run Orangics, I'm relying on you to take over the Lumiose Gym Bonnie." Clemont said as Bonnie could only scream in shock._

* * *

"No I'm not ready." Bonnie said. "What was that Bonnie?" Serena said. "Do me a favor please and pinch my cheek." Bonnie asked. "What?" Serena asked. "Pitch my cheek, slap my face or hit me really hard. I just want to wake up from this nightmare." Bonnie said. "Bonnie you're not-." "Just pinch me!" Bonnie nearly yells as Serena simply then pitches Bonnie's cheek hard, causing her pain along with Dedenne who pitch her right cheek as well.

"It's not working!" Bonnie yells. "Bonnie, you're not asleep. What's gotten into you?" Rene asked. "I..uh..nothing. Never mind!" Bonnie spoke quickly and runs off. "Is Bonnie alright?" Drake walks over. "We don't know." Rene said. "It was probably the dream she had last night." Serena said. "What dream?" Rene asked. "She didn't explain much. Only that we were all dress nice and were attending a wedding. I think she said it was Clemont's wedding since he was standing on the alter next to a bride." Serena said.

"So she dreamt that Clemont got married, so what? Wasn't that her life's dedication during this whole trip?" Drake questions. "True but...you don't think it's got something to do with Lilia?" Rene asked as the three look at Clemont and Lilia laughing over inventions. "Maybe, though I gotta say this is the first time Clemont's been with a girl alone." Drake said. "This is serious Drake. I think Bonnie's worried that Clemont will leave her for Lilia. Think about it, her offer of a partnership to run a multimillion dollar tech company." Serena said.

"And Bonnie's the one who's worried? She basically set him up like always." Drake nearly laughs. "True but I don't think Bonnie intended her advances to work this time...I don't know, what do you guys think?" Rene asked. "Normally it's up to Clemont but after this, one of you girls is gonna have to talk to Bonnie a little lesson about hypocrisy." Drake said then walks away.

Meanwhile Bonnie couldn't stand Clemont hanging out with Lilia. "Man I wish I never said she was a keeper." Bonnie worried. "All this is really interesting. From a homing device to attract bird and...even this. Did you build this stove?" Lilia asked when she looked at Clemont's homemade (locomotive) stove. "Yep it can do just about anything you can imagine with the tricks up her sleeve." Clemont brags. "So how do you take it with you?" Lilia asked. "Uhh...its a trade secret." Clemont scratches his cheek **(Sure because no one knows how Clemont takes his steampunk oven all over Kalos with no trouble).**

"Aww would you look at that." Lilia point by the river where Bunnelby and Buneary sat close together. "My Buneary has really taken a liking to your Bunnelby." Lilia said as Buneary cuddles with Bunnelby while the latter didn't really know what to do in this situation and simply let her be.

"Hey you two, why don't you go for a walk." Lilia suggested as Bunnelby and Buneary nodded and started to walked into the forest. "Why don't we join them?" Clemont offered. "Sounds lovely." Lilia responded happily.

"That's so sweet." Serena and Bonnie saw them set off. "Just because Bunnelby and Buneary go for a walk doesn't mean they should too." Bonnie grumbles in whispers. "Bonnie, are sure you're okay?" Serena asked as Bonnie only looked away.

"And apparently the whole thing just blew up." Clemont said as Lilia laughed at his expense. Suddenly then Buneary and Bunnelby sense something wrong. "Hey guys what is it?" Clemont asked. By then which the trap was sprung and a pit trap collapse causing Lilia and Bunnelby to fall in. "Lilia are you alright!?" Clemont asked. "Ughh, I'm not so sure." Lilia groans. "Here take my hand." Clemont offers his hand as Lilia grabs it. Buneary helps Bunnelby out of the hole as well but notice a bruise on his right ear.

"Are you alright?" Clemont asked. "Let me, ughh!" Lilia hiss in pain from her lower leg, she rose up her pants leg to see a bruise swelling. "I got bruised." Lilia said. "I got a med kit back at the camp." Clemont said. "Thank you. Let's head back." Lilia said. "Can you walk?" Clemont asked. "Ughh, yea. At least my ankle isn't twisted." Lilia said as she and Clemont preceded back to the camp.

After getting back to camp and explaining to the group what happened, Clemont sat Lilia down first cleaning her wound and then taking out an x shape bandage to patch it. "Better?" Clemont asked as Lilia nods. Bonnie took the time to also patch up Bunnelby with one of Clemont's custom bandages. Clemont then went back to his backpack to put some things away. This gave Bonnie the opportunity to talk to Lilia and hopefully to drive her away. "Lilia could I talk to you?" Bonnie asked sternly as Lilia accepts. Bonnie then leads her next to the river.

"You know, your brother is one of the greatest investors I may have met. His inventions show real promise." Lilia said. "No they don't. They all blow up, every last one of them and they leave a mess." Bonnie speaks. "But failure is a great teacher. It's how all great inventions lead to success." Lilia responds, oblivious to Bonnie's intentions. "You know Clemont is afraid of the dark and cries like a baby." Bonnie mocks. "That's not a nice thing to say. Some people are afraid of the dark, even me. The importance is to never let it control you." Lilia said. "Well, he's got this fetish of enjoy being wrapped by an Arbok **(how does an eight year old know what the word fetish means? Your guess is as good as mine).**

"Well Arbok do actually make great cuddle partners and that they're cold blooded, they need a heat source." Lilia answered which made Bonnie faint anime style. Three times this girl hasn't backed down an inch.

"Hey guys, we're getting ready to leave." The two heard Ash calling them. "It was a great talk Bonnie." Lilia said as they left back leaving Bonnie unaccomplished. "Alright guys, everyone ready?" Drake asked as everyone nodded. "Actually is it alright if I accompany you guys to the next Pokémon Center?" Lilia asked. "That fine with us." Drake said. "We be delighted to." said Rene.

Lilia and Clemont decided to walk next to each other while Bunnelby and Buneary decide to walk hand in hand. "Perhaps we could still talk about engineering." Lilia asked. "I'd be delighted." Clemont response. Meanwhile Bonnie was getting agitated at how much closer Clemont and Lilia were and decided to get in between of them...literally.

"Clemont hold my hand!" Bonnie demanded stumping Clemont. "What? But you never want to hold hands." Clemont said as Bonnie drags him away from Lilia. Lilia could only smile sympathetic as she was starting to figure what the girl's intentions are.

As they where walking, Pikachu's ears began to twitch meaning something was up. "What is it buddy?" Ash asked. "He got something?" Drake asked. By that point it was too late and the pit trap activated sinking everyone excluding Bunnelby and Buneary. "Yea he's something." Rene groaned. Then the group heard laugher which meant one thing.

"Ha Prepared for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To announce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right."

"Wobbuffet."

"I knew life was going too perfect." Drake groaned. "Who are they." Lilia said. "A nuisance." Rene said. "You say nuisance we say savy." James said. "Savy as in we make away with our booty." Meowth said as he throws a cube that turns to net and snares Bunnelby and Buneary. "No Buneary!" Lilia shouts as Team Rocket starts lifting them away. "Part of being savy is a savy getaway. Tata." Jessie said as she throws a smokescreen to cover their escape.

"We gotta get after them." Serena said. "First let's get out of here." Drake said as the gang preceded to get out of the hole. "Clemont help me up." Bonnie said. "Lilia take my hand." Clemont didn't hear her and instead reaches out and grabbed Lilia's hand. "Thanks Clemont." Lilia said as Clemont pulls her up. "Hey I need help too." Bonnie crawls up herself.

"So they're gone. How are we gonna find them?" Serena asked. "I suspose we try sending our Flying types and tracking their signatures." Ash suggested. "I got an even better idea Ash." Clemont said. "You're gonna find Buneary Clemont?" Lilia asked. "Anything's possible thanks to science. CLEMONTIC GEAR on." Clemont took out a scanner hooked to a rader reader. "I call it my Tracking Dot Bandage Finder." Clemont said. "So the name speaks for itself?" Drake asked. "Yes, you see I installed tracking dots on the bandages like so." Clemont pointed the scanner at Lilia's leg bandage where then it started transmitting. "Amazing!" Lilia said. "With the bandage placed on Bunnelby's ear, we should be able to find them." Clemont said.

"What made you come up with this?" Ash asked. "Have you tried looking for bandages but can't find them?" Clemont asked. "He's got a point." Rene said. "If I can just homing on the transmitter on Bunnelby' bandage." Clemont said as he scan in general directions. "Got them. Just a mile North." Clemont got a ping. "Not bad Boy Wonder." Rene smiled. "Let's get after them." Drake said as they got moving.

By a cliffside, Team Rocket landed their balloon and kept Bunnelby and Buneary in their net. "Talk about a successful snatch." James said. "Now we can add triple the cuteness to Team Rocket." Jessie said. "Think again!" Team Rocket turns to see none other than the twerps behind them.

"How'd you find us?" James asked. "You guys really should've traveled more than a mile." Drake said. "So are we gonna settle this like always or will you three spare yourselves the embarrassment?" Ash asked. "No one disrespects Team Rocket like that. Gourgeist show them we mean business." Jessie said as she released the Pumpkin Pokémon. "You too Inkay." James release. "It never stops." Ash growls

"Chespin use Pin Missile." Chespin jumps and fires a barrage of green missiles at Team Rocket. "Gourgeist use Seed Bomb." The Pumpkin Pokémon spews out explosive seeds to cancel out Chespin's Pin Missile. "Inkay use Psybeam." The squid then fires a beam of Psychic power. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Pikachu jumps and fires a bolt of electricity to cancel out the Psybeam.

"Luxray, come out and use Thunder Fang." Clemont release the Gleam Eyes where Luxray jumps and pounces on Gourgeist with electric fangs. "Pancham use Dark Pulse." Pancham took aim and fired a beam of darkness. "Wobbuffet go." Jessie calls as Wobbuffet steps in front of the Dark Pulse and uses Mirror Coat. The attack reflects back to the group at high speed. "Get down!" Drake yells as the group ducks. The beam impacts on the edge of the cliff near Bonnie but that point the deed was done. The piece of rock where Bonnie stood on chipped off causing her to fall off.

"Bonnie!" Clemont cried when he saw Bonnie go off the cliff. "Hang on." Clemont leans down on the cliff edge and has his Aipom Arm stretch down until the arm fully wraps around Bonnie. The Aipom Arm began to struggle as Clemont could only reel Bonnie back up at a slow pace or else the arm could lock up.

"Clemont!" Lilia ran over and holds onto Clemont's backpack. "Just hold on Bonnie, I'm reeling you back in." Clemont said. "Cover Clemont!" Drake yells. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt." "Pancham use Dark Pulse." Both Pokémon fire their attack that struck both Gourgeist and Inkay.

"Made it halfway. Just stay still Bonnie." Clemont said as he continues to pull Bonnie up. Suddenly the Aipom Arm begins to spark and malfunction causing the limb to jerk down. "Woah, what's going on?" Bonnie yelled. "Clemont the Arm is starting to smoke." Lilia said. "The strain must be overloading the motor. We don't have much time." Clemont said as Lilia and Luxray began to pull Clemont up. "Clemont, are you sure your Aipom Arm can handle it?" Bonnie asked. "Just trust me Bonnie. You're almost there." Clemont said as he was just within arm's length from Bonnie.

"Suddenly the motor gave another jerk and more smoke. "Motor's gonna fail Clemont." Lilia said. "Just a little bit more." Clemont was at fingertips length from Bonnie. With a stretch, Clemont finally grabbed Bonnie's hand and pulled her up as the motor finally gave. "You're alright!" Clemont said as he hugs Bonnie. "Oh no, your Aipom Arm." Bonnie saw Clemont's Aipom Arm fried and inoperable. "That's okay, it can be fixed. The important thing is you're safe." Clemont smiled which made Bonnie shed tears.

"They're clear!" Drake called. "Clear or not, ain't no way you're gonna get your pals here." Meowth mocks. Ash smirks as he turns to Serena with a plan in mind. "Cover me?" Ash asked. "You got it honey. Pancham Stone Edge." Pancham then slams the ground to form a line of pillars that block Team Rocket's view. "Alright Pikachu, use Iron Tail to slice the net." Pikachu then hops around the stone pillars when Team Rocket were distracted and jumps over them to use Iron Tail to slice Bunnelby and Buneary free.

Shocked and all, Team Rocket froze as the twerp's Pokémon return back to the group. "Oh no." Jessie croaked. "Guess what happens next." James said. "You guess right! Pikachu let's give them their prize." Ash smirked as Pikachu jumps shoots out a Thunderbolt at them, impacting their balloon and causing it to explode.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screams as they fly away.

The gang finally caught their breath as Lilia and Clemont checked their Pokémon. "They both fine." Clemont said as Lilia agreed. "Thank you all so much for saving Buneary." Lilia thanked. "It was no trouble at all." Clemont said.

A few hours gone by as the sun was setting. Lilia was all packed up and ready to go. "Okay everyone, I must be going now." Lilia said. "But I thought you were going to the Pokémon Center with us." Clemont said. "A change of plans I'm afraid. Plus after what I've learn from you Clemont, I may not be ready to run Orangics just yet." Lilia said. "I really couldn't have been much of a influence." Clemont blushed. "But you were to me. And plus in the future, I think you would make the perfect partner." Lilia said.

"You really mean it?" Clemont asked as Lilia nodded. "Here's my number so we could keep in touch, and Bonnie please take care of Clemont for me." Lilia said as Bonnie smiles. "Goodbye everyone." Lilia said as she started to walk away.

Once Lilia and Buneary we're gone the gang preceded to the nearest Pokémon Center. That night while Drake was handling the room situation and Nurse Joy was checking everyone's Pokémon, Clemont was trying to fix his Aipom Arm.

"And finish." Clemont said as Bonnie was watching Clemont. Suddenly Bonnie notice one screw was left on the floor. "Clemont you missed one." Bonnie said as she picks up the screw. Clemont's eyes immediately go wide as that wasn't a good sign. "That's not good." Clemont said as his Aipom Arm started to malfunction. It didn't take long for it to finally blow up.

"Guess it's back to the drawing board for him." Ash said. "Aleast he manage to get a girl's number." Rene said. "Guess I was wrong, maybe I do need Lilia here for you." Bonnie said as she coughed up smoke. Today really felt like a good day for Clemont. Tomorrow will be another day on the road as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **I know, I know. This chapter is extremely overdue and for that I sincerely apologize. My life has never stop and tasks had to be prioritized. I'll will nevertheless try to do better next time.**

 **Like I said in the beginning, I did try to give Clemont some mercy in this and gave hopefully a noticeable hint at what his future may look like. Otherwise, here is Chapter 103. Next Chapter will involve, a sick Ash, a punk out guitarist and a cosplaying Serena. It's another Amourshipping chapter folks.**

 **That's all for now. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	104. Taking a Sick Day

.Pokémon Journey: XYZ

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 104 and Chapter 21 of XYZ. This one's gonna be a favorite for me, mainly because the anime episode is one of my favorites although it was a major c*block since the Dance episode. But enough about me complaining. For this chapter, expect something similar with a lot more romance on it.**

 **Enjoy the show.**

* * *

" _Nobody cares how much you know, until they know how much you care."- Theodore Roosevelt_

* * *

Chapter 104: Taking a Sick Day

"You two have a lot of gall." Serena and Rene stare a screen as an angry Palermo. They heard that she had been trying to get in contact with them for three days. "It's been three days since the Master Class. Surely you're not still sore over it?" Rene asked. " You would be too if you were dealing with every technical issue. Everyone is wondering where the true Kalos Queen is." Palermo said. "I understand. You have had a trying time lately." Rene said. "If you could shed a bit of self respect Rene, May I please have a moment with your student privately." Palermo asked. "It's okay Rene." Serena agreed. Rene respected Serena's wishes and left back to the group.

"Now if it were up to me, you would be bar from competing indefinitely." Palermo said as Serena felt unhinged from her threat. "Why would you give up something so precious. Something you work so hard for only to hand it back!?" Palermo demanded. "Because...because I have other priorities. Other things I want to do. Other places to explore. And I hope you would consider that I'll be returning one day. This is only temporary." Serena said. "Well if that's the case. You have one year. If you're not back by the next Showcase season, your title is vacant and your reign is through!" Palermo said. "Do we understand each other!?" She continues.

"More than you know." Serena glare daggers at the screen. "Just so you know, I didn't doubt your ambition to win, but you're still have rough edges to smooth out." Palermo said. "That's a matter of perspective and we are done." Serena said than hung up. Serena sighed, Palermo has only given her one year to come back. Still one year was plenty of time considering the Kalos League was just mere months away. However if she does come back, there's no doubt Palermo will try to make her life a living hell.

"You ready to leave?" Rene asked. "Yea, let's go." Serena said as the girls walk back to the lobby where the group was.

* * *

After a full day of traveling on Route 19, the gang set up camp for the night by a river. After dinner, Ash decides to train with Greninja and Pikachu while standing in the river. "Okay tell me why are you training in the river." Drake asked. "We're taught to train in any conditions right. Water is just an occupational hazard." Ash said. "Pikachu use Electro Ball." Pikachu then charges up and fires a ball of electricity at Greninja.

Greninja retaliated with Night Slash, cutting the the Electro Ball in half and splashing into the river, soaking all three. "You got it!" Ash said. "They surely got it but I don't think Ash does." Drake said. "That's enough Ash, you'll catch a cold if you stay in there." Serena said as she toss him a towel. "Don't worry I'll be fine." Ash said as he drys himself when suddenly his nose began to inch until he finally sneeze. "Oh boy. This is not gonna go well." Drake said.

* * *

 _The next morning_

"So how long do you think he'll be like this." James asked. "No more than a second." Jessie said as she held a pail if water and dump it on Meowth. Meowth hiss loudly as he tries to roll all over the grass to dry himself. "What was that for!?" Meowth hissed. "It's time to get up you. Today's the day we finally catch Pikachu." Jessie cheered. "You mean you woke me up from a good dream just for something that may not happen?" Meowth asked. "That dream is just cheap imagination. This is reality and today we will catch Pikachu." James said.

Suddenly a loud cord shatter Team Rocket's ear drums as they frantically try to block out the noise. "What is that racket!?" Jessie cried. Then they heard a loud howl and screech and look above them. On the cliff above was a boy around a twerp's age with a real punk rock theme from head to toe.

He had light brown hair cut into a Mohawk, his face was painted white with some yellow in the center, black on his eyes and red to resemble Pikachu cheeks. For wardrobe he wore an all black leather rock outfit from a vest to rip leather pants to black boots with yellow ascents on them, the same also applied to his fingerless gloves. In his hands was a Pikachu theme guitar he strum and on his back was a small amplifier that was also Pikachu base. By his side was a Pikachu with its fur comb to a Mohawk like his trainer.

"Did some say Pikachu?" The boy said as he struck a cord. "If you're looking for the greatest Pikachu crew in the world. Look no further than the great Electric Duo. The name's Jimmy and this is Spike." The guitarist spoke as his Pikachu rocked our. Team Rocket however was rocked out as they couldn't understand this kid. "I understand there's talk about a strong Pikachu." Jimmy said. "Well we have no Pikachu here kid." Jessie said. "I see, I don't suspose you could point in the direction of this strong Pikachu." Jimmy asked. Team Rocket was skeptical but if it meant for this ear buster to be out of their hair...then.

Clemont finally finish breakfast and the table was set. Everyone was up and about expect for Ash. "How is Ash not up yet?" Drake asked. "He's been quiet all night." Serena said. "Bonnie, could you go get him?" Rene asked as Bonnie nodded. Bonnie approach the tent Ash was staying, at the same time Ash, still in his night time wear, came up. "Ash you're up, breakfast is ready." Bonnie said.

"Ohh, it's ready, it's ready." Ash said groggily. Ash then slowly walked towards Serena. "Ash are you alright?" Rene asked when she notice that something's wrong. Ash didn't respond and collapse on his knees while grasping Serena's hand, surprising her. "I..." Ash rasped. "Honey what is it?" Serena asked. "I.." Ash struggle to say. Serena could only look intensely as Ash was losing focus.

"I..Iron Tail, Pikachu." Was all Ash could say until he finally collapse on his backpack. "Ash!" Drake rushed over. "What's wrong with him?" Bonnie asked as Serena felt Ash's forehead. "It's bad. He's burning up." Serena said. "Must've got a fever from last night. The price of training in a river." Drake said. "Not now Drake, we gotta get Ash back inside." Rene said as Drake and Serena carried Ash back to the inside of the tent. "Gently now." Drake said as he and Serena lower Ash back into his sleeping bag.

"He's still. We need water from the stream to cool him down." Serena said as Drake rush outside. In the meantime, Serena fanned him with a rag and try to wash off Ash's sweat from his head.

"So what do we do?" Bonnie asked. "What else? We can't go anywhere until Ash is better." Drake said. "To make matters worse, we don't have any medicine to treat him." Clemont said. "Is there a Pokémon Center nearby?" Rene asked. Drake checks his Pokewatch's map function but couldn't find a Pokémon Center for miles but something else was near. "There isn't one for miles but there's a small town with a clinic nearby. We can get what we need from there." Drake said. "Me and Bonnie can go." Clemont said. "Why not Drake, he's got Pidgeot so he can get there and back faster." Rene asked. "On the contrary, we may something else that's not at the clinic. There are special herbs and berries for treatment in the forest, it's twice as far but with Pidgeot, I should be able get back sooner." Drake said. "Sounds like a plan. I'll stay and help Serena take care of Ash." Rene said.

After Drake, Clemont, and Bonnie left, Rene went inside the tent as Serena was putting a wet rag on Ash's forehead. "Okay, everyone's gone to get some medication." said Rene. "Well I kept his temperature regulated. Just hang on honey, help is coming soon." Serena whispered as Ash was sound asleep. "He'll be fine. Guardian Knights have a beyond normal functioning immune system." Rene said. "Sure right after your minor healing factor." Serena said, her focus never taken off Ash. "He'll be okay. I promise." Rene said.

Suddenly they shook scared from a sound of a guitar rift playing outside. "What the heck is that!?" Rene questions as Serena, Rene and their Pokémon went outside. Outside they saw some punk kid playing on his guitar with a Pikachu imitating him. "Howw-dy there!" Jimmy said. "Hey." Rene said unamused. "Who are you suspose to be?" Serena asked. "I'm glad you ask. The name's Jimmy and this is my buddy Spike. Together we are the Electric Duo." They posed but leaving Rene and Serena dumbfound. "We travel across the land giving contests, seeking to become the greatest Pikachu duo in the world. We have recently heard of a strong Pikachu in these parts, owned by a one Ash Ketchum." Jimmy said as he set his sights on Pikachu.

"Ahh, here he stands ready to give us the battle of our dreams. Is one of you Ash Ketchum?" Jimmy said. "He's inside." Serena responded. "Excellent, bring him before us and we can have the greatest rock and roll battle of alll timme!" Jimmy yells as he plays a loud solo enough for Rene and Serena to cover their ears. "He's gonna wake Ash up!" Rene shouted. "Jimmy okay okay! We'll get Ash. Just...stop playing." Serena surrenders.

Once retreating back to the tent, Serena and Rene needed a plan to deal with Jimmy. "I am about this close to taking that punk's guitar, turning it sideways and sticking it so far up his keister that the tip will come out of his mouth!" Rene yells. "Let's not resort to violence Rene, there has to be a reasonable solution." Serena said. "Well I hope you're not crazy to actually sending Ash out there. He's not capable to battle much less stand." Rene said. "I know that. There's just has to be another way." Serena said as she takes the towel off Ash's head as he slept. "I'm surprise he slept through that loud rift." Rene said. "Ash has always been a heavy sleeper, most of the time." Serena said when she peak at Ash's fold clothes. There she hatch a plan. "I got it." Serena said as she took Ash's shirt.

After Rene heard the plan, she was waiting outside with Pikachu. "This is never gonna work." Rene groaned, thinking that Serena lost her marbles. There out of the tent came Serena, dressed in Ash's clothes. "Hi there, I'm Ash Ketchum and I heard you wanted to battle me." Serena tried speaking in a deep tone. "You bet you are. You and your Pikachu against us. No other Pokémon. What do you say?" Jimmy offered. "You got a deal." Serena responded. Rene however was dumbstuck, either Serena's plan is going off without a hitch or this maybe the most oblivious kid in Kalos.

"Ah, there we go." Clemont said as they exit the clinic. "Quick Clemont, Ash is counting on us." Bonnie said as they preceded back to camp.

* * *

 _Serena vs. Jimmy: One on One_

"We'll go first, Spike use Thunderbolt." Jimmy's Pikachu jumps up and fires a bolt of lightning at Pikachu. "You use Thunderbolt too." Pikachu stays still as he expels out a bolt of lightning to cancel out his opponent's attack. "Use Quick Attack." Spike took a running start and rush out towards his opponent. "You Use Quick Attack as well." Both Pikachu went full speed at each other, only to bump their heads at each other and rebound off.

"We're just matching each other's moves. We got to come up with some kind of strategy." Serena said. _"Think Serena, What would Ash do?"_ She pondered. "Use Thunder Punch." Spike rushes downward with an electrified fist. "Use Electro Ball." Not to give Spike a chance to close in, Pikachu shot a ball of electricity at Spike. The Thunder Punch connected to the opposing force and caused an explosion, which cause Spike to rebound back. "Use Dig." Using its tail, Spike drills into the ground to hide from Pikachu's view.

 _"Think Serena, You've seen Ash battle dozens of times, Surely he's come up with a strategy for Dig."_ Serena said as plunders in deep thought. Then she remembers one time, Ash's Gym battle with Clemont at the Lumiose Gym, he had Pikachu use Iron Tail on the surface to cause seismic vibrations to focus Bunnelby up. _"That's what I'll do."_

"Pikachu use Iron Tail on the surface." Serena said as Pikachu seem to remember the trick as well and use a steel tail to slam on the ground as hard as he can, causing seismic vibrations and forcing Spike out of his hidy hole. "Again Pikachu." Rushing now with full force, Pikachu use Iron Tail once more and slam Spike back down to the ground.

"You Good Spike." Jimmy asked as Spike nods. "This, this is the battle of ages!" Jimmy cheered. Serena could only smile but inside gossip that this plan was going off without a hitch. "There's plenty more where that came from." Serena spoke.

"Come on Clemont, we're almost there." Bonnie yells as she and Clemont were running back to camp. Going through the shrubbery, Clemont and Bonnie saw Ash apparently up and about. "Is Ash all better?" Bonnie asked. "This early, an impossibility." Clemont said as they walked near where the tents are placed. There they saw what seem like another impossibility or more like a joke. "Hey isn't that." Bonnie asked.

"Pikachu use." "Hey Serena." Serena froze when she heard Bonnie's voice. "Why are you." Bonnie stopped when Serena began to shirk like a banshee. There was an awkward moment until Bonnie broke the silence. "Why are you." Bonnie was interrupted once more when Serena shirk once more, creating another awkward moment.

"Is there a problem here?" Jimmy asked. "Uh nope, uhh give me a moment." Serena said nervously as she and Rene went to Clemont and Bonnie. "Well I must say you guys took quicker than I expected." Rene said. "Thank but...what exactly is going on here?" Clemont asked. "I'll let you explain since it's your plan." Rene said to Serena.

After explaining the whole Jimmy situation, Clemont and Bonnie seem to grasp the idea. "Okay I think I get it." Clemont said. "You must feel extremely comfortable in Ash's clothes Serena." said Bonnie. "Look you guys get inside and treat Ash. We'll handle Jimmy." Serena said. Clemont and Bonnie nod as they head inside Serena's tent to treat Ash.

"Are you all done conversating?" Jimmy asked. "Yea we are. Let's continue our battle." Serena said as Pikachu step forward. "Are you sure that's enough?" Bonnie asked. "Yes, let's just cross our fingers." Clemont said as he serve Ash a spoonful of medicine and made him shallow.

"Use Thunderbolt." Spike jumped up and discharge a bolt of electricity at Pikachu. "Match him with Thunderbolt too." Pikachu stay stationary as he shoots a bolt of lightning to match Spike's, canceling each other out. "Let's keep up the pressure, use Quick Attack." Spike rushes in at great speed to match Pikachu. "You Use Quick Attack too!" Pikachu attempts to match Spike's attack with the same move. But before both could connect, something came in between of them.

* * *

Out of nowhere, two robotic arms stretched and grasped both Pikachu out of the air. "What the!?" "What is this?" Both trainers questioned as they heard laughter. Pulling off from a truck, Team Rocket parked and set themselves on top of the trailer.

"Ha Prepared for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To announce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right."

"Wobbuffet."

"Hey its you guys." Jimmy said. "How do you know them!?" Rene asked. "They told where I would find you guys." Jimmy said. "Well these guys hang around like a bad smell." Rene said. "Well these smells hangs around for the big one. And boy we struck big." Meowth said. "Double the Pikachu, double the power." James said. "Double the success too. We hate to be a stick in the mud but we gotta run. Ciao." Team Rocket said as Wobbuffet attempts to hit the gas.

But suddenly an Aura Wave strikes the front left tire, popping it. "Hey who ruined our ride!?" Jessie asked. Everyone turned back towards the tent where Ash was standing find in his sleep wear and Staff in hand. "Wait if the twerp's there then..." James said as he settles the differences between the two. "It's the twerpette In men's clothing." James said. "Is she cosplaying?" Meowth questions. "What do they mean by that?" Jimmy asked. "Ummm...the truth is, I'm not really Ash Ketchum." Serena said as she took off the hat and let her hair dropped.

"Wait you're a chick?" Jimmy exclaimed as Serena could only smile. "Then who is Ash Ketchum?" Jimmy asked. "That's him, hey Ash you're gonna need this." Serena said as she flicks Ash's cap over to him. Ash caught his cap flawlessly and puts it on. "One more twerp doesn't mean anything. We still have both Pikachu in our hands." Jessie yells.

Suddenly a quick sharp swipe manage to cut the piping connecting the limbs, destroying them and freeing both Pikachu. "What was that!" Team Rocket cried as they hear a loud bird cry from above. Mounting off Pidgeot, Drake drops to the ground to join the group. "Glad we didn't miss the party." Drake smirked as Team Rocket was getting more nervous.

"Surprised to see you up and about." Drake said. "You can thank Clemont and Bonnie for that." Ash said. "I got these guys. Hey Jimmy, wanna help?" Ash asked the punk kid, who was surprised by his request. "Uh, s-sure." Jimmy accepted. "Uh oh. I don't like the look of these." James squeaks out. "Together then." Jimmy asked. "Yes." Ash said.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt now." Both trainers called as both Pikachu rushed and jumped high and fired a bolt of electricity that merge together. Once striking was more than enough to explode the rig and sent Team Rocket on their way.

"Well we managed." Jessie said.

"We tried." Meowth said.

"And in the end, it still didn't pay off." said James.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket yells as they once again fly away to the horizon.

"Guess that's about it." Rene said as everyone caught their breath. "Not so fast." Jimmy than turn his attention to the group. "I didn't appreciate being lied to." Jimmy crossed his arms. "What does he mean by that?" Drake whispered to Rene. "Just let us handle it." Rene responded. "I'm sorry, you see Ash here has been sick all day today." Serena explains. "Well don't suspose we could have a rematch and this time with the real Ash Ketchum." Jimmy asked.

"Sure suspose we owe you that much. First things first though." Ash said as he turns to Serena. "As much as you look adorable in my clothes sweetheart. Could I have them back." Ash whispered as Serena nods. "Give us a few minutes." Serena smile as they head back inside their tent. "Wait, she was in his clothing?" Jimmy asked. "Uhh yes." Rene groaned at the kid's obliviousness.

A few minutes later and Ash was all dressed in his clothes and facing Jimmy and Spike on the field

* * *

 _Ash vs. Jimmy: One on One_

"We'll let you guys make the first move." Ash said. "With pleasure, Spike use Thunder Punch." Spike jumps up with a charge electric fist. "Counter with Iron Tail." Pikachu jumps and meets them head on with a steel tail that neglects the electric move.

"Use Dig." With its tail, Spike burrows deep underground waiting to launch a surprise attack. Ash knew the trick to force Spike but instead choose to be patient. "Wait for it. Use your senses buddy." Ash said as Pikachu's ear were perking up. Suddenly Pikachu felt a rumbling below his feet. "Quick retract backwards and use Quick Attack." Just as Spike jumps out, Pikachu flips backward and rushes in with a glowing aura and striking Spike, forcing it back.

"Use Thunderbolt." Spike quickly reacts and fires a Thunderbolt at Pikachu. "Use Electro Ball." Pikachu hurls a ball of electricity at the Thunderbolt to cancel it out. "Use Quick Attack." Spike rushes in once more to close in. "Dodge it." Pikachu dodges quickly by jumping as high as it can. "They have no move to dodge in the air. Use Thunderbolt." Spike calls out a bolt of lightning and shoots it at Pikachu.

"Let's take it. Use Volt Tackle." Letting velocity be its ally, Pikachu gathers momentum until an electric veil covers him. Merely absorbing the Thunderbolt and riding it like a current, Pikachu closes in until finally impacting on Spike. "Spike!" Jimmy calls as smoke covers his sight. Once the smoke disperse, Spike was unconscious.

"Spike is unable to battle, Pikachu wins and the match's go to Ash." Clemont said.

* * *

With the battle over, the sun was setting and the gang invite Jimmy and Spike over for dinner. "Wow this stuff is delicious." Jimmy said as he cramps more food in his mouth. "I agree. Clemont you outdone yourself this time." Ash said with a mouthful. "Well thanks I guess." Clemont smiled.

After dinner, Jimmy and Spike decide it was time to leave. "Despite today, you guys are alright. Especially you Serena." Jimmy said as Serena just blush lightly. "To show my respect, here' a fine tune." Jimmy said as he plays a hard rift, causing the others to laugh softly.

After Jimmy and Spike, this leaves the group alone. "Well now what." Bonnie asked. "It's late already, we'll stay here and move out tomorrow." Drake said as everyone got settle into their tents.

Inside, Ash was back in his sleep wear when he saw Serena in his sleeping bag. "You know, that was a very noble thing you did." Ash said. "I thought we agree there was nothing we wouldn't do for each other." Serena said. "So is there an occasion you're in my sleeping bag?" Ash asked as he opened it up to see a surprise. Serena was in her pink bra and panties but was also wearing Ash's blue shirt on top. "Wow." Ash gasped. "I assume you like it." Serena smiled. "I gotta say blue looks great on you." Ash said. "Don't convince me, Red is still my number one color." Serena said.

Ash smile as he took off his undershirt and join his beloved in the sleeping bag. "I love you." Ash said. "I know you do honey." Serena smiled as they inched closer and their mouths connected. A heated moment lead to another and Ash was nimbling on Serena's ear as the latter gasped in ecstasy. The lovely couple join together in the night and await tomorrow as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done everyone, well I must say this ended steaming. Here's Chapter 104 and I hope you guys enjoyed that. So onto some news, both good and bad. Good news first is that I'm done with finals and out of school for the Winter so I do have some time on my hands to work.**

 **Now the bad news is that something started awhile back. Lately the keyboard of my tablet has been acting up while I'm working but it's only happening on the Website version of Fanfiction, like what's with that? I don't know if it's happening to other writers or is it just me. Luckily there was an alternative and now I'm working from the App version instead. It's only a matter of getting used to it but wish me luck on it.**

 **Now for the next chapter based on the anime timeline, you guessed it Alain comes back and Ash once again must test the limits of his link with Greninja. I'll guarantee you'll all enjoy it.**

 **Leave a Like, Comment and don't be a stranger. All are welcome. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	105. Know Thy Limits

Pokémon Journey: XYZ

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 105 and Chapter 22 of XYZ. We're now at the next step, and I did say that Alain is back in this. So now we'll see how Ash will hold his own. With just that, enjoy yourselves.**

* * *

 _"The limits of the possible can only be defined by going beyond them into the impossible."- Arthur C. Clarke_

* * *

Chapter 105: Know Thy Limits

The gang stops at a Pokémon Center on Route 19 for a check up on their Pokémon. After getting back their Pokémon , the gang was on the topic of Ash and Greninja's Synchronization. "I'm telling you this will examine your progress more closely." said Clemont. "Alright Clemont, I'll take you up your offer." Ash said. "This outta be good." Drake snickers.

The gang goes to the field out back as Clemont couldn't hold his excitement anymore. "I haven't seen Clemont this excited since Lilia." Rene said. "Shh, Don't remind him of that." Ash said. "So allow me to show you the spectral analysis with the power of science. CLEMONTIC GEAR on." Clemont said as he presented what was a miniaturized version of Clembot. "I call it Clembot Mini." Clemont said. "Aww its kinda cute." Rene commented. "Thanks, now Clembot Mini please display analysis of Ash-Greninja's battles." Clemont said as the little bot turns its head up and from its eyes displays a holo picture and video.

"As you can see from the overall three battles Ash-Greninja had, it's from the result of Ash and Greninja's merging as one. Their Synergy and soul harmonized." Clemont said. "We get that. Tell us something we don't already know." Ash said. "We also figure once merged your movement and thought patterns mimic one another." Said Clemont. "Okay, let's add to that, recall what Olympia said." Drake added. "Olympia mention that by only together will me and Greninja achieve greater power." Ash said. "She also mention a key emotional feel amongst you two." Serena said.

"Love, She said we needed love." Ash said. "Then let's test it and I got just the thing to help us out." Clemont said as he took out two bracelets out of his backpack. "Here you and Greninja each put one on." Clemont said as Ash and Greninja put on the bracelets. "What exactly are these Clemont?" Ash asked. "I call them Battle Pulse Meters. Clembot Mini?" Clemont asked as Clembot Mini displays a holo screen with Ash and Greninja sharing half of it. "Each half displays your vital signs and brain scans. I've also taken the liberty of uploading a sample of your Synergy connection." Clemont said.

"So what do we do?" Ash asked. "We concluded that your Synchronization activates under intense conditions so you guys have a battle. If my hypothesis is correct, this reading of your Synergy connection should merge together." Clemont said. "Only one way to find out. Who wants to battle me?" Ash claps his hands. "I'll do it Ash." Rene steps in. "It's about time we finally battle." Ash comments. "Easy cowboy, this is just practice." Rene smiles.

Once facing each other on the field, Rene and Ash prepare themselves. "Kay Del, let's do this." Rene calls Delphox to aid her. "Ready Greninja." Ash said as Greninja agrees.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Rene: One on One_

"You make the first move Rene. That will get our blood pumping." Ash said. "Got it, Del let's start with Mystical Fire." Del forms a fiery circle and unleashes a stream of blazing flames at Greninja. "Water Shuriken." Greninja forms and shucks a water ninja star at the Mystical Fire to cancel it. "Use Night Slash." Greninja gets in close with a purple blade in hand. "Block with your branch." Del watches Greninja closely and rose its branch just as Greninja swipe its blade, effectively blocking it.

"Use Psychic." Del then manages to restrict Greninja's movements by holding him in place. "Now Fire Blast." Up close Del uses its branch to fire a star shape blast that force Greninja backwards but landing on its feet afterwards. "Let's try again. This time with Double Team." Greninja rushes Del once again, this time with a squad of clones. "Use Mystical Fire, snuff Greninja out." Del summons a stream of fire to eliminate each clone but more including the real Greninja were closing fast.

Inside the Pokémon Center, Alain walks through the front door and looks out back to see Ash once more battling with Greninja. He smiled, "Perhaps he's finding out about Greninja's mysterious form." Alain said.

"Use Hydro Pump." Under cover by the remaining copies, Greninja spews out a high pressured stream of water that nails Del in the chest. "Whew, hey Clemont any changes on the Meters?" Ash asked. "Some change is present Ash. The Synergy lines are close to intersect but not enough." Clemont said. "Maybe we should stop here Ash." Rene suggested. "Know what? Let's." Ash agreed.

* * *

"So let's break this down." Ash said. "Perhaps we haven't included all the factors in yet." Clemont said. "It maybe just one more thing guys, but what is it?!" Ash exclaims. "Easy Ash, we'll figure it out." Drake said. "How? Every time we get close to a possible answer, it's slips away...it's maddening." Ash said as he sat down. "I don't suspose I could help."

The gang turn to the door to see none other than Alain. "Alain, you're here." Ash stood up. "I am delighted to see you all again. I don't suspose you have Greninja's new form all figured out yet." Alain asked. "We're working on it." said Drake. "We have a...working hypothesis. There's just perhaps one thing we are missing." Clemont said as Alain took a look at Clemont's analysis on the holo screen.

"Hmm...I don't think you're wrong Clemont. The readings your machine recorded show tremendous growth and the Synergy readings show promise of merging." Alain asked. "Mind if we ask how you know that?" Drake asked. Alain would've responded but that would involve digging up a painful part of history. "You may not. But Ash think; how can you and Greninja express being closer than ever before?" Alain asked. "Only by being in the heat of battle." Ash began to see what Alain meant. "And under great intensity shows how you both could achieve greatness." Alain said.

"That could be it. Alain I don't suspose you could help us by battling us." Ash asked. "Me and Charizard would be honored." Alain accepted. "Ash wait, shouldn't you heal Greninja first?" Serena said. "Oh, right. Alain I don't suspose you have another Pokémon we could battle until Greninja gets healed up?" Ash asked. "I think I know what you mean. Metang come on out." Alain release a floating blue tank like Pokémon with claws. "So that's a Metang." Serena said as she took out her Pokédex.

 _"Metang, the Iron Claw Pokémon, It is form by two Beldum joining together. it's two brains are linked, amplifying its psychic power."_

"I got just the Pokémon inching to battle. Noivern let's go." Ash release the Sound Wave Pokémon to battle. "I see your Noibat evolve. Let's see how hard you guys are training." Alain said.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Alain: One on One_

Once facing each other on the battlefield the battle begun with Alain making the first move. "Metang use Metal Claw." Metang rushes in with sharp claws at hand. "Counter with Dragon Claw." Noivern flies straight ahead with green claws as both Pokémon slash their claws together, creating sparks. One standoff came even and force both Pokémon to retreat.

"Use Zen Headbutt." Metang glowed in a purple aura as it races across the field. "Dodge and use Acrobatics." Reacting from having Metang zooming in from three feet across, Noibat hovered up a bit out of it's range and glowed blue as it zips into the top of Metang's head hard. Metang was forced back but didn't take much damage due to type advantage. "Use Meteor Mash." In a blue blaze, Metang once again races across the field at high speeds. "Boomburst now." With its big ears, Noivern shoots out a high sound wave screeching towards Metang and striking it. Blocked by smoke, Noivern waited until he saw that Metang was still racing towards him and didn't react fast enough until it was too late.

Metang struck Noivern hard, causing him to go down, landing on its talons but in pain. "Can you see go on Noivern?" Ash asked as Noivern nodded. "In that case use Dragon Claw." Noivern then rushes forward with green claws at the ready. "Zen Headbutt." Metang rushes ahead under a purple veil and met Noivern head on.

Both were even until Alain called for a surprise. "Use Psyshock." Up close and personal Metang uses its claws to shoot six purple beams that curve and struck Noivern on all sides, causing an explosion. "Noivern!" Ash yells as he saw Noivern go down and land on its belly fainted.

"Noivern is unable to battle, Metang wins." Clemont declares.

* * *

Ash returns Noivern back to its Pokéball, "You did your best Noivern. Take a good rest." Ash said. "That was a great battle Ash." Alain said as he return his Metang. "I gotta say, if your Metang is already that strong, imagine how it'll be once it's a Metagross." Ash said. "That's what I'm aiming for. Say Ash, I'm sure Greninja must be all healed up." Alain said. "Right, I'll get him and give Noivern to Nurse Joy." Ash said as he ran back into the Pokémon Center.

Once coming back, Ash release Greninja out. "Perfect, I have been looking forward to this for awhile now." Alain said as he release Charizard. After putting the Pulse Meters back one, the battle was ready once more.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Alain Rematch: One on One_

Both Pokémon stayed on the field as both trainers glared and readied for the right moment. "Start with Dragon Claw." Charizard races across the field with two green claws at Greninja. "Dodge closely and use Night Slash." As Charizard got closer and tried slashing horizontally, Greninja ducks underneath and quickly slashed Charizard's belly with a purple blade. "Now use Aerial Ace." Still dazed from the Night Slash, Charizard fails to see the Capoeira Kick Aerial Ace that went to its snout, forcing it back.

With Charizard forcing back to a safe distance, Alain had to think. _"Ash is no slouch in a battle, especially close quarters. His Pokémon will surely have adapted to his Knighthood's training and that makes him very unpredictable."_ Alain thought. "Surely you can keep up Alain, right?" Ash asked. "I can do more then that. Charizard use Flamethrower." From a safe distance, Charizard bust out a stream of flames at Greninja.

"Dodge and use Aerial Ace." Greninja dashes across, doing a baseball slide to dodge the Flamethrower and flying through the air with a Karate kick Aerial Ace. "Right there Charizard, use Thunder Punch." Charizard eyed Greninja's form and saw its opportunity. By flying straight ahead, Charizard charge an electric fist and before Greninja's leg could connect, Charizard struck first right on Greninja's jaw, sending it flying back.

"Can you still go?" Ash asked as Greninja stood back up. _"Come on you two. Show me your potential."_ Alain said. "Clemont, is a shift in the Meters?" Ash asked. "A big shift, we just need a little more." Clemont yelled. "Then allow us to get you that push. Respond to my heart Key Stone." Alain spoke as he touch his Key Stone which began to shine brightly. "Our hearts become one, we achieve greater. Go beyond evolution. Mega Evolve." Alain yells as Charizard's Mega Stone glowed brightly and tendons began to merge from both stones, causing Charizard to undergo Mega Evolution and became Mega Charizard X.

"Well this just got more fun." Ash smirked. "Charizard use Dragon Claw." Mega Charizard rockets off with even bigger green claws. "Wait for it." Ash said as Mega Charizard got closer. "Now bend your body back and use Night Slash." When Charizard slashes straight, Greninja bends its upper body backwards like an expert gymnast to avoid it, and comes back up and slashes Mega Charizard vertically. "Use Double Team." Greninja immediately makes a dozen copies around Charizard to confuse it.

"That won't stop us. Use Blast Burn." Charizard flies upward, charges up and fires a devastating fireball to the ground below and unleash a major explosion that engulfs all the copies including the real Greninja. "Greninja!" Ash yelled as the explosion rocked the entire field. Once the smoke disperse, Ash saw that Greninja was still standing but wounded and steam rising from his body. Ash could feel Greninja's spirit, still willing and wanting to battle. So Ash tried to keep his spirit calm and his Synergy flowing.

Clemont began to see significant chance in the Synergy Meters that Ash and Greninja's began to merge at the same wavelengths. "Guys, it's happening." Clemont said as the group saw the change and looked at Ash and Greninja.

"Time to get stronger. Go beyond harmony. Our bonds become stronger and one." Ash said as both he and Greninja yelled and Greninja burst under a water veil. "There it is." Alain said as Ash and Greninja mimic their own movements and did a fighting pose. "Go Greninja, use Double Team." Ash-Greninja dashes at incredible speeds and under a dozen copies heading towards Charizard. "Use Flamethrower." Mega Charizard spews a stream of flames at the Ash-Greninja copies but together we're still overwhelming it.

"Hydro Pump now." All copies mimic the original but the real move came from the Greninja in front of Charizard as it felt a high pressure water stream on its belly, dealing high damage. "Fly high and use Flamethrower." Charizard flies out of Greninja's range and fires a stream of flames at Ash-Greninja. "Dodge it and use Water Shuriken." Ash-Greninja rolls out of the way and fires a compress ninja star at Charizard. Charizard easily dodges it in the air as more came at him. "Use Thunder Punch." Mega Charizard flew in circle until it could get in closer. From behind Greninja, Charizard went in with an electric fist. "Flip back." Greninja didn't even need to look backwards to know Charizard was coming at him and thus jump backwards perfectly to land on Charizard's back.

"Shake him off. Roll!" With a couple of quick aileron rolls Ash-Greninja couldn't hang on and let go. "Now use Steel Wing." Retaliating back, Mega Charizard rushed back in with wings of steel and actually nailing Ash-Greninja in the gut. Ash winch in pain when Greninja took that blow, _"almost forgot about it."_ He thought of. "Rush in." Ash-Greninja recovered quickly and blast towards Charizard once more. "Thunder Punch." Charizard charge at Ash-Greninja once more and both Pokémon collided moves trying to overpower one another.

Finally both were at a standstill and backed off. While Ash was coming up with another plan, he suddenly felt numb and gasped as a sort of paralysis swept his body. "Guys something's up with Ash." Serena said. "His Synergy wavelength is starting to demerge from Greninja's." Clemont concluded.

Ash was still feeling numb while Greninja remains fine. _"No, come on, come on! Work with me damnit."_ Ash growled as he slammed his fist down igniting an Aura Burst. "Let's finish this. Greninja charge in." Ash shouted as Greninja rockets ahead somehow due to an extra power boost. "Don't let them get near, Use Blast Burn." Charizard obeyed by charging up as fast as possible but Greninja was moving in too quickly and jumped over its head. "HYDRO PUMP NOW!" One last push and Greninja expel the most powerful Hydro Pump it could muster, literally drowning Mega Charizard in its waters.

Ash-Greninja retreated back while Charizard groan on one knee. The Hydro Pump was enough to revert it back to its base form but Charizard was still willing. While Charizard can still continue, Ash however was not and felt the Aura Burst drain him completely and his legs collapsed while cough a up a puddle of blood on the ground. With that he finally fainted.

"Ash!" Serena cried as the whole group ran over. Greninja felt his Synergy revert back, thus going back to base form. "Ash, Ash!" Serena cried as Drake check his vital. "He's somewhat stable, but we gotta check him for any internal bleeding." Drake said as he and Alain carried him back inside.

* * *

 _Later that afternoon_

 _Ash looked around to see he was in a sort of dreamworld and he was standing in water. Up ahead he saw Greninja standing ahead of him. "Greninja, hey." Ash heard his voice echo. But Greninja didn't heed him and instead turn away and started walking. "Wait, where are you going?" Ash asked but Greninja still didn't heed and got further and further. "Greninja please!" Ash said. "Don't leave me." Ash said in a hopeless voice._

"Ash." Ash woke up to see he was lying on his back and that the sun was setting. "How are you?" Serena asked. "Um..I guess fine." Ash said as he slowly rose up. "You have no idea how lucky you are." Drake said unamused with his arms cross. "What happened?" Ash asked. "What happen was that you storm out a full Aura Burst which was something you knew you weren't suspose to do. That push your heart beyond normal levels which cause fatigue and that lead to internal bleeding near your spleen, and then you cough up blood and passed out.

"Oh..." Ash was starting to see how bad this was. "I..I suspose I messed up." Ash said. "Oh we are way passed that." Rene said also unamused. "She's right. We are at the point where you...are a fucking idiot!" Drake yelled at Ash. "Me and Rene spent the last three hours just healing you internally, and we're both exhausted! You're tried to use an Aura Burst to boost the Synergy connection with Greninja!" Drake said.

"I thought it would be temporary." Ash argues. "Okay, first of all you can't force a connection like that. It's like trying to pull a rope that's beyond its length to where you need it. You'll just snap it and you're be dead! You're could've died!" Drake said as Ash could only look down at his actions. "Not to mention the Burst change your demeanor and made you more aggressive." Rene said. "I really hope you consider what happen today because this isn't funny." Serena said with tears in her eyes. Ash could only grow sad because simply Serena was. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"And the battle?" Ash asked. "Well both Pokémon were still standing but you did manage to revert Charizard back to his base form and could barely stand, so I suspose the battle was in your favor." Alain said. "It still wasn't a real conclusion but after today...I'll take it." Ash said. "Maybe next time we'll have a proper finish and when you still work out the kinks of Greninja's form." Alain said as Ash nodded. "If you're feeling better Ash, I'll be taking my leave and be going back on the road." Alain said as the group understands.

Waving Alain goodbye, the group heads back inside. "So we're spending the night here?" Ash asked. "We already got three rooms. Now if you're excuse me, I need to sleep." Drake said as he left. "Me too." Rene joined.

That night, Ash and Serena laid in bed with Serena resting her head on Ash's bare shoulder. "Please promise me you'll never do something like that again." Serena spoke softly. "I promise Serena." Ash said. "I could've lost you. If you...le..left...I don't know what I would do." Serena pleads with tears as Ash could only hold her close. "You won't lose me, okay. I will always be with you." Ash swore as both only held each other to sleep. But in Ash's mind was the dream he had earlier in the evening. What did it mean? Why was Greninja leaving him? Was this another premonition? He needed to find out..soon."

* * *

 **Done guys, here's Chapter 105. Now that Ash has figured out how to achieve the form, there is now the issue of trying to maintain it in battle and that will be a challenge in this story. Plus in his last battle with Alain he did beat him...sorta. As for me, I'm still getting use to using App version of Fanfiction but I'm getting there.**

 **Next chapter will be simple and normal that will involve a Shiny Phantump so look out for that. Lastly is if I don't post by this week then to you all: I hope you have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

 **This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	106. A Walk in the Park

Pokémon Journey: XYZ

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 106 and Chapter 23 of XYZ. We continue with the filler and development as the group continues to Snowbelle City. It'll be simple and on another thing is that great change will come soon and I'll explain that on my final notes. For now, just enjoy this little stroll.**

* * *

" _Faith consists in believing when it is beyond the power of reason to believe."-Voltaire_

* * *

Chapter 106: A Walk in the Park

In a secluded area of the woods lies a small offering alter made of old bricks. Inside it was a plate of macarons meant for the Pokémon who live in there. That is until a certain group of troublemakers wandered in the burrow, saw the macarons in the alter and thought it was lunchtime.

"Mmm, these little puppies are delicious." Jessie said. "I can't believe anyone would just leave these in the middle of no where." James added. "Hey when it comes to goodie treats, it's first come first serve." Meowth finished as Wobbuffet agrees as well.

Suddenly then their lunch was disturbed by the laughter of children. "Hey what's that?" James asked. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Jessie demanded. Inside a tree a set of six pairs of eyes peaked through the darkness and appear before Team Rocket. There floating were six shadowy figures with a log covering their faces with horns on the sides. One of them had a white log compare to other five who had regular brown ones. "What are these guys?" Jessie asked as James took out a scanner to scan the leader.

"They're Phantump. A Ghost and Grass type." James concluded as suddenly all five began to yell at them angrily. "Meowth translate please." Jessie asked. "They say they won't take lightly to us eating their offerings that were left for them." Meowth said. "Well I don't see their names anywhere on them. Therefore it's first come, first serve." Jessie argues as she tries to take a bite of another macaron when suddenly the leader try to prevent her hand from reaching her mouth. "Hey, let go!" Jessie struggles against the Phantump.

Not wanting to see their friend in trouble the other Phantump decided to charge up a Shadow Ball together, aim, and fired at Team Rocket. The force was enough to send Team Rocket on their way through way across the sky but along with another flier with them. Both Jessie and the shiny Phantump still held on to the macaron and fighting over it. In a last attempt, the Phantump used its ghostly tail to tickle Jessie's nose, causing it to inch and for her to finally sneeze away the Phantump away with the macaron in hand. "No, my macaron!" Jessie cries as Team Rocket blasts off once more.

On the main road, the gang continues down Route 19 to Snowbelle City as everyone was conversing about what Ash-Greninja's performance the other day. "Okay guys, can we please stop talking about this." Ash argues after not hearing the end of this since his accident. "No Ash, we all agree to help you with this." Serena said. "You could finally able to tap into the form but you can't control it." Drake said. "Drake's right, during your battle with Alain your Synergy wavelength was starting to disconnect from Greninja, thus sending your power into flux." Clemont said. "Okay...I think I get what you mean." Ash scratched his head. "I mean that there is something you did or didn't do that cause the flux." Clemont adds.

"Clemont maybe on to something. If you just remain true to yourself, you might be able to control it." Rene said. "Now that just sounds like using hope as a tactic." Ash said. "Who knows? Maybe you could try it." Bonnie suggested. Ash would've responded back until the group suddenly heard whistling coming down on them like a bomb dropping. Ash looks up but gets blocked by the sun until he blindingly sees a shadow approaching him until.

 _Thud_

Something lands on his head. "Ash!" Serena yells when she sees Ash fall down. Drake snickers when he saw Ash get his bell rung. "It's not funny!" Serena argues. "It kinda is." Drake said laughing abit. "Oh leave it honey, I'll laugh at him the next time he set himself on fire." Ash said. "Yea that hasn't happened in awhile so, you're gonna have to wait for that." Drake said. "Guy's what is that?" Bonnie pointed to the mysterious thing that was next to Ash.

Looking up Phantump focused to another group of humans with curiosity. "Hey its a Phantump." Rene exclaims while Ash decides to scan it.

 _"Phantump, the Stump Pokémon, According to old tales, these Pokémon are stumps possessed by the spirits of children who died while lost in the forest."_

"That's just an old wives tale." Rene disagrees with the Pokédex. "Yet most ghost stories have been true so far." Drake said. "This Phantump's color is weird compared to the Pokédex." Bonnie said as Dedenne and Squishy examine it with curiosity. "It must be a Shiny one. Those Pokémon are considered rare." Ash said. Meanwhile Phantump couldn't understand what it's situation was pertaining to these people.

"It's so cute." Bonnie shrieks and tries to approach it. Taking it as hostile, Phantump was startled and use the forest's power to summon purple vines to encase the group. "What the!?" "What is this?!" The group yells. With them inside and trapped, Phantump took his moment to leave them and hide.

"I don't suspose anyone's got a plan to get out of this!" Serena yells. "I'm on it." Drake said he unsheathes his sword and slashes through the vines with ease, freeing everyone. "What move was that?" Ash said as he stretches his arm out. "I believe that was Forest Curse." Clemont concluded. "Perhaps but Forest Curse isn't used like an offensive move. It shouldn't even be able to sprout out vines." Rene said. "Well...it seems this Phantump can use Forrest Curse differently." Drake said. "What is Forrest Curse?" Bonnie asked. "It's a stats move, it adds a Grass type status to an opposing Pokémon, that's all." Drake explains.

"So where do you think Phantump went?" Ash asked. "Probably as far away from us. It was just startled." Drake said. "You think we should look for it?" Bonnie asked. "Is there a reason we should? We're still ways away from the next Pokémon Center and we should keep moving." Drake said. "Actually I heard stories from the locals of how children get lost in the forest and are never to be seen again." Serena said. "I thought you never believe in ghost stories honey." said Ash. "I don't but more to add is that there is a small shrine that the locals put offerings in to please the lost spirits of the children." Serena said.

"And?" Rene asked.

"It just so happens that the shrine is nearby in an isolated part of the forest." Serena said. "It makes sense. Phantump prefer deep, abandoned parts of the forest away from other Pokémon." Clemont adds. "So you guys are saying you want to go to this shrine and get haunted by a bunch of dead kids." Drake said. "Hold on! We didn't say anything about going there exactly!?" Clemont began to panic. "I wanna go get haunt by dead kids." Bonnie cheers. "Only you would be excited by something like that Bonnie." Serena said unamused as she too didn't want to be scar for life by going to a haunted shrine.

"So are we..." Rene was interrupted by a loud growling sound as the group shut up for a moment. It happened again and everyone turn to Ash to see that the sound was his stomach. "What? I haven't eaten anything since breakfast." Ash said. "We're trying to have an important conversation here." Drake said. "It's alright Ash. Here have a muffin." Serena offers from her bag to her boyfriend. "Oh thanks sweetie." Ash took it immediately and tries to take a bite out of it but only to have it snatched away.

Still hungry, Phantump couldn't help but zip the muffin out of the human's hands and immediately start to devour it and enjoy its sweetness. "Hey, it's the same Phantump." Bonnie pointed out as Phantump could only munch on the muffin in front of the group. "I think you should give it another one." Rene suggested as Serena took out another muffin. "I'll do it." Bonnie said as she took said muffin and offered it to Phantump.

Enjoyed by the gesture, Phantump happily took it and immediately began eating. "Okay, now that's settle. Where'd you come from little guy?" Drakes asked as he slowly approached it. Phantump spoke up but only muffles came out due to the food in his mouth. "Okay, but can you shallow the food first then talk?" Drake said as Phantump swallows first then tries again, and speaks in its own tongue.

"So you do come from the shrine at the abandoned part of the forest." Ash said as Phantump continues. "So what brings you away from home?" Serena asked as Phantump continues on about the skirmish with Team Rocket. "What did it say?" Clemont said. "He said he and his friends got into a fight involving two humans, a Meowth and Wobbuffet over their offerings...it definitely rings a bell." Drake groaned.

"That means Team Rocket is nearby." Rene said. "Great, so we'll keep our eyes peel for them." Ash said. "Your friends must surely miss you." Bonnie told the ghostly stump as Phantump could look at the ground in sadness. It too misses its friends. "Well what if we could take you home." Serena asked it. "Yea, and I'll keep your belly full of treats until we get there." Bonnie offers. "What'd you say?" Ash asked. Phantump was stroke to have more treats to eat but also to find a way home with these people leading the way and accepted.

The group got to moving as Phantump was more intrigued by its new surroundings. "He sure is a curious little fella." Drake said. "Phantump do prefer isolation and away from other Pokémon. So it's understandable why they're always curious about this." Clemont said. By the road was a Diglett and Dugtrio who wave (or smiled since they don't have limbs) hello as Phantump smiled back. Up next was a wild Helioptile who offered Phantump an Oran berry which it accepts. "Talk about being neighborly." Rene smiled.

Suddenly Phantump saw a shed of bright light ahead of it and dash away from the group. "Hey Phantump, where are you going?" Bonnie asked as the group chase it down. Racing up a small hill, the group got to a cliff edge where Phantump stare at the openness of nature. "Now this is a view." Drake said. "Of course you say that." said Rene. Suddenly the group the heard another growling sound and turn to Ash once more.

"Hey it wasn't me this time." Ash backed away. There the group heard it again and this time it was from Phantump. "Essh this little guy's got a bigger stomach than you Ash." Rene said as the group laughed. "Well I'm all out of muffins but I do have these tasty macarons instead." Serena said as she took out a basket and opened to have it full of tasty macarons. Clemont's trainer belt suddenly rumbled and one Pokéball open to reveal Chespin.

"Chespin why are you out?" Clemont exclaimed. "Only Chespin's nose could sniff out a good snack." Ash said as Chespin tries to swipe a macaron from Serena's basket but to have its paw slapped away by Bonnie. "No Chespin, manners first and let Phantump take the first one." Bonnie scowls as Chespin simply stands aside while the floating stump happily takes two macarons and stuff them in his face. "Mind if I get one too?" Ash asked as Serena simply handed one to her boyfriend. Bonnie finally decided to let Chespin take just one much to the latter's greed of his stomach. Meanwhile in another part of the forest, Phantump's friends continue to look for their friend but to no avail.

A ten minute break come to pass and the group was ready to get back on the road with traveling Eastbound. "Exactly how much farther until we get to this haunted shrine?" Clemont asked as Serena took a look at her map. "We're two miles away. It shouldn't be long now." Serena said as Clemont drew a breath of relief. Not far from the isolated area, Team Rocket waited as they track the twerp's direction and the pesky stump with them and formulated a plan.

Along the way near the destination, the group saw four oddly shaped Phantump trying to attract their attention. Being curious Phantump happily approached them not being the wiser but the others however grew weary of them. "Is it me or are those weird looking Phantump?" Bonnie asked. "I have a hunch. Just follow my lead." Drake spoke as the group the four Phantump. With a straight face Drake smile as he touch one of them then quickly pulled a mask off to reveal James.

"Aha!" Drake pointed and laughed. "You twerps!" Jessie pulled off her mask angrily. "Hey we're not the idiots who thought we could pull off a real Phantump despite the very obvious...size differences." Ash spoke. "I knew we should've gone with the Ralts, Kirlia and Gardevoir costumes instead." James grumbled. "You probably should've. You would've had a better chance at not being made much quicker." Rene added. "Not that it would've worked, so shall you make your way via the ground or to the skies in humiliation?" Drake asked.

"There is a third option." Jessie said as Team Rocket jump good **(guess where I got that)** backwards and disappeared but only to have another Meowth bot rise out of the ground. "Your humiliation twerps! How's that?" Jessie mocked. "I'd say...outstanding." Drake smiled which ticked off Team Rocket. Meowth pushes a button which fired twin torpedo that shot out nets.

"We got this." Rene said as she and Ash took their weapons and fired an Aura Wave that cut the nets in half. Drake jumped in by then destroying the two torpedos with an Aura Wave of his own. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash calls as Pikachu jumps from Ash's shoulder and deliver a powerful bolt of electricity. But the Thunderbolt didn't have its intended effect and merely absorb into the mech. "Thanks for the juice twerps. Let us repay you." Jessie said as Meowth pushes another button take reveal two testa coils on the ears and unleash a powerful electric blast. "Move out!" Drake called as everyone ducks for cover as the blast went pass them and struck the ground.

"It's insulated." Clemont said. "We'll try something else. Hawlucha come on out." Ash release the Wrestling Pokémon to come out. "Use X-Scissor." Hawlucha rushes ahead with an x cross motion and struck it in the chest but didn't seem to have an effect either. "It's reinforced as well." Clemont said. "What else can we do?" Serena asked. Phantump watch as these people were having trouble fighting this machine and knew it could help out and decided so.

Phantump used Forest Curse to summon purple vines to wrap around the mech and began to squeeze the mech that it was starting to make dents. "We can't much more damage." James cried. "Meowth do something!" Jessie yells as Meowth pushes the tesla coil button once more and having the mech shoot out another electric blast, nailing Phantump and ceasing the vines assault. "Phantump!" Bonnie runs under Phantump and catches it before it hits the ground. "You're gonna pay for that!" Ash vows as suddenly the heard more cries.

From behind them, five normal Phantump came to their aid and use Forest Curse as well. Together the strength of the vines was enough to completely restrain the mech's movements. "This is trouble!" Jessie said as the Meowth bot's armor cracked and groaned until parts of it expose the inner workings. "Guys one well place attack could blow the whole machine." Clemont said. "I'm on it. Pikachu aim at the expose parts and use Thunderbolt." Pikachu jumps, aims and fires a bolt of electricity at one of the expose area, setting off a chain reaction and causing an explosion.

"Isn't this shocking?" James asked.

"No it isn't." Meowth said.

"I agree." Jessie rephiled.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket cried as fly to the horizon.

The shiny Phantump look up to see its friends and grew happy. The other Phantump happily hug their missing friend which Bonnie shed some tears for.

A small walk later and the group finally got under a huge tree where the haunted shrine was. "This seems cozy." Ash said. "I thought it be bigger." Rene said upon looking at the shrine. "Here to thank you guys for saving our skins, take these tasty macarons." Serena said as she place a plate of macarons in the shrine. The next moment the Diglett, Dugtrio and Helioptile from before followed them and offered them some berries and place them in the shrine.

"Like I said, being neighborly." Rene said. Soon the group figure it was time to go and wave goodbye to the wild Pokémon. "Take care everyone." Bonnie said as the group finally left. "So we are we close to a Pokémon Center?" Ash asked. "We're...actually aren't. Guess this means we're camping out." Serena said. "Okay, next open field will be a great place to camp for the evening." Drake said. "Good, everyday we get closer and closer to Snowbelle City." Ash said as the group walks down the road as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **And done, honestly guys I've spent the last few days brainstorming and this is all I got. It also doesn't help being a tiny bit under the weather so I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter. Otherwise I could say this isn't my best work and that I could've made it more interesting but no. This chapter moves along the story and adds more development. So I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Now next chapter is something I'm intrigue to do. It will add significant change to this sega or arc, however you want to call it, but I'll explain once we get there. It's all part of the plan so I won't spoil anything for now.**

 **So Like, Comment and thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	107. For Old Times' Sake

Pokémon Journey: XYZ

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 107 and Chapter 24 of XYZ. Here is when I said great change starts now. This chapter will be incredibly different so for starters: Ash won't be the one battling here and before you start raging at me, I have a good reason and I would say it's all part of my plan. But this doesn't mean that Ash-Greninja won't have an appearance, he will but just abit later. Another way this will be great change is I got a surprise at the end. Overall all I ask is you trust me and I promise you won't hate this.**

 **Great, now enjoy the show.**

* * *

 _"It is one of the blessings of old friends that you can afford to be stupid with them."-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

Chapter 107: For Old Times' Sake

 _Anistar City_

"Lady Olympia, our guest has arrived." Charlene came in and told to a meditating Olympia. "Good, send her in." Charlene bowed and walked back to the entrance of the battlefield. A moment later Charlene came back with the Kalos Champion in tow.

Diantha walked to the middle of the field to appear before Olympia's counsel. When she receive word that Olympia needed to speak with her and said it was a matter of life and death, she couldn't refuse to heed. "Lady Olympia." Diantha bowed. "Ms. Carnet, I am humble you could make it." Olympia bowed back. "You said this was a matter of life and death." Diantha asked.

"Hmm...a dark force looms on Kalos's horizon. It's shadow ever growing to engulf her. Let this be clear Ms. Carnet: evil is stirring in wake and bring a forth a vanguard of doom." Lady Olympia spoke as Diantha grew tense under Olympia's choice of words. "What evil? What crisis are you talking about?" Diantha asked. "I do not have the heart. But let it be known that history will repeat itself and the ever burning fire will shake the foundations of Kalos to its core." Olympia said.

"What is this fire? A weapon of some sorts?" Diantha asked. "A living being, harvested and transformed into a living weapon. This creature with bright green eyes." Olympia spoke as she use her Psychic powers to display a vision, a Pokémon with the appearance of a snake. "It can't be. The legendary Pokémon Zygarde." Diantha gasped. "This Pokémon will be the cause of our destruction...or perhaps our salvation." Olympia said. "So which one is it?" Diantha asked. "Difficult to see, clouded is my vision." Olympia said.

"And the threat?" asked Diantha. "Much is unknown to my sight, but perhaps there are some who could provide more insight." Olympia said. "Who exactly?" Diantha asked skeptically. "A family that stays together, who resides at the center of the stage. More specifically...two Guardian Knights." Olympia said as Diantha pondered at who was Olympia talking about and getting it almost immediately.

"No..what does Drake have to do with this?" Diantha asked, peaking Olympia's curiosity when Diantha just singled Drake only. "They're investigating the trouble and hopefully have come with leads. If you wish to know more, seek them out." Olympia said. "So where can I find them?"

* * *

 _Route 19_

"You sure this is a good idea?" Serena asked. "Ash was the one who suggested it." Drake said. As the group continues down Route 19 to Snowbelle City, Ash proposed a idea of training via parkouring through the forest alongside Greninja. A quarter mile away the group was waiting in an open field. "I still say he's crazy about this." Rene said.

"Ready buddy?" Ash asked as Greninja nods. Ash then gives the signal to go and both Pokémon dash off into the woods. Both stay close to one other until Greninja jumps to one of the tree branches to hop across. That signal Ash to use his Staff's grapple hook to fling himself onto the branches and tries to keep up the blue frog. With his ninja abilities, Greninja hop from branch to branch with ease while Ash didn't stray far behind. Then with no more branches to hop across, both jump down and roll to break their fall and continue running.

"Are they almost here?" Clemont asked as Drake use his Aura Vison to pick up Ash's and Greninja's high Aura signatures. "Got them. They're close." Drake said as Ash and Greninja appear through the shrubbery in a full sprint. Both came tied as they approach the group.

"Whew...that was the best kind of workout anyone can do." Ash said as Serena offer him a Water Bottle which he happily accepted. "To be honest Ash, I still don't think endurance and stamina has anything to do why you can't maintain synchronized with Greninja." Rene said. "Well it wasn't a complete waste of time." Ash argues. "No one saying it was, but if you guys really want to be more adaptable, try some weapons training." Drake said. "Maybe I'll try that some other day. We should probably get back on the road for now." Ash said.

But before they could get back to the road however, a whirlwind surprise them all and the group looked up to see a blue helicopter hovering above them. "Keep it steady, I'll grapple down." Diantha said as the pilot nods. "We'll pick you up at sundown, and don't forget that you got a commercial shoot this evening." her assistant Kathi Lee spoke as Diantha open the side door.

"Who's that?" Bonnie asked as the group look to see someone grappling down from a rope. "Huh, I'll be damned." Drake spoke softly at who he saw land. Diantha disengage the rope from her belt and signal the helicopter to leave.

"Dinah?" Drake said. "Hi Drake, it's good to see you. And all of you as well." Diantha said. "It's so great to see you too." Serena commented. "I take it this isn't a social trip ain't it?" Drake asked. "From what I've been hearing, you six surely haven't been staying out trouble. Not since the siege at Lumiose City a few months back." Diantha said. "Yea that day was pretty dicey and we don't tend to remember it." Drake said. "Well I will because this is my home. Now look, I don't mean to appear hostile towards you, I just commend your devotion to justice and protection of Kalos. Even with the smaller conflicts you guys ran into later on." Diantha thanked.

"It's part of the job. So what was reason for your visit?" Drake said. "I thought you would think I come for more aside from business which reminds me." Diantha said then suddenly slapping Drake across his face, something he never saw coming. "Not sure I deserve that." Drake held his cheek. "How about not bothering to call at all since I gave you my number." Diantha said. "I know how busy you are and I would not want to be on the hard end of your assistant." Drake said.

"You're just making excuses. Do you have any idea that I would hope you would finally call ever since the siege?" Diantha said. "I'm gonna assume a lot." Drake guessed. "Well...yes but gods you could be so oblivious sometimes." Diantha said. "After ten years you're still trying to mother me...I'm flattered." Drake smiled. "Hate to break up this little reunion you got going, but let's go back to business please." Ash said.

"Very well, Olympia sent me to find you all. This morning I was caught up to speed on what's the big crisis that's happening in Kalos. Along with this report from Southern shore of Kalos, one of its islands was found like this." Diantha explain as she showed the group a tablet with a burned island devoted of life. "It's lifeless." Ash said. "That's what researchers propose as well. And the weirdest part is the center of the island where the tall pine tree was the center of the surge radius that destabilize the entire island. I don't know anything that could cause this kind of damage to the environment in my life." Diantha said.

"Neither do we but we do know the who that's behind it." Drake said. "Just who are we dealing with?" Diantha asked. "...They call themselves Team Flare, a domestic shadow organization with the goal of eradicating all life on Kalos." Rene said shocking the Kalos Champion. "That's genocide, but why? To what end?" Diantha asked. "We don't know exactly. Perhaps it's to rebuild Kalos in their version, start anew." Ash said. "They say that humanity is flawed, Kalos is imperfect in their perspective and that the only way that Kalos thrives to a...I'm gonna say utopia in their eyes, is to wipe the slate clean which means to destroy the foundation, culture, history and all the way to the last Kalosian child." Drake said.

"This certainly troubles me. I don't suspose there's no way to reason with them?" Diantha asked. "We debunk them as zealots, and extremists which means they have no problem dying for their cause." Rene added. "Diantha, this shadow war will go on to the end and into the light, which means everyone will be aware." Drake said. "How do you guys know so much?" Diantha said. "Well they weren't always subtle." Drake said. "They were monitoring us specifically for months until we came on to them." Ash said. "They were certainly not happy that figured out their plans of domination so fast." Serena said. "Not to mention we have been keeping a Pokémon they had their eyes on." Ash added.

"Which Pokémon?" Diantha asked. "Right, Bonnie could you bring out Squishy?" Rene asked as the little girl nods and takes out a sleepy Squishy as it wakes up. "It's okay Squishy. She's a nice friend." Bonnie whispers. "Incredible..I don't believe it." Diantha said upon inspecting Squishy. "Professor Sycamore is still trying to find out what kind of species Squishy is. On top of that, it has its own peculiar dialect." Drake explains. "Actually Augustine has made a stunning breakthrough about a Pokémon that is connected to Squishy and forward me the details. Which actually leads to my next point." Diantha said as she shows the group another image, this time of a big green/black snake, shocking the group.

"Its name is Zygarde, known as the Order Pokémon. As old as Kalos itself, Zygarde is purpose to protect the ecosystem of the Kalos region." Diantha explains. "But that looks nothing like Squishy." Bonnie said. "True but more according to the professor's report, Squishy here maybe one of the two Z-Cores capable of wielding incredible power. That power is drawn from small parts of Zygarde that are call Z-Cells." Diantha said as she shows the group more scans of Zygarde.

"It makes sense. Those bright flashes of light we saw back in Terminus Cave prior to Squishy's metamorphosis were Z-Cells." Clemont said. "You've seen it transform?" Diantha asked. "And in action too, saved our bacon a couple times, but it didn't transform into a snake and instead it was a dog." Drake said. "Right, Zygarde may have three known forms base on how many cells it merges with. The Dog form or 10%, the Snake or 50%, but the of third one things get dense and the only note the professor has about it is that it requires both Z-Cores to merge as one to do it. There isn't a record that contains anything about its final form." Diantha said.

"So I guess we now know why Team Flare wants you Squishy. You're a real powerhouse." Bonnie said as Squishy merely listens to the humans. "You said there were two Cores so Squishy has a twin?" Drake asked. "Exactly, which means it could be danger." Diantha said. "If Team Flare doesn't have it already, how else would they be able to test out whatever weapon they use on that island." Ash said. "You bring up a good point." Diantha commented. "Then we'll have to assume that they do have it and are going forward with their plans. That island was just the beginning of something worse." Drake said.

"Well we certainly have come up with a lot today." Ash said. "Perhaps not enough. I for one want to know who's the head behind all this and their base of operations. Otherwise we're still chasing shadows behind walls." Drake said. "They're certainly finance well enough to have top of the line pieces of technology and military grade weaponry. They gotta be getting their money from somewhere." Rene said. "I could do some digging and I have some contacts who could investigate. Plus my people are extremely reliable." Diantha said.

"Right So could we move on from the subject?" Ash asked. "Oh yeah Diantha, Ash and his Greninja have a new form they're practicing." Bonnie said. "New form?" Diantha asked. "It's this new Synchronization form between them that they still don't have a hang on. Plus we've learn that it's not Mega Evolution." Drake said. "Hey, I'm learning every day and Professor Sycamore said he's still looking into it." Ash argues. "That sounds really interesting." Diantha said.

"Really? Because now that you're here, I don't suspose we could finish the battle we had a few months back." Ash asked. Diantha could only stay silent and ponder in thought. Drake smile and signal her to accept Ash's request. "Well, I do actually have an interest to battle today...but just with the right Ketchum." Diantha said as she turn to Drake. "Wait, me?...why me?" Drake asked. "Why not? It's been as you say ten years. I've dying for a dance." Diantha smirked with a fluttering eye which caught Drake off guard with a slight blush. "So why wait?" Drake asked.

"For the right partner." **(Get where I got that from)** "Besides you owe me for not returning my phone calls." Diantha's expression changed. "She's got you there." Rene pointed out as Drake felt that his balls were twisted and there was only one way out of this. "Alright, for old time's sake." Drake smiled. "No fair! I didn't even get to finish my." Ash gasped in pain as Serena tug on his ear. "Be nice Ash. Drake really needs this." Serena said as Ash let's his previous statement go.

With that Diantha and Drake made their way to the field on opposite ends. The former then took the moment to release her Gardevoir to battle. "I don't suspose there's no clear strategy to this." Drake said. "We can hold our own." Diantha said. "I'll be the judge of that." Drake said as he ponder what Pokémon to choose. _It'll be a gamble but also prove beneficial."_ Drake finally decided and release Lucario.

"An albino? That's rare." Diantha comments. **"Thank you. I'm pleased to beat you."** Lucario smirked as Diantha looked confused. "He's got a big mouth." Drake warns.

* * *

 _Drake vs. Diantha: One on One_

"I'll allow you to go first." Diantha passed. "But who am I without good manners, ladies first." Drake smiled. "It's proper for a host, and besides its age before beauty." Diantha argues. "For crying out loud just one of youse go first!" Ash shouted. "Fine, I'll lead." Drake gave in. "Then I'll follow." Diantha smiled.

"Lucario let's start off with Aura Sphere." Lucario sums up his aura through his paws to fire a ball of Aura at Gardevoir. Diantha could only flutter her eyes in a certain direction which Gardevoir took as a means to dodge and so she did in just a blink of an eye. **"Woah she's fast!"** Lucario calls out. "I must say I agree, allow me to test it. Lucario use Extreme Speed." Lucario then took a running stance then blasted off at a disappearing speed. "Keep evading Gardevoir." Gardevoir nods as she felt a draft of wind come towards her and dodge quickly enough while appearing in other spot. This didn't stop Lucario from trying again and pretty soon both Pokémon were going so fast that they were disappearing and reappearing in different spots of the field.

"There's no way they are going that fast." Serena said. "I must say Gardevoir's reaction speed is astronomical while Lucario is certainly keep up with her. They're both equally fast." said Clemont. "Eventually one of them has to land a blow." said Ash.

 **"Yep, she's fast."** Lucario said. "Based on how she can quickly pick up and identify the incoming move. Gardevoir is reacting at about 1/3 of a second." Drake said. "Very good Drake, and I haven't even Mega Evolve her yet." Diantha said. "I don't intimidate easily." Drake said. _"Any ideas?" Lucario asked via Aura Link. "We'll get in close with Extreme Speed. The idea is we're going to have to predict Gardevoir's next move. Remember that speed is also relative and that could be slowed down with our minds."_ Drake explained via Aura Link.

"Let's go offense, Use Shadow Ball." Gardevoir zips close and fires a ball of darkness at Lucario. "Deflect with Bone Rush." With two small bone sticks with paw, Lucario easily deflects the Shadow Ball away from him. "Close up with Extreme Speed." Lucario took a breath and then dash in to get inside Gardevoir's personal space. Diantha would only have to point in a general direction via eyesight so Drake knew that he would have to let them make the first move. Three attacks later that Gardevoir dodged Lucario would have to trust his Aura and Master to come up with his next move. Drake breathed in and out and mentally instructed Lucario to do the same. Closing his eyes and accessing his Aura Vision, Lucario spotted outlines of Gardevoir's movements like breadcrumbs, meaning that Lucario could track where Gardevoir would appear next.

"Follow the breadcrumbs and use Extreme Speed." Lucario followed Gardevoir's movement and by the next prediction managed to surprise his opponent with a quick kick to the gut, pulling Gardevoir out of her phasing and landing on the ground. "What?" Diantha spoke. "Your Gardevoir may react fast Dinah, but that don't mean we couldn't catch up." Drake said. "Use Psychic." With psychic power, Gardevoir managed to restrain Lucario, lift him up in the air and then slamming him on the ground with repetition. After the fourth slam, Lucario growled, **"That's enough!"** Lucario shouted then using a trick his Master taught him and use his Aura to break Gardevoir's mental grip on him.

"Use Copycat." Lucario smirked as this move will mimic his opponent's last move. **"Now let's see how you like it!"** Lucario's Copycat use psychic power to restrain Gardevoir, lifting her and slamming her on ground like she did him. Gardevoir wasn't amuse and just like her opponent easily broke his grip on her. "Use Magical Leaf." Stirring up the wind, Gardevoir shot out a surge of razor sharp leaves at Lucario. "Dodge backwards." With various twist and flips, Lucario acrobaticy dodges each leaf letting them zip pass. "Bonemerang." On the last flip, Lucario hurls two small bone clubs at Gardevoir. "Dodge flip." Gardevoir remains stationary and just flips sideways to let the two bone clubs zip pass her ears.

"Close Combat." Lucario speeds in close to let on focus stream of punches but Gardevoir would only shift her body pass the punch's direction. It wasn't until Drake saw the two bone clubs returning back that he got a plan. "Flip over, and use Force Palm on the Bonemerangs." Lucario listen and jumped over Gardevoir, and once angling himself perfectly behind the incoming Bonemerangs, he use Force Palm to give them a nudge and redirect them to Gardevoir who fail to see this coming and got nailed.

Diantha couldn't figure out Drake's plan either until it was too late. Nevertheless she smile, she knew Drake well enough that he's a fighter, he's always have been and his style and training make him skilled if not dangerous. "It appears I'm still leading Dinah. Sooner or later you're gonna have to go on the offensive." Drake said. "You've already impressive me Drake and your abilities and bond with your Pokémon are equally powerful. But let me warn you; you're not the only one with that kind of power." Diantha said as she went for her Key Stone and touches it. "Respond to my heart, we go beyond limit, together we unite beyond evolution!" Diantha spoke as tendons stretch from her Key Stone to Gardevoir's Mega Stone. The tendons merge and allow a bright light to engulf Gardevoir. Under the new light, Gardevoir mega evolve.

"This time we won't hold back." Diantha vowed. "Neither will we. Lucario Escrima style." Lucario nods and forms to two bone clubs in each paw. "Shadow Ball Barrage." Zipping in close Mega Gardevoir rapid fires Shadow Balls at Lucario. "Advance forward, and deflect." Lucario runs ahead into the barrage, several Shadow Balls zoom pass him and the ones going straight for him he deflects with his bone clubs. "Bone Rush." Lucario rolls into Gardevoir's personal space and tries to club it but dodges each blow.

"I sure hope you got more ideas other than just tiring us out Dinah. It's only a matter of time until I place my shot." Drake said. "Then try this. Shadow Ball." Rather than trying to distance herself from Lucario to attack, with a flick of her arm Gardevoir quick fires a Shadow Ball up close and personal. Lucario shifts his head to let the Shadow Ball pass him and tries to counterattack but only for Gardevoir to dodge his move. Both Pokémon attack or dodge one another's moves but Gardevoir's close Shadow Ball technique really fascinated Drake. Somehow Diantha taught her Gardevoir to deal with close combatants via that quick fire Shadow Ball technique, almost the Close Combat variance for a Psychic type.

"You won't see this coming. Specter's Ambush." Gardevoir nods and seemly disappears from her last position. Lucario waits patiently for where Gardevoir might appeared from. Suddenly a Shadow Ball struck Lucario on his back reacting him to roll to the direction where it came from. That didn't help at all as another Shadow Ball struck him on the side. **"Where is she, I'm not even how is she attacking that fast."** Lucario panics. Drake looks around Lucario's space and looks to see somehow a Shadow Ball appearing out of no where coming from Lucario. "Dodge three o'clock." Lucario jumps over the Shadow Ball to dodge. "They keep coming!" Lucario said as he keeps doing flips to avoid more Shadow Balls.

Drake analyze what was going on and figure something that sounds completely impossible. "Gardevoir's moving so fast that she's attack from between spaces that her speed isn't placing her physical body at all." Drake said. "Hence the Specter part Drake. Gardevoir is just moving so fast that she just not appearing physically." Diantha explains. "But she's still there. Dinah you do realize that put her at a speed of 9,000 mph." Drake said. "You flatter me." Diantha smiled, knowing Drake was right.

 **"Sounds wonderful and all, but how do I deal with the vanishing pixie!?"** Lucario shouted as he was still dodging. "Only one idea. Lucario use an Aura Shockwave on the ground. High sensitivity." Lucario nods and jumps high. Coming back down and through his dominant arm, Lucario unleashes a high power shockwave that push up wind and shook the ground. This was enough to disturb Gardevoir's concentration and she appeared back.

"Extreme Combat." Lucario growls and dashes at disappearing speed and only to quick punch Gardevoir in the face. This to a rapid succession of a disappearing Lucario delivered a typhoon of blows that Gardevoir couldn't keep up, especially an angry dog looking to return the favor. Diantha was surprise to say the least. "What, did you think you're the only one who could pull off a disappearing act. I was only surprised because I thought I was the only one." Drake boasted.

Lucario finished his assault and both Pokémon retreated panting and out of breath. **"How much longer can you keep this up pixie?"** Lucario asked as Gardevoir wasn't amused with Lucario's attitude. "Ha she call him a mutt." Drake laughed. "Gardevoir, That's not proper." Diantha scones. "Let's close up." Lucario nods and dashes in. "Get ready." Gardevoir readys to dodge Lucario's next move.

* * *

That next move never happen from either of them and instead suddenly two long metal arms stretch into the field and ensnared Lucario and Gardevoir in cube shape ray shields. "What the?" Drake said as he saw the two Pokémon begin to be suspended from the ground as then a giant walking mech with six legs, four arms and in the form of a orb like a spider. "Oh shoot." Drake groaned.

"Ha Prepared for trouble. You say oh shoot."

"And make it double. We'll give you the boot."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To announce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right."

"Wobbuffet."

"I am seriously gonna lose my shit if I keep hearing that stupid chant!" Drake yells as the others join him and Diantha. "Oh boo who, we just realized we don't care what you feel." Jessie said. "Yea, and with two top prize champion Pokémon. We'll have increase our firepower to an eleven." Meowth boasted. "We'll see about that. Greninja help us out." Ash said as he released the Ninja Pokémon.

"Charizard, lets give them a hand." Drake release the Flame Pokémon. "We might need some extra firepower Ash. Think you and Greninja could hold it this time?" asked Drake. "Let's find out." Ash said as he and Greninja began to harmonize and allow the Synchronization began thus allowing Greninja to morph under a water veil. "What a stunning revelation." Diantha said upon inspecting. "At least they could be able to tap into it." Rene said.

"I'll free Gardevoir and Lucario while you keep Team Idiots busy." Drake said. "We'll make you eat those words!" Jessie yells. "Charizard use Flamethrower." Charizard attempts to fly in close and fires a stream of flames at the Lucario's cage but only to have the shields negate the attack. "Greninja use Aerial Ace." Greninja zips across the field to the mech with karate feet and striking it in the chest but the mech wasn't faze by it.

"Grr..strong shields." Drake pointed out. "And armor plating." Ash added. "The perfect weapon against bumbling twerps." James said. "First we gotta make the armor weaker." Ash said. "Got an idea. Charizard use Blast Burn from above." Charizard flies high over the mech and fires an overcharged fireball that incinerates the whole mech in flames, causing Team Rocket to panic. "Spin Meowth!" Jessie orders as Meowth shifts the controls to have the spider mech spin in place like a top to douse the flames.

Ash and Drake smile know that the flames made the metal weaker. "Now, let's continue. Charizard aim for the arms and use Dragon Claw." Charizard tries to close in with green claws in order to break the mech'a arms. "Not on my watch." Meowth pushes a button, causing the other two arms to attack and having one of them knock Charizard back.

"Dammit!" Drake growls. "That's enough!" Ash said as he and Greninja felt an extreme surge and both felt a Synergy increase. This cause the water veil covering Ash-Greninja to collapse and allowing his appearance to be visible while the collapsed water manifested into a large Water Shuriken on his back.

"That's new." Drake said. "Use Night Slash." The newly form Ash-Greninja dashes in with two purple Kunai knives in each arm, and manages to cut off each arm before Team Rocket could react and freeing Lucario and Gardevoir.

"Woah, that was fast." Serena said. "I think Greninja could be as fast as Lucario and Gardevoir." Bonnie comments. Team Rocket was panicking loudly when they saw their catch of the day now free but we're now worried about the twerp's Greninja. "Use Water Shuriken." Using the big Water Shuriken on its back, Greninja chucks the star with all its might and striking it through the mech's center that a hole was visible. The interiors began to crackle and spark until the robot finally exploded.

"That was unexpected." Jessie said.

"I'm not surprised." Meowth moans.

"Neither am I." James joined.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket cried as they flew into the horizon. "Gardevoir!" Diantha said as she embraced her Pokémon. Ash and Greninja however felt exhausted like before and collapse on their knees while Greninja reverts back to its base form.

"Easy, you're alright." Drake asked as he pulls Ash up to his feet. "At least I didn't faint like last time." Ash said. "And Greninja change to a new form." Serena said. "I think that could've been Ash-Greninja full potential." Ash said. "I must say you all were right. Ash, you and your Greninja really got a gift." Diantha said. "A dangerous one but I'm sure we'll get it someday before the Kalos League begins." Ash vows.

A few hours and the sun appear to be setting and Drake and Diantha were having a private moment. "Sorry that we couldn't finish our dance today." Drake apologize. "You got nothing to apologize for Drake. I really enjoy today." Diantha said. "Nice to know I never became dull." Drake joked. "That and you never fumble on your feet once." Diantha said. "You're never gonna let that go are you? I apologize for the blisters." Drake laughed.

"Though I would love to have an actual dance." Diantha said. "Well...if we have some music, probably." Drake said. "You owe me that much too." Diantha said. "I know, just add that to the bill." Drake said. "Are you sure? It's a pretty big price by now." Diantha said. "I'll make it up to you. I promise." Drake said as he felt Dinah's hand rest on his shoulder. Suddenly a ring came from Drake's Pokewatch with Caller I'D. "That's surprising." Drake saw that the caller was from Lance. "Give me a moment." Drake told Diantha as he walks away to be alone.

Once by himself, Drake picked up and let a screen show Lance's face. "Drake. How are you?" Lance asked happily. "Great right now. I'm enjoying my time in Kalos." Drake said as Lance nods. "I assume this isn't a social call." Drake said. "Sorta, I call bearing some good news and a request." Lance said. "I'm listening." Drake spoke. "The good news is that we nearly routed up the last remnants of Team Rocket and now remains a small platoon of them left." Lance said. "Okay, that's great." Drake commends. "Which leads to the request I've mention. We finally got them corner on an island off the coast of Eastern Johto and my request is...I would like your assistance in apprehending them." Lance asked as Drake was surprise but also confused. "Uhhhh." "I know Drake, I promised you that I would finish the job where you and Ash left off...but with an opportunity like this, I know I need to pull every resource I got. We get these guys there and now, and Team Rocket will be nothing more than just a memory to be forgotten...Drake, the world would be free." Lance pleaded as Drake pondered in thought.

Never he would think of going back into the fray, but at the same time a lifelong goal could be accomplished and Drake remembers the oath to protect his home from threats as Champion. Lance was right, they now have a chance to ends this once and for all and Giovanni's legacy will be worth nothing. "I know how hard and how much Kanto had suffer from the likes of them Lance. My family started this war...and I'll be sure I'll be the one who ends it. Count me in Lance. I'll meet you at Viridian Airport tomorrow morning." Drake said then hung up.

"What happened?" Diantha asked. "I'll explain once we get back to the others." Drake said as he and Diantha walk back. "Hey guys, I have an announcement." Drake told everyone as they huddle close as Drake explain everything that Lance offered him. Suffice to say everyone had different expressions from Ash having a surprise at Drake's choice, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were anxious, and Diantha was worried. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Ash asked.

"I know I have to do this. It's something that I've held on doing all my life. I do this, and I'll finally be free from this nightmare. Plus Ash, our home could finally be safe." Drake said. "Alright, I get it...it'll be nice to finally get Team Rocket here finally off our back after like a decade." Ash said. "So what will you do?" Diantha asked. "I'll take my Pidgeot to Lumiose City, catch a flight home, and arrive in the morning." Drake said.

"You're not going. Not alone at least." Rene steps up. "I'm going with you." Rene offers. "Out of the question." Drake shoots down, leading to Rene to argue. "Drake you need someone to watch over." "Okay first of all, this isn't about me concerning you. I can see it in your eyes, you want to go after the organization that killed Mara I get that but you don't want to cross these guys." Drake warns. "I can hold my own! So let them come and get all over me because I'll beat them to a bloody pulp!" Rene yells.

"Exactly why you're not coming. This is a vengeance thing for you, I don't need you to do something you're gonna regret." Drake argues. "Spoken like a true noblest. This vengeance thing applies to you as much as me. You said it yourself, you've held a grudging headache for years against these guys and would like nothing more than to finally have them put in the ground. So don't tell me this isn't about protection as it is about revenge!" Rene dares.

"I think Rene should go Drake." Diantha vouched. "Dinah I can't just take a civilian to an official military operation." Drake said. "I maybe a civilian Drake but I can hold my own, you know that." Rene said. "I do know that but I'm not the one you're gonna have to convince to be involve." Drake said. "She'll do it Drake. I know Lance will let her." Ash said as Drake was still completely drowning in thought and pacing until making a decision.

"Uggh, Fine! You can come." Drake groans and accepts. "Excellent." Diantha smiles as suddenly a whirlwind came before the group. Up above a helicopter was hovering down until finally landing its wheels on the field. "Diantha It's time to leave." Kathi Lee calls. "Guess that's my time to leave. It's been wonderful everyone." Diantha said while not taking her eye off Drake. "Drake would you be a gentleman and escort me to my chariot?" Diantha plays leaving Drake heavily embarrass and everyone laughing. "Alright." He said softly as they walk.

"I think you gotta get someone to look in on our friends looking to end the world." Drake said. "I got contacts. I'll handle it, but Drake you really sound like you're gonna be overwhelmed by these two groups." Diantha said. "It's nothing I can't handle." Drake said. "We all bear loads everyday, you more than most. I can see why you were so anxious about letting Rene join you." Diantha said. "If anything happens to Rene, I would never forgive myself and I'll be responsible for let her parents know that they lost another daughter." Drake said. "That won't happen, Drake. I know it." Diantha said as they approach the helicopter.

"Sorry to keep letting you down." Drake said. "Please stop being so hard on yourself Drake. Please let someone help you carry the weight. You're never alone on this." Diantha said as she brush her fingernails against Drake's cheek. "Maybe I was wrong before. Maybe you're my guardian angel instead. Hence the wings on your back." Drake said causing Diantha to laugh. "Diantha." Kathi Lee spoke up, meaning it was time to leave. "You must be going." Drake said as Diantha tightly embrace him. "Please be very careful." Diantha said. "I will and we'll be back in two or three days." Drake said. Then unexpectedly Diantha pecked him on the cheek then headed inside the helicopter. Drake's response was shocked as he saw Diantha take her seat then realized he forgot one last thing.

"Dinah wait." He ran up to the door. "Let's finish our dance one day. I'll send the invitation." Drake said as Diantha smiled. "I'll look out for it." She said softly. As the helicopter took off and started to leave, Drake could only watch as Dinah went away and return to the group. "How was it?" Rene played. "It was..fine. But let's not make this about me. We should get going if we're gonna make it to the airport by tonight." Drake said as he released Pidgeot and Rene release Arrow.

"We're gonna miss you guys." Serena said. "It's not forever guys. We'll be back in two or three days. By then you guys should be in Snowbelle City if not passed it." Rene said. "We'll wait there until you guys arrive back." Ash said as Drake and Rene understand. Once mounting on, the two Aura Guardians take off, leaving Ash, Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie by themselves. "Think they'll be okay?" Bonnie asked. "I know they will, and they'll return." Ash smiled. "You sure we can handle this?" Rene asked. "We can, and you wanted to come on this ride. I'll explain more once we get on the plane." Drake said. "Diantha was sure nervous about you leaving." Rene said. "Like a spouse just as one leaves for war. I hate doing that for her." Drake said. "Diantha is a very understanding woman. She knows and weights the risks you're taking." Rene said as Drake stood silent. "Besides, after today surely she must know how you feel about her." Rene said. "Rene...I don't know period."

"Ma'am if I may ask, have you learn anything more from your visit." Kathi Lee asked. "Yes, that Kalos is indeed in great danger and soon we must find our strength and unite together to defend her." Diantha said. "And if I may say, Ketchum is a dangerous individual and attracts trouble ma'am. Are you sure you want to be associated with him?" Kathi Lee asked as Diantha expression got serious. "Kathi, I trust Drake with my life and soul and they are our only hope to beating this crisis. Once it starts, I'll be honored to fighting alongside them." Diantha asked. "Right now, we need to get someone inside Team Flare and I might have someone who's perfect for the job." Diantha continues. "I have no doubt ma'am, and...I've notice there's some chemistry between you and the Ketchum boy. Need I remind you that there is no time for such things like romance." Kathi Lee said.

"Then we make the time Kathi, and besides...I'm not certain of his feelings over me until I hear him say otherwise." Diantha said as Kathi didn't say anything else but think in her mind how hopeless the two Champions are in terms of personal feelings. One thing was sure, and that the shadows of evil was rising and is clouding all of Kalos as the Journey continues.

* * *

 **Done guys, here's Chapter 107. First I expect this was nothing you guys were expecting and yes this was a focus mainly on two friends catching up while dealing with a crisis that draws near. The surprise I mention before was unexpected in a form of Lance beckoning Drake to return home and join on one last mission to wipe the last piece of Team Rocket from history. Let me be clear that I do have a reason why Drake and Rene are leaving and that will be clear in these next few chapters. So Diantha will handle finding out more against Team Flare while Drake and Rene head for Kanto on a mission and the group is left on their own as they draw near Snowbelle City.**

 **So guys, I'm now back in school so from here on I ask you be patient with me in terms of posting as this will be a very busy semester for me. I do hope you guys are enjoying this story so far and please Like, and Comment on this.**

 **Thanks for reading. This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


	108. Twist and Fall

Pokémon Journey: XYZ

 **Hey guys Paradox here and welcome to Chapter 108 and Chapter 25 of XYZ. Here guys we set off what appears to be completely normal. Like how for the first time in a while it's back to the original group but enough of that. Here we take a turn and as I mentioned before, there is a reason why I decided to pave the road in this direction. Sure I can tell you the reason but...where's the fun in that? Sure call me an asshole but I'm sure some will figure it out the purpose. Besides eventually I will spilt the beans and say the reason why, I just hope you are patient until we finally get there.**

 **For now, let's just get through this.**

* * *

" _Men stumble over pebbles, never over mountains."- Marilyn French_

* * *

Chapter 108: Twist and Fall

Siszor couldn't hold with Greninja's strength and speed and collapsed. "Scizor is unable to battle, Greninja wins." Clemont announces. A day has pass since the discussion with Diantha and Drake and Rene left for Kanto, the group continues moving forward as Snowbelle City was just hours away. They stop at the Pokémon Center to take a break and while there, a trainer named Hank recognizes Ash and challenges him to a battle. Being the energetic, not turing down a challenge type, Ash agreed to battle with Greninja. Which leads to now.

"You did great Scizor." Hank said. "It was a great battle Hank." Ash called over. "I agreed. It was truely an honor to battle a master battler." Hank said as Ash nods and Hank leaves to heal his Scizor. "That was great Ash, though I was surprise you and Greninja didn't synchronized during the match." Serena said. "Well I didn't think I would have to use it against Hank. Beside I wasn't really...feeling it if you guys know what I mean?" Ash said.

"I get it Ash. I think we should do some more test with the Battle Pulse Meters before we get to Snowbelle City." Clemont suggested. "I agree. Since that battle with Team Rocket, I really felt the huge power surge that it almost overloaded my body." Ash said. "That being said, you still can't control it freely Ash." Serena worries. "Don't worry dear, I'll master it before my gym battle." Ash said with confidence. "Is that confidence I hear?"

The group turns to the doors to see Sawyer approaching them. "Sawyer you made it." Ash spoke. "I was hoping to run into you guys." Sawyer said. "Perhaps we could catch up over lunch?" Bonnie asked. "I second that, after that battle I could eat like a Munchlax." Ash joked. "What else is new?" Bonnie added which everyone else laughs at.

"So how are your travels Sawyer?" Serena asked. "Excellent, in fact I was just coming out of Snowbelle City." Sawyer said. "Really so that means you beat the Snowbelle Gym." Ash said. "Yep, check it out. Now I got eight badges which means I qualify for the Kalos League." Sawyer said as he shows everyone his full case of Gym badges. "Wow...I take my privous statement back Sawyer. You get around faster then a Heliolisk." Ash said. "The challenge the gym leader was tough but my hard work paid off." Sawyer said

"So what type does the gym leader specialize?" Ash asked. "He deals with Ice types." Sawyer said. "That'll work, Water types are adaptable to Ice types." Clemont advices. "And Fighting, Steel, and Fire are super effective against them." Serena added. "So for my gym battle, I think I would use Greninja, Talonflame and Lucario." Ash said. "What about that special power you and Greninja have?" Sawyer asked. "I have it planned to use it when the time comes but I haven't really gotten a grip on controlling it." Ash said.

"That's why we're going to conduct more tests with the Battle Pulse Meters before we leave." Clemont said. "Well do you have a partner to battle with? Cuz I've been dying for another battle to see how far I've came." Sawyer asked. "I don't have a problem with that." Ash agreed. "And to make it more exciting, let's make it a three on three." Sawyer said. "I couldn't agree more." Ash said.

 _Route 22_

Meanwhile on Route 22 in a village, villagers along with Officer Jenny were investigating noises in the surrounding forest. "You sure you heard them in this direction?" Jenny asked. "Yes. We don't know what the noises are. It sounded like machinery and the Pokémon in the surrounding area began to flee." A male villager said. As they continue inward, Officer Jenny trips on a piece of earth and falls. "Officer Jenny, are you alright?" A villager asked. "Yes, I'm fine." Officer Jenny said as she stands up. "Uhh everyone, you might want to see this." A villager calls from over a rise. Everyone then rushes up to see what the man was seeing and it was devastating. Over a mile radius was scorched earth with plant life vaporized. "Great gods above." Officer Jenny gasped.

"Test was good Master Lysandre. All life gone within a mile radius. Although I was hopeful that with this much power from the Z-Cells, the radius would've been much larger." Xerosic said. _"Preferable Xerosic, move on to Test site B."_ Lysandre orders. "Acknowledge Sir, and let me say so sir that the Genyis weapon will have to mounted on the mothership immediately if we are to keep on schedule." Xerosic said. "I understand, commence the second test and return to base." Lysandre orders then hangs up.

Lysandre sighs, this is very taxing work and the outcome that will shadow the future weighted heavy on the soul. But for the sake of Kalos, to secure its future and for Kalos to evolve further, it must be destroyed and reborn. Lysandre looked at an angry Z-2 as he ponder in thought. "Soon my friend, you and Z-1 will be charge with rebirthing Kalos once this one is wipe from history. With me leading that rebuilding, Kalos will rise even greater like a shining beacon to the world. People will understand, they must." Lysandre vowed.

 _Pokémon Center on Route 19_

Ash and Sawyer were on opposite ends of the battlefield. Both agree to save Greninja and Sceptile for last. "Alright Doublade, I choose you." Sawyer release what was two conjoined swords scabbarded with each one having a magenta sash wrapped in the hilt. Ash then decides to scan it using his Pokédex.

 _"Doublade, the Sword Pokémon and the evolve form of Honedge, The complex attack patterns of its two swords are unstoppable, even for an opponent greatly accomplished at swordplay."_

"Let us see about that. Talonflame let's go." Ash release the Scorching Pokémon. _"Having the air and type advantage will surely give us an edge."_ Ash thought.

* * *

 _Ash vs. Sawyer: three on three_

"I'll let you guys go first." Ash let Sawyer make the first move. "Your mistake. Doublade use Slash." Unsheathing the swords from their scabbards, Doublade rush over swinging wildly at Talonflame. "Slide dodge and use Flame Charge." Talonflame quickly flies sidestep to avoid the sharp blades and once having an opening occurs Talonflame flames on and strikes Doublade square on.

"Fury Swipes." With a quick rebound, Doublade engages with fast swordplay. "Fight back with Steel Wing." With wings of steel, Talonflame attempts to block each strike but true to the Pokédex's word Doublade's complex sword skills were confusing Talonflame's eyes until one horizontal swipe struck him on the back. "Recover back up and use Brave Bird." Pulling himself together, Talonflame rockets up in air and crashes downward in a blue flame. "Use Iron Defense." Knowing that Talonflame was coming in too fast, Sawyer went for the second option as Doublade crossed his swords together and took the blow from Talonflame while greatly increasing defense.

 _"Gotta try something else._ " Ash thought. "Use Night Slash." With a glowing purple blade, Doublade quickly strikes once more. "Use Flame Charge." Quickly side dodging the first swipe from Doublade, Talonflame quickly flames on and smakes into Doublade. Despite the super effective damage, Ash remembered the Iron Defense Doublade used earlier. "Again Talonflame. Before it recovers." Talonflame sulks in air into its flame sac but rather combusting, it expels a powerful fire ball into the shape of a star. Doublade couldn't react until it was too late. Once the smoke went away Doublade was fainted.

"Doublade is unable to battle, Talonflame is the winner." Clemont announced. "Was that a new move Talonflame used?" Sawyer asked as he return Doublade. "Ash, that move was Fire Blast." Drake yells over. "That's great Talonflame. You learn Fire Blast." Ash cheered. "Take a good rest buddy, you've earn it." Ash returns Talonflame back.

"Say hello to my next partner. Clawitzer you're up." Sawyer calls out as he released a blue crustacean with black stripes and a abnormally large right claw that looks like it could chop anything in half with one snap. Ash decides to scan it with his Pokédex.

 _"Clawitzer, the Howitzer Pokémon and the evolve form of Clauncher, Their enormous claws launch cannonballs of water powerful enough to pierce tanker hulls."_

"So it packs a cannon, great." Ash said. "Lucario come on out." Ash release the Aura Pokémon to battle. "We'll go first this time. Lucario use Bullet Punch." Lucario rushes in with a steel fist. "Counter with Crabhammer." With its large claw, Clawitzer engages and counter Lucario's Bullet Punch. "Use Water Pulse." In a surprising move, Clawitzer opens its large claw to fire out a ball of water that Lucario couldn't avoid, forcing him back.

Ash could feel Lucario's pain and knew something was odd about the Water Pulse that was done. "I agree buddy. That Water Pulse had more power than normal." Ash said. "Oh that would be Clawitzer's special ability, Mega Launcher." Sawyer said. "Of course, Mega Launcher can boost the power of aura and pulse moves." Serena said. "Guess we'll stay on our toes then." Ash said.

"Use Ice Beam." Clawitzer jumps and fires a beam of ice at Lucario. "Roll forward and use Bone Rush." Lucario quickly rolls a few feet forward and charges in with a bone staff in paw. "Crabhammer now." Clawitzer jumps ahead to meet Lucario head on. Both struggled to overpower the other but Sawyer saw an opportunity. "Use Dragon Pulse." Clawitzer opens its claw to fire a rainbow beam. "Quickslide around him and use Force Palm." Lucario quickly rolls around Clawitzer's body, particularly using its large claw to get out of sight. Once Clawitzer turns its body toward Lucario, the Aura Pokémon was already using Force Palm and hitting him in the face.

"Clawitzer, use Heal Pulse." Glowing in a bright light, Clawitzer heal its wounds and restoring health. Ash growled to himself that Clawitzer knows such a move, which Lucario also agrees. _"I know buddy. We just gotta hit him fast and hard."_ Ash said via Aura Link. "Quick use Swords Dance." To compensate for Clawitzer's Heal Pulse, Lucario draws power in and having swords dance around him, sharply increasing his Attack power.

"Use Water Pulse." Clawitzer tries to strike Lucario with a ball of water. "Close up Lucario, but stay at arm's length." Lucario easily dodged the Water Pulse by side jumping and remained mobile once being in Clawitzer's personal space. "Use Crabhammer." "Dodge." Clawitzer tries to hit Lucario with a large claw continuously, but each time the jackal's quick reflexes avoids them, even once using its flexibility to split his legs to duck down. "Bone Rush." Unleashing a bone staff, Lucario swipes down on Clawitzer's tail to knock it on the ground then another swing to its front causing Clawitzer to slide back hurt towards Sawyer.

"Use Heal Pulse." Clawitzer slowly gets up to use Heal Pulse and begins to glow. Ash knew one flaw in using Heal Pulse and that it takes time depending on how wounded the user is and that leaves it vulnerable. "Quick use Bullet Punch before it heals anymore." Lucario rockets aheads with a steel punch while Clawitzer was still healing, allowing Lucario to nail Clawitzer on his underbelly with a strong uppercut and launching it to the air. "Now use Aura Sphere." Charging up a ball of aura, Lucario unleashes it on the still airborne crustacean and nailing it head on.

"Clawitzer!" Sawyer yelled as he saw Clawitzer fall to the ground, fainted. "Clawitzer is unable to battle. Lucario wins." Clemont announces.

"You did good Clawitzer, take a good rest." Sawyer returns Clawitzer back to his Pokéball. "I gotta say Ash. You might do just fine at the Snowbelle Gym." Sawyer said. "That maybe ture, but I could use the practice. Now we get to see how far we come. Greninja let's go." Ash said as he release the Ninja Pokémon. "Sceptile, let's show them what we're made of." Sawyer release the Forest Pokémon.

"First thing's first." Ash said as he went over to Greninja, put on his Battle Pulse Meter and his own and runs back. "Okay...now." Ash smirked. "Sceptile use Leaf Blade." Sceptile kicks off with two green arm blades and engages up close and personal. "Evade." Ash told as Greninja merely twist his body to avoid each strike, some even flip to dodge. "Now use Aerial Ace." To counter, Greninja capoeira kicks Sceptile only to have it bounce off one of Sceptile's Leaf Blades. It was only with a leg sweep that knock Sceptile to the ground.

"Water Shuriken." Greninja flips back to his feet and fires two water stars at Sceptile. "Use Agility." Sceptile hops back up and zips pass the Water Shuriken with great speed. "Bullet Seed." Sceptile started to spew out a barrage of seeds at Greninja. "Night Slash." With a purple blade, Greninja slices every seed that came his way. "Guess we should try some tricks of our own. Sceptile Agility." With greater speed, Sceptile ran around the field at an incredible speed. "Now use Leaf Storm." While using Agility, Sceptile unveils a Leaf Surge around the field, surrounding Greninja by four walls of leaves and cutting Ash's view.

"Greninja try cutting through with Night Slash." Under pressure, Greninja tries slashing through the thick Leaf walls but to no avail. Suddenly with grass power, Sceptile control the walls and causing the leaves to cut and smother Greninja inside. "Serena, how are the readings?" Bonnie asked. "If I'm reading this right, they're rising exponentially, and almost ready to merge." Serena called.

Ash felt a rise in his gut and knew that Synchronization was their only hope. "Let's do this...come on..come on!..come on!" Ash yells as Greninja expelled a veil of water that knocks the walls of leaves away. However Ash saw that was all it had done and Greninja was still in his base form. "Serena nothing happen." Bonnie pointed out. "It's the wavelengths, Ash's isn't trying to merge at all." Serena explains. Upon hearing this, Ash tried to focus harder. _"Come on dammit! Work!"_ Ash told himself but in fact his efforts made things worse. Greninja collapse from a lack of energy and from his wounds. It wasn't long until Ash followed suit.

Sawyer, seeing this as a opportunity acted on it. "Now use your strongest Leaf Blade." At incredible speed, Sceptile zooms in with dual green blades and one cross chop was enough for Greninja to falter and faint.

"Greninja is unable to battle. Sceptile wins it." Clemont said.

* * *

Upon this Ash grew distraught, somehow the Synchronization not only failed him, but also weaken him and Greninja for Sceptile to deal a final blow. Ash felt this was a step back and now wonder if he could even tap into the Synergy connection, much less control it.

Sawyer meanwhile was felt pride. At last he knock Ash off his game and that was enough to beat him. Sure it was two out of three but he'll take it. "We did it Sceptile. We beat Ash and Greninja." He smile as did the Forest Pokémon. "Ash, are you alright?" Clemont and the others rush over. "I..I.I don't know. Can anyone explain what happen to me?" Ash asked. "Well base on what Serena explain. You and Greninja did merge in wavelengths which did manage to knock down the walls of leaves Sawyer put up. But it only lasted a second until your Synergy wavelength began to separate, thus throwing the Synchronization into flux." Clemont said.

"So this is on me." Ash said as he looked to the ground. "Don't worry Ash, We'll figure this out. Together." Serena tries to reassure him but Ash however didn't respond back. "Hey Ash, that was an awesome battle." Sawyer ran over. "I agree Sawyer, though I did blow it in the end and Greninja was my powerhouse." Ash said. "Well with Lucario and Talonflame successful and add Greninja's strengths. I'm sure you'll beat the Snowbelle Gym with what you go." Sawyer said. "I guess so...thanks Sawyer. Ash smiled a bit.

A while later the gang decided to get going but not before saying farewell to Sawyer. "Snowbelle City is an easy walk from here on out. Be sure you guys got some cold gear once you get to the city limits." Sawyer said. "Thanks Sawyer. I guess you'll be heading to Lumiose City?" Ash asked. "Yep, I'll wait there and train until they announce where they decide to host the Kalos League." Sawyer said. "That's understandable, travel safe." Serena said. "Thanks everyone. Oh and Ash; just play to your strengths and who knows, maybe you won't even need that Synchronization form to beat the Gym Leader." Sawyer said trying to take Ash's mind off today. Ash could do nothing but smile.

After saying goodbye to Sawyer and a thirty minute walk, the gang in their winter gear stood on a rise overlooking a small city. "Here it is, Snowbelle City." Clemont said. "Yea, time for Ash to win his final gym badge." Bonnie cheered as Ash smiled a bit. However thinking back to what Sawyer said, Ash couldn't help but think would he need the Synchronization form to beat the gym leader? All this thinking put Ash under a mountain of doubt and figure this wasn't gonna be so simple. Olympia said it herself, it was his destiny and Greninja's to Master this power. For now all Ash could do was hope.

Meanwhile that same night Diantha was on the computer in a makeshift office when Kathi Lee walked in. "Diantha I schedule you for the Morning Kalos talk show for tomorrow." Kathi Lee said but didn't get a response back. "Um..Ma'am, is everything okay." Kathi asked. "I..no, I've receive reports of attack in two areas on Route 22 where the area is...ceased of life." Diantha said. "You mean like from the island we found out? This is certainly troublesome Ma'am." Kathi said. "Thankfully no people or Pokémon were injured or worse but...I can't help but think that the next attack will be in a town or a city." Diantha said. "Have you contact the local authorities? Surely there must be someone who can help." Kathi Lee said. "Luckily we have a couple of contacts in the International Police." Diantha said as picks up a landline and dials a number. "Hello, yes this is Diantha Carnet. I am looking to speak with Special Agent Looker."

* * *

 **And done, this was Chapter 108 and it looks like things are starting to heat up on all sides. So now the gang arrives in Snowbelle City but Ash is very skeptical about what might happen once he challenges the Gym Leader. While Diantha is now facing a major international crisis and calls for aid. Let me just say that things will start to pick up more from here on out.**

 **So next chapter is you guessed it, we finally see Ash battle for his eighth and final gym badge. Let's see if he'll stay frosty the whole time (pun intended). So guys, leave a Like, Comment and thanks for reading.**

 **This is Paradox signing off. Goodbye.**


End file.
